


Fairy Tail GO!

by mushi0131



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Flirting, Bullying, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Drama, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Grounding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Assault, Indirect Kiss, Insecurity, Jealousy, Making Out, Meeting the Family, Modern AU, Past Sexual Assault, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pool Party, Prom, Rumors, Secret Relationship, Summer Vacation, Therapy, negligent father, protective Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 569,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi0131/pseuds/mushi0131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was having fun playing ‘Pokémon Go!’ when she accidentally put herself in harm’s way. Luckily a pink haired boy saved her just in the nick of time. A ‘thank you’ lunch helped spark a new friendship between them, but Lucy got more than she bargained for when she realized the boy she befriended had a complex past full of dark secrets. Fortunately for him, Lucy won’t be scared away so easily. Modern High School AU. Slight Angst/Drama/Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danger

**Trying something new! This is my first time writing a rated T story, so we'll see how this goes. This story is rated T for foul language, some adult situations, and possible triggers for sexual assault in later chapters. *Doesn't get very graphic since it's rated T.***

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Danger**

"Yes!" Lucy jumped up in victory when the word "gotcha" came on her screen. "It only took seven balls, but I finally caught you!"

"What'd you catch?" A blue haired teen ran up to her friend, peering over her shoulder as the stats to the Pokémon she just caught appeared on her phone. "No way! You caught a Pikachu?"

"Are you jealous, Levy?" Lucy teased, quickly switching screens so she could look at all of her Pokémon.

"Yeah," her best friend admitted, pulling up her own phone. "It's not popping up for me." The girl pouted, until she remembered her own awesome Pokémon. "I still have my Ponyta and Cubone though," she sneered, knowing her friend wanted them badly. "You still have a lot more to do to catch up to me!"

The two girls were caught up in their own little friendly competition. They tried to see who could catch the best Pokémon between them. Levy _was_ winning, but Lucy's determination would help her become the victor!

"Oh yeah, well-" Her words were cut off when she heard her friend's phone going off.

Levy answered the call, her voice becoming lighter as she spoke, "Hey Gajeel, what's up?"

A full minute hadn't passed before Levy's cheeks reddened as she nodded her head, not that the caller could see, "I'd love too. I'm not that far away... Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and smiled at her best friend. "You'll never believe it Lucy! Gajeel just asked me out!"

"Really?" Lucy tried to contain her squeal of excitement. She knew her friend had a crush on the guy for a while now. "That's awesome!"

"I know!" Levy agreed, but then her smile faltered as she realized, "But I said I'd hang out with you today. I can't just ditch you like that."

"It's fine," she assured, moving her hands in a shooing motion. "Go have fun. I'm just gonna hang out around here and try to catch some more Pokémon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright," Levy said, half-excited and half-nervous. "Wish me luck?"

"Of course!" Lucy waved as her friend slowly turned around to walk away. "Call me later tonight with the details though!"

"You know I will!" She smiled as she left the area, leaving Lucy by herself in the park.

She looked back at her phone, deciding to transfer some of the duplicate Pokémon to the Professor for some candy. Then she went to the screen to see her twenty-two Pokémon. Most of them were extremely common, but the one that stood out was the electric mouse. Besides her Squirtle, Pikachu was her favorite.

She activated an incense before she started walking around again, stopping every few minutes to catch another Pokémon. The sun was high in the sky, leaving her with plenty of time to wander around.

Occasionally she'd accidentally bump into something, but it was never anything that caused her harm. In fact, she barely noticed it as she continued on her quest to _catch 'em all_.

After thirty minutes of walking through Magnolia Park, her incense wore off. Lucy nearly cursed when she realized it faded away as the _nearby_ section showed a shadowed Scyther.

Lucy's eyes widened at the thought of catching one. Two footprints showed up underneath it, letting her know she was close. She started heading towards the nearest Pokéstop that was located a few blocks away, hoping it would be the right direction for the Pokémon.

She was about halfway there when the footprints decreased to just one, making her breath hitch. _'I'm close.'_

Lucy's smile grew when she saw there was a Lure Module activated on the Pokéstop she was headed to. Her luck seemed to increase by the minute. She picked up her pace, excited to see if she could find the Pokémon she wanted. At the rate she was going it was sure to be at the Pokéstop, hopefully along with other virtual trainers as well.

Lucy stared intently at her screen as her feet traveled down the sidewalk. Her brown eyes widened when she felt the vibrate from her phone. She looked to see the circle indicating a Pokémon directly to her left.

She instinctively took a step towards it, letting the device register the Pokémon. "No way!" She gleamed as she took another step to it, barely noticing her feet leave the curb. The Pokémon was a Scyther! _'Levy's going to be so jealous!'_

Lucy tapped at the screen, trying to engage the creature. She didn't know if her internet was failing or if the servers were messing up again, but her device wasn't bringing up the capture sequence.

_'This game has been out for about a week, and it's already filled with so many bugs... Caterpie... Weedle...'_

She let out a small giggle at her internal joke as she tapped harder on the screen, but her efforts were left unrewarded.

Now oblivious to the world, she took another step towards it, flinching in shock when she heard a loud blaring noise in her ear. Lucy didn't even have time to look for the source of the noise since she felt her body being jerked backwards.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelled as she landed, her elbow hitting the ground violently. "What the heck!"

"I should ask _you_ that!" A strange voice came from behind her, causing her to tense.

Her blood ran cold when she realized she wasn't alone. Looking around, she saw she was laying on the ground, but she couldn't move despite her struggles. Her eyes flitted down her body, seeing two tan, warm arms wrapped tightly around her.

That was when she screamed.

"AAAHHHHH! Get off, get off! Let me go!"

She twisted and writhed, relieved when the grip finally loosened and she was free to roll away from her confines. She didn't care that she might get her clothes dirty, she wanted to get away from the person who grabbed her.

Lucy stood up as quickly as she could. After a quick check to make sure she was alright, she looked up to the owner of the strange voice. Her gaze landed on a teenage boy. He appeared to be her age, but looks could be deceiving. She stared for a little too long, taking in his features as if she might be quizzed on them later.

Lucy noticed his hair first because it stood out among the rest of him like a sore thumb. She'd only seen that color on one other person, but it was on a woman.

"Pink..." She didn't know she mumbled it, and she never would have if he hadn't crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"So what if it's pink!" The teenage boy groused, clearly annoyed by her comment.

Lucy blinked, focusing back to real life. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" She forgot she had been upset that this random person grabbed her, switching to being embarrassed by her slip up.

Aside from the pink hair, he had captivating green eyes. They were a nice light shade of green, with dark flecks in them. His skin was tan, going surprising well with his brightly colored hair. _'I wonder if that's his natural color...'_

When he spoke she noticed his teeth. They were very white, and abnormally sharp at the canines. She wondered how he didn't cut himself when he ate. Her eyes flitted down to his neck, noticing the long off-white scarf wrapped several times around his throat. It had an odd pattern that looked suspiciously like scales, but that design made no sense to Lucy, so she deduced it must just be a weird material.

Though he was short - _compared to other guys, but he was still a bit taller than herself_ \- his body looked exceptionally lean and toned. At least that's what she guessed judging by his arms. They looked nice and strong. His shirt was a little loose on his body, so she couldn't tell what he looked like underneath. His shirt was odd by itself, but coupled with the strange boy made it look almost normal. It was white, with salmon-colored sleeves. Nine box patterns adorned the shirt, alternating between yellow and salmon. His dark jeans and shoes were just about the only thing plain on him.

The loud harrumphed coming from the pink haired male brought her out of her thoughts, only to cause her to crash back to reality. "What happened?"

The teenage boy scoffed, "What do you mean, _what happened?_ You almost got hit by a car!"

"Why are you yelling at me!" Lucy found herself getting defensive, not caring for the way the boy spoke to her like she was a child.

"Because what kind of person just jumps into traffic! You didn't even look both ways! That's the first thing kids learn!" As he shouted, his messy, spiked pink hair shook loose, letting some locks fall over his forehead.

Lucy's fingers twitched from her conflicting feelings. She was annoyed that this total stranger was scolding her, but at the same time she couldn't help but think, _'he's so handsome... I wonder if he has a girlfriend...'_

Shaking her head, she tried clearing her mind of _those_ types of thoughts. She wasn't allowed to date, so there was no point entertaining silly notions like that. Just because he was attractive didn't mean her father would change his mind about his strict rules.

The boy saw her shaking her head, thinking she was disagreeing with what he said. "What kinda weirdo just plays in traffic anyway?"

"What?" Lucy didn't know what to respond to first. "I'm not a weirdo!"

"Are too!" The teenage boy huffed, uncrossing his arms to place his hands on his hips.

Lucy tried to ignore how her heart rate picked up the longer they 'talked'. "And I wasn't _playing_ in traffic! I was trying to catch a Pokémon!"

"Huh?" He blinked, unsure if he heard her correctly. "You were doing _what?_ "

Lucy realized how stupid that sounded, risking her health for the sake of _catching 'em all_ , but at the time she had tunnel vision when it came to capturing the Pokémon.

"I was... trying to catch a Pokémon..."

The male stared at her for a while, letting some awkward silence fill the space between them. After what felt like minutes, he finally opened his mouth as his eyes softened, "What Pokémon?"

It was Lucy's turn to be confused now. "S-Scyther..."

"Really!?" He exclaimed as his demeanor completely changed, "That's the one I was looking for! It led me all over the place!" He looked back to the spot where the girl had almost been hit by a station wagon. "It was there?"

"It _was_ ," she said, a hint of sadness laced with her voice. "It's probably gone by now."

"Let's see," he coaxed, releasing his frustration and letting mirth soak in. He'd seen some people do stupid things to catch these Pokémon, he just never expected to get involved in a dangerous situation. He was relieved she wasn't hurt, knowing with the speed that car was going at would have likely severally injured her... _'If not worse...'_

"Okay," Lucy agreed, finding her smile now that the guy wasn't yelling at her. She looked around, finding her purple-cased phone had landed in the grass. Luckily for her, it was still on the Pokémon Go app, and the Scyther was still there.

Keeping a safe distance away from the street, she held out her phone, engaging the Pokémon and starting the capture sequence. He watched over her shoulder as she flung a Poké ball towards the green creature.

Neither were surprised when it busted through the first ball since the circle around it was yellow. She threw two more, eventually getting it to stay in the ball on her third try. "I caught it!" She practically screamed in joy, forgetting for a moment that she was sharing her excitement with a stranger.

"Oh, I'm so rude," Lucy said as she turned to face him, extending her hand. A loud truck drove by just as she spoke, "I'm Lucy, thank you for saving me."

He looked at her face, then down to her hand. Now that the initial shock wore off, he realized two things. One: A girl was talking to him. And two: She was very, _very_ pretty.

His throat felt like he choked on a handful of cotton balls as he forced out, "N-no problem. I'm... Natsu... Natsu Dragneel" He held out his hand, unsure if he should actually touch her.

"Natsu, huh?" she said, taking his hand without a second thought. "Oh, you're really hot!" She glanced down at his hand that felt abnormally warm compared to her own.

"I... Uhh..." His face flushed a bright red. He cursed himself for getting so flustered by the simple comment, knowing it was a play on words. _'There's no way this girl actually thinks I'm hot.'_

"Oh," Lucy shook her head, a fierce blush coating her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I didn't mean it like that, well I mean you are kinda-" She caught herself, glad she didn't let it slip that she found him attractive. "That's not the point... I meant your hand, it's hot."

"Sorry about that," Natsu said, noticing that she hadn't let go. He figured she didn't mean it like that since most people made it a point to say how odd and dorky he looked. He wouldn't hold it against her though, knowing she didn't mean it in an insulting way. "It's natural for me."

"That's pretty neat, especially since your name means summer," she commented, her index finger brushing against his wrist. It sent jolts through his skin from the simple movement. Before he could think more about it, she released his hand. He kind of wanted to hold her hand longer, but that'd probably be weird if he said something about it, so he remained silent.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu pulled out his own phone from his pocket, switching to his Pokémon Go app. After it loaded, he waited a few second. Sure enough, the Scyther appeared on his own map, causing him to grin.

Moving beside him, she watched as he effortlessly threw one Poké ball and captured it the first time. "No fair," Lucy pouted.

"Well mine had a green circle, so it was bound to be easier than yours," Natsu said, trying to make her feel better about using more Poké balls on the same Pokémon.

"Plus mine had like fifty more CP than yours," Lucy guessed, the pout in her voice dissolving.

"It was seventy-four," Natsu corrected. He already did the math in his head.

"Math's not really my strong suit..." she admitted. "I'm better at English and literature..."

"I'm pretty good at math, but my favorite subject is chemistry..." He muttered, not really sure why he bothered telling her that. It's not like it'll come in handy later. As he thought about it, he clicked his phone to bring up the page with all of his Pokémon.

She groused, "I suck at chemistry. I'm taking the beginner's course this year and my grade is already slipping. My dad's going to freak when he gets my report card."

"I can help you out," Natsu offered without thinking. He realized - _a little too late_ \- that he really didn't know this girl, and she didn't know him. They probably would never see each other after this moment, so talking about the future seemed a little bizarre to him. He didn't even know if they went to the same school.

"That'd be awesome," she said. Lucy was about to tell him the name of her high school when she noticed his Pokémon. "You have a Bulbasaur _and_ a Charmander!"

He grinned, forgetting about his little offer. "Yup. My starter was Charmander, but I caught Bulbasaur in my house."

"In your house? That's so crazy. The best I find in my house is Rattata and freakin' Pidgeys. They're everywhere!"

"I know, those things are taking over the world," Natsu laughed, scrolling through his list of Pokémon. He found it easy to laugh around her, relieved she didn't act like the other pretty girls he was used to meeting.

"They really are," she agreed, eyes flitting from Pokémon to Pokémon. He had forty-six, though some were duplicates. "You have a Haunter? Did you catch it or evolve a Gastly?"

"I evolved it," he said as he clicked on the ghost Pokémon, bringing up its stats. "My work has a ton of them, so when I'm not busy I just catch 'em. I used to joke that the place was haunted, and I guess it turns out I was right."

"You have a job?" Lucy asked, intrigued that he worked. She didn't know a lot of people, but so far most of the teens she knew didn't have a job. She didn't have one either, even though her father was pressuring her to take an interest in his company. She wanted to enjoy being a kid for a little longer before she had to start adulting.

"Yeah, I work with my dad and Uncle. They own a mechanic shop together. I can't work on cars yet, but I'm learning. They mainly have me filing paperwork and shit," he stopped, cringing as he glanced over to her. "Sorry," he didn't mean to cuss in front of her, not knowing if she would take offense.

"It's alright." She smiled, his heart melting a little from the action. "I don't mind."

"What team are you?" Natsu asked suddenly, changing the subject so she wouldn't notice the pink tint growing on his cheeks. He looked back to his screen, exiting out of the Pokémon list page and clicking on the avatar icon on the bottom left corner. She read his name as _DragonSlayer400_. His profile popped up, revealing a red Moltres in the background, and that he was a level ten.

"I'm not on a team yet," she sheepishly admitted.

"Oh," he looked away from his screen to make eye contact. He got lost in her brown orbs for a moment before clearing his throat. "You're not to level five yet?"

"I am," she said, pulling up her own profile. She showed it to him, letting him see her username was _Stardress10_ , and she was a level eight. "I just haven't picked a team yet."

"You gotta get on Team Valor! It's the best," he grinned, showing her those sharp teeth again.

"I'll think about it," she said honestly. Levy and her hadn't decided yet, saying they'd wait a while before choosing a team. Besides, she wanted to collect more Pokémon and get them stronger before she went to a gym. Although the fastest way to get them stronger would be to just go to a gym and fight, but she wasn't ready for that yet. At least that's what she assumed since she hadn't fought at one yet.

"I hope you choose Red," Natsu admitted. "All my friends are on Blue or Yellow, but that's 'cause they're lame."

Lucy let out a giggle when she saw him huffing, finding it oddly endearing that such an attractive guy could still look adorable. She really liked being around him. He wasn't like the other guys she'd met so far in her short life. She actually wanted to get to know more about him. He seemed nice and interesting enough.

A silence fell between them as he struggled to find something to say. He knew there was no real reason for them to keep talking - _besides their common interest in Pokémon Go_ \- so he figured he should just leave her alone. She probably had things to do anyway besides catch Pokémon all day like him. He decided to let her go, knowing it would be better this way.

"Well," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you," he muttered as he turned away. He had no business hanging out with a girl like her anyway. _'She's way too pretty to be talking to someone like me...'_

"Wait," Lucy said, her hand landing on his shoulder, feeling the way he tensed at her touch. She guessed she surprised him. Lucy didn't want this to end, finding it fun to talk with Natsu. "Let me thank you for saving me by buying you lunch," she offered, clinging to any excuse she could use to keep his company.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, glancing back. He noticed the slight blush on her face, and the fact that she hadn't let go of his shoulder. _'She sure likes touching me...'_ Natsu didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing though.

"Absolutely! You're my hero," she said, no traces of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay..." He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to spend more time with her. It wouldn't take her long to figure out what kind of guy he was, then she was sure to regret her decision of wanting to have lunch with him.

Until that time came though, he'd enjoy talking with the girl. Plus, he was hungry anyway.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far, or even if you have a crazy Pokémon Go story, I'd love to hear it. This game is so freaking addicting! Anyway, thanks for reading! :) BTW, my starter is Charmander, Team red! Yours?**


	2. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am for misrepresenting how easy it is to catch a Scyther. I wrote that before I even found one. After I posted chapter one, I found one in my backyard. It took my husband about ten Poké balls, and it took me over fifteen to finally catch him. (and that was with both of us using razz berries.) Granted he had an orange circle around him, but still. I apologize for just guessing how many it would take to catch one. Anyway...

**Chapter Two: Date?**

The two teens walked the rest of the way to the nearest Pokéstop. As if by fate, it happened to be right over a restaurant. Lucy was fairly new to the area, so she hadn't been there before, but Natsu assured her they had the best burgers in town. That's how Lucy and Natsu ended up eating at a restaurant called, 'Fairy Tail'.

The hostess was a cheerful woman with long white hair. She led the two to a booth in the back, giving them more privacy than they needed. Lucy deduced that the woman must have thought they were _together_ , but she didn't bother saying anything. She liked the secluded area anyway.

After they were seated, the hostess walked off. Lucy and Natsu quickly checked into the Pokéstop, each gathering a few Poké balls and other various items. It would refresh in five minutes, allowing them to reap the benefits all over again. The Lure Module was no longer active, but that hardly mattered to Lucy now.

"So," Natsu said as he set his phone down on the table. He didn't really know what to say to her, so he decided to stick with a safe topic. "Where do you go to school, Luce?" He was unaware that he said her name wrong, having heard it incorrectly due to the loud truck passing by when she introduced herself.

Lucy didn't correct him, secretively liking the way it sounded. She didn't know if it was due to the nickname, or the fact that _he_ was the one who said it, but she liked it regardless. She could always tell him her real name later.

"I'm a sophomore at Magnolia High." She leaned in, hoping her smile wasn't too eager. "What about you?"

"I go to the same school, but I'm a junior," Natsu grinned, setting his hands by his phone. "How come I've never seen you there before?"

"I just moved here about a month ago. So far I only have one friend at school," she admitted, realizing it might make her seem lonely. She honestly wasn't since she had a great friend like Levy. It'd be nice to make more friends, but it wasn't a necessity.

"I'll be your friend too," Natsu offered, his teeth absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip. "If you want..." He felt nervous to be talking to such a pretty girl, wondering why she only had one friend. _'I'm sure it's her boyfr-'_

"I'd love that," Lucy said, not caring that her voice got lighter all of a sudden. She recognized it being similar to Levy's when she talks to Gajeel. She briefly wondered if there was a connection.

The boy smiled, letting his earlier thoughts slip his mind, "Great."

The two teenagers avoided each other's gazes for a moment, both wearing matching blushes. Luckily they were interrupted by their waiter when he came up to their booth. "Good afternoon! I'll be your server today. My name is Loke. Can I start you off with any- _Oh wow!_ "

Lucy flinched at the outburst, glancing up at the waiter to find out why he made such a loud noise. The male had a mane of orange hair and appeared to be their age as well, but Lucy hardly noticed because her focus was on the intense look he gave her.

She opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright, but he spoke first, surprising her by taking her hand in his. "What is a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Uhh?" Lucy's jaw went slack, wondering what was going on. She tugged on her hand, relieved when he let it go. "G-getting some food?"

"Shy? That's so enticing," the waiter leaned in. "What's your name, _Princess?_ "

"Her name is Luce," Natsu's irritated voice drifted in the air. "And I'd like a soda Loke, if it's not too much trouble." He bit back a scowl. He didn't know the other male worked at Fairy Tail. If he did he might have suggested another place. He knew it was only a matter of time before the girl succumbed to Loke's flirting... _'Every other girl does.'_

The waiter's eyes flitted over to the boy as if finally recognizing him. "Natsu," Loke started, pulling back and smirking. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here with this beautiful girl. I know a dork like you isn't on a date with a girl like her. Are you tutoring her or something?"

Natsu's hidden scowl quickly morphed into a visible blush. His cheeks matched his bright hair, embarrassing the teen since he didn't expect Loke to fire off a comeback that fast. He grit his teeth, scrambling for something to say.

The waiter probably didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he still got under Natsu's skin. He knew under normal circumstances he wouldn't be sharing a meal with someone like her, but he was trying to ignore that fact since she was being so nice to him. Now that it was out there on the table, it was impossible to sweep under the rug.

He was about to confess that it was just a thank you lunch, even though Natsu really didn't feel like she needed to do anything. He was just trying to help someone out, he didn't need to be rewarded for it. He opened his mouth, but Lucy spoke up instead.

"Actually," her feminine voice rang from the other side of the booth, "we _are_ on a date." She reached across the table, quickly grabbing both of Natsu's hands in her own, casting him a smile. She felt him tense under her touches, but she guessed that was natural seeing as she surprised him.

His green eyes widened at the contact, trying to ignore the sparks flying from his fingers to his arms. They locked eyes, and he noticed her quick wink that Loke missed. "It'd be great if we could get some food to go along with our _date_."

At first glance, Lucy seemed cool and confident, but internally she was freaking out. Lucy could already feel her hands getting wet from her nervousness, followed by the intense heat that seemed to consume her face.

This was beyond mortifying for her since this was the closest she'd ever gotten to a male. It wasn't that she felt wrong for doing it - _quite the opposite in fact_. She actually liked holding his hands, feeling the warmth seep through her skin from his exceptionally high body temperature. It was just embarrassing for her to put herself out there since she had no idea if Natsu would be put off by her actions.

Natsu gulped, his fingers twitching, accidentally coaxing hers until they intertwined. Loke stared in confusion. In all the years he knew Natsu, he'd never seen the guy go out of his way to talk to a girl who wasn't already one of his friends. He definitely never thought he'd actually see him on a real date!

Loke cleared his throat before straightening his tie.

"My apologies, I didn't realize..." The waiter looked slightly ashamed as he took out his notepad. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'd like a strawberry lemonade," Lucy said, peering down at the menu beside her arms. Her hands were still holding Natsu's. She couldn't tell if she was sweating more, or if his hands were contributing too, but they were getting damp the longer they held on.

"And for you," Loke turned to the other male, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Natsu quickly said, "I'll take a soda. Anything dark, just not diet."

"As you wish." Loke wrote it down then added, "Do you know what you want to order?"

"I do," Natsu said, being familiar with this restaurant. "But if you're still looking I can wait," he said, peering at the blushing girl.

"You go ahead, I'm sure I'll find something after you're done," she assured, glancing over the menu. It was a bit difficult since she couldn't use her hands, so she just looked over one page. Unfortunately for her, it was the salad section, and she didn't feel like eating one right now.

"Okay... Umm," Natsu looked up to Loke. "I'll take the cheeseburger with jalapenos and a side of seasoned fries."

The waiter wrote the order down, then looked to Lucy. She held a smile as she spoke, "I'll have what he's having, except no jalapenos. I don't want to burn my tongue."

Natsu bit back a laugh as Loke finished writing down their orders. He figured she wouldn't like the spiciness since most people he knew didn't. He was just glad she didn't shot him a weird look for ordering something hot. The boy Lucy deemed a little too flirtatious gathered their menus and said he'd be back with their drinks soon.

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu asked once Loke was out of hearing range. "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. That guy was being a jerk to you," Lucy said, feeling upset that Natsu was treated like that. He seemed like a good person to her, so she saw no justification for Loke's comments.

"He didn't mean it," Natsu reasoned, though he was trying to convince himself more than her. "He just does that sometimes. I've known him since middle school. He was right about the tutoring thing. I do that every once in a while..."

"Really?" Lucy asked, momentarily forgetting about Loke's behavior. "You must be pretty smart then?"

"I make good grades in some classes... When I pay attention that is. I get distracted a lot," he let out a small laugh. It was getting a little easier talking to her after she stood up for him. 

"Maybe I will take you up on the offer for help in chemistry," she said, giving herself the perfect excuse to see him again.

"I guess so." Natsu tried to sound nonchalant, but he was thrilled about the idea of meeting up with her in the future, even if it was just to tutor her. He found it nice being around the girl. _'It'd be nice to actually be on a date with her...'_

That's when another thought occurred to him.

"So... for the sake of this little act we're playing," he continued, surprised Lucy hadn't let go of his hands yet. " _Do_ you have a boyfriend?"

She nearly choked as she shook her head. "Umm, no... I don't. I've actually never even had a date before..."

"Are you sure?" Natsu didn't notice how dumb his question sounded, too busy thinking what she said sounded crazy. "But you're so..."

"So,  _what?_ " she asked, her hands unknowingly tightening around his in anticipation. She really hoped he didn't say what she thought he'd say.

"P-pretty..."

"Oh," Lucy blinked as she let the word sink in. Her realization was accompanied by another blush. _'Am I ever going to stop blushing?'_  Despite her warm cheeks, she was still a little disappointed that he _did_ in fact say the word she dreaded. _'Guess he's just like all the others after all...'_

"Sorry," Natsu muttered as he tugged his hands away from hers.

She let them go free, not wanting to keep him caged. "Looks aren't everything..." she mumbled, barely allowing a normal person to hear her. What she didn't count on was Natsu having great hearing.

He felt a heaviness settle on his chest. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he upset her. "I didn't mean to sound so shallow," Natsu said. "It's just, you're so nice too, I'm surprised is all..."

He figured he already blew his chances at ever seeing the girl again. He couldn't say he was used to rejection - _since he'd have to actually ask someone out to be rejected,_  but he was used to being discounted. If Lucy did the same, he'd understand. It'd hurt, but he'd get over it like he always did. He just felt bad because he was starting to enjoy spending time with her, even if they just met.

"I've been asked out by a lot of people," Lucy started, noticing the twitch in his eye. "Mostly guys, and surprisingly a few girls have wanted to date me just because of my looks. It makes me upset because no one tries to get to know the real me. They just see a pretty girl and that's it."

She didn't bother mentioning the part about her dad telling her she wasn't allowed to date because it didn't seem important. She was afraid Natsu was just like the rest, another guy only after her for her appearance. _'He seemed so different though...'_

After a few silent pauses, Natsu finally spoke up. "I think I know how you feel a little bit..." He leaned back against the cushion in the booth. "Most people can't see past my hair, or my " _loud personality_ "," he put up air quotes to go along with his words for emphasis. "That, or they think I'm just a loser..." He couldn't count the times he'd been called that in the last year alone. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I judged you without gettin' to know you..."

Despite herself, Lucy found herself with a smile gracing her lips. "Then maybe we're not so different after all," Lucy said, more to herself than him. She decided just this once to look past him calling her pretty since it was the only way to really get to know him. She couldn't do that if she closed herself off like she did with every other person who said the same thing to her.

"I actually like your hair," she admitted, not noticing Loke had shown back up to set their drinks on the table. The waiter was gone before she added, "Pink is one of my favorite colors."

Lucy looked to see a glass of pink lemonade, wondering briefly where it came from as she grabbed it to take a sip.

"It's my natural hair color, even though most people think I'm lying," he admitted, running a hand through the spiky locks. He glanced down, seeing the Pokéstop had refreshed. He tapped on his screen to check back into the Pokéstop and collect more items.

His actions reminded her to do the same. She was pleased to see three Poké balls and an egg. "I believe you. My ma-" Lucy cut herself off, not wanting to admit her family had a maid.

She didn't want him to know her father was rich since she was warned people would try to exploit her for it if they found out. People trying to get closer to her for her looks was one thing, but she wouldn't tolerate anyone trying to get near her for her father's money. "A _family friend_ of mine has pink hair too. Her name is Virgo."

"Really?" Natsu smiled, and her heart fluttered when she saw that carefree grin. "I've only met one other person with pink hair, and that's my sister's best friend."

"You're the first boy I've seen with that color hair though," she said as she tried to fight off the blush already forming on her face at what she was about to say. "I think it looks really good on you."

"You do?" He shot her an incredulous expression.

"Yeah." Lucy felt her cheeks tingle. "It suits you."

"Thanks," Natsu said, finding it hard to believe that anyone thought that. However, he didn't doubt her words. It was a strange feeling to trust a stranger, but at this point he wondered if he could even call her that. They seemed to be forming a friendship already. That only caused him some slight anxiety from the fear and excitement of making a new friend. 

Natsu decided to ask her if she considered him a friend yet, but a new voice entered the area, causing the two teenagers to flinch.

"Lucy!"

Said girl's head turned quickly to see her best friend approaching the table she shared with Natsu. Trailing behind her was a much taller male with long, black hair. His name was Gajeel, and despite his tough appearance, he was actually a pretty nice guy.

"Levy!" Lucy stood up, giving her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where Gajeel wanted to go for our date," Levy explained as they pulled away.

All eyes landed on the male standing beside her, seeing the deep red color coating his face. "Oi! I never said it was a date!"

Levy giggled, ignoring her embarrassed crush. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to catch more Pokémon?"

"I took a break to have lunch with a new friend," Lucy said, unknowingly answering the question Natsu didn't ask. Her brown eyes flitted over to the boy who saved her. "This is Natsu."

Said guy waved his hand, "Hey Levy... Gajeel..." Natsu already knew who they were. Levy had been going to the the same school as him since elementary school, and he knew Gajeel since their fathers were good friends. Natsu hadn't expected to run into them today since he only saw them on occasion, but even then he rarely spoke to them. Natsu preferred sticking with his small circle of friends since it was more safe.

"How do you know Lucy?" Levy asked, a smile growing on her face. Despite hardly spending time with him, she knew Natsu was a nice guy. He had a bad reputation, but most of it was dumb rumors and lies. Sure he could be a little strange at times, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It made her happy seeing Lucy make friends with him since he usually didn't make new friends.

"He actually saved me from getting hit by a car!" Lucy waved her hands to add visual effects. "You should have seen it! If he hadn't been there... Well I don't know!"

"What?!" Levy's eyes widened as she let the words soak in. She couldn't imagine losing her best friend, even if she only knew her for a month. "H-how?"

Lucy sighed before saying, "I was trying to catch a Scyther when-"

"Did you catch it!?" Levy forgot about the danger her friend was in, focusing on the potential Pokémon instead. It wasn't that Levy didn't care. She just knew Lucy was okay since clearly she didn't get injured.

"Yes!" Lucy giggled as she grabbed her phone from the table, completely forgetting about the traffic incident. She pulled up her app to show her best friend her newest Pokémon.

"Dang it! The only thing I caught since I left was a Magikarp..." Levy groused before looking up at her crush. "It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Gajeel asked, his multiple face piercings moving when he scowled. 

"Never mind," she replied. "I just really want one..." She paused to look over at Natsu, noticing the soft pink tint over his tan cheeks. She doubted they were on a date since they just met, but she still didn't want to interrupt them. Especially since her and Gajeel just finished eating. There really wasn't a reason to stick around besides imposing on them.

"We better get going," Levy said nonchalantly as she wrapped her arm around Gajeel's arm. He averted his eyes, trying to seem unaffected by the girl's touches. "Text me later Lucy?"

"Of course!" Lucy assured, giving her friend one last hug before they departed. She watched them leave the restaurant, excited to hear later about their 'date'.

"Why'd she call you _Lucy?_ " Natsu asked, bringing her out of her short daze.

"That's my name," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh..." Natsu replayed their introductions in his head, trying to figure out how he messed up. He could have sworn she said _Luce_ , but obviously he was wrong. He wanted to apologize for the mistake, but she beat him to it.

"I should have corrected you sooner." She sighed, "I know it's not as pretty as Luce."

"That's not it," Natsu shook his head, "Lucy is pretty too..." He just felt bad about calling her by the wrong name. Plus he really liked the name he'd been calling her. It seemed to suit her.

"If you want," Lucy started, feeling her cheeks warm up, "you can still call me _Luce_... I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

Both teens smiled, enjoying their little shared moment while it lasted. Neither knew what to say, but thankfully they didn't need to worry since their food arrived within the minute. Loke set down their plates, telling them to enjoy their meal before leaving the duo alone.

"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu cheered, smiling at the giggling girl before digging into his spicy burger.

The two teenagers didn't notice when the Pokéstop refreshed, both too busy enjoying the other's company to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think there's a troll Pikachu in my neighborhood. Spent two nights in a row trying to find it without any luck. It shows up in the 'nearby' section, but no matter how far we walk (few miles) we can't find it. Oh well...
> 
> Anyway, there's chapter two. Thank you for all the kudos/hits! And thank you The_Insane_Twin & Fantasialight for commenting!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day and stay safe while playing Pokémon GO!
> 
> *This story progresses as Pokemon GO! progresses. That's why in the earlier chapters it refers to how the game was when it first came out. In later chapters it mentions updates to reflect how the game changed over time. Thought I'd mention it in case anyone was curious.


	3. Judge

**Chapter Three: Judge**

"Here's your check," Loke said as he placed the black check holder on the table. "I'll get those out of your way." He grabbed the empty plates, stacking them up before leaving the table.

Lucy reached for the check, but she was caught off guard when Natsu's quick hand grabbed it first. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to snatch it from his hands.

Natsu pulled it close to his body, refusing to relinquish it. "I got it."

"But... but I said I would buy lunch." Her shoulders went slack when she saw him pull out his wallet. She didn't want him to waste his money on her, especially when it was her who asked him to lunch.

"I wouldn't feel right if I had you pay," Natsu said as he took a peek at the check. He pulled a few bills from his wallet, tucking them into the check holder.

Lucy wanted to protest, but she had a feeling it might hurt his pride if she refused his offer now. With a smirk, she said, "I guess I'll let it slide, but I pay next time."

Natsu set the check holder on the edge of the table. His fingers tensed when her words registered. _'Next time?'_ He wanted to be more shocked, but he was starting to see that Lucy wasn't there simply to repay a debt for him saving her. He started to believe she actually _wanted_ to spend time with him, even if the idea was a little odd to him.

His lips quirked up, forming a soft smile. However, it was short-lived when he remembered what she said earlier.

_"Maybe I will take you up on the offer for help in chemistry."_

Natsu resisted the urge to sigh, knowing it wasn't her fault he felt crummy now. He knew better than to get his hopes up. He figured it would be nice to see her again anyway, even if it was just to get her grades up. 

Loke came back to the table, collecting the check to ring them up and bring Natsu his change back. When he returned, Natsu left a tip, then looked up at Lucy.

"Should we get going?" She stood after picking up her phone.

"Yeah," Natsu said, standing up. He really didn't want his time with Lucy to end, but he knew it was bound to happen. He grabbed his phone, waiting for Lucy to lead the way outside.

Once the two emerged from the restaurant, he prepared himself for a goodbye. He opened his mouth to tell her it was nice having lunch with her, and maybe he'd see her around at school, but the words never left his mouth. He wasn't sure he really wanted to say them.

"Someone just dropped a Lure here," Lucy pointed out, showing Natsu her screen. It broke him out of his thoughts easily.

Natsu looked back at Fairy Tail. He felt silly for a moment when he thought he'd actually be able to see the floating pink hearts dancing around the building. He looked back at Lucy's phone, seeing she exited out of Pokémon GO. Her slim fingers touched her contacts app, bringing up the _add to contacts_ option.

"What's your phone number?" Lucy asked as she typed in his name before pressing the cell phone line. She waited eagerly, wanting to have his information for future use. Her excuse was she needed it in case she wanted help in school, but really she wanted it to - _hopefully-_ talk to him more.

"Umm..." Natsu was a bit thrown off by this. He hadn't actually expected her to ask for his phone number. He tried to keep his voice level as he recited it to her, his blush increasing with each digit.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she saved his information. "So, do you want to stay here for a while and see if any cool Pokémon show up, or do you want to walk around?"

"What?" He blinked in surprise. "You... you want to hang out with me?"

"Well yeah." She tried not to giggle at his confused expression. It looked cute. _'He sure is a strange one, but I kind of like it...'_

She pointed in the direction of the park. "We should go to the water fountain in the center of Magnolia park. Usually Squirtles hang out around there, and I need more Squirtle candy."

Natsu wasn't sure why she wanted to spend more time with him, but he definitely wasn't going to tell her _no_. He honestly had time to kill, seeing as he decided to spend the entire day walking around town catching Pokémon and hatching eggs. The added company would be a delightful bonus, especially if it was her.

"Oh...kay..." He mumbled, holding his hand out for her to lead the way.

"We can try to see if any wild Pokémon show up on our trip there," she said, bringing up the Pokémon GO app again.

Natsu didn't say anything, choosing to walk beside her as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"This was really fun," Lucy said, her voice light. Her phone was in her left hand, while Natsu walked next to her on the right. He held his phone in his right hand, leaving their inside hands free.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, looking up from his phone to smile softly at Lucy. His grin made her heart squeeze, but the odd feeling was welcomed. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Literally," she joked, knowing it was truthfully a serious issue, and things could have easily turned out differently if he had not been there. "Thank you again." Her arm brushed against his as she closed the space between them.

"No problem," Natsu said, not minding one bit that he could feel her skin against his.

"I hope I see you around school now that we know each other." Lucy jutted out her hand, breath hitching when it hit his own.

Natsu swallowed hard. His stomach felt like it was doing back flips as he took a crazy chance. His hand grabbed hers as they continued to walk back to the park. Neither said anything for a while, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary - _even though their hearts were pounding wildly._

Natsu felt a shiver course through his body when her fingers tangled with his, leaving no space between their skin.

Their _sweaty_ skin.

It was no secret they were nervous, both inexperienced when it came to things like romance. Lucy tried to seem confident, and Natsu ignored the heat surfacing to his face and neck. He was thankful for his scarf since it hid most of his blush when he dipped his nose under the scaly material.

"How about..." Lucy said after a long stretch of silence, "we call that our first date." She could feel anxiety creeping up on her, her blood pumping much faster than necessary. She really didn't know how he'd react, but she hoped it'd be good.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, not minding in the slightest if that was the first real date he'd ever been on. He wondered why she'd want to consider it like that since it was supposed to be a thank you lunch in the beginning.

For a split second he wondered if she was just messing around with him. A shiver ran across his skin at the thought of her ditching him or making fun of him. It would be too painful to deal with another incident again, but he forced himself to shove those dark thoughts away. Lucy seemed like a nice person. He had a feeling she wouldn't do that to him. Still, he would keep his guard up just in case. 

"I am." She had no doubts in her mind. She would love for that to be the memory of her first date. He was sweet, cute, and even paid for them. Besides adding a movie in it was like the classic first date. "You're a really nice guy, and I'd be happy to call that our first date."

"I guess it's settled." Natsu gave Lucy's hand an experimental squeeze, chest constricting when he felt a surge of confidence.

She squeezed back, a smile stretching over her face. "I guess so."

The two walked back to the park, hand in hand, until they reached the water fountain. They remained silent for most of the walk, reveling in the feeling of the other's skin. When they reached the center of the park, Lucy pointed out a Squirtle hiding one footprint away. That's when they let go of each other's hands, deciding to focus on their little adventure. After they caught the turtle Pokémon, Natsu had to ask, "What was your starter?"

Lucy sighed, pulling up her list of Pokémon. "I _tried_ to get a Charmander, but I was terrible at throwing the balls at it. I thought maybe the game was messing up, so I tried to catch the Squirtle. Turns out it was my own fault since I caught him my first try."

"That sucks." Natsu bit back a laugh, imagining how upset he'd be if he couldn't get the orange fire lizard.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but at least he's cute. Plus if I keep this up I'll have a Wartortle in no time."

"My friend has one already," Natsu said, picturing his raven haired best friend in his mind. "Bastard spends all day playing, even when we're at school."

"You don't?" Lucy asked, surprised he didn't since she saw so many students trying to play, even during class.

Natsu shook his head. "I can't really afford to let my grades slip." He wished he was the type of person who didn't need to study for tests to pass, or who could skate by in class and still get a good grade. He unfortunately wasn't blessed like some of his other friends.

Lucy nodded, understanding what he meant. She tried to pay attention in class, even though the game seemed to taunt her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't pull up the app a few times during the day just to see if there was a cool Pokémon nearby.

"Oh!" Lucy shouted, showing Natsu her screen. "A Growlithe is nearby!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's clearly a Nidorina," he said as he imagined that blue Pokémon filling out the shadowed figure.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the stubborn male, which he countered by crossing his arms over his chest. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Absolutely!" Natsu was always up for a challenge. "What do you want to bet?"

"If i win..." Lucy started, thinking of what she could possibly ask from him. "You have to spend the rest of the day with me."

"Deal," he said without hesitating.

"What do you get if you win?" Lucy asked, trying to conceal her excitement at the friendly wager. "Not that it'll matter since it's clearly a Growlithe."

Natsu was at a loss of words. He really didn't want to _win_ if it meant leaving Lucy. However, there was something he was interested in knowing. "If I win, you have to tell me why you weren't affected by Loke's flirting."

"Deal," Lucy said, eyes glancing down at her phone to look for the mysterious Pokémon.

It didn't matter in the long run since neither could find the Pokémon. They did however add a few new ones to their Pokédex during their search. It wasn't until the sun hung low in the sky that they had to call it a day.

"Let me walk you home," Natsu offered, not thinking twice. He could honestly say he felt a lot more comfortable around Lucy. She was surprisingly easy to talk to. Plus her love for Pokémon made him feel less weird about his obsession with them. 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Lucy grimaced.

Most of Natsu's confidence drained when he saw her expression. "Oh, never mind..."

She shook her head, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I'd love for you to walk me home, it's just... I'm scared about what you'll think of me when you see my house..."

Natsu perked up. "It doesn't matter to me where you live," he assured, not caring what kind of house she lived in.

"I don't think you understand..." Lucy didn't want anyone judging her based on her residence. It was the main reason Levy hadn't even been invited over. Lucy didn't want people knowing her dad was loaded and then make assumptions about her.

He waved off her concerns. His own house wasn't that great, but it was still a home. He knew where someone lived had nothing to do with the person. He really didn't understand why she was worried since she seemed carefree about everything else.

"You can walk me home, as long as you promise not to judge." She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

"I promise."

Lucy nodded, deciding it would ultimately show what kind of guy Natsu was. She led the way, phone in hand to find more Pokémon on the way home.

"So... Since neither of us won, and we ended up spending the rest of the day together anyway," Natsu started, unsure if he should really ask. He wanted to drop it, but the burning curiosity in him wouldn't let him. "Does that mean you have to tell me about Loke?"

"I can if you want," she offered, not at all affected by the question.

"I do," he said honestly. "He's the most popular guy at school, and no one's turned him down so far. I've seen him ask out girls already in relationships, and he still gets them." Natsu paused for a moment, summoning the courage to ask, "So why didn't his flirting work on you?"

Lucy didn't have any troubles explaining. "I try not to pay attention to who's popular. It's just _high school_ after all..." She stifled a laugh. "It's not like these years will define us. Plus, he seemed rude to you, and I don't tolerate that."

"What do you tolerate then?"

"I wouldn't necessarily put it that way, but I like honest, good people. It doesn't matter to me what their social status is." Lucy realized he would probably figure out why she mentioned that part when he saw her house. "If you're nice to me, then I'll be nice to you. Hell, I met my first real friend, Levy, in the library."

Lucy remembered the day clearly. It was during her first week at school. On the last day that week, a random guy she didn't know asked her out on a date. It seemed to be a common occurrence since she'd been asked out every day since she started at Magnolia High. When Lucy politely declined, he got upset at her, saying he didn't want to date her anyway. Confused and aggravated, she went to the library to calm down. That's when she ran into Levy.

The girl was browsing in the adventure section, which immediately sparked Lucy's interest. She approached the short girl, asking what her favorite book was. It didn't take long before the two became friends. So far Levy was the only one who didn't immediately judge her. All the guys who talked to her only asked her out, while none of the girls bothered speaking to her unless it was the few who tried to date her as well. It was pretty lonely, but Lucy managed. She was thankful when she met Levy because for the first time in years, she had a real friend.

"You didn't have friends from your other school?" Natsu asked, knowing it was unlikely she went through all her years of school without making a friend. "Where'd you go before you transferred here?"

Lucy shook her head, sighing. "My father hi-" She stopped herself, glad she didn't say her dad hired her own private tutors. "My father had me _home-schooled_ for most of my life. When we moved here, I had to beg him to let me go to a normal school. It took a long time to convince him, but eventually he said okay. Magnolia High is my first real school."

The only kids she ever spent time with were her father's business associate's kids, and more often than not they were spoiled brats. She resisted the urge to cringe when she thought about some of the people she'd be forced to meet over the years. It was the reason Lucy was different than them. She didn't want to become just another snobby rich kid.

"Thanks for telling me that," Natsu said, feeling like he earned a bit of her trust. He doubted she went around telling people about her life considering she only had one friend.

"No, thank you," Lucy smiled. "Because now I have two friends."

He swore his heart skipped a beat at her smile. He tried to ignore the fluttering he felt in his stomach as they walked along the sidewalk. The breeze felt cold against his flushed cheeks. 

"Well, I guess Gajeel is technically my friend too, but he doesn't really talk to me. Actually he's pretty quiet all the time, except when him and Levy are fake arguing," Lucy giggled, and Natsu smiled.

He really enjoyed the sound of her laugh, even if she was talking about the dumb metal head. 

During their little adventure to her house, they passed by a few Pokéstops and collected their goodies. Occasionally they'd run into a wild Pokémon, which made their trip all the more fun. So fun, they hardly realized how short the journey seemed until they were a few blocks away from her house.

Her feet stopped moving, an uneasy grin surfacing on her face. "Promise you won't think differently of me after you see my house?" She was taking a huge risk with this, knowing he might think differently about her once he saw it.

"I already said I promise," Natsu assured, wondering why she was so hesitant. He couldn't help but think she looked cute with her nervous expression. It made him feel more at ease about being around her. "You really are a weirdo."

Natsu didn't bother denying to himself that he had developed a small crush on the girl. It would be hard not to with how great she seemed. It made him get an urge to do something, but he wasn't sure if he should act on it or not since he'd just met her. He figured if he was going to do it, it would be better to do it now rather than later.

"C-...can I..." He gulped as he summoned his courage. "...hug you?" Natsu's voice cracked just as he finished. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as he realized how idiotic he sounded. Just as he wished he could take it back, she moved.

Lucy didn't respond in words. She simply smiled, raising her arms up to accept him. He hesitated before stepping towards her. His own arms came up, slowly wrapping around her body until he tightened them, embracing the girl.

If he thought his heart was pounding earlier, than he was sorely mistaken. At that moment it felt like the organ was going to burst through his rib cage. He was sure she could feel it, but he didn't care since he was actually hugging Lucy!

Her head dipped near his neck, her cheek brushing against his scarf. She was surprised by how soft it felt. Natsu's nose filled with a sweet scent that he recognized as strawberries and mint. She smelled refreshing, but he didn't dare say that out loud. He didn't want her thinking he was some sort of pervert. 

Lucy's hands rested on his back, her cheeks flooding with heat as she hugged a boy for the first time. She had hugged family members and girls before, but never a regular guy. It felt amazing being held by someone who enthralled her.

No one had been able to do that to Lucy so far, until today.

After what felt like minutes, they pulled apart. The two teens bit back the smiles that threatened to form as they gazed at one another, blushes coating their faces. Natsu took Lucy's hand again, pulling her in the direction they were going. His hand was shaking, but it was okay because her hand was shaky too. He was beyond happy that he'd gotten the courage to ask her for a hug _and_ she accepted!

Lucy was nice, sweet, smart, generous, pretty, and liked Pokémon. He didn't think all these qualities could exist in someone, but they did. He didn't mind what her house looked like, or what her family was like. He liked Lucy for who she was, and he didn't think anything could change that. She could bring him to a rundown shack and he wouldn't mind.

He figured at this point his feelings ran a little deeper than a mere crush, and that somewhat terrified him. 

Lucy pointed as they walked, giving him silent directions to her house. She didn't trust her voice, finding it hard to keep a calm composure when he was so close to her.

Natsu tried to focus on the directions, instead of his sweaty palms. He'd never been on this side of town, so he was unfamiliar with its layout. As they walked, he noticed something. _'All these houses are pretty big...'_

They stopped abruptly. It wasn't until Lucy pointed beyond a fenced in yard that his jaw went slack. If those houses were _big_ , than this house was _huge!_ He had to actually move his neck to see the whole thing. It had to be at least three stories, if not more. The building had a large patio with a beautiful landscape surrounding it.

"Is _this_ your house?" Natsu asked, trying to keep from gawking. None of his friends lived in places like this. When she talked about her house he assumed it would be small and shabby. This place could easily be defined as a mansion.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "My father's the CEO of Heartfilia Corps. I don't know if you've heard of it."

"Heard of it?" Natsu practically scoffed as his head snapped back in her direction. "That's the devil company!"

"What?" Lucy asked, tugging her hand away from his, offended by his words. "It's not a bad company. They do a lot of good for people." She couldn't believe he'd say something like that about her father's company. Even if he wasn't the greatest father in the world didn't mean he ran a bad business.  _'So much for thinking he wouldn't judge me...'_

Natsu's eyes narrowed. She thought he might start yelling again, but instead his face became a light shade a blue. Before she could ask if he was alright, he hunched over, dry heaving at the pavement.

"Wh-What's wrong?" she asked, crouching down to meet his face.

"That... company..." He grunted as he tried to hold himself together. "Makes... v-vehicles..."

"And?" Lucy asked, wondering what that had to do with anything. Her father's company used to only make railways, but it expanded years ago to manufacture trains, buses and cars. They were actually decently priced, so she had no idea why he would think it was a _devil company_. It was one of the most well-known businesses in Fiore.

"Hate... modes of... transpor... tation..." He almost puked just thinking about it. "M-motion... sickness..."

"Motion sickness?" Then it dawned on her why he was behaving that way. "Natsu, you're on solid ground, see?" She stomped on the sidewalk for emphasis. "There's no vehicles around. You're fine, it's alright." She grabbed one of his hands, placing it on the ground to he could feel for himself.

The blue color faded from his face slowly, replaced by a nice shade of tan. He nodded as he blinked past his nausea, a few tears lining his eyes from dry heaving. He had a terrible case of motion sickness, one that left him walking most places to avoid taking any types of vehicles. Pills worked a little, but they left him anxious, jittery, and overall uncomfortable.

"Is that the only reason you think my father's company is bad?" Lucy asked, trying to conceal her amusement.

"Y-yes," he said, slowly standing back up. He wiped the stray tears from his eyes, still feeling his stomach twist. "Why would anyone want to make more of those things? Aren't there enough?"

 _Those things_ meaning vehicles.

"I have no idea why you called _me_ weird earlier. If anything _you're_ the weirdo here," Lucy all but laughed. She did feel bad about his condition, but to get angry at a company over something that isn't their fault was just silly to her. She had never seen someone have such a strong reaction from the _thought_ of a vehicle. It made her wonder what other quirks Natsu had.

"You know, you're really cute," Lucy admitted, finding it relieving to finally say it out loud. As much as she wanted to call him 'hot', she couldn't. It would be far too embarrassing.

"I-I am?" Natsu asked, sobering up in an instant. She nodded, making his heart beat faster. "I think, you're... c-cute too." His pulse doubled as he let the words slip out. Never in his life had he openly said a girl was _cute._  He was surprised by how easy it came out despite how nervous he was saying it. Well, he messed up a little bit, but it was still a lot better than what he expected.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking a step closer to the boy. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him another hug. "I guess I'll see you Monday at school?" she whispered before pulling away.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, wondering if this was actually a dream. He had a lot of fun today, and the idea of it continuing was just ridiculous. Still, while he was dreaming... "I'll be at the picnic tables by the tennis court in the morning... That's where my friends hang out if you want to join. You can bring Levy and Gajeel too."

Natsu didn't know how he felt about being around Gajeel since they weren't really on speaking terms. He wasn't sure how tomorrow would go, but he knew he really wanted to see Lucy again, even if she brought her friends.

"I'll be there." Lucy took a step back before turning towards her house. She opened the gate surrounding the property before adding, "I had a really good time with you. Thanks."

"I did too," Natsu said as he watched her walk up to her large porch. She gave one last wave before slipping in the house, leaving the boy to wonder if he would actually see her again.

He sure hoped he did.

Natsu turned around to start heading back to his house. The bright blush on his face rivaled the color of his hair, but he didn't care. He was still in denial over what just happened, figuring it was his imagination running wild.

Natsu lived a good few miles away, so he had plenty of time to catch more Pokémon on his way home. Plus it gave him time to think about the day he spent with Lucy. He pulled out his phone, surprised he already had a text message from an unknown number. This time it wasn't a bad one.

 **Unknown:** _**Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks for the great day Natsu.** _

He didn't bother hiding the large grin that took over his face. He quickly typed back, _**No, thank you Luce.**_ , then proceeded his adventure home, feeling nervous and bubbly all at the same time.

Natsu really couldn't ask for a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any constructive criticism. I will accept it all! Thank you for all the added hits and kudos. :) Until next time with Chapter Four: Friends.
> 
> BTW, the thing with the Growlithe and the Nidorina was a real debate me and my husband had. Turns out I was right, it was indeed a Growlithe, even though I never found it. (I just saw the outline of a Nidorina when I caught a female Nidoran.) Bwahahaha


	4. Friends

**Chapter Four: Friends**

Lucy got ready for school earlier than she usually did. She threw on a pink shirt, paired with some jeans. She slipped on her knee high boots, loving the way they hugged her calves.

Grabbing her backpack filled with school supplies, she headed out of her room. Their maid, Virgo, greeted her as she came down the stairs. The woman had short pink hair and wore a french maid's uniform - _even though it wasn't required._

"Good morning Princess. Do you want something for breakfast?"

"No thanks Virgo," Lucy said, a cheerful smile on her face.

The maid bowed, "Then I shall ask you to punish me."

"Err, that won't be necessary. I guess I'll take a bowl of cereal?" Lucy made her way to the kitchen to prepare her morning meal.

As she ate her cereal, she couldn't help but think about her newest friend. Natsu was certainly an interesting person. She couldn't wait to see him today, and she was excited to meet his friends.

She hadn't worked up the nerves to text him again after parting the other day, but they - _somewhat_ \- made plans to meet this morning at school. She was looking forward to it. She texted Levy the night before to tell her where to meet her if she wanted to hang out before school, but she doubted she would show since Levy spent her mornings in the library.

Of course Levy had interrogated her about her lunch with Natsu, which Lucy easily deflected by asking about her date with Gajeel. Needless to say, both girls were happy with their time spent at Fairy Tail due to their male companions.

"Can you tell father I'll be at the library after school with Levy?" Lucy asked Virgo as she grabbed her lunch from the kitchen counter. Virgo always made the best meals.

"Will you be needing a ride home?" Virgo asked, picking up the phone to call Lucy's father's work. Her dad was always gone before she woke up, and didn't arrive home until she was already asleep, so she had to communicate with him through his employees most of the time. Half the time she didn't even know if her father was in Magnolia or Crocus for business. 

"No thanks, I can just walk." Lucy didn't leave any room for debate since she was already closing the door behind her. "Bye!"

She rushed down the sidewalk, eager to get going. She lived a few miles away from Magnolia High, so she took the bus. She had the option of being dropped off by Virgo, but the car she would arrive in was _way_ to flashy to drive to a public school. It would surely draw attention, which was the last thing Lucy wanted.

Well, she _usually_ didn't want it.

Today was a bit different. Lucy spent a little more time getting ready for school this morning. She tied her long blonde hair into a side ponytail, letting it hang freely over her shoulder. Magnolia high didn't have a dress code, so she made sure to wear some cute clothing instead of the boring clothes she'd been wearing to blend in.

She tried - _and failed_ \- to convince herself that she had no reasons for dressing up. It was just a normal day of school after all. It had _nothing_ to do with seeing a certain pink haired guy again.

 _'I feel so silly,'_ Lucy thought as she felt the tips of her ears burn. She was hoping to make a good second impression with Natsu, but she had a feeling he wouldn't care what she wore. Despite just meeting him, he was her friend. She doubted that would change if she chose to wear her worn out hoodie she usually had on.

She sighed. It was time to stop wearing her comfortable hoodie anyway since it was already halfway through March. The air was getting warmer every day. At this rate, she would have to switch to shorts by the end of the month.

She reached her bus stop right as the bus pulled up. After paying her fare, she took a seat towards the middle. It was a short trip, always the seventh stop. When she boarded, she noticed a group of teenagers eyeing her, but she brushed it off as her being paranoid.

Lucy stared out the window until her stop came up. Luckily someone else grabbed the cord, alerting the driver to pull over. When the bus stopped, the group of teenagers stood to exit the bus.

Lucy waited until they were ahead of her before she exited herself. She swore her ears were deceiving her because she thought she heard one of the males say, "Yeah, that's gotta be her." She would have cast it aside without a second thought, but the glance he gave back at her caused her to think otherwise.

 _'That's weird,'_ she thought as she stepped on the pavement.

The group was already well ahead of her, but she didn't mind since she wasn't used to being around big groups of people just yet. In class she was fine since there wasn't a lot of talking, but out in the halls between classes she got a little overwhelmed at times.

She'd been isolated most of her life, so dealing with people was a challenge for her. The only time she would be around lots of people was when her father brought her along to social events for his business. He said it looked good to his business associates if she were by his side to give off the family vibe. It was ironic since she rarely saw or spoke to him face to face.

Lucy worked hard to improve her people skills one day at a time. Today would be interesting since soon she'd meet Natsu's friends.

Or at least, she _hoped_.

Lucy doubted Natsu would ditch her, but the nervousness still crept up on her. The bus stop was a few blocks away from the school, so she didn't have a lot of time to think before the big building showed up in her view.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the tennis courts. After checking her phone and seeing no texts from Levy, she started looking for the familiar pink hair. She figured he'd be easy to see since the other day he casually mentioned he was the only one at school with that hair color.

She found the picnic tables he was talking about, but she didn't see him. Actually, the area was almost vacant. Only a girl with long red hair, and a boy with short black hair sat at the picnic tables.

Lucy could feel her heart beating faster at the possibility that he really did ditch her, but she shook the thought from her head. "He's just... late..." She told herself, hoping it wasn't a lie. She realized now they should have talked about what time he would be arriving to avoid this worrying.

Lucy walked over to the picnic tables. There were only three in the area, so she sat at the one furthest from the two teenagers. She kept her eyes on the empty tennis courts, not wanting to eavesdrop. Even distancing herself, she could still hear their conversation.

"Did you study this weekend?" A female voice said in an authoritative tone.

"You know I didn't," a deeper voice answered. "I was busy."

"Playing that game again?"

"Don't say it like you're not playing it too."

Lucy heard the female scoff. "I only play it _after_ I'm done with my responsibilities."

"Is Jellal one of your _respons-_ OUCH! Why'd you hit me!?"

Lucy stifled a laugh after hearing the thud she presumed to be the female striking the male. She didn't realize when she leaned back to hear more. They were very entertaining. She pulled out her phone to bring up the Pokémon Go app. If she had to wait, she might as well have some fun too. It took a few moments for the game to load. After it was done, she saw her female avatar standing in a field of green.

She already knew the only Pokéstops were on the other side of the school, so she didn't bother looking for any. Instead she looked at her _nearby_ section. Unfortunately, nothing spectacular popped up. The best was a Taurus, but she already had one.

"I guess I can try to get more to level him up..." Lucy hummed before standing up. She walked around the area, trying to find the bull-like Pokémon. After several unsuccessful minutes, she gave up, deciding instead to focus on the cluster of Pidgeys hanging out at the edge of the fence around the tennis court.

Lucy caught three of the bird-type Pokémon before deciding to head back to the picnic tables. She was a little discouraged. She started to think maybe Natsu really did stand her up. She almost gave up hope before she heard someone shout, "What took you so long!"

She looked over to see the raven haired male staring at the boy she'd been waiting on. Natsu approached the table the two teens were sitting at, not even noticing her presence by the fence.

"I decided to circle the block so my egg could hatch," Natsu groaned. "It was a stupid Oddish."

The redhead cocked her head. "Didn't you say you were close to getting a Gloom?"

"No, I already have a Gloom. I need fifty-four more Oddish candy to get a Vileplume." Natsu sighed. "Have umm, either of you seen a... a blonde girl around here?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, there was a girl here a few minutes ago. She walked over," the redhead's finger started to trail in the air until it landed on Lucy. "Oh, she's right there."

Natsu took a sharp breath. He hadn't honestly thought she'd show up. He was hoping, but wasn't counting on it.

"Hey," he said when he saw her walking towards him. "You actually came."

Natsu immediately regretted saying it like that. It sounded lame and desperate, but Lucy didn't seem to notice. A bright smile surfaced on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"Of course I did. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he breathed in relief.

Lucy gazed into his green eyes for a moment, loving the way they shined. They matched his smile, _bright_.

The clearing of a throat came from their sides, bringing their attention to the two teenagers sitting at the bench. The redhead asked cautiously, "Natsu, who's your _friend?_ " 

"Oh, my bad," the - _now blushing_ \- teen started. "This is Lucy. I met her on Saturday while catching Pokémon."

"Pleased to meet you," the red haired girl held out her hand. "My name is Erza Scarlet. You may know me as the Junior Class President."

"Umm," Lucy gave her an uneasy grin as she shook her hand, noting Erza's firm hand shake. "I'm still pretty new here... Plus I'm a sophomore."

"Oh, so you'd be the youngest one here. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, but my birthday is in a few months... July 1st," Lucy replied, letting her hand drop to her side.

"How funny," Erza smiled. "That's actually-"

"And this is Gray," Natsu said quickly, cutting the redhead off. Judging by the glare she gave him he'd be in trouble later. For now, it seemed she'd keep her cool, but it was probably just for Lucy's sake.

"Hey," the raven haired male known as Gray said. "Nice to meet ya."

He didn't hold out his hand for a shake, so Lucy kept her hands down. "So these are your friends?" Lucy asked, turning back to Natsu.

Natsu tried to avoid Erza's narrowed eyes as he nodded. "I have a few more, but these are my best friends."

"Not by choice," Gray muttered as he pulled out his phone again.

Lucy raised a brow, but Natsu was the first to respond. "Don't listen to him. He's an idiot."

Gray scowled. "Say that to my face, Flame Brain!"

Natsu turned away from Lucy, giving Gray his full attention. "You're an idiot! Ice Princess!"

Gray stood up, marching up to Natsu. "Squinty Eyes!" He yelled as he tore off his shirt. Lucy's eyes widened, wondering why on Earth he stripped his clothing. 

"Droopy Eyes!" Natsu bashed his forehead against his Gray's.

"Fire Crotch!"

"Pervy Popsicle!"

"Dork!"

"Stripper!"

"That's enough!" Erza yelled as she slammed her hands into the back of their heads. The two teens groaned as they fell to the ground, both holding their sore foreheads.

Lucy watched in silence as the whole thing unfolded. She'd never seen friends act so uncanny. She would have been more unsettled if it weren't for Erza resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They get like this every day. Sometimes multiple times a day. It's normal."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked with legitimate curiosity. _'Maybe this is how most people act...'_

"I am," Erza said as she sat down at the picnic table again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Umm..." Lucy stepped over the two males to take a seat at the table across from her. "I actually already ate."

"Suit yourself," Erza said as she unzipped her backpack, pulling out a plastic container. She opened the lid, revealing a slice of cake. It looked pristine, as if it was just sliced a moment ago. A single strawberry adorned the white frosting.

Lucy opened her mouth to ask if _that_ was normal, but she already knew the answer. No, it was not.

"May I ask you something Lucy?" Erza started, knowing the two groaning boys wouldn't be paying attention just yet. She usually hit pretty hard, but today she hit harder.

"Sure."

"Why are you here?" She got straight to the point, not wanting to draw this out.

"At Magnolia High?" Lucy asked, but when Erza didn't reply, she continued. "My dad moved us here not to long ago. I wanted to go to this school, so I asked him if I could go here."

She decided to leave out the part where she begged her dad over and over again, even going as far as to call him repetitively at his work until he gave up. If there was one thing Lucy was, it was stubborn.

"Hmmm," the redhead nodded. "I meant _here_." She lowered her volume to a harsh whisper. "Are you messing with Natsu?"

Lucy blinked a few times, unsure if she heard Erza correctly. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Answer the question," Erza demanded, narrowing her eyes at Lucy. 

Lucy's mind flooded with the memory of Saturday. Loke seemed so shocked that Natsu was with a girl, and it gave her the impression he didn't meet new people a lot, or at least go out with them... Still, to think she was _messing_ with him, it hurt Lucy's feelings. "I'm not."

"It wouldn't be the first time," was all Erza said on the matter. She'd seen her friend get burned before - _literally and figuratively,_  and she didn't want that to ever happen again. It made her wary of new friends.

Lucy opened her mouth to promise she wasn't doing anything malicious, but a high pitched squeal cleared her brain of any thoughts.

"My beloved Gray! What happened!"

Lucy turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a teenage girl with long blue hair running towards them. She seemed familiar, though Lucy didn't know why.

The girl was overdressed for the slightly chilly air outside. She wore a thick coat with matching blue leggings. Heavy boots covered her feet, and an odd hat sat on her head. Her blue hair fell in beautiful waves, complimenting her fair skin.

The girl landed next to Gray, pulling him into her arms. "Are you okay my darling?"

Gray just grunted in response.

Lucy glanced over to Erza, seeing her shake her head. "He's fine Juvia. Him and Natsu got in another fight so I dealt with it. End of story."

"Juvia is still worried about her beloved," she pleaded before her eyes landed on Lucy. "Who are you?" Lucy didn't have time to blink before the girl on the ground shouted, "Love rival! You can't have Gray!"

"I-I don't want Gray," Lucy held up her hands in a mock surrender when she saw those blue eyes glaring at her. "I promise!"

"Juvia will see," the overdressed girl said before her attention snapped back to Gray.

"They're dating," Erza explained before Lucy could ask. "She's a little overprotective."

"I can see that." Lucy made a mental note to never show any signs of affection for Gray to ease Juvia's concern. She had no intentions on stealing someone's boyfriend.

A long groan sounded from the ground before pink hair popped up. "Why'd you hit that hard Erza?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. Usually she only tried to make them stop fighting, not knock them out.

"You had it coming," she answered, but it was a lie. She honestly wanted a few minutes to talk to Lucy alone before they were aware of their surroundings.

"Whatever," he groused as he sat about a foot away from Lucy on the bench. "My head's killing me."

"Here." Lucy scooted closer to Natsu until their thighs touched. He tried to pull away on instinct, but after she placed a hand on his shoulder he might as well have been bolted to the seat. He wasn't going anywhere.

She pulled a freezing cold water bottle from the side pocket of her backpack, lifting it up to press against his reddened forehead.

He jerked a bit from the cold touch, but after feeling his pain subside, he leaned into it.

Erza watched with mild curiosity. So far this girl was showing no evil intentions towards her friend, but she would still keep an eye out for her. It could always be a facade like last time.

"Where's Jellal?" Natsu broke the silence. His forehead felt frozen while his thigh and shoulder burned like they were on fire. Sometimes he accidentally made contact with his female friends, but he never felt a reaction like this.

The feeling was foreign, and he couldn't make up his mind if it was good or bad. His pulse raced and he felt his hands get wet, but he ignored it in favor of seeming normal. He couldn't figure out why Lucy's touches affected him so much.

"He's at a student counsel meeting," Erza informed as she finished her cake.

"Shouldn't you be there too if you're the president?" Lucy asked with a raised brow. She didn't mean to sound rude, but unfortunately it was taken that way.

"He's a senior," the redhead said dryly. "They have a different meeting. Why? Would you rather me not be here?"

"That's not it... I... I was just curious..." Lucy's shoulders fell when she realized the other girl was implying something, but she didn't know _what_. Her heart dropped at the thought of Natsu's friends disliking her, but there was nothing she could do. They were entitled to their opinions.

She just hoped Natsu would stay her friend.

Natsu sat in silence, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew how overprotective Erza and Gray were of him, but he really hoped they'd like Lucy as much as he did.

 _'Maybe not_ as _much...'_ He thought, hating the idea of someone else having a crush on Lucy. He figured he'd be safe with Gray since his best friend was happily in love with Juvia. Erza seemed to be smitten with Jellal, their other blue haired friend, so she wasn't a threat.

Lucy's hand left his shoulder, only to drop in her lap. She felt uncomfortable being judged by his friend, but she really didn't want to leave. She enjoyed being near Natsu, even if they weren't talking.

"Why won't Gray wake up!" Juvia shouted, her arms constricting around her boyfriend's waist.

"I'm awake. I'm just not moving," he stated before shuffling away from his girlfriend's grip. "Come on," he said as he stood, holding out his hand for Juvia to accept.

She quickly took his hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet so they could walk to the school's entrance. "It was nice meeting you Lucy," Gray said, but his tone told her otherwise. He honestly sounded like he didn't care either way. "See you guys later."

"Juvia will keep her eyes on you," she warned before looking away from Lucy.

Lucy sighed, knowing she wasn't getting a great first impression with his friends. Between Erza's threatening tone, Juvia's declaration of love rival, and Gray's cold shoulder, she wouldn't be surprised if Natsu didn't want to be her friend any longer. A heaviness filled her chest at the thought of losing Natsu so soon. She unknowingly tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white. 

"We should to get going," Erza said, standing up and throwing her backpack over her shoulder. "Are you coming Natsu?" she asked when she saw he made no effort to budge.

Natsu glanced up before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm gonna wait out here for a bit. My head's still fuzzy."

"As you wish," she said before shooting Lucy another glare. No words accompanied the expression, but actions spoke louder than words. She walked off, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"I blew it," Lucy grumbled when it was just the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, pulling the water bottle from his head. Truthfully he was feeling a lot better, he just wanted some alone time with Lucy.

"Your friends hate me."

"No they don't," he assured. "They're just not good with new people. Well, new people around _me_ anyway."

"Why?" Lucy asked, wondering if there was a specific reason they felt the need to protect Natsu. He seemed capable of deciding who he should hang out with on his own, so it made no sense to her why they - _for a lack of a better word_ \- babied him.

"It's a long story," he said as he gave her a half-smile. "Maybe I can tell you later?" Though he didn't want her to know the truth at all. It was an unpleasant story, one that he didn't want to tell or even think about. 

"I hope so," Lucy said, honestly wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery. Before she could say anything else, they heard a bell chime in the distance.

"We should get going. Class starts in ten minutes." Natsu rose from his spot, handing the water bottle back to Lucy. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," she mumbled as she put it back in her backpack's side pocket. "Want to walk me to class?"

"Sure," Natsu said, perking up. He thought after his friend's weird display that she'd want to put as much distance as possible between the two of them. He was pleased to see she still wanted to hang out, even if it was just a short trip to her class.

He'd take any time he could get with Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos & hits! And thank you olliewodge, The_Insane_Twin, and Mina for commenting! You guys make my day! 
> 
> Next up will be Chapter Five: Rumor. 
> 
> OH! And I finally caught a Pikachu! Took three great balls and a razz berry, but I caught that f*cker! :)


	5. Rumor

**Happy NALU Day! Hope you enjoy the longer chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rumor**

The morning went by fast for Natsu. After he walked Lucy to her class, he raced across the building, barely making it to his own class before the tardy bell rung. He wished that was the only problem he would deal with for the day, but that was far from it.

His first class was over in a flash. Math was something he did well in, so the class was mostly easy. His next class however, was a challenge.

It was English.

His brain throbbed as the teacher assigned them papers to write that would be due _way_ too soon. He was already juggling homework, chores, and work, he really didn't have time to write a book report on _'The Great Gatsby'_. Hell, he didn't even know when he'd have time to read the damn thing.

Add Pokémon GO to the mix and he was screwed.

The pink haired teen sighed as he heard the teacher go on and on about... _well something_. He wasn't quite sure. Despite his boredom, he knew he had to pay attention and make good grades. It was the only way he could have a chance at getting a scholarship, which he desperately needed if he wanted to go to college.

His parents made decent money, but it was just enough to get them going. They already helped his older brother, Zeref, pay his way through college, so money was tight. His father, Igneel, put all of his extra money into the shop he co-owned with his brother, Metalicana - _though they weren't related by blood_.

Natsu's father grew up with the guy, so they treated each other like brothers. Unfortunately for Natsu, that caused his family to call Gajeel his _cousin_ , though he would never claim the title in return. The two of them were the opposites of their father, never getting along unless they outright refused to acknowledge each other. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard.

His mother, Grandeeney, worked way too many hours for way too little pay, only to have that money sucked up by bills. Natsu knew he had to work hard if he wanted to make it to college. Although, sometimes he considered just not going. _'What would be the harm?'_

The pink haired teen stifled a groan, knowing his mother would not accept any less from him. If his younger sister, Wendy was already talking about college, then he should be too.

Sometimes it sucked being the only one in his house not knowing what he wanted to do with his life. Everyone of his family members knew what they wanted to do, and they worked hard to accomplish that. Him? He just wanted to enjoy life. Maybe travel around - _even if it might be difficult with his motion sickness_. Life was too short to dwell on the future.

Natsu flipped to page forty-three when he heard the teacher instruct the class to do so. Other than that, he zoned out. This was his worst subject, but somehow he was pulling a solid B in the class. It didn't come easy, but it was rewarding.

He was about to snap out of his little daze and actually pay attention in class, but the sound of something hitting his desk stole his focus. He looked down to see a folded piece paper, then looked over to see a kid he usually never spoke to unless they were paired for assignments in class.

Max, a teenage male with long caramel hair and a pitiful beard looked at him. His eyes fitted down to the desk, then back up at Natsu. "Read it," he mouthed, or at least that was what Natsu guessed he was trying to say.

He opened the paper, finding out it was a note. He stared at it in confusion, since it'd been years since he passed notes with someone. Curiously, he read it.

_**Is it true you had a date with a hot chick?** _

Natsu's face flooded with heat. _'How the hell does he know about-'_ He sighed, knowing there were three people who saw him with Lucy at Fairy Tail, but only one of them was directly told it was a _date_.

_'Loke must have told him.'_

The pink haired teen found it strange though, since Max and Loke never speak. In fact, he'd never seen the two in the same area together. Instead of answering the question, he wrote back, **Who told you that?**

He cursed his shaky handwriting before passing the note back, making sure to wait until the teacher had his back turned to them while executing his move.

Max wrote something down before passing it back, not caring if the teacher saw or not. He only put down one word. _**Laki.**_

Now Natsu knew something was wrong. Loke definitely didn't talk to Laki, since the two of them had a falling out in freshmen year when he dumped her in front of all her friends. There was no way they talked.

 _'Could it be Levy? No... She doesn't seem like the type to gossip. Gajeel? Maybe, but why? Hasn't he tormented me enough?'_ The pink haired teen racked his mind with possibilities, but a soft cough alerted him that he had not replied.

He didn't like the way Max referred to Lucy as _a hot chick_ , because she was so much more than that. However, he didn't want to share that bit of knowledge. If Max wanted to find out, he'd have to figure it out himself.

**I had a date with a nice girl. Why do you want to know?**

It wasn't lying. Lucy was a very nice girl, and she said so herself that it was a date. He felt weird talking about it though, since he didn't discuss things like this with people he hardly knew.

The reply came quickly. _**I was wondering if you could give me advice? I want to ask out someone, but I'm nervous.**_

Natsu stared at the paper for a good minute before dragging his hand roughly over his face. He was not qualified to give advice! He was flabbergasted that he even made it a whole day with the girl without her thinking he was a freak. How was he supposed to help out other people?

He jotted down some generic stuff he'd seen done in movies, hoping it would be enough to get him out of this. He really needed to be paying attention to the teacher, but his book report was already long forgotten.

**If you really like her then just tell them. The worst she can say is no. Offer to take her somewhere she likes to make things easier, but it's not always guaranteed to work. Just put yourself out there, if she likes you, then she'll say yes.**

Natsu passed the note back, seeing the smile form on Max's face as he read the message. He looked up, nodding to Natsu before slipping the note in his binder.

 _'Guess that's over with,'_ the pink haired male felt relieved, but it was short-lived when he realized he still had to figure out how Laki found out. He didn't have any classes with her, so it'd be difficult to find out. Still, he had to know, and stop them from talking about it.

He already had enough of his personal life floating around the school, formed in rumors and whispers, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Lucy. He couldn't imagine how upset she'd be if she found out.

Unfortunately for him, they were at Magnolia High, where most kids relished in gossip. She was bound to find out, despite his efforts.

* * *

Lucy's morning seemed to drag on forever. Her first - _and worst_ \- class of the day was chemistry. It gave her the urge to bash her head against the desk, but of course she remained in control. She barely had a C in the class, and that was _with_ her trying her best.

She couldn't let her father find out, because that was one of the conditions for her to attend a public school. _"If your grades drop I'll pull you out of there and hire you new tutors."_ Her father's threat traveled through her mind several times during that class.

His words didn't vanish until she was in her class right before lunch - _hours later_. However, her father's words were quickly replaced by another person's continuous ramblings. She sat in art class, and she had the pleasure of Juvia's company.

Lucy never realized Juvia shared the same class as her, though it was probably due to her not looking at the other students, and instead focusing on the teacher. She enjoyed this class, because it was easy and - _most times_ \- relaxing.

Today was not relaxing at all.

"... _rival_..."

"What?"

"Juvia said nothing..."

"Uh huh."

"Love rival."

"Okay, I _know_ you said something this time," Lucy set her sketching pencil down before look at the blue haired teen.

"You want to take my beloved away," she accused, gripping her paintbrush with a crushing fist.

"I really don't," the blonde assured, wondering if Juvia would hit her with her paint. She hoped not, because she really didn't want to join the _blue haired club_. "I actually like someone, and it's not Gray."

"Who is it?" The other girl asked, her fist loosening around the utensil.

Lucy bit her inner cheek, hoping the pain would stop her blush from forming. "It's a secret..."

The blue haired girl's death glare told the blonde she wasn't buying it. When Lucy saw Juvia's paintbrush snap in two, she quickly amended her answer, "it's Natsu, okay! I... I like Natsu..."

"Natsu? Why?" Juvia's visible anger disappeared at hearing this news. She had only known the pink haired teen for a few years, Gray and Erza had known him since elementary school. Rarely did someone show interest in the boy, and when they did, it was always a prank of some sort.

Juvia really hoped this wasn't history repeating itself. Natsu wasn't her closest friend, but she still cared for the boy, because he was like family to her beloved boyfriend. She couldn't stand to see him suffer like that again, because honestly, she doubted if he even recovered from the first time.

Lucy sighed, knowing it'd be easier to tell Juvia the truth than to try to take it back now. "He's... really sweet. Sure he's a bit awkward at times, but he's nice and funny. I really like hanging out with him, and he makes me smile more than I have in a long time. He makes me feel really warm," Lucy placed a hand over her heart, "right here."

The blue haired girl's eyes lit up. "Gray is going to be so excited when Juvia tells him-"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, causing the class to go silent. The blonde shrunk down, waiting for everyone to forget her outburst. It felt like her face caught on fire with how flushed she became. It took several minutes before the attention was off of her.

"Can we just forget I said anything?" The blonde pleaded in a whispering tone, feeling instant regret for her slip up.

The blue haired girl cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Just please don't tell anyone what I said. Especially not Natsu or Gray. I don't want anyone to know," Lucy could only imagine the embarrassment she'd feel if they found out. There was no way Natsu would want to stay her friend if he knew. He'd probably call her a weirdo again, but in a _bad way_ this time.

No, she couldn't let him know.

"A secret? Nobody ever trusts Juvia with secrets," said girl tapped a blue-painted finger to her lips.

Lucy's eyes widened, wondering if she made a horrible mistake by confessing her crush to this girl. " _Please_ don't tell anyone."

"Juvia promises to remain quiet," she said, seeing the way her words sunk into the blonde's mind. "As long as Lucy doesn't go near Gray."

"I promise," Lucy said without hesitating.

"Good," Juvia held out the two pieces of her broken paintbrush. "Because this will happen to Lucy if she breaks her promise."

"Noted," Lucy cringed, imagining herself snapped in half. "H-how long have you and Gray been going out?"

It turned out that changing the subject was the best thing she could have done, because Juvia's demeanor completely switched in a split second. "Four hundred and thirteen days," she exclaimed as she clapped her hands silently.

And just like that, the focus was off Lucy. She didn't want anyone finding out that she liked Natsu, because she didn't completely understand the feeling herself. She'd never had a crush on someone before, so she didn't know if it was because he was the first boy who actually got to know her, or if it ran deeper than that.

Until she found out, she wanted her feelings to remain hidden.

* * *

Lucy had her head down, staring at her phone's screen as she walked to lunch. She heard someone in her last class mention they found a Jigglypuff in the hall she was currently in, so she figured she'd give catching it a shot.

She was surprised she heard it at all considering Juvia didn't shut up about _her beloved_ for one second after starting her tangent. The blue haired girl bolted as soon as the bell rang, saying something about getting lunch for her _darling_.

Lucy hoped she never got that way over a guy.

The blonde watched as the Pokémon she was hunting went from two footprints to one, causing a rush of excitement to flood her system over her potential catch. However, everything came crashing to a halt when she ran straight into another student.

She was surprised it wasn't the game that _crashed_ this time.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy covered her mouth as she tucked her phone in her pocket. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Watch where you're going next time," a brunette girl said. She started to move around the blonde before taking a second glance at her. "You're Luce, right?"

That caught the attention of two other girls, who quickly huddled closer to listen in.

"Umm, actually it's Lucy," said girl was confused as to why they'd call her by the nickname Natsu gave her. It felt weird hearing it from someone else.

"Oh, so she's _not_ the one Loke was talking about," one of the girls whispered to another.

"She matches the description though, plus she's the only new kid we've had in months," the other girl reasoned, talking about Lucy as if she weren't there.

Lucy stared at the three girls with an incredulous expression. "How do you know I'm new?"

"It's not hard to tell. You're the only new student to Magnolia High in the past few months. Plus we noticed you since you transferred so late in the year."

While it was true she started attending school half way through the year, she didn't expect anyone to pay attention. She decided to ignore that little fact in favor of finding out what they meant at first. "What was Loke talking about?"

The group gave the blonde a once over before the leader spoke, "he said the new _blonde_ girl named Luce is dating the school's biggest loser, Natsu." The two other girls giggled before she added, "but you're clearly out of his league, so it must be someone else."

Lucy's eye twitched before asking, "did Loke call Natsu a loser?" Her tone teetering between annoyed and furious as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't understand why anyone would think of Natsu that way.

"No, _I_ did, but everyone knows it's true."

The blonde's fingers jerked, and for the first time in her life, she felt the urge to hit someone. She knew she had to leave in order to remain in control of her body. She took one step away before she heard one of the girls say, "I bet you anything he just paid a girl to go on a date with him, _again_." It was followed by another girl saying, "he's so pathetic. I actually feel kinda bad for him."

Lucy's hand balled into a fist as she summoned every ounce on willpower not to punch the girls in the face - _she was a lady after all_. However, that didn't mean she couldn't defend her new friend.

"Loke was mistaken," the blonde said through clenched teeth, catching the attention of the three girls. "Her name's not _Luce_ , it's Lucy. _I'm_ the one who went on a date with Natsu, and there was no _payment_ involved. Unless you count him paying for my meal like a true gentleman!"

The three girls looked between each other before the leader asked, "why would you go on a date with _him?_ "

"Believe it or not, he's actually a really nice guy, and I don't appreciate you saying he's out of my league. If anything, _I'm_ out of his. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going," Lucy forced out, her hand slowly loosening as she felt the rush of excitement from telling someone off. She'd never done that before, and she wished she'd tried it earlier in life. It felt great to be assertive.

Lucy walked away, leaving the three girls with their mouths gaping. She didn't care what other people thought about her, so long as she knew the truth. However, she couldn't let those girls say such awful things about her friend. He wasn't a loser, and even if he were, that shouldn't matter. Besides, who were they to decide that anyway?

The angered teen walked through the halls towards the cafeteria. She usually met Levy in the library, but the blue haired teen said she'd be busy 'studying' with Gajeel. Unfortunately Lucy couldn't get any more details out of her best friend, so she'd have to talk to her about it later after school.

"Oh damn," Lucy muttered when she realized she forgot she was looking for a Jigglypuff on the way to lunch. "Maybe next time..."

It was easy to spot the table on the far end of the cafeteria where Natsu's friends were sitting. He was the only person in the school with pink hair, so it made locating him easy. She wasn't even halfway to the table when she was stopped by another student.

"Luce?" A teenage boy with white spiky hair asked.

"It's Lucy," she deadpanned, already tired of correcting people.

"Hi, I'm Lyon. I was wondering if you'd want to go to the movies with me this weekend? My treat?" The boy smiled as he waited for her answer.

Lucy held back a sigh. "I'm really sorry Lyon, but I'm going to have to decline. No hard feelings?" She hated doing this, but she didn't feel comfortable going out with someone she didn't actually know. Natsu had been an exception, plus she at least had a conversation with him beforehand.

"It's no problem," he assured, the smile still present on his face. "Have a good day, Lucy."

"You too," she nodded before leaving to walk towards the table. That had gone much better than she expected. Most guys did not take rejection well.

She caught sight of Gray looking up at her, and she wondered why he had such an angry expression on his face. Upon further inspection, she realized he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the boy she just spoke to.

As if confirming her suspicions, the first thing said to her when she reached the table was, "what did Lyon want?"

"Hello to you too, Gray," Lucy muttered as she took a seat by Natsu.

She surprised the pink haired teen, because he jolted a little at her sudden presence. She smiled at him, which caused an instant blush to appear on his face. He quickly averted his eyes to glance back down to his plate piled high with various foods.

Natsu couldn't bring himself to look at her, not after five _other_ kids stopped him this morning to ask him about his _date_ with _the hot chick_. He did his best to tell the truth without giving away any details, but the pressure was wearing down on him. He felt like it was none of their business, and it bothered him a lot that Lucy was being brought into it.

To his knowledge, no one knew it was her, _yet_. It was only a matter of time. The same could be said for the old rumors about him. They were bound to pop up again, he just didn't know when.

Lucy stared at Natsu's blushing face for a few more seconds, wondering why he was acting weird, but she didn't have a chance to say anything since Gray asked again. "What did he want?"

The blonde turned back to Gray, seeing his expression had softened just a tad bit. She also noticed his shirt was now gone. _'Wasn't he just wearing one?'_

"Gray, your shirt," Erza said dryly, as if reading Lucy's mind.

The raven haired male didn't seem to care, eyes focused on Lucy, waiting for an explanation.

"He asked me out for this weekend," she said softly, not noticing the way Natsu flinched.

"Did you say yes?" Gray asked, his eyes flitting from Lucy to behind her. She suspected he was glancing over to the white haired teen.

"I told him no," she said honestly. There was no point in beating around the bush.

The raven haired teen sighed in relief, "that's good. He can be somewhat of a player."

"Really?" Lucy asked, turning around to try to spot the male. When she couldn't see him, she faced Gray again. "He seemed really nice about it." She was shocked that Gray even mentioned it to her, since earlier he seemed indifferent about her. A warning was a sign of friendship... Right?

"Well, don't be surprised if he asks you again. He asked out my girlfriend five times before he finally left her alone," he almost grunted as he added, "and he's my brother."

"You guys look nothing alike," Lucy said without thinking. Her eyes widened as she rushed out, "I'm sorry if that seemed rude."

"I take it as a compliment," he chuckled as he eased up. "He's not my blood brother. I was adopted by his mom."

The blonde started to take her lunch out of her backpack as she said, "I've never met someone adopted before." She didn't even put her hand in her bag before she heard a sputtering noise from her side.

She quickly glanced over to Natsu, seeing him choke on his drink. "Are you okay?" Lucy didn't think twice before putting her hand on his back, rubbing against his shirt to try to soothe him.

The pink haired teen coughed a few times before nodding. She could see tears in the corner of his eyes, letting her know he really wasn't okay. He cleared his throat before saying with a raspy voice, "I'm fine, really..."

"Don't mind him," Gray cut in, "I'm guessing he didn't tell you he was adopted as well."

Lucy didn't take her eyes off Natsu when she asked, "by the same person?"

"Hell no," the pink haired teen grunted. "I'd kill myself if I had to live with the stripper!"

"Hey! I've been doing pretty good lately!" Gray said before looking down at his lap. "Damn it! I was just wearing pants a second ago!"

"You're adopted?" Lucy asked softly, gaining Natsu's attention.

"Yeah. Everyone in my family is," he replied, poking his food with a fork. He lost his appetite, knowing she was going to think less of him for not having a _normal_ family. That's what most people did.

"That's so neat," the blonde said, her hand stopped rubbing, but it remained on his back. "Tell me about your family."

Natsu perked up just a bit at her genuine curiosity. He was glad she didn't immediately call him a _freak_ like some kids did. They'd tell him his real parents didn't love him, and that's why they got rid of him. The truth was his parents died in a house fire, while only him and his brother survived, but he didn't bother telling them that, since they wouldn't care anyway.

Natsu spoke quietly, not wanting anyone outside of the table hearing his life story. Who knew what people would use against him _this time?_

"I was adopted when I was three. After my new parents found out I had an older brother, they fought tooth and nail to adopt him too. He's ten years older than me."

"So it's just you and your brother?" Lucy asked, her lunch already forgotten.

"It was for a while," the teenage boy said before adding, "when I was five they adopted a baby girl."

He remembered being so excited about having a little sister. He remembered trying to help out as much as they'd let him. He changed diapers, fed her, played with her, and occasionally tried to take her on walks with the leash they had for their dog at the time. He got scolded for that last one...

Lucy saw the smile form on his face, a faraway look in his eyes telling her he was reliving a pleasant memory.

"I did think it was weird though," Natsu said, a small laugh bubbling up in him. "For a while I thought my parents were _collecting_ kids."

The blonde giggled, her thumb absentmindedly drawing random patterns against his shirt. When she felt his body rumble from a real laugh, she pulled her hand back to her lap, realizing she probably overstepped a boundary.

She usually didn't touch people she just met, but something about Natsu made her feel safe. She didn't know what it was yet, but she was determined to find out.

"My older brother Zeref is a Pharmacologist."

"That's pretty cool," Lucy appreciated anyone trying to make the world a better place by fighting diseases. She just wished someone would have been able to help her mother...

"My sister Wendy, she wants to be a pediatrician when she grows up. I'm pretty sure she'll do it, since my mom helps her out a lot with that kinda stuff," Natsu said.

"What does your mom do?" Lucy asked, not noticing that everyone around them had stopped listening in, or that Juvia and Jallel had showed up as well.

"She's a head nurse at Magnolia Hospital. She teaches Wendy a lot of stuff about her job so she'll be better off when she goes to medical school."

"It sounds like your whole family is in the medical field," Lucy commented, causing Natsu to tense.

"My dad's a mechanic," he said it with less enthusiasm than earlier.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lucy assured, knowing that job was a necessity. Her father's business dealt with manufacturing vehicles, but that was it. Mechanics were essential to keep cars going when they break down. She doubted her own father even knew how to change a tire.

The tension in Natsu slowly faded as he gave a slight nod. "I've thought about being one too..." He almost wished he wasn't so great at chemistry. It made him feel compelled to pursue it as a career, but those types of jobs created a lot of pressure, and Natsu didn't like pressure.

"If that's what you want to do then do it," Lucy didn't even bother thinking about it twice. She knew he was free to decide whatever he wanted to do with his life.

She envied his freedom.

"I probably won't be one. Working at the shop is hard enough with my sickness. Just seeing vehicles makes me nauseous." Sighing, Natsu let out a soft chuckle. Lucy giggled, remembering how silly he looked the first time she heard about his motion sickness.

"I'm sure your clients would _love_ the smell of puke in their cars. You can say it's the latest trend in other countries," her light laughter caused him to laugh too.

"Some people are probably dumb enough to believe it!" Natsu smiled wide as the two joked about his serious problem. Not once did he feel like she was actually teasing him.

Erza's watchful eyes occasionally flitted over to the blonde, wondering how she was able to get Natsu to open up so quickly. To her knowledge they just met a few days ago, but the way he spoke so honestly, she swore they knew each other for years.

She was concerned for the boy. It wasn't every day Natsu became friends with someone new. She was wary, but the redhead didn't say anything, choosing to focus on the blue haired male to her left. She had her own personal things to work on before trying to figure out anyone else's. She could always talk to him later about the girl.

"What about your family?" Natsu asked, changing the subject. "I already know what your old man does, what about your mom?"

Lucy's breath hitched for a moment before turning away from him. He cocked his head as he noticed her fumbling with her lunch box. After a moment of silence between them, she said in a whisper, "my mom passed away when I was younger."

Natsu felt his heart drop. Lips parted but no words came out. He knew a simple _I'm sorry_ wasn't going to take away whatever pain he dredged up - _it never worked for him when people said it_. He wanted to say something, so he forced out, "mine too." He didn't know if he made things better or worse. It didn't help that it took about a minute for her to react.

Lucy's troubled thoughts ended when she registered his words. She thought he was talking about the head nurse, but then she realized he was talking about his birth mom.

She turned to face him again, a wane smile gracing her lips. "I guess we have that in common." She knew it wasn't tactful, but luckily Natsu didn't seem to mind.

He reached out, grabbing her hand in his. It didn't feel as scary to touch her now, but his heart still picked up speed as jolts of warmth surged through his fingers. "Guess so," he said, his own soft smile appearing the longer they gazed at each other.

Unbeknownst to them, many students in the cafeteria noticed how the blonde girl and the pink haired male stared at each other. They also noticed the obvious hand holding, and the fact that she didn't pull away.

Unfortunately for Natsu and Lucy, it only generated more rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I was in high school, but I still remember how troublesome rumors are. If you can avoid it, don't be a part of the gossip. It's a toxic way to go about life. Unfortunately rumors don't end just because high school does. Every workplace I've been at has had rumors, and they only get more ridiculous as you go.  
> So this story is starting halfway through March. I know Pokémon GO came out in July, but it doesn't work well with the story. It's an alternate universe anyway, so... yeah...  
> Thank you for all the kudos/hits! And thank you to those who commented: LovinmyOTPs, and The_Insane_Twin.  
> I love hearing what you have to say! It makes me so happy! (even if it's suggestions or constructive criticism)  
> Until next time, Chapter Six: Anxiety


	6. Anxiety

**Chapter Six: Anxiety**

The rest of lunch went well for Natsu and Lucy. They stopped talking about their families and changed the topic a few times to more lighthearted subjects. The last thing they discussed was what they were doing after school. The pink haired teen invited her to spend time with his friends, because they usually spent an hour or so hanging out before their parents picked them up from school.

Lucy really wanted to hang out with him more, but she promised Levy she'd spend some time with her. The plans were already made days in advance, plus she already told Virgo where she'd be and what she'd be doing after school.

Natsu understood, telling her not to worry, and that maybe they could hang out another time. That put a bright smile on the girl's face, letting him know she would take him up on that offer.

He was having such a good time talking with her, he didn't even notice when lunch ended. Lucy didn't have to ask this time, because Natsu already offered to walk her to her next class. She graciously accepted, wanting to spend a bit more time with the pink haired male.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Natsu asked, standing outside of her classroom.

"I hope so," Lucy said honestly. "If I don't see you for the rest of the day, you should... text me tonight."

"Why?" The question slipped out without him realizing it.

Lucy's cheeks warmed up as a soft pink colored her skin. "J-just wanting to talk more." She smiled, but he could barely understand what she said. Her face looked so radiant when she blushed. It was extremely distracting.

"I'll text you," he promised. His heart skipped a beat when her smile widened.

"Good," the blonde said before looking back at her classroom door. "I'd better get going. You should too."

"Oh, right," Natsu almost forgot he had class to go to as well. "Bye Luce!"

"Bye Natsu," she blushed more before slipping into the classroom.

The pink haired teen walked down the hall towards his locker with a large grin on his face. His next class required a big, heavy textbook, one that he didn't feel like lugging around all day. so he keep it in his locker until needed. When he reached his locker, he unlocked it to open the door.

"Are you two dating or something?" A female's voice asked, jolting the pink haired teen.

"What?" Natsu turned to see a white haired girl to his right. "Oh, hey Lisanna." He looked back at his locker, pulling out his AP chemistry textbook for his next class, before shoving it into his backpack. He was so startled he forgot what she even said, deciding if it was really important, she'd repeat herself.

She did just that.

"So," the girl smiled, "are you two dating?"

He easily figured she must have seen him with Lucy either at lunch, or in the halls. There weren't any other girls people might suspect. "Depends," Natsu avoided answering directly. "Are you dating _Bickslow_ yet?" He knew that would throw her off.

The white haired teen's face burned red. "H-he might have implied taking things t-to the next level..."

"I'm happy for you," the pink haired male said genuinely as he shut his locker. Lisanna was one of his few acquaintances he actually talked to, even if it wasn't that often. He was happy her and Bickslow were doing well. He knew she'd been pining over him for years, while he did the same.

Natsu thought it was funny how two people who obviously liked each other went so long without saying anything about it. He figured it was probably to preserve the friendship, and make sure nothing got ruined in case of a break up.

He didn't know a lot about romance, so he decided to leave it as that. "Tell him I said hi?"

"Yeah," Lisanna said, nodding.

"See you later," Natsu practically snickered, knowing he got away without having to-

"Wait! You still never answered me!"

He sighed, knowing he'd been caught. What could he say? They went on one date, _one_. Dating implied multiple, and they definitely weren't doing that. With a tense brow he said, "we're not actually dating." He couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

"Do you want to date her?" Lisanna asked, curious about her friend's potential relationship. She'd seen him miserable for a while, but today his smile looked brighter than it had in years. She figured it had to do with the blonde haired girl, and if she made him happy, Lisanna was happy too.

"I'd be lying if I said no... But she doesn't like me like that," Natsu admitted, feeling slightly defeated by his own self-doubts.

The white haired girl cocked her head to the side. "What makes you say that?" She saw the way the blonde looked at Natsu. There was clearly _something_ going on between them, even if they couldn't see it.

"I... well... It doesn't matter," Natsu didn't want to draw the matter out more than it needed to be. "I don't want to talk about it." He finished sharply, cursing how rude he sounded. She was just asking questions, it's not like she-

"Is it because of..." The white haired girl cut off his train of thought, cringing as she muttered, " _her?_ "

The male tensed as horrible memories flashed through his mind in an instant. His chest suddenly felt constricted, his stomach feeling hollow and twisted despite eating a full meal at lunch. Breathing became difficult as his pulse quickened. Before he could allow himself to succumb to his haunting past, he shook his head. "I should really get going."

He didn't wait for a reply. Natsu bolted, taking off down the hall. He knew Lisanna didn't mean to cause him any problems, but that's exactly what she did by bringing it up. Every one of his friends knew to keep their mouths shut about _the incident_ , and for good reasons.

Natsu became a complete mess when he thought about it.

The pink haired teen passed right by his classroom, choosing instead to head to the nurse's office. It was the only place in the school he could freak out without worrying about what other people would think.

Because the person there didn't care about anything, or at least that's how she wanted people to perceive.

"What do you want now brat?" The old, pink haired female asked when she saw Natsu burst through her doors. "Don't you have class?"

"I just... I can't go right now," the teen shook his head, trying desperately to rid himself of the trepidation clawing at his brain. It'd been a while since he really thought about what happened, but now it all came rushing back to him in the form of an anxiety attack.

_The laughter, the touches, the pain._

It was too much to bear.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" He asked, not realizing he was already panting. His heart pounded in his chest, his skin flushed with sweat despite the air conditioned building. He was a wreck, knowing the last thing he could do was go to class.

The old woman groused, "fine! But only for a little while!"

"Thanks Porlyusica," Natsu said as he stumbled towards a bench on the wall. He could choose to lay on one of the beds, but he was too tense to relax.

"And don't call me that!" The nurse yelled before picking up her phone to make a call. When the line connected, Porlyusica muttered, "Natsu Dragneel isn't feeling well. Please excuse him for this class period... Yes, he already threw up... No... Thank you... Bye!"

The teenage boy took a seat, trying to regulate his breathing. This wasn't the first time he ran to the nurse's office and had Porlyusica lie for him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She may not seem like it, but she secretively had a soft spot under all the sarcastic and rude remarks.

Natsu could always depend on her to have his back. However, he had thought he was getting better. In reality, he was just ignore the issue and hoping it would go away. Of course that way of thinking wasn't healthy, but it got him through most days. Today he wasn't so lucky.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The nurse asked as she filled out some paperwork. She already knew the answer, because the boy never spoke of why he visited her office. She knew the reason though. Students talk, and she listens.

It didn't take a genius to know he had problems at school, but there wasn't much she could do. She had half a mind to beat the gossiping students with her broom, but then she could be fired, and she needed this job.

"Not really," he mumbled, ashamed to bring his head up to face her. He felt pathetic every time he came here, but he had nowhere else to go. The last time he went to class feeling like this, he really did throw up, which only caused the rumors that he had a _contagious disease_ to resurface.

It really wasn't fair.

"Gajeel gets sick too," Natsu grumbled as he sank into the bench. "Why don't they pick on him..."

Porlyusica wasn't listening anymore, too busy caught up organizing her messy desk. Natsu sighed. Kids made fun of him for his motion sickness, not realizing it was an actual problem. The only other person at the school who suffered from the same sickness was Gajeel, but he could tolerate the pills to make him better. Natsu couldn't.

But that wasn't the real issue he was dealing with. Natsu's problems ran a lot deeper than his unsettled stomach. It'd been over two years since things at school became terrible for the pink haired teen. That's not to say everything was sunshine and rainbows before, because it certainly wasn't.

No. Natsu's been teased since he was in elementary school. Harmless stuff at first, but year after year, it got much worse.

_"What kind of boy has pink hair?"_

_"You must really be a girl!"_

_"I bet he asked his mommy to color it for him!"_

_"What kind of name is Natsu?"_

_"Let's call him Not Sue!"_

_"Look! Another A for Natsu! Do you think you're better than us or something?"_

_"He threw up again! Don't get near him or you'll catch his disease!"_

_"He's such a freak!"_

_"Why are you crying?! Are you a crybaby, freak?"_

Natsu dug his nails into his palm as he gave one last attempt to try to calm down. He hated when he got like this. Flustered, confused, hopeless, it wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve all the ridicule he'd collected over the years?

It wasn't his fault he was born with pink hair. It wasn't his fault he got motion sickness. It wasn't his fault he was smart. It wasn't his fault that he was... _different_...

Sure he could dye his hair to a 'normal' color, but he actually liked his hair the way it was. He could take the pills and deal with the stress of the side effects, but then he'd be worse off. He could stop trying so hard in school, but then he would fall behind and disappoint his parents. Sure he could... He could...

"I don't know what to do anymore," he whispered to himself. What could he possibly do to stop people from calling him _different_... from calling him a _freak_ , a _dork_ , a _nerd_...? Was there anything he could do?

Natsu didn't understand why they couldn't just leave him alone... Why _she_ couldn't just leave him alone. He was at least managing before _she_ came along, after that, everything went downhill. He still had people come up to him every once in a while and ask him if _it_ was true.

Instead of answering, he just ended up in the nurse's office, _again_.

It was a vicious cycle that never seemed to end. He didn't know what to do about his problems, but he couldn't let that stand in the way of his school work. He pulled out his phone, typing a message to Gray since he was in the same class this period. **Feeling sick. Get my homework?**

The reply was immediate.

**Ice Dick: No way. Get it yourself.**

Natsu let out a chuckle. Despite what he texted, he knew Gray would help him out. _'That's what friends are for.'_ He typed back: **Thanks Snow Cone, great looking out.**

Once again, Gray messaged back instantly.

_'How am I supposed to get help from him when he's obviously on his phone the whole time...?'_

**Ice Dick: Why's the president of the chemistry club missing his favorite class? You okay?**

The pink haired teen typed, **Wasn't feeling well.**

**Ice Dick: You in the nurse's office again?**

Natsu typed with a frown, **Yes.**

**Ice Dick: Did that chick Lucy do something to you? Don't lie to me.**

The pink haired teen stared at the message for a few seconds with an incredulous expression. _'Why would he think Lucy did something? It's not like she-'_

The hidden memories forced their way to the surface of his mind again. _Her_ voice echoed in his head.

_"Come on, it'll be okay..."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

_"You're such a fucking freak!"_

_"Did you hear? That dork Natsu totally pa-"_

"God damn it!" Natsu growled as his fingers dug into his scalp. _'It's not happening again! It's not! Lucy's different! She has to be!'_

"She has to... to be..." He muttered in defeat. He looked down at the phone, but saw a pale hand instead. Natsu glanced up, shocked to see Porlyusica standing by him holding a tissue.

He accepted it, causing her to walk away silently. Only when he touched his fingers to his cheek did he realize he'd been crying... _again_. How many times had he cried in her office? _'Too many to count...'_

Natsu knew deep down that crying didn't mean he was less of a person. Igneel made it clear the first time he cried that it was perfectly normal, and everyone does it, even him. Still, those comforting words did little to help him when he felt this low. Memories haunted him, no matter how hard he tried to bury them.

His best hope was to leave Magnolia once he graduates, and get as far away from this town as he can. He didn't want to leave, because Magnolia was his home. All of his friends and family lived here - _with the exception of his older brother who lived in Crocus_. The only reason he felt the need to leave was because everyone seemed to know his business... Everyone except Lucy.

 _'Does she know?'_ He found it odd that she'd been at the school for about a month and didn't hear the rumors about him. Suddenly, Lucy's words popped in his head.

 _"I try not to pay attention to who's popular. It's just_ high school _. It's not like these years will define us."_

Maybe that meant she didn't listen to rumors either? She did say she only had one friend, and that was Levy. Even during the first few weeks after _the incident_ , the blue haired teen seemed to keep her distance from the gossip. She even came up to him and told him she didn't believe what they were saying about him.

Only a handful of people believed him.

It limited who he associated with, leaving him with a few acquaintances, and fewer friends. Natsu didn't need a lot of people, because when it came down to it, quality was much better than quantity.

Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes before reading the message Gray sent again. Lucy had been nothing but kind to him. He wished he could say he didn't understand why his friends were acting this way, but he knew the truth. They didn't trust anyone around him, especially new people.

And especially pretty girls.

With shaky fingers, he typed back: **Lucy didn't do anything to me. I promise. I don't think she's like that.**

When there wasn't a fast reply, he set his phone down on the bench and stuck his used tissue in his pocket. Gray was just looking out for him, like he always did. Natsu couldn't ask for better friends. It would be selfish to do so, because they were already amazing. _'Even if some of them are more annoying than others...'_

Natsu's phone vibrated, causing him to glance at the screen.

**Ice Dick: Are you sure?**

He typed back, not a doubt in his mind. **I'm sure.**

"You can't just come back here because your friend is here!" Natsu heard Porlyusica shouting near the door. He looked up, only seeing a bit of red hair in front of the nurse.

"I understand that ma'am, but this is important. I promise not to take long," Erza's voice traveled into the room.

"Shit," the pink haired teen muttered. _'What'd I do this time?'_

"Fine," Porlyusica groused. "But make it quick!"

"Thank you," Erza said, and a moment later, she was in Natsu's view. The female walked up to him cautiously before asking, "why are you here this time?" Her brown eyes were fixed on the nervous guy in front of her.

When he opened his mouth, she quickly cut him off, "the truth. I won't accept any excuses." Her tone was demanding, but not harsh. She knew how to speak to Natsu to get him to talk.

The male's head hung down in shame. "Lisanna... She brought up... _her_..."

"Is that so?" The redhead made a mental note to talk to the white haired girl later. She knew better than to bring that up under any circumstances. Still, Erza was surprised, since she thought Lucy was to blame.

"I don't think she did it to make me upset," he confessed, hands gripping his phone to regain control over something. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Gray told me," Erza said bluntly.

"Of course he snitched on me," Natsu grunted before crossing his hands over his chest.

"Tell me about Lucy," the redhead said out of nowhere. She wanted to figure out why Natsu was so drawn to this girl. What was so special about her that he put aside his fears to befriend her?

The pink haired teen was caught off guard by the question, but he quickly recovered when he started thinking about the gorgeous blonde. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said sternly. "From the beginning, how did you two meet?"

Knowing Erza wasn't going to just let this go, he started talking. He told her about how he saved her from getting hit by a car, how she invited him to have lunch with her, even the thing about Loke teasing him during their 'date'.

He told his friend everything that happened that day up until he said good bye to her after walking her home. He almost left out the hug and her large house, but he decided to include them anyway. After he was done telling Erza about his time spent with Lucy, she nodded.

The redhead doubted Lucy purposely put herself in danger just to engage in a conversation with Natsu. That made her feel more at ease about the blonde becoming such quick friends with the pink haired male. She was still on edge, but this definitely helped.

"I came here to tell you to stop associating with Lucy," Erza started, noticing the pout growing on Natsu's face at hearing the news. " _But_... if she makes you happy, then who am I to tell you to stop seeing her?"

The pink haired teen leaned back in his seat, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "You don't have to put it that way. We're just friends. We're not _seeing_ each other..."

"Do you like her?" The redhead asked. When she saw the heavy blush coat his cheeks, she softly smiled. "I guess that's a good enough answer."

She still felt concerned over how fast this girl was getting close to Natsu, but in the end, it was his decision who he hangs out with. "If you can give her a chance, we will too."

"Thanks," the blushing boy muttered. He was beyond embarrassed that he was talking about this with Erza - _of all people_.

"Now," the redhead spoke as she stood up, "you should get going. Class ends soon, and it'd be a shame for you to miss another one over something so _stupid_."

Natsu tensed, but he knew her words were only meant to make him feel better. Telling him it was 'stupid' was her way of letting him know he shouldn't worry about it anymore. Besides, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. The damage was already done.

"All right," Natsu said, standing up. He only had a little bit left to go for the school day, then he was free to hang out with his friends until he had to go home. _'I can do this,'_ he thought, knowing he was capable of shoving his fears behind him long enough to finish the day.

He followed Erza out of the nurse's office, making sure to thank Porlyusica once more for letting him hang out in her room. The old woman waved him off as if she hadn't noticed his presences, but he knew deep down she had a caring heart... _somewhere..._

"Are we still meeting up after school?" The redhead asked before they parted ways. She hoped her friend would return to his old, carefree self soon. She missed that side of him, and she'd gladly trade her right eye if it meant bringing _that_ Natsu back.

"Yup," he nodded with a big smile on his face, looking forward to the little adventure he'd have with his best friends. "See you then!" He waved before turning away to walk to his next class, feeling a lot better about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the cussing didn't offend anyone. I did warn in chapter one that there would be cussing and stuff...  
> Thank you so much for all the added kudos and hits! You guys are awesome! And thank you LovinmyOTPs & The_Insane_Twin for commenting!  
> Next up, Chapter Seven: Ours.  
> Once again, I love to hear what you have to say! Even if it's suggestions or constructive criticism. :)  
> PS: The thing about 'Not Sue' happened when I explained the characters to my sister. I said, "This is Natsu, Lucy, and Happy..." She then asked, "what's his name?" while pointing to Natsu. I repeated myself, then spelled it out. She honestly thought I said 'Not Sue'. (That's what happens when you try to bring someone who's not interested in anime into anime... *sigh*)


	7. Ours

**Chapter Seven: Ours**

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes shining with excitement. "He asked you to be his girlfriend?!" She whispered loudly, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble since they were standing in the middle of the library. It was the location she always met Levy at when they hung out after school.

"Uh huh," the blue haired teen nodded, then tried - _and failed_ \- to whisper, "Gajeel asked me out officially during lunch!"

The blonde grabbed her friend, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Levy squealed back, "it took him long enough!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Sorry," the blonde whispered back to the peeved librarian. Lucy ended the hug to face her friend again. "So, this is what you wanted to talk to me about?" She was referring to a text she got from the blue haired teen during lunch, asking Lucy to meet her at the library asap after school because she needed to talk to her about something important.

Levy's smile faltered as realization struck. "Oh, actually no. I sent you that text before Gajeel asked me to be his girlfriend..."

"Then what'd you want to talk about?" The blonde asked, cocking her head.

"Let's sit first," the shorter teen said, pointing towards a table near the wall. The two sat down before Levy spoke again, "it's about Natsu..."

"What about him?" Lucy felt her skin tingle just thinking about her crush. She was excited to text him later and try to learn more about her newest friend. She already had a mental list of questions she wanted to ask him.

"Well..." The blue haired girl didn't exactly know how to start. "It has to do with his past."

Lucy's voice dropped, "what do you mean?"

"Look, I don't want to go around spreading rumors, but there's one about you going around the school and I'd thought I'd let you know." Levy waited for a reply, but her friend remained quiet. "People are saying you and Natsu are dating. Is that true?"

Lucy's fair skin started turned slightly pink. "Umm, I wouldn't, well... Call it _dating?_ We only had one date, but..." The blonde figured if she told Juvia - _an almost stranger_ \- then she could tell her best friend. "... I do like him though..."

"You do?" Levy asked, her smile returning. "That's great!"

"It is?" Lucy couldn't be sure. She had never been in a situation like this, so she wasn't familiar with social norms. She was worried it was weird to start liking a boy after only knowing him for a little bit of time.

"Yes, he's a really great guy. Please don't believe what people say about him," Levy's nose scrunched up in disgust, "they're liars."

"What do people say about him?" Lucy asked, unaware that her hands were gripping the edge of the table in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The blue haired teen waited for a nod before adding, "keep in mind that it's not true. Most of it is misunderstandings or plain lies."

Levy took a deep breath before sharing what she knew. "I've known Natsu since elementary school. We don't really talk, but I know he's been bullied for years. Slowly it's gotten worse each year... It started with people making fun of his hair color, because not a lot of people have seen pink hair, especially on a boy."

"I've seen it on a girl before," Lucy offered, thinking about her maid, Virgo.

"I have too, but never on a boy, besides Natsu. Kids teased him about it, but after he stopped caring what they said, they looked for other things to pick on him for." Levy cringed as she remembered the first field trip they went on their last year of elementary school. "I don't know if you know this, but Natsu suffers from motion sickness."

"He told me," Lucy said, wondering what this had to do with Natsu being bullied. Then it dawned on her. She didn't need to ask, because Levy was already confirming her suspicions.

"The first time any of us saw him on a vehicle was for a field trip. We were just going to the Magnolia Zoo, which is across town. Usually he always rode with his parents, which is another reason people started thinking he was different. Except, this time both parents were busy, so he had to ride with us." The blue haired teen sighed as she remembered what happened vividly.

"He threw up... a lot..." Levy struggled to get the rest of it out, "it was a _really_ bad day. No matter what the teachers did, he wouldn't stop until they got him off the bus. That's when kids started a rumor that he had a virus, and that if anyone got to close to him, they would catch it as well."

"And people believed that?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"We were all really young when it happened. Motion sickness isn't very common, or at least not here. Not a lot of people believed him when he tried to explain it. Instead the same bullies said he was just covering up whatever disease he had." Levy was ashamed to admit, "for a while... I thought it was true too."

The blonde bit her inner cheek, wishing Levy was just making this up. However, she knew her friend better than that. "Is that it? Just pink hair and he gets sick on vehicles?"

"There's more..." Levy sighed. "When we started middle school, someone found out Natsu was adopted. The things they said about him were truly horrible."

"What'd they say?" Lucy asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

The blue haired girl sighed. "I really don't want to say them, but they implied that... that his real parents didn't _want_ him. They said... there's something wrong with him, that's why they got rid of him."

Lucy couldn't imagine how traumatic it would be to hear that. She didn't know why Natsu was up for adoption, but it couldn't have anything to do with _him_. He said he was only three when him and his brother were adopted. She doubted he caused enough problems to have his parents want to 'get rid of him'.

"That was when things got worse for him. People started calling him _different_ , but it was for a combination of things. I think at that point, they were just looking for anything to use to get under his skin. They'd make fun of his good grades, calling him a nerd..."

The blue haired girl remembered hiding her own good grades, hoping no one would tease her about it too. "Once in middle school, he got caught with a lighter..."

"And?" Lucy asked, unsure how that could be a big deal.

"They only found it after a wooden desk was set on fire. The teachers believed he did it, but that one even I'm unsure of. He didn't deny it, but he also didn't confess..." The blue haired teen cringed, remembering how terrified she was when she had to evacuate the school because of the fire alarm. She had smelled the smoke right before it happened, passing by the empty classroom that contained the burning desk.

The blonde made a mental note to ask more about that later. Right now was more about getting to know the basics his rumors so she could prepare herself.

"He also used to do this thing where he put hot sauce on absolutely everything he ate. People would call him a... a freak for that, because they said something must be wrong with his taste buds... They said it was a side effect of his... _disease_..."

"I don't understand," Lucy shook her head. "I've seen him eat twice now, and there wasn't any hot sauce near his food. Well, he did have a jalapeno burger, but still..."

"I said he _used to_ do it. He doesn't in public anymore, but Gajeel says he will in private." Levy explained.

"How does Gajeel know?"

"They're cousins," she replied, "but not by blood. Something about their dads being really good friends. I'm not sure. Gajeel doesn't like talking about Natsu."

"Why?" Lucy asked, curious since Natsu seemed like he hardly knew the black haired teen when they saw each other at Fairy Tail.

"I really don't know why. I asked, but he wouldn't say." Levy stifled a groan. Her boyfriend wasn't usually a talker. A small chill ran down her spine when she thought, _'I still can't believe he's my boyfriend now...'_

"So, pink hair, motion sickness, adopted, good grades, and hot sauce?" Lucy felt like the list was a bit ridiculous. Sure this was her first time being in a real school, but she couldn't believe people would bully someone over those things. Natsu was a nice guy, so it made no sense to her.

"There's... more," Levy started to regret telling Lucy this. If Natsu wanted her to know, then he would have told her himself. Then again, it was probably better for Lucy to hear it from her instead of from one of the gossiping teens around this school.

Levy opened her mouth to explain, but Lucy's sharp tongue cut her off. "Why didn't you stop any of this?"

"W-what?" The blue haired teen flinched back at the dark glint in Lucy's eyes.

"You said you went to the same schools. Why didn't you try to stop them from picking on him?" The blonde was upset at her friend for standing on the sidelines while Natsu was harassed over things he had no control over. She didn't want to be mad at Levy, but that was the only emotion she felt at the moment. It frustrated her that people didn't stick up for the pink haired boy.

"Lu, I don't think you understand..."

"You're right! I don't!"

The librarian's voice resounded through the area, "keep it down or leave!"

"Sorry ma'am," Levy shrunk down, but Lucy's hard gaze didn't budge. "What?"

"Why Levy?"

The blue haired girl sighed, "you're new to being at a school, so I don't expect you to know, but sticking up for someone is harder than it sounds."

"Untrue," the blonde stated, shaking her head. "I set some girls straight today who were talking badly about him. If I can do it, then you can too."

"Most of the time when people confront a rumor, it gets worse. The person who thought they were helping becomes the newest target," Levy shuddered, thinking about what it would be like to have people zero in on her personal life.

She worked hard to keep under the radar to avoid the same fate Natsu suffered. Thinking about it now, Levy felt more shameful for not sticking up for him when she had the chance.

And she had _a lot_ of chances.

"Besides," Levy sighed, "it's not like he's the only one who gets bullied in this school. It's easier to stay out of it, or else you'll get attacked too." She wasn't the only one who didn't try to stop kids from picking on Natsu, so she felt like Lucy's anger wasn't fair.

"That can't be true," Lucy said, still not grasping the concept. "Nothing happened to me."

"Yet," Levy said, fearing whatever Lucy's future held. "If I were you, I'd stay out of it."

"I can't," the blonde knew in her heart she couldn't just let this carry on if she had anything to say about it. "I won't. Who were the people making fun of him?" Lucy asked, wanting to know who to look out for.

"They go to this school. One of them is the captain of the football team. His name is Jackal. I'm sure you've seen him around," Levy mumbled, still sad over her own fear of the bullies.

"Can't say that I have," Lucy muttered, trying to think back if she had a class with anyone by that name. It didn't sound familiar, but then again, she didn't _usually_ seek people out.

"His girlfriend is also one of the bullies who picks on Natsu. She's the head cheerleader, Kyôka." Levy looked for any recognition on Lucy's face, but she held no signs of knowing who that girl was either.

The blue haired teen added, "there's a few more, like Seilah and Tempester... Minerva also used to join in, but she stopped after freshmen year when things went too far."

"I know Minerva," Lucy said, then quickly amended, "well, I know _of_ her. She has the same gym class as me. She seems really nice. Kinda intimidating at first, but nice."

"She wasn't always like that. She used to be horrible to Natsu and anyone else who got in her way to try to defend him. You should have seen the fights her and Erza got into it..."

"Erza used to fight her? Like physically?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Did she get in trouble?"

"No," Levy shook her head. "They were always careful to keep it off school grounds and away from adults. I guess after a while they came to an agreement and stopped fighting. Shortly after that, she stopped teasing Natsu. She's been a lot better to be around since then. She even got a few of her own friends to stop bullying Natsu."

"Well that's good," Lucy thought, glad that some people stopped. "Wait, you said Minerva stopped his freshmen year because things went _too far?_ What do you mean?"

"Something... really bad happened that year..." Levy stared down at the table, avoiding Lucy's eyes. "It was by far the hardest rumor he dealt with, but I promise it's not true. There are multiple versions of what people say happened, some far worse than others..."

"Okay..." Lucy felt her heart get heavier with every silent second that passed between them. She was glad Levy started off saying it wasn't true, but she wished that was enough to stop any gossip before it even started. She didn't understand the appeal of spreading lies.

"It involves a girl..."

That was it. Lucy's heart plummeted into her stomach at hearing that. She wondered if it had anything to do with why Erza and Gray were so cold towards her. "I see..."

"The year just started, and-" Levy was cut off by the sound of her phone buzzing in her pocket. "Dang it," she pulled out the device, glancing at the screen. "It's my dad."

"Answer it," Lucy said breathlessly, desperately needing a break from this conversation. Her mind was racing with possibilities, but unfortunately none were good.

"Hello," the blue haired teen asked her father over the phone. "I'm at the library with Lucy. What? No, ugh, I _told_ mom I'd be here... Fine, I'll be home soon."

She hung up the phone, then looked up at her friend. "Apparently my mom needs help with her tax form." The shorter girl let out a huff, "sometimes it sucks being smarter than your parents..."

Lucy let out a pathetic laugh, her attitude marred by Natsu's pile of rumors and bullying. She felt bad for her newest friend, but she knew the last thing he'd want is her pity. She wouldn't let herself treat him differently, knowing it would only make things worse.

"I guess I'll talk to you later?" Levy asked, standing up to make her exit. "I can tell you about the rest tonight."

"Actually," the blonde said, gritting her teeth. She could already feel the fear building within her as she went against her friend. "I don't want to know. If he wants to tell me that's fine, but I don't want to hear it from anyone else."

Levy nodded, understanding her friend's wishes. "Sounds fair. Can I still text you tonight?"

"Absolutely," Lucy smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

"Are we okay Lucy?" She asked, worried that their earlier talk wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"Of course," the blonde assured. "I'm upset, but it's more because of what you told me about Natsu. I can somewhat understand your reasons. I promise we're fine though."

"Good. I'd hate to lose my best friend."

"I'm not going anywhere," the blonde promised.

The blue haired teen smiled before giving Lucy a quick hug good bye. Lucy waited until Levy left before letting out a deep sigh. She figured something bad must have happened to Natsu to make his friends so defensive of him, but she couldn't imagine what. For now she had to push the worries away, since there was nothing she could do to fix them now.

She looked at her phone, seeing she still had a while before she had to head home. _'Maybe I can hang out with Natsu after all...'_

The blonde quickly threw her backpack on before making her way out of the school. She remembered Natsu saying he hung out with his friends after school, but he didn't mention exactly where.

She walked through the exit, letting the warm sun hit her face. Despite it's glow, the air was still slightly chilly. She looked around, not one head of pink hair in sight. She decided to walk around first before resorting to calling him.

Lucy hoped they were going to play Pokémon Go, because she'd been itching to play it ever since she missed out on her chance to catch a Jigglypuff earlier. Honestly, as long as she got to spend time with Natsu she'd be happier no matter what they did. _'Now if only I could find him...'_

Truthfully she wanted to surprise him, but that didn't turn out well when she walked around for ten minutes without any luck. "Damn," she muttered to herself before pulling out her phone. _'Guess I have to call him anyway...'_

She didn't get a chance to press his contact information before a gruff voice sounded from behind her. "Are you the Lucy that's dating Natsu?"

The blonde whipped around, facing a tall male with dark tan skin. He had black hair, with some of it tied in a short ponytail.

 _'Well, at least they got my name right this time...'_ It felt wrong being called _Luce_ by anyone other than the pink haired teen, so she was thankful when she heard her actual name.

"I am that Lucy," she started, frowning by the time she finished her sentence, "but we're not dating."

"So you're single?" The male said, not bothering to make eye contact with her.

"Technically yes," though right now she wished she weren't. She debated just leaving this awkward exchange, but the male spoke immediately, startling her.

"In that case, would you want to go out with me Friday night? Me and my friends are going to the mall, and it'd be cool if you joined or whatever."

"Do I know you?" She asked, trying to figure out if she shared a class with him. He didn't look familiar, but then again, most of the guys who ask her out didn't know her at all.

"Not really, I just see you around sometimes." He sighed, "you're pretty, I guess, and I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Give what a _shot?_ " She narrowed her eyes, and suppressed a cringe when he spoke again.

"Dating you. If you like Dragneel than I'm sure you'd love me."

Lucy scoffed, "what makes you say that?"

"Well," the guy started, "I'm clearly hotter than him, so I-"

"Stop!" The blonde shouted, glaring at the boy. "I'm tired of hearing people putting him down. I'm going to have to say no to your offer, and ask that you don't speak to me again," she turned to leave, but a swift hand grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"Don't be like that, I just-"

"Let go of me or I will _kick_ you!" Lucy yelled, alerting a few people around them. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She just wanted to find Natsu.

"Chill out," the guy let go of her arm, holding his hands up in a mock surrender so people around could see he wasn't hurting her. "You don't have to be a bitch."

Lucy's brown eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said you're being a- _Ooooph!_ " The boy's sentence was cut off just as a fist connected with his gut. The male fell to the ground, groaning as his hands clutched his stomach in agony.

Lucy turned to see who her savior was, but instead she was sucked into a crushing hug. "Are you okay Lucy?"

The blonde tried to see past the red hair, but it was useless. "I'm fine," she said, recognizing Erza's voice. "Thank you for that."

The redhead released Lucy from her embrace. "Don't mention it. Any friend of Natsu's is a friend of ours, and we stick together," she smiled down at the blonde.

Lucy was shocked by what she just heard. "Ours?" Lucy asked, turning to see they weren't alone. Gray stood behind Erza, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"This guy giving you trouble?" The raven haired teen asked as he glanced down to the writhing boy on the ground.

"Umm, no... Not anymore," the blonde looked between Natsu's friends, surprised that they'd stick up for her when they only just met. Especially after treating her like an intruder earlier. She thought they honestly hated her, so their sudden caring threw her off.

She absentmindedly took a step back, tripping over her own feet and falling on her butt. "Oww!" The blonde groused from the painful landing.

"Here," Gray said, sticking his hand out for Lucy to take.

The blonde looked at it for a few seconds before she reached out, grabbing his hand. She immediately jerked back at the chilly sensation, understanding now why Natsu calls him weird nicknames. The raven haired teen let out a laugh, "yeah, sorry about that. My hands are always cold."

He grabbed her hand again, forcing her up to her feet. Before she could say thank you, the redhead interrupted.

"Your whole _body_ is cold," Erza muttered, giving the boy on the ground a nudge with her boot.

"And how would you know?" Gray asked, offended. His hair shifted, letting Lucy see a thin scar on his forehead.

The redhead smirked, "Juvia isn't very good at keeping secrets."

Gray groaned while Lucy shivered, but not because of the _Ice Princess's_ cold skin that had just touched her. _'Maybe it really was a bad idea to tell Juvia about my crush on Natsu...'_ The blonde sighed, _'well, too late now...'_

It dawned on her that there was one person missing from their group, the person she wanted to see the most. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked, wondering where the pink haired male was, since he said he'd be with Gray and Erza after school.

"He had to talk to our teacher about his club," Gray said, sounding uninterested. "He should be here soon."

_'I didn't know he was in a club...'_

Lucy closed her eyes, happy that he'd be showing up. She almost sighed in relief before a shadow covered her face. She opened her eyes quickly, seeing Erza standing right in front of her. "Umm?"

"I think we should have a little _talk_ before Natsu shows up."

Lucy could only think of one word as she stared at the redhead.

_'Damn...'_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the spelling for the names from my Fairy Tail manga. (Specifically volume 42) That's why there might be some differences from how other people spell them. 
> 
> Okay, this should be the last part of Natsu's personal drama for a bit. (Also for Erza's and Gray's cold shoulder towards Lucy) The story will go back to NALU fluff, because honestly, why not? 
> 
> I'm so thankful for the added kudos and hits! Thank you LovinmyOTPs for commenting! 
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eight: Truce.


	8. Truce

**Chapter Eight: Truce**

Lucy stared at Erza and Gray, one brow raised as she tried to process the words she just heard. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally asking, "what did you say?"

The redhead glanced over to Gray, seeing he had an uneasy grin. She looked back to the blonde before sighing. "I said we're sorry for how we treated you today."

"Yeah," the raven haired male muttered, averting his eyes in embarrassment. "We were pretty shitty to you."

Lucy's eyes widened, the action being noticed by Erza. "Language, Gray!"

The stunned blonde quickly waved her hands. "I don't mind cussing, promise. I'm just surprised you're apologizing."

"Don't be. It was wrong for us to judge you without getting to know you first," the redhead kept Lucy's eye contact. "What do they say? You can't judge a book by its cover."

After chatting with Natsu in the nurse's office, Erza realized that she couldn't protect him forever. Besides, the pink haired boy was quite fond of Lucy. If he wanted her around, then they would need to accept her. She'd still keep her eyes open, but decided it was okay to let her guard down a bit. Lucy didn't seem to pose a threat to her friend. If anything, she seemed to be making him feel better.

"So we can be friends?" Lucy asked, still apprehensive, but she pushed that aside for now. She really wanted to be Natsu's friend, and she felt like it might make things difficult if she didn't get along with his two best friends.

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt Natsu, we'll be fine," Erza said, a warning laced with her tone.

The blonde shook her head, "I promise I won't hurt him, ever!" She had no intentions of doing anything to the pink haired teen to upset him. If anything she just wanted to make him happy, because he made her happy.

"Then we're good," Gray said, sticking out his hand. Lucy stared at it, debating if she really wanted to touch that icy hand again. He seemed to figure out her hesitation, bringing his limb back to his body. "Ehh, never mind."

"It's okay," Lucy assured. His hand felt like the opposite of Natsu's warm one. She found comfort in the pink haired teen's fiery touch, wishing he was here to give her a little comfort. "Will Natsu know to find us here?"

They had moved away from the spot where Lucy was harassed, leaving the writhing boy there for anyone to find. Erza left him with a warning, telling him if he told anyone about what happened, he'd pay. The boy took her threat seriously, using the last bit of his energy to nod before limping away.

"Yes, this is where we always meet up," the redhead answered.

The small trio now stood on the side of the school where all the Pokéstops could be found, but given the mood, she wasn't really up for playing at that moment. She still had one thing to do before she felt better. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

"Sure," Erza didn't think twice.

The blonde dug the toe of her boot into the dirt before saying, "I heard there's a rumor about Natsu from his freshmen year..." She saw the way Gray and Erza tensed, as if unsettled by the thought. "I just wanted to say, please don't tell me about it."

Gray cocked his head in confusion, clearly not expecting her to request that. "Why?" He didn't mind not talking about it. In fact he preferred it, but he was curious as to why she didn't want to be told.

"Because it doesn't matter to me what he did or didn't do..." She knew her words were coming from her heart, so she could trust them. "I want to be his friend, and I don't want some petty gossip ruining that. Levy already told me it's not true, but she didn't tell me what happened. I don't want to know," Lucy paused, then corrected, "unless he wants to tell me that is. Then I'll listen."

The blonde's mind was already made up. She didn't care what anyone said about him, she would be his friend as long as he wanted to be hers. He'd been sweet, nice, and kind to her. That was all that mattered in the end.

"All right," Erza said firmly. "We won't say anything, right Gray?"

"Right," the raven haired male said as his lips quirked up. The two exchanged a silent conversation through knowing looks. He turned to see Lucy's cautious expression. "Welcome to the team," Gray and Erza smiled at the blonde.

A few seconds passed before Lucy smiled back, her brown eyes gleaming with newfound comfort. "Great!"

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Erza Scarlet, president of the Junior class," the redhead stuck out her hand.

Lucy accepted it, shaking her hand firmly. The raven haired teen was next, but he didn't offer his cold hand, knowing Lucy didn't want to touch him again. "And I'm Gray Fullbuster. I don't have any school activities, but I do work part time at the ice plant that my dad owns."

The blonde opened her mouth, but Gray quickly cut her off. "And _no_ , that's not why I'm always cold." He laughed, knowing a lot of people try to make that connection.

She closed her mouth, holding back her own giggle because that's exactly what she was going to ask. She smiled at the two teens in front of her, her heart beat increasing as she introduced herself. She knew it was a bad idea, but she had to show them she could be trusted. "I don't have any school activities, or a job, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza's eyes widened at the same time Gray flinched back. "Heartfilia? You're not associated with Heartfilia Corps?"

"I am," Lucy said, hoping her voice didn't sound as uneasy as she felt. So far the only other student to know about her true identity was Natsu, but he didn't react as much as the two in front of her were. She'd been meaning to tell Levy, but it always slipped her mind. She made a mental note to tell her best friend her secret so she didn't feel left out. "My father is the CEO."

"But you're freakin' rich," the raven haired teen gawked, "What are you doing at a public school? In Magnolia at that?"

Magnolia was a lot smaller than the town she moved here from. It's population was less than a third of Crocus', making it a bizarre place for the CEO of a huge corporation to live.

"I really wanted to go here," she said simply.

"Why are we just hearing this now?" Erza asked, her eyes glued to the blonde. "Surely if someone caught wind that the Heartfilia heiress was attending our school we'd hear about it by now."

Lucy shook her head, "my father's lawyers spoke with the principal. All of my paperwork has my last name as _Ashley_ , so no one knows it's really me. He thinks it would be bad if people found out where I go to school. As far as the public knows, I'm still being home-schooled in Crocus while my dad is here on business."

"W-why are you telling us this?" The redhead asked, for the first time in a long time, she was completely shocked.

"A show of good faith?" Lucy let out forced giggle. She didn't know how this would play out, but she knew she had to start somewhere. "Now you have one of my secrets. It's your choice what to do with it." It was a huge secret, but it wasn't her biggest.

Gray looked at Erza, the two of them knowing they wouldn't tell anyone about Lucy's real identity. Still, it made them nervous. Lucy had a lot of power and money behind her, but she was able to blend in like a normal student. It wasn't very often that they were fooled, but that might be due to their cautious nature.

"We'll keep your secret safe," Erza assured. Gray nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else we should know about you?"

The blonde opened her mouth. "Well-"

"Hey Luce!"

Said girl turned around, eyes growing wide when she saw the guy she was hoping to see. Natsu was walking up to the small group, backpack hanging lazily on his shoulder and phone in the classic 'Pokémon GO' position. "I thought you said you were busy after school?"

Lucy stared at the pink haired boy. Her chest constricted and her breath faltered. He looked so happy to see her, she almost forgot everything Levy said about his past.

_Almost._

She told herself she wouldn't pity him. She made it clear she wouldn't treat him differently. She knew it would only make things worse, but in that moment, she didn't care. Her feet moved on their own accord, bringing her closer to the pink haired teen.

His bright smile faltered when he saw her approaching, wondering why she looked so distraught after seeing him. He didn't have time to question it, because before he knew it, two arms wrapped around him to capture him in a tight hug.

Natsu tensed at the sudden embrace, unsure what to make of it. Within seconds, he warmed up to her touch. His own arms came up, holding her against his body. She buried her nose into his neck, tickling the skin that wasn't covered with his scarf.

Jolts shot through his body as his heart sped up. This was more intense than the simple hug goodbye he gave her days ago. The way she held him was almost desperate, as if scared he'd leave if she let go.

"Umm, Luce?" Natsu murmured, the vibrations from his chest being easily felt through her body.

"Yes?" She finally said after a few more seconds of silence. Her grip on him tightened, not caring what anyone might think this hug implied. She just wanted to show Natsu that she was safe, that she wouldn't hurt him like the other students at the school did.

Besides, his warm body felt great in this chilly air.

Natsu didn't answer, deciding he'd rather enjoy the hug than let it end. Unfortunately, they weren't alone. The clearing of a throat was enough to remind the two of that little fact. Lucy was the first to pull away, though she did so very slowly.

"If you two love birds are finished, I'd like to get started playing," Gray said with a huff, causing the two teens to blush.

"Play what?" Lucy asked eagerly, but still avoided everyone's eyes. Her face felt like it was on fire with how heated her skin became.

Erza spoke, startling the blonde. "Pokémon GO of course!"

Lucy perked up, overjoyed that they wanted to play the game she'd been craving all afternoon. She looked up to Natsu with a smile on her face. He was avoiding her gaze, but she could tell by the way he bit his bottom lip he was just embarrassed from the hug.

The blonde pulled out her phone, letting the app load. She was relieved when it loaded without the 'servers down' message. That happened quite a bit, and it was always frustrating.

"I hear there's some good Pokémon by the football field," Gray said, pointing towards the far end of the school.

"Some exercise would be nice," the redhead stated as she headed to their destination.

"I don't mind the walk," Natsu grinned, knowing one of his eggs was about to hatch. He glanced at Lucy, quickly asking, "how long do you have until you need to be home?"

"I have a few hours," Lucy said, keeping it vague. She really didn't want to confess that her father probably wouldn't even know what time she got home, since he showed up so late anyway. If it weren't for Virgo, she was sure she could stay out all night without him ever knowing.

"Great," Natsu gleamed before looking back down to his phone.

"We could hit more Pokéstops if we drove around. You guys know I just got a car," Gray suggested, but it was immediately shut down by the fiery teen.

"Hell no! That's cheating!" Natsu protested, angry that his friend would even suggest something like that.

"Calm down," the raven haired teen laughed, "you're just upset that you can't do it 'cause of your sickness."

Natsu's cheeks puffed out as he muttered, "so... There's other reasons too..."

Lucy noticed that he didn't get upset that Gray teased him about his illness. She guessed it had to do with them being close friends, but she wasn't sure. The group decided to just stay at the school, not wanting to upset Natsu's stomach.

As the four of them walked towards the football field, they passed by other students playing the same game. Knowing smiles and laughter filled the chilly air. Occasionally a random kid would come up to their group, telling them about a cool Pokémon they found in the area.

"There's a Poliwhirl over by the bleachers," a girl informed the group before sipping on her straw. She held a styrofoam cup, and even from a few feet away, Lucy could smell the alcohol in it.

"Thanks Cana," Gray nodded as he led the group to the bleachers.

Erza broke away from them for a moment, telling the brunette girl she shouldn't be drinking on school campus. The girl known as Cana waved it off, saying she'd be fine. She never gets in trouble because her and the security guard were cool.

The redhead sighed before leaving the slightly tipsy girl so she could rejoin the group. True to her words, there was a Poliwhirl hanging out at the edge of the football field near the bleachers. Each member of the group worked to capture the Pokémon on their phones, mumbling and cursing when it broke free of the Pokéball.

They walked around the football field twice, trying to hatch some eggs and gain some experience points. Lucy even found another Scyther on their second lap, though it's CP wasn't as high as her first one.

All in all, Lucy had a great time hanging out with Natsu and his friends. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Apparently Juvia and Jellal usually joined them after school, but today they were busy. Lucy didn't mind the lack of people, since she really wanted to get to know the three of them better.

It didn't take long to figure out their little quirks. The morning argument between Natsu and Gray turned out to be a normal occurrence. They fought about anything they could, even stopping half way through their first lap just to debate which team was better.

"Valor!"

"Mystic!"

It went on for quite a while. Lucy was just glad Natsu didn't bring up the fact that she hadn't picked a team yet. She wasn't ready for that, wanting to wait a bit more until she was sure. At this point she figured she should just choose at random, since it was becoming stressful just thinking about it.

Plus she had to wait for Levy, so they could pick together. Her blue haired best friend still hadn't decided either, so it left them without a team. The blonde didn't mind so much, but it did leave her out of all the gym battles.

There was actually one gym near them, located on one of the football field's goal posts. Every time they passed it, Natsu and Gray would try to claim it. Of course neither could beat the Team Instinct gym leader, since it was ran by a Gyarados with 1753 CP.

 _'Seriously, who has time to get a Pokémon that high?'_ Lucy thought to herself, knowing the trainer either caught the Gyarados in the wild, or somehow obtained four hundred Magikarp candies to evolve one.

Lucy was now at level ten, and that was with her playing the game every day. She heard some kids at the school were already at level twenty, but that just sounded crazy to her. Natsu boasted that he was at level twelve, while Gray was at fourteen. When they asked Erza what level she was at, but she replied with a glare.

Lucy caught the quickest glimpse at the redhead's phone, seeing the girl was still a level seven. Of course being on the student council couldn't leave her a lot of time to play the game, so it was understandable.

"Are we going to get in trouble for being on the football field?" Lucy asked, wondering if people were supposed to be using the area for practice.

"Not during this time of year," Natsu answered, glad that the football players were nowhere to be seen. "Their season is over with."

"Oh," Lucy smiled, relieved they were fine. "That's good. I don't follow sports that much." She had tried once when her father forced her to go to a football party to watch a game. She sat through about ten minutes before her brain felt like it might explode, causing her to excuse herself and spend the rest of the time sitting outside on her phone. It didn't help that every time she asked her father a question about the game, he told her to shush and to just pay attention. _'Yeah... real helpful...'_

"I know about sports, but I don't play 'em," Natsu mumbled, more to himself than anyone. He didn't expect to catch the blonde's attention.

"Do you not like to play?" She asked, eyes flitting between him and her phone's screen.

"It's not that," Natsu didn't want to admit that he'd been discouraged from playing a long time ago. There was only so many times you could get picked last for a team before you gave up. The funny part was, he was actually good at a lot of the games, he just didn't put in the effort because he really didn't care for it after a while. If they didn't want him on their team in the first place, why should he try hard to win?

Lucy noticed the silence, realizing he wasn't going to elaborate. That was fine with her. She didn't want to push him into saying more than he was ready to. She was a patient person.

The four teens sat on the edge of the football field, opposite end to the Pokémon gym. Each of them had at least one egg hatch, while Natsu had two. Lucy was glad she got another Squirtle, because now she had enough candy to evolve her strongest one to a Wartortle.

The blonde cheered for herself, receiving a pat on the back from Erza. Gray mentioned that he had one as well, which prompted Natsu to butt in, saying, "nobody asked you!"

"You wanna go!"

"Yeah!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry Erza..."

"Our bad..."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, already loving how they interacted with each other. She wondered if she could ever get as scary as the redhead, making the two males fear her the same way they do Erza.

 _'Probably not,'_ Lucy sighed, but she was truly okay with it. She didn't have to be intimidating, as long as she was happy.

Finally able to catch their breaths, Lucy enjoyed the fresh air. She felt at ease, sitting next to Natsu. She still felt a bit tense around his friends, but there was nothing she could do in that moment. Only time would fix the awkwardness. She wished they'd gotten off to a better start, but that didn't stop them from being friendly towards her now. Still, she wouldn't trade this moment for anything else. It was calm and peaceful, much to her liking.

"I really like this spot," Lucy said, reaching out and grabbing Natsu's hand. His skin was warm, callused, and larger than her own. She liked the way her hand fit in his. It was oddly perfect, and comforting.

He looked up at her quickly, the shock on his face fading when he saw her smile. He felt more relaxed around Lucy, happy she was his newest friend. "I like it too," he finally said, settling into her gentle hold.

If he was more brave, he would have added, _" but I like you a lot more..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a time skip? Eight chapters to cover two different days seems like a lot, yes? It won't be a ridiculous skip. Two weeks or so. (Not for when I'll update next, just for the progression of the story in case it was unclear)  
> Thank you for the hits and kudos. And thank you The_Insane_Twin for commenting. :)  
> Up next, Chapter Nine: Routine.  
> Btw, I just hit level 16 in Pokémon Go. What level are you guys at? I'm only able to play like every other day. :/  
> 


	9. Routine

**Chapter Nine: Routine**

Two weeks later, Lucy found herself sitting in the same spot with Natsu. They were on the edge of the football field, with Natsu holding her hand. It became a routine for them to spend time together after school. The only exception was when Natsu had to go straight to work, but that was only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Every other Wednesday he'd stay late after school for his chemistry club too. Those days Lucy would spend with her other new friends.

It was the beginning of April on a Friday afternoon. The sun warmed Magnolia, forcing kids to ditch their coats, and sport short-sleeves and shorts instead. Once again, Natsu was the exception, keeping his scaly scarf wrapped around his neck despite the heat.

Lucy took in a deep breath, loving the way the fresh air filled her lungs. It was nice to sit with Natsu, since the boy brought her a comfort she couldn't get anywhere else.

Of course, it might have been better if the _other people_ weren't around.

"Juvia doesn't know much about this game, but she will learn to be closer to her beloved!" The blue haired teen had just downloaded Pokémon GO, wanting to join in on the fun everyone else was having.

"Make sure you pick Team Mystic when you get the chance," Gray instructed, guiding his girlfriend through the tutorial. "You'll have to wait until you're level five though."

"What level are you?" Natsu whispered to Lucy, trying to keep away from everyone else's conversations.

Levy and Gajeel joined their group in the last week. Levy fit right in, but Gajeel still seemed reserved. Lucy never asked why the facial-pierced guy and her pink haired friend didn't get along, but she figured one of them would tell her if they wanted to.

Erza and Jellal were sitting in front of them, engaged in their own conversation. Judging by the few words Lucy could hear, it had to do with school stuff, probably about their councils. Lucy wondered where they had the time to participate in things like that.

"I just reached level fifteen," the blonde said, keeping her voice down. "I can finally get hyper potions."

Natsu's face was close to hers, letting her smell his naturally smoky scent, "that's pretty cool." His green eyes captivated her, so she had to try extra hard just to focus on what he was saying. "I'm at level nineteen. You'd get more XP if you fought at gyms. When are you gonna join a team?"

Lucy sighed. She knew this day would come. "I still need to talk to Levy about it. We agreed we'd join the same team. Should I ask her now?"

Natsu nodded, his mesmerizing eyes shining. "I think you should." He wore a large grin that exposed his abnormally sharp canines. It was a smile that made her heart melt.

In the last two weeks, she saw a huge change in the pink haired boy. When she first met him, he was awkward, shy, and always acting strange. Every day he climbed a little out of whatever shell he built for himself, letting her see the real him. It started with simple things at first. He would joke around with her a bit, then he'd tease her, until eventually he was talking to her like they'd been friends for years.

He let her know anything she wanted to know about him. She learned about his hobbies, one being pyrography. He even showed her a few of the things he's done with the pictures on his phone. Most of the fire-induced drawings were of dragons. She learned dragons were his favorite animal - _despite being mythical_.

He even told her about his blue-furred cat named Happy. She didn't believe he was blue until he showed her a picture. Natsu was truly a unique boy.

She learned he was the president of the chemistry club. He held the title since his sophomore year. She asked how many people were in the club, which he responded with five, not counting him. Three boys and two girls. Lucy wished she was better at chemistry so she could try to join his club, but she was hopeless when it came to it. He didn't seem to mind that she was terrible at the subject, so that made her feel better.

Natsu was basically an open book.

Well, _almost_ an open book. It seemed like there was one chapter that was off-limits, and that was about his rumors. Especially the one that messed things up for him his freshmen year.

So far, Lucy knew it was about a girl, and that somehow it involved Natsu paying her. Of course the blonde didn't believe any of it was true, but she was curious. She always had the option of asking Levy, but she wanted to hear it from him.

She couldn't count how many times a random student pulled her aside to try to spill the beans about Natsu's past, only for the blonde to abruptly leave the conversation without even saying bye. It was a rude action on her part, but she couldn't care less. She didn't want to hear it from strangers, only him.

Lucy hadn't asked Natsu yet, deciding it'd be better for her to wait until he wanted to talk to her about it. Honestly, if he never brought it up, she'd be fine with that too. She just wanted his friendship and trust, and pushing him was a sure way to ruin that.

The biggest change in Natsu that she noticed was his lack of personal space. However, she didn't mind it in the slightest.

The closer they grew in friendship, the more he seemed to like to touch her. It wasn't anything inappropriate. _'Though there was that one time I tripped and started falling, and he caught me... I'm pretty sure it was an accident that he grabbed my breasts in the process... I think?'_

Natsu definitely showed just how much he liked to hug Lucy, taking advantage of any chance he got to do it. That development started a few days ago, and Lucy was so glad they were getting closer. She loved hugging him back, especially since it seemed like he didn't do it with his other friends. It made her feel special.

Of course that only fueled the rumors that they were dating. She still had people come up to her and ask if it were true. When she said it wasn't, the guys would ask her out, but she declined every offer. She only liked one guy, and that was Natsu. She wasn't ready to tell him that yet, wanting to build on their friendship before she mentioned anything to him. Plus her father didn't allow her to date, so that would pose a big problem if she wanted to confess that she had feelings for him...

When girls asked if the rumors were true and she said no, they'd try to tell her about Natsu's past. It was a stupid cycle. She felt like it might be easier to just have an assembly and tell the entire student body, _"No, Natsu and I are not dating. No, that doesn't mean I'll go out with you. No, that doesn't mean I want you to tell me every lie you have about my friend. Thank you, have a good day."_

Lucy almost snorted every time she imagined that in her head. It would definitely piss a lot of people off.

"Luce?"

The blonde blinked, realizing she spaced out again. "Huh?"

Natsu stared at her with a blank expression before laughing, his face splitting with a large grin. "You're such a weirdo!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

She opened her mouth to debate once again, but closed it. She shook her head, letting out a soft laugh. "I guess I've stalled long enough. Time to pick my team."

The pink haired teen stood, then pointed to the other side of the football field. "The gym's right there. Let's go!" He held out his hand, and she didn't hesitate before taking it. He lifted her up, waiting for her to dust herself off before heading to the 'gym'.

"Come on Levy!" Lucy said towards her friend, but Natsu didn't give her a chance to wait for the blue haired girl.

"Where are you guys going?" Gray asked, standing up as well. His girlfriend quickly stood, not giving him the opportunity to help her up due to her eagerness.

"Luce is gonna pick a team!"

"What?" Levy shouted, standing up and walking towards her best friend. "You were gonna pick without me!"

"I wasn't!" The blonde shook her head. It was difficult to walk and look behind her at the same time. Natsu didn't let go of her hand as he walked forward. "That's why I said to come on! Pick with me!"

"I'm coming," the bookworm said as she pulled up her Pokémon GO app. A second later, her - _much taller_ \- boyfriend was walking beside her.

The rest of the group stood up to follow them. The blonde turned back to the front, whispering to Natsu, "looks like everyone's following us."

The pink haired teen laughed, squeezing Lucy's hand. "That's just 'cause we're awesome." He noticed the soft blush that spread across her face, so he quickly looked away, fearing his own body would react as well.

Over the past two weeks, Natsu felt himself getting extremely comfortable around Lucy. She didn't seem to mind his odd quirks, or his loud personality when he finally showed her his true self. He even felt the urge to eat around her using hot sauce, though he hadn't actually tried it yet. It was obvious to him the blonde girl wiggled her way into his heart, but he didn't mind.

It felt warmer knowing she was with him.

Now if only he could work up the courage to tell her how he felt. It was something he debated a lot over the past two weeks. If he told her and she liked him back, well that would be amazing.

But if she didn't...

Natsu felt a shiver run over his spine at the thought of Lucy rejecting him. _'I shouldn't say anything...'_ He decided, knowing he could always change his mind later.

_'Can't wait too long,'_ Natsu reminded himself, remembering all the times Lucy was asked out right in front of him. He couldn't imagine how many times guys asked her on dates when he _wasn't_ around. The thought sickened him.

Gray was right when he said Lyon wouldn't give up. The white haired boy had asked her out two more times since the first attempt. The last time was in front of him, and he had to summon every ounce of willpower to not grab Lucy and drag her away from the horny teen.

He knew what all these guys wanted from Lucy. It was easy to see their true intentions from the looks in their eyes. Some were better at hiding it than others. The less cunning ones would actually stare straight at her chest the entire time they asked her out.

It was infuriating to Natsu, so he could only imagine how Lucy felt.

He had to hand it to her. She usually kept her cool when it came to turning guys down. She used phrases like, _'I'm not looking for a boyfriend'_ or _'I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to say no'._ It made him believe he definitely didn't have a chance with her.

Lucy said no to so many guys, some much cooler and more handsome than himself. There was no way she'd consider him as a romantic partner. It was better to squash that fantasy before it could even start.

Besides, he wasn't ready to have a relationship right now. He was still dealing with his own personal drama. He didn't want to bring Lucy into it. Plus he was pretty sure she already knew about _that_. If she did, she didn't mention it. He was thankful she didn't ask or say anything about it, because he honestly felt like he'd have another anxiety attack.

Luckily for him, the last one was two weeks ago. Since then, he'd been perfectly fine. _Well_ , he'd been managing fine. He doubted he'd ever truly be perfect, but that was okay with him. Honestly, who could say they actually were?

As long as Lucy stayed his friend, he was happy. Especially since she admitted that he was her _male best friend_ , while Levy was her female one. She was definitely one of his best friends now, making him feel secure with himself enough to open up to her about almost anything. Natsu was brought out of his thoughts by Lucy's sweet voice in his ear.

"It says there's a Snorlax sighting, but I can't tell how far away it is," Lucy sighed, hating that they took away the footstep feature. She hoped they'd be bringing it back, but she wasn't holding her breath.

_'Even when she's complaining she still sounds cute,'_ he thought, his heart aching a little.

"I was really hoping my last 10K egg was a Snorlax, but it was a freakin' Eevee," Natsu glowered, remembering vividly how disappointed he was to see the brown-furred Pokémon. "I already have all of its evolutions..."

"Don't you mean eeveelutions?" She giggled.

Natsu shook his head, tired of hearing that damn joke, "don't you start too!"

The blonde smiled at the funny pout he made. "Well you can always use it to power up your Flareon. You said it's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah," the pink haired teen smiled as he raised a fist in the air. "Fire's awesome!"

Lucy giggled again, loving his enthusiasm. "I still like Vaporeon the best. It's like a mermaid."

"Mermaids are cool, I guess," Natsu laughed, enjoying the little moment with his crush. They didn't get any time to themselves anymore, and he really missed it. The moment was over before he knew it, because they were first to reach the goal post which acting as a Pokémon Gym. The pink haired teen smiled at the girl, "okay Luce, it's the moment of truth." Excitement lit up in his deep green eyes as he anticipated her answer. "Who's team are you joining?"

"Well, I..." Lucy clicked the gym, then started tapping to get through the tutorial describing the different teams. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on dude, she's obviously gonna go for Team Mystic. It's the best one," Gray said when him and Juvia arrived next.

"Umm, you see-"

"Lucy! We have to be on the same team!" Levy cried when she showed up, Gajeel looming behind her.

"I... Uhh..." The blonde was at a loss for words.

"You should choose Team Valor!" Natsu declared, determination gleaming in his eyes.

Gray shook her head, glaring at the pink haired teen. "No! Team Mystic!"

"Juvia doesn't want love rival to be on the same team as her beloved!" The blue haired teen said, but neither Natsu or Gray paid attention.

"She doesn't want to join your stupid team, Stripper!"

"Why? It's a hell of a lot better than Valor, Fire Crotch!"

"Guys...?" Lucy got past the tutorial and now had the option of selecting her team. Her teeth ground together as she debated what to do. She really didn't like this much pressure. Levy stood behind her, peering at the phone to see which team her friend would pick. The two girls whispered to each other while the boys argued loudly.

"Valor is the way to go!"

"Team Mystic is clearly the superior team!"

"Shut up Ice Princess, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Says the Flame Brain who only chose his team based on the color!"

"What's wrong with red! It's awesome!" Natsu snarled, baring his teeth at Gray.

The raven haired teen flailed his arms. "That's not a good enough reason to pick a team!"

"It's just a game boys!" Erza groused, glaring at the two fussing teens. "Calm down! Or should I _make_ you calm down?"

"N-no! We're fine," Natsu said, wrapping an arm around Gray's shoulder without hesitation.

"Just peachy!" The other male said, forcing a large grin.

Erza nodded. Even though she knew they were faking, it pleased her to see them quiet. "Good, now Lucy... I think you should choose-"

"Done!" Lucy exclaimed, she didn't feel completely confident about her choice, but at least it was over now. Levy was in the same boat, choosing the team specifically to stay away from the silly rivalry between Red and Blue.

"What'd you pick!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time, they stared at her until she began to panic.

"T-Team Instinct...?" Lucy said, but she sounded unsure.

"You went with _Yellow?_ " Natsu asked in disbelief. He supposed it could be worse. If Lucy chose blue than they'd be enemies. At least Team Instinct was more neutral than anything.

"I did," she nodded, holding out her phone to show her profile. The background behind her avatar showed a yellow Zapdos, leaving no doubts to which team she was on.

The pink haired teen sighed before saying, "at least you can help me take out blue gyms."

Lucy perked up just a bit, "that's right." She forgot all about taking over gyms. It would make things more difficult when it came time to claiming them, but at least she could help Natsu in some way.

"Now that that's over with," Gajeel grunted, "it's time I take you home." He peered down to his girlfriend who was swiping through her app.

"So soon?" Levy asked, knowing she still had a while until her parents were expecting her.

The tall male leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Everyone watched as her face grew bright red before she started sputtering, "I-I have t-to go. B-bye guys..."

Lucy held back a laugh, imagining what her friend's boyfriend said to her. She watched them walk off towards the school's parking lot, knowing Gajeel already had a car.

"We should get going too," Erza said, turning to Jellal. "Do you want to come to my house to study?"

The blue haired male opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard Gray snicker, "is that what they call it nowadays?"

The redhead sent a death glare to the raven haired guy, causing him to choke on his own laughter. "S-sorry..."

Erza's eyes softened as she nodded. "It would be wise for you to study as well. I know for a fact you have a big test on Monday that's worth a large percent of your grade."

"I'm gonna ace that and you know it," Gray grunted, not wanting to end his Pokémon hunt.

The redhead gave him a knowing look, glancing between the raven haired teen and Natsu. It took him a few seconds to realize she wanted to give Natsu and Lucy some alone time.

"Yeah yeah," Gray grumbled, deciding it would be nice to give them some privacy since they'd been tagging along with them for the past two weeks straight. He looked at his girlfriend, but she was already nodding.

"Juvia would love to study with Gray!"

The raven haired male smiled at seeing her so happy. "All right," he threw an arm around her, pulling her close. "Let's go... See you later Flame Brain and Lucy."

Natsu watched as all his friends left, leaving him alone with the blonde. "When do you need to be home?" He asked, glancing at his crush.

"I have a few hours since it's the weekend now," Lucy smiled, taking a step closer to him. "You want to hang out with me?" She couldn't help the pink tinting her cheeks. Since it was just the two of them, she was made more aware of her feelings for him.

"Absolutely," he said without a second thought. "You wanna go get something to eat later with me?" Natsu didn't realize how it might have sounded, but Lucy noticed.

"Like a _date?_ " She cocked her head, feeling herself smile more.

"Oh," his eyes widened, now realizing how it could have been interpreted. "If you want it to be. It doesn't have to..." He placed a hand on the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

Lucy knew she wasn't allowed to date. If her father found out, she'd be grounded for sure. She knew if she said yes then the rumors would increase. However, none of that seemed to matter when she said, "I'd love that."

"G-great," Natsu forced out, glad his voice sounded even. His eyes found her again, breath hitching when he saw how happy she looked. His heart leaped, blood pumping faster at the thought of having another date with the gorgeous blonde who was quickly becoming one of his best friends.

"Let's see if there's any Pokémon around before we leave?" Lucy asked, lifting her phone up again. She glanced down, looking at her _sightings_ section. "Looks like there's a Growlithe nearby." She couldn't help but smirk.

"Not that again," he laughed, remembering the silly debate they had after their first date.

They looked up at each other again, both seeming to share a knowing look. She held out her hand, which he took immediately. Everything seemed oddly perfect in that moment, but of course that couldn't last long with Natsu's luck.

"Well well well... Look who we have here," a deep male's voice came from their side. It was accompanied with some cackling and the sound of footsteps.

Natsu looked over, his stomach twisting as he saw who the voice belonged to. _'Shit...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil for spoiling such a nice moment between them, but before that, was it fluffy enough? Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for the kudos and hits! :) It makes me smile when I see the numbers go up.   
> Next up, Chapter Ten: Stereotypes.  
> *Pyrography-the art or technique of decorating wood or leather by burning a design on the surface with a heated metallic point.* I feel like if Natsu was in the modern world, he would find the pyrography interesting. What do you think?  
> Also I'm at level 18 and finally got my first 10k egg. Hasn't hatched yet, but I'm super excited!


	10. Stereotypes

**Chapter Ten: Stereotypes**

Natsu and Lucy turned to face the people who interrupted their moment. The pink haired teen was completely aware of who the two boys were, but Lucy was lost. She'd never seen them before, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Lovely day we're having," a teenage male with medium length, dirty blonde hair said. His voice was laced with a sarcastic tone, his sharp yellow eyes glaring at Natsu as if he had a personal vendetta with the pink haired teen.

Lucy took a step closer to Natsu, her hand gripping his hand tighter in hopes that it would calm her nerves. She'd never seen the two boys in front of them, but judging by the way Natsu tensed, she guessed they were bad news.

She looked at the one who had just spoken to them. Around his right eye he had black spots. She guessed they were birthmarks, but she wouldn't be surprised if they were tattoos. He wouldn't be the first teenager at this school she saw with a facial tattoo. Jellal had been a prime example, with a red tribal marking over his right eye as well.

The other male with him was a lot taller than everyone else in the area. He had long hair, but Lucy was unsure of the color. It looked like a mixture between brown, blonde and green. The predominant color was definitely blonde though. He had a mean gaze, his eyes looking devoid of emotions.

The shorter male snickered, "what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He teased Natsu, giving the pink haired teen all of his attention. "Or maybe it's a _jackal?_ "

A light bulb went off in Lucy's head. The conversation she had with Levy two weeks ago surfaced in her mind. It was when they spoke in the library about Natsu's past.

_"Who were the people making fun of him?"_

_"His name is Jackal. I'm sure you've seen him around."_

Lucy had heard the name a few more times since that talk, but she still didn't have a face to place with the name, until now. If that was Jackal, then she assumed the other male was Tempester, but she wasn't sure.

"What do you want Jackal?" Natsu finally asked, his voice sounded strong, but she could feel the subtle shaking from his hand. He was nervous, and Lucy could only guess why.

"What are you doing on our field?" The dirty blond demanded an answer, placing his hands on his hips.

"The season's over," Natsu started, not taking his eyes off the shorter male. "We can use it if we want."

Lucy was surprised he was speaking that way to the other guys. She thought for sure he'd revert back to his shy self, but Natsu seemed confident - _and honestly a little stubborn_. She found this side of him appealing, though she'd never say that out loud.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jackal asked, taking two quick steps to Natsu and snatching his phone from his hand before he could react.

"Hey! Give that back!" The pink haired teen took a step towards the male with dirty blond hair, unaware that he was doing exactly what the bully wanted him to do. For every step Natsu took towards Jackal, the other male took a quicker step back.

They were a good distance away before Jackal laughed. "Hey Tempester! He's playing that dumb Pokémon game!"

Natsu held back a growl as the two teens stopped with their steps. "Just give it back."

"No way, I think I want to try to play," Jackal said in a mocking tone. "I have no idea why all you losers are playing this game." He smirked, "maybe I should just get rid of some of these Pokémon, that'll make your game more interesting."

"Don't you dare!" Natsu clenched his fists. It might be 'just a game', but he spent a lot of time and effort to collect and raise those Pokémon. It wasn't fair for Jackal to transfer them, since he clearly didn't understand how important they were to Natsu.

"I have a better idea," the bully grinned, then threw Natsu's phone several feet to the side. "Go fetch!"

The pink haired teen glowered at Jackal. He didn't want to 'go fetch', but at the same time he needed to retrieve his phone. He just bought this one recently, and it would take months to save up enough money to buy a new one if this one got damaged. Plus Natsu could only imagine how much further Gray would get in Pokémon GO while he was without a phone.

Hating himself for giving in, he turned, then walked over to where his device fell. He took only two steps before hearing Jackal take off in a sprint through the field. Natsu glanced over, wondering what the hell he was doing before he realized he left Lucy all by herself.

It seemed like his fears were coming true before his eyes. Jackal was already standing in front of Lucy while she was looking directly at Natsu. He started heading back towards her, and caught the short conversation between them.

"I don't believe we've met," the shorter male smiled, revealing teeth sharper than Natsu's. Lucy didn't think that was possible, but she couldn't deny what she saw. "My name is Jackal, Magnolia High's quarterback. And you are?"

"Not interested in talking to you," Lucy said with a sharp tongue. She wouldn't let this guy intimidate her, or attempt to charm her. She crossed her arms over her chest, angry over seeing the way this guy treated her best friend.

"Oh, you're feisty. I like that." His fingers came out, caressing the red bow holding up her side ponytail. "How much for a night with you, Blondie?" Jackal asked, his eyes tracing every curve on Lucy's body with a lewd expression.

She took a step back, thoroughly creeped out now. "What are you talking about?" The girl narrowed her eyes in disgust, but the action went unnoticed, since Natsu yelled at the boys while she was talking.

"Just leave her alone! She's not bothering anyone," the pink haired teen looked furious, a fire dancing in his dark green eyes. Lucy had never seen him this riled up, she didn't know what to make of it. He took one more step closer to Lucy, but a shadowy figure blocked his path.

"Nah," the larger male spoke. "The fun's just starting. You never answered Jackal's question."

"Thank you Tempester, Natsu over here is being so rude by interrupting us." The quarterback looked back at Lucy. "So how much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered honestly, feeling sick with what he was implying.

Jackal circled around Lucy, the dark glint in his eyes sending shivers down her spine. He threw an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She let out a gasp when her chest collided with his, knocking the air from her lungs. She vaguely heard Natsu yell, but his voice quickly turned into a muffle.

She struggled against his tight grip, finding it difficult since the male was much stronger than her. "Let me go you creep!"

A devious laugh rang in her ears, Jackal's hot breath fanning over her ear as he whispered, "I could do things to you that would make your mind _explode_." His words were accommodated with a harsh slap to her ass, causing her to wince.

The blonde's eyes widened, fear and anger fueling her actions as she pulled her leg up, then threw it backwards, hitting Jackal's body as hard as she could. She wasn't sure where she struck, but he fell to the ground holding his thigh, so she guessed there.

Once she was free, Lucy looked around for Natsu, finding him in the larger male's hold. A hand was placed over his mouth, keeping the squirming boy quiet. Once he saw Lucy, he calmed down, knowing she wasn't being touched anymore.

Distracted by his friend falling, Tempester's hold on Natsu loosened, letting the pink haired teen escape. He jabbed his elbow into the taller male's gut, causing him to wheeze as he clutched at his stomach. Natsu gave him no time to recover before throwing a swift punch to the guy's face.

"What the fuck!" The larger male tried covering his face, but Natsu was faster, giving him one more punch for good measures.

Tempester went down, groaning in pain. The pink haired teen ignored him, eyes searching for the asshole who violated Lucy right in front of him. He found Jackal, still laying on the ground. The male with dirty blond hair was starting to get up, pausing in a kneeling position.

"You're gonna pay, Blondie," Jackal said as he stood up.

He was taller than Lucy, towering over the girl before lunging at her. He barely made it a foot towards her before someone grabbed her wrist and jerked her out of the way. At the same time, Natsu was charging towards Jackal at a fast pace.

The pink haired male threw all of his weight into hitting Jackal, knocking the other male off his feet, forcing him to land on his butt as Natsu threw punch after punch his way. The dirty blond blocked some of them, but most struck his face, irritating him that the school's biggest dork was dominating him.

Natsu was about to punch him one more time, but another male's voice shouted at him.

"Hey! Natsu, let him go! You won already, now get off!"

Said boy glanced up, eyes locking with the football team's wide receiver. "Sting?" Before he got confirmation, he was being thrown off by the boy underneath him.

"You're gonna wish you never touched me," Jackal sneered, pulling his arm back to strike Natsu. However, the hit never landed, since a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Seriously you two," a black haired male with piercing red eyes scolded, "knock it off."

"This has nothing to do with you Rogue!" Jackal practically spat, angered that he was being denied the chance to fight with the dork who was now walking over to the blonde girl.

Lucy was standing by a teenage boy who appeared to be their age. He had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes. If it wasn't for the scar running through his eyebrow, he could pass as a model. He was definitely handsome, even with the facial scar.

Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Lucy once he reached her, not sure if the fight was truly over or not. Until he knew, he would do everything he could to make sure no one touched her inappropriately again.

 _'Wait... Isn't that what I'm doing right now?'_ He thought once he realized Lucy probably didn't want his hands on her either. He quickly let go of her, opting to stand closer instead of directly touching.

He looked down at his hands. His right one was sore, and he realized why. His knuckles were bruising, and there was a bit of blood smeared on them. He wiped the blood off in the grass, but more beads of the crimson liquid surfaced, letting him know he cut open his hand.

A girl with very short, light blue - _almost silver_ \- hair came up to Lucy, her soft voice sounded soothing despite the tense atmosphere. "Are you hurt?" She looked up at the blonde with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Lucy lied, she was anything but fine. Her heart was beating out of control, her butt still stung from the slap, and she wished Natsu didn't let go of her. He was the only thing keeping her from freaking out in that moment.

Going against her better judgement, she reached out, her hand grabbing Natsu's with a tight grip. The pink haired teen flinched for a second before calming down. He was relieved she wanted to have contact with him just as much as he did. He was more glad that she didn't grab his bloody hand that still hadn't stopped dripping. He held it out, making sure to keep it away from his clothes. He'd never hear the end of it if his mom found out he ruined something else.

"Why don't you just leave?" Sting suggested, his hands making a shooing motion. "Or should I tell coach you were fucking with Natsu again?"

Jackal glared at him, his arms crossing over his chest as he huffed, "like I give a fuck what he thinks. He won't do shit and you know it. He needs me on the team." He would have been more intimidating if it weren't for the busted chin Natsu gave him. It was still bleeding, staining his shirt.

The quarterback thought he had the upper hand until Lucy spoke up. "How about I tell your girlfriend about you slapping my ass!"

Everyone was now glancing at Lucy, similar looks being shared among them. Mostly they gawked, shocked that she would mention that. The girl wasn't backing down though, angry that she was sexually assaulted. "What's her name again... Oh yeah, Kyôka! I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear about that!"

She seemed confident, but Natsu could feel the tremors coursing through her body as he tightened his grip on her hand. He'd never seen Lucy so scared. It pained him to see her going through this, knowing well how difficult it was to deal with bullies. He was barely fighting off the urge to give into his anxiety. If Lucy wasn't here than he knew he'd succumb to the feeling.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jackal glared at the blonde before him. No one ever threatened him, so he wasn't sure how to handle it. The only thing he knew was to call her bluff, hoping she would back down without dragging it out further. He opened his mouth to give her a warning, but a hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to tense.

"We should get going," Tempester whispered, "I don't want Kyôka to find out, because I know she'll find a way to blame me." Both boys shuddered, knowing how terrifying the girl could be when she was angered. "We'll get them back, don't you worry."

"Fine," the dirty blond grunted, then raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Play your stupid game, I don't give a shit!"

"What game?" The male known as Rogue asked.

"Pokémon GO," Natsu answered for him, causing Jackal to glare at him in disgust.

The blond male with spiky locks started laughing, "is that what this is all about?" He glanced over to the black haired male, "we were just talking about how awesome that game is! I'm addicted to it!"

It pissed Jackal off that he said that. Sting was part of the football team. He was supposed to act a certain way. It was simple: _be cool_. Instead of doing that, he just proved how different he was by enjoying a game meant for kids and dorks with too much time on their hands. He shook his head, hating that the guy was actually needed on the team for them to have a chance at winning next season.

"You're all fucking losers," Jackal finally groused. He wiped his bloody chin off on his sleeve, then glared at Natsu's dripping hand. "I swear if I catch your freaky disease I'm going to kill you." That empty threat was the last thing he said before him and Tempester turned to leave the football field.

Sting whispered loud enough so everyone but Jackal and Tempester could hear, "don't mind him. He's just upset he's failing math. Coach threatened to cut him from the team if he can't get his grade up soon."

Lucy's eyebrows rose. _'Why would he pick on Natsu just because his own grade is low?'_ The concept made no sense to Lucy, who was still fairly new to going to a real school.

Natsu didn't pay attention to Sting's words. He was waiting until the bullies were completely out of sight before releasing Lucy's hand. He tried to ignore the pounding in his chest, but it was no use. He knew Lucy heard what Jackal said. He didn't want her to think she could catch an imaginary disease that most people seemed to think he had. That would really make him panic.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left to search the ground, trying to find his phone. It wasn't hard to spot, since it had a red case on, contrasting easily against the green grass.

"Is your phone okay?" Lucy asked, trying to peer over Natsu's shoulder as he inspected it. He didn't realize she'd followed him.

"Yeah," he said, showing her the undamaged device. "My case protected it." He was glad. His money could go to better things than replacing his phone for no reason.

The blonde sighed in relief, "that's good." She glanced down at his hand, seeing it was covered in blood. He cringed, waiting for her reaction. He was guessing she'd either think he was disgusting or a freak. _'Or both...'_ He wasn't completely optimistic at this point, but he still hoped they could remain friends.

Lucy didn't think twice when she undid the red ribbon in her hair. She searched through her backpack, pulling out a small package of tissues. Levy told her the rumors that Natsu has a contagious disease were lies, and even if Levy hadn't said anything, Lucy trusted Natsu to warn her if she was actually at risk of getting infected with something. To her knowledge, all he had was motion sickness, and that definitely wasn't something she could catch.

Natsu tried not to flinch away when she brought the tissues to his knuckles, shocked by what she was doing. Lucy made sure to be delicate with him, not wanting to spook him. She dabbed them against his skin, soaking up most of the blood. Then she pulled out her water bottle and squirted some of the water on his hand.

The pink haired teen watched as she cleaned his hand with a tender touch. He felt the heat flooding his cheeks, especially when her pretty eyes flitted up at him to check his reactions, or to ask if he was okay. When she dried off his hand, it looked mostly clean.

Lucy balled up the dirty tissues in a clean one. She was about to put it in her backpack when Natsu reached out his hand. She gave them to him, then watched as he stuffed them in his pants.

That's when she started wrapping the ribbon around his knuckles - _that were already trying to bleed again_.

"I can't let you do that," Natsu said, attempting to pull his hand away from her.

She held on tight, not surrendering. "It's fine, I have more." She was careful to keep it secure enough to stop the bleeding, but not too loose that it would slip off. She tied it up, smiling at her work.

Without thinking, she brought his hand to her lips. She softly kissed the bandaged hand, hoping it would take away any pain he might be feeling. At the same moment, Natsu's heart nearly stopped. His breath hitched, his body tensed. She was kissing his hand, and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He decided on averting his eyes so she couldn't see how flustered she made him.

When she let go of his hand, he flexed his knuckles. The ribbon worked well, though he couldn't completely move his fingers. It would do its job until he got home and cleaned it properly. "Th-thanks a lot. Where'd you learn to do that?" He still wasn't meeting her gaze, terrified that he'd reveal how he truly felt about her.

"I used to practice on my stuffed animals when they got hurt," Lucy said, then immediately regretted even talking. She hadn't meant to confess that, realizing how childish it sounded.

"Oh my gosh, I mean... Uh, not like toys. They were-" She started to panic. _'Don't say they were your friends growing up. He's going to think you're psychotic.'_ Despite her own advice, she opened her mouth and said, "-my friends."

_'Too late!'_

The blonde didn't know what else to do. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. She did the only thing that seemed reasonable to her. She sat down and curled up into a tight ball as quickly as she could.

Natsu stared down at Lucy. She had just said one of the weirdest things he'd ever heard in his entire life - _and he'd heard some crazy stuff before_. A large grin took over his face. He crouched down, poking her knee. He was glad she was wearing shorts under her skirt, otherwise he'd be able to see her panties, and that'd be awkward. "Luce?"

"Go away," she mumbled against her legs. "Lucy's not here anymore. She died of embarrassment."

"That's too bad," Natsu said, finding some newfound confidence. He was starting to realize there was no reason to be afraid of Lucy. If his crush - _the beautiful blonde who seemed perfectly imperfect in every single way possible_ \- could say things that dorky... Well, it made him think for a second that he wasn't that bad off after all.

Natsu was sure she could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "I guess I'm going to have to go on our date by myself." He saw the way she tensed, only making him burst into laughter. "Just get up you weirdo," he grabbed her hands and pulled her up despite her weak protests.

He brought the blonde to her feet easily. She pouted, but it was useless against him. He was already in a much better mood, thanks to Lucy's honesty. It made him want to ask her more about her adventures with these stuffed animals. How did they get hurt? Did she do the same thing to them that she did to Natsu, or did she improvise with other things? What were their names? Did she still have them? He was already forming a long list of silly questions to ask her, though he knew she'd think he was teasing her.

Lucy finally brought her head up. Her face was extremely red, and she couldn't bring herself to look Natsu in the eyes. She glanced around, gaze landing on the three students from earlier walking up to them.

The heat drained from Lucy's face. She leaned towards her best friend, whispering in his ear, "who are they exactly?"

The pink haired male shoved his phone in his pocket before looking towards the small group who stopped in front of them. "They're some acquaintances," he kept it as vague as possible.

"What?" The spiky blond haired male gawked, "I thought we were friends!"

Natsu forced an uneasy laugh. "I just tutored you a few times," he didn't think that changed their status to friends. Especially since they used to pick on him as well. He was just thankful their friend Minerva got them to stop, because now they were halfway tolerable.

"My name's Sting Eucliffe," the blond male stuck out his hand to Lucy, ignoring Natsu's statement. "If it wasn't for Natsu, I would have flunked last year. Don't listen to him, we're totally friends."

Lucy let out a soft giggle when she saw the pink haired teen's irritated glare. She thought he looked adorable, but she decided not to say anything. "My name's Lucy Ashley."

Natsu's eyes flitted over to Lucy, studying her face. She looked so calm and peaceful, even when lying about her last name. They had a talk a few days after they met about her keeping her true last name a secret, and he respected her wishes. However, seeing how she could lie with such a straight face made him uneasy. It made him wonder what else she could be lying about.

The pink haired teen shook his head. _'Lucy's not like that,'_ he repeated the message in his head a few more times before letting out a deep breath. He whispered to himself, "She's not like that..." He smiled, believing his own words. It would be enough for now.

When Natsu looked back at Lucy, she was already being introduced to someone else. "My name is Yukino Agria," the girl with light blue hair offered her hand to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

The blonde cocked her head, "you have?"

Yukino nodded, but gave no further explanation. Lucy didn't know if she should ask what she heard, because honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to know. This school seemed like toxic when it came to stories and rumors. She would prefer it if people stayed out of her business, but she already knew that was impossible at Magnolia High.

After she was done shaking the girl's hand, the blonde glanced over to the male with black hair and scary red eyes. He seemed to be in a foul mood, judging by the frown on his face. He didn't say anything for a few moments until Sting elbowed him in the arm.

The black haired male scowled at the other teen before looking at Lucy with that indifferent expression he wore so well. "I'm Rogue Cheney."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said, but she wasn't honestly sure it was true since he looked like he didn't care either way.

She was thankful the trio came to their rescue, but she sensed tension from Natsu, which put her on edge. She absentmindedly stepped closer to her best friend until their arms touched. Just the little contact was enough to settle her nerves. His warm skin sent jolts through her arm, causing goosebumps to line her skin. A small smile formed on her face at the same time her blush showed up.

Things started looking better - _at least that's what it seemed like_. Of course the moment was bound to be ruined in three, two, one.

"Whoa, so it is true!" Sting's smile grew wide. "You two are really an item?"

"What!?" Lucy jerked, thrown off by his enthusiasm. She glanced over to Natsu, seeing the pink tint to his cheeks. Despite the heat, he buried his nose in his scarf, his blush hiding from watchful eyes.

"We're just friends," Natsu quickly mumbled, though once he admitted that, he felt a pang in his heart. _'Just friends...'_ He wished it could be different, but knew it could always be worse. They could not even know each other, or be enemies. Hell, she could have been one of the bullies who picked on him!

In the long run he was fine with being her friend, as long as she was happy.

The blonde female felt a similar painful feeling in her chest. She tried to hide the disappointment from her voice, but it leaked out a bit. "Yeah... What he said..."

"Are you sure?" Yukino asked, studying the two students who looked extremely close for 'just friends'.

He pulled his scarf down, letting him talk normally. "Pretty sure," the pink haired teen said, wondering what she meant. _'How would we not be sure?'_ He would know if he was dating Lucy...

"Ignore them," Rogue finally spoke again. "They're just nosy.

"Already on it," Natsu brushed off what they said, knowing it was silly to give himself false hope. Lucy could have any guy she wanted. There was no way she'd pick him. "Thanks and all for the help, but we're gonna head out to get food."

"Are you two going on a date?" Sting waggled his eyebrows.

Heat immediately filled Natsu's cheeks, remembering they both agreed it would be their second date. "N-no... None of your business!"

"Not a date?" Sting looked beyond amused. "Then you wouldn't mind if we tagged along, right?"

Natsu opened his mouth to retort. He tried to say any excuse he could think of that would discourage them from joining, but none came to mind. He looked over to Lucy, hoping she would come up with a good answer.

"Sure," Lucy said, causing Natsu to internally groan.

He really wanted to spend some alone time with Lucy. This was there first real chance in two weeks, but it seemed like fate had other plans. He just couldn't catch a break.

_'Just when I thought we were finally gonna be alone...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new characters!  
> Thank you for the kudos and hits, and thank you to LovinmyOTPs for commenting!  
> Up next, Chapter Eleven: Jealousy.  
> 


	11. Jealousy

**Chapter Eleven: Jealousy**

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with us?" Sting asked, opening a door to his car. "There's enough room."

"I'm sure," Natsu said, trying to hold himself together. He could already feel the acidic taste in the back of his throat from the thought of riding in a vehicle. "It's only a few blocks away, I can walk."

"Suit yourself," Sting looked to Lucy. "What about you."

Natsu was surprised when he heard Lucy say, "I'll walk too."

"You don't have to," the pink haired teen mumbled. She'd already done enough for him. He glanced down at his hand that was wrapped in her red ribbon. A surge of happiness filled his heart. Lucy cared about him, that was for sure. He didn't know how deep her feelings ran, but he was hopeful that maybe, _maybe_ he had a chance with her after all. He knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy if she gave him that chance.

"I want to," the blonde said, her smile reaching her eyes. She didn't mind walking, plus it would give her a chance to try to hatch her egg.

Natsu smiled, "thanks." He was glad he'd have some company, and a little bit of alone time with her after all.

"We'll meet you guys there," Sting said, climbing in his car. Rogue was already in the passenger seat, with Yukino in the back. The car started up, and Natsu put a hand on his stomach as he heard it take off.

He really hated his motion sickness.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked, walking towards where the car took off.

Natsu quickly caught up with her, his nausea subsiding as he tuned out the thoughts of vehicles. "Mermaid Heel. It's a restaurant. Lots of kids hang out there after school."

The blonde smiled. She was feeling pretty hungry, specifically craving something sweet after the long day at school. "Awesome."

They walked in silence, both choosing to use this time to play Pokemon GO. Lucy was close to hatching a 2K egg, and Natsu had just put another one of his in an incubator. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but she was worried about what he said earlier.

_"We're just friends."_

She couldn't fault him for telling the truth. That's what they were, and she couldn't deny the facts. It still hurt to hear it out loud. It made her feel stupid for suggesting they consider eating together as another date. He was probably trying to make her feel better by agreeing. _'He probably doesn't like me like that...'_

Doubting his feelings was the main reason she agreed to have other people tag along with them. They could act as a buffer in case things got awkward. She didn't think that would happen, but she was still cautious. She didn't want Natsu to realize she had feelings for him if he didn't feel the same way in return. She could only imagine how mortifying that'd be, to be rejected before she could even tell him the truth.

No, she couldn't risk being alone with him. She had to act normal.

 _'What the hell_ is _normal?'_

It was a valid question. Was there even a good definition? She doubted it, but she was determined to keep her feelings a secret. She wouldn't act on her impulses anymore. However, as she was telling herself this, she felt warmth on her left hand.

Lucy looked down, noticing that Natsu had grabbed her hand anyway. It was with his wounded hand, but that didn't matter to her. She could already feel the blush forming on her face. She looked back up, trying to calm her racing heart.

_'He does this all the time. It doesn't mean anything. It's probably just a habit.'_

Still, she squeezed his hand. She couldn't help herself, he just made her feel so comfortable. She did think it was weird that whenever she was the one to initiate the hand holding, he always tensed for a second, but he didn't do that when he was the one to make the first move.

It also happened whenever they hugged. If he saw it coming he was fine, but any surprise embrace caused his body to go rigid. She thought about asking him, but didn't want to be rude. She might bring it up another day, but after what happened with the bullies in the football field, she just wanted to hang out with Natsu without accidentally upsetting him.

"Why... never mind," the pink haired teen started, regretting that he felt so upset over what they were doing. He didn't mind going out to eat with Lucy - _in fact he loved the idea of sharing a meal with her_. He just didn't want to have other people with them.

"What?" Lucy asked, eyes flitting up to meet his gaze. He looked troubled, and she had no idea why. In her head everything was fine, but with his expression, she'd think he just got scolded.

"It's not a big deal," he grumbled, it was too late to go back now. "Just wondering why you invited them."

"Huh?" It took a second for her to realize what he meant. She couldn't tell him the truth. _'I was scared you'd find out about my crush on you, so I invited them to make it seem more like a friendly outing than a date.'_

No, that wouldn't do. She settled for something a little more subtle, even if it was a white lie. "I didn't think you'd mind..."

Natsu wanted to say he obviously minded. He finally had the opportunity to be alone with her, but now it'd be plus three to their date. He couldn't even consider it a date at this point. That made him a little more upset.

With a heavy sigh, he realized he was being unfair. Lucy was just a kind person, she probably didn't want to leave anyone out. He wished it could be the two of them, but he'd get over it. He didn't want to be grumpy around Lucy. She was like a ray of sunshine, and he didn't want to ruin her mood.

Natsu hadn't said anything for a bit, so Lucy decided to speak up. She was being silly, there was no reason to worry about being alone with the pink haired teen. "How about tomorrow we hang out together? Just you and me. You can show me around Magnolia more?"

She saw the way his green eyes lit up. Her heart clenched, a lump forming in her throat at the sight. He smiled. It was bright, revealing his sharp teeth. "I'd love that!"

She didn't think it was possible for her heart to speed up, but there it was, pounding like a drummer on crack. Her hand gripped him harder as she tried to hide her excitement. "Cool."

The pink haired teen opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a girl's voice. "See, I told you they'd come."

Natsu and Lucy's hands separated as they looked over to see Yukino talking to the two boys beside her. Rogue scoffed, his red eyes dull, "I just said they _might_ not show. I didn't say they wouldn't."

"Close enough," Sting laughed, then smiled at the duo who just arrived. "We're just waiting on Minerva. She should be here any minute."

Lucy nodded. She had never spoken to the girl, but she hoped she was truly as nice as she seemed. She glanced over to the building they were standing in front of. A large sign read 'Mermaid Heel' over the entrance, with an intricate design on either side of the words. It looked like an 'M' with two mermaid tails wrapped around it.

"I'll go tell them how many people we have," Natsu offered, knowing this place can get busy after school. He didn't hear Lucy walking behind him, but for some reason he could tell she was following him. A small smile crept over his face at the idea.

He opened the doors, glancing back and confirming that the blonde really was on his tail. He held it open for her, letting the girl walk in ahead of him. Lucy walked up to the podium where a host would greet them with Natsu right behind her. It was vacant at the moment, but as soon as they stopped in front of it, a teenage girl stepped behind the stand.

"Welcome to Mermaid Heel. How many in your party?" The hostess greeted in a southern accent. Her eyes landed on Lucy first since Natsu was blocked from her vision.

The blonde noticed how pretty the girl's hair looked. It was long and brown, braided into two thick pigtails. Freckles adorned her pale face, giving her an innocent look. She appeared to be their age, if not a little younger. Her name tag read "Beth".

Lucy smiled at the girl who was tucking away a few wispy strands of hair behind her ear. "Six," the blonde said, thinking about all the people who were now joining them.

"The wait will be approximately ten minutes," the brunette informed, handing Lucy a circular device. "That'll vibrate when your table's ready."

"Thank you," Lucy said, thinking the exchange was over. She was about to turn away when she heard Natsu speak up.

"Hey Beth," the pink haired teen smiled, catching Lucy's attention. She guessed he just read her name tag, but he sounded really friendly with her. The blonde didn't know why, but her stomach felt like it was beginning to twist.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" Beth said, crushing Lucy's idea that they didn't know each other. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," he said casually, not noticing the way Lucy's shoulders sagged. Despite having his date with Lucy morph into a group outing, he was actually in a good mood. Especially after Lucy gave his hand a kiss. Nothing could keep him down after that.

Seeing Beth reminded him that he forgot to give her back her notes that she let him borrow for their English class. "I ended up not needing those notes after all, but thanks anyway."

The brunette's cheeks tinted pink as she smiled. "Well I'm glad. I'm guessing you aced the test?"

"I didn't ace it... but I did pass," he laughed nervously, remembering how stressed he was taking that test.

Lucy stared between Natsu and Beth as they continued talking. When she glanced around, she noticed they were all alone. She wished some people would come in to ask for a table, that way the friendly conversation between them would cease, but she didn't know why she wanted that.

Her stomach felt more hollow than ever before. It was like there was an empty pit in her belly, making her extremely uncomfortable. She watched as they continued to chat away. She caught bits and pieces of their conversation. She vaguely heard something about how a teacher was trying to make their lives a living hell, but that was all she really noted.

The host's smile was so bright, and the way Natsu spoke to her gave Lucy's heart an unfamiliar stinging sensation. She tried to pretend that it didn't bother her, but she couldn't fool herself. She didn't know what she was feeling or why she was feeling this way, but it was awful.

Lucy hoped she was wrong, that her fears were just imaginary. _'Does he like her?'_ The blonde felt herself taking a few steps away from them. Natsu didn't notice, and neither did Beth. The way Natsu looked at the brunette was similar to the way he looked at Erza or Juvia. Lucy wondered if that was a sure sign that he saw this girl as just a friend.

_"We're just friends."_

Natsu's earlier words crept up on her again. Lucy felt her confidence slipping away. She began to doubt all the little moments she shared with the pink haired teen. Was she just imagining the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her? Was she delusional? Was her desire to have him like her back so strong that it had her seeing things that weren't real?

 _'What if everything we do is just in a friendly way?'_ She thought about how often they hold hands, or how frequently he hugged her. Was it possible she had gotten the wrong impression, and he saw those acts as platonic? She didn't think she could handle that if it were true.

She sighed, her heart beating fast with anxiety and stress. She'd never felt this way before, and she wanted to get rid of the feeling fast. She turned, her back facing the two chatting teens. Before she knew it, she was pushing the door open, the bright sun shining in her eyes.

Lucy didn't care. She just wanted to get away from what was causing her so much pain. It didn't make sense. One minute she was fine, the next, she was wishing Natsu would stop talking to someone. She'd never wish that on him before, so why now?

"You okay?" Sting asked when Lucy made it back to the group.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding rougher than she meant to. She quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Yeah, fine." She held up the device in her hand. "They said maybe ten minutes."

"Sweet," the blond male said, rubbing his belly. "I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," Yukino chided with a grin.

The blonde finally took in the group in front of her, realizing there was one more member, Minerva. The female was a tall and beautiful young woman. Lucy was shocked she was still in high school, because she looked like she should be in college. With long black hair and a flawless face, the girl demanded respect without having to say a word.

The small amount of confidence Lucy held started to fade more. She didn't understand it. She'd never felt so, so... _'What the heck am I feeling?'_ She felt sick, angry, sad, embarrassed, upset, nervous... the list went on and on. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't welcomed.

"Where's Natsu?" Rogue asked, though his expression looked indifferent.

The blonde's voice was laced with malice. "In there with _Beth_ ," Lucy said, then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Judging by her tone, someone might think the girl ran over her foot with a car. She sounded angry at this girl she didn't even know, and she had no idea why.

"Oooh, someone's jealous!" Sting snickered, then laughed when Yukino slapped his chest. "What was that for, you were thinkin' it too!"

"But I didn't say it out loud," the girl with light blue hair scolded her friend. She faced the blonde girl, a wane smile on her face. "Are you okay Lucy?"

"I'm fine," she lied as she let her hand fall. She couldn't afford to say anything else because her mind was wrapped around a single word.

_'Jealous! I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous about? It's not like Natsu's my boyfriend or anything. He's free to talk to whoever he wants however he wants. Jealous, please. I don't get jealous, ever!'_

The blonde felt her face heat up, but not due to a blush. She was upset, and embarrassed. Her denial was wearing thin, and it was only a matter of time until she had to face her true feelings.

The small group watched as Lucy's eyebrows knitted together. She was clearly in deep thought, so they decided to leave her alone for a moment.

_'Am I jealous? It sounds like nonsense. If I was jealous I'd know about it. Maybe I should look up the definition. That's what I always do if I don't know the meaning of a word.'_

She shook her head. _'That's stupid, I know the meaning... It's just... No, I'm not jealous. Maybe a little frustrated that Natsu's paying attention to another girl and not me, especially when we were talking about having a date earlier, and then I went and ruined it by inviting other people along...'_

Lucy cringed, _'this is my fault, isn't it? If I wouldn't have invited them, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But clearly that's not true, because Natsu already knew her. Apparently well too!'_

"Maybe I am," the blonde finally said, more to herself than to the people around her. She was staring at the ground, but her vision was blurry. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous, but her reactions seemed to fit the emotion.

She was jealous that Natsu liked that girl and not her, and her way of coping with it was to get upset. That's the only thing that make sense. It didn't justify anything, but it did explain it.

Lucy looked up, surprised when she saw Natsu.

"Maybe you're what?" He asked, gazing into her eyes with an intensity that made her frazzled. He was standing so close to her, watching her as he anticipated an answer.

"When did you get here?" It was all she asked, because it was the only thing she could come up with to deflect his question.

"I've been here?" He said, but it sounded more like a question. When there was finally a pause in his conversation with Beth, he turned to introduce her to Lucy, but she had vanished. When he went outside to look for her, he found her staring at the ground by herself.

The pink haired male had been standing in front of her for a few minutes now, watching as she moved her lips and twitched her fingers silently to herself. He asked Yukino what was wrong, but the girl said she didn't know. It was only a few seconds ago that Lucy finally reacted to his voice, and even now she seemed partially zoned out.

He placed a hand on her arm, noting the way her eyes snapped to view the touch. She seemed jumpy, and he didn't like that. He figured she was just hungry, and hoped they'd be able to eat soon so she could feel better. His hand dropped back to his side, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"How do you know Beth?" Lucy asked, ignoring the gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach. She knew it wasn't her business to ask, but she couldn't stop the urge to open her mouth and let those words loose. She kept her voice low so only Natsu could hear, not wanting anyone else to enter their conversation, or accuse her of being jealous again.

The pink haired teen didn't know why she was whispering, but he played along, keeping his voice down too. "She's a Junior like me... We share a few classes together..."

"Is that all?" The blonde hated the way her voice sounded. She now recognized the insecurity laced with it, giving away her true feelings.

Natsu didn't seem to catch it though, thinking she was still being a weirdo for keeping quiet. "Well she's my partner..."

Lucy felt like her heart was run through a paper shredder.

"Partner?" She didn't like how intimate the word sounded. Not once had Lucy ever asked Natsu if he had a girlfriend, assuming that he was single just like her. What if he had been in a relationship this whole time?

_'That wouldn't make sense. Natsu wouldn't have agreed to a date, let alone two if he really was taken. There's got to be another explanation, because he's definitely not the type of guy who would cheat... I don't think anyway...'_

Lucy wished she was right, but at the same time she knew she was probably just trying to give herself false hope. Hell, she'd take it at this point. The thought of Natsu with someone else made her blood boil, and she hated this feeling. She was raised to be in control of her emotions at all times, and this was going against everything her mother taught her.

"Yeah," Natsu said, one eyebrow raising in confusion. "My lab partner. Don't you have one too? You said you have a chemistry class?"

"Lab... partner...?" Lucy uttered the words silently. A sense of relief flooded her system. They weren't romantic partners! Only paired together for class assignments! She wanted to laugh at herself for getting so worked up over the simple title, but no giggles escaped her lips as her heart was still pounding erratically.

"Uh huh," she nodded, thinking of her own partner. "Mine's a kid named Nab. He's really lazy, so I end up doing most of the work." She let out a prolonged sigh, which probably made Natsu more confused, but at this point she didn't care. She was already feeling better.

"That sucks," the pink haired teen laughed. "Beth is a great partner. She's really smart and always wants to work. She's in the chemistry club with me."

Lucy's relief stopped in an instant. _'She's great... Really smart...'_ She knew she shouldn't be so insecure, but she was. Her inability to succeed at that particular subject was a sore spot for her, especially after she found out how passionate Natsu was about it. Now she felt ten times worse knowing there was a cute girl partnered with him that was smart _and_ part of his club. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but she knew that wasn't possible.

 _'Stop being so over dramatic. Maybe you're just blowing this out of proportion...'_ She tried to calm herself down once again. There was only one way to find out how he felt about this girl, and that was to ask him straight up.

Lucy attempted to sound nonchalant when she asked, but the curiosity in her tone was palpable. "So, do you like Beth?"

She waited with bated breath for him to answer. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, his green eyes never leaving hers. His cheeks flushed as his lips parted, "as a friend?"

Natsu felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Lucy about this. He didn't want to discuss other girls - _or guys for that matter_ \- with her. He knew exactly what she was asking, but he hoped he could pass himself off as dense so she would drop it.

The truth was he never felt any attraction for Beth, seeing her as only one of his friends. There was nothing wrong with the girl, in fact she was probably a great catch. The brunette was smart, nice, helpful, and admittedly pretty - _though not as pretty as Lucy_. He couldn't blame anyone for that last part, because he didn't think there was anyone prettier than the blonde.

On paper, Beth would seem like the perfect match for a dorky guy like himself, but he didn't see the girl in that way. If anything she was like a cousin - _though not like Gajeel who he disliked with a passion_. The brunette was just missing a certain _spark_. So far the only girl who he found possessing that spark was currently standing in front of him asking if he liked another girl.

He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Lucy yet. He honestly didn't think he'd ever be ready for it. Lucy opened her mouth, making Natsu realize that he'd been speechless for a bit too long.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me," Lucy said, her heart already cracking. His silence spoke volumes. She saw the way he blushed, the way he smiled. It tore her up inside, but there was nothing she could do. If he liked Beth... well then she'd have to learn to deal with it. It made sense to her. Natsu seemed too good to be true. He was bound to fall for someone else.

Besides, they had just met. She had no rights to his heart.

Natsu panicked. Lucy's eyes became watery as she turned to look towards the street, away from his gaze. He knew he fucked up, but he didn't know how to fix it. "I don't like her," he said, a little louder than he intended. He didn't notice that the small group that joined them was now listening in, curious as to what the two teens were talking about.

He cringed when he saw her wipe her eyes, surely getting rid of some tears that spilled. _'Why is she crying?'_ He hated seeing girls cry, and he never wanted to see Lucy this sad. He had no idea what he did to make her so upset. _'Does... does she think I really like Beth... Is that why she's crying? But why? Why would that bring her to tears?_

Natsu could only come up with one logical explanation for why Lucy would be brought to tears over a thought like that, but it didn't make sense. _'Does Lucy... like... me?'_

The idea seemed ludicrous to him. There was no way this blonde beauty saw him as more than a friend. _Hell_ , he felt lucky enough to be that to her. She was so sweet, nice, smart, lovely, pretty, funny, the list went on and on. She made him feel safe, even though he just met her. He'd never bonded with someone that fast before, and he didn't want to give that up. Not ever.

However, it was the only reason he could come up with for her behavior. He couldn't lie, he'd be ecstatic if they shared mutual feelings, but he wasn't holding his breath. Now that the idea was planted in his head, he'd have to start watching her behavior to see if he might be on to something.

Lucy finally faced him, her eyes slightly pink with a weak smile on her face. "It's okay if you like her. You don't have to be embarrassed." As she said the words, she had to force herself to remain smiling, although the action hurt. She felt silly, crying over a boy she just met.

Still, knowing Natsu might like anyone else broke her heart.

The pink haired teen shook his head, not allowing another second to pass by like this. "I promise I don't have feelings for her," he kept his voice low, having the vague suspicion that they were being listened to. He desperately wanted to add, _'because I like you!'_ , but the words never came out. He was still too shy.

The blonde was about to say she shouldn't have brought it up, but before she had a chance to speak, the circular device in her hand started vibrating. She had completely forgot she was holding it, and she barely managed to keep it that way when her hand jolted from the sudden movement.

"T-table's ready," she said, a half-hearted grin on her face as she looked over to the group standing behind Natsu.

"Awesome!" Sting was the first to respond as he made his way to the restaurant, a huge grin on his face. Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva were right behind him, all wearing smiles of their own.

Lucy took a deep breath as the last of her tears dried up. She still felt ridiculous, but there was nothing that could be done. She glanced at Natsu, seeing him still staring at her. He looked concerned, with his eyebrows knitted together and his bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

She didn't have a chance to ask him if he was all right. In a split second, his face changed. The pink haired male was smiling wide as he threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders. He didn't know if his suspicions were true, if maybe there was a slight chance that Lucy actually _did_ harbor mutual feelings for him as well, but he was determined to find out.

"Let's go!"

Of course Natsu was a coward when it came to his own feelings, so he couldn't bring himself to straight up ask her. Plus, he had the sneaking suspicion that she'd deny it anyway. He didn't want to risk getting rejected, so he'd approach the matter a different way.

"Yeah."

If Lucy didn't want him to touch her, she'd let him know. He saw the way she handled Jackal after he touched her, so he knew she'd voice her concerns if there were any. His right hand rested on her right shoulder as he escorted her to the restaurant.

Lucy was in a complete daze, caught off-guard by the intimate action. Holding hands and hugging were one thing, but this was so much more to her. She felt the heat from his body, almost as if it wrapped her up in a security blanket. Her heart raced and her face flushed. Despite all her efforts, her lips quirked up to form a satisfied smile. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Natsu had feelings for _her._

The blonde wanted to laugh at the notion, but she feared ruining the moment again. It felt almost too natural when her own arm came up, resting on his back. She didn't feel confident enough to grab his waist, so this would have to do for now. Of course she felt the way he slightly tensed at her action, but he quickly eased into her touch.

Natsu went to open the door, but Lucy was faster, swinging it wide enough so they didn't have to separate as they entered Mermaid Heel. They greeted their waiting group as if nothing were weird, even though both their faces were burning with blushes.

Only when Lucy took a step towards the podium to hand Beth the vibrating circular device did Natsu finally release her. She felt instantly cold, now that his warmth was gone. She forced herself not to pout as she gave up the device.

The host smiled as she ushered their group of six to a table. Natsu took a seat by the window, with Lucy sitting to his left. Minerva sat next to her, across from Rogue. Yukino was in the middle on the other side of the table, with Sting sitting next to the window as well.

Beth handed them menus and told them their waitress would be right with them. After she left, the large group began talking. Sting and Rogue bickered over which would be the best dish to order, giving ridiculous reasons for their claims in the process. Minerva and Yukino laughed at how childish their friends were being as they watched the silly debate unfold.

Lucy's eyes skimmed over the menu, trying to decide on what she wanted to eat. Her stomach was knotting up, so she tried to find something that would soothe her. Natsu already knew what he _wanted_ , but he didn't want to look weird in front of the blonde.

However, once he really thought about it, he realized Lucy probably wouldn't care what he ordered. Testing out his theory, he flipped the menu over to the back where the desserts were listed. He didn't see the way her eyes flitted over to his menu, a smile growing on her lips as she realized what he was doing.

The blonde flipped her own menu over as well, looking over the delicious options. "Whatcha gettin'?" She heard Natsu ask.

"Hmmm," she hummed as she zeroed in on what she really wanted. "I'm thinking ice cream."

"What a coincidence," the pink haired teen replied, relieved she craved something sweet as well. "I'm thinkin' cake."

They looked up at each other, both wearing similar grins. It was then that Natsu realized there was no reason to be shy around Lucy. They had so much in common, and she was so understanding, that he didn't need to second guess himself with every other decision he had to make.

"Great minds think alike," Lucy said, her hand moving under the table between them. She barely bumped against his thigh to get his attention.

Natsu looked down, seeing her palm facing upwards. He didn't have to ask. His hand grabbed hers, their fingers intertwining automatically. He didn't know if Lucy liked him, or if she was really jealous over his friendship with another girl, but he wouldn't let anything bother him right now.

In this moment, all he cared about was the fact that Lucy wanted to be close to him, and vise versa. Once he held her hand, everything else didn't seem as important anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a jealous Lucy. Next chapter will have a bit more jealousy, but from both of them.
> 
> Thank you for the support! I really didn't expect this story to get this long, but I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it! Thank you for each kudo and hit! Also thank you for the comments: LovinmyOTPs and Miraculous_kid!  
> Your words really motivate me and keep me smiling! So thank you again!  
> Up next, Chapter Twelve: Mermaid Heel.


	12. Mermaid Heel

**Chapter Twelve: Mermaid Heel**

After Lucy decided on getting a pink lemonade, she waited until their waitress came by to get their orders. During that time, she brought out her phone to check her Pokémon GO app. To her surprise, the building next door to them was a Pokéstop, and luckily it was just within their reach.

"Do you want to—" Lucy turned to ask if Natsu wanted to play too, but he already had his phone out and the app loaded.

"Hmm?" He looked up slowly, his questioning expression striking her as oddly adorable. She particularly liked how soft his green eyes appeared when he gazed at her. For a moment it felt like they were the only two in the restaurant.

She smiled at the boy, "Never mind, you're already playing." She turned back to her screen to select the Pokéstop. "I'm going to add a lure here," she said as she tapped on her screen.

"Sweet," Natsu said, but it was barely heard over Sting's voice.

"Awesome! I'm glad you guys are playing too." Sting showed them his phone, having the app brought up as well.

Before either Natsu or Lucy could say something, someone else interrupted them.

"Can you go thirty minutes without playing that game?" Rogue asked in a dry tone. "Every time I look over, you're on it."

Sting scoffed, "Don't act like you're not playing it just as much as me! Who was the one who spent twenty minutes in the bathroom playing?"

The girls at the table held back their giggles when they saw Rogue's pale face heat up. "I was transferring my Pokémon and got distracted! I forgot where I was!"

"A likely story!"

"Shut up! At least I didn't spend actual money on the game!"

Sting's eye twitched as he raised a fist. "What's wrong with that? It's my money! I can spend it however I want!"

By now a few other people turned their attention to the table containing six teenagers. The two continued to squabble, oblivious to the glared Minerva was sending them. The black haired female was about to put an end to their bickering when a female's voice rang through everyone's ears.

"Why hello there! Welcome to Mermaid Heel. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get everyone to drink? Nyaa?"

Lucy looked up to see who was responsible for shutting up the two males. She recognized the teenage girl standing at the end of their table immediately, since they shared a math class. Her name was Millianna, and although they didn't talk to each other, Lucy knew the girl was a sweetheart based on what she saw in class. The girl always had a bubbly personality.

Millianna wore her usual headband with fuzzy cat ears attached. The feline ears matched her light brown, spiky locks perfectly. During school she always had two red triangles painted on each of her cheeks, but right now her face was clean. Lucy guessed she wasn't allowed to wear face paint at work, yet cat ears were acceptable. If Lucy had to describe the girl with one word, it'd be _adorable_.

As everyone gave her their orders, she jotted them down on her little notepad before slipping it in her apron. "I'll be right back with your drinks," the girl practically purred as she skipped away. Lucy noticed the fake tail attached to her belt loops, giving the girl more of a cat-like appearance.

Millianna was barely out of sight before Sting started up again. "So what level are you guys at? I'm at nineteen, but I'm soooo close to twenty!"

Natsu laughed at the Sting's enthusiasm before telling him his own level. That caused the group to discuss the game. They talked about their levels, their Pokémon, and different strategies they use to level up faster.

"Well I hatch at least one egg a day," Natsu swiped over to view his latest egg that was about to hatch. He was almost finished with it, then he planned on adding another 5K to the incubator.

"Is that because you walk everywhere?" Yukino asked, only half-familiar with the game. She knew the basics, which was enough to understand the conversation.

Natsu nodded, not thinking much of it until Sting asked, "Do you still throw up in cars?"

Natsu stilled. His left hand tensed around Lucy's right hand, and he knew she could feel him shaking. He tried to say something, but gave up. Not trusting his voice, the boy nodded, a defeated look engraved on his face.

Natsu felt pathetic for admitting that he still can't ride in vehicles without getting sick. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that knowledge never comforted him before, and it certainly didn't now. He just wished Lucy wasn't able to hear this. He didn't want her to judge him.

Lucy's heart clenched at the sight of his pained face. Without thinking, she blurted out, "One time when I was six I drank too much chocolate milk before going to the park with my mom. I got really sick on the swings and ended up puking in the sandbox because I couldn't reach the trashcan in time. It was really bad because I accidentally threw up on another kid because I didn't see her there! We both ended up crying until our moms took us home!"

She hadn't meant to raise her voice as she spoke, but it sort of happened that way. The surrounding tables, as well as their group was silent as they processed what Lucy said.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Rogue burst out into laughter. The only thing that could be heard in the area was the sound of the black haired male choking up laugh after laugh at the ridiculous story Lucy just told.

Not able to hold back anymore, Sting and Minerva began laughing too. Yukino had the decency to cover her mouth, but her cheeks tinged red with her suppressed giggles. Soon everyone was laughing.

Everyone, but Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy felt her hand being squeezed. Her eyes quickly flitted over to Natsu, who was already looking at her with an intense stare. Once again, it felt like they were the only ones there for a moment. A moment that didn't last long enough.

"That's awesome," Sting laughed, slamming his hand on the table. "Best story I've heard in a while!"

"I agree!" Rogue, the normally quiet teen, roared. "I'd love to hear more!"

"Me too," Minerva and Yukino said at the same time.

After a few more minutes of people chuckling to themselves, the atmosphere returned to normal. Nobody except Lucy and Natsu remembered his confession about still getting sick on vehicles.

Natsu hated that people laughed at her, but she seemed to take it well. She was still wearing a smile anyway. He would have to thank her later for saving him, because he knew he was already on the verge of tears when Sting brought up his issue.

There was a long pause, so Lucy used the opportunity to change the subject. "So, how do you all know each other," Lucy asked, genuinely interested in their backstory. Plus she wanted to move the attention off herself. She didn't realize how embarrassing it was to have everyone's eyes on her while laughing. It was a little nerve wrecking, but she was convinced she could handle it.

Yukino was the one to answer when she said, "We all transferred together from a different school."

"Sabertooth," Minerva clarified.

"Oh," Lucy glanced from one teen to another, "why'd you all transfer at the same time?" She knew she was still new to the whole public school thing, but it still seemed odd to her that four kids would switch schools together.

"We all live near each other," Sting offered. "A while back they changed the school districts, so we had to come here." The hint of anger was easily detected in his tone, letting Lucy know he wasn't pleased about the situation.

"It's just the four of us now," Yukino said in a soft voice. "We used to have more... But..."

Lucy was left out of the loop since the girl didn't finish her sentence. However, Natsu knew what she meant. They used to have more friends before Minerva told them to stop picking on him, they lost all the friends who refused to stop, which turned out to be most of them.

Natsu didn't know if he should feel bad or not. He was beyond glad that they dropped the bullying, but he didn't like that they were deserted by their own friends. It was an internal struggle that kept him quiet, knowing it wouldn't do any good voicing his concerns.

The awkward silence was quickly broken when a chipper voice sounded at the edge of their table. "Let's see," Millianna started as she grabbed a clear drink. She set it in front of Yukino, then continued to pass out the drinks. Lucy was the last to receive her.

"And here's your strawberry lemonade," Millianna placed the glass full of pink liquid in front of Lucy.

Lucy said thanks before picking it up to drink. It was refreshing, but a little awkward to hold since she had to use her left hand. Her right hand was still in Natsu's grasp, and he didn't show any signs of letting go in the near future. She was starting to think maybe this type of behavior wasn't meant to be read into. Maybe this was how Natsu showed his friendship.

Of course she hadn't seen him hold anyone else's hand, or hugged anyone else, but she only saw him a few times a day. There was no telling what he did when she wasn't around, but she couldn't let that bother her. Natsu was free to do whatever he wanted with his body, and there was nothing she could do or say about it - _even if it did sort of bug her_.

The same could be said about her. Natsu should be respectful if she chose to touch another male. Although she had no desires to even high five another guy, let alone grab his hand. Besides, she only had three other guy friends - _Gajeel, Gray and Jellal_ \- and they were all pretty much spoken for in terms of girlfriends. Erza and Jellal weren't officially going out, but it was known to not try to mess with them since they obviously liked each other.

Lucy glanced over to Natsu who was gulping his soda down. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with his eyes closed. She wondered if she'd think the same thing if she saw him sleeping. Her face lit up like a tomato when she pictured it in her head, because the first image she conjured was of the two of them laying in a bed while she looked at his sleeping form. Of course in her daydream they were both over the covers and fully dressed, but it was still embarrassing thinking about that.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she realized someone was speaking. "What would you like to eat?" Millianna asked, pen resting on her notepad, ready to take down Natsu's order. Apparently Lucy had zoned out long enough to miss when the waitress took Rogue, Yukino and Sting's orders.

"I'd like the chocolate lava cake," Natsu said, not caring if it sounded odd at this time.

The brunette wrote it down, then said, "Anything else?" Natsu shook his head, knowing he just wanted something sweet to eat. Millianna nodded as she glanced over to Lucy. "And for you?"

"A bowl of vanilla ice cream," she smiled when she felt Natsu squeeze her hand. "Do you..." She felt silly asking, but did it anyway. "Do you have sprinkles you can put on it?"

"Sure can!" The waitress wrote it down before turning to Minerva. "What can I get you?"

Lucy stopped paying attention as Minerva ordered. The waitress wrote it down before promising to bring out their food as soon as it was ready. The brunette practically skipped away, her fake tail swinging with every step.

"So that was pretty cool of you," Sting said, attention directed at Lucy.

"What was?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

Sting said it was if it were obvious, "Standing up to Jackal. Not a lot of people can do that. It takes guts." He propped his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Oh, you think so?" Lucy could already feel her face warming up. She saw everyone staring at her. Once again, she felt embarrassed from the attention.

Sting closed his eyes as he smiled, "Totally!" The bridge of his nose and cheeks tinted pink, giving a few people the wrong idea.

Natsu tried to resist the urge to get upset, but it was tough. He saw the way Lucy blushed, it was just as bad as the one Sting wore. He didn't think there was anything to worry about in the beginning, but now he was starting to question if he should be concerned.

 _'You're just being paranoid,'_ Natsu assured himself. _'There's nothing to worry about...'_

Despite his thoughts, insecurity began to spread through his mind. Lucy was an amazingly attractive girl. Sting was - _admittedly_ \- handsome for a guy. Natsu could see how it'd be possible that she'd be interested in him, but he tried to see past that. It's not like they had anything in common.

_'Pokémon GO!'_

He shook his head slightly, _'So there's one thing'_. That surely wasn't enough to woo Lucy, right? She turned down multiple guys, so why would Sting even be on her radar.

"If anyone starts to pick on you," Sting's voice cut through Natsu's mental breakdown. "And I mean anyone, let me know. I'll personally put an end to it."

Natsu hated how focused Sting was on Lucy. He could see her face brightening more from his gaze. Or maybe it was his words? Natsu really had no idea. He just knew he didn't like whatever he was seeing.

As if to keep himself grounded, he dug his nails into his knees. Luckily for him, he was wearing shorts, so he didn't have to worry about finding a suitable place to attack. After pressing into his skin for a few seconds, he realized he was being dumb.

He put his right hand on the table, forcing it away from his skin. Still a little frustrated, he spun the little icon for the Pokéstop, collecting a few more goodies before tapping on an Oddish to capture. _'Only five more candies 'til I get a Vileplume.'_

Natsu let out a short sigh. He didn't know if Lucy had feelings for Sting, or any other guy for that matter, but it wasn't worth hurting himself over. For now he'd sit back, play his game, and enjoy the time he spent with Lucy. That was all he could do anyway. Besides, it was _his_ hand she was still holding, not anyone else's. That was enough to make him feel a little better.

Lucy opened her mouth, all eyes still on her. "Th-thanks, but I'll be fine." She didn't like the way everyone was looking at her. It made her blush from embarrassment. She decided to drop her gaze, unknowingly causing Natsu to think she was just being shy around Sting in particular.

"I'll be fine," she said again, this time more to herself. She hadn't been worried at first, but now she was starting to panic. _'What if I become the next target?'_ She took a deep breath. She had nothing to worry about. They didn't have anything to use against her. Her identity was a secret, she didn't do anything outrageous at school or out of school, she would be fine.

So far the only rumor about her was the one that said she was dating Natsu. Honestly, that rumor didn't bother her much. She always set people straight when they asked, but the thought of actually being his girlfriend always sent a warm feeling through her heart.

Lucy was pretty sure this wasn't just a crush. She liked Natsu, a lot. She was just too shy to say anything to him. She wondered what would happen if she did confess to liking him. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_

Rejection.

Humiliation.

Awkwardness.

End of friendship.

Lucy cringed. _'Yeah, I'm not saying shit.'_

Her right hand tightened around Natsu's hand as she tried to find some comfort. His warm hand always did the trick, and once again it soothed her anxiety enough to distract her from her worries.

Natsu kept his eyes on his screen, though his mind was elsewhere. He barely registered that he finally caught a Rhyhorn, because he was using most of his efforts to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. He reached for his drink to take a quick sip before playing more.

"So Lucy, how long have you two been dating?"

Lucy looked up to her left, shocked that Minerva would ask a question like that considering they'd never spoken to each other before. "Wh-what?"

"You and Natsu," she said as if it were obvious. She peered past Lucy to lay eyes on Natsu. He was currently choking on his drink, caught by surprise from the question.

"We're not," Lucy answered quickly, the familiar heat already returning to her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself, how many times would she blush today?

Sting and Yukino tried to hold off their giggles as they looked at the two flustered teens, who were being questioned by their oldest friend. "It sure looks like you are to me," Minerva said, eyes dropping to see their connected hands.

"We're... It's just—" Lucy really didn't know how to respond to that. _'Maybe it isn't normal to hold hands with friends?'_ That gave her the smallest amount of hope that maybe Natsu could have feelings for her in return, but she wouldn't allow herself to get carried away. Not again.

Minerva smiled, then shared a look with her friends. She nodded, as if Lucy's sputtering was all she needed as an answer. "That's fine. I'm sure it won't be long."

"Huh?" Lucy stared at the older female, waiting for an explanation. None came, so the subject was dropped. Despite the awkwardness, Natsu hadn't let go of Lucy's hand. He didn't even loosen his grip throughout the weird exchange.

Lucy wondered if she should press the issue, but decided against it. She was tired of being the center of attention, having had enough of it for one day. She listened in on the group chatting, until they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

Everyone gazed over, eyes falling on a beautiful teenage girl with long black, almost purple hair. Her hazel eyes were oddly dazzling compared to her serious expression. If there was a perfect way to describe this female's expression, it would be 'resting bitch face'.

"Your order is being delayed, and I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience," the young woman spoke, her voice carrying an authoritative tone. Her eyes fell on Yukino, then narrowed slightly. "Is there anything I can do in the mean time?"

The girl with light blue hair shook her head, "No thank you. We're good, Kagura."

Lucy's ears perked up. _'Why does her name sound familiar?'_

Natsu remained silent the whole time, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. He knew things were tense between Kagura and Yukino. He didn't know all the details, just that they had some sort of bet last year that ended up going south. Ever since then the girls hadn't seen eye to eye about anything, and usually just kept their distance from each other.

The black haired girl left after nodding, then disappeared from view. Yukino let out a deep sigh, relieved that the girl was gone. "That was awkward."

"Maybe you shouldn't have made that bet with her," Rogue said, spinning the ice in his drink with a straw. "You guys might be friends by now."

The girl shook her head, "I can't change what happened. We were both stupid for agreeing anyways."

"Agreed, but you were more dumb," Sting said, then immediately winced when Yukino slapped his chest. "What was that for?"

Lucy tuned out the bickering that was going on between Sting, Yukino, and now Minerva. She turned to Natsu, whispering in his ear, "Who's Kagura? I feel like I've heard her name before?"

She doubted he would know, but Natsu surprised her by nodding. "That's the girl Erza and Jellal have been talking about all week," he kept his voice to a low whisper. "They all have a weird love-hate relationship."

Lucy leaned in, not realizing her closeness made Natsu's heart speed up. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Natsu pulled at his scarf in a nervous fit. It felt like the air was getting thick and warm around him, he gulped as he gazed into her brown eyes. "Umm, let's see... Kagura is the junior vice president. She's mad at Jellal because he won against her brother who was also running for president."

Lucy's mouth formed a small circle, "Oh."

He felt a little better after seeing Lucy's cute expression. "Yeah, so she doesn't like him very much. But Erza and her are really good friends, almost like sisters really." Natsu let out a chuckle, thinking about how odd the trio acted around each other.

Only when Lucy said something about how interesting that was did he realize maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. He had just casually gossiped about his friends, which was so unlike him. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Honestly Natsu was confused on what actually counted as gossip, and what was just normal talking. He usually didn't talk to other people about his friend's personal lives, so this was new territory for him. Plus he never had to talk to his friends about what was going on with their own lives, since they already told each other basically everything. Though sometimes he wished they'd keep somethings to themselves, especially Juvia. _'I really didn't need to know that Gray's whole body is cold, even his freakin' di-'_

"So about tomorrow," Lucy started, thankfully breaking Natsu out of his disturbing thoughts and changing the subject. "What do you want to do?"

"Depends on how much free time you have," he had a few ideas on fun things they could do around Magnolia, but some things took longer than others, and he didn't want to have to cut their fun short due to limited time.

"I'm pretty sure I'm free all day tomorrow," Lucy said, knowing Virgo hadn't mentioned anything to her about plans. She knew her father was out of town in Crocus for the next week, so he shouldn't need her for anything - _not that he ever did_. "Unless Sunday works better for you?"

Natsu shook his head, "I work almost all day Sunday, remember?"

Lucy tipped her head back as she realized he was right. "My bad, I forgot." She had been so caught up in her thoughts about feelings, jealousy, etc, that she forgot that simple bit of knowledge.

"It's okay," he didn't mind that it slipped her mind. His schedule was a little weird anyway. He worked every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon, and basically all day Sunday. It allowed him to make enough money to get what he wanted, but didn't take up so much of his time that he might fall behind in school. This was the perfect balance for him - _until Lucy came along_.

For the first time since he got the job, he wanted to call out just to spend time with Lucy. Of course he wouldn't, knowing his father depended on him, but it didn't stop him from feeling that urge.

"Maybe I should stop by to catch a Ghastly or two," Lucy giggled, reminding Natsu that his work was swarming with the ghost-type Pokemon. "I'm sure you get a break right? I could swing by and we could have lunch."

He flushed at the thought of Lucy coming to his work. None of his other friends came by, so his father would automatically be interested in her arrival. He wasn't sure he wanted Lucy to meet his dad yet. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or ashamed of her, it was just that he knew his father would tease him relentlessly about him talking to a girl.

He swore sometimes his family could be plain mean.

"Let's see," the familiar voice belonging to Millianna entered Natsu's ears. He looked up, seeing she was holding a large tray full of food. He was surprised he hadn't smelled it approaching, considering he had a great sense of smell.

The brunette waitress began handing out the plates of food. A mini chocolate cake with icing was placed in front of Natsu, while a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles was put in front of Lucy. She proceeded to hand out the rest of the food, gaining a 'thank you' from every member at the table.

"Enjoy!" The cat-enthusiast said before leaving.

She didn't have to tell them twice. Everyone dug in, thoroughly enjoying the food since Mermaid Heel always provided delicious meals. After about five minutes of eating and light conversation, Lucy was halfway done with her dessert.

Lucy had to let go of Natsu's hand so she could eat, but neither seemed to mind since their stomachs were practically growling at that point. Lucy had a smile on her face, happy the atmosphere finally seemed peaceful.

That was, until her phone on the table started vibrating.

"Oh," she swallowed her spoonful of ice cream to check the device. Virgo's contact information flashed on the screen, alerting Lucy since the maid never called, always choosing to text instead. "I'll be right back."

She excused herself before making her way to the exit. Once she was outside, she answered the call in a hurry. "Hey Virgo, what's up?"

 _"Princess, where are you?"_ The tone of her maid sounded alert, and not at all like her normal self.

Lucy turned to look at the building she just left, as if she already forgot where she was. "Mermaid Heel. It's by my school. Is everything okay?"

Virgo didn't answer the question. Instead she said, _"I'll be right there."_

"What? Why?" Lucy's brows knitted together. Something was wrong, and Virgo was keeping it from her.

 _"Your father is requesting your presence immediately."_ Judging from the background sound, the maid was starting a car.

Lucy groused, "What does he want?" She thought it was ridiculous her father was talking through Virgo, considering he had her cellphone number. Then again, when had he ever used it before?

_"I will tell you when I get you. Will you be ready soon? I'm leaving now."_

Lucy shook her head, but obviously Virgo couldn't see her. "Yeah," she lied, "I'll be ready."

_"Good, I'll see you soon. If not you can punish me."_

"I'm not going to punish you!" But she wasted her voice since Virgo ended the call. "Great," she said in a sarcastic tone. "So much for hanging out with everybody."

Lucy turned to enter the restaurant again, this time feeling anxious for a different reason than earlier. She really didn't want to leave. Especially since she wanted to spend more time with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos! Shout out to LovinmyOTPs for commenting!  
> This story is already at twelve chapters! That's the most I've had for a story so far! Yay! Up next will be Chapter Thirteen: Fly. Can anyone guess what Jude wants with Lucy?


	13. Fly

**Chapter Thirteen: Fly**

Lucy sulked as she headed back to the table. She sat down quietly, trying not to disturb the other teens. Natsu perked up at her arrival, immediately picking up on her change in demeanor. He waited until she swallowed another bite of ice cream before speaking.

"You okay?"

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to leave, but she also knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. When her father wanted her to do something, she almost always had to do it. She didn't think she could get out of whatever he wanted this time, even if she begged. Virgo's tone on the phone was enough to convince her of that. "I have to leave. My, umm, _friend_ , is on her way now to pick me up..."

Natsu didn't try to hide his frown. "Oh, why?"

"She didn't say. I'll find out when she gets me." Lucy scooped up another spoonful of her sweet food, but it didn't taste as great anymore. Still, she shoved the dessert in her mouth.

The pink haired teen wanted to pout. "When will she be here?"

Swallowing quickly she forced out, "soon." She could already feel a brain freeze starting up.

Natsu was about to speak, but another voice cut him off.

"Ah man," it was Sting, easily gaining Lucy's attention since he spoke so loud. "We all agreed to go to the arcade next door. It sucks you can't hang out with us."

Lucy shrugged, "sorry. I'm sure you guys will have fun anyways." She held his stare, wondering why he looked so disappointed.

Natsu wanted to say, _'it won't be any fun without you...'_ but he remained silent. His jealousy was flaring up again from the way Sting and Lucy looked at each other. Luckily for him, Yukino put an end to it. She tapped on Sting's shoulder, then whispered something in his ear. Natsu couldn't hear what she said, but whatever it was, it shut up the blond male in an instant, and he dropped Lucy's gaze.

"Are you still joining us?" Minerva asked, eyes landing on the pink haired teen.

"Umm," he didn't want to be rude, but he didn't feel much like hanging out with everybody. He really just wanted to spend time with Lucy, and if she was leaving, he would most likely head home too.

"You should hang out with them," Lucy coaxed, finally smiling again.

He squinted one eye as he drawled out, "I guess I can... If you guys still want me too." He figured they only invited him along for Lucy, so he felt a little uncomfortable.

"We do!" Sting said a little too loudly. "I want to challenge you on my favorite game, 'Dragon Slayer'!"

Natsu snorted, "there's no way you could beat me at that game, I'm the best!" He smiled in amusement, knowing he held the highest score if they were talking about the same game.

Next door was an arcade with a multitude of games, and one of them was known as 'Dragon Slayer'. The previous high score belonged to someone named 'Acnologia' with a score of 290, but Natsu wiped him off the leader board with a score of 400. A player only got 5 points per dragon they slayed, so 400 was impressive. That's actually where he got his username from, DragonSlayer400.

The last time he was there was a week before he met Lucy, so he doubted anyone beat his score.

"You're on!" Sting declared, holding a fist up with a bright smile.

Suddenly, Natsu was excited about hanging out despite Lucy's absence. "Bring it on!"

"Excuse me," a meek voice came from the edge of the table. Everyone turned away from the two eccentric males to see Millianna standing near Minerva. She held six billfolds, then proceeded to hand them out. "Here's your checks, no rush."

Lucy checked her phone. Virgo would be there any minute, so she had to pay now. Without giving Natsu anytime to react, she grabbed his billfold and handed Millianna both of their checks along with her debit card.

"Thank you, I'll be right back," the brunette said after collecting everyone else's bills as well. She skipped off towards the back of the restaurant until she was out of sight.

Lucy turned to glance at Natsu. His mouth hung open, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Wh-what'd you do that for? I coulda paid," he sounded almost upset, but Lucy brushed it off.

"Remember what I said at Fairy Tail? I said I'd cover next time..." The blonde female smiled at her best friend. "Fair is fair."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. He grumbled, "I still coulda got it..." Then he huffed before saying, "thanks though."

Lucy gave him a gleaming smile, "no problem!" She saw he still wasn't exactly relaxed, so she added, "if you want, you can get next time?"

His ears perked up, then he nodded, "absolutely."

It wasn't long before Millianna came back with the receipts. Some paid a tip in cash, but Lucy had to tip with her card since she rarely carried actual money with her. After finishing up her ice cream, Lucy said with a heavy heart, "it was nice meeting everyone. My ride will be here soon, so I'm going to wait outside."

Not skipping a beat, Natsu offered, "I'll come with ya."

"Thanks," she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy to spend a few extra minutes alone with him. Everyone else was still eating, so they said bye to the blonde, telling Natsu to come back inside when she left.

The pink haired teen followed Lucy towards the exit. The blonde was pushing on the door when a female's voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey Natsu!"

They both turned to see Beth walking towards them. "Yeah?" The male asked, wondering what she might want.

The brunette glanced over to Lucy before her eyes settled on the boy. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Natsu forced himself not to pout. He really wanted to see Lucy since she was about to leave, but Beth was his friend too. "Yeah, as long as it's quick."

"I promise," the hostess said, nodding.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "I'll be right out."

The blonde's heart clenched, her jealousy and insecurities rising again. She was good at hiding her disappointment this time when she forced a smile. "Okay, see you soon."

Lucy didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She pushed open the doors and went outside. Once again, the bright sun blinded her for a second. She made her way to the parking lot, opting to sit on the curb since there was nowhere else to sit.

She decided to check her game in the mean time, seeing that the lure had already expired. She sighed, because it was the only thing she could do. As she tapped on - _yet another_ \- Pidgey, she heard the sound of a car engine approaching.

"No, not yet," Lucy mumbled as she looked up. Sure enough, Virgo's car was stopping in front of her. She glanced back, but didn't see Natsu in sight. She at least wanted to give him a hug goodbye. _'I guess I can always hug him tomorrow...'_

Lucy looked at the car, seeing Virgo roll down one of the windows. "Princess, we must hurry!"

The blonde dropped her head, "I'm coming." Despite her words, she stayed in place for a few more seconds. Still, no Natsu.

Giving up on the idea that he was coming, she stood up, dusted her skirt off, then walked to the car. Once Lucy opened the car door, the words tumbled out without her consent. "What the hell! Why are you still wearing that?"

The pink haired woman was clad in her french maid's uniform. Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead. "Never mind." She got in the passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

"Buckle up!" Virgo said in her usual tone, then put the car in drive. Before Lucy knew it, they were driving away from the restaurant. In her side view mirror, she saw the doors to Mermaid Heel burst open, a teenage boy with bright pink hair running out.

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing he was just a minute late. She could see him looking around, probably trying to find her. Deciding to end his fruitless search, she sent him a text saying she already left.

She saw him pull his phone out of his pocket to look at it, but her vision was quickly altered when they took a turn, ending her view of the pink haired boy. Lucy huffed, "so what's going on with my father?"

Virgo kept her eyes on the road as she spoke, "he needs you at home tonight."

Lucy furrowed her brows, "I was already going home tonight. Why couldn't he wait until I was done hanging out with my friends?"

The pink haired maid shook her head subtly, "wrong home. He wants you in Crocus."

"Crocus?" Lucy gaped, "how are we supposed to get there by tonight?"

Without taking her eyes off the highway, she pulled up two tickets that were previously tucked in her frilly apron. Lucy took them in her hands, studying the words. "Plane tickets? We're flying there?" Lucy groaned, the flight would be at least five or six hours. She wanted to bash her head on the dashboard when she saw it was a non-stop flight, meaning no chances to stretch her legs or get something good to eat.

The only good thing about the tickets was her father didn't buy first class like he usually did. She always hated sitting in that section. The glares people gave her always made her uncomfortable.

A thought passed through her mind. Lucy Heartfilia is supposed to be in Crocus right now. Her father probably didn't want her to draw any attention to herself by sticking her in first class. She glanced over to Virgo, cringing at the maids outfit that adorned the pink haired woman. _'So much for not attracting attention...'_

"Wait," Lucy narrowed her eyes. " _Why_ does he want me home?"

Virgo's tone never changed, "there's a wedding he wants you to attend. It's between two very important people, and he wants you to make an appearance."

Lucy didn't try to hide her annoyance. "Really? He doesn't need me there! Who's getting married anyways?"

"I'm not sure. Mr. Heartfilia just said they are extremely important."

Lucy's hand balled into a fist. She was so unbelievably angry. Her father neglects her so long, then all of a sudden when it's convenient for him, he wants to see her. _'Great, just great!'_

She hated these types of social events. She doubted her father even knew the groom or bride well. This was probably just a way to make himself more known. She wouldn't be surprised if he spent the whole time talking business to other snobby rich people. She knew not all rich people were jerks, but she hadn't run into any that weren't yet.

Lucy was about to say something rude when her phone vibrated on her lap. She glanced down, seeing a text from Natsu. _**Sorry I missed ya. Did you find out why you had to leave?**_

Lucy texted back immediately, **I have to go to Crocus for a wedding.**

"When's the wedding?" The blonde asked when she saw Virgo exiting off the highway.

"Tomorrow evening." As if sensing Lucy's next question, Virgo added, "tomorrow you will be getting ready for the event. Mr. Heartfilia wants you in a new dress and to look your best."

The blonde grumbled to herself. If her father wanted her going dress shopping, then she would have to see _her_. The last time she saw her father's stylist, she ended up with a bucket of water dropped on her head because the woman claimed she was being a 'brat'. She shuttered, remembering how awful it felt to be drenched in the dress shop.

Her phone vibrated again, so Lucy looked down to see what Natsu said. _**Damn. That's pretty far away. Are you guys driving the whole way?**_

**Flying.** She sent him the message back, then waited. After a few minutes, she giggled to herself. **Are you imagining being on a plane?**

Natsu's reply had her cracking up. _**Y-yes.**_

Lucy wanted to ask him why he bothered typing out the stutter, but she ended up saying something completely different. **You're so cute.**

After she pressed send, she realized how forward that sounded. She wished there was a way to take back a message, but it was too late. She felt embarrassed, the tips of her ears and her neck coating with a fierce blush from what she just said to her crush. When her phone vibrated again, she almost didn't want to look.

Lucy put her hand over her screen, then slowly, she dropped her fingers until she could read the message. Her heart was hammering like crazy when she finally saw what he sent back.

_**Not as cute as you.** _

Lucy's face felt like it might be on fire. She grabbed her water bottle from her backpack, then chugged it all in one go. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so she just sent back, **Sorry I can't hang out with you tomorrow now.**

Natsu's reply was immediate. _**Don't worry about it. I'm sure the wedding is more important. Who's getting married? Is it family or friends?**_

Lucy felt a little sick. It definitely wasn't family. Her only 'family' was her dad, Virgo, and-

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now. She quickly typed back, **I don't know them.**

Lucy felt the car slow down, but she didn't pay any more attention than that. Another text from Natsu came in, so she read it.

_**That's weird. Why are you going then?** _

**Appearance.** Lucy let out a dry laugh. **Apparently they're 'really important' so my father wants me there. If it's big enough it might be on the Crocus news, if you want to check it out.**

The pink haired male sent back, _**Maybe I will.**_

Lucy didn't bother getting embarrassed when she typed out, **I wish you could come.**

She could almost imagine him smiling when he replied. _**Doubt my parents would let me go across the country on such short notice, but it'd be cool to hang out with you.**_

The blonde smiled as she nodded. **You're probably right. How are you doing with the others?**

The teenage girl finally looked up, seeing Virgo drive into the airport's parking lot. She took a ticket stub, then looked for a spot to park. Lucy glanced down at her phone, just in time to see another incoming message.

_**Surprisingly well. Beth and Kagura joined us since they got off work after you left... But I'm not sure why Kagura even wanted to come.** _

Lucy's eye twitched when she read Beth's name. She shouldn't be so petty, but she was. She was upset that the girl stole her last few minutes she could have had with Natsu, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it now.

Not wanting to sound insecure, but unable to help herself, she texted, **Oh I was going to ask you, what did Beth want to talk to you about? Just curious.**

She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she did it anyway. The worst he could do was say he didn't want to talk about it, which would be fine. She would deal with that if it happened, though she doubted he would say something like that.

Virgo found a spot she wanted, then turned off the vehicle. "I took the liberty of packing you a bag." The maid popped the trunk before opening her door.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she exited the car. She knew Virgo would try to open her door for her, but she didn't want that type of treatment. However, when she went to the trunk to retrieve her bag, Virgo was already there, holding it and another one with it.

She sighed, there were some battles she couldn't win. She debated leaving her backpack in the truck, but she had some schoolwork she needed to do, so she kept it with her. Besides, it could be a distraction from being in Crocus again.

They went to the entrance, waiting for a shuttle that would take them to their terminal. The wait wasn't long, but it felt like forever since Lucy kept glancing at her phone every ten seconds. _'Why hasn't he texted back?'_

Lucy and Virgo got on the shuttle, along with some other people. The ride over to the terminal was bumpy, but no one seemed to mind. Once it stopped, everyone got off. The maid and the heiress made their way to check the two bags. Afterwards, they went to the security checkpoint.

Before it was Lucy's turn to get checked, she looked at her phone again. Still no response from the boy. She dropped her phone and backpack into the little tray they handed her, before it was sent through a machine to check for illegal items.

The blonde stepped into a weird machine. It looked almost like something she would see on a spaceship. She was instructed to hold her hands above her head and remain still until it was finished scanning her. That made her extremely uncomfortable, but it was over before she knew it.

Lucy was eager to check her phone once she got it back. Slinging her backpack on, she walked behind Virgo as she clicked the 'on' button on her phone. Her lips curved into a frown when she saw there were still no notifications. _'Did I cross a line by asking that?'_

She started to feel queasy, so when Virgo asked if she wanted to stop and get anything at the mini store, she said yes. She ended up with a bottle of apple juice, hoping it would settle her upset stomach.

Even after buying her drink, using the bathroom, and making her way to the correct gate, she still didn't have a text from Natsu. It was starting to aggravate her. If he didn't want to answer the question he could just say so, instead of ignoring her.

Lucy tried to reason with herself, but it was no use. She was already spiraling into a whirlpool of self-doubt and regret. She shouldn't have said anything. _'Natsu's going to think I'm nosy, or annoying, or something else terrible! I messed up!'_

The blonde was in the middle of checking her phone again when she heard a lady's voice over the speakers. She announced the next flight that was now boarding, which happened to be the flight Lucy and Virgo were booked on.

Feeling weighed down by her emotions, she stood up slowly. Virgo quickly made her way to the line that was forming, with Lucy lazily treading behind her. Even after waiting in line, getting her ticket scanned, and boarding the plane, Lucy still didn't receive anything from Natsu.

She really felt upset. What was worse, was she wasn't mad at Natsu, she was mad at herself for being so emotionally driven by another person. She decided it wasn't normal, and that she had to take a step back from Natsu if she were to regain any control over herself.

She liked Natsu a lot, but she didn't like what was happening to her. Never before had she been so dependent on another person, and the realization that that's what she was doing made her uneasy. Natsu was still a great guy, and she could still be great friends with him, but she had to cool it when it came to her feelings for the boy.

Lucy took her seat after shoving her backpack into her overhead compartment. The only things in her hands now were her phone, pen, and a notebook to write in. She hadn't had much time to write her stories lately, so this would be the perfect opportunity.

The blonde looked out the tiny window, happy she at least sat by the window instead of the middle like Virgo. Plus they were in the emergency exit row, so she had a little room to move her legs around.

Once moderately comfortable, she clicked on her messaging app to send Natsu another text. She typed out a generic message saying 'never mind, I'll talk to you later,' but she didn't press send right away.

A voice came over the speakers, asking everyone to turn off their electronic devices. Lucy internally cursed as her thumb hovered over the send button. Right before she had a chance to press it, her phone vibrated.

_**Hey Lucy! Sorry about that. I was kicking Sting's ass at Dragon Slayer and didn't feel my phone. Beth just wanted to ask if we could meet up this weekend and work on a class assignment. When do you leave?** _

Lucy nodded, even though he couldn't see it. She felt silly for getting so worked up over him not messaging back right away, but she also felt the twinge of frustration at seeing he was going to spend time with Beth over the weekend. _'Yet another reason to be mad at my dad.'_ She really didn't want to go back to Crocus. She had so much freedom in Magnolia, but nearly none in the Capitol of Fiore.

Lucy texted back, but after sending it, she realized it might have sounded a little passive aggressive. **No problem, you have fun with Beth! Plane is taking off soon. I'll talk to you Monday, don't want to distract you from your work.**

The blonde cringed after she reread the message for the fourth time. It really sounded petty, and she wished she could take it back. Once again she was letting her feelings control how she would normally act. She didn't like this side of her, but she didn't want to give up the pink haired boy. Maybe a weekend without talking to him was just what she needed.

However, that's not what Natsu needed.

_**:( Ahhh, but I love when you distract me. Text me when you land?** _

Lucy's eyes widened. That damn warmth crept its way into her heart again, making her feel things for the boy that she never felt before. _'How's he able to do this to me?'_ She shook her head, took a deep breath, then texted back. **Okay Natsu, I'll text you then.**

Right before she turned off her device, she got another message.

_**Can't wait. Have a safe flight, Luce.** _

Her heart clenched, and she muttered a curse. "What the hell is he doing to me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Fourteen: Sweet dreams.  
> Can you guess who's wedding it will be?


	14. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Fourteen: Sweet Dreams**

"Let me get the door for you," Virgo said, unlocking the door to the house Lucy's father owned in Crocus. It was heavily decorated, and a waste of money in Lucy's opinion.

The blonde went into the mansion when the maid opened the door. She took a deep breath in, letting the smell of her old house wash over her. It'd been a while since she stepped foot in this house, and she didn't miss it for a second.

"I'll be in my room," Lucy said, taking a step towards the massive stairs. She was extremely tired. She could already feel her eyes getting red from the lack of sleep. She'd never been able to fall asleep while flying, and tonight was no different. She just wanted to lay in her bed and maybe send a text to Natsu and Levy letting them know she arrived safely in Crocus.

"Actually," Virgo started, causing Lucy to halt. "Mr. Heartfilia requested to speak to you before you go to sleep. He should be in his study."

 _'Of course he is,'_ Lucy thought, remembering that's where he spent most of his time when he was actually home. "Okay," the blonde took two steps before she stopped. Her bag felt oddly heavy, so she turned to look behind her.

Virgo was holding onto her bag and backpack. "Allow me to put these away for you."

The teenage girl let out a short laugh. "If it'll make you happy." She had to commend Virgo. That girl never stopped working, always dedicated to the job.

After she let go of her stuff, she walked down a long hallway that led to her father's study. It was dark in the house, hardly any lights turned on. She figured it had something to do with her showing up past midnight, so she wouldn't say anything about the place looking creepy.

She finally reached the room she sought out, knocking on the heavy door to alert her father of her presence. If that wasn't enough, she added, "it's Lucy!"

"Come in," she heard her father's voice call from the other side of the door.

Once Lucy opened the door and stepped in, memories of this room flooded her mind. It was usually left restricted to her. She was only allowed to enter when her father requested her presence. The main memory that surfaced was the one of her on her birthday. She made him a snack, and tried to give it to him. He-

Well, she didn't want to remember it. Getting her food thrown and having him yell at her was damaging enough. There was no point in reliving that memory.

"Hello father."

The older man peered up from his computer screen to look at his daughter. His eyebrows drew together as he took in the sight. "Why are you dressed like that?" It was the first thing he said, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "You know I hate seeing you wear those kinds of clothes."

 _'When do you ever see me?'_ Lucy thought bitterly, because the last time he physically saw her was about three weeks ago when she woke up earlier than usual. She had just enough time to say _"bye father,"_ before he left for work.

The clothing he was referring to was her shirt and skirt. If her father had it his way, she'd be going to school in fancy dresses every day. _'No thanks!'_

"I do this to blend in," she explained dryly. "If I dressed nicer, people would start to notice and my cover might be blown." Then she'd have to leave Magnolia High, and she absolutely didn't want that. She had to hide the fact that she was a 'Heartfilia', but she already broke that little rule by telling Natsu and his friends.

"You still insist on staying there?" Jude asked, though his attention was now on his computer. "I can hire you the best teachers, and even have you graduate early. Don't you want that?"

 _'Not really,'_ she thought, but didn't voice her honest opinion. That's not what he wanted to hear anyway.

"What did you need me for?" Lucy asked, already wanting the conversation to end.

That seemed to get her father's attention. He looked back up at her, eyes staying on her face as if looking at her clothes might cause him to gag. "You remember Sawarr Junelle, correct?"

Lucy forced herself not to cringe. She remembered that guy all too well. Sawarr Junelle was the son and heir to the Junelle family. He was an older man, short and round. He had the audacity to tell her that he had his eyes on her, even though she was fifteen at the time. She hated every encounter she ever had with him, and didn't like that her father was bringing him up now.

"I do," she said, keeping her voice calm. It was no easy task when she felt like shuttering.

"Good. Tomorrow we will be attending his wedding," Jude placed his arms on his desk, giving Lucy all of his attention for once.

The blonde felt uneasy asking, "who's he getting married to?" She remembered once Sawarr insinuated that she might be his bride in the future, but she didn't give it much thought at the time. Now she started to panic, wondering if her father would really stoop so low and force her to marry a man well in his forties.

"You-"

"What?!" Lucy didn't let him say another word. "No way! There's no way I'm marrying that creep!" She stomped her foot on the ground, taking a stand. She thought her father respected her more than that, but obviously she was wrong. "You can't make me!"

The blonde teen could feel herself fuming, but she didn't care. She couldn't break. She couldn't back down. She held her father's gaze, flinching slightly when she saw him open his mouth again.

"If you'd let me finish," he started in a rather dry tone. "I was going to say _you_ don't know her. She's the daughter of an oil tycoon. Her name is," Jude's eyebrows furrowed, "You know what... I can't remember her name. I know she comes from the Straight family though."

Lucy felt her anger subside. Her face flushed as she realized how ridiculous she felt now. Slowly, she unclenched her jaw, then stood in a more relaxed position. "So... you're not trying to marry me off to some guy?"

Jude shook his head. "I wouldn't force you into a marriage you didn't want. It's the twenty-first century after all. However, if you _want_ to be in an arranged marriage, I can fix that for you. I already know several prospects who'd love to-"

Lucy blurted out, "NO!" She dropped her head in embarrassment, "sorry for yelling, but no, I wouldn't want that."

"Very well," Jude's attention went back to his computer. "I need you to attend the wedding though. It will be good for publicity. I've already arranged for you to get a dress at HK, so that's what you'll be doing tomorrow before the wedding."

He waved his hand in a lazy fashion, "you'll also get your hair and nails done. I just need you looking your best."

"Why's that?" Lucy raised a blonde brow. She'd been to social events before, but something about his tone made it sound like this was more important than normal.

He glanced over to her for a second, "because I can't have my daughter looking like," he moved his hand up and down at her outfit, "well _that!_ "

Lucy tensed when he yelled again. Sometimes her father could be so short-tempered. "Okay," she sighed, realizing she could play dress up for a night. She used to do it all the time, so once more couldn't hurt. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Jude scribbled something down on a piece of paper on his desk before finishing, "just make sure you're on your best behavior tomorrow."

The blonde teen nodded, "I can do that. Can I go back home after the wedding?"

Jude continued to write, "I need you to stay for the reception, but after that yes, you may come back here."

Lucy shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I want to go back to Magnolia."

Her father stopped writing, his dark eyes landing on her. "Why?"

The teenage girl felt herself tense, but she stood her ground once more. "Because I like it there. Plus I have school. Virgo didn't say when I was going back."

"I want you to stay here until Wednesday. I have some people I'd like you to meet," Jude didn't look away as he spoke. "It'll be good for your future."

"I can't do that. If I miss too many days of school then I'll automatically fail my classes. You don't want that, right?" Lucy hoped she could reason with him. There was no way she was staying here longer than necessary.

She was met with a few silent minutes. Both father and daughter stared, not giving up this little debate. Lucy almost smiled when her father finally averted his eyes. "Fine. I'll arrange a flight for Monday night."

"Why can't I just leave Sunday?" Lucy knew she was pushing her luck, but she tried regardless. She really wanted to visit Natsu at his work. Even if she caught the last little bit of his shift, the surprise would be worth it.

"Because I need you here Sunday night." Jude's anger slowly showed up on his face. His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows drew in.

Lucy wasn't giving up. She could deal with not seeing Natsu on Sunday, but she actually needed to go back to school on Monday. How was she supposed to live a normal life if her father kept her away from Magnolia. "Can I catch a late flight? Like a red-eye?"

Jude clenched his teeth. "You're really trying my patience."

"Please?" Lucy asked softly, hoping it would get to him.

The older man shook his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, but only if you make a good impression on everyone tomorrow."

Lucy smiled, though her father didn't see it because the computer screen held his attention. She waited to see if he was going to say more, but he remained silent.

"Thank you father," she turned to leave.

"You're still here?"

"..." Lucy's smile vanished as quickly as it formed. She didn't bother saying anything, deciding instead to just go to her room for the night. She closed the heavy doors quietly, then padded off towards the stairs that would lead her to her bedroom.

The trip to her room seemed a lot longer than it used to, but she figured that was because it'd been a while since she walked around the mansion. She always hated how big it was after her mother passed away. The place was full of fancy furniture, paintings, decorations, but it still felt so empty. She wasn't sure anything could fill the void her mother left behind.

She slipped into her bedroom, turning on the lights and seeing her bags placed in the center of the floor. She quickly opened her backpack, pulling out her phone in the process. She wished her skirt had pockets, that way she could keep the device on her at all times.

Lucy turned the screen on, seeing she had a few missed texts from her friends. She beamed, _'I have friends!'_

The teenage girl sent replies to Levy and Erza, then paused after she clicked on Natsu's message.

_**Damn. How long is your flight? It's already 1AM.** _

She sighed, that message was received over an hour ago. Without much thought, she clicked the phone icon by his name, opting to call him instead of simply messaging back. It rang a few times before the call connected.

 _"Hello?"_ Natsu's voice sounded rough. She guessed she woke him up, now feeling bad about disturbing his sleep.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be awake. I can talk to you later-"

 _"No!"_ Natsu quickly rushed out, already sounding more awake. _"I'm fine, what's up? You in Crocus yet?"_

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "Yeah. My flight landed a bit ago. I'm at my house."

There was a pause before Natsu said, _"I thought your house was in Magnolia... I've seen it... You didn't move, did you?"_

"No silly, I didn't move," Lucy sat down on her bed, feeling how icy the sheets felt. It was bound to happen since no one had slept in her bed since she last lived in the house. "My dad has two houses, well three if you count the vacation home..."

 _"Damn,"_ Natsu laughed, _"you must be rich or something."_

Lucy smiled, thinking it was odd that he didn't already know that. Heartfilia Corps. was a well-known company that had a lot of business. "Or something," she said, laying down and feeling the soft bed beneath her. It was more comfortable than her bed back in Magnolia, so she decided to enjoy this one while she was here.

_"So you find out who's getting married?"_

"A creep and some lady I don't know," Lucy let out a huff. "I really don't know why my dad wants me here. I don't want to go back to SBNH."

_"Huh?"_

" _Seen but not heard_. It's what my dad always says right before I go to one of these dumb events." Lucy sighed, a heaviness settling on her heart at hearing the truth out loud. "I'm just there for show."

 _"That's harsh,"_ Natsu paused, probably figuring out what to say. _"I can see why you don't wanna do it. It sounds like it sucks."_

A genuine laugh left Lucy's lips, "it definitely sucks." She yawned before asking, "how was hanging out with everyone?" She decided not to ask about Beth, not wanting to get insecure again. She had enough of that for one day. Right now she just wanted to talk to Natsu.

She could hear Natsu yawn as well. _"Fine I guess... Woulda been better if you were there. Wish you coulda stayed."_

Lucy felt her face heat up. Even across the country, Natsu could still make her blush. For once she was glad he couldn't see her. She patted her cheeks with a hand before saying, "m-me too."

 _"Natsu?"_ Lucy heard someone else's voice in the background. This one belonged to a man, sounding much older and rougher than the pink haired teen.

_"Yeah Dad?"_

The blonde remained silent as she listened to the conversation held between Natsu and his father, interested to hear how they interacted. She found it to be completely different than how she and her father talk.

_"What are you still doing up?"_

_"Oh, just umm..."_ She could hear Natsu stalling. _"I'm talking to Gray."_

Lucy frowned at hearing that. She wanted to ask why he lied to his father, but decided against it. _'Obviously he doesn't want people knowing he's talking to me...'_ The thought caused a pang in her heart. She already felt her good mood fade, making her realize once again that she was depending too much on Natsu when it came to her emotions.

 _"Why are you lying to me son?"_ The man's voice asked. Lucy's eyes widened, wondering how his father knew.

 _"Wh-what! I'm n-not lying,"_ despite his words, Natsu definitely sounded like a liar.

The man spoke again, _"you said 'it would've been better if you were there'. I know you, and you'd never say that to Gray. So why are you lying? Who are you really talking to?"_

_"I, well-"_

_"Oh!"_ The man cut off Natsu with a loud outburst. _"Unless you're- It's okay son. Your mother and I will accept you, even if you're gay. Though I don't think Gray's the best match for you. He seems pretty committed to that girl with the blue hair. What's her name again? Jubia? Juvia? Something like that... Either way, you have our support... Natsu?"_

Lucy gawked at her ceiling, holding her phone close to her ear. She wanted to laugh, but nothing came out, because she wanted to hear Natsu's response more.

It was silent, except for the soft sputtering that she assumed came from the pink haired teen. Before she knew it, his voice rang loud in her ears. _"Hey Luce, I gotta go... Bye."_

Lucy tried to say bye, but the line disconnected instantly. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she burst into a fit of laughter. She had to hold her stomach because it started to hurt, tears lining her eyes when she replayed that awkward conversation again and again in her head.

After several minutes of stopping, only to start laughing again, she finally caught her breath. Her cheeks hurt from the huge smile on her face. She would have to tease him _and Gray_ about this the next time she saw them.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she got a text from Natsu. _**Damn it! I told my dad about you but he thinks I'm making you up! He thinks I'm in some kinda secret relationship with that stripper!**_

She stared at that message for about ten seconds before she wrapped her arms around her stomach, laughing again because _that_ was the funniest thing she'd ever read in her life.

When she got control of herself again, she typed back, **Next time don't lie about who you're talking to. Go to sleep, and make sure you text Gray and tell him you love him! Beware of Juvia, she might try to kill her newest 'love rival'!**

Lucy was tempted to text Juvia about this, but she decided against it. It would be much more fun to do it in person and see her reaction!

_**Not you too! I just didn't want him teasing me for talking to a girl! I swear I don't like Gray like that!** _

Lucy smirked, **Oh, and who do you like?**

Once she hit send, she realized it was a mistake. She honestly didn't want to know, because she didn't think she could handle the truth. Again, she wished there was a way to take back a message, but it was useless to wish for such things. Luckily for her, Natsu didn't exactly answer her question.

_**It's a secret!** _

She was surprised how relieved she was to read that message.

**Fair enough. I should probably get to sleep. Have a good night, tell your boyfriend I said, "hi"!**

Lucy texted back. She confirmed two things, Natsu did in fact like someone, but he wasn't willing to let her know who. She still retained a small amount of hope that it might be her, but she wasn't holding her breath.

The blonde stood up to check her bags. She was grateful that Virgo packed her phone charger. She plugged the device up, letting it get the required energy it needed. She already knew she had a long day tomorrow, so she was going to need her phone ready to give her a distraction.

After turning off the lights, Lucy slipped under the covers, hoping they'd warm up soon from her body temperature. _'They'd warm up faster if Natsu was here.'_

Brown eyes shot wide open. A small gasp left her lips when she realized what she just said. Despite nobody seeing her, she shook her head. "I didn't mean that to sound dirty," she mumbled as she pulled the blanket over her head.

Now that her face, neck, and chest warmed up, it suddenly felt too hot. She groaned, wondering if her mind would ever calm down. She doubted it, but it was worth a try. Before drifting to sleep, she heard her phone vibrate.

She dropped the blanket, then reached for her phone that was resting on her night stand. She read the text message, then smiled.

_**I don't like Gray! Ugh! Anyway, text me tomorrow if you can? I'm gonna need distractions. If you already went to sleep, good night, Luce. Sweet dreams.** _

She typed back, **I'll text you if I can. Sweet dreams to you too, Natsu.**

Finally feeling better, she snuggled back under the covers, a large grin resting on her face as she fell asleep. For some reason, she didn't feel as upset about her ruined weekend anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it was necessary for the story.  
> As always, thank you for the support! The kudos and hits keep me going!  
> Up next, Chapter Fifteen: Wedding


	15. Wedding- Part One

**Chapter Fifteen: Wedding- Part One**

"Hold still you brat!" A woman with long, beautiful blue hair scolded as a wiggling blonde teen tried to escape her grasp.

"No way! Get away from me!" Lucy struggled to get away from her father's stylist. The woman was forcing her into the ugliest dresses, and she had enough of it. "I'll just wear one of my old ones!"

"Can't let you do that," the woman with blue hair said as she got a better hold of the girl. "Your father wants you in something new, and I don't intend on making him upset. Now stop kicking me!"

"Never!" The blonde kicked harder. She didn't care that she was causing a scene, she just wanted out. "Virgo help!" Lucy whined when the stylist finally got her back into the fitting room.

The pink haired maid shook her head. "Sorry Princess, I'm with Aquarius on this. Your father was very clear on what he wanted." Today was the only day someone might not mistake the woman for a maid, since she was instructed to change out of her unnecessary uniform - _by Jude's request that she thankfully accepted_.

"What about what _I_ want!" Lucy's muffled voice came from behind the closed door. Aquarius stood in front of it, keeping the door from opening.

"Do you want me to get the water again?" The blue haired woman warned. "My assistant hooked up a hose just for brats like you. Don't think I won't use it!"

Inside the fitting room, Lucy shivered. "...No..."

She sighed, this morning was going horrible. First she tried to sleep in since it was a Saturday, but she was forced to get up and start her day early. Second she had to skip breakfast to make sure she was as slim as possible before going dress shopping - _giving Lucy a mega stomach ache_. And third, the first stop on her list was 'HK', a shop owned by none other than the water-bearing demon known as Aquarius.

"Then get dressed! You only have thirty minutes before you have to leave, so hurry it up!"

Lucy balled her hands into fists, "fine!" She really hated this stupid game, but it looked like she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Look," Aquarius's voice came through again, this time a little softer. "You just have to play dress up and make an appearance. No one's expecting you to actually do anything. Maybe if you act like you're supposed to, people wouldn't treat you so differently."

There was a long pause before she added, "none of the other kids I deal with act this way. Maybe if you pretended to be like them, things would be easier." Aquarius was used to tending to rich kids and snobby parents. Lucy wasn't like them, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing, considering the world she lived in required her to act a certain way. That might be the reason the stylist had a secret soft spot for the blonde.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't want to be like them. They act like they don't have a brain, only doing what people say..." She sat down on the little bench in her dressing room. "I know it'd be easier, but I'd still rather be me."

"Princess," Virgo started, making Lucy a little more calm. "It's only this weekend. If you can survive this, you get to go back to Magnolia and punish me."

Lucy laughed, "how many times do I have to say it? I'm not punishing you!"

"Maybe I should ask Master Jude to punish me. I'm sure he'd be good at it."

Silence.

Nothing could be heard, not even Lucy's jaw dropping. She guessed Aquarius would have something to say, but she was quiet as well.

"...I... I'm just going to get dressed," Lucy finally said, trying to get the thought of the maid saying _that_ out of her head.

The teen looked at the various dresses around her. Most were way too flashy for her taste. She could only imagine how bizarre she'd look walking into Magnolia High dressed in one of those. Instead, she decided to grab the simplest one.

Slipping on the dress, she smiled. It was a pale pink, a few shades lighter than a certain teenage boy's hair. The straps were thin, but strong enough to support her large bust. The hem stopped right above her knees, being an appropriate length to attend a wedding in.

Lucy turned around, deciding she liked the dress from every angle. Stripping it off and putting it back on the hanger, she dressed in her normal clothes - _jeans and a t-shirt_ \- and exited the unguarded fitting rooms.

"I like this one," the teen said, holding up the hanger with the pink dress on it. "Can I get it?"

Aquarius nodded, "it's on the approved list."

"There's a list?" Lucy cocked her head in confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Heartfilia picked out which dresses he deemed acceptable. That was one of them, though it's not my personal favorite. Are you sure you don't want to go with a mermaid style dress?"

The blonde nodded, "I'm sure. I can hardly walk in those. I like this one because it's a lot more flowy."

The blue haired woman shrugged before grabbing the hanger, then walked to the back. On her way there, she stopped an employee and told them to clean up the fitting room Lucy just used. Virgo and the blonde walked over to the shoe section of the store, knowing it was the next step in their journey.

Luckily for her, 'HK' had a pair of flats that matched her dress pretty well, and they were in her size. Lucy picked them, not wanting to waste another minute at that shop.

The purse however, took longer. Virgo insisted that Lucy should get a small purse, but the teenage girl had a different idea in mind. She chose a medium-sized one, knowing it would be big enough for her phone and a notebook for when - _not 'in case', but 'when'_ \- she got bored.

Virgo used the credit card Lucy's father gave her that morning to pay for everything, then escorted the young heiress back to their car.

"Where to next?" Lucy sighed, pulling out her phone. She didn't have any missed calls or text messages, but it might be because she hadn't reached out to anyone yet.

Once she started typing a 'good morning' message to Natsu and Levy, Virgo said, "a new nail salon. It opened up right after you moved, but Master Jude says it's very popular."

Lucy let out a laugh. _'Since when does my dad care so much about what I look like?'_ She decided not to say anything, instead focusing on her phone. She sent a quick, **Good morning.** to her two best friends, then decided to try out her Pokémon Go app in Crocus.

The game came out after she already moved to Magnolia, so she hadn't had a chance to see how active this city was. Once the game loaded, Lucy gawked. Every other block was a Pokéstop, and at least once per a mile, there was a gym. She didn't think twice, instead deciding to hit every Pokéstop she could.

The warning saying she was going too fast popped up, but she quickly pressed the 'I'm a passenger' button and continued playing. She felt a little bad about this, since it felt sort of like cheating, but the rush of endorphins she received was enough to cast away the guilt.

"Yes! Level sixteen!" She smiled so wide, her face hurt. Never had she leveled up so fast, and it was just by driving around. Excited about her advancement, she almost didn't notice the two replies, one from Natsu, and one from Levy.

The blonde exited out of her game, then clicked the messaging app. Before she could read them, Virgo announced, "we're here!"

Lucy glanced up, seeing a strange-looking building. It was large, but instead of anything looking like nails or a salon on the outside, it just showed pictures of clocks. "Umm, are you sure this is the right place?"

Virgo nodded, pulling up her own phone with her GPS loaded. "I'm positive. If I'm wrong feel free to-"

"Punish you, I know." Lucy shook her head. _'How many times is she going to say that before I finally hit her? Maybe I should just flick her in the nose really hard. That might keep her sated for a while.'_

Forgetting that she had messages to read, she slipped her phone into her pocket and got out of the car. The faster they started this, the faster they would finish. Lucy followed the pink haired maid into the odd-looking building. Once inside, she could definitely see the difference.

The blonde's eyes widened when she took in the rows of stations designated for people to get their nails done. Most were full, with high-class looking people in attendance. She forced herself to look forward, walking with Virgo to the main counter in the center of the salon.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment?" A woman with long green hair asked.

"Yes. Lucy Heartfilia," Virgo said in her monotone voice.

The green haired woman looked down at a list and nodded. "Very well, I'll tell him you're here."

Lucy watched as the woman behind the desk made a phone call, stating that the 'Heartfilia girl' was in. She chatted a little longer, giving off a 'yes' or a 'mhmm' here and there. Finally the woman hung up and smiled, "he'll be right down."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow as she looked around the building. In a matter of seconds, a door opened up in the back, allowing a man to walk through. She immediately noticed his height, seeing as he was taller than most men.

As the man approached them, she started making out more features of the male. He was very slim, with dark tan skin, and squinty eyes that looked almost closed. He had an odd curved mustache, and was wearing a dress shirt with a gaudy looking clock plastered on the front. Lucy almost laughed at the irony when she saw the man wasn't wearing a watch, despite everything else having watches or clocks on them.

He stopped in front of Lucy, then peered down at the teenage girl, taking in her appearance. "Usually I don't take care of customers personally, but your father managed to pull a few strings." He sounded displeased by this news, but carried on anyway.

"Welcome to 'Tick Tock', I'm the owner, Horologium."

"That's a weird name," Lucy blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth with both hands when she realized the slip up. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that."

The owner of the salon crossed his thin arms over his chest. "'That's a weird name,' she says without any regards for my feelings."

Lucy raised a blonde brow as her head tilted. "What?" She expected him to be angry or upset, but to repeat her in that fashion, well she wasn't prepared for that at all.

Ignoring the girl's question, he said, "if you'll follow me, we'll begin." The tall man began walking away, with a confused Lucy following closely behind him. The salon was huge, and she didn't want to risk getting lost or get on his nerves again by slowing him down.

They walked through the door he had showed up from, then proceeded to a private room. "Sit down and stay still. This will go as smoothly as you let it," the man sat down, a table being the only thing between him and the chair Lucy was to sit in.

The teen took her seat, not aware that this session would consist of a lot of awkward silence and beady-eyed glares. She thought it was strange, but it could've always been because of how his eyes were shaped.

Horologium didn't bother asking what she wanted her nails to look like. Before they got started, he assured her he knew what would look perfect. He got to work. After about thirty-five minutes, he gave her a set of immaculate french tips, with silver stars on her pinkies. Lucy found herself loving the look, wondering how this man knew exactly what she'd like.

When she asked, he didn't answer. Instead he directed her back to the front where Virgo awaited her. The maid informed Lucy that she already paid for the service, so they left the odd salon with a quick, "thank you very much," and went on their way.

Lucy climbed in the car, careful to make sure her nails didn't get scratched or damaged in the process. She knew her father would flip out if she messed this up. _'Best behavior equals leaving this place early. Just have to get through these two days without any incidents.'_ She grumbled to herself when she thought about how she acted around Aquarius. _'Hope she doesn't tell my father...'_

"Where are we going next?" Lucy asked, reaching for her phone. Once she saw her screen, she remembered she had unread messages from her friends. The blonde somewhat heard Virgo say something about hair, but her attention was now focused on her phone.

She clicked the messaging app, then read what her friends sent her. Her eyes widened, because there were way more than two messages this time.

_**Levy: Good morning to you too! How's it going?** _

The blue haired teen only sent one message. Natsu on the other hand...

_**Natsu: Mornin Luce! How ya doing?** _

_**Natsu: Whatcha up to?** _

_**Natsu: Luce?** _

_**Natsu: Grr, I'm bored & you're not distracting me!** _

_**Natsu: When will you be gone?** _

_**Natsu: Damn it! I meant when will you be hoe*?** _

_**Natsu: HOME*** OMG I meant home*! Please don't be mad!** _

_**Natsu: Lucy?** _

_**Natsu: Are you angry at me?** _

_**Natsu: I'm sorry! Please talk to me!** _

_**Natsu: Damn! I ducked up. Please don't hate me.** _

_**Natsu: Fucked* I keep failing!** _

_**Natsu: I'll just leave you alone. I'm sorry if I upset you.** _

"..."

Lucy's jaw went slack. _'Thirteen messages? What. The. Hell?'_ She quickly sent a text to Levy letting her know she was having a crappy morning, and that she hoped the bookworm's morning was going better that hers.

Her eyes glazed over for a second when she went back to Natsu's messages. Which one was she supposed to respond to first? It'd be stupid to reply to each one, so she settled with, **Hey Natsu, don't worry. I'm not mad, I make typos too. How's your morning? Mine sucks!**

After pressing send, she worried that she put too many explanation points or questions marks. It was a trivial thing to worry about, but that thought alone wasn't enough to comfort her as she awaited a reply.

Luckily for her, it came instantly.

Natsu: _**Thank goodness you're not mad! Sorry about your sucky morning. Why'd it take you forever to say something back?**_

Lucy hummed to herself, **Getting ready for the wedding. I got my nails done. Wanna see?**

The blonde glanced up to see Virgo turning down a familiar street. She smiled, knowing exactly where they were heading. The person she would see next was a family friend, who happened to be amazing at hair dressing. Lucy's phone buzzed, causing her to glance down. The blonde almost snorted when she read the response.

_**Natsu: Uhh... Not really Luce. You're weird.** _

She smiled, but she didn't want him to know she secretly started liking when he called her weird. It made her realize how different she was from everyone else. She didn't fit in with the rich kids, which was more than okay with her. For now, she was trying to just fit in with her new friends.

However, she didn't want him to know she was pleased with his choice of words, so she messaged back, **I am not! You're weird!**

_**Natsu: Says the weirdo.** _

The blonde held back her giggle, **You're the one sending thirteen messages in a row!** She couldn't lie to herself. Getting that much attention from her crush was exciting, and a little scary. Her rapid beating heart was enough to prove that.

_**Natsu: I was worried you were made at me!** _

_**Natsu: Damn it all to hell. MAD* Why do I keep failing!** _

Lucy snickered. She wanted to say he sent quite a few message _before_ his little typo disaster, but chose not to mention it. Deciding to change the subject, she texted, **What are you up to?**

"We're here," Virgo said suddenly, startling the blonde.

"What?" Lucy looked up, seeing that the maid had already parked the car. She didn't even feel the car slow down, let alone stop. "Oh, right..." She got out of the car, once again forgetting about her phone as she made her way to the building.

It wasn't as big as the nail salon, but it was one of the best places in Crocus to get hair done. Lucy had been going there since she was a little girl for everything from haircuts to updos. She trusted the owner with her hair, and refused to let anyone else tamper with it. Which reminded her...

"It's been a while since I've been here, huh?" Lucy counted in her head. "About four months?"

Virgo nodded, "Cancer will be happy to see you, but upset about your split ends."

The blonde jolted. "I do _not_ have split ends!" Despite how sure she felt, she checked anyway. Much to her surprise, she did in fact have them. A lot of them to be more accurate. "He's going to be so mad!" A cross between a whimper and a groan tore from her throat.

Feeling a little unsure of herself, she slowly opened the door to enter the shop. They were immediately greeted with a blast of cold air and the sound of hair dryers blowing all around them.

Lucy didn't wait to follow Virgo, since she was familiar with the shop. Nostalgia worked to rid her of her fears. She walked right up to the front desk with a smile. "Hi, I'm here to see Cancer."

"Hmmm," the lady behind the desk nodded. "Miss Heartfilia?"

"The one and only, baby!" A male's voice rang from behind the teenager, answering the lingering question.

Lucy turned around, her smile growing when she saw the sharply dressed man. "Cancer!" He looked almost the same as always, with his black hair braided into red cornrows, and his green tinted sunglasses that always adorned his face. The facial hair was new, but Lucy thought it suited him well.

The two shared a quick hug before he grabbed a lock of her blonde hair. "Such a travesty. How could you let this happen?" Before Lucy could answer, he said, "I'll fix you up with a nice do. Every girl deserves to feel pretty about her hair."

Virgo sat in the waiting area while Lucy followed Cancer to a booth. The blonde eagerly took her seat, wondering what the hairdresser would do to her hair today. He always had a way of knowing what she liked without having to ask. She was sure this would be just like every other time.

"I'm going to have to fix these ends first," Cancer informed, carefully grabbing her hair and running a comb through it before he began. "This may take a while."

Lucy's shoulders fell. She knew she should've taken better care of her hair, but she'd been busy lately. Ever since she moved to Magnolia, she lost interest in looking her best twenty-four/seven. She felt more free when she didn't worry about her appearance as much as she used to. Unfortunately for her, the world of the rich didn't tolerate such luxuries.

As Cancer got to work, Lucy felt her phone vibrate. She slowly pulled her phone from her pocket, not wanting to disturb the man as he trimmed up her locks. She glanced down since she couldn't tilt her head, reading the newest message Natsu sent her. It was paired with a few others.

_**Natsu: Not much, just walkin to the library.** _

_**Natsu: What about you?** _

_**Natsu: Luce?** _

_**Natsu: Damn it, not again. Are you busy or something?** _

The teenage girl suppressed her smirk. She thought about the Natsu she met weeks ago, and the Natsu who was texting her now. They seemed like completely different people. He definitely warmed up to her, showing his true colors. _'Maybe that's what he meant when he said people couldn't look past his 'loud personality'?'_

She tried her hardest not to jostle too much as she texted back, **I'm getting my hair done. Why are you going to the library?**

While waiting for his response, she clicked her Pokémon GO app. As soon as the game loaded, a warning message came up on her screen. "Dang it," she mumbled to herself. She was low on data. At this rate, she'd be out of it by the end of the day. Her next cycle didn't start for a few more days, making her realize she'd be in for a boring weekend indeed.

Knowing Cancer's shop well, she tapped at her settings until her mobile data was shut off, and the WiFi was turned on. She didn't need to ask for the password, knowing it was 'Giant Crab'. She thought it was ironic, though Cancer always acted like he didn't understand what was so funny about his choice of passwords.

Now with all the free internet she needed, she loaded the game without worries. As soon as her game popped up, her phone let out a long vibrate. A huge smile broke out on her face when she saw all the Pokémon gathered around her avatar.

Ignoring the multiple Rattatas and Spearows, she focused on catching a Goldeen since she was close to getting a Seaking. Throwing the Pokéballs was a challenge, since she couldn't move much. A few times she heard Cancer hum in annoyance when she suddenly jerked to swipe at her phone. Luckily for Lucy's hair, the man was a genius when working with clients, making sure to never cut a strand too short or uneven.

After Lucy caught a fair amount of Pokémon, she switched back to her texts, seeing a few new messages.

_**Levy: Gajeel's dragging me to some heavy metal concert tonight. I'm trying to find something to wear, but I can't decide. Why are you gone when I need you the most! :/** _

_**Natsu: Booooring! Just kidding... I'm meeting up with Beth. We have to finish a project for our chemistry class and it's due soon. I'm horrible at procrastinating! :'(** _

The blonde's eye twitched at the mention of Beth again. She really hated this side of herself, the ugly, jealousy that seemed to rise up whenever she felt threatened. She wondered briefly if this was how Juvia felt all the time with Gray, but she pushed that thought away. There was no way this was the same! At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She chose to respond to Levy first, seeing as the blue haired girl's message made her grin. **Have fun at the concert! If you want my opinion, I think you should wear that yellow/orange dress you bought last week. (The one you showed me a picture of) I think Gajeel will love it. Oh! And wear that matching headband!**

After pressing send, Lucy went back to Natsu's message. Swallowing her insecurities, she tried to type back, but before she could even hit the first letter, she received another message from the pink haired boy.

_**Natsu: I'm also catching Pokémon. You should see it, I already caught a ton of new ones, even a Dratini!** _

Lucy's mouth fell open. Now she was jealous in a completely different way. **What! No fair! I should give you my log in stuff in case you run into anything else good.**

The blonde looked at the mirror in front of her, only now realizing that her face was blazing red. She hadn't even felt her cheeks warm up, making her wonder if maybe she was getting used to blushing. She hoped not, because then she might do it without knowing about it in the future.

She almost shook her head to rid herself of that worry, but Cancer's head jerked towards the mirror a second before she could execute the move, stunning her. It was almost as if he knew she was about to risk her haircut.

Lucy mumbled an apology, which brought a small, rare smile to the hairdresser's face. "I need to get more shampoo. Seems this bottle is empty." With that, Cancer turned to leave the booth.

Letting out a long sigh and stretching her neck, Lucy relaxed into the seat. Glancing down, she saw a little dark blue light on her phone, letting her know she had a notification. She quickly checked the message, knowing once Cancer came back, she wouldn't be able to text anymore.

_**Levy: Thank you! I hope he likes it! Wish you could come Lucy!** _

The blonde smiled as she said, **Me too. Have fun! Don't do anything crazy! :P**

Then she checked on Natsu's messages, frowning when she realized she hadn't received one. Without thinking, she sent him, **Natsu?**

Instantly, she got something back.

_**Natsu: Sorry, ran into a Sandslash. Fucker was giving me some trouble. Do you have one?** _

Lucy thought about it. She had a Sandshrew, but definitely hadn't even ran into its evolved form. She typed out, **No.**

Once again, his reply was immediate.

_**Natsu: What's your password?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for the kudos/hits! And thank you Miraculous_kid for commenting!!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. There will be a few more chapters exploring Lucy's life in Crocus, showing the difference between it and Magnolia's Lucy. Did you like the mentions of her spirits?
> 
> See you next time with Chapter Sixteen: Wedding- Part Two


	16. Wedding- Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen: Wedding- Part Two**

Lucy gulped, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have said anything in the first place. _'This is risky, right? Why'd I even suggest that...'_

She weighed the pros and cons of giving out her password. The worst thing Natsu could do was get rid of all her Pokémon, but she knew he wouldn't do that. He was too much of a sweetheart to do something so cruel. The best case scenario would be she'd get more Pokémon without actually having to do the work.

She knew it was technically cheating, but that wasn't enough to stop her from typing her password - **CelestialWizard** \- and sending it to the boy. _'Hope he doesn't laugh at my strange password.'_

The blonde teen didn't switch back to her game. Instead, she decided to fiddle with her hands as she waited for him to say something back. _'Where is Cancer?'_ She wondered, looking around her but not finding the hair dresser in her line of sight.

Before she knew it, her phone was vibrating. She almost jumped in her seat at the sensation, then quickly took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

Lucy didn't understand why she was so... nervous? Was it because she gave Natsu her password, or was something else the cause of her mini panic attack? She couldn't be sure, but she continued to assure herself that this wasn't a big deal, and she shouldn't try to make it into one either.

Brown eyes scanned the screen as she read his message, her heartbeat increasing when she took in his words.

_**Natsu: Check your game.** _

The blonde let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. With shaky fingers, she pressed the necessary buttons to exit out of her messages and go to her game. Once loaded, she clicked on the Pokéball, then on her Pokémon. She always kept them in numerical order, so she had to scroll down. Sure enough, resting between her Sandshrew and her Nidoran was a 436 CP Sandslash. For some odd reason, 'Sandslash.N' was the nickname for the ground type Pokémon.

She didn't realize her lips were curved into a huge smile until she went to say, "sweet." The small rush of excitement did nothing to calm her racing heart, but she didn't mind. She gave Natsu her password and nothing bad happened. Instant gratification was her reward.

She sent back, **Thank you! :D**

Lucy was surprised how happy the simple act made her. What she wasn't prepared for, was the next message he sent.

_**Natsu: No problem. My password is 'DragonsRule' no spaces. If you happen to see something good, let me know. Nickname it with an L at the end so I know it's from you.** _

Her smile grew brighter when she reread his password. Not only was it beyond adorable, but it had to be a sign that he trusted her, right? Usually people didn't hand out their password so willingly. She hadn't even asked for it, but it was only fair to honor his request.

**I will.** She messaged him back, her smile never fading from her lips. She was so happy, she didn't even notice when Cancer showed back up, a huge bottle of shampoo in his hands.

"Are you ready, baby?"

The blonde looked up at the mirror, seeing the hairdresser behind her. She nodded, putting her phone away in her pocket right as it vibrated. She'd have to check his message later, after Cancer was done washing her hair.

As Cancer worked in the shampoo, they began talking about what changed in Crocus in the last few months. A few new companies made a big name for themselves in a short amount of time, as well as a few businesses. 'Tick Tock' was a good example, which got Cancer talking about how he's glad he doesn't deal with nails, otherwise his business would be in trouble.

As he rinsed out the conditioner, Lucy was already talking about her new life in Magnolia. She expressed how happy she was to be away from all the rich snobs, before pausing and muttering out an apology. Cancer laughed, saying he understood what she meant. Some of his clients were real jerks, but he has to make a living somehow.

After drying her hair and combing it, the hair dresser told her about one client that he particularly didn't like. He said she was a bitch, but her daddy was loaded, so he kept doing her hair. Lucy nervously asked if he was talking about herself, but he laughed at the ridiculous question, assuring Lucy that she was one of his favorite people, and he'd never think that way about her. Besides, the girl he was talking about was entering this year's Miss Fiore's beauty pageant, and Lucy knew for a fact she wasn't running.

The pageant was coming up soon. There were a lot of newcomers this year, and Lucy was excited to see the competition. She always dreamed about one day modeling for a big magazine, or maybe entering the pageant, but for now she had to focus on school and graduating. Plus, she didn't see much room for modeling in her future. She'd be too busy with her father's company...

Before the blonde knew it, Cancer was spinning her around and handing her a mirror. "Tell me what you think, baby."

Lucy eagerly lifted the mirror, allowing her to see her hair in the larger mirror's reflection. "Oh wow," she awed, stunned by how beautiful her blonde locks looked. He ended up doing a half updo. Her hair looked like cascading spirals, while the top of her hair was in an elegant bun. Her cheeks hurt from the large grin on her face. "Thank you! It looks amazing!"

"Doesn't it always," Cancer said, not surprised by her compliments. He was the best hair dresser in Crocus for a reason after all.

"You're not lying," she lowered the mirror. "I seriously love it. Thank you again."

The man nodded, "you can thank me by keeping it that way. The wedding starts in a few hours, so you'll have to be careful with it."

The blonde cocked her head. "How do you know I'm going to a wedding? Or the time?"

Cancer motioned for her to stand, which she did. She followed the hairdresser until they were back in the main area of the salon. "It's been all over the news. It's not hard to guess that's why you're here."

Lucy's smile faded just a bit. "Yeah, you're right."

That bit of information sort of hurt. Her father had requested she show up to Crocus to attend a wedding. It wasn't that he missed her, or that he wanted to talk or spend time with her. He just needed her for appearance. For publicity. It was a hard truth to swallow, but she was rather good at it, seeing as that'd been her life for the past, well, for the majority of her life.

Ever since her mother passed away that is.

Forcing herself to keep her smile, she nodded. "I'll be careful with my hair. Thank you, Cancer!"

At that moment, Virgo walked up. "Are you ready to go, Princess?"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, her tone betraying her emotions. It was obvious something was wrong with her, but neither Cancer or Virgo commented on it. It wasn't hard to guess why the teenage girl was feeling upset.

"Let's go," the maid said, since she already paid for Lucy. "Good bye, Cancer," she bowed.

"See you later," the hairdresser said, waving at his old-time friend.

The blonde said bye as well, then followed the pink haired woman silently. Her smile was fake, and she knew everyone knew it, but she kept it on. Inside she could feel herself closing up, building a wall around her heart to protect herself from the pain.

Magnolia had spoiled her. She remembered when she first went to the school. Even after meeting Levy, Lucy was still wary of making friends. She was lucky that the blue haired bookworm was the first friend she had, since she made it easier for the blonde to open up and break away from the shell she lived in. Levy let her see it was okay to be herself, and that nothing bad would happen if she just showed her true feelings.

Her life in Crocus was the exact opposite. 'Seen but not heard', and 'stand there and look pretty', were her two most hated phrases. She wished she could truly express herself, but this city left no room for her real personality. She wanted to get far away from here, but she still had to make it until Sunday night.

She didn't really expect the hours to pass by this slowly though.

Feeling every bit of the long car ride back to her father's mansion, Lucy was tired when she walked through the massive doors. The blonde said she'd be in the kitchen if anyone needed her, since she was starving at this point. The hollowness in her stomach was comparable to the emptiness she felt in her chest.

Lucy dodged a maid and slipped into the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was someone else making her food. She was a capable young woman. She could handle making a damn sandwich!

The blonde took a few, calming breaths before opening the refrigerator. She was dangerously close to letting her emotions get out of control, and that wasn't allowed. She had to be a proper lady here. There was no room for anything else.

Lucy settled for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was enough to settle her stomach for now, but not too much that she'd struggle to get into her dress. Speaking of her dress, she wondered what Levy would think if she saw Lucy adorned in it.

_'I wonder what Natsu would think?'_

This time, she felt the blush that stained her cheeks red. She let out a genuine laugh, and it felt so freeing. "He'd probably call me weird," she bit her bottom lip, wondering if maybe she should slip into her dress early.

Lucy shook her head, mindful of the curls behind her. _'Probably a bad idea. I can always snap a quick photo before the wedding_.' Speaking of the wedding, she glanced at her phone to check the time. She barely registered that she had well over an hour until she was supposed to leave. Lucy's attention was caught on the messages in her inbox.

_**Levy: I don't think I could do something crazy, even if I tried. T_T Still wish you could come.** _

_**Natsu: Awesome! With your help I'm bound to collect more Pokémon than Gray! Thanks Luce, you're the best!** _

_**Erza: I was wondering if you wanted to go to a concert with us tonight. Grimoire Heart is playing in Hargeon. If you need a ride we can pick you up. Natsu will be there.** _

_**Natsu: Welp, at the library. I'll talk to ya later!** _

_**Erza: Sorry, Natsu just informed me that you are out of town. Disregard my earlier message. I hope you have a nice weekend Lucy. Maybe we can hang out another time?** _

Lucy was overwhelmed with the messages. She had no idea how to respond, or who to message back first. Warmth spread through her chest, radiating and making her realize she truly had friends who wanted to talk to her. Her own father didn't even want to do that.

Her vision blurred from the tears lining her brown eyes. _'Friends.'_ It was such a nice word, one that gave her a comfort she desperately needed right now. Going in order, she texted back.

To Levy, she said, **Maybe next time. Enjoy your date!**

To Natsu, she sent, **Have fun working on your project. Hope to hear from you later.**

To Erza, she typed, **Thanks for the invite. I'd love to hang out sometime when I get back.**

Lucy slipped the phone into her pocket, then finished her meal. By the time she was done, she still had roughly fifty minutes before it was time to leave. She decided to use that time to write her story. She already had around thirty pages filled with her first draft, and she hadn't even gotten to her main plot yet.

The blonde quickly made her way back to her room. On her trip there, she passed by a few maids, but none of them said anything to her. That was one of the reasons Lucy liked Virgo so much. The woman was strange, but at least she sometimes spoke to her.

Once Lucy opened her bedroom door, she immediately went to her desk. She placed her writing materials on the wooden surface and got to work.

This story was about a little girl, and her toy doll that could come to life. It had started out as an idea for a children's book, but it took a dark turn towards the beginning, and was now filled with angst. Lucy didn't mind a little pain in her heart, so long as she was the one causing it. Controling it.

Getting lost in the world of writing, she didn't feel the minutes trickle by. By the time she was at fifty pages, it was time for her to get changed. Virgo came up with the dress, helping Lucy slip into it carefully since her hair and nails needed to stay perfect.

Natural beauty was something Lucy was blessed with, so little make up was needed to complete her look. With the maid's help, she took a quick picture of herself in her new dress. After thanking Virgo, Lucy grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and walked downstairs towards the door.

The pink haired woman opened the door for her, then escorted the blonde to a limousine that was waiting in front of the mansion. Lucy internally cursed. She always felt ridiculous riding in the unnecessary car, but there was nothing she could do about it, seeing as her father controlled her actions in Crocus.

_'Just gotta make it to Sunday night...'_ Lucy chanted in her head over and over again. By the time they reached the vehicle's door, she was already feeling a little more calm.

The driver opened the door, revealing her father, who was already sitting in the back. A laptop was out, and he was busy typing away at it. Lucy carefully climbed into the limousine, making sure to keep her dress, shoes, hair and nails from getting messed up. It was sometimes a challenge to look her best twenty-four/seven.

The door was closed, showing that no one else would be entering. Lucy frowned as she asked her father, "Virgo's not coming?"

The older gentleman glanced over at her, "why would she come?"

_'Because at least then I'd have someone to talk to,'_ Lucy sighed, "I was just wondering..." With that, the topic was dropped, only to start up a new one.

"Remember to put your best foot forward when we get there," Jude said as the limousine started to move. "You are to be seen, but not heard. Do you understand me?"

Lucy nodded, her head dropping so she could gaze at her lap. Her fingers clutched at the purse as if it might bring her some much needed comfort. The air was warm, but she felt nothing but cold.

"If someone talks to you, I expect you to answer them," he ordered with a frustrated tone, then added, "right now would be a good example. Nodding without saying anything is rude, you should use your words."

"Yes Father," Lucy said, her voice going flat.

"That's better. If no one speaks to you then your job is to stand there and look pretty. It should be easy enough," his words were now accompanied with the sound of his fingers tapping away at his laptop. Even when she was the topic of conversation, he couldn't even give her his attention.

"Yes Father," she repeated herself. Despite being dressed up and looking pretty, she felt the opposite. It was hard to be confident when she was being belittled by her own flesh and blood.

Jude Heartfilia made no efforts to keep the conversation going. The rest of the drive was quiet, except for the tapping of the keyboard. Lucy was tempted to pull out her cell phone and try to talk to someone like Levy, or maybe even Erza, but she didn't want her father seeing her use the device.

She knew it would only bring on another lecture about proper etiquette.

The limo slowed, then turned down a street. A large chapel came into Lucy's view, and she marveled at its beauty. It was much bigger than the one in Magnolia, almost twice the size. She forgot how massive it was. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice when they stopped.

A few seconds later, the door was being opened, and the driver was helping Lucy out of the vehicle. Once she was on her feet, she moved to the side to allow her father room. She forced herself not to gawk when she looked at the entrance of the church.

The front of the church was surrounded by cameramen, reporters, and just a swarm of people. Lucy narrowed her eyes. _'Are you freaking kidding me?'_

She'd been to a few weddings before, but none this popular. She now understood why her father wanted her to look her best. It looked like every angle of the wedding would be covered by videos or pictures, which meant Lucy had to keep up her perfect appearance for the entire duration.

The blonde allowed herself one deep sigh before hiding her frown. A fake, bright smile worked its way onto Lucy's face, giving her the appearance of just another happy rich kid. If it was what she needed to do to leave early, then she was going to give it her best.

Jude stood next to his daughter, then motioned for her to follow him. They walked through the crowd of photographers, and Lucy fought the urge to scowl when her picture was taken by a few of the men. The flashing lights were bad for her eyes, and she could barely see as they entered the large church.

Once inside, Lucy's eyes widened. The inside of the church was even more beautiful than the outside. The ceilings were high up, paintings decorated the walls, and plush carpet was under their feet. It looked more like a museum than a church. She didn't remember it looking like this, so she figured they remodeled.

Jude seemed to know where he was going, so Lucy followed silently. Just as she expected, _it_ happened.

It always happened.

Lucy found herself standing next to her father for what felt like forever while he talked business with a few of the older men in the area. The conversation sometimes floated over to politics, but it mainly stayed on how their companies were doing. She hated these interactions, mainly because she couldn't escape.

The blonde's eyes wandered, glancing at everything she could, trying to distract her from the boredom that surrounded her. She dreaded hearing about her father's business, or anyone else's for that matter. It was all dull and bland, and she craved something more exciting. Something more expressive like writing or art. However, Lucy feared her future would be filled with a bit more dullness than she wished.

It was the life she knew her father wanted for her. A boring job at the company, a boring husband who would always play it safe and never take a risk, a boring life where all she did was produce babies to carry on the Heartfilia name... It was a life that her father lived, but that sounded awful to Lucy.

She wanted excitement, adventure, fun! She wanted-

Pink hair and a toothy grin popped into her mind.

"Eep," Lucy whimpered, her face going red at the thought of how happy she felt from simply imagining Natsu. The blonde blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind, however, it was no use. The boy was in her thoughts, and the smile she wore now was as real as it could be. She almost wanted to laugh. If she knew it was this easy to smile she would've thought about him sooner.

She didn't notice the strange looks people were giving her from her small outburst, and soon it didn't matter since their attention floated elsewhere. Lucy's fingers twisted around her purse's strap, then loosened just so she could do it all over again.

Despite her smile being genuine, she was still bored out of her mind. She wanted to ask when the wedding was supposed to start, but she was dreading sitting through that as well. She felt weird going to a wedding where she barely knew the people getting married. She felt like it should be something intimate, with close friends and family. Instead this seemed to turn into some type of business conference.

She noticed her father's group wasn't the only one talking about their companies. All throughout the lobby there were groups of men and women talking, and she doubted they were discussing the wedding.

Just as she thought she couldn't be more uncomfortable, she heard a voice that made her cringe.

"Well hello there, Princess. I didn't expect to see you here?"

Brown eyes widened. _'No... It couldn't be. Why would_ he _, of all people, be here?'_ Slowly, she turned around and stared straight at the guy she didn't want to see. She almost told him to leave her alone, but her dad was standing not two feet away from her. There was no way she could get away with being rude to the boy, no matter how badly she wanted it.

Straining her lips into a smile, she said, "hello, Loke."

"I must say, you're looking as beautiful as ever," the orange haired guy smirked, as he pushed up his glasses. His eyes lazily traveled down her body, appreciating her dolled up appearance.

Lucy felt her blood heat up, but it was nowhere as bad as when Jackal had checked her out. Still, she cleared her throat, catching his wandering attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," Loke looked past her briefly to glance at her father. From the way his eyebrows rose, she guessed he recognized him. "Is that... Jude Heartfilia. Why are you standing next to... Wait, are, are _you,_ Lucy Heart-"

"Shhh!" Lucy shushed, then felt stupid right after. She wasn't at school, so there was no reason to hide her identity. Here she was _supposed_ to be Lucy Heartfilia, the one and only heiress to Heartfilia Corps.

In a soft whisper, she said, "yes. That's me. Now what do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about how odd it is running into you here," Loke's smirk made her uncomfortable, "but now I want to discuss why your student records say Lucy _Ashley_."

"Can you keep your voice down," the blonde glanced back, seeing her father was still engaged in a deep conversation. She barely heard him utter something about oil prices before her brain started turning to mush.

Lucy turned her attention to the guy in front of her, her patience running thin. "How do you know what my records say?"

"I have my ways." Based on the way he put it, he obviously wasn't saying more on the matter.

She sighed, then chewed on her inner cheek. "It's the only way I can go to Magnolia High. My father doesn't want anyone knowing I'm going to a public school."

"Why are you?" He asked, cocking his head. His eyes started to wander down again, barely reaching her breasts before he snapped back to her narrowed eyes.

"Look, it's none of your business," the blonde started, her eye twitching when she saw him look down again. "Will you stop that," she hissed. "Believe it or not, girls typically don't like getting ogled like that."

"I wasn't ogling," he defended. "I was merely observing. I must say, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen here today. Would you like to have drinks together at the reception?"

Lucy laughed. "You make it sound like we're adults about to drink alcohol. No, I don't want to 'have drinks together'." She brought up her hands to make air quotes.

"Suit yourself," Loke said, straightening his tie. "I can't wait to see what everyone says at school on Monday. Lucy Heartfilia has been attending class with us all this time. It'll be great."

"No!" Lucy shouted without thinking, fearing what might happen if the truth was exposed. She couldn't risk that! She just couldn't.

"Lucy?"

_'Shit!'_ The blonde wished she hadn't yelled, only now remembering that her father was right there. She turned, facing the older man. "Yes Father?"

"Who is this?" Jude was now ignoring the other men. His complete focus was on the teenage boy beside his daughter. Lucy couldn't pick up much from his face. Her father was very good at concealing his emotions, but she saw what she thought was a bit of annoyance. For some reason, that actually made her happy.

"Loke," the orange haired male stated, extending his hand. "Loke King. You may have heard of my father? He's head of the law firm 'Spirit and King'?"

Suddenly, Jude's eyes lit up, taking the hand in an instant. "Yes! I've definitely heard of him. I actually use his services. All the lawyers there are the best in Fiore." Lucy's father released the teens hand, then glanced down at his daughter for a moment. "How do you know Lucy?"

"We go to the same school," Loke said, smiling wide. "We're _great_ friends."

Lucy wanted to call him a liar, but she had to be on her best behavior. _'Seen but not heard. Don't talk unless spoken to.'_ She remained silent, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Is that so?" Jude smiled. "I know why my daughter goes there, but why do you?" The older man cleared his throat, "not to be rude, but I thought Mr. King would want his son in a private school."

Loke laughed, "I don't take any offense. I live with my mom in Magnolia. I usually don't go to things like this, but," his eyes drifted to Lucy for a moment. "I couldn't resist the opportunity this time. Lots of beautiful ladies everywhere."

The blonde teen saw the way her father's forehead wrinkled, but other than that, he gave no signs of discomfort. "I see. Well, give your old man my best. I'd love to sit down with him and talk if he's not too busy later."

"I'll mention it," Loke promised, taking this chance to push his luck. "May I continue to talk to your daughter. She's quite a lovely young woman, and she always says the most interesting things."

The wrinkle in her father's forehead deepened, but he nodded anyway. "That should be fine. I'd like her close enough to keep an eye on her though." Before Jude turned away from the two teenagers, he added, "no funny business with my daughter."

There was a dark glint in her father's beady eyes. For a second, Lucy actually thought her father might be protective of her. However, it faded just as quickly as it appeared, and soon he was lost in the conversation with the other older men again.

Lucy sighed. She didn't even get a chance to say anything during their talk, and now Loke had her father's permission to pester her. She followed as the flirty teen walked over to the closest wall. It was far enough that no one would be able to hear them, but close enough that her father could see her if he turned his head.

"Look," Lucy said right off the bat. "About earlier, you can't tell anyone who I really am, got it?"

"Why can't I?" Loke asked, a bit of a pout on his lips. It looked like a move that would work on other girls, but not Lucy.

The blonde groused, " _because_ , if you do, I have to leave Magnolia. That's the deal I have with my dad. No one can know who I really am, because it will look bad on my father. Okay?"

"Hmmm," the orange haired male pondered his options. "I really don't want you to leave, but I _really_ want to see everyone's reactions... Hmmm..."

Lucy began to sweat, which was horrible since she was at a wedding while wearing an expensive dress. She brought her arms out a bit, allowing air to touch her dampening skin.

"I know," Loke looked triumph. "I won't tell if you do something for me."

"Blackmail?" She narrowed her eyes, resting her hands on her curvy hips.

"Such a harsh word," he feigned offense. "More like a favor of sorts."

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, eyes still narrow in suspicion. She really didn't want him to spill the beans about her secret, because then she'd be ripped away from Magnolia High. Hell, she'd be ripped away from Magnolia period!

_'As long as it's nothing absurd, I can tolerate it.'_

Behind his glasses, those dark eyes gleamed. "Be my girlfriend for a month."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. I really can't express how thankful I am! Everyone who left kudos for this story, thank you! The comments are very appreciated, so thank you Miraculous_kid, LovinmyOTPs, Caitlyn, & MavisPerez!!  
> See you next time with Chapter Seventeen: Wedding- Part Three  
> 


	17. Wedding- Part Three

**Chapter Seventeen: Wedding- Part Three**

Lucy's lips parted, her jaw going slack. _'Did he really just ask me that?'_ She was appalled! There was not a chance in hell her first boyfriend was going to be the result of blackmail. For a moment, she was speechless.

The blonde's silence made it seem like she was considering his offer. A hopeful smile spread on Loke's face, but it didn't last long.

"No way! Pick something else." She said dryly, wondering why he'd even want to go out with her. They didn't even know each other. Besides seeing him at Fairy Tail that one day, they barely spoke. He asked her out again sometime last week, but other than that, no communication. She turned him down then, just like she was doing now.

The orange haired teen's shoulders fell, but he was still persistent. "Be my girlfriend for a week?"

Lucy didn't hesitate. "No," her brown eyes glared at the boy, her resolve solid.

"A day?"

"Nope."

"For the rest of this evening?"

"Not happening."

Loke's lips curved into a sad frown. "Go on a date with me at least?"

"I don't date," the blonde crossed her arms under her chest in frustration.

"You dated Natsu," the flirting teen pointed out.

Lucy sighed, her heart fluttering from hearing her crush's name. "We went on _one_ date, and he was an exception. I'm not going on a date with you."

"How about a kiss?"

"Ew! Hell no!" There was no way she was giving her first kiss away to Loke! Even if he hadn't been blackmailing her, she wanted to save that special moment for someone she actually cared about.

"A hug?"

"Hmmm..." She actually considered that one. It could be quick and painless. "Sure. _One_ hug-"

"For three minutes?" Loke asked, dragging her inch into a mile.

"-For ten seconds," Lucy offered. It was more than he deserved right now. All she wanted to do was stomp her feet on his toes, but she couldn't risk her good behavior. "You have to promise you won't tell _anyone_ about me though."

"I promise!" Loke grinned eagerly.

Very slowly, she opened her arms for the teen. Just as Loke began to wrap his hands around her, a loud voice boomed beside them.

"Cool! Cool! _Cool!_ "

Loke put a hand on Lucy's waist, pulling her closer. However, Lucy's body was now facing away from him, so he merely brought her in for a half-hug. Her eyes were trained on a man standing in front of her. A high-quality camera was hanging from his neck. He had dark blond hair and a bright pink shirt.

"Can I take your picture!"

"Umm," Lucy started, feeling her face heat up. Sure, earlier she said she'd like to try modeling, but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Of course you can!" Loke's hand tightened on her waist. "Is here good?"

"Cool! Yes," the man pulled the camera up, snapping a few pictures before Lucy could protest. "Thanks you two! This wedding is soooo cooool!"

Before either of them knew it, the man was bolting away, chasing after a retreating couple to ask them for their picture as well.

"Well that was weird," Lucy muttered, her eyes still watching the man. He seemed to do the same thing to the older couple that he did to Lucy and Loke. That made her feel a little better. At least they weren't being singled out. Plus he hadn't asked for either of their names. She doubted that picture would ever be published, so there was _almost_ no reason to worry.

She doubted anyone from Magnolia High would be concerned with the wedding between a land-owner's son and an oil tycoon's daughter, especially since they seemed more popular among businessmen and businesswomen. High school students probably don't care about this crap. Lucy knew she didn't! Lucy knew she didn't! The chances of someone from her school finding a picture of her at this wedding were hopefully slim. 

Ripping her away from her thoughts, the blonde felt the hand on her waist start to roam, going lower and lower until-

"Ouch!" Loke grabbed his gut as he jerked away. "Why'd you elbow me!" He winced, his glasses nearly falling from his face as he hunched over.

"Shut up!" Lucy hissed, looking around to make sure people didn't heard his outburst. Luckily, it seemed no one noticed. "You deserved it for trying to cop a feel!"

He stood, a slight cringe still present on his face. The orange haired teen raised his hands up in defense. "I was doing no such thing!"

"Really?" She sounded skeptical.

Loke hesitated just a little too long before saying, "of course, Princess." His cheeky grin irritated her to no end.

"I don't believe you," Lucy sighed, but decided he wasn't worth the trouble. Despite his efforts, he hadn't actually touched her bottom, so she held onto that bit of information. It was the only thing keeping her from slapping him in the middle of the church.

"So how about that hug?" Loke asked, opening his arms up wide.

"What? No!" Lucy stepped back, watching as his arms wrapped around air.

"Aww, why not?" He actually looked disappointed, which made Lucy _almost_ feel sorry for him, but not enough to give him a second hug.

"You already got your hug!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Lucy argued. "A half-hug still counts."

"No it doesn't," the orange haired teen jutted out his lip.

The blonde was having none of his shit. "It does. And besides, that half-hug lasted like thirty seconds, so really it's like you got something better than your ten second hug."

"You're confusing me," Loke groaned.

"Ugh, and I thought _I_ was bad at math." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, then took a deep breath.

"Why don't you want to date me?" Loke asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

It caught Lucy off guard, her face flaring with a blush. "Wh-what? We don't even know each other. Why would I date you?" She was saving the 'my dad won't let me date' card for later in case he didn't give up. Right now she was hoping she could just convince him on her own.

Loke looked confused. "How much more do we need to know each other? If anything, we have so much in common."

"Explain," Lucy narrowed her brown eyes, not understanding what he meant.

"We come from the same world," Loke said, opening his arms to gesture around them. "But we found ourselves together, in Magnolia." The boy took a step closer to Lucy, and she allowed it. "We're not so different. I don't get off on things like this. Sure there's a lot of pretty girls around, but what I really want is to be free from this oppressive life."

Lucy groaned. He had a point. They both were very similar when it came to how they were raised and where they lived now. "I'm still not dating you," Lucy said quickly, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Even if we are 'similar'... Wait, why _do_ you live in Magnolia?"

Loke shrugged. "It's common knowledge. If you did a little research you could get the whole story, but I'll give you the short version."

 _'My hero,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"My mom is my dad's first wife. After they divorced, she moved to Magnolia with me. I'm still his only heir, since he hasn't had any other kids. If I play my cards right, I'll be working high up in the company after college."

Lucy thought about what he said for a moment. "If your dad's rich, why are you a waiter at Fairy Tail?"

Loke cocked his head, stunned by what she asked. "Just because my dad is rich, doesn't mean _I_ am too. Sure he bought me a car for my birthday, but I still have to pay for the gas, the insurance, and don't get me started on how much I spend just on dates."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Plus I like making my own money. My dad... He can be a real asshole when he wants to be. Tries to control me with his money," Loke said, and Lucy understood exactly what he meant. "If I make my own money, he can't really do that."

"Huh..." The blonde smiled. _'Maybe I should get a job too! Then I can be more independent from my father.'_

"Thanks Loke."

"For what?" He looked genuinely confused, but interested in what she had to say.

"I just really needed to hear that," she confessed. _'Independent from my father.'_ It sounded amazing.

"So, about that date-"

"Not gonna happen," Lucy cut him off, her voice sharp like a knife. "Even if I got to know you, you were still mean to Natsu."

Her heart jolted at the thought of the pink haired teen. Before she could let herself get carried away by her thoughts, she added, "he said you were just teasing him, but I didn't like it. He's really sweet, and doesn't deserve that."

Loke's eyes widened, "I really was just teasing him! I promise!" Lucy was about to dismiss his claims before his voice cracked, "I really d-didn't mean to make him or you upset."

Shocked over the fact that Loke stuttered, she decided to listen to what he had to say. It didn't necessarily mean she would believe him, but she would hear him out at least.

Taking the opportunity, Loke started, "we used to tease him all the time, until this girl-"

"I don't want to hear that part," Lucy snapped, a little too harshly. She had successfully avoided hearing whatever lies people were spouting about Natsu for two weeks now. She was not about to ruin her streak by this guy.

Loke flinched back, stunned by the sudden rage in her deep brown eyes. "Uhh, um, okay... Well, after... _this thing_ happened, Natsu just wasn't the same. I still tease him, hoping he'll insult me back like we used to, but he's just," the orange haired teen paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "He's just closed off now. We were never really all that close, so I guess I can understand why he doesn't let me in. I can see he still talks to his closest friends, and I guess _you_ now."

Lucy blushed at that. It was true. She only knew him for two weeks and he was already talking to her like they'd been best buddies for years. He even teased her at times, something she felt that Loke missed. The smallest amount of pity bubbled up in her for the orange haired teen. She couldn't imagine being Natsu's friend, then suddenly missing out on having fun with him.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I actually don't think Natsu's a bad guy. He is admittedly dorky, but it's not really a bad thing. I just tease him because I want him to be the same old Natsu..." Loke sighed, a faraway look in his eyes. "He used to laugh and smile all the time, even with all the other shit going on in his life. After, after _that,_ I can't get him to even laugh with me. Hell! I wish he'd insult me or something! He just gets quiet. I guess I'm probably doing more harm than good..."

"I agree," Lucy huffed. She saw the pain in Natsu's eyes when anyone besides his closest friends teased him. It was heartbreaking. It made her want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe from the cruel world.

The blonde quickly cast that silly thought away, wondering if she could even get Natsu to agree to sit still long enough for her to wrap a few layers around him, let alone a whole roll.

"I gotta say," Loke gave her an uneasy grin. "I'm glad he met you. You're the first girl who's made him smile this big in a long time." He paused, his head turning to the side for a moment.

A deep sigh left the teenage boy before his eyes flitted back up to Lucy. "Okay, I give up."

"What?" The blonde asked, thoroughly confused. To her knowledge they weren't in a competition, so there was no need to 'give up'.

"At least for now, I surrender." He looked honestly upset over whatever he was thinking. "I won't ask you out or pursue you, out of respect for Natsu."

A light blush coated her cheeks. "Well I'm glad you're giving up, but what does Natsu have to do with that?"

Loke gave her a perplexed look. He parted his mouth, but it took a few seconds before he could get the words out. "Because he likes you. I don't want to interfere. At least not for a while. I want to give him a chance with you first."

Lucy sputtered, her face growing bright red. "He does _not_ like me..." It was all she could come up with. Her brain was flustered, practically turning to goo at the idea of Natsu returning her feelings.

"Please," Loke gave her a coy smile. "That boy is _crazy_ about you. I can see it in his eyes. Hell! Anyone could see he likes you, and why wouldn't he? You're beautiful, smart, nice _sometimes_ ," he gave her a cheeky grin when she huffed at that last comment. "And I wasn't lying earlier. You really _do_ say some interesting things."

The blonde was about to protest, saying that there was no way Loke just _knew_ Natsu liked her, but her words fell short when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy," Jude said as he approached his daughter. She turned to face him, seeing a rare, small smile on his face. "It's time. Let's go. Loke, it was very nice meeting you. I hope my daughter made a good impression."

Lucy held back a groan as Loke smiled, "the best!"

The blonde gave a weak wave to Loke, then followed her father through the church. She still worried that Loke may tell her secret anyway, but she was counting on him to keep his mouth shut. The two entered a large room, filled with decorated benches and flowers. Jude seemed to know where to go, so she allowed him to show her to their seat.

Lucy felt uncomfortable sitting in the fourth row. She felt like it should be reserved for people who actually knew the bride and groom. She barely knew the future husband, and she didn't even like him. She remained silent though, not wanting to upset her father with her useless opinions.

More people filed in, and soon the place was filled with the buzz of chatter as they waited for the ceremony to start. Lucy stared at the purse resting in her lap. It really was a pretty handbag. A light pink fabric covered the outside, with a darker pink cross on the front to represent the 'HK' brand. She couldn't wait to bring it to school, knowing it would look great paired with a few of her outfits at home.

_'Home.'_

Lucy smiled. Magnolia was her home, no matter how long she lived there. It just felt so much better than Crocus. Warmer, brighter, happier, the list went on and on. She glanced up, seeing that the ceremony had started. It was quiet, until the music started playing.

Without moving her head, she allowed her eyes to roam the area. Everyone was dressed to impress. Not one hair looked out of place, making her realize how different her life in Magnolia is compared to this one. So many times she went to school with just a ponytail, and no one batted an eye. She couldn't imagine how these people would react if they saw someone show up like that here.

Lucy looked at the stage. She had to force herself not to cringe when her eyes landed on Sawarr Junelle. He was sweating, obviously nervous. Beside him stood three guys. The one closest to him had blonde hair and a cleft chin. He appeared to be muscular, with his suit squeezing him tight.

The boy in the middle looked extremely weird. He had dark hair, almost looking purple, with a large white lock in the front. Lucy wasn't sure she was seeing correctly, but it almost looked like he had arrows for eyebrows. She blinked hard, knowing she had to be mistaken. He looked a bit bored with his dull eyes searching the crowd.

The furthest guy from Sawarr looked halfway normal. He had brown hair with a tint of red to the dark color. He filled out his suit nicely, not overly muscular, but not slim either. A large grin was on his face, as if he just heard a really funny joke and was trying not to laugh.

The brown haired boy made eye contact with Lucy for a split second, but she was already on her way to looking back down to her lap. Her fingers curled over the strap of her purse, boredom seeping in the longer she sat still.

Lucy's mind started to wander. She wondered what she'd be doing if she was in Magnolia this weekend instead of here. She might be hanging out with Natsu, before or after he went to the library with Beth. Ignoring her slight jealousy, she continued thinking. Maybe Natsu would've invited her along, taught her a little bit more about chemistry. She knew she needed the help, but she would've hated to slow them down when they needed to get their assignment done.

She really wanted to stop by Natsu's work. She'd never been in a mechanic's shop, and the idea intrigued her. She was always up for new experiences. It was the best way to get inspired, trying new things. Lucy knew she would have asked question after question.

Despite her father's company manufacturing vehicles, she was a bit clueless about how they were made or operated. Hell, she didn't even have a learner's permit. She'd seen under the hood of a few cars, but nothing seemed to click in her head. It was all just metal and wires to her.

Lucy looked up when she heard people gasping. Her head turned with everyone else's as they all saw the bride walk in through the doors. A young girl walked in front of her, throwing flowers from a small basket. She had light brown hair and rosy cheeks, but looked a bit too old to be a flower girl. Behind her was a beautiful woman, with a long white dress adorning her slim body. She was clearly out of Sawarr's league, but that was the beauty of love.

There were no leagues when it came to matters of the heart.

Lucy's own chest warmed up, wondering what it must feel like to be in love. She could only take wild guesses, knowing she'd never felt that powerful emotion before. Well, romantically anyway.

Of course she loved her mother very dearly, and although their relationship wasn't perfect, she did love her father. She loved Virgo, and even-

No. Lucy didn't want to think about that right now. She couldn't risk getting emotional and ruin this moment. Today wasn't her day, and she knew it. _'Seen but not heard.'_

Her thoughts swirling back to love, she wondered what it'd feel like to be romantically in love with someone. She hoped one day she'd find out. Although she liked a certain pink haired boy, she knew this was not love. They had only just met, and there was still a lot more they would need to know about each other before she allowed herself to fall head over heels for the guy.

Her throat clenched when she suppressed a laugh. Here she was thinking of what it'd take to fall in love with Natsu, when she wasn't even sure he liked her as more than a friend. She had her suspicions, but she could always be imagining it. This was her first time dealing with affection for another person in this sort of way, so she wasn't sure her mind was always in the right place.

Lucy wondered if she should just tell him about her silly crush. She knew it would probably make her feel better, getting it all out in the open, but there was a chance that it could ruin their friendship. Even if it turned out that he did like her, and they tried to be together, there was no guarantee that they'd stay together. They could always break up, then the friendship would be ruined in a worse way.

No. She'd have to be sure that he liked her back before she did a foolish thing like confess her feelings to him.

Speaking of Natsu, she thought about what he might be like if he grew up in her world. Everyone was similar, but different in their own way. Lucy quickly imagined Natsu growing bored with getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

 _'He'd probably start a gang,'_ she thought to herself, amused at the idea of Natsu's friends acting as his posse. She imagined him wearing a pinstriped suit, with a matching fedora. _'Urm... Nah, scratch that. No fedora.'_

His scarf would definitely be around his neck. _'Would he be smoking a cigar?'_ She threw that image in her mind, smiling when she thought of him breathing out the smoke like a dragon. _'He does like dragons.'_

Ideas swarmed her head, similar to how they do when she starts brainstorming for a new story. _'What weapon would he carry? A gang leader has to have a gun or a knife just in case the bad guys got past his men.'_ Lucy imagined his best men would be Gray and Erza - _even if the redhead wasn't actually a man_.

 _'Wait, would Natsu be the bad guy, or the good guy?'_ She pondered on that question, and many others for far too long. By the time she already formed a plot for this story she probably wouldn't write, the wedding was already coming to an end.

Lucy glanced up, seeing the bride slip a ring onto Sawarr's finger. Getting bored again, she started zoning out.

 _'A gang leader needs a partner. A woman he can share anything with. Someone who would understand his line of work, and trust that he could take care of it.'_ For a moment, she imagined herself, sitting next to Natsu behind his desk. She wore a tight black dress, with soft pink lipstick. Her hair was pulled up in a wild, but cute bun, with some hair left out to frame her face.

The moment didn't last fast. In the blink of an eye, she was gone, taken right out of the scene she had painted in her head. _'I'm so stupid...'_

She couldn't just insert herself into the story like that. _'Besides, that place should be reserved for someone he actually likes...'_

Swallowing down her self-pity, she decided that the Natsu in her story would remain single until further notice. It seemed to suit him better. She had no idea how he would act in a relationship, so it would be difficult to write him like that.

A loud voice tore her away from her imagination.

"Let me be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Sawarr Junelle!"

Everyone around her started clapping, so she joined in. She really hadn't expected to miss the entire ceremony, but she'd be lying if she said she was upset. She didn't even want to be there in the first place, so this was just fine with her.

The wedding party started leaving the room, paired up as they walked down the aisle. Lucy waited until people started getting up, following others until they filed out of the church. Lucy was partially dazed as she made her way through the crowd, making sure to keep close to her father.

The reception was being held at the hotel across the street. It would be easy to simply walk across the street, but that's not what rich people tended to do. Lucy stayed quite as they got inside her father's limo. The drive seemed pointless, but there was nothing she could do.

_'Seen but not heard.'_

Lucy couldn't count how many times she had to repeat that damned phrase in her head today. It seemed to help her keep her cool, which she desperately needed. Especially when she realized that waiting for the parking took longer than just walking would!

Her father said nothing during the drive. He remained silent, with his phone in his hand. It tempted Lucy to use her own phone. She had felt it vibrate a few times, but she didn't dare bring the device out. It wasn't worth the scolding.

When the car stopped, the driver rushed out to open Lucy's door. She felt ridiculous. She could easily get the door herself, but it would upset her father, so she allowed herself to be dependent on the driver.

Mindful of her appearance, she stepped out slowly. _'I don't want to do this. So uncomfortable, so uncomfortable, so uncomfortable,'_ she chanted in her head. It soothed her, but at the same time it increased some anxiety.

The blonde teen figured the reception should last a few hours, then she'd be good for the night. She'd be able to go back to her Crocus house, to her bedroom, and finally relax after the eventful day. Lucy didn't realize how much she missed her lazy days in Magnolia until she was thrown back into this world.

The world she hated.

Lucy looked at the hotel. It was new. She remembered seeing its grand opening a few weeks before she moved to Magnolia. She couldn't wait to get back to Magnolia, back to her _normal_ life.

_'Seen but not heard. Stand there and look pretty. Don't speak unless spoken to. Look your best, be on your best behavior. Perfect. Must be perfect. No room for anything less.'_

A heaviness rested on her heart, but she ignored it. The emptiness she felt deep inside her soul meant nothing to anyone else. That fake smile adorned Lucy's face once again as she prepared herself for the wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits! :D And thank you LovinmyOTPs for commenting!  
> Up next, Chapter Eighteen: Reception.


	18. Reception

**Chapter Eighteen: Reception**

"I'm two seconds away from bashing my head against this table," Lucy groaned quietly to herself. "Maybe then I can go home."

It was already two hours into the reception, and the blonde was currently sitting alone at a table, finally resting after the eighth person asked her to dance. Of course her father was keeping an eye on her the entire time, so she had no choice but to accept.

Her feet hurt, and her mind was numb. Now was probably the only time she wished she was old enough to drink. Maybe then she wouldn't care so much that the older men got a little too handsy with her. It wasn't anything ridiculously inappropriate, but she still didn't like other people's hands on her waist, shoulders, or lower back.

If it weren't for the fact that she had to behave, she'd have kicked some of these jerks.

"May I have this dance," a male's voice came from behind her.

Lucy turned her head, give a real smile when she saw a little boy holding his hand out. He couldn't be any older than eight years old. "Of course," she giggled as she stood. At least she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to subtly hit on her.

The little boy looked ecstatic as he took her hand, practically running as they made their way to the dance floor. A cheesy, slow song was playing, so she allowed him to rest his small hands on her waist as they swayed to the music. She could tell he was excited, based on the large smile on his face.

Lucy was surprised by how well he could dance when the song picked up and they actually had to start moving. It shouldn't be that surprising to her though, since most kids like her grew up learning a little of everything. She remembered spending so much time with instructors learning how to do basic steps to more complex choreography. The little boy had the tip of his tongue stuck between his lips, concentrating hard on how to maneuver his small legs.

The blonde almost squealed. _'He's sooooo adorable!'_ She really just hoped he didn't grow up to be a jerk like the guys all around them, but his chances seemed good. _'Kid tuxedos are too cute!'_

Once the song was over, he gave a bow, blushed, then ran off into the crowd. Lucy couldn't help but blush herself. For a moment she wished she was that age again. So young, so innocent, so naive. A simpler time when things were still fun in Crocus.

_'When my mom was still alive.'_

Feeling her blush fade and her smile waver, she walked back to her table. She wanted a minute alone, to sort through her emotions and memories, but that didn't happen. Before she could even grab her drink to soothe her tense throat, someone sat down next to her.

"Help me!" Loke's voice rang as he glanced around the reception hall.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. "Help you with what?"

Small beads of sweat dripped down the orange haired teen's forehead before he dabbed them away with a napkin. _Her_ napkin!

_'Gross.'_

Loke didn't notice the grimace Lucy gave, instead he focused on his own problems. "Okay so there's this girl, over there." He pointed across the room, but Lucy couldn't see who he was singling out.

"The brunette?"

"No, she's the one in the middle, right there," he sounded flustered.

Lucy squinted her eyes to try to make out who he was talking about. There were four girls all standing in the corner, so she had no idea who was 'in the middle'. Part of her didn't really care, but another part was now curious. Especially when she caught sight of one of the girl's hair.

"Please say it's the girl with pink hair," Lucy snickered. _'Oh the irony!'_

Loke brought his hand up to his face, failing to conceal the blush forming on his cheeks. It was strange, since up until now she'd never him get flushed. "Yes. Her name is Aries. I met her last year, but she wouldn't talk to me! No matter how much charm I threw her way, she just wouldn't give me the time of day. Please," the orange haired teen's eyes fell to his lap. "Please help me find out why she won't talk to me."

The blonde tapped her chin. "What do I get in return?" She was honestly tired of sitting at the table, but she didn't want to dance either. Talking to a group of girls around her own age sounded somewhat appealing, as long as they weren't snobs. _'When did I get so judgmental?'_ Lucy asked herself, wondering when she started assuming everyone was a bad person just because they had money. She didn't have time to dwell on that little annoyance.

"I won't tell anyone at school your secret," he offered, but Lucy was pretty good at negotiations.

"That's what the hug was for. Try again."

"Come on, that hug shouldn't count!"

"It does." She smiled, knowing she was already winning whatever debate they started. Loke may seem like he's always in control of himself, but Lucy could see straight through him.

"Wait," her eyebrows drew in. "Do people at school know about you? That your dad owns the biggest law firm in Fiore?"

"Of course!" Loke beamed. "It's a great way to pick up ladies!"

"You're despicable," she sighed. "I should tell your father how horrible you are."

"Go ahead," the orange haired teen smirked. "He's right over there."

Lucy followed his finger to see a man standing right outside the dance floor. He had three women surrounding him, with two of them hanging off his arms. Despite the females flocking the man, Lucy only noticed one thing. "That's a big mustache..."

"It is," Loke groaned. "I'm surprised he gets women with that thing."

"So which one's his second wife?" Lucy turned to look back at the man. She could see why Loke was a playboy. He probably saw his father - _unfortunately_ \- succeed at picking up women, and tried to copy the behavior.

"Oh, she's not here," the boy let out a laugh. "But, his third wife is right there." Loke pointed to the other side of the room, where a lonely woman sat by herself at a table.

"That's horrible," the blonde said, but she had a feeling Loke already knew.

"I know," he nodded. "That's why I'd make a great boyfriend. I treat women right." His devious eyes glinted, giving Lucy a shiver. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. "But I said I'd back off from you, so I won't get into details on _how_ I treat them right."

"Thanks... I guess? Look, just find something else. I'm not going over there to talk to some poor girl on your behalf for nothing."

"Hmmm... How about this," Loke shrugged. "My birthday's coming up. I'll invite you to my party."

"And how is that a fair trade? I'd have to spend more time around _you!_ " It sounded more like punishment than a prize.

"Because, it's the biggest party of the year! Everyone who's anyone will be there! Plus I have a huge pool!"

" _I_ have a huge pool too," Lucy pointed out. Even in Magnolia, her house was rather big. It would almost seem weird if it didn't come with a large pool.

"There will be alcohol," Loke urged.

"I don't drink," she shook her head. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Loke glanced over to the girls at the corner, chewed on his bottom lip, then turned back to Lucy. "Fine... Umm, how about this! I'll invite all your other friends too."

The blonde's interest spiked. "Even Natsu?" It was the perfect excuse to hang out with him, even if it was at the playboy's house.

"Even Natsu," Loke nodded with a slight frown. "Although, I'd rather him not come."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "And why's that?" She didn't have the patience to hear this boy insult her friend. She prepared her foot for a kick, just in case he said something wrong.

"Because! Then all the girls will look at him and not me!" Loke held out his hands as if she understood what he meant.

"What?" The heiress jolted back. "What makes you say that?"

Loke scoffed. "Have you _seen_ him shirtless?"

Lucy's face flushed at the thought. She'd never seen Natsu without a shirt, so it was just a generic image in her head. Unfortunately now, she was curious. "No I haven't. What's he look like?"

Loke pouted. Ignoring her question, he asked, "so will you help me?"

Forcing herself to calm her now racing heart, she nodded. "Invite all my friends, and you have yourself a deal."

The two teens shook on it before Lucy stood up. "This better be a good party."

"It's the best!" The flirty boy assured. "Now go find out why Aries won't even say hi to me."

"Fine," she said in a dry tone. _'Just make this fast and get it over with.'_ She padded along the dance floor, dodging random people until she reached the corner containing the four girls. They were huddled up now, chatting away about... Well, Lucy didn't know what about. She was more focused on the pink haired girl who was biting at her fist. _'That's a little odd...'_

Once Lucy was close enough for the girls to notice, they broke apart, giving her a once over before smiling. "Hi," a brunette greeted. "Can we help you?"

Lucy recognized that fake smile, because it was the one she wore as well. Ignoring the slight annoyance building up in her, she turned to the pink haired girl. "I was wondering if I could speak to you."

"M-me?" The girl immediately broke out into a blush, then bit her fist harder. "Wh-why?"

Lucy suddenly felt nervous. It was almost like this girl's behavior was contagious. "I just had a few questions, nothing bad..." She waved her palms in front of her to show she meant no harm.

The obviously shy girl looked at her friends for their guidance, but they just shrugged. "Okay..."

Lucy walked a few feet away, giving them a little privacy. She turned to see the girl following her, but at a much slower pace. She seemed uneasy, and it was making the blonde feel like a jerk for dragging her out of her comfort zone.

When the girl stood by her, she spoke. "Hi. My name is Lucy. My friend says your name is Aries?" The blonde almost laughed. _'Loke is anything but my friend!'_

The girl nodded, but didn't say anything else. Lucy took a moment to take in her features. She had straight pink hair, that bunched up at the ends. It was a few shades lighter than Natsu's hair, similar to the dress she was wearing. Two brown barrettes were placed on both sides of her head, pulling some of her hair back.

Upon closer look, Lucy noticed how mesmerizing the girl's eyes were. Purple flakes danced around her brown orbs. The blonde had never seen anyone with such pretty eyes. For a moment, she got lost in them.

Lucy glanced at the outfit Aries wore. It was a fluffy, off-white dress, with a matching choker and furry boots. The blonde thought it was tacky to wear white to a wedding, but there was no way in hell she was saying that out loud. This girl looked like she would bolt at any minute, so she had to choose her words with care.

"Do, do you talk to a lot of guys?" Lucy slowly asked the question, gauging this girl's reactions. She had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't talk to a lot of boys, and that suspicion was confirmed when Aries shook her head.

"I-I d-don't," her blush intensified, making Lucy feel sorry for the poor girl. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. That's not necessarily a bad thing," the blonde smiled softly at the timid girl. "When guys do talk to you, do you usually talk to them back?"

The pink haired girl shook her head.

 _'Well that explains why she never said a word to Loke.'_ Lucy considered introducing them, but she was unsure if that was a good idea. Loke could come on a little too strong at times, and this girl looked like she wasn't up for a chat with the flamboyant guy.

"Don't let anyone make you feel bad for not talking to people," Lucy assured. "Your comfort is more important."

Aries formed a small smile. "Thank you," her voice sounded so light and carefree without the stutter.

Lucy hoped for the best for this girl. She seemed like a sweetheart, but of course there was no telling. They only had one - _very short_ \- conversation, but she just had a gut feeling about this. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the reception. If you want to talk more, I'll be around."

The pink haired teen nodded. "You too, Lucy."

The heiress gave the girl one last smile before heading back to her table. She didn't hurry, knowing an eager Loke was waiting for her. Sure enough, she wasn't even fully sitting before he asked, "so what'd she say?"

"You try too hard and you should stop hitting on every girl you see," Lucy scooted her seat closer to the table, her eyes then scanned the reception hall to find her father.

"She said that?" Loke frowned with a slight pout.

"Huh? Oh... no," Jude fell into Lucy's line of sight. "She didn't say that, that's what _I_ think."

The orange haired teen gave a harrumph, catching Lucy's attention. When her brown eyes landed on him, he asked, "what did Aries say?"

Frustration caused her to ignore the rules of proper etiquette. Resting her elbows on the table, she muttered, "I think you should stay away from a girl like her..." Before he could question her, she added, "at least don't talk to her like you usually do to other girls."

"What do you mean?" Loke asked, his face softening when he saw Lucy wasn't trying to be mean.

The blonde sighed, "Aries is just shy. She doesn't talk to guys, at all. It's not just you, but I'm pretty sure if you 'laid on the charm'," Lucy used air quotes again before finishing. "You probably scared her. I think you should tone it down if you approach her again."

It was silent between them for a few minutes. Judging by the way Loke's forehead wrinkled, she could tell he was thinking it over. The flirty teen finally nodded. "Thanks Lucy," he stood, straightening his tie. "I think I'll talk to her again later, but I'll keep all that in mind."

Before he left, he mumbled, "and I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret. Magnolia High wouldn't be as fun without you there." With a sly grin, he made his exit, thankfully walking _away_ from where Aries stood.

Lucy took this moment to look around again. She didn't see her father anywhere, so she seized the opportunity to check her phone. Much to her surprise, Natsu blew up her phone again. This time it wasn't as bad.

Skipping the five messages he sent in a row, she responded to the last one which asked what she was up to.

**I'm at the reception. It looks like it should be over soon. Then I get to sleep!**

Lucy didn't expect a reply back, but her phone buzzed immediately. She glanced down, seeing it was the pink haired boy who messaged her.

_**Natsu: That's good. Hope your night's going better than mine.** _

The blonde's eyebrows drew in. **I thought Erza said you were going to a concert? Why do you sound upset?**

Lucy's stomach growled at her as she put her phone down. Thinking about it, she realized she hadn't eaten for a few hours. She quickly made her way over to the buffet. Skipping over the more intricate dishes, she opted to grab three finger sandwiches. She was about to go back to her table, when something caught her eye.

'Fire Blast' was printed on a red bottle. A smile worked its way onto her face. She'd never tried that brand of hot sauce before because it was supposed to be one of the hottest ones sold in Fiore - _legally that is_. It was unopened, sitting in the middle of an assortment of other condiments and sauces, some of which were more 'Fire Blast' bottles.

Feeling a little deviant, she grabbed the bottle and walked back to her seat. Most people were either in deep conversations or dancing, so no one noticed as the blonde slipped the unopened bottle into her purse.

She knew what she was doing was stealing, but she really didn't care. It's not like anyone was going to miss one bottle of hot sauce. _'I'm sure Natsu will love this!'_ She remembered what Levy said about the guy, that he uses a lot of hot sauce on his food when he's around people he trusts. Although he hadn't done that around her yet, she knew she shouldn't let it bug her. _'Maybe in the future he'll trust me...'_

After she finished her small meal, she checked for her father. He was still missing, but that didn't bother her. It just allowed her more time to text. She grabbed her phone again, happy that she got another text from Natsu. However, her happiness faded when she read what he sent.

_**Natsu: Because I'm pissed. I kinda got in an argument with some girl. Erza told me to wait outside until I cool off. I'm half tempted to just go home.** _

The blonde took a moment to figure out what she should say to him. 'I don't want to pry, but he's my friend... and I want to know why he's mad...' She decided to push her luck, and sent back, **I'm really sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener.**

Her phone buzzed again.

_**Natsu: I don't wanna worry ya with it. I'll be fine, thanks though.** _

Lucy frowned, forgetting where she was at the moment. She hunched over slightly, about to form a text when another message from Natsu hit her inbox.

_**Natsu: I changed my mind from earlier. I wanna see your nails.** _

She cocked her head, giving her phone a perplexed look. **You want to see my nails? Why?**

_**Natsu: I just want something to take my mind off of my problems. You could sent a picture of a rug for all I care.** _

_**Natsu: I'm being weird, aren't I? Damn it. Just ignore me, I'm sorry. You should get back to your night. I'm probably bothering you.** _

Lucy shook her head as if he could see. **No, I promise you aren't a bother. My night sucks. You're not being weird. Everyone gets mad, it's only natural. I'll send you a picture... Give me a sec.**

The blonde brought up her picture app. She was about to click the shot of her freshly done nails, but her eyes landed on the photo she took right before she left for the wedding. The one of her in her new dress.

 _'Would he even want that?'_ Lucy thought about it. _If_ Natsu did happen to have a crush on her back, he would probably like having a picture of her. If not, well, can't blame a girl for trying! She sent him the picture, holding her breath as she waited for a response.

His reply was taking too long, so she had to let herself breathe.

When she finally got a message back, she tensed.

"He sent back a photo?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she clicked the tiny icon to enlarge it. The lighting wasn't that great, but she figured it was because he was outside at night. Natsu wore - _from what she could tell since the picture was only of his chest up_ \- a plain black shirt, with his white scarf wrapped around his neck. Despite him saying he was upset, he had a bright grin. It was hard to make out, but that was definitely a blush coating his face. His pink locks were flat, with only a few spikes sticking up. She felt like his hooded, dark green eyes were piercing the screen, looking directly into her soul.

If she could melt, she would.

Lucy had to blink a few times before her brain started functioning again. Her first thought was _'damn, he's hot!'_ But there was nooooo way in hell she'd ever be bold enough to say something like that. Calling him 'cute' was one thing, but 'hot'? She'd die of embarrassment. Before she could dwell on the details, her phone buzzed again.

_**Natsu: Thought it'd only be fair. Try not to take this the wrong way... Or think I'm a creep, but I think you're really beautiful. I just wanted you to know that. I feel a lot better now, thank you Luce.** _

Lucy's face felt like it caught on fire. She would need an extinguisher, because that was the only way she was going to calm down. She almost bounced in her seat. _'He thinks I'm beautiful! He said I'm beautiful! He didn't call me weird for sending the picture!'_

She could barely contain her excitement as she texted back. **Thank you Natsu. That really cheered me up. Don't think I'm a creep either, but I think you're pretty handsome.**

She originally typed 'hot', but it seemed more appropriate to say 'handsome' instead. It was a good call, because his next text didn't imply that she was weird either.

_**Natsu: Thanks! I can't tell you how much I needed that.** _

Lucy started typing 'What do you mean?' but before she could press send, she heard footsteps approaching her. She placed her phone screen down onto the table, then braced herself for what she assumed was her father.

"Oh wow!"

The blonde flinched at the outburst. She looked up, finding a guy she'd only seen once before standing there. It was the same person who was in the wedding party. The one with brown hair.

"Uh, hello..."

The male's eyes seemed to be in a trance. "Such beauty!" He grinned wide enough that she was sure his face would snap in two.

"What?" Lucy jolted back, stunned by how loud this guy was being. He was almost as loud as Natsu when him and Gray fight.

Ignoring her question, he asked, "and what do they call this loveliness?"

"Uh, Lucy..."

"Lucy! You must be Lucy Heartfilia! I've heard so much about you!" His red eyes shined at the information.

"I am," she confessed, trying to be polite. Beyond relieved that it wasn't her father catching her texting, she forgave his loud volume. "Can I help you with anything?"

The guy appeared a little older than her, but she couldn't be sure. She was horrible at judging ages. "Do you know me?"

The blonde gave him a small shrug. "I saw you as a groomsmen, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Dan Straight, brother of the bride," he held out his hand with a proud smile. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be impressed by that, but his face indicated that was the reaction he was looking for.

Lucy went to give him a handshake, but this guy had other things in mind. Once their hands touched, he brought her fingers up to his face. He was an inch away from kissing her skin when she jerked her hand away, leaving him in a puckered expression.

"Sorry about that," she lied, cringing on the inside. "I'm a germaphobe." It was another lie, but that didn't stop her from spouting it. She knew it wasn't out of the ordinary for someone to kiss her hand, but after texting Natsu... It just felt wrong. It felt almost like a betrayal, even though they weren't together.

"That's alright Lulu," Dan said, not noticing the way Lucy's eyebrow rose at the odd nickname. "Would you like to dance?"

The blonde held back a sigh. Her feet were killing her. She hadn't danced in so long, and all she wanted to do was sit at this table alone until the reception ended. Being honest for once, she opened her mouth. "Not real-"

"She'd love too," the voice of her father entered Lucy's ears.

_'Fuck!'_

Lucy glanced up, seeing Jude standing beside Dan. The smile on her father's face was obviously strained, which was odd since he was usually so well at hiding his emotions. She forced her own smile, but it physically made her sick. "I'd love to," her words didn't match her flat voice.

"Excellent," the bride's brother held out his hand again, which she reluctantly took. "Let's go Lulu!"

The blonde cast her father a pleading look, but it was ignored. He turned his head, but remained standing near her table. She had to accept that he wasn't helping her out, not that she was surprised. He never helped her when she needed it the most.

Lucy and Dan hadn't even made it past the first song, and she already wanted to wring his neck. Besides the fact that he wouldn't shut up about how popular he was with the ladies, his hands kept drifting south, only for her to give him a death glare to get him to return them to her waist. She kept a nice sized gap between them, not wanting any unnecessary touching.

By the time the second song started, she was already contemplating murder. She was sure Loke would help hook her up with a good lawyer.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me after this?" Dan asked, his fingers roaming again.

"Would you cut that out," Lucy pinched his neck, causing him to gasp. "I will slap you if you do that one more time."

"Fine, fine," Dan said, but she didn't believe him. "So about that walk?"

"No thanks," she stated rather dryly. _'Loke wasn't even this bad...'_

"How about a trip to my room," he sneered, sending unwanted chills down her spine along with his wandering hand. "It's just one elevator ride away."

"Definitely not," she shook her head as if the verbal answer wasn't enough. She had no intentions on being alone with this guy. His hand rested on her lower back, a little too low for her comfort. "Please remove your hand," she said through clenched teeth, trying not to make a scene despite threatening him just a minute ago.

"So," he started, as if she hadn't turned him down twice. "I hear things aren't going too well for Heartfilia Corps." He used that as a way to distract Lucy, keeping his hand in place as her mind swarmed with questions.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows knitting together. "I wouldn't really know. I try to keep out of my father's business." She purposely stayed away from the company, since it didn't interest her like it did her father.

"So it isn't true? You're not next in line to take over the business?" The brown haired male seemed to know what to say to get under her skin.

Lucy's brown eyes fell to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Dan. "He's mentioned it, but nothing's set in stone." That was a damn lie, and she knew it. However, if she said it enough, maybe one day it would be true.

"I see," Dan nodded, a smirk dominating his face. She really didn't like the way he was looking at her, though she could only see him in her peripherals. "So how's Michelle?"

Her eyes snapped right back to the boy. "How do you know about her?"

"I have my ways," Dan answered as his hand lowered, squeezing her ass. She tensed, his action making that twisting feeling in her stomach intensify. The song changed, but she barely noticed it as he added, "I hear she's not doing too well."

The blonde didn't respond. Instead she ripped herself away from the taunting male. Screw being polite and proper! He crossed a line, and she was done! Hitting his shoulder hard with her own, she moved past him, making her way back to her table.

She didn't stop there.

Instead she grabbed her phone and purse and took off. She didn't have a destination in mind, but she knew she had to get out of there and have some fresh air, or she might pass out from anger.

 _'Fucking asshole!'_ Lucy thought to herself as she took the elevator to the bottom floor. Once the doors opened, she walked straight through the lobby, then exited the hotel. _'People thinking they can just say whatever the hell they want to!'_

The cool breeze did nothing to calm Lucy's nerves. She was pissed, no livid! That cocky bastard definitely got under her skin, and she allowed it. She allowed him to win! For a moment, she actually thought it was her fault, but she trashed that thought quickly.

"He had no right," Lucy muttered as she walked through the parking lot. She found an empty spot between two limousines, and sat down. She didn't even care if she got her dress dirty. Her presence was a joke. She had no reason to be here!

The blonde turned her attention to her phone. She needed a distraction, desperately. Her first thought was to send Natsu the message she meant to send earlier, but when she went to hit the send button, she noticed the message was no long in her drafts.

Confused, she reread the last messages between her and Natsu. Instead of her last message being, 'What do you mean?' like she intended, it said something horrible.

**It would be wise to stop talking to my daughter.**

"No... no no no no no!" Lucy buried her head into her knees, "why the hell did he send that!"

The blonde honestly didn't think she could get more angry, but she was proven wrong by her very own father. Apparently during her dance with Dan, he took the liberty of messaging Natsu back for her. _'What a dick!'_

Lucy didn't think twice. She pressed the little green phone by Natsu's name, then listened to the dial tone. It rang, and rang, and rang, until finally it went to voicemail. With shaky fingers, she hung up the phone, only to try again. The results were the same. The third time she attempted, he finally answered with a gruff voice. _"Hello?"_

"Natsu!" She was so relieved he answered, she forgot to control her own volume. "I'm so sorry for that. My dad can be a real ass."

 _"No kidding..."_ He didn't sound amused, and she couldn't blame him. She would be upset if Natsu's mom or dad sent her a message saying she shouldn't talk to their son.

"I'm really sorry," Lucy's anger faded, replaced by sadness. Natsu was such a great guy, and here he was, getting bullied again. The only difference this time was he was getting picked on her own father.

"He doesn't like it when I talk to boys he doesn't know," that was stretching the truth. Jude seemed to only like it when she talked to boys _he_ saw _fit_ to speak to her, but she wasn't going to tell Natsu that.

"I'm not even allowed to date," she added, then flinched. She hadn't meant to confess that last part. She just wanted to say something to comfort the pink haired teen, but now she probably ruined any chances of them actually going on a legitimate date in the future.

After a long minute of silence, she finally muttered, "Natsu?"

 _"Then why'd you say we went on a date?"_ Natsu sounded more confused than upset. _"That first day at Fairy Tail? You said it was a date."_

"And it was," Lucy reasoned.

_"You just said you can't date."_

"I know what I said," she sighed. Lucy was frustrated and tired. This felt like a conversation they should have face to face, but she didn't want to wait until Monday to set things straight. "I... I really liked that day, with you. I don't care about his stupid rule. I'm sixteen! I think I'm old enough to date at least. It's not like I'm trying to have se-"

She cut herself off, not wanting to yell _that_ in the parking lot. Not to mention how mortifying it would be to talk to Natsu about her sex life - _or lack there of, since she'd never even kissed a boy_ \- over the phone.

Natsu seemed to ignore her short rant, and instead focused on something else. _"Do you want to date people?"_

"Not just anyone," she admitted, her cheeks warming despite the slight chill in the air.

There was a pause before he asked softly, _"who then?"_

Lucy braced herself. This was it! This was a chance to tell him how she felt. She could try to hint that it was Natsu, or maybe she should just come right out and say it? She had no clue how to do this, so she winged it. "I- umm, well, there's this... uhh... and..."

She was failing miserably.

 _"Never mind,"_ Natsu said, saving her from the embarrassment of continuing with her string of failed attempts to confess. _"How's the party?"_

"Extremely lame," Lucy said, glad that her voice returned to normal. As long as she wasn't talking about her feelings, she was halfway competent. "I really wish I could have brought you or Levy with me."

 _"I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't let me go to Crocus for the weekend on such short notice. I mean my brother lives up there, but it's not exactly close..."_ There was a silence, followed by the sound of panting. _"Not to mention I've never flown in a plane."_

"Oh, yeah that's right..."

_"Regardless, it would've been cool to hang out with you... No matter what we were doing."_

Lucy smiled, relaxing more the longer she heard Natsu's voice. Even across Fiore, he could still affect her. She knew she shouldn't let someone else impact her emotions, but she couldn't help it. Natsu was definitely special to her.

"I should see you soon. I begged my dad, and he said I can leave Sunday night," she decided not to mention that the deal was only valid if she behaved. She only hoped her father didn't see her storm out, otherwise the deal would probably fail. "I should be there for Monday."

 _"That's great!"_ Natsu exclaimed, loudly in her ear.

She couldn't help but giggle at his excitement. "Yeah..."

 _"Damn it,"_ the boy over the phone muttered. _"Gray's coming to get me... I guess I'll have to get off."_

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi," Lucy snickered, loving the way Natsu sputtered on the other end of the phone.

_"It's not like that! There's nothing going on between me and that Popsicle Breath!"_

"I hope not," Lucy laughed, until she realized what she said. She choked for a second, hoping he wouldn't read into what she said.

 _"Why'd you say that?"_ Natsu asked, his tone holding an emotion she couldn't quite place.

He sounded, hopeful? _'No'_ , she shook her head. That couldn't be it. Instead of trying to confess again, she went with a different approach. "B-because, umm, I'd feel bad for Juvia! She really loves Gray, so I'd hope nothing's going on between you and him for her sake."

 _"Is that the only reason?"_ This time, she could easily tell the emotion laced with his voice. It was definitely disappointment.

Her heart softened, but she still wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him. There were too many risks. Lucy let out a sigh, followed by, "you're really special, Natsu." She chose her words with care, "Special to-"

"Lucy?!"

"Oh shit!" Lucy loudly whispered into the phone. "My dad's looking for me. I have to go."

On the other line, she heard Natsu say to Gray, _"I'll be right there. Just talkin' to Luce... Shut up you Pervy Popsicle! I'm coming, damn it!"_ Then the pink haired teen's voice got louder, _"I'll talk to you later, Luce. Can you text me when you get home?"_

"I will, bye Natsu," she didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't want to be caught. Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone and shoved it in her purse. Standing up, she dusted the dirty from her dress, but it was already wrinkling.

Her father caught sight of her once she emerged from her hiding spot. He looked worried, which confused Lucy since she rarely saw him lose his composure. "Where were you?" He asked, his brows tense and eyes wide.

"I've been here," she admitted. "I'm sorry for not letting you know where I went, but I'm not sorry about leaving?"

"What happened? One minute you were dancing, I take my eye off you for two seconds, then you're storming out of the reception!"

"Dan groped me," Lucy confessed immediately, her voice meek. "I needed some time alone, I'm sorr-"

"He _groped_ you?" Jude's brows knitted together, his lips curling up in disgust. A vein appeared on his neck as his face reddened. "Why didn't you come straight to me with this! I would have done something!"

"Like what?" She asked, her tone sharp. "You've never done anything in the past. I figured you wouldn't care."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," Lucy snapped. She knew she'd be in trouble later for her rude attitude, but she wasn't backing down... Not about this. She even didn't care if he kept her in Crocus longer. She always chose her battles, and this one made her stand firm.

Her father's dark eyes glared at his daughter. She could see he was thinking about what to say. A solid minute passed by before his brows returned to normal. His frown faded, until his lips were pressed into a thin line. Finally, he spoke, "will you be okay to wait out here? I have to say bye to a few people before we can leave."

She held in her natural urge to gawk. _'We're leaving?'_ She nodded, "I'll be fine." She didn't know if this was a good thing, or if she made everything worse. Either way, she was looking forward to escaping this place.

"Stay put. Don't wander around again," he instructed, before he retreated back to the hotel.

When he was finally gone, she sighed. The blonde glanced up at the black sky. "I wish you were here, mom..."

Silence was all she was met with. She didn't know if her mother could hear her, but talking to her mom helped bring a small bit of comfort whenever she was feeling down. "I think you'd like Magnolia. You can see the stars at night." In Crocus, there were too many lights, making the sky blank and dreary.

She thought about how happy she was that her father actually listened to what she said. He looked honestly furious when she told him about Dan's actions, even if she knew he wouldn't actually do anything to take care of the problem. The Straight family was powerful, and he'd be an idiot to make enemies with them. She was just glad she was leaving, even if she might be punished later.

Her mind drifted back to the phone call she had with Natsu. She regretted not telling him her feelings, but it couldn't be helped. She shouldn't force out a confession if she wasn't ready. Besides, even if he felt the same way, it could ruin their friendship. He was her best friend, and she didn't want to jeopardize that over a silly crush.

If only it were easy to tell him, "I really like you, Natsu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a repeat to some of you, but I wanted to say it again. Remember! I always accept constructive criticism! Grammar/Spelling/Am I saying a word too much? I want to improve, so let me know how I can do that! Or if you have an opinion (or even a suggestion) on the chapter, let me know too! I love to hear from you!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every fav/follow/review! Thank you to those who said something: No Face, Natsu!, and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Nineteen: Heard


	19. Heard

**Chapter Nineteen: Heard**

"AAHHH! Virgo! Stop the car!" Lucy shrieked, eyes wide as she stared at her phone. "Please! Pull over now before it's too late!"

"What's wrong, Princess?" The maid asked frantically, pulling over to the side of the street.

It was a busy Sunday morning in Crocus, and the two females were out shopping while Lucy's father was in a business meeting. Why he decided to hold a meeting on a Sunday boggled the blonde's mind, but not enough to look any further into the matter.

"SNORLAX!"

It was the only response Lucy gave before hopping out of the barely stopped car. The giant sleeping Pokémon popped up on her screen half a block ago, but the pink haired woman was driving too fast, and Lucy didn't get a chance to click on its avatar before he vanished.

Her data was low, but she really wanted to play her favorite game again, at least for the drive. It proved to be a wise decision.

Running down the sidewalk and nearly tripping a few times, she held out her phone until the Pokémon reappeared on her screen. She wasted no time tapping on its body, waiting for her chance to catch him. When it finally loaded, she gasped. It was 1384 CP, and all she had were Poké balls and three Great balls. Her odds weren't great, but she prayed it'd be enough as she tossed a Razz Berry at the _jumping_ Pokémon.

"I thought it'd be sleeping?" The blonde said aloud, not realizing other people around her were staring.

She threw a Great ball, but it busted out on the second wiggle. After throwing another Razz Berry, she tried again, getting the same result. She only had one Great ball left, so she switched to her Poké balls. After tossing three in a row, she cringed.

"No no no, please don't run," she frantically tapped on another berry to give him, hoping it'd coax him into staying longer. Putting all her faith into this last Great ball, she held her breath, then tossed it.

One wiggle.

Two wiggle.

Three wiggle.

Gotcha!

Lucy actually jumped in excitement. "I caught him!" She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for it to add its info to her Pokédex. Not only did she have an awesome Pokémon, but she also gained 500 XP from catching a new one.

The blonde turned to head back to the car when she remembered something. "Oh yeah!" She peered down at her screen again, quickly logging out of her account to log into another. She typed in Natsu's username and password, then waited for the game to load.

She smiled when his male avatar appeared where she'd just been. Glancing over at the bottom left hand corner, she gaped. "Level twenty... When did that happen?" Before she could dwell on it, the Snorlax popped up on her screen.

"All right, round two!" She had a determined look in her eyes as she tapped the Pokémon.

Lucy tensed when she saw it had a CP of 1559. The pressure was on, and she couldn't blow it. She had to get this for Natsu. She just had to!

She clicked his inventory, shocked to see how well stocked it was. He had Poké balls for days, and as half as many Great balls. What really threw her off was the Ultra Balls. He had twenty, and they looked glorious with their black and yellow colors.

Lucy began to sweat. If this was her own stuff, she wouldn't mind wasting it if it meant getting a great Pokémon, but she had no idea how Natsu used his stuff. Did he throw Razz Berries after every failed attempt, or did he toss one in the beginning and hope for the best? She was worried she'd waste his stuff, but she was more worried Snorlax would run away.

The blonde clicked the Razz Berry, tossing it at the overactive Pokémon. _'Seriously, why the hell isn't he asleep?'_ Then clicked an Ultra Ball. _'I hope he doesn't mind...'_ Lucy cringed as she waited for the right moment, then threw the ball, hitting right in the middle of its red circle.

Lucy was astonished when it wiggled three times, then stopped. The word 'Gotcha' came up, and she paled. "Really?!" She didn't know if she was mad or happy. Maybe a little of both. She was happy that she actually caught it for Natsu on the first try, but mad that it was so easy for him, yet she struggled and wasted many balls on a weaker version of the Pokémon.

The young heiress sighed, accepting that life wasn't exactly fair. Besides, she was still a level sixteen, while he was twenty. She let out a laugh, glad their levels didn't represent their ages. How awkward would that be? Crushing on someone four years older? Her mind briefly imagined Natsu looking older, but she had to cancel that thought halfway through. Her blazing cheeks told her it wasn't a good idea.

 _'He is older than me though... but only by a year... That's not so bad... right?'_ Without an answer to her internal question, she sighed. It wasn't worth worrying about right now, because she had other things to do.

Lucy happily nicknamed the Pokémon 'Snorlax.L' and returned to Natsu's inventory. He had a lot more Pokémon than she did, but he obviously played more than her. She swiped over to his eggs, seeing one was about to hatch.

"I guess I'll leave his stuff alone for now," Lucy signed off, then logged back into her own account. The area around her was free of other Pokémon, so she started heading back to the car. Inside the vehicle, Virgo was peering through the back window at the approaching blonde.

"That was reckless," the pink haired maid scolded once Lucy climbed into her seat. "If Mr. Heartfilia would have found out, he would have punished me."

"Isn't that what you want?" Lucy giggled as she fastened her seat belt. "I didn't get hurt, so you're fine. Thanks for stopping though."

"I don't wish to be punished if it means you'd get in trouble, Princess," Virgo stated, turning the car back on. "Aquarius won't be happy that we're late."

"I'm sure she won't care," the blonde settled into her seat, focusing on her game again. "So what, we're just going on a shopping trip, then going back to the house?"

"That's correct," the maid pulled into traffic. "Mr. Heartfilia wants you to meet someone very important, then we may go back to Magnolia."

Lucy perked up, eyes peeling away from her screen. "So I get to leave today?" The smile on her face was contagious, because Virgo gave a small grin.

"Yes. He instructed me to have us packed before the flight."

The blonde teen could barely contain her excitement. "That's great! I was sure after last night he was going to make me stay longer. He didn't say anything on the car ride back, and he went straight to his study when he got to the house. I thought he'd be pissed."

Virgo shrugged, "he didn't say anything to me about that."

Lucy wasn't surprised. Her father usually kept quiet about personal things like that. If it didn't have to do with business, he barely paid it attention. That included her. "Who's this person I'm meeting?"

The maid's smile grew. "I think you'll like him. He's a family friend of your father."

"Oh, okay," the heiress twisted her lips a bit, trying to think of her father's 'friends'. He didn't have a lot, and most of them were older men like him. She had no idea why he'd want her to meet one of them.

"We're here," Virgo announced, pulling into the parking lot of 'HK'. When the maid suggested shopping this morning, this was the place she had in mind. Lucy was reluctant to agree because she didn't want to face the wrath of the water-bearer.

Lucy felt determined this time. She was going to have a successful shopping trip, and nothing could stop her!

* * *

 

"Just put this on!"

"No! You can't make me!"

Once again, Lucy and Aquarius were in a heated debate while Virgo stayed off to the side and watched. The only difference? Lucy was already soaking wet from getting sprayed.

"Should I get the hose again?" Aquarius threatened, fingers twitching at the chance to pull the nozzle to her extra long hose.

The blonde scoffed. "I'm already wet! What's it going to do?"

"I can set it on cold and make you sick!" The blue haired _demon_ snickered. Today she wore a mermaid style dress made out of a blue, almost scale-like material. She was pretty, but scary as hell.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her body, shivering at the thought. "Why do you hate me!"

"Because you're a brat! Now dry off and put this on!" Aquarius held up a towel in one hand, and some bunched up clothes in the other.

"Why!" The heiress knew this shopping trip was going to go horrible. Why did she ever for a second think otherwise? "It doesn't look like anything I'd wear!"

The shop owner threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "That's the point! How are you supposed to get a boyfriend when you dress like _that_ all the time."

"Who said I want a boyfriend?" Despite her words, Lucy gave the outfit a second glance. _'Would an outfit really improve my chances of getting Natsu to like me?'_ She shook her head, knowing the pink haired teen wasn't that superficial.

The blonde and water-bearer had a silent staring contest, both willing the other to break. Unfortunately, Lucy was the first to crack. "Fine. I'll try on the stupid outfit." She held out her hands, accepting the towel and clothes.

Before the teenager could turn to head to the fitting rooms, Aquarius dropped a key onto the pile. "Open the door yourself. You're giving me a headache."

 _'I can say the same about you,'_ Lucy snickered as she walked to the rooms. She went to the first one, then slipped in the key. It went in just fine, but when she went to turn it, it got stuck. "Are you kidding me?"

Lucy used all her strength to turn the damn key, but her efforts went unrewarded. She huffed, then tried again. Once she felt the key give a little, a loud voice boomed in her ear.

"Sheesh! What are you trying to do? Break my key?"

The blonde gasped, looking up at an angry Aquarius. The older woman carefully extracted the key from the lock, then held it up for Lucy to see.

The teen's cheeks warmed up when she realized her mistake. Apparently the keys were labeled, and not universal like Lucy originally thought. She was trying to use key number two on door number one. "My bad," she gave a sheepish smile.

The blue haired woman placed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you? Here," she unlocked the correct door, then pushed it open. "Just hurry up and try it on. There's still a few more outfits I have picked out for you, and the faster you move, the faster I can get you out of my hair. I have a very important date soon, and I can't miss it."

"You can go while I'm still here, right? You don't need to be here for this." Lucy rose a brow.

Aquarius let out a dry laugh. "And risk Jude finding out? How would it look if I let his only daughter shop around without any assistance? I'm a part-time stylist for a reason. I'm only picking things out for you that will actually look good. Now zip your mouth, unzip your clothes, and get dressed."

With that, the shop owner pushed the blonde into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

* * *

 

"I'm still not sure about some of those outfits," Lucy mumbled, scrolling through her phone. She tried to keep her voice normal, but she felt the roughness to her tone.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling a little down. She sent a text message to Natsu last night, but he never responded to it. Then she sent one this morning, asking how the concert went. He said it was good, and that he wished she could've joined. Lucy said she'd rather be there, and then nothing.

There was radio silence between her and the pink haired boy, and she didn't know if she was supposed to text him again, or leave him alone. She knew he worked today, but the last time he worked on a Sunday he slipped in a few messages. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"I think the outfits look fine," Virgo commented, driving them home. Speaking of home, they were very close. Lucy couldn't wait to get the day over with and fly back to Magnolia.

"I guess," the teen sighed, sending a text to Levy to say they should hang out soon. It'd been a while since the two of them hung out together. After Levy got a boyfriend and Lucy started hanging out with Natsu and his friends, they hadn't had as much time for each other. She missed her best female friend.

The mansion came into view, and it wasn't long until Lucy was clamoring out of the vehicle and rushing to her room. Her hands were filled with shopping bags from their trip, and she couldn't wait to get packed since she was going home soon!

* * *

A knock sounded on Lucy's door, followed by a maid shouting, "Miss Lucy! Your father requests your presence in his study!"

The blonde teen looked up from her desk. She had already packed her bags a few hours ago, and was doing her homework to pass the time. "I'll be right down!"

She fumbled with her notebook before standing up. She didn't waste any time hurrying out her room and down the stairs. The hall leading to her father's study didn't seem as long when she practically ran through the mansion.

Once outside his study, she knocked on the door. Her voice sounded cheerful when she asked, "may I come in father? It's Lucy."

"Come in," Jude's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Lucy quickly made her way inside, a little surprised when she realized there was someone else in the room with them. "Oh, hello?"

"Good evening, Miss Lucy," a man she didn't recognize greeted. Her eyes traveled up his tall form. His skin was wrinkled and pale, clearly older than her father. He had white hair, with a long, thick white beard to match. Despite it being dark inside her father's study, this man wore sunglasses, which struck the blonde as odd.

"Lucy," Jude started, catching his daughter's attention. "This is Capricorn. You may not remember him, but you two have met before when you were younger."

The teenager glanced back at the older man, still not seeing anything familiar about him. "Hello Capricorn..."

"Capricorn is the person I wanted you to meet. Due to some _issues_ in the company, I need to stay here in Crocus for the foreseeable future," Jude continued to sit at his desk as he spoke, "I don't know how long it will take to correct these problems, but I need someone to run the Magnolia branch. That's where he comes in."

"You're staying here?" It was the only part Lucy caught. She was worried, a heaviness settling on her chest. _'If he's staying here... Then what about-'_

Her father nodded, "I am."

The blonde didn't want to sound selfish, but she had to ask, "what does that mean for me?"

Jude sighed, "Virgo will be in charge of you. Whatever she says is law. She will keep in contact with me about how you're doing. Capricorn will also be checking up on you from time to time."

Lucy's eyes flitted back to the man standing by her father's desk before looking back at Jude. "So I can stay in Magnolia?" She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine by me," he said, before his eyes narrowed, "for now."

The blonde felt a lightness crumble away the dark feelings that were coating her heart. Despite her father's absence, she could remain in Magnolia. It wouldn't make a huge difference anyway. She rarely saw him before when he lived in the same house.

Before Lucy could say anything on the matter, her father beat her to it. "There were other people I wanted you to meet, but you insisted that you needed to go back to school, so I'll have to arrange for that at a later date." He paused, glancing over at Capricorn. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice. That should do it for today. I'll talk to you tomorrow about your new promotion."

The white haired man bowed, throwing Lucy off. _'Who does that nowadays?'_ After saying goodbye to Jude and Lucy, the older man made his exit, leaving the father and daughter alone to finish their talk.

The blond man's voice resonated through the room. "Are you sure you still want to go to that public school? Your own personal tutors are just a phone call away."

Lucy grimaced. The thought of going back to private teachers made her sick. The isolation alone was unbearable. "I'm sure."

"Very well. How are your grades coming along?" Jude asked, attention still on Lucy.

"Hmmm," the teenager thought about what she could say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't be honest either. "I'm passing all my classes." It was close enough to the truth. She didn't want to confess about her terrible grade in chemistry.

 _'Maybe I should actually ask Natsu about tutoring me... It'll be the perfect excuse to spend time with him, plus I might actually learn something...'_ Lucy sighed. _'I'll have to get him to talk to me first. I still haven't heard back from him since this morning... and that was just one message... I don't think I did anything to upset him... Maybe he was mad about how the phone call went? But it seemed fine at the time... I don't know...'_

The sound of her father clearing his throat broke her away from her thoughts. "You'll be seventeen soon. I think it's time you start learning more about Heartfilia Corps. It will help you for when you join the company."

"What if-" Lucy stopped herself. _'He doesn't care what I want. He never does, so why should I bother now... Still, it'd be worse to never try...'_ With a deep breath to calm her down, she asked, "what if I don't want to join the company?"

"Oh?" Jude rose a brow at her. "And why not?" His voice carried no anger, only mild curiosity.

The blonde teen was shocked. "I-umm," she paled, realizing she hadn't prepared anything to say to him. She never thought he'd actually hear her out, so she had nothing. _'Might as well wing it!'_

"I want to write," she confessed, feeling embarrassed for admitting something she felt so insecure about. It was a tough business to succeed in, but writing was her passion. She couldn't let fear stop her. "I want to be an author.

Her father stared at her, letting the silence surround them. His eyebrows moved a bit, but other than that, he was still. Lucy could actually hear the clock on the wall ticking by. After about a minute, he spoke. "How about a compromise?"

"A c-compromise?" Lucy was shocked he even knew the word existed.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not unreasonable," her father said.

_'Could've fooled me!'_

"Anyways," Jude thrummed his fingers on his desk. "When you graduate, I'd like you to take over the Magnolia branch." He saw the way his daughter's eyes widened, so he added, "I can move Capricorn to another branch when the time comes. He'll train you of course, until you're ready, but taking over just one branch will give you time to write on the side if you still want to pursue that as a career. I want you to help me here in Crocus, but that will leave you with no free time."

Lucy actually considered his offer. "Do I have time to decide?"

"You do," he nodded. "I can't force you to work with me, but I think it would be in your best interest. The company is already built, I just need someone to help run it. I'm not getting any younger." He paused, eyebrows drawing in. Then, he muttered so quietly, Lucy almost didn't hear him, "nope... Not getting any younger..."

"When do you need an answer?" The teenager asked, feeling oddly hopeful for the first time in years when talking to her father. She was actually being heard! She doubted she was free from the phrase 'seen but not heard', but this was definitely progress!

"I think halfway through your senior year would be fair for both of us," Jude started. "That way if you decide you want to join the company, Capricorn will have time to train you, but... If you decide you don't want to, well, it will give me time to come up with another plan."

"That... does sound fair," Lucy said it, but it didn't feel like her talking. Was she even talking to Jude Heartfilia? _'What the hell is going on? What possibly happened to make him this way?'_

Going with the flow of things, she decided to ask, "I was thinking about applying for a part-time job."

Her father narrowed his eyes a bit. "I'd rather you not."

"Why?" She cursed herself, wondering why her voice held a whine. "It will help me get some experience, and I can make my own money. I think it'll be a great learning opportunity."

"Well when you put it that way..." Jude leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands and resting them on his stomach. "Maybe, I'll think about it..."

"Thank you," the teenager smiled, relieved that his compromising mood hadn't faded just yet.

"Don't go filling out applications until I decide though. For now your monthly allowance should be enough money for you, and if you join Heartfilia Corps. Capricorn can provide you with enough experience."

Lucy nodded. Once again, he was being more fair than she expected. "I can wait," she assured. The idea of getting a job was short-lived. Besides, if she got a job, then she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her friends. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Jude kept his hands on his stomach, eyes still trained on his daughter. This was probably the longest she'd held his attention in years, and she didn't want to waste it.

The blonde teen gulped. _'Just do it! Ask him! The worst he can say is no! Do it now while he's still reasonable!'_ She opened her mouth, forcing out the words. "I was wondering... If it was okay... if I..." She barely mumbled the last word, "date."

"Date?" Her father's hands came up to rest on his desk. "What makes you ask that?" His eyes narrowed, a wrinkle on his forehead forming. To say he didn't look thrilled by the question was an understatement.

Lucy's shoulders went slack. She realized she reached the end of his compromising. She should have known he wouldn't like the idea of his only daughter dating. She still wanted to ask, even if it was fruitless in the end.

"I was just curious," she lied. "Never mind. Forget I ever said-"

"Is there someone in particular you have in mind?" Jude cut her off, stunning her once again. He was giving her an opportunity to talk.

Lucy wanted to say 'yes'. She wanted to tell her father all about the boy who intrigued her, who lately was always on her mind, but the words never came. Instead she shook her head softly. "Not really..."

She thought that would be the end of the conversation, so when Jude asked, "what about _Natsu?_ " Lucy sputtered.

"Wh-what?" Her face flushed, sweat already forming on the back of her neck. She brushed her hair aside, trying to let some cool air touch her skin to cool her off.

"I read the messages between you two. He seems _friendly_." The way Jude said it left Lucy wondering if 'friendly' was a good thing or a bad thing.

She decided to lie, in case this whole thing backfired on her. She didn't want to somehow ruin her chances with Natsu if she admitted her feelings to her father. Once he got proof of her affections for the pink haired boy, he could use Natsu as leverage to get whatever he wanted.

She could see it now.

_"If you want to remain at Magnolia High with Natsu, then you need to do this..."_

Natsu could turn into her father's secret weapon. She was not about to let that happen.

"We're just friends. I really didn't have anyone in mind when I asked you. I just wanted to know for future references." Lucy heard the broken spirit in her voice, but she didn't mind. She already made a ton of progress, and knew she was bound to hit her father's limit eventually.

Jude let out air through his nose. "Look, right now I want you focusing on your future. You can always worry about boys later. I don't want you to fall behind in school..."

Lucy almost scoffed at that reason. _'Ironic that you don't mind keeping me from school when it's to meet 'important people', but I mention dating and now you're suddenly concerned over my studies.'_

Her father wasn't finished, adding, "I'd also hate to see you get hurt at this age..."

The teenager felt a little warmth in her heart. _'Does he really mean that? Or is he just saying it to shut me up?'_ She decided to take it at face value. The idea that her father would manipulate her by deception was too much to bear. Call it false hope, she didn't care. Who could blame her for wanting her father to care about her?

Lucy felt her eyes prick with tears, but she wouldn't allow them to spill. She always tried to avoid getting emotional around him, scared to appear weak. Barely biting her inner cheek, she whispered, "I really was just curious. Sorry I asked."

Jude grabbed a pen from his desk, then clicked it a few times. It was rare to see him fidget, but that was because he usually worked alone. After way too many clicks, he set the pen down. " _If_ you happen to find someone you really like," he stopped, pressing his lips into a hard line. He nodded to himself, as if deciding something.

"If you happen to find someone you really like, I would want to meet them before you considered dating them."

"What?" Lucy couldn't help but gawk at her father.

The older man's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not saying you'll be able to date him. I'm just saying I'd want to meet him first, see what type of guy they are."

"Really?" Lucy's brown eyes lit up, her heart soaring at the words. A bright smile lifted her lips.

"Of course I'd want to have a little chat with him first," Jude leaned back in his chair. "And he'll have to pass a background check and drug test before I consider letting him date you," his words tapered off.

Lucy let out a surprise giggle. Her father actually sounded like a concerned parent. She wondered if maybe the events from last night got to him, or if it was something else. Either way, she was glad for this change, and she hoped it would last.

"That sounds fair," she had no idea if Natsu would ever consider jumping through that many hoops for Lucy, but she was now hopeful. She knew if her father gave the pink haired boy a chance he would definitely like him. Natsu might not have a proper title or family money, but he had qualities about him that were so much better. He was sweet, caring, smart as hell, and extremely funny. Sure he could get a little excessive sometimes, but that was just part of his charm.

"Glad we settled that," Jude nodded. "Now, I'm sure Virgo already told you about your arrangements for tonight?"

"I'm flying back to Magnolia?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Correct. She has the plane tickets now. I'll call for someone to drop you two off at the airport when it's time. Your flight leaves a little before midnight, so you can relax before then. Now, if that's all there is to discuss, you may go back to your room," Jude finally tore his eyes away from his daughter to focus on his computer.

"Thank you." Lucy turned to leave before a thought struck her. "Umm, father?"

"Yes?" His eyes stayed on the screen.

The blonde shifted her weight a few times before saying, "I was wondering if I could visit Michelle next weekend? It's been a while, and I wanted to spend time with her."

Her father glanced at his daughter, his eyes softening. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll call ahead and let them know you'll be showing up. Did you have a day in mind?"

"Probably Saturday, if that's okay with them," she gave a sad smile. She really missed her cousin. It'd been almost three months since she last visited. She felt bad for the lack of contact, but life always seemed to get in the way.

"I'll make it happen. Virgo will let you know when it's confirmed."

"Thank you," with that, Lucy turned to leave his study.

On her way back to her room, she realized her father never said anything about Dan's actions last night. She figured he wouldn't, but it still bothered her. Then again, after making that much progress with her father, she could tolerate the embarrassment she felt from being groped. It wasn't like she was ever going to see that jerk again.

Entering her room, Lucy walked over to her desk and began doing her homework again. She wanted to finish it all before the flight, that way she could focus on her story during that time. With a smile, she said, "things are finally looking up!"

* * *

 

Lucy's feet felt like they were encased in concrete as she walked through the gate and up to the house. The flight was delayed, so she spent longer going through the airport than intended. She asked Virgo for the time, cringing when she realized she had two hours until she usually woke up for school.

_'Maybe I should skip school today anyway.'_

Virgo unlocked the door, and Lucy walked in, barely conscious as she made her way to her room. Her eyes were hazy, and her skin felt itchy from sitting still for all those hours. The only good news? She finished her homework, was halfway done with her story, and Virgo promised to go get donuts and coffee for breakfast.

The bad news? She was dead tired and didn't want to go to school. Worst of all, Natsu never texted her. She sent him a message right before boarding the plane to let him know she was on her way home, but she doubted he cared at this point.

Just in case, Lucy turned on her device to see if any messages showed up right before falling face first on her bed. Her phone buzzed a few times as messages poured in. She waited a few minutes, making sure they all loaded before checking.

The blonde finally glanced at her screen, cursing the device for being so bright. Her eyes slowly adjusted, then she scanned the incoming messages. She received two from Levy, one from Erza, and one from Natsu.

Her heart clenched.

"He did text me..." She clicked on his message first, reading it a few times since she didn't really know what else to do with herself. Somehow he always made her such a mess.

_**Natsu: Hey Luce, hope you have a safe flight. Sorry I haven't said much today. Rough day. I can't wait to see you at school. Oh, and thanks for the Snorlax! Gray's super jealous!** _

A soft giggle escaped her lips. "I wish it told me what time he sent this," she glanced at the clock, but it only showed her when her phone physically received the message, which was three minutes ago. "Oh well..."

She was tempted to text him back, but it was so early in the morning. What could she even say? She would see him in a few hours anyway, so she left it alone, glad he at least messaged her.

Lucy checked the other texts, seeing that the girls also wished her a safe flight. It felt nice to have friends that cared about her. She plugged up her phone, but at this rate it wouldn't get a full charge. She saw the battery showed 20%. "I understand your pain," she mumbled to the device, already half-asleep. Her body felt like it could use a recharge. She wished she was able to sleep on planes, but it was a pointless wish that wouldn't come true.

The blonde's first idea was to just stay up. Less than two hours of sleep sounded miserable, and she figured she could just pull an all-nighter. However, as she settled onto her mattress, still wearing the same clothes she'd been in all day, she sighed. Her bed did feel pretty comfy.

"I'll just shut my eyes for a minute," she hummed. One minute turned into two, which turned into five. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Unfortunately, it barely felt like she blinked once when her alarm went off. The blonde jolted up, confused for a second before she realized she had to get ready for school. She got up, seeing the new outfits she bought yesterday folded neatly on her bed.

Her fingers grazed over the material, feeling softness where it was previously stiff. _'Virgo must have washed these while I was asleep.'_ She grabbed the outfit closest to her, then got dressed. After getting ready for school, she grabbed her backpack and left her room. True to her words, Virgo did get donuts and coffee. They were resting on the kitchen counter, which Lucy happily accepted.

"Have a good day at school, Princess." Virgo was dressed up in her french maid's outfit once again. Lucy didn't bother asking why, knowing that she must feel comfortable in it, despite how unnecessary the get-up was.

"Thanks Virgo," the blonde said as she gathered up three donuts in a brown paper bag, then grabbed a hot cup of coffee already in a to-go cup. "You should get some rest, you've done more than enough."

The pink haired maid smiled, "I think I'll do that."

Lucy let out an airy giggle. She was exhausted, and could already tell that school would be a struggle today. At least she had all her homework done, and was wearing a new, cute outfit. It was one Aquarius insisted she get. The white shirt had a zipper going down the front, with blue stripes intersecting over her chest. To match the blue in her shirt, she wore a skirt of the same color and a blue bow in her hair. Her black boots and newest pink purse didn't exactly match, but she didn't mind that much.

The teenage girl still felt a little unsure of the outfit choice, wondering if it was even appropriate for school. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to dwell on it anyway because she had to leave for school now.

"I'll see you later!" The blonde called as she left the house, feeling rightfully nervous for the day ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, the outfit described is from episode one. The 'classic Lucy' outfit. I'm horrible at describing clothing. Anyway, hope you paid attention to her conversation with Jude. It comes in handy later on.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any constructive criticism. I will accept it all! Thank you for all the kudos and hits. :) And thank you No Face and Natsuu for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty: Natsu's Weekend- Friday.


	20. Natsu's Weekend- Friday

**Chapter Twenty: Natsu's Weekend- Friday**

Lucy left Mermaid Heel in a hurry. Natsu quickly turned back to Beth to see what she wanted to talk about, hoping it truly wouldn't take too much time.

The brown haired girl had her eyes on Lucy's retreating form before finally glancing back at the boy. "I was just wondering, since we didn't finish our assignment in class today, could we get together sometime this weekend to knock it out? I'd really hate to fall behind."

The pink haired teen cupped the back of his neck with a hand. "I kinda already made plans for this weekend..." He cringed, knowing it was his fault they didn't finish the assignment today. He kept getting distracted, so most of the work fell on Beth. "...But I think I can find time tomorrow?"

"I don't work tomorrow, so I'm free whenever," the brown haired girl stated.

Natsu nodded. "How about in the morning?" That way he could hang out with Lucy during the evening. They could go out to dinner and try to have another date. He smiled to himself, knowing he was getting ahead of things. Still, the hopefulness he felt lifted his spirits.

Natsu stole a quick glance behind him. He vaguely saw Lucy sitting on the curb outside the restaurant through the window on the door. He had to make this fast before she left.

The female's voice tore him away from looking at Lucy. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"The library?" He asked, knowing the school would be closed on the weekend, and he sure as hell wasn't bringing a girl to his house. Even if they were just friends, his parents would surely tease him about it.

"Oh," Beth's eyes dropped to her feet. He could hear the slight disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, the library sounds good."

Natsu didn't have time to ask her why she sounded like she was lying. Instead he nodded. "Okay great," he took a step back before turning. "I'll be right back."When he faced the doors again, his eyes widened. _'What? She was just there!'_

Natsu burst through the door and ran outside to where Lucy was just sitting. He glanced in every direction, but she was nowhere in sight. "Damn it," he muttered to himself. If he'd just been a few seconds earlier. "Oh well... I guess I'll just see her tomorrow..."

Before he could turn around, he felt his pocket vibrate. Natsu pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Lucy.

_**Luce: I already left. Sorry.** _

The boy with pink hair sighed. He decided to go back into the restaurant since there was nothing for him to do outside. He walked past a different hostess and made his way to the table. Once he sat down, he heard a heated debate between Sting and Minerva. He couldn't catch the details, but it was something about him loving his cat too much. He almost voiced, _"cats are awesome!"_ But he stayed quiet.

Deciding he should say something back to Lucy, he texted, **Sorry I missed ya. Did you find out why you had to leave?**

She replied quickly. Natsu's eyebrows raised when he read that she was going to a wedding in Crocus. That was pretty far away. He wondered why this sounded like a spur of the moment decision. _'Wouldn't she know in advance if she was attending a wedding?'_

"Hey Natsu!" Sting called out, tearing the pink haired teen's attention away from his phone. "Hope you don't mind. We invited Kagura and Beth along. They get off in a few minutes."

"Oh," Natsu blinked. "I don't mind..." Though he was curious as to why they'd want Kagura to come if Yukino seemed to have a problem with her. Plus this group didn't talk to Beth, so her invitation was odd as well.

He didn't question it, and instead replied back to Lucy asking if they were driving the whole way to Crocus.

Natsu hesitated to text her back when she mentioned she was flying. A sickness bubbled up in his stomach at the very concept of being in a flying mode of transportation. Before he could get his bearings, she sent another one asking if he was thinking about flying. _'How'd she know?'_

He typed out exactly what he thought. _**Y-yes.**_

Natsu felt a little silly, but he didn't mind being that way with Lucy. He had a certain amount of trust in her that she wouldn't make fun of him. However, when his phone vibrated again, he expected some sort of light teasing from the blonde. Instead what he got was extremely different.

_**Luce: You're so cute.** _

"Are you feeling okay?"

Natsu looked up to see Yukino was talking to him. "You look feverish?"

He couldn't deny that. His face warmed up at the comment Lucy just sent him. "I'm fine, thanks," he smiled, more than fine. Feeling a rare burst of confidence, he messaged back, **Not as cute as you.**

If he was serious about seeing if Lucy might harbor feelings for him as well, he needed to give her a little push. This was the best way he knew how - _besides outright asking her how she felt_.

The confident boy almost pouted when he received her next message about being sorry that she couldn't hang out with him tomorrow. He had forgotten about that. If she was in Crocus, there was no way they could see each other this weekend. _'Damn...'_

He glanced around at the table. Everyone else was finishing up their meals, so they'd be leaving soon. No one paid him any attention, so he didn't feel bad when he continued texting his crush. He asked her who was getting married, then frowned when she sent back that she doesn't know.

 _'Why the hell would she go then?'_ He'd only been to a handful of weddings, but they were always family or family friends. He couldn't imagine attending a wedding where he didn't know the bride or the groom. It just sounded bizarre to him.

After a few more messages, he decided that maybe he'd look up this Crocus wedding later tonight. If it was as big of a deal as Lucy said, then it might be worth checking out. At least he'd be able to see what she'd be up to tomorrow.

"Ready to go?" Minerva asked the group, receiving nods from everyone.

Natsu followed along, feeling awkward and out of place. This wasn't a group he ever thought he'd hang out with. The only time these teens talked to him was when they used to bully him. Now that they were on better terms, they hardly spoke to him. Besides those few times he tutored Sting, they all ignored each other.

Before they left the restaurant, Natsu received another text.

_**Luce: I wish you could come.** _

His heart nearly soared from his chest. He knew he was getting carried away, but he didn't mind it so much. He'd have to rope in his emotions later, but that was future Natsu's problem. Right now he wanted to indulge in this silly fantasy of his where Lucy might actually like him back.

Natsu sent back a text saying his parents wouldn't allow him to go that far on such short notice, but that he'd enjoy hanging out with her regardless.

"Hi Natsu," Beth greeted when he got to the parking lot. She was waiting with Kagura. Without their aprons, their uniforms looked almost normal, just matching.

"Hey," the pink haired teen said before glancing back down at his phone. Lucy sent back a message asking how he was doing with the others, so he said, **Surprisingly well. Beth and Kagura joined us since they got off work after you left... But I'm not sure why Kagura even wanted to come.**

He only said 'surprisingly well' because he was in an environment that made him uncomfortable and he hadn't freaked out... yet... He was still waiting for it. Natsu slipped his phone in his pocket and followed the group next door to the arcade.

Before they reached the doors, Sting swung around and pointed at Natsu. "I challenge you in Dragon Slayer!"

The pink haired boy grinned wide, his sharp canines gleaming in the sunlight. "You're on! I'm all fired up now!"

Twenty minutes later, Natsu was laughing while Sting pouted. "But... but I thought I could win..."

"Nope!" Natsu cheered, throwing a fist in the air. "I'm the best at this game!" He couldn't believe how confident he felt and sounded. It was... refreshing! For a moment, he felt like he was alone with his closest friends, free to be himself without the fear of judgment. "Wanna go again?"

"No way," Sting shook his head in defeat. "One humiliation is bad enough..."

"You lost four times in a row," the boy with vibrant pink hair pointed out.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" He hung his head down in shame, then sulked away. "I'm going to go play a kid's game... Maybe I can win that one..."

Natsu was left standing by the arcade game, laughing and smiling about his victory. It had been an intense few rounds. A few times he thought Sting might actually win, but he pulled through in the end.

"I'm the best dragon slayer ever," Natsu said to himself as he pulled out his phone. It'd been a while since he checked it, so he figured it was worth taking a look at. His grin widened when he saw a text from Lucy, however it faltered when he read the message.

_**Luce: Oh I was going to ask you, what did Beth want to talk to you about? Just curious.** _

It wasn't the message she sent that bothered him. It was the time she sent it. He hadn't realized she messaged him back, so he felt a little rude making her wait over twenty minutes. As quickly as his fingers could type, he sent her a reply.

**Hey Lucy! Sorry about that. I was kicking Sting's ass at Dragon Slayer and didn't feel my phone. Beth just wanted to ask if we could meet up this weekend and work on a class assignment. When do you leave?**

Her response didn't take much time at all.

_**Luce: No problem, you have fun with Beth! Plane is taking off soon. I'll talk to you Monday, don't want to distract you from your work.** _

The pink haired boy's shoulders went slack. _'Why does she sound so excited about me spending time with Beth?'_ He didn't have time to think it over, since she would be leaving soon. He knew what he really wanted to send her, so he took a chance, typed it out, and pressed the send button. **:( Ahhh, but I love when you distract me. Text me when you land?**

His grin returned when he saw the next message from his crush.

_**Luce: Okay Natsu, I'll text you then.** _

He quickly sent her back, **Can't wait. Have a safe flight, Luce.** Natsu just hoped she got it before her plane took off.

Out of nowhere, he heard Rogue's voice yell. "Hey Natsu! Where are you? I challenge you to a game of Ice Hockey!"

Natsu grinned, knowing he was great at that game since Gray always went up against him. Rogue didn't stand a chance. "You're on!"

* * *

Natsu pulled out his key to unlock the door to his house. He spent a little over an hour with Sting's group before finally saying bye to everyone.

Being honest with himself, he had a lot of fun. Sting and Rogue kept challenging him to different games, and he won a decent amount of them. He even had a chance at going against Minerva in that basketball shooting game, but that didn't turn out so well. Her height on him gave her an advantage, easily beating him by fifteen points. He played Skee ball with Beth once, but she had to leave early after her parents called her. The only one he didn't get to challenge in some sort of game was Yukino, but she seemed to have more fun watching than participating.

At one point in time, Rogue had even pulled him off to the side to apologize for all the torment him and his friends put Natsu through. He specifically apologized for the mark he left on Natsu's body, knowing it would never go away. The pink haired teen tried to brush it off like it didn't bother him, but once the conversation had started, he felt it. His heart rate spiked and his breathing almost became ragged. He was just lucky Sting interrupted them, seeing if they could have a two on one match against Natsu in another game. He was glad for the conversation change.

Overall it was a lot of fun despite the borderline anxiety attack, and they even asked him to hang out with them again. Sting offered him a ride home, but he didn't want to risk getting sick in his car. Besides, it gave him more time for 'Pokémon GO!' anyway.

Not only did he catch a high CP Slowpoke, getting him just enough candies to evolve it into a powerful Slowbro, but the walk also allowed him time to look up this Crocus wedding Lucy was going to.

Turns out it actually was a big deal. Natsu found over ten articles about it, and it hadn't even happened yet! He skimmed through most of them, seeing that it was a union between two very wealthy people. It didn't look very interesting to him, so he decided to leave it alone for now.

Once Natsu took a step inside the house, his mouth watered. He smelled the delicious aroma of food in the air, his stomach already growling despite eating not too long ago. He sought out the smell, finding himself walking towards the kitchen.

Those green eyes lit up when he saw what was on the stove. "Fire chicken!"

The white haired woman in the kitchen jolted from the sudden outburst. Once her eyes found the pink haired teen, she sighed. "Welcome home, Natsu. Dinner will be ready soon. I made your favorite."

"Awesome! Thanks mom!" He threw his arms around the woman, giving her a firm hug. Fire chicken was his all-time favorite meal, so to say he was excited was an understatement. "I'm gonna put my stuff away."

"Take your time," the woman, Grandeeney smiled as she watched her son pull away and retreat down the hall. "He's sure in a good mood."

Ten minutes later, Natsu was washed up and sitting at the dining room table with his father, Igneel, and his little sister, Wendy. Grandeeney brought over the platter of chicken already sliced up with the side dishes. His bloodied hand was now wrapped in a proper bandage. When asked about his newest injury, he told his family he accidentally hit his hand against a brick wall. Everyone gave him skeptical looks, but they trusted Natsu, so they moved on without much questioning. Besides, food was ready, and all the members of the Dragneel family loved to eat!

They took turns gathering their meal. After Natsu retrieved his pieces, he grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and poured a large portion on the side of his plate. It made the perfect dipping sauce. Once everyone was served, he dug in.

Natsu was so focused on the amazing flavors exploding in his mouth, he didn't notice the conversation going on between his other family members.

"So Zeref called me again today," Wendy announced, eyes flitting over to her older brother to see if he was paying attention. When she determined he wasn't, she continued. "He says it's almost done."

"Does he have an estimated date?" Igneel asked, curiosity burning in him.

The little girl shook her head with a sigh. "He doesn't know for sure, but he's hoping to have it done by..." Once again, she glanced over at her brother before saying, "someone's birthday..."

"Well that would be a nice present," Grandeeney commented before taking a bite of her chicken.

Natsu stayed oblivious to the conversation. It wasn't until he gulped down his last piece of fire chicken that he zoned into what his family was talking about. He listened in, finding out how Wendy's day at school went, then he heard about how his father said they hired a new college kid at the shop. His mom talked about her hours shifting soon, so it might cause a strain on the family until they adjusted to her new schedule.

After dinner, Natsu and Wendy played video games in the living room until the little girl started yawning. That was their cue to pack it up for the night. The older boy ruffled his sister's hair before wishing her a good night.

The teenage boy made his way to his room, tired but feeling relatively fine. He took out his phone, but he hadn't received any messages for a few hours. With a sigh, he typed out, **Damn. How long is your flight? It's already 1AM.**

He sent the message to Lucy, wondering how long a flight from Magnolia to Crocus really took. He debated looking it up, but he felt the long day weighing on him. He needed sleep now. He could always try to talk to her tomorrow when they weren't busy. The idea of calling her up and talking to her over the phone had its advantages. He might be able to say things he wouldn't normally say since he wouldn't be looking at her face. Lately he felt flustered just gazing at her for too long.

Natsu plugged in his phone, then turned off his lights. He had a simple weekend ahead of him, where his agenda consisted of working on a project tomorrow morning, and working Sunday. Yup... It seemed simple enough.

"If only I could've hung out with Lucy..." That was the last thing he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Natsu's body jolted awake when he heard something buzzing loudly by his head. His green eyes opened, spotting his phone sliding across his nightstand while it lit up. He didn't think much of it when he answered the call, pressing the device against his ear and saying in a raspy voice, "hello?"

The pink haired teen sat up when he heard the sweet voice on the other line. It was Lucy!

_"Sorry, I thought you'd be awake. I can talk to you later-"_

"No!" Natsu felt the last bits of sleep leave his body. "I'm fine, what's up? you in Crocus yet?" It felt like a stupid question, but he didn't care. He felt a smile of relief spread on his face. Even if it was just for part of the evening, he missed talking to her.

_"Yeah. My flight landed a bit ago. I'm at my house."_

The boy nodded, then he stopped when he realized what she said. "I thought your house was in Magnolia... I've been to it... You didn't move, did you?" That was an even more ridiculous question. She wouldn't move across Fiore overnight... Would she?

_"No silly, I didn't move... My dad has two houses, well three if you count the vacation home..."_

"Damn," Natsu laughed, "you must be rich or something." He figured her family had money under their belt since her father was a CEO, but three houses? That seemed unnecessary.

There was a pause before Lucy spoke again. _"Or something..."_

The teenage boy thought about the web articles he skimmed through earlier. "So you find out who's getting married?"

 _"A creep and some lady I don't know,"_ Lucy let out a huff, and Natsu almost laughed at the cute sound. _"I really don't know why my dad wants me here. I don't want to go back to SBNH."_

Natsu raised a brow. "Huh?"

She spoke as if he should understand what her weird acronym stood for. _"Seen but not heard. It's what my dad always says right before I go to one of these dumb events... I'm just there for show."_

He cringed, trying to imagine what that might feel like. "That's harsh..." His parents would never treat him like that. Of course, his parents didn't go to fancy events either. "I can see why you don't wanna do it. It sounds like it sucks." He wished he had something more encouraging to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Lucy let out a sweet laugh. _"It definitely sucks."_ He heard her yawn before she asked, _"how was hanging out with everyone?"_

Her yawn was contagious, forcing one of his own out. "Fine I guess," he didn't want to tell her he had a lot of fun, since she missed out on it. He also didn't want to mention his almost freak out when Rogue brought up the past.

There was one honest thing he could say, though he wondered if it would be difficult admitting out loud. He gave it a shot anyway. "Woulda been better if you were there."

Natsu's heart rate spiked after that simple confession. He gulped, hoping she couldn't hear him on her end. He worried about her reaction, but part of him hoped maybe she would be just as affected by his words as he was.

_"M-me too..."_

The teenage boy smiled before he heard his door creak open. "Natsu?"

The pink haired male turned to see his father at the door. "Yeah Dad?" He lowered the phone away from his face as he waited for an explanation from Igneel for coming into his room this late at night.

"What are you still doing up?" The red haired man asked, peering around the dark room. The phone resting on his son's bed lit up, but he couldn't see the details on the screen.

"Oh, just umm..." Natsu didn't want to tell his father he was talking to a girl. He knew he'd tease him, so he went with a quick cover story. "I'm talking to Gray."

He thought he might have gotten away with it, until Igneel's eyes narrowed. "Why are you lying to me son?"

"Wh-what! I'm n-not lying!" He cursed that damn stutter that came up whenever he was nervous.

His father crossed his large arms over his chest. "You said _'it would've been better if you were there'_. I know you, and you'd never say that to Gray. So why are you lying?" His father's glare felt like it could pierce his soul. "Who are you talking to?"

Natsu felt himself start to sweat from the interrogation. He was like an animal being forced into a tight corner. "I... Well-"

"Oh!" Igneel shouted loudly, his sharp eyes softening. "Unless you're- It's okay son. Your mother and I will accept you, even if you're gay."

Natsu's mouth dropped. He tried to ask him what he meant, but his father continued. "Though I don't think Gray's the best match for you. He seems pretty committed to that girl with the blue hair."

The red haired man tapped a finger to his chin. "What's her name again? Jubia? Juvia? Something like that..." He shook his head, then looked back at his son. "Either way, you have our support..."

After a few silent seconds, Igneel asked, "Natsu?"

The pink haired teen could only sputter in confusion. Here he was trying to keep the fact that he was talking to a girl secret, and now his father thought he was gay? After a few more failed attempts at starting a sentence with his father, he remembered he was in fact still on the phone with his crush.

He grabbed the phone, then placed it near his mouth. "Hey Luce... I gotta go... Bye." He clicked on the red phone button, not waiting to hear a response from the blonde teen. Once he dropped the phone back on the bed, he shook his head, "there's nothing going on between me and Gray! I was just talking to a girl from school."

"Sure," Igneel's sarcastic tone did nothing to soothe his son's frantic heartbeat. "So how did Gray take it when you confessed to him?" When he saw Natsu's eyes widen in shock, he asked, "or are you still keeping it a secret? Oh son, if your heart wants him, you need to let him know."

"It's not like that-"

"I remember when I first met your mother," the older man started. "I waited and waited until I found that perfect opportunity to ask her out, but there was never a moment that felt just right..." He ignored his son's protests and continued, "one day I finally just asked her. Turns out she was waiting for me to ask her out this whole time. Maybe that's what Gray's doing?"

"I want to die," Natsu moaned as he dropped his head into his hands. Out of all the conversations he could be having with his father, he was having this one! Gray was just his friend!

"You shouldn't feel ashamed of your feelings." Igneel sighed, "I'd rather you be honest with me than make up some girl."

"I didn't make her up!" Natsu looked up in desperation, hoping his father could see he spoke only the truth. "Her name is Lucy! She's real!"

"Sure she is," Igneel walked over, then patted his son's pink hair. "Maybe you should have Gray over for dinner this week. Your mother and I can take Wendy out to the movies, give you two some privacy. We can keep a secret. However, I'm not sure we can let him come over all the time while we're out of the house. We don't want you two getting intimate at this age."

"Oh god," Natsu's head went back in his hand. Mortification fell over him, weighing heavily on his shoulders. He already knew he'd never live this down. He was just thankful no one else could hear this conversation. "Just... Can I go to sleep?"

"Whatever you want son," Igneel smiled. No matter what gender his son preferred, he was still the type of father to tease his kid. "Get some sleep." With that, he left the room and closed the door.

The pink haired teen let out a long groan. "Ugh!" His hands grabbed his phone, then quickly typed out a message in frustration. **Damn it! I told my dad about you but he thinks I'm making it up! He thinks I'm in some kinda secret relationship with that stripper!**

About a minute went by before he got a response.

_**Luce: Next time don't lie about who you're talking to. Go to sleep, and make sure you text Gray and tell him you love him! Beware of Juvia, she might try to kill her newest 'love rival'!** _

Natsu paled. _'Juvia would actually try to murder me if she thought I might like Gray.'_ He tried not to focus on that part, and instead sent back, **Not you too! I just didn't want him teasing me for talking to a girl! I swear I don't like Gray like that!**

He was hoping that would be enough, but when she sent back another message, he let out a pathetic whimper.

_**Luce: Oh, and who do you like?** _

Natsu cringed. Of all the opportunities to tell her who he actually liked, this was the worst one! There was no way he could tell her now, so instead he sent her, **It's a secret!**

He let out a long sigh. _'This is exhausting!'_ The pink haired teen felt himself getting tired again. The lack of Lucy's voice brought back the sleepiness he felt right before he woke up. Before he could rest his head down, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

_**Luce: Fair enough. I should probably get to sleep. Have a good night, tell your boyfriend I said, "hi"!** _

Natsu slammed his face down into his pillow. The fluffy square worked pretty well to muffle his scream of frustration. After a few more yells, he finally pulled his face away from his pillow. It had some wet spots from where his saliva touched it, so he flipped the pillow to a cleaner side.

He read the message she sent again, cringing once more. Giving it one last attempt, he texted her back. **I don't like Gray! Ugh! Anyway, text me tomorrow if you can? I'm gonna need distractions. If you already went to sleep, good night, Luce. Sweet dreams.**

He hoped that would be enough for now. He felt tired, both physically and mentally. All he wanted was a long, peaceful rest. The side of his head pressed into the pillow as he got comfortable. His body felt heavier with every passing second.

Right before he closed his eyes for the last time that night, his phone buzzed. Natsu lazily checked the screen, his eyes barely staying open as he read her last message.

_**Luce: I'll text you if I can. Sweet dreams to you too, Natsu.** _

Natsu sighed against his pillow before he let the sweet embrace of sleep take him away. Today turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters! I'm super excited to reach that!
> 
> If anyone wants to see a picture for this story, it's now available. I commissioned the amazing 'Geghanush' to draw a future scene for this story. (She is no way affiliated with this story, so don't bother her with it please, but check out her artwork, it's amazing!)  
> mushi0131.tumblr.com/image/150398683849  
> Just copy and paste, but beware: The picture contains three spoilers for the story. One is small, but two are big. Fair warning.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos/hits! And thank you to those who commented: Natsuu, LovinmyOTPs, MavisPerez, ItsGreenBear, and Miraculous_kid!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-One: Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT 1)
> 
> The rest of Natsu's weekend has less repeats than this chapter, just to let you know. There will still be some, but not as many. Oh, and I kinda added a little angst in the future chapters. I think I'm just a sadist. Let me know what you think! :)


	21. Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT 1)

**Chapter Twenty-One: Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT. 1)**

Natsu had a typical lazy Saturday morning. He slept in late, ate two bowls of cereal, then sat on the couch watching tv until it was time for him to head to the library. Lucy had texted him 'good morning', but after that, he hadn't heard anything from her.

He might have made things awkward though, because his common sense didn't stop him from sending so many text messages in a row to the girl. He didn't mean to sound so pushy, but about halfway through his accidental attempt at blowing up her phone, he sent her a typo. Only one message was required to fix that typo, but he managed to make it worse by asking Lucy 'when will you be hoe*?'

After that, Natsu panicked. Before he knew it, he sent the poor girl a total of thirteen random messages, and there was nothing he could do to take them back. What was even worse than that? She still hadn't responded! He had to force himself not to think about it, otherwise he would freak out.

Deciding it was time to go, he ate a bag of chips, then threw his backpack on and left the house. Everyone was already out for the day, so there was no one to say bye to. The library was quite a walk away, but it was better for him to take the route by foot than by vehicle. His pills only lasted a few hours at best, and it wasn't wise to continuously take them. The more he used them, the less effective they became.

The air outside was nice and warm, making him glad he chose to wear a short sleeve red shirt and black gym shorts. His favorite scarf was of course paired with his outfit, since he never went anywhere without it. He breathed in the fresh air, a bright grin surfacing on his tan face.

Today was a perfect day to play 'Pokémon GO!'

Natsu brought his phone out to load his game. It didn't take as long as usual, so he was playing before he knew it. The walking hardly bothered him as he started finding Pokémon. He caught a couple new ones, but the Pokémon that stood out amongst the rest was a Dratini. He'd seen many gyms around Magnolia with full-blown Dragonites, but this was the first time Natsu came across its basic form.

What was even more exciting was when that 500 XP from catching another new Pokémon sent him over the edge, earning the level of twenty! He was so excited, he could shout! What he didn't expect was the loud victory roar that came from his mouth, followed by the sound of a dog barking at him for the disruption to the peace.

Natsu mumbled an apology at the dog, but it kept on barking, so he hurried away before anyone could stare. Once he was a block down, he slowed back to his normal pace. At the same moment, his phone buzzed.

He looked down, expecting to see a Pokémon pop up on his screen. Instead, he saw a little envelope icon in the top left corner of his phone. He exited out of the game to check his messages.

_**Luce: Hey Natsu, don't worry. I'm not mad, I make typos too. How's your morning? Mine sucks!** _

Natsu replied in an instant. **Thank goodness you're not mad! Sorry about your sucky morning. Why'd it take you forever to say something back?**

He expected her to take a minute to reply, but his phone vibrated shortly after he sent his text.

_**Luce: Getting ready for the wedding. I got my nails done. Wanna see?** _

A pink brow raised at that offer. He really had no interest in what her nails looked like, so he sent back with a chuckle, **Uhh... Not really Luce. You're weird.**

They got in a little battle about who was really the weird one, but it stopped when Lucy brought up the fact that he sent her thirteen text messages in a row. He blushed, then tried to explain that he thought she might be mad at him. Of course, in his rush he accidentally typed 'made' instead of 'mad', causing him to give up on the whole debate.

Luckily for him, Lucy changed the subject.

_**Luce: What are you up to?** _

As Natsu turned a corner to take a shortcut down an alley, he sent back, **Not much, just walkin to the library.**

After half a block, he didn't get anything from her. He decided to ask, **What about you?**

A few minutes later he pouted. **Luce?**

Natsu's eye twitched when he realized she probably wouldn't be texting him back anytime soon. **Damn it, not again. Are you busy or something?** They were just talking a little bit ago. He figured the least she could do was say she'd talk to him later or let him know she was now busy. He decided not to send anymore messages until she said something back. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

In the mean time, he decided to go back to playing his game. A Pokéstop was coming up, and he didn't want to miss his chance at collecting some goodies. He checked his inventory to make sure he still had room in his bag, but frowned when he saw it was nearly full. "Damn."

Natsu looked through to see what he could get rid of. He almost gasped when he saw the newest additions to his inventory. Twenty Ultra balls were there, and they looked glorious. The yellow and black colored balls made the pink haired boy extremely happy since he'd been waiting for a while to unlock them.

Natsu ended up getting rid of some of his revives, knowing he didn't need over a hundred of them. While he was at it, he checked his incubator, seeing he still had a while until his 10K hatched.

Since he reached level twenty not too long ago, he wanted to see how much more experience he needed before he reached level twenty-one. The boy cringed when he saw that number. "Fifty thousand?!" He didn't even care that he yelled in the middle of the sidewalk while other people passed by.

In a lower voice, he muttered, "how long is that gonna take?"

He didn't get an answer, but his phone did vibrate to let him know he received an incoming text. The boy pushed aside his disgruntled attitude to check the message.

_**Luce: I'm getting my hair done. Why are you going to the library?** _

Natsu smiled, glad to have one of his best friends texting him again. He said, _**Booooring! Just kidding... I'm meeting up with Beth. We have to finish a project for our chemistry class and it's due soon. I'm horrible at procrastinating! :'(**_

After a few minutes, he sent her another message. _**I'm also catching Pokémon. You should see it, I already caught a ton of new ones, even a Dratini!**_

The pink haired teenager went back to his game to see if anything else was in this area. The Pokéstop was at the end of the block, so he wanted to be ready to tap on it. He felt his phone vibrate, but it wasn't from a Pokémon, it was another message. He decided to wait until after he reaped the benefits of the Pokéstop before leaving his game again.

However, right after he received two Hyper potions and a Razz Berry, he saw a Pokémon pop up next to his avatar. The boy grinned wide when he realized it was a Sandslash. "Oh you're so mine!" Natsu noticed a few people turning their heads at him, but he didn't mind. This was worth the unwanted attention.

Natsu tapped on the ground type Pokémon, then prepared for the capture. It was a challenge catching the Pokémon. Sandslash bust out of most of his Poké balls, so he resorted to using Great balls. He refused to bring out his Ultra balls, wanting to save those for more rare Pokémon.

He only used one Razz Berry on the Pokémon, wanting to conserve his inventory. Only when it was a rare Pokémon would Natsu splurge and use more than one Razz Berry. After two Great balls, the Sandslash finally gave up and was captured. Natsu threw his hand in the air from his small victory, a large toothy grin resting on his lips.

After he went back to the screen featuring the map, he remembered he had a message. While exiting out, his phone vibrated again.

_**Luce: What! No fair! I should give you my log in stuff in case you run into anything else good.** _

_**Luce: Natsu?** _

He typed quickly, **Sorry, ran into a Sandslash. Fucker was giving me some trouble. Do you have one?**

When Lucy sent back 'no', he didn't hesitate to ask, **What's your password?**

Natsu couldn't hold back his bright smile when she sent him her password. He went to work fast, logging out of his account to log into hers. The Sandslash that popped up next to her avatar wasn't as powerful as the one he just caught, so he stuck to Poké balls. After three, the ground type Pokémon was caught.

When he looked at its stats after it was updated to her Pokex, he decided to change its name. He added a '.N' to it, letting her know exactly which ones he would catch for her from now on. Natsu stole a glance at her Pokédex, seeing which Pokémon she didn't have so he knew which ones to look out for in the future.

After logging back into his own account, he exited to send Lucy a message. **Check your game.**

Natsu saw the library in the distance. He'd have to stop texting soon so he could focus on the assignment he needed to finish with Beth. If only he'd tried harder while in school, he wouldn't have to spend part of his Saturday at the library.

Natsu's phone buzzed, so he glanced down to view the thank you message from Lucy. He smiled, glad he could make her happy. He loved making his friends happy, but for her it was even better. He sent back, **No problem. My password is 'DragonsRule' no spaces. If you happen to see something good, let me know. Nickname it with an L at the end so I know it's from you.**

Only after he sent that did he realize it was also the password he used for everything else. A sense of trepidation fell over him, but he brushed it away. _'Lucy wouldn't do anything bad with it...'_ Despite that reassurance, he still felt a bit worried.

He would just have to trust her not to hurt him.

Lucy sent back 'I will', and he smiled. _'Yeah, she wouldn't hurt me.'_

Natsu decided to stay on the positive side and message her back, **Awesome! With your help I'm bound to collect more Pokémon than Gray! Thanks Luce, you're the best!**

The pink haired teen walked the next two blocks in silence. Lucy didn't text him back yet, so he resisted the urge to send her multiple messages again. Instead he held firm until he reached the front doors of the building. Before entering, he sent her one last message.

**Welp, at the library. I'll talk to ya later!**

He pocketed his phone, then went inside. It wasn't hard to find his lab partner since the library wasn't busy. She sat at one of the round tables in the back.

"Hey Beth," Natsu greeted, then set his backpack in an empty chair between them. He saw she already had a few books laid out, along with their poster board. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope," the brown haired girl smiled when she glanced up at him. "Just got here."

"Cool," he grinned, glad he didn't arrive late. "Let's get started?"

Beth nodded, then proceeded to tell him what they still needed for their project. Natsu used his notebook and wrote down what she said, not wanting to forget about it just in case. He was tasked with finding a book within the library, so he set out on his first mission.

After asking the librarian and finding out which section the book was located in, he walked there to grab it. Beth assured him that they were almost done, but the list she gave him begged otherwise. He'd be lucky if they even finished today, but he had faith in his friend, since she was easily smarter than him.

Natsu usually didn't admit when people were better than him at something, but he couldn't deny it. Beth had better grades and seemed to understand things a lot faster than Natsu did. If it weren't for her gardening club taking up most of her time, she would have been president of the chemistry club.

The pink haired teen's eyes wandered from book to book as he tried to find the specific one they needed. As soon as he found it, his pocket started vibrating. He wondered if it was Lucy, so he wasted no time digging out his phone to find out. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the blonde girl. He shouldn't have been surprised, since he told her he would be at the library, but part of him was hoping she would try to talk to him anyway.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the caller, he answered it quickly. "Hey Erza, can't talk right now... I'm at the library."

He heard the redhead's voice on the other line. By the sound of things, she was in a good mood. _"I don't want to take up much of your time. I just had a quick question to ask."_

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he pulled the book he needed from the shelf.

_"Do you remember Ultear? Gray's sister?"_

"How could I forget? She always used to beat me and Gray up whenever I went over to his house. Why?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, suspicious of why Erza would bring up Gray's older sister. To his knowledge, she was attending college in Hargeon now, so he didn't understand where this conversation was heading.

 _"I'm sure you boys deserved it,"_ Erza chuckled on the other end of the line. _"Anyways, she joined a heavy metal band as a singer. Tonight is their first show and she invited Gray and his friends, which includes you. Do you want to come?"_

Natsu let out a groan, already knowing the chances of him getting in a vehicle today were high. "Where is it and what band?"

_"It's called Grimoire Heart, and they're playing at the Hargeon convention center."_

He groaned again. "I guess I can go. I don't have anything else going on tonight."

 _"Excellent! I figured you'd say yes. I already invited Lucy,"_ at the mention of the blonde's name, Natsu's ears perked up. _"...But she hasn't responded yet."_

"She's in Crocus for the weekend."

_"Oh... I didn't know that."_

"Yeah..." Natsu was a little surprised to hear that Erza had tried to invite Lucy to hang out tonight. When they first met, the redhead wanted nothing to do with Lucy, but now... Well this felt a lot better, having one of his oldest friends accepting his newest friend.

_"Well do you still want to hang out with us tonight?"_

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

_"I'll be riding with Jellal, so Gray and Juvia will pick you up later today. I'll have him text you the details."_

"Sounds good," Natsu slowly started heading back to the table where Beth was waiting for him. "I'll be sure to take my medication for the car ride."

_"Are you sure? Gray and Juvia are used to it... They can get the stuff for you."_

"No need. I'll just take my pill. It'll be fine," he assured, not wanting to go through _that_ tonight. He could put up with the side effects from his medication for one night.

 _"If you're sure, then okay. We'll see you tonight,"_ Erza said. _"We'll probably stop somewhere first and get something to eat."_

"Sounds good. Bye," Natsu waited for her to say 'bye' and hang up the phone first. He couldn't count how many times he got scolded for hanging up on her before she was finished talking. No reason to take that risk again.

Natsu let out some air through his nose similar to how a bull does. _'This sucks! If Lucy wasn't in Crocus we could've all hung out tonight!'_ He liked the idea of bringing her around his friends. It was a way to test the waters and see how she interacted with everyone. So far she was getting along with his friends, but he still liked seeing everyone together.

He found his way back to the table Beth was at. She glanced up when he sat down, then smiled when he handed her the book she requested. "Thanks."

Natsu nodded, then looked at what next he had to do on the list. He bit back a groan, wishing he would've just done this in class like he was supposed to. Before he started his next task, he casually asked, "do you want to go to a concert tonight?"

The pink haired teen knew that Erza was going to talk to Jellal, and Gray was going to probably make out with Juvia the whole night, leaving Natsu by himself. If he couldn't bring Lucy, then he wanted at least someone else to hang out with.

Beth looked up with a light blush. Her eyes widened as she spoke, "like a _date_?"

For a moment, Natsu pictured Lucy in his mind. Yesterday she had said the exact same thing, making his heart race. This time his pulse quickened, but not for the same reason. "Oh, uhhh..." He held back the urge to frown as his anxiety flared up. "No, sorry... I meant like friends."

He could see the way her face fell. "Oh, okay. Sorry about that, it's just this is the first time you've invited me out like that." Her eyes landed on the book in front of her, the dusty rose blush she wore spread. If he had to guess, he'd say from embarrassment.

Natsu sighed. Now he felt like a dick. "I'm sorry..."

Beth finally glanced up again, this time with a wane smile. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Even with her saying that, he still felt bad. It almost looked like she wanted it to be a date, which made Natsu uncomfortable. He didn't see Beth that way, so it'd be unfair to lead her on. Until now, he didn't even know she might have had feelings for him. "I still feel bad... Do you want to go as friends though?"

"Nah," the brown haired girl shook her head. "I don't like concerts anyway. The loud music hurts my head. Thanks for inviting me though. I hope you have fun."

"Me too," he mumbled.

The two got back to work, and soon time flew by as they finished up their assignment. It had been awkward at first, with Natsu purposely avoiding Beth's eyes when they had to talk, but slowly the tension eased until he felt comfortable again. Well, comfortable enough.

Natsu felt a little guilty that he turned her down. He knew it was a far better way to go about things than to lead her on. That was just plain cruel. She didn't seem to harbor any bad feelings for him, treating him just the same as before despite the misunderstanding.

Finally, when they finished with their assignment, Natsu and Beth went their separate ways. He walked a bit faster to his house this time, wanting to get home and shower before the concert. On his way home, he saw he got a text message from Lucy at some point in time during his time at the library.

_**Luce: Have fun working on your project. Hope to hear from you later.** _

Natsu practically smirked as he texted back, **Is it later now?**

The teenager was halfway home when he sent the next message to Lucy. **You busy again?**

When he was a block away from his house he sent her, **Sucks you can't come to the concert with us.**

He worried that maybe he was texting too much, but his fingers seemed to move on their own despite his brain screaming at him to stop. **Dunno if you'd like the band though. It's Gray's sister's band. I heard her singing a few times, it's pretty good, but I guess she joined a heavy metal band.**

As Natsu walked into his house and went to his room he couldn't help but think, _'did I say 'band' too many times in that last message?'_ It was a silly thing to worry about, but it still plagued his mind, even during his shower.

Water dripped off his flattened pink locks as he turned off the faucet. He stepped out of the shower and let the steam fill the room. The cold air bit at his exposed skin, but he loved this refreshing feeling.

The pink haired teen knew he was being silly when the first thing he did was dry his hand. Now dry, he could take his phone from the drawer he kept it in - _to make sure it didn't get wet_ -, and typed out one more message to Lucy.

**Whatcha up to?**

She still hadn't messaged him back, so he figured that wedding she was attending was starting. He hoped they'd be able to talk a little more, but he had to accept that their time to talk had already passed.

He set the phone down and continued to move his towel against his tan body. The beads of water soaked into the black towel as he ran it across his firm chest and tight abs. He took a moment to admire his own body, even if nobody else could.

Natsu didn't feel very comfortable exposing himself like this, so the only times people saw him without a shirt on were when he was in front of his family and close friends or in the locker rooms after gym class. Even then, the guys would occasionally tease him and say he had to be taking steroids.

_"There's no way a freak like you can look like that without help."_

Natsu always wanted to snap back, _"you're right! I did have help! It's called fucking exercising!"_ Despite those thoughts, he remained silent and let them pick on him. It was better than starting another pointless fight that would end up with him in trouble while the jocks all got away scot-free.

He continued to dry himself, letting the towel run over his toned skin. He had two distinct scars on his body. One was a long jagged line that stretched about five inches, running across the right side of his neck horizontally. That one had been completely his fault... He wasn't always the safest kid growing up. One of the times he'd been playing by himself, he accidentally cut his neck open and had to be rushed to the hospital.

The second scar was shaped like an X, located on his left hip. He got that in a fight with Rogue back when they weren't on good terms. The black haired teen hadn't meant to cut him. Rogue merely shoved him down and Natsu happened to land on some sharp pieces of metal. Why there was scrap metal behind the school, he had no idea. Rogue had apologized for hurting him that badly, but the teasing picked back up once Natsu had healed.

He really should thank Minerva some day for stopping some of his bullies.

When his body was dried off, he got changed. A black shirt with white cargo shorts adorned the pink haired teen. He wrapped his white scarf around his neck a few times, already feeling a sense of comfort from it.

He threw on some shoes, knowing he couldn't wear his favorite sandals tonight. The risk of him getting his feet stepped on at the concert was huge. Natsu was tempted to style his hair how he usually did, but he decided against it, letting his hair lay flat for the night. Of course even doing nothing wasn't enough to stop some of the locks to spike out on their own.

The pink haired teen opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the bandages. His hand was healing up nicely, but he figured wrapping it up one more day would do some good for his knuckles. After taking care of that, he went to look for his family. 

Natsu went back to his room after seeing that his family still wasn't home. He pulled out his phone to let his mom and dad know he was going to a concert tonight with his friends, and that he'd be back when it was over. He received two texts saying that was okay. He had to hand it to his parents, they were extremely understanding and trusting.

Now Natsu only had one thing stopping him from going out tonight, and it resided in the tiny bottle on his dresser. His green eyes narrowed at the bottle as if he had a vendetta against it. With a long sigh, he gave up the staring contest and sauntered over to the motion sickness medication.

Checking his phone, he saw he still had thirty minutes before Gray and Juvia were supposed to pick him up. It would take about that long for the pill to kick in, so he had to take it now. After taking one of the pills with him to the kitchen, he filled up a glass with water to wash it down.

It took a few mini pep talks before he was able to put the thing on the back of his tongue, but he finally managed to swallow it. The water helped soothe his throat since the medication gave off a nasty flavor. He would eat something at the house, but Erza told him earlier they'd probably stop to get something to eat before the concert.

Natsu used the little free time he had to watch tv. He was on his second episode of a show when his phone buzzed continuously. It was Gray calling, so he ignored it. "Heheheh," he chuckled in what was supposed to sound like a villain's voice, but ended up sounding more high-pitched and airy.

After turning off the tv, Natsu stood. The boy immediately fell back, butt landing hard on the couch. His hands flew to his head, trying to relieve the pressure. Headaches were a common side effect with his pills... Along with anxiety, irritability, and insomnia. It also had a way to make him overly alert and jittery.

It was really unfair. Gajeel suffered from motion sickness just like him, yet his 'cousin' was able to take the same pill and not get any side effects. He knew medication effected everyone differently, but he was still bitter about his results compared to Gajeel's reactions.

Through heaving breaths, he mumbled, "maybe I shoulda let them get the stuff..."

_'Too late now.'_

Natsu stood up again, this time prepared for the effects of his medication. Another pesky side effect was a light nauseous feeling throughout the duration of its stay in his system. Sometimes he wondered if it was better to just deal with the puking instead of subjecting himself to constant torture.

The pink haired teen grabbed his wallet and house keys, then he left his home to walk to Gray's car. It wasn't anything special, but it got him from point a to point b without breaking down. Natsu climbed in the backseat, greeting the two teens in the front. "Yo."

"You ready for this?" Gray asked, starting up the car.

"For what?" Natsu instinctively threw his hand to his stomach when the raven haired male started driving. He didn't feel the effects of motion sickness, so his hand eased away from his body. "The drive or the concert?"

"Both?"

"I'd say yeah," Natsu looked out the window, seeing the scenery flash by as Gray picked up speed. Usually in a car he had his head between his knees, trying to keep his stomach content inside his body. Rarely did he get a chance to watch the world drift by as they drove.

"That's good," Juvia commented, sounding especially cheery today. Natsu could only guess that she spent the day with 'her beloved'.

The drive to Hargeon seemed to take forever. Between the crappy choice of music Gray listened to and the stop and go traffic, it felt like it took three times as long as Natsu remembered. When they got to the restaurant, 8-Island, Erza and Jellal were already waiting for them with a table.

Before Natsu knew it, all the teens had ordered and were now talking about the upcoming concert. He drifted in and out of the conversation, occasionally checking his phone to see if he got any texts, specifically from a certain blonde haired girl. Unfortunately his phone remained notification-free, so he put away the device for the rest of the meal. It was close to dying anyway, since he used it so much that morning and forgot to charge it while he was home.

Their food arrived and everyone dug in. Natsu requested a bottle of hot sauce and put it to work. He knew his friends wouldn't make fun of him for using hot sauce, or if they did, they didn't mean anything malicious by it.

"Hey Lava Breath," Gray yelled, pulling Natsu's attention away from his spicy fries.

"What is it Popsicle Dick?"

"Boys," Erza warned in a low voice, causing them both to tone it down a bit.

Gray was the first to speak again. "When are you gonna ask Lucy out?"

Natsu's head jolted back, his body tensing. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Well you obviously like her, don't ya?" The raven haired teen asked before taking a bite of his sundae.

"That's none of your business," Natsu finally answered after stalling for a few extra seconds. He felt the heat rushing to his face, but he hoped it wouldn't show up as a blush.

"So you're not denying it?" Gray waggled his eyebrows.

"Sh-shut up!" His cheeks matched his pink hair.

Jellal was the next one to speak up. "If you really like her Natsu, then you should tell her how you feel."

Natsu scoffed loudly. "Oh yeah, like I'm gonna take advice from _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jellal asked, raising a blue brow.

"You haven't done anything yet you're obviously in love with-" Natsu's sentence died off at the same time Erza glared at him. He let out a small 'eep', then remained silent until she stopped seething.

"Is Natsu afraid Lucy won't return his feelings?" Juvia asked, resting her head on Gray's shoulder despite the fact that he was still eating.

"It's not that," Natsu lowered his eyes to his food. Suddenly he didn't feel as hungry anymore. His heart was beating out of control, but he didn't know if it was from his medication or the subject. For now, he'd blame it on his pill.

"Well, Juvia was just asking because she knows that Lucy-" The blue haired teen's voice turned into muffles when a cold hand covered her mouth.

Natsu glanced up, cocking his head at the sight. "Gray... What are you doing?"

"What! Nothing," Gray lied, a few beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Then, in a whisper that he thought Natsu wouldn't be able to hear, he said into his girlfriend's ear, "I told you not to tell him that."

Juvia's eyes softened before she nodded. After Gray's hand left her mouth, she sighed. "Juvia forgot."

"He has to find out on his own," Gray whispered, eyes flitting over to Natsu to see if the pink haired teen could hear him. Then, in an even quieter voice, he said, "it may take a while though. He's pretty dumb."

"Hey!" Natsu roared. "I'm not dumb!"

"Damn it," Gray cursed. If he had any doubts on whether Natsu could hear them or not, they died right there. "Just ignore us."

"What are you two doing over there anyway?" Natsu glared. "Some secret squirrel shit?"

Gray's girlfriend opened her mouth again. "Juvia was just going to say that Lu-" Her words ended when her boyfriend started to kiss her. All thoughts vanished from the blue haired girl's mind as she leaned into the kiss.

"Gross," Natsu muttered, poking his food with a fork. He went ahead and ate it all despite his stomach's protests. _'Oh right... Another side effect... Loss of appetite.'_ The only reason he finished his food was because he had to pay for it. No use wasting his money.

The rest of the dinner carried on like normal. Eventually Natsu and Gray began to bicker, causing Erza to silence them with threats. Jellal remained quiet as he watched the redhead take charge, and Juvia gushed over how great her boyfriend was - _even though no one asked_.

Soon they were paying their bills and heading for the convention center. Gray went to the 'Will Call' booth to grab the tickets.

Natsu was pleased to find out they would be in the standing section. He hated being confided to a chair. After about thirty minutes of standing around and talking to each other, the lights went out and the spotlights shined on the stage.

The crowd roared when a woman came out on the stage. She had long black hair and a smirk that made most of the men in the audience turn to putty. The only males unaffected by her beauty were Natsu, Jellal, and Gray.

Natsu wasn't affected because he knew how evil that chick could be, Jellal wasn't affected because she was a close friend, and Gray wasn't affected because that was his sister. Even if she was not related to him by blood, he grew up with her like any normal sibling would.

"Are you ready to party!" Ultear asked into the microphone, her voice booming around the venue.

People cheered and some even jumped in anticipation. That devilish smirk she wore so well only grew. "Then let's get started!" The curtain behind her rose, revealing the band. The music started up, and soon everyone was enjoying the concert.

Natsu tried not to move around too much as the songs played. He felt the dizziness from his pill taking effect, but he didn't let that control him. Feeling like a fifth wheel, he didn't try to talk with his friends. Gray and Juvia were wrapped up in each other after a few songs, while Erza and Jellal were standing way too close to be 'just friends'.

The pink haired teen didn't let his loneliness bother him. The songs were great and the feeling of the music rushing through his body made him feel alive. Despite not getting along with Ultear, he had to admit she was pretty good at singing. The crowd really enjoyed her, and began chanting for an encore once she announced that they finished their last song.

The band aimed to please, playing one more song before finally packing it up for the night. They were one of the many opening bands, so the concert was nowhere near finished.

Seeing that there would be a short intermission before the next band played, Natsu announced that he was going to the bathroom. He couldn't hear his voice over the sound of his roaring ears, but Gray nodded, so Natsu guessed he heard him.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Natsu began to wander around. He figured he had a little bit of time before the next band started playing, so he might as well explore. It was better than standing there awkwardly with the two couples. Even if Erza and Jellal were too stubborn to officially get together, he still considered them a couple.

Natsu went to lean against a wall to get away from the walking people so he could check his phone. He still didn't have any messages from Lucy. He was really hoping they'd be able to talk, but that hope was slowly fading as he accepted that sometimes life wasn't fair.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice came from in front of Natsu.

His head snapped up, eyes looking at a girl in front of him. She appeared a little older than him, but he couldn't be sure. She was definitely taller though, standing at least half a foot higher than him. "Yes?"

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm lost and need help finding my way back to my seat. Can you help me?" She batted her eyes, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Uhh, sure," he looked back at the entrance for general admission, but he didn't know there were places for seats. "I'm not sure where they're at, but I can help you look for them."

"That's so sweet of you," the girl wrapped an arm around Natsu's arm, not noticing the way the boy tensed. "I'll lead the way."

Natsu's body remained rigid as they walked through the convention center. He noticed the smell of alcohol lingering on her breath, and the '21 & UP' yellow wristband on her arm. He figured she was just a little drunk and having a rough time, so he wanted to help her out. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation. _'Must be the medication...'_

Every time he suggested they ask for someone else's help, the girl shook her head saying she already asked them. He thought it was weird that she had asked all these people, but no one could give her an answer.

The more they walked, the less people they encountered. Before he knew it, they were walking down an empty hall. "I don't think it's down there," Natsu said, trying to stop.

The girl pulled him along easily, "I'm sure it's somewhere down here." For a girl who'd been drinking, she was pretty strong.

The pink haired teen heard music start up in the distance. The next band was already playing and he was missing it. With a sense of dread, he said again, "I'm pretty sure there's nothing down here."

He began to sweat when he felt her arm tighten around his own. "Don't be silly. It has to be down here."

Natsu didn't want to be rude, but he'd had enough. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, then said, "look, I dunno what's going on, but it's obvious nothing's here." He shook his head, thinking harder. "You know, I don't remember seeing any seats in there. Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

The girl sighed. "You caught me." Her eyes narrowed on him before she licked her lips. "I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you." Her free hand came up, dragging down his chest in a way that made his blood turn icy.

"Wh-what?" Natsu jolted, but before he could pull away from her, the girl slammed him up against the nearest wall. His spine smashed against the wall, causing him to let out a whimper as pain shot through his body.

Besides the pain, the next thing he felt were lips on his ear. "Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there'd be some angst..
> 
> Thank you for the kudos/hits! Thank you for those who said something: Miraculous_kid and Natsuu!
> 
> I'll see you in a few hours with, Chapter Twenty-Two: Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT. 2)  
> *We're halfway done with Natsu's Weekend btw*


	22. Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Possible triggers for sexual assault. (Not very graphic)

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Natsu's Weekend- Saturday (PT. 2)**

"Oh, this is going to be  _fun_." She pulled away, biting her lower lip.

A rush of fear overwhelmed his system. Natsu stared up at the lady, wondering what the hell she was doing. "G-get off me!" It seemed like the girl didn't pay him any attention as she continued.

She forced her leg between his legs, then stepped closer until her thigh pressed against his crotch. "Oh come on, I just wanna have a little fun. Everything will be okay."

Natsu's body tensed up. He felt a chill run down his pained spine as memories began flooding his mind.

_"Come on, it'll be okay..."_

"N-no," he threw his head back to get away, but that only caused him to hit the wall hard. Feeling light-headed, he still protested when he felt her hands on his chest. " _Please_ , get off!"

His hands grabbed her arms, but he didn't push her. He just wanted to make her stop without using violence. He knew he could overpower her. Throwing her off him would be simple, but he might hurt her like he hurt—

Natsu gasped. It all happened so fast. His hands came off her as she grabbed his wrists. His hands were pinned above his head in a tight grip. Natsu's eyes narrowed when he struggled against her.  _'How is this chick so strong?'_

He could blame his medication on this one. Sometimes it gave him fatigue, but it was rare. He tried to kick her, but every time he moved his hips, her thigh pressed harder against his crotch. It felt uncomfortable, and he worried that she might hurt him  _down there_. "Let me go now before I—"

Before he got the sentence out, he felt her roll her hips against his crotch, silencing him for a moment. Natsu froze, feeling stunned for a moment before anger took over. "Get the fuck off me!" He snarled, his voice echoing through the hall.

The girl didn't listen. Instead she smiled at the frustrated male's face. His teeth were bared, lips curling up as his eyes narrowed. He was two seconds away from trying to knee the girl. She rolled her hips again. Natsu closed his eyes, disgusted by the feeling. He felt trapped. He felt  _dirty_. Disgusted by his own body.

"Oh come on, I can  _feel_  you really like this," she giggled, pressing herself tighter against the stiffness in his shorts. "You want it just as much as I do."

Natsu ground his teeth together, trying to ignore what she said. It was true, his body had a natural reaction to being touched, but that didn't mean he wanted it. Just because he was a guy didn't mean he couldn't be sexually assaulted by a woman.

He peeked an eye open as she parted her lips. He was about to scream at her, but his voice faltered when he heard her say the worst thing she could have said in that moment... As she leaned in for what he assumed was a kiss, she whispered in a salacious tone, "You are so  _adorable_."

Green eyes dilated. His body tensed harder than he'd ever done before as another memory took over.

Then Natsu saw red.

One second he was pinned against the wall by a girl he didn't know, the next second he was throwing up on the ground while the girl screamed in pain.

Her hand clutched her face as she cried out. "What the fuck is wrong with you! I think you broke my nose!"

Natsu's eyes flashed as another memory took over.

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

"NOTHING!" He yelled, not caring that his voice resonated in the hall. His throat burned and his tongue tasted like stomach bile. He pulled at his pink hair, shocked and confused over what was happening. He felt dirty. The feeling of her hands on his body lingered despite her being a few feet away from him now.  _'Dirty, disgusting, tainted, useless, freak!'_

"What the fuck is wrong with  _you!_ " Natsu screamed in anguish, trying to suppress his haunting memories. "Who the fuck just does that!?"

"I'm calling the police on you!" The girl threatened, pulling out her phone. Her nose bled, a bruise already forming on her face. He didn't know if he punched her or head-butted her. He didn't feel any pain on his body, but then again, he didn't feel much of anything. His blood was pumping too fast for him to sense things normally. Judging from the lack of use of his hands, he guessed he hit her with his face.

"Go ahead bitch!" Natsu could barely hear his voice over the pounding in his ear. Desperately he looked around, trying to find something that could save him. He was mad, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He assaulted her, and all he had was 'self-defense'.

Natsu's eyes widened when he found his savior. He pointed up, waiting until her eyes followed his movement. "There's a fucking camera here!"

"So?!" The girl started dialing a number.

In a panic, Natsu came up with the first thing he could think of. "How would it look to the police for an adult to touch a kid like that?"

"What do you mean?" She asked bitterly. Her thumb hovered over the button to make the call to the cops.

"I'm fifteen!" he lied.

The girl blinked, then she cringed. "There's no way!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't look fifteen!"

"I bet the police hear that  _all_ the time." Natsu could tell his plan might be working if her eyebrows knitting together was any indication. "If I'm not mistaken, the legal age of consent in Magnolia is sixteen. So unless you want people knowing you  _touched a child_ , I suggest you just leave."

The female stepped away slowly. "You're lying." She sounded unsure of her words, but she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you really okay with taking that risk?" Natsu glared at her, his eyes narrowing while his fingers twitched. He felt ready for a fight, ready to defend his body from unwanted touches. Why people felt the need to touch another person without their consent was beyond Natsu's comprehension.

The two stared silently at each other until another voice joined the mix. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Natsu and the girl turned to see Erza approaching. Once the redhead caught sight of the blood smeared on the girl's face and the vomit on the ground, she gasped. "What happened?"

"He hit me!" The girl cried out in an instant, hurting Natsu's ears. "I was just trying to have a little fun with him, but he  _hit_  me!"

It took a second for the redhead to get over the initial shock that her friend hit a girl, but then she caught the other part. Erza's eyes narrowed as she glowered, "What do you mean by  _fun_?"

The girl didn't have a chance to answer because Natsu shouted, "She backed me into the wall and touched me!"

The redhead flinched for only a second. It took every ounce of strength she had not to hit this girl herself. Her eyes turned murderous as she leered at the girl. "Did you touch him without permission?"

"He wanted it too!" The girl yelled, covering her nose with a hand as more blood seeped out. "Just look at his pants!"

Erza knew she shouldn't look, but her eyes flitted quickly to Natsu's shorts. There was an undeniable bulge where his zipper was. She glanced up, seeing the horrified and ashamed expression on Natsu's face, making the redhead's fury turn into a deep rage. "And you think that gives you the right to touch him!" Her eyes blazed as she walked over to the girl. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

The girl backed up to the wall, now sniffling as tears lined her eyes. "I-I th-thought h-he—"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!" Erza put her hand on the girl's collarbone, then pushed her roughly against the wall. While still seething, the redhead said through clenched teeth. "I suggest you leave before I  _report_  you." That wasn't what she wanted to say. The redhead wanted to hurt this girl like she hurt her friend. If Erza had it her way, this girl would leave with more than just a bloody nose.

"Don't tell me he's really fifteen?" The girl began to shed her tears as she glanced over to Natsu. "I was honestly just looking for fun. My boyfriend dumped me and I thought—"

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TOUCH A KID!" Her voice boomed over the music in the background. It took Erza all of one second to realize Natsu lied to her about his age to protect himself. She couldn't blame him, he was in a compromising position. It was obvious he hurt her, and being a male, most people would assume he was guilty before even giving him a chance to tell his side of the story. Being an amazing friend Erza was, she went along with the lie.

Erza knew about her friend's issues, and this would only harm him. She just hoped all the progress he'd made wouldn't be for nothing with this situation. She couldn't stand to see Natsu fall any further into the darkness. In a low, threatening voice, Erza commanded, "Get out of here before I call the cops and have you arrested for pedophilia."

With that, the girl sobbed. The redhead stepped back, releasing the the trembling lady. Natsu and Erza watched as she took off, running down the same hall until she was no longer in sight. When they were alone, Erza asked, "Did she get your name?"

Natsu shook his head, still glaring at where the girl retreated to. The next question Erza asked nearly broke him. "Are you okay?"

Now that Natsu didn't have to protect himself, his defenses came crumbling down. Tears lined his eyes as his bottom lip quivered. He tried to answer, but it came out as broken syllables. "N-n-no," he tried holding back the tears, but they defiantly spilled over his flushed cheeks.

Two arms wrapped around him. He instinctively tensed before remembering that Erza would never hurt him like that. She might beat the shit out of him every now and then, but she would never intentionally cause him that type of harm. She'd never touch him in that way.

"I-I don't know what I keep d-doing wrong."

His head fell on her shoulder, getting her shirt wet as he let out his frustrations. "You didn't do anything wrong," she soothed, running her hand through his pink hair. She couldn't understand why so many people picked on Natsu throughout his life. He was a great guy who didn't deserve anything like this happening to him. "Even lying about your age, I understand why you did it."

Natsu was seventeen, legally able to consent to being touched by an adult in Magnolia. He could have tried to rely on just the video footage to prove his innocence, but there was no guarantee that would work. Hell, he didn't even know if the thing was working or facing the scene of the crime.

He would have a hard time proving self-defense against that girl. Nothing but Natsu's consent gave her the right to touch him, and he sure as hell didn't say she could do it. Of course if it were to get brought up to the police, it was his word against hers, and he didn't like those odds. More often than not, people tended to side with the girl in situations like this. It was a harsh truth to swallow, so he had to find another way to get rid of the random girl.

"I'm s-sorry," Natsu wailed against Erza's shirt.

"Shhhh," the redhead soothed. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-I got h—" He couldn't finish his sentence, too traumatized to say the word.

"That doesn't mean anything," she reasoned, tightening her hold on her friend. "It's just a natural reaction. It doesn't mean you wanted it."

That only caused Natsu to sob harder. Snot came from his nose, but Erza didn't mind. Her friend's comfort was more important than her clothes. "Just let it out Natsu. You don't have to be brave around your friends. We'll protect you, just like you'd protect us."

He knew what she meant. If someone had touched Erza without permission, every one of their friends would have beat the shit out of the idiot who dared touched the redhead, Natsu included. They were more like family than friends, always having each other's backs through tough times and good times.

Natsu cried for a few more minutes until eventually his sobs turned into shaky breaths. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, Erza gave him a pat on the back. "Maybe you should get some fresh air? It might help you cool off."

"Y-yeah... I think you're right," he nodded, feeling sick and emotionally drained.  _'So much for a fun night out.'_

Natsu leaned against his friend as they walked to an exit. They chose the smoking area since it was gated off, and it allowed re-entry while other exits wouldn't allow Natsu to come back in. Erza tried to stay with him, but he assured her he'd be fine after a few minutes in the fresh air.

Reluctantly she left him, causing him to sigh.  _'What's wrong with me?'_  He didn't understand what possessed that woman to come onto him. Did he just look like an easy target? He had no idea why life thought he deserved something like that.

After taking a seat on a bench, Natsu took in a deep, shaky breath, immediately regretting it. The air tasted foul from all the cigarette smoke floating around. As if fate wanted to make things worse, a guy sitting on the next bench spoke up. "Hey Buddy, you look like you could use a smoke."

Natsu's nose wrinkled when he saw the pack of cigarettes in the guys hand. "No thanks." He did his best to sound polite, but his voice came out forced and fake.

"Suit yourself," the other male tucked his pack into his pocket. "Offer still stands."

"Thanks?" Natsu turned his attention to the ground. A swarm of ants were attacking a half-eaten hot dog, but other than that, there was nothing to look at. Being outside only helped slightly. He still felt on edge, but it was probably due to his medication. The situation earlier made it worse.

The flustered teen was about to stand up to go back inside when he felt his pocket vibrate. Knowing he wasn't truly ready to go back inside and face a lot of people, he chose to stay on the bench. When he pulled his phone out, his heart fluttered.

_**Luce: I'm at the reception. It looks like it should be over soon. Then I get to sleep!** _

He wasted no time texting her back, his heart pounding fast.  **That's good. Hope your night's going better than mine.**

Natsu wanted to thank some higher power for allowing Lucy to text him in one of his lowest moments. However, that feeling was short-lived when he received another message from Lucy.

_**Luce: I thought Erza said you were going to a concert? Why do you sound upset?** _

Did he want to tell her the truth? Hell no! For some reason, Lucy hadn't mentioned any thoughts of him being a freak. He wanted to keep it that way. So instead of telling her what actually happened, he summarized.

**Because I'm pissed. I kinda got in an argument with some girl. Erza told me to wait outside until I cool off. I'm half tempted to just go home.**

That last part was the whole truth. If he had a way to leave, he'd take it. He felt sick to his stomach despite his medication. All he wanted was to crawl into his warm, safe bed and sleep this off, but he was stuck here until the concert was over.

Natsu knew he would endure it if it meant his friends had fun. He didn't want to ruin their night with his shitty attitude. Just because he got molested by some chick didn't mean they had to suffer too.

About ten minutes passed before Lucy finally messaged him back. He had almost lost hope, but now he was glad he stuck it out.

_**Luce: I'm really sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener.** _

Oh how he wanted to take her up on that offer. However, he didn't want to drag her into this mess. He had his own issues, and it wasn't fair to throw them at her.  **I don't wanna worry ya with it. I'll be fine, thanks though.**

Natsu let out a sigh. He needed a distraction. Without using much common sense, he sent her a strange message.  **I changed my mind from earlier. I wanna see your nails.**

When Lucy sent back a message asking him why he wanted to see her nails, he paled.  _'Why did I ask her that?'_  He quickly typed out,  **I just want something to take my mind off of my problems. You could sent a picture of a rug for all I care.**

Deciding that he probably made things worse, he added in a separate text,  **I'm being weird, aren't I? Damn it. Just ignore me, I'm sorry. You should get back to your night. I'm probably bothering you.**

Natsu's anxiety and frustration kept flaring up inside him. He desperately wanted to be normal, but he didn't know what 'normal' was. He just wished he didn't have so many issues.  _'Why do people keep picking on me... teasing me... taking advantage of me...'_ He felt his phone buzz, so he looked down.

_**Luce: No, I promise you aren't a bother. My night sucks. You're not being weird. Everyone gets mad, it's only natural. I'll send you a picture... Give me a sec.** _

Natsu waited for about two minutes until she sent him another message. He clicked the image to enlarge it, expecting some nails. His green eyes widened when he saw what she really sent.

The picture was definitely taken indoors. She wore a pink dress, her hair half pulled up in some fancy hairdo. Out of everything he saw, he only focused on one part. Her face. A light blush coated her cheeks. A genuine smile graced her painted lips, reaching her deep brown eyes. Natsu felt his own lips curving upwards as he gazed at her visage. In one word, she was  _breathtaking_.

He stared at it for a full minute before realizing he needed to say something back.  _'They say a picture is worth a thousand words...'_

Natsu had no idea how he looked right now, but he didn't care too much. He held out his phone, fumbled with the camera button, then took three pictures. He flipped through his options, then decided to send her the one that hid his puffy eyes the best. Sure it made it look like he was staring intently at the screen, but it was better than the other two where someone could tell he'd just been crying.

Without thinking twice about it, he sent the photo to Lucy. Right after it sent, he formed another message. He knew it might sound direct, but he needed her to know how he felt. At least he could say this much.  **Thought it'd only be fair. Try not to take this the wrong way... Or think I'm a creep, but I think you're really beautiful. I just wanted you to know that. I feel a lot better now, thank you Luce.**

He did feel a lot better. Even if he didn't get to spend time with her this weekend, he still got to 'see' her. It was more than what he thought he'd get. Plus, now whenever he missed her, he could go back to the picture and look at her.  _'Oh god I really do sound creepy!'_

Lucy responded quickly. He read the message, his smile growing as he absorbed the words.

_**Luce: Thank you Natsu. That really cheered me up. Don't think I'm a creep either, but I think you're pretty handsome.** _

_'Handsome! She thinks I'm handsome!'_ Natsu could hardly believe it. He had to read the message a few more times to make sure it was real.  _'That's so much better than ador—'_

He stopped thinking about it, not wanting to ruin his mood. His fingers got to work typing out another message to Lucy.

**Thanks! I can't tell you how much I needed that.**

Natsu threw back his head, his smile still resting on his lips. Tonight had gone horribly, but having Lucy talk to him made him feel a lot better. It probably wasn't wise to give so much power over his emotions to another person like this, but he couldn't help it. She was always so nice to him, never judging him even from the beginning. She treated him like they were equals, which was something he wasn't exactly used to growing up with his history.

After several minutes, he glanced back down to his screen. There were still no messages, so he let out a soft groan. 'She probably got busy again...' He decided that it was time to go back inside anyway. He'd already missed a good portion of the concert, but at least he got to see Gray's sister's band before the night took a nosedive.

Just as Natsu put pressure on his feet to stand up, his phone vibrated. He'd be lying if he said he'd rather go to the concert than text with Lucy, so he stayed on the bench as he opened the newest message.

_**Luce: It would be wise to stop talking to my daughter.** _

"..."

Natsu stared down at his screen, confused for a moment before realizing what was going on _. 'Why... Why would her dad not want her to talk... to me...'_ He knew it had to be her father. She told him in the beginning that her mother passed away, but he knew next to nothing about her father aside from the fact that he was the CEO of Heartfilia Corps.

Natsu's mind jumped to the first conclusion, which was eerily accurate.  _'Does he think I'm not good enough to talk to Lucy?'_  He paled, realizing that had to be it. Why else would someone send a message like  _that_.

A painful thought crossed his mind, bringing tears to the corner of his eyes.  _'I'm not good enough to talk to her... She'd be better off away from me...'_ With his past, she'd be better off not knowing him.

His heart beat at a frantic pace as his mind swirled with self-doubt.  _'I should just leave her alone... Better off without me... Everyone's better off without me...'_  Maybe he was wrong for telling Erza he'd be fine on his own.

One tear sprang loose, running down his cheek to reach his chin. He wouldn't let anymore fall, not wanting to appear weak. It didn't matter in the end, his spirit was already broken.

"In case you change your mind," he heard a voice say before he felt something light hit his lap.

Natsu glanced down, seeing a pack of cigarettes on his legs. He looked up, trying to find that guy who gave them to him so he could give them back, but he was already gone. He picked up the pack, inspecting the inside and outside. It didn't look any different from the cigarettes his father used to smoke before he quit.

Natsu counted, seeing there were three cigarettes left. He'd never tried smoking before, but the opportunity literally fell on his lap. He was about to decide to throw them away, or just leave them on the bench for someone else to take when he remembered the text message Lucy's father sent him.

He cringed, feeling the embarrassment of having an adult who didn't even know him look down on him. Before he could reason with himself, he pulled out one of the cancer sticks and lit the end. He always carried around a Zippo lighter his dad gave him a few years ago for his birthday. Like his scarf, it was precious to him.

The lighter was black with red flames on it. In red letters over the fire it read 'Natsu'.

Natsu sucked in the first breath with the cigarette in his mouth, then immediately started coughing.  _'Oh god this tastes awful!'_  He cringed at the harsh flavor coating his mouth. He tried to take another puff, but the result was the same. He coughed so hard he thought his lungs might bleed.

"You have to breathe it into your lungs, then let it out slowly," one girl called out from two benches over. She saw he was having difficulty with his cigarette.

Natsu gave her a subtle nod, then tried again. He breathed in until he felt it fill his lungs. This time he went slower, feeling it travel through his body. Then he slowly pushed the smoke back out, letting it drift into the air like all the other people around him.

Natsu's next try was a little easier. He had to be careful to make sure he didn't let the smoke get trapped in his lungs because that's what caused the coughing. He was halfway through his cigarette when he finally got the hang of it... Well,  _mostly_.

Whatever anxiety he had in his system slowly started to change with every puff. He moved the cigarette in the air and let the smoke coming from the end dance with the wind. It was pretty and oddly soothing to watch it dissipate right before his eyes. It was almost like when he set something on fire, but this was easier to control.

When Natsu finished with his first cigarette, he debated smoking another. The first had been actually pretty good despite the rough start. It still tasted disgusting, but that calming effect he received helped out a lot. It almost fixed the problems he faced with his medication and issues earlier.

Right as his fingers touched the second cigarette, his phone that was still resting on the bench started vibrating. He glanced down, seeing 'Luce' on the screen. Natsu's eye twitched at the sight. He didn't know if it was Lucy's father trying to discourage him from talking to his daughter again, or Lucy wanting to talk. _'Maybe she's going to tell me I have to stop talking to her...'_

Natsu lit the second cigarette, ignoring the buzzing phone. Once he breathed in that smoke, he felt its effects spreading through his body. He was starting to understand why his father smoked for a while.

Natsu watched his phone. The incoming call turned into a missed call notification, then a few seconds later, she was calling again. Guilt struck him, wondering if maybe he was being mean to her by not answering. He still felt hurt by what her father sent, but that wasn't a good reason to take it out on her.

He tried to answer it the second time, but she went to voicemail. When she called the third time, he answered it. "Hello?" His voice came out rough. He didn't know whether to blame it on the cigarettes or his crying from earlier.

 _"Natsu!"_ Lucy practically yelled into the phone.  _"I'm so sorry for that. My dad can be a real ass."_

"No kidding..." He took another drag from the cigarette, dulling the pain in his heart from the indirect rejection.

 _"I'm really sorry,"_ Lucy's voice softened. He waited, seeing if she'd say more.  _"... He doesn't like it when I talk to boys he doesn't know..."_

If that were true, then Natsu felt a little better. Her old man didn't have anything against  _him_ , it was probably just most males. Still, he sucked on his cancer stick as he waited for more, hoping she could deliver him some type of good news.

_"I'm not even allowed to date..."_

Natsu's eyes widened, his lips loosening until the cigarette fell from his mouth.  _'What?'_

After a long minute of silence, he heard her mutter,  _"Natsu?"_

"Then why'd you say we went on a date?" He held back his frustration, wanting to hear her out.  _'If this is some kind of game to her...'_  He'd been messed with before, but he thought Lucy was different. She  _had_  to be different!

Before she could say anything, he added, "That first day at Fairy Tail? You said it was a date."

 _"And it was,"_ Lucy said without hesitation.

"You just said you can't date." Natsu grumbled, then bent over to pick up the cigarette he'd dropped. It went out, and there were two ants crawling on it, probably inspecting the stick to see if it was food or not.

Luckily there was a trashcan within arms reach, so Natsu threw it away. He figured he should probably stop while he was ahead.

 _"I know what I said,"_ he heard her sigh.  _"I... I really liked that day, with you. I don't care about his stupid rule. I'm sixteen! I think I'm old enough to date at least. It's not like I'm trying to have se—"_

Natsu raised a brow, guessing what she had meant to say. It made his cheeks burn bright, but he didn't comment on that. Instead he asked, "Do you want to date people?"

 _"Not just anyone,"_ she said, causing his heartbeat to race.

Natsu took a deep breath, then softly asked, "Who then?" He was giving her an opportunity to confess. If she really did have feelings for him, this would be the time to admit it. He waited with bated breath, but all he heard was sputtering coming from her mouth.

_"I- umm, well, there's this... uhh... and..."_

"Never mind _,"_ Natsu put her out of her misery. If she didn't want to tell him, then he'd have to drop it. He felt pathetic, giving himself so much false hope that maybe the guy Lucy wanted to date was him.

He grabbed the last cigarette from his pack and lit it up, this time not even questioning if he should smoke it or not. After a nice, long drag, he asked in a calmer voice, "How's the party?"

He threw away the empty pack of cigarettes, resting his head against the back of the bench to look up at the sky. Hargeon had more lights on than Magnolia usually did, so there were only a few stars out tonight. Despite the lack of stars, it still looked pretty.

 _"Extremely lame,"_ Lucy said without stuttering.  _"I really wish I could have brought you or Levy with me."_

Natsu snorted. "I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't let me go to Crocus for the weekend on such short notice. I mean my brother lives up there, but it's not exactly close..."

He envisioned having to get on a plane. Despite his medication, that thought made his breathing heavier. "Not to mention I've never flown in a plane."

_"Oh, yeah that's right..."_

After taking another drag from his cigarette, he said, "Regardless... It would've been cool to hang out with you... No matter what we were doing." A beeping sound rang in his ear. He pulled his phone away, seeing that his battery was almost dead. _'Damn...'_

Natsu was halfway through his third cigarette when he heard Lucy say,  _"I should see you soon. I begged my dad, and he said I can leave Sunday night.. I should be there for Monday."_

"That's great!" Natsu exclaimed a little louder than he intended. He couldn't help it, the thought of seeing Lucy again just made him happy. Even with everything going on, he still wanted to see her. He dragged the cigarette against the ground, putting it out before he threw it away.

Lucy giggled.  _"Yeah..."_

Natsu felt his heart warm from the sound of her laughter... That is, until he caught sight of someone he didn't want to see right now. "Damn it..." He muttered, seeing one of his friends walking around the smoking area, probably looking for him. "Gray's coming to get me... I guess I'll have to get off."

He could hear Lucy snicker on the other line,  _"Tell your boyfriend I said hi."_

Natsu's mouth opened and closed five times before he finally groused, "It's not like that! There's nothing going on between me and that Popsicle Breath!"

What she said next surprised him.  _"I hope not."_

With a hopeful tone, he asked, "Why'd you say that?"

He felt like maybe this was a second chance for her to come clean. The first time she sputtered like a nervous wreck. But maybe... Maybe if she really did like him, she'd tell him now. If Natsu was a dog, his ears and tail would fall from what she said next.

_"B-because, umm, I'd feel bad for Juvia! She really loves Gray, so I'd hope nothing's going on between you and him for her sake."_

He couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice. "Is that the only reason?" His hope was dying fast. Part of him wanted to smoke another cigarette, but he was already out. He could always ask someone around him, but just as he glanced up to find a person, he locked eyes with Gray.

The raven haired male started approaching him, eliminating any chances of him getting another smoke. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell Gray to come back later, he heard Lucy's soft voice on the other line. Her words brought him only a little comfort, but otherwise made him realize she didn't harbor feelings for him like he did for her.

 _"You're really special, Natsu..."_  He wanted to scoff. The way she said 'special' didn't make it sound that great. _"Special to—"_

 _"Lucy?!"_  A strange man's voice yelled on the phone.

Natsu raised a pink brow, wondering who would be calling for her.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Lucy whispered.  _"My dad's looking for me. I have to go."_

Just as she said that, Gray called out to him. "Natsu! Come on! You're missing most of the concert."

"I'll be right there. Just talkin' to Luce..." Natsu cringed when he saw Gray smirk. He knew he'd be teased about this later. "Shut up you Pervy Popsicle! I'm coming, damn it!"

Natsu spoke into his phone, still glaring at Gray. "I'll talk to you later, Luce. Can you text me when you get home?"

 _"I will, bye Natsu,"_  she promised as she hung up.

Before Natsu could look back at his screen, he saw the device turn off.  _'Fuck. It died.'_

"Did you tell her you like her?" Gray asked, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Fuck off, Stripper," Natsu stood, then tried to move past his friend.

"Hey," Gray said in a calm voice, moving an arm to block his path. "Are you okay? Erza said you ran into some trouble."

"She didn't tell you?" He asked in a bitter tone. Only when he saw Gray raise a brow did he realize he was being especially hostile. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath. "Yeah... Some chick, she..." He turned his head away in shame, remembering the feeling of her body on him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Natsu shook his head. "Thanks though..."

Gray smiled, then threw an arm around Natsu's shoulders. The boy tensed, but not as badly. "Let's get going. The main band starts soon, and I'd hate for you to miss it."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu felt his lips curving upwards. Erza and Gray were the two people he could always count on. He felt lucky to have them as friends.

As the two walked back in the building, Gray scrunched up his nose. "You smell like an ashtray."

Natsu's eyes went wide. He'd completely forgotten about his smoking experiment. He shrugged before saying, "Not my fault. It's all those damn smokers outside."

Gray only laughed. "Now you really are a Flame Brain."

"Shut up, Popsicle Pants."

"No way, Lava Breath!"

Gray let go of Natsu when they entered through the general admission door, which Natsu found out was the only door to get in and out of. If only he'd known that earlier.

The band was just starting, exciting the crowd into a loud cheer. Natsu took his place in front of his friends, that way he didn't have to see them being lovey-dovey, and they could keep an eye out for him in case he ran into anymore trouble.

After a few songs Natsu began looking around. Imagine his surprise when he saw his 'cousin', Gajeel, caging in Lucy's short friend, Levy, against a wall. He could barely see what they were doing, but from what he gathered, they were making out in public. He thought it was funny, so he turned to tell his friends, but he quickly looked back at the front when he caught sight of his friends. Gray and Juvia were also in a heavy lip-lock, while Jellal had his arms wrapped around Erza's waist. He didn't want to interrupt any of them, so he stayed quiet.

As the next song started, Natsu began thinking about how different this night would have gone if Lucy came with him. He definitely wouldn't have gotten into trouble with that random lady, and he might have had a nice time tonight. Plus, Lucy probably would've had fun too, considering she said her night at the wedding sucked.

As Natsu swayed his body to the unusually slow song for a metal band, his mind drifted further and further into his imagination. He wondered what it'd be like to treat her how Gajeel treats Levy, or even how Jellal treated Erza.

He'd hugged Lucy many times, but he wanted to know what it'd feel like to hold her close, just enjoy her being in his arms with no specific time limit on how long he could be with her. His thoughts moved onto her lips. They always looked so soft and sweet. He often wondered how her lips would feel against his own. So many times he had to force himself not to stare too long at her face, fearing he'd be caught and called a freak.

He didn't know if his thoughts were considered creepy or not. He just wanted to be near Lucy. He'd never felt this strongly about someone else. It was almost scary how much she meant to him despite only knowing her for a short amount of time.

Natsu's mind went to her long, blonde hair. He'd felt it a few times, but what he really wanted to do was run his fingers in the golden locks. He imagined they'd feel silky through his fingers.

He wished he could spend more alone time with her. Even if they just sat around and talked, he'd be happy. Everything was better when she was around.

A deep blush dusted his cheeks. He was lucky the lights were dimmed, otherwise everyone around him would see the red tint to his face. He wondered what Lucy might have done if she was here, and he wrapped his arms around her. She never shied away from his hugs in the past, so he imagined she'd allow him to hold her.

_'But I'll never get that... I'll never get that normal experience... Not with her, or anyone else... I'm just disgusting... No one will ever want me for me...'_

As the band played their last song for the night, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. His hands grabbed at his arms, giving himself a hug.

 _'I'm so pathetic...'_ He fought back the tears that formed. Here he was fantasizing about spending time with Lucy, when the only type of girl he seemed to attract wanted to take advantage of him. Part of him wondered if what happened earlier with that random girl was his fault. Most guys would love to hook up with a girl without having to put in the effort, but Natsu only felt disgusted from having her touch him.

He had no idea what would've happened if he didn't stop her. Horrible scenarios flashed through his head, causing his stomach to twist. Natsu's nails dug into his skin, creating half-moon marks. He didn't want to think about it any longer. So instead he just stopped thinking.

It was liberating.

Natsu zoned out, vaguely listening to the music as the band finished their last song. He thought of nothing as he watched the musicians dance around the stage, playing their instruments and screaming in the microphone. He felt a lot better when his mind was inactive. It made things easier.

When the concert was over, Erza tugged on his arm, temporarily tearing him out of his daze.

"Time to go," she shouted.

Natsu's sensitive ears rang, so he yelled back, "What?"

She tugged again, so he followed their group out of the venue to the parking lot. Everyone's ears were still ringing, so they kept the chatting to a minimum. Erza and Jellal left in his car, while Natsu climbed in the backseat of Gray's car with Juvia in the passenger seat.

As they drove away, he caught a glimpse of Gajeel and Levy kissing against his car. The faintest smile tugged on Natsu's lips for a second.  _'Glad at least one of us is happy... Even if you are a fucking asshole...'_

Natsu was thankful when he zoned out again. The entire car ride consisted of his staring out the window, watching the world go by. Before he knew it, they were dropping him off at his house. Only when he got to his bedroom did he realize his phone wasn't on him.

He checked his pockets, but the device was nowhere to be found. With a hazy mind, he went to the house phone to dial Gray's number. The raven haired teen told him his phone was laying on the backseat of his car, and that he'd swing by in the morning to drop it off.

"Thanks man, see ya later."

_"Are you really okay? You seemed kinda out of it earlier."_

"I'm fine," he lied. "Thanks for inviting me out. G'night." He hung up the phone before Gray could say anything else.

Natsu's feet felt like they had weights tied to them. With heavy steps, he carried himself to his room. He fell on his bed, but his mind didn't rest. He already knew this would happen, so he just dealt with it. He just wished his mind would shut off because now his thoughts started to spiral out of control again.

The teasing, the bullying, the pain, it all came rushing up to the surface.

_"What kind of boy has pink hair?"_

_"You must really be a girl!"_

_"What kind of name is Natsu?"_

_"Look! Another A for Natsu! Do you think you're better than us or something?"_

_"He threw up again! Don't get near him or you'll catch his disease!"_

_"He's such a freak!"_

_"Why are you crying?! Are you a crybaby, freak?"_

Natsu felt the tears slip from his eyes, but he didn't try to stop them. He was in a losing battle with himself, so there was no use putting up a fight.

_"You're never going to impress the ladies with that attitude."_

_"Why are you so loud. Can't you ever shut up!"_

_"Leave me alone! Go bother someone else!"_

_"Hey Natsu, can you do this homework assignment for me? I'll be your best friend."_

_"You're not good for anything. Why do you even try?"_

_"There's no way a dork like you has a body like that without help!"_

Natsu gnashed his teeth as he tried to drown out the voices in his head. It helped to block out most of the voices, but it also allowed  _her_  voice to gain all of his attention.

_"Come on, it'll be okay..."_

_"What's the matter? I just want to play."_

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

_"You're such a fucking freak!"_

Natsu curled into a ball, letting his walls crumble as the darkness seeped into his heart. All the strength in the world couldn't help his fragile mentality. He wished he could make this pain end, but this was just the beginning. It was going to be a long night full of living nightmares he couldn't escape.

The worst side effect of his motion sickness medication...

Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos! Thank you to those who said something: LovinmyOTPs and The_Insane_Twin!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Three: Natsu's Weekend- Sunday
> 
> We have one more chapter before nalu is reunited. Thank you for being patient with me. I honestly didn't mean for this weekend to last so long.


	23. Natsu's Weekend- Sunday

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Natsu's Weekend- Sunday**

Natsu woke up the next morning in a daze. He barely got a wink of sleep last night. Insomnia was by far the worst side effect of his motion sickness pills, and it effected him every time. He could handle the anxiety, the mood swings, and even the irritability, but the lack of sleep always got to him. It made the next morning almost as bad as still being on the medication.

He remembered every minute of last night, laying in bed, occasionally switching positions to see if that would help him sleep. Nothing helped. Only when the medication finally left his system was he able to pass out and get relief from his horrible memories.

His eyes were sore and puffy from crying so much last night. He felt pathetic... He couldn't even cry himself to sleep. Those voices, they echoed in his head like a broken record player, never giving him a moment of peace. Maybe next time he'll just deal with the motion sickness. It seemed like a better choice now.

Usually he'd never had problems like that with his medicine. Only one time before, but he had plenty of time to think about it last night, along with the other times he was picked on or bullied. Nine times out of ten when he suffered from insomnia, he'd just play video games all night until he finally passed out. Last night Natsu couldn't even get out of the bed once he fell in it, let alone make his way to the living room to actually play something.

Realizing he had to start his day, Natsu slowly rose from his bed. His head throbbed, and he wondered briefly if this was how a hangover felt. If so, he was never drinking.

The teenage boy glanced over to his nightstand, seeing his phone with a note under it. The handwriting was his father's. He read the letter, finding out that Gray stopped by in the morning to drop it off. Natsu ignored the part where his dad said it was so 'sweet' for Gray to go out of his way to bring him his phone.

After letting out a yawn, Natsu plugged up his device and tried to turn it on. It was completely dead from last night, only showing the progression of his battery as it charged.

Deciding he couldn't do anything about it now, he started his day. The pink haired boy languidly moved around his bedroom to gather a clean change of clothes, then went to take a long, _scalding_ shower. He regretted sleeping last night without washing his body. It felt dirty, so he scrubbed hard until his skin turned red... until he felt _clean_...

When he got out of the shower, his skin was a bright pink, almost matching his hair color. His eyes refused to glance at the mirror, not wanting to see his body. He dried off in a hurry, wanting to get clothes on him as fast as possible.

After the teenager finished with his morning routine, he went back to his room to check his phone. It was able to turn on now, and loaded a few text messages when it started up. Natsu went to Lucy's two messages first.

One seemed like it was from last night since she said she was now home, and the other one was from this morning, sending him a friendly greeting. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he wasn't feeling up to it. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Natsu typed back, **Morning Luce.** then set his phone back down so it could continue to charge. He could always text her later.

His stomach growled, so he headed straight to the kitchen to get food. His sister was already there, making herself some waffles. "Good morning Natsu. How was the concert?"

Natsu held back a grimace. There was no way he was telling his little sister that he had a less than decent night because some lady decided to grope him without permission and he might have broken her nose in retaliation.

"Loud," he forced out a laugh. It was the truth. His sensitive ears were still ringing. "Can you make me some too?" Being around his sister put him a little at ease. Besides his mom, she was one of the only other girls he knew he could trust without a doubt.

Wendy pouted, but nodded anyway. "How many?"

He sat at the dining room table. "All of them," Natsu said as he laid his forehead on the wooden surface. After last night, he felt like he could eat a hundred waffles. His medication was out of his system, and he was hungry as hell.

He heard Wendy giggle, but she didn't protest. "Have you seen Carla around? She wasn't in my room last night."

Natsu scratched his head, his hair still damp from his shower. "Ya know... I didn't see Happy either last night. Think they went off somewhere to be alone?"

He laughed when his sister blushed. "At least they're fixed."

"You're tellin' me. Can't have Happy Juniors runnin' all over the place." That had both of them laughing.

It took a bit more time until Wendy was finished cooking. In the end she made him five waffles, which he gobbled up in less than a few minutes. "Thanks!" He gave a genuine grin as she just started eating her two. "Is mom or dad home?"

"No," the blue haired girl shook her head. "Dad's already at work, and mom hasn't come home from her shift yet. She said she should be here in time to take you to work."

"Oh, okay," Natsu groaned at the thought of riding in a vehicle again. "Did she get the stuff?"

"I believe so," Wendy said before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Natsu sighed, his hands clenching as he debated his choices. "I'll probably just walk to work instead. Some fresh air will be good for me."

"You know it's two miles," she pointed out, then took a gulp of her juice. "And it's supposed to be hot outside."

The older brother merely snorted. "Heat's never been an issue for me, and I can do two miles no problem," he got up, pushing the chair under the table when he stood. "If you need me, I'll be in the basement before I leave."

"Have fun!"

"Don't I always?" He grinned, then began walking towards the door that connected to their basement.

The wooden steps creaked in protest from the added weight as he descended to the dark room. He switched the light on when he reached the bottom, then went to his desk. It was made of wood, but a thin sheet of metal was secured to the top to prevent the desk from catching on fire.

Natsu set up his tools, selecting which brushes he would need to finish up his drawing. He would be working on the same one he started two weeks ago. The best time for him was always Sunday morning, right before work. This drawing in particular was of a slender dragon. He imagined it was a girl dragon, drawing the legs, arms, and wings in a more feminine fashion.

When finished, he was going to give it to Wendy as a gift. She always said she liked his wood burning creations, so he did one for her every once in a while.

He already had the outline and shading done, so all he had to do was the finishing details. He got to work, changing tools occasionally to match what he needed. His hands moved on their own, knowing exactly what he wanted to create. He was decent at traditional art, but pyrography was what he excelled in. Something about creating some beautiful with fire just spoke to his very soul.

He enjoyed his alone time down there. It was a peaceful escape. No one called him a freak. No one teased him about things he couldn't help. No one bothered him. No one _touched_ him. It was his getaway from reality.

After a few hours, he was finally finished. He considered adding some color, but the dragon looked perfect without it. Natsu signed his name in the bottom right corner, burned a date into it, then set the wood slab aside until he could get the stuff to wrap it up. When he said _wrap it_ , he really meant get a gift bag, because Natsu didn't have the patience to sit there and actually wrap a present.

Natsu turned off the lights and went back up the stairs. He didn't have to worry about anyone going down there to check it out. His family only used the basement for storage, while he used it as his own personal space. Wendy's present would remain a secret until he gave it to her.

Natsu's first stop was the living room. He peeked around, but didn't see any of his family members. He jotted down a quick note for his mom, letting her know she wouldn't have to take him to work, then he went to his room to grab his phone.

Since his father and 'uncle' owned the shop, there was no set uniform. As long as he looked presentable, he was fine. It made things easier, since it wouldn't need to change. The pink haired teen wanted to check to see if he got a text message from Lucy, but his eyes narrowed in on the time. "Fuck!"

Natsu shoved his phone into his pocket, then hurried to the front door. Once outside, he took off in a dead sprint. He was going to be late if he walked, so his strong legs carried him fast to his destination.

The average person walked a mile in twenty minutes. Natsu easily ran two miles in eighteen minutes. The pink haired teen stopped once he reached the front door of the mechanic's shop. He was panting and sweaty, but any smell from his body would be masked by the smell of motor oil and gasoline.

His sensitive nose wrinkled before he stepped into the shop. He was partially out of breath, but he pushed that aside with a huge grin when he looked at the clock on the wall. He was five minutes early. "Sweet."

Natsu greeted the new guy standing at the front desk, then went to the back to clock in. Once on the clock, he went to the garage where his old man would be. He spotted the redhead's boots sticking out from under a car. "Hey dad! I'm here."

The boots jolted, then he heard the sound of wheels scraping against concrete as his father rolled out from under the car. "Glad you're here, Natsu. I actually wanted to show you something today." Igneel had his red hair tied back into a ponytail, oil smeared over his cheeks.

"You did?" The teen cocked his head. "Don't you want me up front?"

"Nope," Igneel shook his head. "Grab one of those creepers and meet me under here." With that, his father rolled back under the car.

Natsu sighed. Just being around vehicles was bad enough, but being under one? He didn't know if he'd be able to handle it without vomiting. The last time his father tried to 'show him something' he ended up throwing up halfway through. That... that was a low point in Natsu's life, but definitely not the lowest.

The pink haired teen grabbed the creeper. It was padded, so when he laid down on it he felt mildly comfortable. Before he began to move, he took off his precious scarf, not wanting to get it dirty. He folded it, then set it on a clean crate to retrieve later.

The wheels attached to the creeper rolled him under the car with his father. The vehicle was raised off the ground about two feet, so he didn't have to worry about accidentally bumping the bottom of the car.

Once under, his father began to explain. "I want to show you how to change oil in a car."

"Okay..."

"First we start with setting up the drain pan," Igneel started, a hand coming up to rest on a low black bucket. It was covered, except for a small hole in the center of the top. A spout came out from the side with a cap at the end closing it up. "Then we set it up where the oil will come out."

Natsu watched as his father moved the drain pan to the side a bit between him and his son. "Next we locate the drain plug. Do you see it?"

The pink haired teen paled. He was focusing on his father, but now he had to look at the belly of the beast. Natsu glanced up, seeing all kinds of metal parts that looked foreign to him. He took a shaky finger and pointed at something. "This?"

"No, try again."

"Umm..." His green eyes flitted from part to part. Every time he pointed out something, he was told no. Finally, after a few more tries, his father cheered.

"Yes! That's it!"

"It doesn't look like a plug to me. It looks like a bolt."

"I know that it may not look like a plug, but that's what it's called. It plugs the drain."

"That's confusing."

His father chuckled. "Alright, now unscrew that _plug_ , but do it slowly."

"Why?"

"Because oil will pour out. If you go too fast it'll get all over your hands."

"Oh... okay." Natsu twisted the bolt, but his fingers slipped. "Damn," he muttered.

"Language," his father warned.

"Right, right," the pink haired teen sighed, then tried again. "Why's it on so tight?"

"The client might've brought it to a mechanic that used a machine to tighten it back. Hold on," his father's voice faded off as he rolled away.

Natsu gritted his teeth. It was now just him and the car. His eyes were trained on the drain pan, since it posed no threat to his sensitive stomach. After a few minutes, his father came back, rolling up beside him. "We'll use this to loosen it."

With that, he put the tip of the power tool to the bolt and pulled the trigger. It made a buzzing noise, then stopped when his father brought it away. "Try again."

This time when Natsu's fingers gripped the bolt, it gave way. He twisted, and twisted, frustrated that such a tiny bolt took so long to unscrew. Finally, a black stream of oil spouted through the cracks. It ran down his fingers, but he didn't mind. He would just need to wash his hands after this was over.

He continued to twist it off until finally it fell through his slicked up fingers and down into the drain pan. "Sh- I mean _shoot_."

"It's fine if it gets in there. We just need to wipe it off when we put it back on. Now, what you'll do is wait until all the oil drips out. You'll need to adjust the pan a few times to make sure none spills on the ground."

"Okay," Natsu nodded. He watched as the oil's stream shot out onto the pan.

"So how was the concert?"

Natsu tensed, remembering vividly how horrible last night went. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Igneel raised a brow. "Did you at least have fun?"

The mechanic's son shuddered. The girl's voice from last night entered his mind.

_"Oh, this is going to be fun."_

Before Natsu's mind could sink into the darkness, Erza's powerful voice came through, vanquishing that girl's words.

_"What do you mean by fun?"_

_"Did you touch him without permission?"_

Natsu was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of Erza's wrath that time.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" He snapped his head to the side, seeing his father's confused expression. "Oh, right... Umm, not really. Bad night."

"What happened?"

The pink haired boy cringed. He was _not_ telling his father about what happened to him at the concert. There was no way his dad would ever leave him alone about it. He could already picture Igneel storming down to the Hargeon convention center and demanding the names of every person with a ticket so he could track down the girl who touched his son.

Nope... No way he was saying anything.

"I think I got sick from my meds."

"Oh," Igneel's face softened. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too..."

"Son... I have something serious I need to ask you."

Natsu glanced over, seeing his father's eyes locked on him with his lips pressed in a thin line. "What is it dad?"

There was a pause as Igneel thought over how to word his question. "Were you smoking last night?"

"Wh-what?" Natsu recoiled. "Why would you say that?"

"You smelled like cigarettes when I went to drop off your phone this morning." The red haired man narrowed his eyes. "Now don't lie to me. Were you smoking?"

"I-I..." Natsu ground his teeth together as he debated telling his father the same thing he told Gray. Blaming it on being around other smokers would be the easy way out. His father was so trusting, but that only made him feel more guilty for even considering lying to his face. "I... did."

Igneel took a deep breath, "I'm very disappointed in you Natsu. You know how long it took me to stop smoking, so why would you start?"

"I didn't really start though," the son assured. "I only had three."

"One is all it takes to get addicted. Who gave you the cigarettes?"

Natsu came clean immediately. "Some guy at the concert. He saw me outside and he said I looked like I could use one..."

"But you had three instead?"

"...Yeah... I'm sorry." If Natsu were standing up, he'd cast his head down in shame. Since he was laying down, he stared up at the car even though it gave him a stomach ache.

His father merely sighed. "Look, you're a good kid. I just don't want to see you getting into trouble. I'll let it slide this time, but if I so much as see ash on your clothes, I'm telling your mother."

Natsu shuttered, terrified of the scolding his mom would give him if she found out. Hesitantly, he asked, "so this means you're not going to tell her about last night?"

"So long as you don't do it again, I don't see why I should worry her with it. But I'm warning you Natsu, cigarettes can be highly addictive. I don't want you getting caught up in them like I did. My health and wallet suffered over them, and all it got me was a false sense of happiness. Do yourself a favor and stay away from them."

"Aye Sir!"

"Now, let's get back to this oil change."

It took a few more minutes until the oil started to die down. Natsu adjusted the drain pan twice, but each time the pan became heavier. Finally, it tapered off until it was just a black mist coming from the car.

"Alright, now use this to clean up the plug," Igneel handed his son a red rag.

Natsu grabbed the drenched bolt, then proceeded to wipe it as clean as he could get it. When his father was satisfied, he was instructed to reapply it. That part was simple enough. After he tightened it as much as he could, his father used that special power tool to give it another stronger tighten.

"Are we done?" Natsu asked, wanting to go back to his normal job instead of working on actual vehicles.

"Not quite. We still need to change the oil filter."

"Alright..." The younger male felt wary about that. His father grabbed a little orange box, then took something from it.

"This is an oil filter."

Natsu stared at the cylindrical object in his father's hands. "How does it go on?"

Igneel smiled. "The old one twists off and we put this one on, but we have to wait for the oil to stop dripping.

"You mean there's still more oil?" The mechanic's son was stunned. So much oil had already poured from the vehicle. He couldn't imagine the thing holding more.

"Yep," his father's grin stayed firmly on his face. "Now take off the old one."

Natsu's hands went to the one still attached to the car. Now that he knew what an oil filter looked like, finding the used one was easy. He got a good grip considering his hands had some oil still on it, then tried to turn it. He strained his arms trying to get the damned thing off. "It won't budge," he muttered, feeling weak for being beaten by the filter.

"Hang out," once again, Igneel left to retrieve something. This time he was much faster. "This is an oil filter wrench," he said when he rolled back under the car.

"... That doesn't look like a wrench..." Natsu had seen wrenches before, and that weird handle with a strap on it didn't look like one to him.

"Trust me son, it's a wrench. Now, we secure it here, then when you pull at it like this," Igneel put some muscle behind his words, "it'll loosen... There it goes!"

Natsu waited until his father removed the weird 'wrench' before he gripped the oil filter once more. This time it twisted without any resistance. It took a lot longer to come off compared to the plug.

He jerked away when multiple streams of black oil ran down the filter and onto his hands. He cringed, the nasty smell effecting his nose. Still, he pushed through, removing the filter and dropping it into the drain pan as well.

"Is it almost done now?" Natsu asked, hopeful that he could return to his job soon.

"Almost," Igneel said, watching the oil drip. When it finally slowed down to just dripping, he handed Natsu the same red rag. "Wipe off your hands before installing the new filter."

"Okay," he said, then cleaned his hands as best he could. They still felt pretty gross, and oil stayed in between the cracks in his skin. When his father was satisfied, he handed over the new filter.

Putting it on was easy enough. He dabbed the dripping hole with the rag, then quickly plugged it up with the new filter. He twisted until it felt secure, then his father used his own hands to give it a firm tighten.

"So now what?" Natsu asked, watching his father roll on his creeper until he was no longer under the car.

Igneel bent over, then glanced under the vehicle. "Now we pour in the new oil. Come on!"

The pink haired teen's face paled. He had to look under the hood too? He frowned, but rolled out regardless of his trepidation. When he was finally free, he stood, then returned the creeper where he found it.

Natsu walked up to the front of the car, seeing Igneel had already popped the hood. He stole a peek at the engine, but it was only a reminder that he was unable to conquer a stupid thing like a vehicle. Feeling a little discouraged, he looked up at his dad. "Why're you teaching me this?"

"Everyone should know how to change their own oil," then the red haired man paused. "Well, not everyone... Then we might be out of business. But you should learn for the future."

The teenage boy sighed, "you know I won't ever get a car, so why should it matter."

"Cheer up Natsu," Igneel patted his son on the head, getting oil in his pink hair. "Maybe one day you'll be able to drive... Or maybe you can use this and help Gray with his car someday."

Natsu's frown deepened, "why would I want to help that stripper out?"

His father looked genuinely confused when he said, "well if you're going to date him, the least you can do is help him out every once in a while."

Natsu sputtered, flailing his hands in the air. "I already told ya! I'm not interested in him!"

"Well, if it's not for Gray then maybe for some other boy you fancy," Igneel barely noticed when his son yelled, "I don't like boys like that!"

"Sure," Igneel gave his son a coy smile. "Just know that we'll accept you no matter what."

"AARRRHHH! This is frustrating!" Natsu's hands went to the side of his head to press against his skull.

"Are you ready to learn how to finish off changing the oil?" The mechanic asked, switching the subject. Part of him knew his son wasn't gay, but he was just so fun to tease. Even if he did end up being homosexual, he would accept his son, because that's what unconditional love was all about.

"I guess," the teen groaned. Vehicles were his enemy, so doing something to help them out didn't make much sense to him. Still, he was on the clock, and money was money.

"Can you find where the oil goes?"

"Hmmm," Natsu peered over at the vehicle's insides. He remembered a little bit of what his father taught him over the years, but it was hard to retain the knowledge when he despised all modes of transportation. "I think it's this one. The one that looks like a lamp," he pointed at a cap.

"That's correct," Igneel said before unscrewing the cap and pushing it to the side. He pointed to the wall where a five quart bottle of oil rested. "Now we need to pour that in here, then we're done."

"Awesome," Natsu felt relieved that it was almost over. He fetched the bottle and grabbed a funnel hanging from the wall and went back to the hood. Pouring it was easy enough. He had to go slow so it didn't overflow, making it take a while to get everything down.

When it was finally done, he wiped the sweat on his forehead off with the back of his hand, smearing more oil on his skin. "I'm done?" He asked in disbelief as he peered over at his scarf. His hands were still dirty, so he'd have to wait to grab it again.

"You're done," his father nodded. "I'm proud of you, son. Now, go wash up and take over the front desk. Tell that new guy to get back here so I can start training him."

"Okay," Natsu nodded with a bright smile on his face. He had successfully done something involving a car and didn't get- "Oommph... I think..." He didn't finish. Instead he ran to the backroom where the restroom was located and fell right in front of a toilet.

Natsu's breakfast came out in a hurry, along with a large amount of stomach bile. He cringed, then let out a pathetic laugh. "Well, I _almost_ did it without getting sick." Then he puked again.

* * *

Natsu walked around to the back of the shop, his white scarf fluttering in the breeze. It was his break time, and he spent all his breaks outside. Being indoors all day made him complacent, so this was his chance to relax. He held a candy bar, a bag of spicy chips, and a soda he bought from the gas station a block away. It wasn't the healthiest choice for his lunch, but that didn't stop him from indulging.

He sat with his back against the building to his father's shop, then started munching on his food. It was pretty hot outside, so he was thankful to be in the shade. Natsu pulled out his phone, wanting to play his favorite game. He didn't feel like walking around, but he could always check to see if there were any Pokémon immediately by him.

Once he turned on his screen, he remembered he had text messages to read. He got some from Gray and Erza asking him how he was feeling after the concert. One was from Lucy, asking what he'd be up to today. A smile tugged at his lips when he went to reply. He typed out, **Just working. Super bored. What about you?**

However, when he went to send it, his phone popped up with an error. The pink haired boy snarled, then tried again with no success. He tried two more times before giving up. He could always send her a message when he got off work. He tried to reply to his other friends, but his phone was acting up. "Damn it," he mumbled, then saw he had no signal.

He connected to the shop's WiFi, hoping that the added internet would help, but his phone was being stubborn. "Oh well," he sighed. In the mean time, he loaded a web browser to keep him entertained.

Natsu kept away from social media. He had a few accounts, but they'd be better off deleted. He got picked on enough at school. He didn't need to read the multiple messages he received from kids who seemed to dislike him for stupid reasons. Every time he logged on he was hit in the face with crude slurs, hateful messages, and cyber bullying. _'Yeah... I should probably delete those...'_

Instead, Natsu went to his search bar and typed in 'Crocus wedding'. Just like the other night, a lot of websites popped up about the event, except this time there were nearly tripled. He saw a few articles about the ceremony, and even some about the reception.

The pink haired boy couldn't deny his curiosity. After looking at two pages, he saw a lot of pictures of the bride and groom, but then some photos showed other people at the event. His fingers tapped on the screen as he went from website to website, searching to see if he could find his crush.

One candy bar and half a bag of chips later, Natsu was about to give up. He was two seconds away from exiting out of his mobile browser before he saw a hint of pink that matched the dress Lucy showed him.

He zoomed in, seeing her from behind. It was definitely her hair, but with a more elegant twist to it. He scrolled through the photos, excited when he found a few more of the blonde teenager.

His breath hitched when he found one of her from the front. It was of her walking into the church. She wore a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her brown eyes held a certain stubbornness that he'd grown to admire. She looked so pretty, but annoyed. He had to let out a little laugh. She was always cute when she was annoyed. He loved teasing her, because she'd always make a face similar to that.

He wanted to be the reason she made that face.

The teenage boy typed in 'Lucy Heartfilia Crocus Wedding' but was disappointed when he found nothing relevant to the weekend event. Instead he found some pictures of when she was younger, standing beside what he assumed was her father. The man had the same blond hair, though it was more faded.

Natsu was tempted to look at the articles about the young heiress, but he decided to skip that. He could always go back later. Right now he wanted to see pictures of her from the wedding. He typed in 'Crocus Sawarr Wedding Pictures' and found better results.

He saw a lot of pictures from the reception. The first one he spotted Lucy in made whatever grin he had on his face fade. She appeared to be dancing with an older gentleman, but it wasn't the one he assumed was her dad earlier. This guy easily had twenty years more on that blond man.

His eye twitched when he spotted a hand on her bare shoulder. For some reason, it sparked a distasteful emotion in the pink haired boy. He knew he shouldn't have, but he looked further anyway. About every fifteen or so photos, one of Lucy would pop up. She was always dancing with someone, never the same man.

Natsu felt anger boiling up as he saw all the different men. They were way to old to be dancing with Lucy. He never saw a clear picture of her face, so he couldn't tell if she was enjoying herself or not. He felt ashamed to admit that he hoped she wasn't having fun... He didn't even notice when his hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out a small object.

He saw one picture where she was dancing with someone closer to her own age, but that somehow pissed Natsu off more. He especially didn't like where this guy placed his hands on the girl. They were far too low to be innocent. He couldn't see her face, but he sure as fuck saw the happy expression on the brown haired guy's face she was dancing with. He tore his eyes away from the picture, scrolling down to take his mind off that troubling image.

His heart felt a little relief when he found one of her dancing with a small boy. Her smile was huge and contagious. He couldn't help but grin along with her. That image was enough to calm the fiery rage that was slowly building within him. She looked funny trying to hunch over to accommodate the kid's size.

With the smile still on his face, he scrolled to the end. No more photos appeared of Lucy, so he exited out of the website. The next one looked kind of cool. It was called 'Sorcerer Weekly'. He tapped on the link, eyes growing wide when he saw the colorful layout.

The wedding was a hot topic, with many separate links located at the top of the page. He decided to go in order, clicking the first one. It brought him to a less colorful page filled with an article about the wedding preparations. He glanced through the photos, ready to give up until he saw someone extremely familiar.

Scratch that. _Two_ extremely familiar people.

He stared for a minute, blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes. Still, when he looked back at his screen, the same image was there... Mocking him.

"What the hell is _he_ doing there?" As if someone might answer him, he asked, "what the hell is he doing hugging her?"

Natsu seethed, staring at a picture of Loke with his arm wrapped around Lucy. The ginger was all smiles, his hand low on her waist as he pulled the blonde closer to him. Lucy herself looked indifferent. She wore a smile, but once again it didn't reach her eyes. He didn't know what to make of the picture.

He scrolled down, seeing a few more pictures of them together. It pissed Natsu off, enough to make his blood boil, and his hand to heat up. "Wait, _what?_ "

Natsu glanced down where his hand felt exceptionally hot. The boy cringed and ripped his hand away from the small fire spreading in the dead grass by his side. He acted fast, using his shoe to stomp out the flames before they engulfed more of the brown grass.

He looked down at his hand, finding the culprit of the fire. In his hands he held his Zippo lighter. The pyro shoved the object deep in his pockets, cursing himself for letting that happen... _again._

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He didn't expect a reply. He merely sighed, wishing he was a little more normal. He didn't know why, but setting fires calmed him down, even if he knew they were destructive. At least this time he caught himself before it was too late.

He decided to stop looking up pictures. It was clearly doing more harm than good. His original goal was to look for more pictures of the stunning blonde haired girl who occupied most of his thoughts. Now all he wanted to do was punch Loke's smug face. It wasn't a healthy way to think, but that's all he could think about.

As Natsu walked back inside, he noticed his signal came back. He quickly sent the text messages meant for Gray and Erza, but paused when he pulled up the message he wanted to send to Lucy. Instead of pressing the send button, he hit backspace until the words disappeared. He didn't want to blame Lucy for his foul mood, but the images of her with other guys left a bad taste in his mouth.

And that was coming from someone who puked earlier that day.

He knew it was unfair to blame Lucy. She was free to do whatever she wanted with herself, but it still bugged him. He tried to remind him that Lucy wasn't the type of girl who went for flirty guys. Actually, he had no idea what kind of guys she went for. She never mentioned if she had a type... _'Maybe she doesn't know what type of guy she likes?'_

Natsu racked his brain, trying to figure things out on his own. He kept receiving mixed signals. Lucy was comfortable with him holding her hand and hugging her, but she said so herself, she wasn't allowed to date. Why would she accept the invitation to going on a second date with him the other day if she knew she wasn't allowed to?

Then a strange thought crossed his mind. _'What if Lucy doesn't even like guys?'_ He started thinking about it. Lucy never specifically made her orientation known. She did mention that some girls had asked her out earlier on, but she didn't say she _didn't_ like girls. Now Natsu struggled with more complicated thoughts.

The pink haired teen threw away his empty soda bottle and his food wrappers. After clocking back in, he took his spot at the front desk. His job was to ring people up and schedule them for future appointments. It was an easy enough job that he could handle. Plus since his father was one of the owners, sometimes when they weren't busy he was allowed to do homework at the desk.

He sighed when he saw a customer approaching the front door. Throwing on a pitiful smile, he greeted the man and asked him what he could help him with once the bell jingled from the door opening. He still had a few hours left of his shift, then he could sort through his issues. Right now, his father needed him to work.

* * *

Natsu flopped face first onto his bed. His stomach still protested his decision to take a ride home with his father, even though he'd been out of the vehicle for a few minutes now. He already threw up, so there was nothing left in his stomach to hurl. He snorted, surprised he wasn't skin and bone considering he didn't keep any of his food down today.

The pink haired teen slowly peeled himself away from his twin-sized bed. He needed to finish up a bit more homework before he could go to sleep. He would've done it Friday, but he was emotionally exhausted after hanging out with different people. He didn't have the energy last night after the concert. Even with his insomnia, he couldn't manage to pull himself together for enough time to actually commit to his school assignments... Or even get out of bed.

After another hour and a half, he finished up his papers. He didn't feel completely confident, but it didn't bother him now. He thought about maybe asking Lucy to look over his English paper tomorrow morning since she said that was her best subject, but he decided against it for two reasons.

One, she was a grade lower than him. His work was probably harder, and he didn't want to stress her out. And two... He was still pissed off from what he saw on his phone earlier. So mad in fact, he hadn't checked the device since his lunch earlier at work.

He let out a long sigh, dragging his hand over his face. He didn't want to look at the device, but some unknown force tugged at his curiosity. When the screen of his device lit up, he frowned. Lucy hadn't texted him again. He knew he shouldn't be upset since he ignored her most of the day, but he still felt a little sad... and shitty.

The moody teen avoided the messages from Gray and Erza, then loaded his Pokémon GO game. He wasn't surprised when the only Pokémon to pop up was a damned Rattata. Still, he always caught them just for the evolution experience. He was close to getting another Raticate anyway.

Only one Poké ball was required to catch the purple rat. As if by habit, he clicked on the Poké ball at the bottom of his screen to bring up his inventory of Pokémon. He needed to transfer it to get that last Rattata candy before he had enough to evolve the annoying creature.

"What!?" Natsu's jaw dropped, his green eyes going wide. "When? When did... Huh?" He gawked at his screen, shocked beyond belief at what he was seeing. His Pokémon were arranged by highest CP, and sitting as his second highest Pokémon was a Snorlax.

A Snorlax nicknamed 'Snorlax.L'.

He forgot all about the stupid Rattata, his attention focused on the giant Pokémon. Natsu didn't hesitate to take a screenshot, then exited out of the app to bring up his messages. He felt a large grin stretch his lips as he sent the picture to Gray with the message, **Guess who owns a Snorlax now!**

Natsu went back to the game, checking the Pokémon to make sure it was really there. He was almost shocked when it was still there, nestled between his Executor and his Slowbro. "That's so fucking cool!"

"Language!" Natsu heard his father yell from the other room.

_'Damn... How good is his hearing?'_

His phone vibrated, but he ignored it, knowing it had to be Gray messaging him back. He read the nickname again, feeling a warmth spread in his chest. Then he frowned. _'She caught me an awesome Pokémon... And I was a jerk to her, ignoring her all day.'_ He felt like a dick, being mean to Lucy for something that wasn't her fault. _'Damn...'_

Natsu felt his phone buzz again, so he left the game to check his messages. He saw there were two messages. One from Gray, and one from Lucy.

_**Ice Dick: What the hell! :( How the hell did you get one before me?** _

_**Luce: Hey Natsu. I'm on my way back to Magnolia. Don't know if you care, but I thought I'd let you know. I'll see you tomorrow...** _

Natsu didn't think he could feel like a bigger asshole, but he was proven wrong. He dropped his head on his desk, hard. The pain was barely registered, because all he could think about was the regret of ignoring Lucy all day.

She wasn't his girlfriend, she was just his friend. She could dance or pose with whoever she wanted, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have a right to say anything or hold stupid grudges.

He whispered to himself, scared his father might hear. "Maybe... I should just tell her how I feel?"

Natsu opened up his text messages again, ready to type out a confession. It seemed easy enough. 'I like you Lucy... As more than a friend.' He didn't even need to ask if she liked him back. He was sure she'd let him know her feelings in return. It was the courteous thing to do after all.

Still, even with that knowledge, his fingers typed a very different message. One that seemed a little too casual for a guy who actively ignored her for most of the day.

**Hey Luce, hope you have a safe flight. Sorry I haven't said much today. Rough day. I can't wait to see you at school. Oh, and thanks for the Snorlax! Gray's super jealous!**

In the end, he was a coward. The fear of rejection was far too great. Natsu didn't allow him to berate himself on it. He'd already done that enough last night.

After a few minutes, he decided she wasn't going to text him back. He figured she was on a plane, unable to use her phone. His chance to talk to her slipped away with every passing second. He wasted the day being mad at her, and that was something he'd have to deal with.

Despite understanding she wasn't to blame, he still wanted to punch that stupid flirty bastard Loke in the face.

But he wouldn't. It wasn't fair. He knew the orange haired teen would take advantage of any chance to be near Lucy. Honestly, Natsu wasn't that shocked to find out Loke went to that wedding. Everyone at school knew his father was some fancy lawyer who was a partner at Fiore's best law firm. That kid had connections that most people would never gain in their entire lifetime.

A troubled thought crossed his mind. _'What if something happened between Lucy and Loke this weekend?'_ He doubted it, but it still worried him. Natsu had to force that idea from his head, otherwise he'd just torture himself with that thought. He was sure Lucy wouldn't fall for the playboy's charm. She hadn't before, what would change now? _'Now she knows he's rich too... Just like her...'_

Natsu paled. He... He didn't have anything to offer Lucy. If he ever got the guts to confess to her, he could only offer her a simple relationship. He didn't have tons of money or connections to woo a girl like her. She was probably used to the nicer things in life. She was... _'Out of my league...'_

Besides that, he was damaged. Sometimes he didn't even feel like a real person, just held together with duct tape and super glue. Some days it was even a struggle just to smile. His friends helped out a lot, but without them, he'd be lost. He felt pathetic, useless, and dirty.

Oh so dirty...

The memories of those hands on him made his stomach clench. He wished people would learn to keep their hands to themselves. At this rate, he didn't know if he'd even be able to be a normal boyfriend for Lucy if she actually liked him back. He'd be too afraid of her touching him. He already knew he had issues with her touching him now. He constantly had to remind himself that she wasn't trying to cause him harm. She actually cared about him, but that was probably the extent of her feelings. Friendship.

_'I should just give up...'_

The pink haired teen finally lifted his head from his desk. His bottom lip quivered as he blinked back tears. It was a hard truth to swallow, but he desperately needed a reality check. No matter how much it hurt. It sucked being reminded of how pathetic he was, pining over someone who would never see him as more than a friend.

He let out a long sigh. He knew he shouldn't be so upset. Lucy would still be his friend, and he'd rather have that than nothing at all. As he got ready for bed, he let his mind dance with memories of him and Lucy. They only knew each other for a short time, but she somehow wiggled her way into his heart.

His damaged, fragile, bruised heart.

Being her friend was something that he'd treasure, as long as he didn't lose her. As much as he wanted more, he knew he couldn't be selfish. It wasn't fair to want her to like him if she didn't feel that way. He could hope, but that only got him so far, and brought on a lot more pain in the end.

Just as he laid down to get some sleep, he knew in the end he'd be alright. He always found a way to deal with his problems, and this was just another one. His pesky heart would give up eventually... Right?

_'How long can a crush last anyways?'_

Natsu went to sleep that night dreaming of a certain blonde haired girl and a future he knew he would never have with her. At least in his dreams, he had a real shot with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Natsu's Weekend is over! That lasted way longer than I intended.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Four: Let the horrible week begin
> 
> It will be a NALU reunion, but will it be sweet? Jk they need some fluff to make up for all the angst. Let me know what you think! Do you want some NALU fluff?
> 
> Thank you for the hits and kudos, and for the people who commented: The_Insane_Twin, LovinmyOTPs, Natsuu, and MavisPerez!!!


	24. Let the horrible week begin

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Let the horrible week begin**

Lucy was surprised when she was the first to arrive to the picnic tables at school. It was the place where Natsu's friends always hung out at, but slowly she felt accepted into the group. She decided to make herself comfortable, which really meant slumping over the table and trying to fight the urge to sleep.

Her body was sore, her mind frazzled. The lack of sleep had been torturous, but it was all worth it because now she was back in Magnolia. She was home.

The teenage girl finally peeled herself from the table to take out her notebook. With a donut in one hand and a pen in the other, she continued writing her story. She reread the last page written, feeling confused with what she saw. She didn't even remember writing some of this stuff, but it was while she was on the plane. She had been a bit delirious towards the end of the flight.

Once Lucy finished her donut, she washed it down with a swig of her coffee. She couldn't help but think that Virgo was awesome, going out and getting donuts and coffee for them. It really made the day seem brighter. She took a moment to tip her head back to look up at the sky, smiling at what she saw and felt.

It was a nice morning, making Lucy feel at ease in her short skirt. She knew other students would also be sporting shorts and skirts, so she wouldn't be singled out. The shirt was still a little tight on her, but Aquarius had assured her that's how the shirt was designed.

The sound of leaves crunching tore her attention away from the warm weather. She looked over with a gleaming smile, hoping it was Natsu. Her smile dropped just a bit when she saw it was Gray.

The raven haired boy was surprisingly wearing a shirt on, making Lucy feel better. She'd never been alone with Gray, but she imagined it'd be awkward if he stripped. He sat down on the opposite side of the picnic table, offering her a simple, "hello."

"Hi," Lucy greeted. After seeing he wasn't starting a conversation, she went back to her notebook. She could hear the sound of birds chirping in the distance, mixed with the chatter from early students gathering around the school. Class would start in about a half hour, giving Lucy plenty of time to write in her story.

Before she could finish writing a word, she heard Gray speak up. "Catch anything good over the weekend?"

She glanced up, seeing his focus on his phone. She saw he was playing Pokémon Go, causing her to smile. "Actually yes. I caught a Snorlax."

"You too?" His eyes snapped over to her. "Damn Flame Brain caught one too. How the hell did he get so lucky?"

"Oh, well I caught it for him."

"What do you mean?" Gray raised a dark brow, waiting for an explanation.

"We exchanged passwords. I saw one while I was in Crocus so I switched over to his account and caught it too."

"What!" The raven haired male shouted, "that's cheating!"

Lucy flinched back from his outburst. "Well, umm..." She really didn't have an argument. It was in fact _cheating_ , leaving her with nothing to defend herself.

"Sorry," he mumbled when he saw he startled the girl. "I'm just upset."

"Why's that?"

"Because he got one and I didn't," Gray admitted. "If I would've known you would run into one, I would've giving you my password too."

"Oh," Lucy blinked in surprise, seeing the change on Gray's face. He wasn't angry at them for cheating. He was upset he didn't get to reap the benefits as well. "Sorry."

"It's okay," despite his words, he shook his head. "You should be more careful though. I read there's an update coming that'll crack down on stuff like that."

"How?"

Gray set his phone on the table, finally giving Lucy all his attention. "The update will prevent cheating that way. If an account logs in from another city within a short amount of time from the last log in, it'll know someone else is using the account."

"What'll happen to the account?" Lucy asked, trepidation sinking in as she realized she might put their accounts in jeopardy by helping each other out.

"It can be anything from your account will be frozen for an hour, or as bad as your device will be banned. I'd have to reread the article, but I figured I'd let you know since I'd hate for your account to get effected." He laughed as he said, "I don't care so much about Natsu's account."

"What about Natsu's account?" A female voice asked.

The two teens looked up to see Erza approaching them. "Good morning," Lucy greeted, glad to see the redhead. "How was-"

"Is that a Heart Kreuz purse!"

Lucy blinked, surprised by Erza's squeal. "...Yes?"

The girl's eyes lit up like a firework. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course," Lucy scooted the pink purse across the picnic table, letting the redhead see her handbag.

After a few minutes of admiring the purse, Erza passed it back to its owner. "It's beautiful. I'm a little jealous. Heart Kreuz is my favorite brand. I have one of their purses, but I don't want to bring it to school. I'm worried it'll get dirty being here."

"Dirty?" Lucy clenched her teeth a bit, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have brought the purse today. It wasn't exactly a normal brand to bring to a public school, so she could understand the redhead's hesitation. "How was your weekend?" She switched the topic, hoping to take her mind off her decision to bring her purse this morning.

"It had its ups and downs," Erza replied, finally taking a seat next to Gray on the bench. Casually, she brought out a plastic container and some index cards. "How was your weekend? Natsu says you went to Crocus?"

Lucy didn't bother asking what she was up to. Erza's morning routine usually involved eating a piece of strawberry cake while studying before the school day started. Some days she'd talk with Jellal, but the blue haired male had student council meetings on Monday mornings. Since he was a senior, they met on Monday morning. Tuesday afternoons were reserved for the juniors, meaning the redhead was absent from their group those days.

The blonde sighed before answering. "Yeah, for a wedding."

"How was that?" Gray asked, resting his head on his arms. He looked tired as well, but it was due to him staying up all night playing video games and talking to Juvia on the phone.

She let out a dramatic sigh before saying, "it was boring. I just sat there and stayed quiet 'til it was over..." Lucy's brows pinched together when she recalled a rather upsetting part of that night. "I did get pissed at the reception. Some asshole grabbed my butt!"

"Who did this to you?" Erza snarled, standing up with her hands in fists. Both Lucy and Gray tensed at the redhead's booming voice. "I'll teach him he can't just go around groping people!"

"A guy at the party..." Lucy shrank down, terrified of the look in Erza's eyes. "I-I think he said his name was Dan?" Lucy shook her head, holding her hands up in a mock surrender. "I'm fine. It doesn't really matter anyways. It's not like anything can be done."

"I'll chop off his hands," Erza declared, searching her bag for something. The redhead pulled out a short sword from her backpack, waving it in the air. "Where is he?! I'll put him in his place!"

"What the hell Erza!" Gray ducked, fearing the sharpness to the blade.

"Why do you have a sword!" Lucy cried out, two seconds away from crawling under the picnic table for safety.

"It's a tantō," the redhead clarified, bringing the sword down to rest the tip in her palm. "Isn't it beautiful." The girl's eyes brightened, momentarily forgetting about Lucy's groping issue to admire her blade.

"Why do you have that!?" The raven haired male asked, heart pounding in his chest. He knew about Erza's sword collection, but he never thought she'd bring one to school.

"Hmm?" She glanced down at Gray, causing him to flinch. "It's for my Japanese History class. I'm giving a presentation today. This is an authentic sword forged in the feudal era." She reached into her backpack, pulling out a pair of red pants. "I even have a costume to go with it."

"Well... you're very... _dedicated_ ," Lucy chose her words with care. She knew better than to say anything bad to a person carrying a weapon. "C-can you put it away?"

"Oh, sure," the redhead snapped out of her daze, returning the blade and pants to her backpack. "How are you feeling after getting groped? Do you need a hug?"

"Wha-" Lucy didn't finish before Erza walked around to her side, pulling her to her feet, engulfing her in a hug.

"There there," Erza cooed, "everything will be alright. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you again."

"I'm really fine," Lucy tried to pull away, but the other girl's grip was locked. "Promise."

Just then, Lucy felt wet arms wrapped around her too. "Juvia doesn't know what's going on, but she will give love rival hugs too!"

"I'm not a love rival!" The blonde squirmed, trapped in a hug by Erza and Juvia. "Why are you wet?!"

"Juvia just finished with swim practice," the blue haired girl explained.

"You didn't dry off first?"

Lucy felt Juvia's head shaking behind her, "no. Juvia wanted to see Gray, so she only dried where her clothes would touch."

"You guys are so weird," Lucy complained, feeling the hug tighten. She looked over, seeing raven hair. "Why are you hugging me too!"

"I felt left out," Gray groused, his arms overlapping his girlfriend's.

"Did you have to take your shirt off for it!"

She didn't see him look down, but she heard him mumble, "damn it. Not again."

Lucy wasn't claustrophobic, but she didn't like being surrounded by people when she wasn't all that upset. Maybe if they were there right after the incident with Dan she'd accept their affection, but right now she felt smothered.

She opened her mouth to tell everyone to back off, but she stopped when she heard _his_ voice.

"Umm... What are you guys doing to Luce?"

"Natsu!" Lucy cheered, glad someone could save her from this. "Help me!"

She heard his laughter, followed by the feeling of arms loosening around her. She wasted no time once she was free to move. Without thinking, she stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around Natsu's torso to give him a big hug. However, instead of feeling the hug returned, she felt the boy's body tense hard in her arms.

Natsu cursed himself for reacting this way. In the back of his mind he knew Lucy didn't mean anything malicious by the hug, but the weekend's events with that random girl were still fresh in his mind, causing him to tense at her touch. He knew Lucy felt it too, because she jolted back.

Her eyes dropped, arms letting go of the boy as she mumbled, "oh... I'm sorry."

His eyes widened, realizing he hurt her feelings. Knowing he wanted a hug just as badly, he grabbed her arms, pulling her against his body. She gave no resistance as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand high on her shoulder while the other rested on her mid back.

Lucy's eyes fluttered shut as she accepted the hug. Her face tucked into the crook of his neck, feeling the soft scarf against her cheek. She felt the strength behind his hug. He held onto her as if she would float away if he let go, but Lucy didn't mind. She wanted to be held by him just as much.

Not only was the hug more firm than their usual ones, but it lasted longer too. He felt his emotions going haywire, throwing him close to tears. He hadn't realized how much he really needed a hug by her, so he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to give her up.

_'Can I give her up?'_ He had thought about it a lot last night. He knew the safe thing for him to do was to give up on ever having a future with Lucy that would be more than friends, but now he doubted it was possible to just give up without at least trying.

Lucy was the first to pull away, a deep red staining her cheeks. "It's good to see you."

He smiled, warming up from the soft brown eyes looking back at him. "Good to see you too, Luce."

The two teens stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes until Gray's voice entered their ears. "You just saw each other a few days ago. You're acting like you haven't seen each other in forever."

Natsu dropped his gaze, muttering under his breath, "feels like it was..." After a few seconds of staring at Lucy's black boots, he looked up. His breath hitched when he finally saw what she was wearing.

His throat when dry as he inspected the clothes clinging to her body. Her torso was wrapped up in a white, sleeveless, collared shirt with blue trim. Two blue lines intersected down the middle and across her chest. From what he could see, the only way to remove the tight shirt was with a zipper that ran down the front.

He knew he should have stopped staring, but he couldn't help it. The outfit she had on today made his blood burn in a weird way. She wore a matching blue, pleated skirt that barely covered her thighs. Her fingertips brushed against the hem of the skirt, causing him to gulp.

She was definitely dressed for the warm weather.

For once he was glad she was wearing a blue bow instead of red. Then again, her red ribbon was still in his room after he took it off Friday evening. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing his favorite color. He didn't know if his racing heart could take seeing her wear red paired with that tight outfit.

He had to remember to wash her ribbon and return it to her tomorrow. He had forgotten all about it after he took it off. He just hoped the blood stains would come out.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked, her blush deepening when she noticed Natsu staring at her outfit. She tugged on the hem of the skirt, but it didn't shift a bit. Aquarius made sure to fit her with clothes that wouldn't slip, getting her the perfect size.

Natsu felt self-conscious when he realized he had been staring at her. He didn't even know how much time had passed, so he had no clue if he looked like a creeper or not. To save himself, he said the first thing on his mind. "Why are you dressed so weird today?"

"Huh?" Lucy glanced down at her outfit. Her blush faded as she spoke. "Oh, I got dressed in a hurry and- Wait! My clothes don't look weird! I think they look cute!"

"Whatever you say." Natsu waved his hand, trying to look nonchalant. "I think they look weird on you." Or maybe it was the weird things the clothes were doing to his heart that he found disturbing.

Lucy huffed, then turned around to go back to her seat. She hadn't even picked up her pen before she saw a shadow looming over her. She glanced up, seeing Natsu's smiling face. "Come play with me!"

"What?" The girl cocked her head.

He held out his phone, showing the Pokémon GO game. "I have less than a quarter of a kilometer before my egg hatches. I thought we could walk around and play until that happens?"

"Why didn't you just go around the block like you usually do?" She raised a brow, recounting multiple times Natsu did that to hatch an egg.

His eyes fell to her side, not wanting to see her face when he admitted, "I just really wanted to see ya first." The pink haired teen met her eyes, causing a blush to spread over his cheeks when he saw her lips parted and her eyes wide. "Uhh, I mean I wanted you to see it first! The egg, I wanted you to see what Pokémon I get."

"Oh," Lucy wanted to laugh at Natsu's mix up, but decided to let it go. "I can walk with you, but I can't play."

"Why not?" He asked, sitting backwards on the bench to keep eye contact. He heard behind him Erza munching on her cake, while Gray and Juvia talked about her swim practice.

Lucy let out a long sigh. She knew she was being over dramatic, but she still pouted. "I'm almost out of data. I can't risk going over. My cycle restarts tomorrow."

"Sheesh, that sucks," Natsu glanced down at the table, seeing she had a notebook out. "I guess I'll do it myself. You look busy."

Before Lucy could say she wasn't actually busy, Gray spoke up. "I'll walk with ya. I have an egg about to hatch too."

Natsu held back the urge to grumble. He really only asked because he wanted some alone time with Lucy, but it'd look weird if he said no now. "Alright."

Juvia protested the absence of her boyfriend, but he assured her he'd be right back. As if to calm her down, he placed a quick kiss to her forehead. The girl practically turned to water as she fell fluidly against the table, humming in contentment.

Lucy once again thought, _'I hope I never get that way over a guy.'_

Natsu and Gray went towards the field by the tennis court, phone in hands as they walked up and down the area to hatch their eggs. Lucy smiled, remembering the conversation she overheard Natsu have with his father about Gray. She knew nothing was going on between them, but it honestly would bother her if Natsu started dating Gray.

Actually, it would bother her if he started dating anyone.

Casting that thought aside, she went back to her notebook, writing out a few more paragraphs for her story. She didn't notice when Natsu let out a whoop in the distance after his egg hatched, or the sound of his footsteps as he approached the table with Gray.

Gray went back to sitting next to his girlfriend while Natsu stood off to the side of Lucy, making sure his shadow didn't block her paper. He wanted to tell her he got a Vulpix with a high CP, but the blonde looked distracted. He peered over, reading one of the lines.

Natsu wasn't much of a reader. He usually stuck to reading only when he had to for school assignments or text books, but what he read caught his attention. He doubted it had to do with what she was writing about, and more to do with the fact that it was _her_ writing something.

One sentence turned into two, then he finished up that paragraph. He continued reading until his eyes met the tip of her pen. She had stopped writing, staring at the page as if wondering what to write next.

He waited a few seconds before asking, "what happens next?"

Lucy flinched, not realizing Natsu had leaned in close to her. He spoke directly into her ear, startling her until her heartbeat sped up. "Nothing!" She screamed, closing the notebook and shoving it into her backpack. "Nothing at all."

"Ahhh, but I wanted to read more," he pouted, taking a seat next to her. This time he faced the same direction as her, forcing him to look over to see her face.

Lucy shook her head, snapping at him, "not happening! You're lucky I didn't kick you for invading my privacy!"

Natsu's eyes went wide. He shrunk down, eyes zeroing in on the table to avoid her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." He didn't want to admit that his feelings were hurt. She yelled at him. She had never yelled at him like that before. She had raised her voice a few times, but she never looked that serious. Now he was afraid he offended her on accident.

Erza, Gray, and Juvia looked up at Lucy. The girl's jaw had dropped, staring down at the boy who looked like a puppy that just got kicked. They didn't bother getting involved, wanting to see how this played out on its own.

"No, I'm sorry for overreacting," Lucy finally said, reaching out and placing a hand on his back. He stiffened, but not as badly as before. "It's just a story I'm writing. I'm not ready for anyone to read it yet. Besides, I promised I'd let Levy read it first if I decided to show it to people..."

Natsu tugged at his scarf, wanting to ask about one of the lines he read that caught his attention.

_**"But to the world, Michelle would never be more than a living doll."** _

He wanted to ask what that meant. The story from what he read was about two girls playing at a park, but then it stopped at that line. She hadn't written anymore after that, leaving him with a cliffhanger.

In the end he decided not to ask about it. If she wanted to show him, she would. He'd have to respect her privacy, even if his curiosity burned him up inside. He looked up at her, showing off his signature grin. "It's okay," he still felt down, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Lucy's hand left his back to grab her cup of coffee. She took a gulp, then set it down. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else about her story, he rested his head on the table. A yawn escaped him, but he was too tired to cover it up.

"Are you tired?" Lucy asked, shifting her head downwards to meet his eyes.

He blinked a few times before nodding, though that only caused his head to rub against the table in an uncomfortable fashion. He lifted his head, "yeah... I haven't been sleeping very well the past few nights."

"Here."

Natsu glanced over, seeing Lucy holding out her coffee for him. His green eyes grew round and his jaw went slack at the offer. "Are you sure?" He felt his heart beat racing again. He didn't know if Lucy knew it or not, but she wasn't _just_ offering him coffee.

_'An indirect kiss?!'_

Lucy seemed confused by his stunned expression. "Yeah. It's just coffee." She stole a peek at the drink, wondering if maybe he didn't like coffee. "It's still hot. I put some creamer in it, but I promise it tastes good."

"That's... that's not it..." Natsu's eyes flitted over to his friends for a second. They all stared at the scene in front of them. They didn't move, as if scared they would ruin this moment. He knew they were thinking the same thing as him. They used to tease each other all the time when they were in middle school about indirect kisses. They hadn't mentioned it in years, but it was easy to tell that's what they were thinking as they waited with bated breath for something to happen.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, setting the drink down next to his hand. He could feel the warmth emanating from the cup on his fingers.

"N-nothing..." He tried to think of this as nothing more than drinking after someone. It didn't mean anything, especially since she didn't see the hidden meaning behind the action.

Natsu's shaky hand grabbed the drink, bringing it up to his lips. A few beads of liquid were still on the lid's cutout. He tried to ignore that as he tipped the cup back to take a sip. As soon as he felt the hot liquid touch his tongue he ended the drink. Honestly he wasn't thirsty to begin with, so he didn't know why he even let it get this far.

As he swallowed, he set the drink down beside her. _'This means nothing. She's just sharing her drink... That's it... There was barely anything left anyways. She was probably about to throw it away. I doubt she'll take another- Oh my god what is she doing?!'_

Natsu felt his hands slick up with sweat as he saw her reach for her coffee and take a drink as if nothing were wrong. His eyes darted over to his friends, seeing their attention was solely on the blonde. They had to be thinking the same thing he was. _'The indirect kiss was met both ways.'_

It'd be one thing if he drank after her and that was it, but she drank after him too! His brain stopped for a second, frazzled over what he witnessed. His lips touched her saliva... Her lips touched his saliva...

Natsu had to look away to keep his face from catching on fire. He hadn't remembered a time he blushed harder than right now. He couldn't look over at his friends, already knowing the smirks they had to be wearing. He swore he even heard Gray snickering on his side of the table.

"Are you okay?"

He moved his head a bit, just enough to see Lucy in the corner of his eye. "I'm fine," he lied. His heart felt like it might tear right through his chest. His eyes darted around the table, trying to find something else to bring attention to. The object he zeroed in on happened to be a brown paper bag resting on the table. "What's in here?"

Without letting anyone answer, he grabbed the bag, stealing a peek inside. "Donuts?"

"Yeah," Lucy blinked, unsure if he was questioning if the round desserts were in fact donuts, or if he was just surprised she had some. "I was too tired to make something this morning, and they were at my house."

Natsu let out a nervous laugh, realizing this wasn't enough to distract everyone from his flushed face. "You should be careful... If you eat like this you're gonna get heavy."

"Excuse me?" Lucy's brows drew together.

He clenched his teeth, realizing that was _not_ a good thing to say to his friend. "Err... It was just a joke! My bad, haha..." He felt horrible. "I was just tryin' to tease ya."

"Oh teasing," she nodded, a smile growing on her face, but Natsu could see the dark undertone in her grin. She pulled out a comeback that put him in his place. "Well in that case, I forgot to ask you Natsu... When did your dad say your engagement party was? I want to make sure I get a gift in time."

"Huh?" The pink haired teen let his head fall to the side. "What engagement?"

"Natsu's getting engaged?" Erza asked, finally breaking the silence from the other side of the table.

"To who?" Juvia leaned on the table, pulling away from her boyfriend to learn more.

Gray was next to speak up. "I thought you weren't dating anyone?"

Left in the dark, Natsu shook his head. "I'm not?"

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy patted him on the back, but it lacked the comfort from earlier. Her nails dug into the material of his jacket, her glare piercing with barely contained frustration from his insult. "Your father will _accept_ you, no matter what."

Natsu gulped, feeling an icy chill run down his spine. Or maybe it was Lucy's nails digging into his back that caused him to shutter.

"What's going on with him?" The redhead asked, anticipating something much smaller than what Lucy revealed.

"Not a whole lot..." Lucy's voice started at her normal tone, but progressively got louder as she finished. "Just that his dad found out about his secret relationship with Gray!"

The group remained silent. The only sound to be heard were kids talking in the distance and Natsu sputtering like an idiot.

"No! He just- and then, but it wasn't like that! I just- No!" He panicked, looking from Erza, to Juvia, then finally to Gray. The raven haired boy's face was almost expressionless. The only hint of movement coming from him was the raise of an eyebrow, causing the scar over his eye to lift as well. "I promise it's not like that!"

Natsu glanced over at Lucy, trepidation striking him when he saw she wasn't going to lend him any assistance. He should have known this would be his punishment for upsetting her with his insensitive comment.

He looked back at his friends since they didn't hear the conversation he had with his dad. "I just didn't want to tell my dad I was talking to a girl, but Igneel assumed I was in some kinda relationship with that _stripper_."

He pointed an accusatory finger at Gray, as if he had something to do with it. When the other boy said nothing, he dropped his hand. "Ugh! This is ridiculous! You guys have met my dad! You know he likes to joke around!"

Lucy brought her hand back to her lap, smiling at the chaos she brought to the table. Natsu was sweating, beads dripping down his forehead as he tried to explain himself. His blush was long gone, his normally tan skin growing pale from his worries. She wondered if maybe she was a little too hard on him, but then she thought back to his comment. He shouldn't have made fun of her weight, teasing or not.

She could let him suffer for a little while longer.

Gray stayed quiet, Juvia glanced between her boyfriend and Natsu, and Erza sat there nodding. "Your father accepts this relationship?" The redhead smiled at Natsu as if the information was true.

"Well..." Natsu placed a hand behind his neck, feeling his skin wet from sweat. Wearing a jacket today proved to be a bad decision. He was glad he carried deodorant in his backpack for emergencies. He would need it after this was over. "... He actually said he didn't think Gray would be a good match for me."

Finally, the raven haired male spoke up. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough?"

Natsu stared blankly at his oldest friend for a few seconds before asking, "what are you so worked up about? It's not like it's true."

Erza's attention went to Gray, seeing his hand balled into a fist. "Do you maybe harbor feelings for Natsu? Do you like him? Do you think he's attractive?"

Gray's head darted to Erza, a serious expression on his face when he said, "Well, Natsu is pretty hot... for a guy that is."

Natsu's eyes widened, his jaw going slack, mouth falling open. He tried hard not to, but Gray's words affected him. If he thought his blush from earlier was bad, this one spreading over his face was like a volcano lighting up his skin.

He liked being called 'hot', but he wished it was by anyone besides the stripper. After his self-confidence was torn to shreds over the weekend, the compliment made him feel a little better. Still, he couldn't admit it to Gray!

Everyone, Lucy included, gawked at the raven haired boy. He shrugged. "What? If I was gay, I could do a lot worse than this Flame Brain! I think we'd do good to balance each other out."

Silence befell the group as everyone tried to wrap their minds around what Gray said. Finally, Juvia made the first move. As fast as a tidal wave, she wrapped her arms around Gray, crushing him in a bruising hug. She shot a death glare at the pink haired boy, then yelled, "MINE! You can't have my beloved!"

"I don't want your beloved!" Natsu shouted back, scared that Juvia might in fact drown him if she thought he was a love rival. "I'm not even gay!"

"But if you were," Erza started, voice low and on the verge of threatening, "would you be interested in Gray?"

Natsu's cheeks were definitely on fire. It was the only explanation for the heat radiating off his cheeks. "I mean, he's not _bad looking_. And I guess I could do a lot worse- Why are we even talking about this! I like girls!"

"You never know," Erza said, getting up to leave. "Life has a funny way of making things happen."

Natsu flinched, unsure if she threatened him or not. With Erza, he could never tell. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blue haired spider monkey hanging off Gray almost hissed. "It means, Juvia will castrate you if you touch Gray!"

Natsu's hands flew to his pants, covering up his crotch to protect himself from her eyes as if she could cut him from looking at that area. "I promise I won't steal your boyfriend!"

Gray let out a laugh, "Juvia, you don't have to worry about that." His voice was strained from being gripped so tight, but that didn't stop him from giving her a kiss to the lips. "I love you."

And just like that, She melted like ice to water, loosening her grip on her boyfriend. "Oh my darling! Carry me to class?"

"What! I'm not carrying you."

"But Juvia is feeling sad!"

"Oh, damn it." He stood up, holding his arms open for her. She jumped up, landing in his arms princess style. "Only this once!" Gray grumbled something about how everyone would look at them weird, but he didn't make any attempts to put her down. "We're taking off."

Lucy giggled while Natsu just sat there, confused and frustrated. Lucy looked at her phone, seeing they still had a few more minutes until the bell would ring. She finished off her coffee, then glanced back at the brown paper bag on the table. She was hungry, but now she felt hesitant about eating the donuts. _'What if I am getting heavy?'_

Finally regaining a sense of control, Natsu looked over at Lucy, seeing her having a one-sided staring contest with the bag of donuts. He raised a brow as he asked, "are you gonna eat your breakfast?"

"Hmm?" Lucy tore only half of her attention away from her food. She knew she wanted them, but the fear of gaining weight caused her to say, "no. You can have them if you want."

As much as Natsu would love to dig into those donuts, he could sense something was wrong. "Did what I say earlier upset you?" It was a dumb question, but he felt he should still ask. "I don't think you're heavy. If anything, you could stand to gain some weight."

Lucy blushed, "you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious." Natsu didn't think when he reached over and grabbed the sides of her waist. "See."

She let out a soft 'eep'. He immediately jerked his hands away, terrified over his actions. "I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't have touched you without permission!" He put his hands in his lap, ashamed of himself. He should know better than most to keep his hands to himself. He knew the damage it caused to have someone touch another person without consent. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lucy grabbed the bag of donuts. "You just startled me." She opened the bag, holding it out to him. "I'll eat one if you eat the other."

"Deal!" Natsu brightened up in an instant at the mention of food. He reached in, blushing when he heard her light-hearted giggle. He waited until she took the other donut before taking a bite. "Thanks, Luce!"

"You're welcome," she shared his grin as she ate her dessert. Once she finished her food, the bell rang. She stood up with her purse around her shoulder, walking towards the building at a slow pace until Natsu caught up.

"Luce! You forgot your backpack!"

She glanced back, seeing Natsu holding her backpack in his hand. "Oh, thanks." She went to grab it, but he held it close to his body. "I'll carry it. I'm going by your class anyways."

Lucy smiled at his lie. They both knew his first class was on the opposite side of the building, but she'd be lying herself if she said she didn't want to walk with him. "Sounds great," she nodded, letting him take the lead as they went to the school's entrance.

She noticed halfway there that Natsu wasn't grabbing her hand. Hand holding had been something she got used to when around the pink haired boy, but after the weird morning, she wasn't sure if she should make the first move.

Luckily, she didn't have to think long. At the same moment, Natsu reached out, grabbing her hand with his free one. She looked over at him, seeing the hint of pink coating his cheeks. Judging from the warmth on her own cheeks, she looked just the same. She felt a rough sensation under her finger tips, so she glanced down, seeing scabs on his knuckles.

Lucy guessed it was from the fight he got into with Jackal on Friday. _'At least he seems to be healing...'_

Natsu held her hand until they made it to her classroom. After a quick hug and a promise to see her later at lunch, Natsu waved goodbye, heading to his own class to start the day. Lucy waited until she couldn't see his head of pink hair before disappearing into her class.

Her lips were curved up into a smile, glad that she was back in Magnolia... Back at school... _'Near Natsu again...'_ She couldn't deny the effect he had on her. She would continue to think about it for the rest of the morning.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Lucy was feeling pretty self-conscious. Despite other students wearing shorts and skirts, she got a lot of glares from teens throughout her morning. She noticed it especially when she walked through the halls. People would stare at her skirt, then up at her breasts. She figured she'd get a few looks, but this many! She felt like she was put on display for anyone to gawk at her.

When she sat down at the table with everyone else for lunch, she felt crappy.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, fully aware of the frown on his crush's face. She took her seat right next to him, just like every day since they became friends. He loved that he didn't have to ask her to sit by him, she did it on her own accord.

Her hands went to her lap. "People keep looking at me," she complained, trying to pull her skirt down. Once again, it didn't budge. "I shouldn't have worn this."

Natsu looked down at her outfit, silently agreeing with her. She shouldn't have worn that, but he had different reasons for thinking it. He already knew she got looked at and asked out on a daily basis. He could only imagine how much worse it was with her wearing _that_. It made him jealous to think of all the other people looking at her.

He knew people were looking at her, because he was as well. Usually he was pretty good at not staring at her body, but the outfit she wore was distracting... and enticing.

"Did anyone ask you out today?" He asked, clenching his fists when he realized he voiced his inner question. It was something that bothered him a lot, everyday. He only wondered when the day would come that she'd say that she finally said yes to one of the guys.

Lucy's eyes went from her stubborn skirt up to Natsu's green eyes. "Actually... no..." It was odd to her too. Lately she hadn't been able to go a day without someone asking her out, but today... Nothing. No one even spoke to her aside from Levy and Natsu's friends. "Huh..."

"Does that make you upset?" The boy with pink hair asked cautiously, ignoring his sandwich to talk to Lucy. Everyone else was at the table, but they were engaged in their own conversations. Natsu didn't even want to attempt to talk to Gray today. The way Juvia glared at him, he feared for the safety of his family jewels.

"Not at all," Lucy smiled, thinking maybe people started taking the hint that she wasn't going to go out with anyone. "It's nice. I just wish people stopped staring." She glanced around the cafeteria, seeing at least ten pairs of eyes trained on her.

Lucy faced forward, dipping her head, "I don't get it... People are staring at me now, and I'm not even standing up..."

Natsu wondered if she was just being paranoid, but when he looked at the crowd, he saw people were in fact staring at her. "Here," he mumbled, leaning over to dig into his backpack. He pulled out his jacket he wore earlier, "I dunno if it'll help... But maybe people won't stare as much."

Her face brightened at the offer. "Thanks," she accepted his jacket, wasting no time putting it on and zipping it up. The air outside was warm, but the school stayed cold. She read somewhere that colder temperatures helped students in school, but she didn't know if that was true or not. Regardless, the school was chilly, so the jacket helped warm her up.

"Sorry if it smells bad," he realized a little too late that he sweat in it this morning. He didn't get a chance to smell it before he shoved it in his backpack during his first class, so he had no idea if she'd be repulsed or not.

Lucy lifted the arm sleeve up to her nose, taking a whiff. A smile crept over her lips as she realized it smelled just like Natsu. It was a comforting scent, so she clutched the jacket closer to her body. It warmed her up in more ways than one.

"It smells good," she confessed, not daring to look at his face.

It was fortunate that she didn't see him, because the pesky blush he thought he got rid of this morning came back in full force. "That's good..."

Natsu pulled out his lunch, glancing over to see Lucy still sitting still. She had a water bottle on the table, but no food. "Did you forget to bring your lunch?"

She squirmed in her seat. "Yeah... I was going to go through the line and get some food... but I'm scared someone will stare at me."

Natsu's heart clenched. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He'd felt it before too many times. Hungry but not wanting to draw attention to himself. He couldn't count how many meals he skipped just from the fear of people's eyes.

"I don't think you'd want my sandwich... It has a spicy sauce on it, but you can have this," he put a bag of chips in front of her. It was still spicy, but it wasn't nearly as bad as his sandwich.

"Really?" Lucy felt her heart warm at the simple gesture.

"Of course," Natsu smiled down at her. "Think of it as a thank you for that donut this morning."

She nodded, smiling at her new salty snack. "Thank you."

"Happy to help."

They ate their lunch, ignoring the many glares sent their way. Lucy could only reason that the added attention was due to her outfit choice. She'd think twice from now on before getting dressed for school.

Natsu and Lucy talked a bit about their weekend, but Natsu stayed away from the subject of the girl at the concert. He still didn't want people to know about that incident, hoping Erza would keep it a secret. He laughed when Lucy talked about Aquarius, and she giggled when Natsu told her how horribly boring it was learning how to change oil in a car.

All in all it felt like a normal day...

But with Natsu and Lucy, nothing was ever normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted fluffy, right? :D
> 
> rizzy09(tumblr): It may not be exactly what you had in mind for an Erza/Lucy brotp hug moment, but I tried. :)
> 
> SakuraStar1862(ff.net): Thank you for suggesting a mini Gratsu scene. I loved the idea, and I hope it gave the story some humor after all the angst. :P
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and hits! Thank you to those who said something: LovinmyOTPs, Natsuu, Star2877, Guest, and panicaddict!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Five: Sharing
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did the fluff make up for the angst? There's a bit more fluff in the next chapter. Wonder what's being shared ...


	25. Sharing

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Sharing**

The rest of Lucy's day seemed to drag on forever. She only had a few classes after lunch, but each one seemed to take twice as long as normal. It didn't help that she started to feel more paranoid. She didn't want to be, but she definitely noticed all the eyes watching her throughout the day.

Most of the time she chalked it up to her overreacting, but it got worst towards the end of the day. In her last class, she caught four people blatantly staring at her. She had to hold their glares - _for way longer than necessary_ \- before they finally looked the other way.

To say it made her uncomfortable would be an understatement.

She had Natsu's jacket zipped up to the top, so no one could see her upper body, but her thighs still felt exposed. If she'd known people were going to be looking at her like this, she never would have worn this outfit to school.

The scent coming from the jacket worked to calm her down. She was tempted to tell Natsu she was just going to steal his jacket, but she knew the smell would fade. Still, it felt nice to wear his clothes, even if he just lent it to her in a friendly manner. It made her feel connected to him in some type of bizarre way.

When Lucy's last class ended, she went down the hall where Levy was waiting for her. They walked together, making their way out of the school.

"Are you meeting up with Gajeel to _study_?" Lucy smirked, noticing the bright blush on Levy's face. The blonde enjoyed teasing her friend about her alone time with her boyfriend. It was no secret _something_ was going on between them that involved more than just kissing.

"Shhh," the bookworm looked around, making sure no one heard them as they went down the stairs. When she determined no one would hear them, she smiled, "yeah, I'm going to his house..."

"Well I'm glad you're happy," The blonde teen said in earnest.

Levy nodded, holding back a squeal, "thanks. I hope you're able to get with Natsu soon."

That stopped Lucy right in her tracks. "What?"

"What?"

"Why would you say that?" Lucy asked, feet finally moving to catch up with her friend.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious you had a crush on him. Am I wrong?" Levy raised her brows, genuinely confused.

Lucy on the other hand tipped her head back to look at the ceiling. Anything to avoid looking at Levy's eyes as she said, "maybe I do have a crush on him, but don't tell anyone."

"I won't," the blue haired teen promised, but her smile remained. "Are you going to ask him out?"

Lucy sighed just as they exited the school's main entrance. "I don't think so..."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I don't know if he likes me back..."

Levy scoffed, "please. He _obviously_ likes you back."

"Obviously...?" She shook her head as they left the school. "Anyways... Even if I found out he likes me back, there's no guarantee we can go out. My dad has some strict rules on dating. I don't know if Natsu's willing to take a drug test and background check _and_ meet my dad. My father's not exactly the most understanding guy."

"Really?" Levy asked, realizing Lucy rarely spoke about her family. "What's he like?"

"Well," Lucy started, trying to find a nice word to replace 'asshole'. "He's-"

"Slut!"

Lucy's head jerked to the side, seeing a group of boys laughing and pointing her way. Her brown eyes narrowed at their smiles. She didn't think twice before demanding, "who are you talking to?"

"You!"

"What?" She recoiled, shocked to hear a stranger say such a foul word to her. She put her hands on her hips, but that didn't stop the boys from laughing.

"I said you're a slut!" One of the boys yelled out, not caring that multiple people besides Lucy and Levy were staring at him.

"Take that back!" Lucy balled her hands into fists, ready to defend her honor.

"Make me," the same boy shouted, not taking her seriously.

She glanced around, seeing that more eyes were now on her. The students stared at her face, then glanced down to her outfit - _specifically her short skirt_.

Suddenly Lucy felt more self-conscious about her choice of clothing. Natsu's jacket helped cover up her top, but her legs and thighs were on display for anyone to see. Before she could react, she felt a hand tugging her wrist.

Lucy looked to see Levy pulling her along, away from the crowd that was gathering. "Ignore them," the bookworm instructed. "Let's just go."

She followed her friend, but still wanted to say her piece. "I should go back there and set him straight. I'm not a sl-" Lucy didn't want to say the word. She'd never been called such an ugly name before.

"I know you're not, but it's not worth dealing with. It's easier to just ignore it."

"But I don't want to ignore it. I want to correct it." Lucy couldn't understand why Levy wanted her to leave. If she didn't say something, wouldn't people assume she really was what that boy said she was?

Levy didn't answer her, instead dragging her to the group of teens waiting by the edge of the football field. Once she made it there, Levy leaned in close, whispering into Lucy's ear, "trust me. It's better to leave it alone than to say anything. I don't want to see you get hurt."

By now, Natsu and the others noticed Lucy and Levy standing a few feet away from them. They watched as Lucy pulled back, shaking her head. "I can't let him get away with it though. That'll only make him think he can do it again."

"Do what again?" Erza asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing!" Levy answered immediately. She glanced over at Lucy, a pleading look in her eye. She leaned in again, "just let it go, please."

Levy pulled away to say, "well I need to meet up with Gajeel. Text me later?"

"Y-yeah?" Lucy said, not sure what was happening. _'Why doesn't Levy want me to stand up for myself?'_ Then she recalled a conversation they had a few weeks ago.

_"Most of the time when people confront a rumor, it gets worse. The person who thought they were helping becomes the newest target. It's easier to stay out of it, or else you'll get attacked too."_

Lucy had tried to reason that bullying shouldn't be ignored, but Levy stayed adamant on leaving things alone. It was better that way, but Lucy didn't want to let something like this go. That boy insulted her. The thing he called her cut deep, especially since she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. She didn't know why he would call her that. Her outfit was the only thing she could blame. She wanted to change... now!

When Levy started walking away, Erza moved in closer. "What was that about?"

Lucy sighed. She wanted to tell Erza, but after this morning's reaction to her saying Dan groped her butt, she was pretty sure Erza would kill that guy who called her a slut. Lucy could see the handle of the short sword sticking out from redhead's backpack. With Erza's temper, she probably would take it to the extreme.

"It's nothing," Lucy said in defeat.

Once she let go of the fire that burned within her, she felt the day weigh down on her. The lack of sleep finally got to her, making everything about her feel dull. "I think I'm going to go home early... I'm kinda tired."

"Are you sure?" The redhead asked, watching as Lucy turned to start walking to her bus stop.

"Yeah," she nodded. Lucy looked over to Natsu, seeing him patiently waiting for an explanation over what just happened. She cast him a fake smile, but she felt the corners of her lips dipping down. "I'm heading home... Tired."

"Oh, really?" She could see the way his shoulders fell.

"Yeah," she yawned, causing him to yawn too. "I should get some sleep."

Natsu stayed quiet for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. "C-can I walk you home?" He asked, hopeful to spend a little more time with her.

Lucy thought about it. The bus would be a lot faster, but Natsu's company was something she couldn't pass up. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool," the pink haired boy grinned, then looked past her to his friends. "I'll see you guys later!" He didn't wait for a reply before turning around, walking next to Lucy on her way to her house.

On the way there, he decided to play Pokémon GO. Since Lucy didn't have a lot of data, she chose to watch. Halfway to her house, she remembered what Gray said earlier. "Oh yeah, I heard there's going to be a new update for the game soon."

"Again? I feel like I just upgraded it a few days ago. What's it gonna be for this time?" Natsu threw a Poké ball at a Weedle.

"I didn't read about it yet, but Gray said they're going to make it to where we can't cheat anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising a brow at her in confusion.

"Like how you caught me that Sandslash and I caught you that Snorlax. I guess we're not going to be able to do that." Lucy sighed, "he said something about if we log in too far away from our last log in within a certain amount of time... I'm not sure."

"Well that sucks," Natsu groused, transferring his Weedle for some candy. "Can we still do it if we're in the same town? That's not that far away."

"I think so," Lucy tapped her chin, the sleeve on Natsu's jacket slipping from the action. "I guess we'll just have to see."

"So you still want to try?"

"Well yeah," she smiled, readjusting the jacket. "Oh, do you want this back?" She grabbed the material over her chest, pulling it out to let him know she was referring to his jacket. "I can wash it tonight and bring it back tomorrow."

"No rush," he smiled, biting on his lower lip. He mumbled under his breath, "looks better on you than me anyways..." The pink stain on his face matched his hair.

Lucy smiled, liking the feeling of being in his jacket despite the warm weather. Her exposed skin on her legs counteracted the weather a bit, but not completely.

As Natsu swiped for a Pokéstop they were passing, Lucy giggled to herself. "Hey look! It's a Butterfree!"

"What? Where?" Natsu looked at his screen, zooming out to find the bug type Pokémon. His brows furrowed, frustrated at his phone. "I don't see it."

He looked up at Lucy, seeing the cheeky grin plastered on her pretty face. "Wait... If you're not playing, how do you see a Butterfree?"

She only giggled again, pointing to a bush to her left. "It's right there."

Natsu followed the direction of her finger, shaking his head as he realized what she meant. Fluttering around the bush was an ordinary butterfly, but he couldn't help but laugh at her silly joke. "I dunno... Looks more like a Venomoth to me."

Lucy put her hand to her lips as she laughed, "I guess some butterflies look like moths." She felt her lips pulling into a wider smile as she saw a furry creature cross their path. "Oh look! It's a Meowth!"

Natsu put his phone away, watching as the cat jumped over a short fence to venture into someone's yard. A dog started barking, so he decided to keep the joke going. "And there's a Houndour!"

"What?" Lucy looked over, noticing the dog barking at the cat. "No, you have to use Pokémon from the first generation."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well I like Houndour," Natsu argued, laughing at the way Lucy's cheeks puffed out in frustration.

She shook her head, adamant with her earlier statement. "Looks more like a Growlithe to me."

Natsu looked over, seeing her smirk. "I'm not even getting started with you on that. It wasn't a Growlithe."

"Was too!" Lucy defended, giving him a light shove to his arm.

He wasn't expecting it, letting himself be pushed a few inches. He smiled, ready to tease her back. "Was not!" He gave her a slight push back, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength.

Lucy barely stumbled, more surprised than anything. She smiled, calling out another, "was too," then went to push him again.

Natsu was prepared this time. Stepping out of the way but stopping when he saw her lose her footing. He acted quickly, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the girl to steady her. "You okay?"

He looked down at her since her head hit his chest. She didn't hurt him, so he wasn't concerned with himself. He felt Lucy shaking, worried that somehow she got injured. She glanced up, a bright smile on her face as she continued laughing. "Was too!"

"Okay," Natsu nodded softly, deciding this wasn't a battle he could win. Lucy was clearly more stubborn than she looked. "Sounds good to me."

With his arm still around her shoulders, he started walking, leading her along. She didn't protest or try to pull away. Neither wanted to admit out loud that they liked Natsu holding her, so they remained oddly quiet for a while. It seemed like they were both trying to make up for the horrible weekend they had, taking full advantage of the other's company.

When they had to cross a street, he finally let go of her. It was probably for the best. Being that close to Lucy made him nervous in a way he wasn't used to. He could already feel his palms and underarms start to sweat, and the last thing he wanted to do was get stinky around her.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Lucy asked, "how was the library trip with Beth?"

Natsu raised a brow, looking over at Lucy to read her expression. She seemed normal, her eyes staying ahead of her as they walked. He debated telling Lucy about the little misunderstanding he had with his lab partner when she thought he asked her out on a date, but he decided against it. It didn't seem like the best thing to bring up to his crush.

"Ehh, it was just like being in class. Although Ice Princess wasn't there, so that helped. He's always getting in my way," Natsu laughed, frustrated that his oldest friend was also in his chemistry class. "I guess I get in his way sometimes too..."

"I heard," Lucy nodded, remembering one afternoon when Erza scolded the boys for acting out in class. "Is Erza in your class too?" She chose to drop the subject of the library. Honestly she didn't want to know if he had a good time hanging out with Beth. _'If he really did, he'd try to be with her now instead of me...'_

That thought alone made her heart soar.

_'Unless she just works today...'_

That thought made her heart sink.

"She's in some of my classes, but not chemistry." Natsu sighed to himself, counting himself lucky for not having the redhead around when he did lab work. She was already controlling. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she was there to 'supervise' him.

"I wish I had a class with you," Lucy glanced at him, seeing that bright smile still on his face. "I only have one with Juvia and some with Levy."

"It'd be pretty cool to have a class with you, but usually kids in different grades only get the same elective classes."

"Yeah," the blonde teen agreed. "Only class I have with Juvia is art. Wait, is Juvia a junior like you, Gray and Erza?"

"Yup. All of us are juniors except Jellal." Natsu answered. "I'm a little worried about Erza. She's gonna be upset when Jellal graduates this year."

"So she does like him?" Lucy knew it wasn't her imagination that there was an attraction between Erza and Jellal.

"More like in love..." He sighed, "they just keep dancing around each other. Might as well start a betting pool on when they'll get together."

"Well if you do, I'd like to place a bet," Lucy giggled, ignoring the part about dancing around their feelings. She knew she was guilty of the same thing.

"Sure thing," he chuckled, then noticed the neighborhood around them started looking fancier. All the lawns were in pristine condition and all the houses were built large. They were in Lucy's neighborhood.

"I think you're house is that way?" He asked, pointing down a street.

She nodded, leading the way. "Yup. Almost home." She tipped her head back, looking at the beautiful sky. "I'm not feeling all that tired anymore. I guess I could've stayed and hung out with everyone."

"They'll be fine," Natsu assured, secretly glad he was able to spend this little time with her alone. His walk home would kill his legs, but it was worth it to get some one on one time with his crush. Her house finally came into view. It looked slightly different, but he figured it was because last time he saw it was at night.

He gulped, finding the large house more intimidating than before. Her father's text surfaced in his mind.

_**"It would be wise to stop talking to my daughter."** _

"Do you want to hang out some more?" Lucy asked, bringing Natsu out of his memory.

"In your house?"

"Yeah?" She raised a brow at him, wondering why he looked so jittery all of a sudden.

His throat bobbed when he tried to swallow, "are you sure you want to?"

Lucy held back a laugh, "why not? I don't bite."

That comment only made his heart race. "Is your dad home?" The boy asked instantly, looking at the driveway and seeing no cars.

"No, he's actually staying in Crocus for now."

Natsu's eyes flitted over to her, seeing her hardly react to that news. "Who's taking care of you then?"

"Virgo," Lucy said without skipping a beat.

"Who's that?"

"She's the family friend I told you about... She also happens to be our maid."

Natsu blinked in surprise. "Oh... You have a maid?"

Lucy flushed under his gaze. "Yeah..." She felt embarrassed for admitting it, but that was her life. Ever since her mother passed away, she'd been raised by maids. First it was Miss Spetto, but she retired about two years ago. That's when Virgo was brought in. Lucy had been fortunate to get two great women in her life to raise her after her mother's death.

The two teens stopped in front of the gates surrounding her house. Natsu hesitated before asking, "will she be okay with you having company?"

"I dunno," Lucy shrugged, "let's find out."

She opened the gate, then walked up to her porch. Natsu stood still for a moment, terrified of going into her home. He had to chant in his head to calm him down. _'It's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen. It's just Lucy. You're okay...'_

After swallowing hard, he started to move, closing the gate behind him before walking up to where Lucy was unlocking her door. Once she stepped inside, she announced, "Virgo! I'm home! Can I ask you something?"

The two teens were met with silence.

"Nice house," Natsu commented as he entered the two story home. They were in a short hall where he could make out her living room. A brown leather couch with light blue pillows rested in the center of the room. It was facing a rather large television, encased in a dark brown entertainment center. He could only imagine how great it'd be to play video games on a screen that big.

"Thanks," Lucy closed the front door and locked it. She kept her voice steady, even though her heart was beating erratically. Not even Levy had been inside her home. "D-do you want a tour while I look for Virgo?"

"Sure." He followed the girl through the house as she showed him each room. The rest of the house was just as impressive.

Natsu's house could probably fit in her living room and dining room alone. He couldn't fathom why they had such a large house when it seemed like no one was ever home. Lucy spent a lot of time at school, her father was apparently in another city, and the maid was nowhere to be found.

When they went to the kitchen, Lucy found a note from Virgo saying she would be out buying groceries. The note didn't have a time when she left, so Lucy had no clue when the maid would be home. The tour continued with both teens aware they were alone.

Downstairs held the normal things like living room, kitchen, a study, etc, while the upstairs held the bedrooms. Only three rooms remained closed during the tour. Jude's bedroom, Virgo's bedroom, and Jude's study were off limits to Lucy, though she had no desire to snoop in there anyway.

Natsu felt weird walking behind her going up the stairs. He caught a glimpse of her panties since her skirt was so short. Once he saw the pink material he ducked his head, staring at the stairs to avoid being inappropriate. He was embarrassed, but also upset. He knew for a fact Lucy had a few classes upstairs, meaning some people probably saw up Lucy's skirt as well. He wanted to tell her to never wear clothes like that again, but he knew it wasn't his place. He just had to deal with her choices, just like she couldn't tell him how to dress.

The last room of Lucy's tour happened to be her room, and she was nervous as to what the pink haired boy would think. Slowly, after gulping, she opened her room to let him explore. "And this is my room..."

Natsu was nervous to be stepping into the girl's room. Hell, he'd be nervous to go into any girl's room. He hesitated before walking inside. _'It's okay... Lucy is nice... She won't hurt you... It's okay...'_

He took a deep, reassuring breath, instantly getting hit by a strong, pleasant smell. "Wow," he mumbled, taking in another breath. The whole place smelled like Lucy, and it was heavenly. It put him at ease and made his heart speed up at the same time. "I like it."

"That's good." She stepped into the room, debating if she should close the door or not. She went ahead and left it open. She flipped on the lights to brighten the place up. Natsu and Lucy put their backpacks by her door while Lucy hung her purse on the door knob.

"Who's this little guy?" Natsu spoke up, picking up a white stuffed animal from the foot of her bed. "Actually, _what_ is this little guy?" He turned it around in his hands trying to get a better idea of the creature's species. He took note that she wasn't opposed to stuffed animals.

Lucy giggled as he inspected her toy. "He's a dog, from the constellation Canis Minor. I call him Plue."

He glanced up at her for a second before focusing on the white dog again. It didn't really look like a dog to him... "Plue huh? I've never seen anything like it before. Kinda looks like a snowman..." A grin surfaced on his face. "It's weird, just like you."

"Hey!" She puffed out her cheeks to convey her displeasure.

Natsu stared at her, shaking his head. "Damn you're funny when you get mad."

Her cheeks deflated as they grew warmer. She turned to the side as she tried to conceal her embarrassment. "Shut up..."

"Did your mom get Plue for you?"

He heard her sharp inhale. She turned to face him again, her eyes swimming with memories. "Yeah. My mom was always trying to make me feel less lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah..." Lucy went over to her bed, taking Plue into her hands. She took a seat at the edge. "My only friend's growing up was my mom and my cousin..."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yeah. For the longest time she felt like my little sister. We did everything together. Her name is Michelle. She moved to a different town a few months before my mom passed away..." Lucy stayed quiet for a few minutes, thankful that Natsu didn't try to push her into finishing her story. During that time she took off Natsu's jacket, resting it on the bed behind her.

Natsu's eyes widened when she said 'Michelle'. He recognized it from part of the story he read this morning. Now his curiosity burned like a wildfire. He desperately wanted to ask, but he remained quiet, not wanting to upset her since he shouldn't have been reading her story this morning without permission.

Lucy took a deep breath, letting the darker memories leave her mind as she continued. "I wasn't able to see Michelle a lot after that. My father was always too busy to take me to see her."

Natsu took a few steps closer to her, but he didn't sit down on the bed. Instead he sat on the ground by her, looking up to listen to what else she had to say.

"Hopefully I get to see her this weekend. I have to ask Virgo if my father arranged for my visit or not. He gets forgetful if it's not dealing with his business."

After a few more silent minutes between the teens, Natsu finally spoke. "I... kinda know how you feel... about being lonely..."

"You do?" She raised an eyebrow, surprised by his statement. She always saw him surrounded by friends - _except the day she met him_.

He nodded, eyes falling until they landed on her pink bed skirt. He didn't want to see her face when he admitted this. "Sometimes... even when I'm surrounded by people... I still feel isolated." He took a shuttering breath, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. "I try to not let it bother me... but it does. Sometimes I have to force myself to smile just to get me through the day..."

Lucy's heart clenched at hearing that. She knew all too well what it was like forcing a smile to get through something, though hers were for social gatherings. Still, she could relate.

Natsu turned away from her, resting his back against her bed. In a whisper he was sure she couldn't hear, he said, "I just want to be normal."

Lucy heard what he said, and it only added weight onto her pained heart. She'd wanted to be normal for so long too. That's why she wanted to go to a public school in a new town. She was just fortunate that her father started up another branch for his business in Magnolia. She didn't hesitate to agree to come to the new town, hoping she could convince her father to let her stay and attend school there. It took a lot of convincing, but it all paid off.

The blonde set Plue on her pillow, then got off her bed to sit next to Natsu. His eyes were hidden under his pink bangs, but she could see the quivering of his bottom lip. He was close to crying, and she wouldn't allow him to feel sad anymore.

"I'm glad you're not normal," she confessed, seeing the way her voice caused him to jolt. From the looks of it, she doubted he even noticed that she moved next to him.

"Huh?"

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not normal. Normal is boring. I think you're pretty fun to be around just like you are now."

He lifted his head up, green eyes meeting her gaze. "You do?"

"I do," she nodded, no doubts in her mind. "My mom always told me that as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what other people think. Are you happy, Natsu?"

He thought about it, long and hard. He had a lot of downs in his life, but that wasn't enough to keep him from being happy. Overall his life was pretty good, even if he had to ignore his school life in order to think that way. "I think so," he finally said, unsure if it was the truth or not.

Lucy's smile wavered only slightly. "Do you know what would make you happy?"

He shook his head, knowing that was definitely a lie. All he really wanted was for people to never pick on him in the first place. Then he wouldn't feel like such a freak. "Can we change the subject?"

Lucy's brown eyes widened, realizing she made him feel uncomfortable. "Of course! What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know," he sighed, moving his eyes to the carpet. "Tell me about your mom... What was she like? What did she look like."

The blonde nodded to herself. She rarely spoke about her mom, but it was only because it brought up memories of being alone. With Natsu here, she felt a little safe.

"I can show you." The teen stood up, spinning on her heel to walk over to an old desk. She carefully picked up an antique picture frame to bring over to the boy. After she took her seat beside him again, she looked down at the photo.

"Be careful with it," Lucy pleaded in a soft voice. Any louder and her words would crack. She held this picture close to her heart since it was the last one taken of her mother before she fell ill. It was during a time when Lucy had less troubles in her life. Her mom was her rock growing up.

"I'll be careful," Natsu promised, handling the picture frame as delicately as he could. He was known for his destructive nature, but he knew how to be gentle with things when needed. He helped take care of Wendy after all.

"Th-thanks," Lucy stammered, her fingers slightly shaking now that the frame was no longer in her possession.

Natsu looked down at the photo, a smile ghosting over his lips. Layla Heartfilia. Lucy looked like the spitting image of her mother. They shared the same beautiful golden hair. The older woman's hair was pinned up, with two thick locks framing her pale and flawless face. The mother's brown eyes were deep, and filled with kindness. She wore an extravagant dress, fit for a queen. It was a light pink, with white ruffles trimming the off-the-shoulder dress. A single, dark pink rose was centered on the woman's bust.

He wondered if Lucy would grow up looking exactly like her mom. If so, she was lucky. Her mother was gorgeous, just like her. He stole a glance over to Lucy, seeing her chewing on her bottom lip as she anticipated his reaction.

"She's beautiful." Natsu subconsciously wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder as he spoke, wanting to ease her distress. His fingers brushing against her shirt as he said, "you two look almost like twin sisters."

Lucy tried to calm her racing heart. Natsu's fingers barely touched her, but it felt like fire coursed through his hands from his hot touch. She tried to swallow, feeling a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to admit to herself how great it felt being this close to Natsu, especially when she felt so anxious.

Forcing herself to remain in control of her emotions, she spoke with a shaky voice. "S-she was young when she p-passed away. She never even hit thirty years old." Lucy leaned into the warm body, he was so comforting to be around.

Talking about her mother always upset her, but somehow, she didn't feel that deep regret and sadness that always accompanied her whenever she spoke of her late mom. It still upset her that she was stolen away from this world at such a young age, but somehow, it was bearable talking about with Natsu by her side. She felt like it was safe to open up to him, especially because she knew he lost both his birth parents. He could understand her pain.

"I wish I could have met her." The pink haired boy's hand moved, thumb rubbing at her bare shoulder. He felt goosebumps forming under his touch, but he thought nothing of it as he stared at the photo in his hands. "I'd tell her what a great daughter you grew up to be. So smart... So caring..."

Lucy felt her heart swell as he spoke, until he added, "so weird... Oww! Don't pinch me!"

Natsu jolted away from Lucy, taking his hands off her. She had her fingers held out, imitating a pinching motion. She wore a mock scowl on her face that he easily saw through. "I was also gonna say really c-cute too," he blushed, eyes drifting away from her to look at the photo again, embarrassed over his own statement.

Lucy stopped her future finger assaults and leaned against her bed. She knew her face was red, but she didn't care. _'Natsu called me cute again!'_ The blonde looked at the picture too, missing her mom even more. "She was an amazing woman. Best mother I could have ever asked for."

The pink haired teen let out a sigh. "I'm not really spiritual and stuff, but I'd like to think she's watching over you."

"Yeah... Me too..." Lucy always thought about her mother when she looked at the stars. In her mind, her mother was just another star, looking down on her and watching her grow up.

"Here, I'll go put her back in her proper place." Natsu stood up, padding over to the desk. There was a large mirror hanging above it, and several notebooks scattered on the surface of the chipped wood. He could only guess what the notebooks were filled with.

He placed the antique looking picture frame where he saw Lucy pick it up from. Giving one last look at the woman, he proceeded back to Lucy. His eyes caught on the thing resting beside her desk. He felt jealous seeing the girl had her own mini fridge in her room.

Natsu then looked at her bare walls. A question floated out of his mouth before his mind could keep up. "Why isn't there anything on your walls?"

"Hmm?" Lucy looked around, puzzled. "What would I put up there?"

He thought it was obvious! Pictures of friends and family.

His mouth opened to speak, but closed when he realized anything he said would sound insensitive. Lucy already said she didn't have a lot of friends, and her family seemed scarce. "Whatever you want to put up there. Doesn't matter." He made a silent vow to make sure she got a few pictures taken with him and his friends to fill her wall with.

Natsu's eyes continued to look around her room. Something odd struck him. "What are those two doors for?" The pink haired teen pointed at two doors on the wall furthest from her bed.

"Oh, that one's my closet." She pointed towards the one closer to them, then directed her finger to the left, "and that's my bathroom."

"You have your own bathroom? Man that's pretty cool." Natsu stared at the door in awe and envy. Lucy didn't answer him, not thinking it was a big deal. Since she was a little girl she'd always had her own bathroom.

"I have to share a bathroom with my kid sister," Natsu groused, but a smile played on his lips. "She takes _forever_ getting ready in the morning."

Lucy giggled, stretching out her legs. When she felt the carpet touch her upper thighs she realized she was still in her short skirt. She stood up, walking over to her dresser. As she grabbed a change of clothes, she took hold of the remote resting by the tv mounted over her dresser. "I'm going to get changed. Do you want to watch tv?"

She walked over to the boy, handing him the remote before he could answer. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into her bathroom, locking the door behind her just in case Natsu thought to burst in on her while she was undressed. She didn't suspect him to be a pervert or anything, she just feared that his lack of personal boundaries sometimes would cause him to not think about it.

Lucy changed into a pair of sweatpants and a simple shirt. They were a little baggy on her, but she didn't mind. When she was at home, she went for comfort, not looks. As she reached for the door handle, she froze. _'What if Natsu thinks I look unattractive wearing this?'_

She took a look in the mirror, seeing the bland clothes covering her body. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she debated if she wanted him to see her in the outfit or not. Before she could decide, she heard the sound of her tv coming on.

"I don't think he'll care..." She tried to assure herself. As if to make up her mind for her, she swung open the door, letting that be the end of the discussion in her head. Just as she took her first step outside her bathroom, her stomach growled. _'Oh yeah... I only had a bag of chips for lunch...'_

While Natsu flipped through channels, she asked, "are you hungry?"

"Kinda," he shot her a glance before returning to the screen. He tried to calm his now racing heart. Seeing Lucy in plain clothes made him feel strangely intimate with her. He knew girls didn't dress down normally, unless they were comfortable around the other person. Plus, seeing her in normal clothes made him relax. He didn't have to worry about accidentally staring at her skin for too long. "Do... Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

Lucy flushed as she contemplated his offer. Instead of asking him if he meant another date, she said, "I can try to make us something..."

Natsu cocked his head, looking back at her, "really?"

She twisted the tip of her foot into the carpet. "I can't guarantee it'll be something great..."

"That's fine," his smile showed he told the truth.

Lucy nodded, determined to find something for them to eat. She told him to stay put while she ventured downstairs to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, she cringed. "... I don't know how to cook..."

It was just another reason to resent the life she lived before this. Her father didn't want her to bother with cooking, always saying that a maid can make something if she gets hungry. Now she wished she'd been more defiant and learned how to cook regardless of his instructions.

She looked in the pantry, trying to find something she could handle. She was tempted to go with plain cereal, but walking upstairs with two bowls filled with milk wouldn't be wise. Lucy ended up grabbing a box of oatmeal packets.

She retrieved two bowls, filling them with two packets each of her favorite oatmeal. _Dinosaur Eggs._

Lucy figured Natsu would like them too, seeing as the eggs melted to reveal little green and red dinosaurs when cooked. She popped the bowls in the microwave after adding the right amount of milk to each. It didn't take too long to cook.

Lucy smiled, glad she could make something for him to eat, even if it was super simple. She'd have to take cooking lessons from Virgo in the future. With any luck, she could learn to cook a real meal for Natsu someday.

Lucy brought back two bowls of oatmeal. The bowls were hot, but she managed to carry them back to her room without spilling them. She was glad she left the door open since it allowed her to walk in without worries.

She made her way over to the pink haired boy, finding him in the same place she left him, sitting against her bed. She handed him his bowl, heart warming when she saw his toothy smile. "Thanks Luce! I love this kind!" He peered down at the dinosaurs mixed in with the food.

"No problem," her simple act seemed to brighten his mood. She went to grab a water from her mini fridge, then started walking back to Natsu. On the way back, her foot caught on her history book, causing her to lose her balance.

She stumbled, using her hands to grab onto her desk so she wouldn't fall. In the process, she let go of what was in her hands, making her eyes grow wide. "NOOO!"

Natsu's head jerked up from his bowl of food to see the mess in front of him. Lucy had her hands on both sides of her head, eyes wide as she whined, "my oatmeal!"

"What happened?"

"I dropped it!" She threw her hands at the spilled food in front of her, tears coming to the corners of her eyes as she realized she wouldn't get to eat the oatmealy goodness. "It's ruined!" She dropped her head, bangs covering her eyes.

Natsu was about to stand up and help her out, but he stopped when he saw her shaking. "Are you okay?" He thought she might be crying, but instead of sobs he heard something he didn't expect.

Lucy started laughing.

"Oh man," she glanced up, hand coming up to wipe at her eyes. "I'm such a klutz!" Her laughing increased as she bent over. She picked up her spoon, then used her hand to scoop the big pieces back in the bowl. "It's hot!"

Despite her complaining, she continued to clean up the mess. Her fingers getting sticky and hot from the food. She was halfway done when she looked over at Natsu. A smile was on her face while she laughed, "this is a low point in my life."

"I... I don't know if I should laugh or not?" Natsu stared at her, wanting to laugh but terrified of offending her.

"Go ahead and laugh," she sighed, "I'm laughing too."

He put his bowl of food to the side and walked over to Lucy. "Need any help?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"There's a towel in the bathroom floor. Can you get half of it wet with hot water and bring it here... The... The dinosaurs are staining my carpet."

The little dinosaur pieces melted, making red and green spots on the floor. She only hoped they would clean up with some hot water. Natsu wasted no time fulfilling her request. He brought the half-wet towel to her, watching as she patted the spots first, then began to scrub the more difficult stains.

When Lucy was satisfied, she used the dry end of the towel to scrub at it some more. She really wished she had a dog right now, that way it could clean up her messes like this. _'Can dogs even eat oatmeal?'_ She thought to herself as she stood up. She'd have to look into that later because now the question was bugging her.

Lucy tossed the dirty towel back into the bathroom, then took her seat by the bed. Natsu joined her, then offered her his bowl of oatmeal. "Here, I wasn't very hungry anyways." It was a lie, and both of them knew it a second later when his stomach growled. "Umm... I..."

"It's okay Natsu, you take it."

The pink haired teen frowned. "But I'd feel bad."

"Don't," she smiled. "If it really bothers you, we can share."

"Sh-share?"

"Yeah," Lucy picked up the bowl to scoop up some oatmeal, making sure to have at least one dinosaur with it. She popped it in her mouth, realizing she should have cooled it off first since it was still hot. She swallowed, tasting the brown sugared meal go down her throat.

Without any awkwardness, she passed it back to him. "Share."

His shaky hands grabbed the bowl, bringing it to his lap. Drinking after her this morning was one thing, but this? _'Does she not realize this isn't normal? This is way beyond a simple indirect kiss...'_ He pushed the thought aside, deciding he could call her weird another time. His stomach growled again. He was admittedly hungry, so he scooped up some oatmeal with the same spoon Lucy used, then brought it to his mouth.

Natsu was quick to pull the spoon out, not wanting to seem odd to her. Then again, this whole sharing food was odd to him! First she shared her coffee and now she shared her oatmeal! This was crazy!

He set the bowl between them, letting her be the next to eat. Lucy grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. It landed on an episode of 'The 100', so she kept it there.

"Have you seen this show? It's really good," Lucy stared at the screen as she reached for the food.

"I haven't, but I've heard it's good." His eyes watched her movements instead of the tv.

"It's awesome," Lucy corrected. She took a bite of the oatmeal, not realizing how strange it was. To her, she was just sharing food. She knew Natsu wasn't gross, so she didn't see any reason not to eat after him. She wouldn't do it with someone she didn't know, but she trusted Natsu enough to do this. It would be no different than if Erza wanted her to share her cake.

The blonde thought a little about it as she set the food down. She wouldn't care about sharing food with Levy either, or even Juvia. She had more reservations about sharing food with Gray, Gajeel, or Jellal, but that was because she knew three girls who would be upset if she did that. She could already imagine the accusations Juvia would throw her way, or the blades Erza would produce to scare Lucy away.

She didn't notice Natsu taking another bite, instead focusing more on her thoughts. The more she stayed in her mind, the more she realized maybe it wasn't such a normal thing. She'd never shared meals with anyone else besides her mother and Michelle, but maybe it was different if the other person wasn't a family member.

Lucy wondered if Natsu ever shared meals with other people. Judging from his reaction when she presented the idea, she guessed not. He seemed hesitant to eat after her. She hoped he didn't think she had any bad germs or something similar. She wouldn't offer if she thought she was sick or had something he could catch.

The two teens finished their oatmeal while watching the show. Natsu knew they had to be in the middle of the series because nothing made sense to him, but every time he glanced over to Lucy, he saw how focused she was on the screen.

Natsu smiled, setting the empty bowl between them. "Thanks for inviting me in," he said, glad that nothing horrible had happened. He was worried before, but he felt at ease now. He should have known to trust Lucy more. She was a great friend, and nothing bad would happen. _'I can trust her...'_

The blonde tore her eyes away from the screen, matching Natsu's smile. "Thanks for walking me home." She appreciated that he took the time to do it. It would have been easy for him to let her go and for her to ride the bus home, but this felt so much better. She had missed him over the weekend, so hanging out with him almost made up for how crappy her time in Crocus went.

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't mind walking so much. It was great exercise, plus he got to spend more time with Lucy. He already found out a bit more about her past, even if he knew there was so much more he didn't know. The longer they spent time together, the more comfortable he felt around her. He reached out to take her hand. It was softer and smaller than his own, and it seemed to fit against his perfectly.

Lucy didn't flinch away from him, instead she intertwined their fingers to get closer to the warmth of his skin. Natsu looked her in the eyes as he said, "anytime, Luce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/hits, and the comments: LovinmyOTPs, MavisPerez, Miraculous_kid, and Natsuu!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Six: Trust
> 
> Couldn't resist the fluffy chapter. :) I figured they needed some serious alone time to make up for the weekend apart. Anyone mind? Let me know whatcha think! :D


	26. Trust

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Trust**

Natsu held Lucy's hand for the rest of the episode. When it ended, a different show came on, but Lucy told him to change the channel because she didn't like it.

While Natsu flipped through the channels, Lucy left to go put away the dirty dishes. He leaned against her bed, trying to get comfortable. His butt was numb and his back ached, but there was no way he was sitting on the girl's bed. The thought alone made him feel uncomfortable.

Natsu was flipping through channels when Lucy came back. Before he could press the up button again, she screamed, "No! Keep it there!"

He jolted at her sudden outburst, then glanced up. Lucy was already back in her room, hurrying over to where he sat. She plopped herself down next to him, then grabbed the remote to turn the volume up. His attention was on her brown eyes, watching an excited gleam flash through them.

Natsu turned to look at the tv, visibly pouting when he realized what they were watching. "You wanna watch the Miss Fiore's beauty pageant?" He raised a brow, clearly surprised by her choice in shows.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled at him, causing his heart to flutter. "I watch it every year."

"Oh... Okay..." He didn't see the appeal in a show like this, but he kept quiet for Lucy's sake. It looked like it was just the beginning of the show since an announcer was naming the different girls.

Natsu stole a peek at Lucy, seeing her eyes fixed on the screen. He shrugged to himself as his eyes drifted back to watch the show. As long as he was with Lucy, he could tolerate it. Even if it was dreadfully boring.

Everything seemed normal between the two, until Natsu's ears picked up something he hadn't heard in a while. Lucy was so engrossed in the show she barely noticed the sharp inhale coming from her side.

"Natsu?" Lucy blinked a few times after seeing a flash of pink run by her. She heard a door slam before she could find out where he went. "Natsu?" She stood up, then walked over to her bedroom door. It was now closed, so she figured he went out that way. Before she could open the door to take a step into the hall, she heard a sound coming from her bathroom.

"Natsu?" She padded over to her bathroom, realizing when he slammed the door shut, the wind must have forced her own bedroom door shut. She knocked on the wood separating them, asking, "Are you okay?"

Her reply was the sound of vomiting. She opened the door, finding Natsu hunched over her toilet, puking. "Natsu!"

Lucy rushed to his side, rubbing his back as she gazed at his pale face. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

He nodded, gulping back more stomach bile to avoid her seeing him like this. "I think so," he jolted, not being able to hold it down anymore. He threw up again, knowing how disgusted Lucy must be of him. His hand came up, fumbling to flush the toilet to rid the small room of the smell of his vomit.

Natsu's eyes stung with tears, snot running down his nose. He knew he looked like a wreck, but to be fair, no one looked good puking. He just hoped he could trust Lucy not to make fun of him like most kids did.

Natsu reached for the toilet paper, surprised when a hand already had some torn for him. He glanced up, seeing Lucy offering him the paper squares with a concerned look on her face. He nodded, taking them and wiping his nose first. He went to grab more, seeing Lucy already had some for him.

He wiped his eyes, then sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. Dunno what came over me," it was a damn lie, but there was no way in hell he was admitting that to her.

Lucy continued to rub his back, hoping it brought him some type of comfort. "If you need to let more out, go ahead. I promise I won't judge you."

He cringed, realizing he did in fact feel like vomiting more. The only thing holding him back was the fear of freaking her out. He could feel the saliva building in his mouth, waiting to be expelled with the rest of his stomach contents.

"Thanks," he muttered, then released the urge to hold back. It came fast, spilling into the toilet bowl.

Lucy looked away, not wanting to shame Natsu for the natural act. She had a feeling he was going to beat himself up over this. Her hand moved in circles on his back, feeling the heat radiating off his body. "Better?" She asked when he flushed again.

"Better," his voice came out raspy.

"Did... did my oatmeal make you sick?" Lucy asked, feeling horrible that she might have caused him to get ill. Her stomach wasn't feeling bad, but she knew that wasn't a guarantee that he'd be fine as well.

"What?" Natsu looked over at her, shaking his head. "No, the oatmeal was good. I promise."

She smiled. "That's good. I'm sorry you got sick though."

"I'll be fine." Natsu grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning his face up again. "I throw up quite a bit."

"You do?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah," he nodded, forcing his wobbly legs to stand. "I'll be right back." He walked out of her bathroom, only to return with a small bottle. Before she could ask, he answered, "It's mouthwash... I carry it around just in case. Vomiting can rot your teeth."

Lucy's eyes widened at that bit of information. "It can?"

"Yeah... Can I use your sink?" He pointed at the faucet.

"Go ahead," she finally stood, watching as he took a swig from the bottle.

When his mouth was filled with foam, he started talking again, though it came out gargled. "It's the stomach acid that corrodes the enamel on the teeth."

Natsu spit out the foam, then continued. "I have a bag with a toothbrush and some toothpaste, but it's not good to brush your teeth immediately after throwing up. You have to wait about an hour later... Also, you can't brush too hard 'cause that can cause damage too."

He took some more mouthwash in to make sure his mouth was thoroughly clean. Lucy leaned against her wall, unsure if she should watch him or not. If felt weird to leave now, so she stayed put, thinking about what Natsu said. She guessed he had to throw up a lot. Why else would he carry around stuff to brush his teeth all the time. _'Does he carry it around all the time?'_ She didn't see him with it when they first met, but then again, she didn't dig through his pockets.

Natsu rinsed his spit down the drain, then turned off the sink. He moved his tongue in his mouth, trying to get rid of the nasty taste from his mouthwash. It wasn't flavored, so the taste disgusted him.

Lucy saw his discomfort. "I have some gum in my purse... Can you have that?"

Natsu looked at her with a questioning gaze. _'What does she mean can I have gum?'_ Then he realized that she didn't know if it would effect his teeth since he dumped all that information about teeth care after vomiting. "Uhh, yeah. I'm pretty sure that's fine." No one had ever told him he couldn't have gum.

He followed Lucy out of the bathroom. Her purse still hung on her door knob, so she went to retrieve it. Once she opened it, a memory flashed through her head of her stealing something and slipping it into her purse.

Lucy quickly grabbed the pack of gum, handing it to Natsu before heading to get her luggage from her trip to Crocus. Since she had to get on an airplane, she had to store the hot sauce in her luggage because it was over the liquid limit to bring on in her carry-on.

A smile surfaced on her face when he found it was just where she left it, in the front pocket of her luggage wrapped up in a shirt to keep it safe during the travel. She was lucky Virgo hadn't gone through all the pockets, since she wouldn't have a good excuse for why she had hot sauce in her bag.

Lucy turned around, walking over to Natsu who was standing by her bathroom door. "Here," she held out the red bottle of hot sauce called 'Fire Blast'.

Natsu stared down at the bottle, then back up at Lucy. "Wh-what's that for?" He didn't know why he felt nervous. He could only guess it had to due with the fact that people made fun of him for consuming hot sauce regularly, so much so that he gave up the spicy sauce when eating in public.

Lucy saw the panic in his eyes, realizing he was probably wondering why she would offer it out of the blue. She came up with an excuse, though honestly she should have thought it through better. "Oh, I just got it while I was in Crocus."

She forced a laugh to come out, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I tried it but it's way too hot for me. I was going to throw it away, but I thought I'd see if you wanted it first..." She wanted to slap herself. _'Why the hell did you say you were going to throw it away! Now you sound wasteful!'_

When Natsu said nothing, she asked, "Do you want it?"

"Umm, I-I guess so?" With a shaky hand, he took the bottle. His eyes traced over the large words on the top of the label. 'Fire Blast'. He'd never heard of it before. He knew he shouldn't test it out so soon after vomiting, but the thought of having something spicy in his mouth was enough to cast that worry aside.

Lucy watched as he popped the cap off, then raised a brow at the bottle. "Luce?"

"Yeah?" She asked, wondering if there was a problem.

"You said you tried it?" Natsu's eyes flashed up to meet her own.

Lucy merely nodded her head in response. Natsu looked down at the bottle again, debating whether he should tell her or not. "Was it from this bottle specifically?"

Lucy felt her chest weigh down as she nodded again, unsure why he was suddenly questioning her. It all made sense when she saw him unscrew the top off, revealing the white paper that sealed the bottle.

 _'Oh... My... God...'_ She forgot that the bottle was unused, meaning he just caught her in a lie! She bowed her head, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. "I am so sorry," she felt mortified getting caught like this. She really didn't have a good excuse now. "I-I just saw it at the reception, and I wanted to get back at those jerks, so, I... I stole it from the party. I don't even like hot sauce that much. I just thought you might like it so I took it. I'm sorry."

Her eyes stared down at her feet, waiting for Natsu to scold her. She was surprised when she heard the sound of his laughter. She glanced up, seeing one of Natsu's hands clutching his stomach as he chuckled. "Man, you really are a weirdo!"

Lucy opened her mouth, ready to protest, but then sighed. "I guess I really am..."

"That's okay," he grinned, stepping up to wrap her in a quick hug. "Thanks for the sauce. Is it really hot?"

"I don't know," Lucy mumbled against his scarf. "Haven't tried it."

The boy pulled away, looking down at the bottle. "Wanna try with me?"

"Ehh, I'll let you go first. I'm not much for spicy things."

"Okay," he pulled off the seal, then brought it up to his nose. The smell alone was enough to make his head spin, so he could only imagine what the taste would do. He dabbed a little on the tip of his finger, then popped it in his mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" He ripped his finger out, moving his tongue in his mouth to spread the flavor so it wouldn't be as strong at the tip of his tongue. "That's hot!" Tears collected in his eyes. It felt like he just tried to eat fire. He'd never had something as spicy before in his life.

He loved it!

Without thinking about it, he brought the rim of the bottle to his lips, tipping it back to take a sip of the hot sauce. His taste buds exploded from the intense blaze of flavor filling his mouth. Natsu put the cap back on, practically panting as he looked at the bottle again. "Wow. That was amazing!"

Lucy's soft laughter caught his attention. He paled, realizing he looked like a freak just now. _'Who the hell drinks hot sauce?'_

Natsu reluctantly glanced up, seeing the slight pink tint to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say between giggles, "I'm glad you like it."

"Y-yeah..." He waited, anticipating her to say something about his odd behavior. Instead, she didn't say anything about it, showing him that he could trust her not to make fun of him for his weird quirks.

"Do you want to keep watching?" Lucy looked back at her screen, seeing a girl getting interviewed by the host.

A lump formed in Natsu's throat. He refused to look at the screen as he shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I can head home so you can watch it."

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing her time with Natsu was almost up. In a last ditch effort to keep him there, she said, "I can just record it for later. We can do something else?"

"Are you sure?" Natsu didn't want to impose, but he also didn't want to leave. Aside from the throwing up part, he was having a great time hanging out with Lucy.

"Of course!" She rushed over to her tv, pressing the necessary buttons to record the show to watch later. She turned the screen off, then looked back at the boy. "What do you want to do?"

Natsu shrugged. He didn't exactly know what there was to do at her house. If they were at his house they could play video games or even some board games. He was about to suggest playing Pokémon GO, but then he remembered her data was low. _'Oh wait!'_

"Do you have WiFi?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Do you need to use it?"

Natsu shook his head. "If you use WiFi we can play Pokémon GO? We probably won't be able to leave the house though."

Lucy's brown eyes lit up. "We can go to my backyard! I know I get signal all the way to the fence." Her smile faded when she said, "But I usually only find Rattatas out there."

"That's fine," he assured. "We can always get them for evolving. Five hundred points is five hundred points after all."

"I guess that's true. Let's go," she grabbed his hand, dragging him out of her room and down the stairs.

On their way to her backyard, Lucy noticed Virgo still hadn't come home. She wondered if she should call the maid, but knew she was more than capable to go grocery shopping on her own.

Lucy blanched, hoping Virgo didn't leave the house dressed as a maid again. Lucy didn't think she could handle that type of embarrassment, even if no one would be able to connect the two females together.

Natsu followed Lucy until they reached her dining room. She pulled back the curtains, letting light flood the room. Natsu's eyes widened when he got a glimpse of her backyard. He gulped, feeling intimidated by her all over again.

 _'I guess she really is rich...'_ He knew it was a stupid thought to have, but for some reason he kept denying to himself what Lucy's family had money. He guessed it was just his way to try to make her more approachable. The gap in social class between them started getting bigger as she opened the glass doors to the yard. "Come on!"

Natsu hesitantly walked through the doors and out into the sunlight. His eyes flitted over the yard, shocked when he saw not only a large pool off to the side, but also a fountain.

_'A fountain?!'_

Who the hell just had a fountain in their backyard. The thing was large, easily looking like it belonged in a park, not this place. He subconsciously took a few steps towards it, marveling at the beauty of the smooth stone it was carved from.

"It's pretty, huh?" Lucy said, walking up next to him.

"Yeah," he subtly nodded his head. "Is it a mermaid?"

"Yup," she let out a short giggle. "It's modeled after an old family friend named Aquarius. Her and my mother were really close."

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy. "Do you not see her anymore because of..." He didn't want to bring up her mother's passing again. She seemed down earlier, but he was curious.

"Oh, I see her more often than I'd like to," Lucy said, puffing out her cheeks. "She's the one who convinced me to get that dumb outfit. Horrible idea."

Natsu couldn't argue with her there. "Why did you wear it? If you don't mind me asking."

Lucy sighed, shifting her weight to her right foot. "Aquarius said it would—" She stopped herself. There was no way she was going to admit that she decided to get it because the water-bearer had told her it would get her a boyfriend. "—make me look better." That wasn't necessarily a lie, so she didn't feel bad about saying it.

"You didn't need it," Natsu mumbled, thinking she looked great in whatever she wore. Especially now in her shirt and sweatpants. It made him feel comfortable, like he could just hang out with her without worrying about clothing brands or the fact that Lucy was clearly out of his league.

He looked down at his own clothes. They were bought at department stores, brands that no one cared for. His family didn't have the money to buy expensive clothing that he was just going to outgrow, so whatever he had of name brands he had to buy with his own money.

Usually Natsu didn't care about things like that, but after seeing Lucy dressed up not only today, but for that wedding too, he felt even lower than her. He was just glad she didn't rub it in his face.

"Let's see," Lucy's voice rang from beside him. He glanced over, seeing she was tapping on her phone.

She connected to her family's WiFi, then smiled. "Okay, I'm all set. If you want to use it too, you can. The password is 'punishment'."

Natsu raised a pink brow at her. He blinked, clearly thrown off my that choice of password. Before he could ask why, Lucy explained, "I didn't choose it. Virgo did. The WiFi name is 'gate of the maiden'." She laughed, "Once again, I didn't choose it."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh too. "So weird..." He ignored her protests as he connected to her WiFi. This wasn't as personal as exchanging Pokémon GO passwords, but it still felt good. When his game was loaded he looked up at Lucy. "Ready?"

"You bet!"

As they began walking, Lucy giggled. "Funny how when this game first came out, I wanted to find Pokémon with a higher CP," Lucy started, tapping on a Pokémon, "but now I'm hoping for a low CP just so I don't waste my Poké balls on them."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, that is kinda funny. I do the same thing when I see a really low Weedle or something. I don't wanna waste balls on a dumb bug."

When they were finished laughing, the two teens decided to walk around the perimeter of her backyard first to get an idea of what Pokémon were around. Natsu was stunned when he realized they'd been walking for a few minutes when they finally reached the back gate. He couldn't believe it was so big.

"Who mows the lawn?" Natsu asked as he tried to catch a Rattata. It was a random question, but it worked to start up a conversation.

"People come once a week to touch up the place," Lucy answered, tapping on a Pidgey. "I think they come when I'm at school, because I've never seen them." Lucy had an idea that Virgo just told Lucy people came to do it. She had a feeling Virgo herself was out here mowing and trimming the lawn as some sort of self-punishment. Of course she'd never caught the maid in the act, so she had no proof.

Natsu transferred his Rattata as he said, "That's cool. I usually mow the lawn at my house."

"Really?" Lucy turned her head to look at the boy. His pink hair looked lighter in the direct sun, a carefree grin gracing his face. "That's cool."

"Not really," he groaned, knowing he had to start mowing the lawn regularly now since the weather was warming up. He loved summer, but he liked winter too just because he didn't have to do as much mowing. _'Then again, I get stuck shoveling the snow... Maybe mowing's not so bad...'_

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Have you ever mowed a lawn before?"

Lucy shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

"You should try it," he chuckled. "Then you'd know why it sucks."

Lucy looked up ahead, seeing that they were about it hit the other corner of her backyard. A shed rested in the corner, containing gardening equipment. "Can you show me how?"

Natsu looked up at her. "What? How to mow?" When she nodded her head, he laughed. "I mean I can, but you're not gonna like it."

"Says you," Lucy stuck out her tongue, then walked faster towards the shed.

That only caused Natsu to laugh harder. He sped up, seeing Lucy already in front of the structure. She opened the door, disappearing inside.

He followed in after her, seeing her attempting to pull a lawn mower from the shed. He was surprised they didn't have a riding lawn mower for how big the yard was. His thought vanished when he saw one at the back of the shed behind a weed wacker and leaf blower. He quickly looked away when he felt his stomach twist from the thought of that 'vehicle'.

"Here, I'll help you." Natsu put away his phone, then grabbed the mower's handle. Lucy watched as the boy effortlessly pulled the mower from the shed and onto the grass. He waited until she was beside him before he started.

"Alright, now the first thing you're gonna do is make sure there's gas in it." He pointed to a cap on the mower. He unscrewed it, then peered in. "Yup, looks good. See?"

Lucy leaned in, looking through the hole to see some liquid inside. "Yeah..." She didn't know why, but she felt a little wary about this.

Natsu screwed the cap back on as he said, "Next we're gonna prime the engine." He pointed to a little rubber button on the side of the mower. "Press that in about five times. Usually it's three to five..."

Lucy raised a brow, but did as told, pressing the little button six times to be safe. When she was done, Natsu continued. "Now you're gonna hold this handle back," he watched as Lucy grabbed the handle, pulling it in. "Then take this cord and yank really hard."

Lucy gave him a questioning look, but Natsu showed no signs of messing with her. It sounded odd, but she did it anyway, yanking the cord as hard as she could.

It did nothing.

Natsu began laughing, holding his sides as he watched Lucy pull it a few more times with no success. "Y-you want m-me to help?" He asked between gasps of air.

Lucy huffed at him. "No! I got it!" Despite her confidence, she still couldn't get the thing to start. "What am I doing wrong?"

Natsu wiped away a stray tear, "Try putting some muscle behind it."

That earned him a dark glare. He gulped, thinking that she reminded him of Erza in that moment. "S-sorry!"

Lucy sighed, releasing her angry stare. "I guess it's harder than I thought."

"I can show you," he walked up behind her, grabbing the cord's handle. Lucy's hand was still on it, so his hand overlapped hers. "Keep that part down while I do this."

Lucy nodded, heat flooding her cheeks as she felt Natsu's warmth radiating off his body. She had no idea how he could stand to be that hot all the time. She would ask him, but currently her mind was short-circuiting from their close proximity.

"Okay... One... Two... Three!" Natsu yanked the cord back, jerking Lucy's hand with it. The engine roared to life, scaring Lucy. She immediately let go of the handle, effectively killing the engine.

"Damn," Natsu muttered, releasing her hand to step away. "Next time don't let go. That's how you turn it off."

Lucy shook her head. "There won't be a next time. I think I'm good."

Natsu laughed, "Oh come on! You haven't even gotten to the hardest part. Here..."

He took the lawn mower from her, holding down the handle and giving the cord a nice yank. The engine came back on, the mower vibrating as it attempted to cut the grass.

"Okay," he shouted over the noise the machine produced. "Now you're gonna hold the handle down while pushing it. That's how you cut the grass."

Lucy felt uneasy as she took the handle from Natsu. Her hands and arms shook from the mower. Lucy gave him an uneasy look, finding the slightest comfort when he gave her a thumbs up. She pushed, finding it more difficult than she originally thought to make the mower move.

Putting all her strength into it, she pushed the mower forward. It seemed to take off on its own, luckily not at a fast pace. Lucy guided it across the yard. The grass had barely grown since the last trim, but it was just tall enough to tell where she'd gone.

Lucy laughed to herself, thinking this wasn't as bad as she thought. However, after a minute of pushing the mower, she started to sweat.

The teenage girl traveled to the opposite side of the yard, then struggled to turn the machine around. By the time she got it facing the correct direction she was already sweating bad. She pushed it, cutting a different strip of grass so she didn't go over the same one again.

Natsu watched Lucy mowing her lawn. He felt oddly proud of her for sticking it through, even if her lines were jagged and she looked like she was having problems staying motivated. When she finally reached him, she cut the engine off, gasping for air.

Her shirt was partially wet with sweat, her hair wild from the air blowing against her without her being able to fix it up each time. She grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling it outwards to allow air to flow against her skin. "I feel like I need a bath."

Natsu smiled, "You did good!"

"I did?" Lucy turned back, seeing the crooked lines she cut into the grass. When she looked back at the boy, she frowned, "You're just saying that."

"Maybe," Natsu gave her a cheeky grin. "It was still cool to see you doing manual labor."

Lucy shook her head. "I have no idea how people do that. It's horrible!"

"Well most people don't have yards as big as yours," Natsu looked around, estimating in his head. "I'd say this is... maybe five times bigger than my yard?"

"Really?" Lucy looked at the backyard, thinking it was a lot smaller than the one her family had in Crocus.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, taking the mower from her. "Let's put this up." He said 'let's', but he did it himself, somewhat pitying Lucy since she was sweating. For some reason he liked seeing her like that. Not necessarily sweating, but doing something physical. It made her seem less out of reach and more like him in a way.

He pushed the though aside as he put the mower where they found it. When he got out, Lucy closed up the shed. "So, more Pokémon GO?"

"Sure," Natsu pulled out his phone again, having to reload the game since he waited too long. When it was done, he smiled. "Hey Luce... Guess what's nearby?"

Lucy looked at her own screen, smiling wide. "A Growlithe!"

"For the last time, it's not a—"

His words died in his throat when the orange and black dog Pokémon popped up beside his avatar. "Well fuck," he glanced over to Lucy, seeing she was already trying to catch it. Under his breath he mumbled, "Guess you were right."

Natsu watched Lucy as she flicked a Great Ball at it. Her tongue stuck between her lips as she concentrated, aiming her balls. She jumped for joy when she caught him, then ran up to Natsu to hug him. "I told you! I told you it was a Growlithe!"

Natsu didn't even care that Lucy was sweating while she hugged him. He laughed, hugging her back. "Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head!"

She could hear the smile in his voice. Sure enough, when she pulled back his lips were stretched into a grin. "Are you gonna catch it?"

"Huh? Oh!" Natsu looked down, remembering that he had to try to catch it too. He tapped on the Pokémon, laughing when its CP was shown. He had nothing to worry about because the Pokémon had a CP of seventeen. One Poké Ball was more than enough to subdue the Pokémon.

When he looked up, he saw Lucy's huge grin. He let out a dramatic sigh, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right."

Lucy giggled, hands coming up to clap. "Yup! I think I deserve a reward for being right!"

"What'd you have in mind?" He looked up, seeing her smile hadn't faded. _'She has such a pretty smile...'_

"Hmmm," Lucy tapped her chin as if she was thinking. "Oh, I know! You have to take me to the movies this Friday!"

"Wh-what?" Natsu's eyes widened. He almost opened his mouth to ask her if she meant like a date, but his lips remained sealed.

"You heard me." Lucy tried sounding confident, but she started sweating from nerves now. "And you have to buy me popcorn and a soda!"

"I-I can do that," he gulped, feeling his heart speed up. Going to the movies with a girl was basically a date, right? Was there even a need to get confirmation? "Do you know wh-what you wanna see?"

Lucy shook her head, stabbing the toe of her shoe into the grass. "I haven't thought about it." The idea had just come to her out of nowhere. She was glad it did, and that he agreed so quickly. It was another date with Natsu, even if neither of them specifically said it was. She figured it counted anyway.

"I can look up what's playing later," he started smiling, growing excited about seeing a movie with Lucy. He'd never gone with a girl before, always in groups with his friends or family. This would be a new experience he could look forward to.

"Awesome!" Lucy felt so great she didn't even bother avoiding his gaze. It was clear Natsu liked the idea just as much as she did. "Do you think maybe you'd want to come over again?"

"To your house?" Natsu raised a pink brow. He hadn't thought she'd actual want him over after today. He figured this was a one time thing, her being nice for him walking her home.

"Yeah," she smiled. Damn... Why did her smile make his heart leap.

"I-I can do that..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaky nerves. Lucy always managed to do weird things to his emotions, but for some reason he kind of liked it.

"Great," Lucy nodded, then started to walk again. Her eyes went to her screen, waiting for another Pokémon to pop up. "Maybe when it gets warmer we can go swimming."

"Sa-swimming?" He glanced at her inground pool, seeing it was covered by a tarp.

"Yeah," Lucy didn't exactly know how to swim, but she didn't need to tell Natsu that. Besides, she could always stay at the shallow end like she always did whenever she had to get in the water. "We can invite everyone else over too if you want."

Loke told her he would invite her and all her friends to his birthday party, but she forgot to ask exactly when his birthday was. She realized she didn't need to wait for him to have his party. She had her own pool! All she had to do was convince Virgo to let her throw a party since her father was still living in Crocus. She'd have to ask the maid about it later. Maybe when it got warmer outside.

"That sounds fun," Natsu realized it actually did sound like a good idea. There was only one problem he could see.

He'd have to take his shirt off.

Natsu cringed at the idea of exposing himself like that. In front of his friends and family was one thing, but Lucy? He didn't want her to think the same things his classmates thought.

_"There's no way a dork like you has a body like that without help!"_

Lucy didn't notice the way Natsu's face scrunched up. She was too busy transferring her duplicate Pokémon to get more candy. Two more Paras Candies and she could get a Parasect.

"So how was the wedding," Natsu finally asked, trying to get his mind off his self-esteem issues.

Lucy groaned, dropping her head. "It was horrible. So bored and long, and then the reception was just awful."

"Why's that?" Natsu cocked his head. Every wedding he'd been to wasn't as dreadful as she made it sound, but then again he had known the people getting married and had lots of people to talk to. According to Lucy, she didn't have very many friends, or any for that matter before she came to Magnolia. He doubted she had someone to hang out with at the wedding.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together when he remembered the photo he saw of Lucy with Loke. _'Oh yeah, she had someone to talk to all right!'_ He didn't want to get jealous, but that's exactly what happened. He felt like it wasn't fair that the playboy of their school got to see Lucy over the weekend but he didn't.

Biting back his desire to ask her about the picture, he remained quiet to listen to what Lucy had to say.

"Ugh, well first I had to play dress up! Don't get me started on how boring that was. The only good part was I got to see Cancer, and I guess my nails are pretty. Oh did you see them?" Lucy jutted out her hand, letting the boy see her nails. He wasn't much for fashion, so he simply nodded his head as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Then I get to the church. There's cameramen everywhere. You'd think two celebrities were getting married!" Lucy violently threw a Poké ball at a Spearow, cursing under her breath when it busted out of the ball. "And then I ran into Loke!"

Natsu sucked in a quick breath. _'She mentioned him... That has to be bad, right?'_

As if reading his mind, Lucy shook her head. "That guy has some nerves. Guess what he did!"

Lucy finally looked at Natsu, seeing his face growing red. When the boy only shrugged, she told him, "He tried to blackmail me! Said he was gonna tell the school about my real identity unless I agreed to be his girlfriend for a month."

Natsu's legs stopped moving. "What?" It sounded like someone else asked the question as he stared at Lucy.

Lucy stopped too, not sure why Natsu wasn't walking. She didn't ask, instead saying, "Yeah! I told him _no_ obviously. There's no way I'd go out with someone who tried to blackmail me. Especially over something that stupid. I mean, maybe if I _murdered_ someone..." She tipped her head back, staring at the clouds in the sky. "I might murder him if he tries to ask me out one more time..."

Natsu could help the little smile that spread across his face. _'Even while being blackmailed she said no...'_ That made him realize she really didn't have any interest in the playboy. For some reason he thought maybe Lucy was just really good at playing hard to get with all the boys asking her out, but she wasn't. She was just actually hard to get!

"Glad you said no," Natsu mumbled, nose buried in his scarf to hide his blush.

"Oh," Lucy's lips curved into a coy smile. "And why's that?"

Natsu spoke through his scarf. "You deserve better than him."

Lucy's heart warmed. "Thanks, Natsu."

"Don't thank me," he felt his face heating up. "So did anything else happen at the wedding?"

Lucy groaned. "Well there was the butt thing with Dan..."

Natsu's head snapped to her. "What?"

She looked at Natsu incredulously before remembering he wasn't there in the morning when she told Erza and Gray about the little incident. "This jerk at the party grabbed my butt."

"What?!" Natsu's voice came out low and threatening. When Lucy met his eyes, she saw a darkness to them that wasn't there before. "Who the hell touched you?"

The blush on Lucy's face intensified from Natsu's feral look. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was about to burn the guy to ash.

"It doesn't really matter anymore," Lucy tried to reason with him.

Natsu wasn't buying it, but at the same time he knew there was nothing he could do about it. "Did you tell your dad?" His voice had gotten a little softer, but it still held that sharp edge from before.

Lucy shook her head, but didn't offer any words.

"What?" He could tell something was wrong from the way she dropped her gaze to the ground. "Luce?"

She shook her head again, tears forming in her eyes. "H-he didn't d-do anything," her voice cracked. Natsu was about to reach for her hand to comfort her when she started walking away.

She heard him following behind her as she walked to the house. Before she got there her foot caught on a rock, causing her to lose her balance. She was about to kiss the ground before warm arms caught her.

Natsu righted her body, keeping his hands on her arms as he looked for her eyes. They were hidden under her bangs, but he could clearly see the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "Hey..." He spoke in almost a whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy shook her head fervently. Talking about it was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to ignore it, pretend it never happened. "It was just a grope," Lucy sniffled, "Nothing that hasn't ha-happened before..."

Natsu had to force himself not to tighten his grip on her arms. "It's happened before?"

Slowly, Lucy nodded. When Natsu asked why else has grabbed her, she started crying again. The boy's heart broke, he could only imagine the emotional pain she was dealing with.

With a lot of care, he wrapped her up in a hug, not wanting to startle her. He wasn't going to tell her everything would be okay, because he didn't know if that would be a lie or not. Every time someone had told him that very same thing, something else bad happened.

Lucy returned the hug, arms coming around to hold onto Natsu. She was still sweaty, but neither seemed to mind as she cried against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispered. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he still felt bad for Lucy. She didn't deserve that. No one did! It made his blood boil just thinking that some jerk touched Lucy like that. What made it worse was they got away with it!

 _'What kind of asshole father lets his daughter get groped and then does nothing about it_?' Natsu decided then and there that he never wanted to meet her father. He didn't think he'd be able to look the guy in the eye after everything Lucy said about him.

Natsu ran his hand through her blonde locks. He almost felt sick doing it. A few days ago he was fantasizing about holding Lucy and touching her hair, and now he got his wish. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

Lucy shook in his arms. He held onto her tighter, trying to show that he wasn't going anywhere. She was free to get it all out. He wouldn't judge her, because he'd been exactly where she was before. Just this weekend he was crying on Erza over something similar, so he knew the pain she was experiencing.

Hollow, alone, filthy, empty...

At least that's how he felt.

"Luce," Natsu whispered, feeling her body tremble. "I'm here to talk whenever you need me." A hand came up to rub circles on her back, hoping it would calm her down.

Lucy's eyes were sealed shut, but the tears continued to pour. She hadn't allowed herself to cry like this in front of someone in a long time. The last time had been her cousin, but it didn't really count.

"Th-thanks," Lucy choked on her thick saliva. She felt her tears smearing against her cheeks, so she pulled away.

Natsu let go of her immediately, watching as she wiped her face with the short sleeve of her shirt. She took a deep breath, then another. "Oh man..." Lucy looked down at herself, feeling messy and gross. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She gave him a wane smile, staring at his shirt. "Sorry about getting your shirt wet."

"I don't care about that," he said in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said, trying to assure herself more than him. "I'm just overreacting. It's not like I was raped or anything."

Natsu tensed when she said that word.

"I just had some old guys getting a little handsy with me. Nothing crazy, just my shoulders and waist mainly. Dan was the first guy to straight up grab my butt," she clenched her teeth, nose scrunching up in disgust. "Well, I guess Jackal slapped my butt, I don't know, I'm just overreacting."

"N-no," Natsu shook his head. "If you didn't want them touching you then they shouldn't have touched you. It's as simple as that."

"If only my father saw it like that." Lucy sighed, "Can you just pretend that whole crying thing didn't happen?"

"What?" He blinked in shock. "Why?"

Lucy looked at him as if it were obvious. "I don't want you remembering me for that."

"Crying doesn't make you weak," the words slipped from his lips without any thought. It was something his father had told him a long time ago. It didn't do much good for him, but maybe it could help Lucy.

She tried to laugh, but it sounded strained. "Yeah... I hope so..." She paused before adding, "Thanks... for that..."

"No problem," he muttered, glad he was able to be the comforting one for once instead of needing it. "The offer still stands, if you ever wanna talk about it."

"Thanks," she sighed. Lucy felt safer with Natsu now, knowing she could show real emotions without being scolded. She couldn't remember the last time she cried in front of her father, but she knew she got in trouble for it.

This little situation showed Lucy that she could really trust Natsu. At least with this. It made her happy that he was such a great friend, sticking my her side even like this.

He wasn't there for her when she was at her worse, but they didn't know each other back then. Lucy wished they had known each other. Maybe he could have taken the sting away when she found out her mother passed away, or for when Michelle—

"Can we still play Pokémon?" Lucy blurted out, forcing her mind away from dark thoughts.

Natsu jolted at her sudden change. One minute she was crying, the next she was asking to play a game? He didn't know how she was able to bounce back so quickly, but he guessed it had something to do with how she was raised. Something about that fake smile she sometimes wore made him feel a little uneasy, but the smile on her face looked pretty genuine.

"Yeah, let's play!"

And just like that, the two teens were hunting down Pokémon again. Lucy felt a little better knowing she could trust Natsu, and Natsu felt a little weary of Lucy's emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos/comments! Shout out to those who commented: LovinmyOTPs, Natsuu, Miraculous_kid, and No Face!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tutor


	27. Tutor

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tutor**

Lucy looked up from her phone, seeing they were getting close to her house again. They had already gone around her yard two more times, so she didn't know if they should go around again, or call it quits. It seemed like they caught all the Pokémon lurking in her backyard.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted to do, but her voice was lost when she heard Natsu's ringtone go off.

The boy slid the green bar on his screen over, then brought the phone up to his ear to speak. "Hey dad, what's up?"

Lucy watched as he spoke to his father. She found herself fascinated by the way they talked to each other compared to how she did with her own father.

"I'm just hanging out with Lucy," Natsu said, groaning when he heard his father snicker on the other line.

_"You don't have to lie. If you want to hang out with Gray that's fine."_

"UGH! How many times do I gotta tell you?! I'm hanging out with a girl, her name is Lucy!"

Said girl could only giggle at his silly rantings. She thought it was just a joke at first, but maybe Natsu's father actually thought he was in some sort of secret relationship with Gray.

"Here, I'll prove it to you!" Natsu ripped the phone away from his ear, then put it on speaker. "Lucy, tell my dad you're real!"

She laughed, shaking her head with a coy smile. She mouthed the words 'no way', then watched as his cheeks turned a scarlet red. Lucy liked when he looked flustered, as long as she didn't push him too hard.

"Okay, well she's being stubborn and won't talk, but I swear she's here."

 _"I'm sure you are,"_ a man's voice came from the phone, but his tone let them know he was being sarcastic.

Natsu groaned, finding it horribly ironic that at first he didn't want his father knowing he was talking to a girl, and now he was practically begging his dad to believe him!

Lucy laughed harder, so Natsu shoved the phone near her face, letting his father hear her voice. "See! A girl!"

There was a pause before Igneel said, _"tell Gray he should work on his girl impression. It was terrible!"_

Lucy stopped laughing. A scowl took over her face when she realized his dad thought she didn't sound like a female. She was about to say something, but decided not to, wanting to see how much further Natsu would take this.

The boy seemed to chuckle to himself, picking up the same thing Lucy did. Oh, he was going to tease her for sure about it later. He was already thinking up things to say about her 'manly laugh'!

"Why'd you call me?" Natsu asked, changing the subject. His father usually didn't contact him unless he needed something, but then again, it was getting pretty late. Normally at this time he'd be heading home if he wasn't already there.

_"I was seeing if you'd be home for dinner. Your mom's making that salad Wendy's been talking about."_

Natsu grimaced. He vaguely heard Wendy talking about the salad before. Something about adding prunes to pineapples with coconut and lettuce. _'YUCK!'_

Natsu looked over at Lucy, seeing she was trying to catch another Pokémon. He looked back at the clock on his phone before taking his father off speaker phone. "Nah. I'll probably just stop and get some fast food on my way home. Is that okay?"

 _"As long as you stay out of trouble and finish your homework, I don't see why not."_ Natsu knew his father trusted him, usually letting him get his way as long as he didn't get in trouble. Luckily for him, he was good at hiding when he really got in deep shit.

Before Natsu could thank his dad, he heard Igneel say, _"you're just hanging out with Gray after all."_

Natsu fumed. "No! I promise I'm with a girl! She's a teenage girl who goes to my school. Her name is Lucy Hear-"

He caught himself before he said her complete last name. He looked over, seeing Lucy's shocked face. "Err... Never mind... I'm with a girl though..."

Natsu heard his father chuckle before saying, _"have fun."_ He hung up, leaving Natsu alone with Lucy once again.

He slid his phone into his pocket, sighing since he knew it was getting late. "You're really mean." Despite his words, he had a smile on his face. Lucy cocked her head, but didn't say anything. He sighed before saying, "sorry for almost slipping up."

"It's alright," Lucy assured. "You didn't, so that's all that matters."

"Thanks..." He really didn't understand why she had to keep her last name a secret. Who cared if the Heartfilia heiress went to a public school? Magnolia High was actually pretty good compared to other schools. She could do a lot worse. No one batted an eye when it came to Loke going to the same school, and his father was some kind of famous lawyer or something. Natsu really didn't understand what all the secrecy was about.

The pink haired teen looked up, seeing the sun hanging low in the sky. "I should head home..." He avoided her gaze as he muttered, "I've probably bothered you enough for one day."

Lucy smiled, shaking her head. "You're no bother. You want to go inside for a drink? I think there's some sodas in the fridge."

Natsu couldn't help but perk up a bit. Not only was Lucy saying he wasn't bothering her, but she was also inviting him to hang out a little longer, even if it was just to drink something. "Yeah. That sounds great."

Lucy nodded, then exited out of her Pokémon GO app. She had already caught a ton of Pokémon for one day. Especially since she wasn't counting on playing at all with her lack of data. She was just fortunate that her WiFi covered her backyard.

"Let's go," she led the way to the back door.

For some reason when she said that, a horribly cheesy joke popped in his head. He had heard it a while back, but even then it was awful. Still, he wanted to get a laugh out of Lucy, even if it was a pity laugh.

"Hey Luce... I gotta question."

"Yeah?" She grabbed the handle to the door, waiting until he asked before opening it.

He had to bite back a grin as he asked, "what does one Geodude say to the other Geodude?"

Lucy cocked her head. "I don't know... What does he say?"

With the straightest face he could muster, he said, "let's rock!"

Natsu started laughing, even when Lucy stayed perfectly quiet. She watched him, seeing tears come to the corners of his eyes. The joke wasn't funny, but his reaction was. She couldn't help but stretch her lips into a smile, then laugh right along with him.

"That was really," she giggled, holding her side, "terrible!"

"I know," he had trouble breathing. Not a lot of people knew it, but Natsu was a sucker for cheesy jokes. Really only his close friends and family knew his little guilty pleasure.

"Come on," she shook her head as she opened the door. "I seriously have no idea what I'm going to do with you!"

Natsu laughed. "You and me both!"

Both teens cracked up as they entered the mansion, gasping for air until their sides cramped. It seemed like a great moment between them, until it all came crashing down with three simple words.

"Oh... Hello there."

Lucy's laughing ceased as she looked up. Standing in front of her and Natsu was the pink haired maid -thankfully not dressed in her usual maid's clothing. "Virgo! Hi!" Her brown eyes flitted past Virgo to see the bags of groceries on the counter. "C-can I help you with those?"

She felt nervous, not prepared to see the maid at the moment. She was when she first came home, but being alone with Natsu for a while made her forget about mostly everything else. It almost scared her how easy it was to forget about things when he was with her.

"I have it under control," Virgo said to Lucy, but her eyes were trained on the boy who stood beside her. "And who is this?"

"N-Natsu..." Lucy tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. It was only then that she realized she should have called Virgo first before inviting the boy inside the house. She didn't exactly know if there were any rules on having people over considering he was the first friend to visit.

"I see. And what is a boy doing in the house alone with you?" Virgo asked, her tone surprisingly authoritative. She was taking her job seriously when Jude said to look after her.

"Uhh... He's..." Lucy didn't know what to say. Should she say he's a friend? Or would Virgo think there was something else going on. Luckily she didn't have to answer, because Natsu answered for her.

"I'm her tutor."

Virgo's eyes went back to Natsu, "tutor?"

"Yes!" Lucy nodded, thankful he came up with an excuse faster than she did. "I didn't want to tell you, but I'm not doing so well in chemistry..." She looked over at the boy. "Natsu here is president of the chemistry club. I thought he might be able to help me."

There was a pause before Virgo asked, "is this true?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup." He fished in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Inside was his student id. On the back was a chemistry club sticker. He showed it to the maid, hoping that would be enough to convince her. Besides that, he had no proof but his words.

"I see." Virgo looked back at forth at the teens. "So he's just here to help you study?"

Lucy hesitated before saying, "yes?"

Without skipping a beat, Virgo asked, "then why were you two walking around the backyard when I got home? It didn't look like studying to me."

Lucy paled. She'd been caught! The teenage girl cringed as she admitted, "okay... So h-he's also my friend. We were hanging out... before we study." She hoped that would be enough to convince Virgo she wasn't up to anything suspicious. Her palms sweat as she waiting for a response.

The maid raised a brow, then said, "is he a boyfriend?"

Both teen's eyes grew wide at the question. Lucy was the first to answer, shaking her head fervently while saying, "no way... We're just friends!"

Natsu felt his heart sink. He already knew there was nothing going on between them, but the way she said it sounded like there wasn't even a chance of her liking him back. He tried not to let his disappointment show on his face as he said, "yup... We're friends."

Lucy on the other hand felt her heart beating frantically in her chest. If Virgo thought for even a second that they were dating then she would tell her father. Lucy didn't want to imagine what he'd do if he found out she went behind his back and started dating without his permission.

The maid looked between the two teens with mild curiosity. She wasn't as dense as most people thought she was, but she also didn't want to pry into Lucy's personal life if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Virgo allowed herself a small smile, glad to see the young heiress with a friend. It'd been so long since Lucy laughed like that, so as long as she didn't disobey Jude's rules, Virgo would mind her own business. She wasn't Lucy's parent after all.

However... That didn't mean she didn't want to tease Lucy like a parent would.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Virgo looked at Natsu, her eyes landing on his spiky locks of hair. "I think a fellow pinkette would suit you."

"A _what?_ " Natsu blinked in surprise. He'd never heard that term before.

"A pinkette," Lucy said, her voice still carrying a nervous tone. "It's what she calls people with pink hair like herself."

Natsu looked up, finally noticing the maid's hair. He didn't know why he didn't realize it was pink as well, even if it was a different shade. "That's so cool," he said, smiling that there was someone else who shared his hair color. The only other people he'd seen with hair like his was the school's nurse, though hers was faded from age, and Wendy's best friend, Sherria.

Lucy was still speechless, her brain still sorting out what Virgo said. _'Does she really think he'd suit me, or is she just messing around?'_ It was always hard to tell with her. She vaguely listened to Natsu and Virgo talking about their hair color before she finally snapped out of it.

"You're not going to tell my father I had a boy over, are you?"

Virgo cocked her head. "I was going to. Why?"

Lucy panicked. She didn't want her father to know about Natsu yet. Technically he knew of the name, but for all he knew Natsu was just someone she texted. Hanging out was a completely different thing. Especially at her house... alone.

"I just don't want him to know I'm doing bad in school. If I get any bad grades he said he's going to pull me out."

Natsu's head snapped over to Lucy, shocked by the news. _'He could take her away from here?'_ Natsu thought that rule was harsh. _'What counts as a bad grade to her father?'_ He didn't want to see Lucy go, so he'd do whatever it took to keep her there.

"I understand," Virgo said. "I won't tell him on one condition."

"Name it!" Lucy was desperate to keep this away from her father.

"You can't have a boy here again if I'm not here too." Virgo felt like that was a fair rule, and apparently Lucy did too.

"Absolutely! I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I brought him in."

Natsu felt a little hurt by the way she said that. She made it sound like he was some kind of stray animal, but he kept quiet. He was already too focused on his new goal anyways.

_'Gotta make sure Lucy gets the best grades possible!'_

"We should really get to studying Lucy," Natsu said, gaining both female's attention.

"Right now?" Lucy cocked her head, wondering why he wanted to study. She thought they were just going to hang out. As much as she knew she needed to do her homework, she preferred talking with him.

She looked over to Virgo, seeing a curious glint in her eyes. "You're right," Lucy nodded, motioning to the living room. "We can use the coffee table." Usually she did her homework upstairs at her desk, but she doubted the maid would allow her to be alone with Natsu in her room. Plus there wasn't enough space there for the both of them at her desk.

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu started walking. "I'll go grab our backpacks."

"I'll get us something to drink," Lucy watched him disappear before she went to the fridge. "Thanks for understanding."

Virgo's face didn't change as she asked, "is he staying for dinner?"

As Lucy collected two drinks in her hands, she thought about it. _'Would it be weird if I asked him to stay for dinner_?' She decided to ask if he could stay before offering the invitation "Can he?"

Virgo walked over to the grocery bags, shuffling through them so she could put them away. "I dunno," she smiled, flashing Lucy a coy grin. " _Can_ he?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile. " _May_ he?"

"I don't see why not," the maid said, putting away the groceries. "I'll call you when dinner's ready. Any special requests?"

Lucy was about to say no until she got an idea. "Can you make something spicy?"

Virgo raised a brow. "I thought you didn't like spicy food?"

"I don't really, but..." Lucy felt the blush tinting her cheeks, giving away her motive.

Virgo understood, deciding not to tease the young heiress about it. "As you wish. I'll see what I can do."

Lucy smiled, thanked her, then went to the living room. Natsu was already there with both their backpacks. He pulled out a book, notebook and pen. When he looked up, her heart fluttered.

She didn't know why, but seeing him sitting in her living room made her feel weird, but in a good way. Lucy took a good look at him, memorizing the way his pink hair framed his tan face, how the contours of his face looked, how his green eyes seemed to shine when he saw her approaching.

He truly looked handsome, making Lucy more self-conscious of herself. She wasn't sweating anymore, but she was still wearing her comfy clothes. She hoped she didn't smell bad, but there was no way of telling without just straight up sniffing herself, and there was no way in hell she was doing that when Natsu was watching her.

"Hey," she felt oddly nervous as she took a seat beside him. They sat on the floor since the coffee table was so short. Her blush only seemed to intensify when their knees touched, but Natsu acted as if he didn't notice the small action.

Truthfully he was barely keeping it together. Not only were they touching, but he had overheard the last part of Lucy's conversation with Virgo. He heard her specifically ask for something spicy, letting him know someone definitely told her about his strange obsession with hot things.

Lucy hadn't made fun of him to his face about it so far, giving him a small bit of relief. He just hoped it meant she didn't care or she was okay with it.

He really hoped she was okay with it, though he didn't know why it mattered in the end. It was dumb to change who he was just so people would like him. Well, 'tolerate' him would be a more accurate word, seeing as only his friends seemed to like him.

"Should we get started," Natsu asked, forcing himself to stay out of his mind. "Do you have any assignments for chemistry?"

"Actually yeah," Lucy dug through her backpack that sat beside her. She pulled out four worksheets that she was supposed to fill out and turn in tomorrow morning. "I'm struggling with this."

Natsu looked over the papers, nodding to himself and smiling a few times when he saw a particularly tricky question. The tension between them seemed to ease as Natsu started. Chemistry was something he excelled in, giving him the confidence he needed to talk to her without any imaginary social restrictions or insecurities weighing him down.

Natsu truly felt comfortable as he helped her with her assignments. Lucy was impressed by his knowledge of the subject, finding herself understanding it better when he explained things compared to when her teacher did it.

Usually an assignment like that would take Lucy over an hour at least to complete. With Natsu's help, she finished it in thirty-five minutes. The timing was convenient since once she finished, Virgo came in to announce dinner was ready.

Natsu sent his father a quick text saying he was staying at Lucy's house for dinner so his family wouldn't worry. After getting back a text saying that was fine, he got up to follow Lucy to the dining room. They washed their hands before sitting at the table, taking a few extra seconds to playfully flick water at each other before drying off their hands.

When Natsu sat down, he gaped. Sitting in the center of the table were plates filled with strips of chicken, peppers, and tortillas. He looked up at the maid, seeing her set down a few more plates. "Tonight I made chipotle chicken fajitas. The chicken on this side is spicy while the chicken over here is mild."

Virgo looked over at Lucy, sending her a quick wink. "I know how sensitive you are to spicy food."

Lucy's face flushed a bright red. "Virgo!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the girl's flustered face. He really wanted to say she looked cute like that, but he held his tongue, instead telling Virgo how great everything looked.

"Well, dig in," she said, waiting until the two teens got their stuff before taking some for herself.

Natsu wanted to wait until Lucy started, but she insisted that he got the first servings since he was their guest. He felt a little uneasy, but he got some food anyway. The smell of it was too good to pass up.

The pink haired boy got enough to make two big fajitas, then pulled out the bottle of 'Fire Blast' hot sauce from his pocket. He brought it to the table with him, wanting to try it out. He remembered Lucy said she 'stole' it, so he waited until Virgo was distracted getting her own food before pouring some of the sauce on the chicken.

Lucy could smell the hot sauce from where she sat. She sat to his right, while Virgo sat across from him. She saw him quickly put the bottle away before the maid could see. Feeling better, Lucy finished making her fajitas, opting to get the mild chicken instead of the spicy ones. She was about to take her first bite when she heard something she never thought she'd hear in her life.

Natsu moaned.

It wasn't very loud, but it was clear enough for her to understand. Her brown eyes shot over to him, seeing him chew his food. He didn't seem to notice the odd noise he made as he took another bite, causing Lucy to feel more heated than before.

She tried to ignore the subtle sounds he made as she ate her food, only snapping back to reality when Virgo started talking. "So, Natsu. How old are you?"

Natsu swallowed his food before saying, "seventeen."

"Ah. So a year older than Lucy."

"Yup." He nodded, then took another bite.

His taste buds were in heaven from the amazing explosions in his mouth. He didn't think hot sauce could ever taste as delicious as this. Not only that, he could taste all the spices Virgo used on the chicken. He would never admit it out loud, but he would dare say her cooking could rival his own mother's cooking, which said a lot because his mom could cook!

Virgo deduced that he must be a grade higher than Lucy, so she didn't ask that. "What are your plans for after high school?"

Natsu swallowed hard, hating hearing that question no matter who it came from. He had to take a gulp from his soda to wash down the food before he could speak. "I don't really know yet. I'm still thinking about it..."

Instead of the usual upset looks he received, Virgo simply smiled at him. "That's perfectly fine. I think it's silly for people your age to be expected to know what they want to do with their life right now. You have time to decide, don't worry."

Natsu had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. The way Virgo spoke made him feel almost okay that he hadn't decided his future yet. He stole a glance at Lucy, seeing her lips form a wane smile. He didn't know why she looked so down, but now hardly seemed like the time to ask her.

Lucy listened as Virgo continued to ask Natsu questions about himself. It ranged from school to work, then to his hobbies. Lucy stayed quiet, still sulking over her future. Despite her father saying she had a choice in the matter, she knew he wanted her to join the family business. She felt like she would be a disappointment if she didn't go down that path, but at the same time she really wanted to carve out her own path.

It left her with a lot of conflicting thoughts.

Lucy's sulking came to an abrupt end when Virgo started asking Natsu some rather personal questions, gaining Lucy's full attention.

"Umm... No," he shook his head, feeling his underarms sweat. "I haven't had a girlfriend..."

"Ever?" Virgo cocked her head.

"Nope. Never in my life." He lifted his last bit of food to his lips, then let it sit in his mouth so he could enjoy the amazing flavor one last time. It turned out to be a bad idea since Virgo's next question caused him to choke on his food.

"So I take it you're a virgin?"

Natsu almost spit up his food when the question registered in his mind. His face lit up in a deep shade of red as he coughed. Lucy on the other hand was stunned into silence. As much as she wanted to know the answer, she didn't want Virgo to invade his privacy like that. Sometimes she forgot how blunt the maid could be if left unchecked.

When Natsu finally recovered, he nodded. "I-I'm still a virgin..." He avoided Lucy's gaze, unsure if she'd think it was lame that he hadn't gotten laid despite already being a junior, or take pity on him since he was so inexperienced.

The majority of the people he knew were already sexually active, but he was a bit behind in that department, not that he minded. He preferred it this way for the time being. He didn't want people touching him in that manner unless he was actually in a relationship first, and even then he still felt weird even thinking about it.

"That's good," Virgo started, still oblivious to the touchy subject. "Princess, you're a virgin too, right?"

Lucy muttered for someone to kill her as she lowered her head on the table, barely avoiding her plate of food in the process. "Yes," she groaned, "I'm still a virgin."

"Excellent," Virgo smiled to herself. "Jude will be pleased by this news."

"Someone murder me right now!" Lucy couldn't help but let out some pathetic giggles, feeling sorry for herself. She didn't mind being a virgin, she just wished Virgo didn't announce it like that over dinner in front of the boy she liked. It was as if fate just wanted to make her day difficult!

Lucy about died right there from the sheer embarrassment coursing through her. Virgo didn't miss a beat when she said, "maybe after you punish me I can arrange that."

Natsu stared, shocked beyond belief at what he was seeing and hearing. He thought his family was weird, but the way they acted was down right crazy. It actually made him feel better. It made Lucy seem more normal... More approachable... _'Almost on my level...'_

The rest of the dinner conversations thankfully stayed away from personal topics like that. After a few more changes in the conversation, Virgo said, "I almost forgot. I spoke to Jude today. He said you can visit Michelle this Saturday. Does that work for you?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she nodded, "yeah! Thank you."

Natsu smiled to himself, glad Lucy was going to be able to see her cousin. Especially since she mentioned it earlier that day to him. He saw her eyes flash over to him for a second, but she was looking back at Virgo immediately after he blinked. He didn't know if he imagined it or not, but she seemed almost sad when she looked at him.

His shoulders fell slightly, but he didn't let it get to him too much. Lucy was still full of secrets, and he had no choice but to respect them. He had to trust that she'd talk to him about her life if she felt the need to.

His focus was torn away from the subject when Virgo asked him how much they owe him for tutoring Lucy. Natsu shook his head. "No charge."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. At first she assumed the tutor excuse was just that... An excuse. But he actually helped her out, so she felt it was only fair to compensate him.

Natsu grinned. "After a meal like that, there's no way I could charge you guys. That was seriously incredible."

"Thank you," Virgo bowed her head, then stood to start clearing the table.

Natsu helped, even after the maid told him he didn't have to. It felt weird having someone clean up after him. It was more to make himself feel better than anything. Virgo stopped protesting, deciding to take the extra help.

"Hey Lucy," he started when the two teens went back to the living room after everything was cleaned up. "I was wondering if you could help me with my English assignment?"

Lucy didn't know why him asking for help made her feel good, but she wouldn't give him an opportunity to change his mind. "Absolutely!" She wanted to feel needed.

Natsu showed her the book he was supposed to read for his class and the criteria for what his book report over it had to include. He said he already read the book, but some parts didn't make sense to him.

Fortunately for him, Lucy had read that book as well, though hers was because she wanted to read it, not because it was assigned to her. They worked through the difficulties Natsu was having. Most of them dealt with misunderstandings or subtext that he wasn't picking up on. She helped him out, happy that she was able to return the favor.

Lucy told Natsu which parts he should read again for his report, already knowing what would help him out the most. He got to work as she pulled out her homework from another class. They fell into a comfortable silence as the two went about their work.

Twenty minutes went by before Lucy got a crazy idea in her head. She had dismissed the idea when they were at dinner, but now she felt some courage to put herself out there. After taking a deep breath through her nose, she opened her mouth.

"Hey Natsu..." Lucy started, breaking the silence between them. He looked up from his book, green eyes meeting hers, causing her confidence to crumble. _'Why is he so cute? It's not fair.'_ She didn't know how he was able to cause her heart to race and her palms to sweat with just a look. Natsu was truly a mystery to her.

"Yeah," he set his book down, giving her his complete attention.

Lucy gulped, feeling a thick lump form in her throat. "I-umm... I have a weird question to ask you..."

"Go ahead."

She paused before mumbling, "can I trust you?"

Natsu's head recoiled back by half an inch as he processed her question. "Of course," he smiled at her, hoping it conveyed his honesty. He knew he wouldn't betray her trust if she gave it to him, no matter what. "Why do you ask?"

"I..." Lucy twisted her lips as she tried to form a sentence, but her words failed her. She really wanted to trust Natsu, but this was something she hadn't even told Levy. The only thing making her continue was the fact that Natsu hadn't done anything malicious to her. She doubted he would judge her for this, so she steeled her resolve. "I want you to meet someone..."

Natsu perked up. "Who?"

For a split second Lucy wondered if she should ask if he would meet her father. However, that wasn't what she originally wanted to ask him. There was someone else she wanted him to meet before she considered introduced her father to Natsu. She had to see if she could really trust him before she took that step.

"My cousin... Michelle."

"Oh," Natsu nodded his head, hoping it would get him one step closer to discovering who this girl was. Lucy mentioned her in the story she wrote, but he wasn't able to read enough to understand who she really was to Lucy, besides being her cousin that is.

"Yeah, I'll meet her." He hoped this was her way of letting him into her life. He just wanted to get to know Lucy better, which included her family. "Do you want me to go with you? I think she said you're going Saturday?"

"I am," Lucy felt her heart beating frantically. If only Natsu knew how important this was to her. "There's a slight problem though..."

She could see the way the corners of his lips dipped down into a small frown. "What's that?"

"She doesn't live here. She lives a few towns over..."

Natsu's eyes widened a bit. "You mean..."

"Yeah," Lucy didn't need him to finish. "We'll need to take a vehicle to get to her."

The boy could already feel his stomach twisting up on him. He had to breathe through his nose to keep the urge to vomit down. "I can do that."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, genuinely surprised he would agree, especially considering his motion sickness. She could see he was struggling just with the thought of a vehicle. "We'll more than likely be taking a train."

Natsu's eye twitched at the idea of sitting on a train for any length of time. He hesitated, not because he was reconsidering, but because he was trying to regain control over his stomach. "I'll be f-fine... I got some pills."

Oh how he hated those pills, but there was no way he felt comfortable enough getting sick in front of Lucy. Puking in her bathroom was a major step out of his comfort zone, but not enough to convince him that she could handle him in a vehicle without his medication.

"Oh, well that's good." Lucy said, not realizing the hell he always went through when he took those pills. "We can meet at the train station Saturday morning, if that works for you?"

Natsu kept his mouth shut as he nodded. He marveled at the bright smile his simple gesture seemed to bring to Lucy's face. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his mouth. "Thanks..."

Lucy raised a brow. "For what?"

Natsu felt the warmth flood his cheeks as he said, "for being my friend."

She felt her heart soar from the way he said that. Even if he was implying they were just friends, it still made her feel special that he wanted to be her friend specifically. She was really lucky to find him that day she was playing Pokémon GO weeks ago. Or better yet, she was lucky _he_ found and saved her that day.

A sheepish grin formed on Lucy's face. "Thanks for being my friend too."

Natsu nodded, grabbing his book to open it to the page he was on. "Anytime..."

The two teens went back to work, stealing a few glances at the other every now and then. Time seemed to race by as they finished all their homework and assignments, leaving Lucy caught up with everything. She was thankful Natsu was such a good tutor, even if she wasn't paying him.

Natsu looked at his phone, seeing it was getting pretty late. "I'd better get going." He shoved his school supplies in his backpack before standing up from the coffee table. "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lucy stood up too, "Thanks again for helping me. I'll walk you out."

Virgo popped her head in, catching their attention. "Would you like me to give you a ride home, Natsu?"

Said boy paled at the thought of getting into a vehicle. He put a hand to his stomach as he shook his head. "No thanks, I'll be alright."

"Very well," the maid said, walking into the room. She held out a plastic container. "You seemed to enjoy the food, so I figured you might want the extra pieces of chicken? They're too spicy for us."

Natsu's eyes gleamed. "Yeah!" He took the container, thanking Virgo again for her awesome cooking. He smiled down at what was sure to be his midnight snack tonight.

Lucy walked Natsu to the door, then decided to go out to the porch with him to get some privacy from Virgo. Once the door closed, she said, "sorry about earlier with all the secrecy. I really can't have my dad knowing I'm hanging out with a guy."

Natsu wanted to be hurt, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she said 'guy' and not 'guys'. It made his heart warm at the thought of being the only guy she willingly hung out with. She technically spent some time with Loke while she was away at that wedding, but it wasn't by choice... At least that's what Lucy said while they were in her backyard after she finished crying.

Natsu never wanted to see Lucy cry again. It was too painful to bear.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu waved it off, flashing her a toothy grin to show there were no hard feelings. Feeling an odd boost of confidence, he stepped closer to Lucy. "Can I get a hug before I go?"

"Of course," she smiled, stepping into his arms.

He enveloped her, surrounding the girl with his warm arms and his nice scent. She had no idea how to pinpoint exactly what he smelled like. All she knew was it smelled good.

The two teens separated, only slight blushes on their cheeks. After all, they hugged quite a bit over the past few weeks. "See ya later," Natsu turned to walk towards the gate.

"Text me to let me know you made it home safe?"

He cast her a smile over his shoulder. "Sure thing!"

Lucy watched as he went through the gate, locked it back up, then proceeded down the sidewalk until she could no longer see him. She sighed, already missing that silly boy. He was so much fun to hang out with. She'd definitely have to do it again!

Just as she was about to go back inside, she got a text from Natsu.

_**Natsu: There's a Charmander here. Do you want it?** _

Lucy looked back at the house, then down at her phone. There was no point debating what she wanted to do. She giggled as she texted, **I'll be right there!**

Ten minutes later Lucy was finally going back inside her house. She had found Natsu about a block away from her house. He was playing Pokémon GO, cheering to himself when he caught the fire Pokémon. She decided to try to catch it herself so he wouldn't have to log out then log back in to her account. Besides, she was still worried about that new update Gray was talking about, even if she hadn't updated her app yet.

After she successfully captured it, they both compared Charmanders for a few minutes before she decided she should go back home. She didn't have any homework, but she really wanted to get a shower before bed. They parted, but not before getting another quick hug.

She loved that neither really needed an excuse for more hugs, both always up for 'just one more'. The heiress went to the coffee table to gather her things, then went to her room.

Her shower was quick since she wanted to watch the show she recorded earlier. After Lucy dried off and put her pajamas on, she brushed her teeth then crawled into bed.

She turned on her tv, then started playing the Miss Fiore's beauty pageant. She could understand why Natsu wouldn't want to watch the show. It was pretty girly, but Lucy couldn't help but enjoy it.

With the show playing, she casually texted Natsu. He said he was almost home, which made her feel better. Magnolia wasn't known for its crime, but she still worried about him walking home at night. She also worried that he might get in trouble for staying out so late.

Just as she was about to text her concerns to him, she got another incoming message, this time from Levy.

_**Levy: Hey Lucy. There's something I need to talk to you about.** _

Lucy blinked at her screen before texting back, **What is it?**

_**Levy: I'd rather do it in person. Can you meet me tomorrow morning?** _

Now Lucy started to worry. _'What could she possibly want to talk to me about that she can't do over texts?'_ She quickly sent back, **I'll show up early. Meet me by the picnic tables?**

_**Levy: That sounds great. Thank you.** _

Her heart started to beat a little faster as her mind flooded with possibilities. She decided to stop them, knowing she was probably blowing things out of proportion. She sent back a 'no problem', but Levy never responded after that. She just hoped her friend was alright and that it wasn't as serious as she was starting to think it was.

Lucy continued to worry over her friend, even when her show ended and Natsu text back that he was home and going to bed. She didn't get to sleep very easy, her mind scattered with tons of thoughts, even thought she tried her hardest not to think about it.

Lucy was almost happy when her alarm went off to wake her up Tuesday morning. It meant she could finally figure out what her friend wanted to talk about. Lucy dressed in a hurry, throwing on a black top with a pink skirt - _this time she made sure to wear a skirt a little longer than yesterday._

Virgo didn't have a chance to ask Lucy if she wanted anything for breakfast because she was already out the door, shouting that she'd see her later. The bus ride felt like it took forever, even though it went on like usual. She saw different people that morning, but it was because she was taking an earlier one.

When she got off at her stop, she jogged to the school. To her disappointment, Levy wasn't at the picnic tables when she arrived. _'Where is she?'_ Lucy was about to text her friend, asking where she was, but then she heard someone's footsteps as she approached her.

Lucy turned her head, hoping to see Levy. Instead she saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair walking up to her. Correction... She was _stumbling_ up to her.

"Yer Lucy, right?" The girl asked, then took a sip from the cup in her hand.

Lucy recognized the girl, but only because Erza talked to her before. She couldn't place the name, but she could definitely smell the alcohol on the girl's breath. "Yeah. That's me."

"Look," the girl started, her eyes hooded. "It's none of meh business, but umm," she scratched her head with her free hand as she thought. "Oh yeah... Jackal's been sayin' some stuff about ya. Thought you'd wanna know."

Lucy raised her brows. "What is he saying about me?"

"I dunno if it's true er not, but you seem like a nice person," the brunette sighed, then took a gulp of her drink. "He's tellin' everyone yer a slut."

Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "Wh-what?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Shout out to those who commented: Miraculous_kid, Natsuu, LovinmyOTPs, KnightOwlNight, and panicaddict!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Eight: Petty Revenge
> 
> I think it's fair to say now you can see how this will be a horrible week for Lucy. Let it begin! Let me know whatcha think of this chapter, or of Lucy's new situation.
> 
> *Once again, I get my spelling for names from my Fairy Tail manga. That's why there might be some differences from how other people spell them.


	28. Petty Revenge

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Petty Revenge**

Feet pounded into the grass as Lucy marched towards the football field. She was livid. "How dare he?" She demanded at no one as she clenched her fists. The equipment shed Cana told her about came into view. That's where the girl with alcohol on her breath told her Jackal and his friends liked to hang out in the morning when they don't have practice.

She practically burst through the doors with a scowl on her face. "Jackal!"

The boy in question stepped out from the darkness, a weird looking cigarette resting between his fingers. "Oh hey, it's Blondie!" He looked behind him, but Lucy couldn't see much.

Something shifted in the darkness until she saw three other boys walk up, surrounding Jackal. "What brings you here?" He asked with a smirk, pretending as if he didn't already know.

"You know why I'm here?" Lucy could barely contain her anger, her fists shaking as she spoke. "Why would you tell people I'm a... a..."

"A _slut?_ " He finished for her without even a slight change in his expression. "Oh come on, can't you learn to take a joke. It's just some good old humor," he laughed, then the other boys laughed with him. '

"It's not funny," Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why would you say something like that?"

Jackal stopped laughing, then took a puff from his odd cigarette. He took a few steps forward, prompting Lucy to take a few steps back. He blew the smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"What the hell is that?" She covered her nose, gagging at the horrid stench. She'd smelled plenty of cigarettes and cigars over the years from her father's business associates, but none had ever smelled like that. It honestly smelled like he was smoking a skunk.

"Chill out," Jackal turned back, handing the thing to one of his friends before facing Lucy again. "You're too tense." He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to massage them.

She immediately pulled away from his touch. "Hands off!" She crossed her arms over her chest and placed her hands on her shoulders to protect them. "Look, just whatever you did, fix it. I'm not a sl-slut, and you know that."

"Oh," Jackal cocked his head, "I do, do I?" He jerked a thumb behind him, "then explain to me why you banged all my friends and tried to seduce me this weekend?"

Lucy's eyes widened, her arms coming down as her shoulders went slack. "But I didn't..."

"Oh, but you did," Jackal grinned, revealing those sharp teeth of his. "Don't you remember? You spent Saturday night here with my friends, then Sunday you were bent over a bed taking it from half the baseball team."

The roaring laughter deafened Lucy for a moment. "You're lying!" She shouted, but they were too busy holding their sides as they cackled.

Jackal straightened up, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "And who's gonna believe you?" He smirked, "you already screwed yourself over by-" He laughed at his own pun. "-hanging out with Natsu."

"What's he have to do with this?" Lucy's brows darted together, her body shaking with anger not only from them saying she slept with people when she didn't, but also because Jackal was dragging Natsu into it as well. Hadn't he been through enough?

Apparently Jackal didn't think so. "You made it too easy! No one believes that a chick like you would hang out with a loser like him without some compensation!"

"What are you implying?" She could barely recognize her voice. It had turned dark, matching the inside of the room.

Jackal's eyes flickered with confusion for a second. "Don't you know his reputation?"

"You must not be too bright," one of the boys behind Jackal said. "He's saying you're a whore who fucks for money!"

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed when they started laughing again. She couldn't stand the sound anymore. "I'm not! I haven't even had sex yet!"

That seemed to get them to stop. Jackal smiled as he walked up to her, cornering her easily since she was so distraught. If it weren't for her backpack, she would have slammed against the wall.

"Interesting," he leaned in, his skunk breath stinging her nose. "You want me to change that for you?"

The laughing barely started before Jackal yelled out in pain. "What the fuck! You bitch!" He fell to the ground, cupping his groin from where Lucy kneed him. "Oh, if you thought you were gonna pay before-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy couldn't help but flail her arms in anger. "I haven't done anything to you to deserve you calling me nasty names! Tell everyone the truth, or I'm going to the principal to tell on you!"

Jackal's snicker was strained as he slowly stood up, though he stayed a little hunched over from the pain. "Do it and you'll regret it."

"What do you mean?" Lucy didn't appreciate the threatening tone he used.

The boy struggled to grab his phone from his back pocket, then scrolled until he found what he was looking for. He revealed it, causing Lucy to gasp.

"Like it?" He asked, seeing the tears well up in her eyes. "I got a geek who's totally in love with me to photoshop your face onto this naked chick's body. Looks real, doesn't it?"

"Delete it!" Lucy screamed, not caring if her voice was laced with a whine. Her face was beat red, but not from embarrassment. It was pure rage. "Delete it now!"

"Won't do much good," he shook his head. "I have more copies. And I'm just _itching_ to send this out. If I find out you ratted me out, I'll send this to the entire school."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh?" His lips curved into a wicked smile. "And who's gonna stop me? You?"

Lucy's eyes tore away from Jackal to stare at his screen again. It was clear to her that the picture was doctored, but that was only because she knew what her naked body looked like. If anyone else saw it, they'd easily mistake it for hers. She always had the option of proving her body didn't look like that, but it would defeat the purpose since the only way was to post a naked picture of herself for everyone to see.

Lucy hated admitting it, but she felt trapped.

Hot tears poured from her eyes as she pleaded, "please stop. I don't know why you want to hurt me, but please cut it out. I haven't done anything to deserve this."

Jackal wasn't moved by her tears. "Nope! I'm just gettin' started."

"Please!" Lucy begged, not caring that the other guys were laughing and making fun of her in the background. Right now her entire focus was on Jackal.

"Well... There is one way to end the rumors," he gave her a devilish grin, "but I don't think you're gonna like it."

"What is it?" She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed again. At least with Loke he had cracked without much effort. Jackal seemed to be standing firm with his decision to make Lucy's life a living hell.

"All the rumors will go away if you do one simple thing," Jackal paused a few seconds to build anticipation. "You have to fuck my friends."

"Wh-what?!" Lucy recoiled back, shocked by his request. "No!"

"That's too bad. If you just fuck them then the rumors won't be rumors anymore. They'll be the truth." He used Lucy's shock to his advantage as he grabbed her waist, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Lucy reacted faster, hand moving to slap him hard across the face to free herself. "Get the hell away from me you ass!" She jolted back until her backpack hit the wall of the shed.

"Oh, you're definitely going to regret that," Jackal's eyes turned dark as he started walking towards her.

* * *

Natsu tried to keep his pace between a walk and a run. He was excited to see Lucy today, but he didn't want to get caught sprinting up to her. Yesterday had been great. He spent the whole afternoon with Lucy, finished his homework, and got an awesome meal. Needless to say, Natsu was in a great mood.

His mood only slightly dropped when he reached the picnic tables by the tennis court. All his friends were there, except Lucy and Juvia - _but he knew the latter was at swim practice_. Even Gajeel was there, not that Natsu gave him any attention.

"Hey guys," he greeted, exiting out of his Pokémon GO app. He wanted to show Lucy the Rhyhorn he was planning on evolving since he finally got enough candies. He knew he enjoyed watching them evolve for the first time, so he wanted to see if she would too, but it looked like she wasn't at school yet. "What's up?"

"Not much." Erza glanced up at him. "Have you talked to Lucy this morning?"

He cocked his head. "No... Should I of?"

Levy spoke up, her tone on the nervous side. "She said she would meet me here, but she hasn't shown. I'm a little worried."

"She's probably just running late," Gray said, transferring a Meowth for candy.

"That's what I said," Gajeel grunted, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Natsu could see right through the act. The slight ticking of his cheek showed he was concerned as well, but Natsu didn't know why. As far as he knew Lucy and Gajeel only talk because of Levy, so he doubted the brute was worried too.

"Oh," Jellal perked up, finally joining the conversation. "Isn't that her over there?" He pointed behind Levy to a blonde girl walking in the distance.

No... Walking wasn't the right word. It looked more like she was storming away from something.

Natsu was the first to start heading to the girl. For some reason he had a gut feeling that it was Lucy, and the closer he got to her, the more his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey Luce!" He shouted, but she kept walking off, further away from the school and picnic tables. "Wait up!"

As Natsu ran to catch up with her, the others followed, curious about the girl's behavior. When the pink haired boy almost reached her, she stumbled, falling hard on her knees. He panicked, but before he could see her face to see if she was alright, she bent down, letting her hair act as a curtain as her body started to tremble.

"Lucy!" He put his hands on her arms to try to pull her up, but she instantly flinched away from his touches, shouting at him to leave her alone.

Natsu backed up, shocked she would scream at him. "Lucy?"

That's when he heard it. A sniffle, followed by a sob. Lucy was crying, and he had no idea why. "Lucy, what's wrong?!"

She only shook her head, burying her face in her hands as she cried, not caring who saw her.

"Lucy!" Levy rushed up beside Natsu, then fell on her knees to get to her friend's level. "Lucy, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

She slowly sat up until she was resting on her shins. Lucy wiped her eyes and nose with her hands, then looked at Levy. Her eyes were puffy, her face a deep shade of red. "I'm f-fine," she lied, barely holding back the urge to weep. "Wh-what did you want t-to talk to me a-about?"

Levy blinked, then shook her head. "That's not important right now. What happened? And don't say you're fine. That's obviously a lie."

Everyone gathered around Lucy, waiting to hear her answer. It was hard to understand through her shaky breaths, but Natsu heard her loud and clear.

"J-J-Jack-kal, s-said I... I sl-slept w-... with a-a l-lot of g-g-guys!"

Natsu's mind blanked for a moment before blind fury took over. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Everyone flinched at Natsu's out burst. Erza tried to put a hand on Natsu's back to calm him down, but he just shrugged her away. "Lucy. Where is he?" This time he managed to keep his tone a little more under control, but they could still hear the anger boiling beneath the surface.

She shook her head, mumbling something about not wanting him to do something stupid. Then she said something that broke Natsu's heart.

"I-I'm n-not worth i-it any-anyways."

His fingers twitched as he tried to hold back his temper, but it was getting the better of him. "Of course you're worth it! Now tell me where he is?"

"Natsu," Gray started, trying to get through to him. "Control yourself!"

He didn't take that advice, instead he bent down to Lucy's level. "Lucy, tell me where he is." As if to soften his demand, he added, "please."

Lucy's eyes locked with his, her body still shaking as she said, "f-f-foot...ball f-field."

That was all Natsu needed before he dropped his backpack, then sprinted towards the field as if his life depended on it.

"Fuck!" Gray shouted, ditching his backpack to follow his friend. "Jellal?!"

"I'm right behind you!" The blue haired male ran after them.

Gajeel merely snorted, saying they were gonna get their teeth knocked in at that rate. Levy rose to her feet, then jabbed a finger in his chest. "Go after them. Make sure Natsu doesn't get hurt."

That caused Gajeel to glare down at his girlfriend. "And how is that my problem?"

Levy ignored the cold voice he used towards her, her own anger bubbling up. "Because he's your family! Now go!"

Gajeel recoiled from her shout, then grumbled something before taking off in a light jog towards the football field. Levy returned to Lucy, rubbing circles on her back while she chanted that everything was going to be okay. "It can't be that bad. Can it?"

Lucy only cried harder, her vision blurred as she fought with herself to keep it together. She felt Levy moving her hair to get it out of her face, but that caused Lucy to jolt away, screaming to be left alone.

Erza widened her eyes, recognizing the warning signs Lucy was demonstrating. The redhead gently moved Levy to the side, then slowly sat beside Lucy. The girl was still crying, so Erza spoke as calmly as she could. "Lucy..." When said girl's head tilted towards her, she continued. "Did someone hurt you?"

There was a pause before Lucy nodded, another sob racking through her body. Erza's hands curled into fists as she asked, "did someone touch you?"

Lucy's reply was immediate, but it also made Erza's stomach twist. She nodded, too ashamed to look the redhead in the eye.

"Did Jackal touch you?"

She nodded.

"Inappropriately?"

Another sickening nod.

"Where?"

Lucy tried to swallow, but her throat felt like it was sealed shut. A headache was already forming from all the pressure building up in her sinuses from crying so much. Her hand came up, trembling as she brushed her hair to the side. Erza had to hold back a curse when she saw three red marks on Lucy's neck. They were clearly hickeys, and it was obvious Lucy didn't want them.

Through clenched teeth, she muttered, "he will pay for what he's done."

Erza didn't allow Lucy to curl up on herself again. She took a hold of the girl, hugging her tightly against her chest as she told Lucy she shouldn't feel bad about herself, that she didn't do anything wrong.

Lucy had no idea if Erza was reading her mind, because that was exactly what she feared. She felt like it was her fault for stepping into that shed without any protection. She felt like she should feel ashamed for letting Jackal take control of her like that.

Back in the shed, Jackal had pinned her against the wall. He left no space between them, not allowing her to try to kick him again as he went in for the kill. He had bit her neck repetitively, essentially marking her as his own, but she would never be his. Even if he threatened to expose that picture to the entire world, she would never willingly allow herself to be touched by that vile boy.

Lucy was just lucky that was all Jackal wanted. Once he was done, he let her go, telling her to think about his offer, which she knew she wouldn't do. If she wouldn't even kiss Loke - _who now looked like prince charming compared to Jackal_ \- there was no chance in hell she would ever consider his 'offer'. It made her sick just thinking about it.

Lucy cried into Erza's neck, messily swearing that she didn't have sex with anyone. Levy sat next to Lucy, rubbing her back while Erza spoke gently to her. "I know, no one thinks you did."

Lucy bawled her eyes out as she promised she'd never even had her first kiss. That surprised Erza a little. Even she had been kissed before, though that was a secret she was keeping from the group until a certain someone was ready for a relationship. She pushed her own personal stuff aside to comfort the girl crying in her arms.

In a whisper, Erza said, "Natsu... You better punch him extra hard for me."

* * *

"JACKAL!" Natsu yelled as he threw the door to the shed open. He was immediately greeted with the smell of marijuana. He wasn't even surprised, knowing that these guys liked to smoke to pass the time when it wasn't football season . However, Natsu barely thought about that as his eyes darted around the shed, looking for the boy that made Lucy cry.

He found him sitting on a sideways blocking dummy. Jackal jumped to his feet, a feral grin surfacing on his face as he took in the sight of the riled up teen. "Natsu! So good of you to join us!"

"You bastard!" Natsu growled, charging forward to strike Jackal in the face, but something grabbed him, hauling him backwards. "Let me go Gray!" He squirmed, feeling those cold hands restraining him.

"No way!" Gray pulled the flailing teen away from the group of laughing boys. "I'm not letting you get in trouble."

"But that asshole made Lucy cry!"

Gray pulled Natsu to the doorway, trying to whisper in his ear so the other guys couldn't hear. "What are you gonna do? Punch him? Then what?" Natsu continued to struggle as Gray tried to knock some sense into him. "With your luck you'll probably get suspended, and he'll get away with it anyways."

Natsu ground his teeth together, eyes still glaring at Jackal as he finally thought about what Gray was saying. It was true. In the past, every time he stood up for himself he got in trouble, and somehow the bullies got away with barely a slap on the wrist. It wasn't fair, but it was expected at this point.

As if to cut deep, Gray added, "and if you're so pissed about him making Lucy cry, look at yourself! Instead of comforting her, you came out here! You just left her crying, idiot!"

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing he was absolutely right. He had just left Lucy there, blinded by rage and a need to exact revenge for her. He hadn't even thought about it. He just wanted to make Jackal suffer for putting Lucy through that. Natsu felt awful for abandoning her, even though he told her she could talk to him when she needed to, but he didn't even give her the opportunity.

As he thought it over, Jellal and Gajeel showed up, wondering if things had settled down. They watched as Gray slowly loosened his grip on Natsu, then said, "now go comfort Lucy!"

Natsu grumbled, his fists still wanting to smash something. "You're right," he sighed, trying to force the anger to leave him without much luck. He could still hear the laughter coming from the group as they watched him struggle with his decision. "Let's get outta here."

Natsu hadn't even turned around before he heard Jackal shout, "do me a favor? Ask Blondie if she's still charging twenty bucks for a blowjob?"

"Fuck you!" Natsu's vision blurred as he ran straight up to Jackal, decking him hard in the face as the smug asshole was in the middle of a laugh.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, but it was too late. The fight had already started, and he had no choice but to join in, otherwise the group would easily outmatch Natsu since it was four to one.

Jellal and Gajeel didn't need to be asked. They joined as well, making it so that everyone had an opponent. The fight was over quickly since the football coach came to check on the shed, but the damage done to the boys was noticeable.

The football coach was a little outdated, believing problems could be solved with fists instead of words, so he didn't try to write them up. He just broke it up and told them to finish it later, off campus and away from his equipment.

Natsu and his friends walked back to the girls, their hair a mess and their clothes dirty. Natsu took the worst damage, but he wore his bruises proudly, happy that he gave Jackal a black eye and reopened the wound on his chin he caused a few days ago. He didn't mind that his cheek was swelling up, or that his stomach was sore. He felt like he got a little revenge for Lucy.

That was until he saw the hickeys on her neck, causing him to try to race back to possibly stab Jackal if he got the chance. Gray and Jellal had to both hold onto the boy to keep him from charging off again.

Natsu only saw red! He wouldn't allow anyone to touch Lucy without her permission. He didn't even care if he got suspended or expelled. He wanted to make Jackal pay for touching her!

The only thing to finally calm him down was when Lucy stepped in front of him, eyes puffy and watery as she weakly stretched out her arms for him. Gray and Jellal let him go, seeing him throw himself into her arms to hug the trembling girl.

Everyone gave them space, leaving behind only Natsu and Lucy's backpacks as they walked back to the picnic tables. Natsu held her while she cried, gently stroking her hair as he told her he was there for her. "I'm sorry I left ya. I won't do it again."

Lucy swallowed thickly, then asked, "pr-promise?"

Natsu's heart broke as he hugged her tighter. "I promise. I'm here whenever you need me."

As horrible as it sounded, he was glad Lucy confided in him. It reassured him once again that he had her trust, or at least some of it. He just had to make sure he didn't abuse it by rushing off again, even if he was trying to defend her honor.

"I pa-pa-promise I didn't sleep with anyone," her voice was muffled, her face pressed against his scarf.

"I know." He closed his eyes, wishing he could take away her pain. He knew very well how hard emotional pain could be on a person. Especially when it came to people spreading lies.

She sniffled, probably getting snot on his scarf, but he didn't mind. "I-I don't know w-why he's being so m-mean."

Natsu gritted his teeth, wishing he knew the answer to that question as well. "That's just what bullies do..."

Apparently that wasn't the answer she wanted, because she only cried harder. Lucy's mind alternated between having too many thoughts to sort out, or being completely blank. She couldn't believe it. She thought Levy was just exaggerating when she spoke about bullies. She never thought it would hurt this much. The things Jackal said about her were completely untrue! What did he stand to gain from spreading lies? She just couldn't understand. She _refused_ to understand.

After several more minutes of openly crying into Natsu's scarf, she pulled back, eyes still lined with tears but otherwise she seemed to be getting better. "I swear, none of it's true..."

Natsu's eyes fluttered open as he cupped her face with a warm hand. He briefly wondered if he was overstepping her boundaries, but she wasn't pushing him away, so he continued. He pushed a strand of blonde hair that was wet with tears out of her face and behind her ear. "I believe you."

That simple sentence meant the world to her. "I was in Crocus all weekend... I couldn't have-"

Natsu's thumb brushed over her lips, silencing her. The action was incredibly intimate, but he was more concerned with keeping her calm. It actually helped in a way, breaking down walls so they could get closer. "You don't need an alibi. I would've believed you no matter what."

Just before the tears in Lucy's eyes could spring free, she lunged forward, wrapping Natsu in a tight hug as she said, "thank you. Thank you for being here for me..."

Natsu felt his heart flutter as he gently ran a hand through her golden locks. "Like I said, the offer always stands. I'm here to talk whenever you need it." He closed his eyes again. "Even if you don't wanna talk. I'll still be there... I don't like seeing my friends suffer."

Lucy felt a pang in her heart from that word. _'Friends.'_ She cast away those negative thoughts, counting herself lucky to have a friend like Natsu. He was not only willing to go beat up someone for making her cry, but he was also willing to let her cry on him despite how embarrassing she must look.

Lucy gulped, her eyes still stinging from crying so much. Just as she was about to tell him thanks again, they heard the warning bell in the distance.

"Shit," Natsu muttered, knowing Lucy wasn't ready to go to class yet. She surprised him, pulling away to wipe the last of her tears away.

Without a word, she went over to collect her backpack, then grabbed Natsu's to hand it to him. In the blink of an eye her heartbreaking frown was turned into that fake smile she wore. For some reason, it really pissed him off.

"You shouldn't do that," he muttered, his voice disdainful.

Her smile faltered slightly as she cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Just like that, her voice had changed. It was still hoarse, but it lacked the sadness she expressed a minute ago.

" _That_ ," he said, waving his hand at her as if that would explain it all. He cringed when he realized he was being a little harsh. "Just..." His hand dropped. "You don't have to hide your emotions. Not with me anyways..."

"Natsu?" She took a step forward, causing him to avert his eyes, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

"I'm not gonna judge you or anythin'. Just don't feel like you gotta pretend to be happy if you're not." Natsu's eyes stayed on his backpack still in her hand. "I want you to trust me..."

Lucy's shoulders went slack as she soaked in his words. A moment of silence passed between them, both vaguely aware that at this rate they were going to be late for class. Her fake smile cracked until her frown emerged, her walls tumbling down once again by this strange pink haired boy. "I'm sorry," she dropped her head, now looking at his shoes. "I'm just not used to that..." She had let her emotions take control of her, completely forgetting about her years of training to keep her feelings in check.

Natsu swallowed hard, feeling odd since he was in new territory. "That's fine," he finally reached out, taking his backpack from her hand. "I shouldn't pressure you into stuff..."

Natsu put the backpack on, feeling his heavy books weigh him down, just like his heart. "You can hide your emotions if you want..."

"No," she shook her head, "I... I want to trust you, so... I guess I can try to be a little more open..."

The idea scared her, but it also sparked a little hope in her heart. She was criticized by her father for allowing herself to show how she truly felt, but Natsu had never once done that. It wasn't just him though. Levy had told her to be herself, giving her the strength to open up to make new friends. She hadn't allowed herself to get emotional in front of her other friends before today, and she didn't see their reactions to her crying besides Erza. Even then the redhead surprised her, comforting her as if she was truly part of their group.

It made her feel safe.

It made her feel loved.

"Thanks," Lucy said before Natsu could speak.

"For what?" He looked up at her, seeing her slowly tilt her head up as well. Their eyes locked, green on brown as they paused, trapped in those seconds as the world passed them by.

Lucy smiled, but this time he could see it reach her eyes. "I'm just glad I finally have friends," it was all she said, but it was all she needed to say.

Natsu understood the value of friendship. So, without another word, he reached his hand out, grinning like a fool when she placed her smaller hand in his. He pulled her towards the building, listening to the tardy bell ring just as they entered the front doors.

They parted there, sharing a quick hug before they faced their punishment. With any luck they'd only get scolded for being late. With their track record it wasn't expected, so Natsu anticipated detention at the very least. He was almost in shock when he found out luck was on his side, his teacher merely telling him to take a seat as they went back to talking.

He sat down, feeling his heart beating a little faster in his chest as he thought about how close he got with Lucy in such a short amount of time. It was still terrifying, and part of him still feared that maybe Lucy was just an amazing actress and was planning the biggest joke of the school year, but he cast that thought away for now.

Natsu let her words circle in his head, keeping his smile on his face.

_"I want to trust you."_

So Natsu made it his mission to gain her trust, just like he would allow himself the opportunity to trust her. He could never move on with his life if he constantly let the past creep up, swallowing him into a sea of darkness that left him feeling alone and frightened.

Lucy was different.

She was nice, smart, and above all, a person who deserved his trust.

As scary as it was to open up to her, he decided he would try. He would start off small, testing the waters in a way before completely letting her in.

So that's what he did.

Natsu and Lucy spent lunch outside at the picnic tables. She had no protests, wanting to get away from the unwanted attention and to keep Natsu's temper under control. She told him about how people stared at her in class and in the halls. She even told him how a passerby called her a hoe, but she shrugged it off, saying it didn't bother her.

When Natsu asked her if she was telling the truth, she cracked.

"Okay, so it bothers me a little bit," Lucy admitted as she viciously stabbed her plastic fork into her slice of fruit. She had already sneaked away to cry in the girl's bathroom twice so far, and that was just before lunch.

Natsu made a mental note to never tell her bad news while there was a potential weapon nearby, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the severed pear slice. Carefully, he said, "it's okay to feel upset."

"I know," Lucy mumbled before chewing on her food. After she swallowed a bite, she asked, "how do you deal with people spreading rumors about you?"

Natsu nearly choked on his drink as he sputtered, "wh-what do y-you mean?"

Lucy sighed, then set her fork down. She crossed her arms and placed them on the table, giving Natsu her full attention. It felt a little intimidating staring at such a handsome guy head on, but she felt like he deserved to know the truth, especially if she wanted to open up to him as well.

She raised a brow. "Let's skip the part where you deny knowing what I'm talking about?"

Natsu's hand began to shake as he set his drink down. It rested next to his burger, a little bit of hot sauce dripping from the meat. Both hands went to his lap, gripping on his thighs while he said, "o-okay..."

Lucy's eyes softened as she explained. "Levy told me the basics. She didn't get into too many details, so don't worry. Besides," with an honest heart, she said, "I don't care about your past. You're my friend now, and that's all that matters to me."

"D-do you know about-" His throat closed up, not allowing him to utter a name.

Thankfully, Lucy shook her head, the smallest smile coming to her lips. "I won't let anyone tell me." When she saw his brows furrow, she added, "if I hear it from anyone, I want it to be from you. And that's only if you _want_ to tell me. I won't force it out of you."

"Thanks," he whispered, feeling his heartbeat double. Despite not having any caffeinated beverages today, he swore it felt like he just chugged an energy drink. After taking a deep breath, Natsu admitted, "honestly, I'm not dealing with my rumors very well..."

"What do you mean?"

Natsu's nails dug into the material of his pants. "I'm doing that whole avoiding it thing... So far it's been working out pretty well... But..."

"But," Lucy finished for him. "You're not actually dealing with them?"

"Exactly," he nodded, feeling oddly relieved but anxious to be talking about it. "Having friends like mine helps. They're always there if I need them..." He wanted to add, _"well... almost always there,"_ but he didn't. It wasn't their fault. It's not like they could be with him twenty-four/seven.

"Plus you have your family," Lucy added. The way he described his family made them sound amazing. She wished her eyes would light up when she spoke about her dad or Michelle, but sadly that just didn't happen. Even when she talked about her mom her eyes seemed to dull, reminding herself of the simple fact that no matter how highly she spoke of her mother, she wasn't coming back...

"About that..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, accidentally grabbing part of his scarf in the process. "They don't really know..."

"They don't?" She cocked her head, finding that a little unbelievable.

"Not really," he shook his head, hand dropping down to his leg again to squeeze at it. "I don't tell them about those things. It would only make 'em worry. They have enough to think about without my drama."

Igneel spent most of his time either at home with his family or at the shop with his 'brother'. Grandeeney was always overworked at the hospital, and Wendy was busy with school and friends. Natsu didn't want to burden them with his issues.

"Oh," Lucy felt a twinge of doubt strike her. If Natsu couldn't even talk to his family about his problems, what chances did Lucy have to talk to her own father about this?

Earlier she considered speaking to him, asking if there was anything he could do, but she dismissed the idea when she realized he would yank her out of school. He'd been itching for a reason to do so already, and this would give him the perfect excuse.

Still, she liked holding onto the hope that maybe he could be like the dad he used to be before her mother passed away. He used to be caring, loving, even affectionate. Now Lucy couldn't even remember the last time her father hugged her, or even told her he loved her.

It was a cold home in the Heartfilia estate, and she was glad to be free from that life, even if the life she was living now was only temporary until her father took her away once again.

"What's on your mind?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Nothi-" She stopped, sighed, then said, "I don't know what I'm going to do about these rumors..."

"You can always try to ignore them," Natsu pointed out. "Avoidance sometimes works."

She gave him a pointed look, drawing out a smile from the boy. "Okay, so maybe my way isn't the best..."

Without thinking, Lucy's hand came up, brushing her fingers through her hair, pushing it to the side to expose the marks on her neck. Thankfully they were already fading, showing that Jackal clearly didn't understand how to leave a lasting hickey. As much as Natsu was pleased to see them disappearing, he was still incredibly pissed that the rat bastard put his mouth on Lucy.

Jackal was just lucky he hadn't run into Natsu again today, otherwise he might strangle him.

Natsu started tugging on his scarf, letting it come loose. It caught Lucy's attention, prompting her to stop brushing her hair. "What are you doing?"

"You should really cover those," he pulled the scarf away from his neck, revealing a rather large scar adorning his tanned skin.

Lucy's eyes widened, but before she could ask what the heck a scar like that came from, he held out the scarf, causing her to blush. "I couldn't..."

"I insist," Natsu smiled, his sharp canines exposing with the action. He felt insecure giving up what some might consider his security blanket, but this would hopefully strengthen the friendship growing between them. He didn't know why he wanted her to trust him so badly. It might stem from his lack of self-confidence, or the fact that he had a crush on her. Either way, he wanted Lucy to like him back, even if it was just in the platonic sense.

Lucy's blush only intensified when her hand rubbed against his as she accepted the scarf. She brought it closer to her body, feeling the warmth radiating off the material from Natsu's body heat.

She pushed her hair to the side as she wrapped the scarf around her neck twice, letting the ends hang lower than how Natsu wore it. She pulled her hair out, fanning it around the soft material. Lucy was surprised it felt so fluffy even after she cried into it that morning, but she wasn't complaining. In fact she let out a content hum as she allowed herself to enjoy simply wearing something of Natsu's again, his scent now all around her.

"Thanks a lot," she told herself she needed to remember to take a selfie of her wearing it for a keepsake, but then she dismissed the idea when she realized that might look creepy if anyone were to see it.

"Not a problem," Natsu grabbed his drink, taking a swig before relaxing. He had handed over his scarf and she accepted it, filling the boy with an odd joy he hadn't expected to feel. His throat almost closed up as he said, "it uh.. looks good on you."

"Thanks," Lucy didn't think her cheeks could get any more warm, but there they were, set ablaze from his simple compliment. She toyed with the ends, smiling at him as she said, "I kinda like it. I think I might keep it."

Natsu had to laugh at her playfulness, deciding that he'd much rather have her like this than crying. It almost felt like she was trying to flirt with him, but that was just silly, so he let it slide. "If it wasn't so important to me I might've let you."

Lucy dragged her hand down the scarf, feeling the soft dips from the scale pattern. "It's important to you?"

"Yup," he nodded, taking a shaky breath before saying, "I never take it off if I can help it."

That was just the thing to cause Lucy's heart to leap in her chest. "Wow..." She glanced down at the scarf. Suddenly she felt even more special wearing it. A jacket was one thing, but this? Before she could stop herself, she asked, "do you ever let other... _people_ wear your scarf?"

Lucy was about to ask if he let other girls wear it, but she caught herself just in time. There was no way she wouldn't sound weird if she asked him that. She watched as Natsu shrugged, obviously trying to seem nonchalant, then said, "nah. You're the only one." The way he lowered his gaze to the table as his cheeks reddened made her think maybe this gesture was more than just an attempt to cover her unwanted hickeys.

Before she could ask him about her suspicions, Natsu let out a fake cough, then changed the subject. "I still don't understand why you won't go to the principal with this. He hurt you. He deserves to get in trouble."

The girl tensed, the memory of that doctored photo popping in her mind. "That's... That's not a good idea..."

"But Lucy, you should-"

"No," she shook her head, cutting him off. "I don't want to do that." Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip, her hands balling into fists around the ends of the scarf. "I'm a- I'm gonna take your advice... I'm going to avoid my problems..."

Natsu grit his teeth, not wanting to push Lucy, but also not wanting her to take the same route he did. He saw how it worked out for him...

It didn't.

Just as he was about to protest again, he heard the warning bell go off, signaling lunch was over. "Fuck," he mumbled, knowing their conversation was about to end. He looked down at his half-eaten food, then looked back at Lucy.

Natsu saw the fear in Lucy's brown eyes, the way she abused her lip with her teeth, and the way she nervously twisted his scarf in her fingers. He could only come up with one reason she was worried about tattling on Jackal, and that was because she was scared.

"Hey Luce..."

She stopped messing with his scarf, her eyes sharpening as she came out of whatever thought she was having. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..." Natsu gave her a wane smile, reaching across the picnic table to hold out a hand. She hesitantly took it, then he gave it a firm squeeze. "I'll drop it. I just don't like seein' ya hurt is all."

Lucy's tense shoulders relaxed, her teeth releasing her lip as she squeezed his hand back. "Don't be sorry... I'm glad I have someone who cares."

"Absolutely," he didn't miss a beat. "Now, if we're done with the heavy talk, we should finish this food before we're late for class again. I don't want to press my luck."

"Me either," Lucy quickly stood up, letting go of his hand as she put her backpack on. Natsu mirrored her movements, picking up his tray to eat and walk beside Lucy as they made their way towards the school.

As he walked, he felt the air brush against his neck, reminding him that he was left exposed. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling, knowing it was for the better good that Lucy was wearing his beloved scarf.

Natsu practically inhaled his burger, then chugged his drink as Lucy scooped up the rest of her fruit. They threw the disposable trays away in the trash before parting ways.

"See you after school?" Lucy asked, one hand clutching the end of his scarf.

Natsu gave her an uneasy smile. "I have work after school... It's a Tuesday..."

"Oh, right," she felt like bonking herself on the head. His schedule wasn't that hard to remember, so she had no idea why it kept slipping her mind. Well... That wasn't true. She just wanted to spend more time with Natsu, so in her head, his job got in the way.

She mentally berated herself, calling herself selfish for even thinking that. Still, she couldn't deny how much she'd love to spend those days with him. _'Damn it... And I said I didn't want to get like this over a boy...'_

"I'll make sure to say bye," Natsu promised, giving Lucy a quick half-hug before running away. "See you then!"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but he was already gone, lost in a sea of students. She didn't let it bother her, knowing he would keep his promise. Seeing him for a minute after school was better than not at all.

She walked to her next class, unaware of the stares and snide comments flung her way as she played with Natsu's scarf. Lucy could see why he liked it so much. It was warm, soft, and gave her a weird sense of security. Or it might have been that Natsu's scent was all she could breathe, making her groan as she realized she was really starting to sound like Juvia.

_'At least she has an excuse... It's her boyfriend she's obsessed with!'_

As much as Lucy would love to find out if Natsu shared mutual feelings for her and possibly wanted to go out on a legit date, she knew now wasn't the right time. Especially with the majority of the student body now thinking she was some kind of slut. It would probably make the rumors about Natsu get worse as well.

Lucy settled into her seat when she got to her next class. She hoped it would go by like any normal day, but that didn't seem likely. The first of many vibrations coming from her phone in her pocket ensured her of that.

* * *

Natsu waited in the usual spot for his group of friends to show up. His teacher allowed the class to leave a few minutes before the last bell rang, so he was finally the first at their meet up spot.

Gray and Juvia showed up next, the girl hanging off his arm as she told him all about her day. It wasn't long until Jellal joined without Erza seeing as she was in a meeting. Natsu checked his phone, seeing he had to leave soon to get to work on time. _'Where is she?'_

A smile brightened up his face when he saw that familiar blonde haired girl walking beside her blue haired friend. His grin slightly dropped when he saw Gajeel behind them, but he didn't let that get him down. As long as he got to say bye to Lucy before he had to leave, he was happy.

The first thing Natsu noticed when she walked up was his scarf still wrapped around her neck. He noticed it looked exactly like it had when he last saw her, giving him the impression she never took it off. That thought pleased him more than it should, but as long as no one knew, no one could make fun of him for it.

Just as he was about to walk up to her to give her a hug, he saw the puffiness to her eyes, the redness to her cheeks, and the quiver of her bottom lip. "Hey," he said softly, trying to make eye contact but failing miserably since she was peering at the ground. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shifted her eyes, but only enough so she could see his chest. She glanced over, seeing Levy and Gajeel join the others, giving her some privacy with Natsu. The girl slowly opened her mouth, but when she spoke, he could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying. He only recognized it because it was the same technique he used when he tried to do the same.

"Hey... Natsu. I'm just, not feeling... well..." Lucy gave him a broken smile. Before he could ask, she said, "I... d-don't want... to lie, to you..."

Natsu's eyes widened, his heart speeding up as he asked, "but?"

"But..." She stepped up to him, whispering to make sure he was the only one who could hear her. "I don't w-want to... to talk, about it..."

Natsu felt her arms wrap around him, but the hug was loose and her body was slightly trembling. His heart sunk, wondering what the hell happened to this girl between lunch and now. He thought Lucy was shutting him out, but then she said a word that sparked hope.

"...Yet..."

Natsu hugged her back tightly, trying to stop her from shaking. "Okay," he said as softly as he could, trying to be understanding. "Tell me whenever you're ready."

Lucy nodded, surprised in herself that she managed to hold it together this long without crying. After a few more minutes of hugging, she finally pulled away. Natsu let her go immediately, trying - _and failing miserably_ \- to give her a genuine smile, but she saw right through it. "Text me later?"

He noted her subtle flinch, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. "S-sure."

They parted with another quick hug, then Lucy tried to give Natsu his scarf back. He told her no, saying he could get it when those _marks_ on her neck were gone. When she finally accepted his terms, he asked her what she planned to do when he left. That's when Levy stepped in, telling him Gajeel and her were taking Lucy straight home. They didn't give any indication they knew what was going on, so he didn't press. Instead he ran as fast as he could away to make up for lost time. He really couldn't afford to be late, even if his dad was his boss.

Lucy felt like she was on auto-pilot as she followed Levy and Gajeel to the parking lot to the boy's car. She didn't remember climbing in the backseat, or the ride to her house. All she really remembered was mumbling, "goodbye," to Levy and, "thanks," to Gajeel.

When she went inside her house, she told Virgo she wasn't feeling well, and that she was going to go to sleep early. The maid didn't question it, instead only asking if Lucy would like her to bring up some food later.

Lucy declined, then went to her room. She had homework to do, a test to study for, but she did neither. The girl laid in her bed, her clothes from the day still on as she curled under her covers.

Her phone vibrated again, causing her to crack. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly pulled her phone out, staring at the screen as she saw she got two new messages. One was from Levy, the other from an unknown number.

She had been getting a lot of those...

Lucy swallowed, beads of liquid dripping down her face as she read through the text messages she received that day.

The ones she received this morning:

_**Levy: I'm here.** _

_**Levy: Where are you at?** _

_**Natsu: We should go outside for lunch today. What do ya say?** _

And the messages she received after lunch... The ones that broke her heart and shattered her soul, causing her to wonder what the hell she did to deserve such treatment.

_**Unknown: How much 4 a quickie? I have $$$** _

_**Unknown: Are you available after school? My friend said you give nice blowjobs.** _

_**Unknown: Your fucking disgusting** _

_**Unknown: U couldn't pay me 2 sleep with U. Why the hell R U even charging?** _

_**Unknown: Figures. blond hair & big tits. should had known u'd be a slut.** _

_**Unknown: I can't believe I actually asked you out.** _

_**Unknown: Can u send me a pic of urself? I'll show u mine in return.** _

_**Unknown: if i were u i wouldn't even come back to skool. no 1 likes u skank** _

_**Levy: Hope you feel better.** _

_**Unknown: WHORE! !** _

Lucy didn't respond, not wanting to aggravate them more. She just wanted it to end, so she turned her phone off, then tossed it on the floor. The damaged girl hid under her covers, only the darkness present to comfort her as she slowly and painfully cried herself to sleep.

She didn't realize people could be so heartless, but she was quickly figuring it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truthfully cringed for the misspellings for the text messages, but I wanted it to look more realistic. Not everyone texts with proper spelling and punctuation marks. Also about the text messages, are they too much for a rated T story? I really don't know exactly where the line is drawn between T and M.
> 
> Thank you for the support! Thanks for the kudos and those who commented: E._.Otaku and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Twenty-Nine: Call for a good time
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any predictions for next chapter! I think I made it a little obvious what's going on now. :)
> 
> *If anyone ever sexually harasses or assaults you, seek help! Tell a parent, a teacher, or a trusted adult. Hell, or just call the cops! I wish I had better advice, but for now all I can say is seek help. Please.
> 
> *Someone asked me on my other story if "Home Alone Tonight" and "Fairy Tail GO!" are connected. The answer is no, they are completely different stories with different plots. If you need any assurance, remember in "FTGO!" Layla passed away when Lucy was younger, but in "HAT" Layla passed away recently.*


	29. Call for a good time

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Call for a good time**

"Princess?"

A soft groan came from Lucy went she felt something shake her body. Her hands weakly came up, trying to fend off whoever thought it was a wise idea to bother her while she slept.

"Princess?"

The shaking persisted, even when Lucy attempted to hide under her covers. "Go away," her voice was hoarse and quiet from last night's crying sessions. Yes, it turned out crying herself to sleep only worked once. She had woken up several times over the night, each time worse since she was plagued with nightmares of people shouting profanities at her. Needless to say, she didn't get good sleep. The dry tears on her cheeks and the gunk in her eyes were enough proof of that.

"But Princess, you're already late for school..." Virgo stood next to Lucy's bed. The maid assumed Lucy had already left, so she was surprised when she came in to gather Lucy's dirty clothes to wash and found her still in bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lucy's eyes would shoot open, but it took her a second to open them since the gunk had already dried. She definitely didn't feel like she deserved the title 'Princess' right now. "N-no," she coughed, clearing her throat. "I think I'm sick."

It was only a white lie. She didn't feel sick, but she did feel terrible. She could afford to miss a day of school. It was the better option when the other choice was to go to school and face her - _now many_ \- bullies.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Virgo stepped back, then pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons, then brought it to her ear.

Lucy's brows furrowed together as she tried to figure out what Virgo was up to. Her question was answered when she heard the maid say into the phone, "yes. I would like to speak to Mr. Heartfilia."

The teenage girl straightened up, "what are you doing?" Panic laced her strained voice as she tried to pull Virgo's attention away from the phone.

The maid simply blinked. "Master told me to call him if there was any trouble with you. He should be notified if you're sick."

Lucy shook her head, standing up and giving Virgo the cheesiest smile she could muster. "Actually I feel just fine! False alarm!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Lucy nodded, though her head throbbed from the massive headache that made itself known once she stood up. She ignored it, fighting off the signs of pain as she smiled at the other woman. "All better!"

"Oh, okay," Virgo hung up the phone, not bothering to tell whoever was on the other line goodbye. "Should I drive you to school? You're late."

Lucy bit back a cringe. She glanced down, seeing Virgo wearing that maid's outfit again. "Will you be wearing that?" She asked through clenched teeth.

The maid looked down at her outfit, then back up at the young heiress. "I will."

Lucy could only sigh before saying, "okay... I'll be ready soon..."

Virgo gave a bow of her head, then said she'd be waiting in the car. When she was gone, Lucy released the tense smile she wore, then fell back on her bed. The day had barely started and she already felt exhausted. She took a deep inhale, then froze. Her hand came up, feeling the soft material of Natsu's scarf around her neck. She had completely forgotten she was wearing it. It was a miracle she didn't choke with it on last night.

Lucy stared at her ceiling for a few more minutes while her hand stroked over the soft scarf. She wondered when she had to give it back to him. She was honest before when she said she might keep it. She'd never felt a material so pleasing to the touch. Lucy made a mental note to ask what it was made of so she could ask Aquarius to find her clothes in the same material.

Sighing once more, she finally got up to get ready for school. Since she was running late, she skipped a shower and just brushed her hair before changing her clothes.

Seeing as she didn't want to show any skin today, Lucy wore jeans tucked into her black boots, then topped it off with a long-sleeved shirt with a hood attached. There was a decent chance she would sweat today, so she put on an extra layer of deodorant before grabbing her backpack.

Virgo was halfway to the school when Lucy realized she left her phone in her room. There was no point in asking her to turn around, but she did mention to Virgo that she forgot it so the maid wouldn't try to contact her. Honestly Lucy was thankful for the distance between her and her device right now. It was giving her nothing but pain.

She never thought the bullying could extend to her phone, giving her a sense of dread. Right before she came to Magnolia, she used her phone to escape from the boring life of an heiress. Now it was just a reminder that she wasn't truly safe anywhere...

"Is that Natsu's scarf?" Virgo asked, cutting through Lucy's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked over, then down at her torso. Natsu's scarf was wrapped around her neck still. Not only did she want to make sure Virgo couldn't see the nasty marks on her neck, she also didn't want to let the scarf out of her sight. Natsu made it clear it was important to him, so she could cherish it and protect it while it was in her custody.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it," Lucy looked at her reflection in the side mirror. Her eyes were still puffy, but to anyone not aware of her problems, it just looked like she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep... Which was true considering she really didn't.

The maid raised a brow, but didn't take her eyes off the road. "It's a little warm to be wearing a scarf." Virgo allowed herself a glance at the teen, seeing her outfit for the day. "Or for long-sleeves... Is it supposed to get cold today?"

Lucy discretely swallowed as she fumbled with the ends of the scarf. "I think that's what I heard..." That was bullshit and she knew it, but there was no way she was telling Virgo the real reason she was dressed this way. It's not like she could say, _"I'm just trying to make sure no one has an excuse to say I'm dressing like a whore..."_ Yeah... That wouldn't be a good idea at all. At least the hickeys were almost gone. Now they looked like someone pinched her neck a little too hard.

Virgo believed Lucy seeing as she hadn't given the maid a reason not to. She parked in the parking lot, then walked with Lucy to the school's office where she explained that Lucy woke up late. The office lady gave her a pass and told her to go to class. It was already time for her second period, meaning she missed chemistry.

She figured that was probably the only silver lining she was going to get for the day.

Her theories seemed confirmed when she arrived in her class. When the teacher asked her for her homework, she had no choice but to tell him that she didn't do it. Lucy's head dropped when she heard a student behind her whisper to another, "I bet she thought she could just blow the teacher for a good grade."

Her silver lining faded as the day went on. Each class was more or less filled with those same insults thrown around. Even in the halls she heard their whispers, although at this point she quickly caught on that they weren't trying to be subtle about it. It seemed like they were all trying to cut her down.

To their satisfaction, it worked.

Lucy left in the middle of one of her classes so she could cry in private in the girl's bathroom. When she heard someone opening the door, she quickly ran into one of the stalls, hiding her tears so no one could see her pain.

As she waited for the other girl to finish, her eyes wandered until they landed on some scribbling on the wall.

_**For a good time call Lucy** _

Her phone number was written right under it in bold letters. More tears flooded her eyes as she tried to rub the words from the wall, but it was no use. Whoever wrote it used permanent marker, and the skin of her palm wasn't enough to wash it away. Hell, she didn't even smudge it.

Lucy rubbed her face raw with a brown paper towel before going back to class. She received more stares, and heard someone whisper that maybe she just got back from doing a 'job'.

She used her hair as a curtain as she blocked out the world, not wanting them to see their victory. They won, she was beaten. Lucy couldn't figure out why they were kicking a dead horse, unless kids just got off on causing her pain.

Lucy's next class was art, right before lunch break. Her mind had been foggy for most of the morning, but it sharpened as soon as she heard, "Lucy!"

Said girl's head sprung up from the table as she looked for who called her. Her brown eyes landed on Juvia who was now walking towards her. Juvia sat down, then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "So you are here. Natsu will be happy to hear this."

Lucy watched as Juvia pulled out her phone, then typed a message to send before glancing back up at the blonde girl. "Are you okay? We didn't see you this morning."

"I'm fine," Lucy lied, and she knew Juvia could tell. Usually she was so good at keeping her emotions a secret, but today she didn't have that ability. Lucy tried to smile, but it was a waste of time, so she went back to the comfortable expression of nothing. It wasn't a smile, nor a frown.

"Juvia doesn't think you sound fine... Everyone was worried about Lucy. They said you wouldn't answer your phone."

"It's turned off," she wished her voice didn't sound so dull, but it only made sense for it to match her eyes.

Before Juvia could say anything else, she checked her phone. "My beloved said he will tell Natsu you're at school."

That sparked Lucy's interest. "You told Gray? Why not tell Natsu directly?" It wasn't that she cared... _much_... She just didn't understand why she was using Gray as a middle man.

Juvia looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Juvia uses any excuse she can use to talk to Gray."

"Ah," she nodded, accepting that weird logic.

The teacher came in, announcing today they were to finish up their projects that were due today. Lucy held back a groan as she fished for her sketch pad. She wasn't exactly the best artist, so she wasn't very confident in her work. Writing was more her style, but that wasn't what the assignment was.

As Lucy continued drawing what was supposed to look like the constellations, Juvia got to work on her watercolor painting. The two worked in silence, Juvia sensing that Lucy didn't want to talk, and Lucy secretly thanking Juvia for respecting that. It made it all the better that she went the entire class period without being called 'love rival'.

About five minutes before class was over, Juvia slipped away to use the bathroom. Lucy thought nothing of it until the girl came back, a shocked expression on her face as she sat down.

"Does Lucy know her phone number is written in the bathroom?"

"I was made aware," Lucy said dryly as she shaded in the black space around Scorpio's stars.

"You don't seem upset?" Juvia tried to meet Lucy's eyes, but the stubborn blonde refused to look up.

"Because what's the point?" She asked, pencil digging a little too hard into her paper. It ripped, breaking apart the last of her resolve. "They're still going to think I'm a-" Lucy slammed her mouth shut, not wanting to utter that horrid word again. She had seen it, heard it, but she was not going to say it again.

Instead she just pulled the paper from her sketch book and crumpled it up.

"Lucy," Juvia was too late in trying to save the drawing. "Why did you do that? It was just a little rip."

"Because," Lucy squeezed the wad of paper as tightly as she could in her fist, "it's disgusting."

It was then that Juvia realized Lucy wasn't really upset at her drawing. This was her way of dealing with her pain. She wanted to say more to the girl, but the teacher spoke up, telling everyone to turn in their projects before they left. The bell rang less than a minute later, causing everyone but Lucy to stand up.

"Lucy...?"

"Can you tell the teacher I'm going to try again?" Lucy didn't look up. Dropping the ruined drawing, she turned to a fresh page in her sketch book to try again.

Juvia stayed there for a few extra seconds, seeing drops of water fall from behind Lucy's bangs and land onto the paper. Hesitantly, Juvia put a hand on her shoulder, "Juvia will do that..."

And then she left. Shortly after that the teacher left too, saying she could stay in the classroom for lunch if she wanted to. Lucy didn't reply, instead she continued mapping out the constellations, ignoring the many tears that fell from her face.

Lucy was halfway done with the hardest part when she heard the door slam open. She jumped, body turning to see what the hell happened. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw Natsu standing at the doorway.

Their eyes locked, his narrowed green to her watery brown. He didn't say anything as he marched across the room, further away from her to pull out a drawer to the art supply cabinet.

He grabbed a handful of black markers, then walked back to the door. Right before he left, he looked back at her, his face void of emotions.

And then he was gone.

Lucy couldn't help herself when she started crying again. A single thought crossed her mind, sprouting others of a similar nature.

_'Does Natsu believe the rumors too?'_

She gritted her teeth together as she forced herself to finish her drawing. Her hands shook, her vision blurred, and her body racked with sobs as she filled in the night's sky with her pencil. This time she had a problem trying to put pressure on the paper, her hand feeling too weak for the simple task.

Once she was done she didn't even stand up. She signed her name, 'Lucy Ashley', because that's who she was here. She couldn't really be who she wanted to be if she couldn't even tell them her real name. What good was freedom if she was still trapped?

Lucy pushed her drawing aside, then crossed her arms and buried her head into them, muffling her cries as she contemplated just leaving. It would please everyone. It would make her father happy to have her back in Crocus. It would make the bullies happy to finally get rid of her. _'It would probably make Natsu happy...'_

A painful sting resonated in her heart at that idea. What if Natsu really would be happier if she left? She was becoming more trouble than she was worth. Natsu's friends would definitely be happy. They hated her the moment they met her. Sure they were nice to her now, but on some level she felt like they were just being nice to her for Natsu's sake. If she were out of the picture, they wouldn't have to pretend.

Just as Lucy was about to let out another sob, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She immediately flinched, causing the hand to release her.

"Luce?"

Her eyes remained shut as she said, "wh...what?" It was obvious she was crying. Her voice couldn't hide it.

"I just wanted you to know we got rid of those messages," Natsu's gentle voice reached her ears.

"Huh?" It was all she could manage to say. _'Messages? Did he find out about the text messages?'_

"The ones on the bathroom walls. We covered them up. For now they're all gone."

Lucy's eyes finally snapped open when she realized it wasn't just Natsu and her. That was Erza talking just now.

"If anymore come up, will take care of those too," Gray said.

She slowly raised her head, some of her hair sticking to her face from her tears. With trembling hands, she brushed the hair away, then blinked past the tears before looking up. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, and Juvia all stood around her, holding up their black markers.

"You can count on us," Natsu said, stealing her attention.

"I-I don't know wh-what to say..." Lucy was about to wipe her nose on her sleeve, but Erza held out a tissue. She graciously took it, thanking the redhead before attending to her nose.

"No need for thanks," Erza smiled down at the girl. "That's what friends are for."

And just like that, Lucy felt the bonds of friendship between them strengthen again. She felt horrible for assuming they didn't care about her. If anything she should be thanking them more. They barely knew each other, yet they were going out of their way to fix a problem she was having.

More tears flooded her eyes as she said 'thank you', though it was broken up into many syllables due to her crying. Her group of friends simply said the same thing Erza did. Natsu stepped closer, kneeling down as he asked, "wanna go outside for lunch?"

Lucy nodded, desperately wanting to be closer to them. It seemed like when her friends were around things were better. Natsu helped her stand up, then walked with her to the teacher's desk where she placed her drawing. She liked her original one a lot more, but this would have to do.

This time instead of it just being Natsu and Lucy outside at the picnic tables, Levy and Gajeel joined. Lucy didn't mind that the others chose to eat inside the cafeteria. It wasn't like they owed her anything. Marking over those hurtful messages in the bathrooms were more than enough to show they cared about her.

Though she did still wonder why some were in the girl's restrooms... Unless maybe some girls were wanting a 'good time'. Lucy sighed as she set her head down on the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Natsu asked, seeing nothing in front of the girl. Gajeel and Levy had already taken their food out and were eating, while Natsu had only brought out his lunchbox. After yesterday, he was going to ask Lucy to eat outside today anyway, so he prepared by bringing food. And maybe a little extra... just in case.

"Not hungry," she lied. Luckily her stomach backed up her story but not making any growling noises.

Still, Natsu wasn't easily fulled. His lips twitched into a smile as he said, "that's too bad. I accidentally made two sandwiches today... And I don't think I can eat them both..."

Lucy raised a brow, "how do you accidentally make two?"

The pink haired boy laughed, "funny story. This morning I made one, then I got distracted and forgot about the first, so then I made another one to put in my lunchbox..."

He took out one of the sandwiches and slid it in front of her. "But when I opened it up, I remembered the first sandwich. So I figured I'd go ahead and bring both... Although it left me with no room for fruits or vegetables." He shrugged, "oh well."

Lucy looked up at him. "Did that really happen?"

"Yup."

"What distracted you?"

Natsu's small smile faded. A blush coated his cheeks as he whispered, "I was tryin' to call ya... but you wouldn't answer..."

"Why were you trying to call?" Lucy sat up straight, eyes periodically looking down at the sandwich that seemed to be calling her name. _'Stupid stomach.'_

The pink dust on his cheeks turned red when he said, "I was worried about you..."

Before Lucy had a chance to say anything, he pointed to the sandwich, avoiding her eyes as he said, "eat." He focused on his own sandwich, trying to will away the blush as he bit into his food. It was only then that he realized Lucy might not like his-"

"Oh god," Lucy pulled the sandwich away from her, her mouth wide open as she panted, "so hot!"

Gajeel and Levy started laughing as they watched the two teens scramble with the sandwiches. Natsu quickly picked the jalapenos from hers, muttering an apology since he forgot she didn't like spicy things. With tears in her eyes Lucy said it was fine. It wasn't like the sandwich was actually made for her anyway.

Five minutes passed before they finally got everything under control. Lucy's mouth wasn't on fire, and now Natsu had twice as many jalapenos. Her food was still a tiny bit spicy, but it was manageable now. Overall they were both winners, even if they looked ridiculous in the process.

When Lucy and Natsu finished their meals, they realized they still had about twenty minutes left for lunch. Levy and Gajeel were immersed in their own conversation, so they talked to themselves.

"So Juvia said you turned your phone off?"

"I did," Lucy nodded, finishing off the last of her drink.

"Can I ask why?"

Lucy didn't want to, but she told him the truth anyway. "People kept sending me rude messages..."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together. "Like what?"

"Just... Just really mean stuff..." She hoped that would be enough to end the topic. Luckily Natsu took the hint, but only a little. Instead of asking her what they said, he offered, "I've had people send me hurtful messages before..."

"You have?" She asked, hands resting on the picnic's bench. The cool surface felt good considering her outfit was making her overheat. She wanted to take Natsu's scarf off, but she knew the hickeys on her neck upset him. It was probably just because it showed Jackal hurt her.

"Yeah," he looked down at the table. "That's why I don't use social media. I have stuff like Facebook, but I haven't logged on in a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy couldn't deny the morbid curiosity that sparked within her. She wondered what type of messages he received. Were they for his pink hair - _which she found cute_ , or for his motion sickness - _which she knew he had no control over_. Perhaps it was from this mysterious rumor that seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders. A few times she considered just cracking, asking a random teen for the story, but she resisted every time. She found out fast that the rumors at the school couldn't be trusted. If kids were saying these awful things about her - _a virgin who had never even kissed a boy before_ , then there was no telling what they would say about Natsu.

"When are you turning on your phone again?" Natsu asked, drawing her attention again.

"Oh, I haven't thought about it." That was true, she hadn't even considered turning it back on. She loved the apps installed on her phone - _well most of them_ , but she couldn't deal with the hate flooding her inbox. "I wonder if I can get my number changed..."

"You should be able too," he said, resting his hands on the bench as well. Their pinkies touched, but neither made an attempt to move away. "I got mine changed a few times."

"Really?" Lucy's mouth dropped. "How?"

He merely blinked at her. "What do you mean how? You just call and ask to get your number changed. It cost money of course..."

"I mean how did you convince your parents to change your number? I thought you said you don't talk to them about... about the rumors."

Natsu cocked his head. "I don't. I just tell them I want a new number. As long as I pay for it with my money they don't ask me questions..." He saw her gnawing on her bottom lip. "It helps that I haven't changed it in a while... I think it's been almost a year since I've had this one."

The more time put between _the incident_ and now, the less people bothered him. He typically got one or two hate messages a week now, compared to getting five or more a day. The rate he got them wasn't enough to get him to change his number. Besides, he needed to keep it the same in case anyone reached out to him wanting a tutor. It was a great way to make money on the side, even if it potentially put him at risk by having his number for anyone to get.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Lucy!"

All four teens at the table turned to see an orange haired boy running towards them. Despite the school having a no uniform policy, the playboy of the school always wore a suit when possible.

Lucy groaned loudly, not caring that it caused the others to give her a weird look. "What does _he_ want?"

 _He_ being Loke, the boy now panting beside the picnic table after his run over. "Lucy, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Well at least he's using my name this time," Lucy talked as if he wasn't right next to her.

"Well you don't seem to like it when I call you Princess," Loke commented, earning a glare from Natsu.

The pink haired teen still felt wary of him around Lucy. She explained the photos, but it still bothered him that they saw each other over the weekend... Or it might be because Loke tried to blackmail Lucy into being his girlfriend. It was really hard to say.

The girl finally lifted her head, though her gaze didn't fall on the playboy as she asked, "and what brings you here?"

"I just got back to school and heard the nasty things people are saying about you," Loke gained her full attention. She looked him in the eye as he asked, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"What makes you think you can help?" Lucy narrowed her eyes, but not in an angry fashion.

"Well," Loke cringed. "The stuff they're saying about you... Some of it supposedly happened on Saturday night... You were with me."

Natsu bit back the low growl threatening to rumble in his throat. He didn't like the way he phrased it, but there was nothing he could do or say about it. Especially if Loke was offering help that Lucy could use.

"And?" She asked, waving her hand for him to get on with it.

Loke smiled. "And... I can vouch for you. I can tell everyone we were together."

Lucy shook her head quickly, "no way! That'll just start up more rumors."

Loke opened his mouth to protest, but Lucy cut him off, "and besides, even if people didn't start assuming I slept with you since we 'were together', they'd find out my real identity."

"What do you mean your real identity?" Gajeel asked, joining the conversation.

Lucy glanced back, realizing for the first time that no one ever let Gajeel in on her little secret. She told Levy and Natsu, then told Erza and Gray. Even though she told them not to tell, she somewhat assumed they would tell their significant others. Or in Erza's case, her 'close friend' Jellal.

"Levy can fill you in later," Lucy said before facing Loke again. "Don't bother. If anyone finds out I was at the wedding, it wouldn't take too much searching to figure out who I am." She didn't have to say it out loud. Loke already knew if people found out she would be yanked away from Magnolia in a heartbeat by her father.

Things started to look gloomy again, until Natsu spoke up. In a slightly timid voice, one she hadn't heard since they first met, he said, "a-actually... umm, you c-can't really f-find it..."

Lucy shifted in her seat, her hand brushing over his to send jolts through her flesh. "What do you mean?"

Natsu's face was burning as he admitted, "I might have umm... uhh, searched your name... for the wed-wedding..."

"You did?" Lucy couldn't help the amused smile that stretched her lips. He looked her up? That was kind of adorable. "That's ado-"

"So nothing came up?" Loke asked, cutting Lucy off. He ignored the glare she sent his way in favor of hearing Natsu's answer.

"N-not that I f-found..." Natsu gulped, hands coming up to grab at his scarf that was no longer around his neck. He looked at Lucy, seeing the white scaled material dangling from her body. If he wasn't so scared right now, he'd reach out and grab the end to play with, just to calm him down.

"This is good," Loke said, nodding. "All we have to do is tell everyone you were with me, then we can crush this rumor."

"And what is my excuse for being at a Crocus wedding between two filthy rich assholes?" Lucy sighed when she realized she was being rude. "Well, the guy's an asshole. I don't know about his new wife." Then more to herself she added, "but Dan's related to her, and he's an asshole, so maybe it's safe to assume that she's an-"

"Lucy," Loke tapped on her shoulder, gaining her focus. "We can say you were my date."

Lucy snorted. "Once again, no way."

Natsu felt a little surprised. He was about to get angry that Loke even suggested it, but Lucy shut it down immediately. His hands dropped, no longer seeking the comfort of his scarf.

"And why not?" Loke asked, taking a seat on the bench across from them, right next to Levy.

"It's still risky," Lucy moved her hand so it covered Natsu. She didn't notice the way his eyes snapped down at their hands, then back up at her as she said, "plus what makes you think it'll end all the rumors?"

"I probably won't stop all of them, but it will at least discredit Jackal. Isn't that enough. We'll just show people the picture and-"

"NO!" Lucy jolted back, almost falling out of her seat. If it weren't for Natsu grabbing her around the waist she would have fallen straight into the dirt. She barely noticed her body being moved around, her mind filling with the image of her head attached to that naked body Jackal showed her. His threat echoed in her head.

_"If I find out you ratted me out, I'll send this to the entire school."_

"Lucy, what's wrong?" One of Natsu's hand was still on her waist, forgetting that he was probably overstepping her boundaries in favor of making sure she didn't fall over again. He could only imagine how pissed she'd be if she got dirty... Or hit her head...

"Please don't tell anyone," Lucy asked, her voice straining as she tried to keep herself from whining. She gave Loke a pleading look. "Just... Please trust me on this, don't tell anyone."

"But," he shook his head, then adjusted his glasses, "wouldn't you rather end this. I'm sure I can get most people to stop talking about it by the end of the day."

Everyone waited for Lucy to say something, but no words escaped her mouth. Actions spoke louder than words. Lucy's eyes filled with tears that spilled over easily once she blinked. She didn't have to say it, Loke just nodded.

"Okay... I won't tell..."

No one had an explanation for Lucy's odd behavior. They thought she'd be excited that the rumors could be crushed with a simple testimony from Loke, but she seemed adamant about keeping quiet.

Natsu caught on a little faster than the rest, his eyes narrowing to slits as he momentarily thought of the different ways he could make Jackal pay. "Luce..." His voice seemed steady, but there was a rage laced with it that no one could mistake. "Did Jackal threaten to hurt you?"

The other teens at the table widened their eyes, realizing that Natsu might be on to something. They wouldn't put it past Jackal to threaten physical violence. He already sexually assaulted her. No one could figure out why she wasn't reporting him, especially since the evidence faded with every passing hour. If he threatened her... Well that made sense.

Lucy lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she shook her head. The tears stopped spilling down her cheeks, now having a direct route to the picnic table. They splashed against the surface as she silently cried, wishing she could tell them, but terrified that it might make things worse.

Loke - _not surprisingly_ \- guessed something more accurate. "Is he blackmailing you?"

Lucy's head snapped up, her watery eyes glaring at him, as if to say, _'like the way you blackmailed me?'_ She didn't utter a single word. Her eyes growing soft as she slowly nodded.

A low growl rose in Natsu's throat as he subconsciously tightened the grip he had on Lucy's waist. She flinched a little, but didn't try to move his warm hand. For some reason it made her feel grounded, keeping her away from her thoughts.

"What does he have on you?" Loke asked, leaning in with his arms crossed on the table. "Does he know about your identity?"

Lucy shook her head, eyes flitting to stare at the table. Before they could try to ask what he had over her, she asked, "please... Can w-we just d-drop it?"

Natsu was about to protest, but he saw the broken glance she cast at him. It was as if she wasn't asking the others, she was asking him. The sight nearly shattered his heart.

Natsu had to hold back his anger as he asked, "will you tell me later?"

Lucy took a deep breath, then answered as honestly as she could. "Maybe."

The boy released her waist, then dropped his hand to his lap. Maybe wasn't exactly a yes, but it wasn't a no either. That meant she hadn't shut him out yet, meaning there was still hope she could change her mind.

Not thinking twice, Natsu seized her hand, taking it in his own to give her a sense of support. "Then we'll drop it... Right?" He looked at the others, seeing the protests at the tip of their tongues. Slowly they all agreed, none liking the idea, but it wasn't as if they could force her to tell them the truth. That would probably make her shut down worse.

Out of nowhere, Loke spoke up. "Hey Natsu..."

Said boy looked up at the orange haired teen. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

One of Natsu's brows lowered while the other rose. "For what?"

Loke appeared to be struggling with his words before finally saying, "for not sticking up for you... When, well..." His gaze fell on Lucy, remembering she didn't want to hear about the worst of Natsu's rumors. "I'm just sorry. I should have done something."

Natsu's defensive wall started to build up as he nonchalantly shrugged. "Doesn't matter... Damage is already done..." His heart beat out of control as he tried to keep himself composed. Natsu could already feel the anxiety rising, his chest tightened and his armpits started to sweat, but on the surface he looked as calm as ever.

Loke didn't respond. Instead it was Levy who said, "I'm sorry too."

Natsu's eyes softened when they fell on the bookworm. "You're fine. I know why you didn't say anything..." He honestly couldn't be mad at her. She didn't have any authority when it came to school rumors. No one would have listened to her. Or worse, they would have started picking on her too. As much as he would like someone to come to his rescue, he didn't want others to put themselves in harms way for him.

His closest friends, Gray and Erza, tried to come to his rescue. They stood up for him, which in result caused Juvia and Jellal to stand up for him, just not as strongly. They were still his friends, but it was different. There really wasn't a bond like the one he shared with his two closest friends.

Well... Now Lucy was a close friend, but the bond was different. Or at least he hoped it was different... He hoped that maybe they might become more than friends eventually, but that was just a thought he had bouncing around his head for a while. Natsu knew that even if it didn't happen he would still love being Lucy's friend. But he could always hope...

"I still wish I did something..." Levy's downcast look made him feel almost guilty that she wasn't able to help him, but what she didn't realize was she did help him. Levy told him that she believed him, and that was all he needed. It helped knowing there were people out there who didn't believe the vicious lies that bitch told.

Natsu slammed his eyes shut as a newfound rage started to surge within him. He didn't understand why they all believed-

"Natsu?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to look at Lucy. She was grimacing, and it took him a few seconds to realize he was squeezing her hand a little too tight. "Fuck," he released her hand as if it were acid. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," she rubbed at her hand, easing the slight ache in it. Her tears had dried up, though her eyes were still puffy.

"Still, I'm sorry," he felt bad for hurting her. The only reason he didn't continue to feel like shit was the fact that after she flexed her hand a few times, she went right back to holding his hand as if nothing happened. As if to prove she was fine, she interlocked their fingers, not letting him try to get away from her grasp.

Her actions helped, but Natsu's anger rose once again when his eyes landed on Gajeel. Loke and Levy had apologized, yet Gajeel hadn't spoken up yet. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be him. After all, he was the reason Natsu was targeted.

Natsu wasn't the least bit surprised when Gajeel didn't take the hint. Instead his red eyes narrowed as he stood up. "I'm going inside," was all he said before taking off, with or without Levy.

Said girl scrambled to get her stuff together as she shouted for him to wait. Right before she left, she gave Lucy a quick hug. "Let's hang out after school?"

Lucy smiled, loving that idea. It'd been a while since they hung out. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great!" Levy waved before running off, her short legs working twice as hard to catch up to her tall boyfriend.

Lucy couldn't help the small giggle that surfaced. Despite the hurt she felt, she could still laugh, and that was enough to keep her smile. Lucy looked at Loke, seeing the boy stand up to straighten his suit.

"I should probably go," he reached into his pocket, then pulled out a business card. He handed it to Lucy to read. As she read the information to Loke's father's firm, the boy explained, "my phone number is on the back. You say the word, and I'll send out a mass text to everyone I know letting them know you were with me on Saturday in Crocus."

Lucy opened her mouth, but Loke was faster, "and _no_ , I won't tell them we were on a date. I'll just say you were accompanying me."

Brown eyes narrowed at the smirking playboy. "That sure sounds like a date to me..."

Loke shrugged, then started walking off. "Take it however you want! Just let me know what you decide!"

Natsu and Lucy watched as Loke's figure slowly got smaller the further he walked away. Lucy tore her eyes away from him first, leaning forward to rest her head on the table again. This time she laid on her cheek, facing Natsu's direction.

The boy smiled down at her, then imitated her actions by resting his cheek on the table too. Now they were both looking at each other, Lucy fighting back the urge to grin bigger when Natsu went cross-eyed. It wasn't hard for her to figure out that he was trying to make her laugh, but she would stay strong.

That was until the boy made a pouting face, then she burst out into a laugh. Lucy pulled up, shaking her head at the silly boy. "You really are ad-"

She was cut off when she heard the bell ringing. "Damn..."

Both teens groaned as they peeled themselves from the picnic table. They had to let go of each other's hands, but they resumed hand holding as soon as they picked up their stuff and started walking back to the school.

"Do you want to hang out with us after school?" Lucy asked.

Natsu raised a brow. Instead of answering the question, he deflected. "Wouldn't you rather spend time alone with Levy?"

"I'm sure she won't mind. And..." Lucy's face started to warm up as she said, "I like having you around..."

"Really?" He looked over at her, unaware that his hand gripped her hand tighter.

"Really." She kept her eyes straight, knowing if she looked at the boy her face would surely break out in a blush.

Natsu let out a nervous cough, then looked down at the ground. "That's good... I umm... I like having you..." His eyes widened in horror. "Around too! I like h-having you around too..."

Lucy didn't understand why he sounded flustered, but she decided to let it go. "Do you think the others would like to hang out?"

"I think so," Natsu tipped his chin up as he thought. "Gray and Erza are free... I think Jellal may have one of his meetings. Dunno about Juvia... Obviously Levy's free if she asked you to hang out..."

Natsu's eyebrows started darting down as he said, "and Gajeel works at the shop tonight."

"Does he work at the same shop as you?" Lucy finally glanced over at him, her curiosity outweighing her embarrassment. She knew he had a job, but she never thought to ask where. Mainly because she was more interested in getting to know Levy. Plus Gajeel still sometimes intimidated her.

The boy had to fight the urge to grumble. "Yeah, but thankfully our dads only schedule us for different shifts. He usually only works Wednesdays and sometimes Saturdays..." Natsu let out a sigh. "As long as he's not there on Tuesdays, Thursdays, or Sundays, I'm fine..."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Lucy saw they were almost at the school's entrance. "Why don't you and Gajeel get along?"

She saw him visibly tense for a moment. Natsu released a shaky breath. "I don't like talking about it..." His eyebrows furrowed, "maybe some other time?"

"Sure," Lucy nodded, not wanting to press the question. "So I guess I'll meet you after school?"

"Only if Levy doesn't mind sharing you."

The two entered the school. There were still plenty of students in the hall, letting them know they had a better chance of not being late again. "I'm sure she'll be good."

A thought crossed Lucy's mind. Before she could talk herself out of it, she went with it. Lucy looked up at Natsu, her eyelashes batting slowly as she asked in a whispered sweet voice so only he could hear her, "you don't mind sharing me, do you?"

Natsu's face lit up like a tomato as he started sputtering, "wh-what? I-uhh, huh?"

Lucy laughed, releasing his hand as she crossed her arms. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction."

The blushing boy was still struggling to find the words as Lucy wrapped her arms around him, giving him a firm hug. "I'll see you later," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. "Bye Natsu!"

"B-b-bye?" Natsu stood there for a while, still trying to figure out what just happened and why it made his brain fry. He shook his head, smacking his forehead twice before saying to himself, "get it together Natsu. It's just Lucy..."

In his head, he thought, _'there's no way she was just flirting with you. She was just having a little fun...'_ That only made him feel more confused. For some reason he felt relieved that she was just playing, but also upset because it showed she could act well enough to make him think she really was flirting with him... His heart pounded faster as he shook his head. _'She's not messing with me! She's not messing with me!'_

Natsu had to repeat that to himself all the way to his next class. By the time he got there he had significantly calmed down, feeling much better about the silliness of his friend, knowing that she wouldn't try to hurt him. She was nice, kind, and genuine. That was all that mattered.

Natsu went on the rest of his day with a slight smile on his face, the image of Lucy pretending to flirt with him in his head to keep him entertained until the last bell rang for the day. He just wished she really would flirt with him...

Unlike Natsu, Lucy wore a frown ever since she turned away from him in the halls. When the last bell rang all she could think about was how her actual attempt to flirt with Natsu only freaked him out. She rendered him speechless, which definitely wasn't her goal. It wasn't completely her fault she crashed and burned. She never learned how to flirt. She was just hoping to get a better reaction out of him.

Lucy met Levy in the hall on their way out of the school. She casually asked if more people could join them, to which Levy said, "the more the merrier!"

Levy asked why Lucy looked so gloom, so Lucy told her about how a kid called her a skank in the hallway right before Levy showed up. That actually happened, but it wasn't why Lucy was upset. She was just upset because once again she got more proof that Natsu really only saw her as a friend.

Lucy didn't know if she should try to flirt again, or maybe she should just give up. She didn't want to give up. The Heartfilia blood running through her veins prevented her from giving up without a fight, but at the same time, she was sort of giving up with this whole rumor thing. Once again, in her defense, Jackal had some pretty good blackmail against her.

Lucy exited the school with Levy by her side, wondering two things. How was she going to handle this Jackal situation, and whether or not she should try harder to flirt with Natsu?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Thirty: Don't let Lucy play Monopoly
> 
> Figured I give a fun chapter next. Not only because of all the drama in the story lately, but also to celebrate getting to 30 chapters! I didn't think it'd get this far when I started, so wow! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story so far! :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)


	30. Don't let Lucy play Monopoly

**Chapter Thirty: Don't let Lucy play Monopoly**

Lucy and Levy met up with their friends in their normal spot. Gajeel and Jellal were missing, one going to work while the other had some things to attend to at a senior student council meeting. Lucy thought she heard Erza mention something about planning for a dance, but the topic was switched quickly when the redhead suggested everyone come over to her house for the afternoon.

Since no one objected, it was decided. The only thing Lucy had to do first was call Virgo and let her know she wasn't coming home. "Hey Natsu," she walked up to the boy, drawing his attention away from a petty fight he was having with Gray about a class they shared.

Natsu turned quickly, flashing a grin Lucy's way. "What's up?"

"Can I use your phone?" She asked, her heart pounding slightly harder when she noticed his eyes raking over her face. They lingered on her mouth for a second before flitting back up to her eyes.

"Sure," he pulled out the device, handing it to her without a second thought.

"Th-thanks." Lucy felt her cheeks warm, but she ignored it since Natsu went back to fighting with Gray a second later. She turned her attention to his phone, feeling weird holding it. He had a larger screen than her, and it was heavier. She pressed the power button, seeing his lock screen was a picture of a blue cat. Lucy recognized the cat as 'Happy' since Natsu loved showing her photos of his oddly-colored feline.

She swiped at the lock screen, seeing that he didn't set a password on his phone. It made it easier to use, but she wondered if maybe he should consider putting a password on it for protection. Then again, she didn't have a password on her phone, but that was because she didn't keep anything extremely personal on it.

Lucy saw Natsu's background was a photo of him next to two other people. She recognized them as well. The short girl with blue hair was his little sister Wendy, while the taller guy with black hair was his older brother named Zeref. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming picture. The grin on Natsu's face was wide, so carefree. He looked truly happy standing next to them. The only odd thing she noticed was he wasn't wearing his scarf in that picture...

She thought he wore his scarf all the time...

Shaking her head, Lucy decided to act fast, seeing as she took up enough time already. She pressed his phone app to bring up the dial screen. Thankfully she had Virgo's number memorized in case of emergency, so she typed in the number and pressed the call button.

It rang three times before the maid picked up. _"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Hi Virgo," Lucy walked a little bit away to get some privacy. She knew it was rude to be on a phone call in the middle of a crowd, even if their crowd was rather small. "It's Lucy. I'm using Natsu's phone."

_"Oh, hello Princess. Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"_

"No, nothing's wrong," Lucy started. "I'm calling to see if I can hang out at a friend's house today."

There was a pause before Virgo asked, _"Natsu's house?"_

Her eyes went wide, a small blush staining the bridge of her nose. "Oh, no! It's actually a female friend..." Lucy decided not to lie to the maid. "Though, Natsu will be there, along with some other friends."

Another long pause passed. For a moment Lucy thought Virgo was going to say no, but then she surprised her. _"Who's house?"_

She almost let out a breath of relief. "Her name is Erza. She-"

Lucy was cut off when the phone was ripped away from her hand. The girl peered to her side, seeing her red haired friend now talking on the phone. "Hello, this is Erza. I'd be very appreciative if you let Lucy come over to my house and spend some time with us. If you need my address I can provide that, as well as the phone numbers of my parents. My mother will be home the entire time if that helps."

She watched as Erza nodded, then said, "of course. My address is-"

Lucy looked over at her other friends, seeing Gray and Natsu rolling on the ground, throwing fists after fists as they laughed at each other. She couldn't help but giggle, finding it cute that they fought like that, keeping smiles on their faces the entire time.

"Great news Lucy," Erza startled her, causing her to jump. "Your guardian said you can come over. She will be by to pick you up at eight sharp."

"C-cool," Lucy stuttered, still a little spooked from Erza's sudden appearance next to her. "So what now?"

"Now we decide how to get there," Erza answered, looking at the other teens. Besides herself and Lucy, there was Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Levy. Doing some quick thinking, she announced loud enough for the others to hear, "Natsu, you'll ride with Gray. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy will ride with me."

Lucy raised a brow. "You're separating us by gender?"

Erza was about to say no, but then decided against it. It would be better for Lucy to believe that instead of the true reason for the separation. She knew Natsu wouldn't want Lucy seeing him when his motion sickness kicked in, so riding in different vehicles would help keep his issues a secret.

Flashing Lucy a dark smile, she said, "yes. Is there a problem?"

"N-no!" Lucy squeaked, a little alarmed at seeing the attitude from Erza. She hadn't acted like that to her since the first day they met, though this time it wasn't nearly as cold. "That's perfectly fine!"

"Excellent." Erza's demeanor morphed back into a happy one before she started pointing at the parking lot. "Let's get going."

On the way to the parking lot, Lucy walked between Natsu and Levy. Natsu was busy arguing with Gray about... well Lucy wasn't quite sure anymore. She thought she heard one of them say something about what food was better, hot or cold, but she wasn't really paying attention. Instead the girl was eyeing Levy, wondering why the bookworm was being so quiet.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, startling Levy.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Levy gave a wane smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I'm fine for now," Her eyes flitted from one teenager to the next, "maybe later when it's just us."

"Oh, okay." Lucy worried that maybe Levy was upset they were hanging out in a larger group, but she cast that thought away, remembering that Levy said 'the more the merrier'. She just hoped that wasn't a lie, but Lucy took her word for it since Levy hadn't done anything to damage her trust so far.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu's loud voice tore Lucy's attention away from Levy. She glanced over, seeing he was now digging through his backpack. "I forgot to give this to you earlier..."

Lucy raised a brow, wondering what he was trying to give her. Her heart sped up as she thought of the possibilities. Before her mind could conjure any ideas, she saw Natsu pull something red from his backpack. She felt slightly disappointed when she realized he was holding her ribbon, the one she let him borrow when his hand was bloody last week.

"Oh..." Lucy held out her hand, accepting what was already hers. She didn't know why she felt so upset. It wasn't like Natsu was supposed to 'give' her anything anyway. It was just her dumb mind filling her with false hope.

She pocketed the red ribbon with a nod, "thanks..."

"No problem," Natsu's bright grin tugged at her heart. She thought it was unfair that he was able to cause her heart to ache and her mind to race, yet she wasn't able to do the same to him. "I had to wash it twice, but all the blood came out. I promise."

The corners of her lips quirked up. "I believe you." She watched the light shine in Natsu's eyes. He was so unbelievably cute, especially when he was just smiling. "I'm glad it worked out," she mumbled, trying to cheer herself up again. It wasn't his fault she was now feeling a little down. At least she knew Natsu was willing to fight for her - _twice now!_

A small smile graced her lips when she thought of that. Natsu had gone up against Jackal two separate times because he was picking on her. It just showed how much Natsu cared about her, even if it was only platonic. _'Who knows...? Maybe there's a way to get him to like me?'_

Even if he didn't like her now it didn't necessarily mean he was never going to like her. She would just need to show him that she was worth pursuing. Lucy mentally started making a list of things she could do to show Natsu that she was girlfriend material. The first thing that came to mind was the ability to cook. Even if not for Natsu's sake, she still needed to learn for when she got older. There was no way she was keeping a maid when she moved out of her father's house!

When they arrived to the parking lot they split up, girls following Erza while Natsu and Gray went to the latter's car. Lucy sat in the backseat with Levy, then jolted when she felt Erza's driving.

The girl had a lead foot, her car zipping and weaving through traffic. Lucy had no idea where Erza lived, so she didn't know if they were close or not. She hoped so, because all this driving was making her feel sick, and she didn't even suffer from motion sickness!

Lucy was relieved, but a little surprised when Erza stopped in the parking lot outside a grocery store. She thought for sure they were heading straight to the redhead's house, but she was proven wrong when Erza said, "let's get some snacks first."

It was the perfect cover. No one would suspect - _besides maybe Juvia_ \- that Erza was stalling so Gray and Natsu would arrive to her house first. Both boys had a spare key, so they'd be able to get inside after Natsu recovered from the ride over. A little shopping trip would give them enough time.

The four girls entered the store, each with an item to grab. Levy was told to grab some drinks, Juvia was in charge of getting ice, Erza was getting snacks, and Lucy for some reason was supposed to follow Erza.

Levy and Juvia went off in one direction while Erza walked to the opposite end of the store. Lucy raised a brow but said nothing, even when they went straight to the produce aisle, clearly far away from any normal teenage snack.

As Erza grabbed a tray of cut vegetables, Lucy hummed behind her, following the redhead through the open area. "So," Erza started, breaking Lucy's rhythm. "You and Natsu seem to be getting along..."

Blinking a few times, Lucy cocked her head. "I'd say so?" She was a little confused because the way Erza said it sounded like this was a new development, but Natsu and her got along from day one. Sure their friendship started out rocky, what with her thinking he was a pervert for grabbing her out of nowhere... But it was quickly resolved when she realized he was just saving her from getting hit by a car.

"I'm glad," Erza allowed herself a smile as she looked at the blonde teen. "I like the changes I've seen in him recently."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, unaware that she was leaning in, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well... It may be hard to picture, but Natsu used to have tons of friends," Erza's mind brought up the memories of her and Gray fighting for Natsu's attention when they were younger. "Everyone wanted to be his friend, until some kids got jealous..."

Lucy filled in the blanks that Erza left out. "That's why they started picking on him?"

"Yes," Erza's happy memory faded, replaced by a nasty one of kids bullying her friend about the stupidest things. She tried to defend him, tried to get them to stop, but they were relentless. What was worse was when she thought they stopped, only to find out that Natsu was still being bullied, he just wasn't saying anything about it.

Erza met Lucy's gaze. "He's very reserved around new people, but I'm glad he let you in." Then in a whisper, she said, "I'm glad you turned out to be a good person... He's acting more like his old self, so... thank you."

Lucy saw the emotions flashing in Erza's eyes before one of them was covered by her red hair. The girl gave a soft smile, then looked down at the vegetable tray in her hands. "Well, we should probably get going."

Lucy nodded, realizing their little talk was over. She didn't know what to make of it. What was worse, she didn't know if she was supposed to respond. How would she respond anyway? Was it better to just stay silent like she had? Lucy was brimming with questions and lacking answers. She could always ask, but it felt like the moment had slipped away. Maybe it was enough just to listen... Maybe it was enough just to be Natsu's friend...

Lucy contemplated what she was supposed to do all the way to the checkouts. They found Juvia easily enough. She was standing in line, two bags of ice in her hand. Erza looked around, but when she couldn't find Levy, she asked Lucy to go search for her.

Lucy scurried away, hoping to find Levy fast so they could make it back before Erza got to the front of the line. She checked the beverage section first, not finding the girl anywhere. She started looking through the food aisles without any luck.

Only when she headed to the health and beauty section did she find the girl she was looking for. Levy was standing in the feminine care aisle, her eyes glued to one of the shelves.

Lucy walked up next to her, surprised that Levy didn't seem to notice her presence. She glanced over her friend's shoulder, not sure if she was looking at the family planning section or the tampon section. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked, startling her friend.

Levy jerked her head to the side, a deep blush filling her cheeks as she stammered, "I-I'm not d-doing anything!"

"Are you okay?" Lucy took a step closer, but Levy shook her head.

"I'm fine! You just scared me," she placed a hand over her beating heart, trying to calm it down. "What are you going over here?"

"I should be asking you that," Lucy pointed out, nodding to the tampons, "do you need some?"

Levy shook her head again, this time her eyes dropping to the ground. "No. I just-" Her voice trailed off. "It's nothing..."

"Okay..." Lucy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Levy met her gaze, her eyes slightly glossy. "We should go, huh?"

"Probably," Lucy tipped her head towards the front of the store. "Don't want to make Erza wait."

"No kidding."

The two girls walked up to the checkouts, barely making it in time. Erza was just now getting the ice rung up when they arrived, dropping the twelve pack of soda and the bottle of juice on the counter. When Erza gave Levy a brow raise, the girl said, "you didn't tell me what to grab... I hope this is okay?"

"It's fine," Erza assured, pulling out her wallet to pay for the items.

Lucy would offer to pay, but she left her wallet in the car. She felt a little bad, but she knew she had plenty of time to make it up to them, especially since this didn't seem like the last time they'd be hanging out together. With any luck, this was just the beginning.

With the items paid for and loaded into the car, the four girls drove away to Erza's house. It was a bigger house than Lucy expected. Lucy had only seen Levy's house, so she didn't have a lot to go on when guessing where people lived. The four girls walked up to the front door, Erza opening it since it was already unlocked.

"We're home," Erza called out, then heard her mother in the other room.

"Welcome home, Dear! Your friends are downstairs!"

"Thanks mom!" Erza looked back at her friends, then motioned for them to follow her down the stairs and to the basement.

Lucy scanned the room when her feet landed on the ground. She found Natsu and Gray sitting at a table across from each other. They were having an arm wrestling contest and barely heard when Erza announced their presence.

Lucy looked around at the items mounted to the wall, taking a few minutes to appreciate the objects. There was an arrangement of swords of all sizes lined up in no particular order. She walked up, seeing that the edges were indeed sharp. "These are pretty cool..."

"If you think those are cool," Natsu's voice filled her ear. She jumped, having thought he was on the other side of the room with Gray. He didn't seem to notice as he continued. "You should check out my basement. I have all kinds of cool shit down there."

Lucy stared at him with a blank face, trying to decide if she should comment on that or not. She paused for too long, so Gray spoke up. "You should really rephrase that. You sound like a creeper!"

"Oi!" Natsu glared back, sending a fist in the air. "You wanna say that to my face?"

Gray set his cup of ice down- _'Wait, when did he get ice?'_ -and stood up, hands balled into fists as he marched over to Natsu.

"Gray, my darling," Juvia tapped his shoulder, "your shirt?"

"What?" He glanced down, cursing when he realized she was right. "Shit!"

The momentum was lost, so Natsu turned back to face Lucy, giving a nervous cough. "Didn't mean to sound like a creep. I just meant that's where I keep all my pyrography art."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Yeah? I'd love to see them in person!"

"You would?" He sounded shocked, as if he hadn't expected her to take him up on the offer. "S-sure, umm, we'll have to set up a time..."

"Sounds great," Lucy beamed, looking forward to seeing his art work. Pictures were nice, but she wanted to feel them, to touch what Natsu made. "I can't wait."

"Everyone," Erza called out, "snacks and drinks are set up. What do you guys want to play?"

"Play?" Lucy whispered to Natsu.

The boy nodded, keeping his eyes towards the food, even if it was vegetables. "Every once in a while we all come down here to play games. It's kinda our thing..."

Lucy's eyes widened, her lips pulling into a smile. She was being included in a 'thing'! She couldn't believe how excited that made her. Her palms sweat, her heart raced. She was ready for whatever they brought on!

"How about Life?" Juvia asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea..." Gray tried to keep his voice even, but it sounded strained.

"Why's that?" Juvia looked up at him with big blue eyes, adoration dancing in the orbs as she waited for his answer.

Natsu was the one to butt in. "Last time we played Life you threw a fit when Gray got married."

Juvia huffed, "she was a hussy!"

"She was just a little pink person!" Natsu blurted out, realizing too late that he was making her upset. He swore he saw a stress mark on her forehead before Gray wrapped an arm around her.

"She did sort of look like a hussy," he spoke through clenched teeth, rubbing his cold hand up and down her arm. "We should play something else."

Lucy and Levy stared with mouths open, wondering what they got themselves into by agreeing to hang out. Lucy was finding out more and more that these weren't normal teens - _not that she knew what normal was in the first place_.

"I suggest Twister," Erza broke the awkward silence that had taken over the room.

"No way," Natsu shook his head. "That games way too touchy!"

"How about you be the spinner then?" Erza suggested, pulling the white box from the shelf. "Would that be alright?"

"I guess..." He grumbled, still unhappy about the decision. He couldn't say much since no one else was protesting. He opened the box, pulling out the giant mat to set up while Erza prepared the rest.

Lucy leaned over to Levy, asking what was going on. Levy quickly explained the rules of the game since it was simple. Lucy felt a little at ease until Levy announced, "I won't be playing, but I'll watch."

"What!?"

Lucy was ignored as Erza came over to grab her shoulders, guiding her to one end of the mat. "This game works better with about two to three players, so we were going to have to eliminate some people anyways."

Lucy held back a groan, wishing she would have thought of it first. She listened as Erza refreshed everyone on the rules. They all stepped onto the mat after taking off their shoes, one foot landing on a yellow circle while the other landed on a blue one. Juvia however had both her feet on red circles since there were too many players.

When the game started Lucy realized just how unprepared she was. Erza was also sitting out, leaving behind Lucy with Gray and his insecure girlfriend who was now sending death glares her way. This would be fun...

Not!

"Right hand blue," Natsu called out, an amused grin tugging on his lips as he watched everyone struggle already to place a hand on the correct circle. His grin quickly stopped when he saw Lucy's slightly bent over form, her backside facing him, giving him a view he didn't think he'd ever see. Even through her pants he could make out the curve of her ass, and man... It looked good.

He got lost in the sight for a few seconds too long. "Natsu?" Erza snapped, causing the boy to flinch.

"Huh?!" He looked at her, then back at the game. "Oh, right." His face felt like it was right above a lit stove as he tried to proceed. "Umm, left foot green..."

Juvia was pretty flexible, so she was able to bring her leg out in front of her to press the tip of her toe against the green circle. Gray and Lucy were right next to green, so it was only a matter of sliding their feet to the side to get on the green color.

Natsu's eyes stayed fixed on the spinner, knowing if he looked up he was going to be met by a similar image of Lucy that he just wasn't prepared for. "The-the, umm," Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Left h-hand yellow."

He heard a collective groan as the players moved to fix themselves. He allowed himself a quick peek, instantly regretting it since now Lucy was definitely bent over, her hands on the ground while her bottom stuck out in the air.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath. He knew Lucy had a nice body, but he had no idea how distracting it could be. He could only blame his stupid hormones as he tried to regain control of his frying brain. "Damn," Natsu mumbled under his breath as he spun the thing again. "R-right foot green."

Natsu's suffering ended just as Lucy lost her balance, falling on her side first. He never thought he'd be so happy to see her hit the ground. She let out a giggle, saying, "oops, my bad!" Whether it was a real accident or not, she was out. She didn't seem too beat up about it as she strolled over to where everyone else was gathered, finding it odd that Natsu wouldn't meet her gaze. She brushed it off, deciding he was just focusing on being the referee instead.

The game got weird when it was just Gray and Juvia left. No matter how many spots were opened around her, Juvia kept trying to get closer to Gray, which in turn took up the spots he needed in order to stay steady.

They lasted a few more rounds before Gray stumbled, falling on his chest. Juvia cheered, saying she was the winner. Erza congratulated her before looking around. "Does anyone else want to play?"

Judging from the collective stares, she guessed not. "Okay, what next?"

While they discussed what to play next, everyone took a few snacks and drinks. Natsu suggested 'Cards Against Humanity', but it was quickly turned down. Erza said she didn't want to scare Lucy and Levy away, prompting them to ask what the game was about.

After a brief explanation and a few blushes it was decided that they shouldn't play the game, at least not yet. Other game ideas were thrown around. 'Jenga', 'Operation', and even 'Uno' were offered, but not everyone could agree.

Half the snacks were gone when they finally decided. "How about we play Monopoly?" Gray suggested, pulling the green rectangular box from the shelf. "It's been a while."

"That sounds like fun," Levy said, going over to the table to help set up.

"Monopoly?" Lucy watched as the boy set the box on the table. "I haven't played..."

"Ever?" Natsu practically gasped in shock. His eyes grew wide when she nodded her head. "How? Everyone's played it at some point!"

Lucy flinched a little at his volume, but she brushed it off. "I mean I played Monopoly Jr..." Lucy didn't grow up with a lot of kids around, so she only had Michelle. As they grew older and Michelle moved away, they never really graduated to more mature games, even if regular Monopoly wasn't 'mature'. It wasn't her fault she hadn't played before.

Luckily for Lucy, Levy was patient. "Okay, so the rules are somewhat the same as the junior version," Levy started, pulling out the rules pamphlet from the box. "Do you want to read over this before I explain?"

"Sure," Lucy said, taking it from her friend to look through, ignoring the dropped jaw of her pink haired best friend beside her. "I'll do this while you guys set up?"

"Sounds good."

As Lucy turned to the first page, Erza set a piece of cardboard in front of Lucy titled "QUESTIONS people often ask about MONOPOLY® Game Rules".

It took her a few minutes, but she absorbed the knowledge easily. She munched on some of the baby carrots while she read, filling her stomach and her mind. She felt rather prepared in the end, determined to kick some ass.

"I think I got it," Lucy's voice held a confident tone that wasn't present before as she set the pamphlet by her side. "I should be good."

"Okay," Levy nodded, "but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

"Which piece do you want?" Natsu asked, his shocked expression long gone now that he had time to adjust to the bizarre news. "You can pick between the thimble, the top hat, or the shoe."

Lucy frowned at her options, but there wasn't much she could do. She picked the hat, then set it on the start with the other tokens. She looked at the arrangement. Lucy was sitting on one side of the table with Natsu to her left and Levy to her right. Across from her was Gray, with Erza facing Natsu and Juvia facing Levy.

"Let's see who goes first," Erza started, rolling her dice. She ended up with a four, then passed the dice to Gray.

This fashioned continued until it was Lucy's turn. She rolled the dice, ending up with an eleven. Natsu groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to beat that. He was last to roll, getting a nine.

"So Lucy goes first, then it will be Natsu, myself, Gray, Juvia, then Levy." Erza moved the bank closer to her. "I will be the bank, unless anyone has any objections?"

"Nope," everyone said, no one wanting to challenge her.

"Okay Lucy, you start!" Natsu smiled as he watched the girl reach over for the dice again. It gave her five, so she moved her hat piece until it landed on "READING RAILROAD".

Lucy glanced at the price, then started grabbing her money. "I'll buy it," she picked out $200, then tried to hand it to Erza.

"Uhh," Erza cocked her head, "you can't buy any property until you go around the board once."

Lucy blinked a few times, but her confusion didn't fade. She brought her money back to her lap, then looked down at the piece of cardboard. Bring it up to her face, she read it out loud. "It says, 'must I go around the board once before purchasing property? No, you may begin purchasing property with the first available space you land on..."

Erza's mouth parted slightly before she shook her head, "we play it a little different from that. You have to go around first."

"But the rules clearly state I can buy this." Lucy pushed, unaware of the wide eyes everyone else was giving her.

"Maybe you should just wait until you go around..." Natsu said softly, not wanting to rile either girls.

"No," Erza shook her head, "Lucy's our guest, so we'll play it her way." Erza's lips pressed into a tight line as she searched for the correct card. "That'll be $200-"

Lucy reached her hand out, showing the two $100 bills.

"Thank you," Erza said, barely containing her slight annoyance. "Here you go."

Lucy took her railroad card with a smile, then looked at Natsu. "Your turn."

Natsu glanced over to Erza, seeing the dark glint in her eyes before quickly turning back to look at Lucy. "Y-yeah..." He had a bad feeling this game wasn't going to go well, and unfortunately for him, he was correct.

* * *

"Fuck," Gray flicked his car token over. "I'm already out?!"

"Sorry Gray," Lucy gave a halfhearted apology. "But you landed on Short line... And I own all four railroads. That means you owe me $200..."

"But I only have $20!" He gripped his hair, wondering how in the world he was already out.

"Well..." Lucy looked over at the one card resting in front of him. "If you sell me your 'North Carolina Avenue' we can be even..."

"But I paid $300 for it!" Gray searched the board frantically as if he could find some loophole to save him, but none came. "Can you let it slide, just this once?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm really sorry Gray, but that's not how a business runs. If I didn't even let Levy 'slide', what makes you think I'd let you?"

Gray groaned, then tossed his last property card to the blonde. "Fine, keep it." He grumbled something under his breath, but no one could make it out. Not even Natsu, though it was probably due to his near anxiety attack. He had barely dodged Lucy's multiple properties last turn, but he knew his luck would run out soon enough. Lucy owned over 75% of the board, so the odds weren't in his favor.

"Juvia would loan you some money," Gray's girlfriend spoke up, trying to soothe him, "but she lost two turns ago..."

"I know," Gray muttered, then sighed. "Seriously Lucy, how are you this good at this game?"

Lucy shrugged, "I dunno."

It was a lie, but she wouldn't admit it. Turns out all the prep work her private teachers gave her in business classes really paid off. She was making deals, buying up property, and building houses within the first few turns. Before she always dreaded the amount of classes her father made her take on businesses and finances, but now she was thankful. Without it she would have been out a long time ago.

Right now the only players left were Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray - _but he was barely holding on_. Lucy surprised them all, enough to make a new unspoken rule once this game was finished.

_Don't let Lucy play Monopoly._

She was ruthless. Even when Levy was down to her last dollar the blonde hadn't let up. Friendship went away, only to be replaced by a greed for more money and power. Of course they knew she would go back to normal when this game was finished, but it was somewhat hard to deal with in the moment.

Erza was the only one not sweating it. She hadn't given in to any of Lucy's 'deals' so far, so she still owned a few properties. Granted they weren't the best, but they were still hers. Erza was not one to give up so easily.

Natsu was close to giving up, which said a lot since the boy rarely gave up a challenge. He always saw games through, even when he was losing. This time though he didn't see a way of winning. He only owned two properties, and they weren't even that good. It was the Electric company and the Water works. At this rate he'd be better off combining the two and electrocuting himself to death. It would be less painful than dealing with this version of Lucy.

He was just counting himself lucky that this was just a game and not real life. He had no idea how Lucy would act if she really owned a company. She'd probably be ruling the world within a few short years.

Natsu gulped, then watched as Lucy went to role. She got a twelve, causing everyone to sigh. She was really good at rolling doubles too, giving her twice as many turns.

Lucy moved her hat piece past go, then flashed Erza a smile, not needing to say the words out loud. The redhead was already picking out $200 from the bank to give to Lucy. Said girl finally landed on "COMMUNITY CHEST".

Lucy picked up a card, then read it to everyone. "Pay hospital fees of $100."

Erza smirked as she took one of the bills away, then handed Lucy $100 instead of her original $200.

"That's fine," Lucy assured, looking down to see all her properties. She had a nice collection, but she still didn't own them all. There were some that no one owned, and also the ones Natsu and Erza still held onto. Lucy smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long until she won. Her next turn wasn't exciting. She landed on her own property, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

It was Natsu's turn next, but he was less than enthusiastic about going. He thought about maybe asking Lucy nicely if she would let him slide on rent if he accidentally landed on one of her properties, but he knew it would be a waste of time.

He already tried it before, a few times... And each time she said no.

Natsu rolled, seeing he got a four. He let out a deep breath, relieved that he would land on a "CHANCE" spot. He picked up the top card, then read it to himself before speaking up. "Advance to 'go', collect $200."

He showed everyone the card before putting it in the discard pile. He was happy with his turn, knowing he desperately needed the cash.

Erza was next, but her turn was uneventful. She landed on one of her own properties, so she handed the dice to Gray. Said boy was still upset about his last turn, so he dropped the dice instead of shaking them. A curse slipped past his lips when he realized he was going to land on "LUXURY TAX", meaning he would have to pay $100...

But he was currently broke.

Gray clenched his fists tightly, about to slam them on the table before he stopped himself. He took a few deep breaths, popped an ice cube in his mouth, then stood up. "I'm going to get pizza. What do you guys want?"

There was a long pause before Natsu finally spoke up, "meat?"

"Okay, meat lovers, anything else?"

Since the game was somewhat paused, Lucy had time to realize she was being pretty harsh with her friends. Wanting to make it up to them, she discreetly moved over to her backpack, then pulled out her wallet while everyone else said what they wanted. She didn't normally carry cash, but she did have a twenty dollar bill crammed between her state ID and her student ID. She slowly moved back to the table, then held out the money. "Here..."

Gray looked down at her hand, then tried to look at her eyes, but her bangs covered them. He wanted to say money wouldn't make up for her rude behavior, but he said nothing about it, only sighing as he took the bill. "Thanks." It was his fault they were playing anyway.

Truthfully everyone should have known better. Monopoly was known as a game that ended friendships. They just assumed that it would be Natsu vs Gray the whole time, instead it was Lucy vs everyone else... And she was winning.

"Juvia can come too?"

Gray smiled down at his girlfriend, nodding as he held out a hand to help her stand up. "We'll be back soon." With that, they left the basement, leaving behind four teens, one of which wasn't playing anymore.

Levy didn't mind so much. She wasn't as invested in competitions as they were. Instead she was happily reading one of her books, glancing up occasionally to see how the game was going since she got out. It more or less stayed the same. That was, until it was Lucy's turn. Her business before friends attitude came back as soon as she grabbed the dice. Lucy rolled a ten, landing on "ELECTRIC COMPANY".

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, throwing a fist into the air. Lucy finally landed on one of his properties. He picked up his card, reading it out loud, "if both 'Utilities' are owned, rent is ten times amount shown on dice!"

Lucy shrugged, then rolled the dice. Her nonchalant demeanor vanished as soon as she saw the dice adding up to twelve! She blinked, unsure if she was reading that right.

"Awesome!" Natsu smiled so wide it hurt the corners of his mouth. "You owe me $120!"

Lucy's slip up only lasted a second. She composed herself, counting out the money to hand to Natsu. Her pile was now a little small since most of her investments were in properties and not cash, but she didn't let that get her down. Their fingers brushed for a moment as she gave him the money, causing Lucy's heart to flutter in her chest.

She ignored the way her cheeks warmed as she avoided his eyes. "It's your turn..."

"No, it's not," Natsu shook his head. "You rolled two fives earlier, meaning you go again." For once Natsu didn't mind her going twice in a row. Luck seemed to be on his side, even if he knew it would only be briefly.

Natsu was never so happy to be wrong!

Lucy rolled another two fives, landing her on a "CHANCE" spot. She read the card, nearly gasping when she got halfway through. "Advance to the nearest utility... If unowned, you may buy it from the bank... If... If owned, throw dice and pay owner a total of ten times amount thrown..."

Her brown eyes flitted over to Natsu, seeing a sharp canine peeking from his lips. She looked over at Erza, seeing a satisfied smile on the redhead's face. "Fine," Lucy slowly rolled the dice, her heart pounding hard when she let them go. "Are you- No! There's no way!"

Natsu looked at the dice, then burst into a heavy laugh, "you owe me $110!"

Lucy looked down at her pile of money, seeing she only had a few $10 bills. She still needed $70 more to pay Natsu. She sighed, realizing she would have to sell some property. She knew she could either sell her houses, or mortgage her unimproved property.

It was a risky choice, but she decided to mortgage. Lucy built a lot of houses and hotels on her more expensive properties, so she could only mortgage her lesser valued ones. It took one property to pay Natsu the rent she owed. Lucy felt herself sweating, realizing she wasn't doing so well if she already had to mortgage. She tried to calm herself down, knowing this bump in the road wouldn't effect the outcome of the game.

Since Lucy rolled doubles before, she had to roll again. She got two threes, landing her on "PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE". Lucy already owned that property, so she couldn't get anything. However, as much as she wished it wasn't true, she had to face the facts that she rolled doubles three times in a row. Lucy was sent directly to jail, giving her a sense of doom.

She tried to stay composed, but things seemed to take a nose dive when Natsu announced that he landed on "VERMONT AVENUE". Lucy owned the property, but she couldn't collect rent on it while it was mortgaged. She brushed it off, though she did feel instant regret for her previous decision.

Things only got worse when Erza landed on "GO", completely skipping over her two most expensive properties.

In a last-ditch effort to win, Lucy got into the zone, taking the game more seriously than before. She couldn't control her rolls, but she could control what she did with her property. The way to win the game wasn't to become rich, it was to bankrupt everyone else, and she fully intended on doing just that.

Lucy sold the two houses on her Boardwalk. She got enough money to pay off her mortgage and get out of jail. On her next turn she sold more houses, then bought every single property she landed on. She was lucky enough to avoid Erza and Natsu's properties, but they weren't able to avoid hers.

After about five more turns, Erza was out, leaving just Natsu and Lucy behind. He had a little wad of cash from Lucy landing on his Utilities twice in a row, so he wasn't too worried. Sure he didn't have a lot of property, but he had enough money to bide his time... for now...

Erza was still acting as the banker, but she and Levy started a conversation while they waited for a winner to be announced, or until the pizza arrived. Whichever came first. Natsu and Lucy had shifted a little apart so they could better glare at each other.

Natsu always held a competitive spark, and Lucy was determined to win at all costs. She leaned over the table, holding Natsu's gaze as she waited for him to roll the dice. Lucy's bottom lip caught between her teeth when she saw him shaking his hand, though the motion stopped abruptly. At the same time Natsu dropped her gaze, staring at the board instead as his face turned a few shades of pink, matching his hair color.

Lucy was about to ask him if he was alright, but he dropped the dice, revealing a simple seven. He landed on a railroad spot. He had to fork over $200, but he stayed hopeful.

Lucy slowly got her money back, but it just didn't seem like enough. The two went back and forth with fruitless results. As soon as one player would come out ahead, the other would advance. Towards the end Lucy held no money and a lot of properties while Natsu had the opposite.

Natsu was about to start his next turn when he stopped, lifted his nose into the air, then sniffed. The fire in his eyes died, replaced by a light as he grinned, "food's here."

Less than thirty seconds later, Gray and Juvia came down the stairs carrying a few pizza boxes. It took Natsu all of two seconds to decide. "Okay, Lucy wins." He dropped his cash and went straight for the food, leaving Lucy - _ironically_ \- with a bad taste in her mouth.

She didn't want to win like this. She wanted to win by crushing... and... and destroying... her 'competition'...

Lucy blinked a few times, looking down at the board game, then back up at her friends. She had wanted to destroy her friends at a silly board game... It hardly seemed worth it now that it was over. Her victory was lonely, almost hollow.

Lucy collected her pieces, putting them back in the box in the correct order while thinking to herself. Without realizing it, she agreed with her friends.

She really shouldn't play Monopoly...

Natsu quickly joined her at the table, using one hand to scoop up the pieces while the other hand held a piece of pizza that was connected to his lips. He ate while cleaning up, causing Lucy to let out a little giggle. She felt like she didn't earn the right to laugh, but Natsu soon joined her, chuckling at himself as he finished off the meat lovers pizza with crushed red peppers on top.

The tension flowed from Lucy's body when everyone else joined in. The clean up took no time at all, and soon they were all munching on their own slices. They joked about how crazy Lucy was while playing the game, while she teased that they were all too nice to each other while playing. All in all it seemed to work out, even if Lucy only won by default.

Just as Natsu chomped down on his fourth slice, Lucy leaned over and whispered directly into his ear, causing the boy to tense from the close contact. "I hope you know I want a rematch." She breathed, drawing a shiver from him. "It doesn't have to be Monopoly, but I want another chance to actually beat you."

Natsu didn't know why, but hearing Lucy challenge him was the weirdest turn on he'd ever had in his entire life. He felt his body heat up, his skin tingling as she lingered by his face. Before Lucy pulled away, her lips accidentally brushed against his ear. Instead of jerking away, he remained frozen, his heart pounding on overdrive and his throat closing up as he waited for her to finish.

"Is that okay, Natsu?"

She finally leaned back, her own cheeks slightly pink from being that close to her crush for so long. She noticed Natsu wasn't looking at her when he nodded, his eyes shielded by his pink locks. "Y-yeah, that uhh, that sounds f-fine..."

Lucy smiled to herself, blissfully unaware of the effect she had on him. He excused himself right after, saying he had to go use the bathroom. She didn't think anything of it as she continued eating her pizza while talking with the girls, trying to keep from getting any sauce on Natsu's scarf. She kept forgetting she was still wearing it until she dipped her head down to take a bite.

Gray joined the conversation after a few minutes, seeing as Natsu wasn't coming back anytime soon. The conversation was about the new line of HK products coming to the market next month, causing Gray to dismiss them. He muttered something about only liking products made by 'black star', but the girls ignored him in favor of discussing the latest trends.

Lucy mentioned that she would see if she could get anything for them, they just had to tell her their sizes. After a few squeals from the girls she found out their sizes, vowing to remember them and ask Aquarius if she could hook her up. The water-bearing demon always got the newest stuff from HK in first, so it didn't seem like a problem. Especially since it would come out of Lucy's allowance.

Natsu came back a bit later, his face flushed and his eyes looking down at the table as he ate the remaining slices of pizza on his plate. After a few silent minutes, Gray started talking to him, bringing him out of whatever daze he was in to join the new conversation.

The rest of the evening went by without the tension that was held during the game of Monopoly. They settled for playing 'Phase 10' until it was time for everyone to go home. Lucy was happy no one tried talking to her about the drama going on at school. She just wanted to escape it, and that's exactly what she did tonight.

Levy's mom came to pick her up at the same time Virgo showed up. Thankfully Virgo wasn't wearing her maid's outfit! The two girls hugged before saying goodbye. When Erza was speaking with Virgo, Lucy used that as her chance to sneak a hug with Natsu. She worried the maid would get the wrong impression if she saw an intimate act between the young heiress and a boy, so she kept it brief and simple.

Lucy pulled away, her hands lingering on his back before finally dropping to her sides. "This was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Natsu cupped the back of his neck, feeling flesh under his fingers. "Hey umm, is- Are the..." Natsu furrowed his brows as he whispered, "are the marks gone yet?"

Lucy's eyes widened, forgetting once again that she was wearing his scarf. It was just so soft and comfortable, and surprisingly lightweight. Lucy almost wished the marks were still visible, but when she loosened the material she heard Natsu say, "wow, they're gone."

Lucy swallowed as she let the scarf fall from her neck. She carefully folded it up, then handed it to him. She watched as Natsu wrapped it around his neck, the bridge of his nose turning red when he breathed deeply.

She didn't know it, but right now Natsu was overdosing on Lucy's scent. He had no idea her smell would cling to his scarf, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it.

Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, Natsu dipped his nose into the scarf, then breathed again. Her smell was stronger, causing his mind to blank for a moment. He was saved any embarrassment as soon as he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Princess! Are you ready to go?"

"Virgo!" Lucy stomped over to the maid, then tried - _but failed_ \- to whisper, "don't call me that in front of my friends!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Virgo's monotone voice didn't sound apologetic, but Lucy was used to it, knowing the maid really was sorry. "You can punish me now if you'd like."

"Ah- I-I," Lucy stammered, then looked over to her group of friends that were staring at her with wide eyes. She cringed, then walked over to Virgo's vehicle. "Let's just go before I die of embarrassment!"

"As you wish," Virgo said before bowing to the small group. "Thank you for taking care of Prin- Lucy. I'm glad she finally has some friends." Virgo straightened up. Before leaving, she said, "it's nice to see her finally smile."

Everyone felt their hearts warm at that statement. They really had no idea how lonely Lucy was before coming to Magnolia High, or how much she truly valued their friendship.

Even if she was a little demon during Monopoly.

They watched Lucy and Virgo drive away, followed by Levy, then Natsu and Juvia climbed into Gray's car, saying goodnight to Erza before driving off. Natsu was thankful Gray had 'the stuff', because it came in handy when the first wave of his motion sickness started.

With five air fresheners hanging around the car, Natsu clutched a bucket to his stomach as he vomited into the container. The music was turned up, allowing Natsu some privacy as he puked.

They kept the windows rolled halfway down, allowing air to flow through the car. It helped with the smell and with Natsu's sweating. Riding in vehicles was one of the things he hated most in his life, but with today's society he couldn't escape them. He often wished he was born before they invented the wheel, that way he would avoid the dreadful modes of transportation without having to deal with his sickness.

Natsu vomited a few more times before they finally reached his house. Juvia lived closer to Erza, but neither her nor Gray minded dropping off Natsu first due to his condition.

He weakly climbed out of the car, then stumbled over to the side of his house. Turning on the nozzle, he rinsed the nasty bucket out with a hose until it was clean of his stomach bile. Just for added measures, he put in some soap to swish around before rinsing it again, spilling everything into the grass. It was a routine he had gotten used to, no matter how disgusting it may be. The hose was always set up and the bottle of soap was always right next to it just for that scenario.

Natsu tried to shake the water from the bucket, but some stubborn droplets clung to it, refusing to let go. With wobbly legs he went back to the car. Gray and Juvia were in the middle of a conversation, talking about what they wanted to do this weekend when he returned.

He thanked them, then set the damp bucket back in the floorboard. With a small wave, he said goodnight, then made his way to the porch. Natsu saw them drive away before he laid down on the wooden porch. His motion sickness had mostly faded, but he still felt a little dizzy. A few minutes of rest was all he needed before he was able to go inside.

During that time Natsu thought about his day. It started out rough, not knowing if Lucy was okay or if she was going to school, but turned out better when they got to Erza's house. Of course Lucy and Levy didn't know that he puked in that same bucket on the way to the redhead's house, then had to wash it out in her backyard without soap before the girls arrived.

Natsu just wasn't ready for Lucy to see him like that. Honestly he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. It was a lot to take in, and it made his heart sink realizing that Lucy might not accept him if she found out. He knew the only way to find out was to let her see, but why risk it if he could just avoid it?

Natsu sighed, wondering how long he could 'avoid' it before she found out anyway. He was sure that someone - _probably Levy_ \- told her already about how bad his sickness got. The blue haired girl was on the same bus as him the first time he puked in front of everyone.

"Shoulda known that medication wouldn't work..." Natsu had tried dozens of motion sickness medications over the years. Everything from bracelets to patches were used on him, and none of them worked. The only thing that did was pills, but he didn't discover that until the rumors had already spread about him having a 'disease'. Plus the damn medication had awful side effects. It was a lose-lose situation no matter what he did.

Just as he was about to dive into more self-pity, he jolted, hearing the front door creak open.

"Natsu?"

Said boy looked up, seeing his little sister in her pajamas standing at the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he brought his scarf back over his nose, letting Lucy's sent wash away his troubles. He knew it wasn't a solution, but it seemed to do the trick for now. "I'll be in soon."

"Want me to sit with you?" She closed the door, then moved to sit next to him before he could protest. "How was your night?"

"It was good," Natsu's voice came out muffled from the scarf. "Hung out with my friends."

"Did you see Lucy?" Wendy smiled, earning a sputter from her brother.

"Wh-what? How do you know about her?" Natsu's green eyes were round, wondering how she knew.

"Dad keeps talking to mom about it. He says you're making up girls. Is that true?" Wendy's smile showed she didn't believe a word her father said, but she liked to joke around with her brother too.

"Gaah," Natsu groaned, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows. "She's real. I promise..."

Wendy laid next to her brother, staring at the sky as she asked, "what does she look like?"

Without opening his eyes, Natsu pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Check the downloaded pictures..."

Wendy grabbed the device, then clicked the right buttons to bring up his pictures. The last downloaded picture was of a blonde teenager. She was wearing a pink dress, her hair looking just as flawless as her face. The picture looked great, though it was weird that it also looked incomplete. Especially since there was a hand on her waist. "Was there more?"

Natsu didn't have to look to know what she meant. "Yeah. I cropped it." He took in another deep breath, hoping his sister didn't ask too many questions. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous of the guy in the photo posing with her, even if she said she didn't like him like that.

Wendy easily sensed he didn't want to talk about it, so instead of commenting on that, she said, "she's really pretty."

"Yeah," Natsu slowly opened his eyes. "She really is. Nice too, and smart... And she's funny, even if she is a little weird..."

"Do you like her?"

Natsu nodded, feeling at ease talking to his sister about it. "Yeah. A lot, actually..."

Wendy smiled to herself, looking at the picture of the girl her brother was crushing on. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Probably not," Natsu eyes closed again as he felt a pricking sensation. "She's outta my league."

He felt a soft slap on his stomach, followed by, "don't say that. You're awesome!"

Natsu merely chuckled, his closed eyes getting watery. "You think so?"

"I know so," she set his phone on his stomach, then closed her eyes too. "Promise you'll be nicer to yourself?"

He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "Sure..."

"Say it."

"Persistent, aren't ya?" Natsu allowed a few seconds of silence to fill the air before sighing. "I promise."

"Good," Wendy sat up, looking down at her brother. "Now come inside. Mom has left over burritos."

"Really?" Natsu sprang up. His eyes were still wet, but the grin on his face was genuine. "Awesome!"

And just like that Natsu pushed aside his insecurities in favor of having some good food with his sister. She really was wise for her age, which sometimes scared him, but he wouldn't let her know.

As they ate Wendy mentioned the walkathon next weekend. He tried to play it off like he hadn't forgotten, but she saw right through him. "You promised you'd participate again this year."

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "I know, I'll be there..."

His little sister giggled, saying she would hold him to that promise as well. He sighed, allowing her to have this small victory.

Natsu didn't expect a text from Lucy that night, but once he finished his late night snack he felt his phone buzz. Lucy sent him a goodnight message, saying she would keep her phone on despite the rude things people were sending her.

He sent her back a goodnight text, saying he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Natsu blushed as he stared down at her reply. It was so simple, but it made his heart leap and his pulse race.

_**Luce: I can't wait to see you too.** _

Natsu really didn't know what he was going to do about his stupid heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! Thank you to the people who left kudos or commented: LovinmyOTPs, The_Insane_Twin, and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-One: Confrontation
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope it was a good one considering it was the thirtieth! Woot!
> 
> *So I legit had my Monopoly game out to write this chapter to try to make sure everything was correct. It was a pain, but I hope it gave the story an authentic vibe.
> 
> *Also, whatever happened while Natsu was in the bathroom is left to your imagination. ;)


	31. Confrontation

**Chapter Thirty-One: Confrontation**

"Whoa," Gray blinked in surprise when he saw Lucy stagger up to the picnic tables Thursday morning. "You look half-dead."

She fell onto the bench opposite of him, then laid her head against the surface. "I feel dead," she mumbled, eyes closing as she let the gentle breeze brush past her hair. She wore it down today, mainly because she was too tired to do anything else with it.

"Umm, what's wrong?" The raven haired male wasn't exactly that close to Lucy. He stepped back for two reasons. One being she was more Natsu's friend than anyone's, and also to avoid upsetting his girlfriend. No matter how many times he tried to convince her he only had eyes for her, Juvia still questioned it. It was something he'd gotten used to, even if it sometimes still bothered him.

"Stayed up late," Lucy admitted, keeping her eyes shut. "Lots of homework..." Since she didn't do her homework from Tuesday night, she had twice as much last night. She just hoped her efforts weren't for nothing. Towards the end of the night she was getting delirious, so she wasn't exactly sure if her answers even made sense on some of her assignments. Still, it was better than a zero.

Lucy heard leaves crunch, followed by a familiar female voice. "Good morning. I trust everyone had a good night after the get together?"

"I did, but I don't think Lucy's doin' too good," Gray didn't hesitate to get Erza involved, knowing she was better at talking to Lucy than him.

"I see," Erza slid onto the bench next to Gray. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Tired," she mumbled, wishing the slight headache that had started building up in her temple would go away. She already had enough to worry about without this added on. She still had to deal with the dumb rumor that she was a slut, the blackmail Jackal had against her, her issues with her school work, not to mention her crush she had on a certain pink haired boy that wouldn't go away.

Lucy sighed, feeling only a little relieved until her mind started swirling again. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but she didn't know if she wanted to check it or not. There was roughly a 75% chance it was one of the unknown numbers texting her again. They hadn't given up, even with her number being erased from the bathrooms. Knowing the fucked up logic of this school, her number was probably written there once again. It didn't take much, only a marker and a crummy attitude to do it.

"Did you not sleep well?" Erza asked, trying to get Lucy's attention.

She finally opened her eyes. Just as she was about to answer, a yawn tore from her throat. It didn't take much for Erza to say, "I guess not." After a few moments of silence, Erza asked, "do you want to know what helps me wake up?"

Lucy looked up at the redhead, her eyes hooded as she muttered, "hmm?"

"I play games!"

"I don't think games are what she needs," Gray was barely paying attention now, most of his focus on his phone as he loaded his Pokémon GO game. "Besides, didn't she get enough last night," he pointed out, but Erza was already talking again.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors," the redhead reached over, forcibly grabbing Lucy's hands. "Do you know the rules?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy felt her body jerking as she was pulled into a proper sitting position. "I've played that before."

"Excellent, let's begin!" Erza bent over, pulling out two study guides from her backpack. Each was about five pages stapled together. She rolled them up individually, then handed one to Lucy. "Here you go."

"Uhh," Lucy held it in her left hand while Erza held hers in her right one. "What's this for?"

Gray glanced up, then snickered. "That's how she plays."

"Huh?" Lucy looked over to Gray's face, seeing the boy's eyes going back to his phone. He muttered something about another update before Lucy looked back at Erza. "How do you play?

Erza didn't pick up Lucy's uneasy tone, instead she smiled and explained her rules. "Whoever loses the round gets bopped on the head."

Lucy stared at Erza, blinking once, twice, three times before saying, "I don't want to play."

"Nonsense," Erza brought up her left hand in preparation. "Let's begin!"

A sigh escaped Lucy before she brought up her hand as well. She curled her fingers, imitating Erza as they said out loud, "Paper, scissors, rock... Show me whatcha got."

Just as Lucy kept her fist the same, Erza changed her hand to resemble a pair of scissors. Before Lucy could cheer that she won, she felt something strike her head. It took her a few seconds to collect herself before she realized Erza had 'bopped' her with the rolled up paper, even though Lucy had won the round.

"Umm..." Lucy just looked at Erza's smiling face. The girl looked like she won the lottery, her eyes round and shiny.

On the far end of the picnic table they heard laughter. Gray was cracking up since he saw the entire match. He knew he should have warned Lucy that Erza sometimes got so excited about playing that she didn't realize she lost.

Lucy blinked a few more times before setting the study guide on the table, muttering, "I really should have seen that coming," before giggling to herself. For years Lucy wondered what it was like having friends that weren't related to her, and now she knew. It was always a surprise.

"I hope that helped," Erza unrolled her study guide, then gathered the other one to review.

"Sure," Lucy didn't have the heart to tell Erza that she was only awake now because she was so confused. "Worked like a charm."

"Oh cool!" Gray stared in awe at his phone. "Erza, Lucy, did you guys get the new update?"

"On what?" Erza asked at the same time Lucy said, "I didn't know there was an update."

Gray explained to Erza it was on Pokémon GO the same time Lucy pulled out her phone. There was a rather nasty message that popped up from another random kid, but she ignored it easily since her mind was curious about what was new with the game. The update took a few minutes, but after it was installed she opened the app. When her female avatar showed on the screen she waited to see what the new update was all about.

Before she could ask she heard a loud voice call out. "Hey guys! Did you see the new update?!"

They all glanced up, seeing Natsu running towards them. He had a huge smile on his face, his backpack swaying awkwardly with every stride. He shuffled to a halt a few feet away from the picnic tables to catch his breath before grinning up at Lucy.

Her cheeks burned hot when she noticed he was only looking at her despite addressing the group. As much as she wanted to tell him to stop staring because it was embarrassing, she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't that bad to have Natsu's attention, even if it made her stomach flip.

Unfortunately for Lucy it didn't last long because Gray shouted, "which Pokémon did you choose?"

"Duh," Natsu walked over to the picnic table, plopping himself next to Lucy. She didn't say anything, even when their thighs touched. "Only the most awesome Pokémon I have!"

"Charmander?" Gray asked, a cringe on his face. "That little fire lizard has nothing on Blastoise!"

"You don't even have a Blastoise," Natsu stuck his tongue out defiantly. "Besides, Charmander is the coolest, at least until I get a Charizard!"

"Charmeleon isn't your second favorite?" Erza asked, raising a brow.

"What? No way. He just looks like the awkward teenage version of the two." Natsu brought out his phone, smiling down at his 'buddy'. As an after-thought, he added, "I don't have a Charmeleon anyways..."

The pink haired boy turned his attention to Lucy, seeing the girl with rosy cheeks and a swollen bottom lip. He guessed she was just chewing on it while he was talking, but there was no way to be sure without asking. Natsu tore his gaze away from her pink lips, mentally cursing himself for staring again. He caught himself looking at her mouth a lot recently, but most times he was able to stop himself before she noticed, much to his satisfaction.

"Who are you picking as your buddy?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at his phone, seeing his profile information pulled up. Next to his male avatar stood a little Charmander. Lucy couldn't help it when she said, "awww, that's so cute!"

"I know, right!" Natsu smiled up at her, then looked down at her phone. "So who's your buddy?"

Lucy glanced down at her device. "Do I get to pick?"

"Of course!" Breaking through her personal space he tapped her phone's screen. After a few clicks he brought up the option to assign a 'buddy'. "After you pick one you walk around with it to earn candies."

Lucy's mouth made an 'o' shape. "So I get candies without catching more Pokémon?"

"Yup!"

Lucy was suddenly overwhelmed, not knowing which Pokémon she wanted to assign. The logical choice would be her strongest Pokémon, but the girl had another one in mind. Natsu tried - _and failed_ \- to hold back his laughter when he saw her chose Magikarp. The dopey fish flopped around next to her avatar, looking literally like a fish out of water.

"R-really?" Natsu's face turned red as he struggled to control himself. "You're g-going with him?"

"What?" Lucy huffed, hugging her phone to her chest as if to protect it from Natsu's mocking. "I need more candies to get a Gyarados!"

Natsu could see her point, but the memory of that fish trying so hard just to stay in the air made him shake his head. "Best of l-luck."

Lucy abruptly stood up, shifting over the bench so she could walk away. Natsu immediately went after her, calling out that he was sorry he made fun of her fish. When he walked beside her he asked if she was mad, to which she looked at him with a soft smile. "Not really, but I did want to start trying to get some candy."

"Oh," Natsu's lips quirked up. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all." Lucy shrugged off the sleepiness that had plagued her earlier. Now that she had a goal she felt awake enough to achieve it, or at least get close considering she didn't think she could walk enough before school started.

Natsu and Lucy walked up and down the side of the school while their friends all gathered at the picnic table to join Gray and Erza. Once Juvia showed up Gray grabbed her hand, saying he had to get more candies to evolve his Wartortle before Natsu could get a Charmeleon. Juvia had no protests, loving time spent with Gray.

Erza and Jellal decided to hang back at the picnic tables while Levy dragged a grumbling Gajeel away so they could play as well. In no time at all the three pairs were walking in random paths around the side of the school.

Natsu and Lucy stayed close to each other, muttering small talk back and forth as they tried to will some Pokémon to show up. Choosing his words carefully, Natsu asked, "are you still getting those messages?"

Lucy glanced up at him, her brown eyes dulling as she nodded. "Y-yeah..." She looked at her phone again, her lips tugging downward to form a frown.

Natsu felt like a jerk for bringing it up, but he was hoping they would have stopped after getting rid of her number from the bathroom stalls. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. It was just idiotic to think things would get better that simply.

He was afraid he put Lucy in a bad mood, but that changed when Lucy let out a high-pitched scream that threatened to make Natsu go deaf.

"What the hell!" Natsu flinched away, barely feeling his phone vibrate since he was concentrating on covering his ears. "Why'd you scream?"

"N-N-N," Lucy's eyes were glued to her phone, her throat getting dry as she tried to talk. "Ni-Nin-"

"What?" Natsu took a step closer, peering down at her screen. He didn't even try to contain his laughter this time. "You screamed for a Ninetales?"

Brown eyes snapped up at him. "Yes!" She quickly tapped on the Pokémon to bring up the catching sequence. While she was doing that he decided to look to see if it spawned for him as well. He smiled, seeing the fire Pokémon was indeed on his screen.

Lucy zoned everything out but the Ninetales. She didn't care at its CP was only in the 700's, as long as she caught it to add to her Pokédex. Besides, she could use her candies to power it up, or save them to try to evolve her Vulpix later down the road if she happened across any more.

Lucy threw a Razz Berry, followed by an Ultra Ball. It seemed silly to some people to use that high of a ball on a lower level Ninetales, but Lucy wasn't taking any risks. With a jump of excitement she cheered as the ball wiggled for the third time, signally that she caught the Pokémon!

The girl didn't realize that all her screaming and cheering had attracted the attention from the others. It didn't take much for them to realize why she was so excited since their phones vibrated when they entered the area as well.

Natsu had already caught his by using three Great Balls and a Razz Berry. His was lower than Lucy's, but he didn't mind. It gave him 500 extra experience points just for adding a new Pokémon to his inventory.

After comparing everyone's they found out that Juvia somehow got the highest CP Ninetales at a whopping 1103! The blue haired girl still didn't understand the game very well, but she was glad to get Gray's praise at least.

The bell rang, so the kids all walked towards the school. Natsu and Lucy walked a little slower than everyone so they could talk privately. Lucy was still in awe over her newest Pokémon, even if her damned flopping fish hadn't found any candies during their walk. She was at least almost there when they ended their playing.

"You know..." With a red tint dusting his cheeks, Natsu admitted, "you looked r-really c-cute fangirling over that Ninetales..."

Lucy looked up at him, seeing his eyes were straight ahead. Her own face warmed, wondering if Natsu was maybe trying to flirt with her. The thought seemed silly, but still... She had to respond, so why not try to get a reaction out of him?

Lucy cursed her stammering as soon as she started, blaming it on her nerves. "Is th-that so? M-maybe I should f-" She coughed, hoping that would help her stuttering. "Maybe I should fangirl more often so you have an excuse t-to call me c-cute." By the end Lucy's face was bright red. She swore if water touched her skin right now it would immediately turn to steam.

Natsu gulped, his palms sweating and his throat clenching. "Sounds good t-to me..." Despite his erratic heartbeat and his near-panic attack, Natsu felt pretty damn good. It wasn't the smoothest flirting anyone had ever seen, but it was a major step for the pink haired teen. He'd have to thank Wendy later, her little pep talk really helped him out. Lucy could have easily brushed the compliment to the side, but she had actually flirted back!

Well, he thought it was flirting. Regardless if she had or not, he was one happy guy. Seizing the moment before his confidence slipped, Natsu grabbed her hand with his, instantly cringing when he realized how gross his hand probably felt against hers.

Lucy didn't mind in the slightest, honestly thinking it was her own palm that had started to sweat. Her nervousness showed, her heart beat quickly as she took her bottom lip between her teeth to gnaw on. Lucy wanted to pat herself on the back. She flirted! And Natsu didn't stare at her while sputtering like last time! She would file that away as a win, feeling ecstatic that she was making progress with the boy.

The two teens walked to the school's entrance, smiles on their red faces and anxiety building up between them, but it was a good feeling. It made Natsu feel alive and Lucy feel exhilarated.

Even after they hugged and parted to go to their separate classrooms, the feeling remained. Lucy felt invincible in that moment, as if nothing could even attempt to knock her down. It would have been nice to feel that way all day... To feel happy, carefree, excited... but Lucy already knew that fate wouldn't allow her such luxuries.

And today was no exception.

* * *

 "See you soon Lucy!" Juvia called out as she left their class. Lucy only shook her head, still wondering how the girl had so much energy to dedicate to her boyfriend. Every day in class it was Gray this, or my beloved that, honestly, Lucy didn't understand it.

Lucy took a few extra minutes gathering her things. She had been working on another drawing, this time of a mermaid floating above the water. Lucy would never admit that she was using Aquarius as a reference. The woman would probably wash her into the ocean if she heard even a whisper about it.

The girl tucked the drawing away, then stood to make her exit. The halls were empty when she finally made her way to the cafeteria. Any other day she'd be there in about two minutes, but a certain someone was waiting for her, making sure she didn't arrive on time.

Lucy took the stairs, not noticing when she saw two girls approaching her. One of them was in her way, so she scooted to the side. However, the girl shifted so she was in Lucy's way again. "Excuse me," she tried to be polite, but it proved to be useless since the girl acted like she hadn't heard her.

Lucy couldn't help but walk right up to her. The girl still hadn't moved, and when Lucy tried to get out of the way again, the other girl stepped forward, blocking her path. "What are you-"

"Are you Lucy Ashley?" One of the girls asked. She had long green hair with piercing blue eyes. Her tone sounded half-interested in the information as she scanned Lucy's face, waiting for an answer.

She hesitated, but eventually Lucy said, "I am... Why?"

"Seilah," the green haired girl started, looking over at the second girl. "Keep a look out."

The other girl had black hair that reached her waist. Her purple eyes flashed to Lucy before she said, "yes, Kyôka."

Hearing that name made Lucy's blood run cold. She stepped back, but that only seemed to be what the other girl wanted. The green haired girl smirked when she saw the recognition flash in those brown eyes. "So, you've heard of me?"

Kyôka easily backed Lucy into the corner of the platform between the stairs. Lucy's eyes flitted back and forth. She could try to run upstairs, but that was where she came from, or she could try to run downstairs, but that was risky. She could always trip and hurt herself, but that was only if she got past this girl.

The girl known as Seilah was posted at the bottom of the stairs since it was more than likely the busier area between the two. Most kids were going to - _or already_ \- at lunch right now, which was where Lucy wanted to be. She had finally worked up the nerve to eat in the cafeteria again, and now this was happening! She just couldn't catch a break.

"Please just leave me alone," Lucy figured she might as well ask. Who knew? Maybe it would work?

The reply she got wasn't promising. "I just want to have a little chat with you," Kyôka clearly didn't understand personal boundaries when she caged Lucy in, one arm around either side of her head to keep her in place. "A little birdie told me you've been sniffing around my boyfriend."

Lucy opened her mouth, but Kyôka was quicker. "Now this little birdie is usually full of shit, so I thought I'd ask Jackal straight up, and you know what he told me?"

Despite the obvious aggravation it was sure to cause, Lucy spoke her mind. "A lie."

"Hmm," Kyôka grinned, her head tilting as she observed her prey. "I suspect as much. He's really a terrible boy."

Lucy's eyes widened, her mouth falling open to ask, "why are you his girlfriend then?" It really wasn't her business, but she couldn't help her curiosity. What could Jackal possess that would make people like him so much? All Lucy saw in the teenager was horrible qualities, nothing redeeming about him.

Kyôka shrugged, then glanced over her shoulder at the other girl. "Between you and me, he's rather good between the sheets."

Lucy's face flushed when Kyôka turned her eyes back to her. She really didn't want to know that information. "And he doesn't mind when I bring my girlfriend to join."

"G-girlfriend?" Lucy looked past the girl in front of her to gaze at Seilah. She was too far away to hear their conversation. "You have a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend?" Lucy thought that idea was wild. Not necessarily the girlfriend part, Lucy had encountered plenty of bi-sexual or lesbian girls, none of which had ever bothered Lucy, but to be dating two people at once! That just sounded bizarre to the young heiress. Not only that, but they both clearly knew about the arrangement. It just left her speechless for a moment.

"Yes," Kyôka's facial expression didn't change in the slightest. "Got a problem with that?"

Lucy couldn't shake her head fast enough. "Nope! No problem at all!"

"Good," the girl's right hand came up to cup Lucy's cheek. She tried to move away, but then sharp nails lightly dug into her soft flesh. Kyôka's calm voice changed in an instant, morphing into a dark and threatening tone. "Try to move again and I'll scratch you!"

Lucy stopped, allowing the other girl to slide her hand down to her neck. "So, here's my dilemma... I don't trust my boyfriend, but I also don't trust you. So, how should I proceed?"

"I-I think you should believe me," Lucy wanted to squirm away her touch. It felt revolting, just as bad as when Jackal had laid his hands on her. "He sl-slapped my butt, and he tried to force himself on me!"

Kyôka's eyes flashed with an emotion that Lucy couldn't place. "He did? How _scandalous_." It appeared more like this girl was just playing with Lucy instead of taking her seriously. It was insulting.

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes when Kyôka's hand ventured to her shoulder. She hadn't touched any private areas, but the touches were still unwanted. "I have no reason to lie to you," Lucy pleaded. Then a thought popped in her head. "Ask Sting or Rogue! They might have seen when he hit my butt last Friday. And Jackal's friends saw him force himself on me. It was, umm... Tuesday! Tuesday in the football shed..."

Kyôka raised a brow. "I think I might just do that." She stepped back, releasing Lucy that moment. She had no time to relax, because Kyôka threatened, "if I find out you're lying..." Her lips twisted into a demented smile. "... I'll make you suffer."

Kyôka turned, then started walking down the steps. "Don't worry too much." She stopped, throwing a glance at Lucy over her shoulder. "If Sting or Rogue confirms you're telling the truth, you'll never see me again. I wouldn't hold your breath for his friends to defend you though."

Before the girl could disappeared, she threw a glance over her shoulder. "You know, it's not really my concern, but if you want these rumors to end you should really stop hanging out with that pink haired freak."

Lucy felt anger immediately rise within her. Her blood boiled, her cheeks burning as she said in a low voice, "he's got nothing to do with this."

Kyôka stopped, finally turning around to face Lucy. "Oh, but he does." Her smile made Lucy's earlier fear return. The girl on the stairs didn't look at all bothered by Lucy's outburst. Instead she looked amused.

Before Lucy could stop her, Kyôka let slip, "after all, that freak's the one who paid a girl to fuck him. Doesn't look good that you're hanging around him. Makes you look like a whore."

Lucy opened her mouth, but only a strangled choke came out. _'Natsu paid a girl... to... to...'_ She closed her eyes, shaking away that thought. "You're lying. Natsu would never do that!"

Kyôka laughed, admittedly taking delight in the distressed expression on Lucy's face. "Keep telling yourself that. Have you ever bothered asking him?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, her fists shaking. "I don't have to ask him. It's not true!"

The girl turned to walk away, her laughter filling the stairwell. "I do wish you luck. You're going to need it."

And just like that, the two girls were gone.

Lucy collapsed on the ground, her breath shaky and her heart beating so fast it started to hurt. She had no idea how lucky she was in the end. She had no clue just how awful and cruel Kyôka could have been. If any of that conversation had gone differently she might have walked away with a few bruises on her body and her dignity in shambles.

Kyôka wasn't known to have a kind heart.

Lucy slowly picked herself up. Her appetite was long gone, and she just wanted to breathe. Dealing with Kyôka and now finding out about Natsu... No, she refused to believe he would pay someone for sex. That just didn't sound like him at all!

Lucy chose to go straight outside, skipping the cafeteria even though it contained the boy she'd been ensnared by... The boy who was rumored to...

 _'NO!'_ Lucy's anger kept her tears at bay. She would not believe it! She would not! He said so himself the other day, he's a virgin. If he paid someone for sex then he wouldn't be one...

 _'Unless the girl he paid said no, and that's how the rumor was started?'_ Lucy swallowed hard. It seemed like her mind wanted to work against her. No matter how much she wanted to stop thinking about it, more thoughts popped up.

 _'What if he paid a girl, and they started, but they didn't finish...'_ Lucy only knew that he was a virgin. That didn't mean he hadn't done other things with someone in the past. _'Should I ask him?'_ Lucy shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She could only imagine how heartbroken he'd be if his friend asked him something like that. It was so personal and disrespectful.

Lucy wanted to beat the side of her head. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to believe Natsu would do something like that. It just didn't fit his character. He was so shy and nervous all the time... _'What if the girl turned him down, and that's why he's like that...'_

"Gaah! Stop it!" Lucy yelled, thankful that she was now outside where no one would hear her. Kids usually stuck indoors during lunch so she should be fine. In a lower voice, she said, "I should just ignore that girl. What does she know anyways?"

Lucy frowned. Kyôka said so herself that she didn't believe Jackal was telling the truth... And it was a rumor spread throughout the school. If the same thing was done to Natsu, but Kyôka believed it... Wouldn't that mean...?

Lucy's fists went up, grabbing the straps of her backpack in a death grip. She was so aggravated, not only at Kyôka, but at herself. Was she only not believing the rumor because she already got to know Natsu? Maybe that made her blind, and that girl was telling the truth? Maybe if Lucy had found out about the rumor before befriending Natsu she wouldn't have given him a second glance?

That thought physically pained Lucy's heart. She couldn't imagine being so cold towards the boy. He was sweet, nice, and funny... He didn't deserve the treatment he received. Everything so far that Lucy had learned about him had been misunderstood or unfairly made fun of.

People made fun of his hair color, something he can't help. They made fun of his motion sickness, also something he couldn't control. They made fun of his grades, his behavior, him being adopted, his love of hot sauce... all of which wasn't really his fault.

Of course Lucy still wondered about the fire Levy said he might have started in middle school, but she would deal with that another day. She personally never saw any behavior like that in him... _'Except for his pyrography...'_ Lucy paled, wondering if maybe that was some kind of coping system for him. _'Maybe he really is a pyro?'_

As Lucy's feet marched her towards her destination, she continued wondering more and more about Natsu. For everything she knew about the boy, there was still tons of stuff she didn't know. It wasn't fair for her to demand he tell her every little detail about his life. She didn't want to share some things with him yet, and she thought that was perfectly fine...

But now she questioned whether or not she should have asked about his rumor earlier, and if that would have changed her mind about him earlier on. Her heart sunk when she imagined not being his friend. Even if nothing romantic ever developed between them she still wanted to keep him as a friend.

She shook her head, knowing she was being silly. _'Natsu wouldn't do that... He just wouldn't...'_ She'd been hanging out with him for weeks, and the only time he brought up money was when he paid for meals. He never once insinuated that he would give her money in exchange for something sexual. It was just ridiculous to think Natsu would actually pay someone for sex...

Lucy pulled out her phone to send Natsu a text to tell him she was going to the picnic tables. She wasn't heartless, not wanting him to worry when she didn't show up at the cafeteria. Even if the rumor was true and Natsu really did pay someone for sex, that didn't mean he was a bad person... Just that he made a bad decision. And if it turned out that it was true, well she would just have to accept him, flaws and all.

Lucy groaned to herself, clutching her phone in a tight grasp. Despite what she just thought, she mumbled to herself, barely keeping her tears from welling up.

"I really really hope it's not true..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos, and thank you for the comments: LovinmyOTPs and E_Otaku!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Two: Surprise visit
> 
> So, now you all know what Natsu's rumor was. I'm sure some of you already guessed it by the clues I left, but now you get to wonder what Natsu's side of it is about. That will come later, after Lucy has time to really think about it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter? 
> 
> *For those wanting Natsu and Lucy to confess to each other now, I understand why you'd want that. The thing is they've only known each other for less than three weeks. Plus given Lucy's lack of socializing combined with Natsu's troubled past, it's harder for them to just admit their feelings to each other. Rest assured, it will happen though.
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT! For those wondering, Lucy's rumor situation is about to come to an end very soon, thanks to an unexpected hero.


	32. Surprise Visit

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Surprise Visit**

Lucy walked up to the picnic tables a few minutes later, her eyes widening when she saw Natsu already sitting there. He had a tray piled high with food in front of him. Pocketing his phone, he looked up. "Oh, hey..." He looked down at the food, then back up at her. "I got us some food... I just got your text."

She stared at him in disbelief. "H-how did you know I'd come out here?"

Natsu shrugged, then grabbed a small carton of chocolate milk. "You were taking too long to show up, so I thought you might've come out here instead..." He took a sip before finishing, "then I got your message, so I guess I was right."

Lucy was about to say that he was incredibly sweet and thoughtful, but then Kyôka's words popped into her head again. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of that awful thought. _'Natsu wouldn't do that. He's better than that... And even if he did... It's not really my business... Him doing that doesn't mean you can't be friends with him...'_

"You okay?" Natsu asked, raising a brow at her weird behavior.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She was about to tell him she was fine, but something else slipped out instead. "Do you have Sting's number?"

Natsu's brows narrowed slightly, a bite to his tone as he asked, "why do you want _his_ number?" His jealousy sparked again, remembering how well the two got along when they all went out to eat. Her asking for Sting's number left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't," Lucy said, sliding on the bench next to him. She kept a small gap between their legs, hating herself that she now felt slightly uncomfortable near him. She continued to remind herself that Natsu wouldn't do something like that to her, so there was no reason to feel weird around him. Still, she kept a little distance just to ease the discomfort. "I just need to make sure he saw what happened last Friday?"

"What?" Natsu's eyes narrowed more in confusion than anger. "When we went to Mermaid Heel?"

Shaking her head, she said, "no, before that. I need to make sure he saw Jackal slapping my butt."

"Why do you wanna know-"

"Please," Lucy cut him off, those tears from earlier making a comeback. She didn't want to use them to sway his decision, but she was running out of options. "Please just... just trust me."

Green eyes softened. Natsu didn't know why she was doing this, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He pulled out his phone without another question, wanting her to know he was willing to trust her. He brought up Sting's contact information, then showed it to Lucy.

Natsu thought she was going to copy it down for herself, but she pressed the call button, then brought his phone up to her ear. Natsu could vaguely hear the dial tone as it rang twice before being picked up. _"Yo! Natsu! What's up Buddy?"_

The pink haired boy was not impressed. He quietly glowered to himself, eavesdropping on the conversation both out of curiosity and jealousy. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that Lucy didn't have a crush on Sting, the little green eyed monster reared its ugly head when the subject of him was brought up. Or really any male that might have an interest in his crush. It was something Natsu would have to work on... later... Right now he wanted to know what was going on with Lucy.

"Actually, this is Lucy. Are you busy?" Lucy sounded pretty confident over the phone, but Natsu could see it was a facade. Her knee bobbed relentlessly, her fingers of her free hand tapped against the table. Her eyes searched back and forth as if looking for something. She was fidgeting, and it alarmed him since he'd never seen her like this before.

_"Uhh, I guess not. Just eating lunch. What's up?"_

Lucy took a deep breath before asking, "last Friday, did you see when Jackal slapped my butt?"

There was a long pause before Sting said, _"yeah? That's why me and Rogue came over to help... Why do you ask?"_

Lucy lowered her head to the table, a huge smile breaking out on her face. "Thank you!" She didn't answer his question, her mind filling with relief. If Kyôka kept her promise Lucy would never see her again, which was more than alright for the blonde teen. "Just thank you. If umm, if anyone asks that will you tell them the same thing?"

 _"You want me to tell people that?"_ Sting asked incredulously. _"Won't that look kinda bad?"_

Lucy clenched her teeth, wishing this was easier. She didn't like going around behind people's backs, or dealing with these rumors. She'd rather them end because they were just lies, but that didn't seem possible at this point. Every move she made seemed to make her position worse, the lies more tainted. She still didn't know how she was going to get them to end, but this was a start. It would at least take care of her newest problem: The girl who threatened Lucy, the girl who legitimately scared her.

"If... If _Kyôka_ asks, will you tell her the truth?"

Natsu's eyes widened, snapping over to the girl. He guessed Sting had the same reaction, because he heard the boy say, _"I dunno... She can be real mean if she hears bad news... I don't think she wants to hear something like that about her boyfriend..."_

"Please," Lucy begged, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She felt her voice break as she spoke. "Please just tell her the truth. Please?"

There was a long, drawn out sigh on the other end of the line before Sting said, _"okay, but you owe me."_

"Anything," Lucy said in an instant, then realized how that might sound. She quickly amended her offer, "almost anything..."

Sting didn't hesitate to make his demand. _"Get Natsu to hang out with me again."_

"What?" Natsu gaped. _'Why the heck does that guy want to hang out with me?'_

Without realizing it, Lucy voiced Natsu's question, then waited for an answer as she wiped her tears with a sleeve. She hated that she cried so much already this week. It definitely bothered her how much she let the other kids get to her with their bullying. It made her wish she was tougher so people would leave her alone.

 _"Because he's really cool. I like spending time with him."_ Sting said it as if it were obvious, which admittedly Lucy could understand. She liked spending time with Natsu too.

"Deal," Lucy agreed before Natsu could protest. "Can we arrange the details later?"

 _"Sure. Oh shit, gotta go. Teacher coming."_ Lucy didn't have a chance to say bye before the phone hung up.

Just as Lucy was about to relax, Natsu asked, "you gonna tell me what all that was about?" He didn't want to pry, but he felt like he had the right to know why his time was being traded for a favor.

Lucy set his phone on the table, then looked over at him. She had all his attention as she blurted out what happened right before she came outside. She wanted Natsu to know exactly why he was going to have to go on a play date with Sting sometime in the near future. She kept out the part about Kyôka telling her he paid a girl for sex. It didn't feel right to admit it. She wanted to believe him without asking. Most of her did, but there was a little part of her nagging that maybe he was capable of doing something like that.

Everyone had their secrets after all. Plus she had only known Natsu for barely three weeks.

Natsu listened carefully, making sure to not say anything so he wouldn't interrupt her train of thought. When she was done he nodded, saying he would gladly hang out with Sting if it meant her Kyôka problem was handled. He'd had a few run ins with the girl as well, though it never ended as nicely as that. He decided not to tell her that part though, not wanting to give the girl a panic attack. He remembered one time when Kyôka gave him a bruised shoulder when he accidentally bumped her in the halls. She could really pack a punch, and there was no way he was hitting a girl back.

Now that they cleared the air, Natsu offered her some food. She declined, fibbing by saying she wasn't hungry. Natsu saw through her lie easily, making him feel a little better that he was able to decipher between truth and lie, but also upset that she still felt the need to do it, even if it was a simple one about her appetite. He had no idea Lucy was having a battle with her mind, raging over him and what he may or may not have done in the past.

Before Lucy could protest any further, Natsu told her about how unhealthy it was to purposely skip meals. He did it quite a bit a few years ago. It resulted in him dropping fifteen pounds, but on his body it didn't look normal. He also felt awful and weak during that time, making the weight loss more problematic. It just wasn't worth it.

When Lucy said she could lose a little weight he shook his head, muttering out, "I think you look great just the way you are." Natsu was pretty proud of himself. He didn't even stammer when he admitted that.

Blushing and flustered, the girl took some food from his tray just to end the conversation. Don't get her wrong, she loved his compliment, but it still scared her at the same time. She was still a teenage girl with unstable hormones. Not to mention she was still unsure how she should act around him.

Like magic, her earlier dilemma vanished when Natsu started talking about the newest Pokémon GO update. She found herself lost in their conversation. Natsu said his Charmander already found a few candies just that day since he walked to school, drawing out a jealous pout from the girl. She said she might consider walking everywhere too if it meant she got closer to evolving her damn Magikarp.

Natsu mentioned a walkathon that was happening next Saturday. He asked her if she wanted to come along with him. It was too late for her to sign up to walk to raise money, but she could always hang out with him anyway. Lucy was already nodding, saying that sounded like fun. It made it better when Natsu mentioned his family would be there as well. She would be able to meet his parents and sister. The girl couldn't smile more even if she tried.

The bell rang just as they finished eating. Natsu walked beside Lucy until he threw away his tray, then he seized her hand without a word. Lucy almost resisted, but decided to let him do it. She enjoyed the way his warm, calloused hand felt against her soft one.

Natsu offered to walk her to class, but she declined, saying she didn't want him to be late for his own class. However, the boy wasn't having it. "Eh, I'll be fine," Natsu assured, ushering Lucy down a hall that would lead to her class. "The teacher loves me. Plus I can always get Gray or Beth to cover for me."

Jealousy sparked within Lucy at hearing that other girl's name. It had been days since she even thought about her, her own problems outweighing everything else. Lucy wanted to ask if Beth knew about his rumor, but that was dumb for two reasons. Not only would it clue him in that she knew, it would also be stupid because it seemed like everyone already knew about it. Lucy was the only one left out.

Lucy wanted to ask who this girl was. What made her so special that Natsu would put himself out there like that? The thoughts only caused Lucy to scowl to herself, reminding herself that she was jumping to conclusions. They were rumors after all, and Lucy knew rumors could easily be lies. She felt confused, but at least she knew Natsu had never done anything inappropriate to her on purpose. He was such a sweet and nice guy.

She hoped finding out about his rumor wouldn't ruin their friendship, so she was determined to not let it control her mind or actions. Natsu was still Natsu, no matter what he did or didn't do in the past. As long as she reminded herself of that, she would be fine.

Knowing she was going to regret it later, Lucy still found herself asking something, just a little different. "So how's Beth doing?"

She hoped her tone sounded casual and not at all insecure like how she felt. Beth's face surfaced in Lucy's mind. She was pretty, nice, and upsettingly smart. She had to be, considering she was in the Chemistry Club with Natsu. It was yet another thing that irked Lucy. The girl got to spend every other Wednesday with Natsu after school for sure. Luckily this week there wasn't a meeting, but that meant next week they couldn't hang out after school.

Lucy caught herself wishing Natsu wasn't even part of the club, but she stopped that dead in its tracks. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Lucy scolded herself yet again. She was allowing Natsu to control her emotions, her thoughts and feelings... It wasn't healthy, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to stop. Lately he was always on her mind, but now she was just being unfair. Natsu had every right to be in a club, and it didn't matter if that took away time Lucy could spend with him. It was selfish of her to even allow a thought like that slip. She was just fortunate she was able to end it before it got worse.

Natsu took a while to answer. He kept looking straight ahead, not acknowledging her in the slightest. With a twinge of regret, she asked again, this time a little louder. "How's Beth?"

Natsu startled, then looked over at Lucy. He must have been lost in thoughts as well because he looked honestly shocked to see her standing next to him. "S-sorry... Kinda zoned out there."

He would never admit that he was thinking of asking her out on a proper date after the walkathon - _if she was able to go in the first place_. He still needed to build his confidence because a proper date meant admitting his feelings for her, and that was something he wasn't ready for.

"I think she's doing good," Natsu rubbed his thumb over her thumb, sending chills through her arm. "She asked me yesterday if we could study together this weekend..."

Lucy felt her throat close, her heart drop, and her palms sweat. She wanted to ask what his response was, but she couldn't unlock her jaw to move her mouth. Natsu didn't notice, his eyes straight ahead to make sure they didn't run into any students crowding the halls. As she started another downward spiral of thoughts, she didn't see the slight frown dominate his face.

When he realized she wasn't going to ask him what he said, he felt a little down. He was hoping... Well it didn't matter now what he was hoping. Besides, it was a little fucked up for him to wish she would get jealous that another girl asked to hang out with him, even if it was just to study. He would file that as a loss and move on.

Sighing, he answered the unspoken question that plagued Lucy's mind. "I told her I was busy this weekend. I work Sunday and I already promised I'd meet Michelle on Saturday." He flashed her a smile, but it wasn't as bright as it normally was.

Of course Lucy overthought things, worrying that he was disappointed that he couldn't hang out with Beth. She blurted out, "y-you don't have to come... If you don't want to..."

Natsu's heart squeezed painfully. _'Is she retracting the invitation?'_ In a low voice, he mumbled, "oh... I was kinda looking forward to hanging out with you..."

He didn't think she could hear him over the sounds of students chatting, but she heard enough. Lucy felt a little relieved that he wasn't upset that he 'had' to hang out with her Saturday. Pushing aside her fears, she said, "I'd love it if you could come with me. I just didn't want to hold you back if you wanted to hang out with Beth instead..." Once again, that jealousy settled into her mind.

The pink haired boy perked up, a bit of hope warming his chest. It wasn't even a struggle for him to admit, "I'd rather hang out with you, if that's okay."

"Yeah," Lucy breathed, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. _'He'd rather hang out with me!'_ She knew she shouldn't have been so petty, but she couldn't help it. After the shitty conversation she had with Kyôka and all the self-doubting she'd been doing lately, this was nothing but good news to her.

A light pink dust set over his cheeks and nose as he said, "if you ever wanna hang out, or talk, umm..." He swallowed, feeling a bit of anxiety washing over him. "Just let me know. I'm here for ya..." Natsu felt lame for saying it like that, but he just wanted her to know he would make the effort to talk or listen if she needed it... Of course the option to play games like Pokémon GO was always on the table, but he didn't say it, knowing it was obvious.

Lucy was about to ask if he could come over today after school and hang out with her, but then she remembered it was Thursday. Natsu worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. It took her longer than it should have, but she knew his schedule now. Knowing he would say no, she didn't ask. Instead she only offered him a nod before they stopped in front of her classroom.

They moved to the side of the door to allow other students to enter. Just as Natsu was about to turn and wave goodbye to her, Lucy lunged forward, capturing the boy in a hug. Of course he tensed at her touch, but she was used to it. Natsu just tensed when someone else initiated something, that was just how he did things, and Lucy could accept that.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, adding in her mind, _'I can't believe I let myself doubt you.'_ Lucy made up her mind in that moment. She wouldn't let that stupid rumor about Natsu get to her anymore. She felt ashamed it took her longer than needed to sort it out, but there was nothing she could do about it now. The important thing was she knew in her heart Natsu wouldn't do that, so she would let it rest.

"It's okay," Natsu said back, nose buried against her shoulder. He could smell her sweet shampoo. He closed his eyes, hands coming up to hug her back. He didn't know why, but it felt so right to have her in his arms. He could only guess that it came from his feelings for her since he hadn't felt this way before when hugging someone else. She just felt comfortable to be around, even if she made his heart beat a little faster and his palms sweat a little more often than needed.

Lucy knew he thought she was apologizing for hugging him, but she wouldn't correct him. It was better that he thought that anyway. There was no point in bringing up the rumor now. It would only serve to upset Natsu, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to say sorry out loud, even if she couldn't give the reason why. She felt awful for doubting the boy, for thinking he would actually do something like that. Lucy hugged him a little tighter, hoping she could show just how sorry she really was.

Natsu slowly rubbed his hand over one of her shoulder blades. "I'll see ya later." Lucy felt his soft pink hair brush against her cheek as he pulled away. His grin was large, all traces of sadness gone. The smile was enough to make her forget about everything for a moment. His green eyes practically shined, so deep and bright. His hands slowly left her body before he stepped back. "Have fun in class."

Then he did something she didn't expect him to do. He winked at her. It was such a simple gesture, but somehow it caused her face to flush and her brain to nearly fry. Her rational side tried to convince her that it was just a friendly act, maybe even teasing her... But she wasn't listening to that side right now.

Lucy disappeared into the classroom in the blink of an eye, leaving Natsu standing in the hall to stare at the empty space where she was just standing. He cocked his head, then peeked into the room. He couldn't see her, so he guessed she sat in the back. He shrugged, then started walking to his class, thinking to himself how weird Lucy was.

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing to him. He liked Lucy just the way she was.

Inside the classroom, Lucy was nearly shaking. She didn't know what to make of Natsu's behavior today. She asked herself where the shy version of her friend went? Sure he stammered a bit, but the confidence he showed in just the little time she saw him today was outstanding. She felt proud that he was coming out of his shell, even if it took a while.

Lucy went to her seat, trying to calm her racing heart and her troubled thoughts. Right now she needed to focus on one thing before class officially started, and that was the wink. If she reacted this way over a simple wink, what else was he capable of doing to her emotions? She felt at this point she'd pass out if he tried to kiss her.

Lucy shook her head violently. She was getting way ahead of herself, and she needed to pump the brakes before she got herself worked up over nothing. A wink didn't mean he was interested in her romantically. It was just a wink after all. There was no reason for her to start worrying over a kiss. At this rate she felt like she'd never even be able to tell him about her feelings she harbored, let alone gain the courage to lean in and press her lips against-

If steam could pour from her ears it would. She felt so embarrassed, so flustered, and so confused. Being a hormonal teenager really had its disadvantages sometimes. She could only imagine how everyone else was dealing with their emotions. From the looks of it, they were managing a lot better than she was. Of course most people weren't dealing with the rumor she had.

She was rumored to accept money for sexual favors.

And her crush was rumored to have paid a girl for sex.

It seemed like a match made in hell. No wonder people assumed she was a whore so quickly. Natsu's rumor paved the way. She bet Jackal barely had to do a thing to get people to spread the lies.

Regardless of her current situation, Lucy wouldn't allow herself to blame Natsu for what was happening to her. She knew if she was never his friend this wouldn't have started, but that was a risk she was willing to take, even if at the time she didn't know she was taking a risk.

Looking back on it, she wouldn't do anything different. (Well, maybe she wouldn't have tried to walk into traffic...) She liked having Natsu as a friend, and through him she was able to make more friends. Levy was awesome, but it was nice to have more people to talk to and hang out with.

Lucy forced herself to concentrate on her school work when the bell rung again. The teacher strolled in, greeted the class, then began the lesson for the day. Despite trying, Lucy could only give half her attention on the assignments given.

Her mind was just filled with thoughts about Natsu, the sound of his laughter, and the way he looked at her when he gave her a warm smile, his gorgeous green eyes, and the feeling of his hand when it grasped hers. That was enough to cast away the thoughts of their rumors, and unfortunately also whatever the teacher was talking about. At the moment she didn't care...

Because in that moment she felt nothing but happiness.

* * *

Natsu sighed for the thirteenth time that afternoon. He stood behind the front desk, waiting for customers to come in so he could help them. Unfortunately for him, the mechanic's shop was dead. Even for a Thursday the place was slow. Around twenty minutes had passed since he saw his last customer. He had already finished all his homework assignments, leaving him with only catching Pokémon and texting his friends.

He wished he could have hung out with his friends today. Lucy said she was heading straight home, so they offered to give her a ride. Natsu pouted when Gray sent him a picture of an ice cream cone, taunting him that he couldn't hang out with them. It wasn't his fault he worked so much. How else was he supposed to save up for stuff?

Natsu merely responded that Gray would soon suffer when summer vacation rolled around. The stripper always spent the break working, barely having any free time. Natsu snickered, plotting out ways to get ahead in Pokémon GO while Gray worked. He'd probably spend all his spare time playing. Well, that and working on his pyrography art.

Usually during summer vacation Natsu could be found either at work, down in his basement, hanging out with friends, or sleeping in on the couch since he stayed up too late the night before watching tv or playing video games. This summer would be different now that Pokémon GO was out. He would have a reason to go outside besides work and friends.

Gray sent back a snide comment, then said they dropped Lucy off at her house. Natsu took that as an excuse to scroll over to her message thread. He sent her a quick text asking her what kind of ice cream she got before he heard footsteps.

Natsu quickly pocketed his phone, then looked up to see Igneel walking into the lobby. "Hey Natsu."

"Hey dad." Natsu hoped he didn't look guilty. It wasn't exactly a rule that he couldn't be on his phone while at work, but it was common courtesy. "What's up?"

Igneel looked around, joining his son in a sigh. "That new college kid's comin' in to help ya, but it doesn't look like he'll have anything to do. He's supposed to be here any minute, but I'll probably have to call him to tell him not to show up."

"Oh," Natsu didn't really know what to say. He knew his dad hated giving people bad news, even if it was to tell someone they didn't have to come into work. For all he knew the guy needed the money, so he might be inconveniencing him.

A thought struck Natsu, and before he could stop himself, he asked, "want me to go early then?"

Igneel was in the middle of cupping the back of his neck when he raised a brow. "What? You wanna leave?"

The teenage boy did his best to hide his cringe. "Not saying I _want_ to leave... Just if you're gonna have to send someone home anyways I wouldn't mind volunteering..."

Igneel raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" Despite his tone, Natsu could see the hint of amusement in his father's eyes.

Natsu shrugged, muttering, "I was gonna see if someone needed help with their chemistry homework..." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. He wanted to see if he could hang out with Lucy. Part of him felt like maybe he was smothering her recently, but he couldn't help it. Being around Lucy made him feel happy, and so far she hadn't said he couldn't spend time with her. It sounded like a win-win, especially if he was actually able to help her with her homework. He wanted to make sure her father didn't have an excuse to take her away.

After a few moments of thinking, Igneel said, "okay, I guess that's fine. When he gets here you can clock out, but let me know before you take off."

Natsu couldn't conceal his smile. "Thanks!"

Before Igneel went back to work, he asked, "will you be home for dinner?"

"Uhh, I really don't know. I can just pick up something to eat on my way home."

"Sounds good," his father nodded before disappearing. Natsu grinned like a fool, especially when he saw Lucy's message.

_**Luce: I got strawberry. :) Wish you could have joined.** _

Natsu quickly got to work, typing out a message to send back to her.

* * *

"This is hopeless," Lucy groaned, slamming her text book shut so her mind could finally take a break. She'd been staring at the same problems for thirty minutes now without any luck. She considered just skipping her assignment all together, but that would give her a zero...

And she already had enough of those.

Lucy couldn't understand why she had such a tough time in her chemistry and math classes. She honestly tried, but failed to grasp the simplest concepts. Even with her text book she still couldn't figure out the assignment, and it was due tomorrow! Not only that, but she had a test as well, though it was open-book.

"Doesn't help me when I can't even do it here," Lucy stood up, straightening her sweatpants before falling backwards to lay on her bed. She was in her room, already changed into comfortable clothes with her homework sprawled out in front of her.

She felt tempted to take a quick nap, but the sound of buzzing stopped her. She glanced over, seeing her phone light up. Lucy grabbed it, smiling when she saw it was Natsu calling. She didn't hesitate to answer it. He was the perfect distraction.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Hi ya Luce! You busy?"_

"Not really. Just trying to do my homework..."

She thought she heard panting on the other end of the phone before he asked, _"want some help?"_

Lucy blinked at her ceiling, then said, "I thought you were at work..."

_"I was, but my dad let me leave early."_

"Oh really?" Lucy didn't wait for him to answer. "Do you want to come over?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. _"I umm, I was actually already heading to your house..."_

Lucy blushed, smiling at herself as she twirled a loose lock of hair in her finger. "Well isn't that convenient," she joked, hoping her voice didn't sound too elevated. She waited a few seconds, not hearing anything but rustling on the other end of the line. "Natsu?"

She waited, but only heard a muffled curse from the boy. Just as she was about to call out his name again, she heard a weird thud coming from the side of her house. She sat up, eyes searching until they landed on her window. A scream ripped from her throat when she saw only a hand touch the glass, her phone flying across the room as she scrambled off her bed.

"Princess!"

She heard Virgo yell from downstairs. It would be less than a minute before the maid showed up. Lucy grabbed the nearest item she had - _a text book_ \- and made her way over to the window. She'd be damned if she let some creepy pervert try to attack or rob her! Even with a book she would defend herself!

Lucy threw the window open, ready to scream at whoever dared disrupt her peace, but stopped once her eyes landed on something pink.

"Natsu!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice at a whisper. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Oh," the boy looked up, "hey Luce!"

"No! Don't _'hey Luce'_ me! What are you doing?" She shook her head. "How did you get to the second floor?" She looked past him, seeing he was standing on one of the branches on the tree close to her house. Her eyes widened. "You could fall! What are you doing?!"

Despite asking, Lucy dropped her book and reached out, taking a hold of both his arms. The last thing she wanted was for Natsu to hurt himself at her house. She used all her strength to pull him in, groaning because the boy felt heavier than he looked.

Natsu fell onto her floor when she let him go. Her mind was racing, wondering why her crush was at her window. Hell, she wanted to know why he was even at her house so soon! They were just on the phone!

Before she could ask any of those questions, the door to her room swung open, revealing a flustered maid. "Princess! Are you hurt?"

"What?" Lucy turned to see Virgo. "No, I'm fine." She glanced at Natsu, seeing a cheeky grin on his face. "Aside from my heart attack!"

Virgo made a face. "You really shouldn't joke about that." The woman looked at the floor, seeing Natsu in a sitting position. In a calm voice, she said, "Princess... I thought I said no boys at the house..."

Natsu's tan face seemed to lose some color. He looked up at Lucy, sad that he only now realized he might get Lucy in trouble by showing up. He was so excited to get off work early that he hadn't thought about it. He just ran straight to her house. He was a little sweaty, but thankfully he had his deodorant in his backpack that he used during their phone call, right before climbing her tree.

In retrospect it didn't sound like a good idea at all to come over to her house without at least giving her a proper warning. He watched as the two females talked it over, almost as if he wasn't even there.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "you said I can't have a boy here when you're not here."

Virgo paused, thinking over what she said the other day. "I may have said that, but I think it's implied that I should know he's here."

"True," Lucy couldn't really argue that one. "And I would have told you, but I just now found out he was coming over."

"Oh," Virgo glanced down at Natsu again. "Why are you here?"

The boy froze for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse better than, _"I really wanted to see Lucy."_

"St-study?"

"Study?" Virgo blinked. "Are you tutoring Princess again?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Lucy groused, "don't call me 'Princess' in front of my friends. I'm not royalty."

"But you are an heiress," the maid pointed out.

"She's an heiress?" Natsu asked, skipping over the tutoring question. "I didn't know that."

"It's just a technical term," Lucy waved her hands in front of her, trying to play it off as something small. She didn't want Natsu to judge her for it, not that she really worried about it. It was just embarrassing. "Doesn't really mean anything."

Virgo was about to say it meant a great deal. Heartfilia Corp. would one day be handed down to her, along with all the real estate and wealth Jude had to his name. Before she could utter a word, Lucy stomped over to her bed and collected the rest of her paperwork, then shot Natsu a look. "Will you grab my book? We can study downstairs."

"Oh, yeah," Natsu jumped up, grasping her book. He looked at it, recognizing it as the one that went to the beginner's chemistry course. He smiled, wondering if she really needed help. If so, he'd be more than willing to lend her a hand.

In the blink of an eye the two teens were heading down the stairs and to the living room. Lucy muttered to Natsu, saying he should really use the door next time. The boy pouted, saying he was sorry. Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. You just scared me. I thought you were a robber or kidnapper."

Natsu gave her a sheepish grin, rounding the corner when they got to the first floor. "Sorry about that. It looked really fun. I couldn't resist..."

"Next time try," Lucy mumbled, then took a seat at the coffee table. He said sorry once more, telling her he wouldn't show up like that again, but Lucy waved it off. "I don't mind you coming over, I promise. I just need more of a heads up."

Natsu felt a little better knowing she didn't mind his company. He had no idea the reason she wanted to know in advance was so she could put on something a little more cute. Her sweatpants were baggy, showing off none of her curves. The shirt she wore was a size too big as well, and had a cartoon version of 'Castiel' from "Supernatural" with the words, 'HEY, ASS-BUTT!' on the front. Needless to say, Lucy wouldn't be wearing those if she knew her crush was coming over, but she would just have to make do.

The two teens started working on Lucy's assignments. She felt better knowing Natsu was there to answer any questions she had. He somehow had the ability to explain things and make them actually make sense, unlike her teachers who went over it once and that was it.

An hour easily passed, Lucy finishing her math and chemistry work while Natsu sat beside her to offer assistance. When they finished everything she turned on the tv, going to Netflix so they could watch reruns of the first Pokémon season.

Natsu and Lucy moved to the couch since it was more comfortable than the floor. Natsu sat a little close to Lucy, their knees slightly touching when he laughed, but she didn't mind. She knew Natsu wouldn't try to use her or exploit her. He was her friend. He deserved her trust.

The two teens fell into a comfortable state, neither aware that Lucy left her phone upstairs. Virgo was just about to leave Lucy's room after they went downstairs to study, but the device started buzzing incessantly on the far end of her room.

The maid went to grab it, fully intending on silencing the phone before bringing it to Lucy, but a message popped up, catching her attention. It was filled with vulgar words that shouldn't be said towards the young heiress.

Before Virgo knew it, she was sitting on Lucy's floor, scrolling through the seemingly endless text messages from unknown numbers. Despite knowing it was an invasion of the girl's privacy, Virgo couldn't stop until she read every last word.

When she finished she walked downstairs and headed to the living room where Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch. She was about to announce herself, but she stopped when she heard a sniffle.

Virgo peered in, seeing the backs of their heads. She stayed quiet, listening to the conversation held between them. With the tv paused, she heard every painful word.

"I'm sorry," Lucy mumbled, head buried in Natsu's neck.

"There's no reason to apologize," Natsu said softly, his hand pushing some strands of hair behind her ear so they didn't cling to her tear-streaked cheeks. "It happens."

"It d-does?"

"Yeah," he didn't hesitate to answer.

"It's n-not weird to cry randomly?" Lucy sniffled again. "I just started thinking about... about what they said again... and..." She didn't finish.

Natsu paused, probably mulling over what to say. "Honestly... I... I still cry... sometimes... over what people have said to me..."

Lucy moved closer to the boy. Virgo couldn't see it from where she stood, but Lucy's knees were overlapping Natsu's thigh as she wrapped her arms around him. The maid had no idea how scared and nervous Lucy was, but the girl needed comfort, and Natsu provided just that. It was enough to cast away her fear of crossing a line. Lucy just needed to be held.

And that's what he did.

For a while Natsu held onto her, whispering soothing words until her tears stopped running and her sniffles turned into light snores. He chuckled to himself, wondering just how tired Lucy was to fall asleep in his arms.

With gentle movements, he eased Lucy onto the couch. He placed a throw pillow under her head, then started gathering up her homework and books to bring back to her room. Just as the teenager turned to head upstairs, he stopped, seeing Virgo standing in front of him.

He opened his mouth to greet her, but Virgo cut him off. "I need to speak with you."

Natsu gulped, wondering if he was in trouble for holding Lucy. He had no idea what Virgo saw. Part of him hoped she didn't see anything, but a stronger part of him hoped the maid saw everything. He hadn't touched her inappropriately, but obviously he was the only witness. The last thing he wanted was her to think he was a pervert. At least if Virgo saw she would know he didn't do anything bad.

Virgo turned, beckoning with a finger as she walked down a hall. Natsu's feet felt heavy as he followed her, wondering what kind of trouble he might be in. They stopped in the kitchen, the maid turning around to face him. Natsu found out very quickly that Virgo liked to get straight to the point.

The woman fisted inside her apron, pulling out Lucy's phone. Natsu recognized it immediately due to the purple case. He felt nothing but dread when Virgo asked, "why are people sending these hateful messages to her?"

Natsu's lips parted, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? The truth seemed so ridiculous that he doubted Virgo would even believe him. Plus he didn't want to upset Lucy. There was obviously a reason she hadn't told Virgo about what was going on in school. He guessed it was for the same reason he didn't tell his parents about the bullying he experienced, which was because it was embarrassing.

Still, he didn't want to lie to Virgo. He knew he was betraying Lucy's trust, but he also hoped maybe some good could come out of it. Maybe Virgo could get her number changed. That would definitely be a start. He doubted she could do anything at the school. Teachers rarely listened to complaints about bullies, or if they did, Natsu didn't see it.

Natsu found himself admitting the truth, but only just a little bit. "Some people have been giving her a tough time at school..."

Virgo stared at him for a few moments, then looked down at the phone. She pressed a few buttons, then read, "hey slut. How about you meet me in the annex before school so we can-"

"You can stop," Natsu all but growled. He didn't want to know what vile things came after that. It angered him that anyone would be so cruel to send that to a sweet girl like Lucy. His eyebrows darted in, his blood boiling with a hatred at some unknown person. What he wouldn't give to strangle that bastard, and all the other ones who joined in on bullying Lucy.

Virgo put the phone back in her apron, her hands falling to her sides. "Tell me what's going on with her."

Natsu barely suppressed a cringe. "Well..."

The maid was in no mood for stalling. Without raising her voice or changing her tone, Virgo said, "if her father finds out about this he's sure to remove her from Magnolia at once."

That was the motivation Natsu needed to spill the truth. "Kids are spreading rumors about her, saying she... she slept with some boys..."

Virgo merely blinked before saying, "but she just said the other day she's a virgin..."

"I know," Natsu clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists. "They're lying about her..."

It was slight, but Natsu caught the way Virgo's right eye twitched for a split second. "And who is saying these things?"

Natsu shifted his weight to his left foot, his right hand coming up to run his fingers through his pink locks. "There's kinda a lot of people saying it..."

"Who said it first?" Once again, Virgo's volume and tone didn't change. Natsu had no idea how she was able to stay so composed during this conversation. He was ready to ram his fist into a wall out of anger, but the maid didn't even flinch.

"A guy named Jackal... Jackal Tartaros..."

"I see." Virgo paused, her face remaining expressionless. She reached into her apron again, pulling out a few bills and Lucy's phone to hand to Natsu. "Will you order a pizza for the two of you? I won't be able to make dinner."

"Uhh," Natsu slowly accepted the money, "is everything okay?" He knew it was a dumb question, but this woman didn't react at all like how he thought she would. He knew his own parents would be livid if they found out about half the shit kids said about him, so to see the maid so calm... It somewhat got under his skin.

"No," Virgo said plainly, turning to go to the dining room where the patio door was. She opened it, then stepped out. Grabbing the door handle, she said, "tell Princess I will be busy for the rest of the evening. I trust you two to not act inappropriately while I'm gone, and I expect you to leave at a reasonable hour. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes," Natsu nodded, even though the maid wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Good. And do me a favor? Don't tell Princess we had this little talk." Natsu didn't get a chance to answer. That was all she said before closing the door, her form disappearing as she walked away.

Natsu stood there for a moment, wondering what just happened. He wondered if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't risk Lucy's father taking her away. He didn't want her to leave, so he hoped that awkward conversation would help...

He didn't know how long he stood there before he finally moved. He ordered a pepperoni pizza since he didn't know what Lucy wanted on it. He figured if she liked it, then awesome... If not, she could just pick off the meat.

Natsu went back to the living room. Lucy was still fast asleep, tears dried on her cheeks with her closed eyes looking slightly aggravated. They were puffy and red, making the boy's heart sink. He didn't want to see her like this. He knew the kind of pain she was feeling. Natsu was just glad she was still able to hold her head up high at times, even if alone she dropped it, allowing those tears to fall.

Natsu sat by her feet, wanting her to rest until the food arrived. He resumed the episode they were on, turning the volume down so she wouldn't wake up early. When the pizza arrived he paid the driver, giving him a few dollars for a tip since he didn't know how much they wanted him to tip.

The boy walked to the dining room, setting the pizza and the change on the counter before grabbing some plates from the cabinet. Of course he was looking for paper plates, but he had no luck. Accepting defeat, he grabbed some real plates, then set them on the table.

"Lucy..." Natsu gently shook her shoulder when he went back to the living room. The girl muttered something before trying to turn away. He only laughed before trying again. On the third try she finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times before asking him how long she was out.

"Probably thirty minutes? Forty?" He had no idea. Natsu grabbed her hands, helping her get up so they could go to the dining room. He offered her an excuse for Virgo, saying she had to go do something, so she told him to get pizza.

Lucy thought nothing of it as she sat down beside him, picking up two slices for herself while Natsu grabbed four. They ate while chatting about what to do next. Natsu suggested they keep watching Pokémon, but Lucy said she wanted to try to get some candies for her Magikarp.

That settled it. After they ate and put away the leftovers, Natsu and Lucy walked around her neighborhood while playing Pokémon GO. Of course Lucy insisted on changing beforehand, saying she would look out of place walking around this part of town in sweats. He didn't protest, not minding what she wore, as long as she was comfortable.

A few hours passed by, gaining each of them a few candies and a few more Pokémon. Natsu started heading back to his house when the sun went down, giving her a longer than usual hug before taking off. He wished her luck, but she had no idea why he did. He simply said that he felt like she could use it, so she accepted it.

Virgo didn't return home until Lucy was already fast asleep in her room. The maid went to her own room, climbing into bed despite her restless mind. She wanted to stay up, but she knew she would need a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits! Thank you LovinmyOTPs for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Three: Retribution- Part One
> 
> So, can anyone guess how Virgo is reacting to the news Natsu told her? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or what you think might happen in the next. :)


	33. Retribution- Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Retribution- Part One**

"Hey Lucy," Natsu started, gaining said girl's attention.

She looked up from her phone, a soft smile forming on her face. "Yeah?"

They were once again walking around the side of the school. Their other friends hadn't joined them just yet, leaving the two alone for the moment. "I umm..." Natsu reminded himself that there was no reason to worry. They had already agreed anyway, so he shouldn't feel nervous. Still, he felt his palms sweat as he asked, "well... Remember that whole Growlithe debate?"

Lucy giggled, nodding to the boy. "Oh? You mean where you swore up and down that I was wrong, then found out I was right all along? If that's what you're referring to, then yes. I remember."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. He'd seen all kinds of Lucy's personalities, but gloating Lucy had to be one of his favorites. She looked so damn cute with that bright grin and those sharp brown eyes. _'If only it wasn't weird to snap a picture of her randomly...'_ He'd love to capture that moment, but the fear of sounding creepy kept him from asking.

Putting those thoughts aside, he said, "yeah. That's what I was talking about..." Worry set in as he asked, "do you remember what we talked about after?"

Lucy raised a brow, thinking for a moment before those sharp eyes lit up. "We agreed that you had to take me to a movie." Before Natsu could say anything, she added, " _and_ buy me a soda and popcorn this Friday."

In other words, today.

Natsu felt a little tension leave his shoulders. He was relieved she remembered, giving him the perfect segue. "So I looked up some of the movies playing today after school..."

"Really?" Lucy tore her eyes away from Natsu just in time to see they almost walked right into the fence surrounding the tennis courts. With an embarrassed laugh they turned around, walking away and continuing their conversation. "Anything look good?"

Natsu swallowed, feeling his heart pound wildly. He looked calm on the outside, offering a simple nod before saying, "there's a few. What's your favorite type of movie?"

"Hmm," Lucy blinked, then checked her phone when she felt it vibrate. A simple Oddish popped up, so she ignored it in favor of talking to Natsu. "My favorite? Kinda hard to decide. Umm... I guess funny movies, as long as they're not overly crude."

Natsu nodded. He could see that. "Are you more into comedies or romantic comedies?" He wasn't much into the latter, but for her he'd be willing to see just about anything. "There's also a horror movie playing. Just throwing it out there."

"Yeah? What's that about?"

His phone vibrated, alerting him of the grass Pokémon hanging out by his avatar. It went unnoticed, all of his attention on her smiling face. He felt pretty damn good already. This morning was going well. Last night he had hung out with Lucy, even comforted her when she started crying. Now he was having a casual conversation with her, hardly any stuttering.

Plus his face hadn't broken out into a blush, though that might be due to him trying his hardest not to be affected by her gorgeous eyes. It helped that he practiced that morning, coming up with different ways the conversation could have played out.

Yes he knew it was dorky, but he didn't care. It was paying off, so he'd count it as time well spent.

Feeling confident, he said, "it's about a demon that possesses a little girl and tries to murder her family."

And the moment Lucy's eyes widened he realized maybe he shouldn't have said all that with a smile. _'Damn it! I probably look like a freak now!'_ He panicked, shaking his head. "Or the comedies... That's always an option!"

Lucy stared at him, a little shocked by how nonchalantly he described the horror movie. "I... I'm okay with the scary one... She felt herself sweating, thinking of the classic 'scary movie scene'.

_A girl screams, ducking her face into the boy she like's chest. He tries to protect her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. They grow closer, leaning in until-_

Lucy felt her face light up, heat radiating from her red cheeks. "Or the comedies..." She repeated, surprised she hadn't choked up.

Natsu gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "There's also an action movie... I dunno if you like those..."

To make things easier, she said, "I'll see whatever you want to see. You're paying after all. I think you should get to decide."

Natsu could understand how that seemed fair, but it also put some pressure on him. What if he picked a movie she hated? It would be much easier for him to go along with whatever she wanted. That way he was less likely to disappoint her if he chose the wrong one.

Instead of giving her an answer, he just said, "I'll... I'll figure something out..." He decided he would ask Gray for advice. He was in a long relationship. Surely he knew something about picking good movies... Right?

"Sounds awesome," Lucy saw they were headed back to the picnic tables where all their friends were sitting. "Should we join the others?"

Natsu sighed, dragging out the words, "I guess."

Lucy giggled, pushing on his arm with little pressure. "I know. I'd play Pokémon all day if I could too."

He grinned, enjoying how easy it seemed to talk to a pretty girl who had similar interests as him. Natsu honestly didn't think he'd ever find a girl like Lucy, but here she was in the flesh. At first he didn't think he ever had a shot with her, but maybe now he felt a little hope.

As if to solidify his suspicions, Lucy reached out, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the picnic tables. "Come on, you dork."

Natsu's body jerked forward, but he barely noticed because his mind was currently wrapping around the name Lucy just called him. _'She... She thinks I'm a... a dork?'_ He looked at the side of her face, seeing only a smile and a gleam in her eye. She didn't hold the usual disgusted face that other people held when insulting him, confusing him more.

Lucy on the other hand didn't notice Natsu's reaction as she was focusing on heading towards their friends. Her fingers interlocked with his, feeling that roughness against her soft skin. Without even thinking about it, she said, "I'm so glad I met you."

Testing something out, he replied. "M-me too... Even if you are a weirdo."

She glanced back at him, her smile never fading. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

That simple sentence was enough to ease Natsu's discomfort. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy, but his downward spiral had ended for now. She was still looking back at him, flashing him a larger grin. "Thanks again for everything."

"Uhh," he felt a lump form in his throat. "You're w-welcome..."

Satisfied with his answer, she turned back, heading to the tables.

Before they got there, Natsu asked, "hey... Did Virgo say anything to you last night?"

Lucy raised a brow. "No. She wasn't home when I got back..." Thinking to herself, she added quietly, "I didn't see her this morning either... Hmmm..."

"Oh, okay." Natsu sighed in relief.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason," Natsu gave her a forced smile, only causing her to giggle.

"And you call me the weird one..."

When they arrived no one said anything about their hand holding. It was old news, something they accepted between their friends. Of course most of them could clearly see the hidden feelings shared between them. Only two stubborn teens were blind to their affections, and that was them themselves.

Gray glanced up, ready to throw a casual insult Natsu's way when he heard the sound of laughter behind him. Everyone turned, eyes widening and jaws going slack when they saw Kyôka and Seilah approaching.

Kyôka's eyes found Lucy in an instant, her lips curling upwards as she pointed to the blonde teen. "You are one very interesting little girl."

Lucy's steps stopped, her hand gripping Natsu's hand tighter. "Wh-what?"

That smile on the green haired girl's face didn't falter. "I chatted with Sting and Rogue yesterday, and they had quite a story to tell."

Lucy felt her heart drop, the air in her lungs disappearing. She could only think one thing. _'Did they lie to her?'_ She didn't know what she would do if the two boys covered for Jackal. She knew that this Kyôka chick was scary, but the boys didn't seem fazed by Jackal when she saw them all interact last Friday. Could it be she misjudged?

"What are you doing here?" Erza rose from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a few run ins with Kyôka in the past, mainly over her cruel bullying of Natsu. Lucy had just joined their group, but she would defend her too if it came down to it.

Kyôka acted as if she hadn't heard Erza, her blue eyes focused only on Lucy. She gazed down to see the girl holding hands with Natsu, a twisted laugh coming from her before saying, "I guess you didn't take my advice. No matter. That's not my reason for being here."

Lucy watched as Kyôka's eyes flitted back up to her. She waited, wondering what the girl planned to do to her. Lucy remembered yesterday being told she wouldn't see Kyôka again if Sting or Rogue confirmed her story, and at this point it was obvious they didn't. Why else would she be here.

Before Lucy could ask, Kyôka shook her head. "I was so disappointed to find out my boyfriend touched you."

"What?" Lucy's tense shoulders relaxed, her lips parting.

"Yeah," Kyôka placed her hands on her hips. Lucy focused on those oddly-sharp nails on her fingers for a few seconds before looking back at the girl's face. "They told me all about how he slapped you." Despite what she said, the girl's smile remained. "And then I talked to his friends. They told me all about how Jackal pushed you against the wall and-"

A low growl sounded from Natsu. The boy didn't even know he did it, his green eyes zeroed on Kyôka. Said girl found his reaction amusing. She always enjoyed taunting those she considered weaker than her. "Do you not want to hear that, freak?"

Natsu felt anger flash through his body. He opened his mouth, fully ready to tell her to go to hell, but another voice sounded. "Don't call him that!"

He looked to his side, seeing Lucy's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows darting inward. "This is between you and me. Leave him out of it!"

No one said anything, just watching as Lucy and Kyôka had a stare off. Only Lucy noticed the slight tick in Kyôka's cheek, clearly annoyed with Lucy's outburst. Deciding to skip playing with her pray, she got straight to the point. "Jackal didn't take it very well when I broke up with him."

Lucy blinked, unsure if she heard correctly. "You broke up with him?"

Ignoring her, Kyôka continued. "He said he'd make 'that blonde bitch pay'. And I have to say, I'm intrigued." She paused, waiting to see if Lucy would react. When the girl only gave her a confused look, she clarified. "Jackal said he was going to _release_ something. Not sure what it is, but it sounded fun."

Lucy reacted just how Kyôka wanted her to. Despite not walking, Lucy stumbled, as if her knees had suddenly given out. Natsu was quick to catch her, wrapping an arm around her waist for support to keep her up. Even with his help he could feel she wasn't trying to keep herself up. She would likely fall if he let go, so he held on tight, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart.

"Wh-why?" Lucy asked, not speaking to anyone in particular. Her watery eyes were wide, fear flashing through the brown orbs. Her throat closed up, her mind already retreating to a safe place. Before she could escape, she heard the last thing Kyôka said.

The girl turned to leave, Seilah following close to her side. "He had one last message to give you," she called out over her shoulder. "You can take the earlier deal he offered, or it gets released today at lunch."

And that was the thing that broke Lucy. Her knees finally buckled, causing her to fall to the ground. Natsu tried to hold on, but he was dragged down with her. Everyone raced over to the two teens sitting on the ground, wondering why Lucy was now covering her face with her hands as she openly sobbed.

"No no no no no!" She screamed, not caring how pathetic she looked. Everything was ruined. Once that picture was ruined she would have no choice but to leave. There was no way she could deal with the humiliation. She would have to go back to Crocus... Go back to that life of isolation and fake smiles.

"Lucy! What's wrong? What is she talking about?"

Lucy didn't know who was talking to her. She just kept her face hidden, letting her emotions take over. She heard more questions, wanting to know why she was suddenly so distraught. Her fingers curled, her nails digging into her skin.

That's when she felt someone pulling her hands away. Lucy glanced over, her vision blurry at first before she blinked away some of the tears. She saw both hands being held by Natsu, his own eyes watery. "Please don't hurt yourself," he said, earning another sob from the girl.

"Lucy," Levy placed a hand on her shoulder, now sitting next to her friend. "Can you tell us what Kyôka meant?"

Lucy shook her head, struggling just to breathe. She thought she heard Gray and Erza ask her similar questions, but they didn't register. Her gaze fixed on her trembling hands being held by Natsu. The boy himself was holding back tears. He had no idea why she was so upset, but it was causing him nothing but pain in his heart to see her go through this.

"Luce..."

Her eyes flitted up, locking on those green orbs. Natsu gave her hands a squeeze, but she barely felt it. "Please?"

Lucy slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. Through clenched teeth, both in anger and sadness, she muttered, "J-Jack..." She swallowed, her throat feeling like she had just sucked on a cotton ball.

Everyone leaned in, listening to Lucy as she tried to continue. "He... He h-has a... a p-picture of m-me..."

Confused looks were thrown at each other. Natsu raised a brow, his hands still gripping onto hers. "A picture? Is it bad?"

She hoped her head was nodding, but she honestly couldn't feel anything past the throbbing headache setting in. "N-n-" More tears fell down her red cheeks. "Naked."

Gasps were shared, followed by murmurs around her. She couldn't hear them, her focus solely on breathing. She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to see the look of disgust on Natsu's face. Only, he didn't cringe. Instead he looked furious, his lips curling up with his teeth grounding against each other.

"How'd he get a picture of you naked?" Natsu seethed.

Lucy shook her head. "It... It's n-not r-real... Ph-ph..." She sobbed, "pho- photo...sh-"

Natsu's fierce green eyes looked around at his friends, guessing they had figured it out as well. He looked back at the crying girl in front of him, asking to make sure. "Photoshopped?"

She slightly nodded, her body feeling weaker by the second. She didn't want to leave Magnolia. She didn't want to leave her friends. She didn't want that picture to get out, but she couldn't fulfill the 'deal'. It just wasn't something she could do.

Receiving confirmation, Natsu narrowed his eyes. _'That bastard photoshopped a picture of her naked? I swear to fucking god I'm gonna-'_

Natsu's thoughts were cut short when Gray asked, "what's the deal then?"

Everyone but Lucy looked up at the raven haired teen. He winced when he saw Natsu's gaze land on him. He'd never seen his friend look that angry before. Feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, he said, "Kyôka said something would be released... I assume he means the picture... So what's the deal to stop it from being sent out?"

Natsu looked back at Lucy, seeing she still refused to open her eyes. "Lucy?" When she didn't respond, he asked, "what's the deal?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. There was no way she would do it anyway, so the picture was going to be released no matter what. What point was there telling her friends what the 'deal' was? It would only make them look down on her.

Still, as determined as she was to keep her mouth shut, she snapped when she heard the same question being asked four more times by her other friends.

"He wants me to fuck his friends!" Lucy jerked her hands away from Natsu, pulling her knees up to her body and hiding her face in them. She already felt humiliated crying in front of everyone, but it made it worse that they were all staring at her like she was on display. She felt weak and pathetic.

Some of them gasped, some muttered curses under their breaths, but they were all drowned out by Natsu's outburst. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Lucy kept her face buried, only listening to them shout around her as she cried.

"Natsu calm down!"

"No! I'm not fucking calming down! That bastard made her cry!"

Lucy heard feet moving around her, then the sounds of growling.

"Let me go Gray!"

"I'm just as mad as you are, but you can't just say you're gonna kill someone!"

"Watch me!"

Then Lucy heard a loud groan of pain, followed by Erza yelling, "Natsu! That was uncalled for. You should- Get back here!"

Lucy heard footsteps speeding away. If she had to guess it was probably Natsu storming off, trying to find Jackal. She didn't think it was worth it. With their luck he would get in trouble for fighting and the picture would still be released. It wouldn't take long before it spread past Magnolia High. If the humiliation didn't eat her alive, she was sure somehow someone would figure out it was _her_.

Not Lucy Ashley...

But Lucy Heartfilia...

She could only imagine how upset her father would be. No. Upset wasn't the right word. _Furious_ would suit the situation better. He already treated her coldly. She couldn't fathom how he'd behave towards her if that photo went public.

She heard more shouting, more rustling of feet, and finally some silence. Lucy remained on the ground, crying about her situation. She didn't want to cry like a child, but she didn't feel like it was fair. What had she done to deserve this? Lucy's head filled with questions and troubled thoughts, ignoring the world around her as she sat in her own self-pity.

She didn't know how much time passed before she moved again. Lucy struggled, climbing to her feet just to stumble forward. A hand caught her arm, slowly guiding her to the picnic tables. She sat on the bench, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Lucy?" Levy's voice called out hesitantly.

Lucy looked up at her friend's sad face. She bet she looked pretty gross. Her eyes stung from crying, so they were probably puffy and red. She could feel snot drip from her nose, causing her to feel more disgusting. Lucy hung her head down in shame.

Oh how far had the Heartfilia heiress fallen.

If she knew this was what awaited her when she asked her father if she could attend Magnolia High, she would have given up after the first time he said no. It really wasn't worth it when she thought about it. Her friends were great, but this pain was too much.

"The guys went to look for Natsu," Juvia said, sitting down on the other side of Lucy. "Erza went to look in the school for Jackal to give him a piece of her mind, but Juvia doesn't know if she'll find him."

Lucy felt hopeless. She could already feel her tears drying up. Her headache still pulsed painfully at the side of her head, her nose felt clogged, and her eyes dulled as she accepted her fate.

She had to leave Magnolia. It was the only logical thing to do.

"I... I h-have to t-talk to J-Jackal," Lucy tried to stand, but her legs were too wobbly. She fell back, her butt hitting the bench hard. She didn't feel the pain since her body was already going numb.

"Why do you want to find him?" Levy asked, rubbing a hand on Lucy's shoulder to try to comfort her..

"P-pay," it was the only word she said. Jackal had said she would pay, but maybe she could do that in another way besides having sex with his friends. Maybe she could offer him money to stay quiet. Maybe she could buy the photo from him? It was worth a shot? Right? She could pay him as much money as she could access, then she could leave Magnolia. It seemed simple enough, but her heart stung from that plan.

She really, really didn't want to leave.

But what other choice did she have?

As Lucy stood up she heard shouting in the distance. She picked up on the voice easily seeing as he'd been yelling earlier.

"Let me go!" Natsu struggled against Gajeel's grip. The larger male had Natsu by one of the arms while Jellal held onto the other. Gray was right behind them, ready to catch Natsu if he managed to escape... again...

"This is for your own good," Jellal reasoned, jerking to the side when Natsu tried to kick him. "You getting in trouble won't solve anything."

"I won't get in trouble if I don't get caught!" Natsu dug his heels into the ground, but it did nothing to slow their progress. Gajeel was built with muscles and Jellal had more strength than most people noticed. Natsu was pretty strong himself, but he was just a boy after all. Two against one just wasn't working out for him.

"I don't think shouting, _'where the fuck is that rat bastard?'_ all over the school was the best way to stay secretive," Gray mumbled, but couldn't be heard over Natsu's growls. He sounded like a raging dragon and not at all like a seventeen year old male.

Natsu was about to throw out another string of curse words when his eyes landed on Lucy. She was standing up from the bench. Her legs shook, but she was able to stand well enough before walking away.

The boy flailed in their arms until they finally let him go. Everyone watched as Natsu chased after Lucy, calling out to ask her where she was going. Lucy tried to ignore him and everything else around her. She felt a burning sensation on the back of her head from their stares. She just wanted to get this all over with so she could move on with her life, even if that life was going to be dull from now on. She'd rather shed tears of loneliness rather than pain.

"Luce," he started when he caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

She didn't slow down. "To go find Jackal," she tried to say it under her breath, but he somehow heard her. She stopped walking away when she felt a hand grab her arm. They were halfway to the school already with a few kids nearby.

"Why are you looking for him?" Natsu asked sternly, his eyes narrowing. Before she could say anything, he snarled, "you're not taking that damn deal are you?!"

Lucy flinched at his tone. She never thought she'd be scared of Natsu, but in that moment she was a little afraid of the boy. She'd seen a bit of what he could do when pushed, and although she knew he wouldn't physically harm her, she still feared the way he spoke to her.

Natsu immediately released her arm when he saw the look of fear in her eyes. "Shit! I'm so sorry Lucy," he stepped back, hating the way he let his anger get the better of him. "Gah! I'm an idiot!" He grabbed at his pink locks, gnashing his teeth in frustration. "I just wanted to kick Jackal's ass for being a dick to you, but I couldn't find him," he shook his head, "so now I'm pissed that he made you cry and I couldn't get revenge, and now I hurt you, and I'm sorry, and I just don't know what to do anymore."

Lucy rubbed at her arm. He didn't grab her hard enough to leave a mark. If anything he just startled her. "You didn't hurt me," Lucy corrected. The small amount of relief that flashed through Natsu's eyes disappeared as soon as she added, "but you can't talk to me like that."

"Of course," he rose his hands up in a mock surrender. Some of his pink bangs fell, shielding part of his face. "I'm really really sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you... Or touched you." Natsu realized he did the same thing he hated other people doing to him. There was no excuse he could use to justify his actions, so he would take whatever punishment she saw fit. "I just-"

She held up a hand to cut him off. A sniffle sounded from her before she said, "Natsu, I r-really can't do this right now." Lucy turned, ready to walk away. However, once she attempted to make the first step she froze.

Sighing, she turned back to face Natsu. She saw the way his shoulders sagged, the hurt in his eyes and the small frown adorning his face. Lucy didn't want to leave things like that between them, so she would resolve it quickly before school started. She had to find Jackal before lunch, but she was at a disadvantage because she didn't know any of his classes.

"Look," she really didn't know how to say it, so she spoke from the heart, hoping it would steer her in the right direction. "This morning is really messing with me. I'm not mad at you, I promise," she felt those damn tears working their way to the corners of her eyes. She wanted to stay strong, but that seemed impossible right now.

"I just don't like being talked to that way." A tear ran down her left cheek. She swallowed thickly, already feeling her emotions getting the better of her again. "Especially from... from my b-best friend."

Natsu felt like his heart cracked. He didn't mind being called her friend. A relationship with Lucy was the furthest thing from his mind in that moment. He just hated knowing he upset her that much. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "it's fine. Just don't do it again... I... I like you better when you're not angry... I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm just frustrated with everything right now. I'm confused and don't know what to do."

Natsu parted his lips, but nothing came out. His first instinct was to apologize again, but that didn't seem to get him anywhere the first few times. A selfish part of his brain screamed that she used the words 'I like you', but he did his best to put that thought aside for now. She could have always meant 'like' as a friend anyway.

In the calmest voice he could muster, he asked, "what can I do to make you feel better?"

Lucy looked at the ground, her heart weighed down and her head still throbbing. She scrubbed her face, getting rid of the tears that had fallen. With one more sniffle, she said, "I really need to find Jackal and talk to him. I'm not accepting the deal," she shuttered. "I would never accept a deal like that. I just need to ask if maybe there's another way to handle this. One that doesn't involve sex or doctored photos."

Lucy sighed. "I'm thinking of paying him off, but that sounds kind of illegal."

"Well what he's doing is illegal," Natsu pointed out, trying to keep the sharpness out of his tone. "Blackmail is illegal, not to mention having a naked picture of you. That can't be good."

She shrugged, "I really don't know. There's no way I can go to someone about this. He said he'd r-release the photos if I told..."

Natsu clenched his teeth, not knowing what to do. His solution for everything was to either ignore it or beat it up. Lucy clearly didn't have those options. He took a step towards her, cautious to see if she would reject that much. When she didn't, he asked, "what's your plan if he doesn't want money?"

Lucy dropped her head, her bangs covering her watery eyes. "I'm l-leaving."

"What?" Natsu felt his heart sink. He must have heard wrong. There was no way she just said-

"I'm leaving Magnolia." Lucy slowly looked up, locking eyes with his. "Whether he accepts the deal or not. I just... I can't do this anymore. I thought I could handle all this, but apparently I'm not cut out for it."

"Y-you can't leave," he pleaded, desperately wanting to shake some sense into her. However, he stayed still, not wanting to upset her further by grabbing her. "W-we can fix this! We can, umm... I don't know, but you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy honestly felt awful. For a while she had convinced herself that everyone would be happier without her around, but the pain on Natsu's face made it clear she was wrong. At least one person would miss her, and it was the boy standing in front of her. "I don't think you understand. I really can't let that photo get released. It's not just my reputation on the line. It's my dad's."

Natsu raised a brow. "What does your old man have to do with this?"

Lucy looked around, making sure no one was close enough to overhear their conversation. She took a step closer, then mumbled loud enough so only he could hear. "I'm a Heartfilia. Imagine how bad it would be if the daughter of one of the highest CEO's in Fiore had a naked picture released. It'll look bad on him, especially when they find out where the picture originated from."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't follow..."

"I'm not supposed to be here," Lucy said. "Right now I'm supposed to be in Crocus, at home with my private teachers. My father doesn't want people to know I'm going to a public school." When she noticed Natsu's expression hadn't changed, she shook her head. "It doesn't really matter anyways. I just need to get Jackal to delete that picture. Do you know where he would be?"

Natsu was about to say if he knew where Jackal was he would have already kicked his ass, but he was cut off by the bell ringing. For a while he had completely forgotten about school. "Fuck," he muttered, clenching his fists. "Please don't leave."

Lucy remained quiet. She didn't know what she could say that she hadn't already said before. She could try reasoning with Natsu again, but it didn't seem to work. He was adamant on keeping her here in Magnolia. As much as it warmed her heart, it also pained her. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't deal with this drama anymore.

"We can still stay in contact," Lucy offered. "Texting and calling..." Even she didn't like that solution. She'd grown close to her friends, and even closer to Natsu. The thought of never hugging him again hurt her, but then again, it didn't have to be forever. She was about to suggest a ridiculous plan where they visit over the summer, and after they both graduate they could hang out freely without worrying about bullies or her father's overprotective rules, but the idea died before she could utter a single word.

Lucy felt like that would just make things complicated for both of them. After she graduated she was most likely taking over part of her father's company, leaving her no free time. Plus Natsu would have his own life to deal with. They could probably keep up their long-distance friendship for a while before they both drifted apart.

Without thinking about it, Lucy grabbed Natsu. The boy tensed, but she ignored it as she held onto him tighter. "I don't want to leave," she whimpered, feeling those pesky tears coming back. "I want to stay here... with you."

Natsu felt like his heart would burst. One minute he felt like shit, the next he felt overjoyed. _'Lucy wants to stay here... with me?'_ He could hardly believe it, but she said it herself. Of all the things she could have tacked on to the end of that sentence, she chose to include him.

Natsu hugged her back, his lip quivering and his pulse racing. He had to figure out a way to keep her at Magnolia, even if it got him in trouble. He just... He didn't think he'd be okay if she left. It shouldn't make sense though. They had only known each other for three weeks, so why was he feelings so strongly about the girl?

He didn't have enough time to question it. He felt Lucy pulling away, her cheeks stained with tears. "I have to go," she whispered, her voice strained.

"To class, right?" He knew at this point he was only delaying the inevitable. If Lucy planned on leaving Magnolia she was going to do it, and no amount of begging would stop her. Part of him wondered if he set himself up for this. If he should have known this would end badly? Maybe if he just left after saving her that day then none of this would be happening. Jackal wouldn't have put Lucy on his radar, and she might still be willing to stay in Magnolia.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, rubbing at her eyes until they were red and dry. "I guess it's too late to look for Jackal now." Lucy felt like her stomach was empty despite eating a big bowl of cereal that morning. "If... if I don't find and stop Jackal before lunch..."

Natsu's eyes widened, wondering what she planned on doing. He waited with bated breath, fingers twitching in anticipation. She looked down at the ground, shame in her eyes.

"... If I don't find him before then, I think I'm going to see if I can go home for the day..."

While Natsu and Lucy just stood there, kids passed by to get to the school. They stayed silent, both wanting the other to stop her, but neither saying anything more. Natsu didn't want to accept her decision, but he couldn't control her. Lucy wanted him to say something, to give her a reason to stay, but he stayed just as quiet as she did.

Finally when no more students passed them, Lucy looked up at him, her lips turned upwards. He wanted to tell her to wipe that fake smile off her face. Somehow she'd managed to bring it back, to hide the pain she really felt. He really hated that fake smile and all it represented. Still, once again he was reminded that there was nothing he could do. Even he knew beating up Jackal wouldn't actually solve anything. Well, except making him feel better, but that would do nothing for Lucy.

He watched as she reached out her hand, her lips parting to say, "come on Natsu. Let's go to class..." He could hear the pain in her voice. It was subtle, but spending enough time with her let him distinguish it from real happiness.

Natsu sighed, taking her hand. In the end he just wanted Lucy to be happy, and if leaving Magnolia would help her... Well he would just have to sit back and let it happen, no matter how much he wanted to stop her.

They walked in silence, the halls nearly empty by the time they reached the school's entrance. He didn't even ask, he just started walking her to class. They both flinched when they heard the second bell ring, letting them know they were now tardy. Lucy wanted to ask him if he would just head to class, but she didn't say anything. If she was really leaving soon then she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible now, even if it was just walking her to class.

Every step they took she tried to memorize more and more about the boy. The way his hands felt, the light and dark green in his eyes, the way his nose came to a little point at the end, the darker shade of pink in his eyebrows, and the way his lips looked. They were chapped, but Lucy didn't mind. Those were the lips that would spread into his huge, toothy grin that always made her heart skip a beat.

She really loved seeing that grin, but it was nowhere to be found.

They rounded a corner, getting closer to her classroom. Natsu realized that it was now or never. If he didn't tell Lucy how he felt about her, he wouldn't get another chance. The next time he would see her was at lunch, and she already said she would leave before then if she couldn't find Jackal. He gulped, hand squeezing hers without his knowledge as he tried to summon his courage.

However, in the end it didn't matter. Before they stopped right outside her classroom door, a loud beeping came from overhead. Lucy tensed, shocked by the loud voice booming around the hallways.

"Lucy Ashley, report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Lucy Ashley to the principal's office."

Once the loud voice went away, Lucy looked at Natsu, her fake smile wiped from her face. "What was that?"

He raised a brow, then looked up at one of the speakers attached to the ceiling. "It was a PA. Have you never heard one?"

"Not here," she shook her head. In the entire time she'd been at the school she'd never heard one announcement made like that.

"Oh, well usually they just call on the phones if they need something," he glanced over to her classroom, "but I'm guessing the teacher told them you didn't show up yet..." Instead of continuing that conversation, he switched it. "Do you know why you're being called to the principal's office?"

Lucy shook her head again. "No... I don't..." She frowned, wondering what trouble she was in now. Things were already bad enough. "Should I go?"

Natsu snorted. "Well it'd be pretty bad if you blew off the principal." He allowed himself a short laugh, then tugged on her hand. "Come on, y-you dork..." He gulped, wondering if she would take the name well. She didn't comment on it, instead she walked a little faster so she could be beside him. He guessed that was a good sign, seeing as she didn't think that word was an insult.

Of course now wasn't the time to be cheering.

"I wonder what he wants," Lucy said, her free hand coming up to grab Natsu's arm for moral support.

He swallowed hard, feeling sweat already form on the back of his neck. Lucy was clinging to his arm, her body pressing up against him. He really didn't know how to act, so he kept his head facing forward and his arm relaxed so she wouldn't sense his distress.

He led her to the principal's office since she said she hadn't been there since her first day of school. It wasn't hard to find, actually pretty close to his first class of the day. When they entered the main office they saw a few kids sitting in chairs while some office personal sat behind a large counter at their own desks.

Natsu released Lucy's hand immediately, not wanting to get in trouble for public displays of affection. Even if they weren't dating they could still get in trouble if a teacher decided to write them up, and flaunting their hand holding in the main office was not the best idea.

Before he left, Natsu whispered so only she could hear, "Luce... If you do leave, can you find me first?" His heart hammered in his chest, scared of losing his newest friends for a stupid reason.

She turned her head, whispering back, "I will. I promise."

That promise was enough to make him nod with a half-smile. He wanted to hug her goodbye, but he didn't want to risk getting either of them in trouble. Just as he turned around, he ran straight into a woman.

"Oh! Sorry!" Natsu stepped back, ducking his head in apology.

"It's alright," the woman said with a slight western accent. She was about to walk past him when she recognized his pink hair. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Lucy watched as Natsu looked up, peering at a green haired woman. She was pretty, her hair extending to her lower back with a bright smile on her face. "Just walking Lucy to the principal's office. Uhh, she didn't know where it was."

The lady looked over to see Lucy standing in the middle of the office. She checked her watch, then looked back at Natsu. "You're late for your first period. Here, let me write you a pass for helping her out."

"Oh," Natsu smiled, "thanks Mrs. Connell!"

The woman laughed, walking over to the counter to grab a hall pass to fill out. "I already told you to call me Bisca. I hate that formal stuff," the woman jotted down some information on the pass before handing it to Natsu.

The boy nodded, then waved to Lucy. "Good luck in there. Text me what happens?"

Lucy was about to say yes, but Bisca spoke first. "Natsu, are you trying to get this poor girl in trouble? You can't ask her to text while in school." The woman, known as Bisca, glanced back at Lucy, giving her a wink. "You shouldn't listen to Natsu, he's just a troublemaker." Judging by her tone it was obvious she was messing with him. Especially when Natsu laughed, shaking his head as he disappeared from the office.

"See you later Luce. Bisca." And then he was gone.

Lucy looked at the woman, about to ask her who she was before Bisca held out a hand. "Hello Lucy. I'm Bisca Connell, the sophomore counselor of Magnolia High. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm new," Lucy quickly said. She put on her fake smile, hoping to hide her nervousness. _'A counselor?'_ She wondered if Natsu spent time talking to the woman. It would explain their friendly attitude towards each other. If Natsu felt okay talking to her, then maybe Lucy could talk to her as well. She was a sophomore after all.

 _'Maybe I can tell her about what's going on... Maybe...'_ Lucy's fake smile twisted, showing some of her discomfort. _'No... because I can't tell anyone, or he'll release the picture... But he's going to release it anyways... Maybe I should, I don't know...'_

"Are you okay?" Bisca asked, noticing the way Lucy's features changed. "If you'd like to talk my office is always open. I don't know what grade you're in, but I've seen people who weren't sophomores before. If you-"

Lucy shook her head, cutting the counselor off. "I'm fine," it was an obvious lie, and both females knew it.

Bisca slowly nodded, "well, if you ever want to talk just let me know. I promise I don't bite."

"Lucy Ashley?" A woman behind the counter asked.

Lucy glanced over, then raised her hand. "That's me."

"The principal will see you now," the woman was ready to direct Lucy to the office, but she was already turning back to Bisca.

"I... I have a question," Lucy felt nervous, but time was running out for her. She knew she wouldn't be able to find Jackal before lunch, so her options were limited. Maybe this counselor could help? Maybe she could tell her what was going on...

"I'm all ears," Bisca raised up a finger to the woman behind the desk, signalling that she needed a minute with the teenager.

"When I get done with the principal," Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip, "can... can I talk to you about something?"

"Absolutely," the counselor nodded. She turned to point down a hall the opposite direction of the principal's office. "I'm down that way, second door on the right." When she turned back to face Lucy, she added, "I'd love to talk with you."

Lucy nodded, feeling her eyes already water. "Th-thank you." She quickly looked down, not wanting the woman to see her tears.

"It's no trouble, Lucy," Bisca gently set a hand on her shoulder, feeling the way the teenager shook. "If you want, I can sit in with you in there? If that'd make you more comfortable. The principal is a really nice guy though. You don't have anything to worry about."

Lucy nodded again, but didn't tell the counselor the real reason she was crying. She accepted Bisca's reasoning since that sounded a lot better than the truth. Feeling a little worried about her meeting with the principal, she said, "can you come with me?"

"Of course," Bisca carefully pushed against Lucy's shoulder, guiding her to the office. The woman behind the counter took the hint, going back to sitting since she was no longer needed. The counselor opened the door, letting Lucy walk in first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Every kudo and hit is appreciated! As well as every comment. I know I don't respond all the time, but I promise I read them all. So thank you to those who commented: Miraculous_kid and AnastasiaEmrys!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Four: Retribution- Part Two
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day/night! If you have time, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also what'd you think of Bisca's role in the story so far? I absolutely love her character. She's so nice and sweet, I couldn't help but writing her in. Also anyone have any opinions on how Natsu talked/yelled at Lucy, and how she handled it?


	34. Retribution- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially 5 month old!! :D

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Retribution- Part Two**

Lucy took two steps into the principal's office before noticing the pink hair. "V-Virgo?"

Said maid turned around in her chair, facing the girl. "Yes Pri- Yes _Lucy_ ," Virgo looked down at the seat beside her, but Lucy was already glancing at the other people in the room.

Standing beside Virgo was a very tall man in a business suit. He had straight black hair, with a long jawline. Lucy didn't recognize him, but she recognized the kid sitting a few chairs away from Virgo. "What is he doing here?" Lucy asked, her mouth staying open even after asking the question.

Jackal, the boy she had needed to see, was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to look Lucy's way. Beside him sat a man who appeared much older than them. He had long blonde hair, though it was faded. It wasn't hard for Lucy to connect the dots. That was easily Jackal's father, sharing the same face structure and sharp yellow eyes.

Behind the desk sat a short, old man. He had a white mustache with little to no hair resting on his head. Most of his hair came out on the side of his head, just as white and spiky as his mustache.

Bisca squeezed into the office, then shut the door behind her. She decided to stand near Virgo's chair, not sure what was going on. She recognized Jackal. Two years ago he was constantly in her office for little incidents around the school. The boy was a senior now, so thankfully she didn't have to deal with his antics anymore.

"Thank you for joining us," the principal greeted. The nameplate on his desk said 'Principal Makarov Dreyar'. "I'm sure some of you are aware of why I called this meeting, but in case you aren't, I'll fill you in."

Mr. Dreyar looked straight at Lucy when he said, "there's been some trouble going on between Lucy and Jackal, and I'd like to resolve it today."

"What kind of trouble?" The man Lucy guessed was Jackal's dad asked.

The principal tore his gaze away from Lucy to look at the man. "It seems your son has been spreading rumors about this young woman and causing trouble for her at school."

Instead of denying his son's actions, Jackal's father simply shook his head. A hand came up to smooth over his face. "What'd he do now?"

Makarov opened his mouth to answer, but Virgo was quicker. "He harassed Lucy and sent her malicious text messages."

Lucy's eyes widened. _'How does she know about that?!'_ She looked over at Jackal, seeing he was shaking his head.

"I didn't send her anything!" Jackal's hand moved to rest over his pocket. Lucy kept her eyes trained on him, not budging for a single second.

"Lies," Virgo sneered, looking up to the man standing next to her. "Sagittarius, the papers please."

The man Lucy didn't recognize opened a briefcase he was holding, pulling out a stack of papers. "By running several reverse cell lookups, we found the identities of twenty-two out of the thirty-four people harassing Miss Lucy so far. Jackal's father's name came up. I'm just assuming here, but I believe your son's phone is under your name?"

"That's correct," Jackal's father sighed.

"I didn't text her." The tips of Jackal's fingers slipped into his pocket, but stayed still after that.

"Let me see the number," Jackal's father groused, clearly already annoyed with this meeting. Sagittarius handed over the papers with some of the numbers highlighted.

While his father scanned through the paperwork, Lucy stood there shocked. _'Virgo went through my phone?'_ She really didn't know what to think. She felt crummy knowing the maid went through her phone, violating her privacy, but right now wasn't the time to bring it up. Especially when it seemed like Virgo and the guy named Sagittarius were on her side.

Regardless of how this turned out, Lucy was going to consider putting a password on her phone. No more leaving it out for anyone to grab and look through.

Jackal's father sighed, shaking his head. "What the hell were you doing texting that girl?"

"I didn't!" Jackal shouted, his hand going completely into his pocket. "Why would I ever text a skank like her?"

"Take that back!" Virgo shouted, losing her normally cool demeanor. Sagittarius patted her back, whispering for her to calm down.

"Let's all settle down here," the principal rubbed at the side of his head, clearly dealing with an incoming headache.

Jackal's father wasn't buying his son's story. "Jackal, that was clearly your number, and it popped up more than once. Now, why were you texting her?"

Jackal slumped back into his seat, clenching his teeth in aggravation. "It was just a stupid prank. No one got hurt."

"I don't believe that's true," the principal said. He looked up at Lucy, but her focus was on Jackal. "Lucy, were you hurt at all by what happened with these 'pranks'?" He put up air quotes, but she didn't see them.

"Very," Lucy admitted, her voice sounding weaker than what she wanted it to.

Jackal threw her a hateful glare, but it was soon replaced with a look of amusement when he saw the woman standing beside Lucy. "Hey Bisca! How ya doin'?"

"That's Mrs. Connell to you," Bisca kept her voice professional despite the clear irritation on her face.

"Yeah, whatever," Jackal turned to face the principal, quickly pulling out his phone from his pocket, then hiding it under his palm. "Can I go now? There's nothing wrong with pulling a prank on the new girl."

"I'd say this goes far beyond a simple prank," Mr. Dreyar was handed the papers with all the phone numbers who texted Lucy on them. He was astonished by the amount of incoming messages vs. outgoing messages. He only counted less than ten outgoing messages compared to the pages of incoming ones, most by the same numbers over and over again.

"He's the one who started a rumor about Lucy," Virgo announced, gaining the principal's attention.

"Go on..."

Jackal shook his head, "this is bullshit. I didn't start anything!"

Virgo sent daggers his way before calmly looking back at the principal. "We interviewed a few students around the school."

Jackal and his father opened their mouths, but before anyone could say anything about an adult questioning minors, Sagittarius spoke up. "We verified that everyone we interviewed was over the age of eighteen and willing to speak with us. We did nothing illegal, so don't bother."

"Anyway," Virgo barely held back her anger. "Everyone we spoke with had the same story. They heard the rumor from Jackal."

"Well," the principal looked over at the boy. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do shit," his fingers clutched around his phone. "Just let me go back to class already and stop wasting everyone's time."

"Jackal," his father scolded, but the boy waved him off. The man looked tired, maybe even exhausted. No one in the room could blame him considering he probably dealt with Jackal the most, and that had to be a struggle.

Jackal abruptly stood up, hand still tight around his device as he headed for the door. "If I really messed with her she'd let you know, but she hasn't said anything. I'm going to class. Call me if something interesting happens." He flashed Lucy a smirk, then tried to walk past her.

However, Lucy wasn't having it. She stood in front of the door, her mind already made up. Between Virgo and Bisca, Lucy felt pretty safe. She knew Jackal couldn't touch her again with everyone around her, so she didn't hesitate to say, "he's blackmailing me."

Jackal's smirk vanished, replaced by a scowl. "Shut the fuck up," he barely whispered, anger flashing through his yellow eyes.

Lucy wasn't the only one who heard his 'demand'. "Jackal, I suggest you take a seat," Bisca instructed, a little more pleased with herself than she should have been when he grumbled under his breath and turned to go back to his seat by his father.

"How is he blackmailing you?" Sagittarius asked, keeping his tone professional.

Knowing she was probably safe from retaliation, she confessed. "He has a doctored photo of me he's threatening to leak to the whole school if I told anyone about the rumor he started."

"She's a liar," Jackal defended, but at this point not even his own father believed him.

With his son distracted, Jackal's father grabbed the phone from his hands. Jackal yelled, saying he had no right to go through his things, to which his father replied with, "it's my phone. I pay the bill, you just use it."

It was an age old debate, whether or not a kid had the right to privacy when the parent paid for the phone and plan. Every other time Lucy would side with the kid, wanting them to have their privacy. She felt like just because the parent owned the device didn't give them the right to go through their stuff, but right now she felt a little differently. In this case only, Lucy didn't give a single fuck about his 'rights'.

No one stopped Jackal's father as he scrolled through his son's phone. It must not have taken long to find what he was looking for. He cringed, then set the phone face down on his leg. "Are you serious!?"

Jackal remained silent, glaring down at the edge of the principal's desk. He refused to acknowledge anyone, even when his phone was passed around for all to see.

Lucy felt embarrassed as everyone looked at the photoshopped picture. She didn't want to look at it, already knowing it would make her sick. She worried some would believe she was lying, that the photo was in fact real and she'd been making the whole thing up. Luckily that worry was laid to rest when Virgo said, "this is obviously not Lucy. She has a set of freckles on her-"

"VIRGO!" Lucy shouted, cutting the maid off. "Don't tell them where I have freckles!" Her face turned a deep shade of red, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. It was bad enough they saw that picture. She didn't want anyone to know what she actually looked like naked!

"Lucy," Sagittarius started, gaining the girl's attention once again. "So you're saying this is not a picture of you?"

"No. It's not. Only the head is real."

He nodded, "and you didn't send this doctored photo to him?"

Lucy shook her head firmly. "I didn't. I didn't even make it. I don't know how to use Photoshop. He said one of his friends did."

"I see," Sagittarius made his way to the door, "excuse me. I have to make a call."

Lucy felt nervous, but she did as she was told, getting out of the way so the tall man could leave the office. Everyone stared at the principal, wondering what he planned on doing. He looked dumbfounded. He hadn't had a situation like this happen, so he didn't know how to proceed.

Makarov blinked, then looked at Jackal's father. He was holding the phone again, but the screen was on his main menu. "Are there any text messages to Lucy's phone still on there?"

Jackal's father glanced up, then sighed. "I'll check." He clicked the messaging app, seeing multiple message threads. He clicked the one named 'blonde bitch', guessing it was assigned for the poor girl standing by the door.

Feeling ashamed of his own son, he nodded. "Yeah. There's a lot." He handed the phone to the principal, wondering where he went wrong as a parent. Sure he knew his son was a handful, but he didn't think he was this cruel. He could only hope that an apology was all that was needed to end this, but it didn't seem likely.

Makarov scrolled through the messages, seeing only outgoing texts to Lucy's number. He checked to make sure the times and dates corresponded with what was typed on the paper, all of them matching perfectly.

Makarov set the phone on his desk, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't know what to do with you Jackal."

Virgo looked like she wanted to give a list of 'punishments' he deserved, but the maid kept her mouth sealed. While Makarov mulled it over, Sagittarius returned to the room. In a stern voice, he asked Jackal, "which friend made the photo of Lucy?"

Jackal snorted, still staring at the desk. "Like I'd tell you."

Makarov sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to be an easy case. He skimmed through the messages of different people, looking for any pictures exchanged. After about three minutes of searching he found the picture, sent to him by a contact named 'geek chick'. A groan tore from Makarov's throat. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Who's 'geek chick'?"

"Dunno what you're talkin' about."

"Jackal," his father warned, "just tell him who it is."

"I don't have to do shit. All you guys are just assuming she's telling the truth! I didn't spread any rumors. All I did was tell the school about how she spread her legs for my friends last weekend."

Virgo's nails dug into her palms, but she said nothing. Instead she looked up at Sagittarius. He already knew what she wanted since they talked over their strategy last night. The man searched his briefcase again, pulling out two pieces of paper.

Instead of handing the papers to Virgo, he handed them directly to Jackal. "Miss Lucy was in Crocus last weekend. She left Friday afternoon and didn't arrive back to Magnolia until Monday morning. There are several witnesses that can place her there. We also have the airline tickets she used. Those are-"

Jackal ripped the papers up.

"-just the copies, in case you decided to try to ruin them..." Sagittarius had prepared for it. Being a lawyer for over ten years let him see a lot of tricks criminals usually pulled, thinking they could destroy evidence to get their way. It hardly ever worked, especially with today's growing technology. Getting away with crimes had never been more difficult.

"So in conclusion," Sagittarius looked past the principal to peer outside his window. "You just said you told the school she spread her legs for your friends last weekend, but she wasn't in Magnolia last weekend. So, what you're doing is not only bullying and cyberbullying her, but also slandering her name."

"Slandering?" Jackal finally looked up, a little confused. "How'd I slander her name?"

Sagittarius didn't miss a beat. "Slander is defined as making a false statement about a person that damages their reputation."

Jackal snarled. "Her reputation was already getting tarnished by hanging out with that dork. If I didn't do it someone else would've. I shouldn't get in trouble for this."

Virgo glanced from Jackal to Lucy. "Who is he referring to as a dork?"

Lucy groused, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's talking about Natsu."

The maid's eyes narrowed. "I think Natsu is a good kid. You should be ashamed of yourself. No wonder he was so willing to hand over your name."

Lucy smiled when Virgo praised Natsu, but that smile was lost when she caught the last part. "Natsu told you about this?"

Virgo looked up, shaking her head. "Not everything. Just about the rumor. He said nothing about the blackmail."

"Oh," Lucy's voice got small, a little sadness seeping in. _'Natsu couldn't keep my secret?'_ She decided to deal with that later. Right now she had to set things straight before Virgo got the wrong idea about the boy. "I didn't tell anyone about the blackmail."

"Can you guys stop calling it blackmail," Jackal muttered, "it was just a deal. It's not like I was trying to get money outta her or something..."

"You told me I had to sleep with your friends," Lucy glared down at the boy who didn't seem as intimidating as he had a few days ago.

"You what?" Makarov and Jackal's father both yelled at the same time. At this point it was obvious they would believe anything Lucy said. She could tell them he tried to sexually assault her, but that would probably get the cops involved, and she doubted it would be hard for her father to find out.

Lucy was now holding on to the little bit of hope that maybe she could convince Virgo and whoever her friend was to keep quiet about all this. Did her father really need to know anyway? She told him about Dan Straight grabbing her ass and he did absolutely nothing. He probably wouldn't bat an eye about the rumor, especially if it got resolved.

As the people in the room started debating over what did and didn't happen, Bisca placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Hey, I don't really know you, but I think it'd be good for you to stop by sometime to chat. Even after all this is sorted out."

Lucy nodded, feeling more hope spark in her chest. "I'd like that." It would do her good to talk to someone about what was going on in her life. There were some things she wanted to keep away from Virgo, and some things she couldn't tell her friends. Maybe a counselor could really help her out.

"And for the record," Bisca continued, even when Jackal started yelling that he was just a victim in all this. "I think it's great you're friends with Natsu. He has a bad rep, but he's honestly a sweet guy."

Lucy felt heat creep over her cheeks. "I-I think he's sweet too." A small smile made its way on her face, causing the counselor to giggle quietly.

"Oh, I see," Bisca picked up on Lucy's feelings with ease. It wasn't that long ago the woman was in school, dealing with bullies, exams, friends and crushes. Just to give the girl a little more information about her, and maybe calm her nerves in the process, she said, "I actually met my husband at this school."

"You did?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Like high school sweethearts?"

"Yup." Bisca blushed. "We were best friends for years before I finally asked him out."

"You asked him?" Lucy found herself captivated by the conversation, not at all hearing the argument held between Jackal and his father about privacy.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "After so long you get tired of waiting." With a soft nudge, she added, "I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

The heat on Lucy's cheeks spread until it went down to her neck. "I... I..." She was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she could say. It sounded like the counselor was hinting that she should ask Natsu out, but she didn't know if that was a good idea or not. She'd definitely have to talk to Bisca about it later when they were alone and not surrounded by yelling people.

"It's fine," Bisca assured. "You don't have to-"

"What the heck is this!" Makarov yelled, dropping Jackal's phone on the desk. Somehow as he dropped it his finger slipped, raising the volume all the way up.

_Lucy's voice sounded on the phone, crying as she shouted, "stop it! Gah! L-let me go! Please!"_

_The sound of laughter filled the speaker, then some kid shouted, "give her a present before she leaves!"_

Everyone except Lucy and Jackal leaned in to see what was playing on his phone. They didn't need to see because they lived it.

On the device, the video continued to play. It was shaky, blurry and the lighting was a little off, but it was clear by the voices the girl and guy in the video was Lucy and Jackal, and she was struggling against him.

_"Sounds good," Jackal laughed through the speakers, mouth attaching to her throat._

_They watched as Lucy kicked, squirmed, shouted, but no one came to her rescue. More bites were placed on her neck, all of which causing the girl to cry harder. Finally she was released with a warning._

_"You should really consider spending some more time with us. I wouldn't mind sampling your goods," Jackal and the other boys in the video laughed until it ended._ They didn't even record the part where the guys all called her horrible names as she ran away.

Everyone glared at Jackal, including his own father. Then they looked at Lucy, seeing fresh tears in her eyes. She turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to escape. However, once she opened the door she was met with the chest of a man, refusing to move.

"Where is he?" The man asked, peering around the room.

Lucy looked up, seeing the newcomer was dressed in a black shirt with a black tie. Over his heart was a gold badge. She gasped. _'A police officer?'_ When did someone call them?

Lucy wasn't the only one wondering. A few of the adults started looking around until Sagittarius announced, "I called them."

"Why?" Jackal asked, panic flashing in his eyes.

The officer decided to answer for him. "Because owning child pornography is a crime. I assume you're the offender?"

"But she's not a child," Jackal stood up, backing away until he hit Makarov's desk.

"Lucy is sixteen," Virgo said. "She's still a minor."

"But-"

"And you're eighteen, correct?" Bisca joined in, wanting to inform the officer of the boy's age.

"S-so," Jackal looked over at his father, but the man wouldn't meet his gaze. Feeling abandoned, the boy did the only thing he thought would help. He quickly grabbed his phone, pressing the delete button on the video before throwing it on the ground, smashing it with his foot to make sure it was good and dead.

The officer swooped in, grabbing Jackal by the arm to drag him away from the crushed device. Most of the adults lowered their heads, wondering if the kid realized that destroying the phone did nothing to the memory card inside. Even if the video was gone, they still had the photo.

It didn't matter anyway. It would all be sorted out in a few hours.

With tears in her eyes, Lucy found herself in the backseat of Virgo's car. Sagittarius sat in the passenger seat, the both of them talking while Virgo drove them to the police station for Lucy to fill out a statement.

She zoned in and out of the conversation, catching the part where Virgo said Sagittarius is one of her old friends who owed her a favor. The man joked that he thought she forgot all about it, but when called he couldn't refuse her.

Lucy vaguely registered getting out of the vehicle, then heading into a large building. She was placed at a desk, told to fill out her story for the police. When asked what she had to include, they simply said, "everything that happened."

So Lucy got to work. It took several pieces of paper and about forty minutes, but she painted a vivid picture that described exactly what went down from the moment she met Jackal to the minute she sat down to fill out her statement. Of course she didn't go into extreme details when she mentioned the wedding in Crocus, or the times she hung out with her friends. That wasn't relevant.

In the end she found out Jackal was being charged with a misdemeanor for the picture - _which they were able to recover_. He was also charged with a misdemeanor for sexual assault. It didn't seem like a strong charge, but since the video was gone and there was less than a three year gap between their ages he couldn't be charged with sexual assault of a minor. It also didn't help that there were no marks on her skin anymore to show the assault. It would have been worse if the boy hadn't pleaded guilty once he got to the station, but luckily he confessed.

Things were seeming pretty good, until Lucy asked if there was anyway to keep her out of the records. "I don't want my father to find out," Lucy explained to a detective. Virgo sat next to her with Sagittarius standing behind them.

"We can keep your name out of the public file since you're a minor, but we have to inform your parents." The detective looked sympathetic, but he wasn't going to go against protocol for her comfort.

Virgo swallowed hard, her hands clenching and relaxing over and over again under the table until she made up her mind. "Sagittarius..."

The man already knew what she wanted. He pulled out the documents, then handed them to the detective across the table. "Miss Virgo is Lucy's legal guardian for the time being."

Lucy's head snapped to the side, her mouth gaping as she stared at the maid. "You're my _guardian?_ "

"In a technical sense," Virgo couldn't meet Lucy's gaze. She didn't want her to find out this way. Honestly she didn't want Lucy to find out at all. "It's just while you live in Magnolia and your father lives in Crocus. I will forfeit the right of guardianship once you move back to Crocus or when you turn eighteen. Whichever comes first."

Of course there was more to it, but Virgo wouldn't discuss it with Lucy now. That was for her father to do. It wasn't Virgo's place.

"Wh-," Lucy sputtered, "wh-what does my f-father think of this?"

"Actually, it was his idea..."

Lucy slowly faced the front again, her mind flooding with questions. How long had Virgo been her legal guardian? Why would her father give up his parental rights? Did that mean he didn't care about her? What was he thinking? Did she do something wrong?

The detective looked over the paperwork, then looked up at Virgo. "Since you're currently her legal guardian, it's your choice if you want to tell her father. All I have to do is inform you, which you already know."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when she realized something. "What about the person who made the picture of me?"

The detective raised a brow, then nodded when he understood what she meant. "Oh, Jackal gave us her name easily. Said something about he wasn't going to be the only one going down for this. He also turned in his friends, so some officers went to the school while you filled out your statement to talk to them."

He took a breath, then sighed. "They showed us their phones, but none of them had the video anymore. Without the video it'd be difficult to charge them with a crime. Besides, they'd more than likely only get a few months of community service since Jackal's probably not getting a lot worse than that."

"H-he's not?" Lucy's shoulders fell. "How is that possible?"

"Don't get me wrong," the detective slid the documents in his hand back to Sagittarius. "He's going to get in trouble. Since he pleaded guilty and signed the deal we gave him he's going to a state mandated class for six months over sexual assault and harassment which he has to pay for, then he has a fine, and another six months of community service. If he fails to complete any of those he'll have to register as a sex offender."

Before Lucy could say anything else, he added, "and he's being expelled from your school."

Her mouth fell open in an undignified way. Virgo actually leaned over, pressing the top of her hand against Lucy's jaw to close her mouth. After absorbing the information for a few moments, Lucy asked, "so he can't pick on me anymore?"

The detective's lips twisted. "Well... He won't as long as you don't run into him and he doesn't get your new number," the man looked at Virgo, "you changed her number, correct?"

"I will right now," Virgo stood up to leave the area, pulling out her phone in the process.

"If he tries to contact you again I suggest calling the non-emergency hotline to report him. Of course if he gets violent or tries to force himself on you then definitely call 911. Otherwise leave the line clear and call this number." The detective pulled out a business card with lists of helpful numbers around Magnolia.

"Any questions?" He asked, hoping to wrap this up.

Lucy was about to shake her head no, but then one crucial thing popped into her head. "My name..."

The detective cocked his head, then looked at Sagittarius for answers. "For the time being Miss Lucy is going by an alias known as Lucy Ashley. Her real name is," in a whisper, he said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

The man widened his eyes, then looked at the girl. "Oh damn," he muttered, realizing that he wasn't anywhere near being done with this case.

One hour and a few phone calls later Lucy was free to go. It took a lot of strings, but Lucy's identity was safe for now. Her name would be sealed until she turned eighteen, but then it would be known that she was Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy decided she could live with that. As long as she was eighteen there wasn't much her father could do to her if he found out. Besides, by then it would be old news.

She would let future Lucy worry about it.

When everything was finished, they left. Virgo wanted to take Lucy home, saying she already had a hard enough day, but the girl refused. She wanted to go back to school, so that's where they were headed. Of course Lucy and Virgo would need to have a serious talk later about this whole guardianship thing, but for now she would let it slide. Besides, it would have been awkward with Sagittarius in the passenger seat, even if he said nothing during the drive.

"You're new phone number is written here," Virgo passed a slip of paper to Lucy, "do not give it out to anyone you don't know."

"Oh trust me, I'll be a lot better about giving out my number." She still had no idea how Jackal got her number in the first place, but she wouldn't worry about it anymore. As far as she was concerned she was finished with any drama dealing with Jackal or his gang of bullies. She feared there'd be some repercussions for him being expelled, but it would be worth it to set the record straight.

Speaking of which, that brought on a thought. "Is my number already changed?"

Virgo shook her head. "The phone company said it would be..." The maid looked at the digital clock on the dash, "in twenty minutes."

"Awesome," Lucy smiled, pulling out her phone to text someone she never thought she'd message. She typed it out, breathing a little hard as she pressed the send button, sending a message to Loke of all people.

**Send the picture of us at the wedding out to everyone, but don't you dare say it was a date, and don't you dare tell anyone my real name. Just say you saw Lucy Ashley there, and NOTHING happened between us. We're just friends! In twenty minutes my number will change, so hurry up and let me know when it's done.**

As an afterthought, she added, **Please and thank you.**

Lucy didn't know if relying on Loke was the best choice, but he was an alibi that she needed to end the rumors still floating around. Loke could vouch that she was in Crocus that whole weekend, or at least Saturday. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone they were on a date, or that anything romantic happened between them. That was the last thing she needed.

That would be trading one awful rumor for another.

Lucy smiled when she saw Virgo pulling into the school's parking lot. She couldn't wait to see her friends and tell them the good news. More importantly, she couldn't wait to see Natsu. She had a big hug she planned on giving him for helping fix her problem with Jackal. If he hadn't told Virgo, she didn't know what she'd do today.

"Princess. Should I pick you up after school?" Virgo asked when she parked.

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu said he'd take me to the movies after school." She hoped the offer still stood. That morning hadn't gone very well. Tension was high between them, but it seemed like they were getting along towards the end. She didn't want her best guy friend to be upset with her, but at the same time she couldn't allow him to think he could talk to her how he did. Boundaries were important in any friendship, but she hoped that didn't scare him away.

"Spending more time with Natsu?" Virgo glanced back, seeing Lucy gather her stuff for school.

The girl stopped, then looked up at Virgo. "Is that okay? I would have texted and asked you if I could, but then everything happened this morning..."

Virgo slowly nodded, realizing that was true. The morning had been unexpected for Lucy, so she had a plausible excuse for not letting her know. "You just seem to be spending a lot of time with him. I was wondering if there was more than just friendship going on."

Lucy felt her face turn a nice shade of red. She waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "It's not like that! I promise! We're just friends! He's just fun to hang out with!"

Since the incident this morning was more or less taken care of, Virgo was able to revert back to her normal self. Her emotions didn't get the better of her, her monotone voice returning. "If you say so. You mentioned a few days ago he was going to visit Michelle with you. Is that still happening?"

_'I hope so,'_ Lucy thought, but she ended up saying, "I'm pretty sure. I'll have to double-check, but he hadn't said no."

"And did you want me to take you two or were you planning on taking the train?"

"Train... If that's okay..." Lucy quickly put her backpack on, leaving a few text books out because she'd already missed the classes they were for.

"I suppose, but I'm still worried about you being alone with a boy." Virgo faced the front, looking at Lucy through the mirror.

Lucy picked up on what Virgo wasn't saying. "Natsu isn't like Jackal. He's never touched me like that, and-" She tried not to sound disappointed when she added, "- I don't think he ever will..."

Of course Lucy wouldn't mention the time she tripped and Natsu caught her by accidentally grabbing her breasts. That was completely innocent, just an awkward mistake... Nothing else.

Lucy half expected the maid to tell her she should stop hanging out with the boy. A lot of people told her Natsu was bad to be around, but Virgo surprised her. "I think he's trustworthy."

Lucy blinked, waiting for the maid to add more, but she said nothing. Without even realizing it, Lucy found herself saying, "me too..." And it was the truth. Sure he made little mistakes here and there, but who didn't? As far as she was concerned Natsu was one of the best people she'd ever met.

"So can I hang out with him after school?" Lucy grabbed the handle to the car door, but didn't open it just yet.

Virgo nodded, her fingers touching the car key, ready to turn the vehicle back on. "Yes. Call me if you need a ride home or anything."

"I will," she promised, then opened the door. "I'll see you later. Thanks again for everything," Lucy looked over at the passenger seat, "and thanks for your help Sagittarius."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Lucy."

With another thank you and a goodbye, Lucy climbed out of the car and shut the door. She walked up to the school, knowing she'd have to stop by the principal's office first to let them know she was back for the day.

That process didn't take very long, allowing Lucy to head towards her next class. However, two things happened at once to stop her in her tracks. One, the bell rang for class to end, and two, her phone vibrated, letting her know she got a reply from Loke.

_**Playboy Flirt: It's done. This is the message I sent to everyone I could. Sorry I lied a little in it.** _

_**Playboy Flirt: End the rumor about Lucy Ashley being a slut. She was in Crocus all last weekend. I personally saw her Saturday and Sunday and she was fully clothed the entire time. Please stop spreading lies about her, and if anyone wants proof, here it is.** _

At the bottom of the message was a picture of Loke and Lucy at the wedding. It still irked her that the only picture proving her innocence was one where she was being hugged by the playboy, but it was a lot better than being labeled a slut.

Lucy checked the time, seeing she only had a few minutes left until her old phone number was gone and her new one was activated. She waited, standing at the edge of a hall for something to happen. Her eyes were glued to the screen, ignoring the bustling students around her.

Just as she felt her phone vibrate, she also felt something on her shoulder. Lucy glanced up, seeing a boy she didn't recognize. "Umm, hello?" She took a step to the side, allowing his hand to fall from her shoulder.

"Hey. You probably don't know me, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime... After school?"

Lucy cocked her head, asking, "why?"

A blush spread over his cheeks, his eyes flitting to her side to stare at the lockers. "Well I just figured since you're not a, well, _you know_... I wanted to see if maybe you'd go on a d-date... with me? I promise I'm a good guy."

"You have got to be kidding," Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You're asking me out? Because now you think I'm not a slut?" She couldn't keep the anger from her voice even if she tried.

"Well, yeah." He finally met her eyes. "I wanted to ask you out earlier, but then everyone said you were a-"

Lucy had already turned around, walking away from the random boy who pissed her off. She wanted the rumors to end, but she definitely didn't want guys asking her out again! She hadn't even thought that might be a possibility!

Lucy stomped her way to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. She checked her phone on the way, seeing she got a few more messages. Three said they were sorry, one still called her a slut - _guess she should have seen that one coming_ , and two were people asking her out.

"What the fuck is wrong with people," she muttered under her breath. It was as if she couldn't catch a break. Were the kids at this school that blinded by their hormones they couldn't take a hint? She couldn't wait until her number changed.

All thoughts of anger died when she entered the cafeteria. Her eyes searched, but of course it didn't take her long to spot that head of pink hair. She rushed, probably looking like a fool as she made her way to the table.

Gray noticed her first, saying something and pointing her direction. Natsu turned in his seat, face lighting up when he saw her approaching. He stood up, but he was quickly knocked back when Lucy threw herself into him.

"Whoa," Natsu stumbled, barely keeping himself from falling on the table.

Lucy held onto him tightly, mumbling, "thank you," into his chest. His face warmed, his palms sweat, and he was sure she could feel the rapid beating of his heart.

She did, but she said nothing. Lucy was just glad things had - _kind of_ \- worked out in her favor. She didn't know if the rumor would completely die, or if someone would try to get revenge for her getting Jackal in trouble, but she had a little hope that things would get better. At least she knew she didn't have to leave Magnolia, which was the best news she could have gotten all day.

Or delivered.

After they pulled away from their longer-than-usual hug, Lucy told him the good news. "I'm not leaving."

Unaware he was making a scene, Natsu grabbed Lucy, pulling her into another hug. "That's awesome!"

He held onto her tighter than he ever had before, enjoying the pure bliss that came from finding out Lucy was staying in Magnolia. He'd spent the entire morning thinking she was going to leave, so this was the best news to him. Some part of him knew he was overreacting, but he didn't care. Lucy was hugging him back, and that was all that mattered.

If it weren't for the snickering coming from their friends he probably would have held on longer, but he realized they were attracting a lot of attention when he opened his eyes and looked around the cafeteria. He couldn't count how many pairs of eyes were watching them, so he ended the hug, but not before giving her a firm squeeze around her torso.

Natsu pulled out a seat so she could sit beside him. "Why'd you have to go to the principal's office," he asked, then looked over at the line of students getting food. "Or do you want food first?"

Lucy was too excited to eat. Instead she told him and the rest of the group what happened that morning. Her heart thrummed the entire time, but she didn't allow that to stop her or slow her down. She didn't skip any details, even the part about everyone seeing the video of Jackal forcing himself on her.

There were some angry curses muttered, and some shaking fists, but towards the end everyone was smiling, nodding as they agreed things seemed to have worked out for now.

Natsu was ecstatic that Jackal was expelled. Not only had he been cruel to Lucy, but he was Natsu's biggest bully. With him gone he hoped things would get better at school for the both of them.

To himself he thought, _'I'm glad I didn't try to set off the fire alarms then!'_ It was a dumb plan, but it might have worked. At least then they would have had a better chance at finding Jackal. At the time he had no idea the bully was in the principal's office too, but now it didn't seem to matter.

As long as Lucy was staying, Natsu was happy.

Lunch ended quickly since Lucy spent most of the time telling them what happened. She barely noticed how fast time seemed to flow. Afterwards Natsu walked her to class, wanting to spend as much time as he could with the girl.

"I'm really glad you're not leaving."

"I am too," Lucy reached over, grabbing his hand. When he didn't react, she realized something. _'He didn't tense when I touched him... Or when I hugged him earlier...'_ She didn't want to get ahead of herself, but Natsu hadn't tensed at all when she hugged him at lunch, even when she initiated the first one.

Lucy wondered if this was progress. If maybe he was feeling more comfortable around her? She wouldn't ask, not wanting to risk it. There was a chance he would get self-conscious about the whole thing, and she definitely didn't want that.

"So do you still want to go to the movies after school?" Natsu asked, his excitement keeping him from his nervousness.

"Absolutely! Did you decide what you wanted to watch?"

"N-not yet. Sorry..."

"That's fine. I'm sure you'll figure out something." She didn't really care what they watched. She just wanted to go on another date with the boy. Lucy wanted to celebrate her vicory over the bullies, so she added, "afterwards I want to take you to dinner. My treat."

And all the progress Lucy thought he was making vanished when she saw him flinch at her suggestion. Instead of letting herself think it might be a date like she originally did, she clarified. "I want to thank you for telling Virgo. If you didn't do that I don't know what would've happened today."

His shoulders slowly relaxed, the tight grip he had on her hand loosened. She saw the way his face dropped, but not enough to give a sad appearance. In fact he smiled when he looked over at her. "Well then, I'm glad I told her too... I swore you'd be mad at me when you found out."

"Oh I was," Lucy said as they rounded a corner, "but I understand that you were just trying to help." She already had her trust and privacy violated more times than she could count this week, but she would sort that out later when she had time to process her emotions. Right now she was still stuck in a state of disbelief over what happened.

"Yeah," Natsu mumbled. "I'm still sorry though. She kinda had a way of getting it outta me."

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "That's Virgo for you." She guessed she couldn't blame Natsu too much. Virgo did have a certain way of coaxing information out of a person.

The two teens shared a laugh before they reached Lucy's classroom. He held out his arms, which she didn't hesitate to step into. The hug was nice and warm. It always felt that way with Natsu's unnatural body heat.

"Lucy," he started, ignoring the glares some boys sent his way as he hugged the gorgeous girl.

"Yeah?" She mumbled into his scarf, his scent surrounding her.

"I'm sorry again for this morning," Natsu admitted. "I really hope I didn't make you upset."

Lucy couldn't say he didn't upset her, but she could honestly say, "as long as it doesn't happen again, we're good. I know I can get the same way when I get angry."

Natsu accepted that answer, finding it fair given everything that happened. "I promise I'll do better." He moved his head, his nose brushing against her golden locks. His fingers tightened around her when he smelled her sweet shampoo. He felt a weird sensation course through his body at the scent.

Before he could allow himself to feel that again, he pulled away. His face was a shade of pink darker than his hair, but he didn't mind at the moment. Right now he was just too excited she was staying.

"See you after school?" He asked, taking a step away.

"Sounds perfect," she thought about winking at him, but decided against it. Instead she gave him a light wave before turning away. "See you then."

Natsu nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "See you then," he whispered before turning to head to his own class, a huge toothy grin finally adorning his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/hits, and thank you to those who commented: Miraculous_kid, LovinmyOTPs, and AnastasiaEmrys!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Five: Movie Date
> 
> *Taking a suggestion from Ashnmarley(FF.net) for the next chapter. :)
> 
> *I had a teacher in middle school try to get me to ask out a boy who apparently liked me. I refused since I didn't like him back, but it was still awkward as hell.
> 
> *Side note of information you don't need: I met my husband in 6th grade. We became best friends later that year, but we didn't start dating until 9th grade when I asked him out. (Talk about a slow burn, haha.)
> 
> What'd you think of this chapter? I hope that resolves most things, but let me know if you see something that doesn't make sense or isn't right. I want this story to be realistic. I've been suspended before (I know, I was such a bad kid :P) but I've never dealt with expulsion. I also don't know what would happen in the specific case with Lucy and Jackal with his charges. The internet can only get me so far, so I hope it works with the story. (My google history looks pretty weird now.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff in the next chapter. :P


	35. Movie Date

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Movie Date**

"Sorry again," Natsu mumbled, but Lucy waved it off.

"I promise I don't mind." She smiled at him, hoping it would show her sincerity. However, she could see in his eyes he wasn't convinced.

Natsu dropped his head. Half was due to his embarrassment, the other half due to him needing to look at his phone in his right hand. No Pokémon were popping up, giving him no distraction. "I tried to convince them not to come..."

"Natsu," Lucy squeezed his left hand. "It's fine. It's not like we can tell them they can't go to the movies too."

"I guess so"

Natsu was a little upset that his friends decided to tag along on their outing. He just wanted to ask Gray for advice on what type of movie to bring Lucy to. He hadn't meant for the stripping boy to decide he wanted to take Juvia out as well. Their class period hadn't even ended before Gray told him he texted Erza and Jellal, getting them to agree to come out too.

So much for time alone with Lucy.

That was the main reason the two teens were walking to the theater. It would give them some time to themselves before they joined the group. When Natsu told Lucy about the extra company she seemed a little disappointed, but she bounced back quickly. She even decided to invite Levy and Gajeel along to make it a bigger crowd.

If they weren't going to be alone they might as well have some fun with the group. It seemed like the saying was true. The more the merrier.

Another reason they were walking was to avoid Natsu's motion sickness. He insisted he'd be fine. He could always take a pill, but Lucy said she wanted to walk with him. It was a nice day out, and she'd spent most of the day sitting. It felt great stretching her legs and getting some fresh air.

Of course playing Pokémon Go was a bonus.

They were almost there. It was only a few blocks away from their school. The theater was in the same area as Mermaid Heel and the arcade Natsu sometimes visited. About one block away from the arcade was Magnolia's mall, and inside there was the theater.

"Did you finally decide what we're watching?" Lucy asked, thumb tapping on her profile to see how much experience she needed to get to the next level. She held back a groan. It was a lot.

"Actually, yeah," he nodded. "Gray suggested the scary movie... Is that okay?"

"Sounds great," Lucy didn't lie. She was pretty good when it came to horror movies, as long as they didn't involve female Japanese ghosts. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered her first time watching 'The Grudge'. It was probably her fault she scared herself. Watching that movie alone in the middle of the night was not the best idea she'd ever had.

"Cool," Natsu swallowed. He wouldn't tell Lucy the reason Gray suggested that type of movie.

 _"It'll be great! She'll get scared and lean on you for comfort. It's the best way to get a girl closer to you without doing much work."_ Gray's laugh still circled in his head.

The laughter hadn't lasted long seeing as Natsu gave him a punch to the gut to silence him. This was already hard enough for him. He was trying to show Lucy a nice time, not take advantage of her! He knew Gray was only joking with him, but it did nothing to ease his anxiety. Still, he really enjoyed action and horror movies, so hopefully it would all work out in the end.

He was about to tell her more about the movie trailer he saw for it, but Lucy's abrupt stop changed his mind. "What's up?" Natsu looked over, smiling when he saw the familiar sight on her phone's screen.

He didn't need the answer now, but Lucy said it anyway. "One of my eggs is hatching."

They both watched as the white and orange egg started wiggling. A few seconds later it broke apart, revealing an Ekans. Lucy pouted, clearly displeased with the Pokémon that hatched.

She sighed, tapping on her screen until she looked at its stats. It was her strongest Ekans - _but that wasn't saying much since her second place Ekans was under 100 CP._

"Oh well," Lucy clicked on the evolve button now that she had enough candy to get an Arbok. "I guess they can't all be amazing..."

"What were you hoping for?" Natsu asked as he watched the Pokémon evolve. They still hadn't started walking yet since Lucy was preoccupied with frowning at her screen. He wanted to laugh, she looked so cute with a pout.

"I don't know," Lucy sulked, finally clicking away from the Arbok. "I'd be nice to get a new Pokémon."

"I agree," Natsu gently tugged on their connected hands, hoping she would take the hint.

She did, picking up her feet to walk alongside him. Natsu really wasn't in a rush to get there. The movie didn't start for another hour, so they'd have to kill time once they got there anyway. He just didn't like standing while cars passed him by. Something about seeing them move just made his stomach twist. It was much more manageable when he was moving too, but only when it was by feet.

"Say, did you ever find out who made that picture of you?" Natsu asked, hoping he wouldn't bother her with the question.

Lucy didn't seem fazed when she said, "yeah. I guess it was another senior. Levy texted me about it. I guess the girl got called out of her class, then got suspended. Umm, I think her name was Lamy... Maybe Lummy?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's fine. I know exactly who you're talking about." It was the girl who'd been following Jackal and his friends around for years. To Natsu's knowledge the only reason Jackal tolerated her was supposedly because she would do his homework occasionally. They were just rumors, but it was one he could believe given the girl's obsessive personality.

"I take it you don't like her?" Lucy giggled when she saw Natsu's cringe.

"You could say that." The girl's horrid laugh came to mind, causing him to shiver. "Glad she got suspended though. Do you know for how long?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, but as long as the picture's gone, I don't care."

That seemed like an answer both of them could agree with. As long as everyone got what they deserved.

In no time at all Natsu and Lucy were walking up to the mall. Their friends were already sitting outside on some benches, having arrived ten minutes earlier since they all took vehicles. Once again no one said anything about their hand holding. The only thing said to them was, "took you guys long enough," and that was by Gajeel.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Levy's boyfriend, not at all caring if she looked silly. At first she might have been intimidated by the male, but as time went on she realized he was more bark than bite. At least around her anyway.

"Do you two want to put your backpacks in my car?" Gray asked, pointing with his chin to the parking lot.

Natsu and Lucy both agreed. It would be better than bringing them around all afternoon. Once that was done they returned to the group outside the mall.

"Should we buy tickets first or kill time?" Erza asked, already standing up.

The others followed, waiting for someone to make a decision. "We should get the tickets now, just in case they sell out," Natsu reasoned. It premiered today, so the chances of it being busy were high.

With some nods the group went inside the mall, then turned immediately to their left since the theater was close to the entrance.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia all stood to the side while the guys went to get the tickets. It was no surprise when they each paid for one of the girls. Natsu was the first to buy his tickets. He ordered, paid, then walked back over to Lucy when he received them.

To make sure he didn't lose the tickets he stuck them in his wallet. Lucy didn't protest, not minding him holding onto them since he paid. When all the other guys came back with tickets, they ventured deeper into the mall.

This was the first time Lucy was in Magnolia's mall. She noted immediately it wasn't as big as the one in Crocus. It was still decent sized with rows of shops on the walls, as well as too many kiosks in the center. Most of them were selling knockoff purses or cellphone cases.

Lucy kept close to Natsu, not wanting to get lost. However, her plan was ruined once she felt a hand grab her wrist. "What the-"

Lucy was pulled away from the pink haired boy. She looked at the culprit to find it was Erza. The girl was with Levy and Juvia, calling out to the boys. "We'll meet you guys in a little bit! We want to hang out with Lucy alone for a second."

Natsu felt the urge to protest, but he said nothing. He really wanted to hang out with Lucy alone, but he could deal with some time apart. Besides, he got to see her all tomorrow, even if he was going to be sharing Lucy with her cousin.

The guys all decided to head towards the video game store, but on the way something caught Natsu's eyes. He excused himself, saying he'd be right back, he just had to check something out first.

They didn't think anything of it when Natsu turned and walked away. He made sure they weren't looking when he went up to a random girl. "H-hey, excuse me, Miss?"

The brunette girl looked at him, raising a brow. She was just about to enter a store, but stopped to see what the boy wanted. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I-I was wondering where you got those at?" He pointed to the object in question.

She smiled, realizing he wasn't going to hit on her. "Oh, I bought them at that store."

Natsu followed her eyes until he spotted which one she meant. He nodded as he thought, _'I shoulda known they'd be in there...'_

The boy flashed her a quick smile. "Thanks a lot!" Then he turned to make his way over to the store. Once he entered he was instantly surrounded by darkness and music. He ignored that, walking through the store to find what he was looking for.

It didn't take long, seeing as there was a huge sign right above it with the logo for the product he wanted. Natsu snatched the item, seeing they looked perfect for the person he wanted to get them for.

With his heart beating a little faster, Natsu purchased the item, knowing Lucy would absolutely love it.

* * *

Lucy had no intentions on purchasing anything, so she just followed her female friends. She tried to hide her disappointment once again. She was looking forward to walking around with Natsu, but she supposed it would be good to hang out with other people.

The girls entered a soap and lotion shop. Lucy was instantly hit with the combined fruity and sweet fragrances coming from all over. It took her a moment to adjust to the overwhelming scents, but once she did she was in heaven.

Lucy ventured around the shop, picking up tubes of lotion and little bath bombs. Without even thinking about it the girl started to collect items she would buy. As long as she didn't blow all her allowance for the month she would be fine. While the other girls shopped Lucy made her way to the checkout. On her journey there she stopped, one bottle in particular standing out among the rest.

She went up to it, reading the name. 'Strawberry and mint'. She uncapped the bottle of lotion, taking in a quick whiff. Her brown eyes widened at the amazing smell. That was all it took before she added it to her collection.

When Lucy made it to the checkout the girls were also lining up. They compared items, swapping a few to smell before giving them back to the original buyer. Lucy couldn't help it when she added a lip gloss to her items when she got to the register. It was vanilla and smelled wonderful.

Once paid and bagged, the girls left the store. Lucy used that time to apply a layer of lip gloss to her chapped lips. She pressed her lips together, rolling one over the other to smooth it out. Satisfied, she tucked the lip gloss back into her bag as she followed her female friends who were now entering another store.

Lucy felt her entire face heat up when she noticed what _type_ of store it was, and the blush didn't die down until after they left.

It was a lingerie store.

"Wh-what are we doing in h-here," Lucy stuck close to Levy since the girl looked just as embarrassed as her.

Juvia and Erza took the lead, bringing the girls to the back of the store where they had multiple tables of panties set out. "It's important to treat yourself to something nice every once in a while," Erza said, grabbing a solid black thong to inspect.

Juvia grabbed some blue boyshorts with white lace trim. "My darling Gray is going to love seeing Juvia in these."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _'Run!'_

They barely turned an inch before Erza threw two pairs of panties their way, each article landing on the girls' chests. Lucy pulled hers away to look at it, feeling her heart pound harder than it had all day.

In her shaky hands was a pair of HK panties. They were made out of a silky black material with red lace trim. Lucy couldn't even imagine what it'd be like to wear a pair of panties like that. Granted her underwear collection was from HK, but it was from the more modest collections they offered.

As Levy inspected her own pair of panties - _dark gray with black lace_ \- Lucy stammered out a question. "Wh-why would you think I'd wear something like this?"

Erza and Juvia shared a glance, then looked back at Lucy. "I just think those colors would suit you." She wouldn't mention a particular boy who happened to love those two colors.

That was the only explanation they offered, so Lucy had no choice but to accept it. She placed the panties on the table, saying, "I don't think I'll be getting any lingerie today."

Much to her dissatisfaction, Erza said, "if you don't get them then I'll just buy them for you."

Lucy sighed, grabbing the panties again. If she was going to end up with them one way or another she was at least going to pay for them herself. The same offer was made to Levy, but the bookworm laughed, saying if they really wanted to then they could buy them for her.

Erza nodded, grabbing the underwear for purchase. The girls browsed around the shop for a little longer, just seeing if they could find anything they liked. Lucy decided to see if there was a matching bra to go with her new pair of panties. If she was going to get them anyway she might as well go all out. She wanted to look nice, even if she was going to be the only person who saw them. She'd have to make sure to hide them from Virgo. No telling what the maid would think if she found those while doing the laundry.

Lucy cringed, realizing Virgo wasn't just a maid anymore. She was her legal guardian, and that felt weird.

The teenage girl shook the thought away. Right now wasn't the time to figure that out. She would expect a long talk with Virgo... At some point in time. Honestly Lucy didn't know if she wanted to talk about it. The idea that her father would be so willing to just sign her away crushed her heart. She knew the man was cold, but to give up the rights to his only child? It just seemed personal.

"Can I help you find anything, Miss?"

Lucy looked up, then rubbed at her watery eyes. "Oh, sure." She held up the red and black panties, trying to force her fake smile on her face. "I'm trying to find something that matches this."

Turns out Lucy should have been more specific. The sales associate helping Lucy showed her garter belts, stockings, a see through skirt, and finally a bra that would look good with it.

The embarrassed girl thanked the lady, then grabbed two bras she thought might fit her before heading to the dressing room. She made sure the little room was secure before she started stripping. After dealing with a supposed naked photo of her for a week, she wasn't taking any chances that someone might try to snap a picture of her changing.

Deeming the room suitable, she stripped. Only her shirt and bra came off. There was no way she was trying on the panties. Instead she held them up to her body, seeing that they would indeed fit her.

Five minutes later Lucy was dressed and exiting the fitting room. She put back the bra that didn't fit before finding her friends again. The group of girls were huddled close to the checkouts, so she decided to just purchase her items before she talked herself out of it.

When Lucy and the other girls were finished checking out they went to search for the boys. Lucy learned not to underestimate Juvia's weird ability to just know where her boyfriend was. They followed her, astonished when she located him and the other guys browsing through a shoe store.

Lucy went straight up to Natsu - _who was busy playing on his phone_. "Hey," she greeted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He tensed for a moment until he looked up and recognized the girl. "Oh, you guys done?"

"Yup," Lucy held out her shopping bag from the lotion and soap store. She had the bag with her new underwear tucked inside the other bag, not wanting anyone to know what she bought.

Natsu tipped his head up, taking a sniff. "Hmm, smells good." He leaned in, trying to peek in the bag. "Whatcha got in there?"

Lucy panicked, pulling the bag to hide it behind her. "N-nothing!" She felt her face heat up, but that was the least of her worries. She couldn't imagine how embarrassed she'd be if Natsu found out what she had hidden in there. "Just some lotions and stuff."

Natsu observed her smile, seeing it was a cross between her fake smile and a nervous smile. He didn't push it, not wanting to upset her. If she really wanted him to know she'd show him. Besides, it was just smelly good stuff anyway.

"Okay," Natsu gave her a soft smile, hoping it would help calm her down. "We still have a little bit before the movie starts. Are you guys wanting to do anything else beforehand?"

Lucy glanced through the store, finding all the girls paired up with the guys. "I'm not sure." Then her eyes fell on the walls of shoes, "are you getting any shoes?"

Natsu was glad she wasn't looking at him. "Uh, nah. Couldn't find anything I liked." It was a lie, but he didn't want to burden her with his problems. He hadn't even bothered looking at the shoes, knowing he wouldn't purchase any even if he liked a pair.

The truth was he couldn't afford any of the shoes in this store. He rarely bought clothes for himself anyway. The shoes he was wearing right now were over two years old. As long as they weren't falling apart he was fine.

He'd rather save up his money for his future, and for hanging out with friends. Natsu didn't worry about the small gift he bought for Lucy that was sitting in his pocket right now. It was only seven bucks anyway, so it didn't bother him.

Besides, Lucy was worth it and so much more.

He just hoped he would gain the courage to give her the gift. Right now it felt like it was burning in his pocket, a constant reminder of the chance he would be taking.

"Do you want to walk around with me before the movie starts?" Lucy asked, finally looking back at Natsu. "We can sneak away now before they realize we're gone."

Natsu's grin widened at that idea. He glanced over to his friends, then to the exit. "Come on!" He grabbed her wrist with a loose grip, then tugged her along to the exit.

Lucy's laughter sounded behind him, weakly protesting he was embarrassing her. They both knew she was having fun, so neither tried to stop as they ran out of the store and through the mall.

They didn't stop until they made it to a bookstore. Lucy didn't hesitate grabbing his hand to bring him inside. Natsu didn't dare say no, wanting to go in himself. There was a book he wanted to buy so now would be the perfect opportunity.

Natsu followed Lucy around for a while, watching as she searched the different aisles. She stopped by the teenage romance section, making Natsu a little uncomfortable. In his opinion he wasn't good with romance. Of course before Lucy he never really thought about trying to be romantic, so he was already at a disadvantage.

Once again that gift in his pocket started to come to mind. _'Not yet,'_ he reminded himself. If he was going to make a fool of himself he'd rather do it towards the end of the day, that way there was less awkward moments if she took his gift the wrong way.

Lucy grabbed a book with a blonde woman in a blue dress on the cover. Natsu raised a brow, reading the title in his head. _'Through the zombie glass?'_ He'd never heard of that book before, but he was a sucker for zombies.

"Is that any good?" He asked while grabbing a different copy of the same book. He turned it around to read the back, instantly getting sucked into the summary.

"I hope so," Lucy held her copy close to her chest. "This is the second book in the series. I already read the first one and it was really good."

"Oh, this isn't the first?" He blinked at the book in his hand, then put it back on the shelf. "Which one's first?"

Lucy peered at the shelf, frowning when she didn't see it. "I guess they're sold out." Natsu didn't get a chance to reply before she said, "I have the first one if you want to borrow it?"

"Oh, umm... Sure?" He really didn't know what he was getting himself into. He didn't normally read for fun. Natsu didn't know if it was because Lucy was interested in the book, or if that summary really did pull him in, but he felt the urge to read it.

"Great. I'll bring it tomorrow." Lucy smiled, walking towards the end of the aisle with Natsu right behind her. "I have to warn you, the main character is a girl."

"That's fine," Natsu shrugged. It had zombies in it. That meant it wouldn't be girly, right?

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They exited the aisle, only for Lucy to look around. "This is enough for me. Is there anything you want here?"

Natsu had almost forgotten what he wanted to look for when they first entered. "Actually, yeah."

It took them about five minutes to find the right section, then another few minutes to locate the book he wanted.

"Advanced Pyrography?" Lucy read over Natsu's shoulder. He was holding a thick brown book. The cover instantly caught Lucy's attention. It looked like it was made out of wood with a few wolves and ravens burned into the surface.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, tucking the book under his arm. "It has some techniques I want to try. See if it'll help."

"But you're already so good," she gushed, remembering the photos he showed her of his work.

"But there's always room to improve," he reminded her. "Plus I have something I want to try, but it'll take some work..."

Lucy placed a hand on the middle of his back, gently pushing him so they could start walking to the checkouts. She smiled when she noticed he didn't tense at all, not even when her fingers slightly gripped at his shirt.

"What's the project?" Lucy asked, hoping to keep his attention off her hand. She was testing their boundaries, seeing how comfortable Natsu was with her. Of course if he told her to stop she would keep her hands to herself, but so far he hadn't said anything.

"It's a fl-" Natsu stopped himself before he ruined the surprise. "It's nothing, really. I'll show ya later if it turns out okay..." He felt his heart flutter in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. Lucy was close to him. Like closer than usual. He could actually feel her fingers slightly curling and relaxing against his back as they walked to the front.

And for some reason, it didn't make Natsu feel uncomfortable.

In fact it made him feel good, almost safe even. Natsu didn't know how Lucy managed to weave herself into his life so quickly, or how she was able to get him to feel comfortable around her, but he liked it. He felt almost normal.

He could see it in the faces of people around them too. They looked at Lucy and him as if they weren't weird walking together. As if it wasn't strange that a girl that pretty was with a boy like him. Natsu guessed it was the way she acted around him.

Lucy was smiling, keeping very close, and occasionally looking over at him. To the outside world, it looked like Lucy and him fit together, like a puzzle. Of course her piece looked a little newer, with smooth edges. His piece would be faded, rough on some parts, and maybe even bent in a corner, but Lucy didn't treat him like he was beneath her.

In fact, she had never done that once.

Even with having a huge house, her own maid, and her own bathroom - _which he was still extremely jealous of_ , she never treated him differently, and that made all the difference to a boy like him.

They paid for their books and went back to find the others. They were gathering outside the theaters, shopping bags in hand as they chatted. Once again Gray suggested they drop off their bags in his car. Natsu and Lucy took him up on the offer. It would be difficult to enjoy the movie while trying to keep their feet off their bags.

The group of teens stopped by the restrooms before first use and wash their hands. It wasn't long until they were all heading in the theater, walking in pairs as they went to the concession stands. Natsu tried to buy two medium drinks for Lucy and him, but she pointed out that the large was cheaper. "We can just share."

Natsu gulped, but nodded anyway. His mind already filled with the thoughts of more indirect kisses, but he pushed them aside as he ordered two medium bags of popcorn. Lucy tried to tell him to just get a bigger one to share, but he shook his head.

"Why not?" Lucy whispered as he paid the guy behind the counter.

Instead of him answering, it was Gajeel.

"Trust me. You don't wanna share his food," the dark haired male grunted, ignoring the slightly aggravated glare Natsu threw his way.

"What's he talking about?" Lucy pressed, causing Natsu to sigh.

"You'll see..."

Natsu grabbed the two bags while Lucy held the soda. He walked over to the butter dispenser, telling her to go ahead and fill hers up how she liked it. As she started squirting butter on her popcorn Natsu pulled out a small container. It was less than two inches tall, filled with a red-brown powder.

Upon further inspection Lucy realized it was a tiny bottle of cayenne pepper seasoning. "Oh. That's why you don't want to share," she giggled, lightly shaking her popcorn to mix in the butter.

Natsu started feeling embarrassed over his choice of spices. He had brought it from his house that morning, hoping Lucy would agree to go to the movies with him. He wasn't sure if he was actually going to use it when he grabbed it, but since they were having a good time he felt safe showing his real side to her. He felt like she wouldn't judge him for his choices.

Now he was questioning that.

Before Natsu could apologize for being strange, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's really considerate of you. Thanks."

Natsu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it, settling for a simple nod. Nothing more was said about his seasoning. Lucy placed a straw in their drink while Natsu squirted butter on his popcorn, followed by sprinkling it with the seasoning.

When everyone else was ready, they headed towards their movie room. Natsu pulled out their tickets, thanking the lady when she gave him back their half of the stubs. He offered Lucy's ticket to her, which she took without question.

Natsu didn't know if she would keep hers or not, but he knew he'd keep his. He was into collecting sentimental items, and this would definitely make the cut. _'My first movie with Lucy.'_

Hopefully there would be more.

They entered the room. It wasn't very dark yet seeing as they still had about ten minutes before the movie started. Lucy vaguely heard Gray grumble that the center aisles were taken up, so they all headed to the back of the theater.

Lucy felt pretty high up when they went to the back row. Jellal was the first to sit down, followed by Erza next to him, then Juvia, Gray, and Natsu. Lucy took her seat to Natsu's left, then saw Levy sit beside her with Gajeel at the end.

Lucy set their drink in the cup holder between them, then accepted her bag of popcorn from Natsu with a thanks. Everyone settled in, whispering back and forth about the movie.

"I'm not scared," Levy said, but her voice didn't sound very convincing. Gajeel laughed, throwing an arm around his girlfriend to 'protect her' from the demons.

That's when Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, saying, "demons aren't all that bad. Some can be nice!"

Amused, Lucy asked, "do you know any nice demons?"

He opened his mouth, but said nothing. The boy leaned back in his seat, mumbling, "not personally, but I'm sure there's some out there."

Lucy reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. She'd been doing that a lot, seeing where he would accept contact from her. When he said nothing, she smiled. "I'm sure there's some out there too, but I doubt it'll be in this movie."

Natsu sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I guess." He grabbed a handful of his spicy popcorn, shoving it into his mouth in a less-than-graceful manner. Lucy didn't comment on it since she wasn't much better. The only way to eat popcorn with grace was to pluck only a few pieces at a time, but Lucy was hungry enough to grab a handful of her buttered popcorn as well.

After a few bites Natsu was feeling pretty thirsty. He glanced over, seeing the drink was still resting between them. His hand twitched, ready to grab the cup, but stopped when he saw Lucy pick it up.

She brought the straw to her lips, sucking some of the soda out before placing it back in the cup holder. He was nervous, but Lucy said so herself that they could share. Still, that did nothing to calm his racing heart.

With shaky hands he reached for it, grabbing it carefully before bringing it to his mouth. After hesitating for a few seconds, he took a sip. He tasted something vanilla on the straw, focusing on that instead of the taste of soda. He brought the drink away from his lips for a moment to inspect it. When he realized it was from whatever was on Lucy's lips, he went to get another drink. The first sip had not been nearly enough to satisfy him.

Natsu set the drink down, trying not to think about how his lips just touched where her lips were. That was next to impossible when Lucy immediately took the drink, wetting her whistle again before putting it down.

Natsu swore this girl was going to give him a heart attack right there in the theater.

Natsu and Lucy listened to the idle conversations held between their friends continue until the lights in the room dimmed. People had been filtering in since they arrived, and now the place was packed. Lucy felt her cheeks hurt from the bright smile that took over her face. She leaned over, whispering, "I haven't been to the movies in so long." Her excitement laced with her voice.

Natsu raised a brow. "Really?"

She nodded, turning to look back at the screen. He was going to ask how long it'd been, but the first of many trailers started rolling. He always enjoyed watching the trailers, but never thought he'd have so much fun watching them today with Lucy.

When a funny trailer would come on she would laugh, giggling to herself and throwing smiles Natsu's way. He mentally cursed himself. He should have picked a comedy instead of a horror movie. Then he'd get to hear that amazing laugh again and again.

Lucy jumped a little at another scary movie trailer. It was no surprise there were so many packed in considering that was the genre they were about to watch. He smiled to himself, wondering if she would be this jumpy when their movie started.

After another trailer played, Lucy leaned over, whispering directly in his ear. He tried not to focus on the chills running down his spine from feeling her breath touch him and more on what she was saying.

"We should definitely see that one when it comes out," she pulled away, her eyes flashing back to the screen.

Natsu was stunned into silence. He stared at the screen, barely registered what was playing. Despite not knowing what the trailer was about he already decided he was definitely going to see it with Lucy.

His hand brushed over his pocket, feeling the gift he bought for Lucy. Natsu couldn't hear the next trailer playing over the blood roaring in his ears. This single present should be enough to tell Lucy how he felt, right? There was no way she could misinterpret the meaning behind it.

_'I mean, they're heart-shaped after all!'_

Natsu took his hand away from his pocket. It was just bringing him more anxiety. He wouldn't be giving them to her in the theater anyway, so there was no point in freaking himself out over it. For now he would sit back and enjoy the movie with Lucy. Even with his friends around it wasn't so bad, especially since they seemed preoccupied with each other.

For a while it felt like it was just Natsu and Lucy in the theater. Only an occasional cough or the light from someone's phone reminded him they were in public.

The movie started once the last trailer ended. The lights went out, only allowing Natsu to see everything in a soft glow from the screen. He wasn't surprised when the movie started out with a happy family. That's how most horror movies began.

It took about ten minutes into the film before strange things started happening. Natsu was sucked into the movie, captivated by the plot and the characters. He hardly noticed he was with anyone else until a scream sounded from the movie, followed by a hand on his arm.

Green eyes snapped to his arm, seeing Lucy's hand squeezing him. She slowly released him, mumbling, "sorry. It surprised me."

Feeling a little risky, Natsu cupped his hand over hers before she could retract it. "No problem," he whispered back, his warm hand patting hers three times before stilling.

Lucy didn't attempt to remove her hand after that, enjoying the way his warmth felt compared to the chilly theater. She flinched a few more times as the movie progressed. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, but it managed to add in a scary part when she least expected it.

Natsu had started softly laughing whenever Lucy tensed. She would glare at him, puffing out her cheeks to show her annoyance. It didn't last more than a few seconds. Natsu's grin seemed to erase all her previous irritation immediately.

Of course Lucy got her little revenge when a loud shriek came from the screen, followed by the demon appearing. Lucy had expected it, but Natsu hadn't.

The boy jumped, his hand tightening over hers. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she saw his reaction. Natsu ended up laughing too despite his rapid beating heart. He was just glad Lucy was laughing with him and not _at_ him.

They both leaned in when they laughed, mostly due to them trying to be quiet while doing so. Neither expected their foreheads to accidentally touch, but they didn't pull away at first, both lingering for a few seconds before Natsu jerked his head back.

He was glad it was dark in the theater because his face was definitely red now. Lucy was dealing with a similar issue, except her blush extended all the way down to her neck and chest. It made it all the more noticeable to her from the cold air contrasting with her hot skin.

Halfway through the movie the two teens had calmed down. They still held hands, but it wasn't as anxiety-inducing as before. Natsu sighed when he finished his popcorn, only to raise a brow when another bag was placed on his lap. He glanced up, seeing Lucy's smiling face.

"You can have some of mine," she whispered, then turned back to look at the screen. She took another sip from their drink, reminding Natsu once again that she didn't mind sharing her food with him.

Natsu didn't put any seasoning in her popcorn, not wanting to set her mouth on fire with his bizarre choice in taste. Regular popcorn tasted pretty good too.

After a while he went to grab some more popcorn. At the same time her hand reached over into the bag on his lap. Their fingers touched, brushing against each other as they scooped up some popcorn.

Without much thought they did it again, but this time their fingers didn't make it all the way into the bag. Instead they started slowly caressing the other's hands a little too long while their focus stayed on the screen.

Natsu was the first to notice this weird behavior. His fingers tensed, alerting Lucy something was wrong. She glanced down at their hands, then back up at the boy. Despite it being a little odd, she didn't pull her fingers away from his. Instead she gulped, then gently traced his palm with her index finger.

That simple action sent a strange feeling through Natsu's body. His breathing picked up, his heart hammering in his chest. He licked his suddenly very dry lips, accidentally catching Lucy's attention with the movement.

Brown eyes fixed on his lips before slowly flitting back to his eyes. They stared at each other, no longer remembering where they were or what they were doing before this. For a moment Natsu didn't even breathe.

Lucy loosened her jaw, her teeth barely biting her lower lip for a second before releasing the pink flesh. It was Natsu's turn to drop his gaze to her mouth, seeing a bit of light reflect off her lip gloss.

Natsu's hands grew shaky, his chest tightening. He was worried Lucy would sense his nervousness, but Lucy didn't notice any of that, her focus now on his face. Time seemed to stand still, and then, she swore she saw him lean in an inch. Before she could make anything of it he jerked his head away as soon as they both heard a loud scream from the movie.

Lucy's eyes snapped to the screen, seeing the demon running sideways on a wall after the possessed daughter's mother.

Natsu untangled his hands from hers in an instant, bringing them to his lap before Lucy could feel how badly he was shaking. He let out a strained cough, eyes unfocused as he stared at the screen. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He finally had a chance to do something, and he blew it. _'Great job, idiot!'_

Lucy suddenly felt very self-conscious from the unintended rejection. "I... I'll be right back. B-bathroom break," she mumbled, standing up to leave the theater.

Natsu whispered something back to her, but she didn't hear it. She was already moving away from the boy. Once outside the darkened room she felt a little better. Sure her nerves were fried and her mind was boggled, but being out in the light and surrounded by people made her feel less noticeable in a weird way.

At least they didn't know how stupid she felt, thinking Natsu was actually going to kiss her. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Lucy's head hung low as she went to the bathroom for two reasons. One, she actually had to go again. And two, she needed a break from Natsu. Her feelings were once again getting the better of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos! And thank you for the comments: LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid, & AnastasiaEmrys!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Six: The gift- Part One
> 
> References in this chapter: *'Geek Chick' is the girl from Tartaros who was in charge of their revival lab. *The movie- generic horror movie, not specifically based on anything. *The book Lucy bought: "Alice in Zombieland" by Gena Showalter. If you like teenage romance/drama/action stories I would recommend this series. It puts a crazy spin on zombies. (I'm a huge sucker for zombies :P) *The book Natsu bought- 'Advanced Pyrography' was made up. I'm sure there are actual books like that, but for this story I was just going with something generic.
> 
> Thank you Ashnmarley(FF.net) for suggesting a group movie date. I loved the idea, so I had to add it to the story!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) Can you tell things are getting happier now that the rumor is dying? The next chapter is filled with more fluff, because honestly these two need some fluff in their lives. Sorry for cutting it off there, but the chapter was getting too long.


	36. The gift- Part One

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The gift- Part One**

Lucy exited the bathroom. Her face was still flushed despite splashing cold water on her skin, but she did managed to calm her racing heart. Whatever she thought Natsu was about to do shouldn't stop her from enjoying her time out with friends. So what if she thought he was actually going to kiss her, only to find out he had no such goals? It only crushed her heart a little. She would get over it...

_'Right?'_

She had no right to force her feelings on him. It wasn't fair to either of them. Lucy frowned as she leaned against a wall outside the bathroom. She wasn't ready to face Natsu yet. She could only imagine how weird he thought she was for leaving so abruptly like that. She closed her eyes, letting the sound of people talking around her clear her mind of her own thoughts.

That was, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She peeked an eye open, frowning when she saw a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair looking at her. She didn't recognize him, but she would only guess what he wanted. "Hey," he started, cocking his head. "I'm-"

"No," Lucy shook her head.

The boy paused. "Excuse me?"

"The answer is no," she narrowed her eyes. When would guys learn she wouldn't go on dates with people she just met? She was about to add more, go into a little rant, but stopped when her eyes landed on his shirt. More importantly, she saw the movie theater's logo sewn on his chest with the word 'security' under it.

He raised a brow. In a slightly harsher tone, he said, "I'm going to need to see your ticket if you're going to be back here."

Lucy felt her stomach flip from embarrassment. Here she was thinking another guy was hitting on her, but it turned out to be just a normal employee doing his job. _'When did I start assuming all guys were going to hit on me?'_ Mortified, she pulled out her torn ticket stub with shaky fingers. "I am so s-sorry," she mumbled as he inspected the ticket.

Nothing was said about her apology as he handed it back to her. When she slipped it into her pocket he checked his watch. "You should go to your movie. You've already been standing out here for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Lucy paled. That didn't sound right. She didn't hesitate to bolt, heading towards the theater to avoid missing more of the movie. Even if she was having a mini freak out that didn't give her the right to waste Natsu's money.

Lucy's eyes took a second to adjust when she entered the dark room. She was instantly greeted with screaming. She glanced up at the large screen, seeing the girl possessed floating in the air as a religious person performed an exorcism on her.

Lucy kept her head down as she walked up the stairs, only tiny lights on either side to help guide her. She found her seat still empty. It was a relief until she saw green eyes flicker up at her. Her steps stuttered for a moment before she ungracefully flopped down in her seat. She couldn't force herself to look over to Natsu, even when she felt his gaze lingering on her.

The movie made little sense to her since she missed out on a chunk. She was tempted to ask Natsu what she missed, but that would require talking to him, and she still wasn't ready for that. However, the pink haired boy wasn't aware of her hesitation. He carefully tapped her shoulder, gaining a sideways glance from her. He then cupped a hand over half his mouth to show he wanted to whisper something to her.

Lucy felt her heart pound harder in her chest as she leaned over, eyes staying on the screen in fear he would somehow know what she was thinking if he looked at her directly. She felt the edge of his finger touch the side of her face before his warm breath fanned over her ear.

"So the family called for help, but the first guy they hired turned out to be a fake who only pissed off the demon more," Natsu started, his warm breath fanning over her ear. "That part was pretty funny. Then the second lady they brought in tried to do some new age healing stuff, but that didn't work, so now they got this guy."

Natsu pulled away from her, not noticing the fierce blush stained on her cheeks from the close contact. He decided to brush away his earlier fears. If Lucy thought he was trying to kiss her and left he would understand, but she came back. That had to be a good sign? If not he had to test the waters, and what better way than just talking to her and seeing how she reacted?

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled, sinking deeper into her seat.

"No problem," Natsu tried to flash her a smile, but she wasn't looking his way. Feeling slightly disappointed, he turned back to watch the movie. _'At least she didn't leave,'_ he thought, but that got crushed when he realized all her stuff was in Gray's car. Of course she couldn't leave.

Natsu really wished he could read minds right now. He'd see exactly what Lucy was thinking. Taking a risk, Natsu leaned over again in an attempt to smooth things over. "Hey... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier." He quickly leaned back to his seat, a little scared to see her face.

Lucy blinked in shock. _'He... He thinks I feel uncomfortable?'_ She thought she was the one who made things weird by bailing, but maybe she wasn't as crazy as she thought she was. Maybe... Maybe Natsu really had tried to kiss her? Her throat felt tight, her palms already sweating despite the chilly theater air.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, gaining the boy's attention. She didn't dare look up at him when she leaned a little towards his seat, eyes staying on the movie as she spoke. "Earlier... Were..." She felt her words die in her throat. How was she supposed to ask something like that? "W-were y-you... trying t-to..."

"Yes," he answered, his limbs going numb from the simple word. His green eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He hadn't meant to answer like that, but it was too late now. The air around him felt thin, his mind overwhelming as anxious thoughts took over. A heaviness settled on his chest. "S-sorry..."

Lucy wanted to say something. She pleaded with herself to say anything, but nothing came out no matter how hard she tried. She looked over, seeing the dullness spread over his green eyes. She couldn't see him like that. The Natsu she liked should always be smiling, so she gave him the only reassurance she felt she could give given her muted state.

Her hand came over the arm rest to seize his hand. Lucy could feel the slight shaking in his limbs. It was similar to hers. She held onto his hand tightly, hoping it would give him all the reassurance he needed. A smile worked its way on her face. Natsu was just as nervous as she was. Not only that, but he basically admitted he was trying to kiss her earlier. That alone made her heart soar.

She felt a little silly, smiling like an idiot while she stared at the movie where someone was getting ripped to shreds by a demon. She couldn't help it. _'Natsu actually tried to kiss me!'_ She didn't know completely if that was his intent or not, seeing as she didn't ask the full question, but she knew he was a smart boy. It didn't take a genius to put it all together.

But that realization left her with more questions.

Would the kiss mean something to him? How would it feel kissing him? Would it have changed anything between them? Did he like her? Was the almost-kiss purely because the moment felt right? Would he do it again?

She hoped he would.

Lucy used her free hand to clench tightly at the seat beneath her. She felt her face heat up, easily counteracting the cold air around her. Neither looked at each other, or said anything else as the movie played out.

Natsu and her flinched a few times when an especially scary part popped up. Lucy feared she would have nightmares tonight. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up staying up late because she was too scared to fall asleep. It wouldn't be the first time.

By the time the movie ended Natsu and Lucy's palms were a little more wet than desirable from their nervousness. When the credits rolled Lucy released his hand to grab some of the trash. She heard their friends murmuring to each other about the movie, no one seeming to notice the strange behavior between Natsu and herself.

They exited the theater, Lucy quickly disposing of the trash when she saw a can. Her eyes roamed until they feel on green orbs, a blush surfacing to her face when she saw Natsu was looking right at her, a pink tint glowing on his cheeks.

Lucy avoided his gaze as she walked over to him. "D-did you like the movie?" She didn't know what else to say. She didn't think now was the best time to bring up what happened in the theater, or what _almost_ happened.

"It was pretty good," Natsu gave an awkward laugh, but it was cut short when Gray threw an arm over his shoulders.

"We're all thinkin' about headin' to Mermaid Heels. You guys in?"

"Umm," Lucy looked at Gray, then over to their friends who were waiting for an answer. She risked a glance at Natsu, catching the end of his shrug. "Sure." She originally wanted to go to dinner with just Natsu, but it seemed better to go in a group now that she didn't know how to act around him.

Was she supposed to tell him how she felt now? Or maybe give flirting another try? She was so lost when it came to these kinds of things. She'd need to ask Levy later to see if her friend had any advice.

Lucy followed behind the group. Natsu was still being held by Gray who seemed to be whispering in the boy's ear every few minutes as they walked to Mermaid Heel. On the way there they ran into a couple of people they seemed to know. Lucy recognized the drunk girl again, mentally noting her name was 'Cana' when Erza greeted her. The boy next to her also appeared slightly intoxicated, but he was doing better at not swaggering.

Lucy wasn't sure how, since her focus kept switching over to Natsu, but Cana and the other boy were invited to join them for dinner. Lucy tried to keep herself in high spirits. Meeting new people didn't have to be scary. Besides, Cana did warn Lucy about the rumor. She figured the least she could do was be nice to her, even if the girl's eyes wandered over to Lucy's chest on more than one occasion.

With her hands now crossed over her chest, Lucy continued to follow them to Mermaid Heel. They arrived in what felt like no time since it wasn't that far away. While Erza went inside to reserve a table for ten, Lucy sat on the curb. She wanted to spend time with Natsu, but he was busy with Gray still. She figured it was for the best. This gave them a little time to think about what was going on.

She had no idea what to make of their current situation. Just because she didn't have any experience with romance didn't mean she was completely oblivious. A kiss definitely meant something. It had to. Natsu didn't seem like the type of guy to just be throwing kisses to a girl for no reason.

Lucy was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear when someone walked up to her. "Oh, hey," she smiled when she saw Levy sit down next to her.

"Did you like the movie? It was a little too scary for me, but Gajeel loved it."

Lucy nodded. "It was good." She wanted to add that she missed a part of the movie, but she was sure Levy saw her get out of her seat since they were sitting next to each other in the theater.

Levy didn't comment on that, instead she said, "maybe next week we can all try to see a different movie? Something with less blood preferably."

"Maybe," Lucy turned to look at the ground. "Or we could try to do something else." Lucy didn't want to get into a routine of seeing a movie every Friday afternoon. As much as she liked movies, she liked talking and listening better. Not a lot of that could happen if she had to focus on the screen.

"Yeah," Levy wrapped her arms around her legs to pull them to her chest. "Hey Lu, remember when I said there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Lucy thought for a moment, her memory searching until she remembered texting Levy Monday night. Her eyes widened, realizing she let her own problems with her rumor keep her from finding out what Levy wanted. "Oh yeah! What was it?"

Levy looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "It's about Gajeel. We-"

"Table's ready!" Erza called from the entrance to Mermaid Heel.

Lucy groaned, already knowing what Levy was going to say. "I'll just tell you later."

Yup. Lucy was right. "Promise?"

"I promise," Levy raised from the curb and held out a hand for Lucy. She took it, whispering a thanks when she stood up. The two girls shuffled towards the restaurant, Lucy's eyes flitting around until she found Natsu.

He was still talking to Gray, shaking his head about something, then turning to head towards the restaurant. He didn't bother looking out for her, sending a slight pang to Lucy's heart. She tried to ignore it as she entered. They were greeted by a girl - _who Lucy noted was not Beth like last time_ , then led to the back where a large table was. It was actually one regular table pushed up to a booth, but no one minded as they sat down.

Lucy chose to sit in the booth since it would be more comfortable. She saw Erza and Jellal sit across from her, then Cana set next to Erza and Cana's friend sat at the table adjoining the booth. Lucy felt herself get disappointed when she saw Natsu heading towards the other side of the table. That was, until he jerked out of Gray's grasp and stumbled over to Lucy's side.

Before Levy could take a seat at the booth Natsu slid in and scooted next to Lucy. She was a little surprised, but overall happy he was next to her. Levy took her seat beside Natsu, followed by Gajeel sitting at the table.

Juvia sat next to Gajeel. To avoid sitting across from her, Gray chose to sit at the end of the table. No one said anything, most already knowing Juvia would be upset if she was away from 'her beloved' for too long, even if that meant a few feet.

"Sorry about that," Natsu muttered under his breath. His cheeks were burning and he could barely look her in the eye, but Lucy didn't mind as long as he sat by her. "Gray wouldn't leave me alone."

"What was that about?" Lucy whispered. She wasn't sure if Gray could hear considering he was a few seats away, but she wanted to be sure.

Lucy didn't think his cheeks could grow a darker red, but she was proven wrong. "Just some stuff. Doesn't matter." There was no way he was telling her Gray saw his failed attempt at making a move on Lucy.

Gray thought he was being a good friend by talking to Natsu about it. All it did was embarrass the teenager further. He barely stuttered out a 'no' when Gray asked if he liked Lucy. He wasn't ready to tell his friends yet. The only reason he told his sister was because he knew she wouldn't meddle like them.

Despite Natsu denying his feelings for Gray, the guy still tried giving him advice for 'next time'. Like hell Natsu was going to try to make another move again after that disastrous first attempt. He counted himself lucky she hadn't decided to leave right after he told her he did in fact try to kiss her.

Well, he hadn't said those exact words, but he knew what she was implying. That wasn't the worst part. It was not knowing how she felt about it. She didn't say anything, but he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She did hold his hand afterwards, so that was a good sign.

At least Natsu hoped it was a good sign.

He still had the gift in his pocket. It was hard to ignore seeing as it pressed against his thigh when he sat down. He really hoped she liked it. In reality Natsu knew she was going to love it, but was she going to love receiving it from him specifically?

Before Natsu or Lucy could continue their short conversation, a waitress, who Lucy recognized as Millianna again, came up to hand them their menus and get their drink orders. Lucy ordered the strawberry lemonade, remembering how good it was the last time she was there. Natsu decided to go with soda this time since he wouldn't be ordering a dessert for his meal.

Millianna left, practically purring as she said she'd be back with their drinks. The group of teens started chatting, but Lucy stayed quiet to observe everyone. She learned from the conversations the boy Cana was with was named Bacchus. Apparently they were hanging out at the mall but got kicked out for 'disturbing the peace', so they decided to hit up the arcade since the employees there don't mind disorderly conduct as much. That's when they ran into the group.

"Wanna join us after?" Cana smiled, pulling out a silver flask to take a swig before tucking it into her puffy blue purse.

"It'll be fun," Bacchus said. "They're doin' a special tonight. You get twice as many tokens."

"Is there a catch?" Gray asked, skeptical.

"Nah, just a promo." Lucy watched as the boy dug into Cana's purse for her flask. Before he could pull it out Millianna was already back with their drinks.

"Here you go," the waitress placed each glass on the table, carefully balancing her tray as she went through the drinks. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little impressed. She would certainly drop it if she tried doing that.

"Now, what can I getcha?" The girl smiled, squirming in place as she pulled out her notepad. The girl always seemed so chipper.

One by one they ordered. Lucy decided on a simple cheeseburger while Natsu got a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes. Lucy was a little surprised when he didn't order anything spicy, but realized it might be due to the two additional members to their group.

She didn't say anything. Instead she smiled to herself when she realized Natsu ordered something spicy the same day they met. It had to be a clear sign he at least thought of her as a friend that early on. Lucy would file it as a win, seeing as there was no one to refute her mental claim.

"Okay, I'll get these orders right in," Millianna placed her notepad in her apron, then started walking away. "Stay pawsome while I'm gone!"

Lucy let a giggle slip past her lips at the cute line. It seemed to fit Millianna since the girl was clearly a cat person. Natsu smiled to himself when he heard her laugh. He was amazed how well it worked to calm him down.

The group continued with small talk. Gray and Natsu argued despite being a few seats apart from each other. Levy tried to talk behind Natsu's back to Lucy, who was busy laughing at Erza's angry reaction when she told the boys to settle down. Gajeel and Juvia talked about school since they shared a class together. Cana and Bacchus tried discretely pouring the contents of her flask into their drinks, and Jellal tried to calm Erza down.

Their food arrived about twenty minutes later. By then Cana was swaying a bit, but Lucy didn't notice. Her focus was on the food being set in front of her. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now. Popcorn was good, but the burger looked amazing.

As Lucy ate, she didn't notice Gray and Juvia whispering to each other. The blue haired girl pulled out her phone, sending a message to another girl at the table. Lucy vaguely heard Erza's notification sound go off, but didn't pay it any mind.

Erza read the text Juvia sent, a small smirk coming to her face as she devised a plan. She waited until Lucy wasn't eating or drinking anything before she said, "hey Natsu..." She succeeded in gaining more than just his attention. "I forget. What's your favorite colors again?"

Lucy finally glanced up at Erza, cocking her head in the process. How could Erza forget? She thought they'd been friends for years. She thought it was obvious what Natsu's favorite color was. It was red, right? He chose Team Valor after all. Lucy even remembered him saying red was awesome.

_'Wait...'_

Lucy's skin tingled when something from earlier popped into her mind. It was small, soft, and currently sitting in a bag in Gray's car. _'No... She wouldn't...'_

"What? You couldn't seriously forget!" Natsu gaped at Erza as if she'd just told him something outlandish. "It's red and black!"

Lucy's eyes widened when she connected the dots. In her mind she envisioned those red and black panties that left little to the imagination. "Th-that's why you made me buy those?!" Lucy accused, staring into Erza's brown eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Erza shrugged, but her smirk didn't fade.

Natsu raised a brow, a little amused at Lucy's reaction. He enjoyed seeing her flustered, even if he wasn't the cause of it. She always seemed more real to him when she acted like that. "Buy what?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy shrieked. A few neighboring tables glanced her way, but most ignored her. They saw nothing more than an overreacting teenager, which in that moment perfectly described her.

Lucy ducked her head, face burning hot. _'That little... ugh! What was she thinking?! A few weeks ago she acted like she hated me! Now it looks like she's encouraging-'_ Lucy couldn't finish that thought. There was no point anyway. She was nowhere near ready to show Natsu what type of panties she bought, let alone actually wear them in front of him. A swimsuit was one thing, but something as intimate as lingerie? She'd die of embarrassment!

"Okay..." Natsu tried to steal a peek at her face, but her blonde hair easily acted as a curtain, keeping him from seeing her bright red cheeks. He decided to chalk up her reaction to her being weird again. To put her at ease, he went to place his hand on her hand, but at the last second she moved her hand to bring it up to her stomach. That resulted in Natsu accidentally setting his large hand on her thigh.

He felt her instantly tense under his touch, so he yanked his hand away from her. Even if he just touched her jeans he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. "Sorry," Natsu cringed. "I was tryin' to grab your hand."

Lucy didn't get a chance to say he was fine. Instead Cana cut in, sounding slightly more inebriated than before. "Sho when did ju two become a couple?"

Lucy's head snapped up in an instant. She tried to answer, but Natsu beat her to it. "We're just friends," he clarified, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Despite having feelings for her he didn't want to embarrass her. Confessing his feelings for her now would be a poor decision anyway. He'd rather it just be the two of them so they could have their privacy, but that was only _if_ he ever grew the courage to admit it to her.

"For now," Gray mumbled under his breath loud enough for Natsu to hear. He doubted anyone else heard, except maybe Gajeel. For some reason Gajeel also seemed to have better senses than everyone else.

Luckily Lucy spoke up, breaking Natsu's focus on Gray's comment. "Umm... Can you stop tapping my foot?"

All eyes landed on Lucy, then flitted to where she was looking at. Jellal parted his lips in surprise, "oh wow, that's embarrassing. Sorry."

"It's okay," Lucy laughed it off, thankful for the distraction. She honestly didn't know how else she was going to get out of that awkward question.

When Levy asked what happened, Lucy smiled. "I just felt a foot tapping my foot. I assume you thought it was the table stand?" She asked Jellal.

Said boy nodded, eyes falling to his plate. Despite being student council he could sometimes have trouble talking to people. "Yeah. My bad."

"It's alright," Lucy said. With that, the group started talking again. When the food was eaten and the checks arrived, Lucy snatched up Natsu's billfold along with hers. She didn't give him time to protest. "I already said it was my treat," she reminded, slipping her card and both receipts into one billfold before handing it back to Millianna.

Natsu barely held back his grumble. "But the guy's supposed to pay for the girl..."

Lucy raised a brow. "Well we're in the twenty-first century. I think I'm capable of paying." Sounding more passive aggressive than she intended, she added, "plus we're just friends, so it shouldn't matter anyways."

Natsu wanted to say 'ouch'. The way she said it sounded harsh. He hadn't meant to offend her, but he realized he did somehow. "Sorry..."

"Hmm?" Lucy glanced away from the scene in front of her. She didn't mean to stare, but she caught the end of Jellal grabbing Erza's check to pay for her as well.

"I said," Natsu sighed, "never mind. Do you wanna go to the arcade?"

"Arshade!" Cana threw her hands in the air. "Yesh!"

Cana started ranting to Bacchus about how fun the arcade was going to be, slurring every few words, but the boy seemed to understand what she was saying with ease. Lucy let out a few chuckles at the scene. The only time she saw drunk people were older men and women at social gatherings her father dragged her to, but she was never really all that close to it like she was now.

"Anyways..." Lucy resisted the urge to shake her head when she saw Cana pout, mumbling something about running out of alcohol. "Yeah, I want to go to the arcade." She didn't get to go last time, so this would be fun. "Plus, I did say I wanted a rematch. I don't intend on losing." She was still a little upset about the way their Monopoly game ended.

"Great!" Natsu beamed. He really enjoyed playing video games, so with Lucy there he was sure to have a great night. He didn't back away from challenges, even when they came from someone as pretty as Lucy.

He wanted to snort. _'As if anyone could be pretty like her.'_ She wasn't just gorgeous on the outside. The longer he knew her the more he found himself captivated by her. Not only was she nice and smart, she was also strong-willed, and that was something Natsu couldn't help but find attractive.

"You're on, Dragon Boy," Lucy whispered, smirking a little when she saw a flash of determination in his green eyes.

"Bring it, Heartf-," he cringed when he realized he almost slipped up again. "Bring it, _Luce_ ," he corrected himself.

Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when Millianna came back with the checks. She passed them out, handing two slips of paper to Lucy to sign. The girl got to work writing out a tip and signing her fake name on the dotted line.

She wondered briefly if what she was doing was illegal. She signed as 'Lucy Ashley', but it didn't seem like it should matter seeing as her name wasn't even on the card. It was one of those reloadable prepaid cards people buy in stores. Jude had it set to automatically load a certain amount for her allowance every month to keep her going. It was easier than getting her a real card, seeing as her identity would come to light if someone caught her last name.

When the group of ten finished paying, they headed to the arcade next door. Natsu stumbled a little when someone passing by blew out cigarette smoke, some of it catching in the wind to hit him in the face.

It reminded him he was going to be taking the train tomorrow with Lucy. That meant taking a pill, which meant all the nasty side effects. Smoking those cigarettes helped a little, but it was all just temporary. That's what he continued to remind himself until the harsh smell of smoke dissipated.

Natsu glanced over to Lucy, seeing a bright smile adorning her face. She seemed really excited to be going to the arcade. He decided he would give her the gift inside. He didn't know how long she would be able to stay out, so he didn't want to risk his chance slipping away.

If he waited too long he would have to give it to her tomorrow, but he didn't know if he'd be able to make it that long. The gift was nagging him every step of the way, not letting his brain think much of anything else when he walked.

The group went up to the counter. Natsu and Lucy each spent five dollars, earning them ten dollars worth of tokens a piece since the arcade really was doing a promotion for double tokens. Once their friends got their tokens they scattered through the arcade. Natsu and Lucy smiled as they headed straight for the 'Dragon Slayer' game since it was his favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, hits, and comments! I really appreciate all the support! Shout out to those who commented: Miraculous_kid and daddy shrek!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Seven: The gift- Part Two
> 
> I totally stole the 'stay pawsome' line from MystpopGIRL(FF.net). I think it's cute!
> 
> So this was supposed to be just one chapter, but it reached 10k words and it just felt too long, especially since there's a lot to absorb in the second part. Let me know what you thought of this chapter?


	37. The gift- Part Two

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The gift- Part Two**

Lucy felt pretty confident until the game started. Natsu seemed to know exactly where to go and when the randomly generated dragons would pop up while she struggled. She easily fell behind, having to insert more coins just to keep playing alongside him. When the game finally finished Natsu spent one dollar and Lucy blew through four.

She laughed, saying she was wrong for doubting him. She would just have to find something else to beat him at. Natsu grinned, typing in a name for the game since he beat his previous high score.

"E.N.D.?" Lucy blinked, wondering why he chose to submit that for his name.

Natsu shrugged as he stepped away from the machine. "My brother joked around for a while calling me that. I guess I kinda like it."

"Does anyone else call you that?" Lucy asked, following him as he led her towards the back of the arcade, unaware of what he had planned.

"Nah," Natsu shook his head, feeling his hands sweat a little. He tried to tell himself this would be fine. He would just hand her the gift, try to tell her he liked her, everything would work out... _'Or it'll all blow up in my face and I'll ruin our friendship... Either way...'_

"Why not?"

Natsu ran a hand through his soft pink locks. "Probably 'cause I never told anyone else besides my family..." And that was only because they personally heard Zeref call him that a few times. He never bothered mentioning it to his friends. It didn't seem that important.

Lucy nodded. "Really?" She was a little surprised he hadn't told them, but it didn't sound like a big deal, so she figured it wasn't.

"Yeah," Natsu was thankful for the silly conversation. He was trying to downplay his near-panic attack. He hoped Lucy didn't notice the shallow breaths he started taking. He wouldn't allow let himself to get anxious, especially when he was about to take a huge risk.

Lucy wanted to say something about it, but she stopped when she realized they were walking further and further away from everyone else. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked when she noticed the machines around them weren't even turned on. Even the lighting was dim, giving the place a weird vibe.

Natsu sensed it too, so he stopped. He looked around, deeming the place suitable. Maybe in the dim light she wouldn't see the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. His bangs did a good job of covering them up for the time being, although at this rate they would soon be matted to his skin. "I just wanted to, umm..."

His hand dug in his pocket, fingers curling around the gift. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, preventing him from saying what he wanted to say. He pulled out the gift, making sure to keep his fingers around the package so it wouldn't get revealed too soon.

"Are you okay?" Lucy reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch away from her touch, finding it oddly comforting. "Natsu?"

"H-here," he managed to say as he held his hand out, head darting to the side in embarrassment. Hesitantly, he released his fingers to show her the gift.

It took Lucy a second to register what she was looking at. It wasn't that she couldn't tell what they were. It was quite obvious. She was more surprised they were in Natsu's hand, presented to her like a-

"Is it for me?" Lucy looked up to see him look at her through his peripherals, then back down to the Poké Ball earrings in his hand. They were about the size of her little finger's nail and painted with bright colors, but that wasn't what caught Lucy's attention.

The Poké Ball earrings were _heart-shaped_.

She quickly looked at his eyes, waiting for an answer. He simply nodded, throat too tight to form the right words. Lucy's lips parted, unsure what to say. "Th-thank you." It honestly didn't seem like enough. She lunged forward, nearly knocking him over when she embraced him. "Thank you! They're beautiful!" She couldn't remember the last time she got a random gift from someone.

Natsu had to grasp onto the earrings to make sure they didn't fall from his hand. When he caught his balance he stood there, wondering if he was supposed to hug her back. He decided to do it, one hand coming high on her back while the other wrapped a little lower around her. His nose filled with her scent again, finding it both exciting and relaxing. Natsu really didn't know what this girl was doing to him, but he liked it.

Lucy swore she felt his rapid heartbeat against her chest. Or maybe it was just hers pounding wildly. She didn't care, all she knew was she was happy with the present. More importantly, she was happy Natsu went out of his way to get her something. He really didn't have to do that.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his scarf.

"Y-you said that already," he tried to laugh it off, but he ended up choking a little. "I umm," he grimaced when he realized he really was sweating quite a bit. He'd never felt so nervous in a good way. "I... I was wondering... if maybe... maybe you..."

 _'Damn it, Natsu,'_ he thought to himself. _'How hard is it to ask her if she likes you?'_

"Maybe you... like... like-"

"Yes!" Lucy said without hesitation.

"Really?" Natsu felt his stomach flip, his heart rise, and a weight lift from his chest. He was amazed one simple word had this effect on him. "You do?"

"Of course!" Lucy pulled away to look in his eyes. "Of course I like the earrings!"

Suddenly a heavy weight came crushing down on his heart. _'She likes... the earrings...'_ Natsu had to force himself to keep smiling. He didn't want her to know just how disappointed he was to find out she hadn't meant _him_. She was just talking about the gift. "I'm... _glad_ ," he said, voice strained.

Lucy on the other hand was beyond excited. Her crush gave her a present! Not only was it in the shape of a heart, it was personal. He didn't just grab some random jewelry off a shelf. He bought them because Pokémon brought them together. At least that's the reason she assumed he bought them. She wouldn't ask, not wanting to risk getting a different reason.

"Thank you!" And before Lucy knew it, she was leaning in to press her lips to his cheek.

Natsu jolted when he felt the pressure on his heated skin. He gulped, not expecting her to actually kiss him. He didn't even have time to wonder if that was in a friendly way or something romantic. Before he knew it she was pulling away, a soft shade of pink adorning her cheeks.

Lucy opened her mouth to explain herself. She didn't know what came over her, but she hoped he wasn't upset she kissed his cheek. However, she barely got a word out before someone came crashing into their moment.

"Natsu, I-"

"Ya call that a kith?!" Cana hollered when she suddenly showed up. One hand grabbed the back of each of their heads before smashing their heads together.

Lucy's mouth overlapped his, teeth digging into her lips from the force behind Cana's shove. She felt Natsu's nose bop against her cheek just as hers smacked into his. Lucy jerked away, her hand coming up to cover her pained mouth. Anger spiked in her when she glared at Cana, the girl swaying with a lazy grin on her face.

"What the hell?!" Lucy yelled, not caring if anyone heard. "You can't just do that!" Her brown eyes were narrowed, a slight tick in her forehead.

Cana only shrugged, raising a brow when she looked over to Natsu, then back to Lucy. "Fiiigured yous two needed shome help. I's shorry."

Lucy opened her mouth to say more, but her voice cut short by a choke in her throat. Only then did she realize she was crying, tears streaming down her face.

"Luce?"

She didn't turn to see Natsu. She didn't want to see his reaction right now. All she wanted to do was get away, to escape the embarrassment, so that's what she did. In a flash Lucy was racing through the arcade and towards the exit. She didn't notice the stares she received, or the shouts coming from Natsu to wait. She just kept running until she made it to the parking lot.

Lucy slowed down to a walk, which eventually ended with her stumbling. She didn't have a chance to fall, strong arms coming out of nowhere to steady her. "Lucy," Natsu said, letting go of her when he felt her get her balance. "I'm really sorry for what Cana did, but please don't be mad at me. I promise I had nothing to do with that."

Desperation was clear in his voice. Lucy turned, facing him with watery eyes. "I'm not m-mad at you. I'm... I'm sorry," she said, throwing him off.

"What?" He must have heard her wrong. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for acting this way," Lucy scrubbed at her face with the back of her hand, vision turning blurry. "It's just... That was my first kiss." More tears formed when she realized she could never get that back. "I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted it to go differently."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He felt awful he took her first kiss, but he knew it wasn't his fault. He had no idea what Cana had planned. "Luce-"

"No," she shook her head, trying to will away the tears. "I'm overreacting, I know that." She sniffled, pushing some strands away from her face. When she regained some of her composure, she explained. "I didn't expect firecrackers or that stupid leg raise," Lucy demonstrated with her foot for a moment before realizing she wasn't in the right state to be challenging her balance.

With two feet firmly on the ground, she continued. "I was just wanting something more special. I wanted something better than getting my face smashed against a boy's. No offense to you." She finally looked down at the ground, feeling stupid for caring so much about a dumb kiss.

Natsu felt his stomach churn, similar to how he felt getting in a vehicle before it started moving. He pushed the nausea aside, sucking in a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry your first kiss was with me."

Lucy's head snapped up. "What? N-no!" She shook her head, hands coming up to give a small wave. "That's not what I meant. Honestly... Honestly I don't mind you being my first. I just..."

"Wanted something special?"

Lucy frowned. "Yeah. Does that make me sound spoiled?"

Natsu shook his head. "No. I don't blame you." He could understand her wanting a good first kiss, even if it wasn't possible. Still, something she said stood out. She said she didn't mind him being her first kiss. Maybe there was a way he could turn this around.

He slowly took a step towards to her, closing the distance between them. He felt nervous, but his need to help her outweighed his fear. "Lucy, do you trust me?"

Her fingers twitched, her eyes widened, but she didn't speak. Instead she nodded.

Natsu brought his hands up. One gently resting on her waist while the other came up to brush the rest of the hair out of her face. He used his shaky thumb to trace under her eyes, collecting the excess tears that hadn't spilled yet. When she seemed better, he took a deep breath.

_'It's now or never...'_

Natsu peered down at her, absorbing the concerned, yet hopeful look in her eyes. He leaned in an inch, testing her reaction. She didn't move. She didn't even flinch.

Knowing in his heart this was what he wanted, he leaned in the rest of the way, warm chapped lips pressing against soft ones. He couldn't taste anything since he kept his lips sealed, but he could definitely smell her lip gloss now that he was so close.

His hand drifted to her cheek, cupping it as he tilted his head and closed his eyes. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut a second later, her mouth finally applying pressure as she accepted the kiss. She felt their noses touch each other's cheeks again, but this time there was no pain, no sudden spike in fear, only the sweet and gentle kiss shared between them could be felt.

Natsu shifted his mouth a bit, his lips overlapping hers so her bottom lip was captured between his. He didn't open his mouth, not wanting to push the kiss much further than that, but he did give her bottom lip a little squeeze. Lucy let out a surprised mewl, causing Natsu's heart to skip a beat.

Natsu was the first to pull away, his eyes staying closed for a few seconds longer as he collected himself. He did it. He actually really kissed Lucy, and she didn't freak out on him or flat-out reject his offer. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip, tasting her vanilla lip gloss. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he finally looked at Lucy. She appeared in a daze, staring at his mouth before her eyes slowly flitted to his green orbs.

"Wow," she breathed, her lips still feeling warm from the kiss. She brought her hand up, fingers ghosting over her lips. "That was..."

"Your first kiss," Natsu finished for her, hands still on her waist and cheek. He leaned in again, fooling Lucy into thinking he was going to kiss her once more, but instead he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Was that better?"

"Y-yeah. It was awesome." Lucy still felt a little shocked, but overall blissful. The kiss was simple, yet wonderful. It was definitely better than that horrible mashing of teeth and mouths when Cana bopped them together. This was a kiss she would be proud to call her first.

"Was that your first kiss too?" She looked at him, seeing his eyes close and his brow furrow.

He didn't want to answer.

Natsu pulled away from her, hands falling from her body to land by his side. His lips twisted into a frown as he debated what to say to her without lying.

"Oh..." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Natsu _wasn't_ saying. That wasn't his first kiss.

"It was my favorite," he finally offered up. It was the only truth he wanted to tell her right now. The real truth was too painful. If he even allowed himself to slip back into that memory he may have another anxiety attack, and he definitely didn't want that.

Lucy felt herself reflecting a broken smile. "Well..." She started, heart a little pained, but she knew she had to get over it. It wasn't Natsu's fault he kissed another girl. It's not like they were dating or anything. Plus she guessed it happened before they even knew each other. There was no way to hold him accountable for that.

Still, the truth hurt.

"Thanks for giving me a good first kiss," Lucy felt her bottom lip quiver when she tried to flash him a real smile, so she didn't push herself past that. "You're a... great... friend..."

If only Lucy could hear the way Natsu's heart shattered. If after all that she still saw him as just a friend, well he didn't know what else he could do. He felt more crummy knowing the kiss went from 'awesome' to 'good' in less than a minute. He knew he should have lied to her, told her she was the first girl he kissed, but he couldn't do that to her.

There was no way she wasn't going to find out eventually anyway. It was only a matter of time until she discovered the truth.

 _'I really wish you were my first kiss, Lucy...'_ Why he couldn't say those words out loud? He didn't know. He also didn't know why he cared so much.

Natsu did well to cover his sadness. All Lucy saw him as was a friend, but at least he gave her a decent first kiss. He would always have that.

"Let's go inside?" He turned to look at the arcade. It was getting dark, the neon 'OPEN' sign lighting up the entrance.

"Yeah," Lucy said, gently taking Natsu's hand to follow him to the arcade.

They didn't say anything more about the kiss. When they entered Natsu handed her the Poké Ball earrings again, saying he was glad she liked them. The two went to join the others, neither wanting to dwell in the uncomfortable silence that fell between them after the little truth about Natsu came out.

By the time they found the others they'd all been informed about 'the kiss'. Of course Lucy didn't correct any of them. She didn't care if they counted that messy mashup as her first kiss. Natsu and her knew the truth, and it was something she could treasure in private. She would probably tell Levy later though, but only after the girl told her whatever she'd been trying to talk about since Monday.

Natsu didn't protest when Lucy was dragged away by Levy to go play some games with her. He decided to hang out with Gray and Juvia, even if he felt like a third wheel. Talking to Gajeel was always an option, but he wouldn't take it. Their relationship was already ruined. He didn't think there was a way to fix it given their combined stubborn attitudes.

Still, somehow he found himself left alone when Gray and Juvia rushed away to play something else. He was tempted to follow them, not wanting to be alone, but decided to give them some space.

Natsu shuffled back over to the 'Dragon Slayer' game to play it again. He stopped when he saw Gajeel already putting some coins in. He was about to turn and walk away when a gruff voice said, "you wanna play?"

Natsu raised a brow, looking up to see Gajeel was indeed talking to him. "You sure?" He asked, a little stunned he would even offer. This already was their most civilized conversation in over two years, and it was only two sentences.

Gajeel shrugged, hands falling over the buttons on the machine. "I don't mind the company, but I ain't payin' for ya."

Natsu figured that was fair enough. He took one quick glance around, not seeing anyone he recognized. With a short sigh he said, "sure."

Slipping in the coins, Natsu got ready for the game. Once it started the two boys were off, slaying dragons and earning points. Minutes passed while they remained silent, until finally half an hour went by.

Natsu was in the middle of attacking a jade dragon when Gajeel asked, "tonight was really her first kiss?"

"What?" Natsu jerked his head to the side for only a moment before refocusing on the screen.

"Lucy. That was her first kiss?"

Natsu furrowed his brows as he tried to concentrate on the dragons. He didn't want to talk to Gajeel about anything personal. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just askin'." The way Gajeel said it sounded like he wasn't 'just asking'. Natsu's suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when Gajeel added, "Levy said somethin' about maybe thinking you two've been sneaking off to fool around or somethin'."

Natsu raised a brow, his cheeks warming at the thought. "Wh-why would she think that?"

Gajeel huffed. "I dunno. Maybe 'cause y'all are always touching each other. I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch given your history with chicks."

"Hey!" Natsu glared at his cousin, lips curling back in a snarl. "You and I both know I didn't do it, and it's your fucking fault she-"

"Calm down. Geez. It was a joke," Gajeel groaned, a headache setting in from talking to Natsu. He forgot how annoying his cousin could be. "I... I know you didn't do it." He killed a dragon on the screen, trying to muster up the guts to say what he'd been wanting to say for years. "I'm..."

Natsu turned back to the screen when he realized Gajeel wasn't going to finish that sentence. He saw his character died, so he put in two more coins to continue playing. Time went on as the two boys continued slaying dragons. Natsu grew used to the sound of chatter and video games in the background. So much so that he flinched when Gajeel finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Natsu's jaw went slack. He glanced up, seeing a strained frown form on Gajeel's face. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah," he tried to ignore Natsu's gaze as he attacked another dragon. "In my defense, I honestly didn't know she was gonna do that. I... I thought I was doin' you a favor."

"Some favor," Natsu said sarcastically. That 'favor' caused him two years of hell and counting. The endless name calling, the senseless fights, the bloody noses, the black eyes, the teasing, the harassing... It was some fucking favor.

Gajeel growled, but there was nothing he could say in his defense. "I don't expect this to change anythin'. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. She seemed nice."

"God, _please_ stop talking about her." Natsu felt like his skin was covered in spiders. Every unwanted touch started coming back to his memory. He stuttered as he barely fought off the memories. "I'm not forgiving you, but please, _please_ , stop talking about all this."

"Fine by me," Gajeel scoffed. This talk was more than he bargained for. He hadn't expected it to even happen given how hard it was for him to simply apologize. He figured the only reason he apologized was due to his situation he was in right now. It got him thinking about his life a lot.

They settled into their silence again, both passing another level in 'Dragon Slayer'. Natsu hated to admit it, but Gajeel was actually pretty good at the game. He considered challenging Sting and Rogue to see who could get more points. He already agreed to hang out with Sting anyway for doing Lucy that favor. At least this way he could do something he enjoyed during their 'play date'. He just didn't know if his cousin agree to a team challenge.

"So," Gajeel started, disrupting their silence again. "I just wanted to let you know, since I don't have anyone else to tell, but Levy and I ran into a problem."

Natsu furrowed his brows. He wanted to make a joke about Levy finally realizing how idiotic Gajeel was, but he refrained from doing so. The tone in Gajeel's voice sounded serious enough to pull an equally serious attitude from Natsu. "What's up?"

Another minute of slaying dragons passed before Gajeel decided to tell him. "We had sex and the condom broke."

Natsu thought he might snap his neck from how fast he looked over. He opened his mouth, yelling, "what?!"

* * *

"What do you mean it broke?!" Levy flinched at Lucy's loud voice.

"The condom just... _broke_." She didn't know how else to explain it without getting into some pretty graphic details.

"I... I didn't even know you two were having sex," Lucy shook her head, not wanting to believe the innocent little Levy actually did _that_! And here she thought she was going to blow Levy out of the water with her story of her first kiss in the parking lot. It was child's play compared to what Levy was going through.

"We didn't really mean for it to happen. We were at his house, one thing led to another..." Levy's face slowly took on a crimson tint. "He grabbed a condom he found in his dad's bathroom. Turns out it was a really cheap one..."

"Oh my gosh," Lucy shook her head. "When did it break?"

Levy dropped her head. "At the very end." A few tears came to her eyes. She would cry more, but she'd already cried every night since it happened, and sometimes during the day when she was alone. "We didn't mean for it to happen."

"I'm sorry," Lucy wrapped her friend in a hug. She pressed the side of her face to the crown of Levy's head, but she had to pull away when her new earrings stabbed against her neck. "When are you due?"

Levy's eyes widened. "D-due?"

"For your period," Lucy clarified. Only after hearing it out loud she realized what she asked sounded like a due date for a baby. "I guess I should have chosen a better way of saying that."

Levy breathed a sigh of relief. She already thought about the possibilities of getting pregnant, but to hear someone else talk about it was nerve-wrecking. "Next Saturday is when I should start."

The two girls pulled away from the hug. "Did you try taking that emergency contraceptive?" Lucy had overheard some girls in one of her classes talking about that method if a slip up happened.

Levy sighed. "Kind of. I went to the pharmacy, but the guy wouldn't sell it to me unless I brought my parents with me."

Lucy cocked her head. "I thought you don't need your parent's permission."

"You don't," Levy frowned. "When I told him that he suggested I should just let nature take its course. He basically wouldn't sell it to me unless I got my parents, and I was too scared to tell them."

"So you didn't take it?" Lucy asked, she beckoned for Levy to follow her towards the back of the arcade where she had her horrible 'first' kiss with Natsu. It gave them some much-needed privacy.

"I did," Levy said on their way to the back. "But it was right at the three day mark. I don't know if it'll work. I'm just really scared that I messed up my whole life." More tears formed, but Levy stubbornly wiped them away.

"So how'd you get the pill? Did you tell your parents?"

"No," Levy shook her head, mortified after imagining their reactions. "I just went back when he wasn't working. Another guy was there and he was a lot nicer."

"Well, that's good," Lucy still couldn't help but think it wasn't fair the first guy denied her the sale. Levy would surely be feeling more secure if she took it right after it happened. "So you said Saturday, right? That's when your next period should be?"

Levy nodded, wiping a few more tears from her eyes.

Lucy gave Levy another hug. She couldn't bear seeing her friend so sad. "Then don't worry about it until then."

"But-"

"Nope," Lucy shook her head. "Worrying about it now isn't going to do you any good. Just wait until Saturday. Either you will, or you won't get your period. If you do, awesome! If you don't-"

"Then I ruined my life," Levy groaned, head burying into Lucy's shoulder.

"No, it won't be the end of the world. You're really smart Levy. I know you'll do great things no matter what happens." Lucy could feel her friend shake in her arms. She was crying again, but this time Lucy didn't try to stop her. She had a feeling Levy just needed to let it out.

It turned out she was right. Levy cried for a few more minutes, eventually getting a hold of herself. Lucy told her to keep her updated if any happened between now and Saturday when she wasn't around. Lucy already knew she'd be asking Levy about it a lot until they got a clear answer.

Lucy suggested she should take a pregnancy test now, but Levy said she'd rather wait until Saturday. She was too nervous to take anything now anyway. The two girls ended up sitting in the back of the arcade, talking about pregnancy tests until Levy changed it to what happened before the condom broke.

Lucy swore her face couldn't get any hotter. After Levy told her - _in detail_ \- what happened before the condom broke, Lucy told Levy about her tame kiss with Natsu in the parking lot. Despite it not being as crazy as full-blown sex, Levy still congratulated Lucy.

"Are you two going out now?" Levy asked.

Lucy frowned. "No. I don't know if he did it because he actually wanted to, or because he was just trying to make up for what Cana did."

"Hmmm..." Levy said it could go either way, but she was leaning more towards Natsu actually liking her option. Lucy said she wished, cheeks ablaze when she realized how great it felt saying out loud. If only she had the courage to say it to his face. Levy suggested trying to kiss him, seeing how he reacted. Lucy said she would honestly consider it. Levy was a smart girl. If she thought Natsu liked her then maybe it was true.

The girls got lost in conversation, switching topics from boys to school, then to the walkathon happening next Saturday, then that led to Levy crying again because Saturday was when she was due for her period.

After another five minutes Levy's tears were gone and they were ready to go join their friends again. Unfortunately when they found Gray and Juvia they learned Erza and Jellal had already left. They were actually about to leave too, but they didn't want to go before giving them their backpacks and shopping bags.

At that point Natsu and Gajeel came strolling up. Lucy didn't notice the strain in Gajeel's jaw, her focus on Natsu and his wide eyes. They all headed out of the arcade and to the parking lot. On the way to Gray's car Lucy whispered to Natsu, "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Natsu's eyes didn't change when he said, "no... Gajeel just told me some things. You'd never guess what it was."

"I think I have an idea," Lucy said, no humor in her voice. If it was about anything else she could see laughing, but this was a serious matter.

Testing it out, Natsu whispered, "does it have anything to do with something breaking?"

Lucy saw Gajeel and Levy were a few feet in front of them. She hoped they couldn't hear them talking. "Yes."

"I guess you already know then."

Neither said anything else on the subject. They had plenty of time to talk tomorrow on the train ride. "What time do you want me to meet you at the train station?" Natsu asked as he grabbed Lucy's backpack and shopping bag from Gray's car. He was riding home with Gray while Lucy would be getting a ride with Gajeel and Levy.

"Meet me there at nine," Lucy said, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, revealing one of the heart-shaped earrings. "If that's okay."

Natsu stared at her ear a little too long, surprised she couldn't hear his beating heart. It sounded louder than a drum to him. "S-sounds great. See you later, Luce!"

They hugged quickly, not wanting to take up everyone else's time. It was already late. Lucy didn't realize how long they spent in the arcade until she saw how dark it was outside. She guessed the saying was true. Time does fly when you're having fun.

_'Or when your friend says she might be pregnant...'_

Lucy doubted that would ever become a saying. It just didn't roll off the tongue well.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lucy said as she started pulling away. As her cheek brushed against his, she tilted her head to place a soft kiss on his cheek. She doubted he felt it, but it made her body sizzle in a mix of excitement and fear. Lucy turned away without looking at his face. She was too scared to face him now.

"Y-yup," Natsu smiled. He definitely felt the kiss, even if it barely had any pressure behind it. He watched as she walked away with the other two, fading into the night.

Natsu was feeling a little anxious, but overall pretty good despite the news Gajeel dropped on him. He climbed into Gray's car, already feeling sick before the boy started the engine. Natsu could only think about two things before they took off.

One. He hoped there wasn't going to be a new addition to the Redfox family anytime soon.

And two. He really, _really_ couldn't wait to see Lucy tomorrow.

Natsu was starting to suspect his feelings weren't just one-sided. It seemed like there was maybe, just maybe a chance Lucy actually liked him as more than a friend. He could only guess she was just as scared as him to confess, or maybe she wasn't ready yet. Either way, he was determined to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to LovinmyOTPs for commenting!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Eight: Doll
> 
> To recap since there was a lot to absorb this chapter: Lucy got her first kiss(es) with Natsu, he gave her an awesome gift, they still haven't confessed yet, Gajeel and Natsu kinda talked about their issues, a tiny bit more about his rumor got revealed, and Levy might be pregnant? And Natsu's starting to realize his feelings might be mutual.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter? Thank you for reading! I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. They finally kissed! :) (It only took 37 chapters)


	38. Doll

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Doll**

"Thanks for the ride," Lucy said when Virgo came to a stop at the train station. "I'll text you when we get there, and when we get back to Magnolia."

"Good," Virgo nodded, "I hope you have fun."

Lucy smiled brightly, feeling optimistic. "I hope so too."

She climbed out of the car. Before she could close the door, Virgo said, "and no funny business with Natsu."

Lucy felt her face warm up. "I promise, nothing like that will happen."

"Good. I'm trusting you two." It was the last thing she said before adding, "see you later."

"Y-yeah." Lucy closed the door, feeling a little bad for letting Natsu kiss her now. She wasn't allowed to do stuff like that, but she let it happen anyway. If Virgo found out, she would probably tell her father, then she'd be in huge trouble.

She pushed the thought from her head. It wasn't like Virgo was going to find out anyway. Last night was a one-time thing. She didn't expect anymore kisses from Natsu, even if that thought disappointed her.

Lucy looked over her outfit once more before feeling better. She chose to wear a blue short-sleeve shirt with a thick white stripe over her chest. It was the same shirt she wore when she met Natsu. She matched it with a pair of shorts that went down to her knees and some tennis shoes. She decided to wear the earrings Natsu gave her, seeing as she loved anything dealing with Pokémon, plus they felt sentimental because they were bought by her best friend and crush.

Lucy hooked her purse's strap around her shoulder before heading to the station. She didn't want to be in a sour mood before seeing Michelle, so she forced herself to cheer up. Something Natsu saw right through when she walked up to him sitting on a bench right outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked before greeting her when he saw that fake smile once again on her face. He was worried he'd be nervous again after their kiss last night, but that thought faded quickly. He'd rather figure out what was wrong with his friend.

"Huh?" Lucy was caught off-guard, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept."

With her fake smile gone, Natsu relaxed. "Oh, you're fine. I haven't been waiting long." That was a bit of a stretch. He'd been waiting twenty minutes for her to show up. Luckily the train station was a Pokémon GO gym. "Besides, I've been kicking Team Instinct's ass at this gym."

Lucy raised a brow, then smiled down at him. "Is that so?" She would have to bring out her game soon and try to reclaim the gym.

Natsu laughed, "my bad. I forgot you chose that team."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't fight at a lot of gyms anyways, so it doesn't really affect me."

She looked through the large glass window to see inside the train station. "I need to go buy our tickets. You want to come with me?"

"Of course," Natsu figured she didn't even have to ask. He'd follow her anywhere. He wouldn't tell her that, not wanting to sound like some lost puppy.

Lucy reached out her hand, smiling when Natsu accepted it before pulling him up. "Let's go!"

They entered the building, Lucy already heading towards the ticket counter. Natsu was a little surprised when she ordered two tickets to Onibus. He'd never been there before despite it being so close to Magnolia. He didn't travel a lot. In fact he'd really only traveled to Hargeon, and from Magnolia to Crocus a few times, but other than that he always stayed in Magnolia. His sickness restricted a lot of travel.

Lucy paid, then grabbed their tickets. The train left in ten minutes, so they headed to their platform to wait. On the way, Lucy said, "I didn't even realize it, but we're both wearing the same shirts we met each other in."

Natsu looked down at his white shirt with salmon-colored sleeves. He smiled, "you're right. That's weird."

"Yeah," Lucy giggled, not realizing how much her laugh affected Natsu. He was suffering from taking his motion sickness medication, causing his body to feel jittery and anxious. He already knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but it would be worth it to spend the day with Lucy. Plus he really wanted to meet some of Lucy's family.

"So what'd your parents say about you leaving town today?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

Natsu groaned. "My dad dropped me off. I told him I was hanging out with you and your cousin today, but-"

"But he thinks you're with Gray?"

He nodded, his expression clearly irritated. Without thinking about it, he said, "I should just get a picture of you... That way I can prove you exist."

Lucy stopped, brows raised as she looked at the boy who stopped a few paces after her. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu cringed, wondering if he crossed a line. Was taking a picture of her not allowed? He panicked for a moment, knowing his medication made his anxiety worse, but it came to a screeching halt when Lucy said, "I already sent you a picture of me."

"Wh-what?" He looked at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"When I went to the wedding. I sent you a picture of me."

Natsu paled. "I... I don't know why I didn't think of that..." Suddenly Natsu felt like an idiot. He showed Wendy a picture of Lucy, so obviously he knew he had proof Lucy existed, he just never thought to show his father. "I'm an idiot."

Lucy's lips curved into a slight frown. "You're not an idiot," she said, hooking an arm around his arm to pull him to the platform, ignoring the rapid pounding of her heart when she felt the heat radiating from his body. "You're just a little goofy."

Natsu let out a breath. Goofy he could handle. He ran a hand through his hair, saying, "I'll have to show my dad when I get home."

"You will," Lucy agreed, then slowed down when they approached their platform. They both sat down on one of the benches, happy they made it before the train arrived. Lucy let go of his arm then, busying her hand by pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Natsu glanced over, heart rate speeding up when he saw she was wearing the earrings he got her. He felt his body tingle, but he didn't know if it was from his medication or from the happiness he felt knowing she actually liked the gift.

The train arrived within a few minutes after they showed up, giving Lucy enough time to reclaim the gym considering Natsu was the only one occupying it. It also gave Natsu time to go buy two waters from the vending machine near them.

They boarded, then went to sit on one of the benches away from people. Lucy noticed Natsu clutching his stomach when the train started moving, but soon he was able to ride it without much discomfort.

"So about this whole thing with Levy and Gajeel," Lucy started, feeling overwhelmed knowing Levy might be pregnant. "It's so crazy," Lucy sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I mean, can you imagine?"

Natsu raised a brow, but he didn't look at her. "What? The having sex part, or the pregnancy part?" He didn't give her enough time to answer. "Either way, the answers no."

That sparked Lucy's curiosity. She decided to put a pin in the Levy/Gajeel discussion to further investigate Natsu's past. In the most casual tone she could muster, she asked, "you've never thought about having sex?"

Natsu felt a little heat creep over the tips of his ears. "Well, I mean I've _thought_ about it before. I mean, who hasn't?"

Lucy swallowed thickly. She hadn't thought about having sex with someone. "With anyone in particular?"

The heat spread to Natsu's cheeks. "Not exactly... I really don't know how to describe it..."

She glanced around the train cart, seeing they were away from any eavesdroppers. "Could you try?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Just like, a faceless person." He cringed, "okay scratch that. That just sounds creepy... I meant like I've thought about the act itself, but it doesn't go past that, if that makes sense."

"Kind of," Lucy said. She remembered the big rumor spread about Natsu. The one where people thought he paid a girl for sex. "H-have you ever... tried it?"

"What? Sex?" Natsu finally met her eyes, "I already told ya. I'm a virgin."

Lucy gulped, the action not going unnoticed by Natsu. "I meant have you ever tried having it, but didn't?" Not only did she want to know to confirm the rumor really was false, but she was also curious herself. She wanted to know about Natsu's past for her own benefit seeing as he was the only boy to catch her interest.

His brows furrowed. He wanted to ask if she knew. If someone told her about his not-so-secret secret. "No." Natsu didn't mean to sound so cold, but he couldn't help it. "I've never personally tried having sex with anyone."

He looked away from her, eyes unfocused on the sight in front of him. "Have you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No." She brushed another blonde lock behind her ear. "I want to be in love with someone before doing... _that_. Does that sound stupid?"

Natsu looked at her again, this time with soft eyes. "Not at all." He slowly reached out, curling his fingers over her hand. "That's actually what I wanna do too." He could tell he was definitely blushing now. "That way I know it won't be wasted."

Lucy saw the hidden pain behind his words. His eyes betrayed the smile on his face. She placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle rub before saying, "I think we're both doing the right thing."

Natsu felt himself laugh, but only in his chest. "Yeah... Some people think it's weird though... Waiting."

"Well fuck those people," Lucy found herself saying without meaning to. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, laughing as a blush spread over her face. "Oops, I didn't mean to sound so crude."

"You're fine," Natsu laughed, his smile finally reaching his eyes. "But I think we want to avoid just fuckin' people."

Now Lucy covered her face with both hands. "Ahhh, let's just change the subject!"

When Natsu finally finished laughing, he said, "g-good idea. Umm, what'd you do last night? After you went home?"

Lucy slowly dropped her hands, her face a deep shade of red from her embarrassment. "I almost finished all of my homework."

"Let me guess," Natsu grinned, "chemistry give ya trouble?"

She shrugged, "I'll get the hang of it one of these days."

"Until that happens, I'll be happy to help!"

"Good, I need it," Lucy sighed. "My homework wasn't so bad. I watched the Miss Fiore pageant in the background while I did it. Really helped me get through it."

Natsu felt his throat constricting. "Y-you d-don't s-say." He coughed, hoping that would help. It didn't.

"You okay?" Lucy asked when she noticed Natsu's stutter come back. He'd been doing pretty well to talk normally to her, so she worried she said something wrong. She thought back, not seeing how anything she talked about could upset him.

"F-fine," Natsu lied, grabbing his water bottle to chug half his water. It helped clear his throat a little, but it did nothing to soothe his twisting stomach. "Motion sickness acting up."

"Oh," Lucy raised her hand, then stopped. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Natsu asked, blinking at her.

She felt nervous when she admitted, "sometimes when I was sick my mom... my mom would run her fingers through my hair. It always helped me. I didn't know if it'd help you."

"Huh," Natsu couldn't say anyone tried that on him before. "I dunno if it'd help, but if you want to try?"

Lucy took that as an invitation. She slowly reached out, her fingers threading through the surprisingly soft pink locks. Natsu's eyes closed when she massaged at his scalp, then sighed peacefully as he sank further into the seat. "That actually feels pretty good," he said, not realizing how relaxing the simple action was.

Lucy smiled. She felt a little awkward playing with his hair, but it was just them right now. Technically there were other passengers, but they were like background noise to her. Lucy continued to run her hand through Natsu's hair for a few more minutes, reveling in the closeness and the gentle humming coming from her crush as she helped him through his sickness.

When Lucy's wrist hurt from being at an awkward angle, she finally pulled her hand out of his hair. Natsu said nothing, even though he wanted her to keep doing whatever she was doing. It helped relieve him, which was rare when he felt like that.

"Thanks," he said, only feeling slightly embarrassed over her doing that to him. It was a little intimate, but he trusted Lucy not to make fun of him for his sickness. "that helped."

"I'm glad," Lucy stretched her legs out a bit. They still had a while to go before they got to Michelle's town. "So I've been meaning to ask you about Bisca. Are you two close?" She saw how sweet the woman was with Natsu, and wondered if maybe he talked to her about his problems.

Natsu shrugged. "We've talked a bit." He leaned his head back so it was resting on the seat. "Nothing too personal, but she's nice. She let me hang out in her office when the nurse was busy a few times."

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean when the nurse was busy?"

He jolted, realizing she didn't know about his random trips to the nurse's office when he felt especially anxious. "N-nothing really. H-hey, so, did you bring 'Alice in Zombieland'?"

Lucy's brown eyes lit up, easily distracted when he brought up the subject of books. "I did," she said, moving to look through her purse for a moment before pulling out the book. "Do you want to read it with me right now?"

Natsu felt a little anxious over reading with her, but he said "sure," anyway. It was better than talking about his issues.

Lucy cracked open the book, flipping to a page titled "A NOTE FROM ALICE". Natsu learned pretty quickly Lucy was a faster reader than him. She often had to wait at the end of the pages for him to catch up just so she could turn the page. He thought about lying and saying he was already done reading a part when he really wasn't, but he decided to be honest. Despite the story being from a female's point of view he found the book interesting. Especially when the first zombies made their appearance.

When the two finished their next chapter, Lucy said, "have you considered switching your medication?"

Natsu jolted a little, surprised she spoke seeing as they stayed quiet for a while. "I've tried, but this is the best I'm gonna get." He raised his hand, letting her see the small shakes going through his hand. "Makes me a little jittery, but I can handle it."

Lucy frowned, not realizing how the side effects really got to him. "What do you take?"

Natsu pulled out his motion sickness medication. It was a small bottle. If it were full it would have twenty-four pills in it, but right now he was halfway through it. Lucy asked to see it, which prompted him to hand it over. She read the label carefully, then said, "have you tried only taking some of the pill?" Lucy looked up at him. "Like half?"

Natsu raised a brow, but resisted the urge to call her weird for suggesting something like that. "I'll try that next time," he promised, knowing he'd have to do it when he wasn't going to be near her. That way if it didn't work he wouldn't puke in front of her.

The train ride continued, Natsu and Lucy shuffling through topics ranging from school to their friends. At one point Lucy pulled out a picture frame from her purse, showing it to Natsu. "This is us when we were kids."

Natsu looked at the photo, seeing two little blonde girls smiling as they swung on a swingset by each other. He easily recognized Lucy based on her facial features. He avoided commenting on her appearance. The only word that came to mind to describe the little Lucy would be 'adorable', and he absolutely loathed that word, so he remained silent.

"Cool," Natsu said, playfully leaning against her shoulder to push her body. "So you've basically looked weird your whole life?"

Lucy scoffed, then shoved the photo back in her purse. "Rude," she said, but her tone didn't hold any anger.

"I'm sorry," Natsu laughed, "I didn't mean it. You know you look cute as a kid."

"Thanks," she sighed, meeting his gaze. "I want to see a picture of you as a kid now."

Natsu slowly nodded his head. "I'll have to find some, but the earliest picture is when I was three."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "Why?"

He took a deep breath, then said, "'cause all my baby pictures burned in the fire... The one that killed my parents." Lucy was about to place a hand on his back and tell him she was sorry to hear that, but didn't get a chance when Natsu kicked out his feet and shifted in his seat. "So no actual baby pictures for you, but I do have a good one somewhere with me and my brother. It was from one Halloween where we're dressed like Romans."

Lucy decided not to say anything about the fire that killed his biological parents. Natsu clearly didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to push him. "That sounds fun. I went trick-or-treating a few times before." She puffed out her cheeks, "but my mom always made me dress as a princess."

Natsu could only laugh. "You don't remind me of a princess," then as an afterthought, he added, "then again, you do have the right hair for it." He picked up a lock of golden hair, not realizing how strange he was being when he twisted it around his finger. "You just need to curl it and you could be Aurora, or maybe even Cinderella if you wore it up."

Natsu was about to grab some more of her hair to pile on top of her head, but stopped when he recognized his weird behavior. He slowly let go of her hair, then brought his hand back to his lap. "Just a thought."

"Who's Aurora?" Lucy asked, a little confused.

"Oh, that's Sleeping Beauty's real name," Natsu scratched at his head. "Or at least the one in the Disney movies."

"And you know this because...?"

Natsu shrugged. "My kid sister loves those movies, so I watched them a lot growing up."

"Oh." It was all Lucy could say. She thought that was cute, Natsu watching Disney movies with his little sister. It made her heart ache, wishing she had more precious memories like that.

"Anyways," Natsu failed at trying to change the subject discretely, "how much longer is this train ride? I gotta use the bathroom."

"You can use that one," Lucy pointed at the back of the cart. "Just knock first."

"Huh," Natsu never used the bathroom on a moving vehicle. He slowly stood up, legs feeling wobbly as he thought, _'there's a first for everything'._

While Natsu went to the bathroom, Lucy pulled out her phone. They would be arriving to their destination soon, but she felt somewhat unprepared. She hoped things would go well, but she knew hope wasn't enough sometimes. She didn't want to, but she decided to warn Natsu.

When he came back, she said, "there's something I should probably tell you about Michelle."

Natsu gave her his full attention despite thinking about how awful it felt trying to use the bathroom while moving. "What's that?"

"She... She can be a little closed off..."

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Lucy twisted her lips as he tried to figure out the best way to prepare Natsu. "She has a _condition_. After my mom passed away... Her mom c-" Lucy realized a little too late she wasn't comfortable talking about it. "Her mom c-committed... s-suicide in front of her..."

Natsu felt his arms and legs go numb. "She killed herself?" The words felt foreign on his tongue. He'd never personally dealt with knowing someone who killed themselves. Sure sometimes during his darkest moments the thought to end his suffering crossed his mind, but it was always pushed aside. Natsu just loved living too much to ever end his own life. Plus he couldn't do that to his friends or family. He could suffer if it meant they'd be happy.

"Yeah," Lucy felt a lump form in her throat. "Since then, Michelle's been a little... quiet."

"Well I can see why," Natsu didn't think he'd be alright if he saw Grandeeney kill herself in front of him.

Lucy slowly nodded, a little glad Natsu understood. "So if Michelle doesn't talk a lot, don't be surprised."

"Gotcha," Natsu said, thankful for the information. "I promise I'll be respectful."

"Thanks," Lucy let out a drawn out sigh. "Our stop's coming up."

She was right. Less than five minutes later they were getting off the train. Lucy gave Natsu a moment to collect himself. She knew riding a train couldn't be pleasant for him, even with his pills to fight off his sickness. During that time she sent Virgo a text, letting her know they arrived in town. 

When he was feeling better, they started walking. Lucy knew where she was going, so Natsu just followed along. They walked a few blocks before entering a neighborhood. There they walked past two stop signs before Lucy began walking towards one of the houses.

With a bright smile, Lucy knocked on the door when she stepped on the porch. Natsu stayed behind her, not sure if he was supposed to say or do anything specific. It didn't matter in the end. Soon a man answered the door, looked down at Lucy, then said, "she's in her room."

He wore a white tank top with pajama pants. His five o'clock shadow didn't go unnoticed, just like the stains on the man's clothing. Natsu was a little surprised when the man just turned around and walked away. He didn't even bother asking who he was. He thought it was weird letting a stranger into someone's home, but this man didn't seem to care.

Lucy smiled at Natsu, telling him to follow her as she entered the house. He was right behind her, closing the door after them before following her down a hall. She went to the second door on the left, knocking three times before saying, "Michelle! It's me Lucy! Can I come in?"

She was met with silence. Natsu saw Lucy's smile dropped a bit, but she still looked determined. Lucy knocked once more, then said, "I'm coming in!"

She waited a few seconds before slowly turning the doorknob. When the door was halfway open, she slipped inside. Natsu followed, taking in the scene around him piece by piece.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the dingy window. The walls were painted a light tan, but there was nothing hanging from them, much like there was nothing hanging on Lucy's walls in her room.

He looked around the room until his eyes flitted to a bed. It was pushed up against the corner with a girl sitting on the mattress. She looked about Lucy's age, but he forgot to ask just how old Michelle was.

That was Michelle, he assumed. The picture Lucy showed him earlier looked nothing like the girl sitting on the bed. This girl's eyes were dull, unfocused on the wall as if two people hadn't just entered her room.

Lucy grabbed a seat by a desk, then pulled it closer to the bed. Natsu took a peek at the desk. It was empty. The only thing resting on its surface was a layer of dust.

There were no other chairs, so Natsu decided to sit on the ground. He didn't mind. He'd rather watch than participate at first. He didn't exactly know how to talk to Michelle yet.

Lucy seemed optimistic as she started talking. "How have you been?"

Once again, Lucy was met with silence. She didn't let that get her down. "I don't know if you know, but I moved to Magnolia. It's a lot closer to here than Crocus is. It took my father a while to agree to let me move there, but he finally did..."

Michelle said nothing. She didn't even flinch or give any signs that someone was talking to her. She remained still, even when Lucy pulled out the picture frame. "I got you something." She held it out, but Michelle made no effort to look at the photo. "I'll just put it on your desk," Lucy said, placing the picture frame in the center, hoping it would be welcomed by her cousin.

Lucy sat back down, then chewed on her bottom lip before saying, "I brought a friend with me. His name is Natsu." Lucy looked at the boy on the floor. "Natsu, do you want to introduce yourself?"

"S-sure," he made himself sit up straight. "Hi. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you." He didn't bother holding out his hand for a handshake. Even if the girl was willing - _which she wasn't_ \- Natsu wouldn't be able to reach from where he sat anyway.

He wasn't surprised when Michelle said nothing. He was finding out fast that Lucy wasn't kidding when she said Michelle might be closed off.

"I brought a book," Lucy offered, pulling out the same book they'd been reading on the way over here. "I know you like reading, so I thought I'd read to you."

When Michelle didn't respond, Lucy started reading.

As she read, Natsu's eyes began to wander. They traveled from the floor to the ceiling, then over to Michelle. He didn't want to stare, but he couldn't tear his eyes away when he noticed the markings on her neck. He frowned, wondering if that was what he thought it was from.

He could see why Lucy referred to Michelle as a 'doll' now. If he didn't know she was a living, breathing girl, he would think she was a life-sized doll. Unblinking and unmoving, and somewhat unsettling.

Natsu's eyes began roaming to her face, but he froze when he saw two dull eyes glaring at him. Natsu jolted, realizing Michelle was looking at him now. Judging by the coldness to her gaze, she wasn't happy with his presence. After a few - _extremely uncomfortable_ \- minutes, Michelle finally settled to staring at her wall again.

Natsu felt like he could finally breathe when she looked away. He didn't want to admit it, but it was creepy as hell to have her watch him. He'd much rather deal with someone picking on him than have those near-dead eyes on him.

Lucy spent over an hour reading to Michelle. Even when her voice got a little scratchy she kept reading out loud, trying to include her cousin. Halfway through one of the chapters, Michelle turned her head to look at Lucy.

Lucy felt herself getting excited. That only increased when Michelle opened her mouth, speaking to Lucy for the first time in a long time. "Please..." Lucy's excitement was quickly crushed when her cousin said, "just leave me alone."

Natsu parted his lips, shocked this girl would say something like that to Lucy. She'd been trying to talk to her, yet this girl clearly didn't want anything to do with her. He looked over at Lucy, seeing the pain in her deep brown eyes.

"O-oh," Lucy felt her chest tighten. "S-sorry." She stood up, her eyes growing wet with stubborn tears. She put the book back in her purse, along with the water Natsu bought her. "Maybe next time," she lowered her head, then turned to leave the room. "It was good seeing you again."

Natsu was frozen in his seat, but flinched when Michelle turned her dead eyes to look at him again. "You too."

Natsu didn't say anything. Instead he got up quickly to follow Lucy. Anything to get away from those eyes and that monotone voice.

Lucy was already walking down the hall, saying, "have a good day Mr. Lobster," before opening the front door.

The strain in her voice was easy to detect, and it only served to make Natsu angrier. He didn't care if they were family. Michelle made Lucy sad, and that wasn't okay. He closed the door behind them, then tried to catch up to her. He wanted to see if she was alright as they walked down the sidewalk towards the train station, but she refused to let him see her face.

"I'm fine," Lucy lied, not even bothering to plaster her fake smile on. "Sorry about that. I-I thought maybe she'd really talk to me this time..."

Natsu could tell she wasn't being honest with him, or herself. The way Lucy sounded and acted was enough proof to put him on edge. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation seeing as he'd never been in this position before.

Lucy didn't have to tell him. He already figured out Michelle was suffering from depression. That emptiness in her eyes combined with her overall lack of emotions was all he needed to come to that conclusion. He had no idea if there was more to it, but it was enough to go on for now.

"Lucy," he called out, a little startled when she abruptly stopped walking. He stumbled, but barely managed to avoid running into her.

"What?" She asked, voice sounding distant despite her being right next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He figured it was the only safe thing he could say, but that wasn't enough. Lucy shook her head, mumbling that she was fine again.

Natsu frowned, but didn't push it. It wasn't exactly his place to force information from her. Plus after the long week she had with her ridiculous 'slut' rumor, Natsu decided to give her a break. He would be there if she needed support, but he wouldn't impose.

They walked the rest of the way to the train station in silence. Lucy bought the tickets back to Magnolia, but Natsu had to do all the talking because Lucy's voice cut out as soon as she tried talking to the employee behind the desk.

With the two tickets in hand, they walked to the platform where a train would show up to take them back to Magnolia. During their wait, Lucy sent Virgo a text saying they were on their way back to Magnolia. Luckily the train showed up soon, so the two boarded. Lucy decided to sit in the very back of the cart. Natsu noted this one didn't have a bathroom, but he felt like he'd be able to hold it for the duration of their trip.

Natsu sat by the window, cringing when he realized it was probably bad for him to be there when the train took off. The only thing keeping him from voicing his concerns was the fear of upsetting Lucy further. She was in a mad mood, and he didn't want to make it worse by asking her to move.

He saw Lucy bring her arms up to give herself a hug. His heart cracked. He'd been there before, so he knew she was in pain. To try to help, he blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Wanna hang out when we get back to town?" He asked, hoping to bring her out of her funk.

Lucy slowly nodded, then finally looked up at him. He saw the tears lining her eyes, some even spilled down her cheeks. It broke his heart seeing her this way, so he did the only thing he thought might help.

He wrapped her in a hug.

Lucy didn't resist his touches. In fact she scooted closer to him until her head rested on his chest. Natsu loosened the hug, realizing Lucy wasn't going to be leaving his side. She tucked herself under his arm, saying, "y-yeah." Lucy sniffled, her bottom lip quivering. "I'd like that."

Natsu rubbed his hand over her shoulder, wondering if he was doing more harm than good. She didn't say anything, so he continued. He had no idea how much Lucy craved this. Human connection, affection, attention... It was what she desperately wanted after being ignored for so many years by her family.

Michelle was the last good thing Lucy had left when her mom passed away, and now her cousin couldn't even look her in the eyes without telling her to leave. She felt more tears flood her eyes. "I-I just want her b-back."

Natsu kept one hand around her shoulders while the other went across her chest to reach her other shoulder, effectively surrounding her with warmth. It was a warmth he was familiar with. His family was full of love, always caring about everyone else. He couldn't imagine how Lucy felt being rejected by her own family.

Natsu didn't know if Lucy was talking about Michelle or her mom, so he didn't get specific. He tried his best to make her feel better. "I think you did great."

Lucy's body racked with a silent sob. "I j-just wish it was g-good enough."

Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu, bypassing her embarrassment in favor of the human contact. It felt so nice not being a burden to Natsu. She couldn't help but stay close to him when she needed support. He was always willing to lend a listening ear or a warm hug.

"Th-thanks for coming with m-me." Lucy wanted to say more, but she struggled just to get that out.

"Anytime," Natsu promised, resting his cheek against the crown of her head since her head was still resting on his chest. He feared she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

She was making him so anxious, but he ignored his slight discomfort in order to make Lucy happy. It wasn't that he didn't want Lucy so close, he was just scared since this felt foreign to him. He'd comforted her a few times, but it never got this intimate before.

Natsu didn't think about how much he liked the girl in his arms. Right now she needed comfort, so he would do whatever he could to provide it to her. Well, _almost_ whatever. There were some things he wouldn't do, but he doubted Lucy would try them with him, especially given her current state of mind.

They spent the rest of the train ride like that, even when Lucy's tears dried up. Lucy tucked under his arm while Natsu leaned back in his seat. He was just glad he was able to help in some way, and she was glad he was willing to be her shoulder to cry on. Figuratively speaking of course, seeing as her head stayed on his chest.

He hoped getting back to Magnolia would lift her spirits. He was already planning what they could do, and it involved a lot of walking, and a lot of Pokémon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the added kudos/hits! And thank you Miraculous_kid and LovinmyOTPs for commenting! You guys make my day!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Thirty-Nine: One Step Closer
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. There were a few ways I was thinking of taking Michelle's character, but I ended up with this one. I think it was the best out of my choices.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Input is always welcomed!


	39. One Step Closer

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: One Step Closer**

When the train pulled to their stop, Natsu and Lucy got off. Her tears were gone, but she carried a sadness in her eyes that Natsu couldn't stand to see.

"Let's go grab something to eat?" Natsu offered, walking backwards so he could see Lucy's face.

She looked up from the ground, a small smile coming to her face when she saw what he was doing. "Yeah, that sounds- Look out!"

Natsu barely missed running into a pole, his pink hair brushing against it as he spun. "Maybe that wasn't a good idea," he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Lucy moved her hand to his hair, trying to feel where he was scratching. "Did you hit your head?"

"N-no," Natsu felt warmth creep over his cheeks at her touches. They were gentle, and he had to use all his willpower not to lean into her hand. "I missed it."

"Oh," Lucy removed her hand from his soft locks, sighing in relief. "That's good."

"Y-yeah," he coughed, his face still heating up. Without meeting her gaze, Natsu asked, "where do you wanna eat? Fairy Tail is kinda close. You liked it there, right?"

"I did," Lucy said, remembering the juicy burger she ate. "Let's go there!"

"Awesome."

Natsu urged Lucy to bring out her phone so they could catch Pokémon on their way to the restaurant. Now that the buddy system was available, all their steps counted towards not just hatching eggs, but also finding candies.

Natsu still had his Charmander as his buddy, determined to evolve it, but not until he got one hundred and twenty-five candies. It only took twenty-five to get his Charmander to a Charmeleon, then another one hundred to get him to a Charizard, but Natsu was holding out in case he caught a stronger Charmander.

His starter Charmander was 54 CP, but the one he had currently was 438 CP. He'd be mad at himself if he went and evolved the one he currently had, then right afterwards found one stronger. By waiting he was ensuring he would evolve only the strongest.

Lucy on the other hand still had her Magikarp as a buddy. She said it was so she could get a Gyarados, but Natsu had the feeling she just liked the floppy fish. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thought Magikarp was cool, in its own way.

"Did you ever play the old Pokémon games?" Natsu asked as they walked down the sidewalk, avoiding pedestrians as they played their game.

Lucy nodded. "I played Pokémon Red, then Yellow."

"I played Red too," Natsu grinned. "I would always catch that level 5 Magikarp, then use all its PP until it started struggling, that way it could get all the experience when it took down other Magikarp."

"But 'struggle' takes away its health," Lucy raised a brow. "Did you just have a lot of potions for it."

"I did," Natsu laughed. I just got tired of switching it back and forth with my other Pokémon, only for it to get half the experience."

"That's what I did," Lucy smiled, thinking about playing that game when she was younger. It was an escape from her real life, one where she would do whatever she wanted - _within reason_. Her newfound freedom meant nothing to those Snorlax' if she didn't have a Poké Flute.

"Are you playing Pokémon GO?"

Natsu and Lucy's heads snapped up to see a woman. She appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Natsu was the one to answer, blinking as he said, "yes?"

She smiled, pointing around the corner. "There's two Pikachu by the fire hydrant." She raised her phone up, letting them see she was playing the game as well.

"Thanks a lot!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist, tugging him along. "Come on!" She dragged him around the corner until they made it to the fire hydrant. She released him, then focused on her game as the two electric mice popped up on her screen.

"You're strong when you wanna be," Natsu commented, rotating his wrist where she grabbed him hard. "Are you excited or something'?"

Lucy didn't look up from her screen since she was trying to catch a Pikachu, but she did nod. "Of course! These little rat bastards are hard to find."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her cussing. "Damn," he whispered, looking down at his screen, "you're cute."

He didn't mean for her to hear it. He didn't think she was even paying attention since she was focused on her game. Her tongue was even out as she tossed a ball at the Pokémon.

Lucy heard his comment though, and it made her heart do weird flips in her chest. Her face tinted a light pink and her cheeks raised when she tried to stop the large smile forcing its way on her face. It was the first time she really felt flustered around him since their kiss yesterday.

"So," Natsu started after he caught the first Pikachu, "are you gonna evolve it to a Raichu when you get enough candies, or are you gonna keep it a Pikachu forever like Ash?"

"Both," Lucy said, frowning when the second Pikachu ran away from her. "Damn rat..."

"He ran away?" Natsu recognized that pout.

"Yes," she groaned, finally looking up from her screen. "Anyways, I'm going to evolve one into a Raichu, but keep one as a Pikachu just so I can have them both."

"Sounds good." Natsu caught the second one, then immediately transferred it since its CP was 11. "I might do that too."

"Copycat," Lucy joked, walking towards where they came from so they could go to the restaurant.

Natsu was quickly behind her until he caught up. "Isn't copying someone the highest form of flattery?"

"Are you saying I should be flattered?" Lucy smirked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Absolutely," Natsu laughed, his cheeks also feeling abnormally high as he fought off the large grin wanting to form. "You have good ideas."

"Well thank you," Lucy did a small dip, grabbing one edge of her shirt to do a makeshift curtsy. "You have good ideas too." She looked upwards, seeing the sun shine with only a few clouds in the sky. "It's a great day to catch Pokémon."

"Thanks," Natsu gave into the grin, letting it take over to reveal his sharp teeth.

 _'I wonder if he ever cuts himself when he eats,'_ she thought again, trying to imagine how it would feel having sharp teeth while eating. She dragged her tongue over the edge of her teeth, but they were as dull as could be.

They passed by Magnolia's park on the way to Fairy Tail. "This is where the walkathon will be next week," Natsu said, pointing towards the park. "This week I gotta go with Wendy to get some pledges." He laughed at himself as he admitted, "I kinda procrastinated."

Lucy shrugged, "I like to think of it as letting my future self take care of it."

"Yeah," Natsu couldn't agree more. "Our future selves are way better at handling things than we are."

"They are more experienced," Lucy pointed out. After another few seconds of laughing, she asked, "do you have any pledges?"

"Nah," Natsu sighed, "I try to get out of the walkathon every year, but this year Wendy made me promise I'd go."

"I see," Lucy held a coy smile. "Well if it's okay with you, I'd like to make you a pledge."

"You don't have to do that. I was just gonna donate some of my money to make up for it."

"Don't be silly," Lucy grinned. "Let me spend my father's money. It's not like he needs it anyways."

Natsu raised a brow. "Your father's money?" He slowly shifted his arm until Lucy let go of him.

"Well yeah," Lucy frowned. "I don't have a job, remember..."

Natsu nodded. He remembered she didn't work, but she always seemed to have money. For some reason he didn't think she was spending her dad's money. "I don't think I can accept it..." Natsu only 'talked' to the man once, and it was mostly her father telling him he shouldn't be talking to Lucy.

Lucy was a smart girl, already understanding his dilemma. "Well, look at it this way. _You're_ not accepting the money, but the _charity_ is. Wait, this is for charity, right?"

"Right. It's going to cancer research... I think..." He really had no clue what the walkathon was for this year. "Umm..." He considered her offer. "I guess if it's for charity, I can."

Lucy smiled wide, about to say 'great', but stopped when Natsu said, "but I don't want ya paying for me anymore." His tone was gentle, but firm.

She wanted to protest, but she didn't want to upset him. "Okay..." She didn't know what else she could say. He made it clear he didn't want her father's money, or to benefit from her father's money either. "I guess... I guess I can try to see if he'll let me get a job. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"What?" Natsu furrowed his brows as they turned a corner. "Why would you do that?"

"I want to keep hanging out with you, but that usually requires money." Lucy reasoned, "I don't want you spending all your hard-earned money, so I'll try to get a job so I can use my own money."

That only made Natsu cringe. Pride be damned, Natsu would rather accept her father's money than not see Lucy as often. "I guess you can pay with your his money... Just don't get a job."

"Why?" Lucy asked, cocking her head.

"Well," he placed a hand on the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to word what was in his head. "I mean if you actually want to get a job then more power to ya. I just don't want you working if it's just to hang out with me. I have my own money-" He wouldn't tell her that he was trying to save it though. "-so I can handle things like food, but if you wanna do stuff like today where we took a train I guess I don't mind you spending your dad's money."

"Father's," Lucy corrected, "he's really not much of a dad..." Before she could let herself get disappointed, she sighed, "I guess I accept your terms and conditions."

They both laughed, shaking their heads at her silly joke. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Lucy said, bringing the light mood down a notch.

"It's fine," Natsu shrugged, dropping his hand from his neck. "I guess I'm just not used to this kinda friendship."

Lucy raised a brow. "What do you mean? Is this friendship different from your others?"

"Well, yeah," Natsu blurted out, cheeks tingling when he realized he didn't know how to explain it. "I mean, usually everyone pays for themselves. I'm not used to paying for you sometimes, and you paying for me sometimes. It's weird."

He noticed the slight frown tugging on her lips, so he quickly added, "but I like it! It's just not what I'm used to is all."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, accepting that answer. "Truthfully I really don't know all the rules to friendship," she sighed, then looked down to realize she'd been neglecting her Pokémon GO game. She clicked the button saying 'I'm a passenger', wondering why her game thought she was in a car. Seriously, it popped up too many times when she was just walking!

"I don't think there's rules," Natsu said, finally seeing the restaurant coming up. "It doesn't really matter. I don't even remember what we were talking about."

"Pledges," Lucy answered, also seeing the large sign for Fairy Tail. Her stomach started growling just thinking about food. "Man I'm starving," she said, rubbing a hand to her stomach.

"Me too," Natsu smiled. Usually he didn't feel hungry while on his medication, but thankfully he felt like he could stomach some food. "You wanna race?"

"You're on!" Lucy shouted, grip tightening on her phone as she took off in a sprint. Natsu was right behind her, making sure to run just a little slower so she could win. As much as he would have liked to be the winner, he couldn't deny how great it felt seeing her flushed smile when she reached the restaurant first.

"I won!" Lucy panted, realizing she wasn't in as great shape as she would like to be in. She hoped the zombie apocalypse never happened, otherwise she'd be eaten first. Her only hope of survival would be if she was able to avoid them completely. She hoped she was near Natsu or maybe even Erza when an outbreak occurred. They seemed like they'd be better at surviving.

"You did," Natsu laughed, only slightly winded. "I'll go get us a table while you catch your breath."

Lucy gave him a thumbs up as she hunched over, completely ignoring the weird looks she was receiving around her. She knew Natsu let her win, but she was okay with it. She needed a victory today after the less-than-enjoyable visit with Michelle.

When Lucy straightened herself up, she ran a hand through her blonde locks. She wished the visit went better, but she couldn't say she was that surprised by Michelle's disinterest in her. Every year she seemed to fall deeper into depression, no matter how much therapy or medication the doctors tried giving her.

Lucy was hopeful that one day her cousin would return to her, smiling just as brightly as she did when they were kids, but she knew it was dangerous to think that way. It would only get her hurt if it never happened, but until then she held onto that hope.

Natsu came out a few seconds later, breaking her away from her troubled thoughts. "They said the wait'll be five to ten minutes." He looked around, seeing the parking lot was relatively full of cars. He was glad he took his motion sickness pill today, otherwise he might get nauseous.

"Cool," Lucy said, her breathing returning to normal. They went to sit at a bench. They people watched while waiting for their table, a circular device in Natsu's hands. "Oh, this place is a Pokéstop, right?"

"I think so," Natsu said, pulling out his phone to check his app. When it loaded, he saw that blue symbol over the restaurant. "Yeah it is." He dropped a lure, letting both of them - _and whoever else might be playing_ \- get a better chance at catching some Pokémon.

The ten minutes flew by fast as they alternated between comparing Pokémon, catching Pokémon, and collecting their items from the Pokéstop when it refreshed. During that time Natsu showed Lucy his best Charmander - _he seriously loved that little orange lizard Pokémon_. While he was showing it to her, a little notification popped up on his phone. He used his finger to drop the screen down, seeing it was an email notification from Funimation.

Lucy raised a brow, then asked, "what's Funimation?"

Natsu gave her a wide-eyed look, causing her to tense. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have read it! I just saw it by accident, I didn't mean to-"

"You're okay," Natsu sighed, "it's just an email about a promotion for some DVDs. Funimation is a site I use to watch... anime..."

"Anime?" Lucy cocked her head. "Like Japanese cartoons?"

He had to force himself not to cringe. "There not really _cartoons_... Okay they're kinda like cartoons, but they're more complex than that. Plus they're usually for teens and up." He chuckled to himself, wondering how terrified a child would be if they accidentally watched an episode of High School DxD - _not that Natsu would ever admit to watching that_...

"Pokémon is kinda an anime," Natsu said, quickly changing the subject. "I know you like Pokémon."

"Of course," Lucy flashed him a smile. "I wanna watch some anime with you. How do I do it?"

Natsu couldn't stop the flush spreading over his cheeks even if he wanted to. A hot girl saying she wanted to watch anime with him was a dream he never thought would come true. Actually, his reality was better than his dreams considering the 'hot girl' was Lucy.

It didn't help that she was looking straight at him, her brown eyes bright and her smile wide. He glanced at those pink lips, remembering how soft they felt against his own. What he would give to just have a taste again, to be able to run his hands through her hair while he kissed her and-

A nervous chill ran down his spine as he tried to talk. "Umm, I-I have a subscription... If you wanna watch some with me... We just need the internet..."

"Like my laptop?"

"A laptop would work..." Natsu gulped, wondering if this was a good idea or not. Not everyone liked anime, and he didn't want to scare Lucy away. Things could get a little _strange_ in some shows. "... Also a phone if you have the app... Or a gaming console if you download the app on there..."

"Cool," Lucy smiled, excited to get involved in one of his interests. "We can go to my house after we eat and watch some anime."

Natsu felt his throat dry up. "Y-yeah..."

Shortly after that, the circular device started buzzing. Natsu led Lucy inside, feeling his slight tension ease away when they were seated at a booth. Lucy thanked the hostess when she handed them their menus, then left after saying their waiter would be with them soon.

They set their phones on the table, Pokémon GO loaded so they could take advantage of the lure Natsu used. They ordered their drinks when the waiter came by, thankful it wasn't Loke like last time.

"Man," Natsu groused when the newest Pokémon popped up on the screen. "It's another Paras." Despite being disinterested in the Pokémon, he clicked on it. He would still get experience if he caught it.

"Are you wishing there were more Charmanders?" Lucy teased, already throwing a Poké Ball at her Paras.

"That, or another fire Pokémon," Natsu flashed her a glance. "Fire is the best!"

A thought crossed Lucy's mind when he said that. She waited until the waiter dropped off their drinks, and took their food orders before asking. "Hey Natsu... I have a silly question..."

Natsu raised a brow while he sipped at his soda. "Yeah?"

Underneath the table, Lucy ringed her hands together. She didn't want to upset him, but she was honestly curious. "I don't want you to get mad or anything..." She saw the way Natsu blinked in surprised. "... But Levy told me something and I was wondering if it was true?"

Natsu took in a sharp breath, preparing for the worse. He knew Lucy said she didn't want to know about what happened his freshmen year, but now he wondered if she found out anyway. He prepared himself for the embarrassment, cringing as he said, "what is it?"

Lucy saw his facial features change a few times, but he didn't look ready to flee, so she took that as a good sign. "Levy said you were accused of setting a desk on fire?"

Natsu's head jolted back an inch. "O-oh..." He cocked his head, a sheepish grin coming to his face. "That?" He had expected something much worse. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to blink. "I won't tell anyone," she promised, finding it weird he wore a smile.

Natsu quickly glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention. When he looked back at Lucy, he said, "I did."

"Y-you did?" Lucy's eyes widened, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Why?" She couldn't figure out why he seemed so nonchalant about it.

Natsu shrugged. "It was an accident. I was being dumb." He paused, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he sighed. "Some kids were being pretty rude at lunch one day... I decided to go to my classroom and wait 'til lunch finished. I was playing with my dad's lighter at my desk, then I set it down to watch the flame."

Fire was a beautiful thing to Natsu. It easily ensnared him, taking all of his thoughts and letting them fade just like smoke.

"Long story short I went to go get some water from the fountain outside. When I came back the lighter was on its side and the desk was already on fire."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You left a fire alone? How old were you?"

"Old enough to know better," Natsu groaned, remembering the scolding his dad gave him. He denied he set the fire to the teachers and fire marshal, but they all knew he was guilty. He was the only kid in the room and he had the lighter with him when they talked to him.

Yes, he saved the lighter before the fire alarm went off and they had to evacuate. He didn't want to ruin the lighter he borrowed from his father. It wasn't a safe idea, and he burned part of his fingers, but it was worth it to him in the moment.

"I was in sixth grade..." Natsu admitted. "I'm better with fire now."

"Do you still carry around a lighter?" Lucy asked, accepting he made a mistake. She couldn't hold it over his head considering he did it about five years ago.

"Sometimes," Natsu lied. She gave him a pointed look, which immediately crumbled his resolve. "Okay, yes. All the time."

Natsu pulled out his Zippo lighter and slid it across the table. Lucy hesitated before picking it up, admiring the red flames adorning the black background. In red letters over the fire it had Natsu's name.

"Whoa... You have a custom-made lighter?" Lucy asked, opening the top part to see inside. She saw Natsu raise a brow, so she closed it back. "Did you buy this?"

"Birthday gift from my dad," Natsu answered, already anticipating her next question. "He's all about forgiveness and learning from mistakes."

"Oh, okay." Lucy handed the lighter back to him. "I was about to ask why he gave you that after you set a desk on fire..." Lucy wished her own father was that understanding.

"My dad's the one who actually got me interested in pyrography," Natsu started, slipping the lighter back in his pocket. "It helped give me an outlet." It helped curb his anger. He hadn't set anything on fire like the desk incident. Sure he set grass on fire occasionally, but that was nothing compared to how bad he was before.

Lucy smiled at hearing that, her heart warming at the thought of Natsu's father finding a positive outlet that incorporated his love for fire. "That's really sweet."

Natsu felt his face heat up as a blush surfaced. "I guess..." A little smile worked its way on his face. "Ya know... Me, Zeref, and Wendy, none of us are his biological kids, but you wouldn't think that with how he treats us. My mom's the same way."

Lucy didn't think her heart could take much more. "That's just..." She felt herself get emotional. "That's really great. I'm happy you were adopted by nice people."

"Yeah," Natsu smiled, counting himself lucky him and his siblings were adopted by Igneel and Grandeeney and not someone else. It could have been worse. He could have stayed in foster care for longer if those two hadn't come around. His friends and family meant the world to him.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Natsu looked down at the table, thinking about his life outside school. Lucy settled into the booth, staring at the other side of the table at her crush. She wanted to say something, but things seemed peaceful right now. She stayed quiet, deciding to use the Pokéstop in the meantime.

It wasn't long before the waiter came back with their meal. Natsu and Lucy thanked him, smiling at the meals they were about to consume. Just as the waiter was about to leave, Natsu stopped him. "Can I get some hot sauce?"

"Certainly," he said before walking towards the kitchen.

Lucy's smile spread wide when she realized Natsu was going to use hot sauce around her, in public! She felt honored he trusted her with his true preferences. Before she knew she was his friend, but now it truly felt like he accepted her into his life.

Her smile didn't fade for the duration of their stay at Fairy Tail. They ate their meals while talking off and on. The conversation floated from Pokémon GO - _which for some reason kicked both of them out of the game shortly after the lure ran out_ , to their friends, the walkathon, then finally switched to who was going to cover the checks when the waiter came back with the two check holders.

"I invited you here, so I should pay," Natsu argued.

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. I want to pay."

Natsu couldn't keep a straight face as he tried to hold off a laugh at her stubbornness. "Lucy, I'm gonna pay."

"Wanna bet?" She asked with a smirk.

They both won in a way. Natsu grabbed her check while she grabbed his. It was a weird compromise, both paying for the other's meal, but at least they both agreed to it. The waiter on the other hand hesitated before accepting their payments, waiting for them to verbally say that was what they wanted to do before he left to ring them up.

After lunch, the two teenagers headed to Lucy's house to watch anime. If Natsu liked it then she was going to give it a shot. She liked Pokémon, so why wouldn't she like other anime? Technically Pokémon could also be classified as a cartoon. She was looking forward to jumping into this new world with him, even if she didn't know what to expect.

They wanted to Play Pokémon GO on the way to her house, but sadly the servers were down now. It was weird, since it had been a while since the last time they were down. They didn't let it get them down, deciding to talk instead.

Lucy joked that they were both walking to her house, wearing the same shirts they wore when they met exactly three weeks ago. It was like déjà vu. Natsu asked Lucy about how Michelle was when they were little, which started her on a tangent about how they used to play together all the time when they were kids. Their moms would get together and bring them to lots of different places.

Lucy spent a while just talking about the aquarium they visited in Crocus, making it sound like it was a magical place. Her brown eyes lit up when she spoke about the different fish they saw, and how they would race to different tanks to try to see everything it had to offer before they had to leave.

She frowned when she said she hadn't been there since she was little. He didn't have to ask why. After Michelle moved away and her mother passed, there was no one to take her.

Natsu decided then he was going to take Lucy to that aquarium. He wasn't much into fish, but anything sounded great as long as he was with Lucy. He didn't know how he was going to get to Crocus with her, or how long it would take, but he was determined to make her smile.

He couldn't believe how hard he fell for her in such a short amount of time. It didn't seem real at times, but she was as real as could be, smiling at him as she talked about a time Michelle and her went bowling. She said it was really weird, but she liked rolling the ball down the lane.

"We can go bowling sometime," Natsu offered. "There's a few bowling alleys in Magnolia. Gray's brother works at one called 'Lamia Scale', but there's also a better one near the school. It's called 'Quatro Cerberus'."

"Why's it named that?" Lucy asked, raising a brow at the odd name.

Natsu could only shrug. "I really don't know. It's run by Cana's boyfriend's family, and it has awesome pizza." Natsu almost drooled thinking of the spicy pizza they served. Usually it came with some jalapenos on top and some hot sauce drizzled over it, but when it was just Natsu and his friends he ordered himself one with extra of both, making it a fire in his mouth.

Lucy saw the dreamy look in his eye when he mentioned food. "We just ate. How can you be thinking of food again?" She giggled.

"I can't help it," he gave her a grin that suggested he could, but he didn't want to. She saw those sharp canines again, sparking a question she'd been thinking of for some time. "I just really love food."

She waited until after they crossed the street before speaking again. "I've been meaning to ask," Lucy said, tapping on her lips. "Do you ever cut your tongue while eating? Your teeth are pretty sharp."

Natsu's mouth closed in an instant. His face warmed, embarrassed she pointed out his abnormality. "Sometimes," he said in a whisper.

Lucy gently grabbed his shoulder, relieved when he didn't tense under her touch. "Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just wondering. It's actually pretty cool, but I was worried you may cut yourself..."

Natsu stared at the ground, refusing to lock eyes with her. "Promise?"

Lucy raised a brow. "Promise what? That I didn't mean anything bad by it? If so, yes. I promise."

"Kay," Natsu slowly looked up, sighing. "Sorry. You're not the first person who's asked me that. I thought..."

"I wasn't making fun of you," Lucy assured, hooking her arm around his to pull him along. "I promise."

Natsu didn't protest when she grabbed his arm. She liked being close to him, and he couldn't find any reason not to let her hang off him. "Thanks," Natsu said, but his voice remained nothing more than a whisper.

Lucy gave his arm a squeeze, reminding him how close she was to him. "Hey, cheer up," Lucy started, resting her head against his shoulder for a few steps before realizing that wasn't the best option while they walked. When she lifted her head up again, she flashed him a bright grin. "I think your teeth are awesome! It's like you're part dragon."

That seemed to perk him up. She remembered his fascination with dragons, mentally noting to bring them up more often if he was feeling upset in the future. "And you're kinda like a princess," Natsu laughed, knowing Lucy was an heiress who lived in a huge house, almost like a castle. "Guess I gotta fight off the dumb princes so you don't get stuck with a loser."

"Please," Lucy giggled, not thinking clearly as she spoke. "I'd rather have a dragon like you than some guy who-" She cut herself off, but it was too late.

Natsu had already stopped walking, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing!" Lucy yelled, causing him to flinch from his sensitive hearing. She let go of his arm, waving her hands in the air to distract him. "I-I m-meant, umm, that I... and well, you are-" She clenched her teeth, realizing not saying anything was better than rambling.

"What did you mean?" Natsu asked, not ready to let it go. The way she said it sounded like she'd rather have him than some other guy, but he didn't want to assume too quickly and end up hurt with a rejection.

"Friends," Lucy blurted out, hoping to cover her slip up. "I-I'd rather umm have you dragon friend than prince guy or-" Her speech turned into that of a four year old trying to string random words together to form a sentence. Her palms were already sweating and her heart was hammering in her chest.

Natsu stared at her for a few more seconds, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. He narrowed his eyes as he took a risk. "Do you like someone?"

"No!" Her face turned crimson, spreading down her neck and to her ears. "M-maybe..."

"Who?" Natsu pinned her down with a stare, refusing to back down.

Lucy didn't answer, her voice cracking when she tried to talk.

Natsu raised a brow, his eyes softening. "Is it someone from our school?"

She slowly nodded since her voice didn't work at the moment. She felt her eyes prick, hoping she wouldn't cry in front of Natsu again today. Lucy didn't want one slip up to ruin their friendship. If he didn't feel the same way about her...

"Is it someone who asked you out already?" Natsu asked, feeling hope bloom in his chest when she shook her head. At this point there were only a handful of guys who hadn't asked her out yet, and he doubted it was some mystery dude he didn't know about. Why else would Lucy be spending time with Natsu when she could be hanging out with him?"

At the risk of rejection, Natsu asked, his voice a little hoarse. "Who is it, Lucy?"

Lucy swallowed thickly, emotionally preparing herself for what might happen. "P-promise you won't get mad?" She cursed her shaky breaths.

"I promise, Luce." His eyes held nothing but sincerity. Even if she said it was someone else, he wouldn't get mad. He just wanted to know once and for all how she felt, that way he could properly sort out his feelings for her.

"I..." She took a deep breath, realizing this was harder than she thought it'd be. Her heart beat out of control as she forced herself to look at Natsu's face. "I-I... l-like..." Lucy stared at those emerald eyes, hoping he wouldn't run away when she confessed. Her throat felt dry, but she still managed to say, "you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments. Shout out to those who commented: panicaddict, LovinmyOTPs, and Miraculous_kid!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty: More than friends, Less than lovers
> 
> Why not celebrate 40 chapters with a bang! Metaphorically speaking! They're not about to go bang! :P


	40. More than friends, Less than lovers

**Chapter Forty: More than friends, Less than lovers**

"Natsu?" Lucy asked for the third time. He was staring at her, lips parted and eyes wide. She felt uncomfortable with the silence that surrounded them. It was worse than an outright rejection. At least then she'd be put out of her misery. "Please say something..."

Finally, he snapped out of his daze. "What did you say earlier?"

"Which part?" Lucy feigned innocence, something he easily saw through.

"Did you say you... you like... _me_?" Natsu couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth, let alone hers. He thought he dreamed it, but he was wide awake and so was she. He suspected she maybe liked him, but he thought it was more false hope than truth.

The red staining Lucy's cheeks didn't fade in the slightest since she confessed. Her fight or flight instinct was telling her to hightail it, but her feet remained frozen in place. She worried over what he thought of her now. He was trying to be her friend, and here she was developing feelings for him.

"I did," she forced out, her voice nearly cracking. She thought about how she might confess to Natsu a few times, but she never imagined it'd be as mundane as on a sidewalk on their way to her house. Still, she had to own up to it. At this point he deserved to know how she felt. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before correcting herself. "I do. I... I do like, you."

"Really?" Despite hearing it twice, Natsu was a little skeptical. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lucy asked, caught a little off guard. She thought this was where Natsu told her how he felt about her, good or bad, but his reaction was unexpected.

Natsu shook his head, trying to dispel the doubt in his mind, but it wouldn't vanish. "I wanna know why you think you like me."

A crease formed on her forehead as she furrowed her brows. "I don't _think_ , I know I like you." Lucy tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, but it slipped through. Her face only softened when she saw a pleading look in Natsu's eyes, wanting her to answer his question.

She sighed, realizing she was going to have to explain it to him. With any luck it would help Natsu cushion the blow if he did reject her. Preparing herself mentally, Lucy started.

"Please don't make fun of me for this," she said, hands digging in her pockets because she didn't know what else to do with them. "I started liking you after we went to Fairy Tail the first time... I mean I thought you were..." Her blush burned against her skin. "...I thought you were h-hot when we first met, but I didn't start liking you until we really talked..."

Natsu's own face began heating up when she called him hot. She'd called him cute a few times, but hot was different. He honestly didn't think she thought of him like that.

"I was tempted to stop talking to you when you called me pretty though," Lucy said honestly. "I thought you were like all the other boys who just saw me for my looks and nothing else."

Natsu opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He closed it, then nodded, understanding why she would think that.

"If you hadn't saved me I probably would have left after our lunch, but I decided to get over it... I'm glad I did." Lucy's eyes fell to his scarf. She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye anymore, especially when it was going to get more personal soon.

"You turned out to be a really great guy. You're nice to me, funny, and you're really smart. Sometimes I'm actually intimidated by you."

Natsu parted his lips, asking before he realized he was doing it. "You are?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "For a while I was trying to ignore how I felt about you so I wouldn't get disappointed if..." Lucy considered changing that 'if' to 'when', but kept it as it was. "If you don't feel the same way..."

Lucy remained silent for a few seconds, allowing Natsu time to say something. When he didn't, her heart dropped. Her eyes fell a little lower and to the side until she was looking at the edge of his salmon-colored sleeve. "Even when your friends didn't like me at first, you were still nice to me. That meant a lot because I saw how much they meant to you. It made me feel special..."

Lucy swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat. She hoped he wouldn't reject her, but he still hadn't told her how he felt yet. Every minute that passed without knowing weighted heavier on her shoulders.

"I like that we both met playing Pokémon GO. It let me see that we already had something in common, even if it was just a game... But I think the real reason I like you is just for who you are, Natsu." She hoped he wasn't upset at her for developing these feelings. She honestly couldn't help it. It was too easy liking him.

"We just clicked, and I like spending time with you. I like talking to you. I like holding your hand, and hugging you," she felt her ears burn as she admitted, "and I really liked k-kissing you."

Natsu felt the same warmth spread over his body at her confession. He was worried she was just saying she liked him, and didn't actually feel that way. He wanted to make sure her feelings were true before allowing himself to believe her. He'd been hurt before, but he didn't think Lucy was like that. Still, he had to be sure.

"You helped me with my school work, you didn't treat me like an idiot," Lucy's eyes fell to his hand, losing its light as she let her darker thoughts cloud her mind. "I sometimes feel really stupid," she whispered, but he heard her perfectly.

"Why?" Natsu asked softly, not wanting to alarm her.

"No matter how hard I try I can't understand some of my work, even though it seems like everyone in my class just gets it... I felt dumb, but you're so patient with me and you actually make me learn what I couldn't in class... You never made fun of me for not getting it right away."

"I would never make fun of you for that, Luce," Natsu admitted. He forced a strained laugh, "I only make fun of your weirdness..."

Lucy let out an equally strained laugh. She felt like any minute she would get the crushing news that her feelings were one-sided. "I really enjoy talking to you. You've had it pretty rough, but you're still so optimistic. It makes me think maybe there's hope for the future... Talking to you really helps me. You're also really great at comforting me when I cry," she sighed. "Which has been a lot recently."

Natsu couldn't argue with her there. He watched as her eyes lowered again, this time looking behind him. He wished she'd look him in the eye, but he realized this was probably hard for her to admit.

"Being around you makes me happy..." Lucy gave a wane smile. "That's why I like you."

Natsu stared at her in disbelief for a moment. She sounded sincere, honest, and a little embarrassed. He'd never had a girl confess to him before, so he didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do.

So, he did the only thing running through his mind at that time.

Lucy was looking at the sidewalk by his feet. Once he took a step towards her, her eyes darted up towards his face. He held a determined look in his eyes, his brows slightly furrowed. She feared he was upset at her for what she said. "Natsu, I-"

Lucy was cut off when Natsu gently grabbed the back of her head, keeping her still as he leaned in. His hot lips crashed into hers, his eyes drifting shut as his head tilted to deepen the kiss.

Lucy gasped, but even then Natsu didn't push the kiss past that. He wasn't ready for tongue yet, but he didn't pull away either. After her initial shock, she relaxed, melting into the kiss as her eyes shut. Her hands moved, one grabbing his waist while the other was pressed against his chest. She didn't know what else to do with them. She felt Natsu's frantic beating heart, not knowing what that meant.

Natsu's fingers threaded in her hair, feeling the silky smooth strands against his rough skin. His other hand coiled around her, bringing her closer to his warm body. He made sure to not press anything below the belt together, not wanting to rush that either. He was still unsure if he'd be able to do anything past kissing given his past, but for now this was exactly what he wanted.

Natsu slid his lips against hers, enjoying the softness to them. His fingers tightened around her waist and head, keeping her close to him as he kissed her. He savored every second of it, committing it to memory. This was the kiss he wanted to give her yesterday, but was too afraid to do it.

He'd held back last time, somewhat like he was doing now. The only difference was he wasn't scared of showing how he felt in this kiss, no longer fearing if Lucy would reject him. Right now he only feared pushing the kiss to far, accidentally triggering a flashback.

Lucy pulled him closer, loving the way he felt against her. Her fingers clung to his shirt, fisting the white material as she struggled for air. Breathing became the thing that pulled them away, both inhaling as soon as their lips parted. Neither were experienced kissers, not remembering to breathe through their nose during a long kiss.

Small smiles and blushes adorned their faces, neither looking at the other for a moment as they tried to figure out what happened, and what brought it on. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment, collecting her thoughts as her mind raced.

What did this kiss mean? Did he like her back? Was that his response? What was he thinking?

When Lucy finally pulled away, she kept her eyes fixed on his cheek, scared of looking him in the eye. Natsu was the first to seek out her eyes, vision trained on those brown orbs before he realized something.

"Oh! Shoot!" He paled for a moment, feeling like a jerk. "I'm sorry! I-"

"It's fine," Lucy cut him off, coughing a little to clear her throat. She didn't want him to feel bad for kissing her. "I-I liked it."

Natsu's eyes widened a little, realizing she thought he was apologizing for kissing her, which he definitely wasn't. That kiss sparked a fire in his heart, much like her words did when she told him why she liked him.

"No. That's not what I meant. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, but..." Natsu gulped. Despite Lucy already telling him how she felt, he was still nervous. His fingers curled into a fist before relaxing again as he tried to take control of himself. His medication combined with their kiss made his heart stutter wildly. He was surprised he hadn't needed to sit down from the stress it was putting on his body.

"I like you too!" Natsu blurted out, knowing it was the only way he was going to confess.

"You do?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up with hope. She figured that was the case when he kissed her just now, but hearing it out loud was apparently what she needed to truly believe it.

"I do," he nodded, feeling his skin tingle and the air around him turn thin. "A lot, actually..."

"When?" Lucy asked, hoping he understood what she meant.

He did, eyes falling to her shoulder as he cupped the back of his neck. His fingers brushed over the soft hairs at the nape of his neck before admitting, "On our first date... I started liking ya when you stood up for me."

Lucy remembered perfectly. Loke had been making fun of Natsu, so she told Loke she was in fact on a date with Natsu to get him to back off. "So," Lucy blinked, her heart flipping but stomach dropping when she realized the truth. "We both liked each other at the same time... But neither said anything..."

Natsu bit his bottom lip, abusing the flesh before admitting, "I didn't want to mess up our friendship... I don't have a lot of friends, and I really like spending time with ya. Plus..." He sighed, "I didn't think you'd like me back, honestly. I... I thought you were too good for me."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "B-but I thought you were too good for me..."

"What?" Natsu gawked, "What would make you think that?" He was just a nobody who got teased and bullied for him abnormalities. She was like pure light, brilliant and shining, like a ray of sunshine he just couldn't reach, barely escaping his grasp.

"Did you not just hear all the reasons I listed?" Lucy asked, squinting her eyes at him for a second. She relaxed, then flushed deeper when she realized they each still had one arm wrapped around the other.

She looked down, drawing Natsu's attention to the discovery as well. His grip loosened, but stopped when he felt Lucy splay her palm against his back. _'Does she want me to keep my arm here?'_ He didn't get a chance to ask before he saw her bury her face in his scarf, nuzzling against his neck.

"Uhh..." Natsu didn't know what was going on. Once again, he was clueless when it came to this sort of thing. He'd seen a few romance movies - _forced on him and his dad by his sister and mom_ , but none showed the girl reacting like Lucy was.

"Shhh," Lucy whispered, her eyes closed and her nose filling with his scent. "Just give me a second." She wanted to enjoy this moment. She'd wanted to be like this with him for a while now, so she let herself indulge.

A crooked smile fell over Natsu's features as he nodded, her soft golden hair brushing against his cheek in the process. "Okay." He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close. She seemed to enjoy it, judging by the soft hum that she expelled.

Lucy forgot all about the world around them as she reveled in the moment. She liked Natsu. Natsu liked her. It was almost too good to be true, until she remembered one crucial detail.

Lucy wasn't allowed to date.

She didn't let that get to her yet. She wanted to savor the closeness they shared while it lasted. All their friendly hugs before was nothing compared to this, openly acknowledging their feelings were mutual.

Lucy eventually pulled away, a small smile on her lips. She would have to remind Natsu about her father's rules, but there was something else on her mind that took precedence.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked shyly, still feeling embarrassed even after finding out his feelings.

"Anything," he said, realizing he actually meant it this time.

"Why do you like me?"

Natsu blinked for a moment before raising a brow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Lucy fought the urge to frown. She swore if Natsu said anything about her looks she was going to-

"You're awesome!" He said simply, flashing her that toothy grin. "You're sweet and kind. Also pretty funny. I mean you're weird as hell, but that's kinda why I like ya."

Lucy relaxed, realizing he didn't like her just for her looks. She let out some air through her nose, feeling silly for thinking he would actually do that. They were friends after all. Clearly he saw more in her than just a pretty face.

"Plus," Natsu smiled softly, eyes lowered to look at her jawline, "you were nice to me from day one. I mean we didn't get off to the best start with me thinking you were playing in traffic and what not."

Lucy couldn't stop herself from snorting at the embarrassing memory of rolling around on the ground while Natsu held onto her. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with a hand, embarrassed for the less-than-ladylike sound that came from her.

Natsu grinned, gently moving a hand to shift hers away from her face. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It was cute..."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, eyes trained on his scarf. "Thanks..."

"No problem," he said, hand intertwining with hers. He took a step away from her, giving them both room to breathe. "I like you because you're nice and funny. Strange, but I still like being around you too."

As much as Lucy wanted to soak in the mirth that hit her heart, she couldn't until she found out one thing. "I... I have another question."

"What is it?" He was more than eager to answer.

She couldn't help the pang of jealousy that struck her heart when she asked, "Why me and not... Beth?"

"Beth?" Natsu said the name as if he'd never heard it before. "Why would you think I like her?"

"Because," Lucy said, realizing that wasn't enough to make him understand. She sighed, unaware of her hand tightening on his as she struggled to admit her worries. "You two are really good friends... You talk so easily with her, but with me it feels like sometimes you can't... She's nice and pretty. I don't know if she's funny since I don't really know her, but she's obviously smart if she's in the chemistry club with you."

"That doesn't mean I like her," he frowned. When he saw that wasn't enough, he took a step closer to her. He slowly raised his hand, carefully pushing a lock of hair behind her ear before smiling at her. "You two are different people. I can honestly say you're the only person I've actually liked."

"What about-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence. She wanted to ask about the girl in Natsu's rumor, but now wasn't the time to bring that up. "Why don't you like her?"

"Honestly?" Natsu asked, half expecting her to say something along the lines of 'no, I want you to lie to me'. When she said nothing, he sighed. "We don't click all that well. I'm mean first of all, besides chemistry we don't have anything in common. You wanna know what she said when I showed her Pokémon GO when it first came out?"

"What?" Lucy asked, wondering what Pokémon had to do with this.

"She said it seemed dumb. Can you believe that?" Natsu frowned at the memory of having his excitement crushed for a moment when he told Beth about the game. He was browsing online when Gray sent him a text saying the game was available to download. The first person he saw was Beth, so he showed her, only to get told it was a game for kids.

"She actually said that?" Lucy asked, a little surprised. She thought the game was awesome.

"Yup," he nodded, hand squeezing hers. "She wouldn't even know the difference between a Skitty and a Meowth."

Lucy let out a little air through her nose. "Well there has to be more of a reason than she just doesn't like Pokémon," she pointed out.

"There are," he said, his frown deepening. "She keeps tellin' me I need to start thinking about my future and stuff. I know I should, but why do I have to have it all figured out now? Most of the time all we talk about is school stuff. I mean I know it's important, but it's not everything..."

Natsu's lips twisted as he confessed, "Plus... She... She believed a... a rumor..."

"Oh," Lucy's shoulders dropped. She felt bad because for a moment she allowed herself to believe the worse rumor too. Now she didn't feel worthy of him liking her. She was considering telling him the truth, but stopped when he opened his mouth.

"Yeah. She didn't even bother asking me about it until this year when we became lab partners," Natsu said, unknowingly giving her a spark of hope.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that Lucy believed the rumor was true for a little bit. She cast away her doubts shortly after hearing about it, but Beth apparently waited years to believe the rumors weren't true, _after_ she confronted Natsu about it.

"Anyways," Natsu shook his head, not wanting to ruin this moment by getting sucked up in the past again. "I promise I don't like her. There's just not the same spark I feel around her that I do with you... I only like you."

Lucy smiled at that. "I only like you too."

He stared at her brown eyes for a moment before asking, "C-can I kiss you again?"

"Yes," Lucy didn't hesitate to answer. She was finding out quickly she craved his lips too.

Natsu leaned in, lips barely brushing against hers when she jolted away. Confused, Natsu cocked his head. Lucy didn't see the action, too busy pulling her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"Hi Virgo," she said once she answered. "Yeah we're back in Magnolia now. Actually, I was going to ask you, can Natsu come over and hang out?"

Natsu watched as she bit her lip, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Lucy's face lit up. "Great! We'll see you soon... Bye." Lucy hung up the phone, then said, "She said you can come over."

"Awesome," Natsu laughed, realizing they should have called Virgo before he agreed to come over in the first place. He was actually a little shocked the maid was so lenient with her since Lucy described her dad as a hard ass. He assumed Lucy would be kept on a short lease, not that he minded the freedom she had.

"So..." Lucy started, unsure how she should ask the question. "We like each other..."

"Yes," he nodded, wondering why she was stating the obvious.

"What exactly does that make us?"

"Oh..." Natsu hadn't thought of that. He assumed they were together now, but he didn't exactly know what that meant. "Do you wanna be my girl-"

He was cut off when Lucy pressed a finger to his lips. Despite her efforts to stop him, he finished, "...friend?"

"I can't," she frowned, hating the way Natsu's shoulders fell. "It's not that I don't want to be. Trust me! I do!"

"But?" He asked, waiting for her to explain herself.

"But I'm not allowed to date." She finally removed her finger from his lips, realizing she was weird for keeping it there longer than necessary. "Remember?"

Natsu sighed, "I remember. Maybe it's for the best..."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, feeling a little disappointment seep in.

"Honestly? I don't know if I'd even be a good boyfriend," he admitted. He wanted to be, badly. Unfortunately his lack of experience wasn't the only thing holding him back. With his past and issues with being touched, he was unsure if he could fulfill things boyfriends usually did with their girlfriends. Unless Lucy wanted a relationship where the furthest they went was kissing, he wasn't the right guy for her.

"I'm sure you'd be great," Lucy said, hoping that would change his mind. She reached out, lightly grabbing his arm. "If I was allowed to date... Would you still ask me to be your... your girl... friend?"

"Of course," Natsu grinned despite his cheeks flaring a deep red. "If you were allowed to date... Would you say yes?"

"I would," Lucy nodded, offering a smile of her own.

For the moment Natsu ignored the fact that they were on a sidewalk on the way to her house. Right now it was just the two of them, and he had something he really wanted to ask her. "How about we... unofficially date? Just see what happens?"

Lucy cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

He gulped, feeling a lump catch in his throat. "Like we try dating... but we don't tell anyone?"

"Even our friends?" She asked, unsure if she could keep something like that from Levy.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "At least for now... If it turns out great then we can let them know... But if something happens and we don't work out..."

"...We won't have to tell them," Lucy finished. "It'll be our little secret?"

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, taking a step closer to her before seizing her hands. "I'm not saying I'm counting on this to not work though... I just really don't want to ruin our friendship. It means a lot more to me now than it did when we first met..."

She ignored the damp feeling on her hands. At this point she didn't know if it was her or him who was sweating. "I understand. I don't want to lose you as a friend either. So no matter how this turns out, will you stay my friend?"

"Of course," Natsu said. He felt like it didn't need to be addressed, but he answered her anyway. "Lucy Heartfilia," he swallowed. "Will you be my secret girlfriend?"

She stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. "I would be honored."

Natsu sealed the deal with a kiss, although it was more smiling against each other's lips than kissing by the time they broke apart.

"I gotta warn though," Natsu said, head dropping.

"What is it?" She couldn't see his eyes, hidden by his pink bangs. Trepidation hit her as she waited for an answer.

"I... I don't know how much I can offer you..."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "What do you mean, offer me?"

"Like... intimate stuff... I don't know how far I can go with you..." He hoped that wasn't a deal breaker, but if it was she needed to know now before she got invested in their secret relationship.

Natsu flinched for a moment when Lucy's fingers touched his chin. She gently tilted Natsu's head up, causing him to face her. "I'm fine with that," she said honestly. "Just do whatever your comfortable with... Well, whatever both of us are comfortable with. I don't want to rush this."

"Thanks," Natsu said, hoping she really meant it. "I'm good with kissing you though."

Lucy smiled at that news. "Well I'm glad. I really enjoy your kisses."

Natsu didn't think he could blush any harder today, but he was proven wrong. "Thanks... I-I like your kisses too."

"Good." Lucy tugged on his hand, leading him down the sidewalk again. "Glad we worked that out." She assumed it would be brought up later, but for now she was honestly good with kissing. She wasn't sure she was ready for anything past that anyway.

They headed towards Lucy's house, hand in hand as they stared awkwardly at the ground, both feeling flustered but happy. They were technically dating. They just wouldn't tell anyone or let anyone know. At least until they both felt comfortable enough to reveal the news to their friends, then their families. Natsu knew his family would take the news well, but his family wasn't the one they were worried about.

"Next time I see my father, I'll talk to him about dating," Lucy promised, wondering if she should go out of her way to call him or just wait until the next time their paths crossed. She knew Natsu wasn't exactly the type of guy her father would go crazy for, but hopefully Natsu's unique charm would be enough to win him over.

"Sounds good... Take your time though." Natsu wasn't in a rush to meet her father. The man irritated him the one and only time they 'talked', leaving Natsu with a bad taste in his mouth. Natsu was content with their arrangement.

More than friends, but less than lovers. They could revisit the 'lovers' title when Natsu felt comfortable going past kissing. For now, it was good enough for them.

The two teens were almost to Lucy's house when a thought struck her. It was something she saw in movies, and she hoped to avoid it. "Oh," Lucy started, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "And just to be safe in case there's any confusion in the future. I want to be exclusive."

"Definitely," Natsu met her gaze. His eyes fell to her addictive lips, then back to her rich brown eyes. "You're enough for me, and I don't like to share."

Lucy brought their joined hands up, kissing the back of Natsu's hand. "Dragons usually don't."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, wow! I did not expect so much response from the last chapter. I've never been so motivated to write a chapter before, and I have you to thank! I wanted to make it really good for you all, so I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Thank you to those who are supporting this story. Shout out to the many people who commented: Star2877, Alpocino, Miraculous_kid, Gotham_neko, and daddy shrek!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or of their decision to unofficially date? How do you think keeping their new relationship a secret from their friends and family will go? How long do you think they can even keep it a secret? Will it work out, or blow up right in their faces?
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-One: Anime Date


	41. Anime Date

**Chapter Forty-One: Anime Date**

"It's asking for your log in information," Lucy said, sliding the laptop over to Natsu's lap. They were sitting on the couch in her living room, waiting to watch some anime.

Natsu typed in his info. When a tab popped up asking if the information should be saved, he hit yes. "I dunno if you even wanna watch anime after I leave, but if you do you can."

"Thanks," she smiled, watching as the site loaded. "Is it free?"

He shook his head. "I have a subscription. My dad got me a year pass as a belated birthday present."

Lucy raised a brow. "Belated? Why was it belated?"

Natsu laughed, fingers threading through his pink hair. "He bought me an MP3 player, but I ended up returning it to the store." When Lucy's confused expression didn't fade, he explained. "My phone plays music already, so why bother with something else? It was a waste of his money, so I returned it. I snuck the cash back in his wallet."

He laughed, "Of course he found it right away. His revenge was buying me a year's subscription to Funimation that I can't get a refund on. Trust me, I tried. I feel bad that he bought it since I can just watch anime for free online, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. That's why I try to use it when I can so he gets his money's worth."

"That's nice of you," Lucy giggled. "So when's your birthday?"

Natsu tensed for only a second. "...It's in the summer..."

"Really? Mine too. Which day?"

"Oh, it loaded," Natsu turned his attention to the website that had been loaded for over a minute now. "Let's see here..." He clicked a few random buttons, bringing him to the list of shows.

Lucy was a little confused, unsure if Natsu was deflecting the question or if it was just her imagination. She decided to shrug it off and go with the flow. "Which one should we watch first?" Lucy asked, eager to see what Natsu was into.

She pulled out a pair of headphones so they wouldn't disturb Virgo. After she pulled it in, she secured the right earbud in her ear. She made sure to lean closer to Natsu so he could use the left one.

"I'll look through my favorites," Natsu said, finger moving on the touch pad of her laptop. He clicked the button, bringing up icons of his favorite anime on that site. "Do you wanna watch something with action or comedy. There's some romance anime, but I don't have any added here..."

Lucy looked through the selections, not knowing what any of them were. "How about that one?" Lucy asked, pointing at the icon with the title 'Tokyo Ghoul'.

Natsu's lips twisted as he thought about that option. "I don't think that'd be the best one to start out with... It has a lot of blood and violence..."

"Oh..." Lucy took his word on it. She looked at the other options, pointing at a different icon titled 'Soul Eater'.

Natsu smiled, moving the mouse to hover over the icon. "I think you might like that. It has a little violence in it, but it's less graphic..."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, accepting his suggestion. She watched as he clicked on the icon, bringing up the option to watch the first episode.

"Now if you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't wanna force you to watch something you don't like."

"Noted," Lucy said, settling back on the couch.

Natsu leaned back too, laptop shifting to rest on both their thighs. He scooted a little closer to her until their arms touched, but she didn't move away from him. Instead she pressed a little back, getting closer.

Their faces were flushed, but they weren't as terrified of being near each other now that they both knew how the other felt. Natsu pressed play, letting the video load until the episode started.

Lucy said nothing during the entire episode. She moved her head a little to the opening theme, sucked in by the catchy tune and upbeat rhythm. She laughed a little when she saw how Maka treated her father.

Natsu noticed Lucy's eyes went wide halfway through the episode when Blair showed up on the screen. The purple haired woman was naked, taking a bath while singing. Natsu forgot all about that part since he hadn't watched Soul Eater in over a month. He hoped Lucy wouldn't be bothered by it, but he couldn't tell since she said nothing as the episode continued playing.

She furrowed her brows when Soul got a bloody nose after seeing the naked lady. Lucy didn't understand the reference, so she made a mental note to ask Natsu about it after the show was over.

Lucy looked a little upset when it appeared like Soul was being a traitor to his Meister. Her frown only vanished when it was revealed Soul was just pretending to betray Maka before slaying the witch.

Lucy laughed a little when it turned out the witch was really just a cat, amused at the idea of a cat that could change into a human at will. The episode ended shortly after that.

"So..." Natsu started, pausing the episode so it wouldn't play the next one automatically. "What'd you think?"

"Honestly?" Lucy asked, looking up from the screen to see Natsu's face. She got caught in those deep green eyes, pulling her away from reality for a moment before she remembered he asked her a question. "It umm, well it wasn't what I'm used to."

Natsu hid his slight disappointment well. He didn't figure Lucy would like anime like he did. It was sometimes an acquired taste.

"But," she said, catching him off guard. "I liked it. Some parts were weird, but I wouldn't mind watching more."

"Really?" Natsu asked, a little stunned.

"Yeah," she smiled, then looked down at the screen. "What language was the opening thing in?"

"Japanese," Natsu answered with a small smile. "They have an option to listen to the whole episode in Japanese, but I figured it'd be easier to watch in English."

"Do you understand Japanese?"

"No. That's why there's subtitles in case someone wants to watch it the original way. I sometimes do since I like the way the voice actors sound, but this way we don't have to read."

"Makes sense," Lucy nodded.

"Any other questions?" Natsu asked, wanting to answer them before playing the next episode.

"I was confused with the bloody nose thing. Is he sick or something?"

Natsu bit back a laugh. "Uhh, no... That means something in the anime world..."

"Like?"

"Like he was..." Natsu felt embarrassed as he admitted, "excited... Usually it means being turned on..."

"Oh..." Lucy's face burned. "I don't think I've ever seen someone in real life get a bloody nose over that..."

"Me either," Natsu said, feeling awkward about this conversation. "Personally I've only seen it in anime."

Natsu waited for her to say something about it, but she remained silent for a moment. His eyes roamed from her pretty brown eyes to the blush on her cheeks. When she smiled, his eyes were drawn there, looking at those lips he swore were addictive.

Lucy realized he wasn't going to say anything, so she asked, "Should we watch the next episode?"

Natsu was startled out of his daze, confused by her response. "You still want to?"

"Well, yeah," she said it as if it were obvious. "I want to find out if Soul becomes a Death Scythe. Unless you want to tell me now."

"No spoilers," Natsu teased, flashing her a bright smile.

Lucy's eyes lowered to his mouth, feeling the urge to give him another kiss. She quickly looked around the living room, making sure Virgo wasn't nearby before turning back to Natsu. Her movements were hesitant, but she knew what she wanted.

When she leaned in, Natsu took the hint. He met her halfway, lips pressing against hers as their eyes shut. His hand came up, cupping her cheek as he slowly opened his mouth. Lucy did the same, testing out how it felt. Neither used tongue, still scared of pushing things too far too soon.

Lucy relished in the feeling of him being this close to her. It was as if her brain was shutting down just as her nerves surged alive. There was no one she'd rather be doing this with, giving him all her kisses from her very first to her most current.

If she was honest with herself, she'd rather have Natsu be the only person she kissed for the rest of her life, but that also scared her, because she didn't know where or if their relationship was going to develop. For now she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, just as she pushed her fingers through his soft pink hair, choosing instead to enjoy the feeling of his lips against hers.

Natsu teased her bottom lip by overlapping it, capturing the pink flesh between his top and bottom lip. It drew a sigh from her before she moved her hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Natsu brushed his fingers over one of her shoulders, smiling against her lips when he felt her shiver from his touches. Before he could do it again, they stopped.

The kiss lasted less than a minute, ending once they heard Virgo's footsteps echoing from the hall. They jerked away, pulling apart with a deep blush tinting both their faces red as they turned to look back at the screen.

Natsu pressed the next button, then discretely grabbed Lucy's hand to hold. They wouldn't be able to keep it up if Virgo came in the room, but for now it was enough. Their breathing was still a little heavy when the the second episode started, but by the end they were back to normal. It passed by quickly, Lucy reacting just as he imagined someone watching anime for the first time would.

When the third episode started, Natsu braced himself. Just as he thought, she picked up on it too. "Wait," Lucy's head snapped over to look at Natsu once Death the Kid began speaking.

Natsu sighed, already expecting that reaction. He pressed pause, saying, "Go ahead."

"That guy sounds like you," Lucy looked back at the screen in amazement, seeing the black haired kid with three white stripes through one side of his hair.

"Gray and Erza said the same thing," Natsu laughed, only hearing a slight resemblance of their voices.

"Well can you blame them?" Lucy asked, hand moving to the touch pad so she could press play to hear more of his voice.

Only a little of the show played before she pressed pause. "Wait... That girl-"

"Liz," Natsu corrected.

"She sounds like your friend... Umm, Cana!"

"She kinda does," Natsu agreed with a laugh.

They watched a little longer, only to end up with Natsu laughing his ass off while Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"She does not!"

"Oh, she so does!" Natsu had to take the earbud out before falling over on the couch, holding his stomach as he fought for air.

Lucy shook her head, not allowing herself to believe the girl, Patty, sounded like a younger version of herself.

"She..." Natsu could barely breathe. "She sounds like a ten year old version of you!"

"How would you know what I sounded like at ten!" Lucy shouted, causing Virgo to come into the room.

"What's going on?" The maid asked, eyeing the two teens on the couch. Natsu was on his side, laughing as tears lined his eyes while Lucy still covered her face.

"You don't want to know," Lucy started, but Natsu was quick to sit up.

"No, we should show her!" Before Lucy could protest, Natsu removed the jack from the computer so the sound could play on the speakers. He backed up, then started playing the part where Patty talks the most.

_"Why is Lupin dancing on that bag? Hahaha! He ran away! He ran away!"_

Virgo blinked, furrowing her brows as she listened to Patty speak. Natsu paused, then grinned up at Virgo. "So?"

"Princess... Why does she sound like you before you hit puberty?"

"She does not!" Lucy wished a hole would appear so she could crawl into it. Lucy was so flustered she didn't even notice Virgo's pet name for her.

"But she does," Virgo pointed out. "I remember you sounding like that before you got your first p-"

"Stop!" Lucy screamed, turning around to face Virgo. "I'm sorry for yelling but you can't just announce stuff like that!"

Virgo tilted her head. "Like what?" I was just going to say your first per-"

"That!" Lucy shouted. She looked over at Natsu, seeing his face was red, eyes darting off to the side. "You can't talk about stuff like that with other people around."

"Oh," Virgo paused, thinking it over. "I suppose it might be embarrassing."

"Ya think?" Lucy couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Virgo raised a brow at her tone. "I'd like to remind you to watch your tone around me. I may not be your parent but I am your guardian. You should show respect when talking to me."

Lucy lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"Thank you," the maid nodded, then looked over at Natsu. "Now, are you staying for dinner? I need to know how much food to prepare?"

"Umm... I think so?" He turned to Lucy, who was currently burying her face in the couch cushion. "Yes. I'm staying."

"Very well," Virgo nodded before walking away. "Dinner will be ready at six."

When she left, Natsu placed a hand on her back. "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said. Despite the blush on his face, he didn't feel all that uncomfortable about the talk of periods. "I have a mom and little sister, remember? I know about that stuff."

"Someone, please kill me..." Lucy groaned, voice muffled by the cushion.

"How about I kiss you instead?"

Lucy was reluctant, but she eventually pulled herself away from the cushion to receive a chaste kiss on the cheek. She gave him an exaggerated grin, letting him know she was still embarrassed, but his efforts were appreciated.

After turning in her seat, Lucy grabbed the laptop to resume playing. They popped the earbuds back in, listening to the characters that sounded almost exactly like them. After a few minutes they both started laughing, Lucy because of Death the Kid's ridiculous obsession with symmetry, and Natsu because of Lucy's reactions.

Lucy couldn't help but cover her chest with her arms when Kid grabbed Patty and Liz's breasts to compare sizes. "I see what you mean... Anime isn't really for kids..."

Natsu laughed harder, nodding as he said, "It really isn't..."

They continued watching, until soon Lucy was sucked into the show. They spent the afternoon like that, sitting on the couch, watching episode after episode. They only paused when they needed to use the bathroom or get a drink.

At some point in time Natsu called his dad to ask if he could stay over at Lucy's house for dinner, to which is father laughed at him and said sure. Natsu only grinned, knowing his dad wouldn't have anything to laugh at when he saw the picture of Lucy on his phone later when he got home.

Lucy's stomach started growling around episode nine, but she barely noticed it because she was laughing too hard. Excalibur finally made his debut, and Lucy couldn't keep herself together when he started talking.

"Fool!" The little white creature yelled, pointing his staff towards Kid and Black Star. Every time he said that she cracked up, finding the guy weird but oddly cute.

Virgo walked in on that moment, eyes flashing to the screen for a second to see what she assumed to be an innocent cartoon before placing a bowl of pretzels on the coffee table for them to snack on. She left, feeling at ease thinking Natsu and Lucy were just friends, and just watching a cartoon.

Time passed, and before they knew it they were being summoned to the dining room for dinner. They all dug in, this time a little less awkwardly than last time. Lucy asked Virgo as casually as she could when the next time her father was coming to Magnolia. Virgo said she hasn't heard anything about it, but she would let Lucy know as soon as she does.

With that settled, Lucy sat back in the dinner conversation. Virgo was quick to ask some personal questions towards Natsu, but he had an easier time answering now that he knew Lucy already liked him. He felt less embarrassed sharing the information.

"I've broken a few bones. My first was my arm when I tried jumping off my roof to see if I could fly like a dragon."

"I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to vegetables, but other than that no, I don't have any allergies."

"Lucy hasn't told you? Yeah, I get sick when I'm in a moving vehicle. I sometimes get sick just looking at cars."

"I have two siblings. A brother and a sister. Technically my brother is my only living blood relative though."

That last question prompted Natsu to tell Virgo about how he was adopted when he was a kid by Igneel and Grandeeney. Natsu didn't go into much details about the fire that killed his parents since he didn't remember it very well. He decided instead to stick to how awesome it was growing up with his adopted parents and sister.

"My brother actually lives in Crocus."

"He does?" Virgo asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, but I don't see him a lot. Usually it's only a little during the summer since he's so busy."

"Plus your motion sickness can't help," Lucy cut in, feeling left out.

"It doesn't," he agreed. "It's easier if him and Mavis come to Magnolia instead."

"Mavis?" Lucy asked, hearing that name for the first time.

"Yeah. It's his wife."

"He's married?" Lucy raised a brow, wondering why Natsu never brought that up before. He talked about his brother a few times without mentioning that detail.

"Yup," Natsu smiled. "You should see her! She's soooo short!" Natsu pulled out his phone, flipping through a few pictures in his photo app. When he found a picture of his brother and Mavis standing next to each other, he showed Lucy, then Virgo.

"Wow," Lucy slowly nodded, "she is short."

"Told ya." Natsu pocketed his phone.

Natsu continued talking about his family while they finished eating. Afterwards Lucy and him watched a few more episodes of Soul Eater before Virgo asked Natsu if he wanted a ride home. Seeing as he still had his motion sickness pill in his system, he said yes.

As the trio walked to Virgo's car, a thought occurred to Natsu. Most of the day he hadn't been as affected by his pills as he usually was. He didn't know if it was being around Lucy that kept him under control, or if he was just having a good day. Either way, he was happy.

Lucy let him borrow the first book of the zombie series she'd been reading to Michelle in case he wanted to read it on his own. He said thanks, taking the book with a smile. On the way to Natsu's house, Lucy sat in the front while he sat in the back. She would sit next to him, but Virgo made it clear she didn't want to act as a chauffeur.

Natsu gave directions to his house. Lucy realized he lived near the school, which made sense since he walked everywhere he went. She wondered if his parents chose that location because of Natsu's sickness, or was it a coincidence.

"So what do you think of the characters?" Natsu asked when they were a few blocks away from his house.

Lucy tapped her lips for a moment as she thought. "Black Star is a little obnoxious at times, but I like Tsubaki. Did I pronounce that right?"

"You did," Natsu smiled.

"I think my favorite character is Death the Kid though," Lucy saw the amusement on Natsu's face in the rearview mirror, so she quickly added, "and no, it doesn't have to do with him sounding like you."

Natsu laughed, so she stuck out her tongue before finishing. "Liz is cool, but Patty seems like she doesn't actually know what's going on half the time... Maka's awesome, and Soul is cool, but he's a little full of himself at times, just like Black Star."

"True," Natsu nodded, glad she took an interest in the show. "Oh, this is my street."

Natsu slightly frowned when his house came into view. It wasn't due to it being smaller than Lucy's house, it was the absence of a certain someone's truck or car in the driveway. With a sigh, Natsu said, "It's that house right there. I was gonna ask if you wanted to meet my parents, but it looks like they're both gone still..."

"That's okay," Lucy said with a reassuring smile. "I'll see them at the walkathon."

"Walkathon?" Virgo asked with a raise brow. She parked on the street right in front of the house Natsu pointed at, then waited.

"Oh, I still have to talk to you about that," Lucy realized.

"I'm sure you can tell me on the way home." Virgo turned to face the windshield. It gave them a sliver of privacy, but not enough to do what they really wanted to, which was hug or kiss.

"Hand hug?" Natsu asked, holding out his hand as if he were going to high five her.

Lucy looked at it for a moment before raising her own hand up. "Okay?" She watched as Natsu pressed his palm and four fingers to hers, then used his thumb to wrap around Lucy's hand, forming a small hug.

"Oh," she smiled, returning the gesture to finish the hug.

When Natsu pulled away, he said, "I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday," Lucy said, but already she doubted that was true with what she had planned.

"Thanks for the ride, Virgo!" Natsu opened the door, then slipped out. "You two have a good night."

"You're welcome," Virgo said.

At the same time, Lucy added, "You too!"

When Virgo wasn't looking, Natsu gave her a little wink. She gave one right back before he closed the door. They waited until Natsu unlocked the front door and opened it up before driving off.

Natsu was immediately greeted with the sound of Happy's paws pattering against the floor as he rushed to greet his owner. Natsu scooped him up, then closed the door behind him. "Hey buddy," Natsu nuzzled his cat's face with his nose, then sighed. "I guess I coulda had Lucy meet you. My bad."

The cat merely purred, cuddling closer to his owner's chest.

"Who's home anyways?" Natsu asked, not that he expected a reply from his blue furred companion. Natsu walked around the house until he found Wendy in her bedroom, door wide open while she was talking on the phone.

"Hi Natsu!" Wendy smiled when she caught a glimpse of her older brother. "You want to say hi to Zeref?"

"Sure," he smiled before entering her room. Wendy handed him the phone before petting her own cat resting in her lap. "Hey Zeref!"

His older brother's calm voice came over the line. _"How have you been doing, Natsu?"_

"I'm good," Natsu said, realizing it wasn't a lie. He really did feel good.

_"Excellent. Are you still doing well in school?"_

Natsu held back a laugh. Of course his super smart brother would be concerned with his grades. "Yup!"

 _"Good, good."_ Zeref paused. _"Are you coming to see us this summer?"_

"Huh?" Natsu furrowed his brows at the question. "You're not coming here?"

 _"We are,"_ Zeref assured. _"But Wendy was talking about trying to get the family to come visit us here in Crocus sometime. Do you think you can do that?"_

Natsu knew what he was referring to. The real question was could his stomach do that. "Y-yeah..." Natsu decided he could suffer the horrid car ride if it meant seeing his brother. "I can do that..." He was glad he already had the motion sickness pill in his system, otherwise that thought would churn his stomach.

He could always take sleeping pills instead of motion sickness pills on the drive to Crocus. He'd rather be asleep than be on edge for the entire drive.

_"I'm glad to hear it. May I speak to Wendy again? It was great chatting with you. You should call me sometime soon so we can really catch up."_

"Yeah, I'll have to do that. It was nice hearing from you too. Here's Wendy..." Natsu handed the phone back to his little sister, then told her good night before heading to his own room.

The first thing he did when he went into his bedroom was put Happy on his bed. He plugged in his phone, then gathered what he needed to take a shower. After he finished up there, he got dressed in his pajamas before going to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head when he saw his father's work boots at the front door, meaning he was finally home. Natsu headed towards his parent's bedroom to tell Igneel he had a picture of Lucy, but stopped once his sharp ears heard something he wasn't meant to hear.

With a red face, he quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and ran to his room. He could always show Igneel Lucy's picture later when he wasn't so... _busy_...

When Natsu checked his phone, he noticed Lucy sent him a good night text. She also said Virgo was okay with her going to the walkathon and that she enjoyed their 'anime date'. He responded, smiling as he thought to himself, _'Lucy's my girlfriend now...'_

Natsu couldn't believe it himself. She was actually with him now, something he thought for a while would never happen. He was happier knowing she liked him, that she enjoyed being with him. It made him fill with a sense of belonging he wished he could share with everyone.

Of course he couldn't. They were the only ones who knew about their relationship, but that was fine with him for now. His friends could be nosy anyway, and would probably offer their advice if they found out the two of them were dating.

Plus, the secrecy was kind of fun.

With the advice Natsu got in the past from his friends, he wasn't too eager to be running back for more. Natsu grabbed his phone and charger, then headed towards the basement. His insomnia would keep him awake for most of the night, but he was in a good mood and didn't want to lay in bed for hours stuck in his own head. He settled for using that time to work on his pyrography. Specifically, one of his new projects that he was making for a certain blonde. He played his music while he worked, burning a design into the wood one stroke at a time as the night went on.

Natsu was happy, Lucy was happy, and they were finally together. He smiled, glad things seemed to work out for the best. He knew they had only known each other for a short time, but it honestly felt like he'd known her for years. He heard when two people go through a stressful experience together it can bring them closer together, so he wondered if that's what happened with them.

Well, that and they seemed to be pretty open with each other for the most part. He was actually a little scared with how comfortable he felt around her despite also being nervous. It was just a weird combination that he didn't know what to do with.

Natsu tapped his foot to the beat of the song as he continued to burn the wood, hoping the picture in his head would look just as good on his 'canvas'. Either way, he was sure Lucy was going to be happy, because that was just how she was. Sweet, kind, and so full of light.

And finally, she was his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for the favorites/follows! And thank you Alpacino, Miraculous_kid, LovinmyOTPs, and Gotham_neko for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Two: Dragon's Den
> 
> Soul Eater is one of my favorite anime. I didn't necessarily like how it ended, but I still enjoyed the show. I couldn't help but choose it for Lucy's first anime. I absolutely adore Death the Kid, and that was before I found out he shared a voice actor with Natsu. 
> 
> What was the first anime you got into? For me it was InuYasha. I would stay up late until my mom fell asleep so I could sneak out to the living room and watch it on Adult Swim. I also rented the manga from the library, making it the first manga I ever read. :)
> 
> What'd you think of this chapter? It was definitely more of a fluffy filler than anything else. I think they deserve some down time?


	42. Dragon's Den

**Chapter Forty-Two: Dragon's Den**

Natsu woke up that Sunday morning with a raging headache. He got about two hours of sleep last night, finally passing out in his bed around six in the morning. He crawled out of bed, barely conscious as he got ready for work.

When he checked his phone to see if he had any messages, he saw he received two. One was from Lucy, saying good morning, while the other was from his dad, saying to wear clothes he didn't mind getting dirty because he was working on cars today.

Natsu swallowed thickly before typing back, **Okay**. He asked if his mom would be able to take him to work, or if he should plan on walking. He didn't expect an immediate response, so he switched over to the text from Lucy.

 _'My girlfriend...'_ He still couldn't believe it.

He sent her a message back, hoping it wasn't too much but also too little. **Well good morning to you too. Sleep okay?**

Natsu smiled as he set his phone on his bed before he got dressed. _'Clothes I don't mind getting dirty?'_ Natsu thought as he rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a black muscle shirt, slipping it on to match with his black cargo pants. They were perfect for dealing with grease and oil since they were less likely to show up on the dark material.

Natsu laughed a little at how baggy the muscle shirt felt on him. It was a hand-me-down shirt he got from his dad, but he wasn't able to fill it out like his old man did. Sure Natsu had a toned body, but his father was more muscles than he ever thought he'd be. They were just built differently, plus his dad was a little over twice his age.

After running a comb through his messy pink hair and grabbing his scarf, Natsu deemed himself presentable. He went to the kitchen to satisfy his hunger, not surprised when he found Wendy already at the dining room table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," he said as he made his way over to the cabinets.

Wendy had her nose in a book, but still managed to say, "Good morning," before going back to her reading. Natsu stole a glance at the cover, smiling when he saw it was one of the medical books Grandeeney got for Wendy to study.

Natsu poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the dining room table. Since Wendy looked busy he decided not to bother her. Instead he checked his phone, smiling wider than usual when he saw Lucy already responded.

_**Luce: I slept well. I hope you did too. Hey, what time do you work today?** _

He was glad she finally remembered his schedule. At least the days anyway. He messaged her back. **I have a few hours before I start. What are you up to today?**

Natsu ate his cereal as he waited for a response. Usually on Sunday mornings he worked on his pyrography, but he did that for hours last night. He didn't want to overdo it, so he decided after he ate he would play video games. There was a particular boss he couldn't beat yet, so he needed to do more missions to level up before he went back to challenge him again.

"Hey Wendy," Natsu said, catching his sister's attention. "Do you wanna play video games with me?" There was a two-player option which would help with killing the boss, but he usually didn't have anyone to play with.

"Sorry." Wendy looked up from her book, looking genuinely apologetic. "I promised to hang out with Sherria today."

"Oh... Okay," Natsu nodded. "Have fun."

"We will," Wendy smiled before returning to her book.

At that time, Natsu felt a buzzing from his phone. He looked down, smiling when he saw a message from Lucy.

_**Luce: I'm trying to learn how to bake.** _

Natsu's smile widened a bit as he typed back, **Sounds like fun. Virgo teaching you?**

While he waited for her to say something back, Natsu finished his breakfast, then made his way to the living room. They only had one gaming console in the house, so it was only fair to keep it in there so anyone could access it.

Natsu took out a DVD and put in his video game. He was pressing the start menu when he got a message back. He checked it, seeing it was from his dad. Igneel said his mom would be taking him to work, and to be ready when she got there.

He typed back, **Thanks** , then got started with his game. Natsu easily lost track of time. He spent his morning gaining more experience, but he still wasn't able to defeat the boss. He finally quit playing when he got a text from his mom saying she was on her way to pick him up.

Not wanting to make his mom wait, he quickly hopped up from the couch to run to his bedroom. He was about to pop a full motion sickness pill, but stopped when he remembered what Lucy said.

_"Have you tried only taking some of the pill? Like half?"_

Natsu thought about it for only a moment. In a split-second decision, he quickly grabbed a pocket knife from his desk and cut the tablet in half. He tossed it in his mouth, cringing when he realized he forgot to grab some water to wash it down.

He swallowed the pill, barely resisting the urge to gag at the disgusting taste. Natsu rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, then chugging over half of it before sighing in relief. He sat on the couch until he heard his mom pull up a while later. He greeted her outside, just as she stepped out of the car.

"Ready to go?" She asked, smiling at her son.

"Yup!" Natsu said with a grin of his own. "I'm good!"

"Excellent."

His mom drove him to work. He noticed the difference from taking half a pill instead of a whole one. Usually by now the effects were activated, but with only half he was still nauseous, but he was able to not vomit. Even when they reached the mechanic's shop, Dragon's Den, he still hadn't puked.

If anything he just felt a little flushed, clammy, and a little miserable, but overall it was better than taking nothing at all. He hoped that meant he would be able to get to sleep tonight without insomnia making an appearance again since the effects were weakened.

"Thanks Mom!" Natsu called out before closing the door. She waved back at him before she started pulling the car away. He wasted no time running inside, seeing the new guy his father hired, Ben, behind the front desk.

"Mornin' Natsu," the guy called out just as Natsu passed by.

"Morning," he said, then walked down the hallway to the break room. He put what was left of his water bottle in the fridge before heading to the back where his father was at.

"Natsu," Igneel greeted when he saw his son enter the garage. There were already three cars, two of which were getting serviced. "I need you to do an oil change on that car. Think you can handle it?"

Natsu swallowed thickly, but nodded. He hoped the half-pill he took would help him with dealing with being so close to a vehicle. Natsu saw the items he needed were already set out for him, giving him a sense of relief. At least he wouldn't have to run all over the place locating tools or oil.

Before he began, he pulled out his phone to flip to a picture of Lucy. He chose the one she personally sent him, the one of her before she went to the wedding. Natsu hurried over to his father before the man went back to work, not wanting to bother him when he became busy.

"Dad! I got something I wanna show ya," Natsu said, a smirk plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see his father's reaction. "This is Lucy!"

Igneel glanced at the phone, then snickered. "Sure it is. Now go get to work."

Natsu's shoulders fell. "B-but... she's real!"

Igneel looked at the picture once more, trying to keep his smile small. "Uh huh... So, where'd you find the picture? Google?"

"Daaad!" Natsu whined, feeling as if he were a few years younger about to throw a temper tantrum. "That's Lucy! She's real!"

His dad only patted his son's hair, getting some oil in the pink locks. "I believe you..."

Natsu perked up, until his father finished with, "... believe she's real."

"Wh-wh-" Natsu didn't know what to say. His father went back to work, leaving his son sputtering for a few seconds before he reminded him to start on that oil change.

"She's real," Natsu groaned to himself as he went to the car he was supposed to work on. "Next time I see her I'm taking a picture of us together."

He thought he was quiet enough, but his father yelled back, "I'll believe it then."

With another groan, Natsu shook his head. He decided to give up for the moment, seeing as he couldn't force his father to believe him. Natsu folded his scarf, then set it to the side so it wouldn't get dirty. He got to work, taking what he remembered from last week to apply to what he did today.

It went routine. So much so that his dad made him do the oil change on the next vehicle that needed to be serviced. He would do the tire rotation like Igneel said it needed, but his dad took care of that while he did the easier stuff.

It wasn't that Igneel thought his son couldn't handle it. "It's easy to accidentally strip the bolts," his father explained as he got to work.

"That's alright by me," Natsu grinned, not wanting to do anything he hadn't learned yet. The first half of his shift seemed to fly by. He barely noticed until his dad told him he could take his lunch.

Natsu washed the grease and oil from his hands and arms, then went to the gas station near his work to get something to eat. He settled with a bottle of soda and a pre-made sandwich, then went to the back of Dragon's Den to eat it.

He spent his lunch break trying to catch Pokemon while also texting Lucy and Gray. Gray was talking to him about a new video game coming out - _the sequel to the game he couldn't beat currently_ , while Lucy was asking him how work was going.

Natsu had to laugh at how different he felt this Sunday compared to last. Last week he'd been moody after seeing Lucy posing beside Loke, now he was happy with how things turned out, even if it was a rocky journey to get to where they were now.

Just as Lucy texted him asking him when his lunch break was, Natsu saw his lunch was a minute away from being over. In his haste, he ran inside, barely making it back to work, and also forgetting to send a response to Lucy.

When Natsu got to work, Igneel taught him how to change brake pads. It seemed simple enough. The hardest part was getting the old brakes off since most were rusted.

An hour passed by with Natsu still working on vehicles. He was a little surprised since his dad never had him work in the shop this long. Usually it was a little here or there, but never the majority of his shift. He wondered if his lack of puking was the reason behind it.

At least Igneel only had him doing easy stuff. His dad and Metalicana stuck to the harder things like changing an alternator, replacing spark plugs, or installing a cold air intake. Once Natsu finished working on the car he was assigned, he sighed. It was more tiring working in the back than working at the front desk, but he did feel a sense of accomplishment he didn't feel when doing simple paperwork.

"Hey Dad," Natsu said, wiping some sweat from his forehead and accidentally smearing oil on his skin. "Can I go grab my drink?"

"Go ahead." Igneel waved, not minding his son taking a little break since they were almost caught up with the customers.

"Thanks," Natsu grinned before heading back inside. He passed by Ben, then walked down the hallway towards the break room. He grabbed his soda from the fridge, hearing someone enter the shop at the same time. He didn't pay much attention since he wasn't working up front today, but he did catch the beginning of the conversation as he took a sip from his drink.

"Good morning," Ben said, greeting whoever came in. "What can I help you with today, Miss?"

"Hi," a female replied, causing Natsu's ears to perk up. He lowered his soda, then turned so he could hear better. "I was wondering if there's someone named _Natsu_ who works here?"

 _'Lucy?'_ Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering why he would hear her voice at his work. He wanted to step forward, but his feet felt frozen in place.

"Oh, there is." Ben's voice changed from professional to relaxed. "He's in the back. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"That'd be great," Lucy said, her own voice lifting. "But only if he's not busy. I don't want to disturb him."

Natsu was finally able to walk, his head feeling a little light as he made his way out of the break room and down the hall. When he entered the lobby, his eyes landed on Lucy's face. Even though he was sure it was Lucy's voice he heard, he was still shocked to see her really standing there.

"Oh, hi Natsu!" Lucy smiled brightly when she saw him. She was about to say more, but her voice caught in her throat when she took in his appearance. Despite his muscle shirt being loose, she had full access to view his strong arms and biceps. The grime on his hands and face only added to the look, making her cheeks burn and her throat go dry.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, looking down to see the oil on his hands before he looked back at her. He forgot he had smudges of oil on his forehead, cheeks, and hair, otherwise he would have cleaned up before seeing her. "At my work?"

"I-I brought you some treats," Lucy forced out, holding up a wicker basket. "Do you have a moment?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he heard his father's voice.

"What's going on here?" Igneel asked as he entered the lobby, glancing at his two employees. His son was standing at the doorway to the back room and Ben was behind the desk with a confused expression.

Igneel looked over, seeing neither of them were helping the blonde teenager at the front desk. "Can I help you miss?" Before she could answer, he cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "You look familiar... Have we met?"

Lucy looked over the red haired man's coveralls, seeing a name tag that read 'Igneel'. She perked up in an instant. "Hello," she took a step forward, holding out one of her hands while ignoring the grease on Igneel's hand. "You must be Natsu's dad. We haven't met, but it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lucy."

Igneel stared down at her hand, then glanced at her face. Confused, he furrowed his brows before looking over at Natsu, seeing his boy's blushing cheeks. Igneel's gaze settled back on Lucy's face again, seeing her bright smile hadn't faltered. "Hold on..."

Lucy's hand dropped a little, wondering if she should not have shown up. She was about to apologize, but stopped when Igneel blinked, jaw finally dropping. "Y-you really exist?!"

Lucy giggled, causing Natsu's heart to stutter. "I am indeed real," she smiled, hand still out. "I'm sure Natsu's told you all about me."

"B-but..." Igneel looked back at his son, then at Lucy. "I... and he never... What?"

Natsu wanted to shout 'HA!', but nothing came out. He was too stunned to speak. He never saw his dad so flustered before. It was a little interesting. Natsu knew he was flustered too. His face felt like it was on fire and his pulse raced. He would press his hands to his cheeks to cool them down, but his arms didn't want to move. He was surprised he was still able to hold onto the soda.

"What?" Lucy asked, her smile growing coy. She finally dropped her hand, realizing he wasn't going to shake it. "You thought I was Gray?" She cocked her head, letting her blonde hair shift with the action.

Natsu instantly remembered running his fingers through her hair. He remembered how soft and light it felt. The warmth on his face spread to his ears and neck, surely making its way to his chest as he watched his dad and his secret girlfriend talk.

"I'm sorry," Igneel said, eyes wide. "It's just Natsu doesn't typically hang out with girls who I haven't met yet." He leaned in as he spoke. "So please, tell me everything! How did you two meet? Why hasn't he mentioned you before this last week?"

Natsu stood still, feeling extremely embarrassed as Lucy told him the story of how they met. She spared no details, even telling Igneel about their fake date at Fairy Tail three weeks ago.

Natsu was thankful she didn't mention any of the trouble either of them had at school. He liked keeping his school life and his home life separate. Plus if his parents found out how he was treated they would surely try to do something about it, and that was likely to make things worse.

"So yesterday he was with you?" Igneel raised a brow. "Oh man... Every time I thought he was really with Gray... He was hanging out with you?"

Lucy kept up her smile. "Yup! I hope that's okay?"

"Well it's not like I can be upset at him," Igneel reasoned. He rubbed the back of his neck, similar to how Natsu did it. "He mentioned you plenty of times... I mean if I knew he was running around with a girl I would've asked more questions, but I just didn't think..."

"Didn't think I was a girl," Lucy reminded him. "It's alright. That's why I wanted to come by today so we could meet." She glanced over at Natsu, seeing he was staring at her with wide eyes. "I didn't think I could wait until this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Igneel raised a brow before tilting his head back. "Oh! The walkathon. Yes, me and my wife will be there."

Lucy turned to face Igneel again. "And I'm looking forward to meeting Natsu's mom as well."

Igneel jolted. "Grandeeney!"

Lucy flinched while Natsu finally snapped out of his daze. Before either could say anything, Natsu was being shoved to Lucy's side. "I must get a picture!"

"Wh-what?" Natsu barely said before Igneel was pulling out his phone. He had to wipe the grime from his hands on his coveralls a few times before he touched the screen.

"Say cheese!"

Neither said anything as Igneel snapped a few pictures. Lucy smiled despite the awkwardness, happy to be taking a photo with Natsu. Natsu on the other hand was a little thrown off. Of all the times Natsu thought about taking a picture with Lucy, he didn't imagine it'd be by his dad while he was covered in filth.

When Igneel was happy with the pictures, he sent one to his wife. "She's gonna be so surprised," he mumbled to himself before putting his phone away. "So, Lucy... What brings you here? Did you just want to meet me?"

It was Lucy's turn to blush. "Actually, I was wondering if Natsu had time for a lunch break? I baked some treats for him." She raised the basket once again so Igneel could see it.

Natsu frowned, realizing he already had his lunch break. "I-"

He was cut off by his dad. "What a coincidence! Natsu was just about to take his lunch break!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at his dad. "I was?"

"You were," he said, forcing a smile. Igneel grabbed Natsu's shoulder, pulling him closer. In an attempt to whisper in his son's ear, he said, "Be cool. She's seems nice so don't blow it... Be back in an hour."

Igneel pulled away, smiling once again at Lucy. "It was great to finally meet you! I hope we'll be seeing more of you around?"

"I hope," Lucy laughed, causing Natsu's erratic heart to skip a beat.

He could already feel his chest tighten as his dad's words sunk in. _"Don't blow it..."_ Natsu wanted to ask if his dad would be okay with Natsu being in a relationship with her, but he couldn't get the words out.

Igneel grinned wide, then ruffled Natsu's messy locks before returning to the back. Natsu scratched at his head, then looked at the break room. "I guess follow me?"

Natsu didn't exactly understand what was going on. He was glad his dad seemed happy with Lucy's arrival, but that didn't explain why he was getting another lunch break. Was it that his dad really wanted him to spend time with Lucy now that he knew she was a girl?

Natsu didn't think his heart could speed up any more, but it did. He could already feel himself sweating, which wasn't good since he was in a muscle shirt. Lucy on the other hand didn't mind at all with what he was wearing. She admired the shine to his tan skin and the view she had of his arms since his shirt was sleeveless.

It made her body feel warm for a reason she couldn't quite place. Wanting to keep her mind off her weird thoughts, she followed him to the break room. They sat down at the only table pushed off to the side of the room.

Natsu was the first to speak, eyes trained on the table as he cleared his throat. "So... You wanted to hang out?"

"Well yeah," Lucy smiled, opening the lid to the basket. She thought the basket was a little much, but it was better than bringing the muffins in the tin pan they were baked in. She took out one of the treats, then handed it to Natsu. "Tell me what you think."

Natsu hesitated before reaching his hand out. He took the muffin, seeing bits of chocolate sticking out from the top as well as some red and yellow flakes. "What kind is it?" He asked, slowly taking the paper wrapper off the bottom.

Lucy bit back a laugh as she said, "Fudgy flourless chocolate chili muffins."

Natsu raised a brow. "Did you just say _chili_?"

She nodded. "Yup. I googled 'spicy muffins' and this recipe popped up. Let me know what you think?"

He was a little less hesitant as he brought the muffin to his mouth. Once he bit into it and chewed he could taste a blend of sweet chocolate, banana, and something that tasted similar to almonds. Once he swallowed the bite, he could taste the after-taste, which contained a cayenne flavor.

A grin spread over his face. "Wow! That's really good!" He didn't wait for her response before taking another bite, then another.

Lucy giggled as he scarfed it down. "I'm glad you like it! I can't take all the credit. Virgo helped me a lot." She thought to herself, remembering how Virgo had to stop her a few times because she was about to add the wrong ingredient or the wrong serving size. Plus Lucy set the timer wrong in the beginning. If Virgo hadn't corrected her, the muffins would have burned for sure.

"They're awesome!" Natsu grabbed another muffin, happy they were delicious and spicy. He really enjoyed eating the icing on top since it contained hot chili flakes.

Lucy watched, feeling giddy he was enjoying the muffins she baked. She was tempted to just get a box at the grocery store and make something simple, but the pure joy on Natsu's face as he shoved another muffin in his mouth was enough to let her know she made the right decision.

When Natsu finished his fifth muffin, he took a break. "Wow..." He grinned, "I didn't think spicy chocolate could taste so great."

"I thought they tasted pretty good too," Lucy confessed, plucking one of the muffins from the basket. "I just can't eat the icing..."

Natsu didn't like the way she frowned, so he carefully took the muffin from her fingers. He would use his finger, but he hadn't washed his hands yet, so he used his tongue to scrape up the hot chili flakes from the top. With a deep blush, he handed it back to her. "That better?"

"Much!" Lucy's smile returned as she started unwrapping the muffin. Natsu used that time to wash his hands and arms with the sink in the break room, not wanting to look so dirty around Lucy. He used the special hand cleanser mechanics used to get grease and oil off. He tried washing his face, but without a mirror he was left guessing if he was clean or not.

Lucy didn't comment on his appearance when he returned to the table. He gathered the discarded muffin wrappers, then threw them away before sitting back down.

"Thanks again!" He felt like moving his body side to side to do a happy dance, but he held off thinking that might be too weird. "You didn't have to do this."

Lucy cocked her head, her teeth catching her bottom lip for a second before releasing it. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Well, it was appreciated!" Despite already eating at lunch time, he was glad for the added food. It would help him get through the last of his shift, plus he got to see Lucy in the process.

Natsu didn't hesitate to reach across the table to grab her hands. Lucy allowed it, intertwining their fingers on her own accord as they smiled at each other. "So," Lucy started, glancing at the opened door that lead to the hallway. "Did you tell anyone about our..."

Natsu grinned. "Our secret relationship? No. Did you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I think Virgo might be onto me."

"What makes you say that?"

Lucy giggled as she recalled the maid's accusations. "She asked why I only bring you to the house when I have so many other friends. She said she thinks I think you're special or something... Plus baking for you didn't help. She asked me like five times why I wanted to do it."

"Why did you want to do it?" Natsu asked with a smirk, fingers grazing over hers.

Lucy wanted to ask where the shy boy she met three weeks ago went. Every day they spent time together he got a little more confident around her. Not saying she didn't mind that. It was actually the opposite. She didn't realize how charming Natsu could be when he wasn't as nervous.

Not to mention hot.

"I wanted to... I said you were going to share them with everyone at school tomorrow..." Lucy bit back a laugh. "But I didn't think you'd like them so much, so there probably won't be any left."

Natsu pouted as he glanced in the basket. There were still a few left. "I mean... I guess I can share them... But..."

"But dragons don't like to share," Lucy teased, biting her bottom lip.

Natsu's eyes focused on the action for a second before returning to her eyes. "Exactly."

"I won't tell if you don't," Lucy winked.

"Sounds like a plan!"

And just like that, they started laughing. Eventually they stopped, which prompted Lucy to ask how his day at work was going. His eyes lit up when he told her all the different things he did with cars. His sharp teeth gleamed when he told her he hadn't gotten sick yet, saying that half-pill worked out pretty well.

"I mean I'll probably be sick on the way home, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad it worked out," Lucy said, hands a little damp. Not only was she slightly nervous spending time with Natsu alone, but the heat from his hand was causing her to sweat.

Lucy told Natsu while they were baking earlier, Virgo finally talked to her about being her legal guardian. She assured Lucy it was just for convenience, and her father didn't mean anything malicious by it.

Lucy said it just made her feel bad, as if she really didn't have any family after all. Virgo said despite how cold her father might seem, he loved her very much. Lucy felt herself getting emotional, so she quickly changed the subject after that.

"I guess I understand his reasons... But it still hurts..."

Natsu listened to every word she said. When she finished, nodded. "I know." He wanted to make her smile again, so he said, "I dunno about your old man, but Virgo seems cool. A little strange, but still cool."

Lucy barely suppressed a giggle. "She is, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed. "But I'm sure your father loves you. I mean, what's not to love?"

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said, swallowing thickly because she felt her heart speed up from what he said. Love was something she wasn't ready for. She was barely ready for liking the boy. She had no idea how he was able to say that so casually. At least he didn't directly say it to her. She wouldn't know what to do otherwise.

She looked at his green eyes, finding them full of compassion. With a smile, she said the first thing on her mind. "I'm glad you're my friend."

And for once, Natsu was glad she choose those words. It reminded him that what they had between them was built on friendship. The warmth in his heart only grew when Lucy added, "But I'm also glad you're my boyfriend."

Natsu chuckled, squeezing her hands. "Me too."

Lucy turned to see there was a clock on the wall. She frowned, realizing they only had about ten minutes left before he had to return to work.

Yes, Lucy heard everything Igneel whispered into Natsu's ear earlier. It wasn't like he was trying very hard to be quiet. She looked back at Natsu, wanting to ask him something but also not wanting to make herself seem foolish. "So..."

"So?" Natsu's tone held a bit of amusement.

He could see her trying to hold back her shyness as she said, "I was wondering... if..."

"If?" Natsu raised a brow.

"... if maybe we... could..." She dropped her head on the table, "This is so embarrassing!"

Natsu could only laugh. He slowly let go of her hands, then settled one warm hand on her head. He felt the softness to her blonde locks as he ran his fingers through the strands. He was happy when she didn't tense under his touches, not that he thought she would at this point. "What's embarrassing?"

Lucy glanced up, her face as red as a tomato. "I... I was going to ask if... you wanted to... k...k-" She dropped her head again. She couldn't finish the sentence.

Natsu's mouth parted as he blinked. "Kiss?"

She didn't look up as she nodded against the table. Natsu felt his body tingle and the air around him get thin as he let that sink in. "O-okay..."

"Really?" Lucy asked, finally sitting up again despite the fierce blush on her face.

She gulped, her hands balling into fists then relaxing again.

"Well, yeah." Natsu didn't know why she would think he wouldn't want to kiss her. It had quickly made its way to the top five things Natsu liked to do. It was up there with hanging out with friends and family, hanging out with just Lucy, pyrography, and spending time with his cat. Kissing Lucy actually pushed 'eating' to sixth place.

Natsu saw her glance at the door again, then realized why she was worried. He got up, then walked over to shut the door. It didn't have a lock, but he hoped it was enough to give them privacy.

When he came back, he moved his chair beside hers before sitting down. Natsu felt nervous. Despite kissing her a few times before, it still felt a little scary. Luckily for him, Lucy took the lead.

She set a hand on his shoulder before leaning in. Natsu felt a little weird having her make the first move. It allowed his haunting memories to rush to the edge of his mind, but as soon as her lips touched his, they vanished.

This was definitely Lucy, and she wouldn't hurt him.

They had five slow, soft kisses before he opened his mouth. Natsu hesitated, but soon he was able to stick out his tongue in order to drag it along the seam of Lucy's lips. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla. In other words, she tasted like the muffin and her lip gloss.

Lucy responded by parting her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. She could tell Natsu didn't know what he was doing, which only made her feel better since she didn't know what to do either. Natsu slowly pushed his wet muscle in her mouth, hesitantly tracing the side of her tongue before licking at the roof of her mouth.

Lucy suppressed a giggle at the ticklish feeling. Instead she hummed, their mouths sealing over each others as her own tongue came out to play. Lucy closed her eyes, but Natsu kept his open. He could already feel himself on the verge of a freak out, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Fear beat through Natsu's veins as they kissed. He just needed to make sure it was Lucy he was kissing, and not anyone else.

Lucy slowly moved her hands, one going to the crook of his neck to bring him closer while the other moved to thread her fingers through his soft pink hair. She felt a bit of grease and oil towards the tips, but she didn't let that stop her from enjoying the feeling of being this close to him.

Natsu's hands wrapped around her. He couldn't exactly hug her without pulling her into his lap, so he settled with lightly massaging her lower back as his tongue caressed hers. Natsu breathed through his nose just like Lucy did, both wanting to prolong the new type of kiss. They only gave light touches with their tongues at first, scared of pushing the other too far, but after a few minutes their pace sped up.

The fear slowly slipped away as Natsu darted his tongue deeper into her mouth. Lucy couldn't stop a moan from tumbling out when he did that. She felt embarrassed, but Natsu showed no signs of making fun of her. Instead he dominated her mouth with his tongue, causing another moan to slip out for him to swallow.

Natsu barely pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips before it snapped, causing the small bit of drool to hit their chins. He could only stay away long enough to take a sharp breath before kissing her again. Their wet lips slid over each others as Natsu stole kiss after kiss from her.

But could it really be considered stealing when she was willingly giving them to him?

Natsu didn't know what was coming over him, but being like this with Lucy, he felt empowered, confident! It was an exciting feeling that rushed through his system, one he feared he might not be able to stop on his own.

Natsu felt his fingers tingle as an urge to touch Lucy more surfaced. It confused him since he thought he wouldn't be able to do more than kiss her, but he couldn't deny what he felt. He held back in the end, not wanting to push things too far and mess it up. Kissing the girl he liked was amazing all on its own. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle anything past this anyway, even if he secretly craved it.

One hand moved up to her cheek, cupping it as he tasted her unique flavor mixed with the chocolate from her muffins. Lucy flicked her tongue against his, teasing it until he accidentally let out a groan that warmed his chest. Lucy shivered from the noise, her fingers tightening their grasp on him to cause him to growl against her mouth.

Natsu dragged his tongue against her lips once more, then nipped at her bottom lip. She breathed, gasping for air before he captured her lips again. Natsu only closed his eyes a few times during their kiss, mainly whenever Lucy let out that feminine moan that sent fire through his veins. He couldn't keep them closed for long, dark memories fighting to breach his thoughts the longer he didn't _see_ Lucy.

Natsu was just about to sink his teeth into her bottom lip when he heard Ben's voice. The male was greeting a new customer, reminding Natsu he was at work. Reluctantly, he pulled away, but not without sucking on Lucy's bottom lip before letting it go with a _pop_.

Lucy looked at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. She blinked slowly, trying to control her panting as she leaned back in her chair. She removed her hands from him, breathing deeply before saying, "Whoa..."

"Y-yeah..." Natsu took a shaky breath. He hadn't expected to get that far with her already. He also didn't expect kissing Lucy with tongue would feel so good, so exhilarating! He was more surprised by how natural it felt after they got started. Sure it was scary at first, but she didn't push him past his comfort zone. It only helped establish more trust between them.

Natsu almost cursed being at work, wanting to continue to kiss her delicate lips and taste the inside of her mouth again. He wondered for a second if that was weird, but he dismissed it. He didn't care either way.

"W-we should do that... again," Lucy said bashfully, pushing a lock of hair behind her reddened ear. She hadn't expected Natsu to take charge of the kiss like that, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. It was thrilling having him dominate her, even if it was just for a kiss. "If you want..."

"I do," Natsu nodded, his heart barely able to keep up with his racing thoughts. He couldn't wait to taste her lips again. "M-Maybe soon?"

"I'd like that," she confessed before gulping. "Was it too much though? I know you said you can't do more than kissing..."

He felt a tightening in his chest. "A-as long as it doesn't go past that, I think I'm fine." Natsu didn't want to tell her how close he was to freaking out earlier. For once he felt normal. He was just a boyfriend kissing his girlfriend, nothing more, nothing less. It was perfect.

They shared a silent moment, just looking into each other's eyes until Natsu finally looked at the rest of her face. His cheeks puffed out as he tried to contain his laughter.

"What?" Lucy frowned, feeling self-conscious. "What's so funny?"

Natsu shook his head as he stood up. He fixed the chair, putting it back on the opposite side of the table before heading to the sink. He got a few paper towels damp and a few wet with the special soap before heading back to Lucy. "I accidentally got some oil on you..."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You what?!"

He finally laughed, grinning at her shocked expression. "Just, let me clean ya up."

Natsu used the soapy towel to scrub at the black smudges. He didn't want her walking around looking like that, especially if he was the one to cause it. "Guess this means my face isn't clean either."

Lucy shook her head, causing him to move with her action so he could use the wet towel to wipe away the soap and grime. "It isn't."

"Shoulda said something," Natsu mumbled under his breath, but standing so close to her made it impossible not to hear him.

"Why?" Lucy asked, biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. "It's not like it matters what you look like."

"It doesn't?" Natsu cocked his head.

"Nope." Lucy stood up, shifting her shirt. She was glad Natsu didn't get any oil on her clothes. "I like you no matter what you look like."

Natsu's cheeks turned a light pink, but it was difficult to see through the grime. "Oh... That's good." He hadn't thought of it that way, but when he did, he realized the same could be said about Lucy. "I don't mind what you look like either."

Lucy raised a brow. "Are you sure? You wouldn't think twice if I showed up with my hair looking like a bird made a nest in it and dirt on my face?"

Natsu frowned. "Is that what I look like right now?"

She giggled, realizing it did sound that way. "No, I was just exaggerating."

"Oh, well no." Natsu shook his head. "Well... I would ask you if you were alright, but I wouldn't think any less of you."

"What if my clothes were torn and I smelled bad?" Lucy pushed, seeing where Natsu's line was.

He tried not to laugh. "Clothes torn, I can handle. But I'd prefer it if you bathed..."

"Fair enough," Lucy giggled, pushing that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear again. She glanced at the clock, frowning when she saw the time. "Shoot. I need to go."

"And I need to get back to work," he said, reminding himself more than he was reminding her. "Text me later?"

Lucy nodded. "If you get off work early enough we can talk on the phone while we watch the next episode of Soul Eater."

Natsu jolted back. "You... you actually wanna keep watching it?"

"Of course!" Lucy gushed, "I've been dying to know what happens next! I had to force myself not to watch without you!"

"O-okay," he blinked, caught off guard. "Yeah, I think I can watch an episode tonight..."

"Awesome!" Lucy leaned in, giving him a soft kiss to the lips. She didn't want to put a lot of pressure into it, fearing they might get carried away again. Any other time she'd be okay with it, but she didn't want to push Natsu's dad's generosity any further. "Text me when you get off work."

"I will," Natsu said, then led her towards the door. They walked down the hall until they reached the lobby. They didn't hug since Natsu's shirt was dirty, so they gave a simple hand hug before he watched her leave.

When she was out of sight, he rushed back to the break room to grab the muffins. He wanted to show his dad what Lucy made for him. Natsu wasn't surprised when Igneel immediately started asking questions once he arrived.

"So, how'd it go?" "What'd you two talk about?" "Why are you blushing?" "Oh, did Lucy bake these?" "I'd like you to graduate first, but I still wanna know when I can expect the wedding?"

The last question caused Natsu to sputter. "J-just eat the damn muffin!" Natsu shouted, cheeks burning hot as he stomped over to the next vehicle to be serviced.

Igneel laughed, his voice deep as he scolded, "Language!" Natsu could hear the playful undertones though, letting him know his father wasn't really upset.

Natsu was already under the next car when Igneel shouted, "Oh, these actually taste pretty good! I love how spicy they are!"

"Right?" Natsu called back, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment.

He heard Metalicana walking over. "I wanna try one." After a moment, he said, "They're a little too spicy for me, but they ain't bad."

"Ask Lucy for the recipe! I want to ask your mom if she'll make these!"

"You know she's gonna make you bake 'em yourself," Natsu laughed, moving a drain pan in position before starting on the oil change.

"You're probably right," Igneel pouted. He walked over to the car Natsu was under, then crouched down. "In all seriousness, I like her. You should bring her over more often."

"You just wanna scam her into making more muffins," Natsu accused, earning a laugh from his dad.

"Damn, you caught me." Igneel smiled. "But she seems sweet."

"She is," Natsu said, wondering if he should tell his dad about their relationship. He decided against it, wanting to ask Lucy's permission first since it was her secret too. "She's really sweet." For a moment, Natsu wasn't sure if he was talking about Lucy's personality or the taste of her lips.

 _'Does it really matter?'_ Natsu thought to himself. The statement was true either way.

Igneel stood up, saying rather loudly, "My boy likes a girl." He sounded positively giddy over the idea of Natsu having a crush.

Natsu laughed to himself. He couldn't stop the smile spreading over his lips even if he wanted to. "Yeah... I really do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who took the time to comment: LovinmyOTPs, Cait, and Chelsea! I'm sorry I don't always reply to the comments, but I promise I appreciate them so much!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Three: Pledges
> 
> *Ben is just a generic name. He isn't really an OC since there won't be more development, but I wanted to give him a name instead of just saying 'the college kid' over and over again.
> 
> *'Fudgy flourless chocolate chili muffins' is a real thing. I haven't tried them, but you can google them if you want to check it out. I think it would be something Natsu would enjoy.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or of Igneel and Lucy's first encounter! :) I think Igneel would instantly like Lucy since she's so nice and cute! So, they survived a whole day without their secret relationship being blown! :D But tomorrow they face their friends! 0.O Bwahahaha! How long can it last?!


	43. Pledges

**Chapter Forty-Three: Pledges**

Natsu hummed while walking to school Monday morning. He had his headphones in, listening to music while playing Pokémon GO! He was having a good morning despite his weird night.

Last night he got to rub it in his dad's face that Lucy was real the whole time. Of course his victory was short-lived when Igneel decided that would be the perfect time to have 'the talk' with Natsu. Never before had he tried so desperately to escape his dad's side.

He sat through it. A whole hour of Igneel explaining courting, romance, and ultimately the facts of life. Natsu had to interrupt him a few - _more like a dozen_ \- times to tell his father he already knew all this stuff. It was covered in school already. That didn't stop his dad from continuing, going on and on about reproductive organs until Natsu's face was as red as a stop sign.

He wished his pain had ended there, but it hadn't. Grandeeney took it upon herself to explain the importance of waiting until marriage before having sex. Natsu groaned, telling his mom she didn't have to worry about that stuff because Lucy and him weren't even in a relationship.

They were, but he couldn't tell his parents about their little secret.

Despite the lie, they didn't believe him. Igneel's exact words were, _"What girl just shows up to a boy's work with treats and isn't interested in him?"_

Natsu tried to say they were just really good friends, but they weren't buying it. The only good part about the weird night was when his parents said they wanted to meet Lucy officially. They wanted to get to know her better, which was why they told him to invite her to dinner Friday night at his house. He didn't hesitate to agree. He wanted Lucy over, even if he knew his family would purposely embarrass him.

At least it would integrate Lucy into his life more.

As Natsu's feet switched from pavement to grass, he realized he was on school property. Just as he started looking up to see where he was going, he bumped into another kid. One of his earbuds ripped from his ear, allowing him to hear the other kid's insult. 

"Watch where you're going, _Pinkie!_ "

Before Natsu could say anything the boy shoulder checked him, causing Natsu to stumble. _'Oh yeah...'_ Natsu thought bitterly. _'It doesn't matter how good things are going. People are still gonna be there to knock me down.'_

He opened his mouth to say something back to the kid, but no words escaped. They caught in his throat, not daring to be formed. With a sigh, Natsu kept walking. There was no point in getting riled up. He was the loser, and nothing he did would change how they treated him.

At least he had his friends. Without them, he'd be lost.

Natsu was greeted by a few 'hellos' from his friends when he reached the picnic tables. It was crowded seeing as everyone besides Jellal was present. He saw Lucy and Levy were talking, but that didn't stop his secret girlfriend from patting the empty spot next to her as an invitation for him to sit.

As he sat, Lucy flashed him a smile before turning to hear the rest of what Levy was saying. Once he got comfortable, he reached for her hand, only for it to freeze halfway there. _'Shit.'_

Would holding hands make their friends think they were a couple? _'No,'_ Natsu subtly shook his head. _'We've been holding hands for weeks...'_ Still, he couldn't get his hand to stretch out far enough to take her hand.

"Why do you look so upset?" Erza asked from across the table. She was once again eating her morning slice of cake as if it were normal.

Natsu blinked. "Me?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Nothing..."

He didn't know how much affection he could show towards Lucy now that they were together. He placed both hands on his thighs, realizing how weird it felt not to touch Lucy. He guessed he'd grown used to the casual touching over the past few weeks, not realizing how it could be seen as strange for a simple friendship.

 _'This is stupid,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he finally moved his hand. He barely touched Lucy's fingers before she reacted. She carefully grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. She did this all while keeping her gaze fixed on Levy.

Natsu's heart started beating frantically, but at least he knew Lucy was okay with this much. However, once he caught Gray's eyes flitting towards him he let go of Lucy's hand in an instant.

_'Better safe than sorry.'_

Natsu dropped his head, wondering what he was supposed to do. In a state of confusion, he sent Lucy a text saying, **I don't know what I'm doing...**

While Lucy was telling Levy about the last chapter in the book she was reading for class, she paused to check her phone. "Hold on," Lucy giggled as she typed something back, then put her phone face down on her lap.

Natsu felt his phone vibrate, followed by a notification for a new message. He checked it, lips pressing together as he read the text.

_**Luce: I can see that. Just relax. It's not like they know.** _

_'Relax?'_ Natsu wished he could adopt that attitude. Instead he chose to mentally freak out seeing as he was good at that.

Gray started talking to him, not noticing the few drops of sweat forming on Natsu's forehead. He decided to brush the front spikes of his hair down today, giving himself a few bangs.

At first he struggled to concentrate on what Gray said, but after a minute he started calming down. "So what do you say?" Gray asked, cocking his head when Natsu stared at him with a blank expression. "Do you want to come over and play it?"

Natsu blinked, trying to recall what Gray meant. "Umm... Maybe?"

"Alright," Gray started, fingers coming up to unbutton his top button of his shirt before Juvia smacked his fingers away. He gave her a strange look before realizing his mistake. "My bad..."

When Gray looked back at Natsu, he said, "The game releases tomorrow. I was thinking of having you and Jellal come over Wednesday night to play since you work tomorrow. It'll give me time to set up a character at least."

"Wait," Natsu shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

" _Nine Demon Gates_. I texted you about it yesterday."

"Oh!" Natsu finally understood what was going on. A fire blazed in his eyes at the thought of a challenge. He raised a fist in the air. "Yeah! I can come over Wednesday. I can't wait to beat your ass at your own game!"

Gray laughed, "I'd like to see you try." He glanced over at Gajeel. "Do you wanna join? There's a four-player option."

"Can't," Gajeel said, his tone sounding disinterested. "I work Wednesday."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Gajeel assured. "Besides, I don't think I can spend an evening looking at Salamander's ugly mug! I might get sick."

"Who you callin' ugly?!" Natsu roared, redirecting his energy towards his cousin. "You wanna-" His voice cut out when he realized something. _'Did he just call me Salamander?'_

Gajeel hadn't called Natsu that dumb nickname since they started fighting years ago. _'Is... is he trying to be friendly with me?'_ The question didn't stay on his mind for very long since a few seconds later the two boys stood up to approach one another.

"I'm calling _you_ ugly," Gajeel sneered, but the anger etched on his face didn't match the tone of his voice.

Natsu furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yeah! Well..." He was caught off guard, not knowing what to say for a comeback. "You're... ugly..." He cringed, knowing that was a lame attempt.

Gajeel laughed, harshly rubbing at Natsu's scalp to mess up his pink hair as he said, "I think it's pretty clear I'm the winner! What do ya say?"

When Natsu tried to move away, Gajeel wrapped his arm around Natsu's head to keep him in place. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you admit I'm the winner and-"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded, finally tearing herself away from her conversation with Lucy long enough to see what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Her boyfriend immediately let Natsu go, hands coming up to show he wasn't up to any trouble. "H-he started it!" Gajeel pointed an accusatory finger Natsu's way, but the boy was already scrambling to sit next to Lucy again.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Natsu snickered, flashing Gajeel a cheeky grin. "He just attacked me out of nowhere!"

"What?! You little liar! I swear when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled again, causing the boy to flinch. She might be short, but she was not to be messed with. "Apologize for terrorizing Natsu!"

"But-"

Her glare was enough to shut him up. With a scowl, Gajeel muttered, "Sorry..."

Natsu was all smiles until Lucy glanced over her shoulder at him. In a whisper, she said, "You two are so silly."

He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not silly. He's the one who's silly."

Since Levy was dealing with Gajeel, Lucy turned in her seat to face her secret boyfriend. "If you say so. By the way, good morning." She felt like her simple hello when he first arrived wasn't enough. If it was just them she would have said more, but she was also a little worried about blowing their cover.

Maybe not as worried as Natsu, but she was still concerned.

"Good morning," Natsu grinned again, hands sliding against the bench until the tips of his fingers curled over hers. "Oh! Before I forget!" He fumbled to remove his backpack from his back. He unzipped it, pulling out a pledge sheet for the walkathon. "Do you wanna come with me after school to get pledges with my sister?"

Lucy's smile faltered. "I'm sorry. I already made plans with Levy." She turned to see her friend was now talking with Gajeel, her tone already back to normal. When she looked back at Natsu, she offered him a wane smile. "We're going to my house after school to hang out."

"Oh," Natsu nodded, fighting the slight disappointment he held. "That's okay. I guess you can meet Wendy later." After finding out Igneel met Lucy, Wendy pouted. Apparently she really wanted to meet Lucy as well, so Natsu was hoping they could get a chance today.

"Well I'll see her at the walkathon for sure," Lucy pointed out, tilting her head when Natsu perked up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Just as he was about to say more, the bell rang. "Damn," he muttered, looking towards the school for a moment to see kids heading towards the entrance.

"Here," Lucy said, standing up and placing her phone in her pocket. She held her hand out, smiling when she saw Natsu's eyes grow wide. They always held hands, so Lucy figured their friends wouldn't find the behavior odd.

Natsu tried to play it cool, but his hand shook noticeably when he reached for hers. She didn't mind as she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the school while he tried slipping the pledge sheet back into his backpack.

"Bye guys!" Lucy called as they walked away. She heard them calling something back, but she was already focusing on Natsu again. "So what is it?"

Once Natsu righted his backpack, he grinned. "My parents wanna have you over for dinner."

Lucy jolted. "Really? When?" She wanted to meet his family, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She could already feel her hands and neck sweating from the thought of speaking with them.

She wasn't the best at making first impressions.

"Friday night." Natsu tightened his grip on her hand. He really enjoyed having her close to him. "That's if it works for you. They'll both be home that night, but we can reschedule if-"

Lucy shook her head. "Friday sounds great. I'll ask Virgo and let you know what she says tonight."

"Awesome," Natsu sighed in relief. That went better than he expected. "I know they're gonna love you."

Lucy's chest tightened. There he went using that word again. She could already feel her breathing increase to match her racing heart. _'It's not a big deal,'_ she tried to convince herself. _'He doesn't mean it like that... I hope...'_

She pushed her worries away for now, wanting to focus on what was on her mind earlier. "So... I guess the next time we get to hang out after school will be Friday."

Natsu stumbled. "Wh-what? Why?" He wondered if he did something wrong to make Lucy not want to spend time with him.

"I'm hanging out with Levy tonight, you're hanging out with Gray Wednesday night, and you work Tuesday and Thursday."

"What about Wednesday before I go over to Gray's house? Maybe I can show up a little late so we can hang out?"

Lucy shook her head. "Don't you have your chemistry club meeting?"

Natsu frowned. "Is it already that time again...?"

She stifled a laugh at his forgetfulness. "Well, you didn't go last Wednesday. I figured you were due one."

"I am..." Natsu mumbled. "Damn... Well this sucks."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lucy giggled, squeezing his hand. "Maybe we can do what we did yesterday again sometime this week. That way we can still hang out a little bit."

Natsu's face flushed crimson when he recalled their kiss. "H-how? If we're not g-gonna see each other?"

Lucy raised a brow. "We didn't see each other last night when we watched anime, so I'm sure we can do it again."

He tilted his head back as he realized what she was referring to. Last night after he had those unnecessary talks from his parents, he went to his room and watched anime with Lucy while they talked on the phone.

"Y-yeah," he nodded, dismissing his earlier thoughts of pressing his lips against Lucy's again. "We can do that."

Lucy bit back a giggle. "What were _you_ thinking of?" She already knew. That blush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

"N-nothing!" He lied, keeping his eyes straight ahead to avoid seeing her devilish smirk.

Lucy decided to spare him, dropping the subject for the time being. As long as he didn't regret anything, she was good.

Natsu walked her to class, giving her a simple hug to say goodbye. He wanted to do more. She wanted to do more.

But that was one of the problems with a secret relationship. They couldn't.

"See you at lunch," Lucy said, pulling away from his warm arms.

"Yeah," Natsu breathed, fingers trailing along her hands before stepping away. "See you soon."

Lucy watched as he turned, walking down the hall until he rounded the corner and disappeared. She sighed before entering her classroom. She really hated chemistry.

* * *

"How many miles did you walk last year?" Lucy asked, pen in her hand to scribble her name on the pledge sheet.

"Ten," Natsu answered in between bites to his burger. "Took me a few hours though."

"Okay," Lucy said as she wrote down her amount. When she handed it back to Natsu to place in his backpack, he stole a peek at it.

With a frown, Natsu asked, "Are you sure?" He knew it wasn't her money she was spending, but it still seemed a bit high for a simple walkathon. Especially since the amount would be multiplied by how many miles he walked.

"Yup," she said without meeting his gaze. She grabbed her water bottle, taking a gulp of cold water before setting it down. "Is that okay?"

"I mean..." Natsu couldn't find the words. "That can really add up..."

"I know." Lucy gave him a sideways glance. "Make sure you don't hold back," she winked, causing his heart to flip.

"O-okay..." Natsu didn't want her spending so much money on him, but he didn't want to get into another money debate. He had a feeling he would lose no matter what. Besides, it was for charity anyway.

"I expect another ten miles," she joked before returning to her lunch. She didn't care how much he walked, she just liked teasing him. At least he was okay with it, as long as it was light teasing. Progress was progress.

"Why were you late to lunch, Lucy?" Levy asked, stealing her attention. Levy sat across the table, picking at her salad.

Lucy sighed, remembering the boy who held her up in the hallway. "Some guy asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him."

"What?!" Natsu asked, startling everyone at the table.

"Natsu," Erza scolded. "Control your volume."

Natsu ignored her in favor of staring at Lucy. "Wh-what'd you say?"

Lucy raised a brow as she met his gaze. "I told him no, obviously." She reached a hand out, brushing her fingers against his fingers before resting her hand on his. "Are you okay?"

His jaw tightened, but he managed to nod. "Yup," he said through clenched teeth, swallowing hard at the thought of a guy asking out _his_ girlfriend. Natsu found yet another problem with their secret relationship. Guys were free to ask her out because to everyone else, Lucy appeared single.

_'Maybe this was a bad idea...'_

"So Gray," Lucy started, hoping to draw attention away from Natsu's outburst. "Tell me about that video game you guys were talking about."

That seemed to do the trick. Gray began explaining the game and the different levels it was rumored to have while Natsu slowly cooled down beside Lucy. He didn't realize he would feel so much jealousy now that they were together, but he did.

Natsu took deep breaths, slowly eating his food to mellow out. He knew deep down he had nothing to worry about. Guys had been asking her out for weeks and she always said no. If she were to say yes to any of them she would have done it already. Besides, she _chose_ him.

Out of all the guys at their school, Lucy chose Natsu, and that meant a lot to him.

As if to solidify his thoughts, he received a text message from Lucy a few seconds later.

_**Luce: You're the only guy I like, remember? ;) No boy can compete with my dragon.** _

Natsu wasn't really sure what the winky face was for, but the message itself helped ease his tension. _'Lucy likes me. That's all that matters. She's not going to just ditch me for some other guy like that...'_

What was supposed to make Natsu feel better actually gave him some anxiety. What if things between them didn't work out? They couldn't simply part ways. They both wanted to stay friends, but how hard would that be if they broke up? Natsu didn't want to imagine that scenario at all.

 _'Just don't mess up,'_ Natsu repeated in his head like a mantra. He would do whatever he could to be the best boyfriend for Lucy to avoid the chance of things not working out. _'It'll be fine...'_

Despite his mental pep talk, Natsu was feeling less than fine. He didn't want to screw this up and lose Lucy for two reasons. One, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

And two... He couldn't imagine how much pain a break up would cause them.

He hoped he was just being dramatic. _'I'm just overreacting...'_ He tried convincing himself there was no reason to worry. Natsu continued to eat his lunch, even if he wasn't hungry anymore. _'You're just overreacting... Nothing bad's gonna happen...'_

He repeated that phrase in his head for the rest of the day, hoping his anxiety was over nothing.

* * *

The rest of the school day seemed to go by before Lucy's eyes. She met Natsu outside of the school to give him a hug before he had to leave to collect pledges with his sister. She wanted to do more, maybe give him a peck on the cheek, but there were too many people around them.

She whispered as she pulled away, not wanting anyone to hear. "Talk to you later tonight?"

Natsu nodded before waving goodbye to her and the rest of their friends.

When Natsu was facing away, Lucy turned to Levy. They started heading to the bus stop since they couldn't get a ride from Gajeel. Apparently he had after school detention.

"What do you mean he cussed out a teacher?" Lucy asked, eyes wide. "Why would he do that?"

Levy shrugged. "I guess the teacher was explaining something about different metals wrong. I didn't get the whole story yet, but someone told me Gajeel tried correcting the teacher, then they started arguing."

"Is he going to be in serious trouble?"

"I don't think so," Levy said while shaking her head. "I think it's just after school detention. I hear they were trying to get it dropped down to a warning, but Gajeel wouldn't cooperate."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked before the two girls crossed the street.

"They tried getting Gajeel to apologize to the teacher, but he refused. That's why they bumped it up to detention." Levy giggled. "He's so stubborn."

Lucy couldn't help but agree. "He definitely is."

They continued to talk about Gajeel's stubbornness - _not limiting the conversation to the stunt he pulled during school today_ , until they reached the bus stop. There were a few more kids there, but they ignored Lucy and Levy for the most part.

Of course a creepy guy stared at Lucy for a little too long, but once she shot him a glare he looked away. Lucy shivered, wondering why guys thought it was okay to just blatantly stare at a girl. Did they think it was acceptable behavior?

"So, I'm finally going to see the inside of your house," Levy said when they boarded the bus.

Lucy's stomach twisted when she heard that. Levy was right, it would be the first time she saw the inside of her house. Levy only saw the outside when her and Gajeel dropped Lucy off after school, but she'd never taken anyone besides Natsu inside.

"Yup," Lucy smiled as they made their ways to their seats. "I hope you don't think of me differently after you see it." Lucy tried to seem calm on the outside, but internally she was worried. What if Levy judged her when they entered her house? What if she thought Lucy was really just a snob this whole time?

"I can't wait."

Lucy swallowed. "Me either." She tried to ease her stress. Levy wasn't the type to judge people. If anything she was the most understanding person Lucy ever met. Surely a house wouldn't change Levy's opinions on her... Right?

* * *

"Whoa..." Levy's jaw dropped when they entered. Her eyes scanned left, right, then up. "This place is huge!" She jolted back when she heard an echo. "Dang."

Lucy's stomach twisted again, her heart slowly sinking until Levy whipped around and said, "You should have a sleepover!"

"Huh?" That wasn't what Lucy was expecting.

"Yeah," Levy started, walking into the living room. "I'd do it at my house but there's not a lot of room, but here you could invite all the girls."

"Really?" Lucy looked at the living room. They could easily fit ten sleeping bags on the floor, not to mention the couches.

"Yeah," she said again. "We can stay up late and play games. Or we can watch movies and talk, or-"

"Yes!" Lucy cut her off. "I want to have a sleepover!" She couldn't deny the way her heart warmed at the thought of having so many people together for the night. The last sleepover she had was with Michelle, and it had been before her cousin fell into depression.

Before Levy could say anything else, Virgo made her presence known. "Princess?"

"Oh!" Lucy smiled, wrapping an arm around Levy's shoulder to pull her closer. "This is my friend Levy I told you about. It's still okay for us to hang out tonight, right?"

"That's correct." The maid bowed, even though the action was unnecessary. "Pleased to meet you, Levy. I'm Virgo."

Levy paused a moment, taking in the maid's outfit. She glanced at Lucy, seeing the girl shake her head. "H-hi Virgo. Nice to meet you too."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Virgo asked when she straightened up. "I'm making Chicken Parmesan."

Levy's eyes lit up at the offer. "I have to ask my parents first, but I'd love to."

"Very well," Virgo said, giving another short bow. "It's nice to see a new face around here."

As Virgo turned to leave, Lucy's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of it before, but this was the perfect way to show Virgo she didn't just hang out with Natsu. Maybe now the maid would believe her when she said nothing was going on between Natsu and herself.

"Let's go to my room," Lucy said before leading Levy up the stairs. Once inside her bedroom, the two girls shed their backpacks and made themselves comfortable.

They decided to get their homework out of the way first. Both girls sat on her bed, Levy at the foot with Lucy at the head. Their assignments were laid out between them as they went from paper to paper.

Lucy had little troubles in English, so she completed that one first. Next was her elective classes - _though she didn't understand why they gave out homework_. While finishing her assignments she knew she was saving the worst for last.

Chemistry.

Even with her grade being a high C, she was struggling. She only got her grade up a little thanks to Natsu, but she couldn't rely on him for everything.

As if he knew he was on her mind, Natsu sent her a text message. She checked it quickly, wanting to get back to work so she could finish soon, but she had to pause when she read it.

_**Natsu: Look at all the fun we're having!** _

Accompanying the text was a picture message. In the photo Natsu stood between two young girls who wore grins just as big as his own. The girl on his left was Wendy, Lucy recognizing her easily enough since she'd seen pictures of the blue haired girl before. The girl on the right however was new to her.

Lucy smiled when she saw that light pink hair. _'That must be the girl Natsu was talking about when we first met...'_ She remembered he said his sister's best friend had pink hair. It was a few shades lighter than Natsu's, but it seemed to suit her just like Natsu's pink hair suited him.

She texted back, telling him to make sure he gets lots of pledges, but also to have fun. She didn't expect a reply, so she set her phone aside to look at her homework. The smile on her face vanished when she remembered how troublesome her chemistry homework could be.

"I'm stuck," Lucy groaned a few minutes after starting the dreaded assignment.

Levy raised a brow, surprised Lucy said anything since it had been about thirty minutes since either of them last spoke. "What are you stuck on?"

Lucy showed her the paper, pointing at the forth problem on the sheet. "I don't get it."

Levy gave a soft smile as she read over the problem. "Oh, I can help you with that."

Lucy listened carefully as Levy explained. Despite it not being as easy to learn when Natsu taught her, she did eventually get it. With her help, Lucy was able to finish her assignment shortly after Levy completed her own.

"What do you want to do?" Lucy asked, putting her stuff away in her backpack. "We can watch TV, play Pokémon GO, or talk?"

"Umm," Levy tapped her chin as she decided. "It's been ages since we've played Pokémon GO together."

With a grin, Lucy nodded. "Then it's settled!"

As they made their way to the backyard, Levy called her parents to ask if she could have dinner at Lucy's house. They said yes, and told her they'd be by around eight to pick her up since it was a school night.

"Hey Virgo," Lucy called, trying to figure out where the maid was located. "Where are you?"

"In the laundry room, Princess!"

Lucy told Levy to wait in the dining room while she went to find Virgo. She entered the laundry room, finding Virgo folding clothes. "Hey. I just wanted to let you know Levy's parents said she can stay for dinner, but they'll be here at eight to pick her up."

"Thank you for letting me know," Virgo said with a nod before turning her attention back to the laundry.

Lucy was about to leave when a thought struck her. "Oh, by the way..." She waited until Virgo was looking at her again. "Natsu's parents want to have me over for dinner Friday night. I was wondering if that's okay with you?"

Virgo blinked, but other than that she showed no expression. "Oh? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Lucy assured. At least to her knowledge there was no occasion. She had no idea how curious Natsu's parents were about his newest friend.

Not wanting Virgo to read too much into it, Lucy added, "I think it might be because he's been over here for dinner, but I haven't been there?"

Virgo finally nodded. "That makes sense. Yes, you may go. Ask him when his parents would like me to pick you up Friday. Also ask for his address so that I might tell Mr. Heartfilia."

Lucy's heart dropped. In a small voice, she asked, "What?"

"I report to Mr. Heartfilia," Virgo reminded Lucy. "He has a right to know where you'll be spending your afternoon."

"So... He knows how much time I've been spending with..." Lucy stopped herself from saying Natsu's name. "... my friends?"

"That's correct," Virgo said, grabbing a towel to fold. "He also knows about the walkathon. He asked me to tell you to make sure you stop by the 'Heartfilia Corps.' booth when you're there. The Magnolia branch will have one set up for the event."

Lucy swallowed hard. She desperately wanted to ask what her father thought of her time spent with Natsu, but she held her tongue. Virgo was already on to her. It was only a matter of time before she figured it out. Lucy didn't want to speed up that process.

Virgo glanced up, seeing Lucy's distressed expression. She took it the wrong way, not understanding the reason behind it. "Don't worry. I haven't told him anything about the incident with that horrid boy from school. I promised to keep this secret, and I intend to keep it."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. If Virgo hadn't mentioned anything about Natsu yet, chances were she wasn't going to. That could only mean her father didn't find her behavior suspicious either. Wouldn't he try to put a stop to it if he disapproved?

Lucy didn't have an answer, and she wouldn't for now since she refused to ask the question.

"Thanks a lot!" Lucy forced out, cupping the back of her neck. "I-I should probably get back to Levy. We're going to play Pokémon GO in the backyard."

"Have fun," Virgo looked away, not finding Lucy's behavior strange.

Lucy felt silly when she gave a small bow before leaving. Her thoughts were in a mess over this new information. Although thinking about it, she should have known Virgo would relay Lucy's actions back to her father. She just hadn't been thinking about it.

She tried to think of how many times she hung out with just Natsu since she got back from Crocus. _'Monday... Thursday... Saturday... Sunday...'_ Lucy frowned. Was that a lot? She didn't know. Really it didn't matter what she considered a lot or a little. It only mattered what her father thought.

 _'What would he think of Natsu?'_ Lucy found herself wondering as she walked to the dining room. She shook the thought away when she saw Levy. She shouldn't be worried about something she couldn't control. She should be spending time with her friend, especially since it was a while since it was just the two of them hanging out.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked, motioning for Levy to follow her towards the backdoor.

"Yup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo and hit!!! Thank you to those who commented last time: Star2877 and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Four: She's onto us
> 
> Poor Natsu and Lucy aren't going to get to spend much time together after school this week. :/ Wonder how they'll deal with it? At least they can spend time with other friends. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any predictions on what's to come. :D


	44. She's onto us

**Chapter Forty-Four: She's onto us**

Once they stepped outside, Lucy heard a gasp. "Wow," Levy said, taking in the large yard. "It's so big..." Her eyes widened when they landed on the tarp covering the inground pool. "And you have a pool?!"

Lucy giggled while tying her hair up in a bun. It was getting warmer out, and the heat was making her sweat, causing her hair to stick to her neck.

Or maybe it was from her talk with Virgo. Who knew?

"Yup. Do you like to swim?" Lucy asked when she finished with her hair.

"I'm not the best at it, but I do like floating around on an inflatable toy."

Lucy pulled her phone out, loading the game before glancing back at Levy. "Don't tell anyone, but I can't swim."

Levy cocked her head. "Really?

She nodded. "I know it's embarrassing. I usually use an innertube."

A smile surfaced on Levy's face. "Aww, don't be embarrassed." She walked up to Lucy, giving her a half-hug. "If we ever go swimming together I'll hang out with you at the shallow end."

"Thanks!" Lucy hugged her back, thankful to have such a caring friend. "Maybe one day I'll actually learn how to swim though."

"Me too," Levy giggled.

They started their Pokémon hunt after that. Lucy took the same route she took with Natsu last time. They had to stop a few times to catch Pokémon, but it was all part of the fun. The real prize was walking. Not only was it great exercise, but it would help with hatching their eggs.

"I have a 10K and a 2K egg in my incubators," Lucy said, checking her stats. "What about you?"

"I have three 5K eggs incubating right now. I hope at least one of them is a new Pokémon."

"I'm hoping my 2K egg is a Squirtle," Lucy flipped over to her Pokémon inventory. She clicked on her Wartortle, smiling when she saw she had eight-seven Squirtle candies. "I'm close to a Blastoise."

"That's awesome," Levy glanced over at her friend's screen. "Then we'll both have our starter Pokémon evolved all the way."

Lucy groaned. "I'm still jealous you got yours to a Venusaur so soon. Why aren't there more Squirtles around. Better yet," Lucy started, raising her hands in the air, "why aren't there more Charmanders! Those things are almost as hard to find as a Pikachu!"

"Harder actually." Levy showed Lucy her own Pokémon inventory. "I already evolved one to a Raichu."

Lucy dropped her arms, sighing. "I must just have bad luck. I still don't have a Raichu..."

"Aww..." Levy patted Lucy on the back. "There, there. It'll happen someday."

"Thanks," Lucy finally looked up, seeing they were already at the edge of her backyard again. She hadn't been paying attention to how much they were walking. "I really want my buddy to get some candies..."

"Me too," Levy said, reminding Lucy she hadn't asked what Levy chose for her buddy. When asked, Levy said, "Aerodactyl."

"Wh-What?!" Lucy sputtered, feet stopping as she stared at Levy. "When did you catch an Aerodactyl?!"

Levy giggled, "I forgot I didn't tell you. I didn't catch it. I hatched it from a 10K egg."

"Lucky!" Lucy stepped closer. "I want to see it!"

"Okay, okay," Levy smiled as she brought up her Pokémon inventory again. She scrolled to the bottom where the grayish-purple flying Pokémon resided.

"Holy sh-" Lucy cut herself off, mouth open as she took in the sight. "That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Levy cocked her head. "I'm sorry. You just seemed busy lately. I didn't think it was that important."

Lucy felt guilty. She had been busy lately, but that didn't mean she couldn't find time to talk to her best friend. Levy used to be the only teenager she talked to, but now they hardly spent time alone anymore.

It also reminded Lucy about Levy's current problem. "I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you." With an awkward smile, Lucy said, "If you have anything you want to say to me, you can say it. I'll make time for you."

When Levy raised a brow, Lucy said, "If you want to talk about..."

"Oh." Levy parted her lips, finally understanding what Lucy meant. "No, I'd rather not think about that right now." Her brown eyes grew dull. "I'd rather keep my mind off _that_. Besides, all I can do at this point is worry. I'd rather focus on other things..."

"Fair enough," Lucy said, letting that be the end of the topic. If Levy didn't feel comfortable talking about her issue then Lucy wasn't going to push it. "Wanna keep playing?" She asked, holding up her phone.

"Absolutely!"

Lucy took a step, but stopped when her phone buzzed. Instead of seeing another Pokémon pop up, she saw the icon for a message. She exited out of her game, then clicked the message.

_**Natsu: Check your inventory. :D** _

Lucy furrowed her brows before realizing he meant her Pokémon inventory. She clicked on her game again, groaning when it restarted. The two girls began walking again while Lucy's game loaded.

Once it did, she checked her inventory. "Awesome!" Lucy cheered, showing Levy her newest Pokémon. It was a Dragonair, nicknamed 'Dragonair.N'. "Look at what Natsu caught me!"

"Wow!" Levy glanced at the CP, seeing it was in the 800s. "How did he catch it for you?"

"We exchanged passwords."

Levy parted her lips. "Oh. I thought the game would punish you if you did that."

"That's only if we're too far apart from each other. Like if I was in Crocus and he was here he wouldn't be able to do it anymore."

"Anymore?" Levy asked.

Lucy tipped her head back a bit, remembering she hadn't spoken to Levy about any of this. "We've done it before where I caught him a Pokémon in another city, but the last update prevents that. If I were to try it again we'd probably get locked out of our accounts for a while or something."

She paused. "I don't really want to test it though."

"I don't blame you," Levy said, holding her phone close to her chest. She couldn't imagine getting locked out of her account, even if it was temporary. "But that's cool that you guys are sharing like that."

Levy waggled her brows. "Exchanging passwords, huh? Does this mean you two are getting _closer_."

Lucy felt her cheeks tingle before they warmed up. "Wh-what?"

"Are you two getting closer," Levy asked again. "Like _boyfriend-girlfriend_ close?"

A heaviness settled on Lucy's chest. She couldn't blow their secret now. It wasn't her place to say anything about their unofficial relationship. "What would make you think that?" Lucy asked, desperately wanting to change the subject, but also curious about Levy's thoughts.

To everyone else they were 'just friends'. It seemed interesting seeing what people thought now that Lucy knew for sure Natsu liked her. Before the subject brought her a subtle pain since she thought her feeling would never get matched, but now there was nothing to be worried about.

"Well," Levy started, bringing up her free hand. "There's the fact that you already admitted you have a crush on him." She lifted a finger. "You two are always touching each other," she said, bringing up another finger.

Lucy watched as Levy continued counting. "You two _kissed_ , I mean that right there should be close enough, but not for you two apparently. You two are always hanging out..." There was a slight bite to her tone.

With a sigh, Levy said, "I want to be upset, but I'm no better. I'm always hanging out with Gajeel..." Her eyes brightened. "But that only helps my case! You two are always hanging out, and there's that staring thing Natsu does when you're not looking, and-"

"Staring thing?" Lucy cut in. "What staring thing?"

Levy finally dropped her hand. "You really haven't noticed it?" When Lucy shook her head, she said, "He looks at you a lot. Like _a lot._ It's mostly your face, but sometimes it's obvious he's staring at your mouth. The first time I saw it I thought it was just a random thing, but I've seen him do it a few times since then. What guy just stares at someone's mouth if they aren't thinking about... _you know?_ "

Lucy shook her head. "I really don't know."

"Kissing," she giggled, causing Lucy to sputter. Before she could answer, Levy said, "And I know why you wanted to know where Natsu and Gajeel work now."

Lucy paled. Was her secret really about to be exposed so soon? She asked Levy for the name of the mechanic's shop they worked at before bringing Natsu the treats. She didn't want to guess wildly and make a lot of unnecessary trips, but now she regretted asking.

"Wh-why's that?" Lucy forced out, her stomach twisting. _'Is Natsu going to be mad if Levy figures it out? That's not really my fault...'_

"Gajeel's dad told him _all_ about the spicy muffins you brought Natsu. That's not something you do for a simple friend." Levy leaned in. "So spill it. Is something going on between you?"

"I-I... Err, well..." Lucy panicked. She could already feel her palms and underarms sweating, but it had nothing to do with the heat. "I... Umm..." She clenched her teeth. She swore she felt beads of sweat drip down her face, but she might have been imagining it.

Her eyes widened when she realized she might be able to get around this. "I-I would say yes if Natsu asked me out," she offered, not really lying since she would in fact say yes.

"Oh really?" Levy smiled, taking the bait. "What about you? Would you ever consider asking him out?"

She didn't have to worry about a lie for this question. "I don't think I'd be brave enough."

"Why?" Levy asked, cocking her head, "Are you afraid he'd say no?"

_'No... Not now,'_ Lucy thought. She made sure to word it so it wouldn't be a lie. "I would just feel embarrassed putting myself out there. Maybe later I'll be braver?"

"I hope so," Levy said, patting Lucy on the shoulder. "I think you two would make the cutest couple! Well... maybe second cutest couple..."

Lucy smirked. "Are you thinking of you and Gajeel?"

Finally, Levy was the one to get flustered. A hint of pink tinged her cheeks. "And what if I was?"

Lucy laughed. Oh how great it felt to really laugh. "I guess I could settle for second place, but I don't know how Natsu would feel. He's pretty competitive."

"Gajeel is too," Levy smiled. "I wonder if the two of them would actually compete like that if we suggested it?"

"How about this," Lucy said, making sure to keep herself from slipping up or lying. "If Natsu and I ever become official or something, we'll casually tell our guys that the other said they were a cuter couple."

Lucy was proud of herself for that suggestion. It technically wasn't a lie since they were unofficially dating.

"I like it," Levy giggled, already forgetting about her Pokémon game or idea of pushing for more information about Lucy's feelings. "We can see how far they'd go to prove the other wrong."

"What do you think they'd do?" Lucy asked, wondering herself. "Get flowers or something?"

"Maybe chocolates?"

Lucy's brown eyes lit up at the thought of Natsu giving her a sweet treat. "Maybe they'd do that thing where they pull out our chairs?"

"And punch guys for flirting with us?"

Lucy widened her eyes. "Has that happened?"

Levy's blush that had been dying down suddenly came back tenfold. "Maybe... In Gajeel's defense the guy tried asking me out right in front of him. He didn't know Gajeel was my boyfriend... He tried to make a move on me when I said no..."

"Wow," Lucy started, feeling a little proud of Gajeel for standing up for his girlfriend. "I wish I could have seen it."

"It really was something," Levy said, getting lost in her own memories.

Lucy smiled to herself. She didn't outright lie to Levy, but she was able to keep her relationship with Natsu a secret. She felt a little giddy. It was nice talking with Levy about her feelings for Natsu without having to worry about being embarrassed about liking someone.

_'Levy's such a great friend.'_

"So," Lucy snapped Levy out of whatever thoughts she was having, "about this sleepover?"

"What about it?"

"How exactly does it work? Do I just invite people over? Should I set a date in advance? I'm assuming the girls would have to ask their parents. Wait..." Lucy's eyes widened. "I only invite girls right? Would it be weird to invite boys?"

Levy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've only been to sleepovers with girls there. Would Virgo... Her name is _Virgo_ right?"

"Right."

"Would Virgo even let you invite guys over?"

Lucy thought about it, then shook her head. "I don't think so. She won't even let Natsu hang out without her being there, so she probably wouldn't want guys sleeping over at the house."

"It would probably be better without boys anyways," Levy smiled. "Then we can talk about anything we want without worrying about what they'll think."

"You have a point," Lucy nodded. There were somethings she didn't want to discuss with Natsu around. One of the main topics being _boys_.

"I think the best sleepovers are the ones were you stay up all night playing games."

"Like Monopoly?" Lucy asked, giggling when she saw Levy narrow her eyes.

"I'd be surprised if anyone plays Monopoly with you again, but no. That's not what I meant. I mean like 'never have I ever', or 'truth or dare'.

Lucy's brows furrowed as she searched her mind. "I've heard of 'truth or dare', but what's 'never have I ever'?"

Levy couldn't help but smile. "It's a fun game, but it can get a little crazy depending on who you're playing with." She looked down, remembering they were playing a game. "Come on, I'll explain it while we play."

"Okay," Lucy said as she started following her friend. 

* * *

Lucy and Levy played Pokémon GO for another half hour, only stopping when it started sprinkling outside. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV while occasionally talking about the shows they were watching or about things they could do at the sleepover if Virgo said Lucy could have one. After getting an explanation of the game 'never have I ever', Lucy really wanted to play, as well as some of the other games Levy mentioned.

The girls switched from a rerun of 'The Walking Dead' to a new episode of 'Bates Motel', then finished by switching to Netflix so they could watch a comedian Levy said was funny. Before either of them knew it, it was time for dinner.

"Wow! This is really good!" Levy cut another bite from her chicken. The three females were at the dining room table, eating the chicken parmesan Virgo prepared.

"I'm glad you like it," Virgo said, a gleam in her eye that made the back of Lucy's neck tingle.

_'What is she planning?'_ Lucy thought, but her question was answered momentarily.

Just like with Natsu, Virgo took it upon herself to ask Levy some questions. Levy wasn't prepared for the questions, each one getting more personal than the last.

"What do your grades look like?"

"What do you plan on doing with your future?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Virgo!" Lucy finally interrupted, seeing Levy's wide eyes at that last question. "Remember what I told you about personal questions?"

"Oh," she nodded. "My apologies. I didn't realize I was doing it again."

"It-it's o-okay," Levy lied, feeling herself sweat. "I'd rather n-not talk about it though."

"As you wish," Virgo said before turning to Lucy. "Princess-"

"Lucy," she corrected.

"Ah, yes. Lucy, are you still a virgin?"

Levy's jaw dropped while Lucy's gasped. "Are you going to ask me that every week now?!"

Virgo simply shrugged. "Will you please answer the question. I'm sure Master would like to know."

"Oh my god!" Lucy ducked her head, blonde bangs covering her eyes. "Yes! I'm still a virgin!"

Levy was still gaping. "Wh-who's Master?" She almost didn't want to know, but the curiosity was burning away at her.

"Her father," Virgo answered, not thinking the nickname was weird.

Levy didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that answer. "I see... Interesting..."

"Someone kill me," Lucy groaned, but no one paid her any mind.

* * *

After that awkward dinner, Levy's parents came to pick her up. Lucy hugged the girl goodbye before heading to her room. She decided to take a nice hot bath to help her unwind.

She wasn't stressed out anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't treat herself to a relaxing soak. She brought her phone with her so she could play some music, smiling when she saw she got a few text messages from Natsu.

_**Natsu: Hey Luce! I'm at home whenever you wanna watch.** _

She texted him back quickly. She wouldn't mention she was about to take a bath, not wanting to make things awkward. Instead she said she was busy at the moment, but she would call him once she was done.

_**Natsu: Oh okay. Talk to you later. :)** _

Lucy's smile didn't fade as she placed her phone on her bathroom counter, letting her music play while she filled up her tub.

After a nice long bath, she towel dried before getting ready for bed. With her teeth brushed and her pajamas on, Lucy was ready to end the night. She crawled into bed, pulling her laptop to her lap after slipping under the covers.

Two rings from her phone later, Natsu answered in a cheerful voice. _"Hey ya, Luce! You ready?"_

"Almost," she said, clicking on an icon. "I have to load the site."

_"Take your time."_ Natsu paused. _"How was your day?"_

"It was pretty good," Lucy smiled. "Oh! I asked Virgo about Friday. She said I can have dinner with your family. I just need your address and a time for her to pick me up." Despite dropping Natsu off at his house recently, Virgo didn't get the actual address which would make it easier to find next time.

_"Sweet! I'll ask them in the morning what time, but my address is... Well I'll just text it to ya."_

Lucy heard him tap at his phone before her own phone buzzed. She quickly checked it, seeing it was a text from Natsu with the address. "Cool. Anyways, my day was good. Me and Levy played Pokémon GO, and then we-"

_"Levy and I."_

Lucy blinked. "Huh?"

_"You said 'me and Levy'. Isn't it 'Levy and I' or something?"_ She could almost hear Natsu's smirk.

Her grin only widened. "Are you trying to correct my grammar?" The site loaded, but Lucy barely noticed.

_"Maaaaaybe."_ Yeah. He was definitely smirking. She wished she could see the expression. Just the thought of it made her heart race.

"Anyways," she laughed, "We had a lot of fun. Thanks again for that Dragonair by the way. It's sooooo pretty! You're awesome!"

She heard Natsu suck in a breath, but it was quickly replaced with, _"Glad ya like it. Sorry about wasting some of your Ultra Balls though."_

"That's okay," she said. "I would've had to use them myself too."

_"I guess."_

Lucy was about to comment on that, but stopped when she remembered something. "By the way, she's onto us."

"Who?"

"Levy."

"She's onto us?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she knows, but she didn't outright say it," Lucy giggled. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"I know whatcha mean. Wendy was asking me questions about you too. Maybe I shouldn't have sent that pic..."

Lucy shook her head, not that he could see. "It was worth it. You three looked really happy together."

"Eh," Natsu started. She could almost imagine his shrug. "We do for the most part. Sometimes me and her friend get into fights though."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Nonchalantly, Natsu said, "We're both always tryin' to get Wendy's attention. Sometimes we fight for it."

"Oh," Lucy sighed in relief. She thought he meant an actual fist-fight. "I see." She couldn't help but giggle, imagining a jealous Natsu trying to get his sibling's attention. She didn't know how it felt having a sibling, but she could imagine she'd want all their attention too. Especially if they were as nice as Natsu made Wendy out to be.

Lucy was about to say that, but stopped when Natsu started talking again. _"Sorry about being weird this morning. I guess I don't know how to be a... a secret b-boyfriend..."_

She smiled at his shyness. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't know how to be a secret girlfriend either. I think it'll take a little getting used to, but I think it'll be worth it."

Breathlessly, Natsu said, _"Yeah. I agree."_

She felt her ears burn from the sound of his voice. He sounded hot over the phone, but she wasn't brave enough to tell him that! Changing the subject, Lucy said, "S-so, how was getting pledges?"

_"Pretty good."_ She could hear something shuffling in the background, almost like cloth scraping against cloth. She wondered if Natsu was in bed yet like her. _"Wendy and her friend got like fifteen or something pledges each."_

"How many did you get?" Lucy asked, shifting on her side while pushing the laptop towards the edge of her bed. Watching anime was already moving to the back of her mind.

_"Eh,"_ Natsu sighed. _"I guess I got five, but one of 'em is yours. I wasn't really focusing on my own. I just wanted Wendy to get some pledges. Boost her self-esteem and whatnot."_

Lucy raised a brow at that statement. "Does she have low self-esteem?"

_"Nah,"_ Natsu chuckled, she could hear that sound again in the background. _"But it doesn't hurt to raise it higher, right?"_

"I suppose not," Lucy giggled along with him. She had a feeling Natsu wouldn't let her have low self-esteem with the amount of praise he gave her. "Say, what's that sound?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I keep hearing a weird sound..."

_"Uhh..."_ Natsu was silent for a moment. _"I'm not really doing anything except changing. That might be what you're hearing."_

"Changing?" Lucy asked, only realizing what he meant once she asked. She opened her mouth to say never mind, but was cut off by Natsu's laugh again.

_"Yeah, Weirdo. It's not like I'm gonna sleep in my regular clothes."_

Despite him not being able to see her, she nodded. "That makes sense. I realized it was a dumb question once I asked." Lucy looked down at her own pajamas. Tonight she was wearing a matching blue shirt and shorts with little yellow stars adorning the material. "What do your pajamas look like?"

_"Umm..."_ She closed her eyes as she waited for an answer. He surprised her by saying, _"I'm not wearing any..."_

Lucy's eyes shot open in an instant. "Oh! So your n-na-" She couldn't finish her sentence no matter how hard she tried. Her throat went dry, keeping her from muttering another word.

_"No! I'm not naked! I got boxers on! Geez!"_

She didn't know if that was supposed to make her less embarrassed. Either way, it didn't work. A splotchy blush coated her neck and chest as she - _unintentionally_ \- imagined Natsu in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Her image was slightly distorted since she never saw him without a shirt on, and the most she ever saw of his legs were his shins. Still, the image she conjured was enough to make her hide under her covers in shame.

"So! Umm, anime?" She asked desperately, sweat collecting on the nape of her neck.

Natsu laughed, causing her heart to pick up its already frantic pace. _"Yeah, Weirdo. Let's watch some anime."_

Lucy dragged her laptop under the covers with her. She felt ashamed to see the light of day, even if it was night and the only light in her room was coming from a lamp. She clicked the thumbnail under 'Continue Watching' to bring up the next episode they were on.

"I'm about to press play," she said, her voice small.

_"Okay, me too. In one... two... three."_

After a few minutes into the episode, she finally emerged from her blanket. It had nothing to do with her lack of shame. That was still burdening her mind. It had to do with the heat emanating from her laptop from the lack of air. Plus she wanted to get her headphones so she could distinguish between her speakers and his.

A moment later, Lucy had one earbud in so she could listen to anything Natsu said while also making sure he didn't hear the echo of her laptop. She could hear his laptop a bit, but she couldn't understand what the characters were saying since it was in Japanese.

As the episode went on, she couldn't help but think it was funny how Natsu would react to certain scenes since the translations were different. Where she would cock her head, he would laugh. Where she would laugh, he would snort. Where she would frown at a sad scene, he would sigh.

Lucy found herself raising the volume of Natsu's call so she could hear every subtle noise he made. She especially enjoyed his laughter since it caused her heart to flutter. She looked forward to the funny scenes just so she could hear that sound.

After two episodes they started talking again. It started when Natsu said the last episode was similar to the manga. That prompted Lucy to ask what a manga was. Natsu merely chuckled before giving a brief explanation.

"So it's like a comic book?" Lucy asked, hearing Natsu sigh in response.

_"Not exactly. See, a comic book-"_

Lucy found herself giggling when he told her the differences. They didn't sound all that different to her, but she figured she would take his word on it. The subject soon changed to superheros, then superhero movies.

"I really liked the Iron Man movie," Lucy offered, hoping it would sate Natsu. She wasn't surprised when the topic changed to how he wished certain things happened differently in the movies, but also letting her know what he liked about them.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Lucy asked, closing her laptop since it seemed like she wouldn't be using it again.

_"Hmmm,"_ Natsu paused. _"Like superhero movies, or any kinda movie?"_

"Any?" Lucy said, fighting a yawn. As she listened to him list his favorite movies, she placed her laptop on her nightstand. She nodded along whenever he mentioned a movie she had seen, but stopped him whenever he mentioned one she hadn't.

When Natsu mentioned a movie she loved, she had to stop him again. "That was such a good movie! You liked it too?" Not a lot of guys saw the one she was talking about since it was a chick flick with a lot of drama, making her surprised Natsu would even watch it, let alone _like_ it.

_"Yeah,"_ he breathed, the sound causing Lucy's throat to tighten. _"I only saw it 'cause my mom made me, but it was actually really good. I didn't expect the ending though. I thought for sure the ex-husband was gonna come back for revenge or something, but I'm glad they got a happy ending."_

"Did you know the court scene was actually shot in Crocus' courthouse?" Lucy asked, excited to be talking about one of her favorite movies. "I wish I had known they were shooting. I would have tried to convince someone to take me so I could have seen the actors."

Natsu chuckled. _"That's pretty cool. I didn't know that. Oh, speaking of Crocus... My family might be taking a trip there this summer."_

"Yeah?" Lucy smiled. Despite her unpleasant memories there, the city was a beautiful place. It wasn't called the flower capital for nothing.

_"Yeah,"_ he said. _"It'd be to visit my brother. Umm... I... I was wondering..."_

"Yes?" She furrowed her brows, wondering why he sounded nervous.

_"I know you're from Crocus, and you have a house up there and stuff..."_ She thought for sure she could hear him gulp. _"Maybe if you're there at the same time... I can try to take you to that aquarium? The one you told me about?"_

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? That would be awesome!"

Natsu paused. _"It wouldn't be until the summer though, and I don't even know which week we'd be going, or if I can even do it. I just... I wanna take you sometime... Even if it's not then..."_

"Thank you," she said, feeling her heart warm from his words.

She heard his sharp inhale. _"Well don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything."_

"It's the thought that counts." Lucy placed a hand over her heart, feeling the fast pace. She liked that he was willing to try to take her somewhere that made her happy. Just when she thought he couldn't make her smile more, he proved her wrong.

When Natsu didn't answer, she decided to speak up. "I can tell you some cool places to visit in Crocus if you're interested," Lucy offered, breaking the silence.

_"Sure,"_ he said, voice sounding a little deeper than usual. _"That'd be great."_

Lucy closed her eyes as she listed her favorite places to visit. The conversation dragged into the night, changing from subject to subject until Lucy couldn't keep her yawns a secret from Natsu anymore.

_"We should probably get off,"_ Natsu said, his own yawn accompanying his statement. "Gotta get some sleep before school tomorrow.

"Aww," Lucy pouted, not wanting it to end so soon. She glanced at her phone, eyes widening when she saw it was already two in the morning. There was no chance of her getting enough hours of sleep tonight. "On second thought, you're probably right."

He chuckled, making her heart leap again. What she wouldn't give to make him laugh all day.

_"G'night. It... It was really great talkin' to ya."_

"Same," she found herself with a soft smile on her face. "I really like talking to you, Natsu."

There was a pause before Natsu said, _"Me too. See you in the morning?"_

"Of course," Lucy closed her eyes, feeling sleep tug at her body. "Good night." She worried that wasn't enough to say to him. What else could she say? Was she supposed to say she liked him again? She didn't know if there was a protocol.

Luckily for her, Natsu knew just what to say. _"Sweet dreams, Luce."_

She couldn't fight off the pounding in her chest. She swallowed, building her resolve so she could say, "Sweet dreams to you too. Bye."

_"Bye."_

And with that, they hung up. Lucy curled on her side after placing her phone on her computer, falling asleep easily since she was tired and content. Talking with Natsu always seemed to put a smile on her face.

Even if they couldn't see each other, Lucy was thankful for the little time she got to spend with Natsu. Anytime she spent with Natsu made her happy, because _he_ made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I appreciate every hit, kudo, bookmark, comment, etc!! Special thanks to Miraculous_kid for commenting last time! Thank you!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Five: Invitation
> 
> An invitation to what? :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if it felt like a filler chapter. The next few will as I try to get through the week. I would do a timeskip, but some important things happen this week. Hope no one minds the wait.


	45. Invitation

**To celebrate me FINALLY getting a fucking Gyarados, here's an early update! I wasn't going to post this for a few more days, but I'm too excited! AHHHHH!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Invitation**

The walk to school Tuesday morning seemed to go by just as usual for Natsu. He had his game out, catching Pokemon as he occasionally glanced up to make sure he wasn't walking into traffic.

He knew how easy it was for someone to make that mistake.

He frowned when his 2K egg turned out to be a damn Caterpie. _'As if I don't have enough?!'_ The only good part was he now had enough candies to evolve it into a Metapod, but what he really wanted was to hatch another Charmander.

It had been far too long since the last time he found one in the wild, and walking his buddy was only slightly helping. Everyone who played the game knew the most candies were collected when the Pokemon was hatched from an egg.

Natsu evolved the green bug before looking up to cross the street. He had less than a block before he would arrive on school grounds, meaning it wouldn't be long until he saw a certain blonde.

The space between his steps increased as he quickened his pace, wanting to reach that picnic table where he knew she'd be sitting at sooner. He seemed to be making great time, until someone blocked his path.

Natsu expected the person to shoulder check him - _just like what happened yesterday_ , but that didn't happen.

"Ah! Natsu," a smooth voice that could only belong to the school's number one playboy said. "I was just looking for you."

"What do you want, Loke?" Natsu asked, vision finally landing on that mane of orange hair before he met those hazel eyes.

Loke pouted. "Well you seem cranky this morning," he noted, pushing the bridge of his glasses up.

"I wasn't a second ago," Natsu mumbled under his breath.

If Loke noticed, he didn't comment. "I had something I wanted to give you."

Natsu raised a brow, watching suspiciously as Loke flipped through a few white envelopes in his hand until he landed on one that made the boy nod. "Here it is."

Natsu's eyes snapped to the envelope being presented in front of him. In the middle was his name, written in cursive. "What's that?"

"An invitation," Loke said, his voice enthusiastic.

"...For what?" Natsu asked, not bothering to reach for the envelope.

"My birthday party of course."

Natsu blinked, confused for a few seconds as if the words Loke said were in another language. "Birthday... party?"

"Yes." He tried to hand Natsu the invitation, but the boy shook his head.

"Why?"

That seemed to throw Loke off. "Well, for my birthday. Why else have a birthday party?"

"No," Natsu narrowed his eyes, clearly wary of this invitation. "Why would you invite me? We've never hung out before."

"That's not true," Loke started, frowning as he thought when he spent time with Natsu. "We used to joke around all the time."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from scoffing. "You hung out with Gray and Gajeel. I was just there too."

Loke opened his mouth, but closed it. There was no point arguing with Natsu seeing as he was mostly right. Loke enjoyed hanging out with Gray, but Natsu was usually around too, so he wasn't really hanging out with him. "Alright, well even so, I want you to come."

Natsu stayed defensive. "Why should I come? You're probably just gonna make fun of me again. No thanks." He tried to take a step around Loke, but the boy stood in the way.

"I promise, no making fun of you." Loke gave him a strained smile as if that might smooth over Natsu's suspicions.

Natsu glanced past Loke, seeing the picnic tables in the distance. He caught a glimpse of Lucy's blonde hair, making his nerves set on fire. "This isn't a joke?" Natsu asked, but his attention wasn't on Loke.

"It's not a joke. I promise."

"...Okay..." Natsu finally met Loke's gaze. "I might go... Do I know anyone else going?"

Loke nodded, "I invited your friends."

Natsu furrowed his brows. "You invited my friends? All of them?" Once again, his eyes went past Loke to settle on Lucy, but he couldn't make out any details aside from her hair.

"I did. Is that okay?" Loke asked, leaning over so Natsu was forced to meet his gaze.

"I guess so..." It wasn't like Natsu could tell him who he could and couldn't invite. "Are they going?"

Loke sighed, "I don't know about everyone, but Lucy said she's only going if you say yes."

Natsu's stomach suddenly felt hollow. "Oh." There it was, the disappointment settling in as he realized he was getting invited only so Lucy would go. "So you don't really want me there..." He said it more to himself than Loke.

The boy shook his head. "That came out wrong! I do, I really want you there. Originally I agreed to invite you for a favor I owed Lucy, but I promise I want you there too."

Natsu wasn't convinced. This felt just like all the other years Loke threw his 'famous' pool parties. He would invite Gray, but Gray would decline because Natsu wasn't invited too. Apparently Lucy was enough to change Loke's mind about inviting the 'school's loser'.

"No thanks," Natsu said, once again trying to walk past Loke to get to his friends. He didn't want to be invited somewhere if he wasn't actually wanted.

"Please!" Loke begged, once again standing in Natsu's way. "Just take the invitation and think about it, okay?"

Natsu had to bite back a growl. He knew Loke wasn't used to being told no, but that didn't give him the right to pressure Natsu. With barely contained anger, Natsu snatched the envelope.

"Sure," he muttered before finally walking past Loke. "I'll think about it."

"I hope to see you there!" Loke hollered after Natsu, but the boy was already trying to drown out the sound of his voice by purposely stepping on dead leaves while grinding his teeth together.

Natsu didn't stop until he reached the picnic table. He forgot about his expression, accidentally casting Lucy a glare when she went to greet him.

"Hi Na-" She stopped, her own frown forming. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked, momentarily dazed by her deep brown eyes. How many times had he gotten lost in them? There was no way to tell.

"Here," she said, scooting over so he could sit next to her. When he sat down on the edge by her, she placed a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

Still aggravated by Loke, Natsu tensed for only a second under her touch, but it was enough for her to tell. She removed her hand, setting it in her lap as she waited for his explanation.

"It's nothing," Natsu lied, shifting his backpack off so he could shove the envelope in it. He didn't care if it got bent in the process. He didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't wanted.

Lucy gave him a pointed look. "It has to be something." She waited a few seconds, then sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Natsu nodded slowly, thankful she wasn't going to push him. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Loke's party or the pity invite.

Unfortunately Lucy's efforts were crushed when he heard Erza say, "I hear they're always fun."

Natsu looked over, seeing Erza had a black card in her hands. When he glanced down, he saw a torn white envelope sitting in front of her. He had to force himself not to groan when he realized she was talking about Loke's party.

"I've never been, but from the pictures I've seen posted afterwards it looks like a good party," Gray added, his own black card out so he could look over it.

"Juvia doesn't know why her beloved is even looking at that," Juvia said, her cheeks slightly puffed out as she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder to read the invitation. "It's not like my darling Gray would go to such an event."

Gray raised a brow. "Oh, and why not?" His voice held a hint of amusement as he glanced over his shoulder.

The smirk on his face was wiped away when she said, "Juvia forbids you from attending that party."

"What?" His voice was now flat. He shrugged, causing his girlfriend to let go of his shoulder.

She adjusted herself next to him, then pointed at the card. "Right there. It says it's a pool party."

"Yeah? So?"

"So," she said, cocking her head to allow her blue curls to slip to the side. "There will be a lot of girls in bikinis. Juvia doesn't feel comfortable with her beloved surrounded by half-naked females. Therefore, she forbids it."

Gray stared at her blankly for a full ten seconds before shutting his eyes. "We'll... we'll talk about it later." He pulled out his phone after folding the invitation and stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans. The action might have seemed normal if it weren't for the fact that his jeans were on the table and not on his body.

"Gray, you're clothes," Erza reminded, then turned her attention back to her invitation. "This seems fun, and I'm not doing anything that day." She looked at Jellal, who was sitting beside her. "Do you want to go?"

Jellal nodded, his own card in his hands. "Sure. I don't see why not."

Natsu, observing all this, shrunk down in his seat. Aside from Juvia, it seemed like everyone wanted to go to the party. He wondered if Lucy wanted to go, and if Loke was serious when he said she wouldn't go unless he went too. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to keep Lucy from having fun if she was looking forward to the social event.

He hated admitting it, but he heard Loke's parties were amazing. Some people even said it was better than Prom, not that Natsu would know how to compare either one. He didn't attend parties or school dances, always avoiding them.

He couldn't be rejected if he never put himself out there.

Natsu's green eyes flitted to the side just in time to see Gajeel and Levy approaching. He almost cringed when he saw white envelopes in their hands as well. _'Was everyone invited this year?'_ He was always told only the 'cool kids' went to Loke's party, making him wonder why all his friends got invitations considering they didn't exactly scream 'cool'.

Their status wasn't as low as Natsu's, but even he knew they weren't in the popular crowd. The closest would be Gray and Erza, but that was only because Gray and Loke were friends and most juniors got along with Erza since she had to be social. There was a reason she was elected Junior Class President after all.

"You guys going to this shindig?" Gajeel asked when he took a seat on Natsu's side of the bench. Levy sat next to him, causing her to be sandwiched in between her boyfriend and Lucy.

"Thinking about it," Gray mumbled, more to himself than the others. Natsu didn't miss the tick in Juvia's cheek from the comment.

"Jellal and I are thinking about it too," Erza said, glazing things over. "You two?"

"Probably," Levy said, thumb brushing over the envelope. "I've never been to a party like this. I think it'll be interesting."

Natsu felt someone's gaze land on him. As he looked over to meet Erza's brown eyes, he saw her speaking. "Natsu, Lucy? Are you going as well?"

Natsu stayed quiet, expecting Lucy to say something, but she was silent too. He looked at her, seeing she was drumming her fingers over her own white envelope with her name on it.

He raised a brow when he noticed it was unopened.

"I'm not sure," Lucy finally said, eyes trained on the table. She gave a weak smile, finger moving to trace over her name. "I haven't decided."

"Very well," Erza said, turning to look at Natsu. "And you?"

He felt a little awkward admitting, "I don't know. I..." He closed his mouth, causing Erza to furrow her brows.

"Is something wrong?"

Natsu quickly looked at everyone at the table, realizing he was among friends. Well, Levy and Gajeel were close enough to be considered friends anyway, but everyone else he trusted with this.

With a sigh, he confessed, "I'm worried this is just a trick."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, hand lifting for a second, only to settle back on the table.

A few of the other teenagers nodded, understanding Natsu's fear. "I don't think that's what Loke's trying to do," Jellal offered. "He's never pulled an actual prank on you before, has he?"

Natsu shook his head. _'No, all Loke does is make fun of me...'_ The boy had never pulled a cruel trick or prank on him, but he still felt wary. "I guess not... But..."

Erza held up a hand. "If you are uncomfortable with going, I think you shouldn't go. There's no reason to push yourself out of your comfort zone."

Natsu wished she'd given him that advice years ago, but they were all a little naive back then. "Well..." He didn't know how he was supposed to say what Loke told him. He didn't want to hold Lucy back if she wanted to go, but he didn't want to attend the party either.

"You don't have to go," Lucy said, surprising him. "I bet it'll be boring anyways."

Natsu searched those brown eyes, trying to find any trace of deceit. He found none, making his throat loosen. He hadn't noticed when it tightened. "Are you sure?"

"About what?" She asked, giving him a smile. "About not going or being boring?"

"Umm..." Natsu didn't know how to answer without revealing what Loke said, so, he did. "Loke said you wouldn't go if I didn't go... Is that true?"

He saw the way the corners of her lips dropped. "Oh, he told you?"

Natsu felt his shoulders fall. _'So it was true...'_

Lucy sighed, dropping an elbow on the table so she could rest her cheek in her palm. She faced him, giving him her undivided attention. She hadn't noticed when the other teens looked away, giving them some privacy.

"Loke and I ran into each other at the wedding reception in Crocus. He wanted me to go talk to a girl for him, but I said I wouldn't do it without getting something in return. He offered to invite me to his birthday party."

Natsu stared at her, unsure if he was supposed to say something. He decided to stay quiet, prompting her to continue.

"I didn't want to go to a party by myself, so I told him he needed to invite all my friends, and then I'd help him."

"So..." Natsu swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing from the motion, "you didn't specifically say me?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. Is that bad?"

He shook his head too. "No, that's actually better. I didn't want to be the only reason you don't go to a party if you want to go."

"I still don't know if I want to go or not," she admitted. "I was hoping you would want to go so I wouldn't be lonely."

Lucy stole a peek at their friends, seeing each one was lost in their own conversations. She used that as at opportunity to use her free hand to reach out and grab his hand. She smiled when he didn't flinch under her touch, causing her to take it one step further and intertwine their fingers.

She whispered so only he could hear her, "It's always more fun when we're together."

Natsu gave her a genuine smile. "I agree."

They stared at each other for a moment, admiring the other's smile. "So..." Lucy started, "Do you think you might want to go? If not we can always hang out at my house. I doubt Virgo would let me go to a pool party anyways."

When he really thought about it, he didn't mind going to the party. As long as Lucy and his friends were there, it would be safe... Right?

"Either way," Natsu finally whispered. "As long as I can hang out with you, I'm good."

Lucy squeezed his hand. "I'm glad."

They dropped the topic there, neither deciding one way or another if they were going to the party. They would both need to ask their parents/guardians either way, so there was no point in worrying about it now. If one of them couldn't go, they could always hang out at Lucy's house.

 _'Or Natsu's house...'_ Lucy thought, smiling at the thought of going into his house this Friday. She couldn't wait to see what the inside of his house looked like. If she was being honest with herself, she really wanted to see what Natsu's _bedroom_ looked like.

 _'Will it be messy? Clean? Will he have a lot of stuff on his wall, or will they be bare? Is his room where he does his pyrography? Will he consider letting me see him work on something?'_ She had so many questions, but she didn't want to overwhelm him with them.

Lucy was just happy Natsu's parents wanted to meet her. She would do whatever she could to put her best foot forward for them. She wanted them to like her, that way his parents would approve of her if they ever revealed their relationship.

Lucy twisted her lips for a second. What if they never revealed their relationship? Would that even be possible? _'Probably not,'_ she thought, wondering how long they really could keep things a secret.

Truthfully she hoped for a while longer. Despite the hatred of 'avoiding the truth' with her friends, she enjoyed the closeness she felt with Natsu from sharing this little secret. It was something they were both trying to protect.

Lucy finally opened the invitation, eyes widening when she read the bottom. "Wow..."

"What?" Natsu asked, glancing at her invitation. He hadn't opened his, so he didn't get a chance to see what it really looked like.

Lucy pointed at a line which happened to be Loke's address. "I don't get it?" He furrowed his brows, wondering why she looked surprised.

"You don't recognize that street?" Lucy asked. When Natsu shook his head, she said, "Loke lives two blocks away from my house, give or take."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. What were the odds?

Lucy now remembered Loke's father was a very important man with a lot of money. It made sense Loke would live in the nicer part of town. She just never thought he'd live so close. She could actually walk to his house! That creeped her out more than anything, knowing he was that close.

Natsu continued laughing for a few more seconds before realizing the same thing Lucy was thinking. Jealousy sparked inside him, but he said nothing about his discomfort. It wasn't like Lucy was going to be running into the arms of Loke anytime soon. She made it clear she didn't have any feelings for the playboy.

 _'Speaking of her being in someone's arms,'_ Natsu thought as he pulled out his phone. A small grin surfaced on his face when he saw they still had ten minutes before the warning bell would ring. _'That's enough time...'_

"Lucy, I almost forgot," Natsu started, standing up and speaking a little loud so everyone could hear. "I was gonna show you that book I was talkin' about, but it's in my locker. Wanna come with me to see it?"

Lucy raised a brow, but didn't say anything about his odd behavior. She didn't remember him mentioning a book. "Umm, sure." She grabbed her purse and backpack before turning to their friends. "See you guys at lunch."

"See ya," most of them said, not finding their leaving weird in the slightest.

The two teenagers walked towards the school, hand in hand since that was the normal thing for them to do. No one noticed how Lucy's thumb traced over his thumb, smiling when he breathed a little deeper from the action.

Lucy never saw Natsu's locker, so she didn't know if they were headed the right way or not. She wanted to ask him why they were headed towards her first class of the day, but she held her tongue as he led her down the halls.

Natsu looked back and forth before dragging Lucy into the chemistry classroom, which was currently empty. He walked her further into the room, waiting for the door to fully close before turning his attention back to Lucy.

"Natsu? What are we-" She was cut off when he wrapped her in a hug, hand cupping the back of her neck as he led her into a kiss.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed in an instant, enjoying the warmth radiating from his lips. Natsu was slow and deliberate, letting his chapped lips press softly against her own. He pulled away, breathing against her lips.

"Sorry," he said, his voice airy. "I just really wanted to kiss you and-"

Natsu was silenced when Lucy roughly pressed her lips to his. "It's... okay..." She said between kisses. "I... want it... too."

They didn't separate after that, too eager to keep the kiss going. Lucy had missed his taste, even if it had only been a few days, and Natsu... Well Natsu felt like he was an addict finally getting his fix.

He parted his lips before licking the seam of her mouth. He loved the way she shivered in his arms. She tried to cup Natsu's neck, but his scarf got in the way. Instead of letting that bother her, she slid her hand up, lightly gripping his spiky pink hair to draw out of groan from him. She loved the way his soft locks felt through her fingers.

His tongue flicked over her bottom lip before he push the wet muscle into her open mouth. Lucy accepted it, increasing the space to allow better access before tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She hesitated before massaging his tongue with her own.

Natsu picked up the pace as his hands tightened around her. His green eyes were hooded, still wanting to see Lucy but also wanting to fully enjoy the moment. He couldn't have it both ways, so he compromised.

One of Lucy's hands stayed by her side because his arm around her prevented much movement. The only thing she could possibly do was grab his butt, but she was nowhere near ready for that level of intimacy, so she kept it still.

Besides, slightly tugging at Natsu's hair was enough for her. Especially with the deep grunts he gave to swallow whenever she did it. They sent chills down her spine while the hot tongue in her mouth made her flush with heat. The feeling of him against her and his scent so near was enough to make her stop thinking as she surrendered to him.

Natsu didn't know how long they kissed, but he guessed it was for a few minutes when he heard the warning bell finally ring. They pulled apart, breathlessly panting as they filled their lungs with the air they desperately needed.

Natsu rested his forehead against hers, cupping both of her cheeks as he breathed in her scent. He had no idea how this girl was able to drive him so crazy. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest while his stomach dropped from the thought of leaving her, if only for a few hours.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered against her swollen lips, smoothing the pads of his thumbs against her flushed cheeks. His green eyes seemed darker than usual, deeper. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, but she desperately wanted to know.

Lucy didn't know how to respond to his question, but even if she did, she didn't get the chance. In less than a second, Natsu was pulling away from her to give them a nice two feet of space between their bodies.

"So like I was saying," he started, voice rougher and deeper than normal, "if you memorize the periodic table this class will be a lot easier."

Lucy furrowed her brows, not following this conversation. "Wh-what?" She didn't realize her voice would sound so airy.

Natsu didn't respond, only darting his eyes to the side before giving her a forced smile. She slowly looked that way, keeping her head straight ahead. Her already fast paced heart picked up speed when she saw a student had entered the room.

The boy wasn't looking their way, only making his way to his seat to wait for class to begin. Lucy nodded, wondering just how great Natsu's hearing truly was. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room, yet he sensed it before they even opened the door.

"So..." Lucy said in a whisper, "I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

Natsu's forced smile morphed into a real one. "Of course." He gave her a quick hug, not wanting to risk being too intimate in a classroom. It made him nervous they were in the chemistry classroom seeing as that was his favorite subject. He didn't want to get on the teacher's bad side.

Well... _more_ on the teacher's bad side. He wasn't exactly the best student when it came to experiments. What could he say? He really, _really_ loved playing with fire. Sometimes he got burned.

"See ya!" Natsu gave her a bright grin, his canines exposed, making her heart race all over again. She almost wanted to tell him to stay, but she knew that wasn't possible or practical.

"S-see ya," she called after him as he walked away. When he was out of the classroom, she sighed. _'Why did he ask me what I'm doing to him?'_

Lucy slowly walked over to her seat to get ready for class. As the morning went on, Lucy tried to pay attention, but only one thing stuck out in her mind.

_'The real question is, what is he doing to me?'_

* * *

When Lucy got home that afternoon, she dropped off the invitation to Loke's pool party on the kitchen counter. "I'm home!" She called, not hearing a reply.

Only then did Lucy notice the note left behind, tapped to the refrigerator's door. It was in Virgo's handwriting, saying she would be back soon. Lucy shrugged, then grabbed a bottle of water before heading up to her room. She had a ton of homework to get through.

A few hours later, Lucy was laying in bed, watching TV. She wasn't particularly tired, but her bed was comfortable and she didn't want to move. The only thing that forced her out of her fluffy pink paradise was Virgo's voice downstairs, calling her for dinner.

 _'When did she even get home?'_ Lucy wondered, not remembering hearing the front door open. _'Did she dig a tunnel in the basement or something?'_

Lucy wouldn't be surprised if she did.

She gathered her stuff, then headed downstairs to the dining room. Lucy was delighted when she saw Virgo made homemade pizza. She greeted the maid, then cut herself two slices before sitting down.

"How was school?" Virgo asked before taking a bite of her own food.

"It was good," Lucy said, smiling up at her guardian.

"How are your grades doing? This semester is almost over."

Lucy raised a brow. She didn't consider it almost over seeing as there was still seven or eight more weeks left of school. Of course Lucy probably felt that way since she started her schooling so late in the year.

Either way, Lucy nodded. "My grades are good." She conveniently left out how she was doing in chemistry. The way she saw it, at the rate she was going she was sure to get at least a B by the end of the year with all the help Natsu had been giving her.

"Good," Virgo said, then stood up to go fetch something. When she returned, she showed Lucy the pool party invitation. "By the way, I asked your father if you could attend this."

Lucy blinked, "Oh?" She didn't realize Virgo would take the time to ask him. She was certain she wasn't going anyway after seeing Natsu's hesitance. "And?"

"He said he'll be wiring you more money so you can buy that boy a nice birthday gift. He also said make sure whatever you wear is appropriate, and be sure to mention his name if you happen to see the boy's father there."

"Huh?" Lucy deadpanned. "He... he thinks I should go?"

Virgo shook her head, causing Lucy to sigh. Her relief was short-lived, dying as soon as Virgo said, "He's requiring you to go."

"What?" Lucy almost fell out of her seat, surprised her father would want his only daughter to attend a pool party, which would likely make her surrounded by other teenagers while in a swimsuit. Maybe it was just Lucy, but she thought a father would be more concerned.

"Before you ask," Virgo started, setting down the invitation, "he said he wants you to make a good impression. Master has been trying to get in good with Mr. King, and this would be a nice way to... How did he put it...?"

Lucy took a wild guess. "Grease some palms?"

"Yes!"

" _Great_ ," Lucy drawled. Her father didn't want her there for a social visit. He just wanted to use her to get ahead. She didn't see how she could really influence anything. "What if I don't want to go?"

Virgo shook her head. "He said he really wants you there. Even if it's just for a little bit, he would like you to make an appearance and make a good impression."

Lucy wanted to say, _"You said that already,"_ but she kept her mouth shut. "Fine," she sighed. _'I guess thirty minutes at his party couldn't hurt...'_ She just wondered if Natsu would want to go with her. She was being honest earlier when she said it was more fun when they were together.

She didn't want to go alone.

"Are any of your other friends going?" Virgo asked, making small talk.

Lucy nodded. "Most of them are..."

There was a pause before Virgo asked, "Natsu?"

Lucy fought as hard as she could to keep her cheeks from flushing. "I don't know. He didn't say."

"I see," Virgo said, finally tearing her gaze away from the sweating teenager. "Well, I wanted to remind you your father wants you wearing something appropriate, so I called Aquarius and-"

"You called Aquarius!" Lucy paled. "Wh-why?"

Virgo gave no reaction to Lucy's outburst. "I asked her if there were any nice swimsuits coming out this summer. She said she would mail you the 'latest and greatest' bikini they had." She used air quotes as she spoke.

Lucy lowered her head. She didn't know if wearing a bikini was something she was comfortable with. Before the rumor that she was a slut, maybe she wouldn't care what she looked like, but now she wanted to make sure she didn't give anyone a reason to suspect that scandalous behavior from her.

Still, Aquarius always carried the best clothing. _'And she knows all my measurements,'_ Lucy thought. "Can you just ask her to make sure it's actually appropriate. I'm going to a high school party, not a college spring break party."

Virgo cocked her head. "Is there a difference?"

Lucy nodded. "If the movies I've seen are any indication, yes. There's a difference."

"Oh, well I'll let her know."

"Thanks."

The two finished their meals before Lucy headed upstairs. She offered to help wash the dishes, but Virgo quickly shook her head at that idea. The woman was never good about sharing chores.

When Lucy got to her bed, she noticed she had a few text messages. She checked them, frowning when she saw Natsu had waited for her, but she never responded. She reread the last one he sent her a few times.

_**Natsu: Guess you're busy. I'll see you tomorrow! Sleep well, Luce.** _

She sighed before texting back, **Good night, Natsu. See you tomorrow.**

He didn't respond, so she changed into her pajamas. It took her a while to fall asleep. She was worried about a few things that wouldn't let her rest.

_'Will Natsu go now that I have to go?'_

_'Will the swimsuit actually be appropriate, or will it be another disaster like the last outfit she gave me?'_

_'Will I even have fun at the party?'_

She'd never been to a high school party, only social events for her father's business. Lucy breathed deeply as she shut her eyes, trying to force herself to go to sleep.

_'I hope it's fun... Seeing as I have to go now...'_

That was the last thing on her mind before she succumbed to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everything! I'm happy that even after 45 chapters you still want to read more. I really never thought I'd ever write a story this long, but I'm so glad I am! You make it worth it! Thank you for all the kudos, hits, comments, etc! They mean so much!
> 
> Shout out to LovinmyOTPs for commenting! Thank you!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Six: Nine Demon Gates
> 
> Who's ready to see the guys hang out? :P
> 
> Let me know what you thought! :D I love hearing from you all! It literally puts a smile on my face every time I get a notification for a new review! Whether it's you telling me what you thought of the chapter or you giving me suggestions to improve, I love it all!


	46. Nine Demon Gates

**Chapter Forty-Six: Nine Demon Gates**

"I don't get it," Natsu frowned, furrowing his brows as he stared at his girlfriend. "Why would he force you to go to the party?"

Lucy sighed, understanding his confusion. "I'm pretty sure my father thinks if I become friends with Loke it will somehow make it easier to do business with Loke's father. I think it's idiotic and won't work, but he's not giving me any other option."

"That makes less sense," he said, resting the side of his face in his palm, his elbow on the table.

They were at lunch. Instead of eating with everyone else inside, Natsu and Lucy decided to sneak outside to the picnic tables to have some alone time. It gave them a little privacy. They were still visible, but no one could overhear their conversation.

"How so?" Lucy wasn't arguing with him. The whole thing didn't make much sense to her either, but she was curious to hear Natsu's opinion.

"I thought you were supposed to keep your real identity a secret. If Loke's dad knows won't that blow your cover?"

Lucy didn't know why she flushed a bright red, but she did. "You make it sound like I'm some type of superhero or something."

Natsu smiled, revealing those sharp canines. "Or a super villain. I think that would be pretty badass, dating an evil genius."

Now Lucy knew why she blushed so hard. "Stop it... You're making me feel weird."

He could only smirk. "And how would that be any different than usual?" He laughed when she gently pushed his arm, causing him to jolt before he caught himself. "Man, it's really fun messing with you!"

He'd been feeling more comfortable around her every day, but in moments like that, he really noticed the change. He was able to joke around with her without worrying about the repercussions, and it felt amazingly freeing.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy huffed, puffing out her cheeks. She crossed her arms, giving him the best menacing glare she could muster. Natsu only thought she looked cute trying to act tough, but he didn't say that out loud. "Maybe I should mess with you too!"

That didn't wipe the smirk off his face. If anything it only made him feel more cocky. "I'd actually like to see you try." He knew he was playing with fire, but for some reason he didn't fear getting burned. He trusted Lucy enough to know she wouldn't intentionally try to hurt him, even if he knew she could if she made it her goal.

He gave her way too much power over his emotions, but he couldn't seem to pull away from her. He didn't know if it was her alluring brown eyes, or her feisty attitude, but something about Lucy made him want to stay by her side, even if it was a possible risk.

She was worth it.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked with her own smirk, stretching out her hand to brush it against Natsu's arm. She immediately felt goosebumps rise on his tan skin. "What if I do this?"

Natsu stayed perfectly still, green eyes trained on her hand as it went higher and higher, his heartbeat increasing the longer she touched him. She moved to touch his shoulder, then his scarf, then his jaw. She paused for a moment before the pads of her fingers brushed over his warm cheek.

She felt him shiver, coaxing her to do more. His stare was now fixed on her eyes, wondering how far she would take it. It turned out she was willing to run her thumb over his bottom lip, causing him to suck in a breath.

Feeling a new wave of heat course through his body, he jerked away. Natsu tried to hide his blush by dipping his nose into his scarf, but Lucy saw the way her touch affected him. "I thought we were talking about messing with me," he mumbled, eyebrows darting inward, "Not _teasing_ me."

"Tease you?" Lucy asked, a little confused. "I didn't-" Then she realized it. She had in fact been teasing him. Yanking her hand away, she gasped, "Oh! No! I didn't mean to- Well I guess I sort of did- I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Natsu grumbled, refusing to lower his scarf. He decided to be honest with her, even if it was embarrassing as hell. "It just... made me wanna kiss you is all..."

Lucy wished she had something to shield her face like Natsu. He was free to see her entire blush, leaving her feeling vulnerable. In a whisper, she confessed, "M-me too..."

The two teens averted their eyes, not daring to look at each other until their own cheeks cooled down. They could say whatever they wanted without worrying about someone overhearing, but there was no way they could get away with a kiss. Someone would surely see, and with the way rumors were spread around the school, it wouldn't be long until everyone found out.

"So... about the party," Natsu started, breaking the awkward silence hanging heavily in the air. "Won't it ruin your secret?"

Lucy shook her head, sighing a breath of relief that they were going to be moving on from Lucy's 'teasing'. She felt mortified knowing she actually succeeded in teasing Natsu without even trying.

"I asked Virgo the same thing this morning. She told me to only speak with Mr. King if no one else is around who will blow my secret. I'm not going to do that unless I have Loke or you around."

Natsu cocked his head. "Why do you need one of us around?" He didn't mind being near her when she spoke to Loke's father, but he didn't see why she had to include the playboy too.

Lucy visibly shivered. "I don't want to be alone with a male I don't know, boy or man." She didn't want to be in a situation that she couldn't get out of, especially after the things Jackal did to her when she was in that shed. "I'd feel a lot safer if there was someone else there."

Without thinking, she reached out, tracing her fingers over his hand. It felt almost second nature to seek out Natsu when she felt discomfort. He made her feel safe.

"That makes sense..." Natsu nodded, but a small frown surfaced on his face.

He hadn't told Lucy if he was going or not. If he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to go. However, if she asked him outright to go to the party he knew in his heart he couldn't refuse her. He hoped he still had a choice, but after hearing her concerns he was leaning towards going, just for her sake.

Lucy's eyes widened a little when she felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out her phone, seeing she had a message from an unknown number. _'Shit,'_ she thought, hoping someone at the school hadn't gotten her number again.

She found out how someone got her last number. One of her teachers passed around a contact information sheet for students interested in a field trip. It was to Magnolia's science museum, taking place towards the end of the school year. At the time it sounded like fun, but Lucy had already lost interest after realizing that was the only way someone could have gotten her number without her permission.

Since then she hadn't signed up for anything. It felt too risky.

"I'm too nervous to look," Lucy said, handing Natsu her phone. "Can you tell me if it's bad?"

Natsu raised a brow before grabbing her phone. "What do you mean?" he asked as he clicked the message notification. He tapped the newest thread which was marked 'unknown'.

"Umm..." Natsu trailed off as his eyes flitted through the text. "Why is someone sending you pictures of bathing suits?"

Lucy's fear was replaced with confusion, then relief. "Oh! It's probably Aquarius." She held out her hand, accepting her phone when Natsu handed it to her. She snorted a little when she saw the beginning of the message started out with 'Hey brat!'.

"Aquarius?" He wondered why that name sounded familiar. _'I think it's the name of her fountain...? No... That doesn't sound right...'_

"She's a stylist and the owner of an HK store," Lucy explained as she looked at the different pictures in the message. "My father asked her to pick out a swimsuit for me. I guess she's giving me a choice."

Natsu opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. Instead he scooted over so he could look at her message. He was a little surprised when Lucy shifted so he could see her screen better even though he hadn't said anything.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, clicking on one photo to enlarge it. It was a picture of a mannequin wearing a white bikini with a pink flower on the top and the bottom of the swimsuit. "Do you think that would be too revealing?"

When she didn't get an answer, Lucy glanced at Natsu. She saw the boy's face had turned a bright red, his eyes wide as he stared at her phone. Even with his face hidden in his scarf, he couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Y-yes..." he croaked, "I-I think it w-would..."

"Oh," she frowned, "Really?"

Natsu nodded, swallowing hard. He tried his hardest not to imagine her wearing the swimsuit.

Lucy clicked a different picture, revealing a bikini that looked just as revealing. Natsu wanted to fly to Crocus - _even with his motion sickness_ \- and ask this Aquarius person what the hell she was doing sending pictures like that to Lucy. Did she want Lucy to get ogled at by every pair of eyes at that party?

"I'm going," Natsu said suddenly, his voice a little strained.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, looking back at him. "Going where?"

"To the party," he said, feeling his stomach twist at the thought of attending the party.

"Really?" Lucy's brown eyes lit up. She didn't think twice before grabbing him, pulling him in for a hug. "That's great!" She was happy she wouldn't feel so alone now. With Natsu there she was bound to have a good time.

"Yeah," Natsu said, finally returning the hug. The embrace lasted less than a minute, neither of them wanting to attract too much attention. A lot of kids at their school had seen them hug before, so it wasn't as risky to get caught like that, but if they waited too long it might start up their 'dating' rumor again.

If only everyone knew they were already together.

Just as Lucy loosened her grip around Natsu's shoulders, she whispered with a smirk, "Do you just want to see me in a bikini?" She knew she was really teasing him now, but she couldn't help it. It was too hard to resist.

Natsu's face burned hotter than before. "What?! No!" He shook his head, but then paused. "W-well... kinda, b-but that's not why I'm going."

Pulling away, she asked, "Why then?"

Natsu was tempted to wrap his entire face in his scarf. He could always say he was trying to pretend he was a ninja. _'Would she believe that excuse?'_ Natsu dismissed the thought, doubting it would work. Lucy was supposed to be the weirdo in their relationship.

Natsu didn't want to admit his reason for going was jealousy. He figure if guys hit on Lucy when she was fully dressed, what would they do if she was half-naked... _'And dripping wet?'_ Natsu turned his head just as he felt a pressure in his sinuses. He honestly felt like he might get a nosebleed just from the thought.

_'I thought that only happens in anime!'_

Keeping his eyes on the table, he said, "I wanna be there to fend off the jerks who try to hit on you..."

Lucy felt her heart warm. Natsu really was her dragon, protecting his princess. "That's sweet," she said, gently touching her hand to his arm. "Thank you, Natsu. I'm glad you'll be there. I... I really didn't want to go alone."

"Our friends will be there," Natsu reminded, his eyes never wavering from the table.

Lucy sighed, "You're really going to make me say it?"

He cocked his head, trying to steal a quick peek at her face. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't after seeing that cute blush coat her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't.

Lucy sighed when she realized he wasn't going to answer. "I don't want to go without _you_. Our friends are really great, but I'd much rather have you around because I really like spending time with you."

Natsu felt his heart race. His scarf slipped a little, letting Lucy hear his voice clearly. "I'm glad..."

She smiled, then showed him her phone again. "How about this one?"

Natsu had to forcibly grab his nose when he saw a one-piece swimsuit that looked almost as revealing as the bikinis. As if that wasn't bad enough, she showed him five others, each making his blood pressure rise and his throat tighten.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? They're just pictures!'_

He was convinced Lucy was trying to kill him. That was the only logical explanation for her 'torture'. He felt a rush of relief when she finally hit the last picture, showing a somewhat modest, green bikini.

"That one," Natsu said, choosing it not only because it showed the least amount of skin, but also because it looked kind of cute. He knew it would look good on Lucy. Hell! She could wear a burlap sack and he would still find her attractive.

"Really?" Lucy asked, smiling at Natsu's choice. She thought she might have a hard time squeezing her chest into the halter top, but she really liked the bottoms. They had two layers of ruffles around the waistband to give off the impression of a skirt.

The top had a thick strap to wrap around the neck with little ruffles coming down to meet in between the chest. The cups looked big enough to cover most of her breasts, but she already knew there would be some cleavage shown.

The hem of the top would reach a little above her waist, hiding some of her skin from the people who were sure to gawk. There were two ribbons on the bikini, one in the center of the chest, with another one on the left hip. Overall it looked like a great swimsuit to wear to a high school party.

"I think it would look good on you," Natsu offered, wondering if he chose a bad one since she'd been looking at it for a few minutes. Fashion wasn't exactly his strong suit. Most days he didn't even bother matching his socks. He valued comfort over style.

Lucy nodded, ignoring the little blush spreading over her face. "Thanks."

She hoped it would be a good choice, but seeing her other options, that was the best way to go. She sent Aquarius a text saying which one she wanted, wondering if it would be ready in time.

The party was in two and a half weeks, so she assumed that would be enough time to get one in her size and mail it. If not she could always go to the mall and try to find something there. It would be a good excuse to hang out with Natsu, or maybe go shopping with the girls.

A thought popped in her head, so she quickly texted Aquarius before it could slip her mind. She had to go to her notes app a few times to make sure she got the information correct, but other than that it was a breeze texting the water-bearing demon.

Before Lucy put her phone away, she looked at the time. "Shoot. We should probably start eating. We only have ten minutes until lunch is over."

Natsu blinked, surprised. He looked over, seeing two trays of food on the table. He had forgotten they were even at lunch. "You're right," he said, grabbing the trays to bring them closer.

"Let's eat," Lucy said before digging into their cold food, Natsu not far behind her.

* * *

Natsu glanced from the table up to the wall, then back to the table again. The clock was ticking slowly, counting down how much time he had until he could leave.

Usually Natsu liked going to his chemistry club meetings. He was the president after all, but today he just wanted to bolt. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't exactly do that without arousing suspicion.

He glanced over at the youngest member of the club. He was a freshmen boy with a head of blond hair. After Natsu asked what they should do for their project, Eve started suggesting something having to do with liquid nitrogen.

"We can freeze a banana and tell them the process that happens to it while it's being frozen," Eve said, his dark green eyes shimmering at the idea of playing with something so cold. "Then at the end, we can have one student hit the banana with a hammer to show it's really frozen."

Natsu nodded as he wrote Eve's suggestion down. When he finished, he looked over at Beth. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well," she started, holding up her own notes to read from, "I was thinking we could do the cabbage pH indicator test. It's simple, fun, and we can get the cabbage from the garden."

Natsu nodded along as he jotted it down. He couldn't help but think, _'Of course she'd say something having to do with vegetables...'_ Beth was the president of the garden club for a reason.

When she was done, he looked at the next person who despite being a little on the creepy side, was his favorite member of the team.

"I think we should set something on fire," Flare, an antisocial redhead said.

"Awesome. Love it," Natsu grinned, writing it down.

"You can't agree with her just because you love fire," Rufus, the oldest member of the club said.

Natsu pouted as he drew a little flame on his paper. Flare was the only one besides him who enjoyed playing with fire. "I didn't say I was gonna pick it," he sighed. "Just said I loved it..."

Natsu already knew the teacher would reject the idea anyway. Every time Natsu suggested anything having to do with fire it was shot down because of his past incidents. Even in class he wasn't allowed to use the Bunsen burner. Beth was always in charge of that.

It was better to kill the idea before it started. There was no point in asking... _again_.

"What do you suggest?" Natsu asked Rufus. He hoped the senior could come up with a good idea, but he doubted the male cared too much. He was only part of the club to cushion his college applications. He said so himself when he joined.

"If memory serves me correct, we haven't done a quiz before. I think we should be original."

Natsu only stared for a few seconds, blinking as he tried to hold back the urge to ask him how that was possibly going to help. Rufus didn't seem to understand the point of what they were doing. He wasn't the best with social interactions either, but he had to be smart enough to know that would only make kids hate chemistry more.

Luckily for Natsu, he didn't have to say anything.

"Although, I guess the point of this is to make people interested in chemistry..." Rufus tapped his chin. "Maybe a quiz would bore students."

 _'Ya think?!'_ Natsu wanted to groan. Today they were trying to figure out ways to get students interested in signing up for the chemistry club for next year since they would be losing two members: Rufus and another senior named Orga.

Although at that point Natsu doubted they could count Orga as a member. He had missed the last three meetings without a good excuse. If he had it his way he would kick the guy out, but their chemistry teacher had final say, and they said no.

"So... Do you have a different suggestion?" Natsu asked, chewing on his inner cheek. He stole another glance at the clock, seeing they still had fifteen minutes left until they were done. The meeting usually lasted an hour, sometimes extending to two hours if they were in a discussion.

Today Natsu wanted to avoid that at all costs. He just wanted to leave so he could hang out with his friends. Gray already bought the new game 'Nine Demon Gates', and he was dying to play.

"At this moment, no," Rufus said, giving Natsu a little relief.

"Okay, so the three choices are freeze stuff, burn stuff, or _cabbages_?"

Beth narrowed her eyes, clearly not liking how Natsu said the last word. He couldn't help it. He really didn't want to do that experiment, and he doubted it would make kids interested in chemistry.

"So, let's vote."

They each wrote down their answers on a piece of paper. Knowing fire wasn't an option anyway, Natsu wrote down Eve's idea of freezing a banana. At least then he could watch as something got shattered at the end. It was better than checking the pH level of household chemicals using cabbage-soaked strips of coffee filters.

In the end, the choice was Eve's suggestion with three votes. "So it's decided," Natsu said, thankful to get that over with.

Now that they knew what they'd be doing next week, the only thing left to do was to hammer out the details while waiting for the time to run out. They went around discussing which day would work best for them.

Afterwards everyone broke out into their own conversations. While Rufus and Beth were talking about how much liquid nitrogen they would need, Eve tapped on Natsu's arm. The boy raised a questioning brow before asking, "Yes?"

"My friend was wanting to know if you could introduce him to that Lucy chick," Eve said, not noticing the way it made Natsu's cheek twitch.

 _'How subtle,'_ Natsu thought, already feeling his blood flow a little faster. "Why would he want that?" he asked, hoping it wasn't the reason he was thinking of.

Of course he was wrong.

"He said she's really pretty and he wants to get to know her," the freshmen boy started, "but he hears she doesn't hang out with just anyone. He's too nervous to talk to her, so he was wondering if you could help him. He's a really nice guy."

Natsu felt his stomach twist as a weight settled on his chest. "Is he now?" Natsu didn't want to know that answer. He had no interest in introducing Lucy to anyone, especially if it was a boy. If the guy wanted to get to know Lucy so badly he could do it himself.

"Yeah," Eve nodded. "Will you help him?"

"Maybe," Natsu lied. "It'd probably be better if he just goes up to her himself..." Natsu regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth, but it was better than the alternative. He didn't know how he'd handle seeing a guy flirt with Lucy in front of him now that they were 'dating'.

He might lose it.

"You're probably right," Eve pouted, but it lasted less than a few seconds. With a bright grin, he said, "Thanks!"

"N-no problem..." Now Natsu felt bad for some reason. He couldn't quite place why he felt some sort of guilt. Was it because he was setting some other guy up to fail? He already knew - _well, mostly knew_ \- that Lucy wouldn't say yes to any type of date from another person, but it still bothered him.

 _'Maybe I should just say she has a boyfriend...'_ Natsu resisted the urge to shake his head. That wouldn't be a fair thing to do to Lucy. She'd be bombarded with questions about the boy she was supposedly dating, which would only make her upset at Natsu.

He really didn't want her upset with him.

"Are you two talking about Blondie?" Flare asked, red eyes wide with her head tilted until she was looking sideways at the two boys. She usually wore her hair in braids, but today she left it down, causing the red locks to pile on the table where they all sat. "She's in my history class."

Natsu opened his mouth, but then shut it. He really didn't know what to say to that. Flare could be an odd person on a normal day, but that look in her eye sent shivers down Natsu's spine. He could usually tolerate her interesting personality, but that moment felt a little different. He held his breath until she spoke again.

"She's really nice," Flare finally said, breaking her one-sided staring contest with Natsu. "She helped me with a paper once."

A small smile spread over Natsu's face. Of course Lucy would be helpful to a girl who everyone else thought was weird. _'That's because she's a weirdo too.'_

Natsu sighed, "She is pretty nice."

He tried to look at the clock again, but his eyes locked with Beth's on accident. She was frowning a little, but the expression faded as soon as she noticed he was looking at her. She ducked her head as she continued to talk with Rufus.

Natsu dropped his own head, forgetting to look at the clock. He honestly felt bad. It wasn't hard for him to figure out Beth liked him as more than a friend now. If her thinking he was asking her out last week wasn't good enough, her reactions every time Lucy was brought up in conversation spoke volumes.

Whenever he was in chemistry class with her and Gray, and the two boys would start talking about Lucy, Beth would withdraw from the conversation and wear that same small frown. Natsu didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything, but he figured it was better than leading her on.

He really didn't know if that was what he had been doing for the past few years, but he hoped she would be okay. She was still one of his friends, even if she wasn't as involved in his life as his other friends were.

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when Rufus stood up. "Well, this was nice. If I remembered correctly I'll be seeing you all next week?"

"Correct," Eve said a little too enthusiastically. It was probably because his idea was chosen.

"See you guys later." Natsu was proud he managed to say goodbye without sounding too excited to be leaving the meeting. As he tried to bolt out the door, he stopped when someone stepped in front of him.

"Ahh," Natsu stumbled, barely keeping himself from falling forward. He hadn't realized he was in that much of a rush until he had to stop.

"Natsu," Beth started, all traces of her earlier sadness gone, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Er..." Natsu glanced at the door, seeing everyone else was already exiting the classroom. "Can we talk about it on the way out?" He didn't want to delay getting to Gray's house any longer. He already had a long walk ahead of him.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

As they walked down the halls, she handed him a few pamphlets. "What are these?" Natsu asked, flipping through the different papers. He frowned when he noticed they all had one thing in common.

They were about colleges.

"It won't be long until we have to start putting in college applications. A few of these colleges offer tours for juniors and seniors still in high school. I'm going to sign up for some. Do you want me to sign you up too?"

Natsu didn't think his frown could deepen, but it did. "Why?" He had stopped looking through the pamphlets. He still wasn't sure if he was going to college or not, but even if he was, he didn't want to start thinking about it now. He was actually considering taking a gap year after high school so he could finally relax, but he knew his mother wouldn't be happy about that choice.

"It's never too early to be prepared," she smiled, pointing at the photo on the top paper. "This one's a great college. Plus it's only two hours away from Magnolia. You'd be able to visit your family on the weekends and still get a great education. With your grades I'm sure you'd get in."

Natsu felt his throat tighten. _'Two hours away?'_ He didn't want to be that far away from Lucy. _'Wait...'_ Natsu furrowed his brows. _'Why am I thinking about her?'_ He was surprised his first thought wasn't the distance between him and his friends and family. Instead he automatically jumped to the idea of being separated from Lucy...

And he didn't like it one bit.

 _'Fuck,'_ Natsu thought, realizing for what felt like the first time that their grade differences would separate them eventually. She was one grade below him, which meant after he graduated, she would still have one more year of high school left.

What if...

What if she met someone else while he was away at college?

What if she lost interest in him?

What if she decided she didn't want to wait around for him?

What if...

"I can't," Natsu said in a hurry, handing the pamphlets back to Beth. "Sorry, I... I don't wanna think about that stuff right now."

Beth frowned. "You know, if you put it off it'll only sneak up on you. Don't you want to be prepared? What would your parents think if-"

Natsu was no longer listening to her. He couldn't even hear his own footsteps against the tile floor. All he wanted to do was run away from this situation, but he couldn't without being rude and-

 _'No, fuck that!'_ Natsu abruptly turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, not caring about his disrespectful action. "I'll see you tomorrow in class!" He didn't bother listening to her response, not wanting to know if she had something else to say.

Natsu was on the verge of having an anxiety attack, and all he wanted to do was get away from what was causing his anxiety. Unfortunately for him, Beth wasn't the cause. She might have been the messenger, but the real problem he was facing was the future and all its unknown variables.

Natsu felt the rush of fresh air when he exited the school. He was in the back where the soccer field was, but he didn't care if he had to walk a little further to get to Gray's house. _'Do I even want to go anymore?'_ Natsu thought... or said. He wasn't sure anymore.

All he knew for sure was his heart was beating too fast and his body felt like it was freezing, but that didn't explain why he felt sweat coating his skin. Natsu took three steps before stopping. He braced himself against the brick wall, breathing through his mouth as he tried to calm himself down.

* * *

Gray jolted when he felt his phone vibrate. He sat up from the bench to grab his device resting on the picnic table. He raised a questioning brow when he saw Natsu's name flash on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Gray asked when he answered the phone.

 _"...H-hey..."_ Natsu's voice came through the line, but it sounded strained. _"Umm, I uh... Fuck."_

Gray couldn't help but narrow his eyes and glance towards the front of the school. "You okay?"

 _"N-no,"_ Natsu said quickly.

"Where are you?" Gray was already sitting up, grabbing his discarded jeans before heading towards the school.

_"Sc-school..."_

Gray had to force himself not to scoff. "Of course you're at the school. I haven't seen you leave yet."

_"What?"_

"I've been waiting out here for you. I saw Beth and the others leave. Where are you?"

_"B-back... S..."_

Gray changed his direction. "You're in the back of the school? Outside?"

_"Y-yes..."_

Gray sighed, "I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone before running towards the soccer field. He felt every bit of warm air rushing past his thighs since the only thing covering him below the waist were his boxers and shoes. He didn't even know how he managed to take his pants off without removing his shoes first.

Gray only slowed down when he rounded the corner. He found Natsu sitting against the brick building, legs stretched out with his face buried in his hands. "Hey," he started, keeping his voice soft.

Natsu glanced up, showing his friend his red eyes and quivering lip. Gray noted he hadn't started crying yet, but he was close.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, taking a seat beside Natsu. He felt the grass scratch against his thighs, but he ignored it for the moment.

"I... I don't even know." He shook his head. "Just... I... and she... Shit!" Natsu lowered his head again. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, you're an idiot," Gray offered, giving Natsu's head of pink hair a soft pat.

It seemed to be enough to snap Natsu back to his normal self. "Stop it!" He swatted the hand away. "I don't need your coddling!"

"That's a shock to me," Gray said, a sarcastic hint to his tone. "Seriously though. Tell me straight up what's bothering you, even if it doesn't make sense."

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "It's just... Freaking Beth started showin' me shit for college, and..."

"And you're not sure you want to go," Gray said, moving it along. They'd already talked many times over Natsu's hesitance to further his education after high school, so he doubted that was the issue. Still, if it was he would try to be supportive, even if he slipped a few insults in along the way.

"I just... I forgot about Lucy..." Natsu shook his head hard. "No, that ain't the problem. The problem is I _remembered_ Lucy."

Gray frowned. "I don't follow," he said honestly. "How does remembering Lucy make you upset?"

"It doesn't," Natsu mumbled, "I just don't want to be separated from her."

"Who said you're going to get separated?" Gray asked, genuinely curious. He already knew about Natsu's crush. The boy might not have said anything regarding it, but it was obvious to Gray. He'd never acted this way about a girl before in all the years they'd been friends.

"She's a grade under us," Natsu finally said.

Gray remained quiet, piecing things together on his own. "You're wondering what'll happen after you graduate?"

Natsu reluctantly admitted, "That... and..."

"And?"

"... And... well, what if I do end up going to a college?" Natsu finally met Gray's dark blue eyes. "What if we're too far away from each other to stay-" Natsu barely cut himself off. "-friends."

Gray cocked his head. "We might go to different colleges, but we'll still stay friends, right?"

Natsu nodded.

"Then why would it be any different with Lucy?"

"Because..." Natsu didn't know how to answer that without revealing their relationship. "... I... I don't know..."

"It's because you like her, isn't it?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Natsu's tan cheeks flared up with a rosy hue, but he denied his feelings for Lucy. "No, I just... I don't want us to not be friends..." And by that, Natsu meant not girlfriend-boyfriend.

Gray only narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what Natsu wasn't saying. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do it that time. "Look, I dunno what the future holds... None of us do, but if you spend all your time worrying about it, you're just gonna mess up the present."

"So what should I do?" Natsu asked, fully ready to take any advice Gray could give to make him feel better.

"Just relax. All the pieces will fall into place when they need to. If you and Lucy are meant to stay _friends_ , then it'll happen."

Natsu didn't catch what Gray was hinting at, instead he was trying to keep himself from overthinking again. It was an exhausting task that left him more confused in the end.

"Is this one of those times I should just let my future self take care of it?" Natsu asked, a little hopeful. He was great when it came to procrastinating, especially when it dealt with his emotions and problems.

"Sure," Gray shrugged. "Let your future self-"

"Future Natsu."

"-take care of it..."

"Okay," Natsu breathed deeply, wondering if this was really a healthy way of dealing with things. He knew it wasn't over. The anxiety he was feeling would creep back up on him at the worst times, reminding him of all his worries and fears. Sometimes it felt like a never ending cycle of self-torture.

"If it helps any," Gray started, finally standing up so he could put on his pants, "I don't think you gotta worry about Lucy not being your friend."

"Why's that?" Natsu asked, using a shaky hand to lift himself up. He felt a little lightheaded, but it was tolerable.

"'Cause," Gray said it as if it were obvious, "Lucy's definitely your friend. I don't think a little distance would change that. How far out are you thinking of going?"

Natsu shook his head. "I wasn't. Beth just showed me one for two hours away and... Well, I kinda freaked out..."

"Understandable," Gray nodded. "But, two hours isn't the worst thing in the world. I thought you were talking about across Fiore or something. Doesn't matter though. Like I said, Lucy's your friend. She's a nice girl."

Natsu puffed out his cheeks as he averted his eyes. "That's not what you said when you first met her..."

Gray ruffled Natsu's hair, earning a scowl from the boy. "I had reasons to be suspicious. Don't tell Juvia, but Lucy's kinda cute. It did seem weird when you introduced us to her."

Natsu chose to ignore the 'cute' comment, for now. "Why's that?"

Gray gave him a pointed look, causing Natsu's skin to crawl as a memory tried to thrust itself to the front of his mind. "You're right," he sighed, closing his eyes a little too hard in an attempt to will away the thoughts. "I guess it did look pretty weird..."

After a moment, Natsu opened his eyes to look at his friend. "Honestly I was surprised she even wanted to be my friend."

Gray gave him a rough push that was meant to seem playful. "Who wouldn't want to be your friend? Lucy's lucky if anything."

Natsu pushed him back, but it lacked the power to send Gray anywhere. "Whatever you say."

Wanting to end their talk before it got heavy again, Gray nodded his head towards the direction of the parking lot. "Come on. Let's get going so we can slay some demons. Jellal's probably waiting on us."

Natsu started following him, but he was a little confused. "Why were you still at the school when I called?"

Gray shrugged. "I was waiting on you."

A small smile rose to Natsu's face. He was glad he had friends who wanted to spend time with him, even if sometimes it put them out like today. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Gray said, meaning it. He didn't want them getting all sentimental right now. "Just help me kick Jellal's ass when we team up."

"Deal!" Natsu roared, happy that he felt excitement rush through his system. It was so much better than sadness or anxiety. It was one of the reasons he loved being around his friends.

No matter how bad life seemed to be at times, they always had a way of cheering him up.

Even if it took an ass-kicking or a few insults, they knew what to do.

"Race ya," Gray challenged, taking off in a sprint.

"You're on!" Natsu yelled as he ran alongside his friend. Unlike when he raced against Lucy, he didn't hold back.

* * *

"Fuck!" Gray yelled, holding his controller above his head, ready to chuck it against the wall before he remembering they were expensive. He carefully set it to the side before throwing his arms wildly into the air. "What the hell happened?!"

Jellal, who was busy snickering at Gray's outburst, shrugged. "My HP was still high when the last demon came in. I'd blame Natsu."

"What?" Natsu growled. "I was still in power-up mode! That was totally Gray's fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

Without Erza there to stop them, the three boys - _mainly Natsu and Gray_ \- bickered it out. It ended with Natsu and Gray wrestling on the ground, barely dodging the TV stand and the edge of the bed as they threw punch after punch.

Jellal stayed on Gray's bed, watching with amusement at their childish behavior. While they fought, he went ahead and played the next round solo.

Natsu and Gray eventually stopped fighting. Of course it took a sharp jab to Natsu's rib and a swift kick to Gray's back before the two finally called it quits, but at least it ended. They groaned as they played their game, bodies aching and heads throbbing.

Jellal only smiled as he played. They were quite amusing when there was no one there to break them up.

After a few hours of playing, the boys took a break to eat. They ordered pizza, pigging out on Gray's bedroom floor while they chugged energy drinks and tried to see who could burp the loudest.

Basically they did everything they could while no one was supervising them. There was no way they'd want to act that way in front of Erza, Juvia, and Lucy. It was a guy's night, so they acted accordingly.

Natsu was in the middle of telling a series of silly, dirty jokes when he paused. Sitting on the floor was Gray's phone, lighting up and buzzing from an incoming call. Juvia's smiling face showed up a second later on the screen.

Gray glanced down at the phone, sighed, then hit the ignore button. He turned his phone on silent before flipping it over. "Continue," Gray smiled when he finally looked up.

"Don't you wanna take that?" Natsu asked, knowing Juvia got upset when her calls were ignored.

"Nah," he shook his head, opening another drink before taking a big gulp. After swallowing, he said, "I already told her I wouldn't be able to talk tonight, so I dunno why she's calling."

"Maybe it's something important," Jellal offered, taking this opportunity to bite into his pizza before Natsu continued his jokes. He didn't want to have food in his mouth when he was laughing.

"Doubt it," Gray mumbled before looking back at Natsu. "So come on. Tell another one."

"Uhh..." Natsu felt a little uncomfortable as he spoke, "Okay, here's one. Mickey and Minnie are in divorce court. The judge asks, 'So you say your wife is crazy?' Mickey shakes his head, then says 'No, I didn't. I said she was fucking Goofy.'"

"Wow," Gray laughed, shaking his head. "That was terrible!"

"I don't know," Jellal said, trying to keep himself from laughing, "I thought it was pretty funny."

"Whatever," Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He liked corny jokes, but not everyone shared his taste. "You guys got a better one?"

"Oh! I do have one!" Gray fought hard to kill his laughter so he could tell the joke properly. He opened his mouth when he felt he was ready, but stopped when he heard a knock coming from his door. "Yeah?"

The door opened, revealing Gray's father, Silver Fullbuster. He was holding the house phone, waving it as he said, "It's for you."

Gray's smile dropped. "Who is it?"

Silver only gave him a pointed look. He already knew Gray knew who was calling.

"I'll be right there," Gray grumbled before getting up. "Don't tell any jokes while I'm gone," he warned before leaving his room, the house phone in hand.

After a few seconds of silence, Jellal said, "Well that was awkward..."

"Was it?" Natsu was glad to know he wasn't the only one feeling weird. "Are they fighting or something? I've never seen him ignore her call before."

"Yeah," Jellal nodded. "I guess he's still mad from yesterday."

"He was mad yesterday?" Natsu didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about the invitation to Loke's party.

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you be mad if someone told you they forbid you from going somewhere?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but Jellal cut him off. "And I don't mean your parents. Say you and Lucy were dating-" He didn't notice the pink glow on Natsu's cheeks at the mention of Lucy's name. "-and she told you she _forbid_ you from going to a party just because there would be girls in bikinis there."

Natsu frowned. He hadn't thought about it. _'Would Lucy even do such a thing?'_ He didn't think she would, but Juvia on the other hand was more paranoid than Lucy. "I wouldn't like it... I don't know why Juvia's so worried anyways. Gray would never cheat on her."

"That's why he's so upset. He hasn't done anything wrong, yet he's being treated like he has." When Jellal said it out loud, Natsu realized he was right.

"Wow... I guess that would suck." Natsu knew how badly it hurt being blamed for something he didn't even do. Of course his situation was different from Gray's, but he could still see the similarities. "Has he tried telling Juvia how he feels about it?"

Jellal shrugged. "I try not to get involved in their relationship."

"Me too," Natsu quickly offered.

"But I also know how closed off Gray can be when he's upset about something. He probably hasn't said anything so he won't hurt her feelings or start an argument."

Natsu nodded, his frown deepening. "I see what you mean..."

"Alright!" Gray yelled as he burst through the door, startling the two boys on the floor. "Where were we?!"

Natsu and Jellal stared at him, mouths slightly parted as they blinked in surprise. "Umm, I think you were going to tell a joke?" Natsu said, feeling uncomfortable after the conversation he had with Jellal. It wasn't like him to talk about his friends behind their backs.

"Oh, right!" Gray took his seat, then grabbed a slice of pizza as he began telling it. "So these two guys are trapped in a room-"

* * *

"So, Natsu," Jellal started out of nowhere, eyes staying on the screen, "When are you going to ask Lucy out?"

"Wh-what?!" Natsu sputtered, fingers tensing around the controller as he darted his eyes towards the cause of his panic. "Why would you ask me that?!"

"'Cause you obviously like her," Gray butted in, but he didn't look over since he was focused on the TV. "Damn, I died again."

"I-I already told ya, I don't like her," Natsu lied, feeling himself sweat again. He wasn't worried about lying, knowing Lucy would understand his reasons. He was worried that he might accidentally slip up and reveal their secret.

"I think it's obvious as well," Jellal said, then added, "Erza thinks so too."

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu glared at the screen, but he was so frazzled he forgot which box was his. It took dying by a demon before he figured out he was in the bottom corner. "Why don't you ask out Erza? It's _obvious_ you like her!"

"Whatever you say," Jellal mumbled, but both boys heard it loud and clear.

"So you're not gonna deny it?" Gray asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen to smile at Jellal.

Jellal frowned. "I thought we were talking about Natsu and Lucy?"

"No," Natsu shook his head, a smirk on his face, "I'm pretty sure we were talking about you and Erza and the undying love you feel for her!"

A rare blush surfaced on Jellal's cheeks. "There's nothing to talk about. We're just friends!"

Natsu's smirk grew. How often had he thought about that phrase with Lucy? "If you say so," he trailed off, eyes roaming back to the screen. "Honestly though, I think you two would be good together."

Jellal didn't want to sound too eager when he asked, "Why's that?"

Natsu didn't budge as he said, "I think you're the only guy who can handle her."

That earned a laugh from Gray. "He has a point, ya know!"

"I-I... and... uh-" For once, Jellal was left a sputtering mess, and Natsu absolutely loved it.

"Well, when you two finally decide to ask Erza and Lucy out," Gray started, pausing the game to look at his two friends, "you can come to me for advice."

Natsu was almost afraid to ask. "Advice on what?"

The grin growing on Gray's face made Natsu's skin crawl. With a devious smirk, he said, "You know, the basics. Dating, kissing, _other_ stuff."

Natsu stole a peek at Jellal, seeing his blush intensify. It was now darker than Natsu's pink hair, but probably not as dark as Natsu's cheeks, which were burning in embarrassment. "O-other th-things?"

Gray's smirk dropped. "Well, except for you." He leaned over to pat Natsu on the shoulder. "Don't worry about rushing anything. If Lucy really likes you then I'm sure she'll wait until you're comfortable."

Natsu's throat felt abnormally dry. "Wh-why do you keep assuming shit?!"

Gray ignored him in favor of turning his attention to Jellal. "But you and Erza, I guess my only advice is to let her take the lead. I'm pretty sure she'd be the dominate one in your relationship."

Jellal surprised everyone again by covering his face with his hands. "Can we just go back to playing video games?!"

"Agreed!" Natsu shouted, resuming the game where Gray paused it.

Gray finally dropped it, but not without a few more laughs. "I'm gonna love it when you guys finally level up and ask the girls out."

Natsu raised a brow. "Level up?" Jellal had a similar look of confusion.

"Yeah," Gray nodded. "It's better than saying 'man up'. Erza kicked my ass last time I said it, said it sounded sexist."

Natsu smiled and Jellal chuckled. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Me too!"

"Shut up! It wasn't funny!"

The rest of the night was spent playing video games and making fun of each other. They all purposely avoided bringing up the subject of girls again, each for their own reason.

Jellal ended up leaving around ten, but Natsu decided to spend the night. His father didn't mind, but he did need to talk with Silver to verify it was actually Gray he was hanging out with and not Lucy.

Gray thought that was a little strange, but chose not to comment on it. The two boys spent thirty minutes rushing through their homework that they'd been neglecting before playing video games again, neither wanting to call it quits for the night.

Eventually they had to, but it wasn't by choice. "Lights out you two," Silver said from behind Gray's door.

"Okay Dad!"

Natsu took care of turning off the game while Gray went to grab some extra pillows and blankets from the closet in the hallway. While he was gone, Natsu finally checked his phone. He smiled when he saw he had two messages from Lucy.

_**Luce: I hope you have fun with the guys tonight!** _

_**Luce: Good night Natsu. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. :)** _

Natsu knew it was late, but he still sent a good night text. He wasn't disappointed when she didn't reply since he didn't expect a response.

When Gray came back, he handed Natsu the blankets and pillows so he could build a makeshift bed on the ground. It wasn't the worst place he'd slept in his life, remembering all the camping trips he took with his friends over the years.

"Night," Natsu mumbled as he buried himself under the covers, shirt and jeans removed so they wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Night," Gray said back, sounding just as awake as Natsu felt.

"Are you tired?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Gray sighed. "Damn. I think we drank too many energy drinks."

"I think you're right," Natsu said, peeking his head out from the blankets. He wiggled, feeling something underneath him. With some digging, he realized he was laying on what felt like an eraser.

He laughed as he set it to the side. "Remember that year we went camping and I forgot my sleeping bag?"

Gray chuckled quietly, not wanting his dad to know they were still awake. "How could I forget? You spent the whole trip complaining about your back."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, but Gray didn't see him since he was on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are we going camping again this year?"

"We go every year," Natsu said as he shut his eyes. "Don't see why we wouldn't go again this year."

There was a pause before Gray asked, "Are you gonna invite Lucy this year?"

Natsu's eyes slowly opened. "I hadn't thought of it..." Now that he got the chance, he didn't see a problem with it. If Virgo would let her go, he would love to invite her. "Probably. Do you think she likes camping?"

"I dunno," Gray yawned, body tired but mind wide awake. "You know her the best."

Natsu couldn't help but smile. "I guess I do."

He felt proud knowing he was the closest one to Lucy - _besides Levy_. Natsu knew Levy had a special bond with Lucy since she was her first friend. But then again, Natsu had his own special bond with Lucy.

"I'll ask her when it gets closer to summer," Natsu decided before turning on his side again.

Gray chuckled, "Sounds good. Hopefully by then you can level up and ask her out."

Not caring if Gray's dad heard him, Natsu groaned, "Not that again!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, comments, everything! Also thank you Miraculous_kid for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Seven: Close call
> 
> Today marks one year since I posted my first story! :D I can't believe it's already been so long! Hope you enjoyed a longer chapter. I spent a little extra time editing it. I hope it paid off. :)
> 
> What do you think of the pacing lately? I fit Wednesday into one day too! I'm on a roll! Let's hope I can do the same for Thursday because I can't wait to get to Friday! I'm excited to write about Lucy meeting Natsu's family formally! :P
> 
> So... Natsu's little anxiety attack today. I feel like being around close friends would help Natsu out. I know when I have a lot of anxiety I feel better when I'm around people I trust. It doesn't automatically cure it, but it helps. I think he's getting better. He didn't even cry! :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to leave a review.


	47. Close call

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Close call**

Lucy held Natsu a little tighter than usual. She didn't realize how much she'd miss him this week. Even with seeing him in the morning and at lunch, she felt like it wasn't enough.

"Have a good day at work," she mumbled into his scarf. It smelled wonderful, like a smoky campfire on a clear summer night. She wanted to stay like that for a while longer, but she knew it would only draw unwanted attention.

As she pulled away, she deliberately let their cheeks brush against each other. She could feel the heat emanating from his tan skin, offering her a small comfort before she had to let him go.

"Thanks," Natsu said, his cheeks swirling with a crimson hue. He didn't know why Lucy was being extra affectionate, but he wasn't complaining. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before stepping away. It was Thursday afternoon, meaning he would be working at Dragon's Den until that evening. "Can I call you tonight?"

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said, wishing she could do more, but knowing it wasn't a smart idea. She almost wished his lips didn't look so kissable. "Bye."

"Bye," he said, turning to head to work.

Lucy watched his retreating form, wishing they could hang out today. She understood he had responsibilities, but she still wanted to see him. With a sigh, she accepted she couldn't have what she wanted. Besides, she was hanging out with Levy and Gajeel today.

"Are you ready?" Levy asked, stepping into Lucy's line of sight, cutting off her view of Natsu.

"Yeah," she smiled, adjusting her backpack before nodding. "I'm good when you are."

The two girls walked with Gajeel to his car. Levy's boyfriend complained earlier that he hadn't spent time with Levy all week, so he wanted to see her after school. Levy already made plans to hang out with Lucy, but Lucy said she didn't mind the extra company.

That led to them all going to Levy's house after school to hang out.

On the way there, Lucy called to tell Virgo where she'd be for the afternoon. The maid said she'd be by at eight to pick her up and to have fun. Lucy was glad Virgo seemed to trust her so much. It seemed as if she had fewer restrictions compared to when her father still lived in Magnolia.

Levy's parents weren't home, but the girl called them to ask if she could have friends over. Just like Virgo, Levy's mom trusted her, saying they could all hang out as long as they didn't get rowdy. That wouldn't be an issue seeing as the only 'rowdy' one was Gajeel, and as long as there wasn't someone to rile him up, he would be fine.

The first thing they did when they arrived was start their school work. The idea was to get it out of the way as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Lucy settled on the floor, back pressed against the loveseat with her math assignment in her lap. Levy and Gajeel sat on the couch, bickering as Levy tried to get Gajeel to start reading the book he had neglected. He had to do a book report over it, and he'd been putting it off.

It was due tomorrow.

Lucy held back her giggles as she tried to tune them out. She read the book the report was over, but she wasn't assigned that since she didn't have the same English class as them. They were a grade higher than her after all.

"Do you mind if I watch TV while we work?" Lucy asked, interrupting their lover's quarrel.

Levy blinked twice before saying, "Sure. Just keep the volume down?"

"No problem," Lucy said, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. She turned the TV on, then turned the volume down until it was barely a whisper. She preferred some type of background noise while doing her assignments.

She flipped it to a rerun of 'House'. It was the last episode of the series. Lucy remembered the first time she watched it, she thought it was going to turn out differently, but she liked how it actually ended.

"This already sounds lame," Gajeel grunted after reading the first two pages. "Can't you just tell me what happens?"

"No," Levy groaned, rubbing her temples. "Just read it. it won't kill you."

"It might."

Lucy pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. At the rate Gajeel was going, it wouldn't be the book that killed him. It would be Levy.

She thought it was funny how different they were. Levy loved literature and books while Gajeel loathed anything having to do with the written word. Lucy was just glad the two of them had the same English class if he needed help.

Lucy frowned as she solved another problem on her paper. She didn't want to, but her mind reminded her of the age difference between her and Natsu again. She didn't know if he thought about it or not, but she wondered from time to time what it would be like after he graduated high school.

She would still have a whole year left of school while he did... Well, she had no idea what he planned on doing. He spoke of being a mechanic, but also about going to college. The most recent thing she heard was that he didn't know what he wanted to do, but whatever it was, she hoped it involved Magnolia.

 _'That's selfish,'_ Lucy thought, realizing how much truth the simple statement held. She couldn't expect Natsu to mold his life around her just because they were dating. She had no idea how long they would even date. He was her first boyfriend after all. She didn't know how those things normally went.

 _'What if we never break up?'_ She didn't know what would happen. She supposed they would just keep on dating. Maybe they would move in together? Get married? Both of those ideas made her heart thrum out of control.

She knew she wasn't ready for something so intense!

Lucy had to put her pencil down for a moment. Her hand had started shaking due to her nervousness. _'Calm down,'_ she thought, reminding herself that they were only dating. Hell, they weren't even official! There was no way anything so drastic would be happening anytime soon. Those were things couples did after being together for a long time.

For now, Lucy didn't have to worry about such things.

The only thing Lucy had to worry about was that one year difference, and honestly it wouldn't become an issue for one more year anyway. Natsu still had to complete his senior year after all.

With a deep breath, Lucy cleared her mind. She knew thinking about things like that would only bring her stress. She knew her time was better spent on her work, not thinking about a future with Natsu that may or may not happen.

By the time Lucy finished her math, art, and history homework, the episode had ended. Lucy didn't like the next show that popped up, so she changed the channel until it landed on the Miss Fiore beauty pageant. It always lasted two weeks, and tomorrow night would be when they announced the winner.

"And today's portion we have the talent contest. The last remaining contestants are..."

Lucy started her chemistry homework while the host continued talking. She didn't think anything out of the ordinary, but Levy and Gajeel sure did.

As soon as they heard a familiar name, their heads snapped up. Eyes widened when they looked at the screen, stunned for a moment before turning to look at Lucy. She was busy tapping her pencil's eraser to her lips as she tried to solve the first problem of her assignment.

As Lucy went to circle what she thought was the answer, she paused. The noise from the TV had stopped, so she glanced up. Furrowing her brows, she looked at the hand connected to the TV's power button.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, wondering why Levy turned off the TV.

Levy and Gajeel shared a look before she turned back to Lucy. "You... you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

Levy clenched her teeth, glancing back at Gajeel for support. He rubbed his forehead, not knowing what to say either.

Lucy frowned. "I take it you don't like that show either?" When Levy raised a brow, Lucy explained, "Natsu didn't want to watch it either."

That caused Levy to drop her jaw. "H-he watched this?" She looked at the TV as if it might spit acid at her.

Lucy shook her head. "Only a few minutes. We stopped watching after he got sick from the food I made." She still remembered her embarrassment over the situation. She didn't even know someone could get sick from eating oatmeal.

"Why? It's just a pageant. It's not like it's _that_ terrible." She let out a strained giggle, not understanding why the air felt tense suddenly. "I mean, I know some of the girls seem ditsy, but some of them are really smart and talented."

When neither Levy or Gajeel looked convinced, she continued. "There's one girl who's studying to become a Veterinarian, and there's another girl who's at the top of her class even with all her volunteer work. Oh, and one girl can play the violin! It's not that bad of a show if you give it a chance."

Despite her efforts, Levy and Gajeel's expressions didn't waver. With a sigh, she said, "You can change the channel. I don't mind. I have it set to record at home anyways."

"..." Levy stared for a moment, debating what to say. "H-how about we just listen to music?"

Lucy nodded. "That sounds good." She didn't mind the compromise seeing as it wasn't her house and she didn't want to make her friends watch something they wouldn't enjoy. _'I guess I'm the only one who likes beauty pageants...'_

It took Lucy a minute to get back into the groove of things, but after a few minutes of listening to music, she was back on track. It took her a little over twenty-five minutes to finish, but she did it! She completed her chemistry assignment all on her own!

Lucy took a picture of the front and back, then sent them to Natsu. She waited a minute or two before she got a response back.

_**Natsu: Great job! I'm proud of you!** _

Lucy felt a little silly when a warmth spread from her heart. It wasn't much, but Natsu's words encouraged her. That was, until he sent the next text.

_**Natsu: Do you want me to help you fix the wrong answers?** _

She frowned. **Which ones are wrong?** She hoped it wasn't all of them, but she was starting to fear the worst.

It felt like time stood still as she waited for him to text her back. Once her phone vibrated, she clicked his message.

_**Natsu: Number 7, 12, and 18. You were really close though. You're doing a lot better!** _

Lucy quickly looked at the back of the paper, seeing there were twenty questions in total. All things considered, three wrong answers were amazing for her. She used to consider herself lucky if she got three correct answers per assignment.

Lucy messaged him back, **Can you go over them with me tonight?**

_**Natsu: Of course. :)** _

She was about to send him another text, but stopped when she heard a sniffle. Both her and Gajeel looked up and over to see Levy sitting on the couch, both arms wrapped tightly around her as her eyes flooded with tears.

"What's wrong?!" Lucy rushed out, crawling across the floor to reach her friend. "Are you okay?"

Levy shook her head. Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder, causing Levy to lean into his touch. It looked as if he was going to say something, but he stopped when he heard it. Only then did Lucy and Gajeel realize the lyrics coming from Levy's phone were the cause of her sadness. Lucy recognized the country song. It was about two teenagers who got pregnant and thought they ruined their lives. She could see why it would bring Levy emotional pain, being reminded of their current issue.

"Shit," Gajeel muttered, reaching over to click the pause button on Levy's phone. When the song cut out, Levy's sniffles became louder.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tears finally breaking free.

"Gah," he cringed. "Wh-why are you sorry?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead she buried her head into his chest, letting her sobs rack her body as she stained his shirt with tears. "F-f-for r-r-ruin-ing o-our l-l-l-liv-ves..."

Lucy hoped she wasn't intruding when she gently rubbed Levy's shoulder blades. She hated seeing her friend upset. It made her stomach twist and her throat constrict as she realized she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort Levy.

She was about to say it wasn't Levy's fault for what happened, but Gajeel beat her to it.

"I should take most of the blame," Gajeel muttered into Levy's blue hair. "I'm the one who used that cheap condom. I'm sorry."

He wanted to make her feel better, but he only made things worse.

"No... I-I'm s-sorry!" Levy's hands gripped Gajeel's shirt, pulling him closer.

Lucy worried about the mental stability of her friends. She hadn't asked if Levy got her period yet, but judging from her reaction to that song, it was obvious she hadn't. Lucy continued rubbing Levy's shoulder blades, hoping the girl would stop blaming herself for their accident. People made mistakes.

Lucy stopped for a moment when she saw Gajeel shaking. She didn't realize how badly this was affecting him as well. His eyes shut tightly as he held his girlfriend close to his body. Lucy swore she saw beads of tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"I'll start working more," Gajeel promised, wanting to do whatever it took to make things right. "I'll get a second job if I have to!"

Lucy couldn't tell if Levy was shaking on her own, or if it was from Gajeel's movement. "I-I ap-apprec-ciate i-it..." Judging from her muffled, strained voice, she was still crying.

Lucy couldn't imagine how terrified both teenagers were. They were only halfway through high school with their whole lives ahead of them. A baby would hinder, if not stop their chances at a successful life.

"Wh-what's m-my mom g-gonna think," Levy cried.

"Shit," he muttered. "My dad's gonna k-kill me!"

"N-no if m-my dad d-does it f-first," Levy said. It sounded like she was trying to make a joke, but it came out as a pathetic sob towards the end. "We're s-so dead!"

"Worst case scenario," Lucy started, jolting the two worried teens, "Levy can come stay with me. It'll be like a sleepover every night."

Levy let out a strained laugh. "Th-thanks..." Both girls knew she couldn't promise something like that, but the offer was still appreciated.

"I just..." Levy sniffled, slowly pulling away from Gajeel so she could wipe the snot dripping from her nose. "I-I just wish I-" She stopped mid sentence, brown eyes growing wide as she stared at Gajeel's neck.

"L-Levy?" He shifted so he could make eye contact with her. "Hey? What-"

In the blink of an eye, Levy pushed Gajeel as hard as she could before running out of the living room. Gajeel and Lucy were left stunned for a moment as they heard footsteps pattering against the floor, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel asked, only to earn a shrug from Lucy. She had no idea either.

She stood up, walking out of the living room. "Levy?" The sudden disappearance from her friend made her feel uncomfortable, not knowing if she was supposed to follow her or not. _'What if she wanted to be alone?'_ Lucy didn't want to bother Levy, but she didn't want her to feel abandoned either.

"Levy?" she asked again. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Gajeel was following her. His eyes were misty, a deep frown on his face.

"Levy? Are you okay?" Gajeel called out next.

They walked down the hall, but couldn't figure out where Levy disappeared to. That was, until they saw a line of light coming from the bottom of one of the doors towards the end of the hall. Lucy recognized it as the bathroom since she'd been to Levy's house once or twice in the past.

Gajeel opened his mouth, about to ask her once more if she was alright, but he was cut off by the sound of a loud squeal.

"What is it?!" Lucy ran towards the sound. "Levy?" She knocked on the door in a panic. Gajeel was right next to her a second later, his own knocks accompanying hers.

"Levy?!"

"I GOT IT!" Levy screamed, voice strained but still full of life. "I got my period!"

Gajeel and Lucy blinked, then looked at each other. It seemed to take them both a few seconds before they realized what that meant. Lucy smiled while Gajeel blushed.

"You got your period?!" Lucy repeated, jumping up and down with her arms to her chest. "That's amazing!"

"I KNOW!" Levy's voice echoed in the bathroom. "That was such a close call!"

"Too close for comfort," Gajeel finally muttered. He seemed to be coming out of his shock. He leaned against the door so Levy could hear him better without yelling. Relief flooded him. "I'm gonna buy the best damn condoms out there from now on. This won't happen again."

There was a pause before Levy said, "Maybe we should tone it back. We sort of rushed things last time."

Lucy watched as Gajeel's face went from relaxed to rigid. "Shit! I didn't mean to pressure you or anything! Just if we happen to do something like that again I wanna be prepared! We don't have to do that stuff! I just want you to be happy!"

Lucy heard Levy say, "Aww. Trust me, I don't regret anything. Maybe we should just take it slow from now on. We have all the time in the world."

"That's true," Gajeel nodded, pressing his forehead against the door. "I'm so glad you're not pregnant though. I mean I don't mind having babies with ya, I just wanna wait a while longer."

Lucy held back her giggles when she heard Levy sputtering. "I-I- What? Don't talk about that so casually!"

"I can't help it," Gajeel laughed a little. "It's true. I think you'd make a great mom... Just in a few years or something. Maybe after college when we get married and-"

"Now you're talking about getting married?!" Levy sounded shocked, but Lucy couldn't see her face to confirm. "Where's all this coming from?!"

"I had a lot of time to think about the future lately," Gajeel admitted. "As long as you're okay with it, I'd like to have you in it."

"Gajeel," Levy said, her voice low. "That's so sweet."

"Well don't go tellin' anyone. This is only for your ears," Gajeel said with a blush, obviously embarrassed by what he said.

Lucy raised a brow, then looked from Gajeel to the bathroom door a few times. "Umm... Should I go?"

"Holy shit!" Gajeel jumped at Lucy's voice. "How long have you been there?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lucy put her hands on her hips. "I've _been_ here!"

"Lucy?" Levy started, sounding confused, "I forgot you were there too. How much did you hear?"

"All of it," she quickly admitted, causing the blush on Gajeel's face to spread. "I promise I won't tell anyone how _sweet_ Gajeel is."

"Y-you better not!" His threatening voice came out shrill which definitely didn't scare Lucy.

"So anyways," she started, ignoring Gajeel's pathetic attempt at a glare, "Should I go? It looks like you two have a lot to talk about."

"No! Stay!" Levy called out. "But umm... Can I ask you a favor first?"

"Sure."

"It doesn't look like my mom bought more... stuff."

Gajeel raised a brow. "What stuff?"

Lucy turned to look at the boy with mild amusement. "I'm pretty sure she's talking about pads and tampons."

She couldn't get enough of that red tint crawling over Gajeel's face and neck. Lucy reluctantly looked away to address Levy again. "Is there a store nearby? I can go grab some real quick."

"There's a convenience store a few blocks away," Levy said. "They should have something I can use. I would prefer pads though."

"Gotcha," Lucy nodded, not needing to hear more. "I'll be right back." She took a few steps before smirking. "You two should pick up the conversation where you left off... I believe Gajeel was proposing to you."

Gajeel choked on his own saliva as he tried to fire off with something to say. Unfortunately for him, Lucy was already leaving the house before he regained control of his vocal cords. "O-oh yeah! Well-"

Lucy closed the front door, cutting him off.

"Damn," he muttered, then went to sit down on the floor, his back pressed against the door. "She left."

"That's a good thing," Levy said, knowing she would need something for her - _welcomed_ \- monthly friend. Usually she hated getting her period, but now it was a relief.

"So..." Levy started, tapping her fingers together. Her voice was meek as she asked, "You want me in your future?"

Gajeel cupped his hands over his face. It took him a moment to get over the initial embarrassment. "Y-yes."

Levy smiled. "That's good to hear. I... I want you in my future too..."

With that, relief flooded into Gajeel's system. "Good. I was worried you might want to break up with me over what happened."

He heard Levy sigh. "It was both of our faults. We shouldn't have rushed things, and we shouldn't have used a condom we didn't personally buy. If anything, this was just a lesson to learn."

"Tough lesson," Gajeel grunted. Things could have easily turned out the other way. He pulled out his phone to send a quick text, then sighed heavily. The day wasn't over yet and he was already mentally exhausted.

"It was," Levy agreed, "but I'm glad I learned it with you."

Gajeel couldn't help but smile. "Me too. There's no one else I would've wanted to learn it with but you."

They would definitely be more careful in the future.

* * *

Lucy grabbed a pack of pads. She didn't know Levy's preferences, so she hoped her choice was good enough. She considered buying the couple a box of condoms, but after seeing a few boys she recognized from her school a few aisles down, she decided against it.

That was alll she needed, another rumor spread about her. She couldn't imagine how much fun they'd have if they saw her buying condoms, or worse, a pregnancy test.

Lucy had thought about that last one as well, just to make sure Levy wasn't pregnant, but it wasn't worth the risk. After dealing with the slut rumor she wanted to take it easy.

Why give people a reason to say something?

As Lucy waited in line, she texted Natsu. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news about Levy and Gajeel. She was a little surprised by what he sent back.

_**Natsu: I know. Gajeel texted me. I'm happy for them. They dodged a bullet.** _

Lucy smiled as she messaged him back. **I'm glad you two seem to be getting along.**

_**Natsu: Don't get used to it. He's still a douche.** _

Lucy furrowed her brows, but chose not to ask him why he still had a problem with Gajeel. To her it looked like they were mending their friendship, but without the whole story she didn't know how much more repair was needed. _'Maybe Natsu was just being nice since he knew Gajeel was going through a tough time?'_

Before she could text him back, he messaged her again.

_**Natsu: So I like Alice in Zombieland, but this chick is super obsessed with Cole. I swear it's half about Cole, half about ghost zombies.** _

Lucy giggled to herself. **Well can you blame her? He's the badboy. Girls always go for the badboys.**

While she waited for a response, she paid for the pads and made her way back to Levy's house. She found the girl still in the bathroom, lost in conversation with Gajeel. Lucy had to knock on the wall just to get their attention.

"Special delivery," Lucy laughed, using a hand to shoo Gajeel away. When the boy was back in the living room, Lucy said, "You're clear."

The door opened only a crack, allowing Lucy to slip one pad into the bathroom. "Thank you Lucy! You're a life saver!"

"No problem," Lucy said before closing the door behind her. "I'll be in the living room when you're done."

"Okay."

When Lucy sat back down in her earlier spot, she realized Natsu still hadn't texted her back. With a bit of hesitation, she messaged him again. **Natsu? Did you get busy at work?** It was always a possibility.

He responded, but not how she thought he would.

_**Natsu: Would you rather have a badboy instead of me?** _

Lucy's eyes widened just as her heart sank. _'Does he actually think that?'_

 **No! I didn't mean to make it sound that way! I was just talking about in like books and movies! I want you Natsu!** With shaky fingers, she added, **Only you.**

Her heart constricted when she pressed send. She hadn't realized how vulnerable that made her feel. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea. It was just a stupid misunderstanding.

_**Natsu: Okay.** _

But for some reason, Lucy felt like things weren't okay.

**I'm sorry if I upset you Natsu, but I was just talking about a fictional character. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.**

_**Natsu: It's fine Luce. Can we just drop it?** _

Lucy's frown deepened. She wanted to tell him no, that they should talk it out more, but she found herself typing something different. **Okay.**

As Lucy settled back into the rhythm of doing her homework, she didn't notice the other two teens in the room chatting. She was almost done with her own English assignment, but she wished there was some music to help distract her. Her mind was swarming with thoughts of Natsu.

She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like how Natsu reacted to her earlier text. She was just making a joke about girls going for the badboys, but he took her seriously.

She hoped she wouldn't have to tiptoe around certain topics in their relationship from now on. She liked when they joked back and forth, but sometimes she didn't know what would actually upset Natsu and what wouldn't. He was a puzzle she hadn't quite figured out yet, and she was beginning to think she never would.

How could she when she didn't have all the pieces?

Once she finished her last bit of homework, she noticed she got another text from Natsu. With a bit of apprehension, she checked it.

_**Natsu: So... Do they get together? Cole and Ali? They keep going back and forth and I wanna know if I'm supposed to ship them together or does Mackenzie still have a chance?** _

Lucy only stared at the phone for a moment before texting back. **Ship?**

_**Natsu: ...You have a lot to learn!** _

* * *

"So it basically means you want them to be in a relationship?" Lucy asked as she laid down in her bed. It was already night and she was back home. She ate dinner with Levy and Gajeel before Virgo picked her up.

 _"Exactly,"_ Natsu sighed. _"Do you want Maka and Soul to get together?"_

"Well, yeah," Lucy said. She hadn't thought about it too much before, but she liked the idea of them becoming a couple.

_"Then you ship them."_

"Hmm..." Lucy twisted her lips as she absorbed this new concept. "What about if I also like the idea of Maka and Kid in a relationship?"

 _"Do you?"_ He sounded surprised.

"No, but say I did."

Natsu chuckled before explaining. _"That would be a side ship, but honestly I think they might be considered a crack ship."_

"What's a crack ship?" Lucy asked, wrinkles forming on her forehead as she thought about it. The terms seemed a little weird to her.

 _"It's... well how do I even explain that?"_ He paused for a moment. _"The best way I can say it is if Kat and Cole got together. It's very unlikely since Kat likes Frosty and Cole likes Ali, so they would be considered a crack ship."_

"Huh..." Lucy nodded. "So it'd be like if you and Juvia got together."

There was a longer pause. _"That's just weird... You probably shouldn't ship real people."_

"Oh," Lucy smiled. "So I can't ship us together?"

She heard what sounded like a sputtering noise before he said, _"Y-you never answered my question earlier... Does she get with Cole or not?"_

"Where are you in the book?"

_"The kissing scene."_

She had to hold back her giggles. "Which one?"

_"After the catfight and treadmill scene."_

Lucy laughed. "You have a while to go before they get together." Normally she wouldn't spoil things like that, but she figured she could say that much. The book made it obvious they were going to get together, even if they were stubborn.

_"Damn, okay... This is the weirdest slow burn."_

"What's a slow burn?"

_"Oh come on! Even you have to know what that means!"_

Lucy laughed at the frustration in his tone. "I don't."

 _"Gah,"_ he grumbled. _"I guess I can explain that too."_

Thirty minutes later Lucy could say she had a good concept on slow burns, rarepairs, shipping, OTPs, and what 'canon' meant.

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about," Lucy said with a grin. She wondered if she would look at shows differently from now on.

 _"You know what you should be thinking about though?"_ When she hummed, Natsu said, _"Chemistry."_

She couldn't help but groan. "Do I have to?"

He chuckled, the sound making her heart skip a beat. _"Of course! I gotta help you get an A."_

Lucy raised her brow, but she didn't question his determination as she went to fetch her assignment. "Fine..." She already erased the answers she had for the ones Natsu said she got incorrect, ready to figure out the right answer.

He helped her through it, explaining where she went wrong and helping her see how she could get it right the next time a problem like it was brought up. She knew it would help out the next time she took a test for that class.

By the end she had a paper that was guaranteed to get a perfect score. She needed it if she wanted to raise her grade.

"Thanks again," Lucy said, tucking her paper into a folder before placing it in her backpack. "Have I told you how smart you are?"

 _"I think so."_ She could imagine his cheeky grin. _"But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."_

"You're so smart," she said, her voice sounding more airy than she intended. She quickly recovered, changing the subject before he could accuse her of being weird again. "What are you doing now? Watching anime?"

 _"Nah,"_ he laughed. _"I'm playing Pokémon Red on my Gameboy Advance."_

"Really?" She remembered talking to him about the game a few days ago.

_"Yeah."_

"You know you can download it on your 3DS. You don't even need a cartridge."

_"... I don't have a 3DS..."_

"Oh, you don't?" Lucy sat at the edge of her bed, debating whether she wanted to lay back down or not. "I think it might work on a 2DS too..."

 _"I don't have any kind of DS. Didn't want to waste my money on it."_ She couldn't place his tone of voice, but it didn't sound normal.

Lucy nodded to herself, letting it go. "Oh, okay."

She looked at her desk, knowing in the top draw on the right side was her own DS. She had Pokémon Yellow downloaded to it, even though she hadn't started playing it yet. Right after she downloaded it, Pokémon GO came out.

She hadn't played it yet, but it was ready when she wanted to start. "So how strong is your Charmander?"

Natsu laughed. _"Is it that obvious I chose him as my starter?"_

"Do I even need to answer that?"

_"I guess not... He's a level fifteen."_

"Cool. Almost to a Charmeleon. Good luck."

_"Thanks."_

Lucy finally decided to lay down. She slipped under her blankets and curled into a ball. The warmth reminded her of Natsu, but she did her best to ignore it. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't...

She also couldn't ignore her earlier thoughts.

"Hey Natsu..."

_"Yeah?"_

"... About earlier..."

 _"What about it?"_ He sounded confused.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

 _"Oh,"_ he started. _"That... I'm better now. I think I just overreacted..."_

"Why is that?" she asked. She didn't want to push him, but she also wanted answers. "Have I given you a reason to doubt my feelings?"

_"No... It's just... It wasn't the badboy comment so much... But the..."_

"That what?"

_"The kissing stuff..."_

Lucy furrowed her brows. They hadn't talked about kissing. "What do you mean?"

_"Well, this guy Cole is doing all this crazy kissing stuff and I... I don't know if... if I can do that..."_

She stayed quiet, waiting for him to explain.

_"I guess when you said girls like badboys it made me think you wanted that kinda stuff too, and I... I don't wanna disappoint you... But I..."_

But he didn't want to do something he was uncomfortable with. Lucy filled in the blanks.

"I enjoy what we have," Lucy said honestly. "I'm not in any rush, especially after seeing what happened with Levy and Gajeel." With a laugh, she added, "Besides, Cole and Ali don't even have sex until the third book. I can wait."

_"AH! Spoiler alert!"_

Lucy giggled, "Sorry. My bad."

She heard Natsu let out a nervous chuckle. _"So... so you're okay with as far as we've gone?"_

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. "We could keep doing this for years and I'd be happy."

 _"... You... you wanna date me for years?"_ He sounded surprised.

Lucy's smile dropped, panic setting in. "Uhh, only if you're okay with it! I don't want to force you to stay with me if you don't want to!"

 _"But... you do want that?"_ There was a hint of something in his voice, but Lucy couldn't figure out what it was. Hope? Fear? Happiness? She couldn't tell.

Swallowing her fear, she admitted, "I do... Yes..." She was glad they were talking on the phone so he couldn't see her. She hadn't realized how hot her face burned from their conversation. She could feel herself sweating too. She was a nervous wreck.

 _He_ made her a nervous wreck.

But the thrill of it all made everything worth it.

She could hear him sigh. _"That's... that's awesome."_

Lucy smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

She definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of being with Natsu for years. He was a nice guy. She could spend a while listing off the great qualities about him, but she didn't need to. She knew she wanted to be with him. It was as simple as that.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Lucy said, her voice soft and low. "I hope your family likes me."

 _"I know they will,"_ he laughed. _"You're awesome."_

"Thanks." She felt her cheeks tingle as a blush spread over her skin. "Should I bring anything?"

_"Nope. Just yourself and an appetite."_

Lucy smiled. "Sounds good."

The two teens talked for a while longer before deciding to go to bed. It was already past midnight, and Lucy wanted to get some beauty sleep so she could look her best tomorrow.

 _"See you in the morning,"_ he breathed, sounding just as tired as she felt.

"See you in the morning. Good night, Natsu."

_"Hey Luce?"_

She smiled. "Yeah?"

He paused before saying, _"I really like you."_

She didn't try to stop her smile from spreading. "I really like you too." She welcomed the hammering in her heart since it came from Natsu's words.

_"Good night. Sweet dreams."_

"You too. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Lucy fell asleep shortly after they hung up, a smile on her face as she imagined how things would go tomorrow. As long as she made a good impression, she could handle anything that came her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo and hit! Also, thank you to those who commented: LovinmyOTPs, and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Eight: One step forward, Two steps back
> 
> Caution, next chapter is angsty.
> 
> So I tried writing a little more about other characters besides Natsu and Lucy. It's my attempt at practicing so I can expand who I write about. If you have time, can you let me know what you thought of Levy and Gajeel's parts? Did they sound in character? Out of character? Any way I could have made it more authentic?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Also, practice safe sex! If you're not on birth control, use a condom! It's worth it if it means protecting yourself from STDs and pregnancy! Why risk it if you can prevent it?


	48. One step forward, Two steps back

**Chapter Forty-Eight: One step forward, Two steps back**

Friday morning seemed to fly by for everyone. Lucy arrived a little later than usual since she was busy putting on make up. She wasn't used to it, so it took her a moment to get the hang of it. She wanted to look her best for Natsu's family. She even went out of her way to curl the ends of her hair to give herself a 'cute' look.

When she arrived, she noticed Natsu and Gray were on the ground, throwing punches at one another while hurling insults when they had the chance. The only thing she clearly heard was Natsu calling Gray a pervert for stripping, and Gray telling Natsu to mind his own business.

In other words, it was nothing new.

"That's enough!" Erza finally stepped in, prepared to grab their shirt collars to smack them into each other, but her voice was enough to cause them to stop. Seeing that they were no longer fighting, the redhead moved away.

"Whew," Natsu sighed as he took a seat next to Lucy. She could see the sweat coating his skin, giving him an odd glow. "Morning!"

She smiled, reaching under the table to take his hand. "Morning."

The only students at the table were Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza. Lucy knew Juvia had swim practice early every morning. It was always a hit or miss on whether she would finish quick enough to make it to the picnic tables before school. Lucy imagined Levy and Gajeel were in the library, and Jellal was probably doing something for the student council.

Lucy didn't let it bother her. They had their own things going on after all.

The bell rung shortly after, so they all headed inside. "You ready for today?" Natsu asked, holding Lucy's hand as they walked to her first class. He was sporting a grin, green eyes bright as he waited for her answer.

"Still nervous, but I think I'm ready." Lucy had spent her morning rehearsing how she was going to introduce herself to Natsu's family. She already met Igneel, but the person she really wanted to impress was Natsu's mom. She'd heard horror stories about girlfriends meeting their boyfriend's mom. She wanted to avoid that.

The same could be said about boyfriends meeting their girlfriend's dads. Lucy didn't want to think about how that encounter would go. She already knew Natsu wasn't the type of guy her father would fawn over, but hopefully he would only care about Lucy's happiness.

The key word was hopefully... She wasn't too optimistic.

"I can't wait for you to meet 'em." Natsu bobbed his head from side to side for a moment. He was nervous too, but his excitement outweighed the other emotion. "You also get to meet Happy!"

That pulled a smile from Lucy. "Now that I really want to see!" Pictures were one thing, but Lucy wanted to see the blue feline in person.

Natsu's grin faltered a little when he saw Lucy's class come into view. It meant their time together was already coming to an end. "See you at lunch?" he asked, but it was already a given they'd be spending it together.

"Of course," she said, stepping off to the side to get out of people's way. She didn't want to become the type of kid who stood in the middle of the hallway, making everyone else late to class.

She opened her arms for a hug, which Natsu immediately stepped into. Just like yesterday, Lucy hugged him tight and close. She wanted to tell him she missed him, but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to freak him out with how needy she felt.

She would just blame her hormones for her weird feelings.

Natsu stroked his thumb over her shoulder blades, causing her to flush a bright pink. His body felt warm against hers, like a comforting blanket she didn't want to let go. If she had it her way, she'd stay like that all day.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she jolted away from him. Her thoughts caused her heartbeat to skyrocket and her breathing to become erratic. "S-see ya at l-lunch!" she stammered, nearly stumbling as she turned to head into her classroom. "B-bye!"

Natsu stared for a moment, wondering what happened. He chuckled to himself when he realized Lucy was just being weird again. It was nothing new.

But he liked her weirdness. It made her unlike any other girl.

He turned to walk to his first class. "Hope you have a good day, Luce," he whispered under his breath.

She would, but he wouldn't.

* * *

Lucy frowned as she turned in her seat. That was the fourth time she checked the cafeteria's entrance. It was already halfway through lunch, and Natsu hadn't shown yet. She glanced at her phone every few minutes - _more like three times a minute_ , but she never received anything from him, even after she sent him two messages asking where he was.

"He didn't answer his phone," Gray said, sliding his device into his jeans. Surprisingly his clothes were on his body and not somewhere on the floor.

Lucy's forehead creased with worry. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Levy offered with a small smile. She wanted to comfort her friend, even though she wasn't sure her statement was true. She pressed her hand to her lower abdomen, hissing in pain.

"You alright?" Gajeel asked, immediately putting his food down. He looked her over, not seeing what the cause of her pain was.

Levy nodded, "Just cramps." She turned her attention back to Lucy. "Maybe he got caught up talking to a teacher?"

"...Yeah... Maybe..." Lucy didn't feel all that convinced. After glancing at the entrance again, she sighed. "I think I'm going to go look for him," she said, grabbing her backpack. "He might be outside."

"I'll go with you," Gray offered, already moving to stand up.

"Juvia will accompany you."

He glanced down, the corners of his lips pulling into a frown. "You should wait here."

Juvia's face dropped. "Why?"

Gray glanced at to Lucy, then back to Juvia. "Because, we don't all have to go."

Juvia pouted, "But why do _you_ have to go?"

"Because he's my friend," Gray said, knowing that was a good enough reason to look for Natsu.

"...Juvia is his friend too."

Gray gritted his teeth together. He tried to keep his voice to a whisper, but he failed. "We both know that's not why you want to go too."

Juvia lowered her head, her blue eyes dulling. "Fine. Juvia will stay here."

Lucy was still seated, not sure what to make of what she saw. Deciding to stay out of it, Lucy pulled out her phone. _'One more text won't hurt...'_ She didn't want to blow up his phone, but she also wanted to know he was alright.

She was about to form a text, but stopped when she saw she finally got an incoming message from the boy in question.

_**Natsu: Sorry Im busy see you afterr school** _

Lucy's eye twitched at the misspellings. She waited a moment to see if he would send her a cleaned up version with a few '*' signs to show where he made a mistake, but she received none.

Her hand shook as she reread the message again and again. _'Busy? With what?'_ He didn't tell her earlier about possibly being busy, but she supposed that didn't automatically mean he wasn't telling the truth. She just didn't like the vagueness to the message, or the way he typed it.

"Are we going?" Gray asked with a raised brow. He had already sat back down since Lucy hadn't moved yet.

With a shaky breath, Lucy said, "I g-guess he's just busy..."

She showed everyone at the table the message, only to earn mixed messages.

"See, he's fine," Gajeel grunted, Levy and Juvia nodding along with him.

"No one needs to go look for him," Juvia added under her breath, loud enough for Gray to hear.

"I don't know," Erza frowned. "I don't like the way he worded that." Gray and Jellal shared similar grim expressions.

Lucy leaned towards Erza's way of thinking. "Do you think he's okay?"

Jellal shrugged. "We're probably overreacting. If something was wrong he would let someone know."

Gray finally nodded, remembering all the times Natsu called him when he wasn't doing well. Natsu was stubborn, but even he knew his limits. "Yeah, you're right. He would."

Lucy placed her hands in her lap. "Okay..." Their words brought her a little comfort, but she still worried. She wanted to blame it on her emotions being weird again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

After a deep sigh, Lucy texted him back. She hoped she was just overthinking things like they said. She didn't finish her lunch, no longer hungry. Her stomach felt empty, but she knew food wouldn't help her feel better.

* * *

Natsu finally worked up the courage to check his phone. He saw he had a few missed calls and unread messages, but he was terrified of clicking the message app.

Through watery eyes, Natsu tapped on the icon. It brought up a list of his messages, the one on the top being from Lucy. He did his best to avoid looking at the others as he selected her thread.

_**Luce: Okay. I'll see you after school then. Remember, if you ever want to talk, let me know.** _

Natsu wiped the tears in his eyes away, only to have more form in their place. He exited out of his message app without checking the others. He didn't want to risk accidentally seeing one of them again.

He tossed his phone to the end of the bed, then curled into a ball on his side. He pulled the sheet up until it covered most of his body, wanting to shield himself from the world.

Natsu hadn't cried that hard at school in a while. It pained him down to his bruised soul. He didn't know why someone had to send him that stupid, taunting message, but they did.

And he was paying for it with his pain and tears.

He thought he was getting better, but he wasn't. The truth was he just avoided his problems, shoving them aside to deal with another day.

Well, today was one of those days.

He wished he could open up to Lucy about what was bothering him, but he didn't have the courage. He couldn't get over what happened, even if years had passed. He still struggled with it, holding it in and refusing to deal with it.

Avoidance was his way of 'dealing with it', but that method wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Levy groaned as she pressed a hand to her lower abdomen. She had cramps, and they hurt like a bitch. It only started after lunch ended, so she had to ask her teacher if she could run to the nurse's office. They were sure to have pain relief pills there.

"Hurry up," her teacher said, prompting Levy to scurry down the halls to get to her destination.

She felt nervous as she approached the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't known to have the best bedside manners. The woman was harsh and cold, causing most kids to think twice before taking a trip to her office.

Levy would use her own medication, but she forgot it at home. If it weren't for the terrible cramps she would just grin and bear it, but the stabbing pain left her with no options.

Levy stopped right outside of the nurse's office. She raised a hand up, hesitating before knocking on the door. She didn't visit the nurse's office often, so she wasn't sure if she was supposed to stroll on in or wait for someone to answer.

"Who is it?!"

Levy flinched at the angry tone. "L-Levy McGarden..."

"Who?" The door opened, revealing the pink haired woman known as Porlyusica. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the girl in front of her.

Levy kept from stuttering again as she repeated her name, adding, "I was wondering if you had anything for cramps?" She kept a hand pressed against her painful spot, trying to relieve the ache.

Porlyusica gave her a hard stare. It lasted long enough to make Levy squirm in place. It was as if the old woman was challenging the girl, seeing if she would run away or stand her ground.

After a minute, she sighed. "I have something that may help." Without another word, the nurse turned around and headed into the room.

Levy didn't know if she was supposed to wait at the door or follow her in, so she shifted from foot to foot as she waited. After a minute, she made her way inside the room.

She looked around, seeing charts and generic 'don't smoke' signs covering the walls. In front of Levy was a desk, on one side of the room was a bench, on the other side was a row of cabinets where the nurse was at, and at the back of the room was two beds.

Levy's eyes flitted to the beds when she noticed someone was laying down, a white sheet pulled up to cover most of their body. She was about to look away since it wasn't her business, but she saw the slight shaking and heard the distinct sounds of sniffling coming from the lump on the bed.

Her feet started moving before her brain could keep up. Porlyusica stole a glance over her shoulder to see what Levy was doing. By the time the old woman opened her mouth to tell her to get back, it was too late.

"I didn't say you could come in here!"

Porlyusica's words fell on deaf ears. Levy would have turned away if not for catching a glimpse of that pink hair peeking out from the sheets.

Only one person at their school had pink hair.

"Natsu?"

The boy froze when he heard Levy's voice. With a bit of hesitation, he looked up from the sheets, revealing his red, puffy eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks, collecting in his scarf.

"Shit," he muttered before covering his face again, mortified that Levy caught him crying. If it was Gray or Erza he wouldn't mind as much, but he wasn't nearly as close to Levy as he was his other friends.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked, kneeling down beside the bed. She kept a hand on her lower abdomen, still in pain despite the new distraction. "What are you doing here? Everyone was worried about you when you didn't show up for lunch?"

Natsu kept his mouth shut, refusing to come out from the sheet. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't bring himself to look the girl in the eyes again. He hated when people saw him in that state, so vulnerable and frail.

It reminded him of his weakness, of his inability to deal with his problems.

Porlyusica watched a few feet away, brows furrowed and eyes sharp. She was going to throw the girl out, but decided against it, hoping she might be able to help him. He'd come to her office far too many times with tears in his eyes.

She would never admit it out loud, but she hoped he would get better. Not only would he visit her less, but he might actually smile in front of her. She couldn't recount seeing him smile once.

"Natsu?" Levy tried again, reaching her free hand out to settle on what she assumed was his shoulder. Even though she guessed correctly, he still violently flinched away when he felt her touch.

"Don't touch me!" A growl tore from his throat as he recoiled away from the girl.

Levy jolted back, her body trembling from the darkness in his voice. She'd never heard him sound so... _feral_.

"I-I'm sorry!" She tried to move backwards, but her muscles stopped moving once his piercing green eyes landed on her. She swore for a second his pupils looked like slits.

Porlyusica took that moment to step in between Natsu and his vision, snapping him out of his daze. "That's enough!" She motioned for him to sit up, which he did so reluctantly.

Once up, he blinked, realizing where he was and who he was with. _'I'm not at her house. I'm not in her room.'_ Natsu repeated those words in his head, heart feeling heavy and lungs struggling for air.

 _'I'm at school. The nurse's office. It's just Levy and Porlyusica. They're not going to touch me... It's not J-'_ He couldn't finish the sentence, even in his mind. His skin felt like bugs were crawling over it, causing him to shake.

The nurse took in his appearance, then turned to Levy. "You should leave. He needs his rest." She held out her hand, placing two pills in Levy's shaky palm.

"Wh-what happened?" Levy asked, scrambling to get to her feet. She looked past the nurse to see Natsu, staring at his hands, a faraway look in his eyes. They were no longer menacing, only holding fear and pain.

"That's not your concern," Porlyusica started, trying to usher the girl out. "Now lea-"

"It's okay," Natsu said, though it sounded like a gasp for air. "Sh-she can stay. I'm b-better." He didn't want her to tell anyone else she saw him like that. He had to make sure she'd keep her mouth shut once she left.

Porlyusica saw right through him. "You don't look better. In fact you look terrible."

Natsu scowled, but it lacked the usual bite given his condition. "I'm fine."

The nurse held his gaze for a solid minute, waiting for the boy to crack. He didn't, so she sighed. "Whatever. You have five minutes before I kick her out." With that, the nurse headed to her desk, grumbling about not getting paid enough to deal with brats like him.

Natsu highly doubted there were other students like him. Everyone else seemed to have things figured out.

When they were alone, Levy asked, "What was that all about?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before she fired off with a round of questions. "Why weren't you at lunch? Why didn't you answer your phone? Is this where you were? Is this what you meant by you were busy?"

Natsu swallowed, feeling the strain on his dry throat. He wished he had some water to soothe the ache. "I-" He didn't know how to answer, or which question to answer first. He hardly heard what she said, his mind trying to retreat to a safe place.

When he opened his mouth to speak, he realized maybe he wasn't really fine. Porlyusica was right, he wasn't better.

"C-can you do me a f-favor?"

Levy tilted her head an inch, surprised he had a request. She slowly nodded. "Sure, whatever you need."

Natsu looked at the end of the bed where his phone rested. "C-can..." He cleared his scratchy throat, bringing a new bout of pain. "Can you d-delete... something..." He looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the device anymore.

"Yeah?" Levy glanced at the end of the bed where he was looking at earlier, seeing the phone. She leaned over to grab his phone, noticing the way he tensed when she got too close. She did her best to keep some distance between them so she wouldn't set him off again. She didn't want to ever see Natsu like that again.

When Levy returned to her spot on the ground, she asked, "What do you want me to delete?" She swiped at his screen, surprised he didn't keep a password on his phone.

She saw the picture on his home screen. It was of him and Lucy standing next to each other. They both looked a little awkward, and there was a strange boy in the background, but Levy recognized where the photo was taken. She'd been to Dragon's Den enough times to know they were standing in the waiting area.

Levy chose not to comment on the photo seeing as Natsu looked as if he might snap again at any minute. He still hadn't answered her question, so she looked at his screen.

At the bottom was his call log icon. It had a '4' in the corner, letting her know he had four missed calls. His message app had three notifications. "Natsu?"

His eyes moved to look at her, a little wide as if he forgot she was sitting there. "Huh?"

"What do you want me to delete?" she repeated, holding up his phone.

He shivered before his gaze dropped down to his hands. He focused on them as he said, "The m-m..." He had to pause to take a deep breath. "The m-message... with the p-pic-ture..." His hands were trembling as the image surfaced in his mind again.

Natsu didn't care how ridiculous he looked as he laid back down, throwing the sheet over his face to hide his fresh tears. He allowed his mind to blank, giving him a sense of relief.

Levy frowned at his behavior, but said nothing. She clicked on his messages, seeing he had a few threads. The most recent one was from Lucy, followed by Gray and Erza. Gray had a '2' next to his name while Erza had a '1'.

She doubted he wanted her to delete any of their messages, so she scrolled down. The fourth thread caught her attention. It was from 'Unknown', and next to it had the words 'Multimedia Message'.

She guessed that was as good a place to start as any.

She clicked the message.

A gasp slipped past Levy's lips when she saw what someone sent him. Her eyes trailed along the words accompanying the photo, wondering who would be so cruel as to send something like that to him.

_**Unknown: How does it feel to be so pathetic? I wish she was still here to put you in your place freak!** _

She doubted the words reduced him to tears. It had to be the picture. It was a screenshot from the morning news, showing the few girls left in the Miss Fiore Beauty Pageant.

Levy felt an odd anger boiling up when her eyes landed on the girl in the middle. She was the girl who caused Natsu most of his grief for the last few years.

Most people started getting bored with making fun of Natsu once high school started, but she made sure people continued to pick on him. If it weren't for her, most of the teasing and bullying would have stopped, but she kept the rumors alive until the day she left Magnolia High.

Levy thought her leaving would be the end of it for good, but it was a naive thought. It took months until people finally started letting the rumors die. For a while it seemed as if Natsu would never escape the constant verbal and physical abuse that accompanied the lies. He didn't deserve the treatment he received.

No one did.

She remembered seeing him with a new bruise every few days when the rumors started. Some days he would come in with a black eye. Kids loved to shove him around, push him to the ground, or take a swing at him. Anything to 'put him in his place'.

Levy shook her head. It was worse than simple bullying. It was mental torture. For the longest time his green eyes looked void of emotions. After the worst of the rumors started, he would flinch if bullies got too close to him. Levy knew he was just waiting for them to hit him again, not knowing when they'd strike.

The teachers did nothing because no one would report the bullying. When a teacher _did_ get involved, Natsu was usually the one to blame. She guessed it was because Natsu kept his mouth shut. She was just glad his friends did their best to take care of him and protect him. Levy remembered seeing Erza and Gray with their own bruises, proof they stood up for him when no one else would.

Levy took her hand away from her stomach, letting her cramps win. She felt like she deserved that little pain. It was nothing compared to what Natsu went through. How many times had she seen someone hit him? How many times had she done nothing about it? She just kept her head down, not wanting them to turn their attention to her.

Levy didn't know how Natsu's parents didn't pick up on his change in behavior. She could only guess that the bruises were explained by Gray. Even she knew the two boys loved fighting each other, causing accidental damage along the way.

But she didn't understand how they didn't notice his mood. For most of his freshmen and sophomore year he looked clinically depressed. The only time she saw him smile was when he was with his friends, but even that was rare.

The worst part of all? He hadn't done anything wrong. Levy knew in her heart he wouldn't do the awful things people said he did. There were multiple versions of his worst rumor, but they were all lies.

"Natsu," she finally said, though she didn't know why she spoke. She had no comforting words for him. "A-are you okay?"

The only movement he made was some slight shaking. "N-no..." That was all she got from him, but it was enough.

Levy's grip tightened on the phone. She deleted the picture, but not before staring at the girl who caused him so much misery. She might have been pretty, but Levy knew she was a snake in disguise, nothing more than a serpent preying on the weak.

When the picture was gone, Levy breathed. "It's deleted," she said, more to herself than him. She knew better. Deleting that one screenshot wouldn't erase the torment he suffered through for years. It wasn't even equal to a band-aid.

His wound was too deep, too fresh. It might have scabbed over and healed if not for the relentless teasing and reminders. It seemed like no one wanted to let him forget.

Levy thought back to a few months into their junior year. The girl who caused him the most trouble left, moving to Crocus. It took a while until the rumors and bullying tapered off. Only then did Natsu start smiling a little more since he could finally breathe.

Then Lucy came along.

Honestly Levy was a little surprised Natsu took a liking to Lucy so much considering she shared a few similarities with the girl in the picture.

Not only were they both pretty, but they both had blonde hair.

Levy allowed herself a small smile, glad Natsu and Lucy became friends despite everything. Lucy was nothing like that witch. She was kind, sweet, and honest. The other girl, well she would lie to get herself out of any mess she put herself into.

Levy didn't know all the details of what happened to Natsu that day, but she knew the rumors couldn't be true. There was no way Natsu Dragneel would pay someone for sex. She refused to believe it.

Levy wished Gajeel and Natsu hadn't had a falling out right after that day, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Natsu pushed most people away, only keeping his close friends nearby.

She couldn't blame him. He was only trying to protect himself after all. She would do the same if she were in his place.

Levy stood up slowly. She brushed herself off before looking down at her hands. In one hand was the pills for her pain, in the other was his phone. She sighed, knowing her pain was nothing compared to Natsu's. She pocketed the pills before taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Natsu?" Levy tried again, setting his phone on the sheets. She didn't try to touch him, knowing it would set him off again. She even kept as much distance as she could between them in case that bothered him too. "You can come out. I'm not going to laugh at you."

He shifted, but only a little. "I..." He swallowed before scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I don't th-think you're gonna l-laugh at me..." His voice cracked as he tried to stop crying.

Natsu stayed on his side, holding the sheet close. He didn't fear her laughs, he feared her eyes. He didn't want her, or anyone to see him so weak.

Levy scratched at her jeans, wondering what she could say to bring him out of his sadness. She knew there were other people he'd rather have with him. She couldn't take offense, even if it hurt knowing she couldn't help him.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said, nails digging into her jeans. "I should have tried to help you back then. I'm sorry I-"

"Please," Natsu groaned, his teeth clenched. Her words only brought him anger. "Don't apologize. I don't want your pity."

Pity was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted people to leave him alone and mind their own business. He didn't understand why even years later, people still brought up the past. Had he not suffered enough?

Natsu could feel the tremors in his fists. He slowly loosened them, feeling each muscle in his hands moving. He sat up, not caring that part of his hair was flat while the other was spiky.

He didn't turn his gaze on her, not wanting her to see the redness to his eyes. He could tell from the sting that they looked awful. He didn't want confirmation.

Levy bit the inside of her cheek. Even after reading hundreds of books, she had no words to say other than, "I'm really sorry, Natsu. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I mean it."

Natsu closed his eyes, feeling the slight burn associated with the act. His hands fisted into the sheets as he tried to sort out his anger and anxiety.

"Do you know who sent you that photo?" She asked, seeing the way her question made him flinch.

"Does it matter?" he asked, voice laced with rage. "Damn," he mumbled, lowering his head. "How am I supposed to be..." He couldn't finish out loud. _'...a good boyfriend to Lucy if I can't even get over what happened...'_

"Be what?" Levy asked, wondering why he wouldn't look her way. Her hand rubbed over her sore spot, the cramps coming back when she sat in that new position.

"Doesn't matter..." Natsu gulped, feeling his throat tighten. He considered for a moment ending things with Lucy. It didn't seem fair to her to string her along if he couldn't be a good boyfriend, but he decided against it.

Lucy knew... _Well_ , she mostly knew what she was getting into. He already warned her about his limitations, and she seemed to accept them.

Even without an explanation, Lucy accepted _him_.

"Can you do me another favor?" Natsu started before clearing his throat. Once again, it didn't help. It only made things worse.

"Whatever you want," Levy promised. Not only did she want to help Natsu for Lucy, but she wanted to help him for Gajeel too. Even if he didn't say it, Levy could tell Gajeel missed Natsu. The boy was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me in here."

Levy blinked for a moment. "Oh. I hadn't thought of doing that anyway, but sure. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Natsu muttered. He still hadn't looked at her, focusing on the floor instead.

"Don't thank me," Levy said, feeling low. She didn't feel as if she deserved any thanks considering how often she ignored his suffering. "Natsu... Can I ask you a question?"

His eyes closed again, already bracing himself. "What?" He hoped she wouldn't ask about the girl or the message. He wanted to go back to avoiding his problems, bottling up his emotions to keep them in check. He hated dealing with issues. It only piled on to his misery.

Levy waited a few seconds, collecting her thoughts. She wanted to word her next question right so she wouldn't offend him.

"Are you..." She stopped herself, shaking her head. "Do you..."

"Just spit it out," Natsu rushed, feeling impatient.

"Is Lucy helping you?!" Levy covered her mouth, embarrassed for yelling. When she stole a peek at Natsu, she saw he was finally looking at her. His eyes were wide, but not filled with shock or anger like she thought they'd be. She couldn't place the emotion swimming in those green orbs.

"What do you mean, helping me?" Natsu cocked his head. He hadn't expected her to bring up Lucy at all.

Levy decided she didn't like meeting his gaze after all. She turned, facing the wall as she said, "I just wonder if she's helping you feel better, about things. I know the last few years have been rough, but it seems like you smile a little more when she's around. Is she helping you... get better?"

Finally understanding what she meant, Natsu nodded. "Oh..." He closed his eyes, thinking about it.

Besides his closest friends, Lucy was the first person he opened up to in a long time. He actually enjoyed when they touched, everything from hand holding to hugs. He trusted her, and she trusted him.

"I think so," he admitted, eyes fluttering open. "She... she makes me feel... normal."

Levy smiled, "I'm glad." She looked over at the front of the nurse's office, seeing Porlyusica scribbling something down. She didn't seem to be paying attention. Levy had thought by now the old woman would have tried to throw her out, but she hadn't said a word since she left.

With the door closed and only one other person in the room, Levy asked, "Promise you won't tell Lucy if I tell you something?"

Natsu frowned. He didn't want to lie or keep anything from Lucy. "What is it?"

Levy shook her head, determined to get his word first. "You have to promise."

He relaxed his fists, bringing his hands to his lap. "... I promise..."

"Lucy likes you."

Natsu's head snapped in her direction, a little stunned. "What?"

"Lucy likes you," Levy repeated. "She has for a while now."

He couldn't help but gape. "D-did she tell you that?" He already knew Lucy liked him, but to know she told someone else... It made his heart flip and his palms sweat. He didn't understand how she could have so much influence on his body when she wasn't even near him.

Levy nodded. "She told me a few times, actually." With a simple smile, Levy added, "You should ask her out. I know it'll make her happy. Any maybe it'll make you happy too."

Natsu looked away, a scarlet hue surfacing on his cheeks. He muttered, "Who said I liked her?"

Levy raised a brow, her smile turning coy. "Oh? You _don't_ like Lucy as more than a friend?" She could hear the teasing in her voice, so she toned it back. "That's surprising."

Natsu sighed. "I didn't say that either..."

Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere, Levy decided on a different approach. "If Lucy asked you out, would you say yes?"

"Well..." Natsu felt his ears burn. "...yeah."

He didn't realize how badly he wanted that. Not necessarily Lucy asking him out - _although that would be great too_ , but being Lucy's boyfriend for real. No hiding, no 'unofficial', just them, publicly together. He wanted people to know they were together, that they liked each other mutually.

Levy's head lifted when she saw a hint of a smile on Natsu's face. Relief flooded her, letting her know the boy would be okay. She glanced down at his phone, then back at him.

"Yeah, you should ask her out."

Natsu chewed on his bottom lip as his nerves kicked in. "I'll... think about it." He knew he couldn't ruin their secret just yet. It was something he would need to discuss with Lucy first. She had just as much right to her privacy as he did.

"Okay," Levy nodded. "Fair enough."

She stretched her legs a little, realizing she'd been sitting for a while. Her teacher was probably furious that she was taking so long, but she couldn't be bothered with that now.

"Do... do you want to talk about earlier?" Levy glanced at the phone again. "About-"

"No," Natsu said, cutting her off with a sharp tone. His eyes flitted to hers, seeing her downward cast. "No offense. It's not you. I... I just don't want to talk about it with anybody."

He surprised himself when a yawn tore from his throat. He didn't realize how tired he was after crying. "I want to forget it ever happened..."

Levy wanted to ask what actually happened to him, but she knew he wouldn't answer. If he didn't want to talk about a simple photo there was no way he'd talk about the past.

She pulled out her phone, seeing she spent a good amount of her class period in the nurse's office. "I should probably get going anyways... Do you need some company?"

Natsu shook his head. "I'm feeling a little better." He lifted a hand up, cupping his arm to give himself a little comfort. "It's really gone? The... the picture?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "Thanks."

Levy didn't want him to worry. "I won't mention it to anyone."

"Thanks."

Before she decided to get up, she asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," he sighed, hoping he would be fine. "It's funny though... Every time I think I'm making progress I end up sliding right back."

Levy nodded, standing up. She stood in front of him as she said, "You know what they say..." She waited until he looked up at her before she finished. "One step forward, two steps back."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked, his smile sheepish, "Well whoever said that was a dick."

"Language!" Porlyusica shouted, startling the two teens. Natsu had forgotten she was there.

"Sorry!" He laughed, running a hand through his pink hair. He felt the messy locks slipping through his fingers. He would need to stop by the bathroom to fix it before going to class.

"I'm going to go. I promise I won't tell Lucy or anyone else I saw you here."

Natsu stopped laughing, but his smile remained. "Thanks again... for helping me."

Levy's brown eyes widened, surprised he would say such a thing. "No problem," she said, feeling good she was able to finally help him. As she turned around, she added, "Remember, what I told you about Lucy liking you stays between us. She'd probably be mad if she found out I ratted her out!"

Natsu chuckled to himself. "I won't say anything."

He watched as Levy left, thanking the nurse on her way out. Natsu cocked his head, wondering why she even showed up. He didn't remember her saying why she was there, but he also knew his memory wasn't the best when he cried.

Even after Levy left, he waited until the bell rang before standing up. He grabbed his backpack from under the bed, swinging it on his back before finally looking at his phone.

Natsu really didn't want to check his phone, but the morbid curiosity outweighed his fear. He quickly looked at the home screen, seeing he hadn't received any more messages or missed calls.

Seeing that allowed him to breathe freely. He pocketed the phone after turning it to silent. He wouldn't have to deal with any notifications for the rest of the day.

"Thanks again," Natsu said as he passed by Porlyusica's desk. He thought that was the end of it, but her voice caused him to halt.

"Hold on," she said, standing up.

Natsu turned around, wondering what she wanted. "Yeah?"

Her narrow eyes stayed trained on his. She was silent for a few beats. "I think you should talk to your parents about what's going on with you."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, blinking.

"You should at least see a counselor, if not a psychiatrist."

"... A... psychiatrist?" Natsu paled. _'Does she think I'm crazy? A mental case?'_

"I think it would do you some good to get professional help." Under her breath, she added, "Maybe then you can stop barging in randomly."

Natsu lowered his head as his heart sank. "Oh..."

Porlyusica sighed, clearly aggravated. "I'm not saying you can't come here when you need to. I'm just saying you should consider some outside help. There are healthier ways to deal with your problems than running here."

Natsu nodded, but his body screamed no. "I'll think about it," he lied. He had no intentions of telling his parents what was going on. They would only worry, and he didn't want to do that to them. They were so kind to him for adopting him and his siblings. They didn't need any additional stress.

"Good," she said, sitting back down. "Now run along. You'll be late for class."

"Okay." Natsu's voice sounded monotone, reflecting how he felt. "See you later..."

He didn't need to hear it to know the woman didn't want to see him again, so he didn't bother listening to her response. He slipped past the door, heading straight to the bathroom to clean up before going to class. He didn't mind being a little late as long as he didn't look like he had cried earlier.

A weight lifted from Natsu when he realized he was the only one in the bathroom. He washed his face, then used his fingers as a comb to brush his hair. When he deemed himself acceptable, he headed to class.

The rest of his day passed by slowly. He spent most of the time with his nose in his text books, doing his best to keep out of his head. He had to get good grades anyway, so there was no harm in paying extra attention to his work. By the time the last bell of the day rung, he was already feeling better.

Or at least that's what he thought.

He headed outside, following the herd of students down the halls until he felt the fresh air surround him. The warm air brushed against his face, letting him know it would be a nice day to walk home.

_'Home.'_

That was right, Lucy was going to his house after school. He finally snapped back into reality, realizing his feet carried him to the normal meeting spot after school. His eyes found Lucy, chatting with Erza before she turned. Her brown eyes lit up when she noticed him.

"Natsu!" She smiled, causing his heart to thrum a little faster.

She started walking towards him, arms opening up to hug him. He parted his lips to tell her to stop, to stay away, but it was too late.

Lucy's arms wrapped tightly around him, and he tensed.

Hard.

Lucy jerked away from him, shocked he would react so badly to a hug. She thought since he saw it coming he would accept it, but she was clearly wrong. "I'm sorry!" she rushed out, holding her hands up to show she wasn't touching him anymore.

Natsu slowly relaxed, his own hands coming up to wrap around his middle. He had a hard time keeping her gaze as he said, "N-no, you're fine..."

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, taking a step forward but keeping her hands where he could see them. She didn't know why he was so uncomfortable with touches every now and then, but she accepted him regardless.

He shook his head, letting out a shaky breath. "I kinda had a bad day."

Lucy frowned, wanting to comfort him but not wanting to make him feel worse. She wondered if his bad day had anything to do with why he was busy at lunch. "I'm sorry." She glanced around, seeing that others could overhear them. She whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Natsu shook his head again. "Not really... Sorry..."

Lucy dropped her hands, then used one to grab the strap on her backpack. She wanted something to keep her hands busy. "That's okay. Umm... Do... do you still want me to come over today?"

Natsu's eyes widened. _'Shit! Does she think I want to cancel?'_

"We can always reschedule if-"

"No," he cut her off. "I want you there."

A smile surfaced on Lucy's face. It wasn't huge, but it was genuine. "Great. Should we get going?"

"Y-yeah," Natsu nodded, his chest feeling tight. He felt oddly nervous bringing her home. He would have to do his best to hide his feelings for Lucy in front of his family so they didn't blow their secret. He would also need to keep his emotions under control so he didn't worry Lucy.

Lucy looked back at their friends who were discussing their own after school plans. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Have fun Lucy!" Levy called, smiling, "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!"

Natsu raised a brow as Lucy turned. She didn't know exactly where he lived, only the general direction he walked after school when he had to go to work.

Natsu motioned for her to follow him, waiting until they got a few feet away from their group before asking, "Why's she gonna keep her fingers crossed?"

Lucy giggled, stepping a little closer to Natsu as they walked. She purposely made sure her hand wouldn't brush against his, not wanting to startle him again.

"I told her how nervous I am to meet your family."

"Oh..." Natsu couldn't look her in the eyes when he asked, "Did you two talk about anything else?" His hands felt clammy, so he shoved them in his pockets.

Lucy nodded, "Oh yeah. That girl is relentless." She looked up at Natsu, but noticed he wouldn't look back at her. Feeling a little let down, she dropped her gaze. "She told me I should ask you out already."

Natsu flushed, not expecting that answer. "She did?"

Lucy smiled to herself. "Yup. She told me I should suck it up and just confess to you... Said I was dragging this out long enough."

Natsu surprised himself when he laughed, sending a warmth to his heart. "I gotta ask..." He found himself smiling. "If you hadn't already confessed, would you now? After she told you to suck it up?"

Lucy sighed, "You know? I really don't know. Maybe."

Natsu felt his smile growing. "Gray told me I should level up and ask you out."

"Level up?"

Natsu shook his head. "Just a different way to say man up. I'm pretty sure he's getting tired of me not confessing either."

"I guess we're driving our friends crazy," Lucy said, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She could no longer see their friends, the school shrinking with every step. "Hey Natsu...?"

"Yeah?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip as she said, "You can say no if you want to, but... Can I hold your hand?"

Green eyes widened. He hadn't realized she still wanted to touch him. "Sure," he said, thinking that much would be alright. He pulled a sweaty hand out, rubbing his palm against his jeans before offering it to her.

The pink tint to Lucy's cheeks made him feel a little better. She was just as nervous as him. He watched as she carefully took his hand, hesitating before lacing her fingers with his. When she finished, she sighed.

"That feels better," she whispered, but he easily heard her.

Natsu could feel his body was weaker than usual, the emotional toll from earlier weighing heavily on him. If he hadn't already invited Lucy over he would have headed straight home to take a nap, probably sleeping the rest of the day away. He was oddly glad things didn't turn out that way. Lucy brought him comfort, even if sometimes he couldn't reciprocate her touches.

Natsu swallowed before suggesting, "We should play Pokémon GO... We might be able to hatch an egg on our way there."

"Sure," Lucy grinned, pulling out her phone to play one-handed. They were both used to it seeing as they held hands often while playing.

The rest of the walk to Natsu's house contained laughter, Pokémon, and Lucy telling Natsu about her day. Every step brought them closer to their destination, and caused the dark memories in Natsu's head to slip further and further to the back of his mind.

Lucy had a weird way of making him feel safe. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos! And thank you Miraculous_kid for commenting!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Forty-Nine: Meet the Dragneels
> 
> Enjoy the next fluffy chapter! I'm sorry for stringing you guys around like a yo-yo with the mixture of fluff and angst! I don't know why I can't seem to leave poor Natsu alone. Things usually get worse before they get better though.
> 
> So, has everyone figured out who the 'mystery girl' is? I think I left some huge clues this chapter. Let me know if you think you know who the girl is. Remember, she is from Fairy Tail, not an OC.
> 
> *Also, I don't have an updating schedule for those wondering. My goal is to update at least once a week, but that's not a guarantee. Sometimes it will be twice a week, sometimes it'll be once every other week. I really don't know how long it will take me to write the next chapter. Each chapter is different, so some come out faster than others. I hope you understand.


	49. Meet the Dragneels

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Meet the Dragneels**

"It's only a few more blocks," Natsu said, hoping Lucy didn't regret the walk. They could have taken the bus, but Natsu didn't have his medication on him. The last thing he wanted to do was puke in front of Lucy... again.

"Cool," she said, but her tone suggested otherwise.

With a frown, Natsu asked, "Are you okay?" He couldn't help but think, _'Maybe I should've sucked it up and taken the bus anyways.'_

"Eh... Still nervous."

He laughed, "There's no reason to be nervous."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm meeting your family. That's a good enough reason." She sighed, hanging her head low, "Plus I make horrible first impressions."

Natsu let go of her hand to pat her on the back, finding that much touching comfortable. He didn't want to push himself, but he wanted Lucy to know he was there for her. "I'm sure you'll do great. Just be yourself."

Lucy groaned, "If you say so..."

"I know so."

He hesitated before sliding his hand along her shoulder blades, bringing her in for a half-hug while they walked. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't say anything for fear of ruining the moment.

Natsu felt her melt against his side as they continued down the sidewalk, his heart pounding a little faster than before. He shoved the anxious feeling rising up in him to the side, focusing on other things instead.

Natsu thought it was silly for Lucy to feel nervous. He worried _she_ wouldn't accept his family. They were very important to him, even if they weren't related by blood. He had a lot more riding on this meeting than she did, but he could understand why she'd be a little worried. He already knew he would be the same way when he met Lucy's father - _whenever that day would come_.

Natsu led her to his house, slowly letting go of her as they stepped on the porch. _'Here goes nothing,'_ Natsu thought as he pulled out his house key. He unlocked the door, slowly pushing it open.

"Welcome to our home," Natsu said, stepping aside for her to enter.

Before she could take a step, Natsu moved back in front of her. "Shit, Happy's coming!"

Lucy raised a brow, then looked inside. Running at full speed down a hall was a ball of blue heading straight for them.

"He likes to try to escape," Natsu explained, keeping his arms open as he crouched down, cutting off any exits the cat could use.

Once the cat saw his owner wouldn't let him through he shuffled to a stop. "Nyaa!"

"No," Natsu said, shaking a finger at the feline. "You can't go outside. You'll just run away again."

The cat let out a soft growl before planting its behind on the floor.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, giving the cat a pointed look. "Don't be that way. You know you're not supposed to go outside, so stop acting like a child."

The cat flicked its tail before turning its face to the side. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the cat's behavior. He looked genuinely upset he couldn't go outside.

Natsu found himself smiling at her laugh. It felt like a breath of fresh air after the day he had. He glanced over his shoulder before scooting out of the way. "Do you want to meet Happy? He's kind of an ass sometimes, but I promise he's good. He won't bite ya or anything."

Lucy crouched down next to Natsu, holding out a hand. The cat immediately got up to take a step backwards.

"Wow," she breathed, leaning in.

"Told ya he was an ass," Natsu laughed, taking an awkward step towards his cat.

"Not that," she giggled. "His fur. It's so blue!"

"I told you," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I believed you, it's just... I didn't think it'd be so vibrant!" Lucy's mouth stayed open, taking in the sight of the brightly colored cat. His short blue fur rivaled the color of the sky on the clearest day. The photos she saw didn't do Happy justice.

"Let's get inside," Natsu said, realizing they'd left the door open for a while. "Don't want bugs getting in."

"Oh, right."

Once inside, Natsu shut and locked the door. He sat down, legs crossed as he held a hand out for Happy. "Come here. I have someone I want you to meet."

Lucy sat by Natsu, legs tucked under herself as she waited for the cat to make a move.

He hesitated, looking between his owner and the stranger before finally walking forward, keeping some distance between him and Lucy. He sniffed Natsu's hand before stopping, resting less than a foot away from his owner.

"Stretch your hand out," Natsu instructed, watching as she did as she was told.

Happy's eyes darted to the new hand, pupils dilating for a second before returning to normal.

"Hey," she whispered, offering the cat a smile. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Happy."

Happy glanced back at his owner, waiting for the boy to nod before he padded over to Lucy's hand. The cat gave it a few cautious sniffs, taking a moment to smell each finger and her palm. When he finished, he bumped his forehead against her hand to get her to pet him.

Lucy's smile spread when the cat allowed her to stroke his back, feeling the softness to his unique blue fur. "He's so cute," Lucy said, awestruck by the feline.

Natsu grinned. "You look like you've never seen a cat before."

She shook her head, lightly scratching behind Happy's ear before she said, "I've seen cats before, but it's been a while since I've pet one. My father won't let me have a pet."

His grin faltered. "That sucks. I couldn't imagine not having Happy around."

"How long have you had him again?" She couldn't remember if he mentioned it before.

"Seems like most of my life." His eyes softened, remembering when he found Happy in an alley on his way home from elementary school. The cat was malnourished and covered in fleas when he found him. Natsu didn't hesitate to pick up the little guy and carry him home, begging his parents to help him rescue the feline.

It took a few months before Happy fully recovered, but after that the little ball of blue fur was as rambunctious as he could be. Natsu held Happy close to his heart, knowing the feline suffered in life. It reminded him of his own pain, but it couldn't be compared to what Happy went through.

"Still don't know why he's blue though." Natsu rested his head on his fist with his elbow digging into his knee.

"I think it's cool that he's not all blue," Lucy said, referring to the patch of white fur on the cat's chest and tip of his tail. "He's so pretty."

"Well which one is it?" Natsu laughed, "Cute or pretty?"

Lucy didn't bother looking at Natsu, her attention solely on the cat who had crawled into her lap to get more love. "Can't he be both?"

Natsu gazed at Lucy as he said, "I guess it's possible to be cute and pretty." Without thinking about it, Natsu reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes moved to the spot, causing him to tense. "S-sorry."

He jerked away, not knowing what came over him. For a second he got an impulse to touch Lucy, so he stupidly obeyed.

Instead of being upset like he expected, Lucy smiled. "I don't mind. I promise. You just surprised me." She looked down at Happy, afraid to meet his eyes when she admitted, "It actually makes me feel better."

She knew Natsu was uncomfortable with touching, but she liked it. Sure it made her heart race and her chest tighten, but she enjoyed that exhilaration. It made her feel wanted, a feeling she craved most of her life.

She just wished Natsu liked it more, but she could tolerate his limitations even if they didn't make sense to her. _'Maybe one day...'_

Natsu couldn't summon the courage to touch her again. His hand shook badly, so he kept it in his lap. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head.

With an arched brow, Lucy asked, "Why?"

He resisted the urge to squirm under her gaze. "I... I wanna make you happy... But I-"

"It's okay," Lucy rushed out. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with. I'm okay with what we do already." Despite her words, she felt unfulfilled. She wouldn't tell him that for fear of hurting his feelings.

She resented her own feelings, wishing there was someway to suppress the desire to be closer to Natsu. She didn't want anything crazy, she just wanted to be able to hug her boyfriend without him flinching away. Was that so much to ask?

Lucy mentally scolded herself as she pet Natsu's cat. She knew she was being unfair, but that didn't stop her from wishing. It seemed like she spent most of her life wishing.

"Happy is so ador-" Lucy stopped when they all heard a loud, long groan coming from somewhere in the house. Lucy's eyes widened at the sound since she didn't know what it was, but Natsu only laughed.

Just as he expected, Happy bolted out of Lucy's lap to run down the hall. He stopped when he reached a door, pawing at it as if it might gain him access to the room.

"Wh-what was that?" Lucy asked, shivering when the sound came back, this time finishing with a hiss.

Natsu flashed her a grin, all traces of his earlier sadness gone. "Oh, that's Carla."

"Carla?" Lucy thought about it for only a few seconds. "Wendy's cat?"

He nodded, "She does that sometimes."

"Is she in heat or something?" Lucy never owned a cat, so she had no idea they could make such a noise. "It sounds like she's dying."

"It does," he agreed. "We gotta keep her locked up away from Happy when she's like that. I don't think she's in heat since we got her fixed, but every once in a while she starts acting weird. If Happy's near her she'll try to claw his eyes out or something'."

"How long does it usually last?"

"Sometimes it's only a few minutes, sometimes it's a couple of hours. Just depends." Natsu stood up, then offered a hesitant hand to help Lucy. She chose to stand up on her own, causing Natsu to lose a little of his happy demeanor.

Not wanting to dwell in that unpleasant feeling, he said, "If Carla's locked up that means Wendy's probably home." He didn't wait for Lucy to say something before walking down the hall.

Lucy followed him, gazing at the living room before a half-wall cut off her view. They walked to where Happy stood. Natsu picked up his cat before knocking on the door. "Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the girl's voice. It was soft and sweet, almost timid sounding. Thinking about the pictures Natsu showed her of the girl, Lucy could see the voice matching up with her.

"I got someone I want you to meet!"

Lucy felt her heart race when she realized she was actually going to meet Natsu's sister. For a moment she forgot her nervousness over meeting his family. She guessed Happy was a good distraction.

She listened, hearing feet shuffle until the doorknob turned. It opened a bit, allowing a small girl to escape without Carla getting out in the process. When the girl closed the door behind her, she looked up. "Oh! You must be Lucy!"

The girl smiled as she held out a hand, "I'm Wendy! Natsu's told me a little about you. It's great to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Lucy said, shaking the girl's hand. Matching the girl's voice, her handshake was gentle. "Natsu's told me a little about you too." That was a lie. Natsu told Lucy a lot about Wendy, but she didn't want to sound weird.

When they separated their hands, Wendy leaned towards Natsu, speaking as if Lucy wasn't there. "She's even prettier in person."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wendy," he tried to whisper, but Lucy could hear him perfectly.

Lucy giggled, loving the way he reacted. She thought he was absolutely adorable when he was flustered. "So she's seen me before?"

Natsu's flushed face drained of color quickly. "Uhh..."

"I have," Wendy answered for him. "The pictures don't do you justice. I really love your hair. It's so bright!"

Lucy's heart warmed as she smiled. "I really love your hair too. Is it natural?"

"It is," Wendy said proudly. Unlike Natsu, Wendy didn't get teased for her oddly colored hair. It was a dark shade of blue that reached her hips.

Lucy guessed it would be longer, but currently the girl had her hair pulled into two pigtails. "May I?" Lucy asked, holding up a hand.

"Sure!" Wendy moved closer so Lucy could feel her hair.

"Whoa," Lucy marveled. "It's so soft!"

"Thank you!"

Seeing that the attention was finally off him, Natsu relaxed. He held Happy a little closer to his chest, finding comfort in the small creature. Of course Happy wasn't exactly ecstatic about being held. He still tried to escape Natsu's arms to get closer to Carla.

Only when the little feline scratched Natsu did he let him go, laughing as the stubborn cat pawed once again at the door. His only reply was in the form of a hiss from Carla, angry at him for whatever reason the female cat saw fit.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink," Natsu said, dismissing himself as Lucy and Wendy continued their conversation. They were talking about hair products which was a subject he wasn't all that thrilled about.

He fetched a soda and two waters, knowing both girl's preferences. When he returned, he found they moved to the living room. Lucy sat on the loveseat while Wendy sat on the couch.

The way their living room was set up was with the TV against the wall, the couch directly facing the TV, a recliner - _for Igneel_ \- to the left of the couch and a loveseat to the right. He thought it was amusing Lucy chose to sit on the loveseat considering that was where he usually sat when his family gathered in the living room.

"So you've lived in this house your whole life?" Lucy asked Wendy, not yet noticing Natsu at the entrance to the living room. He waited until Wendy nodded before he slipped inside, making his way behind the loveseat before sitting next to Lucy. He set the drinks on the table for the girls to grab.

Lucy jolted for only a second before realizing it was Natsu next to her. She noted he left a gap between them, but she didn't let that bother her. She didn't know if he was still feeling uncomfortable around her, but she accepted there was nothing she could do about it. She knew pressuring him would probably make things worse.

"So do you like Magnolia?" Wendy asked, breaking through Lucy's thoughts.

She nodded with a genuine grin surfacing on her face. "I do. It's smaller than Crocus, but it's nice here."

"Yeah, but the gardens in Crocus are amazing!"

Lucy blinked. "Oh? You've been to Crocus?"

"Yup! We went there a few years ago to visit Zeref. That's our older brother, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Natsu mentioned him before."

Natsu sat back and watched them talk, loving how naturally their conversation flowed. With any luck Lucy would warm up to his family in no time. He wanted to tell her she had nothing to worry about, but he kept his mouth shut. He enjoyed listening far more than talking in that moment.

"Natsu said you want to be a doctor when you get older?"

Wendy nodded, "I want to be a pediatrician."

"That's so admirable!"

"What do you want to do when you get older?"

"Uhh," Lucy choked, not expecting that question. She assumed they would talk about Wendy's future for a little longer. "Umm," Lucy lowered her head to look at her lap.

She sucked in a sharp breath before looking up at Wendy, a fake smile on her face. "My father wants me to be like him, so I guess I'll be going into the business world."

Natsu recognized that fake smile as soon as it crossed Lucy's face. He hadn't seen it in a while, so it alarmed him that she would use it then. He paid attention to her carefully, not wanting to miss a single expression. He wanted to see how long it would take before she dropped it or changed it.

He hoped it would be soon. That smile didn't suit Lucy at all.

"Oh," Wendy frowned. "That sounds..."

"Boring?" Lucy laughed, "I know. It does, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"What business does he work for? Your dad?"

Lucy quickly stole a glance at Natsu, seeing he was already looking at her. Judging from the way he stared, she guessed he didn't tell Wendy about her real identity. She would have to thank him later.

"He works for Heartfilia Corps.," Lucy answered when she turned to face Wendy again. It wasn't exactly a lie since he was technically employed at Heartfilia Corps.

"What does he do there?" Wendy asked, causing Lucy's shoulders to fall.

Natsu raised a brow, wondering if she was going to drop that smile. He found himself frustrated when she bounced right back, carrying on that false expression.

"He's one of the bosses. He does a lot of paperwork." Once again Lucy considered herself safe. She wasn't lying to the young girl, but her gut still twisted as she spoke.

She didn't know if she should blame her almost-lies or the fact that she was unhappy with how her future was going to turn out. Her father said she could choose a different path, but she didn't know if he would honor his word when it came down to it.

"Well," Wendy started, offering Lucy a smile, "I hope it all works out for you. My brother and dad work together, but they usually come home bickering at each other."

Natsu finally spoke up. "That's only 'cause he's annoying. He's always tryin' to make me work on v-vehicles." Natsu pressed a hand to his stomach to stop it from churning.

Lucy giggled, pressing her fingertips to her lips as she tried to hold her laughter in. Natsu's eyes fell on her, widening slightly when he saw Lucy's fake smile vanished, replaced by a genuine one.

Natsu found himself smiling along with her, forgetting about Wendy's earlier comment. As long as Lucy was happy, he could deal with some embarrassment.

"There was one time-" Wendy cut herself off, hand digging in her pocket to pull out a phone. "Hold on." She left the room as she answered the call. "Hello?"

Natsu waited a few seconds before asking, "So what do you want to do?"

Lucy turned to face him. "I don't know. What would _you_ like to do. It's your house." She wanted to ask if he'd give her a tour, but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to pressure him into anything even if curiosity was burning her inside.

"We can play video games!"

Lucy blinked three times before saying, "Sure."

"Awesome," Natsu said, hopping up from his spot to go to the gaming console. "Maybe you can help me defeat the boss."

"The boss?" Lucy shifted until her butt barely rested on the seat. From where she sat she couldn't see which case he grabbed.

"Yeah. I've been trying to kill it for a while now, but the fucker's too strong." He paused before cringing. "Sorry..."

Lucy cocked her head. "For what? I already told you, I don't mind cussing."

"Still..." He wanted to impress her. He didn't think cursing at a video game's boss would help him in the long run.

"I'm going to go to Sherria's house for a little bit," Wendy said when she entered the room, startling the two teens. "Is that okay?"

Natsu shrugged, "I'm not in charge of you." He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her pointed look. He chuckled, "We'll be fine on our own. We're gonna play some video games. Go have fun."

"Okay!" Wendy turned to head towards the door. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Take your time," Natsu called back. He finished putting the disc in when he heard the door close behind his sister. "So this game is the one right before 'Nine Demon Gates'. The controls are a little tricky, but I'm sure you'll get it."

He sat on the couch, patting the spot beside him for Lucy. "We'll see better from here."

Lucy nodded as she went to sit beside him. She accepted her controller, frowning when she looked at it. "I don't know which buttons do what..."

"That's alright," Natsu assured. "I'll teach you."

After a quick tutorial on which buttons she should press, they started the game. It picked up right where Natsu left off. "We're in a forest. The mission is to kill and collect the pelts of five bears to turn in."

Lucy gave him a sideways glance. "We're killing bears? Why?"

Natsu had already started moving his character forward. "It's our mission."

"Did the bears hurt anyone?"

"Not that I know of."

"...Then why do we have to kill them?"

Natsu sighed, "It's just for the mission. I need more experience before I can go fight the boss again. He's really strong."

"And killing bears will help you beat him?"

"Well, that with other things, yeah."

"...Okay..."

Despite not understanding why they had to murder those bears, Lucy went along with the plan. She didn't do so well in the beginning, dying as soon as she faced her first opponent. Only after the third bear did she seem to get the hang of it.

"At least you're not instantly dying now," Natsu laughed as they fast traveled to the town to turn in the pelts. After they completed that mission, they were given another one.

That cycle continued for about thirty minutes until Natsu felt like Lucy could hold her own against the boss. He already knew he'd be carrying the weight in the fight, but he couldn't blame Lucy. She was just figuring it out after all.

"Okay," Natsu started when they entered the dungeon. "After the cut scene he's going to throw three fireballs at us. Try to dodge them and then attack his feet. I'm going to distract him while you lower some of his health. Be careful though. This demon is the hardest one to beat in the game."

Lucy nodded, tip of her tongue caught between her lips as she watched the cut scene. Just as Natsu said, the boss shot out three fireballs. "Damn," Lucy muttered when her character took damage from the last one. She used a potion to heal herself before charging towards its feet.

Natsu quickly caught the boss's attention by running to the bricks that stuck out from the wall. He used them to climb high before jumping onto the boss's back. There he did the most damage to its head. While he took care of that, Lucy chipped away at his health little by little from the safety of the ground.

"Damn it," Natsu growled when the demon moved, squishing Lucy and crushing Natsu in its clawed hands, effectively killing them both in less than two seconds. "That sucked."

"Do we try again?" Lucy asked, shifting on the couch. She saw Natsu took his shoes off and moved to sit crisscrossed, so she took it as an invitation to do the same.

"If you want to," Natsu muttered, upset he still wasn't strong enough to take down the boss.

"I don't see why not."

With a nod, Natsu started the next round.

After a few more rounds, Natsu and Lucy finally found their rhythm.

"Take that you fucking asshole!" Natsu narrowed his eyes while clenching his teeth. His concentration was solely on the beast they were fighting. The demon's health was finally at an all time low, giving Lucy and him the advantage they needed.

For that round Lucy switched from attacking the feet to doing a combination of jumping and striking so her character could hit higher on the enemy's body, causing more damage in the process.

"Almost...there..." Lucy mumbled, eyes flitting from her attacks to the demon's health. It was getting lower, but so were theirs. "Got any ideas?"

"One sec... Wait for it..." Finally having enough magic stored up, Natsu used his character's ultimate attack. He cast the spell, using all that magic to blast the back of the demon's head with one powerful hit. Its remaining health vanished, causing it to seize before falling to the ground, defeated.

"WE DID IT!" Natsu jumped up, barely putting his controller down before he threw his fist in the air as he cheered, "Hell yeah! We fucking won!"

"Great job!" Lucy praised, setting her controller on the coffee table. She loved the big smile on Natsu's face. He looked so happy, as if nothing bad happened earlier that day.

She stood up, prepared to ask him if she could give him a victory hug, but he beat her to the punch. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close to his warm body. "Thank you!" Natsu cried out in excitement. That was the last boss for the game, meaning he finally beat it. "You were awesome!"

Lucy flushed, but didn't bother denying his compliment. It felt good to accept one every once in a while. "Thank you. You were awesome too." She buried her head into his scarf to enjoy the hug fully. She loved when he gave her that type of attention, so she didn't want to waste a second of it.

Her fingers pressed into his back, feeling the firm muscles beneath his shirt. She wondered briefly what he looked like without a shirt on, but her thoughts ended when she felt Natsu pulling away.

_'Already?'_

She wanted to pout or protest, but she said nothing. She knew she should count herself lucky she receive that much attention, even if she craved more. She couldn't help it, something about Natsu made her want more.

As Natsu pulled away, he slowed down to let their cheeks brush against each other. He intended on ending the hug there, but he couldn't when he met her gaze. He didn't know if it was the longing in her brown eyes, or the sweet smell from her body wash, but he was hooked.

Natsu shifted his face, not saying anything as he covered her lips with his. He found himself surprised, heart racing a little faster when Lucy responded immediately. He didn't realize how much he wanted, no, _needed_ this all day. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders as he opened his mouth.

Lucy didn't hesitate to open hers in return. She didn't mind the sudden change, welcoming any affection Natsu was willing to give her. One of her own hands worked itself up, weaving into his soft pink hair while the other splayed against the middle of his back. She swore her heart beat tripled when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Natsu's grip on her shoulders tightened once their tongues met. He almost forgot the rush that hit him when he kissed Lucy like that. Despite their last kiss being Tuesday, he felt like he hadn't kissed her in ages. He missed the comfort and excitement she brought him.

Lucy's eyes closed as she leaned into his body. She didn't know what came over Natsu, but she wouldn't complain. She loved the way he touched her. It made her lose herself in his embrace, lost to the world and everything around her. When he kissed her he was the only thing she thought about.

Neither paid attention to what was going on around them as the kiss grew heated. Natsu swiped his tongue, tasting every inch of her mouth as her own wet muscle slid against his. Lucy clung to Natsu's back while he moved his hands to her waist. Sparks shot through her body when he made contact.

He didn't mean to, but his fingertips slipped under her shirt, allowing him to feel part of her stomach. He loved how soft and warm her skin felt under his fingers. He had to keep himself from ruining the kiss with a smile. He couldn't help it. Lucy was the first girl he ever touched like that.

It was something he couldn't get confused with anyone else.

Natsu growled when she tugged at his hair, but it didn't intimidate her. Instead it caused her knees to go weak. She didn't know how much more she could handle, especially when he sucked on her tongue. Even though he was a little messy with his kisses, she thought they felt amazing. Her whole body warmed up, but just where he touched her. From her head to her toes it felt like she was on fire.

As Natsu lightly nipped her bottom lip, his fingers dipped further into her shirt until his palms rested fully on her waist. He made sure he didn't go past that since he didn't know her limits yet. He didn't even fully know his. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Lucy let out a soft moan when he squeezed the sides of her waist, causing him to stop thinking. His kisses turned sloppy for a moment as he succumbed to the weird heat flooding his body. First he kissed only half of her bottom lip, followed by the corner of her mouth. His lips brushed over her flushed cheek before he pressed them against her jaw.

He was waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she said nothing. Lucy tilted her head, giving him all the access he would need. He took that as permission to continue. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and out of the way before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her again. Hot lips trailed from her jaw to the crook of her neck, each scorching kiss taking a little longer than the last. He opened his mouth when he covered the part where her neck met her shoulder.

Natsu wasn't sure what to do, so he gave her skin a tentative lick. He could taste the slight sweat clinging to her body, but instead of being disgusted he felt a weird urge to lick her again. He couldn't blame her for sweating. The way he was heating up had him sweating too.

Lucy sighed, fingers curling in his pink hair as she pulled him closer to her. He didn't know if she meant to do it or not, but he accepted it either way. He wanted more, so he opened his mouth further to lightly scrape his sharp teeth against her skin.

Lucy sucked in a breath as her body trembled. "Please," she moaned, startling him for a second.

Natsu's eyes finally closed as his teeth sunk into her flesh, enjoying the way her flesh felt between his teeth. Lucy hissed in pain, but she didn't pull away. Instead she held him closer, relishing in the pleasurable pain. She'd been marked before, but it had been without her consent and made her sick. Natsu's bite felt different.

It felt exhilarating.

Despite not having any prior experience, Natsu worked on giving Lucy a mark of his own. He heard enough stories from Gray to know the key to a good hickey wasn't just the bite. He had to suck as well.

Natsu sucked at her flesh while running his teeth and tongue over the spot, turning it from pale to red, then to a mixture of red and purple. Lucy didn't tell him to stop or make any moves to end it, so he bit harder. Lucy compensated by digging her nails into his back, but with his shirt in the way she didn't do any damage. It hurt, but she enjoyed it.

Whimpers passed through her parted lips, but she didn't dare tell him to stop. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want it. In that moment she wanted nothing more than Natsu's mark on her, even if that meant she would have to figure out how to hide it later.

Natsu finally released her skin when he tasted the faintest hint of blood. Sure enough, when he pulled away and opened his eyes he saw a few specks of crimson circling the dark mark on her shoulder. He admired it for a moment, finger brushing over the discolored skin before Lucy captured his lips.

He accepted it, wondering why it felt like he was falling as their mouths moved as one. He could only assume it was because he was falling hard for Lucy, but that thought vanished a second later when he felt air rushing past his ears. He realized it then. They really were falling.

Lucy could barely think, most of her thoughts consisting of getting closer to Natsu and wanting more. She didn't even know what 'more' was, but she knew she craved it. She barely registered when her knees buckled, causing her to fall onto the couch, Natsu tumbling with her.

It was a miracle he didn't crush her. His knees landed on either side of her, causing him to straddle her lap harder than desired. They accidentally separated when Lucy let out a gasp as his weight settled on her legs. He wasn't unbearably heavy, but he did surprise her.

Natsu knew he should have stopped the kiss then, but her big brown eyes and plump lips had his brain thinking other things. He didn't want to end things since being with Lucy made him feel alive!

He leaned to whisper into her ear, hot breath fanning over her skin. "Can I keep going?"

Lucy's throat felt dry as she said, "Yes..."

He moved, tasting those sweet lips with a swipe of his tongue before dominating her with a hungry kiss.

With the new position Natsu was able to disassociate himself somewhat from his past. Their kiss was new, and that was what he needed. He closed his eyes as he fully enjoyed the feeling of her under him. His other senses came to life as the mixture of her unique taste and sweet smell overpowered his brain.

One of Natsu's hands ran through her golden hair while the other stayed on her shoulder. They were a little awkward with the new angle, noses bumping against each other as they tried to find a rhythm. They worked it out, humming when they were in sync.

Lucy's hands went to settle on Natsu's upper thighs, but he immediately tensed under her touch. She didn't have time to apologize. In less than a second Natsu grabbed her wrists hard and pulled them up and over her head, securing them there as he continued kissing her as if he needed her to survive.

"Don't... touch..." Natsu started between kisses, not wanting to separate from her. It was as if pure instincts kicked in as he tightened his grip on her wrists. His brows furrowed as he finished, "...me... there..." He growled, sending chills down her spine, contrasting with the heat of his lips.

For a moment she really was scared, but it didn't last. She knew Natsu wouldn't hurt her. He was just setting up rules.

Natsu didn't give her a chance to say anything, so Lucy moaned into his mouth as a response. He swallowed it with greed, sucking on her tongue for a moment to draw out the feeling.

Even though she wanted to touch him, she respected the boundaries he set up. She knew in her heart Natsu would do the same if she told him she didn't like something.

Besides, Lucy loved the thrill that came with being dominated. With her hands above her head and his fiery mouth possessively moving against her, she was in heaven. Even when Natsu nipped at her lips she enjoyed the treatment she received.

She mewled when he nibbled on her bottom lip, causing it to swell again. In a daze, she admitted, "I really like your sharp teeth." Her voice was light and airy.

"Yeah?" Natsu's rough voice made her shiver. She finally opened her eyes, seeing a feral look in his green eyes. He looked at her as if he could devour her.

And she absolutely loved it.

When she didn't answer he leaned in to bite her again, drawing out a cute whimper from his girlfriend. His eyes were hooded as he asked, "You like that?" It was almost like he was toying with her.

Lucy didn't know where that side of Natsu came from, but she wasn't complaining. The look in his eyes, the way he treated her, it was as if he never had a timid side before. "Y-yes," she nodded, realizing for the first time she was panting. "I really like that."

Natsu grinned as he leaned in, ready to kiss her again. When his lips brushed against hers, he stopped. Lucy tried to lean in the rest of the way, but he pulled back quickly and released her wrists, swinging his leg over her body until he sat next to her.

In a panic, Natsu grabbed both of their controllers and tossed it to Lucy, unpausing the game so the last cut scene could play. He wiped the sweat clinging to his forehead off with the back of his hand, muttering a string of curse words as he watched the video play.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy started, feeling lightheaded and tingling all over. "What a-"

"Shhh!" Natsu didn't meet her gaze, eyes glaring at the screen as if he had a personal vendetta against the TV. His cheeks burned a bright red and his chest moved quickly with his ragged breath.

Lucy frowned, eyes narrowing as she prepared herself. She was about to demand some type of explanation for his sudden change in behavior, but her voice caught in her throat when she heard the sound of metal jingling coming from outside.

A few seconds later, the front door opened, revealing an older woman in scrubs. She shuffled inside, locking the door behind her before taking off her shoes.

"Hi mom!" Natsu greeted, cursing how raspy his voice sounded. He hadn't looked up from the screen, but he knew it was her since he heard her car pull up. His sharp hearing came in handy a few times.

The woman looked up, eyes widening when she noticed Lucy sitting next to Natsu on the couch. The girl was staring back, equally surprised. "Oh, hello?"

"H-hi," Lucy squeaked out, throat feeling dry.

"Natsu," Grandeeney started as she dropped her purse and bag by the front door, "You didn't tell us you would have a girl over."

Natsu paused the cut scene, turning around with a raised brow. He must have forgotten he was winded because he spoke as if nothing was wrong. "What are you talking about? You and dad told me to bring Lucy over on Friday so you could meet her... It's Friday."

Grandeeney blinked, looking between her son and the girl before she settled on Natsu. "We meant for dinner. I don't know how I feel about you being home alone with a girl." She looked down the hall, seeing Happy was curled into a ball outside of Wendy's room. "Is Wendy home?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, she went to Sherria's. She was here when we got home though. I really didn't know Lucy couldn't be here when you weren't home. I'm sorry." He gave her a genuine look of remorse. He didn't mean to upset his mom. He assumed when they said bring her over they meant right after school.

Grandeeney's lips twisted as she debated what to do. "No, it's partially my fault. I suppose we haven't set any rules saying you can't, but I would feel comfortable if someone else was in the house from now on if you have company."

"Even when Gray or Erza come over?"

Grandeeney didn't have to think about it. "Well obviously not them. I know you won't go fooling around with them while you're alone."

Lucy shrank against the couch, the mark on her neck feeling ten times hotter than earlier. She swore she could feel it pulsing. _'I hope she didn't see it.'_

Natsu did his best to give off a casual laugh. "What makes you think I'm gonna kiss Luce? She's just a friend!"

Grandeeney raised a brow, deciding to not comment on that subject. They talked plenty about it last Sunday when he came home from work. She looked at the girl, then said, "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Grandeeney Dragneel, Natsu's mom." She stepped forward, offering a hand.

Lucy brushed her hair over the mark before standing up. She walked around the couch to give his mom the best greeting she could muster. "Hi! I'm L-Lucy. Pleased to m-meet you." She paled as she thought, _'Nice going. You only had one job... Make a good impression...'_

So far Lucy only seemed to stutter and get Natsu in trouble. She wondered if she would always be horrible at first impressions.

_'Probably...'_

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy," Grandeeney said, offering her a warm smile. She didn't mind Lucy's slip up. "Natsu here hasn't told us enough about you."

Lucy flushed as she struggled to keep his mom's gaze. She could already feel her palms beginning to sweat. Once she let go of Lucy's hands, she breathed. _'I finally met Natsu's family... Well not Zeref, but most of them...'_

"Well in my defense, you all thought she was a guy!"

"Can you blame us?" Grandeeney asked, looking at Natsu. He was sitting backwards on the couch, pouting as if he were a child who got his favorite toy taken away. She looked back at Lucy, laughing a little as she said, "He doesn't exactly bring girls over."

Before Natsu could say something back, Grandeeney yawned. "Excuse me, I'm a little tired." She started to walk towards the hallway. "I'm going to take a shower before I get dinner ready. Lucy, you can stay here in the mean time." She gave them a stern look as she added, "Will you two behave while I'm gone?"

"Aye!" Natsu offered just as Lucy said, "Of course, Ma'am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say thank you enough! I appreciate each and every one of you for reading this story! Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits, and comments! Shout out to the ones who commented last time: Miraculous_kid, Tsunderebooklover(x3), and LovinmyOTPs!! Thank you!!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty: Breakfast for Dinner
> 
> Anyone order more fluff?
> 
> So this chapter got a little steamier than I thought it would. I already knew I wanted them to make out on the couch, but I had no idea it was going to end like that. (The fun part of being a writer is having your story write itself sometimes. It's such a weird but awesome feeling to let it take control)
> 
> Well, besides Zeref and Mavis, Lucy has met Natsu's family! :) Yay! I hope that met your expectations! (If not, there will be more next chapter) Was it fluffy enough? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any predictions for what's to come next!


	50. Breakfast for Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can't believe there's 50 chapters already!

**Chapter Fifty: Breakfast for Dinner**

"How bad is it?" Lucy asked, moving her hair to reveal Natsu's mark. They waited until Natsu could hear the water running in the bathroom before talking again, a little embarrassed since they almost got caught making out by his mom.

"Umm..." Natsu inspected the hickey on her right shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the tender spot. She shivered under his touch, biting her bottom lip to suppress a whimper. It still hurt a little when messed with, so he removed his finger. "It's pretty dark... and big..."

The oval-shaped mark would be noticeable if her shirt shifted too much. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that," he sighed, only feeling slight remorse. Truthfully he loved seeing his mark decorating her skin. It was a reminder of how far he was able to go with Lucy without freaking out.

Well, he freaked out a little, but he recovered quickly after he grabbed her.

Natsu looked at her wrists, relieved to find them unmarked. He would have felt bad if he bruised her in other places. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, tenderly rubbing her skin.

Lucy shook her head, lips pulled in a tight line to keep from smiling. She didn't want Natsu to know just how much she liked his caring side as well. Lately she felt as if anything she did might make him revert back to the skittish guy he was before. She enjoyed the progress he made, not wanting to ruin it.

"I'll be fine," she assured.

"Are ya sure?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before taking a deep breath. "Good. I'd hate to hurt you..." He let his finger trail along the inside of her wrist for a few seconds before a small smile came to his face. "I'm... I'm actually surprised I was, umm... able to do that m-much..."

Lucy stopped breathing for a moment, afraid to say anything. She could already hear it in his voice. He was crawling back into his shell.

"I liked it," she rushed out, throat still feeling dry. "It was... nice."

"Nice?" He met her gaze, brow arched. He kept eye contact for ten seconds before sighing. "If you say so. I dunno if I can do that again though..."

Lucy had to force herself from frowning. "Oh?"

His eyes lowered to her hand again. "It was a bit much, honestly. I mean in the moment I wasn't thinking clearly, but now I'm wondering if I rushed things..."

Lucy shook her head, pulse racing when his finger brushed over her skin again. "I think it was good! I mean, I don't really know what rushing things means. I'm new to all of this... I..." She just knew she wanted to touch him more.

Maybe kiss more than his lips for once or possibly touch his stomach like he did with her? "I'm sorry for touching your umm, thighs though. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

The finger on her wrist stilled before he pulled his hand away from hers. "Yeah... Sorry about that... I just kinda... Hmm..." Natsu didn't know how to put into words what he was thinking without telling her too much.

His eyes shut as he realized how unfair he was being to Lucy. _'She deserves to know the truth,'_ he thought, but he didn't want her to think he was a freak. _'Just tell her. Maybe then she'll understand...'_

Natsu shook his head, not wanting her to think less of him or worse... leave him. Then again, he realized he needed to tell Lucy for that very reason. She should know what she was getting herself into so she could make an informed decision on whether to stay with him or not. If she couldn't deal with his past then the chances of them having a successful future was slim to none. He didn't know how long he could put off the truth, but he knew running away from it wasn't working out.

"There's... something I-I need to... to tell you..." He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. His hands shook as he allowed his dark thoughts to come forth. He felt his stomach twist and his chest tighten. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew she needed to hear it. "Wh-When-"

His eyes shot open when he felt a cool hand touch his cheek. He saw Lucy looking at him, a soft smile on her face. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

She could see the obvious discomfort on his face. He was struggling with whatever he was thinking about. As much as she wanted to know what he was going to say, she dismissed it. She wanted Natsu comfortable with her first. "You can wait until you're ready. There's no rush."

Natsu wanted to scream in frustration, but he remained silent. He felt a mixture of aggravation and humiliation as he nodded his head, accepting her offer to wait. _'I just need more time... Then I'll tell her...'_

If only he knew his time was running out.

Lucy slowly removed her hand from his face as she changed the subject, ending his mental suffering. "What if I wear my hair like this?" Lucy asked, brushing her hair with her fingers until the majority of her golden locks hung over her right shoulder. It worked well to cover the mark, so Natsu nodded.

It still hurt to talk, but he managed. "If you can keep that up then we'll be good."

Lucy groaned, "You say 'we' as if you'd be in trouble if someone found out." She tried smoothing out the rest of her hair, but without a mirror or proper brush she was helpless. "I'm the only one who will get in trouble." If no one knew they were dating they couldn't blame it on Natsu. They could try, but there was no proof.

"It shouldn't last too long," Natsu lied. He had no idea how long it would last. His mark was darker than the ones Jackal left on her, so he assumed they would last longer. "I'm sure it'll go away soon."

"I hope so," Lucy sighed. She couldn't afford to get in trouble. She had a feeling her father was itching for a reason to pull her out of Magnolia High. As soon as he was back in town she was going to tell him about Natsu. She didn't plan on telling him they were already dating, but she at least wanted them to meet so she at least had a chance to officially go out with him. Maybe getting caught with a hickey wouldn't be too outrageous then.

"Here," Natsu said, grabbing his scarf. "You can wear this again."

"I really can't," Lucy mumbled, hand coming up to rest over his.

He paused, looking up to meet her gaze. "Why not?" He couldn't deny he felt hurt from the rejection. He feared his earlier freak out was the cause of her sudden change. "You... you wore it last time..."

"That was because they were on my neck. I think I can hide this mark. I have a few shirts that have a higher collar." She let out some air through her nose as she smiled. "Besides, I'm sure your family will think something's up if I start wearing your scarf."

Natsu paled. "I didn't think of that..." The last time he showed up without his scarf his parents asked him where it was at since he wore it most of the time. His answer was he let Lucy borrow it, but Igneel quickly cut him off to say it was okay if he let Gray borrow it. Natsu had been so tired he didn't bother fighting back.

If she wore it now it would surely look suspicious. "Fine, but please don't get caught. I don't want to get you in trouble." He knew he'd feel guilty if that were to happen due to his carelessness.

Lucy smiled, hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Thank you for your concern. I'll be careful."

Natsu leaned into the touch before nodding. "Okay."

"So," Lucy started, smile growing wide. "Do you want to play your game again?"

"Huh?" Natsu glanced over, seeing the cut scene was still paused. He clicked a button to let it play out, but mostly ignored it so he could focus on Lucy. "We beat it..."

"Do you want to play something else?" she asked, wanting to do something besides fret over her hickey.

"Sure," Natsu hopped up and headed to the console. He grabbed a few cases on the shelf next to it. "I got a vampire game, and a basketball game..."

"Any racing games?" Lucy asked, remembering she played one a long time ago with Michelle. Her family never bought anything after the Nintendo 64, so she didn't know all the newer games that came out afterwards.

Natsu cast her a glare, his face turning a light shade of blue. "N-nothing with vehicles..."

Lucy's mouth made a small circle. "Oh... My bad."

"You're fine," he grunted as he turned around. He grumbled something about vehicles being evil while sorting through his games. "We'll play this!"

He waited until the cut scene finished and the game auto-saved before removing the disc. He replaced it with the new game before taking his seat on the couch again. "I think you'll like it. It's a simple fighting game. There's a lot of female characters."

She waited until he started the game before she said, "I don't mind playing as a male if I have to, but I guess I do prefer being a female." She changed her mind as soon as she saw her options. "Huh... Is there an option to get one with more clothes on?"

Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "Afraid not. You can still be a guy if you wanna. I'm not gonna stop ya."

Lucy huffed, flipping through the choices. She settled for the one wearing the most clothes, liking the blue and yellow glowing whip the character sported on her side. "I'm ready."

"Me too," Natsu said, choosing a lizard-human hybrid. Black scales adorned most of its body, but Natsu wished they were red instead. They started the game with Natsu giving Lucy a few minutes to get used to the controls before they really started fighting each other.

During that time, Natsu decided to bring up something that was bothering him earlier. "So..." he started, not exactly knowing if she would want to answer. "When Wendy asked you what you wanted to do when you grow up, is that really what you want to do? Go into business, I mean?"

Lucy frowned, but she didn't look over at him. She was still trying to remember which button was for blocking and which one was for jumping. "Between you and me, not really. Actually no... I don't want it at all. Business bores me."

"What do you want to do?" Natsu asked, stealing a peek at her before focusing on the screen again. His character was in a constant state of blocking as Lucy familiarized herself with the game.

She sighed, taking a moment to grab the water on the coffee table since they weren't actually playing yet. She allowed herself a quick gulp before saying, "Don't laugh, but I want to be an author."

Natsu furrowed his brows as he looked at her. "Why would I ever laugh at that?" He knew better than most how horrible it felt being laughed at for being passionate about something. He would never hurt Lucy like that.

"Because it probably won't happen..."

"Why do you say that?"

Another sigh escaped her as she finally met his gaze. A heaviness settled on her chest, but she ignored it. "I don't think it will happen. It would be easier to give it up now instead of being upset in the future when it doesn't happen..."

Natsu frowned, not liking what he heard. "I don't think you should give up on your dream so easily. If you're worried about rejection letters-"

She cut him off by saying, "That's only one of the reasons I don't think it'll happen."

"What's the other reason?"

Lucy hesitated before admitting, "I don't think I'll even have time to write when I get older... My father wants me to help him run his company. I don't want to disappoint him by telling him no. He may not be the best father out there, but he's still my family. I know he doesn't want his company to fall into the hands of a stranger when he eventually retires."

As an afterthought, she added, "If he ever retires. He'll probably be ninety-nine and still trying to run things."

Natsu chuckled at that thought, but he sobered up quick when he saw Lucy's eyes dull. "Is there some way you can hold off on joining his company? Like write for a while then help him later on? I mean clearly he's doing it fine on his own now. What's a few more years?"

Lucy set the controller down, no longer pretending like they were going to play any minute. She leaned against the back of the couch, head tilted back so she could look at the ceiling.

"He mentioned a compromise where I could write and run a branch, but I don't know if he'll keep his word... I'm scared it will be one of those things that gets forgotten once I join the company. I don't see how I'd have time to run the Magnolia branch and have time to write."

Natsu perked up once she said 'Magnolia', but he didn't get a chance to ask her about it since she continued. "Also I don't know if I'd even be good at business stuff. I'm surprised I retained as much information as I have over the years. It's just so boring."

Natsu leaned against the couch too, but his head rested against the back so he could look at Lucy as he spoke. "So... There's a chance you might be staying in Magnolia... in the future?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she nodded. "Probably. Even if I decide not to join his company I was considering staying here. I really like this town. It's smaller than Crocus, but it's also cozy. I can just imagine settling down and living here permanently. I think I can make this place my home. Why?"

She finally shifted her face so she could look at him. Lucy giggled when she saw the flush on Natsu's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's nothing."

She reached over, grasping one of his rough hands in hers. For a split second she remembered him holding her, keeping her from moving. The thrill vanished when she asked, "What is it?"

A groan tore from his throat. "I feel conflicted!"

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised he spoke so loudly. "Why's that?"

"I..." Natsu cringed, "Damn it! I'm just so confused." He ran his free hand through his pink locks as he gathered his thoughts. "For the longest time I wanted to leave Magnolia once I graduated. That was the plan. Get as far away from here as possible... But..."

"But what?" she urged, finding herself leaning in.

He couldn't meet her gaze as he admitted, "But then I met you." He paused, taking a deep breath before saying, "I'm glad I met you, but now I feel weird because I don't want to be far away from you... But I wanna leave Magnolia, but... I just don't know."

Natsu closed his eyes as the faces of his many bullies surfaced in his mind. "I have a lot of bad memories here... I thought it'd be easier to leave and start over, but if you're gonna be here, I don't know..." He felt his gut twist, his throat constrict as he continued.

"I mean I don't wanna be away from you, but I know I shouldn't be making all my decisions just 'cause it'll affect us... I... I really don't know what's going on," he confessed, clenching his teeth for a moment.

He felt stressed and vulnerable for telling her what was going on in his head. Lucy made him feel things he never felt before, but he didn't know how to handle the overload of emotions swirling in his chest.

Natsu's racing heart skipped a beat when Lucy squeezed his hand. He forgot she was even holding it. He opened his eyes, seeing the soft smile on her face. "You don't need to make any decisions right now. You still have time. Why do you have to have it all figured out now?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to hug her, not realizing how badly he needed to hear someone say those words out loud. Ever since Beth brought up colleges he'd been thinking on and off again about if he'd be able to be with Lucy in the future, but hearing her say he had time to decide melted those fears away.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her hair, smelling her conditioner. "That helps."

Lucy smiled, then hugged him back. "I'm glad. Don't worry about it so much. Even if you move away for college we'll still be friends."

She felt him flinch at that word, so she added, "And if we're still dating when that time comes I won't let that stop us from being together. There's always Skype and phone calls. I won't be scared away by some distance."

Lucy felt him ease into the hug again, sighing against her neck. "I'm happy to hear that," he mumbled, feeling tired.

She smiled, lifting a hand to softly pet his hair. "I hope you'd do the same for me..."

Natsu's expression turned confused as he pulled away. "What do you mean? I'll be graduating before you."

"That's not what I meant." Lucy shuffled in her seat so she could fully face him. "I mean if for some reason I have to go back to Crocus." His eyes widened, so she said, "I'm not saying I will, but if my father forces me to move back there I would... I don't know... hope you would put up with the distance too? At least until I'm legally allowed to leave."

"Of course," Natsu said without thinking. He already knew Lucy would be worth the wait. "I can do that."

"Good," she sighed, relieved they had a mutual understanding. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I was worried about it. I didn't think you'd want to wait. I mean I still have over a year before I turn eighteen."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded. "I remember you saying your birthday was in July."

"Oh, that reminds me." Lucy snuggled a little closer to Natsu. "When do you turn eighteen?"

"Um... I-" He cut himself off when he heard a doorknob wiggle. A second later he heard keys jingling outside as someone unlocked the door. "That's gotta be Wendy."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked, wondering how he knew it was his mom earlier as well.

"It was either my dad or my sister, but I didn't hear my dad's truck." He pulled a little away from Lucy to give the appearance of them being 'just friends'. He didn't want to blow their secret from a simple slip up.

"I'm back," Wendy said as she slipped inside. She frowned when she saw Happy still at her door. "Persistent, isn't he?"

"I prefer the term stubborn," Natsu laughed, flashing his sister a smile. "How was your visit?"

"It was good." Wendy didn't bother locking the door behind her since she knew her father would be home soon. He always got off early on Fridays. "I saw Mom's home."

"She's showering," he answered, shifting in his seat. "We're about to play another game. You wanna join? There's a thee player option."

"No thanks," Wendy smiled as she headed towards her room. "You too have fun."

"Well," Natsu started, grabbing Lucy's controller to hand to her. "Ready?"

"I think so," she said, feeling a little at ease. After meeting part of his family and their make out session, Lucy was ready for some simple video games.

"Good," Natsu chuckled to himself as he restarted the round. "'Cause you're goin' down!"

* * *

"Lucy," Grandeeney started when she walked into the living room. She wore a simple dress that went down to her calves. "What type of breakfast do you like?"

Lucy pressed pause, thankful for the interruption. Natsu hadn't held back at all during their game, kicking her ass each round to show how 'fair' he was with her. Lucy only huffed in response, wishing he would take it easy on her at least once, but it wasn't a huge deal. She would get her revenge eventually.

"Breakfast?" Lucy asked as she faced Natsu's mom. A blonde brow raised, wondering why she'd be asked that.

"Oh, mom. Can we have something different?" Natsu asked, giving his mom an uneasy grin.

Grandeeney cocked her head as she looked at her son. "But we always have breakfast for dinner today. It's a tradition."

For the past five years the Dragneel family had breakfast for dinner every third Friday of the month. It started as a joke, but soon the family fell in love with the idea. It somewhat made up for the fact that they didn't usually have breakfast as a family since they all had hectic schedules throughout the week.

Lucy's eyes lit up. _'Breakfast for dinner?'_ She never had that, but she heard about it before. The closest she came was having a bowl of cereal at night time, but it wasn't the same.

"Can we skip it? Just this-" Natsu started, but Lucy cut him off.

"No! I'd love breakfast for dinner!" She couldn't keep the mirth from her voice even if she wanted to. "I've never had that before, but it sounds fun." Plus she didn't want to ruin their family tradition. She thought it was cute, something every family should have.

"Excellent." Grandeeney smiled as she asked, "What would you like?" She listed various breakfast items that she had ingredients for.

Lucy tried to control her smile, but she felt too excited. "Umm, may I have two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some toast?"

"Certainly. What would you like to drink? We have orange juice, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, regular milk..."

"Hmmm," Lucy couldn't decide. "How about orange juice?"

"Got it. And for you Natsu? The usual?"

Natsu's smile dropped when his mom said that. In all his excitement of having Lucy over for dinner he forgot he would be eating in front of her. Sure he ate in front of her before, but around his family it was different. He didn't want her to be disgusted with his habits, or everyone's habits at that.

Lucy glanced at him, seeing his hesitation. She thought he was worried about her seeing him eat with hot sauce, so she said, "You don't have to hold back around me. I promise not to judge." She didn't understand why he'd be worried since she saw him eat it before, but she guessed it was the intimate setting that changed things.

"S-sure," Natsu nodded. "I'll take the usual..." Just as he spoke, his stomach growled. "Actually... Can I get some extra bacon? I didn't eat lunch today."

"Oh?" His mom cocked her head. "Why not?"

"I was feeling a little sick so I skipped it," Natsu said. "My teacher was talkin' about m-motorcycles," he held a hand to his mouth, mumbling the rest of his lie, "so I c-couldn't eat."

Lucy frowned as her shoulders went slack. _'But he told me he was busy... Why wouldn't he just tell me he was feeling sick?'_

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grandeeney said as she gave her son a sympathetic look. "I'll make you some extra bacon. Your father should be home any minute. I'll start whipping this up now. I hope you feel better."

"I do," Natsu nodded, though his stomach was already knotting up.

Just as Grandeeney started heading towards the kitchen, everyone heard Wendy call out, "Can I help?"

"Absolutely! The more the merrier!"

"C-can I help too?!" Lucy blurted out, startling Natsu and his mom. "I mean, if that's okay? I'm not a very good cook..."

Grandeeney offered her a warm smile as she said, "Of course. I can teach you a few things if you want."

Lucy perked up before turning to Natsu. "That's okay with you? Right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, knowing it would do them some good to get to know each other. If they were going to keep dating he wanted them to get along. "Go ahead. I'll just be in here playing video games."

"Cool," Lucy said as she stood up, following Grandeeney to the kitchen.

"Has Natsu given you a tour of the house yet?"

Lucy shook her head, eyes roaming as she took in everything around her. Their kitchen was a lot smaller than the one she had at home, but the pictures on the walls and the personal touches made it feel cozy.

Wendy headed to the fridge to grab a carton of eggs while Grandeeney waved for Lucy to follow her. "I'll give you a quick one before we get started."

When she said quick, she meant it. The whole tour took less than two minutes. It consisted of where each one of their bedrooms were - _though she didn't look inside_ , the bathroom, the back door, the laundry room, the door to the basement, the door to the garage, and the hallway closet.

Overall the house was a lot smaller than Lucy's, but she found herself loving the atmosphere around her. It didn't feel as cold as her mansion in Crocus, or as bland as her house in Magnolia. Their house was obviously a home.

"Okay," Grandeeney said as they entered the kitchen. "Wash your hands, then I'll teach you how to whip pancake batter."

"Alright!"

* * *

Lucy followed Grandeeney's instructions down to a tee. When she baked with Virgo she wasn't as stressed, but around Natsu's family she wanted everything to be perfect.

At one point in time she was so preoccupied with pouring the pancake batter on the pan that she didn't even notice Igneel walked into the kitchen, greeting his wife with a kiss. "I see there's a new addition to the family," he said, chuckling when the teenage girl didn't react to his voice.

Igneel saw her trying to pour out the perfect measurements, matching the pancakes she already made. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing great," Grandeeney praised. "Now, you go shower before dinner's ready. You're covered in oil."

"Okay," he said, kissing his wife again before heading to the bathroom.

Grandeeney smiled as she went to put the biscuits in the oven. "Excuse me, Dear."

Lucy jumped out of the way, not wanting Grandeeney to have to wait on her. "Sorry."

"You're perfectly fine," she said as she popped the biscuits inside the oven, seeing it at the correct temperature.

Lucy resumed her spot by the pancakes. She didn't want them to burn which meant she would need to give them her entire focus since she wasn't an experienced cook.

Wendy made scrambled eggs and occasionally flipped the bacon strips when they needed it. All three women worked around each other as they prepared a banquet-sized meal for dinner.

"This is a lot of food," Lucy said as she helped carry some serving plates to the kitchen table. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure everyone will be able to eat all of this?"

Grandeeney let out a soft laugh as she asked, "Have you ever seen Natsu really eat?"

Lucy cocked her head as she said, "I've seen him eat a few times." She didn't understand why she asked. Lucy noticed Grandeeney set two bottles of hot sauce on the table, but she didn't say another word on the subject.

She remained confused until they all sat down to eat. Grandeeney was the last to be seated, bringing the plate of golden-brown biscuits with her. "Okay, dig in!"

In the blink of an eye, arms were extending all over the table to grab various items. Lucy held back, not wanting to ruin the obvious rhythm they had with each other. She parted her lips in awe when she noticed they never bumped into each other despite all the confusion.

Lucy glanced over, seeing the food on Natsu's plate getting higher and higher. She thought it was a bit much, but then she noticed Wendy's plate wasn't that much smaller, and Igneel's was easily higher. She stole a peek at Grandeeney's plate, seeing it almost matched Igneel's.

 _'Oh...'_ Lucy realized as she waited for them to finish up. _'They're all big eaters. Is that why he hesitated earlier?'_ She noted they all had appetites that rivaled that of a dragon. _'No wonder he loves dragons so much. His family is basically made of them...'_

Lucy couldn't help but giggle when Natsu pulled out his bottle of 'Fire Blast' hot sauce. His father tried to get some on his eggs, but Natsu refused. "I gotta make it last," he said, only using a little on his food.

She thought it was cute he was still using the hot sauce she got him. She would have to get more the next time she was in Crocus - _though next time she would have to pay for it_.

When Lucy turned her attention back to the food on the table, she was a little shocked to see they left her two pancakes, a few scoops of scrambled eggs, and two slices of toast. It was exactly what she asked for, but she couldn't figure out how they all knew. _'Maybe they already knew how much they would be eating?'_ Lucy did recall Grandeeney asking Natsu if he wanted 'the usual'. Maybe Grandeeney made exactly what everyone wanted?

She dismissed that thought when she saw there were still some extras. Three biscuits were left unaccounted for, and there were still some sausage links left on the plate. Lucy grabbed a biscuit since they looked light and fluffy, then buttered it before taking a bite.

"Wow," she mumbled, not realizing she was talking with food in her mouth. It was warm and delicious! "This is so tasty!"

Grandeeney smiled as she went to pour syrup on her waffles. "Glad you enjoy it. It's a family recipe passed down from my great grandmother. Only Marvells and Dragneels can see it." With a wink, she added, "Maybe one day I'll let you see it."

Lucy flushed a bright red, not exactly knowing what Natsu's mom was implying. She looked over at Natsu, seeing he was coughing on a piece of french toast.

"Mom!" he whined as soon as he cleared the food from his throat. "Don't start saying weird stuff again!"

"Again?" Lucy asked, unaware of the long talk Natsu had to endure after Igneel met Lucy for the first time. Both parents took it upon themselves to give him talks about having a girlfriend and how to treat her, as well as some other things he didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Mom and Dad talked to him about you. I think he-" Wendy started, but Natsu quickly cut her off.

"You were listening?!"

Wendy giggled, "It's not like any of you were being quiet. Even from my room I could hear Dad telling you to make sure you wear a con-"

"WENDY!" Natsu panicked. He definitely didn't want Lucy hearing what his family told him that night. Courting, romance, _other things_... It was embarrassing to him, and he didn't want to embarrass her either.

Wendy laughed, but the blush on her cheeks let him know his sister was shy about the topic. He could only imagine how flustered the girl had been when she first heard the one-sided conversation between Igneel and himself. He didn't like the idea of Wendy knowing about the birds and the bees. She was much too young.

"Can we change the subject?" Natsu asked, too scared to meet Lucy's gaze. "Please?"

She sat there confused, wondering what she was missing out on. Natsu hadn't mentioned anything to her about them talking about her, so she was left in the dark.

"I think that's a great idea," Igneel smirked, causing Natsu's stomach to coil. He didn't like where things were headed. "Lucy, tell us a bit about yourself."

"O-oh," Lucy blinked, slight blush coating her cheeks when she saw everyone looking at her. "Umm... Well... I'm a sophomore at Natsu's school..." When they didn't interrupt her, she continued.

"I just moved here from Crocus a few months ago. I was born and raised there, but I'm really enjoying Magnolia. Umm..." She didn't realize how hard it would be to tell them about herself. She thought it would have been easier. "I like to write?"

Igneel cocked his head as he said, "Are you asking us if you like to write?" He let out a chuckle to ease the tension in Lucy's shoulders, but it didn't work.

Her face flushed as she ducked her head. "I'm horrible at first impressions! I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be nervous around us," Grandeeney said. "We're happy to have you here."

"You are?" Lucy asked, slowly raising her head to meet her gaze.

"Of course," she smiled. It was as if a warmth radiated from her. "We wouldn't have invited you if we didn't."

 _'I guess that makes sense...'_ Lucy still felt out of place. She wasn't exactly sure what would make her feel better. They were nice to her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of impending doom. _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.'_

"How'd you meet Natsu?" Igneel asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

She perked up just a little. Answering questions seemed easier than coming up with facts about herself on the spot. "We were playing Pokémon GO."

"Oh, that game Natsu's been playing?" Igneel looked to his son, seeing he was nodding.

"Luce walked right into traffic tryin' to catch a Scyther," Natsu offered, causing Lucy to sputter.

"It-it wasn't like that!"

"Oh dear," Grandeeney's smile vanished, a concerned look crossing her face. "Were you hurt?"

"N-not really," Lucy started, wishing Natsu hadn't told them that part. "The fall hurt a little, but I was okay."

"Fall?" Wendy asked between bites of her waffles.

Lucy nodded. "Natsu saved me by pulling me back. I guess we fell in the process." She smiled to herself, remembering she thought he was a creep for grabbing her. She tried to get free from him, only to realize later how much she enjoyed being in his embrace.

"That makes sense," Igneel nodded. "Natsu is rather clumsy."

"Oi!"

"Crocus is a lovely city," Grandeeney said, ignoring her son's irritated look. "I used to live there when I was a little girl."

Lucy smiled at the conversation change. "Is that where you two met?"

Igneel shook his head. "No, we met in high school in Hargeon."

That surprised Lucy a little. She didn't know Natsu's parents were high school sweethearts. Then again, they never said they started dating in high school, so she didn't comment on that. "Hargeon? I don't think I've been there before."

"It's a nice town. Smells a lot like fish though if you go near the docks. It's a fishing town," Grandeeney explained.

"Oh really? That's neat."

"Wait," Igneel arched a brow as he stilled his incoming bacon. "You didn't go to Hargeon for the concert with Natsu the other day?"

Lucy shook her head. "I was in Crocus for a wedding that weekend, though I think I would have preferred the concert over that."

"Oh. I was going to ask why Natsu didn't introduce us to you then, but I guess that makes sense." Igneel nodded as he finally swallowed his bacon.

Lucy held her tongue, wanting to ask if he really just ate his strip of bacon whole. As long as he didn't choke she guessed there was nothing wrong with not chewing. Their manners were definitely different from the ones she was taught growing up.

"Are you in any of the school's clubs?" Wendy asked, joining the conversation again.

Lucy shook her head again. "I figured it would be too late to try to join anything. Plus I haven't found any I'm interested in."

"You don't want to join the chemistry club with Natsu?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Wendy!" Natsu was once again ignored by his family, but at least his secret girlfriend acknowledged him.

Lucy giggled, "It's fine." She turned to look at Wendy as she said, "I'm actually really bad at chemistry. Natsu's been helping me though."

"So he tutors you?" Grandeeney asked, looking a little more interested than Lucy thought the question warranted.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that," Lucy said, not wanting his family to think she was just hanging out with Natsu for her grade. "But kind of..."

"Yesterday I just checked over her work. She almost got all her problems right," Natsu said, grinning at Lucy with pride in his heart. Every little improvement counted.

Feeling nervous, Lucy brushed her fingers through her hair. "I may have a 'B' by the end of the year at this rate." She let out a nervous chuckle as she went to take a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Seeing as there was a lull in the conversation, Wendy said to her dad, "Lucy's dad works for Heartfilia Corps."

Lucy counted herself lucky she didn't choke on her eggs. She didn't want to talk about her father's company since every time she did she felt like she was lying.

"Really?" Igneel asked as he looked at Lucy. "Does he work at that new Magnolia branch?"

Lucy felt her throat tightening as she said, "H-he... he jumps around. Usually he works in Crocus..."

"That's a big one. A lot of the vehicles that come into my shop are Heartfilia cars. I don't personally own one, but they make good vehicles."

Natsu made a weird groan, his hand covering his mouth as a blue tint surfaced on his face. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." He didn't want to puke up his mom's cooking, especially with Lucy nearby.

"C-change the subject?" Tears lined his eyes as his mouth filled with excess saliva. He needed them to talk about something else, _quickly_.

Igneel shrugged before saying, "If you say so... Lucy, I have another question for you."

"Yes?" she asked, prepared to answer.

"How long have you been dating my son?"

Natsu's eyes widened just as Lucy parted her lips. "Wh-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments! Thank you Tsunderebooklover for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-One: Welcome to the family
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Why do you think Igneel would ask that question when Natsu has been insisting they aren't dating? :)
> 
> So my followers on Tumblr know, but I guess I forgot to mention it on here too. When Natsu and Lucy get more comfortable with each other and start experimenting sexually, I will start posting M-rated chapters in a separate story. This story will remain rated T so those who don't want to look at nalu smut don't have to worry.


	51. Welcome to the family

**Chapter Fifty-One: Welcome to the family**

"Wh-What?" Lucy sputtered, face growing red despite her best efforts to stay in control. It didn't work. In fact it only caused the heat to spread to her neck and ears. The many eyes on her didn't help her racing heart either.

She didn't know why Natsu's dad would ask that question. Her hand went to the hickey on her shoulder, but she felt her hair still covering it. _'If he didn't see the hickey, then why would he ask?'_

She cursed her stutter as she spoke again. "Wh-why would you think th-that?"

Igneel only grinned as he glanced at Natsu. The boy panicked when all eyes landed on him. He felt like sinking into his seat, but he remained in place. "What? I already told ya we're not dating!"

Grandeeney let out a soft laugh as she sarcastically said, "I guess we have the only teenage boy in Fiore who doesn't lie then?"

"Err..." Natsu grit his teeth, feeling his own blush take over. "It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Oh?" Igneel's grin turned into a smirk. "That's weird. So you two were kissing in the break room at the shop because what? You're just friends?"

Natsu and Lucy were speechless, mouths hanging open and eyes growing wide. Seeing as they weren't going to respond, Igneel added, "There's a security camera in there. Caught the whole thing."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed. He thought to himself, _'There's not a camera in there? Why would he say-'_

Lucy answered his unspoken question as soon as she blurted out, "I'm so sorry Mr. Dragneel! We didn't know anyone would see us!"

"LUCY!" Natsu tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"I promise we only just started dating! It hasn't even been that long! Please don't be mad at Natsu! It was my idea to keep it a secret! I'm... I'm sorry!" Lucy lowered her head, tears pricking at her eyes as she took in deep breaths.

Lucy started mentally berating herself. _'It's all over! His parents know now! They won't let me see him again! I ruined everything! Natsu's probably going to get in trouble because of me! This is all my fault!'_ She slammed her eyes shut just as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Igneel and Grandeeney looked at Lucy with wide eyes. They stole a glance at each other before looking back at the poor girl. "We're not mad," Grandeeney said gently. She frowned when she saw it did nothing to ease the tension hanging in the air.

Lucy kept her head down, not believing them for a second. They lied to Natsu's parents, and she didn't see that ending well.

"Can't even say we're surprised," Igneel joked with a hearty laugh. "The way you two look at each other, it was pretty obvious."

Wendy remained silent. She could tell Natsu and Lucy were dating when she was in the kitchen cooking. She caught the smallest glimpse of Lucy's shoulder when the girl bent over once, but Wendy didn't know if that was the reason her parents suspected as well. She already decided she wouldn't say anything about the hickey. She was just happy for her brother since he made it clear he liked Lucy.

Lucy slowly raised her head, but her eyes stayed trained on the table. She didn't have the strength to look them in the eyes. "You're... not mad at us?"

"No," Grandeeney said while Igneel laughed. "Why would we be mad?"

Lucy's bottom lip quivered as she said, "B-because we lied to y-you..."

They paused before Grandeeney said, "That's not surprising. Igneel and I lied to my parents when they asked me if we were dating. It's not as if you lied about something serious. I'm not sure why you didn't want to tell us, but I was trying to respect your privacy."

She turned to look at her husband, her tone a little scorned as if he did something to upset her. "I have no idea why he decided to trick you."

"Trick... me?" Lucy asked, still not meeting their gazes.

Natsu sighed before running a hand through his pink hair. "I tried to warn ya... There's no camera in the break room. Hell, the only cameras are in the lobby and they're pointed at the register and the entrance to the shop. My dad," he sneered at his old man, "tricked you into confessing."

Lucy ignored the part about being tricked, more focused on his parent's reactions. "So Natsu's not in trouble?"

"I guess that depends," Igneel started with a laugh. He leaned over, cupping his large hands over Wendy's ears. "Have you two done more than kissing?"

"NO!" Both Lucy and Natsu shouted at once, eyes as wide as could be.

"Good," Igneel kept his hands on Wendy's ears as he said, "Because remember when you do, make sure you use protection. We want grandchildren, but that can wait until you're older."

Grandeeney shook her head, pointing her fork towards her son. "It would make things easier if you just wait until marriage. Then you don't have to worry about teen pregnancies or if you're in a stable relationship yet."

Natsu and Lucy said nothing, both faces burning and eyes looking down in shame. They had barely talked to each other about the future, so hearing Natsu's parents talk about it as if it were a guarantee caused the two teens to choke up.

The topic was dropped as soon as Igneel took his hands off Wendy's ears, or at least that was the plan. "By the way," Wendy started, her cheeks bright red, "I heard everything."

Grandeeney didn't look too panicked, knowing Wendy already knew a lot about reproductive organs since she was studying to become a doctor. She would need to know a lot about the human body.

Igneel on the other hand looked scared. She was young, and he didn't want her growing up too fast. "Wendy, you should take your mom's advice and wait until marriage."

"Can we not talk about me?" Wendy already felt embarrassed. She didn't need to feel mortified as well. "Go back to teasing Natsu please."

"Excellent idea!" Igneel grinned cheekily. "So Lucy. Like I asked earlier, how long have you been dating my son?"

Lucy swallowed before saying, "Almost a week..."

"A week?" Igneel asked, cocking his head. From her reaction earlier he would have guessed longer than that. "Which day? Sunday?"

She shook her head. "Saturday."

"Ahh," he nodded. "So tomorrow makes it a week. Who asked who?"

"Igneel," Grandeeney scolded, but she couldn't deny her own curiosity as well. She just wanted to give the two teens a break before interrogating them. To her it looked like they were both ready to bolt from embarrassment.

"I asked her out," Natsu answered, barely able to meet his dad's gaze, "unofficially..."

That caused his parents to raise their brows. "Unofficially?" Grandeeney asked, turning to look to Lucy for an explanation.

Lucy felt an odd pressure in her chest as she admitted, "I'm... not allowed to date..."

"Oh." His mom nodded when she understood. "Well, that's between you and your parents."

Lucy's gaze fell to her lap, a frown working its way on her face. Natsu frowned alongside her, wishing he had told his parents beforehand. "It's just Lucy's father and..." He didn't want to reveal her secret about being a Heartfilia, so he chose his words with care. "... her female guardian."

"Like a step-mom?" Wendy asked, wondering why Lucy looked distraught.

Lucy shook her head, finding the idea of Virgo as her step-mom weird. "Not like that. She's a... a family friend who's taking care of me right now. My father's living in Crocus for business."

She didn't have to say the rest to get Natsu's family to realize her mom wasn't in the picture. They didn't know if she was gone or passed away, but the way Lucy reacted told them to hold their tongues. They could always ask Natsu later in private so they didn't accidentally upset her again.

"Your dad is okay with leaving you in Magnolia while he's gone?" Igneel asked. Even if they had Grandeeney, he couldn't imagine leaving his children in another town. He would miss them too much.

She hesitated before nodding. "Honestly I didn't see much of him when he was here, so it doesn't feel all that different. I didn't even notice when he moved back until he told me a while later."

"Oh..." Grandeeney's heart hurt for the girl.

"Yeah..." Lucy said, finally able to look into her eyes. She didn't feel too bad having her father gone. Sure she missed him a little, but she had more freedom when he was away. Plus she was able to bring friends to the house. Before he left that wasn't something she even considered. "It's a bit weird."

Deciding he wanted to lighten the mood, Natsu said, "That's normal for Lucy though since she's such a weirdo."

"Hey!" She snapped out of her daze, eyes pinning Natsu to his seat. He froze, but relaxed when a small laugh slipped from her lips. "Maybe I am a weirdo then..."

He grinned, loving the way Lucy's eyes softened as she looked at him. For a moment he forgot there were others in the room, his focus entirely on the deep brown eyes that seemed to hold a little more light than they did earlier.

"Well," Grandeeney started, reminding the two they weren't alone. "As far as I'm concerned I don't see anything wrong with you two dating. As long as you don't rush things of course. You're both still in high school after all."

"You're really okay with us dating?" Lucy asked, mind slowly wrapping itself around that idea. She thought they would be against it, but after seeing their smiling faces she couldn't remember why she thought that in the first place.

"We won't say anything," Igneel assured, but his smile slipped a little. "It would be wise to talk to your father though. I'm sure he's a reasonable man. He'll understand."

Lucy's shoulders fell. 'Reasonable' wasn't exactly a good word to describe her father, at least not when it came to the topic of his one and only daughter. She couldn't see him being as accepting as the Dragneels, but she wanted him to know about Natsu eventually.

"I'm going to bring up the subject next time I see him in person, but I'm not exactly sure when that will be. I asked Virgo," Lucy blinked when she realized they didn't know who that was. "Oh, that's the family friend. I asked her to tell me when he's coming back to Magnolia."

Grandeeney and Igneel nodded, eyes turning back to their plates. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"And then one time," Igneel laughed as he told _another_ embarrassing story about Natsu, "he thought he was home alone, so he got on the table and started dancing!"

Lucy had to hold a hand to her lips to keep from giggling with the rest of his family. She couldn't imagine him dancing, but she wished she could have seen it.

Natsu sat in his seat, skin red from his forehead to his chest as he glared at his father. It did nothing to end the story. If anything it only spurred his father on.

"You should have seen it. He was going 'chikachika chika chickchika chika!'" Igneel waved his arms by his side to copy Natsu's movements that day. "Happy was on the table with him. Kinda looked like he was dancing too."

Natsu's eye twitched as his father continued dancing. "Hey! It's important to take a break now and then!" He didn't bother denying it happened. He had a feeling Lucy wouldn't believe him anyway. "And don't talk like I haven't caught you dancing either! At least mine was to music!"

Igneel didn't stop laughing, instead he choked as he tried to say, "Yes, but I'm not embarrassed about it!"

Natsu groaned, slipping down into his seat. He ignored their laughter as he picked at what was left on his plate. It was nearly empty since he was a big eater. He already knew they would try to tease him, so he was expecting it a little. He just didn't think they would make it last the rest of the dinner.

"There was one time in middle school when Natsu didn't want to go to school," Grandeeney giggled as she thought about how silly her son looked. "He said he was sick, but it was obvious he just wanted to stay home. I think he might have had a test he wanted to avoid."

Natsu's frown faded as his lips pressed into a hard line. _'She's not talking about...'_

"I gave him a thermometer to check his temperature, but when I came back to see it I found it burned. Natsu tried to use a lighter to raise the temperature, but he accidentally melted part of it instead."

Natsu's head lowered, his pink bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want to see their smiling faces as they reminisced about one of Natsu's most hated memories.

He wasn't avoiding a test. He was avoiding his bullies, specifically Sting and Rogue when they used to enjoy tormenting him. They promised a beating that day after school, and he just wanted to put it off for at least one more day. He would have asked Erza or Gray for help, but they had already been doing a lot for him. He didn't want to bother them yet again.

Natsu heard his family as well as Lucy laughing at his mistake all those years ago. In his panic he didn't remove the lighter in time, so the thermometer caught fire. He blew out the flame, but the damage was already done. He had to go to school that day, and now he had a mark permanently on his body because of it.

"I guess I should have let him stay home though."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, not realizing Natsu was withdrawing from the conversation. She had no idea his eyes were flooding with tears as he remembered how terrified he was that entire day, only to end up in a hospital bed shortly after the fight started.

"He got in a fight with some kids at school." Grandeeney smiled fondly at her husband.

"Igneel likes to roughhouse with him, so he gets in fights every once in a while. They just have too much energy. Anyways, one of the boys pushed Natsu down, and he accidentally cut himself on some scrap metal. Someone carelessly tossed it outside instead of throwing it out, and Natsu landed on it. He had to get stitches."

"Ouch..." Lucy cringed at the mention of stitches. She had never had any herself, but she knew whatever happened must have been painful if he required getting stitched up.

Igneel laughed, "Guess it serves him right for picking a fight with some boys that were bigger than him. I told ya to choose your battles." He turned to look at his son, but Natsu was no longer in his seat. "Huh?" He blinked as he looked around the room. "Where'd he go?"

"He might have gone to the bathroom," Grandeeney said, not finding Natsu's behavior weird. He didn't exactly have the best table manners. She glanced at everyone's plate, seeing they were mostly done eating. "I should get these cleaned up anyways."

"I'll help!" Lucy was quick to offer, stacking some dishes to follow Grandeeney to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Dear," Grandeeney said with a smile as she started rinsing some plates. "Wendy! It's your turn to pick the movie tonight!"

"Yes!" She hopped out of her seat to take her dishes to the kitchen, then dashed to the living room to make her selection.

"I don't know when you need to leave, but you're more than welcome to stay and watch if you'd like. We try to watch a movie on Friday nights if we can."

"You don't mind?" Lucy asked, emptying the plates before handing them to Grandeeney.

"Not at all," she said. "In fact, I hope you feel welcomed to the family. As long as someone else is here I don't mind you coming back to visit."

Lucy couldn't stop the bright grin that surfaced on her face. "Thank you!" Her heart warmed at her kindness. She never thought they'd welcome her with open arms like they did, but she was thankful for it.

"You're welcome," Grandeeney said as she continued washing the dishes. "I'm just glad Natsu is dating such a nice girl like yourself. He has good taste."

Lucy blushed, her smile turning small as she tried to contain her happiness. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Natsu sighed when he finished drying his face. He got through his anxiety attack on his own, although it was easier to deal with since it was only a mini attack. He had to wash his face afterwards to hide the evidence that he cried, but he looked better now.

He was just glad he didn't puke.

After taking another deep breath, Natsu left the bathroom and headed down the hall. He saw Lucy and his mom in the kitchen washing dishes, letting him know dinner was over. It was probably for the best. With his stomach in knots he wouldn't have been able to eat more anyway.

"There you are," Lucy said once she saw Natsu in the corner of her eye. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Bathroom." He scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty for leaving Lucy with his family by herself. "Sorry about disappearing."

Lucy shook her head as she went to dry the cleaned dishes with a towel. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Grandeeney stayed quiet, listening to the conversation held between her son and his girlfriend. She saw him with his female friends before, but she didn't know how he acted around a girl he liked. She found herself smiling at how they spoke to each other. It reminded her of when her and Igneel first started dating.

"Your mom said I can stay and watch a movie with you guys," Lucy said as she started stacking the dried plates. "Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely!" Natsu felt the tightness in his chest loosen at the thought of spending more time with Lucy. "That sounds great!"

Lucy didn't question why he sounded so excited. She felt pretty happy herself to be invited to a family movie night, even if she didn't know what they would be watching.

Since the dishes were almost done, Grandeeney said, "Natsu, do you want to show Lucy the basement while I finish up?"

Natsu's eyes widened at the thought. "Can I?" he asked with a childlike wonder to his voice. He had been wanting to show Lucy his artwork, but he thought his mom would get mad if he brought her to the basement after scolding him earlier.

Lucy raised a brow, not understanding why he would want to take her to a basement. Her own house had one, but it was dark and cold. They only used theirs for storage, so she didn't see the appeal in going to Natsu's basement.

"Of course," his mom said as she gently took the towel away from Lucy. "Just leave the door open and don't spend too long down there. We'll start the movie when you two get back."

"Okay!"

Despite her earlier thoughts, Lucy followed him to the door Grandeeney showed her earlier. She said it was the basement, but she didn't open it to show Lucy inside. Natsu did, revealing a dark room.

Usually he would walk down the stairs in the dark, but he didn't want Lucy to trip. He used his phone's flashlight to guide the way, one creaky step at a time. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Natsu flipped on the light. "I think it's a little dumb the switch it at the bottom, but I didn't build the house..."

Lucy barely heard Natsu, her focus being on the room around her. There was a mountain of boxes labeled various things like 'Christmas', 'Camping', and 'Halloween' against the furthest wall, but Lucy overlooked that to see that the rest of the room was filled with personal things.

Hanging up on the walls were posters of different bands and anime. A desk was pushed up against one of the walls with an assortment of tools Lucy didn't recognize on top. On a shelf near the desk was a old stereo system with a few CD cases next to it.

Lucy's eyes zeroed in on a weight bench with multiple circular, black discs scattered near it. She recognized them as weights. She walked closer, noticing they all had numbers on the side.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the lowest number was '20'. _'Does Natsu lift weights?'_ She didn't know if the bench belonged to him or his father. Either way, she wasn't going to ask at the moment. Her mind was already jumping to the next thing she saw.

"Wow," she whispered as she walked over to a long, thin table. It stretched at least five feet, filled with different wooden pictures on the surface. She saw a lot of dragons, but mixed in were a few flowers and trees, even one with a cat on it.

"Is this Happy?" Lucy asked, but she already knew the answer. The burned design looked like a spitting image of the feline she met earlier, down to the mischievous eyes that were looking at the fish he was holding.

"Yup," Natsu smiled when he saw she found his collection. Well, _some_ of his collection. Most of his stuff he had packed away or he gave away to his friends and family. He only kept his most recent work on that table while his favorite ones hung in his room.

"This is so amazing!" Her finger lightly grazed over the design, shocked when she felt the texture of the burning. "How long does it take to make these?"

"Depends," he said casually. "The harder ones sometimes take days, but that one you're holding took me a few hours."

"I knew you were good, but this is just..." Her voice trailed off as she admired his work. She only saw pictures before, but they didn't do them justice. In real life they were gorgeous. "These are really amazing."

Natsu felt the heat tinting his cheeks as he nervously chuckled. "You said that already..."

"I mean it!" She set the picture of Happy down as she looked at the rest. She loved each design, all unique in their own way. It was as if Natsu was able to capture different emotions with each piece. The dragons were fierce while the flowers were peaceful. She had no idea how talented he was before seeing his art in real life.

She couldn't help but feel proud of him. He was able to turn his love for fire into artwork. She was about to turn to tell him once again how great she thought he was, but she stopped when she noticed a red towel at the end of the table.

"Is this one too?" Lucy picked up the corner of the towel. She tried lifting it, but she didn't get a chance to peek at it before Natsu slammed a hand down on the towel.

"That's not finished yet!" His green eyes filled with panic from almost getting caught. His other hand instinctively grabbed her wrist in the process as he tried to move it away from the work-in-progress. "Y-you can't see it 'til it's done!"

Lucy looked up from the towel to Natsu's face. He looked desperate to keep her from finding out what was under the towel, so she released the corner to fully cover it again. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine," he assured, loosening his grip on her wrist. He tried taking a deep breath, but it didn't help his rapid heartbeat. "Just scared me is all."

"Why?" Lucy cocked her head.

Instead of answering, Natsu's cheeks glowed red. He didn't want to tell her he'd been working on something for her. He worried she wouldn't like it. With it unfinished he wasn't very confident in it, but he hoped when he was done it would be good enough for her.

When Natsu let go of her wrist, she brought her hand up. She cupped Natsu's cheek, offering him a soft smile. "You don't have to tell me." She felt like she had been saying that a lot lately, but his comfort was more important than her curiosity. "I don't mind."

Natsu nodded slightly, but his eyes showed he wasn't calming down. Her thumb trailed over his skin, tracing his cheekbone before sliding to cup the back of his neck. "Natsu... Can... can I kiss you?" she asked, fingers playing with the short pink hair at the base of his neck.

Instead of Natsu relaxing like she expected, his eyes went wild. "Wh-what?"

"Not like before," she clarified as she gently set her other hand on his forearm. "Just soft and slow?" Despite her confident tone, Lucy was scared on the inside. Her heart beat rapidly and her throat felt tight. It was as if a ball of anxiety and fear swirled in her chest. "Only if you want."

"I-I can do that," Natsu said, repeating the words 'soft and slow' in his head. His cheek twitched when he saw Lucy lean in, but he forced himself to stay put even when his mind told him to jerk away.

Only when Lucy put the slightest bit of pressure against his lips did he calm down. _'Soft,'_ he reminded himself. _'Lucy only wants to go soft.'_

He pressed a little against her tender lips in return to get the kiss started. True to her words, Lucy didn't take it further than that. Even when Natsu parted his lips she didn't stick her tongue out. She copied him, but the open-mouthed kiss was nothing more than lips overlapping lips.

The kiss never turned rough or fast. His tongue came out occasionally, but only to lick at her lips before retreating to his mouth. Her eyes stayed closed the entire time, enjoying the way Natsu kissed her.

His eyes stayed open, but it had less to do with his demons and more to do with him wanting to see Lucy's face while they kissed. To him, she was like a ray of sunshine he could finally grasp. He just couldn't look away.

As much as he wanted to nip at her lips to get her to make those cute sounds again, he resisted. He didn't want to freak out. Or worse... Lose control like last time. Natsu wanted to stay in control of himself at all times, even when it came to kissing his girlfriend.

He had no idea what would have happened if his mom didn't come home just in time.

Lucy kept one hand on his neck while the other stayed on his arm. She didn't want to risk him stopping the kiss too soon by going too far. His hands had moved to her shoulders, but his grip was loose with his body leaving a gap between them. Even with the soft kiss, she still felt fire traveling through her veins. Natsu somehow still had an effect on her despite the slow pace.

She could only guess it had something to do with his scorching lips and soothing scent.

By the time they separated, Natsu was flushed and Lucy was smiling. Her eyes squinted a little as she tried to hide just how happy she felt after their simple kiss. "By the way... I-I liked that too," she said, visibly seeing how it relaxed Natsu.

The tension in his shoulders melted as he nodded. "That's... that's good... Really good." He could handle a kiss like that with no problems. The fear he held earlier for disappointing Lucy faded at her words. If she was satisfied with that then maybe he wasn't doomed after all. He could push off having to tell her about his past for a while at that rate.

Or at least that was what he thought at the time.

Natsu glanced at the wooden stairs. "We should probably head back upstairs. They're probably waiting on us."

"Okay." Lucy nodded, leading the way when he held out a hand. She realized she was being weird by wanting more earlier. Simply kissing Natsu was enough for her for the time being. Anything else could wait until they were both ready.

They had plenty of time to wait.

"Thanks for showing me your art."

"No problem."

Once they made it to the top of the stairs, Natsu said he had to use the bathroom. "Go ahead and wait in the living room. I shouldn't be long," he said as he slipped into one of the rooms.

_'Didn't he just use the bathroom?'_ Lucy opened her mouth, but closed it without saying a word. Not wanting to embarrass him by asking about his digestive issues, Lucy headed towards the living room.

When she walked into the living room, she smiled. On the TV was the main menu for the movie they would be watching. It was "The Lego Movie." She hadn't seen it before, but she heard it was funny.

On her way to the loveseat that was empty, Lucy noticed a shelf she hadn't seen earlier. On it was what appeared to be photo albums, sparking a thought in her mind. "I have a question," Lucy started as she turned to Natsu's family.

* * *

Natsu headed back to the living room after using the bathroom. He expected to find Lucy sitting by herself, but he found her on the couch, surrounded by his mom, dad, and sister. _'What the...?'_

"And this is from when he was four. Natsu wanted to be a cowboy for Halloween, but halfway through the night he said it was getting hot, so he took off his clothes."

Natsu's eyes widened. _'Shit!'_

"Awww!" Lucy cooed when Grandeeney pointed to a picture of a younger Natsu wearing nothing but his cowboy hat, boots, and underwear. "He's so cute!"

"He is," Grandeeney smiled. "Gave the neighbors a scare though. You should have seen them trying to cover their children's eyes!"

"Mom!"

Everyone turned to see Natsu standing at the entrance of the living room, cheeks matching the color of his hair while he cringed. "Are you showing her pictures of me as a kid?!"

"Lucy said you said she could see them?" Grandeeney looked between her son and his girlfriend as she waited for confirmation from either of them.

Lucy nodded. "Remember? You said I could see the one from you on Halloween."

Natsu paled. "I meant when Zeref and I were Romans! Not the cowboy year! That's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it made a difference," Lucy frowned, but it didn't last long. Her lips curved upwards as she asked, "Does Gray know you had a stripping habit too?"

Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face in frustration. "It was one time! Doesn't count as a habit if it happens once!"

"He stripped in the mall before," Igneel offered with a laugh. "He was five."

Lucy's smile grew wider. "How many times does it need to happen before it counts as a habit?"

Natsu gaped as he scrambled for an answer. "It was just a misunderstanding! I kept overheating!"

"That's true," Grandeeney nodded. "I can't count how many times we rushed him to the hospital because we thought he was running a temperature. Turns out he's naturally hot."

Lucy resisted the urge to say anything, knowing she might let it slip that she thought Natsu was hot, but not in the way they meant. They had no idea how amazing his scorching lips felt against hers, and as long as she kept her mouth shut they would never know.

Another groan from Natsu tore Lucy away from her _less-than-pure_ thoughts. "Can we just watch the movie now instead of talking about me as a kid?"

With a laugh and the closing of the photo book, Grandeeney said, "Sure." She whispered to Lucy, but Natsu easily heard it. "I'll text you some of the funnier ones later."

"Okay," Lucy tried to whisper back.

"Y-you guys exchanged numbers?!"

Lucy glanced back at her boyfriend, her smile from earlier still on her face. "Yup!"

Natsu eye twitched as he said, "Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

* * *

Despite it seeming like the evening was dedicated to embarrassing Natsu, the rest of the night turned out great.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the loveseat while they watched the movie. Since his parents were able to see them, the closest they got was holding hands, but it was enough for them. It felt a little freeing being open about their relationship, even if it was just in front of three people.

Lucy enjoyed the warmth that radiated off Natsu's body, and he enjoyed the sound of her laughter as they watched the movie. Even Happy joined them, curling on Lucy's lap after Carla hissed at him when she was let out of Wendy's room.

As if it were perfect timing, Virgo showed up shortly after the movie ended.

While Grandeeney and Igneel chatted with Virgo on the porch about how lovely Lucy was, Natsu took the opportunity to give her a quick kiss on the lips before they left the living room. Lucy gave him a hug, thanking him for the wonderful evening.

In the end, Natsu guessed it was okay to get a little embarrassed as long as Lucy had a good time. He knew she wouldn't treat him differently after the night. He expected a little teasing - _probably about his supposed stripping habit_ , but he could tolerate it as long as it was in good fun and not meant to cut him down.

"See you tomorrow morning," Lucy said before ending the hug. "I can't wait to walk with you!"

"I hope you keep that attitude tomorrow," he grinned, hand trailing along her arm before they separated. "It's gonna be a long walk with me."

Lucy giggled as she nodded. "I'll try to keep up."

True to their words, Natsu's family stayed quiet about their secret relationship. They wished Lucy a good night as she followed Virgo to the vehicle. "See you all tomorrow!"

"We'll be there," Igneel assured before the two females started driving away. "Good job, Natsu," he said to his son as they all shuffled back into the house. "I think you found yourself a keeper."

"I agree," Wendy said, smiling from ear to ear. "She's so sweet!"

Natsu gaped. He already knew Lucy was sweet, but to hear Wendy - _the sweetest girl he knew_ \- say it only confirmed his belief.

"We'll have to have her over again," Grandeeney joined in, smitten by Natsu's girlfriend. "I think she's a good match for you."

Natsu blushed under his family's gaze, but he didn't bother denying what they said. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," they all said at once, causing the entire family to start laughing.

"Guess great minds think alike," Grandeeney laughed. "Ahh... It's getting late. We should all get to bed. You two will need your sleep for the walk tomorrow."

"Aye," Natsu yawned, finally feeling tired now that Lucy was gone. He had a long day and needed his rest.

"Good night," Wendy said before hugging each family member. "Sleep well!"

"You too sweetie," Igneel said before passing Natsu, ruffling his pink hair in the process. "See ya in the morning son."

"Night Dad, Mom," Natsu said as he slipped into his room, Happy following right behind him.

He was thankful the evening ended well despite his crappy morning. Things could have easily gone differently if his parents weren't okay with their relationship. He counted himself lucky they were supportive.

* * *

Lucy wore a smile all the way from the Dragneels' house to her own. She talked with Virgo briefly about her night, leaving out the parts about Natsu kissing her and his family finding out they were dating. She mostly stuck with what they ate for dinner and watched afterwards.

Once home, Lucy scurried to her room. She decided to worry about her homework later seeing as she had no plans for Sunday. Instead she decided to watch the Miss Fiore Beauty Pageant. Tonight was the night the winner would be announced.

Lucy didn't check the time, not realizing the earlier episode was playing for the second time that night. She thought she would just watch her recorded episode, but once she turned on the TV she gasped.

The rerun was still playing, and the sash was being put over the body of the only blonde female contestant left.

"Congratulations to this year's Miss Fiore! Jenny Realight!"

Lucy resisted the urge to pout. She wished she could have watched the entire episode instead of figuring out who won immediately, but she was happy with the results. Jenny Realight represented her hometown, Crocus, so she supported her from day one.

"Great job, Jenny," Lucy said as she found her recorded episode to play from the beginning. Just because she knew how it ended didn't mean she couldn't enjoy watching how it happened.

Lucy changed into her night clothes and got ready for bed as the intro to the pageant played. Once in bed, she sent Natsu a quick text saying she had a great night before plugging up her phone to charge.

She smiled when she got a reply back, saying he had a great night too. She couldn't wait to spend the day with him tomorrow, but for now she wanted to catch up on her show.

Lucy fell asleep while watching the pageant, blissfully unaware of the mental damage the newest 'Miss Fiore' inflicted on her boyfriend a few years ago.

But it wouldn't be long before she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Thank you LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid, Tsunderebooklover, and fairlyoccupied for commenting last time!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Two: Walkathon
> 
> Sorry about the splash of angst this chapter. I think it's important to show how Natsu hid what was really going on with him at school from his parents. They have no idea about the bullying or what was done to him his freshmen year. He's done a great job of keeping it all a secret. If only he could have done that with his relationship with Lucy, but that wasn't all his fault. :P Are you glad his family knows now? Who do you think will be next to find out? Let me know what you thought! :D
> 
> The dance Igneel was talking about is from episode 50 when Natsu and Happy are dancing on the table in the guild. I seriously love those dorks!


	52. Walkathon

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Walkathon**

Lucy waved goodbye to Virgo as the maid drove away. She dropped her off on the outskirts of the park, so Lucy had to walk around to find out where she needed to go. She cursed herself for not asking Natsu beforehand where they were to meet up.

Before heading into the park, Lucy did one final glance over herself. She wore a light blue polo shirt with 'HK' embroidered over her left breast. Normally she would wear it with most of the buttons undone, but today she could only spare two.

Otherwise she risked someone seeing the hickey on her shoulder.

The thick collar did well to hide it, but she kept her hair in a low pony tail, hanging over her right shoulder as well. She hoped that would be enough coverage to hide Natsu's mark while also letting people see she was wearing the Pokémon earrings he got her.

A smile crept over her lips at the thought of Natsu marking her. When first meeting him she never thought he'd be capable of doing something so intimate, at least not with her.

Lucy felt cool air brushing against her lower thighs and shins. She wore a pair of light jean shorts because the weather channel said it would get hotter later on. It was only morning when she arrived.

Lucy didn't bother putting on any make up today since she was bound to sweat. With her wallet in one back pocket and her phone in the other, Lucy was ready to go.

She took a step forward to begin her journey through the park. People flooded the area within the first twenty minutes of Lucy walking. She didn't know how many of them were there to walk and how many people were just spectators or family members.

Lucy looked up at a sign, realizing for the first time what the walkathon was for. It was for diabetes. She nodded as she turned her gaze away from the sign. She was about to give up and just text Natsu to see if he was there yet, but she stopped when she caught a flash of pink in her peripherals.

She quickly turned to see if she could spot it again, but to her dismay it was gone. She followed where she thought the person would have gone, but that only resulted in her getting turned around a few times.

Finally frustrated enough, Lucy pulled out her phone to call the boy in question. It rang twice before he picked up.

_"Yo!"_

"Hey!" His voice put a smile on her face. He sounded so carefree and happy. "Are you here yet?"

_"Yup!"_

"Great! Where are you?"

 _"Awww,"_ he groaned, causing Lucy to cock her head. _"What fun would it be if I just gave you the answer?"_

That certainly confused her. "Huh?"

_"It's fun watching ya walk all over the place. You look kinda lost."_

"What are you-" She cut herself off when she realized what he meant. "Have you been following me?!"

 _"...Maybe..."_ he drawled.

"I think you mean yes! Where are you?!" Lucy turned in a circle, looking for any signs of her boyfriend. She ignored the odd looks she received during her search, eyes narrowing when she still couldn't find him.

 _"You're gonna have to do better than that,"_ he teased.

As much as she loved Natsu's confident tone, she was growing impatient. " _Uuuurrrgg_ ," she growled, tempted to hang up the phone. "How long have you been following me?"

 _"Hmm..."_ She doubted he was really thinking about it. _"A few minutes? It's really funny. You should see your face right now. You look really cute."_

Her eye twitched as she curled her free hand into a fist. "Flirting isn't going to get you out of this, Natsu," Lucy warned as she continued looking. "How can you even see me if I can't see you?"

 _"I dunno,"_ he chuckled.

Despite her growing aggravation, Lucy felt a warmth from his laugh. She could just imagine him wearing a devilish smirk, a sharp canine poking out from his lip.

"Natsuuuuu," she whined, prepared to beg if she needed to. "Where are you?"

His chuckling stopped for a moment, only to resume as he said, _"Man... And I thought you were cute before."_

She huffed into the phone, but that didn't seem to get him to reveal his location. In a - _sad_ \- attempt to get him out, Lucy said, "Too bad you won't come out. I was really looking forward to sneaking a few kisses with you." She smiled when she heard his quick inhale, all traces of laughter gone.

With a pout, Lucy said, "Guess I'll have to be all alone... No one to hold my hand... or hug me... No one to fend off creepy guys..."

She heard nothing on his end, so she added, "Natsu... Where are you? I just really wanna spend the day with you." She hoped honesty really was the best policy. It seemed to work, because she heard his voice a second later in real life.

"I'm here!"

Lucy, as well as some other people, turned to see Natsu standing next to a rather large man. He gave her an uneasy smile as he cupped the back of his bare neck. "H-here," he repeated, softer that time.

She took a moment to look over him before cocking her head. His white scarf that normally hung loosely around his neck was now tied around his head, causing his pink hair to stick out more than usual. The rest of his outfit looked normal though. He wore a simple grey shirt, tan cargo shorts, and tennis shoes.

Lucy hung up her phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu sauntered over to her, his own phone slipping into his side pocket. His smile turned sheepish as he said, "H-hey."

Lucy couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. She sighed with a smile, holding her arms out to the boy. "Can I just get a good morning hug?" All traces of her earlier frustration melted away when she saw his green eyes light up.

"Yeah!"

Despite him being eager, Natsu never made it to her arms. Instead he was yanked backwards and on the ground in less than a second.

"There you are!"

"What the hell?!" Natsu tried scrambling to his feet, but he was dragged back down before he made any progress. "Let me go!"

"Nuh uh!" a very familiar voice said as he put Natsu into a loose choke hold. "Lucy said we get to hang out, so I'm chasing in now!"

Natsu turned his head to the side, seeing a mess of blond hair behind him. "Sting?!"

"We're here too," Rouge said, though he stood off to the side. Yukino and Minerva were beside him, laughing as they watched Natsu struggle in Sting's grasp.

"G-get the hell off me!" Natsu tried to stand, only to be yanked back down again.

"Come on!" The pout in Sting's voice didn't go unnoticed. "Just fight with me for a few minutes?"

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu roared as he managed to flip around. He pinned Sting to the ground, trying to punch the boy's face, but he was blocked each time.

"Yeah! Like that!" Sting hollered back as he rolled on the ground, taking Natsu with him.

Lucy stood there with her mouth hung open and her arms outstretched. Seeing as she wasn't getting her hug, she lowered her arms to her side. "Huh..." She hadn't expected that to happen. She didn't even know Sting and his friends would be at the walkathon.

Lucy was about to ask Natsu if he was okay or needed help, but she stopped herself once she heard him laughing.

"Man! You punch like a kid!" Natsu chuckled as he slammed a fist into Sting's side.

The boy laughed with him. "I'm pulling my punches! You wanna go all in?!"

"Try it!"

When Lucy determined Natsu wasn't in trouble, she relaxed. She remembered Sting saying he wanted to hang out with Natsu in return for her favor, but she thought he meant going to the arcade or eating. She didn't think it would involve fists.

Casually lifting her phone, Lucy set her device to record the little show. By then people moved out of the way, giving the boys a chance to wrestle on the grass without getting hit in the process.

Lucy tried not to giggle or move the camera too much as she recorded. Natsu pulled at Sting's hair while the latter tugged on Natsu's ears. She thought their 'fight' was a bit ridiculous, but as long as Natsu was smiling she was happy.

"Hey," someone said beside her, startling her.

Lucy looked over, seeing the deep voice belonged to Gray. He kept his eyes trained on Natsu as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

 _'At least he's fully dressed,'_ she thought as she stopped recording. "Good morning, Gray."

"How long have they been going at it?" he asked, letting out some air through his nose when Natsu jabbed Sting in the chest.

"Umm, not too long." Lucy slid her phone into her back pocket when she realized she wouldn't need it for a moment. "Where's Juvia?" She looked around them, but the blue haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged as he said. "I dunno. Haven't texted her today." His eyes narrowed for a moment, but Lucy doubted it had anything to do with Natsu's fight.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, not knowing if she was overstepping any boundaries. Her and Gray rarely spoke, but she liked to think they were still friends.

Gray nodded, but the strain in his jaw made Lucy think he wasn't okay. "Everything's fine."

Lucy signed, knowing she wouldn't get much more out of him. She turned to look back at Natsu's fight, seeing he was on top again. _'Does that mean he's winning?'_ She had never been in a fight before, but it looked dangerous. _'Hope he doesn't get hurt.'_

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Gray said, startling her once again.

"Yeah?" Lucy couldn't imagine what he would want to talk to her about, or why he looked so serious all of a sudden. She felt a cold chill run down her back, but she ignored it in favor of looking normal.

Gray paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "If you're ever going to say anything to Natsu, today would be a good day to do it."

She cocked her head, confusion clear on her face. "What do you mean? Say what?"

He surprised her when he allowed himself a small smile. "I know you like Natsu."

"What?!" Lucy's jaw dropped. "H-how would you- Why would you think that?"

Gray shook his head, laughing to himself. "Juvia told me. That girl really can't be trusted with a secret."

Lucy's shoulders fell. Groaning, she asked, "Who else knows?"

"I tried to stop her from telling other people, but she already told Erza. I'm not sure if Jellal knows."

Gray ran a hand through his raven locks, a bit of dark blue shining under the sunlight. Lucy always assumed his hair was black, but up close she could see it had a blue tint. She wondered if it was natural or not, but she didn't have a chance to ask him when he spoke again.

"She even told me about the shopping trip at the mall." Gray laughed a little harder as he confirmed what she already knew. "Natsu's favorite colors are definitely red and black!"

Lucy didn't doubt her face changed into a dark shade of red. She thought back to the lingerie she bought at the mall not too long ago. She hadn't had a chance to wear it yet because she couldn't summon the courage to take them out of her dresser after she put them in the first time.

"Is there anything she _didn't_ say?" Lucy couldn't keep her irritation from tinting her voice.

Gray shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Nope."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm. " _Great_." She lowered her head as a sigh tumbled through her lips. "Just great."

"I dunno how long I can keep her quiet. She's already tried to tell Natsu a few times, but I managed to stop her." Gray idly kicked his shoe against the grass. "So, like I said earlier. If you're gonna tell him, you should do it today."

Lucy looked upwards, seeing the sky was clear and the sun was shining. Today would be a good day for a confession, but there was only one problem. Lucy already confessed. Gray just didn't know that.

Not wanting to ruin their secret, but also not wanting to deny her feelings for Natsu, Lucy said, "I'll ask him out when I'm ready." That was the truth. At that moment she wasn't ready for an official relationship, but once she was she would ask him out.

Or say yes if he asked her out. Either way worked for her.

Gray nodded when he got all the proof he needed. Deep down Gray didn't really care when Lucy told Natsu about her feelings, he just wanted to know if she had any towards his friend. The last thing he wanted was Natsu getting his hopes up, only to be crushed when Lucy rejected him. If she said she didn't like him as more than a friend he planned on telling her to let him down easy. He didn't know if Natsu could handle that emotional pain.

"You don't have to worry about Natsu," Gray said, pulling out his phone when it started vibrating. He took one glance at the caller ID before slipping his phone back into his pocket. "He definitely likes you."

Lucy had to bite her tongue so she didn't speak too soon. She didn't want to sound too eager. "How can you be so sure?"

Gray shrugged, dipping his hands into his pockets again. "He's never acted this way around a girl before."

Lucy let her gaze fall to the ground as she bit back a smile. She liked the idea of Natsu acting differently around her than other people. She could only guess it was the same way she acted around just him. She told him things she didn't want to tell other people. She wondered if he did the same, but there was almost no way of knowing without asking him.

Gray's voice startled Lucy out of her thoughts. "I also wanted to apologize again."

Lucy blinked, not following. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, I was really rude to you." Gray grabbed the end of his shirt. For a moment Lucy thought he was going to take it off, but he surprised her by quickly shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know I was just trying to protect Natsu, but you didn't deserve it."

Lucy smiled, heart warming at the apology. Truthfully it hurt the way his friends treated her in the beginning, but she understood they were only doing what they thought was best for Natsu. "Apology accepted."

Gray nodded, taking a deep breath as he allowed the guilt he felt to slip away. "Thanks. I still wish I would've been nicer though. I mean you turned out to be really good for him. It's nice seeing him so happy."

"Was he not happy before?" The question left her mouth before she could think it over.

"Not really," Gray admitted, kicking at the grass absentmindedly. "I mean, he was happy around us, but now he seems happier even with us not around. I don't really know how to explain it. I'm just glad he's smiling more."

Lucy didn't know if she should ask, but she ended up doing it anyway. "How do you know if he's happy when you're not around?" It seemed like a valid question to her since they wouldn't be able to see him to gauge his mood.

Gray let out a small laugh before saying, "I have a couple of my friends keeping tabs on him." When he saw Lucy's eyes widen, he quickly added, "Not in some kinda weird way! They just occasionally tell me how he acts in their classes. Usually they only told me when Natsu left or seemed extra upset, but lately they've only told me he looks better."

Lucy looked over to where Natsu was at. He was shaking hands with Sting, a bright grin on his face. "I'm guessing he doesn't know people are watching him?"

Gray sighed. "No. They don't talk to him, and I trust them. It's just I don't want him trying to put on a show if he knows someone's watching. Can you not tell him?"

Lucy didn't like the idea of keeping something like that from Natsu. She wanted him to trust her, and what Gray was asking her to do felt dishonest. "I don't know..."

"Please?" Gray stepped into her line of vision to get her full attention. "They don't talk to him or anything. Half the time I have to remind them to even check because they forget." The pleading look on Gray's face was the thing that broke Lucy's resolve.

"Fine, but I don't like the idea."

Gray could live with that answer. "That's fair enough."

Before he could say anything else, Lucy stepped to the side so she could see Natsu. He was now walking towards her, clothes ruffled and dirty with a twig or two sticking out from his spiky hair. He had a large grin of his face as he waved goodbye to Sting and his friends.

"Did you have fun?" Lucy asked, her hands interlocking behind her back as she tried to keep herself from giggling at his disheveled appearance.

"Surprisingly yes," he nodded, feeling energized after his 'fight' with Sting. It felt similar to how he felt after horsing around with Gray, or how he used to wrestle with Gajeel. It was fun, even if he got his clothes dirty.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, finally noticing Gray was standing beside Lucy.

Gray smirked, giving the girl a knowing look before saying, "Lucy and I were just talking. No big deal."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu cocked his head. "What about?" His tone held only curiosity seeing as Lucy and Gray normally didn't talk one on one.

Gray opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when he saw a familiar girl standing near a snow cone stand. "Gotta go," he said, turning on his heel to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll see you guys later!"

"What was that about?" Natsu asked with a raised brow.

Lucy turned her gaze away from Gray's retreating form before looking back at Natsu. "I'm not sure."

Not a full minute later, Juvia came up to Natsu and Lucy. "Hello you two..." Juvia's pale face looked abnormally bleak as she asked, "Have either of you two seen Gray? He... he won't answer his phone?" Her voice matched her expression, bland.

Lucy furrowed her brows, but chose not to comment on Juvia's mood. "Yeah, he just went that way." She pointed in the direction where he went. Her finger fell when she noticed a discarded shirt on the ground. "I guess he stripped again?"

"Thank you," Juvia said with a soft tone, walking past them to collect the shirt before heading away. "Have a good day..."

When Juvia was far enough away, Lucy hummed. "That was weird..." She hadn't seen Juvia look so apathetic before.

"They're fighting," Natsu offered as he dusted off his clothes. He quickly checked the items in his cargo pockets, making sure they didn't get crushed during his fight.

"Fighting? How can you tell?" She wondered how she hadn't picked up on it herself. It would explain why Juvia hadn't been talking about 'her beloved' as much in art class. Lucy was too thankful for the change of pace to think it was strange until then.

"Jellal told me. Gray's mad 'cause Juvia's forbidding him from going to Loke's party."

Lucy was about to ask if going to a party was really worth fighting over, but then she realized she wouldn't like to be treated like that either. She was used to her father forbidding her from doing things. "I guess that makes sense. I hope they work things out. Juvia looked pretty upset."

"Yeah." Natsu nodded as a frown surfaced on his face. "Me too. They never really fight."

A silence fell between them as they both thought about Gray and Juvia's situation. Lucy's thoughts ended a lot sooner than Natsu's since she didn't know the couple as well. To fill the void, Lucy let out a soft laugh. "You want to know something funny?"

"I could use that," he nodded. He didn't exactly like talking or thinking about problems, whether they were his or someone else's.

Lucy couldn't stop herself from smiling, unaware that the action melted Natsu's heart. "Gray told me today would be a good day to confess to you."

Natsu laughed right along with her. "I guess it would be. Weather's nice," he smirked. "And nothing's more romantic than walking for the cure."

Lucy smiled at his joke. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning." She enjoyed when Natsu was happy around her. Like his smile, his mood was contagious.

He scratched a little at his scalp. "Think so?" He had to admit, he was already having a pretty good morning. He got a good night's sleep, a hearty breakfast, a fun fight, and now he was going to spend his entire day with his girlfriend.

Lucy nodded, then looked around. "So, when does the walking begin?"

Natsu pulled out his phone to check the time. "We still have an hour before it starts. Do you wanna go look around? Over by the start line there's a ton of booths set up. We can go check 'em out?"

"Sure," Lucy said, holding out her hand without even thinking.

Natsu didn't hesitate to take her hand, tangling his fingers with hers before he pulled her along. He felt great, but his excitement came to an abrupt end after they took three steps. At that moment a woman turned around, smiling when she recognized him.

"Natsu! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Natsu took one look at the woman in front of him before jolting. "Lucy! Run!"

Lucy blinked, confused for a second before she felt him jerk her hand. "What?!"

He didn't get far. Natsu barely made it two feet away before the woman grabbed his arm. "Not so fast! Is that any way to treat your elder?"

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand as he yelled, "Save yourself! Go get Gray! Please!"

Lucy had no idea what was going on, or why a woman with long black - _almost purple_ \- hair was holding onto Natsu's arm. A second later the woman had her arm around his torso, keeping him secure while she gave him a nuggie.

"Huh?" Lucy's shoulders fell, not understanding what she was seeing.

"Ultear! Let me go!" Natsu tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let up.

"No way! I haven't seen you in ages! I'm not just going to let you go that easily!" Ultear laughed as she pinched Natsu's cheek. "Awww! You're so cute when you try to run!"

"Gah!" Natsu swatted her hand away from his face before trying to escape. "Lucy! Go get Gray! Tell him his sister won't leave me alone!"

Instead of running off like Natsu asked her to, Lucy peered at the woman. "You're Gray's sister?"

Ultear looked up, eyes widening a bit as if finally realizing Lucy was there. "Oh, hello? Who are you?" She refused to let Natsu go, even when he began trying to worm his way out of her arm.

He really had to get over his fear of hitting girls. The amount of times he'd been captured by them was embarrassing.

"I'm Lucy," she said, lifting a hand to grab her arm. She felt a little uncomfortable watching another female hold Natsu, but she tried not to let her jealousy spike. It didn't help much. Lucy had to bite her inner cheek as well to keep calm. "Ummm... Can I ask what you're doing to Natsu?"

"Oh this?" Ultear looked down to see Natsu going dead weight. She fell a little, not expecting him to be so heavy. "Really punk?"

She dropped him, letting him crash on the ground. Natsu didn't hesitate to scamper to his feet, rushing to Lucy's side before using her as a human shield. He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Don't come any closer!"

Ultear laughed, holding her belly as she tried not to double over. "You're too funny. Lucy was it? Don't pay him any mind. This is just how we have fun."

"How _you_ have fun!" Natsu accused, putting both hands on Lucy's shoulders, barely peeking around her body at the woman who enjoyed teasing Natsu and Gray for years. It wasn't nearly as bad as the kids from school since it was normal 'older sister' type teasing.

She didn't purposely try to cut him down. There were sometimes when they all had a truce going and would get along, but more often than not Natsu and Gray were hiding from Ultear.

Ultear ignored Natsu as she looked Lucy up and down. She smiled, not bothering to whisper as she said, "You're a cutie. Are you Natsu's girlfriend?"

"Ehh," Lucy sputtered, eyes wide and lips parted. "I-I-"

Ultear stepped closer, inwardly laughing when Natsu shrank down behind Lucy. "I only ask because you two look good together. I apologize if I'm stepping over any boundaries."

Natsu grumbled to himself, but Lucy could barely make out what he said. She thought he said something like, "That's funny coming from you," but she couldn't be sure.

Ultear sighed when she saw she wasn't getting any answers. "Anyways, I need to find my bandmates. They should be around here somewhere." She was looking for them when she found Natsu.

"You're in a band?" Lucy asked, cocking her head. It took her a moment to remember a conversation she had with Natsu over texting where he said Gray's sister was in a band. "Oh, I remember now. It's a metal band?"

Ultear nodded as a smile graced her lips. "We're playing tonight, along with some other bands. You should come check it out. It's only ten bucks a ticket, and all the money goes to charity."

Lucy found herself smiling at that idea. She hadn't been to a concert before. She didn't know if she liked metal, but she was willing to give anything a chance. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"We will?" Natsu asked, finally standing up. He made no move to leave his spot though, feeling more secure behind Lucy. He doubted Ultear would attack Lucy like she attacked him.

"I think it sounds fun," Lucy said, giving him a bright grin.

Natsu couldn't stop his heart from racing at the sight. He muttered something incoherent, then shot Ultear a look. "They're letting you guys play metal here?"

Ultear shook her head, pouting as she put her hands on her hips. "No. We have to stick with cover songs since there'll be kids there. Just some classic rock, nothing too extreme."

Natsu laughed a little. "And here I thought you could only scream into a microphone."

Ultear scoffed, eyes narrowing at Natsu - _who was now resting his head on Lucy's shoulder_. "We can play other things, and I don't scream for all our songs!"

Lucy ignored the heat flaring in her cheeks at Natsu's bold move. She thought since they were in public he would stick to only hand holding or hugging, but he had one hand on her other shoulder while his free hand fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

She zoned out of the conversation, trying to focus on keeping her erratic heart under control. She suddenly felt very awkward, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. _'Do I put my hands on his? Do I leave them where they're at? Should I be smiling, or would that give away our secret?'_

While Lucy stressed over trivial matters, Natsu and Ultear launched themselves into a debate over her singing abilities.

"You always sound like your screaming!"

"I do not! You're just a twerp who doesn't understand music! I sing great!"

Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy's shoulder. "That's news to me!"

It looked as if Ultear was about to blow a gasket. "Why you little-"

"Ultear! There you are!" a man yelled, grabbing her attention.

"Shit, there's the drummer," she muttered under her breath. She turned her attention - _and her death glare_ \- back to Natsu. "I'm not through with you!"

"Yeah yeah," Natsu grumbled, his hand by Lucy's shirt smoothing against her waist. It was a subconscious decision. He didn't even notice when she took in a sharp breath after he touched her. "Go run along! You'll need all the practice you can get!"

Ultear's eye twitched. "I can't wait for the next time we're all under the same roof again! I'll make sure you learn to show some respect!"

Natsu shivered, his bout of confidence overshadowed by fear. He believed she would bring him - _and probably Gray_ \- some pain the next time they were all together. He made a mental note to not stay at Gray's house over the summer in case Ultear came home when school let out.

With one last glare, Ultear turned to walk away, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone again. "Whew!" He dropped his head on Lucy's shoulder, sighing, "That was a close one!"

Lucy would have responded if not for the fact that her brain was barely functioning. Her whole body felt warm from being that close to Natsu. She swore she could already feel herself sweating despite not walking yet.

"Hey Luce?"

He poked her cheek when she didn't say anything. He moved, furrowing his brows when he saw her finally breathe. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded, hand going up to cover her sporadic heart. "Just feeling a little warm." She pretended to fan herself with a hand, but she stopped when she felt how shaky it was.

Giving up on acting normal, Lucy changed the subject in the hopes that he wouldn't pick up on her weirdness. "So that was Gray's sister?"

"Yeah," Natsu groused, folding his hands over his stomach. "She's a pain in the ass. Do you know one time she tried to give me a swirly?! All because I accidentally burned her doll's hair off!"

Lucy cocked her head, finally getting over her wild emotions. "Doll? How old is she?" The woman who was pestering Natsu certainly didn't look like the type of person to still play with dolls, at least not at that age.

Natsu seemed to understand what she was getting at. He shook his head as he explained. "This was a long time ago. I think it was before middle school? Maybe a little after?"

"Oh, so you've known her for a while." Lucy felt jealousy twist her gut, but she didn't want to let Natsu know she felt that way. She wanted to appear confident and in control of her emotions, even if that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I guess. Me and Gray always avoided her if we could though. That's why I don't go over to his house that much." He frowned when he realized that wasn't exactly true. "Well, I go over there more now, but that's only 'cause she lives in Hargeon. That's where she goes to college."

As they walked around the park, Natsu told Lucy a few stories about growing up around Ultear. Lucy found herself giggling when Natsu said the girl chased him and Gray down the street one time because they accidentally broke her CD player. Apparently they were too scared to go back so Gray stayed at Natsu's house for half a week before Gray's dad brought him back home.

Natsu was halfway through a new story when Lucy stopped him. "Wait, I thought Gray said he was adopted?"

Natsu shook his head, not minding the topic switch. "He is, but not like me and Wendy. After Gray's mom passed away, Gray's dad met this woman named Ur. They hit it off and a couple years later got married. Ur adopted Gray legally so he's technically not a stepson, but he still kinda is. It's weird."

"Oh." Lucy nodded her head, understanding what he meant. Igneel and Grandeeney adopted three children who weren't theirs, while Ur adopted what was going to be her stepson since Gray's dad married her. "I guess that makes sense. I never really thought about adoption that much before I met you."

Natsu chuckled, finger scratching his cheek as he avoided her gaze. He always felt more nervous when he knew he was about to tell her something private, something he kept only to himself.

And this was definitely one of them.

"I umm... I-"

Lucy turned to him, seeing his green eyes searching left and right. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he said, voice strained. "I'm a-actually c-considering..." He stopped himself, swallowing hard in hopes that it would clear his throat. "I wanna adopt when I get older..."

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment before softening. "That's really cool!"

Natsu jolted a little, surprised by her reaction. "It... is?"

"Well yeah!" Lucy held his hand a little tighter. "I think that's a really great thing to do."

Natsu barely fought off the blush that threatened to consume his face. "Thanks... I mean I wouldn't do it until I was older and stuff... I wanna live a little first..."

Before he could wonder if that was selfish, Lucy untangled her hand from his so she could wrap it around his arm. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, voice quiet so only he could hear her. "I think that's a good idea."

Natsu had no control over the blush that spread on his face and neck, but he didn't really mind. He just enjoyed the closeness as they walked around.

However, Natsu should have been used to his rotten luck. He didn't get to savor the moment for long before Lucy ripped herself away from his arm, one of her hands grabbing his wrist to jerk him away.

Natsu yelped, but that didn't stop Lucy for a second. She pulled him behind a booth for face painting, her face flushed and her chest rising and falling rapidly. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but she beat him to it.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!"

Natsu stared at her with a raised brow, wondering what came over her. "Forgot what?"

Lucy groaned, dropping her head as she explained. "Virgo said there would be a booth, but I forgot. I just saw Capricorn."

"Who?" Natsu stole a peek around the booth. It took him a few seconds, but finally his eyes landed on the booth in question. It had to be the one she was referring to since it had her real last name in the title. Over the booth was a large sign with bold letters.

**Heartfilia Corps.**

Natsu nodded as hid again. "You don't want them to see you?" He saw two people behind the booth, but he didn't get a good look at them. The best he could see was an older gentleman with snow white hair.

Lucy shook her head. "It's not that. I just didn't want him seeing us together. What if he tells my dad?"

Natsu ignored the slight pang in his heart. He knew Lucy didn't mean anything malicious when she said she didn't want to be seen with him, but it still hurt to hear. "I guess that'd be bad..."

Lucy nodded. "I can't let my dad find out like that. I'm sure it'll be a lot worse coming from someone else than me."

Natsu had to rub over his heart to dull the ache. He didn't know if Lucy was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. The way she said it sounded like it would be bad if her father found out either way, making him realize more and more how unfit he was to date Lucy.

She was an heiress, and he-

Well he was a nobody. It was as simple as that.

The two teens avoided that area, deciding to walk towards the start of the trail. Natsu had to check in a little before the walkathon started, so he did that while Lucy stood off to the side.

She felt relaxed after putting some distance between her and the booth Capricorn was at. She didn't realize her words hurt Natsu, so in her mind she was in the clear. _'Virgo said to stop by the booth... Maybe I can do that later...'_ She could ask Natsu if he'd wait with one of their friends while she swung by to make an appearance.

After Natsu signed in and turned in his pledge sheet, they gave him a laminated piece of paper with a number on it. He looked at it, seeing it read '527'. He secured it to his shirt with the safety pins they provided before padding his way over to Lucy.

She was sipping on a drink that she bought from one of the stands. As soon as she saw Natsu, she held it out. "Do you want some? It's pink lemonade."

Natsu hesitated before nodding. "Sure."

Now that he already made out with Lucy a few times, the indirect kiss didn't feel as crazy to him anymore. He smiled at himself, remembering how worked up he got over sharing her drink the first time. He nearly panicked from the idea of indirectly kissing her.

If only he could go back and tell his past-self things worked out pretty well, at least that was how his present-self felt.

Deciding to hang out around the start, Natsu and Lucy spent their time chatting until more people crowded around. Natsu smiled when he saw Wendy walk up to them, her friend right beside her.

Natsu raised a brow when he noticed Wendy was holding Sherria's hand. Once his little sister saw his gaze, she released her hand. Natsu chuckled to himself, waiting for the girl's explanation.

"It's just so we don't get lost," Wendy answered the unspoken question.

Natsu shrugged. He could get behind that answer, but for some reason he thought maybe there was something else going on. The faint blush surfacing on Wendy and Sherria's cheeks were enough to make him suspicious.

Not wanting them to think anything was wrong, Natsu turned to Lucy. "You know, Wendy's really smart. We should probably listen to her." He slid his hand down her arm before tangling his fingers with hers.

Lucy beamed up at him, squeezing his hand. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Wendy hesitated before reaching over, taking Sherria's hand again. "Okay," she whispered, trying to look anywhere but at her brother or his girlfriend.

Natsu didn't know if there was anything going on between the two girls, but he chose not to comment. He knew Wendy was smart, so she wouldn't get herself into trouble. Plus he knew Sherria was a nice girl. It didn't matter to him if they were just friends or more, as long as his sister was happy.

A few more people joined their group. Gray and Juvia were finally standing side by side although they weren't talking. Erza and Jellal were stretching behind the group. Levy and Gajeel came up, but Levy was getting a piggyback ride from her boyfriend. Even Sting and his friends came by, but they talked more to themselves than anything.

They all talked and joked until a voice over a microphone cut them off.

"Good morning Magnolia! How's everyone doing today?!"

The question was followed by cheers, everyone seemingly in high spirits to walk for a cure. They listened as the announcer spoke about the walkathon, when it was started, how much money they raised last year, and what their goal for today was.

Lucy stayed quiet as she soaked in the information. She was excited to walk with Natsu, even if she had no pledges of her own. She was there to motivate Natsu so he could beat his record from last year. The idea of giving some of her father's money to charity made her heart warm.

It was one of the first times the thought of spending money made her happy.

"Alright! On your mark!"

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand as they went to the starting point. There were a lot of people lined up already, so they were towards the middle of the crowd.

"Get set!"

Natsu flashed her a smile, his sharp canines shining bright in the sunlight. Lucy sucked in a breath, wondering how she got so lucky to be with him. Her heart started pounding wildly before they even began.

"GO!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo and hit! Thank you to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, and VickiB!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Three: Lucy's little adventure
> 
> Natsu's number is '527' because at the time of posting this chapter, that's where the manga is right now. And I fucking loved it! Give me all the Dragneel family angst! Plus I love who ended up with the book! (I won't say more in case some people haven't seen it yet.)
> 
> BTW! If anyone finds any plot holes, let me know! Some things are still left unknown until I want to reveal them, but sometimes I honestly forget what I put in the first place, then write something that contradicts itself. This story is over 300K words now, so I'm struggling to remember every little detail! 0.o
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's basically the warm up before shit goes down. :) Hope you're all prepared! And I hope you enjoy Lucy's little adventure coming up. :D


	53. Lucy's little adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... Did I say this was supposed to be a happy chapter? Oops...

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Lucy's little adventure**

"Fine Pidgey! I didn't want you anyways!"

Natsu snickered as he looked over at Lucy. Her brows darted in as she glared at her screen. "It ran away?"

She puffed out her cheeks, frustrated at the animated bird that zipped away. "Yes."

"Sorry," he laughed, knowing how irritating it could be when a Pokémon bolted, especially after wasting items on it. "Maybe next time."

Lucy sighed. "Maybe."

The two were already four miles into their walk. Lucy's legs started to burn, but she didn't want to stop. Natsu was going strong, a smile on his face as he kept on walking. They decided to play Pokémon GO in the mean time. It seemed like a good way to get some distance for their eggs, plus they could catch some Pokémon on the way.

Lucy already had one egg hatch, but it was a dumb Exeggcute. She was hoping for something new, but she knew she had no control over what she got.

They found it was a little difficult to catch Pokémon while walking, but they didn't want to slow down. They accidentally skipped over some Pokémon since it took longer to catch them, but they still managed to have fun.

The trail around the park was three miles long. Each mile was marked so they knew what their distance was as they went. Playing their game definitely helped keep Lucy's mind off her sore legs and feet. It also made time seem to go by faster. Before she knew it, they were already six miles in.

Shortly after that, Wendy and Sherria stopped. They said they were too tired to continue, but Natsu assured his sister she did great. Her legs were a lot shorter after all. He said he would keep going since he promised Lucy he was going to beat his last year's record.

Lucy on the other hand was regretting ever mentioning that. She was growing tired and sweaty with every step, the sun was high in the sky, hot rays of light beating down on her body.

She couldn't even hold Natsu's hand anymore. Not only was it harder to play their game with one hand, but her hands were constantly wet, even after wiping them on her shorts multiple times. Nothing seemed to do the trick.

When Lucy thought about walking with Natsu through the park, she thought it would be romantic. It turned out it was definitely not as she expected.

Especially when someone else joined their little group.

"Ugh! Another Spearow!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, barely resisting the urge to huff. While Lucy was on Natsu's right, Sting was on his left. Apparently Rogue twisted his ankle when Sting and him were jogging, so Yukino went with him to go sit down and ice it.

Lucy wanted to ask why Sting didn't just run with Minerva, but he beat her to the punch by saying he wanted some more 'Natsu time'.

Lucy didn't want to sound rude, so she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't like she owned Natsu's time anyway. He could spend it with whoever he wanted to. It turned out for the best when they approached the seven mile mark.

With a sheepish grin, Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt. He glanced at her, smiling despite her appearance. It didn't matter to him if her hair was getting frizzy from the heat or sweat beaded her forehead. She was still beautiful. "What's up?"

"I hate to do this, but I think I'm going to stop..." Her legs burned and her body ached. She couldn't walk much further even if there was a prize at the end. "I'm sorry-"

"No." Natsu shook his head, reaching over to give her a half-hug. "No need to apologize. You did great." His toothy grin let her know he was being genuine. "Go get some rest. I still got a few more miles to go."

Lucy frowned, but nodded. "Text me when you're done?"

"Yeah."

Lucy wanted to give him a kiss, at least on the cheek, but she could see Sting looking at them through her peripherals. With a sigh, Lucy said, "I'll see you later."

"Don't get into trouble," Natsu teased as Lucy made her way off the trail.

"I won't!" she promised, planning on sitting down the entire time they were separated. She would need the rest. "Good luck!"

Lucy headed back to the main part of the park where people and booths were gathered. She bought water from one of the vendors before planting her behind on a bench, her legs immediately thanking her for the break.

While Lucy rested, she transferred the Pokémon she didn't want while sipping her water. She heard it was bad to chug water after exercising, but she didn't know if that was a fact or not, so she settled with what she was doing.

After ten minutes, Lucy started evolving whatever Pokémon she could. Pidgeys, Caterpies, and Weedles were first since they only needed twelve candies, but the rest were tricky since they varied between twenty-five, fifty, and one-hundred. She was only able to evolve a Poliwag and a Geodude before she ran out of options.

Next she raised some of their CP by feeding them Stardust and candies. She found it oddly morbid considering the candies came from the Pokémon she transferred.

What happened to them after being transferred to the Professor? Nobody knew...

After thirty minutes Lucy did everything she possibly could with her game, so she exited out. She didn't want to drain her phone's battery if it wasn't needed. She looked around her, seeing children running around and adults talking. She didn't see anyone she knew, so she stayed seated.

That only worked for a few more minutes until she got restless. Her legs still hurt a little, but she was feeling better already. She stood up, testing her stability before heading off towards the trail. She wasn't planning on joining the walkathon, but she thought it might be fun if she saw Natsu walking by.

After discarding her empty water bottle, she headed that way. She went through an area with a lot of trees, feeling the cool air rushing by since it was nice and shaded. She might have lasted longer if the sun hadn't been beating down on her the whole time.

"Please, just listen to-!"

Lucy's ears perked up as she jerked her head. She recognized that voice. It belonged to-

"I already heard you! Now listen to me! I can't take it anymore!"

Lucy's eyes landed on Gray and Juvia standing a bit away from her. They were surrounded by thick trees, but from where she stood she could see bits of them. As much as Lucy wanted to walk away or towards them, she couldn't. Her feet felt frozen to the ground as she listened.

"Juvia just wants you to-"

"I know exactly what you want!" Gray threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You want me to spend every waking hour with you! Well guess what, I have a life too!"

"Juvia is sorry! She just- I just don't want you to leave me for some other girl."

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized this was a conversation she wasn't meant to hear. She forced herself to take a step forward, but she stopped as soon as she heard one of the angriest tones she had ever heard come from Gray.

"You don't have to worry about that! I'm done!"

"D-done?" Juvia took a few steps towards Gray, but he was already turning away.

"Yes! Done! I'm done with you and every other girl out there who _isn't_ fucking chasing me! I don't understand it! You act like there's a line of girls trying to jump me! I can't do this petty jealousy anymore! I've never once done anything that remotely resembled cheating, yet I get the third degree for wanting to go to a fucking party with my friends! No! I'm done!"

He took two steps before Juvia cried out, "But-"

"No buts!" He whirled around, giving her the nastiest glare Lucy had ever seen. "We're done! Leave me the fuck alone!"

He stormed off, leaving Juvia alone. Tears streamed down her eyes as she fell, knees giving out. Lucy rushed over, but she didn't get there in time to catch the girl. Luckily she wore a thick dress, so her knees and legs were safe, but Lucy had a feeling Juvia wouldn't have cared either way.

Lucy hesitated before putting her hands on Juvia's shoulders, feeling them shake as the girl cried into her hands.

"H-h-he l-left J-J-" She couldn't speak through the sobs.

Lucy felt her stomach twist as she tried to figure out what to say. She had never been in a position like that before. She didn't know what would comfort Juvia and what would make things worse.

"Wh-what happened?" It was all she could come up with.

It was hard to understand Juvia through her broken speech, but from what Lucy gathered, Gray was upset at Juvia for saying he couldn't go to Loke's pool party. She said she knew Gray wouldn't cheat on her, but she was still worried about him being surrounded by girls in bikinis.

Apparently they had been fighting every day since then - _when Gray wasn't ignoring her_. Every day it got a little worse until Gray finally couldn't take it anymore.

Lucy made the mistake of asking why Juvia was worried about Gray seeing other girls like that, to which Juvia could only respond with, "I d-don't kn-know!"

Lucy frowned, not understanding why Juvia was jealous without having a solid reason to feel that way. Instead of trying to offer Juvia advice - _since she had absolutely no clue how to do that without making matters worse_ , she offered to help Juvia get up and out of the dirt.

Juvia accepted the offer, drying her tears with her sleeve as she leaned on Lucy. They walked to a secluded bench, not wanting to attract attention from other people.

Juvia had barely calmed down, causing Lucy to panic. She wasn't used to consoling people. "I-is there anyone I can call? Your parents maybe?" Any other time she would have sought out Gray for help, but that wasn't an option.

Juvia started shaking her head, but she stopped after a few seconds. "A-actually, c-call Merudy."

Lucy furrowed her brows as she repeated the name in her mind. She hadn't heard of that person before, so she had no idea how she was supposed to contact them. Thankfully Juvia handed Lucy her phone, screen already unlocked.

Lucy scrolled through Juvia's contacts until she found someone with the name of 'Merudy'. She ignored the fact that she noticed her number was saved in Juvia's phone as 'Love Rival #1'. She could deal with that later.

Lucy clicked call, pressing the phone to her ear as she waited for it to connect.

_"Hey Juvia! How's it going?"_

Lucy couldn't help but notice the voice sounded really young. She stole a quick glance at the girl beside her, seeing her tears were still present despite her desperate attempts to dry them. "H-hi, umm... This is Juvia's friend. She's uh, upset right now and asked me to call you?" Lucy didn't know how much she should say over the phone.

_"Really? Where is she?"_

Lucy frowned when she realized she had no idea how to give directions. She looked around her, hoping to find something to help identify her location. "Umm, we're on a bench at Magnolia park. We're... we're right by a... umm..."

Lucy jolted when she felt Juvia tap her shoulder. She reached a hand out to grab her phone. Without a word, Lucy handed over the device and listened as Juvia spoke, her voice coming out strained and scratchy.

"I-I'm on the East s-side. By the second m-mile marker."

Lucy couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but she saw Juvia nodding a little before saying, "Th-thank you." She hung up before slipping the phone back in her pocket.

The silence that fell around them while they waited made Lucy uncomfortable. Besides being in art class together, Lucy was never alone with Juvia. She didn't know what to do.

She opened her mouth a few times, but she found she had nothing helpful to say. She wanted to ask why Juvia was always jealous if Gray didn't cheat on her, but she already knew Juvia didn't know the answer to that question either.

She wanted to ask if she had a past boyfriend that cheated on her, but she remembered hearing from Natsu once that Gray was her first boyfriend, so it would be pointless to ask.

Lucy settled for gently rubbing Juvia's back, but when the girl leaned away from the touch Lucy stopped. She wished she could make things better, but she seemed to only be making things worse.

Finally, after what felt like forever, a feminine voice called out. "Juvia!"

Both Lucy and Juvia's heads lifted to see two females approaching. Lucy didn't recognize the younger one with wavy pink hair, but she knew the second girl. It was Ultear.

"What happened?" the girl Lucy didn't know asked, kneeling beside Juvia. Lucy could only guess that was Merudy since she had nothing else to go on. She didn't exactly know the connection between everyone, but she figured it wasn't an appropriate time to ask.

Lucy held her tongue, not knowing if Juvia wanted to say it or not. When all eyes - _including Juvia's_ \- landed on Lucy, she felt compelled to say, "Gray broke up with her."

Ultear scowled while Merudy gasped. "Why would he do that?!"

Lucy turned her attention back to Juvia, knowing there was no way she could give the reason out loud. It wasn't her place to share that information. Hell, she already felt uneasy with what she said before. Her gut twisted at the thought of revealing more.

Luckily for her, Juvia told the two other girls what happened. Of course her voice shook and more tears flooded her eyes, but she was able to give them a general idea of what happened.

"I think you should go," Ultear said as she sat between Juvia and Lucy. "We'll take it from here."

Lucy blinked, realizing she wasn't needed. "Oh... okay..." She slowly stood up, seeing Merudy sit beside Juvia's other side. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around her waist. "Call me if you need anything, Juvia."

The girl nodded before Ultear patted her back. Lucy's shoulders fell when she saw Juvia leaning into the touch. Lucy turned away from the scene before she could feel sorry for herself. She wished she was able to comfort Juvia, but she knew they weren't on that level of friendship.

 _'Maybe one day...'_ Lucy thought as she headed back into the main part of the park. She wanted to be surrounded by people. It was the best way to distract herself from the slight disappointment of not being able to help a friend.

As much as Lucy knew she couldn't be upset, she was. She couldn't blame Juvia though. They only knew each other for less than a month after all. Not a lot of people would be so trusting to someone they just met.

Honestly she was surprised she gained Natsu's trust so quickly. Well, most of it. He still hadn't told her what happened to him with that girl he supposedly paid for sex. She knew in her heart it wasn't true, but she still wondered why he didn't mention it at least once. Then again he hadn't told her some of the things Levy did about his bullying.

Kids picking on him for his hair, his motion sickness, the rumor that he had a disease... She only had what Levy said, which still left her curious about his past.

With a deep breath, Lucy shoved that out of her mind. It wasn't too late to turn the day around. She didn't want to let it get ruined with her thoughts.

As Lucy walked through the crowd of people, one couple caught her attention. She smiled when she saw Natsu's parents standing at a booth, his father's face painted to look as if he had red scales growing on his skin.

She quickly walked up to them, smiling as she waved. "Good morning!"

Grandeeney startled before looking down at Lucy. A smile worked on her lips as she returned the wave. "Hello Lucy. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said, realizing she was in a good mood despite the thing with Juvia. She didn't know if she should feel guilty for having her own happiness, but she figured as long as she didn't rub it in the girl's face she would be fine. "I'm waiting on Natsu to finish. He was seven miles in when I left."

"Sore feet?" Igneel asked, smiling down at his son's girlfriend.

She nodded. "They're feeling a little better though."

Grandeeney seemed to like that answer. "That's good. Make sure you drink plenty of water. Wouldn't want you getting dehydrated."

"Thanks," Lucy said, looking around for the nearest food and drink stand. "I'll be sure to drink some." While looking, she decided to see what booth they were in line for. "Are you two donating blood?"

"Yup!" Igneel's smile grew, the red scales on his face shifting with the movement. "Are you going to?"

Lucy shook her head, putting a hand over her left elbow. "I'm only sixteen. I can't do it yet."

"Sixteen year olds can do it with parental consent," Igneel pointed out.

Before Lucy could say her 'guardian', who was Virgo, wasn't there, Grandeeney spoke up. "It wouldn't be wise for her to donate today anyways. She should get her rest after all that walking."

Igneel chuckled as he cupped the back of his neck, a trait Lucy saw Natsu do a few times. "I guess you're right. Never mind."

"Maybe when I turn seventeen I can?" Lucy asked, wanting to help out any way she could. "My birthday's in July."

"Really?" Grandeeney cocked her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. "What a coincidence. Natsu's birthday is in July as well."

Lucy's brown eyes lit up at the information. "Really?! That's so cool!"

Igneel laughed at the girl's reaction. "His is the second of July. Yours?"

"The first!" Lucy wanted to bounce up and down at the news. Their birthdays were only one day apart! She could hardly believe it.

"That's pretty neat," Grandeeney said. "Natsu doesn't like celebrating his birthday though."

Lucy's excitement dipped. "Huh? Why not?" She knew why she personally didn't like celebrating her birthday. After her mother died she only had the maids to celebrate with her instead of family, but Natsu had friends and family. She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't want to celebrate.

Igneel and Grandeeney shared a look of sympathy. In a quiet voice, Igneel confessed, "Natsu's biological parents died on his third birthday."

The light in Lucy's eyes vanished as she soaked that in. As if it wasn't enough, Grandeeney added, "The report said a faulty outlet caused an electrical fire. Natsu and Zeref were the only survivors."

Lucy didn't think the empty feeling spreading through her body could get any worse, but it did. She had no idea the fire occurred on his birthday. If she had she wouldn't have asked when his birthday was so many times.

Now that she thought about it, Natsu always changed the subject as soon as the date of his birthday was brought up. She suspected he was being secretive, but now she realized he didn't want to remember the horror associated with that day.

"Oh," was all Lucy could say.

"It's a lot to take in," Igneel said, resting a hand on Grandeeney's shoulder. "It's probably best not to mention his birthday around him. He gets a little shy about it. He knows it's not his fault since he was just a kid, but it still gets to him. It was just a coincidence it happened that day."

Lucy nodded, already swearing herself to never bring it up unless he did first. She realized the list of topics that made Natsu uncomfortable kept growing and growing. If she didn't start writing them down soon she might forget something important.

Or worse, accidentally upset him by bringing something up.

To lighten the mood, Grandeeney said, "We celebrate the Forth of July though. We get his favorite cake and ice cream and cook out. Zeref comes down from Crocus to spend a week with us. You're more than welcome to come this year if you'd like."

As an afterthought, she added, "He doesn't like receiving gifts, but he will if you're persistent enough."

Igneel chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes. "You should have seen how stubborn he was last year. I had to get this subscription to some website just so he'd accept something. I think it's for that anime stuff."

Lucy remembered Natsu telling her the story of his Funimation subscription. Now the story didn't seem as silly anymore. He made it seem like he didn't want Igneel to spend money on him. Now she realized he didn't want to celebrate his birthday at all.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Lucy's voice reflected the way she felt. Small.

"Cheer up," Grandeeney said, causing Lucy to lift her head to meet the woman's gaze. "It's just the way Natsu is. I'm sure you understand where he's coming from."

She didn't hesitate to answer, eyes wide and heart pounding. "Absolutely!" She could never hold Natsu's dislike for his birthday against him after hearing what happened to him. She would be the same way too. "And I won't mention it, promise."

"Who's next?!" a woman in blue scrubs asked from behind the booth. Igneel raised his hand as he walked towards her, saying goodbye to Lucy in the process.

Grandeeney tore her attention away from her husband to look at Lucy again. "So do you think you'd want to spend Fourth of July with us? I'm sure it would make Natsu very happy to have you there."

Despite everything she heard, Lucy couldn't help but smile softly at her kind words. "I'll be there," she promised, knowing she would need to ask Virgo the next time she saw her. She didn't think it would be a problem since Virgo let her hang out with her friends a lot. Plus it would be during the summer time when school was out.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Grandeeney said, offering Lucy a soft pat on the shoulder.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a warmth from the Dragneels. She couldn't believe so many caring people belonged to one family. She wondered if Zeref was like them as well, but she wouldn't know until she met him.

Which from the looks of it would be in July, meaning she would have to wait a while since it was only halfway through April.

"I'll see you two later," Lucy said before stepping away. She waved goodbye to Natsu's parents just as Grandeeney was called to donate blood next.

Lucy went straight to the nearest food stand, ordering a bottle of water to hydrate her body. She looked for a place to sit since all the benches were taken, wanting to rest her legs again.

On her way to find a place, she walked by the Heartfilia booth. Wanting to please Virgo and her father, she decided it would be best to at least say hello. She hadn't seen Capricorn since she first met him back in Crocus, so spending a few minutes there wouldn't hurt.

It helped that Natsu wasn't with her. She wouldn't have to ask him later to go hang out with someone else or wait until she finished talking. She could get this over with without worrying about making him wait.

Lucy walked up to the booth, fully prepared to reintroduce herself, but Capricorn spoke up first.

"Hello Miss Lucy. How are you this afternoon?"

Lucy blinked, caught off guard. "Afternoon?" She quickly took out her phone to check the time, seeing it was in fact past noon. She didn't realize their walk had taken so much time. "Huh, guess it is."

She pocketed the device before flashing Capricorn her famous fake smile. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Nice weather we're having," the older gentleman said. She couldn't see his eyes, blocked by the dark sunglasses on his face, but his smile seemed to be genuine.

Lucy stole a glance at the guy standing next to Capricorn, seeing he was setting out flyers. "It does feel good outside... So, what are you doing here?"

Capricorn pointed towards a paper in the middle of the stand. "We're trying to promote the Magnolia branch. We're offering intern positions as well as some entry-level jobs to those who qualify." He smiled as he added, "Trying to get some young blood interested."

"Ah," Lucy said with a nod. They were recruiting. "Well, good luck!"

"Thank you. We already have a few promising people express interest." Capricorn paused before asking, "Do you know when you'll be joining the company?"

Lucy paled. She didn't think he was going to ask her that - _or anything really_. "Umm..." She felt her fake smile slipping. "I don't know yet..."

"Well, when you do I'll be happy to teach you what you need to know. Heartfilia Corps. would benefit with someone like you joining."

Lucy bit her inner cheek to keep herself from groaning. "Thank you. I hope I can handle the job..." Before Capricorn could say anything else, Lucy asked, "How's my father doing?"

He seemed amused with himself as he spoke. "He's as busy as ever. I hear he spent all last week going to the different branches around Fiore. He should be coming here soon for an inspection."

Lucy perked up instantly. "He's coming here? Soon? Do you know when?"

Capricorn shook his head, smiling to himself. "I don't know the exact date. It's a surprise inspection, but it shouldn't be too long. I think last time i heard he was in Gallowstown."

Lucy cocked her head. She hadn't even heard of that town before. "Is that close to Magnolia?"

He shook his head. "It's on the opposite side of Crocus, but he's going through the inspections rather quickly."

"Okay..."

She wanted to introduce Natsu to her father the next time he was in town, but how could she plan for that when it was a surprise? She supposed she could try to call him, but there was a high chance he wouldn't pick up. _'Maybe if I get Virgo to make the call...'_

Lucy worried what her father would think of her wanting to date, but she hoped Natsu would be enough to impress him. He certainly impressed her. She considered inviting a few people over to sort of buffer their meeting, but she figured the direct approach would be better.

"Is there a reason you're asking?" Capricorn's voice caught Lucy's attention.

She blinked, realizing she was still standing in front of the booth. "Oh, umm..." After swallowing, she said, "I had someone I wanted him to meet. I was hoping I could schedule something, but it sounds like he's not planning on staying in Magnolia for very long..."

Capricorn nodded to himself. "I could tell him you want to see him. Maybe he can arrange to stay a little longer?"

"Maybe..." Lucy doubted her father would change his business plans for her benefit. He always chose the company over her in the past. Why would this be any different? "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure," Capricorn assured. He looked up from Lucy to something behind her.

She turned, seeing a small group of people approaching the booth. "Looks like you have company." She turned back to Capricorn, giving him a wave. "It was nice seeing you again. Good luck."

He bowed, but this time Lucy was expecting the odd gesture. "Same to you, Miss Lucy. Enjoy the rest of your day."

She started walking off just as she heard someone ask Capricorn about the company. She smiled, thankful _someone_ was interested. Maybe if they got enough people they wouldn't need her to join.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Her father would still find a place to put her, even if she wasn't needed.

On her way to find a bench to sit down, Lucy spotted a couple making out behind the large fountain in the middle of the park. Lucy was about to let it go, but stopped once she noticed the tufts of black hair mixing in with blue. She groaned, dragging a hand over her face.

She walked straight up to the couple, quickly tapping on the girl's shoulder. "You two should try to keep it rated G in front of the kids."

Levy and Gajeel pulled away from each other, eyes growing wide when they saw Lucy staring at them with a smirk. "Lu! I- We-"

Lucy shook her head. "No need to explain yourselves to me." She giggled, pointing to the playground that wasn't far away. "But maybe next time don't make out so close. Kids are _very_ impressionable."

Gajeel snickered, "Maybe they'll learn something for when they get older."

Levy cringed as she scooted away, swatting at his hands. "Maybe here isn't the best place." She looked at Lucy, sighing. "We thought no one would pay attention."

Lucy shrugged. "I could see your hair from over there, but if I didn't know you guys I would have kept walking."

Levy frowned, realizing their 'hiding spot' wasn't so hidden. "Thanks." She stood up, motioning for Gajeel to follow her. "Say, where's Natsu? I thought you two were together?"

Lucy tried to keep her smile on her face, but she had to admit to herself how lonely she felt being away from him. "He's still walking. I had to stop..."

"Us too," Levy said, pointing at her feet. "They're swollen."

Gajeel snorted. "I coulda kept going, but she said I should carry her around."

Lucy giggled to herself when Gajeel effortlessly picked Levy up, swinging her over his shoulder. She let out a shriek as she clung to the back of his shirt. "Don't carry me like this!"

"Too late," he laughed, walking away from Lucy towards a cluster of trees. "See ya later."

"Bye Lucy," Levy called out between yelling at Gajeel.

"You two be careful!" Lucy yelled, not wanting them to get carried away in public. They clearly had no reservations about kissing outdoors.

Lucy finally allowed herself to frown. She wished she could kiss Natsu in public without worrying if someone they knew saw them. Her father needed to hurry up and come to Magnolia so she could introduce them. She grew impatient every day.

Since the fountain was now free from people making out, Lucy decided it was a great place to rest. Once she sat down she felt relief flood her system, her legs relaxing as they pressed against the cool stone of the fountain.

Lucy pulled out her phone to see if any Squirtles were lingering by the fountain as she waited for a text or call from Natsu to say he was done walking. She wished she remembered what time she left him, but she hadn't been thinking about it.

With the cool breeze drifting by and the sound of the fountain behind her, Lucy felt pretty good. She even crossed her legs under her as she put her focus into her game.

She was so distracted she didn't even notice the new group who sat beside her.

"You did great!" a chipper female voice cheered, startling Lucy.

"A man never gives up!" a deep masculine voice replied.

Lucy didn't recognize either of their voices, so she tried not to pay attention to their conversation. Instead she tried to catch a Goldeen that popped up next to her avatar.

"I can't believe you ran fifteen miles," a different girl said, finally catching Lucy's attention.

She furrowed her brows as she tried to figure out where she recognized that voice from. Trying not to be obvious, Lucy stole a quick glance at the three people sitting near her. There were two females and a male, all with snowy white hair.

It only took Lucy a minute to remember where she saw the girl sitting furthest away from her at. She was the lady who was in Fairy Tail when Natsu and her had their first date. Lucy never caught her name since she didn't think she would see her again.

"I believe it!" the girl Lucy didn't recognize said, throwing her arms out to show her excitement. She accidentally bumped her arm into Lucy's shoulder, causing the girl to jolt.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl put her hands over her mouth as she gaped at Lucy. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's okay," Lucy assured, scooting a little away to give the girl with short white hair more room. "It didn't hurt."

"Still, I'm sorry." She sighed, dropping her head. "I can be clumsy sometimes."

Lucy giggled, a smile working itself on her face. "Me too. Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

"Thank you," the girl smiled before turning back to her group. She was about to say something to them before she looked back at Lucy. "Wait a minute, I know you."

Lucy blinked, trying to remember if they met each other before. She couldn't recall. "You do?"

The girl shook her head. "Well, I know _of_ you. You're Lucy, Natsu's friend, right?"

Lucy smiled wider at the mention of his name. "Yeah, that's right. Are you one of Natsu's friends too?" She half-expected the girl to say a snide comment about Natsu - _most people she met did_ , but the girl did no such thing.

"Kind of. We don't talk a lot, but he's really nice. We've had a few classes together over the years."

Lucy felt herself easing into the conversation. "Years, huh? How long have you known him?"

"Since elementary school." The girl turned her body to face Lucy. She held out a hand. "My name's Lisanna."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said, shaking the hand. It was rare she met someone who didn't start out asking her why she hung out with Natsu. People like that used different insults to describe him, but she didn't want to think about that now.

Both girls opened their mouths, laughing after they asked the same question. "So how'd you two meet?"

Lisanna and Lucy both took turns telling how they met Natsu. Lucy went first, smiling as she reminisced about him saving her from getting hit by a car, all the way to their first 'date' at Fairy Tail. She made sure to include seeing the other girl at the restaurant, to which Lisanna said that was her big sister, Mira.

Lisanna's story was a little more typical than Lucy's. They met in school when they were put in the same class. She sat next to him and they talked every once in a while. Lisanna mentioned he was a little shy back then and only really talked to Gray and Erza.

Before Lucy could ask more about Natsu as a kid, a deep voice spoke from behind Lisanna.

"We're going to get some food. You want to come?"

Lisanna nodded, "Yes, just give me a second, Elfman."

The man nodded while Lisanna turned her attention back to Lucy. "Natsu seems really happy since you came around."

Lucy felt a warmth spread through her chest at those words. "I'm glad." She smiled softly, hoping she was helping Natsu come out of his shell. Some days were harder than others, but she felt like he was making progress.

Lisanna stood up, still keeping Lucy's gaze. "Stay by his side. He's a lot happier around friends."

Lucy nodded, taking that advice to heart. "I will."

"Good," Lisanna whispered as she turned away. "Have a good day! Tell Natsu I said hi?"

"I will!" Lucy waved until the three siblings were out of sight. She couldn't deny how happy she felt knowing there were other people out there who weren't mean to Natsu. She wondered if maybe Natsu could have more friends if he opened up to people, but she understood why he didn't.

He didn't want to get hurt. How could she blame him for closing himself off?

With her legs feeling a little better, Lucy got up to walk around again. She idly went from booth to booth, seeing if anything caught her interest. None did, but she did manage to get another bottle of water to sip on.

Lucy ventured away from the crowd of people towards the south side of the park. Of course she had no idea which direction she was going. She was just walking and enjoying the scenery. Magnolia Park was a beautiful place.

Lucy's eyes widened when they landed on a large tree. It was isolated as if it were on display. She walked closer to it, seeing it provided a large coverage of shade.

She sat down next to the thick trunk, smiling as she looked up. The sun shined a bit through the colorful leaves, making the tree look almost magical. She couldn't stop herself from taking a picture, wanting to capture the moment forever.

Lucy sighed in contentment, resting her back against the bark as she shut her eyes. If it weren't for her butt vibrating at that moment, she would have fallen asleep.

Lucy pulled out her phone, seeing she got a missed call from Natsu. She quickly dialed his number, pressing the phone to her ear as she closed her eyes again.

_"Luce?"_

"Hey," she breathed, sounding a little tired. "Are you done?"

_"Yup! Finished right at eleven miles."_

Lucy smiled to herself. He beat his last year's record. "That's great. I'm proud of you."

She heard him suck in some air before asking, _"Where are you?"_

"Hmmm..." Lucy didn't know where she was. "Umm, I'm by a really large tree..."

_"Is it the biggest tree in the park?"_

"Has to be. I've never seen a tree this big."

_"Oh okay. You're probably at the Sola tree. I'll be right there."_

"Call me if it turns out I'm somewhere else," Lucy giggled, hoping that wouldn't be necessary. She wanted to see Natsu as soon as possible. She couldn't think of something she wanted more than a hug from him in that moment.

Well, a kiss or two from him would be nice, but first she wanted that hug.

 _"I'll be there. Bye Luce,"_ he said before hanging up.

Lucy dropped her phone to her lap, keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed the peaceful lull around her. She couldn't hear people talking, only the sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling the leaves above her.

"Yeah," she sighed, feeling her body relax against the trunk. "This feels magical."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Thank you Tsunderebooklover, VickiB, LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid for commenting!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Four: Adorable
> 
> Can anyone guess what's going to happen next chapter? :) Remember what happened the last time a girl called Natsu adorable...? Also, can anyone see why Natsu didn't want to think or talk about his birthday before? (The birth dates given are not canon with Fairy Tail since currently we don’t have official dates)
> 
> *Once again, I get the spellings for names from my manga. I realize wiki spells some of them differently. I hope it's not too much of a bother, but I'd prefer to keep it all the same.
> 
> *Also some people have been asking about their grades and ages. Lucy is a sophomore and 16 while Natsu is a junior and 17. This story is based off American high schools since I'm in America and it's the only type I really know.
> 
> 9th grade-Freshmen, 10th grade-Sophomore, 11th grade-Junior, 12th grade-Senior. You graduate after completing your senior year, then you can either go get a job or continue your education with college. I hope that helped those who aren't familiar with American high school systems. Also, school years are typically some time between August-May.
> 
> *PS: Originally this chapter was supposed to be happier, but the story sometimes writes itself how it wants to go, so I just let it happen. Next up, angst, angst, angst. :) Hope you're prepared. I don't know when I'll be updating next, so please be patient. I don't have a schedule.


	54. Adorable

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Adorable**

Lucy's eyes slowly opened when she heard the sound of leaves crunching. She looked up just in time to see Natsu walking around the large tree. His lips curved into a smile once he saw his girlfriend sitting there peacefully.

"Found ya."

She smiled along with him. "Looks like you did."

"Yeah." He looked up, placing a hand on the thick trunk. "This is the Sola tree, Magnolia's pride and joy. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Lucy shrugged, moving to pat the spot beside her. "Guess I missed that bit of information."

It took Natsu a few extra seconds to sit down, his muscles aching from walking so much. He did better than others since he was used to walking everywhere, but he didn't normally walk eleven miles all in the same day.

"Water?" Lucy offered, holding up her bottle.

He took it without hesitation, thankful for the cool liquid. He was in such a rush to find Lucy he forgot to stop and grab something to drink. After taking several gulps, he sighed. "I'm beat."

"You look like it," Lucy giggled, noting the sweat clinging to his skin.

"Yeah, I'm all sweaty." He laughed, grabbing his shirt to pull it outwards, letting the air touch his skin. "Good thing I brought deodorant."

Lucy watched as he fished in his side pocket of his cargo shorts, pulling out a stick of deodorant. While applying it, Lucy saw a hint of his stomach. She turned away to give him a little privacy.

She felt her face warming up when she realized she wanted to see more, but she didn't speak her thoughts. She felt too embarrassed and didn't want him to think she was weird.

As he slipped the deodorant back in his pocket, Lucy realized something. "Do you go tanning?"

Natsu raised a brow at her random question. "Not really... Why?"

Lucy pointed to his stomach that was now covered with his shirt again. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you tan there if you don't go tanning?" She thought it was just his face and arms that were tan, but she noticed his neck was also the same color despite him always wearing a scarf.

Natsu shrugged, not minding the question. "That's just my natural skin color. Zeref said our dad was tan like me, but our mom was pale like him."

Lucy's eyes widened a bit, remembering what Igneel and Grandeeney said about Natsu's biological parents. She didn't know if it was a sensitive topic, so she stayed cautious as he spoke.

"I guess it's just genetics."

Lucy slowly nodded, thinking of a way to change the subject delicately. She decided with telling him a bit of the truth since it was now on her mind. "I wish I was more tan." She stretched out an arm, frowning at her tone. "I'm so pale."

Natsu reached out, hand brushing over her arm. "I like it."

Lucy immediately flushed, not realizing how that conversation was going to go. "Y-you're just saying that..."

Natsu smiled at her, meeting her gaze. "I'm really not." His hand traveled up her arm, then back down again. "I really do like it." Then again he would like whatever Lucy looked like as long as she stayed the same person on the inside.

His infectious smile spread to her. She found herself leaning into his touch as she whispered, "I like yours too."

Natsu's hand stilled when it landed on her shoulder. His eyelids grew heavy as he whispered, "Lucy, can I..." His voice trailed off, just as a soft blush coated his cheeks.

Amused, Lucy poked his side. "Can you what?"

He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to ask. Without looking at her, he mumbled, "Can I h-hold you?"

Her eyes grew wide at the request. Before he had a chance to take it back, Lucy nodded. "Sure."

She scooted a little closer to him, feeling his warm arm shift to wrap around her body, resting against her shoulders. Lucy ignored the damp feeling on his shirt and skin as she settled into his embrace.

Natsu tightened his hold on her when she finally stopped moving, breathing a little harder as his heart picked up its pace. He hoped his fingers weren't shaking, but he couldn't be sure. They stayed silent for a few minutes, relaxing in their new position as Natsu regained control of himself.

He had wanted to hold her for some time, but he never found the courage to just ask her. Hugging was nice, but this constant affection made his chest feel lighter, as if nothing could go wrong with her by his side.

If only that were true.

Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "So how was the walk after I left?" She decided not to make a big deal out of their embrace. Well, at least on the outside. On the inside she was screaming from her excitement. She absolutely loved the intimacy of being held, even if Natsu smelled of musk and deodorant and his sweat touched her clothes and skin.

She could tolerate it if it meant being close to Natsu.

Natsu chuckled, feeling a little at ease from the simple action. "Well, after you left Sting tried to get me to race him. I said I wanted to just walk, so he bet me he could walk more miles than me."

Natsu recalled being stubborn, fast-walking just to beat his newest opponent. "I was tempted to go past the eleven mile mark, but-" He cut himself off, not wanting to sound dorky in front of Lucy, especially with her in his arms.

"But what?" she asked, turning her head to the side to look at him. She hadn't realized how close they really were until she saw his lips were mere inches away from hers. She tried not to let that startle her, but she couldn't deny the thrumming of her heart or the way her palms began to sweat.

Natsu always had a way of making her nervous and excited at the same time.

Natsu wished his scarf was around his neck so he could mumble into it, but he was out of luck. Swallowing his embarrassment, he admitted, "But, I wanted to see you more..."

Lucy smiled, feeling a blush work itself on her own face. "You gave up a competition to see me? I feel so honored!"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu muttered, trying to play it off. Judging by the slight smirk on his face, Lucy could tell he was happy with his decision.

She listened as Natsu told her all the different Pokémon he caught after she left. His phone was almost dead now. He mentioned seeing Gray on his way to find the Sola tree, but he wouldn't stop to talk to Natsu. Lucy filled him in on what she saw between Gray and Juvia, leaving no details out since he knew those two better than she did.

Natsu sighed, arm tightening around Lucy as he thought about their situation. He couldn't blame Gray, but he hated the idea of them fighting. They were the first in their group to get together, and he honestly didn't think they would break up. "I hope they work it out..."

He remembered a time when they weren't together. Juvia would ask him out at least once a day until finally he decided to give her a chance. The rest was history.

"Me too." Lucy took a deep breath, feeling a little uneasy as she asked, "If something happens to us, and we break up..." She could feel Natsu's body tense. "... we're still going to be friends... right?"

"Right," Natsu said without hesitation. He couldn't imagine losing Lucy. He would rather have her as a friend than not have her at all. "I'll always be your friend."

Lucy smiled, heart warming from his words. She nodded, thankful she met Natsu that fateful day. He was a great friend and so far a great boyfriend. She couldn't imagine losing him either.

After another wave of silence, Lucy continued with her story. She told him about running into his parents, but left out the part about Natsu's birthday. If he wanted to tell her that was fine, but she didn't want to push him. She said she saw Levy and Gajeel, then mentioned running into Lisanna and how the girl said 'hi'.

Natsu nodded along to her story, his eyes slowly closing the longer she talked. Before either of them knew it, he rested his head against the tree and passed out, body beyond exhausted from the walk.

Lucy blinked a few times, poking his cheek once before deeming him asleep. As much as she wanted to keep talking to him, she couldn't deny how cute he looked sleeping. Since no one was around them, Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as her body relaxed.

She didn't know how long it took her before she fell asleep with him. She couldn't help it. His body was comfortable and she was tired as well. She woke up sometime later, feeling a bit rested despite the awkward position they slept in. She wasn't used to sleeping sitting up.

Lucy slowly lifted her head, eyelids heavy as she looked around them. The shade around the tree had moved quite a bit, so she figured they were asleep for a while. She carefully removed her phone from her back pocket to check the time, surprised to see they slept for an hour and a half.

She looked at Natsu's face, seeing a bit of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. He snored lightly, a sound Lucy quickly realized was adorable all on its own.

Just as Lucy tried to get a picture of him, he jolted. His mouth closed just as his eyes snapped open. He blinked, looking around him as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Morning," Lucy teased, poking his stomach. "How'd you sleep?"

Natsu looked down at her, smiling when he saw her cuddled against him. Having her close to him filled his heart with warmth. His voice was rough from sleep as he said, "Okay I guess. You?"

"Good." Lucy set her head against his shoulder again, thankful he was no longer sweaty. The air must have dried his clothes and skin. She jerked when she felt something on her head, but she sighed when she realized it was just Natsu's hand, trying to smooth out her hair.

Lucy looked up at him, seeing his face was still close. She lifted a hand, resting it on his cheek. She felt him leaning into the touch, reminding her that she held his trust unlike with Juvia. With Natsu, everything was different.

Her eyes darted to his lips, remembering how soft they felt against her yesterday. She remembered how amazing it felt having those warm lips travel up and down her neck, how his teeth felt scraping against her skin. When Lucy's hazy eyes returned to his, she asked, "May I kiss you?"

Natsu thought about it for a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons. There wasn't anyone around, but it was still risky to kiss in public. After a bit of debating, Natsu smiled. He would rather continue holding her, but he didn't want to deny her request if she really wanted it.

Besides, he figured one kiss wouldn't hurt anything.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her a little closer. He leaned in, softly pressing his lips against hers so he could control the pressure and length of the kiss.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the warmth touching her skin. The gentle gust of air that came when he breathed through his nose tickled her a bit, but she didn't dare laugh. When he kissed her it felt like the world had stopped and only they were in it.

He started to pull away, hoping she was satisfied with that. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't. She originally wanted one, but after the first she needed more.

Before he could pull away completely, Lucy moved her hand to cup the back of Natsu's head, securing him in place. She opened her mouth so her tongue could come out, lightly tracing the seam of his mouth. Natsu hesitated, but he allowed her to pry his mouth open. He wanted to be a good boyfriend, and good boyfriends kissed their girlfriends.

They had no idea the heated kiss Lucy started would change the course of their relationship.

She didn't know Natsu wasn't ready for making out. She thought the slight movement of his tongue meant he was enjoying it. Admittedly he did a little, but he really just wanted to hold her and talk.

He didn't speak up, so she didn't know.

He didn't stop her, so she continued.

Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. She wondered if it was because of her or his earlier exercise. She knew her own heart was pounding a mile a minute. She didn't dwell on the thought for long, her head tilting to deepen the kiss. Her tongue pushing fully into his mouth, excited to finally take the lead since Natsu seemed more passive than he had in the past.

Natsu continued to kiss Lucy, trying to match her enthusiasm even when he wanted to stop. He thought about telling her, but he didn't want to disappoint her. He felt upset that he even wanted to stop. She was a beautiful girl. He knew he should be thankful she even wanted to kiss him in the first place, but he still wished it would end soon so he could just talk.

A dark memory flashed through his mind, but it was over so quickly he didn't have time to react. He tried remaining calm and push past his growing fears. Natsu kept his thoughts a secret, not wanting to upset his girlfriend. Besides, he was the one who told her he was fine with kissing when they got together. He felt obligated to fulfill her desire to kiss him.

Of course that only made his mind race as he thought about all the other times he went along with something even though he didn't want to. Not all of them had to do with intimacy, but the worst one certainly did. He couldn't stop the dark memory from flashing through his mind again, reminding him of his lack of control _that day_.

His hand tightened on her shoulder as he tried to force the thought away, but he was unaware that his action spurred Lucy on.

Thinking he was enjoying the kiss, Lucy took it a step further. She slowly trailed her hand down his torso, only applying minimal pressure since she was still embarrassed to be touching him. She had absolutely no intentions of venturing below the belt, but Natsu didn't know that.

His stomach started to twist at the unwanted touches. Instead of flinching at her touch, his teeth jerked, accidentally biting her lip. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but his throat locked up as soon as she let out a soft moan. Apparently she enjoyed it when he bit her.

He tried to act normal. He tried to be a good boyfriend for Lucy. He wanted to be better, but the truth of the matter was he hadn't recovered at all since the incident. All his efforts to stay calm failed him.

Natsu felt everything at once. The way her hands moved over his body, the way her lips felt sliding against his, and the way her tongue swept through his mouth, all while he remained frozen.

It was too much.

It reminded him too much of _her_.

"St-st-" Natsu mumbled against Lucy's lips, fingers shaking as a face he didn't want to remember surfaced in his mind. It was clear as day, those blue eyes staring at him as if he were lower than dirt. He could hear her voice in his head, mocking him when he was at his most vulnerable.

_"Come on, it'll be okay..."_

He shut his eyes as he tried to force the memories down, burying it with all the other things he wanted to forget but couldn't. It wasn't okay. It would never be okay. "Pl-please..."

Lucy pulled away slowly, frowning when she saw Natsu nearly hyperventilating.

"Natsu?"

"Please stop," he said a little louder, hands wrapping around his body to keep him safe as a battle raged in his mind.

Lucy let go of him, but she made no effort to move away. "Natsu? What's the matter?"

_"What's the matter? I just want to play."_

"D-don't..." He shook his head, brows furrowed as a new wave of sweat formed over his skin. He felt sick, like someone had thrown him on a boat with no medication. Still, he didn't want to have an anxiety attack right in front of Lucy. He had done well to keep his secret from her so far. He didn't want to ruin it now.

"... Can't d-do more..."

Lucy leaned over and grabbed the bottle of water. "Do you want something to drink? Would that make you feel better?" She had no idea what he was doing. She had never witnessed one of his anxiety attacks before. She didn't realize she triggered him. "Natsu? Please talk to me..."

She put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense hard. She immediately jerked it away, her heart dropping at the thought of him shutting down on her. She couldn't help but feel hurt by his rejection. "Natsu?"

In his head, Natsu was fighting with his memories. He barely won, pushing them aside so he could think somewhat clearly. He felt no hands on him besides his own. That helped calm him down. _'No one's touching me... She's not touching me... She's not here... She can't touch me...'_

Slowly, Natsu opened his eyes. His breathing was labored and his nails dug into his arms to keep him grounded. It took him a moment for his vision to clear, tears brimming his eyes as he blinked. Lucy's face was the first thing he saw, reminding him he wasn't with Jenny. He was with Lucy.

He opened his mouth, voice cracking as he said, "Pl-please d-don't d-d-do that a-again."

Lucy tilted her head just a bit, not realizing how freaked out Natsu really was. In her mind, she thought he was just being shy. She wanted to ask what she shouldn't do again. They were just kissing. She even remembered not to touch his thighs, so she couldn't see the problem.

To her, she didn't do anything wrong.

Still, her eyes softened as she nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." She didn't think what they did was all that different from before, but she guessed it was her fault for assuming Natsu was okay with kissing her again like last time. She wished he would tell her what was on his mind so she could understand, but she wanted him to be comfortable with her first.

She didn't want to force him into anything. She didn't realize the irony of the situation.

Lucy slowly put her hand on his cheek, making sure he saw her movements before touching him. He seemed to relax, until she opened her mouth. A small smile tugged on her lips as she admitted what she thought, not realizing the poor choice of words she used.

"I don't mind." She giggled, brushing her thumb slowly over his skin. "I actually think it's kind of adorable how shy yo-"

She never finished her sentence.

All the air left her lungs in an instant when she fell backwards on the ground. She gasped, hand clutching at her chest as she tried to suck in more oxygen. Lucy had no idea what just happened. In the blink of an eye she fell.

She could have sworn she saw Natsu push her, but that made no sense.

He would never hurt her... Would he?

However, she started realizing that may have actually happened once she sat up, eyes landing on Natsu. She was going to ask him what happened, but the way he behaved caused her words to fail.

He was curled in on himself, hands pulling at his pink locks as he mumbled incoherently. Lucy couldn't hear what he was saying, so she leaned in. Her body was sore, but she ignored it in favor of figuring out what was going on.

"... dirty... damaged... tainted... pathetic... freak... sorry... I'm sorry... I d-didn't want it..."

Lucy slowly reached out, hand landing on his shoulder as she asked, "Natsu?"

She had never felt him flinch so hard. His arms flailed as he tried to get away from her, scooting away before scrambling to his feet. "St-stay away from m-me." He tried to take a step back before stumbling, falling on his butt.

Lucy rushed to his side, but he swatted her hands away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, pupils like slits as he growled at her.

She jolted back, genuinely scared of the dark rumble coming from Natsu. She didn't know what happened. She had no idea why he was acting so... so angry.

And at her?

The way he looked at her now filled her with a sickness she couldn't handle. His eyes were filled with panic and hate, something she never thought she'd see in those green eyes she came to adore.

She tried again, this time without touching him. "Natsu... What's wrong?"

When she moved an inch closer to him, he lost it. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He stood up, legs burning from his earlier exercise, but he didn't let that stop him from running away. He couldn't let Lucy see him like that. It was better to get away from her as quickly as possible.

With eyes growing wide, Lucy moved to stand. She chased after him, ignoring his warning to stay away and the feeling in her gut telling her to do as she told. She wasn't about to let him leave her like that without at least an explanation.

"Natsu! Wait!"

If he heard her, he didn't show any signs of it. He kept moving, running straight into a part of the park used as a hiking trail. It was empty since everyone was at the main part of the park, leaving the two teens alone. Lucy felt bushes scratch at her legs as she stumbled through the first part of the trail.

Her eyes stayed on that head of pink hair, refusing to let him out of her sight as they ventured deeper into the trail. She kept yelling for him to stop, but he didn't respond. At that point she followed Natsu not only to get some answers, but also so she wouldn't get lost. It was the first time she ever entered that area, and Natsu wasn't sticking with the trail.

"Natsu!" Tears lined her eyes as he ignored her again. He jumped over logs and ducked under low-hanging branches. Lucy wasn't as coordinated, body taking damage the longer she pursued him.

Still, she couldn't give up. She had to get him to stop.

"Natsu please! Just talk to me!"

He finally acknowledged her, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I told you to stay away from me!" The anger that flashed over his features caused her to jolt. They were no longer running, ten or so feet apart from each other as he glared at her.

Natsu clenched his teeth as his hands balled into fists. She could see the skin around his eyes were red and puffy, tears already falling down his face. "Please," he said a little calmer, but she could still hear the barely restrained anger. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

Lucy's shoulders fell as she shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you hurt me?" Her voice sounded just as winded as she felt. After walking seven miles she wasn't ready to run. Even at her fastest, Natsu was still faster.

Natsu's teeth threatened to crack if he clenched them any harder. He was trying to fight off the horrible feeling in his chest and head. His heart pounded not only from running, but from the anxiety and turmoil he felt as he tried to push the memories back down.

He couldn't do it. They wouldn't leave.

Natsu's hands went back to his head, weaving them into his pink hair and feeling the soft scarf on his skin. He just wanted to be normal, but instead he felt the urge to throw up because he simply couldn't answer that question.

He had already hurt her by pushing her away. He couldn't stand it if he accidentally harmed her worse next time she got too close.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked, voice pleading for him to say something.

He shook his head. "You..." His voice was barely a whisper. She had to strain her ears to hear him. "You... c-called... m-me..." Natsu felt his heart drop and his stomach churn as _her_ words entered his mind.

_"Aww, that's adorable. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."_

"Gah!" Natsu slammed his eyes shut to stop the new tears from falling. He felt pathetic, crying over a memory that happened years ago. He didn't understand why he couldn't get over it. Why after so long was it still haunting him?

Hadn't he suffered enough?

"Natsu?" Lucy took a step forward, taking advantage of him being distracted. She had no idea he was hearing some other girl's voice in his head, reliving the memories he wanted so desperately to forget.

_"You're so adorable, Natsu. Don't worry. When it's all over you'll be thanking me."_

He screamed at the voice in his head, but the only one who could hear him was Lucy. "LIAR!"

"NATSU!"

His eyes snapped open, tears blurring his vision until he blinked them away. He saw Lucy standing right in front of him, her eyes and expression filled with worry. He opened his mouth to tell her to get back, but his voice cracked. "G-g-"

As much as she wanted to reach out and grab him so he couldn't run away again, she didn't. Instead she slowly shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." Her voice trembled as much as her hands did.

Lucy held his gaze, but she could tell he didn't want to look at her. She tried ignoring the pang in her heart as she spoke, lip quivering and mind racing. "You said I called you something?" She figured he didn't mean she literally called him. She thought about their prior conversation before he ran away from her, but nothing stuck out as bad enough to warrant his erratic behavior.

In fact, she remembered thinking his behavior was-

"Adorable?"

Natsu flinched at the word, stomach bile rising. He forced himself to keep it down by digging his nails into his palms. With fresh tears falling, he nodded. "D-d-don't s-say it..."

She furrowed her brows, clearly not understanding why such a simple word made him react so badly. Still, she added it to the growing list of things not to bring up around Natsu. "Okay... I won't..."

Lucy didn't know whether she should get closer or further away from him. He looked sick, his tan skin pale and his limbs shaking. She swallowed thickly as she debated what to do.

"I'm sorry I called you that," she said, hoping it would help. He didn't seem to react, his eyes still filled with fear. She hated the idea of him being scared of her, especially since she had no idea why.

As much as Lucy wanted to drop the subject and have Natsu go back to normal, she realized she couldn't put it off any longer. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Natsu's eyes widened a bit as he took a step back. "It-it's nothing..."

Lucy shook her head, determined to get at least something from him. "It's not nothing. People don't freak out over nothing."

She thought she was helping, but her words only made the anxiety in him flare up. He took a step back, then another. On instinct Lucy reached a hand out to grab his wrist to keep him from leaving, but he immediately stumbled backwards.

"I said don't fucking touch me!"

Lucy jerked her hand back, cursing herself for upsetting him again. "Natsu, can you just-"

She stopped when she noticed him turn around and walk away. She was about to call out his name again, but he spoke first.

"I'm s-sorry Luce... I-I can't do this right now... I'm.. I'm going home. Bye." He couldn't do this. He had to get away or he was going to lose Lucy anyway.

Lucy's lip quivered just as her hands started to shake. She tried to swallow, but her throat wouldn't work with her. When she opened her mouth to tell him to wait, a sob came out instead.

Everything hit Lucy at once. Her legs gave out just as her eyes flooded with tears. She fell to her knees, skin bleeding where it scratched on rocks beneath her. She ignored the pain.

It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart from his rejection.

She curled in on herself, pressing her hands against her face as she tried to stop herself from crying, but it was too late. Everything she had held in poured out without mercy.

Natsu stopped walking as soon as he heard her hit the ground. He turned around, stunned to see her disheveled appearance. She openly cried as if she didn't care what anyone thought of her.

His anger spiked from the sight. He went to pull at his hair again, but he knew that didn't help the last few times. Instead he kicked a tree as hard as he could, hating himself for putting Lucy through this. Deep down he knew it was his fault, but he held the smallest hope that he wasn't to blame.

Why couldn't he just be a normal boyfriend for Lucy? Why did he have to drag her down with him in his self-pity?

_'Why do I always have to mess everything up?'_

Natsu shuffled towards her, his mind racing with images and memories he couldn't shake. He knew he had to get away from her so he could properly calm down, but he knew he couldn't leave her alone like that. She was crying, and he knew if it weren't for him she'd be happy.

"Lucy?"

She didn't respond to his voice. He didn't know if she couldn't hear him over her own crying or if she was ignoring him like he ignored her. _'I'm such an idiot...'_ Natsu dropped down to his knees so he could be on her level.

He lifted his shaky hands to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her. He cringed when he heard another sob rack her body, causing her to shake. "L-Lucy?"

"What?" she finally spat, watery brown eyes directed at him.

He flinched, not expecting her to react so quickly. "Wh-why are you crying?" He knew it was a stupid question, but it came out before he could stop himself.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her hands wrapped around her stomach to keep her body from trembling. Her tears didn't stop falling as she shouted, "You!"

Natsu jolted, the pain in his heart increasing. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, but she cut him off.

"You say you don't want to hurt me, but you're doing it anyways!" She surprised both of them with how loud her voice rose. She never thought she would yell at Natsu, but it was nearly impossible to predict things when it came to him. He was too much of a mystery.

"Why?" she demanded, startling him again.

"Wh-what?" He was still crying, but now for a different reason. He hated seeing Lucy angry. He felt sick just seeing those brown eyes glaring at him.

Lucy took a shaky breath. With her voice barely a broken whisper, she asked, "Why does it feel like every little thing I do sets you off?" Her eyes softened, but her tears kept coming. "Please, just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I feel like I keep messing up, and I just want you to be happy with me... But... But I just keep messing up."

She had to stop talking to prevent herself from crying harder. She already felt a numbness setting in her stomach just as her head started to throb. She wanted to be with Natsu, but this was too much. She couldn't deal with the unknown anymore.

She wanted to respect his privacy, but she knew she couldn't do that if they were going to be together. She had to know what was going on.

Even if it cost them their relationship.

She hoped Natsu was telling the truth earlier when he said they would still be friends if they broke up. She didn't want to end what they had, but if he didn't give her answers she was going to have to make that move.

She couldn't continue like this. It wasn't fair to Natsu, and it certainly wasn't fair to herself.

After what felt like minutes, Natsu finally spoke. "It's n-not your fault..." He took a deep breath, then another. He couldn't stop himself from shaking even when his hands gripped at his knees. "I..." He gulped, throat feeling tight. "I... don't know how to d-deal with this..."

Lucy waited in case he wanted to say more, but when a silent minute passed by she realized he was finished. "Do... do you want to break up with me?"

Natsu's eyes grew wide with panic. "No!" He shook his head, desperate for her to understand. "I don't want that at all. I just... I..." He grit his teeth. "I don't know how to deal with my... issues..."

Finding out Natsu didn't want to break up was relieving, but that option wasn't completely off the table yet. It would remain until she had answers. "What issues?" When he didn't respond, she added, "The bullying?"

Natsu lowered his head in shame. He wished it was as simple as bullying. That was easier to ignore. "N-no... Well, yes... I don't know h-how to deal with that either..." His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened. "But that's not what I meant..."

"What is it?"

Natsu shook his head, eyes closing to squeeze out more tears. "I-I don't want to talk about this. It's-"

_'It's too humiliating...'_

Lucy didn't want to give him an ultimatum, but she found that freedom slipping away. Still, she tried to prolong the inevitable. "Please Natsu? I hate seeing you like this, and... and I can't stand feeling this way either."

"S-sorry," was all Natsu could say, breaking Lucy's heart.

She wiped away her tears, hoping more wouldn't form in their place. "No, I don't want you to apologize... I just want to know why you're acting like this?"

For a while neither of them spoke. They allowed nature to be the only noise around them. She thought she might get used to the stretches of silence, but she didn't.

Just when she thought he wouldn't answer her, he spoke up. "You'll think I'm pathetic..."

"I promise I won't," she assured, wanting to reach out and lift his head, but she knew touching him right then was the worst thing for him. She couldn't risk him running off again. There was no way she could build up the strength to follow him.

Even if she hadn't walked so much today, her level of energy would have been depleted from the emotional drain alone.

"I just want to help."

Natsu started mumbling, but it sounded as if he were talking to himself instead of her. "Can't help me... I'm already dirty..."

Lucy raised a brow as she glanced over his appearance. He didn't look dirty to her. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing."

Lucy frowned, realizing they were getting nowhere. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong? I know I usually don't need an explanation, but...

_'But I can't be with you if you don't tell me the truth...'_

"... but I don't want to accidentally upset you again." She really didn't want to threaten ending their relationship for answers. Natsu made her happy. He made her feel safe. She just wished he would confide in her, even if it was hard.

He was there to help her when she was dealing with the rumor about her being a slut, and he was with her when she cried about Michelle. She confided in him. Why couldn't he do the same?

"You won't understand," he mumbled, body trembling.

Lucy didn't accept that answer. "Then make me understand. Natsu... I don't know what's going on unless you tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." His voice shook as he tried to explain. "It's m-my fault..."

Natsu finally sat up straight. Using the back of his hand, he scrubbed at his puffy eyes. His eyes, cheeks, and nose were red, dry and wet tears staining his face. When he dropped his hand, his eyes fell to the ground, refusing to meet her gaze.

Despite shaking his head, Natsu whispered, "I can try to t-tell you..." She saw his bottom lip quiver, his hand clutching his stomach as if he might vomit. "... But you won't want t-to be with me afterwards..."

She wanted to assure him that he had nothing to worry about, but she honestly didn't know what to expect. Instead of telling him she would stay his girlfriend, she said, "Let me be the one to decide that. No matter what happens I'll always be your friend, Natsu."

His eyes darted to hers, seeing the sincerity behind those brown orbs. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved hearing that. She was quickly becoming one of his best friends, and he didn't want to lose her.

"Th-thanks..."

She offered him a wane smile, wishing she could give him a reassuring hug, but she stayed still. "So, what's wrong? I promise I won't judge you."

"I hope not." His eyes widened a little, surprised he said that. His mouth opened again, but no words came out. Whenever he tried to talk his stomach would twist painfully. He knew telling Lucy what happened to him wouldn't be easy. He would be forced to relive those memories all over again, and worse... He'd have to tell her about them.

If he was able to get through it she would know the details of the worst day of his life. She might laugh at him for being weak, or pity him for what happened. He didn't want either of those. He just wanted to be normal.

He hoped she was telling the truth. What he needed in that moment was a friend who wouldn't judge him, even if afterwards she wouldn't be his girlfriend anymore. He wouldn't blame Lucy for breaking up with him.

Natsu hoped for the best, but was preparing for the worse.

"S-something h-happened... a... a few years ago..." Just saying that was hard on him. He didn't know how he was going to get through the rest. Dark memories started to thrust themselves to the front of his mind.

Lucy's eyes widened, remembering Levy saying something bad happened to Natsu his freshmen year. As if he read her mind, he added, "It was during m-my freshmen year..."

She didn't know what he was going to tell her, but a part of her hoped it was about the rumor with the girl he supposedly paid to sleep with him. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Of course she didn't believe it, but she wanted to get his side of things.

Lucy waited with bated breath while Natsu fumbled with his own thoughts.

He took a deep breath, knowing no amount of mental preparations could help him with what he was about to say. He had only told two people what really happened that day, and those people were Gray and Erza. A few other people had bits and pieces of the truth, but mostly everyone had lies.

He didn't know if Lucy would be able to handle it, but he was giving her a chance to hear him out. Despite him wanting to stop right there, he continued.

"It started when a... a girl asked me out on a d-date..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, hits, and those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, daddy shrek, VickiB, and Miraculous_kid!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or if you have any ideas about what happened between Natsu and Jenny before the big reveal. It will be in two parts because it is very long, and it'll be better to let you decide if you want to read each part separately or all together. I'll be posting them at the same time. Not sure when I'll update them since they need a lot of editing.
> 
> The next two chapters will be my first ever beta-read chapters! I'm worried about the content since this is a rated T story, so thankfully Ashnmarley(ff.net) and Chikachoo(ff.net) will be helping me out.
> 
> Also, next chapter will be different from all the others. It will start out with a flashback from Natsu during his freshmen year, so I hope no one gets confused. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, let me know what you think!


	55. The Incident- Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some parts that might be triggering for sexual assault. It won't go into extreme detail since this is still rated T. Please be cautious while reading. Everything in this chapter is a flashback from Natsu's freshmen year, so keep that in mind while reading. He has not met Lucy. He doesn't even know she exists.
> 
> Thank you Ashnmarley and Chikachoo for beta-reading this chapter!

**Chapter Fifty-Five: The Incident- Part One**

**2 Years & 7 Months ago (Natsu's freshmen year)**

Sighing once he saw Magnolia High come into view, Natsu couldn't help but think the weekend went by too quickly. He spent Saturday and Sunday at home playing video games because his friends were busy with their families. He would have spent time with his own family, but Wendy was with her friend all weekend while his parents worked.

His hand went up to grab his scarf, only to touch his bare neck. _'Oh yeah...'_ He forgot his scarf was in the dryer at home right now. He got it dirty last night and put it in the washer, but he forgot to transfer it over until morning. He would be late for school if he waited for it to dry, so he was forced to do without it.

He would have asked his mom to wash and dry it for him last night, but she already did enough for the family. Besides, he was old enough to wash his own clothes. Going without his scarf felt strange. Aside from when he was at home with family or sleeping, he never took it off. He couldn't even remember the last time he went to school without wearing it.

"Hey Natsu," Erza greeted as he stepped up to the picnic tables.

He blinked, wondering how long he spaced out for. Last time he remembered he was a block or so away from the school. "Morning."

Natsu sat down beside Gray, who was busy talking to Juvia. He only heard the end of the conversation, resisting the urge to sigh when he realized Juvia had asked Gray out on a date... _again_.

"You know I just see you as a friend, right?"

"Juvia will win Gray's heart one of these days," the girl promised, blue eyes full of hope.

Natsu didn't know why Juvia kept asking Gray out. He said no every time. Did she really think one day he would just change his mind? He shook his head, remembering it wasn't his business.

Taking out his Game Boy Advance, Natsu stole a peek at where Erza and Jellal sat. Jellal was going over his speech he would give at the Student Council assembly this Friday while Erza helped him with it.

Natsu directed his attention back to his game, seeing the little image of Ash and Charmander appear. He was playing Pokémon Red for what felt like the hundredth time, and he was close to beating the game again.

No matter how many times he played his game, it never got boring. It was something he could rely on to lift his spirits, helping him ignore the constant teasing and bullying he received over the years. It had lightened up since high school started a month ago, but the kids who came from his middle school still liked to 'put him in his place' from time to time.

Speaking of those kids, a voice Natsu recognized all too well greeted the boy sitting beside him.

"Hey, Gray! What's up?"

Natsu didn't bother looking over, knowing he would see Loke standing there. They never really got along. He only talked to him on occasion, but it was mostly Loke teasing him. For some reason Gray got along with the guy, so Natsu tolerated it for his friend's sake.

He just stayed quiet, playing his game while his friends talked around him. He heard parts of their conversation, but he tried to tune them out as he went to face Lance. He only had him and one other person to defeat to become a Pokémon Master.

"Wanna hang out with us tonight?" Gray asked, leaning his back to the picnic table. "We're gonna watch that new Insidious movie. I think it's called Chapter Two or something."

Natsu held back a groan. He'd been wanting to see that movie with his friends, but he didn't want to go if Loke would be joining them. He hoped Loke would turn down the offer as his Gyarados took down Lance's second Dragonair.

As Lance changed to his Aerodactyl, Natsu switched to his Charizard. One Fire Blast was enough to cause the Fossil Pokémon to faint, leaving Dragonite to defend Lance.

"Can't. I have a date tonight," Loke bragged, causing Natsu to smile. He would still get to hang out with his friends without worrying about the wannabe playboy picking on him. "But I wouldn't expect any of you to understand what that's like."

Natsu rolled his eyes just as his Charizard barely survived Dragonite's Hyper Beam. Loke was full of himself, but Natsu wouldn't say anything. It was better to not provoke the bullies. If he stayed quiet enough they often thought of him as invisible, so he used that to his advantage.

Apparently Gray wasn't as worried, because he said, "For your information, I'm takin' a girl to dinner this Saturday."

"Love rival," Juvia muttered under her breath, but Natsu heard it.

"Really?" Loke sounded surprised, but Natsu wasn't. Gray told him all about his dates - _even though he hadn't asked_. "Well good for you. Who's the lucky lady?"

"You probably don't know her. She-"

Natsu stopped listening again. His attention was on Lance who was telling him he wasn't the Pokémon Master yet because there was someone who just beat him before he showed up.

To become the Pokémon Master, Natsu had to defeat his rival.

_Gray._

Natsu snickered to himself, thinking he was funny for making his rival's name 'Gray' instead of 'Gary'.

He started healing all his Pokémon before the final battle, unaware that his laugh caught someone's attention.

"What are you laughing for?" Loke asked, causing Natsu to startle.

"Huh?"

Loke smirked down at the boy, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Are you jealous you can't get a date?"

Natsu blinked, confused since he hadn't been too invested in the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Loke went to say something back, but Gray grabbed his arm. "Hey, leave him alone."

"Oh come on." Loke tugged his arm free, leaning in to get a better look at Natsu's confused expression. "It's okay to admit it. No one expects a dork like you to date anyways."

"Shut up," Natsu scowled as he looked back down to his game. He didn't bother saying anything else, knowing Loke was right. No one expected him to date because he was weird and dorky.

Everyone said so.

Natsu didn't really mind. The idea of dating sounded too complicated for him. He barely had time to spend with his friends, so how could he dedicate time for a girl? That was, if he could even get a girl interested in him...

He never tried to date. Why would he purposely put himself in a position to get rejected? He already got enough of that every time he tried to make new friends.

It was better to not try.

Before Loke could say anything else, Erza intervened. "Loke, if you want to talk to Gray that's fine, but I better not hear you say one more word to Natsu."

"Aww," Loke pouted. "He knows I was just messing with him. Right, Natsu?"

" _Loke_ ," Erza warned, her tone threatening. Natsu heard Loke gulp before turning to talk to Gray again, leaving Natsu alone.

Natsu allowed himself a small smile as he went to challenge his rival in his game. He could always count on his friends to help him out, even if some times he didn't want to bother them with his problems.

Before he knew it, everyone was getting up and heading towards the front of the school. Class would be starting soon, and Erza wanted everyone to be on time. Natsu stayed behind, wanting to finish the credits to his game before going into the building.

He didn't want to get his game confiscated because he was playing inside.

Once the game restarted, he turned off the device and shoved it in his backpack. He took one step towards the school, jolting when he realized someone was standing in front of him.

"Oh, excuse me," Natsu said, lowering his head to walk around the girl.

"You're Natsu, right?" she asked, causing his feet to freeze.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing she was looking right at him. He blinked a few times, wondering if he heard her correctly. "Yes?"

"Hi," the girl - _who was extraordinarily pretty_ \- greeted as she held out her hand. "I'm Jenny. We have the same math class if I'm not mistaken?"

Natsu stared at the hand for a few seconds before turning, slowly thrusting out his own hand for her to take. After giving him a soft shake, she released it. "Umm, maybe?"

He didn't pay attention to who he had classes with if he didn't already know anyone there. The only person he knew for sure had the same math class was his cousin Gajeel, but he always sat on the other side of the room.

She offered him a smile as her fingers came up to play with her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes were focused on him as she explained herself. "I'm friends with Gajeel. He's told me a bit about you, and... well..."

Natsu raised a brow, wondering if the girl in front of him was blushing. He couldn't deny he saw a bit of red swirling on her flawless cheeks. She was beautiful, meaning he had no business talking to her. "Umm... I think you might be mistaken..."

Jenny shook her head, her hand letting go of her hair to slowly trail down her shoulders to the curve of her breast. Natsu felt his own cheeks heat up when he realized he was staring. His eyes quickly darted to hers, 'sorry' on the tip of his tongue.

He never got a chance to apologize because she started giggling. "Anyways, Gajeel said you were a nice guy, and that's exactly what I'm looking for."

"Looking for?" Natsu furrowed his brows, not understanding what she was getting at. He heard the warning bell in the background, letting him know class would start soon. He could only imagine how pissed Erza would be if he missed the first period.

And she would know, they shared that class.

He wanted to ask her if she could hurry it up, something he wouldn't do under normal circumstances. Punishment from Erza was enough to provoke that reaction from him.

Before he could ask, she spoke. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The question threw him off. "N-no..." He momentarily forgot about class, wondering why she would ask him that. Wasn't it obvious? He wasn't the type of guy to have a girlfriend.

She didn't seem fazed by his confused expression. "Have you ever been on a date before?"

Natsu almost wanted to laugh. "No... I haven't..." No girl had ever shown interest in him, and he'd never tried to pursue anyone.

Once again, Jenny didn't seem fazed. If anything, she looked happy. Her smile grew as she reached out, touching his arm. He looked down at her hand as if it was a foreign object. The only thing to bring him out of his daze was her next question.

It was something he never thought he'd hear.

"Would you like to go on a date with me after school?"

"Wh-what?" Natsu took a step back, letting her hand fall back to her side. His mind started racing. He heard her wrong, right?. There was no way she asked him out. "Do you mean you want me to tutor you?"

Giggling, she cocked her head. "No, a real date."

"Why?"

Her smile never wavered. "Like I said, Gajeel said you're a nice guy, and that's what I'm looking for. Plus," her eyes slowly trailed from his head of pink hair down to his worn-out shoes, "you're so adorable. I'd love to show you a good time."

Natsu swallowed hard, not sure what that last part meant. "Umm..." He didn't know what to say. He had never been in that position before. Should he even go out with a girl he didn't know? Well, Gajeel clearly knew her. Wasn't that good enough?

"Tell you what," she started, pulling out a scrap piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to him face up, he could see it had a phone number written on it.

_'Did she have this ready for me?'_

"Let me know before school ends? Text me your answer. If you say yes, I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot."

Natsu felt his face going numb just as his stomach twisted. "Do you have a c-car?" He barely got the word out, trying to keep his breakfast down. He didn't know if he wanted to go on a date with Jenny, but he knew that option would go away if he started vomiting in front of her.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "I can drive us anywhere you want to go for our date." She took a step closer to him, setting her hand on his shoulder. He didn't tense under her touch, but his eyes flitted to her arm.

She leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I hope you say yes."

His face warmed up a few degrees. Before Natsu could say something, she pulled away and started strolling towards the school. "Oh! And you should hurry up. Class starts in one minute!"

Jolted out of his jumbled thoughts, he turned back towards the school, not caring that Jenny could see him sprinting past her to make it to class on time. He didn't think as he ran, his only focus being to avoid Erza's wrath.

He burst through the door right as the bell rang, sweat beading on his forehead as he stumbled towards his seat beside Erza. She shook her head at him, sighing as he fumbled with his backpack.

"That was a close one," she said, her tone giving away her aggravation.

"Sorry," he mumbled back, taking out his notebook and pencil for class. Being relieved he made it to class on time, his conversation with Jenny slipped his mind.

That was, until he went to his class right before lunch.

It was math, and once he stepped into the room his eyes landed on Jenny. She sat on the other side of the room from where he normally sat, Gajeel right beside her. They were talking about something, but Natsu couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart.

He quickly made his way to his seat, noticing her smile forming once their eyes met. Tearing his gaze away from hers, he felt a blush forming on his face as he sat down. Pulling out his school work, he ignored the tingling sensation on the back of his neck as he stared at his desk.

_'What do I do? Do I say yes? What do I even do on a date? I guess I could ask Gray... He's the only one of us who dates girls... I don't know... Do I even want to? I don't know her... What if this turns out badly? What if I mess up and do something stupid?'_

He stole a glance towards Jenny, thankful she wasn't looking back at him. He sighed, his nerves calming down as he settled into his seat.

_'Maybe I should tell her thanks for the offer, but I can't... That's probably for the best... I'm in way over my head, and she's too pretty to be asking me out on a date... I'll have to thank Gajeel for trying to help me, but it's not needed... If I can't do this much there's no way I could actually go on a date...'_

Natsu spent the rest of class thinking about his decision. He decided to wait until lunch before sending the text message to avoid getting caught texting in class. Once the bell rung, he saw Jenny get up to leave the classroom. He waited so they wouldn't accidentally run into each other, already feeling awkward. There was no reason to make it worse.

He did however decide to swing by Gajeel's desk since his cousin was still packing up his backpack. Natsu waited until there were no students around before asking, "What'd you tell Jenny about me?"

Gajeel glanced up, raising a brow as his red eyes found Natsu's. He grunted before shrugging. "She asked me some questions."

"And?" Natsu felt himself growing impatient. "What'd she ask?"

Gajeel stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I dunno. She asked a bunch of them, like if you were dating anyone and shit."

Natsu chewed on his inner cheek. "Anything else?"

His cousin snickered as they made their way out of the classroom. They were the last ones there. "Well, she did ask me one thing that seemed kinda funny."

"What's that?"

"She asked me if you were a virgin."

Natsu's eyes widened as his head snapped to the side. "What?! Why would she ask you that?!" He didn't bother asking what Gajeel answered with. Anyone who looked at him could easily figure out he was still a virgin. Hell! He hadn't even had his first kiss yet!

It wasn't too bad. Not a lot of fifteen-year-old kids were experienced with that type of stuff. Even his best friend Gray was still a virgin, although he had kissed a few girls before.

"I dunno," Gajeel said, shrugging. "She asked some more questions, but they were all boring." He grinned as he peered down at Natsu, sending shivers down his spine. "She told me she asked you on a date though. Are you gonna go?"

Natsu dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling small because he didn't know what to do. "I don't know... I mean I don't know her. Isn't that weird?"

"Maybe. How should I know?"

Natsu had to agree with that. Gajeel was like him. He never had a girlfriend before or even a first date.

"Do you think I should do it?" Natsu asked, genuinely wanting for advice.

"She seems nice. I think you should give it a shot." Then Gajeel said something that Natsu would remember for years to come. "What do you have to lose?"

"Hmm..." He thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. Jenny did seem nice, even if he didn't know much about her. _'Maybe that's what dating is for?'_ To get to know a person...

 _'Maybe this could work out...'_ Maybe they would hit it off and become friends. Or, well boyfriend and girlfriend. That thought alone made Natsu's heart rate soar and his palms sweat, but he could handle it.

_'Maybe this won't be bad at all...'_

"I think I might do it..." he mumbled to himself, but he knew Gajeel heard it since he grunted in response. "Can I have a pill though? She has a c-car," he tried not to gag, "and I didn't bring my medicine." He forgot it at home since he was busy thinking about his wet scarf.

Gajeel nodded as he moved to dig through his backpack. They were almost at the cafeteria where they would part ways. It wasn't that they didn't get along, but they hung out with different friends.

"Here," Gajeel said as he handed Natsu a motion sickness pill. "Hope things work out for ya."

Natsu didn't get a chance to respond before his cousin started walking off towards his group of friends. He didn't take offense, instead he made his way over to his own friends who were sitting at their regular table.

He slipped the pill into his pocket as he sat down next to Gray. They said 'hi' before Natsu started pulling out the lunch his mom made him. He was chewing a bite of his sandwich when he realized school was already halfway over. He needed to text Jenny with his decision soon.

But what was his decision?

Gajeel seemed to think it was a good idea, but he wanted to ask his friends what they thought. They were a lot closer to him after all.

"Hey Gray," Natsu started after putting his sandwich down. "Can I ask you something?"

Gray turned away from Juvia to look at Natsu. "What's up?"

"A girl asked me out on a date, but I don't know if I should go."

His simple statement gained everyone's attention. All eyes were on him as Gray started laughing. "That was pretty funny!" He wiped away a fake tear from his eye. "No really, what's your question?"

Natsu shrank down in his seat, realizing it was a bad idea to ask Gray. Of course even his best friend would think him getting a date would be a joke. He felt his heart sink in his chest. Normally he didn't mind Gray's teasing, but for some reason it bothered him now.

"Never mind..." he mumbled, eyes falling to the table. It was stupid to ask.

_'I'll just text her now and tell her no.'_

Natsu pulled out his phone and the piece of paper with Jenny's number on it. He typed out the number to form a new text message, frowning as he tried to think of the best way to let her down easy.

Natsu jolted a bit when he felt Gray rest a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to peek at what he was holding. "Wait a minute, you're serious?" Gray snatched the paper to get a better look. His head lifted to look at the rest of their friends, holding up the number. "Someone gave Natsu their number."

"Hey! Give it back!" Natsu tried to grab it from Gray, but he wasn't fast enough. Gray passed it to Erza, who stared at it blankly for a moment.

She glanced over to Natsu, smiling at him as she handed the number back to him. "Congratulations. So, when's the date?"

Natsu grumbled as he hid the number away from Gray's sticky fingers. He shot his friend a dirty look before his eyes flitted to Erza. "It's supposed to be today... but I don't think I'll do it."

"Why not?"

He sighed, green eyes moving to stare at his screen. So far he hadn't typed a single letter, stumped on how to reject someone. He never thought the day would come.

"She's too pretty for me. I don't know... I just think it's better not to try..."

Erza shook her head, clearly not accepting that answer. "I think you should go."

Natsu's eyes widened a little, surprised Erza would encourage him. "Really?"

"Of course," she said, smiling at him from across the table. "You deserve to have a nice date. And you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. It's not as if you're ugly."

Natsu looked down at the table, unsure on how to take a compliment. _'If that even was a compliment...'_

Sensing his hesitance, Erza said, "You're a handsome guy, Natsu. Don't let what other people say get you down."

Natsu nodded, feeling a tiny bit better. He knew Erza was being a good friend. He doubted she really thought he was handsome, and if she did, she didn't mean it in a _more-than-friends_ way. Besides, he was sure she had a thing for Jellal. Why else would she insist he join their group after the first day she met him?

"So, you think I should go?" he asked again, fingers growing shaky at the thought of going on a date with a girl. It was what normal kids did. For years, he was considered weird, maybe this would help him overcome that. Maybe Jenny could help him be a normal teenager.

Normal.

He wanted that so badly it hurt.

Not waiting for them to respond, he started typing the message, throat tight as he read over it twice before sending.

**I want to go on a date with you today if that's still okay.**

He realized he never said who it was, so he quickly sent another text that said, **This is Natsu btw.**

He wasn't expecting a response, tucking his phone away. "Okay... I told her yes..."

Erza nodded with a smile. "Excellent. I can't wait to hear how it went."

"Good luck, man," Gray said, patting Natsu on the back. "I know you'll do great!"

"I hope things go well for you," Jellal offered, joining the conversation. He was the newest member of their group, so Natsu understood why he wasn't as talkative.

"Juvia hopes Natsu does well."

"Me too," Natsu mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. He felt a little better now that he had his friend's support. They never steered him wrong in the past, so he trusted them when they said it was going to go well.

 _'Shit,'_ he thought as he realized what they were supposed to do after school today. "We were gonna watch a movie."

Gray shook his head. "We can go another day, right guys?"

"I don't mind waiting," Erza assured. "We can go later this week?"

Natsu nodded as his friends started changing their plans. He hated that they were working around him now, but he appreciated it at the same time.

Lunch, as well as the school day flashed by for Natsu. Before he knew it, he was heading towards the parking lot with his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't know what to expect for a date, so he left his backpack in his locker since he didn't have any homework. The less he carried the better, keeping his phone and a wallet with his allowance on him. His father said he could start working when he turned sixteen, but he still had a while to go before his next birthday.

Natsu couldn't wait to earn his own money, but Magnolia's child labor laws prevented people under the age of sixteen from working. Until then he was thankful for the money his parents gave him since he knew they worked hard to support him and his sister.

Natsu felt his hands shaking as he walked closer to the parking lot. He took his motion sickness pill thirty minutes ago, so it was kicking in. He hoped the worst side effects wouldn't hit him today, but he knew he had no control over that. It was always a gamble. However, that risk was better than puking in some girl's car, so he accepted it.

Well, he tolerated it.

Jenny didn't text him back, but he didn't let that bother him. His eyes searched the parking lot, trying to ignore the collection of vehicles. He found the girl he met earlier that day leaning against the hood of a car, smiling when they locked eyes. She gave him a wave, beckoning him over.

Natsu took a deep breath, making his way to the girl. She moved to get near the driver's side, opening the door before saying, "Get in."

"Okay," Natsu mumbled, feeling nervous. He hoped his pill would work.

He hesitated before sitting in the passenger seat, seeing how nice and expensive the car he sat in was. Now he felt worse. _'Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up.'_

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Jenny asked, hand lifting to the stereo. Natsu nodded weakly, anticipating the drive.

She turned the radio on, leaving the volume low as she started the car. Natsu put a hand to his stomach as she put the car in reverse. It was a natural reaction, something he did when he thought he might be sick.

Luckily, his stomach stayed relatively calm as she pulled out of her spot and started driving. Eyes flitting to the window, a small smile came to his lips when he saw a glimpse of his friends gathered outside of the school. As much as he wanted to hang out, he was a little excited about this date.

It was his first date after all.

He had no idea what they were doing or their destination. All he knew was he wanted this day to go well since it had the potential of starting something great.

 _'Or awful,'_ he thought, gulping when he realized it could go wrong.

What if he said something stupid? What if he offended her? The date could end before it began!

Natsu stole a peek at Jenny, seeing her calm face as she paid attention to the road. He knew next to nothing about her... Not even her last name.

He couldn't say he liked her. She was pretty, but that didn't guarantee he would have feelings for her. He guessed he would have to see how the date went to see if anything changed. Natsu's heart started racing as he thought about how the afternoon could turn out.

Bouncing his knee up and down calmed him down a bit. He didn't realize how stressful this could be.

Jenny noticed his odd behavior, asking, "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, hands growing shaky as he took deep breaths. "Y-yeah... Just nervous."

His breathing turned labored as he stilled his leg. He didn't want to tell her the side effects of his medication were kicking in, causing him to feel anxious and jittery.

Or maybe that was from his pessimistic thoughts. Who could tell?

"I've uhh... never had a date before." He used the first excuse that came to his mind. Anything was better than telling her he was fighting a battle with his body to stay in control. That would sound weird.

Jenny smiled, using her hand to caress his upper thigh. His green eyes darted to her hand, wondering why she was touching him. "Aww, that's adorable. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Natsu's eye twitched when she called him adorable, he didn't really like that. Deciding to spare her feelings, he didn't voice his thoughts. He had no idea if she was the type to get emotional.

Once again, he knew next to nothing about this girl.

He decided to change that, however he didn't exactly know where to start. "Umm... So what grade are you in?" He figured that was as good a place as any.

Jenny glanced over at him before turning back to the road. "I'm a sophomore."

Natsu nodded as he soaked in that information. They were one grade apart. He was about to tell her that, but she beat him to it. "So I'm only a year ahead of you."

Natsu was about to ask how she knew that, but then he remembered Gajeel saying Jenny asked him questions. It made sense that she would ask about his grade before deciding to go on a date with him.

Although he did wonder why a sophomore was taking a freshmen math class. The only explanation he could think of was she had to retake the class, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to be rude if she did in fact fail her first time taking it.

Speaking of school classes...

"What's your favorite subject?"

Jenny's hand squeezed his thigh, reminding him that she was still touching him. He had almost forgot. "Drama."

Natsu cocked his head. He knew drama was an elective, but he never thought about taking it. Erza loved that class, even if she had terrible stage fright. "Do you like acting?"

She nodded, beaming as she spoke. "I think it will help me in the future."

He thought she was going to say more, but she remained silent. "Umm... How?"

"Oh," she giggled, slowly inching her hand up his thigh. "I want to get into modeling, and I think acting will help. What do you think? Could I be a model?" She glanced at him, blue eyes focused.

Natsu gulped under her stare, feeling uncomfortable when her hand stopped moving to rest on his upper thigh. "Uh, I-I don't think you'll have any problems doing that..."

Her lips pulled into a smirk. "Are you flirting with me?"

Eyes growing wide, he answered honestly. "I don't know..." He had never tried flirting before.

She looked back at the road, hand giving his thigh one last squeeze before remaining still. She mumbled under her breath, but Natsu's sharp ears heard her.

"So adorable."

They fell into silence after that, the only sound coming from the radio. After a few minutes, Natsu's eyes wandered to his thigh, resisting the urge to sigh. He thought she would remove her hand once her focus went back to the road. She hadn't.

It wasn't the worst feeling in the world, but it did feel strange. He wasn't used to people touching him besides hugs from his friends and family.

 _'Do people do this on dates?'_ He had no clue. Before he had a chance to ask her if what she was doing was normal, she spoke.

"Oh, shoot. You know what? I almost forgot I left something at my house." She glanced over at him, offering him a smile. "Do you mind if we swing by there and get it? It shouldn't take long."

Natsu swallowed before nodding. "S-sure..." He didn't think he had a right to tell her no since she was driving. For the most part, he was along for the ride, figuratively and literally.

Natsu decided to ignore her hand on his thigh as he turned his attention back to the window. It was rare for him to enjoy the scene in a vehicle, so he decided to savor it.

Minutes later, the car slowed down to turn into a neighborhood. Natsu guessed Jenny lived close by, his suspicion was confirmed when she stopped in front of a house. Parking the car, she looked over at him.

"You should come in," she said, unbuckling her seat belt. "I might be a minute."

"O-okay..." Natsu mirrored her actions, stepping out of the car. He followed Jenny to the front door, watching as she unlocked it and went inside.

"Come on."

Hesitantly, he crossed the threshold. Besides Erza, he hadn't been inside of a girl's house without other people with him. He felt his throat tighten a bit as he closed the door. _'I hope this doesn't take long.'_

"It should be in my room." Jenny beckoned him to follow her. Reluctantly he followed, not understanding why he had to go, but not wanting to be rude.

Jenny disappeared into one of the rooms in the hall. She turned on a light, letting him see how she set up her bedroom when he stepped inside. Natsu chose not to comment on the girly colors. Pinks, purples, light blues, and yellows adorned every inch of the room.

He glanced at her bed, noticing it had curtains hung around it. He'd seen canopy beds in pictures and movies, but never in real life. Natsu walked to the bed, hand reaching out to touch one of the poles on the corner. It was firm, not budging when he lightly shook it.

"Have you ever seen one?" Jenny asked, startling him. He didn't hear her approach. She came close enough to feel her breath on his bare neck.

"Uh, n-no," Natsu said, stepping away from her, the back of his legs touching the bed frame. He rubbed at his neck, wishing he had his scarf on. Goosebumps formed on his skin when Jenny reached and pulled his hand away.

"There's no reason to be nervous." She set his hand by his side, letting her own hand trail up his arm.

Natsu felt his stomach twisting at the action, but he didn't know why. He blamed it on his pill, hoping the side effects would subside soon.

"Umm, w-were you supposed to g-get something?" Natsu stammered, wanting her to take the hint and stop touching him. The sooner she got whatever she needed the sooner they could leave. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't know why.

Jenny nodded, stepping away. "You're right," she said, turning to walk towards a dresser. He watched her hips sway as she sauntered to her dresser, bending down to grab something from the bottom drawer.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her skirt start to ride up, exposing her pink and black panties. His mouth parted as he tried to tell her she should pull her skirt down, but his throat dried up and no words came out. He shut his eyes, feeling ashamed for looking at her like that.

Even with his eyes closed, he could still imagine what he saw, his face flushing when he realized his body started reacting. Despite what some cruel people said, he was a healthy teenager with hormones. It was natural to feel _something_.

"You can look," Jenny said, her voice sounding closer to him than where she was standing before.

Opening his eyes, he forgot how to breathe when he saw she was standing in front of him, absent her shirt. "Uh-" Natsu couldn't say anything. He couldn't help but gawk, wondering what possessed her to take off her shirt!

He could see her bra!

Jenny took a step closer to him, reaching to rest her hand on his shoulder. She leaned in, the smell of her floral perfume invading his nose. "Just relax, Natsu. I promise you'll like this." Natsu didn't have time to ask what that even meant before she leaned in, soft lips pressing against his own. Eyes widening, his body automatically pulled from the kiss.

He put a hand over his mouth, mind spinning as he tried to process what was going on. One minute they were going out to have a date, the next they were in her room and she was kissing him.

"Wh-" He couldn't finish his word, too confused to think.

Jenny took advantage, setting something on the bed before bringing her other hand to the hem of his shirt. "Just follow my instructions and everything will go smoothly," she said, voice gentle but eyes fierce.

Natsu felt his stomach knotting up, blaming his problems on his pills. Looking Jenny in the eyes, he tried to find signs of deceit. He saw none. Was he overreacting?

Jenny whispered against his lips, causing him to tense. "Was that your first kiss?"

He nodded, feeling his muscles growing tight. She pulled back, smiling as her hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Can you take this off?"

Natsu's hands started to shake, feeling his throat locking up. He wanted to ask why, but he couldn't. Without receiving an answer, she started pulling his shirt up. Feeling numb, he went along with it, lifting his arms to help her confiscate his shirt.

 _'She said I'll like this,'_ Natsu reminded himself, but he couldn't see how removing his shirt would make him feel good. It left him feeling exposed.

Without asking, Jenny's hands roamed over his torso, her eyes flitting over the tan skin. "You should wear tighter shirts," she said, fingers trailing over his pecs. "Show off this nice body."

Natsu tried to swallow, knowing what she meant. Since the beginning of his last year in middle school, he started working out to defend himself from bullies. It left him with a toned body, though it wasn't as defined as he wanted it to be. He knew he still needed to grow, but he felt impatient working out and getting minimal results.

Natsu thought she was going to say something, instead she kissed him. He gasped, caught off guard as his mind focused on the hands gliding over his stomach.

Seizing the opportunity, Jenny slipped her tongue into his mouth, playing with his vapid one. She didn't seem to mind that he wasn't doing anything in return. His tongue remained motionless while his hands stayed by his side.

Scared, Natsu closed his eyes and let her take over. He was inexperienced, and she seemed to know what she was doing. Feeling strange, he didn't move. He wanted his first kiss with someone he was dating. That was what his parents and friends spoke about when the subject came up.

He hadn't developed feelings for her in the last few minutes, her touches feeling wrong. _'Would it be rude to ask if we can stop?'_

Natsu jerked away when she sucked on his tongue, deciding he didn't like that. With a fuzzy mind, he asked, "A-are we s-supposed to be doing th-this?" He couldn't imagine his mom or dad would be okay with him kissing a random girl in her bedroom, especially if they hadn't met her yet. They thought he was with friends since that was the original plan. He forgot to tell them he was going on a date.

Jenny cocked her head, hands moving to rest on his shoulders. "Why shouldn't we?" she asked, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't you like it?"

Natsu grimaced when he realized he didn't have a proper answer to give her. He didn't know what he was feeling. "I... I don't know..."

She smiled, hand trailing down his torso until it brushed over his pants. She gave him a light squeeze, causing him to hiss as his body tensed. "It looks to me like you like it." Her hand left his crotch to return to his chest. "Relax. I told you I'd take care of you."

"I know... but-"

Silencing him with another kiss, she went back to where she left off. Her tongue dominated him, he was too afraid to move. Grabbing his hands, she tried to place them on her body, but once he felt soft skin under his fingers he jerked them away.

He knew he didn't want to touch her.

Honestly, he couldn't figure out why he was having a problem with this. Boys were supposed to want intimate moments with girls. Wasn't he supposed to want to touch her and have her touch him in return?

He didn't want her touch and it confused him.

Jenny didn't mind. Letting his hands go, she resumed touching him, hands drifting over his torso and arms as she kissed him with an enthusiasm Natsu didn't think was possible. At least when it came to kissing _him_.

Considering the sensations unpleasant, he didn't respond. He didn't understand why she carried on despite this. Trying to comprehend the situation, a painful feeling in his stomach started to spread as a feeling he only felt on rare occasions sparked.

He recognized it immediately. He felt it whenever he was alone and in the mood to _explore_ himself.

Feeling conflicted, Natsu dealt with the twinges of pleasure and a growing sense of shame. Why wasn't he normal? Why couldn't he have the same needs as everyone else?

He tried pulling away to tell Jenny to stop, but she placed her hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. He tried to talk against her mouth, but that seemed to encourage her. The sickening feelings tripled when she softly moaned into his mouth.

Natsu lifted his hands to push at Jenny's arms. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to tell her he didn't feel well. He wasn't used to this, and his medication made things worse. He needed fresh air.

He needed to stop.

Jenny released her grip on him. Pulling away, his balance was off, causing him to stumble backwards on her bed. He stared up at her, wanting to tell her they needed to end whatever they were doing before he vomited. She reached in, caressing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

Keeping his eyes on hers was difficult, her barely-covered chest pressing on his arm.

"I-I d-don't think w-we should do this." He felt his heart palpitating, sweat dripping down his neck and his chest tightening. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it didn't feel good. He wanted to go outside. He wanted to put his shirt back on. He wanted-

"Shhh," Jenny shushed him, pressing a finger to his quivering lips. "Come on, it'll be okay... We're not doing anything wrong." She slowly removed her finger when she knew he wouldn't say anything. "This is all normal."

Natsu couldn't help the way his eyes widened at that word.

_Normal._

It was what he wanted.

He was tired of being the freak, the dork, he was tired of people calling him weird. He repeated the word, feeling how it tasted on his tongue. "Normal?" Saying it felt a lot better than he thought it would. _'Maybe I should listen to her...'_

Her smile grew as her blue eyes softened. "Yes, normal. Don't worry so much. This is what people do." Leaning back, she glanced down her body. "Don't you want me?"

Natsu's eyes involuntarily dipped down to look over her body. Her skirt was pushed up so he could see her panties, her generous chest was clad in a small bra. He gulped, lips twisting when he realized he didn't know if he wanted her.

He didn't know her. It might be normal for people to be intimate, but he wanted to at least like someone before touching them or letting them touch him.

He didn't get a chance to tell her that.

Jenny took the opportunity to lean in and kiss his parted lips again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

She pushed his chest until he fell. Taking a moment to rub her hands up and down his thighs, she moved to lay with him, hovering as a hand splayed against his bare stomach. Natsu still felt sick as she kissed him, but he didn't say anything. He tried to kiss her back, but it felt wrong.

He ended up lying there, motionless.

That was until her hand went to his pants. He didn't realize what she was doing, but he figured it out once he felt the waistband loosen. She was undoing his pants. Why? He had no idea, but he didn't feel good.

Natsu felt Jenny slipping her hand into his pants. His hand caught her wrist, surprising her enough that she jolted.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking confused.

"I-I don't want you to t-touch me there," he confessed, voice airy and weak. "Pl-please don't..."

Jenny smiled down at him, leaning in to give his lips a peck. "I just want to play. Don't worry about it."

That was all she said before she... before she... she-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I meant to end the chapter there. That is where the first flashback ends. The next chapter will start in the present when they're at the walkathon and will feature a few more flashbacks in the chapter, but they will be in italics. The next flashbacks will take place after the sexual assault ends, so it will not be like this chapter.
> 
> I hope that wasn't too graphic for you. I tried not to write kissing and touching scenes like I usually do because I don't feel comfortable writing Natsu with a different girl. That's why it focuses more on Natsu's emotions than the actual acts. I'm pretty sure no one minds? I mean you came here to read about nalu, not NatsuxJenny.
> 
> The next chapter is already up and ready for you! You can either take a break now or continue reading. I did this for your convenience because I know long chapters can be hard to read if you don't have enough time, so hopefully this helps. :)
> 
> If you could, take a moment to tell me what you thought of this chapter before moving on to the next?
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid, VickiB, and Petri808!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy what's next: Chapter Fifty-Six: The Incident- Part Two


	56. The Incident- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some parts that might be triggering for sexual assault. It won't go into extreme detail since this is still rated T. Please be cautious while reading though. The parts in italic are flashbacks. This chapter starts in the present.
> 
> Thank you Ashnmarley and Chikachoo for beta-reading this chapter!

**Chapter Fifty-Six: The Incident- Part Two**

"Th-that was all she s-said before she... b-before she... she-"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, snapping him out of his flashback.

His eyes grew wide, realizing he was sitting in front of Lucy and not in Jenny's room. For a while he was lost in his vivid memories.

Looking over him, Lucy frowned. Tears flowed down his reddened cheeks, his voice strained and his skin a sickly pale color.

She hated seeing Natsu like this, but she was getting the answers she needed. So far, she knew there was a girl named Jenny who asked him out on a date, but instead of going on a date, she brought him to her house. There she tried to seduce him for reasons Natsu couldn't explain because to this day he didn't know.

Catching up with his racing heart, he continued. "She... p-put her h-hand down my p-pants... She s-started touching m-me." Closing his eyes, his fingers curled against his thighs, a wave of nausea hitting him like it had all those years ago.

"I-I thought I was s-supposed to l-like it, b-but it felt strange. I-I tried t-to tell myself that... that it was n-normal, b-but it just felt... wrong."

Natsu swallowed thickly, eyes on the ground. He was scared to look Lucy in the eye... Afraid of what she thought. A pretty girl offered herself to him, and he didn't enjoy it. He truly felt like a freak.

"I-I st-started cry... crying, s-so she stopped for a m-minute." Natsu remembered how he wanted to leave that house, to go home and lay in his bed where no one could touch him.

"I asked h-her if we c-could stop, b-but then she c-called me a-" His fingers shook, trying to get past _that_ word. "... a-a-dor-r-r-able... and k-kept touching me. I was st-still crying, b-but she d-didn't stop..."

Natsu remembered feeling helpless. She wouldn't take him seriously. He asked her to stop, she didn't. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he overpower her? Guys were supposed to be strong and defend themselves.

Not him. He was pitiful.

He still felt weak.

Natsu's shirt collar was soaked with his tears. He thought he would have run out by now, but they kept flowing. Headache set in, he kept talking, wanting to finish.

Maybe then Lucy would understand his limitations.

If she didn't? Maybe it was better if they didn't date.

"F-finally she stopped," Natsu mumbled, remembering the relief he felt. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. He didn't realize then the impact this incident would have on his future relationships, both platonic and romantic.

"B-but it was only l-long enough so... s-so she... c-could get n-n-naked." Natsu felt ashamed. What normal boy would turn down a naked girl standing in front of him? He tried refusing, but she didn't listen.

"Sh-she cl-climbed on t-top of m-me... th-then grabbed a... a c-condom..."

Natsu shivered, crying now as he did that day. "After she p-put it on m-me I told her n-no, b-but she w-wouldn't l-listen. I-I asked her t-to g-get off me..."

Lucy said nothing, giving him the time he required. She felt sick listening to him, but she had to hear this. There was no other way their relationship could continue without communication.

Natsu's broken voice barely let him get a word out without stuttering. "I-I even s-said pl-please, but she w-wouldn't l-listen to m-me. She c-called me a... ador-" He gulped as he tried to steady his voice. "She c-called me that w-word again, th-then she tr-tried to... she tried t-to have s-sex with me."

That was when he lost it.

"R-right b-before anyth-thing h-happened, I p-pushed her off the b-bed." Natsu remembered getting up and tearing off the condom, rushing to pull his pants up before she could touch him. "Sh-she yelled at m-me for h-hurting her... She tr-tried t-to g-get near me again, b-but I-I freaked out..."

"I told her t-to stay back. She s-said she was j-just tr-trying to b-be nice, b-but I said I didn't w-want anything from h-her..." Natsu rubbed at his red eyes. "I was st-still crying, b-but she didn't c-care..."

Wrapping his shaky arms around his body, he curled into a fetal position. "Sh-she said s-since I-I was h-hard earlier... that m-meant I wanted it, b-but I didn't." He shook his head. It took him a while to learn arousal didn't mean consent.

Confusion in the moment turned into resentment towards his body. A body that didn't respond to his will or his fear.

"Sh-she tried t-to touch m-me again..." Natsu shivered at the thought. "Once sh-she touched m-my arm, I k-kinda lost it again..."

Lucy remained silent, wondering if he fought back as he did on the bed, pushing the girl back.

"I-I ended up p-puking on her floor and... well, on h-her..." Natsu flinched, hearing Jenny's voice screaming in his head. "Sh-she was r-really angry. Sh-she started y-yelling at me... C-called me a fr-freak..."

Natsu's eyes turned dark.

* * *

_"You're such a fucking freak!"_

_Natsu flinched at her words, knowing in his heart it was true. Only a freak would puke on a pretty girl who was offering sex. Running past Jenny to get out of her bedroom, he didn't bother trying to find his shirt._

_She screamed that she wasn't driving him. He responded by slamming the front door, legs carrying him far from her house._

_He didn't pay attention to the directions when she drove. All he knew was he needed to get away. He ran for a while, tripping over an uneven block in the sidewalk a mile away. Stumbling, his knees hit the concrete, hands reaching to stop his fall._

_Skin ripped and sore, the bleeding didn't faze him. Running took priority. However, once he tried to take his first step, he collapsed. Pressing his forehead against the ground, he no longer held back the tears._

_He felt low._

_Pathetic._

_A freak._

_Head spinning, the urge to throw up again growing stronger as he recalled what happened. Feeling damaged, he couldn't imagine how bad he would have felt if she stole his virginity._

_He felt ruined, her hands ghosting over his body despite the distance between them. He couldn't believe she tried to do that._

_Or why?!_

_Why in the world did she want his virginity? Was it some type of fucked up prize for her? Did she think he couldn't lose it any other way._

_He let out a sob when he faced the harsh truth. He couldn't. That was his one chance to have sex, and he threw it away. That didn't matter. He would rather die a virgin than have it stolen._

_He shook his head, skin dragging on the rough surface. His body felt gross. Why not add a few cuts to the mix? Feeling dizzy, he tried to sit up, landing on his butt a moment later._

_He noticed a pair of feet in front of him, causing him to jolt. Terrified that someone was about to touch him, he looked up, seeing an older man with salt and pepper hair._

_He looked at Natsu, brows furrowed as he bent down. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call your parents?"_

_Natsu looked left and right, trying to figure out where he was. "Wh-what?"_

_The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a flip phone. He held it out to him. "You shouldn't be out here crying. Call your parents so they can come get you."_

_Hesitantly, Natsu held out his shaky hand to accept the phone. He dialed the number he knew by heart then pressed the call button. It rang a few times before someone picked up._

_"Hello?" Gray's voice came over the line._

_Natsu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He cried as he lowered his head, ashamed of his weakness._

_The man took the phone from Natsu's loose grip before talking to Gray. "Yes, are you the boy's parents?"_

_Natsu heard the older man's side of the conversation, but that was difficult with the raging headache forming, his temples throbbing._

_"No... I didn't catch his name. He's got pink hair though. Never seen that on a boy before."_

_Natsu cried harder, feeling like a freak. What kind of boy had pink hair?! Nature played a cruel prank on him at birth, giving him the weirdest hair color imaginable._

_"He's your friend, huh? Well he needs someone to pick him up. Hmm? No he's not with a girl? Should he be?"_

_Natsu's head lifted until he made eye contact with the man. He shook his head, hoping he understood._

_"No, he's saying he's not with a girl. It's just him. Can you or someone come get him? He's without a shirt and crying outside of my house."_

_Natsu looked behind him, noticing he was in front of someone's house. He didn't recognize the neighborhood._

_"My address is-"_

_Natsu listened as the man gave Gray his address before hanging up. "Your friend said he'll be here shortly. Do you want to wait on the porch until he gets here?"_

_Natsu felt wary, but he agreed. He sat down on the porch steps, body shaking while the man said he would grab some water and a towel for him._

_Natsu realized he had vomit on his jeans. The smell reached his nose, making him gag. With his stomach empty, he dry heaved. He wanted peace, to shut down and keep the world out, but he was without luck._

_When the man came back, he offered Natsu a glass of water and a towel. Natsu downed the water too quickly, coughing as he tried keeping it down. With his saliva thick and his throat tight, the drink helped soothe him._

_Cleaning himself off was a challenge. After getting the dried vomit off his pants and stomach he kept scrubbing, rubbing his skin raw. The man helping him had to take the towel away so he couldn't hurt himself further._

_A car pulled up to the house. Natsu recognized it as Gray's dad's car. Silver let his son drive it occasionally despite him not having any license or permit to do so. He saw Gray in the driver's seat while Erza sat in the passenger, both of their faces a mix of confusion and worry._

_While Gray went to talk to the man, Erza helped escort Natsu to the car. She didn't ask him why he wasn't wearing a shirt or why he was crying. Helping him to the backseat, she was mindful to not touch him. He flinched at the smallest contact._

_Natsu curled up while Gray and Erza climbed into the vehicle. Gray asked where Natsu wanted to go._

_"Home."_

_Nodding, Gray left the man's house, waving as they took off. The drive to Natsu's house was silent. He could tell they wanted to ask, but they said nothing._

_Pulling up to Natsu's house, they got out. Erza held the door while Gray helped pull Natsu out. He flinched away at first, then seeing it was Gray, he eased into the touch. Not wanting feminine hands on him, he allowed Gray to help him._

_Natsu fished for his keys, unlocking the door and heading to his room. He didn't realize his friends were following him, inspecting the living room to see if anyone was home. When they knew the house was empty, they went to Natsu's room._

_He was laying in bed, curled up with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. His eyes were void of emotion as he stared at the wall._

_They waited, staying patient despite their burning curiosity. After twenty-two minutes of silence, Natsu spoke._

* * *

"I t-told them what happened," he confessed, nails digging into his arms. He could see Lucy's hands twitch as if she wanted to stop him. Slowly, he loosened his hold so she could relax.

Natsu jerked when Lucy spoke, surprised since she hadn't said a word in a while. "You told Gray and Erza everything you just told me?"

He shook his head. "I j-just told them the b-basics..." At the time he didn't want them knowing. Lucy needed to know if they wanted their relationship to work. He had to be open and honest with her, no matter how painful.

"Th-they asked m-me to call the cops, b-but I said I didn't want t-to bother with it." He remembered the silence when he told them no, waiting to hear protests. He heard none, Erza and Gray saying they respected his wishes and if he changed his mind they would support him.

"They asked m-me if I wanted t-to talk, but I-I said I w-wanted to b-be alone..." He remembered taking a shower, cleaning Jenny's presence off his skin. It didn't work.

His friends helped him into bed, Gray fetching his scarf. They left after that, allowing him privacy.

"After they l-left... I sp-spent that night thinking about wh-what happened. M-my medic-cation has side effects... One of them is in... insomnia. I d-didn't get m-much sleep that night..."

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, reliving that moment.

* * *

_The next morning Natsu went to school feeling sick and tired. He didn't think anything could be worse than yesterday, but he was wrong._

_Walking to his first class, Natsu heard kids talking in the hall. Normally he wouldn't pay attention, but when he heard his name he looked up. His feet stopped moving when he saw a few students talking to a girl... The same girl who haunted his thoughts._

_Jenny._

_She was nodding, a frown pulling at her lips as she started speaking. His heart dropped and an emptiness spread over his body when he heard what she said._

_"Yeah, that dork totally paid me to go out on a date with him. I felt bad for him so I said yes." Jenny laughed with the other students around her. "Then the loser tried to pay me more to have sex with him. Can you believe it?!"_

_Natsu felt tears brimming his eyes. Why was she lying? What did she have to gain?_

_"Oh my gosh! Really?!" a girl Natsu had never met before asked, giggling with everyone when Jenny nodded._

_"I had to reject him," Jenny said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "The freak still tried to make a move on me so I had to slap him."_

_"Man, some guys can't take a hint," a guy Natsu recognized as one of his bullies said, shaking his head. "Good thing you stood up for yourself. Guess Dragneel's even creepier than I thought."_

_Natsu wanted to yell, to march over there and tell everyone she was lying, but his feet never moved. He couldn't believe how easily they believed her without even hearing his side of the story._

_Did they not care about facts?_

_The bell rang again, causing Natsu to drop his head._

_They didn't care. They never cared, why would things change now?_

_People said he was a freak... They said he had a disease... They said he was different..._

_He shouldn't have expected better from them._

_No one seemed to notice him as they hurried to class, or so he thought. He raised his head, knowing he was going to be late but not caring. Being tardy wasn't high on his list of worries._

_Like yesterday, he tried to take a step forward, only to walk into someone. Instead of apologizing like last time, he froze up. Green eyes met blue, a frown on her face as she stood in his way._

_Instead of yelling at her like he wanted to do, his voice came out meek. "Wh-why'd you say th-that I paid you for s-s-" He couldn't finish, tears already spilling down his cheeks._

_Jenny looked around, making sure the hallways were empty before leaning in. Natsu took a step back, only to have her cage him in against the lockers. He thought he could stand up to her, but under her gaze he felt helpless._

_He felt weak._

_Her hand came up, resting on his chest. He tensed under her touch, but she made no effort to move her hand. She leaned in, lips brushing against his ear. "You humiliated me yesterday. I'm just paying you back."_

_"Y-you almost r-raped me," he whispered, unsure of his own words. Was it attempted rape? Could boys even reject girls?_

_Jenny didn't react, instead keeping her lips to his ear. "Please, a man can't be raped by a woman. That doesn't make any sense."_

_Natsu shuddered as she pressed her body against him, reminding him of yesterday. She chuckled, clearly enjoying his reactions. "Besides, you were very hard. You can't say you didn't want it."_

_As she pulled away, her lips trailed over his cheek. He could feel bile rising, the urge to vomit strong but ultimately ineffective._

_He had nothing to puke up, he hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch._

_Jenny smirked as she pulled away, hand slowly moving down his chest until she touched his stomach. Natsu felt himself panicking when her fingers ghosted over his crotch, but she pulled away._

_"See you around, Natsu." She winked before walking away, a sway to her step._

_Natsu didn't know how long he stood in that empty hallway, or how he ended up walking away from his classroom. He found himself heading towards a place he always tried to avoid, but for some reason he felt it was the safest place to go._

_Tears in his eyes, he knocked on the nurse's office. Porlyusica answered a moment later, lips curved down in a scowl until her eyes landed on Natsu's face. She asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. The nurse sighed, letting him in before going to the phone on her desk._

_"What's your name?" she asked, picking up the receiver._

_"N-Nat-tsu Dr-Drag-n-neel."_

_"Go sit on the bed," she instructed, but Natsu went to the bench on the wall instead. He didn't want to sit on a bed that wasn't his._

_Natsu heard the nurse talking on the phone, telling them he wasn't feeling well and would be missing his first class. He didn't know it at the time, but her office would become a safe haven for him in the future._

_A place he didn't have to worry about judgement. He would need it considering what happened next._

_After that day, things got worse. The rumor spread like wildfire. By the end of the first day everyone heard at least one version of the rumor. Natsu ended up wishing there was only the one Jenny told, but somehow rumors worse than the first one spread._

_People called him a womanizer, saying he assumed girls were there to spread their legs. They warned to stay away from him or he would try to pay them for sex too._

_People called him pathetic, saying they felt bad for him that he couldn't get a real date on his own. He was labeled a permanent loser._

_People called him a freak, but that wasn't new. The difference was now they thought he had sick fantasies, some even Natsu couldn't stomach when he heard them repeated back to him._

_The worst one was spread a few weeks later, saying he forced himself on Jenny and actually did something to her. That one was told among the jocks of the school, and they took it upon themselves to 'fight for her honor'._

_That translated into making Natsu's life a living hell, beating him senseless so he 'wouldn't put his hands on girls without permission'. If only they knew the cruel irony of the situation._

_When he tried to tell his side of the story, no one listened._

_Natsu tried to defend himself against the attacks, but it was useless when he was outnumbered. After a while, he started giving up. He didn't feel anything, so why not get hit? As long as no one caressed his body. A punch felt better than gentle touches to his crotch._

_He wore a new bruise every few days, lying to his parents and saying he had a play fight with Gray or Jellal to cover up the abuse. He didn't want them to know how pathetic their son was._

_Gray and Erza tried to help him, but he felt like a lost cause. Several times he tried to withdraw from them, but they were right there to pull him back out of the protective shell he built. They wouldn't allow their best friend to disappear like that._

_Jenny never told the truth. She continued with the lie for the rest of his freshmen and sophomore year, and months into his junior year. Thankfully, she left the school, however, the bullying continued._

_At least she left, giving Natsu relief knowing she wasn't around to taunt him. The damage was done but Natsu started to heal. And by heal, he meant ignore the issues._

_It worked, but certain things triggered an anxiety attack. He had to be vigilant with what he said or what he heard._

_The relationship he had with Gajeel crumbled after the incident. He blamed his cousin for sending Jenny his way. Gajeel didn't try to talk to Natsu after that, destroying the chance for reconciliation._

_The incident changed Natsu. He started shutting himself off, trying to keep himself safe. Naturally he was an extrovert, fear changing his behavior until he distrusted people. Jenny broke what was left of his spirit._

_He only trusted his friends after that, afraid to make new ones. People were dangerous, they were cruel. With his small group, he felt safe._

_That was, until a few years later. He decided to go out and play the new Pokémon GO! game. In one afternoon he went from saving a random girl from getting hit by a vehicle, to gaining a new friend._

_She showed him he could trust again._

_He would be forever thankful he ran into Lucy that day, but until that happened..._

_It was hell for Natsu._

_A reality he couldn't escape, full of bullies, rumors, and fights._

_Something that would be ingrained in his memories for the rest of his life, despite the hope that entered his world with a fateful encounter._

* * *

"Th-thank you," Natsu mumbled, surprising Lucy.

He slowly unwrapped his arms, setting them in his lap.

Lucy paused. "For what?"

A wane smile came over Natsu's features. It was hard telling her everything, but for some reason he felt lighter. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "For l-listening to me... For n-not laughing at me..." Natsu nodded. "And for being m-my friend."

Lucy wanted to comfort him with a hug, but she decided against it. Instead, she held out her hand, palm face up. Natsu stared, slowly stretching out his hand, gently grasping hers.

Lucy gave his hand a squeeze, meeting his gaze.

"I'm more than your friend. I'm your girlfriend."

Natsu's eyes widened, shocked to his core. He thought he would be lucky to keep her as a friend, convinced she wouldn't want to date a broken boy.

"Really?" he asked. "Even after everything I t-told you?"

Lucy nodded, thumb brushing his hand. Breaking up was a possibility due to secrets, but him trusting her enough to be honest changed things. She couldn't blame Natsu for what happened.

"I like you for who you are. I'm not going to hold that against you. It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Hearing that made Natsu want to believe it. He wanted to think he wasn't to blame. In his heart he felt he could have changed the events from that day if he stood up for himself. If he pushed Jenny away before she started kissing him or was more demanding when he told her 'no'.

He felt like he was to blame too, even if he didn't want it.

Lucy's sweet voice pulled him from dark thoughts. "I think you're really brave." The softness in her eyes was genuine. "After all that, you keep trying to live your life. You could have picked up some bad habits to cope, but you didn't. I'm proud of you, Natsu."

He couldn't stop the tears. Lowering his head, his lip quivered as he tried to comprehend her words. Turning to bad habits would have been easy. He couldn't count the times he thought of going to Cana and asking her to buy him alcohol, then drown away his pain. He considered stronger things, the plan falling short when he realized he didn't have the courage to ask.

Besides, no one at his school would sell anything to him. He was hated by almost everybody.

Natsu's free hand went to join his other. Feeling Lucy's smaller hand in his made him feel relaxed, knowing he had control. He felt an urge to hug her to feel warm inside, his body feeling numb and cold despite his naturally high body temperature.

He didn't ask for a hug, knowing it was too risky. Freaking out on Lucy made him cautious, not wanting to cause another anxiety attack.

Natsu was thankful for how things turned out. After everything he told her, she still wanted to be with him. More importantly, she was still his friend. He was glad she believed him.

_'Wait...'_

Did she believe him?

Before he could stop himself, he asked her.

Lucy jolted, surprised he would ask. She thought it was obvious she believed him. The thought of him lying hadn't crossed her mind once. She brought her other hand to theirs, securing it over his warm hand. "Of course I believe you. I trust you, Natsu."

Instead of being happy, Natsu frowned. "Wh-what if... what if I told y-you something you probably w-wouldn't believe?"

"What is it?"

"J-J-" Natsu swallowed, saying her name made his throat lock. "J-Jenny's last n-name... is... R-Rea... l-light..."

Lucy's jaw dropped, shock flooding her system. "What? But she's-"

"I know," Natsu said, cutting her off. "If y-you d-don't believe me... I under-"

Lucy gave his hand a squeeze, causing his voice to falter. "I believe you. I'm just shocked. I never would have expected that."

She didn't bother hiding her thoughts. When she watched the Miss Fiore Beauty Pageant, she saw Jenny as a sweetheart. Of course, she only saw what was aired on TV. It wouldn't make sense to show anything unflattering to the audience.

"Did you know she won?" Lucy asked, gauging his reaction.

"N-no... I-I didn't know..."

He bet he would hear it soon. He knew that stupid pageant ended Friday, so he would deal with people talking about it Monday.

He could imagine what kids would do with that type of information.

Luckily, the majority of students who teased him about Jenny stopped after she moved. Before Lucy, he only heard it on occasion, resulting in him running and hiding.

He didn't know what to expect Monday, but he had to prepare.

"I know you said you didn't want to tell the police... Have you changed your mind at all?"

Natsu shook his head, voice growing raspy. "They won't b-believe me. 'Sides, even if they b-believed me they woulda s-said I should have f-fought her off if I didn't w-want it."

"Why would you say that?" Lucy asked, wishing she could touch his chin to make his eyes meet hers. "She tried to rape you! Whether you were stronger than her or not shouldn't matter! You told her 'no'! That should have been enough!"

Natsu flinched, sensitive from the flashbacks. Jenny's screams were vivid in his mind when Lucy raised her voice.

Lucy saw his reaction, calming down to offer an apology. "Look, if you don't want to go to the police I can't force you to. I just want you to feel better." And that was the truth. She wanted Natsu to feel better, for their relationship and his mental health.

She couldn't imagine what he went through. Granted it happened two and a half years ago, it was still a shadow lurking and impeding his life. Especially after they started a relationship together. She was surprised he was able to kiss her after what happened to him.

_'Speaking of which...'_

"You don't have to kiss me if you're not comfortable."

Natsu raised his head, green eyes reflecting his confusion and relief. "Wh-what makes you s-say that?"

Giving him a soft smile, Lucy squeezed his hand for reassurance. "I don't want you to kiss me because you think it's your job as my boyfriend. I only want you to kiss me if you actually want to and if you're comfortable with it."

Natsu's bottom lip quivered as he nodded, thankful she understood his limitations. Pressure he didn't realize he carried lifted off his shoulders.

"Th-thank you."

Lucy shook her head. "Don't thank me, and don't worry about telling me 'no' if you don't like something. I won't be mad at you. I promise."

Silence washed over them as Natsu soaked her words in. He didn't know why he was surprised Lucy accepted everything. Understanding was a part of her personality. Something he loved about her.

Natsu pulled his hands away from hers before wiping at his eyes. He hoped he was done crying. It was emotionally taxing on his body and he didn't want her seeing him this way. He wanted to appear strong and confident.

"So," Lucy started, "Are you going to tell your parents?"

Fear struck Natsu as he shook his head. "No. I don't want th-them to know."

Gently pursuing the topic, she asked, "Why not? I'm sure they'd understand too."

Natsu looked to the side, fingers digging into his knees. "I-I don't want to bother them with this..."

Lucy waited a moment, letting him relax. When he stopped shaking, she sighed. "Is that the only reason?"

Lips pressing into a tight line, Natsu shook his head. "N-no..."

A gust of wind passed by them, causing Natsu's hair to sway. The front no longer stuck up like normal, instead laying against his forehead to cover part of his eyes. Lowering his head, Lucy could no longer see the pain in those green orbs.

"Why else?" she pressed, hoping she wasn't pushing him too hard. She could understand his reluctance towards contacting the police, but his parents needed to know. How could he get the help he needed without their knowledge?

"I'm..." he mumbled the under his breath.

She leaned in to hear better. "What?"

Natsu's teeth gnashed, struggling to speak up. "I'm..."

He sighed, confessing, "I'm embarrassed. I don't want them knowing that I'm a freak..."

"Why do you call yourself a freak? I think you're normal."

Tilting his head up, Natsu saw those soft brown eyes. She looked concerned.

Honest.

Her eyes had him spilling his guts, luckily not to puke.

Natsu told her everything. From the simple name-calling to the outright slander. He told her about his bullies and the girl at the concert, an incident that lead to an anxiety attack when she called him adorable.

He told her about the scar on his hip and how he got it, how cruel Sting and Rogue used to be before Minerva stepped in. He told her about the message on Friday and why he missed lunch.

He told her everything that came to mind, confessing to the occasions he considered suicide but decided against it in the end.

Despite his misery, he couldn't do that to his friends and family.

After thirty minutes, Natsu found himself wrapped in Lucy's arms, crawling to her between talking about receiving a black eye and the first time someone locked him in a closet.

Natsu sought comfort in her arms, surprising her and himself. The need for her affection outweighed the need to stay untouched. He relished the warmth her body provided, burying his nose into the crook of her neck as she gently wove her hands through his pink hair.

"That must have been scary," Lucy murmured after Natsu told her about a time he was cornered in a classroom. Two boys held him up by the arms while another gave him multiple punches to the chest. He was sixteen. It still traumatized him whenever he saw the perpetrators.

"It-It w-was," he cried, fingers clutching her frame. Lucy was the only thing keeping him from withdrawing, flinching at phantoms in his mind as he tried to tell her another story.

By the end, Natsu had stopped crying, no tears left to form. Lucy didn't move, giving him a sense of security as he calmed down. Shirt wet with Natsu's tears, Lucy didn't mind. He didn't get upset at her when she cried on him.

That was what friends were for.

He stayed quiet in her arms for a few more minutes, gathering his thoughts and feelings. He didn't want to move. In that moment he felt safe, nothing sexual about their embrace. However, he knew it had to end.

Lucy didn't struggle when he pulled away, allowing him to leave. Helping one another stand, both realized their legs were asleep. Leaning against a tree, they prepared themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked, waiting for any hesitation. Despite being worried, Natsu was ready to tell his parents.

He nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on the flesh. "Y-yeah."

It was long overdue.

They headed back to the walkathon after Natsu attempted to clean his face. He didn't want people knowing he cried. Finding his parents was easier than Lucy thought it would be. They were hanging out by a food stand, Igneel's hands filled with a hot dog and a drink.

Once Grandeeney saw her son and Lucy approaching, she smiled. "Hello! Are you two having fun?"

Natsu didn't answer. He didn't want to tell his mom 'no, they weren't'. Igneel spoke up, preventing Natsu from saying anything.

"You should've seen it! I donated blood faster than your mother! They even set us up at the same time and I still beat her!"

Grandeeney shook her head, sighing. "It wasn't a race."

"That's what losers say," Igneel muttered, sticking his tongue out.

Any other time Lucy would think the banter between Natsu's parents would be funny, but now wasn't the time for laughter. She slowly grasped Natsu's hand, feeling him thread their fingers together.

Natsu spoke, voice strained and raspy from crying. "M-mom... dad..."

Their eyes went to Natsu, a curiosity spreading over their features. "Yes?" Grandeeney asked, sensing trouble. It wasn't every day their son sounded upset.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand, nerves getting the better of him. He stole a glance at his girlfriend, seeing her sad smile and her deep brown eyes. She nodded, squeezing back.

He turned to his parents, worry and anxiety bubbling in his chest. He could feel his eyes prick again as he said, "I-I have something I need t-to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the incident! The story with Jenny is not over yet. She will be making an appearance, but trust me when I say it will be a loooooooong time until that happens. She won't appear until this story is reaching its end, and that's going to be a while.
> 
> Some of you already know, but for those who don't, this story will probably be at least, if not over 200 chapters long. I already have the majority of the plot figured out. My goal is to make it shorter than 200 chapters, but we'll see. 
> 
> Can anyone understand why Gray and Erza were cold to Lucy in the beginning? They were nonchalant with Jenny and that ended up damaging Natsu, so they didn't want to have that happen again. It wasn't anything personal towards Lucy.
> 
> Thank you again Chikachoo and Ashnmarley for helping me out and offering suggestions! You both helped me out tremendously!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Seven: Downtime
> 
> I posted the first chapter for my nalu zombie apocalypse au, "Capturing Her Damaged Heart". It's rated M for a lot of reasons, so read the warnings first if you want to give it a shot. If you do end up reading it I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> I'm also working on a gratsu modern au, but that hasn't been posted yet. I want to finish the entire story before posting so I can update it weekly.


	57. Downtime

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Downtime**

Anger.

It was the strongest emotion Igneel felt after learning the truth about his son. He wasn't angry at Natsu. He was angry at the people who went out of their way to pick on his boy for no reason.

But mostly, Igneel was angry at himself. How did he miss the signs? Were there any signs to catch? He thought Natsu was a carefree teenager, having an average childhood. If he'd known his son was being bullied since elementary school he would have done something to stop it.

It wasn't too late to end the senseless torment Natsu endured. He wouldn't allow it to continue. Going to the school and speaking with the people in charge about his classmates behavior wasn't the issue though.

The issue was with Natsu's uncooperative attitude and the names he refused to give.

"Why won't you tell us who hurt you?" Grandeeney asked a third time, trying to pursue the issue without upsetting Natsu further. Their son was in tears, body shaking as he shook his head. Whoever sexually assaulted him was left a mystery to them, and they couldn't figure out why.

Why was he protecting her? Did he fear her? It was beyond their comprehension, but Igneel was determined to find out.

Barely keeping his anger in check, Igneel said, "Natsu, you need to tell us now."

Scared of the repercussions if his bullies found out he tattled, Natsu kept their identities anonymous. "N-no," he mumbled, head lowering so his pink locks covered his watery eyes.

"Why not?" Igneel pushed, not knowing his son's limit.

Pausing, Natsu gathered what little strength he had left. Lacking energy, he wanted this to end. "B-because... Y-you're g-gon... gonna c-call the p-p-police."

Fire burned in Igneel's eyes as he snarled. "You're damn right I'm calling the cops. Then I'm going after that incompetent principal who let this shit go on for years."

Natsu shook his head, a lump forming in his throat at his father's tone. He didn't lose his temper often. "D-don't... H-he d-didn't know."

"I find that hard to believe," Igneel growled, ready to demand an answer before he felt something on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw his wife's hand gently squeeze him. He looked to Natsu again, seeing his boy shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sighing, he tried to release his anger. Turning to Lucy, he asked, "Who's the girl who hurt my boy?"

He could see the confliction in her brown eyes, knowing without a doubt she had the answer. She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes glancing at Natsu for a moment before returning to his. "I'm sorry," was all she said, and he could tell she meant it. He knew she wouldn't give up the name unless Natsu said it was okay, staying loyal to his wishes even if it got them both in trouble.

The four were at the south side of the park, away from other people. Natsu required privacy before he told his story, starting from the first time someone picked on him then skimming to the last. Igneel knew they were missing key details, mainly names of the kids who hurt their son.

Igneel wanted to demand answers, but he didn't want to scare Natsu. He had been through enough. Yelling wasn't solving this problem. Realizing he was getting nowhere, Igneel sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine."

Watery green eyes looked up, Natsu's vision blurry as he tried focusing on his dad's face. "Wh-what?"

Grandeeney and Lucy looked at him as well, silent as they waited for his answer. Igneel swallowed before saying in the calmest voice he could muster, "I said 'fine'. We won't pressure you into telling us any names. But if you change your mind, please tell us."

Dropping his head, Natsu's eyes shut to squeeze more tears out. He shook his head, voice rough and low. "I-I d-don't want t-to s-say th... their n-names."

Igneel paused, wondering if he was going to say anything else. "Okay, just know we only want to help."

Nodding, Natsu wrapped his hands around his stomach to give himself comfort. All things considered, he did well in telling his parents what happened to him. He used few details and kept everything short, enough for them to know what was going on without him freaking out and slipping into another attack.

Lucy helped, offering a hand to hold when he struggled for words. She acted as his rock, and he would forever be grateful she stuck around so he could tell his parents. He didn't think he could have done it on his own.

He hadn't done it in the past, and without her pushing him in the right direction, he wouldn't have said anything.

Scrubbing his eyes, Natsu managed to dry his tears. His slight relief vanished when his mom spoke, sending fear through his veins. "Natsu, I want you to see someone about this."

Eyes growing wide, he shook his head. "I won't t-talk to the c-cops."

Grandeeney gave him a sad smile, saying, "No, not the cops. I want you to talk to a professional who can help you with this... Someone to talk to."

He flinched when he realized what she meant. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "A th-therapist? I-I don't need t-to see some shrink."

"Natsu," she started, not dismissing the idea as quickly. "You need help, and I don't think this is something we can do alone."

Shaking his head, Natsu refused the offer. "I-I can do this on m-my own." He knew that was a lie, past experience proving him wrong. The difference this time was he had someone else on his side. "I have L-Lucy. She's helping."

Cocking her head, Grandeeney's eyes softened. "That's a lot of responsibility to put on her, Natsu. Do you think that's fair to her?"

He hadn't thought of it like that. "Well... n-no..." Guilt stung his heart as he mulled over what his mom said. It wasn't fair to put that much pressure on her. She was his girlfriend, but that didn't mean she had to bear the burden.

"Your mother's right," Igneel said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. "We can all try to help, but it would do you some good to talk to someone trained in this field."

Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, Natsu shuddered. He couldn't imagine talking about his issues to a stranger. Looking at Lucy, he asked, "What do you think I should do."

Lucy's eyes grew wide, panic setting in when she struggled to respond. She knew what she wanted to say, but for a moment she was too stunned to speak. Taking a deep breath to relieve the pressure, Lucy admitted what was on her mind. "I think you should give it a shot. Try it and see how it feels at least."

Nodding, Natsu mumbled under his breath, causing Lucy to strain to hear what he said. "I don't w-want them thinking I'm a f-freak."

Slowly stretching out her hand, Lucy made sure he saw it before gently patting his back. He flinched, but soon leaned into her touch. "You're not a freak, Natsu. Not now, not ever."

Hearing her say it made him want to believe it, but his mind wouldn't allow such a thing. Silence filled the area around them, no one knowing what to say for a while. Natsu didn't say he would go to therapy, but he stopped protesting. It was a step in the right direction in Lucy's opinion.

Finally, Grandeeney broke the silence. "Natsu. You've had a long day. Do you want to go home?"

Shaking his head, Natsu said, "I w-wanted to go to the c-concert."

Igneel furrowed his brows before turning to his wife. "What concert?"

"They're having a concert a few blocks away at the convention center. I think the money goes to the charity?" She looked at Natsu, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Natsu nodded, mind already made up. Lucy said she wanted to go, and he didn't want to disappoint her. On some level he knew making decisions based on Lucy wasn't healthy, but he couldn't help himself. Her acceptance made him want to get closer to her. Maybe not physically, but emotionally he wanted to please her so she would stick around.

He knew he was being stupid. Lucy wasn't the type of person to ditch him if he disagreed with her or didn't want to do something, but his rational side was long gone at that point.

Lucy stopped patting his back, opting to softly rub it. "We don't have to go."

Meeting her gaze, he lied. "I want t-to."

Wanting to make him happy, she agreed. "Then we'll go." She looked at his parents, realizing the decision wasn't completely up to them. "If that's okay with you two..."

Grandeeney and Igneel shared a look before turning to face the couple. "I don't think it's a good idea, but if you want to go we won't stop you."

Natsu nodded, slowly standing before rubbing his face again, making sure he got all the stray tears. "Th-thanks."

He seemed fine, but when Grandeeney moved to give him a hug, he broke down. Wrapping his arms around his mom, he started crying as if he never stopped. Igneel joined them, a few silent tears falling down his cheek as he felt his boy shake in his arms.

Lucy stayed back, letting them have their moment. She was happy Natsu was cared for, having a loving family that would do anything for him. He deserved to be happy, and she hoped someday he truly would be.

With all the love and support he had, she knew there was a good chance he could get better.

When Natsu calmed down, they asked him again if he was sure he wanted to stay, to which he said yes. Accepting his answer, they parted ways. Grandeeney went to find Wendy while Igneel stayed behind with Natsu and Lucy to keep an eye on them. Neither minded the supervision, both knowing it was good to have his dad there in case he freaked out again.

After stopping by a food stand to grab something to drink, the trio headed towards the convention center. True to Grandeeney's words, it was a few blocks away. There was a line already formed, but that didn't bother Natsu who took his place at the end.

While waiting, Lucy texted Virgo to let her know she would be staying later for the concert. When asked what time she should pick her up, she told the maid Natsu's dad offered to take her home. It wasn't a lie, Igneel saying on their walk over he could take her whenever she needed to go.

With Virgo's permission, Lucy was set for the night. Slipping her phone into her pocket, her gaze fell to Natsu's hand. She wanted to hold it, but she knew he was sensitive right now. It was better to wait for him to make the first move, if he was going to.

Nothing was said as they slowly moved towards the convention center, the line growing behind them but barely shrinking in front of them. Lucy had never been to a concert before, so she didn't know if that was normal or not. Instead of asking Natsu, she remained quiet.

Natsu enjoyed the peace around him. Staying out of his head, Natsu focused on his surroundings, noting the different buildings and people. As long as he kept his mind busy, he couldn't go back to his dark thoughts. They played right under the surface of his mind, begging to break through once he put his guard down.

Jolting, Natsu felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his phone, he saw a picture of Gray's middle finger covering his face show up on his screen, the name ' **Ice Dick** ' above the photo. He stared at it for a moment before accepting the call, voice hoarse as he said, "Y-yeah?"

_"Hey man, where are ya?"_

As if forgetting where he was, Natsu looked around. "By the convention center. Why?"

 _"The convention center? Oh, right. That stupid concert. I'll be there soon. I need to talk to you."_ Before Natsu could respond, Gray said, _"Bye."_

Staring at his screen, Natsu blinked. "Umm..."

"What was that?" Igneel asked, causing Natsu to flinch, forgetting that his father was still with him and Lucy.

"Oh, it's Gray. He uh, said he wanted to talk." Natsu turned to look at Lucy, a frown tugging at his lips. "What do you think? Should I talk to him?"

Brown eyes widened, Lucy was once again shocked that he turned to her to make a decision. "Why are you asking me?" she blurted out, not wanting to be the one to make his choices for him.

Furrowing his brows, Natsu said, "You said he had that fight with Juvia. I didn't know if I should give him space or not." He didn't see anything wrong with asking Lucy for advice, not realizing the pressure he was putting on her with his simple questions.

Igneel stayed silent, watching his son and girlfriend talk. He didn't like how Natsu phrased the question. To him it sounded like he was asking Lucy for permission.

Scratching her shoulder, Lucy mumbled, "If you want to talk to him, talk to him. It's up to you."

"Right..." Natsu nodded, brows pinched together as his gaze fell to the sidewalk.

Taking a silent breath, Lucy felt a bit relieved. She didn't mind helping him, but she didn't want to be the one deciding everything. She didn't think about it for long, something on the other side of the street catching Lucy's eye.

Looking over, she saw a shirtless Gray waving towards them. Lucy tapped Natsu's shoulder, seeing his eyes dart to her finger before relaxing. "Yeah?"

"If you do want to talk to him, he's over there." She pointed, waiting until Natsu saw his friend before dropping her hand.

"I'll be right back," he said, looking both ways before crossing the street. When he was gone, she sighed, glad to get a small break. She felt guilty for wanting a break, but she couldn't deny she felt stress being around him when he was upset. It was the main reason she wanted him to see a professional, hoping it would help him so everyone would be happier, Natsu included.

Igneel didn't miss a moment, noting Lucy's relief that came and went as it morphed into grief. He had no idea what was going on in her mind, but he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

"What's up?" Natsu asked, stepping beside Gray.

The boy had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyebrows furrowed as he avoided Natsu's gaze. "Not much."

Frowning, Natsu glanced over at his dad and Lucy before looking back at Gray. "Umm... Okay?" He wanted to ask why he wanted to talk if he didn't have anything to say. "Are you going to the concert?"

Gray snorted before shaking his head. "Nope. Ultear made it clear she doesn't want me anywhere near her right now."

"Oh, why?"

With a sigh, Gray said, "She's pissed at me for yelling at Juvia."

"What about breaking up with her?" Natsu asked, seeing the way Gray jolted at the information.

Making eye contact, Gray sighed. "Someone told ya?"

Nodding, Natsu admitted, "Lucy. I guess she saw the end of the break up."

"Shit," Gray mumbled, dragging his hand over his face. "Did she say it was bad? I didn't mean to be so rude, but it all sorta came out."

"She said it was pretty bad." He didn't bother sugar-coating it.

"Fuck." Groaning, Gray dropped his head. "I screwed up. I know I gotta apologize, but I'm still mad." He looked up at Natsu, his features twisted as he asked, "You know I've never cheated on her, right?"

"I know." Natsu knew Gray was loyal. It was one of the reasons Natsu stayed his friend all those years and would continue to be his friend in the future. It was his best quality.

"I don't understand why she's so paranoid. I mean if I did cheat before I'd get it, but I haven't so much as flirted with another girl since we started dating. I just... I can't do the jealousy thing anymore. At first it was kinda cute, but now..."

"Now it's aggravating?" Natsu finished, earning a nod.

"Yes. She accuses me at least once a week of doing something, and it's ridiculous. We'd be fine if she didn't act that way."

"What are you gonna do?" Natsu couldn't deny his curiosity. Seeing Gray and Juvia break up made him worry that if things with Lucy didn't work out, they might not be friends afterwards. He couldn't bear that thought, especially after what happened earlier.

"I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

Gray's eyes widened, his brows darting together in anger. "Of course I still love her! She's everything to me!"

Natsu flinched back. He was still vulnerable from earlier, making Gray's yelling feel ten times worse than normal. "S-sorry I asked."

Instantly feeling guilty, Gray sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You were just curious... Shit. I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't s-say that," Natsu started, trying to shake off his nerves. "It's gotta be tough dealing with that all the time."

"It is," Gray agreed, thinking about the more recent times he got accused for cheating. When Lucy first joined their group Juvia was on high alert, even after finding out that the girl had a crush on Natsu. Speaking of which, Gray wanted to say something about it to change the subject, but stopped once Natsu spoke again.

"I think you two need some space."

"What?" Gray blinked, surprised by the suggestion.

Natsu shrugged, gulping as sweat beaded the back of his neck. "Maybe some space would be good for you too. You still love her, and I don't doubt she still loves you. Some time apart might help you guys. I dunno, just seems like it's worth a try. If it doesn't work then maybe you two can still be friends."

"Seems like a lot of maybes," Gray grumbled, hand coming up to take off his shirt, only to realize it was already missing. "Shit, where'd it go this time?"

Natsu let out a soft chuckle, finding Gray's antics amusing despite the grim subject. "How many shirts do you go through a week?"

"More than my fair share," Gray said, giving up his search for his missing shirt. At least it wasn't an expensive one.

Natsu glanced across the street, seeing the line was moving. "So, you sure you aren't going to the concert?"

Gray shook his head, kicking the sole of his shoe against the sidewalk. "Nah. I'm gonna head home. I just wanted to talk about Juvia... Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime." Despite knowing he needed help himself, he wanted to help his friends in any way he could. They were family to him.

"See you later?" Gray asked, patting Natsu on the shoulder.

The boy tensed, swallowing hard as he jerked away. "Y-yeah. S-see ya later."

"You okay?"

Lying, Natsu nodded. "Yup!" He started walking across the street, barely looking both ways before crossing. "Call me if you need me!"

"Okay!" Gray shouted, finding Natsu's behavior odd. "Enjoy the concert!"

"I hope I do," Natsu mumbled as he joined his girlfriend and dad, heart pounding as his anxiety rose.

* * *

Natsu tensed when another person bumped his arm. Trying to stay in the back and away from people proved difficult for him. The place was crowded, everyone wanting to listen to music and help a good cause. Any other day Natsu would be having a good time, but not today.

Ultear and her band were playing an upbeat song, something that had the crowd rowdier than before. Wrapping his arms around his torso didn't provide him enough comfort to shake off the vulnerable feeling coursing through his body.

Lucy stood next to him, paying more attention to her boyfriend than the band. Ultear had a nice voice, but Lucy wanted to make sure Natsu didn't freak out. She saw the way his eyes darted back and forth, the way he flinched when people got too close.

In her opinion, going to a concert after having a breakdown wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to tell Natsu he couldn't do something he said he wanted to.

Although, part of her wondered if he truly wanted to go in the first place.

Natsu got through Grimoire Heart's performance. There was a short intermission before the next band started, the dim lights brightening a bit to allow everyone to see better. Opening her mouth, Lucy started to ask Natsu how he was feeling, but stopped once she saw a large man bump Natsu as he passed by, spilling his beer over the boy's arm.

Slurring, the obviously drunk man shouted, "Watch it!"

Lucy expected Natsu to flinch away, but he surprised her. "You watch it!" Natsu fired back, eyes narrowed at the man. His lips curled back into a snarl, fists shaking by his side.

Turning, the man took a step towards Natsu, seeing the boy jolt back. "What'd you say, you little pink ha-"

"Do we have a problem?" a booming voice sounded over Natsu's head, Igneel's glare matching that of a mighty dragon's. His arms were crossed over his chest, showing off his large muscles. He wouldn't dare let anyone touch his son, ready to go to jail if he had to. Defending his boy would be worth it.

The drunk took one look at Igneel before swaying, more of his beer spilling from his cup. "Whatever," he sneered before stumbling away, getting lost in the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked once the man disappeared, prompting Natsu to wrap his arms around himself.

"Y-yeah," he lied, taking short, shallow breaths. "I'm fine."

Lucy glanced at Igneel, seeing the man frowning. With a sigh, Lucy asked, "Are you sure? You can always go home. My feet kind of hurt anyways." She hoped putting some of the blame on herself would help ease Natsu's decision. Besides, she wasn't lying. Her feet really did hurt, along with her calves and legs.

Holding her gaze for a moment, Natsu shook his head. "Maybe... maybe I'm not fine..."

"Do you want to go home?"

Igneel and Lucy waited for a reply, the lights dimming for the next band to start. Abusing his bottom lip with his teeth, he asked, "Will you come with me?"

Parting her lips, Lucy realized she didn't know what to say. Luckily for her, she didn't have to say anything.

"She can come over," Igneel said, reminding the two teens he was still with them. He looked at Lucy. "If that's okay with you."

Nodding, she said, "I'll have to ask Virgo, but I think it will be fine." Giving Natsu a soft smile, she asked, "So, to your house?"

"Y-yeah."

She saw the relief in his eyes when they started to leave. Weaving through the crowd, Igneel led the way while Lucy followed behind Natsu, making sure no one touched him on their way out.

Once outside, Lucy called Virgo, making sure she was allowed to go to Natsu's house. It wasn't late, but she knew the change of plans could be annoying to the maid.

After talking with Virgo for a minute, she handed the phone to Igneel so he could fill in the rest of the details. Lucy heard parts of the conversation, Igneel saying he would have her home before ten and that they'd be hanging out at the house until then.

Finished, Igneel handed the phone back to Lucy, Virgo telling her to have fun and be polite. "I will, bye," Lucy said before hanging up, walking beside Natsu as they went to Igneel's truck.

The ride to Natsu's house was different than Lucy imagined. Apparently Natsu didn't take a motion sickness pill, so he suffered the entire drive. Lucy tried to help, running her fingers through his hair while patting his back - _after getting his permission of course_. It helped a little, Natsu dry heaving during the drive instead of actually throwing up.

When they arrived, Natsu sort of fell out of the truck, top half landing on the ground while he groaned. Lucy rushed to his side while Igneel told her that was normal. It would take him a moment before he was better.

Five minutes and a glass of water later, Natsu had recovered from the drive. He felt a surge of pride for not throwing up all day despite the heat and emotional turmoil he endured. To him, it felt like a victory.

And he needed a win.

Natsu wanted to hang out with Lucy, but Grandeeney made him go straight to the bathroom after getting one sniff of him. She didn't want her son smelling like alcohol. While he reluctantly went to wash up, Lucy sat in the living room with the rest of his family. They were watching a movie, a romantic comedy from the look of it.

Lucy's eyes roamed the living room while she waited for Natsu to finish, gaze landing on a bookshelf full of board games. The corners of her lips twitched as she felt an urge to play, but she didn't know if Natsu was up for it. Subtly, she pulled out her phone, typing a message to him in her note app.

Returning fifteen minutes later, Natsu was wearing a plain shirt and shorts with his wet pink locks laying flat on his head. As much as Lucy wanted to tell him he looked _really_ cute like that, she resisted. Instead she handed him her phone once he took a seat next to her on the loveseat.

Reading the message, Natsu found himself smiling. He looked at her, nodding before handing her phone back. "Luce and I are gonna play a game," he whispered before heading to the shelf, grabbing the second game before the two teens headed to the dining room.

A little privacy and downtime was all they needed.

* * *

"H, nine?" Natsu asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Lucy groaned, dragging a hand through her blonde locks as she picked up a red piece. "Hit, and sink."

"Yes!"

The two were playing 'Battleship', and Natsu was kicking Lucy's ass. She actually enjoyed it. Whenever she pretended to sulk over the loss of her ships, Natsu would show off that toothy grin that made her heart flutter.

An hour had passed since they started playing, and four games later he was starting to act like himself again. It helped that they sat on opposite sides of the table, keeping their distance while still talking.

Although, all this talk about ships made her want to watch 'Soul Eater' again and see if Maka and Soul get together. It felt like weeks since they had their last anime date, but she knew she was exaggerating.

Lucy was about to call out the next coordinates, but stopped once she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Glancing at the entrance to the dining room, she saw Grandeeney and Wendy. Smiling, she asked, "Did you enjoy your movie?"

"It was good," Wendy said before yawning, rubbing at her eyes.

"We just wanted to say good night," Grandeeney explained, moving in to give Natsu a half-hug since he was sitting down. "Your father is in the living room if you need him."

"Thanks," Natsu mumbled as she pulled away. He didn't tense at her touch, feeling a little better now that he was in the comfort of his own home. Wendy walked up, hugging him as well before saying good night.

"Night."

The two females left, presumably heading to their rooms for bed. Natsu turned back to Lucy, his smile weakened but still there. "I think it's your turn."

"Oh, right." Lucy glanced down at her game before asking, "C, four?"

Natsu snickered, a sound Lucy realized she enjoyed as long as it came from him. "Miss."

"Darn," she muttered, but she didn't mind. As long as Natsu was having fun, she could shelf her competitive side for the night.

* * *

"So, the blonde chick is a mister?"

Lucy giggled at Igneel's mistake. "No, she's a _Meister_."

The man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his armchair. "I dunno. Those sound the same to me."

"They're not," Lucy assured, wishing Natsu was awake to help her out.

Currently the three were in the living room, Soul Eater on the TV using the Funimation app on their gaming console. After another round of Battleship, the couple went to watch their anime, Igneel saying he didn't mind giving it a try.

However, after one episode Natsu passed out, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. Lucy said she could go home since he was asleep, but Igneel said one more episode wouldn't hurt. Apparently he was enjoying it, even if he didn't understand what was happening.

Lucy watched as Maka and Soul teamed together to take down an enemy, mind focused on the TV when she felt something hit her body. She knew it wasn't Happy since the blue feline was curled up against her thigh. Jolting, she looked beside her, seeing Natsu had slumped over, his head resting on her shoulder.

Her face burned with a blush, feeling his soft locks of pink hair brush against her warm cheek. She quickly glanced at Igneel, relieved he wasn't upset at their closeness. He chuckled, but he didn't say anything to further Lucy's embarrassment.

Deciding she liked having Natsu rest against her, Lucy made no effort to move him. He continued to lightly snore near her ear while she watched the rest of the episode, wanting to grab his limp hand on his lap but resisting the urge to touch him further. She didn't want to abuse his trust.

When the episode ended, Lucy tried to wake Natsu up. She poked his cheek and whispered to him before she had to resort to shaking him. It turned out he was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be.

Slowly blinking, Natsu looked around. Lucy waited for him to fully wake up before telling him it was time for bed. However, before she could do that, his gaze fell on her. A lazy grin spread over his face as he dropped his head again, nose nuzzling against her neck.

"Lushiii," he mumbled, inhaling deeply before sighing. "You smell nice."

If Lucy thought her face was hot before, she was wrong. Now it felt like it caught fire. She knew she couldn't smell nice since she was sweating earlier in the day! She wanted to jerk away, but she felt frozen to the couch. "Na-Natsu," she gasped when she felt his warm lips on her skin. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Lips resting against her neck, he muttered, "I'm sleepy."

Lucy looked at Igneel for help, but the man smiled her way, seemingly enjoying the show. Carefully, Lucy grabbed his arms to push him back, making sure his swaying body didn't fall over.

With his eyes closed, Natsu smiled. "I should go to bed, huh?"

She didn't know if he forgot what happened earlier in the day, but the way he acted suggested he did. Wanting Natsu to be happy, she said nothing about it. "Yeah. Sleep's what you need."

Natsu's smile widened as he nodded, eyes opening a bit to reveal that mesmerizing shade of green. "I like sleep."

"Me too," Lucy whispered, trying to help Natsu stand up. He weighed more when he wasn't helping.

"But ya know what?" he asked, lifting up but stumbling a bit before Lucy steadied him. He didn't seem to mind her hands on him. "I like you a lot more."

Heart flipping in her chest, Lucy smiled. "I like you too, Natsu."

He hummed, seemingly content with the news. "Aweshome."

Lucy giggled, finding his sleepy side cute. She would have found it a lot cuter if he was able to walk on his own, his legs not budging when she tried to guide him towards his room.

"I'll take him," Igneel said, stepping in to wrap one of Natsu's arms around his neck. He had to hunch over due to the height difference. "Come on Natsu. Time for bed."

"Can Lushi join me?" Natsu asked in a daze, causing Lucy to cover her face in embarrassment and Igneel to roar in laughter.

"Sorry son, not today."

"Awww," he pouted, but soon changed his tune. "What about Happy? Can he?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Cool!"

* * *

Climbing into the passenger seat of Igneel's truck, Lucy buckled in, ready for the drive home. After telling him her address, he punched it into his phone's GPS before starting the vehicle. The first five minutes of the drive was silent, but Igneel broke it when he snorted a little.

Looking over, Lucy cocked her head. "Is something funny?"

Shaking his head, Igneel admitted, "I was just thinkin'." With a sad smile, he continued. "When Natsu said he had something to tell us, I was worried he was gonna say he got you pregnant or somethin'."

Heat flooded Lucy's face at the thought. She had barely recovered after Natsu asked her to join him in bed for the night. She didn't know how much more she could take. "D-don't worry about that. The furthest we've gone is kissing, I promise."

Raising a brow, he gave her a pointed look. "That hickey begs to differ."

Slapping a hand over Natsu's mark, Lucy gasped. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know anyone could see it! It didn't go past that. I swear!"

Laughing, Igneel shook his head. "I don't mind if he leaves a hickey on ya. I was seventeen once ya know."

He allowed a silent pause before adding, "Just... don't pressure him into anything if you do want more."

Nodding, Lucy bit back a frown. This was a sensitive topic for her because she didn't know what she wanted. She told herself she was fine with kissing, but in the moment she always wanted to push things further. It scared her how much her hormones controlled her sometimes.

"I won't do that," she promised, knowing she could keep it after finding out what happened to Natsu. She wouldn't scare him or make him uncomfortable with her. She wanted his trust.

"Besides, I'm not ready for anything like that." Lucy knew that was true. Despite her wanting more, she knew she wasn't emotionally ready for that. Natsu and her had only been dating a week. She wanted to build their relationship and friendship before engaging in anything beyond kissing.

 _'If we ever kiss again...'_ Lucy wondered if Natsu would want to kiss her after what happened today. She triggered his anxiety attack, and she didn't know if he would want to be intimate with her again after that. She knew his behavior tonight wasn't anything to go on. He was sleepy, and that was the only reason he acted affectionate towards her. He clearly forgot about the events earlier that day.

"There's no rush. You two have all the time in the world," Igneel whispered, allowing the silence to consume them.

Glancing at the streetlights, Lucy eased into the silence, jolting when Natsu's father spoke again. "I had no idea he was suffering..." His voice was low, barely a whisper. "He seemed so happy."

Frowning, Lucy dropped her gaze to her lap. "It's hard to know what someone's going through sometimes. He hid it well. At first I didn't think anything was up either."

Looking back, there were signs. The first time she touched him without him seeing her, he tensed. When she would hug him first he flinched before easing into the embrace. She remembered the first time they were in her room together. That had to be the biggest warning of all, but she didn't realize how badly he was hurting at the time.

If she knew, she could have done something about it.

* * *

_Turning away from Lucy, Natsu whispered, "I just want to be normal."_

_Instead of focusing on him, she thought of her own situation, wanting to be normal too. Thinking of herself, she set Plue on her pillow, sliding off her bed to sit beside Natsu. She couldn't see his eyes, shielded by his pink locks, but she could see the quiver of his bottom lip._

_She knew he was close to crying, so she said what she thought would help him. "I'm glad you're not normal." Her voice caused him to jolt, surprised._

_"Huh?"_

_Smiling, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not normal. Normal is boring. I think you're pretty fun to be around just like you are now."_

_Lifting his head, his green eyes met hers. "You do?"_

_"I do," she nodded. "My mom always told me that as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what other people think. Are you happy, Natsu?"_

_He remained silent for a while, as if thinking over his answer. "I think so," he said, but he sounded unsure._

_Lucy's smile wavered a bit. "Do you know what would make you happy?"_

_Shaking his head, Natsu asked, "Can we change the subject?"_

* * *

Lucy didn't realize how desperate he wanted to be normal, thinking it was as simple as her situation. She didn't know if that conversation helped or made things worse, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Thankfully, Igneel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Thanks for telling him he should go to therapy. It seems he listens to you."

Stealing a quick glance at Natsu's father, she shook her head. "I don't think that's a good thing."

"Therapy?" Igneel asked, surprised.

"No, I think that's a good idea," she admitted. "I just don't think he should have said yes because I told him he should."

Nodding, Igneel stopped at a light before looking over at Lucy. "I know we just met you, but you seem like a nice kid. I don't want to put any pressure on ya, but I'm glad he had someone he could trust."

Lucy didn't know if that was supposed to make her feel better, but it didn't. Shoulders falling, she admitted, "I think I broke his trust today."

Giving her a soft smile, Igneel said, "I don't think you did. We saw the way he looks at you. He trusts you."

Lucy mumbled, "I won't abuse it." She spoke more to herself than him.

"I didn't think you would."

Driving again, Igneel sighed. "I just want my kids to be happy and safe. I think that's what every parent wants."

Lucy frowned, fingers picking at her nails to keep herself distracted. Her father didn't care about her happiness for years. He seemed to be doing better the last time she saw him, but how long would it last before he reverted back to his cold, heartless self?

She didn't have time to think about it, Igneel once again breaking through her thoughts.

"Is _that_ your house?"

Lucy looked out the window, seeing Igneel parked in front of her house. She didn't realize they were here. "Oh, yeah."

Gawking, Igneel asked, "Does your dad run the Magnolia branch or something?"

Eyes growing dull, Lucy nodded. "Something like that." She didn't want to admit her father owned Heartfilia Corp. Natsu's parents received enough news today, she didn't want to pile on.

Unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door, she turned to look at the man. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Dragneel."

He shook his head, nose scrunched up. "Please, call me Igneel. There's no reason to be formal with me."

Dipping her head a bit, she said, "Okay. Thank you, Igneel." It sounded weird saying his first name, but she pushed past it. She had to remember the Dragneels were friendly and not as formal as her upbringing was.

As she slid out of the passenger seat, she heard Igneel say, "Thanks for convincing Natsu to talk to us."

Shocked, Lucy's eyes widened. "I don't think I-"

She stopped talking when Igneel gave her a pointed look. "Natsu had plenty of opportunities to talk to us, but he didn't. I think you helped push him in this direction, so thank you."

While Lucy didn't like to think she pushed him, she was happy she helped. Natsu could get the help he needed for his problems now that it was out in the open.

Sensing she didn't have anything else to say, he waved. "Good night, Lucy."

Nodding, she grabbed the door. "Good night." It was the last thing she said before closing the door. Walking to her house, she noted Igneel didn't drive away until she was safely inside.

Taking a much needed deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes, recounting the events of the day. It was stressful, but everything needed to happen so Natsu could get on the right track to recovery.

She just hoped she was helping instead of hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments. Special thanks to those who commented last time: VickiB, Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, Petri808, and Miraculous_kid!
> 
> Before anyone says anything about Lucy feeling relieved to get a break from Natsu earlier, please remember she's a 16 year old who has never dealt with a situation like this before. She's bound to get stressed. It doesn't mean she likes Natsu any less, it just means she's a human being who can get overwhelmed just like anyone else. Please don't be upset with her. She's doing her best.
> 
> Also, about Natsu's half-asleep behavior. I don't know about you, but when I wake up from a nap and I'm sleepy I get a little loopy. That's what happened there. He forgot what happened earlier that day, his only thought being he wanted to be near Lucy. He will remember everything when he wakes up.
> 
> Wendy doesn't know what happened to her brother. Her parents will tell her if and when Natsu is ready for her to know.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Eight: Surprise presentation
> 
> Any guesses on what's coming up? Keep in mind, I will start doing small time skips to progress the plot now. It won't be drastic like weeks (for now) but we'll skip a few days here and there that don't contribute to the main story. :)


	58. Surprise presentation

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Surprise presentation**

"Guess what!"

Lifting his head after he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth, Natsu glanced across the table at Lucy. He didn't bother swallowing first, choosing to talk with his mouth full. "What?"

She took a sip from her water before smiling, hoping to break the tension. So far Natsu hadn't engaged in most of the conversations she tried starting, but she thought this one had a better chance at getting a reaction from him.

"We've known each other for a whole month now."

Blinking, Natsu set his fork down. "Have we?" As he thought about it, he mumbled, "Feels longer than that."

"It's been exactly a month," she assured. "We met March nineteenth, and today is-"

"April nineteenth," Natsu finished, feeling surprised. "Huh... That's... that's pretty crazy."

Lucy giggled, admiring the slight twitch to Natsu's lips. She wished he would give her a real smile, but she knew it would take time. A few days had passed since the walkathon, and he was still recovering from that long day. "Yeah, it is."

Silence enveloped them as they went back to eating. It was lunch time, and Natsu had opted to eat outside at the picnic tables. He wanted to spend it alone with Lucy so they could talk, but so far she had done most of the talking.

He missed school Monday to see two therapists, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon. Lucy wondered if that was what he wanted to talk about, but she was afraid to ask. She liked spending time with him, even if it was quiet. She missed him yesterday, glad he was back at school today.

"Oh!" Lucy grabbed her backpack, pulling out the check Virgo wrote on Sunday. "Here's the pledge for the walkathon." She placed it by his tray, watching as he put it in his own backpack.

"Thanks. I need to turn that in soon."

Lucy thought they were going to be silent again, but Natsu surprised her by asking, "How's your knees?"

"Hmm? My knees?" She looked down to see her jeans. "Do you mean from when I fell?"

Natsu nodded, eyes on the table. "Y-yeah. Did Virgo say anything?"

Lucy shook her head. "I slipped past her when I got home. By the time we talked I was already in sweats. She hasn't seen them, and I don't plan on her seeing them." Virgo also hadn't seen the fading hickey, which she was thankful for. She guessed it would be gone in a few days, lasting much longer than the ones Jackal forced on her.

"I guess that's good," Natsu mumbled.

To pull him out of his funk, Lucy asked, "Do you want to hang out this Wednesday?"

"Wednesday?" He looked a bit hopeful before frowning. "Can't. I got another appointment."

Furrowing her brows, Lucy said, "I thought you only had the ones on Monday."

Natsu shook his head, dropping his fork on his plate. "Nah. I got another appointment today and tomorrow after school. That's it before I-" He cut himself off, lowering his eyes to the table.

Leaning in, Lucy asked, "Before what?"

Squirming in place, Natsu admitted, "After that... I gotta pick one..." He was going to be seeing four therapists total, then he would choose the one he was most comfortable with. His parents didn't want to settle for the first available one, wanting their son to be able to talk to someone he trusted.

The only problem? Natsu didn't trust any of them. He doubted he ever would. They were strangers to him.

"Did you like either of the ones you saw yesterday?"

"No." Natsu sighed, giving himself a moment before he tried to talk. "They made me feel... uncomfortable."

"Can I ask how?" Lucy was prepared to back off at any moment, not wanting to push Natsu too far. She understood this was hard for him. After her mother passed she was asked if she wanted to see a counselor about it. She declined, not wanting to see a stranger about her feelings.

Natsu nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself. His nails brushed against his jeans, the simple action keeping him grounded. "The first one... Well she kept trying to make jokes about the weather to get me to relax, but I didn't like that..."

Instead of talking to Lucy, he spoke to the table. "When that didn't work, she went straight to asking me about the-" Voice locking up, Natsu went for a different approach. "She asked me about what happened, and I kinda shut down."

Lucy understood why that would be a problem. She imagined it would be hard trusting someone he just met and then telling them about the incident with Jenny. "What about the second one?"

Natsu's eyes flickered to hers for a second, but they were back on the table in an instant. "He didn't ask me about what happened, just general stuff about my family and school life, but..."

Lucy waited, giving him the time he needed. It paid off, because he calmly added, "I don't think I'd ever feel okay talking to a guy about what happened. I don't want him to judge me."

Natsu feared what men thought about what happened more than women. Men were supposed to be strong and defend themselves. He feared a man would think what happened wasn't so bad, that somehow Natsu wanted it. Talking to a man about his problems was something Natsu didn't think he could do. He barely managed telling his father, only able to do so because his mother and Lucy were with him.

"What happened if you don't like any of them?" Lucy asked, hoping that wouldn't upset him.

Running a hand through his wild pink hair, Natsu groaned. "If I don't pick from these four, my mom's gonna start looking again. I can't do that to them."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing is making them miss work. My mom took most of yesterday off to drive me around, then tomorrow my dad's gonna leave work early just so he can take me to my appointment. They don't want me going to them alone."

"Wait, if you're going to an appointment after school, what about your work?" Lucy asked, remembering he worked Tuesdays.

"I gotta miss it. Gajeel's takin' my shift tonight." Natsu couldn't afford to miss anymore work. He had a certain amount of money he put in his savings every week, and this week he was going to be short. His father didn't let him go to work Sunday so he could recover, but all it did was give him anxiety about missing a day's worth of pay.

"I hope you find someone you're comfortable talking to," Lucy said, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sure once you get started, it will get better." When he didn't say anything she added, "I bet it's hard telling a stranger everything."

Natsu nodded. That was the biggest difficulty he faced when it came to a therapist. He didn't want to tell someone he didn't trust about his life.

"If you think about it though," she started, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "We were strangers at one point, but one month later we're... well..." Her cheeks warmed as she ducked her head, feeling embarrassed suddenly. "Now we're together... Maybe it'll just take time."

Natsu took a deep breath, letting what she said sink in. It was true, they were strangers before, but there were things about Lucy that made him want to be her friend. So far the two therapists he saw didn't have the same aura Lucy had.

"Maybe," Natsu mumbled, deciding to end the conversation by eating again. He hadn't eaten much over the past few days, so he wanted to get his fill before he lost his appetite again.

Knowing he was wasting his parents money and time made him feel horrible lately. He knew they didn't mind, which only made him feel worse. Offering to help pay for the appointments didn't work either. They simply said they had it covered and to not worry about it, but worrying was all he did.

"Can I call you tonight to go over my homework?" Lucy asked, accepting he wanted to stop talking about therapy. "Maybe we can talk afterwards... or watch anime?"

She saw the corner of his lip twitch again, this time forming a small smile. "Sure," Natsu said, meeting her gaze. "I'd like that."

"Thanks." Despite it being small, Natsu's smile made her heart warm. "I'm already looking forward to it."

* * *

Wednesday morning came faster than Lucy expected. She woke up in a daze, her laptop beside her with her phone under her blanket. The last thing she remembered was talking to Natsu on the phone, then darkness. "I guess I fell asleep," she mumbled, voice cracking from lack of use.

Yawning, she prepared for school, racing out of the house so she could see her favorite guy... and her friends, of course. After riding the bus, she rushed down the sidewalk towards her school. Her speedy pace only slowed when she got a text from Natsu.

_**Natsu: Hey! So I forgot that I had something to do this morning. I can't hang out before school. Sorry.** _

With a frown, she sent back, **That sucks... What are you doing?** She hoped she didn't sound pushy, but she wanted to know. She guessed it had something to do with therapy, but that didn't make sense because his appointment was after school. Natsu told her on the phone last night that his appointment didn't go well, so today's appointment was his last out of the first four.

A minute passed before he replied, causing her to furrow her brows as she tried to understand what he meant.

_**Natsu: Working on a surprise presentation. Don't worry. I'll see you soon.** _

Lucy stared at the screen long enough to almost run into a street lamp, barely brushing past it at the last minute. Heart beating too quickly, she texted back, hoping she would see him at lunch. She wouldn't consider it 'soon', but usually if she didn't see Natsu before school, the next time she saw him was at lunch.

**Okay. Good luck with your project. See you soon?**

When Lucy arrived at the picnic tables, she saw everyone there, excluding Natsu. She sat next to Levy, smiling when the girl greeted her. "Good morning to you too," Lucy said, pulling out her spiral notebook to take notes. "So, I asked Virgo last night, and she said Saturday would be good if that's okay?"

Levy nodded, her brown eyes shining. "Saturday works for me! What about you two?" she asked, turning to look at Juvia and Erza.

"Juvia doesn't know what Levy is talking about. Erza?"

"Lucy wants to have a sleepover," Erza answered, reminding Juvia of the conversation they had Monday morning. Turning back to Lucy, she said, "I'm free Saturday as well."

"Juvia too!" the girl rushed out, a small smile on her face.

Lucy thought it was nice to see Juvia smile again. She hadn't seen her smile since before the break up with Gray. The two were being civil with each other, but they weren't talking much. They weren't back together, but it was a start.

The girls spent the rest of the time before school listing ideas of things they can do at the sleepover, including what snacks and drinks would be best. Lucy wrote everything down, asking about movies they might want to watch and games they would want to play. By the time the warning bell rang, Lucy had two pages full of ideas. Despite not seeing Natsu, she was in a great mood.

"Bye guys!" Lucy waved as she left the group, heading to her first class, Chemistry. Natsu helped her with her assignment last night, so she was confident in her work. Her grade was still a 'C', but she was hoping to raise it soon.

She felt weird walking to class by herself. Every time Natsu wasn't with her she felt cold and lonely, but she pushed those feelings aside. Natsu had his own stuff going on, even if she didn't understand what he meant earlier.

Her thoughts vanished when a tall boy stepped in front of her, startling her with a wave. "Hey Lucy!" he said, his smile bright.

Her eyes flitted to his hair first, seeing the white locks pulled back in a ponytail. He wore headphones, giving her the impression that he couldn't hear her if she went to reply, but the eager look on his face suggested he was listening.

"Umm... Hey?" Looking at his neck, she saw him wearing a spiked collar, something she thought only a dog would wear. He appeared muscular, but she didn't look at his torso long. She didn't know who he was, but he looked friendly enough. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Probably not. We have the same chemistry class. My name's Jäger."

"Oh..." She nodded, remembering hearing his name during roll call. However, she didn't know what he wanted. They had never talked before. "What's up?"

He turned, holding a hand out as if to tell her to walk. "I had something I wanted to ask you."

Lucy felt her stomach twist in anticipation. "And what's that?"

As they walked to their class, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It felt wrong walking with a guy that wasn't Natsu, but she didn't want to be rude.

"I'm going to Loke's pool party next Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me as my date."

Lucy couldn't understand how these boys didn't struggle asking her out. She remembered panicking when she confessed she liked Natsu to his face, yet the people asking her out did it so casually. Where did they get that level of confidence? She wanted some for herself.

"No thank you. I'm actually going with friends," she said as politely as she could, mentally adding, _'Plus, I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that idea one bit.'_

"So, I'll see you there?"

Lucy resisted the urge to sigh. This guy was persistent, but at least he wasn't as sleazy as some of the other guys had been. "Maybe. I'm sure there will be a lot of people there."

Jäger nodded, taking the news better than most. "I hope we can hang out. It's gonna be a _wild_ party!"

Lucy raised a brow, but decided not to comment. "See you in class," she mumbled, ending the conversation as she entered the classroom. She hurried to turn in her homework on the teacher's desk, not noticing the group of students gathered at the front of the room.

Keeping her head down to avoid anyone else trying to talk to her, Lucy made her way to her desk before sitting down. She had a few hours to get through before lunch, then she could relax and talk to Natsu and her friends. Hopefully he was in a talkative mood and would want to sit with everyone else in the cafeteria. If not, she was more than willing to sit outside with him again. Whatever it took to make him feel better. This was a marathon, not a sprint.

Lucy looked at the seat beside her, noticing Nab was absent again. The teacher said he was out sick, missing the last two days of class. It wouldn't make a difference to her, Nab didn't do any of the work anyway.

When the bell rang, Lucy glanced up at the door. The teacher walked in, directing his gaze at the class before setting his briefcase at the desk. Only then did Lucy notice the five kids standing at the front of the classroom, her eyes traveling to each one slowly.

She recognized the first girl as Flare, having helped her with an assignment or two in the past. The girl could be odd, but Lucy saw past that and knew Flare was actually a kind person if people bothered to get to know her.

Lucy didn't recognize the next kid. He stood shorter than Flare, his face pale and his hair a darker shade of blond than her own. Her eyes traveled to the next boy, seeing he was very tall and had a large build. She didn't recognize him either, knowing she would remember seeing that shade of light green hair before.

Lucy knew the guy standing next to him was Rufus. He sometimes popped into her math class to talk to the teacher and help out. Other than that, Lucy didn't know anything about the boy with long blond hair.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Lucy's eyes wandered to the next individual. Her eyes widened slightly, realizing this was the first time she saw Beth since they were at Mermaid Heel the first time. Sure Lucy had asked Natsu about Beth, but seeing her felt completely different, especially knowing that the girl was in the chemistry club with her boyfriend.

_'Wait.'_

Before Lucy's eyes could flash to the next person, her teacher spoke, gaining her attention.

"Today we have a surprise presentation from the chemistry club! I hope you give a warm welcome to the members, Flare, Eve, Orga, Rufus, Beth, and the president of the club, Natsu."

Lucy's eyes snapped over to the boy with pink hair, heart skipping a beat when she saw his green eyes directed at her. It was definitely a surprise. The last thing she expected was to see Natsu in her class!

"You're free to begin," the teacher said, taking a step back to allow the chemistry club to talk.

Beth stepped up, a bright smile on her freckled face. "Good morning class! As you know, the school year is coming to an end, which means we'll be losing two members of our club. We're hoping to replace them with some people interested in chemistry. We meet once a week to discuss what's going on in class, as well as participate in some experiments that can't be done in the classroom due to time or resources."

She paused before continuing. "Today we have a presentation to show you." Beth stepped back, letting Eve take her place.

Lucy barely heard what they said, her gaze locked with Natsu's. As Eve and Beth explained the experiment, Lucy felt her heartbeat double. She wondered why he didn't tell her he was going to be in her class today, but then again, he did say it was a surprise.

Lucy snapped out of her daze when Natsu looked away, turning his attention to Eve who was slowly dropping a banana into what looked like a bucket. Fog poured out of the bucket at the same time a weird sound started.

"The liquid nitrogen is boiling because it's using the heat from the banana as energy," Eve explained while Orga went around the room, passing out flyers for the chemistry club.

Lucy stopped listening when a piece of paper landed in front of her. She looked over it, seeing it explained in depth what the chemistry club did, including meeting times and benefits of joining. For less than a minute, Lucy considered joining, but the idea was dismissed. She didn't think she was smart enough and didn't want to hold anyone back.

She worried she would be dead weight, or worse, embarrass Natsu. That was the last thing she wanted.

A loud banging noise caught Lucy's attention. She looked up, seeing the younger boy hitting a frozen banana with a hammer, chunks of it flying off. A few students laughed when one of the pieces almost hit a kid in the head.

"Careful," Beth scolded. She cleared her throat before addressing everyone. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Hands flew up, but Lucy's stayed down. She didn't want to admit she missed most of the experiment, distracted with her own thoughts. A few kids asked if they could hit the next banana, seeing as there were a bunch of them next to the bucket waiting to be frozen.

"In a little bit we'll have you group up to do the experiment yourselves. Any other questions?"

Only one hand remained. "I have a question for the president," a girl in the back announced, causing Natsu to flinch. So far he hadn't said a single word.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, voice lower than usual.

"Are we going to get a disease if we join this club?"

"Mandy!" the teacher hissed, glaring at the brunette who wore a smirk.

"What?" she asked, feigning ignorance. "I assume we'd be working with chemicals or some shit." Mandy's gaze fell on Natsu, seeing the boy's cheeks glow red in embarrassment. "Why? Did you think I meant something else?"

Lucy, as well as some of the members of the chemistry club, shot the girl a hateful look, but she didn't seem to care.

Natsu dropped his head, pink locks shielding his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but luckily for him, Flare stepped in front of him. "Mandy, is it?" Flare started, waiting for the girl to nod before continuing. "What's your grade in this class?"

Mandy didn't seem fazed. "D."

Flare cocked her head, a smile creeping its way on her face. "Oh, well if I were you, I wouldn't worry about joining our club. You need to maintain a 'B' or higher in your science class to even be considered."

Mandy shrugged while Natsu's eyes widened. He was surprised she stood up for him, but then realization hit once his eyes landed on Lucy. She was looking at her desk, pushing the chemistry flyer away as her bottom lip quivered, no doubt in his mind why she looked upset. He knew she was sensitive about her grade in this class, and Flare just inadvertently insulted her.

Lucy kept her gaze down, not wanting to see Natsu's face. She didn't want to pity herself after what happened to Natsu, but she couldn't help it. It hurt being told she wasn't smart enough to join the club, even if it wasn't said to her directly.

She felt stupid for not understanding it as quickly as other people did, wishing she never took the class to begin with. Stuck in her head, Lucy didn't hear the teacher tell everyone to get into groups for the experiment.

"Can we join you?"

Lucy jolted, looking up to see two boys standing at her desk. Her eyes roamed the room, seeing everyone switching seats to prepare for something. "Umm, sure?" She turned her gaze away from them as they sat beside her, one guy on each side. Lucy tried to look at Natsu to make sure he was alright, pushing aside her own feelings for the sake of her boyfriend.

She didn't have a right to be upset. Flare was merely stating a fact and defending Natsu, something any good friend would do. Lucy wished she could have helped Natsu too, but she didn't know what she could have done in that situation aside from glaring at the girl who insinuated she would catch a disease from being near him.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu wasn't looking her way. He was helping with the first group of students doing the experiment, giving one of the girls a pair of gloves before handing her some metal tongs.

"This is lame," the guy on her left groaned. Lucy ignored him, wanting to drown out all the noise as she watched Natsu step back and Beth take over, explaining to the girl how to lower it without hurting herself.

"I know, right?" the guy on her right replied, talking as if Lucy wasn't in between them. They carried on a conversation, causing Lucy to lean back to give them room. She wanted to ask why they didn't bother sitting next to each other if they wanted to talk, but she didn't bother voicing her thoughts.

It was better to ignore them. Or so she thought.

"What do you think?" the one on the left asked, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

Lucy tried scooting away, but that led to her brushing against the arm of the guy on her right. That startled her, realizing they had moved closer to her while she zoned out. She felt caged in.

"Can you back up?" she asked, trying to keep the bite out of her voice. She hoped it was an accident, but when it came to boys around her, it rarely was.

"Why?" one of them asked, his deep blue eyes and smile having no effect on her.

Feeling uncomfortable, Lucy said, "I need space, please."

He backed up an inch, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "That better?" Not giving her time to answer, he added, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now, so imagine my surprise when we get partnered together."

She blinked, confused because she didn't agree to be their partners. Did she? "Huh?"

The guy behind her scooted closer, his black hair in her peripherals. "My friend's had a crush on you for a while. Mind giving him your phone number so you two can hook up?"

Lucy's eyes widened for two reasons. One, she didn't want to give her number away, and two... _'What the hell does 'hook up' mean?'_

"So, what do you say?" the guy with brown hair asked, stealing Lucy's focus.

"What?"

"You, me, hot tub at my house?" He wore a salacious smile. "I bet you look great in a bikini."

Lucy felt her throat going dry as her chest constricted. "No..." She didn't know what he asked, but she had enough information to know she didn't want to go anywhere with this guy, especially to his house.

"Well, can I still get your number? In case you change your mind?" he asked, not accepting her 'no' as an answer.

Shaking her head, Lucy asked, "Wouldn't it work the other way around?" How would her giving his number let him know if she changed her mind? She glanced over to Natsu, wishing he was looking her way. Instead he was distracted with another student who was talking to him.

The boy with brown hair smirked, causing her to lean away from him. "Are you saying you _want_ my number? Because that can be arranged."

_'Seriously?! Where is everyone getting this confidence from?!'_

Lucy groaned, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "No, I just- You know what, never mind. The answer is no."

"Why not?" he pushed, making Lucy's eye twitch in anger.

Instead of explaining herself, Lucy grabbed her backpack and stood up. "Excuse me." She couldn't walk past them unless they moved their chairs, both of them blocking her path.

"You said we can be partners though."

"No, I didn't," she assured. "I said you could sit here, but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Need some help?" a slightly familiar voice asked.

Lucy turned to look over the desk behind her, seeing Jäger once again. She didn't necessarily want to be rescued by a boy who had asked her out earlier, but she supposed he was nicer than the ones around her. "Yes please."

Jäger glanced over at the teacher, seeing he was busy with a student. Facing Lucy again, he said, "Climb on your seat and come here."

"Hey man, butt out!" the guy with brown hair grunted, but Lucy was already moving.

Standing on her chair, Jäger offered his hand. She took it, letting him lead her over the desk and onto the ground. Once she was sure she was fine, she pulled her hand away and asked, "Can I join your group?"

Jäger smiled before nodding. "Right this way."

Lucy ignored the other guys protests as she walked over to the line of students, seeing she would be grouped with two other girls. It was better than what she had, which was two annoying boys who couldn't accept her refusal.

Gripping the straps of her backpack, Lucy settled in her spot. She vaguely listened to the voices around her, some students talking about chemistry while others weren't. She hated creepy guys and couldn't figure out why she attracted them.

Remembering her manners, Lucy looked at Jäger. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but was cut off when he spoke.

"So, Natsu huh?" He kept his voice to a whisper.

"Wh-what?" Lucy's eyes flitted over to her boyfriend, who was trying - _and failing_ \- to steal peeks at her and the boy beside her. _'If only he saw me earlier when I was dealing with Dumbass 1 and Dumbass 2.'_ She would have loved to see Natsu come to her rescue, cheeks warming when she imagined it.

When she looked back at Jäger, he said, "It's kinda obvious you two have a thing for each other. Dunno why I didn't notice it earlier."

Lucy didn't respond, not wanting to reveal their secret relationship. She thought they did a good job hiding it, but apparently it was 'obvious'.

"If you want, I'll back off," Jäger said, chuckling a little to himself. "Although, if you're waiting for him to ask you out, you might be waiting a while. He seems shy. You might have to make the first move."

"You don't say," Lucy mumbled, feeling her cheeks warm up. She glanced at Natsu again, seeing him quickly look away from her as if she caught him red-handed. He was too cute. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

Lucy and Jäger didn't say anything else to each other, him switching to talk to a girl behind him and Lucy deciding she wanted to be silent. She had different thoughts coursing through her mind, from Natsu's therapy to the boys who made her feel uncomfortable, occasionally thinking about the girl who insulted her boyfriend, then back to herself feeling insulted by Flare's comment.

With her stuck in her head, she didn't notice when it was her group's turn to do the experiment. Beth asked which one wanted to dip the banana in, to which one of the girls said she wanted to.

Lucy watched as Natsu handed the girl the pair of gloves and tongs, stepping back to let Beth take over once again. Rufus and Orga were helping a few students interested in joining the club, while Eve picked up the shattered banana pieces from the previous experiments.

Ignoring the voice in her head that told her to stay put, Lucy took a few cautious steps back until she stood beside Natsu. He didn't say anything, keeping his gaze on the floor while fiddling with his scarf. Lucy realized she would have to say something first if she wanted them to talk.

Without moving her head, she whispered, "Hey." She saw him jolt, head lifting until his green eyes fixed with hers.

"H-hey."

She offered a small smile, deciding to break the ice - _no pun intended_. "I'm a little surprised."

Natsu paused. "How?"

"Since your the president I thought you'd try to do a presentation with fire."

She saw the way his lips quirked up, the tension he held in his shoulders melting away. "I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me." His hands stopped touching his scarf, thumbs digging into his pockets. "Flare was the only one on my side, but you know, majority rules."

"So, everyone wanted frozen bananas?" Lucy asked, suddenly craving a strawberry banana milkshake. She would have to ask Levy if she wanted to make milkshakes at the sleepover.

Natsu shrugged, glancing up to see everyone was still looking at the banana in the boiling liquid nitrogen. He whispered lower than before, Lucy having to lean towards him to hear what he said. "Between you and me, it was better than Beth's idea. She wanted to do this experiment with cabbages."

Lucy looked at Beth, seeing the girl didn't react. She was busy talking to Jäger about what was happening to the banana to cause it to freeze. "I guess frozen bananas sound better than cabbages," Lucy agreed.

They shared a smile before looking away from each other, both afraid to be caught being affectionate. Lucy would have to tell Natsu later that someone already figured out there was something going on between them, but for now, she enjoyed simply being near him.

"Oh, I won't be able to hang out during lunch," Natsu said, causing Lucy's smile to falter.

"Why not?"

"The chemistry club is eating in here as a group. Sorry."

Lucy shook her head. "No reason to be sorry. I think that's... nice." It was a mixture of a lie and the truth. She thought the idea of him eating lunch with people was good, but she couldn't deny the slight jealousy she felt knowing he would be hanging out with Beth and not her.

_'He already told you he doesn't like her like that. Trust him. He wouldn't lie to you.'_

"Can I see you after school?" Natsu asked, seeing the girl in Lucy's group was pulling the frozen banana out of the bucket. They didn't have much time to talk now. "Before my appointment?"

"Yes." Lucy wouldn't pass up the opportunity, no matter how short. "And about that guy," she started, eyes darting over to Jäger for a moment before looking back at Natsu, "You don't have anything to worry about." She figured she would get ahead of it before he had to ask. She knew he was curious.

He nodded, jaw tight and eyes on the bucket. "You saw me staring?"

She held back a giggle. He wasn't good at being inconspicuous. "I did. He was helping me out, nothing more."

"That's good," he sighed, looking relieved. "Sorry for worrying."

"It's okay," she whispered back, feeling vulnerable as she added, "I feel the same way about... her." Once again, Lucy used her eyes to point, this time at Beth.

Natsu opened his mouth, but Lucy shook her head. "I already know you don't like her, but I still worry. It's stupid."

Frowning, Natsu said, "I feel the same way... I kinda understand where Juvia's coming from now..." The difference being Lucy actually had guys asking her out constantly whereas Gray had girls flirting with him once in a blue moon since he started dating Juvia.

Lucy raised a brow. "Really?"

"I said kinda," he defended. He wondered if leaving jealousy unchecked would lead to them becoming as paranoid as the blue haired girl, but he didn't get a chance to ask.

"Fair enough," Lucy said, realizing she had no reason to be jealous yet she still felt that way. _'Maybe it's my hormones?'_ She had no idea. Natsu was the first person she was ever jealous over, besides Levy when she got a Pokémon Lucy wanted, but the two weren't comparable.

The two teens snapped out of their conversation when they heard the hammer shattering the frozen banana, both of them looking over at the table.

"Guess I have to go," Lucy said, taking a step away from Natsu. She would rather spend her time talking to him, but she knew that wasn't possible now. "See you after school."

Nodding, Natsu offered a wane smile. "See ya, Luce."

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel?" a woman called in the waiting room, causing Natsu's head to lift.

"That's me," he mumbled, standing up to follow a lady past the door. He stole one glance back at his father, waving before he disappeared down a hall.

"Do you want your father to join us?" she asked, but Natsu shook his head. "That's fine. My name's Jessica." She held out her hand, to which Natsu shook it before they continued walking.

Natsu guessed the woman was in her late twenties or early thirties. She had medium length brown hair and a simple smile on her face. She led him to a room at the end of the hall, turning on a fan by the door before entering.

When Natsu gave it a questioning glare, Jessica said, "It's so people can't hear what we talk about."

"Oh." Natsu followed her in, looking around the small room. At the back were two chairs with an end table in between them with various toys on top.

"I see a few children. You're welcome to play with them if you want. Some people like holding them while they talk," Jessica explained as she shut the door, taking her seat at a desk.

Natsu took a seat to the left of the table, glancing over the toys to see a slinky. Out of all of them, it looked the most appealing to him. He didn't touch it though, deciding to stay reserved like he had for all his other appointments. The lady he saw yesterday made him feel uncomfortable, so he was cautious with Jessica.

"I want to start off saying everything you tell me stays between us, unless you tell me you plan on harming yourself or someone else. I have a bit of experience with sexual abuse, but we're not going to talk about that today. Instead I want to get to know you, so, what grade are you in."

Natsu answered her questions with disinterest. They were no different from the ones he had been asked before. "Junior."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Magnolia High."

"How long have you lived here?"

Natsu sighed. "All my life."

"What's your family life like? Any siblings?"

"Two. One sister and one brother."

"Are your parents together or separated?"

"They're together, but umm... they're my adoptive parents."

"You were adopted?" Jessica cocked her head, interested.

Natsu nodded. "I was adopted when I was three."

"Do you know why you were adopted?"

Natsu understood the questions she _wasn't_ asking. Were his biological parents abusive? Did they give him up willingly, or was he taken by the state? "My real parents died in a house fire."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jessica said as she wrote something down on a legal pad, the scratching of the pencil against paper causing Natsu's cheek to twitch. He didn't like the idea of her taking notes, but she wasn't doing anything different from the other therapists.

"It's fine. I'm over it."

"Can you tell me about your adoptive parents."

Nodding, Natsu said, "The guy in the waiting room is Igneel, my dad. He's great. So is my mom." He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his family.

"They're good parents?" Jessica asked.

"The best."

"That's good. I've worked with kids who have been in and out of foster homes for years. It's nice hearing when things work out, especially after a tragedy."

"Yeah," Natsu mumbled, choosing to pull away from the conversation again. He wished he had some water with him, his throat feeling dry.

Sensing his withdraw, Jessica switched topics. "How's your school life?"

Natsu's stomach twisted. "It's fine."

"What are your grades like?"

"Mostly A's. I think two years ago I got a couple of B's." He struggled during his freshmen year, but he managed to pull of good grades despite everything he went through. He couldn't afford to get bad grades.

"Your parents must be proud," Jessica said, stopping him from diving into his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess."

She set her legal pad and pencil on her desk, crossing her legs before asking, "Are you okay?"

Natsu tried not to fidget under her gaze, but he felt his hands reaching to his scarf, playing with the ends to give him some stimulation. "Uh huh."

"Do you need to take a break? Maybe stretch your legs?" she asked, standing up to reach for a cabinet above her desk. "I know you just got out of school, so you must be tired."

"Kinda," Natsu lied, wondering what she was doing.

Opening the cabinets, she pulled out a bottle of water and a small package of fruit snacks. She sat back down, holding them out. "Would you like these?"

Natsu hesitated before accepting them, mumbling a 'thank you' as he took off the cap to the water. It was room temperature, but he didn't mind. It was better than nothing. After taking a drink, he felt a little better, but he stayed on guard.

Natsu set the drink and snack to the side. He wasn't hungry, but he thought it would be rude to refuse. Settling in his chair, he turned his gaze back to Jessica. Her papers were still on her desk, waiting to be picked up.

However, she let them stay there as she asked, "Do you have any friends at school?"

Natsu wanted to scoff. Did he look that lonely? Of course he had friends! "Yeah, a few."

"Can you tell me about them?"

He started off mumbling, vaguely describing his two longest friends, Erza and Gray. By the time he got to his newest friend, Lucy, he was a bit more talkative. Natsu felt better when he wasn't talking about himself, preferring to talk about his friends and family. If Jessica noticed that, she didn't say anything to him about it.

She did however take advantage of his talkative mood while it lasted. "How was school today?"

"Fine."

Jessica cocked her head. "Was it an average day?"

"Well... not exactly." Natsu squirmed in his seat, wondering if he could end the session now. It didn't seem likely, but he didn't want to continue and talk about his personal life. He didn't think a stranger could help him.

Suddenly, Lucy's voice popped into his head. _"If you think about it though, we were strangers at one point."_

This was the last therapist he was going to see before he had to make a choice. He couldn't say he was comfortable with any of them, but at least so far the only discomfort he felt came from within and not necessarily anything she did.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu said, "Something... happened."

Jessica lifted her head a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Swallowing, Natsu asked, "This is all confidential, right?" Despite hearing her say it before, he needed to hear it again.

"Everything you say stays between us," Jessica reminded him. "The only exception is if you say you're going to harm yourself or someone else. Then by law, I have to report it."

Natsu hadn't thought about harming himself in over a year, so he wasn't worried about that. However, sometimes he thought about harming the people who tormented him the most, but luckily Sting and Rogue stopped bullying him, and thanks to Lucy, Jackal was expelled. His biggest threats were being dealt with, slowly but surely.

Waiting a moment to gather himself, Natsu admitted, "Something happened in Lucy's class today." He hadn't told Jessica that Lucy was his secret girlfriend, not wanting to be judged for it. Instead he kept Lucy in his 'friend' category for the time being.

For a moment he thought about the hug they shared after school. He requested it, missing being near her but not ready for anything intimate yet. It was simple, and that was exactly what he needed.

Coming back to reality, Natsu said, "Someone made a comment about me having a disease."

"And that upset you?" Jessica asked, not asking whether or not Natsu had a disease as it would overstep her boundaries.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't have any diseases."

"Do you know why someone would suggest you did?"

Nodding slowly, Natsu said, "Back in elementary school... I went on a field trip." He chose to take a drink of water, feeling his throat lock up. "My medication at the time was spotty. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't... I get really bad motion sickness, and that day my medication didn't work."

Pausing, Natsu thought of the humiliation he felt that day, the laughing and teasing from his classmates. It made things worse when he cried, not able to stop throwing up until he got off the vehicle.

"I threw up on the bus... Everyone saw." Natsu swallowed hard, feeling his eyes prick. "They said I puked because I had a disease."

"Was that the first time someone picked on you?"

Natsu shook his head, looking down at his lap. "No. The first time anyone picked on me it was 'cause of my pink hair. Said the color... the color was for girls." He remembered being confused at first, wondering why someone would say something like that. He thought his hair was normal, his family didn't say the color was strange once.

He found out quickly it wasn't normal for a boy to have pink hair, most of his classmates joining in on the 'fun' of teasing him. Natsu lost a lot of 'friends' when the bullying started, but he tried not to let it bother him. He had Gray and Erza, and they were enough to keep him company.

"Did you tell your parents?" Jessica asked, reminding Natsu once again he wasn't alone.

"N-no," he muttered, already guessing the next question. "I didn't think it was important."

"Have you ever told your parents about kids picking on you?"

He barely nodded. "Yeah..."

"When was the first time?"

"This Saturday."

Jessica's eyes widened for a split second. "I see. Was it their idea or yours to try therapy?"

"Theirs... and Lucy's."

"Lucy? Your friend from school?"

Natsu nodded, taking another gulp of water. He felt his chest get heavier, as if something was sitting on it.

"Was she with you when you told your parents?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Jessica picked up on his behavior, changing the subject once more. "What's your relationship like with your siblings?"

Feeling relieved, Natsu told Jessica about his brother and sister. She listened to him without interruptions, only asking questions to get him talking again when he paused. Before he knew it, the hour was up, and he was free to leave.

Jessica asked him if he would like to come back next Wednesday, and he surprised himself with his answer. Instead of saying 'no', he said, "I have a chemistry club meeting then... but I can come by after that."

Jessica nodded, standing before she opened the door to her office. She turned off the fan, stepping to the side for him to leave. "You can make an appointment at the front desk on your way out. Lindsey will help you and your dad with that."

She walked him down the hall and towards the waiting room. Before opening the door, she stopped, turning to Natsu. "Is it alright if I talk to your father? You can be present if you wish."

Natsu nodded, knowing he wanted to hear what she had to say, seeing as it was definitely going to be about him.

"Thank you," she said before opening the door to the waiting room. Natsu's eyes found Igneel, sitting where he was before, magazine in his hand. "Mr. Dragneel," she called, beckoning him when he glanced up.

Igneel entered the hall. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know Natsu did very well for his first appointment. I'm going to start working on some homework I'd like him to try next time he comes in."

Natsu cringed at the word 'homework'. _'As if I don't have enough already!'_

"You can schedule an appointment with Lindsey this time, then after that I can set up automatic appointments if Natsu wants to continue with me. Either way, I'm happy to help."

Igneel looked at Natsu, asking, "You want to come back?" He was surprised when his son nodded. "That's great."

"Umm," Natsu interjected, gaining their attention. "I was wondering if I need one of my parents with me each time. They both work and this cuts into their day."

"We'll be fine," Igneel assured, but that didn't settle Natsu's twisting stomach, feeling guilty for wasting his parent's time.

Instead of taking either side, Jessica said to Igneel, "There's a consent form you and your wife can sign and bring back for him to come in on his own until he's eighteen. As long as your information is in the system, it's alright."

"I guess it can't hurt to grab one. Just in case. We want to come whenever we can though."

"I understand," Jessica said, glancing at Natsu. "Well, it was nice talking with you, and I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled at both of them, opening the door to the waiting room. "You two enjoy your afternoon."

"You too," Natsu and Igneel said at the same time, shuffling through the door.

Before it closed, Natsu mumbled, "Umm, thanks."

Jessica smiled. "You're welcome. See you next week."

And with that, Natsu was in the waiting room, following his dad to the receptionist desk to make his next appointment.

On their way to the truck, Igneel said, "I'm glad you found someone you want to talk to."

Natsu couldn't say he _wanted_ to talk to Jessica, but so far she was the best option he had. Deciding not to correct Igneel, he whispered, "Me too..." He didn't want to disappoint his father after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's finally in therapy! And yes, now they've known each other for a full calendar month. It only took 58ish chapters! Prepare for another small timeskip. :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! The next one should be happier! Also, Natsu's therapy costs money because of a co-pay for their insurance. That's why he's upset he's wasting their money and taking away their 'personal days' at work to drive him everywhere.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Fifty-Nine: Bowling
> 
> References for this chapter: *Jäger is from Quatro Cerberus. *Mandy is from the TV show 'Shameless', so not an OC. *The banana in liquid nitrogen information mostly came from a YouTube video. *Jessica is kind of an OC, loosely based off a counselor I had. She will be a reoccurring character. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I seriously can't thank you enough! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Thank you to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, VickiB, Miraculous_kid, LovinmyOTPs, Petri808, and The_Wandering_Krogan!


	59. Bowling

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Bowling**

After school, Lucy and Levy made their way to their group of friends, gathered in the normal meeting spot. The plan was to hang out today since it was Friday, but the last time Lucy checked, no one knew what they wanted to do. A few ideas were tossed around, but nothing had been decided.

"Hey!" Erza called out when she saw the two girls approaching. Jellal and Gajeel were present, but Gray, Juvia, and Natsu were missing.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy smiled at the redhead before looking around. "Any idea where the others are?"

Shaking her head, Erza sighed. "No, but they better hurry. I want to get to the alley before all the good balls are taken."

Lucy blinked, confused for a few reasons. "Umm, what?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

Lucy took out her phone, seeing she had a few texts. "I haven't checked my phone since lunch. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Erza said, lowering her head as if she was disappointed. "I'm to blame. I shouldn't have texted you during class, but I couldn't help it."

"What's up?" Juvia asked, joining the group.

"Erza texted during class," Jellal snickered, causing a soft blush to coat Erza's cheeks.

"It won't happen again!" she assured, but no one minded.

While Erza continued to berate herself, Lucy checked her messages. She read them out of order so she could figure out what Erza was talking about first.

_**Erza: We should go bowling! Cana said Quatro Cerberus is doing a promotion for glow bowl tonight! Half price! What do you think?** _

_**Erza: Lucy, you and Levy are the only ones who haven't responded yet. Do you want to go?** _

_**Erza: Lucy?** _

_**Erza: I will page you over the loud speaker if I have to!** _

Lucy giggled at the string of messages, casting Erza a glance before saying, "I don't mind bowling."

While Erza smiled and asked Levy what she thought, Lucy returned to her messages.

_**Natsu: Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We could catch a movie?** _

_**Natsu: Wait, shit. I forgot your doing that sleepover. Never mind. I'll ask Gray if he wants to hang out.** _

_**Natsu: Or maybe I'll crash your party. Wouldn't that be fun? :P** _

_**Natsu: JK... Or am I?** _

Natsu's messages brought a smile to her face. She guessed he had an easier time texting her than talking to her in person.

Before she could form a reply, she heard the sound of her boyfriend's voice behind her, causing her smile to grow. Turning around, she went to greet him, only to blanch when she saw his face. "What happened?!"

Natsu, who was walking with Gray, stopped. "Huh?"

"She's talking about your face," Gray said, tapping his own cheek as a reference.

"Oh," Natsu laughed. "I got in a fight."

"A fight?" Lucy looked at his split bottom lip and partially bruised cheek. He didn't have either of those at lunch. "When?"

"In my last class," Natsu said casually, his blood still pumping faster from the excitement of the fight.

"What happened?"

This time, Gray decided to explain. "Some kid was teasing Natsu about his hair. It didn't work, so the guy shoved Natsu. Natsu shoved him back, then eventually they ended up throwing fists. You shoulda seen it. Wish I had my phone on me when it happened."

Lucy turned from Gray to look at Natsu, a huge shit-eating grin on his face as if proud of himself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, then shook his head. "Actually, more than fine. I feel great." He was happy he fought back. It didn't happen often, but when he did stand up for himself Natsu always felt victorious, even when he lost.

Gray laughed as he walked towards Juvia and Jellal. "He's just lucky the coach wasn't in the locker rooms to get them in trouble, not that the old geezer would care either way."

"Oh," Lucy said with a nod, remembering his last class was gym. "So you're not hurt?" She shook her head, realizing it was a stupid question. "You're not in pain?"

"Eh, hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Natsu went to join the group, not thinking twice as he seized Lucy's hand in his own, his confidence soaring.

Lucy's heart stuttered as her cheeks warmed up, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to snap Natsu out of whatever happiness he was feeling, taking advantage of his affections. Their fingers weren't intertwined, but she didn't care. The heat from his hand was enough to bring her comfort.

"Do you like gym?" Lucy asked, not having the class herself. Sometimes her private tutors had her exercise, but it was by herself. She couldn't imagine being surrounded by people while working out.

Natsu shrugged while Gray snorted. "He'd like it more if he actually tried!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, brows furrowed.

Natsu used his free hand to scratch the back of his head, a sheepish grin forming on his face. "I hold back."

"Why?" She knew Natsu gave his schoolwork his all, so to hear he held back confused her.

He sighed, ignoring the stares his other friends gave him as he explained. "Have you ever been picked last? For anything?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I've been in a situation like that."

"Imagine you're in a large group of people, and two people get to pick who's on their team. They go back and forth, choosing players until everyone's picked."

Lucy blinked, not understanding what he was getting at. "Yeah?"

"I'm the kid who's always picked last."

Lucy felt her heart sink in her chest, her shoulders falling. "That's awful."

Natsu shrugged it off, pretending it didn't bother him. "It's not so bad now. I'm used to it."

Gray took the opportunity to say, "His way of getting back at them is to pretend he's horrible at everything. Even when we're running around the field he just jogs."

Once again, Lucy was surprised he didn't give it everything he had. "Why do you do that?"

Natsu snorted, eyes not meeting hers. "If they didn't want me to begin with, why should I try to help 'em? I do enough to pass the class, that's it." He tried to hide it, but Lucy could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You get an 'A' if you show up and do the bare minimum," Levy explained, startling Lucy because she thought the girl was by Erza. "You either pass or fail the class. Most of it's based on participation."

"You would know," Gajeel snickered, causing Levy to puff out her cheeks at her boyfriend. "Levy here can't throw a ball to save her life."

"I'll throw _you_!" she threatened, but no one took her seriously.

Instead of paying attention to Levy, Lucy whispered to Natsu, "I'm sorry that happens."

He shook his head, not wanting her pity. "It's fine, really." He leaned in, whispering directly into her ear, his breath fanning over her skin. "Besides, knowing you pick me first out of all the guys at this school makes up for it."

When he pulled away, he noted Lucy's face was a few shades redder. He wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of her ears. Giving her hand a squeeze, he said, "You're so cute."

"Did you just call Lucy 'cute'?" Gajeel asked, his sensitive hearing picking up Natsu's whisper.

Without skipping a beat, Natsu said, "Nope. I called her a coot."

"A coot?" Lucy asked, thoroughly confused and flustered. "What's a coot?"

"Are you referring to the bird or the reference to old, foolish men?" Jellal asked, barely holding back his laughter.

"Both," Natsu replied, grinning wide when he heard Lucy's protests beside him.

"I am not an old man! And I'm certainly not a bird either!"

"Of course you're not," Natsu said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. "You're an old, foolish bird!"

And that was how Lucy ended up chasing Natsu off school property, trying to get revenge while he laughed hysterically, yelling for her to catch up.

* * *

"My legs are killing me," Lucy groaned once she stepped into the bowling alley. She stopped running after Natsu three blocks in, then walked beside him for the rest of the mile it took to reach their destination. It was worth it in the long run, the large building and flashing lights bringing a smile to her face.

"I'm not the one who made you run," Natsu pointed out, shooting his girlfriend a coy smile. "I guess you could use the exercise though."

Lucy's eye twitched. "You make one comment about my weight and I'll-"

The sound of Natsu's laughter cut her off. "Nah, I wasn't gonna say that." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. Lucy's angry face was pretty cute. "I was gonna say so you can get faster. Then we can race more!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she puffed out her cheeks. "Sure you were."

Before Natsu could respond, they heard both of their names being called by Erza. Glancing towards the registers, they saw their group of friends, already with their rental shoes.

"Hey!" Lucy waved as the two walked up to them. "Sorry about that. Did you wait long?"

"Yes," Gray said, but it was overshadowed by everyone else saying 'no'.

"Make sure you get on lane nine," Levy said as the group started leaving. "That way you two can join us."

Lucy nodded as she turned back to the registers. She saw Natsu already talking to the cashier, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I can pay," Lucy offered, shifting her backpack so she could reach her wallet.

"It's okay. I got it." Natsu handed the guy his money before Lucy could stop him.

She knew money was a touchy topic with him, so she accepted his generosity, not wanting to hurt his pride over a few bucks. "Fine, but I'm buying our food."

Natsu flashed her a grin as his green eyes gleamed. "Deal!"

* * *

Lucy belatedly realized she might have gotten the expensive end of the deal. While Natsu paid for half-price tickets and shoe rentals, she paid for full-priced drinks, nachos, hot dogs, and cookies. She watched in amusement and horror as he sucked everything down, wondering how he was able to keep the weight off no matter how much he ate.

"Not fair," Lucy muttered, nibbling on her cookie.

"What's not fair?" Gajeel asked as him and Levy sat down beside them.

_'Curse his sensitive hearing... Almost exposing our secret earlier...'_

"Nothing," Lucy said, smiling at Levy. "Did you get us set up?"

"Yup! I gave everyone nicknames!"

Lucy cocked her head before glancing at the screen. She paled, hearing a laugh coming from Natsu as she read their names.

_**Bookworm** _

_**Black Steel** _

_**Salamander** _

_**Natsu's Girl** _

"What?! Why am I 'Natsu's Girl'? You couldn't have come up with something else?!"

Levy feigned innocence as she scratched her head. "Huh, I guess my fingers slipped."

"Slipped my as-" Her voice was muffled when Natsu threw a warm hand over her mouth, the two boys cackling as Lucy glared at them.

"Shh," Natsu failed to whisper between his laughter. "There's kids around."

Lucy grumbled against his hand, tempted to lick it to get some type of revenge. She decided to give it a try, only for her eyes to water when she realized he had jalapeno juice on his palm from his nachos.

The tip of her tongue burned as she jerked away, switching between taking gulps of her drink and chewing on her cookie to rid herself of the hot sensation. Her friends laughed around her as she struggled to keep herself composed.

"You're all jerks!" Lucy moaned, but no one paid her any mind as they watched Levy go up to start the game.

Their group was divided into two, four on lane nine and four on lane ten. Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Juvia were on lane ten, though they chose not to use nicknames for their screen.

"Aww," Levy pouted when she knocked down a single pin.

"Better luck next time, Shortie," Gajeel chuckled.

While Lucy was recovering from her burnt tongue, Natsu tapped her shoulder. Raising a brow, she looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Sorry about your tongue." Natsu held up his hot dog to see if she wanted it, but she shook her head. "I mean, it _was_ pretty funny," Lucy narrowed her eyes, "but it still sucks."

"It's fine." Truthfully, Lucy was over it shortly after the unpleasant feeling went away. "Just means I'll have to figure out how to get revenge on you."

Natsu snorted. "It'd like to see you try. There's not very many foods I don't like."

"Can you tell me them?" Lucy asked, smiling when Natsu shook his head. She knew it wouldn't be that simple. "I'll figure it out."

"I hope you do," Natsu laughed as he stood up, walking over to the bowling ball retriever. He picked up a red one with black flames licking at the sides before making his way to the lane. He released it, letting it roll towards the pins with a slight curve at the end.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered as he knocked down seven pins on his first try, one less than Gajeel did.

"Don't gloat yet!" Gajeel grunted from his seat, an arm wrapped around Levy's shoulders to keep her close. "We're just getting started."

Natsu stuck his tongue out as he grabbed his ball again, rolling it down the lane to hit two more pins. "And now I'm winning!"

Lucy giggled at their competitiveness. Despite their rocky relationship, Natsu and Gajeel seemed to be getting along tonight. If Levy noticed it, she didn't comment on it. The two girls seemed to have the same idea. If they didn't say anything, maybe the boys wouldn't realize they were having fun together.

"Luce! It's your turn!"

Lucy's eyes widened for a second when she realized she would have to play. For some reason, she had forgotten. "O-okay!" She slowly made her way to the ball retriever, grabbing the pink ball with little yellow stars on it.

Gulping, Lucy made her way to the lane. With a deep breath and a prayer, Lucy tossed the ball...

Right into the gutter.

"Damn it," she muttered, afraid to turn around and face her friends. With blazing cheeks, Lucy walked back to the retriever, waiting for her ball to return. She could hear Gajeel laugh before he let out an 'ooph', Levy elbowing him in the gut.

She felt embarrassed, but thankfully Natsu didn't seem to mind that she was bad at bowling.

"You got this, Luce! Try rolling it this time!"

She half-expected him to wear a smirk, but when she glanced at him she saw nothing but adoration on his face. He truly believed she could get this.

He was sadly mistaken.

After Lucy's second turn she ended up with another gutter ball, this time making it halfway to the pins before falling off the edge. She bit her inner cheek as she walked back to her seat, her eyes on the ground in disappointment. She hadn't tried bowling since before her mother's death, so she was bound to be rusty. Still, she wanted to impress Natsu, even if she didn't understand _why_ she felt the need to do that.

"You'll do better next time," Natsu reassured after Lucy took her seat next to him.

She sighed in frustration. "Probably not. I wasn't good at bowling the last time I tried it either."

Lucy jolted when she felt something on her back. She quickly looked behind her, seeing Natsu was yanking his hand away from her. "S-sorry! I-I was gonna pat your back."

She saw his cheeks growing red as he swallowed, his green eyes wide and full of panic. Lucy shook her head, breathing out a sigh of relief. "You're fine. You just surprised me." She didn't expect him to touch her since he hadn't been that affectionate lately.

"You can pat my back," Lucy said, leaning towards him. "I promise I don't mind." Truthfully, she wanted the contact. They hadn't kissed in almost a week, not even a peck on the cheek. She wouldn't pressure Natsu to do anything he didn't want to, but that didn't mean she was thrilled about not being touched. At least hand-holding wasn't off limits, though she had to wait for him to initiate it for fear of crossing a line.

Patience was the key. She had to be patient.

"Okay," Natsu whispered, settling his hand on her back again, giving it a light pat before pulling it back to his lap. He smiled, more to himself than her, but she enjoyed the sight regardless.

"Thanks," she said, hoping he would feel comfortable touching her again, even if it was a simple pat on the back. Every little improvement helped.

* * *

Despite Natsu's encouragement, Lucy still came in last place with a whopping score of twenty-eight. She had a few more gutter balls before she got the hang of it, her highest score in one frame being seven pins total. She didn't mind, especially after seeing the bright grin on Natsu's face when he came in first place with one hundred and thirty-four points.

Gajeel came in second with seven points less than Natsu, and Levy was third with barely breaking eighty points. After their first game, they regrouped with their friends, seeing where they were at.

Lucy smiled when she saw Gray congratulating Juvia on coming in second place. It seemed to brighten Juvia's mood and showed they were still friendly.

"Is anyone hungry?" Lucy asked, wanting to refill her drink. She wasn't surprised when Natsu raised his hand. When was he not hungry?

After taking their orders, Lucy went to the concession stands. She would be getting close to her limit this month, but luckily her father deposited a large sum of money onto her reloadable prepaid card for Loke's birthday present.

She knew she wasn't going to spend the entire amount on one gift, so she decided to splurge and treat her friends to some food while she could. Lucy felt her heart warm at the word 'friend'. She had so many wonderful friends, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

When it was Lucy's turn to step up, she was ready to order. She opened her mouth, pausing when she noticed who was behind the counter. _He_ certainly wasn't there the last time she bought food.

"Hi Lucy," Jäger said, giving her a smile. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither," Lucy mumbled, surprised to see the boy who asked her out a few days before working at the bowling alley. "I didn't see you earlier?"

"Just started my shift." He pulled on his hat that had a picture of a three-headed dog embroidered in the center. "What can I get for you?"

Lucy nodded before reciting her friend's orders. She paid her total before stepping to the side so the next person could go. While waiting, Lucy decided to play with her phone. It had been a few days since she last logged into Pokémon GO, the game slipping from her mind with everything else going on.

She sighed when she saw the servers were down... again. _'Seriously? It's been over a month since this game came out. You'd think they'd fix all this stuff by now.'_

With a sigh, Lucy slipped her phone back in her pocket with the feeling of defeat resting on her shoulders. _'Oh well.'_ She didn't have time to let it bother her. Before she could sulk, she caught a glimpse of pink coming her way.

"Hey," Natsu greeted, a huge grin on his face.

"What's up?" Lucy thought he was going to hang out with everyone else while they waited for the food to arrive.

"Not much, just thought I'd help carry some stuff. Did'ju already order?"

She nodded as she glanced over to the counter. "Yup. I also asked for extra jalapenos on your side of our pizza."

Natsu's smile grew, taking up most of his face. "Awesome!"

Lucy stifled a giggle, enjoying how relaxed Natsu seemed. For a moment she thought it would be a long time before he was comfortable around her, but seeing him like that gave her hope that he was already getting better.

"Lucy!"

The two teens turned to see a woman at the pick up counter. She had four boxes of pizzas with eight drinks resting on top. "Pick up for Lucy?"

"Here!" Lucy and Natsu made their way to the counter before gathering their food, careful to make sure they didn't spill any of the drinks.

"There's one more thing," the woman said before placing a brownie on top of the boxes Lucy was carrying.

With a raised brow, Lucy said, "I didn't order that."

"I know, but it's on the house." The woman stole a glance at Jäger, who was busy helping another customer. "He said it should help encourage you? I don't know. He wanted you to have it though."

Lucy felt heat flood her cheeks as she swallowed, struggling to thank the lady before walking away. She could feel Natsu's gaze burning the back of her head, but she couldn't bring herself to face him yet. She knew what the lady meant, but she didn't like that it was happening.

How were Natsu and her supposed to keep their relationship a secret if everyone already knew they liked each other?! Not only that, they kept encouraging each other to ask the other out! _'Maybe we should just come clean. This is getting exhausting.'_

When they arrived back at their lanes, they saw they had two more members in their group. Lucy recognized Cana immediately, but it took her a moment to realize who the half-naked guy sitting next to her was. He was the same one who went to the arcade with them a while back. _Bacchus_ , if she remembered correctly. He wore an odd purple half-jacket. Lucy thought it was silly since the only thing it covered were his arms, leaving his chest exposed.

 _'Is there not a dress code here?'_  Lucy wondered, but she realized it didn't matter to him after she remembered Natsu telling her Quatro Cerberus was run by Cana's boyfriend's family, meaning the rules probably didn't apply to him.

A few minutes later, pizza boxes were scattered around the tables and everyone was digging in. Lucy and Natsu shared a pizza, her side being plain while his was drizzled with hot sauce and jalapenos. Lucy's nose burned from the smell, but she didn't complain since she knew Natsu only ate spicy things in front of people he trusted or felt comfortable with.

The thought made her heart squeeze.

Lucy was listening to Gray tell a story to Bacchus when the bowling alley went dark. She wasn't able to make a peep before some lights came back on, this time making parts of their clothing glow.

"What the?" Lucy leaned back, looking at her shirt glow but her jeans remain the same. "What happened?"

"It's the black lights," Natsu explained, gaining Lucy's attention.

Her eyes automatically settled on his scarf since it glowed the brightest out of all his clothing. "Oh, that's pretty cool."

Natsu gave her a soft smile while pointing towards the lanes. Lucy followed his finger, seeing the lanes glowing, as well as parts of their balls. The little yellow stars shined against the pink of her bowling ball, and for the first time that night she was excited to try again.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, turning to his pizza.

Lucy didn't miss the faraway look in his eyes as he started eating. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but they were surrounded by everyone else. She decided to wait until they had some privacy before asking.

She had to wait a while before everyone finished eating and were ready to play again. For fun, they decided to change their groups so they weren't playing with the same people each time. When it was decided that Lucy and Natsu would be paired with Erza and Jellal, Lucy made a small announcement.

"Actually, I wanted to sit out a game, if that's okay?"

Erza shrugged, turning to Natsu. "What about you?"

"Umm..." He looked at Lucy, then at Erza. "I can sit out too?" He hoped Lucy wasn't avoiding playing because she did poorly last time. He wanted her to have fun no matter what.

"Cana, Bacchus," Erza started, looking at the couple who were busy pouring something from a flask into their drinks, "Do you want to take their places for this game?"

"Sure!"

With that settled, Lucy carefully poked Natsu in the arm before nodding towards the exit. She figured they'd have more privacy outside than near their friends. Without telling anyone where they were going, Natsu and Lucy left the bowling alley so they could talk.

Once outside in the fresh air, Lucy took a deep breath. "So, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

Natsu's eyes grew large with fear, his feet stopping when they reached a nearby bench. "Wh-what?"

Lucy, not noticing his expression, continued after taking a seat. "It's making things complicated, and I don't want to keep doing this anymore. It was fun at first, but I think it's time to stop."

Natsu was left stunned, legs and arms growing numb as he asked the dreaded question. "Y-you want to break up with me?!"

"What?" Lucy furrowed her brows as she glanced at Natsu, seeing he was frozen in place. "Why would you think that?"

Natsu felt nauseous as he mumbled, "Y-you just said you wanted to stop."

Lucy jolted, realizing he misunderstood what she meant. "No, I mean the _secret_ part."

"Huh?"

"Here." Lucy patted the seat beside her, coaxing Natsu to sit down. When he was settled, she said, "I think we should tell our friends we're dating. I know I wanted to keep everything a secret, but they keep asking questions and telling us to ask each other out, and now guys from school are telling me to make a move on you."

"What?" Natsu asked, eyebrows darting in. "Who's telling you that?"

"Loke, kind of, but most recently it's been Jäger." Lucy saw the confusion cross his face. "The guy in my chemistry class who also works here. He told me I should ask you out."

Natsu's heart calmed down now that he knew she didn't want to break up with him, but he still felt the rush of anxiety over other people interfering with their relationship. He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did. "Why would he tell you that?"

Lucy used air quotes as she said, "Because apparently it's _obvious_ we're into each other."

Natsu cocked his head in confusion. "It is?" That news surprised him. He thought people would assume they were good friends and nothing more. Or if anything, they would assume he had a one-sided crush on her. He couldn't believe other people besides their friends thought Lucy liked him back.

She shrugged, relieved he was visibly relaxing. She didn't mean to upset him. "I guess so."

"So, what do you want to do?" Natsu asked, starting a round of 'pros and cons' to their decision.

"We wouldn't have to sneak around," Lucy said, but there wasn't much sneaking done lately.

"But then they'll tease us every time we leave them," Natsu pointed out. "Like right now, if they knew we were together they'd assume we were doing something."

Lucy's face flushed, but she didn't comment. "We could go on double dates with Levy and Gajeel?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he scoffed. "I think you'd enjoy that more than me."

Lucy let out a laugh, knowing he was probably right. "Umm, how about this? It would be good practice for when we reveal our relationship to everyone."

Natsu raised a brow. "You plan on telling everyone?"

"Well, yeah. Eventually." Lucy's fingers played with the hem of her shirt, a part of her sad it wasn't glowing anymore now that they were away from the black lights. "I want to work up to it though."

"Makes sense," Natsu mumbled. At first he wanted everyone to know they were dating, but the idea of everyone getting in their business made him have second thoughts. "Hmm... I kinda like having a secret from our friends."

Lucy smiled. She had been thinking the same thing. "It's pretty fun. Plus, maybe then people won't ask me out anymore."

Natsu groaned at the thought of guys constantly asking her out. If they were made public, that behavior would end. _'Right?'_

"It might be bad timing to tell them now though." Natsu shifted until he was sitting crisscrossed. "Gray and Juvia broke up last week. It might make them feel worse about not being together."

Lucy's smile dropped. "Are you saying you want to wait until they get back together?" She didn't know how long that would take or _if_ they would get back together. That was completely up to them.

Natsu sighed as he shook his head. "No, I'm not saying that. But, maybe we should wait a week or two to let things settle over."

Lucy didn't know how to feel after hearing that. They had been secretly dating for almost two weeks. She didn't know if she wanted to wait that much longer, but she knew the decision wasn't only hers. They had to agree on this.

"Or, we can wait until you see your father," Natsu suggested, making Lucy's stomach twist. She forgot she had to tell her father about Natsu and get his permission to date. Right now, she was breaking his rules, but she didn't care. It wasn't as if the relationship was hurting her or her grades. If anything, she was doing better in school because she was trying harder to impress Natsu.

Of course, a small part of her knew that was a dumb reason to try harder, but she couldn't help it. Natsu made her want to do better.

"I'm not looking forward to that," Lucy mumbled, closing her eyes as she imagined how he'd react when she introduced him to Natsu. She could almost hear his voice, knowing for a fact the first thing he would comment on was Natsu's hair color. It was almost a guarantee.

That was bound to get them off to a bad start. When the time came, she would need to prepare Natsu.

"Me neither," he confessed, a shiver going down his spine at the thought. He had one interaction with Lucy's father before, and it hadn't gone well. He doubted it would be better in person, but he was willing to give it a try to be with Lucy.

After a moment of silence, Lucy spoke up. "So, we'll wait?"

Natsu nodded, hoping she was okay with that. "Yeah. At least another week or so."

When Lucy didn't respond, he added, "Thanks for being patient with me."

Her brown eyes softened at his words. "I don't mind waiting."

He shook his head, gulping as he mulled over how to say what he felt. "I meant with everything else... I know it's not easy being with me, but... I appreciate you being patient." Natsu wanted to be an affectionate boyfriend for Lucy, but he struggled with intimacy. Some days were better than others, but lately he hadn't been feeling all that confident. He still needed time.

Lucy's heart clenched for him, her resolve growing stronger. She could wait for him to get better. She saw it in his eyes, he wanted this relationship. He wanted _her_. "I'll wait however long it takes. I'm not going anywhere."

Natsu felt his eyes prick with happy tears, but he blinked them away before they could form. "Thank you. Y-you really don't know how much that means to me."

Lucy had to keep her palms flat against her legs to avoid reaching over to touch Natsu. She wanted to give his hand a squeeze, to give him a reassuring hug, but she didn't budge. Natsu needed her to respect his limitations, and she didn't intend on breaking his trust.

After scrubbing at his eyes, Natsu mumbled, "We should probably get back before they come looking for us."

"Good idea."

Lucy stood, legs feeling shaky as she stretched them. Being with Natsu made her feel anxious, but he also made her feel wanted and cared for. Most importantly, she felt like she could be herself around him, even if he sometimes teased her by calling her weird.

On their way back to the lanes, Natsu surprised her by grasping her hand. It wasn't a tight grip, but it was enough to show he was making an effort. Lucy felt her lips quirk up in a smile, feeling the warmth of his palm against her own.

This was enough for now. Everything else could come later.

They arrived just in time to see the game between Erza, Jellal, Cana, and Bacchus ending. After retrieving their bowling balls from lane nine, Lucy and Natsu joined the next game. The outcome wasn't much different. Lucy still came in last place while Natsu took first, but it was more fun with the glowing lights all around them and the upbeat music playing over the speakers.

Their large group stayed for one more game after that, this time Natsu and Lucy getting paired with Gray and Juvia. Lucy thought it was funny that they still partnered together despite the break up, even congratulating each other when they got a spare or a strike.

 _'They're going to be fine,'_ Lucy thought to herself, seeing the gleam in Juvia's eyes and the soft smile on Gray's face. It would take time, but she knew her friends would pull through. Even if they didn't get back together, she could see they would remain friends.

It was a relief since one of the reasons Lucy didn't want to tell Natsu how she felt in the beginning was because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She knew Gray and Juvia were friends longer than Natsu and her, but she didn't let that discourage her. As long as Natsu and her worked on their friendship while also working on their relationship, Lucy had no doubts they could pull through.

"Ready to go?" Natsu asked, grabbing his backpack after he took off his rental shoes, replacing them with his worn sneakers.

Lucy blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She looked around, seeing all their friends were getting ready to leave. "Oh, yeah."

In a daze, Lucy switched out her shoes and grabbed her stuff. She hadn't realized how much time passed while she was stuck in her head. After turning in their shoes and heading outside, everyone decided who would ride with whom.

Lucy and Natsu were paired with Gray and Juvia again since Gray lived relatively close to everyone. With their goodbyes said and everyone in their vehicles, the night was coming to an end. Lucy felt weird sitting in the backseat with Juvia, but she guessed Gray wasn't ready to sit next to her up front.

Natsu, having taken half a motion sickness pill, felt woozy during the drive. He stayed quiet for the most part, only letting out an occasional groan when Gray swerved or ran over a bump in the road.

Lucy wanted to run her fingers through his hair to see if that would make him feel better, but she didn't want to risk upsetting him. She felt like they made good progress today, and she didn't want to backtrack.

Since Juvia lived closest, Gray dropped her off first. Lucy gave her a hug goodbye before telling her she would see her at the sleepover tomorrow. "Remember to bring pajamas and a pillow!"

"Juvia will!" the girl promised before leaving the car, giving Gray and Natsu a wave as she made her way to her front door.

Gray waited until she was inside before driving off, heading to Lucy's house next. Lucy didn't allow more than a minute to pass before breaking the silence. "I'm glad you and Juvia are getting along."

Gray flinched as his eyes darted up to the rear view mirror, staring at Lucy for a few seconds before looking back at the road. "Yeah. Me too."

"Me... three," Natsu grunted, head resting against the cool window. He didn't want them to forget he was still there, even if he couldn't contribute much to the conversation. With the effects of his pill weakened, he didn't feel like talking.

Lucy suppressed a giggle, thinking Natsu was cute even when sick. She didn't want to embarrass him by teasing him over his sickness. "After what happened, I was worried you two weren't going to talk again."

Gray cringed as he looked at Lucy's reflection. "I never got a chance to tell you, but sorry you had to see that. I didn't know anyone was watching."

Lucy shook her head, knowing he was referring to the break up. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have watched."

Gray looked back at the road, pausing for a moment. "I'm kinda glad you were there. Ultear said Juvia was with you when she found her. I felt bad leaving her by herself, but at least she wasn't alone for long."

Lucy decided to remain silent about the encounter she had with Juvia after their break up. She didn't feel like much help. "I guess."

"How's... the space... thing going?" Natsu muttered, eyes closed tight as a hand rubbed over his aching stomach. _'Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much.'_

"Good," Gray said with a nod. "I mean, sometimes I forget we're broken up, so I keep having to catch myself... But I think the space is going well."

"What do you mean, catching yourself?" Lucy asked. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"No, it's fine." Gray took a deep breath. He felt strange talking to Lucy about this, but thankfully Natsu was sitting next to him. If it weren't for him, Gray didn't think he would open up. "Like, yesterday I saw her in the hall at school. I wanted to go up and hug her, but I had to remind myself we're not together anymore. It's frustrating..."

Pushing her luck, Lucy asked, "What is?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Lucy glanced over to Natsu, knowing he would be the only person she would want to talk to about this, but he was already listening. "I promise. I won't tell anyone."

She heard him sigh. "I just want things to be better already, but I know if we got back together right now, the accusations would start again. Plus, Lyon's sniffing around her more since we broke up. Dunno if he's tried to ask her out or not, but I'm sure he's going to try."

He paused before looking at Lucy through the mirror. "Do you think I should just not go to that pool party? Things were fine before that argument."

Lucy didn't have to think about her answer. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

Gray chuckled, running one hand through his raven locks while the other stayed firmly on the wheel. "You make it sound so simple."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not." Gray sighed again, his mind troubled and emotions twisted.

"Do you still like Juvia?" Lucy asked, surprised when Natsu answered.

"He loves... her." It was followed by a gulp before he went silent again.

Gray chuckled, shifting to place a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "You doin' okay?"

Natsu didn't jerk away from the touch. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, worried he might vomit. "Fine," he lied, his stomach feeling like it was doing flips. He should have taken the medication a little sooner so it would have time to kick in.

When Gray didn't say anything else, Lucy took the hint that Gray didn't want to talk about Juvia or his relationship anymore. She didn't want to make him upset. Not only was it a sensitive topic, but her house was coming up too.

She listened as Gray and Natsu went back and forth, Gray listing off different vehicles to get a rise out of Natsu while he groaned for it to stop. When the car did come to a stop, Natsu's eyes shot open. "Huh?"

"Thank you for the ride," Lucy said behind him, the sound of her shuffling let him know she was about to leave. "Do you want gas money?"

Gray shook his head as he gave her a wave. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Lucy opened the car door as she nodded. "Good night, Gray. Good night, Natsu." She heard Natsu groan before he opened his own door, falling face first out of the car when he unbuckled his seat belt.

Lucy raised a brow as she got out of the car herself, wondering what Natsu was doing. He couldn't come home with her after all. "What are you doing?"

"Hug," he mumbled, stumbling to his feet. His face was pale, but his green eyes were fierce. "I wanted a hug?"

Lucy lit up as she opened her arms immediately. "Okay." She waited for him to step into her arms, softly embracing him as her nose pressed against his scarf. She had half a mind to steal it from him, wanting to smell his scent as she fell asleep, but she resisted.

This time.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you," she murmured into the scarf, the heat from his body comfortable despite the warm air outside.

"Me too."

"See you Monday?" Lucy asked, feeling his chest rumble when he laughed.

"Unless I crash your party."

She swore she heard the smile in his voice. "Are you really going to do that?"

He squeezed her tighter. "No. I'll let you have your girl time."

Lucy couldn't stop herself from pouting. "Oh."

Natsu pulled back, hands sliding to her hips as he gave her a weak smile. "What? You wanted me to?"

Biting her bottom lip, Lucy shrugged. "I guess I'll just... I'll miss you." She felt embarrassed admitting that, but with everything else they had admitted, she guessed it was low on the list.

Natsu gently cupped her cheek. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he brushed his thumb over her heated skin. "I'll miss you too."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when Gray yelled, "You two need to kiss and get it over with!"

Natsu and Lucy jerked away from each other, both forgetting Gray was with them. "I-I'll see you later," Lucy stammered as she raced towards her house. "Bye!"

"Bye," Natsu called back, a blush of his own coating his cheeks. It went away as soon as he sat in the car again, his stomach churning as he buckled his seat belt.

"Seriously," Gray laughed, starting the car, "one of you needs to level up and ask the other out already."

Natsu swallowed thickly as he watched Lucy disappear in her house. "Maybe... one d-day."

Gray turned up the radio as he chuckled. "Let's hope."

While the two boys drove off, Lucy made her way to her room. After cleaning up for the night, she headed to her desk. After that hug with Natsu, she was feeling inspired to write. She wanted to do it now while she had the time.

With the sleepover tomorrow, she figured she would be too busy for stories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this counts as a filler chapter. Just wanted them to have a bit of fun after the long week. The angst will be low/non-existent in the next few chapters, so heads up! If anyone wants to know what Lucy wrote, you can find it in my story called, "Various NALU One-Shots", chapter 8, "Let's make a deal". It will be brought up in the next chapter.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty: Sleepover
> 
> I can't believe I'm almost at 60 chapters! Feels unreal. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! There will be a nice surprise for the girls at the sleepover. :) Also, how long do you think they can keep their relationship a secret from their friends? I'll give you a hint: Not long. :P
> 
> As always, thank you for all the support with your hits, kudos, and comments! Special thanks to those who commented last time: LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, and VickiB!


	60. Sleepover

**Chapter Sixty: Sleepover**

Lucy rushed down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She barely got a wink of sleep last night, too excited for the sleepover today. Running past Virgo down the hall, Lucy nearly fell when she came to an abrupt stop in front of the door.

With a huge smile, Lucy jerked the door open, revealing Levy and Juvia. "Hey! Come in!"

Stepping aside, Lucy opened the door wider for her friends to enter. Erza was still missing, but she said she had to run a few errands before she could come over.

Levy marveled at the large house once again, mouth hanging open as she made her way to the living room. "Just as big as ever."

"Juvia is impressed." She followed Levy, eyes wandering around while Lucy closed the door.

"Make yourselves at home. There's snacks and drinks in the dining room." Lucy was bubbling with excitement and nervousness. She wanted her first real sleepover to go well. Sure Michelle and her used to have sleepovers when they were little, but they didn't feel as official since they were cousins. This was her first time having friends from school sleep over at her house.

"Thank you," both girls said in unison as they set up. Levy pulled out a black box while Juvia went to grab some drinks for them.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, watching as Levy turned the TV slightly to connect something to the back of it.

"It's my gaming console," she said, fixing the TV before pulling out four controllers. "You said you wanted to play video games, so I figured I'd bring mine over since I didn't see one here last time."

"Oh." Lucy nodded. "I didn't know you had one."

Levy turned her head, hiding her blush as she admitted, "I bought it so I could invite Gajeel over to play."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked from Levy to the console. Was it that easy? _'Maybe I should buy one so Natsu will come over more? Seems like a good excuse.'_

Before Lucy could ask how much they cost or what brand she should get, Juvia was returning with three cups of soda and a bowl of pretzels. "What did Juvia miss?"

"Nothing," Levy said, turning on her device, the TV lighting up a second later. "You came back just in time."

Juvia set Lucy's cup in front of her, causing Lucy to bite her bottom lip. She wasn't much of a soda drinker, but she couldn't be rude to her guests. Downing the drink as quickly as she could, Lucy stood up and announced she would be back.

"Take your time." Levy looked over her shoulder at her retreating friend. "It's going to take me a minute to set up profiles for everyone."

Lucy nodded before leaving the living room. She went straight to the kitchen, washing out her cup before filling it with ice water. After taking a refreshing gulp, she was ready to head back to the sleepover.

However, she only took one step before she heard Virgo's voice behind her. "I'm glad you're doing this, Princess."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, turning around to see Virgo in her maid uniform again. _'Maybe I should've told her not to wear that today.'_

"It makes me very happy seeing you around female friends," she answered.

"Wh-why's that?" Lucy asked, afraid of the answer. She knew she was pushing her limits by hanging out with Natsu more than anyone, but she didn't think it was a real problem.

Virgo smiled, which threw Lucy off. "Because, Master Jude will be happy when I report this. When he's happy, everyone's happy."

 _'Not true,'_ Lucy thought, but didn't dare say. "Oh, I see."

"Plus," Virgo started, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I enjoy seeing you happy, and right now, you look very happy."

Lucy's smile grew, accepting that answer. "Thank you."

"Now," Virgo turned Lucy and pushed her towards the living room, "go hang out with your friends!"

"Aye!" Lucy shouted, eye twitching when she realized what she said. _'Damn it. Natsu's starting to rub off on me.'_

Of course that thought only left her with flaming cheeks and a dry mouth. She needed to go play some video games to clean her dirty mind, and fast!

* * *

Thirty minutes of playing was enough to get Lucy's mind out of the gutter. They were playing a military shooting game. Lucy struggled at first, but she eventually got the hang of it.

They were on multiplayer against people around the world. They had to option of listening to the other players talk, but Levy muted that option after someone yelled to suck their... Well, it was graphic and luckily Levy muted them before Virgo could hear any of it.

As soon as their recent game ended, Lucy heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" she shouted, leaving her controller to answer the door. She vaguely heard Levy and Juvia shouting that Lucy should have hid before leaving so she wouldn't get shot by an enemy, but she didn't pay attention since she was excited to have everyone there.

Sure enough, when Lucy answered the door she saw Erza. Lucy's eyes flitted down, seeing her holding four large bags and a backpack on her back. "Umm... You know it's only for one night... Right?"

"I know," Erza said, eyes bright and smile captivating. Lucy wondered how she managed to pull off 'calm and collected' so well. Whenever she tried she got mocked for looking weird.

Lucy shrugged before helping her with her bags. "Okay. Come on in!"

While Erza got situated, Lucy put her bags to the side of the room next to Levy's and Juvia's. At least everyone listened when she said to bring a pillow. When Lucy returned, Erza was already logging into an account so they could start a new round.

Lucy settled in, giggling along with her friends as she read other people's usernames and waited for the game to load. Lucy had to admit, it was more fun playing video games with friends than by herself.

After a few more rounds, the girls took a break to grab a bite to eat. Virgo prepared sandwiches and chips for them while they talked in the dining room. As they ate, they discussed what they could do next.

"I have a few more games we can play," Levy suggested. "Or I brought some movies."

"I don't know when, but I want to make milkshakes sometime today." Lucy still felt the craving despite a few days passing since the chemistry club presentation.

"Juvia likes both ideas. Erza?"

"We could go shopping?"

Raising a brow, Lucy asked, "Do you need to buy something?"

After taking a sip from her drink, Erza said, "Loke's pool party is only a week away. I wanted to get a new swimsuit for this summer anyways, but it would be nice to get one before the party."

Lucy's eyes widened, but not enough for anyone to notice. "Oh, really?" She didn't want to ruin the surprise, but she had to stop Erza from buying a swimsuit. "I'm sure it can wait a few more days?"

Erza shook her head. "The Heart Kreuz outlet at the mall is having a sale right now. It ends tonight, so I thought it would be a great time to buy."

Lucy's stomach twisted as she tried to find a good excuse to not go. She didn't have any luck.

"I wanted to buy some new shirts anyways," Levy said with a shrug. "What about you, Juvia?"

"Juvia saw a dress in there she liked two weeks ago. Do you think it would still be there?"

Erza nodded. "Probably. They're pretty good at keeping things in stock."

"Are you _sure_ you want to buy a new swimsuit?" Lucy asked, hoping she sounded normal despite her hammering heart. "The new designs aren't getting released until after the party. It wouldn't hurt to wait a bit."

"Hmm..." Erza seemed to mull it over, giving Lucy a sense of relief. It vanished as soon as Erza said, "I'm sure. If I end up seeing something I like when the new designs come out I'll get it too. It doesn't hurt to have two bikinis."

Lucy's shoulders fell, but at least she got something right. _'Erza does wear bikinis. Hopefully everyone else does too...'_

Since she didn't want to reveal why she really thought they should wait, everyone decided the would head to the mall. Erza drove her car, so they didn't have to bother Virgo with a ride.

Lucy dragged her feet as they cleaned up the dining room. She rinsed every plate even after Virgo told her she could handle it. Everyone was waiting on her, but she stayed stubborn, as if waiting on a miracle.

When she finally gave up and grabbed her purse, her wish was granted in the form of a knock.

Virgo answered the front door while Lucy slipped on her shoes. She was ready to head to the mall when the maid closed the door, heading to the living room with a large box.

"Princess, you have a package from Aquarius."

Lucy immediately kicked off her shoes, rushing over to the brown box with her fake name on the address label. With excitement laced in her voice, Lucy shouted, "We should wait a minute before we leave!"

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, car keys in hand. "The package will be here when we get back." She stepped away from the front door when Lucy nodded fervently.

"Trust me. You'll want to see this first." Lucy was confident Aquarius would help her out. They didn't always see eye to eye, but when Lucy asked for this favor a few weeks ago and Aquarius said yes, she knew she would pull through. She just didn't know how long it would take to receive the stuff she requested.

Thankfully they came just in the nick of time.

Lucy didn't ask why Erza had a knife on her, only thanking the girl when she was able to cut through the box. She opened it, revealing four smaller white boxes inside, each bearing the HK logo. Underneath each logo was a sticky note with one of the girl's names on it.

"Juvia, this one's for you," Lucy said, holding up the first box. "Don't open it yet."

Juvia accepted the box, watching as Lucy passed the rest of them out to Erza and Levy, then herself.

Lucy barely contained her smile as she looked at her friends. "Okay, you can open them."

Her smile only grew when she saw then open the boxes, faces stunned and eyes wide as they each looked at their newest outfit. She stole a quick glance at her own box, already knowing what swimsuit she asked Aquarius to get for her.

"What?" Erza was the first to speak, lips slightly parted as she pulled out a yellow bikini, black tribal designs over the right cup of the top and left waistband of the bottoms. "H-how? This... this..."

Lucy bit her lip to suppress her urge to get too excited. "It's the legendary edition."

"How did you get this? It's not supposed to come out for at least three more weeks!" Erza was shocked. She saw the swimsuit on an HK model online, but they weren't available to the public until mid May. What shocked Erza more was out of all the new designs she saw, the legendary edition stuck out the most to her. It was vibrant and risky, two things that she looked for in a swimsuit.

"I said I would hook you up if I could." Lucy briefly explained her relationship with Aquarius, the owner of an HK shop in Crocus. Lucy was able to get the latest styles and sometimes some outfits that weren't released to the public yet, like the swimsuits. "So," Lucy started, looking at Levy and Juvia, then back at Erza, "what do you all think?"

"Juvia loves it!" the girl exclaimed, holding up two pieces of her swimsuit. White trim and white polka dots adorned the purple material.

"Do you think I can really pull this off?" Levy asked, looking at her bikini. She usually wore one-piece swimsuits. She looked over the red and white striped bikini warily. Levy wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was thankful for the padding in the bra. It would give her some help considering out of all her female friends, she had the smallest bust.

"I think it would look lovely on you," Erza answered for Lucy, finally looking away from her swimsuit to look at the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lucy asked with a smile. "Let's go try them on!"

She didn't have to tell them twice. While Lucy and Levy headed upstairs to her room, Juvia took the downstairs bathroom and Erza took the laundry room to change.

Lucy waited until Levy was in her bathroom before getting undressed, anxious to try on her newest outfit. It had been a while since she wore a swimsuit. For a long time, she had no reason to put one on.

After sliding the bottoms on and adjusting the top, she strolled over to her mirror hanging above her desk. Once again, she found Aquarius had picked an outfit that fit her perfectly. Her brown eyes flitted over the green and white halter top, happy to see most of her bust fit. She would have some cleavage, but with her chest, that was bound to happen with any swimsuit.

Lucy especially liked the green bottoms. Two layers of white ruffles wrapped around the waistband, giving the appearance of a skirt. Little green 'x' marks adorned the bikini so it wouldn't look too plain. Overall, Lucy loved the swimsuit. It made it more special knowing Natsu picked it out for her.

Her heart warmed at the thought. Without thinking about it, she walked over to her bed where her jeans were laying, taking out her phone to send him a quick text. It wasn't anything special, just a good morning message, but it was enough to make her smile.

No, _he_ was enough to make her smile.

"What do you think?" Levy's voice tore Lucy away from her phone.

She glanced at her bathroom, seeing Levy standing there in the red and white stripped bikini. She had her arms wrapped around her chest and waist, a slight blush on her cheeks as she avoided Lucy's eyes.

"You look amazing!" Lucy gushed, running over to get a better look.

"You think so?" she asked, her tone skeptical.

"Absolutely!" Lucy tucked her phone into her waistband before gently grabbing Levy's hands, pulling them away. "You're so pretty!"

The blush on Levy's cheeks spread. "Th-thanks."

"Come on!" Lucy urged, tugged at Levy's hand. "We have to show the others!"

When they reached the living room, they saw Erza and Juvia were already dressed. The first thing Lucy thought when she saw Juvia's swimsuit was 'cute'. It was a purple halter top with white ruffles going along the bust, a large white ribbon tying the front together. The bottom was a purple ruffled skirt, coming down to her upper thighs. White polka dots decorated the top and bottoms.

Levy must have had the same idea, because the first thing she said was, "Juvia! You look so adorable!"

Juvia wore a small blush, hands tied behind her back. "Thank you. Juvia really likes it."

The girls looked at Erza, seeing her swimsuit was the most revealing, but the girl wore it with a confidence they all wanted. Erza didn't have to ask how she looked. Judging by their looks, she looked good. The yellow bikini hugged her every curve, the straps to the top being much thinner than everyone else's. Despite it being revealing, it suited the redhead.

"Thank you, Lucy!" the girls called out, making Lucy wave her hand.

"Don't thank me. We should thank Aquarius."

They decided the best way to thank her was to send a group photo of them wearing the swimsuits. Virgo took the picture, getting a few poses until they found the one they all agreed on.

After changing back into their normal clothes, Lucy had no objections to going to the mall. The Heart Kreuz outlet at the mall was still having their sale, and everyone agreed they had a reason to go. Erza drove them since she was the only one with a vehicle.

Instead of buying clothes for herself, Lucy went to get Loke's birthday present. She didn't know what the boy liked, but she did find some blue sunglasses she thought would go well with his hair color. They looked like normal glasses, but they cut down on light better than any sunglasses she had ever seen before.

With the gift in her bag, Lucy was ready to go. She had to wait a while until her friends were done shopping, but she didn't mind. During that time she texted Natsu, who had waken up not too long ago.

_**Natsu: Morning. Did your sleepover start yet?** _

**Yes, technically. Is it still a sleepover if we're not sleeping yet?**

_**Natsu: Lol. I have no clue. I guess call it whatever you want to. Whatcha doing now?** _

**Shopping. You?**

_**Natsu: Watching TV. Waiting on Gray to pick me up. I'm gonna stay the night at his house tonight.** _

**So you're having a sleepover too?**

_**Natsu: No! Sleepovers are for girls. I just happen to be crashing at his house tonight. Big difference.** _

Lucy snickered to herself, stealing a glance at her friends who were still shopping before she replied. **:) If you say so.**

_**Natsu: Grrr! Don't say it like that! It's not a sleepover!** _

**Don't forget to get Gray to paint your nails while you talk about girls.**

_**Natsu: You're mean.** _

**:P Sorry.**

_**Natsu: Nah, it's okay. So, why are you texting me instead of hanging out with the girls?** _

**They're still shopping. I didn't want to look around for stuff I can't buy.**

_**Natsu: ? I thought you had all your dad's money?** _

Lucy raised a brow, surprised he would bring up the topic of money, but before she could type out a message, she received another one from him.

_**Natsu: Shit! I didn't mean to sound rude!** _

Lucy smiled softly at her phone as she shook her head. **No offense taken, I promise. I get an allowance, but I'm almost out of money now. I get more money on the first of next month though.**

_**Natsu: Oh, so not too far away.** _

**Nope.** Lucy wanted to talk more, but she saw her friends walking to the checkouts, clothing in hands. **Looks like they're finishing up. I'll talk to you later?**

_**Natsu: Sounds good. Gray's almost here anyways. I hope you have fun.** _

Lucy texted as she stood up, making sure she had Loke's gift before walking towards the girls. **You too. :)**

* * *

 

Lucy was busy in the kitchen getting the ingredients ready to make milkshakes. The girls arrived at her house shortly after they left the mall. She was thankful there were no mishaps while out, meaning the day was going smoothly.

"Hey Lucy," Erza started when she entered the kitchen. "May I use your upstairs bathroom? Juvia's in the one downstairs."

"Go ahead," Lucy said, turning back to her strawberries. She didn't think anything of the request, not realizing she left a certain piece of writing on her desk for anyone to see.

Ten minutes passed before Lucy finished her task. She had all the fruit cut up and the ice cream in the freezer on standby. She went to the living room to tell her friends it was ready, only to find the room empty. "Huh?"

She checked the backyard and bathroom before venturing upstairs. Lucy saw the door to her room was ajar and the light still on. As she stepped closer, she heard whispers. Slowly pushing on the door, Lucy peeked in, her brows furrowing when she saw all three girls gathered around her desk.

 _'What are they doing?'_ Instead of asking the question out loud, she padded over, looking around Levy's shoulder to see Erza holding a few papers in her hand for them to see. It took a moment for Lucy to recognize it, but when she did, her entire face burned with a deep blush.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

The girls jumped, spinning around to look at their flustered host. "Lucy, why didn't you tell us you liked to write?" Erza asked, but Levy answered for her.

"Actually, I've seen some of Lucy's writing before, but," she looked at the pages in Erza's grasp, "it's never been that graphic before."

"Gr-graphic? What do you mean?"

Lucy wasn't expecting an example, but that was exactly what she got. Erza lifted the pages, picking up where she left off. "'Lucy ran her fingers through his pink locks, knowing that was one of his weaknesses. The low growl he emitted was enough to drive her crazy.'"

Lucy let out a little squeak, unable to form any words to stop what happened next.

Levy pointed at the papers, saying, "What about this? 'Natsu sucked on her tongue, causing her to let out a groan.'"

Juvia shook her head. "That's not graphic, but this is bordering it. 'Hearing her moan his name unleashed a dragon that'd been locked away deep inside him. Throwing caution to the wind, he let his pent-up energy get the better of him. He pushed his limits. Natsu's greedy hand went under her shirt, feeling the soft flesh under his fingers. Lucy hummed in his mouth as his hand drifted up her torso. He daringly cupped her br-'"

"That's enough!" Lucy shouted, her blush now consuming her face and chest. Her voice was high-pitched, her eye twitching as she thought about what came next in her story. There was no reasonable explanation for what she wrote. It was just a work of fiction, but instead of changing everyone's names to keep some anonymity, she kept everyone's names the same.

Meaning they knew she liked Natsu.

Well, she figured they all knew anyway. She flat out told Levy she liked the boy, and the first day she met Juvia she confessed to having a crush on him. The only person she didn't tell was Erza, but judging from that red and black panties incident, she assumed she knew as well.

That didn't mean Lucy wanted to talk about it though!

Lucy snatched the papers from Erza, shoving them in a desk drawer as she debated whether or not they would ever see the light of day again. After her friends' reactions, she didn't think it was likely.

"So, about that make out scene," Levy started, clearly not letting the subject go despite the papers being hidden. "How much of that was based on personal experience?"

"Uhh-" Lucy's voice cut out as her throat tightened. She couldn't ruin their secret now! She had to wait for Natsu to say it was okay.

"This means you definitely like Natsu, right?" Erza asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Lucy's lips curved into an awkward, forced smile. She had no idea how to get herself out of this. _'Maybe I could run? Would that help?"_

"Lucy?" Juvia asked, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

With her heart pumping wildly, Lucy mumbled, "Yes."

Raising a brow, Levy asked, "Yes, you're okay, or yes, you like Natsu?"

Lucy dropped her head, sighing. "Both."

She felt someone else patting her back, but she didn't bother looking up. "I was trying to hide it..."

"We already knew," Erza said softly, causing Lucy to nod. Lucy was right to assume they knew.

"I knew you three knew," Lucy admitted. "Well, and Gray knows too," she added, glancing at Juvia beside her.

"Juvia is sorry!" she rushed out. "She is bad at keeping secrets!"

"It's okay," Lucy assured, knowing Gray wasn't going to tell.

"I have a confession."

Lucy turned to Levy just as she said, "I told Gajeel."

Lucy's eyes widened a bit, surprised to hear that. "Oh." She wasn't upset. Lucy found it hard keeping secrets away from her boyfriend too. Plus, apparently it was obvious. He was bound to find out on his own.

"And... I told Jellal."

Lucy nodded, counting the people who already knew about her crush on Natsu. Well, crush was putting it lightly. Every day she found herself thinking about him more, to the point it was becoming normal.

Erza tapped her chin. "So, the only one who doesn't know you like him is Natsu?"

Lucy struggled to figure out a way around that without lying, but thankfully Levy interrupted, although what she said made the situation worse.

"Actually, I told Natsu..."

"You... you told Natsu what?" Lucy asked, as if it weren't obvious.

Her skin crawled when Levy said, "I told him... you like him."

Lucy swallowed hard, her hands slightly shaking. She was a little upset that Levy would do that, but she couldn't think about that now. How was she supposed to cover up this? Now the girls knew that Natsu knew about her liking him. Of course she already knew he knew since they were dating, but she didn't have a good excuse to use now. Natsu had plausible deniability a few seconds ago, but now...

"Why did you tell him?" It was Erza who asked. Lucy was speechless as she racked her brain for something to say to negate the conversation.

"He was having a bad day... I thought it would make him feel better. I'm sorry Lucy."

She barely heard her, mind straining but coming up blank. In a last ditch effort to get the girls distracted, Lucy yelled, "Let's play a game!"

"What?" one of the girls asked, but Lucy couldn't tell who, the blood in her ears roaring louder than their voices.

"A game! Let's play a game!" She thought that would be good way to change the subject - _even if it was obvious what she was trying to do_. However, she realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea a second later.

Erza's eyes flashed with something that made Lucy's skin crawl, worried she might have made a mistake. "That sounds like a _great_ idea."

Lucy gulped when everyone - _besides her_ \- decided to play 'Truth or Dare'. When she said game, she meant a board game or a video game. She certainly didn't want to play something that would give her a disadvantage.

"Lucy, you go first." Erza smiled, but it lacked its usual comfort. "Truth or dare?"

Knowing she couldn't risk them asking about her relationship with Natsu, Lucy was forced to pick dare. Her shoulders fell and her lips parted when she was told what she would have to do.

"I dare you to send a kissy face picture to Natsu, right now."

She knew what they were trying to do now, but she wasn't going to fall that easily. "What does a kissy face even look like?" Lucy asked, but she had an idea on what it was.

Levy puckered her lips in demonstration. "Like this."

"Come on Lucy," Erza teased, "we all read your story. Certainly you know how to make a kissy face."

Lucy's cheeks burned a brilliant red as she shook her head. "Nope! That story was complete fiction!" Instead of rambling, Lucy threw her phone up to take a quick snap of herself, lips puckered and face tingling.

The girls hovered over her as she formed the message, sending just the picture to Natsu without any explanation. They waited for his reply with bated breath, each second feeling like a minute. Finally, her phone vibrated, but his response only made them pout.

_**Natsu: ?** _

They waited to see if he sent more, but after a few more minutes, they gave up. "Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." Erza sighed. "Lucy, it's your turn to pick someone."

Wanting to get revenge, Lucy said, "Erza, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Lucy raised a brow, surprised by her answer. She thought Erza would have chosen dare, but this could work in her favor. "Do you have a crush on Jellal?"

Erza's tone stayed confident, but everyone noticed the slight blush that coated her cheeks. "Yes, I do."

The girls let out an involuntary squeal of delight before Erza started waving her hands. "It's not a big deal!"

"Why haven't you asked him out?" Levy asked, immediately getting a glare from Erza.

"I don't believe it's your turn," Erza scolded, causing Lucy to suppress a giggle. "But it can be. Levy, truth or dare."

Levy didn't want to be punished by Erza, so she stuck with the safe choice. "Truth."

"Hmmm..." Erza tapped her chin as she thought. It seemed as if she was taking her time, waiting until Levy squirmed in her seat before asking, "How far have you and Gajeel went?"

Levy realized she chose wrong. "Wh-what?!"

"Levy has to answer," Juvia reminded her. "It's the rules."

Lucy thought about intervening, but she was glad she held back. Levy looked almost relieved to admit, "Well, recently we had a pregnancy scare, if that says anything."

"WHAT!" Erza and Juvia yelled, Lucy saying quiet since she already knew.

Levy - _thankfully_ \- kept the details to a minimum, telling the girls about her first time with Gajeel and how the condom broke. That caused them fear until Levy got her period last week.

They had to listen as Erza gave a lecture on the importance of safe sex. Lucy's face was red the entire time, praying that every time Erza paused to take a breath, she would stop talking. After twenty minutes of awkwardness, Erza was finished.

For a moment, Lucy thought the game was over, but she was wrong.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Levy asked, wanting the attention off her.

Lucy wanted to ask why her? Juvia hadn't gone yet! "Dare," she said dryly, hoping it wasn't something ridiculous.

"I dare you to post a silly selfie!"

Lucy blinked, confused for a moment. "To where?"

Levy looked at Juvia, who shrugged. "Facebook?"

"I don't have one," she said, but that excuse didn't work since Levy told her to make one.

Lucy sat back while she made an account, wondering why it took her so long to make one in the first place. The game went on while she typed in her information, occasionally glancing up to see one of the girls doing something funny or hearing a secret being told among them.

The best ones were when Juvia had to drink a glass of water while doing a handstand and Erza confessed that she saw Jellal naked one time during a camping trip on accident.

"Sure, _accident_ ," Levy teased, giggling when Erza's face started matching the color of her hair.

Lucy finished making her account, then went to take a silly selfie. While taking the picture of her cross-eyed with her tongue sticking out, Juvia decided to jump in and give Lucy bunny ears. Liking how the picture turned out regardless, Lucy posted it.

"Make sure you add me!" Levy called out, breathing labored since Erza dared her to do jumping jacks while spinning in a circle.

"Add Juvia too!"

"And me!"

Lucy searched for their names, taking a few seconds to figure out how to add someone. She decided to send them to the guys too, starting with Natsu's first. Lucy furrowed her brows when she looked up 'Natsu Dragneel'. There was only one, but there was no picture or anything in the 'About' section. The only way she was able to tell it was really Natsu was by his friend's list, seeing it only included a few kids from their school, most of them being their friends.

The page looked abandoned, but Lucy send him a friend's request anyway. She sent requests to Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal before putting her phone away.

"Okay, I'm done," she announced, scooting closer to her circle of friends to rejoin the game.

"Just in time," Levy giggled, turning back towards Juvia. "So, truth or dare?"

"Juvia chooses truth."

Before Levy could say anything, Erza whispered something in her ear. Lucy watched as Juvia gulped, clearly getting a bad feeling about this game. Lucy could relate. Levy nodded as she pulled away from Erza. "Juvia, have you ever had a crush on any other boy besides Gray?"

Lucy cocked her head, wondering why they would ask that. Juvia seemed to have the same curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"You answer first," Erza instructed, voice calm but eyes alert.

Juvia sighed. "No. My beloved is the only boy for Juvia."

Levy nodded, feeling a little bad that she asked that. "We were only wondering because we heard from a friend that Lyon was going to ask you out. We... well, we were wondering if you were going to say yes."

Juvia shook her head. "Lyon is nice, but he's not the boy for Juvia."

Lucy knew she wasn't the best at comforting people, but she couldn't help but ask, "How are you doing, with everything?"

It took her a moment to respond, her eyes dropping towards the floor. "We're talking things out. Gray says he still needs time apart..." Her lips curved into a frown, her fingers tightening around her knees. "Juvia really messed up this time."

Lucy had a question burning at her mind, but she couldn't ask it. She wasn't as close to Juvia as the other girls were, so it wouldn't be right. Luckily for her, Erza, who had been Juvia's friend for years, asked instead.

"I don't want to overstep, but can I ask you why you're afraid he'll cheat on you? Gray is one of the most loyal people I know. I don't think he'd ever betray you."

Juvia mulled over the question for a few minutes, the girls sitting in silence as they waited patiently for an answer. "Juvia has not told anyone this, but the reason her parents are divorced..." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "M-my father cheated on my mother... Ever since then, I've had a hard time trusting men, or women who want to ruin relationships."

Juvia ran her fingers through her long, blue hair. "Juvia is trying to work on herself, but it's hard."

Silence surrounded them, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Juvia glanced at Lucy. "Juvia is sorry for the mean things she's said to you."

Caught off guard, Lucy blinked. "It's fine. I think I understand now."

Juvia shook her head. "It doesn't make it okay. Juvia's also sorry she called you a harlot."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "You didn't say that to me?"

"No." Juvia admitted, "It was said behind your back, which is just as bad."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Was she upset? Yes. Did she blame Juvia? No. Lucy was a forgiving person. She hoped deep down Juvia didn't feel that way about her and thought of her as a friend, but now didn't seem like the right time to ask when Juvia already said that much.

The only thing Lucy could think to say, was, "I forgive you."

She swore she saw the weight lift from Juvia's shoulders. "Thank you." Before anyone could say something else, she added, "Juvia doesn't wish to discuss this anymore."

"You don't have to," Levy assured, patting Juvia on the back. "Do you want to keep playing?"

"Sure," she said, her lips twitching to a small smile, but it didn't reach her blue eyes. "Lucy, truth or dare?"

Lucy was about to say 'truth', but she still didn't think it was safe. She didn't know if enough time had passed for them to forget why they were playing this game to begin with. Treading lightly, she whispered, "Dare."

Once again, Erza leaned in to whisper into one of the girl's ears. Lucy shivered, fingers twitching as she anticipated what she was going to have to do.

Juvia shrugged before saying, "Juvia dares you to send Natsu a cropped version of that picture we took earlier. The one in the bikinis."

"What?!" Lucy gasped, hands flying up to cover her chest as if it might help. She knew she was going to have to wear her bikini in front of Natsu, but she wasn't ready for him to see that much of her yet. She was hoping at the pool party, with everyone else in swimsuits, he wouldn't notice how much skin she was showing.

"Okay, maybe that was a little much," Juvia admitted. "Hmm... I dare you to-"

"Can I do something that doesn't involve Natsu?" Lucy asked, desperation coating her voice.

Juvia considered her request. "Juvia supposes." She paused, thinking of something else she could do. "Oh! Juvia knows! Go outside and scream that Team Mystic is better than Team Valor."

Lucy stared blankly at Juvia, wondering if that was really her dare. She could definitely do that. It wasn't like Natsu ever had to know. "Deal!"

The girls headed downstairs and towards the backyard. Virgo said nothing as she cleaned up the stuff for milkshakes, putting them in the refrigerator before they could go bad. When Lucy walked outside, she laughed. She had never yelled in her backyard, especially not something so silly.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy screamed, "TEAM MYSTIC IS BETTER THAN TEAM VALOR!" Her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment, but it felt pretty good to yell, despite what she was yelling.

"Is that good?" Lucy asked, turning around. She paled when she saw Juvia's phone out, the girl's smile huge and genuine.

"Oh, that'll do just nicely."

Lucy started to panic, wondering what just happened. The girls ignored her as they ventured around her backyard, admiring the landscaping and size. While they did that, Lucy was stuck in her head. _'Was Juvia taking a picture, or-'_

Her eyes widened in realization. "Did you-" She cut herself off when she felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. Lucy slowly looked at it, her heart dropping when she saw it was Natsu calling.

That couldn't be good.

With a shaky hand, she pressed the green button, then raised her phone to her ear. "H-hello?"

_"Oi! Team Valor is so much better than Mystic! What the hell, Lucy?!"_

Lucy groaned, covering her face with a hand. "It was a dare. I'm sorry."

She thought he would say something else, but he paused. "Natsu?"

_"Is that why you sent me that picture earlier?"_

Lucy hesitated, wondering how he would react. "Yes?"

_"Oh. That makes more sense. I thought you were just being weird again."_

Lucy couldn't help but groan again. "I'll talk to you later Natsu." She went to pull the phone away from her ear, but his frantic voice stopped her.

_"Wait!"_

"Yeah?"

His voice softened over the line. _"Are... are you alone?"_

Lucy tried to ignore the stares she received from her friends. They weren't fooling anyone. "No."

_"Oh... okay."_

Cocking her head, Lucy asked, "Why, what's up?"

_"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to ya, but if you're busy I can wait."_

"Was it anything important?" Lucy asked, knowing her friends would understand if she had to duck out for a bit to help Natsu.

 _"No..."_ He paused. For a moment she thought he was done talking. _"I just wanted to hear your voice for a little longer... Does that sound weird?"_

Lucy's skin tingled as her lips quirked into a smile. "No, I don't think so. Truthfully, I-" She caught her friends coming closer, clearly eavesdropping on her conversation. "I gotta go! Bye!"

_"B-"_

Lucy hung up, shoving her phone deep in her pocket. Before they could even ask what that conversation was about, Lucy asked, "Who wants to make milkshakes!"

* * *

 

After milkshakes, video games, and a movie, Lucy finally got the girls to stop asking about her and Natsu. That night, they stayed up late watching TV and eating popcorn. The girls helped Lucy drag her mattress downstairs so they could all sleep comfortably. Lucy and Levy slept on her bed while Erza and Juvia took the couches.

Even after the TV was off and the lights were out, they kept talking. Lucy was glad the lights off, that way her friends couldn't see her grinning like a fool. Her first sleepover went better than she could have hoped for. Plus, her secret relationship was safe.

For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost in shock that this story is 60 chapters! Like, if you saw the original author's notes from 'chapter one', you know this story was only supposed to be 6 chapters long. SIX CHAPTERS! It's already ten times that! PLUS! All six of those chapters were going to be nothing but fluff! Minimal drama, Natsu asking Lucy for a kiss that first night, them dating in chapter 6 and ending it there! How crazy that it ended up this way! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone reading this story! It means the world to me that you take the time to read something that was trapped in my head. Thank you to everyone who helped me with either constructive criticism or suggestions for how a scene could go! Also, thank you to the few who sent me hate over this, because it encouraged me to keep writing in spite of you.
> 
> This story means a lot to me, so I'm thankful I can share it with you all. Now, despite the title of the next chapter, it's going to be funny. (I hope) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I absolutely love hearing from you!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-One: It's a trap!
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! Shout out to those who commented last time: LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, Denalien, and Miraculous_kid!


	61. It's a trap!

**Chapter Sixty-One: It's a trap!**

Lucy woke up in a confused daze. She blinked at the living room ceiling, wondering why she was downstairs instead of in her room. It took a moment - _and the sound of Levy lightly snoring_ \- for her to remember the sleepover.

Slowly sitting up, Lucy looked around. Erza and Juvia were passed out on their respective couches. Thanks to the room darkening curtains, the only light in the house came from the kitchen.

After yawning and stretching, Lucy climbed off her mattress and made her way to the kitchen, finding Virgo cleaning the already-clean counter. Lucy raised a brow, wondering the reasons behind Virgo's actions. "Good morning."

Virgo jolted at her voice, clearly in a daze while she was cleaning. "Good morning, Princess. Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?"

Lucy shook her head, rubbing at one of her eyes. "No thanks. I'm not hungry yet." As the maid nodded and turned back to the counter, Lucy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I meant _why_ are you cleaning? It looks good to me."

Virgo's shoulders tensed as she glanced at Lucy. "Master Jude is coming back soon. I want to get the house spotless before his arrival."

Usually Lucy wouldn't care either way if her father was around or not, but now she had a reason she wanted him home. "Really? When?"

Virgo's eyes darted around the room as if she thought someone might overhear. When she saw there was no one listening, she whispered, "May seventh, but don't tell anyone. He's coming for a surprise inspection for the Magnolia branch."

Lucy furrowed her brows. Who did Virgo think she would tell? Sighing, Lucy mumbled, "So, two more weeks?"

Virgo nodded. "He will be flying in that morning and leaving that night. He has a lot of other locations he needs to inspect."

"He can't afford to spend more time here?" Lucy asked, watching as Virgo shook her head.

"No. You know your father is a very busy man. Now, aren't you supposed to be spending time with your friends?"

Lucy huffed, refusing to change the subject. "So, he's only going to be here one day?"

"Less than a day," Virgo corrected.

That didn't seem like a lot of time to meet Natsu. "Can you ask him if I can talk to him that day?"

"I can ask. How long were you thinking?" Virgo started cleaning the sink, even though her father wouldn't be arriving for two more weeks.

"I think an hour would be fine." That was enough time for them to talk, right? She hated that it would be a while until they could meet, but at least now she could tell Natsu a date so he could start preparing himself. Her father could be... _difficult_.

Virgo stopped cleaning long enough to pull out her phone. Lucy could see she was typing in a note app, so she wouldn't get an answer right away. "I will let him know the next time I send him a progress report."

Lucy's eye twitched. "How often do you send him progress reports?" She didn't need to ask what was said during those. Lucy guessed it included what she was up to.

"It varies," was all she said. "Now, go back to your party. I can hear them talking."

Lucy turned her head, straining her ears to hear down the hall. It was faint, but she definitely heard some mumbling. "Alright. Please remember to ask him," she said, turning to go back to the living room.

"I will."

Lucy stopped just shy of the opening to the living room, hiding behind the wall when she heard her name being said. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she was curious. Steadying her breath, she listened.

"Okay, yeah... No, I don't think so... Maybe... Yeah, that sounds good. See you then."

Lucy recognized the voice as Erza's, but she was confused since she didn't hear anyone else speaking. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lucy walked around the wall, seeing Erza pulling her phone from her ear. The girls locked eyes before Erza smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Lucy. How'd you sleep?"

Lucy let out a strained laugh. "I think I'm supposed to be asking _you_ that." She glanced at the other girls, seeing they were fast asleep. "Who were you talking to?"

Erza raised a brow, causing Lucy's stomach to churn. "Unless you don't want to tell me! I understand!"

Lucy's out burst woke Juvia up, the girl's head twisting to see what the sound was. Erza shook her head. "I don't mind. I was talking with Jellal."

"Oh." Lucy felt relieved. For a moment, she thought maybe her friends were talking behind her back. She saw it happen in movies, but she didn't think her friends would do that to her. She felt guilty doubting them for even a second. They were truly nice people. "That's cool."

Respecting Erza's privacy, Lucy didn't ask what they talked about. She was on the receiving end of that yesterday when the girls asked what she and Natsu were talking about. How they knew it was Natsu on the phone? She didn't know, but she guessed her red cheeks were a good clue.

As Juvia sat up, Erza went to wake Levy. She was surprisingly gentle, lightly shaking the girl's arm. While they got up, Lucy headed to her room to change into normal clothes and get ready for the day.

When she came back, she saw her friends did the same. Since it was getting warmer out, Lucy decided to wear a tank top and shorts. They hadn't discussed what they were going to do today, but after stealing a peek outside, Lucy thought it would be a great day to play Pokémon GO.

However, before she could suggest that, Erza asked, "Who wants to go out for breakfast?"

"That sounds good," Levy said, pulling on her shoes.

"Juvia wouldn't mind going out to eat."

They all turned to Lucy. She shrugged, figuring if they ate out, Virgo wouldn't obsess about cleaning the kitchen as much. "Sure. Where to?"

* * *

Lucy didn't recognize the place they were going to eat at, but she trusted her friends to pick out a good diner. She followed her friends in, thinking about what she wanted for breakfast.

Stuck in her head, Lucy almost missed when Erza said to the hostess, "We're actually meeting friends here."

Lucy's brows furrowed. She didn't remember them saying they were going to meet anyone. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but was silenced when Levy grabbed her wrist, pulling her along.

"Right this way," the hostess said, leading them to the back of the diner.

Lucy's eyes darted back and forth, wondering who they were supposed to meet. Her eyes stopped when she saw a head of pink hair, turned away from her.

_'Is that...?'_

Before she could ask, the person started moving their head. She would recognize those green eyes that locked with hers anywhere. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise before his lips turned downward in a frown. He pointed across the restaurant before grunting, "Ask them."

Lucy followed his finger until she found the source of Natsu's annoyance. Sitting at a booth far away sat Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel. They were all looking at Lucy, mixed expressions on their faces. Gray was smirking, Jellal shrugged at her, and Gajeel looked uninterested. She tore her gaze away from them to look at her friends, seeing two of them heading towards the boys.

Erza stayed near Lucy, gesturing to the seat opposite of Natsu. "Please, sit down."

Lucy hesitated before taking her seat, her heart beating faster as she tried to figure out what was going on. She saw Natsu was staring down at the table, grumbling under his breath. She barely heard him mutter, "Of course it was a trap. Stupid Gray."

"Call me stupid all you like," Gray said, startling Lucy. She thought he was still across the restaurant. "It's not going to get you out of this."

Lucy's voice sounded timid as she asked, "Out of what?"

Gray looked at her, giving her a smile. "It's time you two stop dancing around your feelings."

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked, but Natsu remained silent, muttering curses at the table.

"Enough is enough," Erza answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "You did something nice for us yesterday, so we're doing something nice for you. It's time you two talk about your feelings and figure out what's going on between you two. You can't leave until then."

Lucy's eyes flashed to Erza, seeing her kind face didn't match her authoritative voice. It scared her how easily she could hide her emotions, especially when her bangs fell to cover one of her eyes. She looked unreadable.

Instead of waiting for either Lucy or Natsu to say anymore, Gray said, "So, sit, eat, have a merry time. Just don't get up until you two admit your damn feelings for each other."

With that, Erza and Gray left, leaving the two alone with the confused hostess. "Umm, okay?" she said, setting down a menu for Lucy since Natsu already had one in front of him. "Your waiter will be out soon to take your orders. Enjoy your meal."

Lucy watched as she made her way over to the table with all their friends, handing the additional menus to the girls. She stared at their table for a few seconds before she noticed they were all staring at her, causing her to quickly look away.

Lucy felt awkward, her palms sweating and her cheeks warming. She tried focusing on the table like Natsu was, but that only made her feel anxious. "Did... did they put you up to this?"

Natsu finally glanced up at her, the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He released the flesh as he took a deep breath. "I had no idea this was happening." Narrowing his eyes, Natsu glared at their friends. "Gray said he wanted to go out to eat this morning and that he was buying. That's the only reason I even woke up early."

"Do you work today?" Lucy asked, stealing his attention.

"Yeah, in a few hours." Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit, but she could tell it wasn't directed at her. "Gray's supposed to take me, but honestly, now I feel like walking."

"I'll walk with you," Lucy offered, half serious. She wanted to be mad at her friends, but she understood they were trying to help. They weren't going about it delicately, but she was learning that was just how they did things.

Besides, Natsu and her both knew how the other felt. Now, if neither of them had confessed and started dating already, she'd be livid. She didn't know if she'd be able to tell Natsu her feelings if she felt that outside pressure, but thankfully, they were past that point.

She would still need to get her own revenge though. Maybe she could force Jellal and Erza to confront their feelings. See how they like it?

Natsu stayed quiet as he studied Lucy's face. He saw her forehead crease as her brows furrowed, her teeth picking at her bottom lip. She was thinking, but he had no idea what she was thinking about.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was alright, but she cut him off. "We should do this with Erza and Jellal. Maybe trap them in a room together until they talk about their own feelings."

She paused, eyes falling to the table as she frowned. "Wait, what if they're like us?" Lucy looked at him again, not noticing his confused expression. "What if they're dating in secret too? Maybe we should try to catch them being a couple instead of trapping them. That'll show them!"

Natsu paled when he thought about Erza catching them spying on her. He had no doubts she would be able to figure it out soon after they started. They might as well dig their graves now. "Let's not do that. I'd like to make it to senior year without dying first."

"You're probably right," Lucy said with a sigh. She didn't know how she would begin spying on her friends anyways without getting caught.

Natsu went to agree, but stopped when he saw someone approaching. It was their waiter, asking for their drink orders. Natsu mumbled that he wanted a chocolate milk while Lucy opted for strawberry milk. He waited until the waiter was gone before asking, "So, what are we gonna tell them?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, cocking her head.

Natsu raised a brow before his eyes flitted over to their friends for a second. "They're going to want us to say something. Should we lie and say we don't like each other?"

Lucy huffed through her nostrils. " _Yeah_ , for some reason, I don't think they're going to buy it."

Natsu's shoulders fell. "Should we just tell them the truth then? I mean, we were gonna anyways. I just kinda wanted to wait a while."

"They'll probably tease us, but yeah. We should just tell them." Lucy liked having this secret with Natsu, but they could always keep other secrets. Natsu was the only one who knew about Michelle while she knew the whole truth with what happened to him his freshmen year. Those secrets weren't fun, but they did bring them closer.

Speaking of Michelle, Lucy was surprised her friends hadn't asked her about it. In the story they read, she wrote Michelle as her younger sister, but then again, she remembered telling them she was an only child. They probably assumed she made Michelle up for the sake of the story.

She was glad they didn't ask though. She didn't think she could explain that and deal with them reading her story at the same time. Lucy thought about the parts her friends read out loud. There was no way she would ever live that down. At least Natsu hadn't read it. She couldn't imagine what he would think of her then, especially since they agreed to take things slower now. _'What if the girls tell him about the story?!'_

"Why's your face red?" Natsu asked, tearing her away from her thoughts.

Lucy pressed her fingertips to her cheek, feeling the heated skin. _'I must be blushing,'_ she thought, placing her hand in her lap. "N-no reason," she mumbled, hoping he would push for a real answer.

Luckily for her, the waiter chose that moment to come back with their drinks. At the mention of food, Natsu started ordering. When the waiter wrote everything down, he left, saying their food would be out in a moment.

Lucy was about to ask Natsu how he felt about telling their friends they were dating when another thought popped into her head. "My father's coming home soon."

Natsu's eyes darted from his drink to her face, his lips forming a frown. He wasn't the biggest fan of her father, but he knew they needed the man's permission to actually date, even if they were already doing that.

"When?"

"Two weeks from now," Lucy answered, her teeth lightly nipping at her bottom lip. Her nerves were working against her, trying to psych her out. She was probably overreacting. Her father was bound to like Natsu. He was smart, kind, and funny. In her opinion, those were important traits in a boyfriend. She just hoped her father felt the same way.

"I don't think he'll like me," Natsu confessed, as if reading her mind. "What if he says something about my hair?"

Despite the way he acted normally, Lucy could tell his hair color was a sensitive subject. She offered him a soft smile, reaching across the table to take his hand. "Even if he says something, it doesn't change who you are as a person. He hired Virgo to take care of me, and she has pink hair. If he can look past that with Virgo, I'm sure he can do the same with you."

Instead of listening, Natsu continued to fret. "What if he thinks I'm not good enough for you."

Lucy couldn't lie. She was afraid her father would think the same thing. She was his only child, his only heir. Even if he didn't show her many emotions, she knew - _or at least hoped_ \- deep down in her heart that her father wanted the best for her.

Lucy couldn't say with absolute certainty that Natsu was the best for her, but she wanted to find out. They were still getting to know each other. She wasn't ready to settle down and plan their life together, but she did care for him and want to see where their relationship led. Even if it turned out they weren't good for each other romantically, she wanted to find out on her own. Her father's opinion of Natsu wasn't going to change hers.

So she let him know.

"No matter what he thinks of you, it's not going to change my feelings. I promise."

She saw his bottom lip quiver before he took it between his teeth, worrying the flesh. "That's good," he mumbled, eyes falling to the table.

Lucy felt her heart clench. She hated seeing Natsu upset, but she didn't know what to say to comfort him this time. Her father could be cruel, and she doubted he would change that for a boy interested in his daughter. Natsu would have to jump through hoops to impress her father.

Speaking of which...

"Are you willing to get a background check done?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to release his lip as he raised a brow.

"A background check? Why does he need that?"

"Honestly? I think it's just a scare tactic." Lucy doubted her father could use anything from a background check on Natsu. He wasn't old enough to have gotten in trouble... Right?

As if reading her mind, Natsu shrugged. "I guess I don't mind. It's not like I've ever really been in trouble. The worst was when I set the desk on fire, but they didn't press charges or anythin'. I think that means it wouldn't pop up..."

Lucy didn't have an answer for him because she didn't know herself. She worried the incident with Jackal and his doctored photo would show up on a background check if she ever had one ran, but she wouldn't know until she turned eighteen.

 _'Natsu's seventeen... Would that mean even if he got in trouble it would be hidden until he was eighteen?'_ Lucy decided not to ask. She trusted Natsu when he said that was the only trouble he ever got in.

"Are you okay with sitting down and talking to my father? Like an interview?"

Natsu chuckled, though it lacked his normal humor. "How formal. Sure, I can do that."

"What about taking a drug test?" Lucy asked, surprised when he flinched.

She furrowed her brows, subconsciously leaning in. He noticed, eyes widening when he realized he must have reacted wrong. "I've never done any drugs before," he rushed out, hoping to nip that in the bud. "I just didn't think he'd want to do all _that_..."

Natsu paused, lips twisting into a cringe. "He's not gonna... you know, watch me _take_ the test? Right?" He had never taken a drug test before, but he knew it involved peeing into a cup. He liked Lucy, but he didn't know if he was okay with peeing in front of anyone for her, especially a stranger. He already had intimacy problems. He didn't need anything else to make him self-conscious.

Lucy was rendered speechless for a moment as she thought about the question. She didn't think her father would ask him to take the test in front of him, but then again, she didn't know what he was capable of.

"I promise if he tries, I'll personally tell him to fuck off." Lucy gasped, covering her mouth with a hand as her eyes grew wide.

Natsu laughed, his green eyes gleaming at the thought of Lucy telling her father to fuck off. He always enjoyed when she cussed. She looked especially cute, even when she got embarrassed afterwards.

"I like that idea," he snickered, loving the way her blush spread, creeping into her shirt.

Lucy let out a strained laugh, still feeling silly for cussing. At least there was no one around besides Natsu to hear her. "So, you know you'll pass that test?" When he nodded, she sighed. "That's good. I wouldn't want to be with someone who did drugs anyways."

Natsu's smile changed into a grimace. "Umm... It's not a drug, but I... I smoked a cigarette..."

Lucy blinked, wondering why he admitted that. Did he worry she considered that a drug? "You did?"

He swallowed thickly. "Yeah... A few."

"When?" she asked, not at all mad. She had her secrets too.

"The night of the concert. I... I just got that text from your father saying I should stop talking to you." Natsu closed his eyes, remembering the nasty feelings that bubbled up in his chest that night. He felt humiliated being rejected by someone he had never even met.

Pushing his anger aside, Natsu said, "I was pissed, and a guy gave me some cigarettes. I ended up smoking three, I think. But I haven't done it since." He hoped Lucy believed him when he spoke. He wanted her to trust him.

"I know that's not a good excuse to smoke, but that's why I did it. It made me feel better, but it wasn't worth it." Natsu remembered how long it took his father to quit smoking. Thankfully, he was able to kick the addiction and hadn't had a cigarette in years.

Lucy didn't say anything, so he asked, "Are you mad at me?"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Of course I'm not mad at you. It's not like you robbed a bank or something."

Natsu sighed in relief. He was thankful Lucy was so understanding. He didn't think someone like her existed, or at least, that he would meet someone as amazing as her. He sometimes thought he was stuck in a dream.

How else could he explain why someone like her was interested in someone like him?

"I'm glad you're not mad," Natsu admitted, taking a moment to drink his chocolate milk as he calmed down. He was still nervous about meeting Lucy's father, especially since he was the one to decide if they could actually date or not.

He didn't see what the big deal was. His parents were fine with them dating. Why wouldn't her father just let her date? She was sixteen after all. Plenty of people that age were already in relationships.

Lucy shook her head. "Definitely not mad. I mean, I'm a little surprised, but I'm not going to hold that against you." She waited until he set his drink down before asking, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, always," Natsu urged, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

Lucy smiled as a memory surfaced in her head. "One time, I went into my father's study without permission and stole a cigar."

Natsu felt the corners of his lips quirk up, finding it amusing she would steal, imagining her sneaking around like a ninja. "Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to see what it was like," she confessed. "I tried smoking it, but it was terrible."

Natsu laughed, remembering the awful taste of his first cigarette. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

They both laughed, Lucy remembering and Natsu imagining. Distracted, they didn't notice when the waiter returned, setting their plates on the table before disappearing again.

"Did your father ever find out?" Natsu asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Lucy shook her head. "No way! I buried that thing in the backyard! He'd kill me if he ever found out!"

Natsu snickered, loving the flush resurfacing on Lucy's face. "My dad found out about the cigarettes, but I didn't get in trouble."

"Lucky," Lucy murmured, but he shook his head.

"Nah. He threatened to tell my mom if I did it again though." He visibly shivered, causing Lucy to cock her head.

"Why do you look scared? Your mom's so nice."

"Yeah, when everything's fine." Natsu rubbed his arms to get rid of his new goosebumps. "She can be just as terrifying as a dragon when I get in trouble."

Lucy giggled, her cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. "I'll take your word for it." She glanced down, surprised to see their food in front of her. "Oh, when did this get here?"

Natsu followed her gaze, his stomach growling when his eyes landed on the spicy chicken biscuit he ordered. "Huh. I don't know." It was strange for him since he usually never missed food, his sensitive nose making sure of that. Somehow, when he was with Lucy, she was able to consume all his attention.

With a few more laughs, they started to eat. They remained silent for the most part, only talking when one took a break between bites. Lucy told Natsu about the sleepover, but she left out the part about her story. Natsu said it was generous of her to buy the girls' swimsuits while trying to ignore the urge to imagine Lucy in a bikini.

Lucy asked about Natsu's night, only to find out they spent the whole time playing video games. Lucy liked games too, but she couldn't imagine spending a whole day on them. Luckily for her, no one was asking her to do that.

The food was delicious and the conversation stayed light and fun. Natsu and Lucy were so engrossed with what they were doing, they didn't notice anyone around them. When they finished eating, Lucy asked the waiter for the check.

"Your friends took care of it," he said, collecting their dirty plates.

"Friends?" Lucy asked, eyes wandering over to the table where they were sitting earlier, seeing it was now empty. "When'd they leave?"

"I dunno," Natsu mumbled, glancing around the restaurant. He looked out the window near them, seeing their friends gathered outside by the benches. "Oh, they're right there."

Lucy nodded when she saw them. "So, we're going to tell them?"

"Yeah. I dunno how they're gonna react though."

"Are we going to tell them we've already been dating?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't care either way. It would be kinda funny to see their reactions when we tell them that though."

Lucy didn't have to think twice. "Let's do it!"

Natsu chuckled, standing up before holding out his hand. Lucy's softer hand slid into his before he twisted, interlocking their fingers. "Awesome! I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy laughed at his outburst, leading him out of the restaurant because people started staring. She didn't mind so much, as long as Natsu kept that large grin on his face. He looked handsome when he smiled.

More importantly, he looked happy. In her opinion, Natsu should always be happy.

When they walked outside, they were greeted immediately by their friends.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"What took you two so long?"

"Did you level up yet, Natsu?"

"How many babies can we expect?"

Lucy's eye twitched before she stumbled, momentarily thrown off by that last question. Her throat felt dry as she tried to speak normally, thankful when her boyfriend gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Natsu and I are dating."

The girls cheered, Levy even throwing her hands up in celebration. "FINALLY!"

Jellal and Gray nodded approvingly while Gajeel gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Good job!"

As much as Lucy liked their excitement, she had to give them a dose of reality. "We've actually been dating for two weeks."

The commotion came to an abrupt stop at that news. "What?!" nearly all of them screamed.

Levy was the first to step up, her eyes wide and her forehead creasing as she asked, "Two weeks? Why didn't you tell us?"

Lucy felt a pang of guilt after seeing her friends' faces, but she reminded herself that they orchestrated this 'blind date' behind her back. "We just wanted some privacy before we told people. I hope you understand."

Lucy watched as their friends looked at each other, a silent conversation being held with their eyes. Finally, they nodded. Erza smiled, speaking for everyone. "I guess the important thing is you two are finally together."

"So, who asked who?" Gray asked, curious to see who made the first move.

Lucy's eyes flashed over to Natsu when she heard him speak, his cheeks lightly dusted with a blush. "I asked her out."

"AWWW!" Levy and Juvia cooed, barely containing their large smiles.

Natsu scrunched up his nose. "Don't ' _awww_ '. It wasn't mushy or anything."

Lucy giggled, finding his embarrassment cute. "I thought it was sweet."

Natsu grumbled, but didn't say any more on the subject, thumb subconsciously brushing over Lucy's skin. Trying to ignore the happiness she felt from Natsu's simple touch, she turned back to her friends. "I'm glad you all know, but you can't tell other people. It's still a secret."

"Why?" Gajeel asked, surprising Lucy because he seemed the least interested.

"I'm still not allowed to date. So, until I get approval, this stays between us."

"Our lips are sealed," Erza promised, then flinched.

All eyes turned to Juvia, the person who had the worst time keeping secrets. She shrugged, offering them a genuine smile. "Juvia will do her best."

Lucy laughed, guessing it was better than nothing. "Good enough for me."

Lucy thought the excitement was over, but her heart dropped when she heard Levy start a chant that soon got everyone but her and Natsu involved.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Natsu's eyes went wide as his heart started pounding. It had been over a week since they last kissed. His hands shook as his anxiety flared, scared of that level of intimacy. He was trying to slowly build back up to where they were, but he didn't want to rush it. He tried opening his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but no words escaped.

Thankfully, Lucy came to his rescue.

She gave her friends a pointed look. "Levy, have I ever once asked you to kiss Gajeel in front of me?"

Levy sighed, shoulders going slack. "No."

"Exactly." She turned her gaze to Erza. "And whenever you and Je-" She cut herself off when she saw Erza's eyes darkening. "-Whoever you end up with, get together, I won't ask you two to kiss either." Lucy would have said something about Juvia and Gray, but she stayed clear of that, not wanting to upset whatever they had going on between them now.

"Fair enough," Levy said, a mix of understanding and disappointment in her voice. Lucy wouldn't be swayed so easily though. She was earning Natsu's trust back, and she wasn't about to ruin that over peer pressure.

Natsu relaxed when he saw they weren't going to have to kiss. It wasn't that he hated the idea of kissing Lucy. He truly wanted to feel her soft lips against his again, but he didn't want to freak out. He wanted to be sure he was ready before pushing that boundary again, and he was glad she was respecting his limits.

_'She's so amazing.'_

After answering a few simple questions about who confessed to who and when it actually happened, the group was headed back to the parking lot to separate. Before they parted ways, Natsu surprised Lucy by pulling her into a tight hug.

He could handle that, loving the warmth that spread through his heart when he held her close. "Thank you," he mumbled, hoping she knew how much he appreciated her.

Lucy's hand came up, lightly stroking his back. "Like I said, I'll wait for you. Take all the time you need."

Natsu smiled against her shoulder, knowing in his heart she truly meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Two: Loke's Pool party
> 
> Yes! We've finally made it to the pool party! I'm excited for this part. There will be a few chapters to cover it, since a lot of things happen. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Are you glad their friends finally know?
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! I appreciate all of it and consider it motivation to write faster! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, and LovinmyOTPs!


	62. Loke's Pool Party

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Loke's Pool Party**

Lucy pulled at her shirt, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get the material to go down. In an attempt to be more responsible, Lucy did her own laundry last night. Unfortunately for her, she didn't ask Virgo for help - _or even tell the maid what she was up to_ , resulting in a few of her shirts shrinking.

She didn't mind some of her clothes shrinking since they were baggy before, but one shirt in particular was her favorite, and now it was bordering being a crop top. Two inches of her pale skin showed between the hem of her shirt and her jean shorts. If she wasn't currently on her way to a pool party, there was no way she would have left the house like that.

Giving up on fixing her shirt, Lucy switched her focus to her phone. She didn't know if she would have any time to play Pokémon GO today, so she wanted to play before the party. Loke lived about two blocks away from her house. Instead of having Virgo drop her off, she decided to walk.

On her way there, she managed to catch a Meowth before logging out of her account and onto Natsu's. She knew he didn't have one, so she wanted to surprise him. Luckily, they were still in the same city, so the game wouldn't freak out if she switched between accounts. She still didn't know the limits of how far they could travel before the game would suspend their accounts, and for now, she didn't want to test it.

By the time Lucy arrived in front of Loke's house, she was feeling a little nervous. She saw only a few cars parked in the street, so she figured she wasn't the last one at the party. She knocked, her free hand holding the present against her waist. She hoped he would like it, but she didn't know his interests - _besides girls, apparently_.

The door opened a moment later, revealing a very confused Loke staring back at her. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened, wondering what he meant. "The invitation said your party started at noon..."

The corner of Loke's lip twitched up until he smiled, laughing as he shook his head. "No one shows up for a party on time!"

Lucy's face flushed as she took a step back. She was embarrassed, not knowing every social norm out there. She was raised to show up on time, if not early. She knew Loke probably learned the same things growing up, but he clearly had more freedom than she ever did. "I didn't know that." She waited until he calmed down before asking, "Should I come back later?"

"Nah, come on in." Loke widened the door for her. "I'll give you a tour."

Lucy nodded, the blush remaining on her cheeks as she stepped into the cool house. It was barely noon and the air outside was already warming up. She had no doubts she would be sweating today.

Lucy wasn't surprised by the large house. Its size was similar to hers, the only differences being the layout and the style. Loke led her around the house, thankfully not commenting on her outfit. If the school's playboy could resist, hopefully that meant everyone else could too.

"Upstairs will be off limits today," Loke explained as they passed by some stairs. "But I'm not going to personally enforce that if someone wants to sneak up there. The only doors unlocked are the bathrooms anyways."

Lucy nodded as she followed him. She had no intentions on wandering away from the party so she didn't care what was and wasn't locked. He showed her the kitchen - _where a few people in uniforms were preparing food_ , the living room - _where music videos were playing on the large flat screen TV_ , and the laundry room - _where over ten bottles of laundry detergent were stored_. She raised a brow at that, but didn't say anything as Loke told her to follow him outside.

He pointed at a table where she could set the gift, freeing her hand. While walking to it, she noticed the other tables and chairs set up around the yard. After setting the gift down, she wondered out loud, "Is he paying for all this himself?"

"Nope," Loke answered, surprising her since she didn't hear him walk up. "My father's paying. He gives me cash every year."

Lucy pressed a hand to her pounding heart as she calmed down, nodding. "I know what that feels like. My father gives me money too."

"Can't remember the last time I got a real present from my old man," Loke said, causing Lucy's heart to sink. She could relate.

"One year my father got me a journal. I thought it was the best gift ever, until I found out his assistant bought it for me instead."

"That's harsh."

Lucy bit her lower lip. "Yeah."

They took a moment to think, both reflecting on the neglect they received from their fathers. The men were both powerful, wealthy people, both dedicating their lives to their work. There wasn't much time left over for their children.

Neither Loke nor Lucy wanted money. They wanted love and attention, but with the way their lives went, that wasn't likely to happen.

Loke cleared his throat, wanting to change the mood before he ended up spoiling his day. "Do you want to help me set up for slip-n-slide kickball?"

Lucy blinked at him twice before asking, "What's that?"

Loke told her to look it up on YouTube while he went inside to grab some materials. She watched the first video that popped up, showing how to get the game started.

It involved long, thick plastic strips connecting between kiddie pools to form a kickball field. The pools served as the bases while the plastic showed where the player would run. She watched the whole video before Loke showed up again, holding some bags of supplies.

"Let's get started."

Lucy smiled, ready to help. "Yeah!"

While Loke rolled out strips of carpet to pad the running trail, Lucy used a inflator to fill the kiddie pools with air. The next step was to help Loke put the plastic over the carpeted area and secure them to each other with clips.

"This will help prevent injuries," Loke explained as they went down the trail. "My father doesn't want any potential hazards at the party."

Lucy nodded, remembering his father was a lawyer. It made sense he wouldn't want someone to sue over a birthday party game gone wrong.

The next thing they did was fill the pools with water. That took a while, so Loke went inside to retrieve some of the bottles of soap. Lucy now understood why she saw so many bottles in his laundry room. He got the plastic strips wet before coating it with soap, going around until each part was covered.

Loke took over filling the pools while Lucy waddled along the plastic, mixing the water and soap until it was nice and sudsy. She nearly slipped a few times, but thankfully she didn't fall. She wasn't ready to get wet, yet. Before she didn't think she would want to participate in anything like this, but after a while, she was coming around.

_'I wonder if Natsu would play too?'_

She sighed as she headed to the last 'base'. She already knew Natsu didn't like trying when it came to sports. Maybe he would watch her play? She didn't want to leave him out, but she also wanted to have fun too.

Putting that thought on hold, Lucy met Loke at the last kiddie pool. "What's next?"

Loke grinned as he looked over his shoulder. "Now, we wait for people to show up."

* * *

It didn't take long before people started arriving. Lucy texted her friends, finding out they weren't planning on showing up for another hour. She knew if she told them she was already there they might have showed up sooner, but she didn't want to rush anyone on her account. She was fine mingling with Loke's friends, even if she didn't usually talk to them.

Lucy stayed quiet, choosing to listen instead of contribute to the conversations. She felt a little out of place, but she was in a good mood despite that. The weather was nice, the day was young, and in an hour or so, she would be seeing her friends.

The people Lucy saw earlier in the kitchen started bringing food and drinks out to the tables. A few people began grazing the snacks, but Lucy stayed put, listening to the conversations around her.

When the group started to disperse, Lucy finally headed to the tables to get something to drink. She saw bottled water in a cooler, so she snatched one of those.

Lucy walked near the pool, seeing the crystal clear water. A few kids were already swimming, but she had no intentions on getting in herself. She still didn't know how to swim, so she kept a good three feet between her and the edge.

While Lucy sipped her water, she looked around. She recognized most of the people as students from her school, but there were still a lot of faces she hadn't seen before. One face stood out, causing Lucy's eyes to widen and her lips to quirk into a smile.

Pale skin and pink hair caught her attention. She hadn't seen the girl, Aries, since the wedding in Crocus, but she was glad to see her at the party. She wore a simple white dress with matching flipflops and a choker. Lucy watched as Loke walked up to her, offering her a hand. She took it before they walked over to the refreshment table.

Lucy was glad they were getting along. At first, she thought Loke was a sleazy guy, but he was showing he had a heart under all that cologne and that flirty personality. She hoped Aries would have a good time at the party. The girl was obviously shy, but Lucy knew with Loke by her side, she wouldn't feel left out.

Sighing, Lucy wished time would speed up so she could see her own friends. She was already halfway through her bottle of water, and watching people was becoming boring. She wanted some entertainment. She received some a moment later, but it was not the kind she wanted.

"Oh Lulu!"

The small hairs on Lucy's arms stood up as a chill traveled down her spine. She hadn't heard _his_ voice since the wedding reception, but that didn't stop her stomach from twisting at the sound.

She slowly turned around, mortified when she saw him standing less than a foot away from her. Lucy couldn't stop herself from asking in a harsh voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dan Straight smirked at her before looking around the backyard. "You didn't know? Loke's one of my oldest friends." His eyes settled on her again, traveling south to pause over her body. "Aren't you looking pretty today."

One of Lucy's arms went to cover her exposed skin under her shirt while the other wrapped diagonally across her torso, trying to cover as much of her body as possible. She was already worried about wearing the bikini under her clothes. Now she doubted she would have enough courage to take her shirt and shorts off to reveal it.

She felt the condensation from her water wetting her shoulder, but she ignored it, tightening her grip on the bottle. Lucy scowled at him as she took a step back, not wanting to breathe the same air as that asshole. She didn't forget the way he treated her, taunting her about her ill cousin and then groping her bottom. She wouldn't let that happen again, determined to keep his wandering hands away from her.

"Just leave me alone today, please," Lucy finally said, wishing her friends were already at the party. She could use a buffer.

Ignoring her request, Dan stepped closer. "So, you can't come to the door to see me, but you can fly out to Magnolia for a birthday party?" He placed a hand over his heart as if that offended him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, leaning to take another step back.

"I came by your house a few times, but your father always said you were busy studying. I wanted to talk to you, make up for the wedding. I thought maybe we could spend some time together and-"

Lucy stopped listening, ready to end the conversation as quickly as possible. She stole a quick peek behind her, making sure she wouldn't accidentally step into the pool during her retreat. Drowning would only make things worse.

When she looked back, Dan was standing too close again, her heartbeat skyrocketing when she saw his hands reaching out. "Don't you dare touch me!" she yelled, taking a few steps away. She felt the heel of her shoe touch nothing, her foot on the edge of the pool as her body started falling backwards. Before she could fall in, two hands grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her forward.

Lucy jerked away, thinking it was Dan who was touching her, only to stop struggling when she heard Loke's voice in her ear. "Careful! You almost fell!"

When both of Lucy's feet were firmly planted on the ground, Loke released her. She huffed, not sure if she should scowl at him or thank him. She settled for turning her glare at Dan, her eye twitching at his smile.

"Stay away from me," she warned, throat feeling tight and heart still racing. Maybe coming to the pool party was a bad idea, but she didn't have a choice. Her father said-

Lucy's eyes widened. Her father said she had to go. Did he know Dan would be there? Her heart dropped as her shoulders fell. What if her father wanted her to see Dan? What if he wanted her to make up with him? _'Would he do that?'_ Lucy swallowed, forcing the empty feeling in her stomach to go away. She wouldn't cry, not in front of these guys.

"Lulu-" Dan started, but was cut off when Loke held a hand up, stopping him from coming any closer.

"I dunno what's going on, but the lady said stay away. Be the gentleman you were raised to be and respect that." Loke's hazel eyes were fierce, unwavering.

"Oh, but Lulu knows I'm just playing around, don't you?"

Lucy shivered, feeling cooler every time he called her that idiotic nickname. Didn't she tell him not to call her that? She couldn't remember if she had or not. "Just keep your hands off me," Lucy said, fingers tightening around her bottle again.

"No promise," Dan snickered, earning a frown from Loke.

He grabbed Dan's arm, pulling him far enough away so that Lucy couldn't hear them. "Hey, just leave her alone today. She's my guest and I don't want any trouble. Whatever you're doing right now, stop it. You're acting like an ass."

Dan's smirk fell, replaced with a frown. "She's the one with the problem. She keeps playing hard to get."

Loke shook his head, sighing. "She's not playing, she _is_ hard to get. Pretty much every guy from our school has asked her out, and she's said no to all of them. If she says no, she means it."

Dan's brows knitted together as he glanced over to Lucy. " _Our_ school? Does she go to Magnolia High?"

Loke's lips parted, realizing he gave away her secret. "Fuck. I thought maybe you already knew. Shit!" Lucy was going to be pissed at him when she found out he blabbed about her secret. He already told Aries to keep quiet about it, but he honestly thought Dan knew since they seemed to know each other.

"You can't tell anyone about her real name. Everyone here knows her by Lucy Ashley, so don't fuck that up."

"Oh, really?" Dan's smile slowly returned. "Maybe I should use that as leverage to-" He stopped talking when he felt Loke hit his arm.

"Seriously? Blackmail?" Loke spoke as if he hadn't tried the exact same thing, but he couldn't let Dan know that. "Just be a decent human being and leave her alone. Besides, it's obvious you're only after her for her father's money."

"That's not true," Dan said honestly, though his reasons were still flawed. "She's also gorgeous."

"You're hopeless," Loke murmured, dragging a hand over his face. He tilted his head up as he tried to figure out what to do, only to shut his eyes when the sun shined directly in his eyes. He shouldn't have lost his favorite pair of sunglasses. Those things were amazing.

"So, what do you think I should do to get her interested in me?" Dan asked, jolting Loke out of his own thoughts.

"You could try being nice, but she seems pretty pissed at you. What'd you do anyways?"

Dan mumbled his answer, but Loke easily heard it.

"Really? No wonder she's mad at you. You should start by apologizing for grabbing her ass and being rude. Even _I_ know not to bring up Michelle with her." Loke knew the vague story of Lucy's mentally ill cousin. He only heard it from gossip at a social event a few years ago, but at the time he didn't know who Lucy Heartfilia was personally, so he didn't bother learning more. "That's really fucked up."

Dan swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. "You're right. Damn it. I guess I have been an ass." He looked at Loke again, sighing. "Do you think if I apologize she'll talk to me?"

Loke shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but I do know one thing." He waited until he knew Dan was really listening before saying, "Don't apologize if you don't mean it. It'll only make things worse. She's gone through enough and doesn't need you harassing her."

"What has she gone through?" Dan asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Loke wasn't going to tell Dan about the slut rumor at their school. It was nearly dead, and he didn't want Dan bringing it up at his party. "Just, go enjoy the party. There's other girls you can talk to."

"But I only want Lucy."

Loke groaned. "If she complains about you to me even once, I'm throwing you out. I don't care how long we've been friends. You know better than to act this way. I know your mother raised you better."

Dan grumbled under his breath, eyes narrowed at the ground. "Fine."

With that settled, Loke led Dan back to Lucy. "If he bothers you again, let me know." He glared at his old friend, embarrassed by his behavior. It made it worse that Loke used to act almost the same way, though he had more charisma than Dan did. "I'll take care of him."

Lucy nodded before biting her lower lip. "Can I go talk to you and Aries?" She didn't want to chance being alone with Dan again. Plus, she liked Aries, even if the girl was too timid.

"Of course," Loke said, holding his hand out for her to lead the way. He understood what she _didn't_ say, hoping Dan would too.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Dan wasn't following them. She wanted to ask what Loke said to him to get him to back off, but she didn't. Putting it behind her was the better option.

Lucy enjoyed talking with Aries. Loke drifted in and out of the conversation, making his rounds as the birthday boy so he could see everyone. While he did that, Aries told Lucy about her friendship with Loke. Apparently since the wedding, Loke started calling her three times a week just to talk, as well as video chatted with her every Sunday night so they could see each other.

Lucy smiled, happy to see Aries talking with less stutters than last time. She hoped Loke was helping her build her confidence. According to Aries, he had been nothing but a true gentlemen, trying to get to know her personally without putting any pressure to get into a relationship with him.

From what Lucy could see, they were both benefiting each other.

Just as Loke rejoined the conversation, Lucy's phone started to vibrate. She checked it, smile growing wider when she saw Levy texted her. They were a few minutes away. Lucy politely excused herself before making her way through Loke's house again so she could get to the front yard. There were a lot more people at the party, which surprised Lucy because she didn't notice when they all showed up. She had to weave through a few crowds to make it to the front door.

By the time Lucy made it to the sidewalk, she saw her friends walking down the street. She understood why they parked so far away. The side of the streets were packed with parked cars for Loke's party. Lucy couldn't even imagine having that many friends to invite to a party.

"Hey!" Lucy waved, earning a few greetings from her friends. Her eyes flitted from each person until she noticed something odd. "Where's Natsu?"

"Hmm?" Gray asked, looking behind him. "That's weird. He was just here a second ago."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly. Where was he? Did he decide at the last minute he didn't want to come after all? She tried not to panic, but that didn't stop her from feeling anxious as her eyes darted around, looking for him.

"I'm over here," Natsu mumbled, stepping out from behind a parked car. He had his palm facing up, a little black and blue lizard resting on his hand. "I found this little guy and wanted to capture him."

Lucy sighed in relief, thankful he was there. Her friends were great, but she really wanted to spend time with Natsu today. He made her the most comfortable, though Levy was a close second.

As Natsu bent down to let the lizard go, Lucy took a moment to look at his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with orange trunks, black and yellow flame designs adorning the left leg. His white scarf was wrapped a few times around his forehead, pushing his bangs further down than usual while some spikes stood taller than normal.

She looked at her other friends, seeing the mix of outfits they chose. Gray was - _unsurprisingly_ \- shirtless, wearing only a pair of light blue trunks. Gajeel wore silver and black trunks and a black shirt. Jellal and Erza seemed to match, both wearing jeans and tank tops, Erza's a little more revealing than his.

Levy wore a yellow sundress, but Lucy could see the straps to the red and white bikini peeking out behind the yellow bands. Juvia's dress was a few shades lighter than her blue hair, but not as light as Gray's shorts.

It was then that Lucy realized all her friends had something she didn't. Backpacks. _'Shit. I forgot to bring a towel,'_ she realized, but shrugged the thought away. She could always air-dry. Besides, the only time she thought she might get wet was during slip-n-slide kickball since she had no plans to swim. Lucy still felt self-conscious about her outfit, but seeing her friends made her feel better. With them there, she was positive she would have fun at the party.

Lucy shared a hug with her female friends before joining their group, heading back towards the party. With their focus now on the large house in front of them, Lucy was free to drift closer to Natsu, giving his arm a small nudge to get his attention.

He glanced up at her, giving her a smile. "Hey Luce!"

She lifted her hand slowly, letting him watch her as she held it out for him. He opened his hand, one of his canines biting at his lip as he waited. He didn't tense under her touch when she grabbed his hand, prepared for it this time.

"Good morning," she said, seeing her friends were now separating to go into the house.

Natsu's feet stopped moving when his eyes landed on the house. Swallowing thickly, he rolled his shoulders back, trying to prepare himself. He wasn't ready to be surrounded by so many people. "Morning."

"How was tutoring?" Lucy asked, taking the hint that Natsu wasn't ready to go inside yet.

"Eh," he mumbled with a shrug. "The kid'll probably pass their test now. Took forever for him to understand the equations though." Natsu sometimes tutored students for extra money, which was what he did last night instead of hanging out with Lucy.

They had plans, but Natsu couldn't pass up the money this time. It wasn't enough to make up for the work he missed while he was still recovering after the walkathon, but it was better than nothing.

Since Natsu had work, therapy, and tutoring this week, they only saw each other during school. Their lack of time together was another reason Lucy was glad to see Natsu. Not only did he make her more comfortable, she missed him this week. Seeing each other before school and during lunch just didn't seem like enough.

Lucy wondered how it would be during summer break, which was coming up in a month. She hoped with all that free time they could hang out more and continue to get to know each other. There was still a lot she wanted to learn about him.

"I'm sure you explained it well," Lucy said with confidence. She knew from experience Natsu was a great tutor, even if he refused to accept any money from her after he helped her.

"Let's hope."

After taking a deep breath and dragging his hand over his face, Natsu nodded. "I think I'm ready."

Lucy hoped he was right. "Do you want me to lead the way?"

"Yeah."

Natsu followed her as she led him into the house. She tried to let his hand go so they could move easier, but he immediately tightened his hold on her hand. He missed holding her hand and didn't want it to end too soon, but he also didn't want to get separated. It was the first time he was ever at Loke's house and there were a lot of people to get past.

Lucy didn't mind in the slightest, intertwining their fingers as a smile ghosted over her lips. She enjoyed the rough, warm skin against her fingers. She could hold his hand all day.

While away from the backyard, the party had really started. She jolted when she heard the music playing all throughout the yard, large speakers set up near the backdoor. More people were swimming in the inground pool, splashing each other and laughing as they watched two couples playing chicken.

The first thing Natsu did was head over to the table with presents stacked on top. He took off his backpack to pull out a rectangular box with green wrapping paper. Lucy was about to ask what it was, but decided against it. She wanted to be surprised too.

With that taken care of, the two headed to the tables with drinks on it. She was about to fill a cup with some punch, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"The blue one's spiked."

Lucy turned around just as Cana walked away, dressed in only capris and a bikini top. "Thanks!" she hollered, turning back to the punch. _'When did she find time to spike it?'_ She chose the pink one instead, sniffing the liquid in the cup just in case before handing it to Natsu.

He thanked her before gulping it down while she grabbed a fresh water for herself. She couldn't help but think that things were looking up. She was wrong. As they went to look for their friends, Lucy had the misfortune of running into the person she was trying to avoid, _literally_.

She nearly spilled her water on herself as she stumbled back, an apology on the tip of her tongue before she locked eyes with Dan. "Watch it," she warned, eyes narrowing as she tried to step around him.

"Lulu! I knew I'd run into you again!" Dan's arms went out, blocking her path on either side. "Those clothes look too hot for you. Let's say you and me go for a little swim to cool off?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to shiver despite the heat.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him to shove that offer where the sun doesn't shine, but her voice cut out when she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. Her head snapped to the side, seeing Natsu standing closer to her, the heat from his body radiating against her skin.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, tone surprisingly calm despite the tension in his fingers. He had them pressing against her skin of her waist, harder than he realized but not too hard to cause pain.

Dan glanced at Natsu, then at his hand on Lucy's waist. "Lulu," he started, eyes flitting up to her face, "who's this boy and why is he touching you?"

Lucy, too stunned by Natsu's touch to form any words, stood there with her lips parted. She turned to Natsu as if he might be able to help her.

He did, kind of.

"I'm her friend." He kept it vague, something she was thankful for.

Dan raised a brow, his eyes zeroing on Natsu's hand again. " _Boy_... friend?"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, but Lucy couldn't risk whatever he was about to say. She quickly shook her head, shouting, "Nope! Just my friend!"

Lucy forced his hand off her waist, feeling her stomach twist when she saw the hurt flash through Natsu's eyes. She didn't mean to upset him, but the last thing she wanted was for her father to find out about their relationship before she got a chance to introduce them. Natsu would have to understand.

"See? Just a friend," Lucy said, forcing a giggle. She jerked a thumb towards him as she struggled to smile. She used to be better at faking a smile. "He does that with all his friends, right?"

"R-right," Natsu mumbled, eyes darting left and right. Juvia fell into his vision. Without another word to Lucy or Dan, Natsu walked away, throwing an arm around Juvia's shoulders.

"What is Natsu do-"

"Just go with it," he whispered, flashing Dan a smile before turning away. He had no idea what was going on, but he saw the panic in Lucy's eyes. She had a good reason for what she did. At least, he hoped that was the case. He didn't know how he would feel if she did that for the fun of it.

A minute barely passed before Lucy returned to Natsu's side, her eye twitching from having to talk to Dan again. He asked her one more time to go swimming with him before she told him to leave her alone, but even she knew he wasn't going to. So, instead of dragging it on, she walked away from him.

"I'm really sorry about that," Lucy whispered, paranoid that Dan might be listening. Even if he was standing a few feet away, he was unlikely to hear her at normal volume, the music loud enough to drown her voice.

Natsu took his arm off Juvia, mumbling an apology as she shook her head. "Juvia is fine, just surprised."

He was glad Gray didn't see. Juvia might be the jealous type, but Gray wasn't without his insecurities too. It would have been hard for Natsu to explain, especially since he didn't know why he had to do that.

When Juvia walked away to find Erza and Levy, Lucy dropped her head. "Talking to him is so exhausting."

"Who was that?" Natsu asked, trying to keep the bite out of his tone. He didn't care for that nickname he called Lucy, or the way he was looking at her.

"He's someone who can contact my father," Lucy said, meeting his gaze. "That's why I didn't want him thinking we were dating. He might tell." She decided not to tell Natsu that Dan was the one who grabbed her ass at the wedding. She didn't want to upset him further. With any luck, he wouldn't find out at all.

Natsu sighed, eyes roaming until he saw the guy talking to a group of people. "It's fine. I guess I shoulda been less obvious anyways."

Despite the situation, Lucy couldn't help but smile. "I liked when you held me though." Her cheeks warmed as she swallowed, remembering the warmth of his body. She loved any bit of affection she could get from Natsu, even if he was just trying to stake his claim over her.

Natsu blushed, letting out a nervous chuckle as he cupped the back of his neck with a hand. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me." In the moment, he forgot about his fear of intimacy. All he wanted to do was assert himself, seeing Dan as some type of challenger. It didn't make sense to him, so he didn't bother trying to put it into words.

"Well," Lucy started, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "if you feel the need to do something like that again, feel free."

Natsu gulped, the tips of his ears warming as he nodded. "G-good to know."

Before either could say something else, they heard the music's volume lower. A voice sounded over the music, everyone easily recognizing it as Loke's. "Who's up for some slip-n-slide kickball?!"

While people cheered, Natsu turned to Lucy, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Some what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Three: Slip-n-slide Kickball
> 
> If you're confused over what that is, please google it. I haven't personally played, but I watched some friends play it and thought it would be perfect for this story. (Keep in mind, when I saw them play it was last summer. I've been holding onto this chapter idea for so long)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Dan's back! What trouble is he going to cause for our couple?!
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment. Thank you to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, Cj233, Petri808, and LesRut!!


	63. Slip-n-Slide Kickball

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Slip-n-Slide Kickball**

A crowd stood around Loke as he explained the rules to slip-n-slide kickball. "It's pretty simple if you already know the rules of kickball. The goal for your team is to score the most runs. While running around each base, you have to stay on the plastic tarps in between."

Lucy scooted closer to Natsu, excitement bubbling in her chest at the thought of playing a sport with other people. She made sure to listen to the rules since this would be her first time playing.

"To be _safe_ , you must have at least one limb inside the pool. Hand, foot, whatever. Unlike regular kickball, you can have more than one person on a base at any given time, but be careful. Too many people will make it harder to run to the next without tripping over each other."

Loke pointed at the plastic tub full of water in front of him. "This is the pitcher's mound. If the ball makes it back to the tub, the people on the base need to stop running. Also, unlike regular kickball, there are no limits to how many outs per inning. The inning ends when all players have kicked the ball, so make it count! We'll be playing three innings per game."

Loke paused for a moment before grinning. "Now, whoever wants to play needs to line up so we can pick our teams."

Lucy walked to get in line, surprised when she saw Natsu following her. After what he said last week about not trying while playing sports, she thought he would have wanted to sit out. She couldn't deny she was happy, wanting to play with him on the same team. She didn't care if they won or not, she just wanted to have fun.

Lucy saw some of their friends getting in line, as well as a few kids from the school she recognized. She wondered if they were all going to end up on the same team, but it seemed unlikely. _'I wonder how they pick?'_ Her question was answered a moment later when Loke yelled, "Who else wants to be a team captain?"

"Me!" a voice Lucy recognized all too well answered.

She watched as Loke waved Dan over so they could begin. "Since it's my party, I'll go first." Loke's eyes scanned the line until they landed on a certain female. "Aries!"

Lucy's excitement started again, feeling glad the girl was chosen first. However, that feeling died once she heard her name being called.

Scratch that.

It wasn't her name.

"Lulu!"

Lucy's eye twitched as her hands balled into fists. It was bad enough when he called her that directly, but now he was doing it in front of everyone. She refused to move, feet firmly planted on the ground. "That's not my name," she snapped back.

Dan sighed before saying, "Fine, _Lucy_."

Lucy stole a glance at Natsu, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze before she started walking towards Dan's side, upset she was separated from her boyfriend so soon. _'It shouldn't be long until he's picked.'_

That was what she told herself, but she was wrong.

Natsu spoke the truth when he said he was always picked last. Lucy watched as Loke and Dan went back and forth, choosing players until the line dwindled down. The last person to be picked was Natsu, ending up on Loke's team, giving them one extra person.

Natsu already knew it was going to happen, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He walked over to Loke's side, keeping his head down to avoid anyone's eyes. He was embarrassed to be picked last, but truthfully he knew part of it was his own fault. If he actually tried, maybe people would want him on their team.

Lucy frowned, feeling pain in her own heart from seeing what happened to Natsu. She realized now how awful it would feel, basically rejected until he was the only option. Not only was she upset at that, she was mad they weren't on the same team.

She shot a glare at Dan, angry at him for not picking Natsu. Now she wished Loke would have picked her first, that way she wasn't forced to be on Dan's team.

 _'At least Juvia and Gray are with me,'_ she thought. Gajeel and Erza were on Natsu's team, so he wouldn't be alone. Levy and Jellal were sitting out to watch, both with their phones out to take pictures.

Loke yelled for everyone to get in their swimsuits so they could start the game. As the teams started walking on opposites sides of the field, Loke ran to catch up with Natsu. "Hey, sorry about doing that. I didn't want to pick you."

Natsu's heart sunk. He already felt bad, but now he felt worse. He took a shaky breath, nodding. "Yeah... Kinda figured."

"Shit! That came out wrong!" Loke shook his head, trying to meet Natsu's gaze but failed. "I meant I didn't want to pick you _last_."

Natsu raised a brow, but didn't look up from the ground. "Really?" His stomach was already twisting, wondering what Loke meant.

"Yeah. I was hoping Dan would pick you."

"Dan?" Natsu mumbled, wondering why that name sounded familiar. Before he could think more on it, Loke patted his back.

"I wanted you and Lucy on the same team. That's why I wasn't picking you earlier. I'm rooting for you two."

Natsu let out a humorless laugh, feeling a little pathetic as he admitted, "Yeah, me too."

If Loke heard him, he didn't say anything about it. Natsu stopped where the rest of his 'teammates' did, choosing there to remove their clothes. Some people were already in swimsuits, but Natsu didn't feel comfortable taking off his shirt.

While stalling, Natsu's eyes flitted to the other side of the field. He found Lucy, shimmying out of her jean shorts. Natsu gulped, seeing her bikini bottoms didn't cover much of her upper thighs, creamy skin on display for anyone to see.

Next to come off was her shirt. He was already trying to avoid looking at her stomach since it was a little exposed earlier, but that wasn't possible when she pulled the shirt over her head, blonde locks falling over her shoulders in the process.

Heat crawled over every inch of Natsu's skin when she bent over to place her shirt on top of her shorts, her large chest becoming more exposed with the action. As much as he wanted to look away to give her some respect, he couldn't bring himself to. She looked amazing, every inch of her curvy body making him think indecent things about her, something he wouldn't normally do.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her collecting her hair to tie it into a ponytail. It was such a mundane thing to do, but seeing her move made his heartbeat double and his cheeks turn red.

He couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. Lucy was hot, which made him feel weird in a few ways. Was it okay for him to think that about her? She was only a year younger than him, but with her body, she looked fully developed. Natsu especially liked the curve to her hips, fingers itching to grab her and pull her close.

The blush on his cheek spread to his ears as he tried to calm himself down. He was in public. Plus, it was wrong to look at Lucy like that, right? She told him before that she hated when guys only paid attention to her for her looks, but that wasn't all Natsu was doing.

There were many attractive girls in bikinis around him, but only one girl got his pulse racing, and that was Lucy.

No matter how she looked, he still liked her for her personality and mind. She was one-of-a-kind. Just because he was more flustered and couldn't take his eyes off her didn't mean he thought of her as just a piece of meat.

Though, he wouldn't mind taking another bite of her.

That thought was enough to get him to close his eyes, breathing deeply to regain control of himself. How was he supposed to act normal all day if he had _those_ types of thoughts every time he looked at Lucy in a bikini.

 _'A very revealing bikini,'_ Natsu added mentally, shaking the thought away a moment later. He could have sworn it looked more modest on the mannequin.

With his gaze turned to the grass, Natsu started to get undressed. It was easier for him. All he had to do was remove his shirt and sandals. He had a little difficulty keeping his scarf in place while his shirt came off, but he managed fine in the end. He stuffed everything he had into his backpack, not wanting them to get messed with while he was playing.

Natsu frowned, remembering a time his classmates in middle school stole his clothes while he was in the gym showers as a prank. He had to call Gray to come help him. Lucky for him, Gray always had extra clothes in his locker due to his stripping habit.

A chuckle brought Natsu out of his upsetting thoughts. _'I really hope Gray doesn't try to strip today. That'd be terrible!'_

With a new grin on his face, Natsu finally looked up, only to blink in confusion. People were looking in his general direction, specifically females. Natsu instinctively wrapped one arm around his middle, stealing a glance over his shoulder to see what they were looking at. He was surprised when he saw there was no one behind him.

 _'Why are they looking at me?'_ He was confused by their attention.

But Lucy wasn't.

She was one of the girls staring at him, shocked to see his tanned skin stretched over firm muscles. From where she stood, she couldn't make out every detail, but the sight was enough to make her realize one thing.

Natsu looked _sexy_.

She had never thought of someone like that, but seeing those pecs flex as he pulled an arm over his abs made her sure there was no better word to describe him without a shirt on. Her heart beat faster when she thought of all the times they hugged. She never felt that under his shirt, but her eyes weren't lying. That was what Natsu really looked like.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one to come to that conclusion. She glanced around, eyes narrowing when she saw other females staring at _her_ boyfriend. The tingling sensation she felt from seeing Natsu's body wasn't enough to stave off the jealousy that flared inside her.

She wasn't surprised when she received looks after taking off her clothes, hoping Natsu wouldn't get jealous of the wandering eyes. However, she never thought she'd have to worry about him getting ogled. She knew he was handsome with his shirt on, but without it...

Lucy flushed a deep red, wishing the temperature outside was cooler to combat her feverish skin. _'As long as no one touches him,'_ she thought, unsure what she would do in that situation. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry. If he was nervous about touching his own girlfriend, there was no way he would allow some random girl to cop a feel.

The sound of a whistle tore Natsu and Lucy out of their thoughts. Loke yelled for his team to go to the field while Dan's team went to home plate so they could kick first. When Natsu huddled with his teammates, he was told to go to third base to cover it. He shrugged, happy to move away from everyone because he was sandwiched between two females who kept pressing their arms against his. He headed to third base with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to cover himself.

 _'Why the fuck are they still staring at me?'_ If they were going to make fun of him, he wanted them to get it over with. He was tired of the unwanted attention, wishing they would find someone else to taunt.

He had no idea the stares he received were for a different reason.

Shortly after everyone got in their designated spots, the game began. Loke was the pitcher, rolling the ball towards home plate for the first kicker. The boy kicked it near Sting, who was on second base. Natsu figured he didn't have to do anything as long as the ball stayed away from him.

The kicker didn't reach first base before Sting threw the ball, hitting the kid in the arm before they slipped, falling on the soapy trail.

"You're out!" Loke yelled, holding his hands out so Gajeel, who was covering first base, could throw it back to him.

Natsu watched as a few more kickers went, but he didn't move since none of the balls came his way. That was, until Juvia came up to kick. She wasn't the best at sports, not knowing the best way to win was to kick it past all the people in the outfield. She kicked the ball hard, but it ended up flying high in the sky.

Natsu took a few steps back, watching as the ball started falling towards him. He held his arms out, catching it before it could hit the ground. He felt bad for getting Juvia out, but he was excited he did something good for his team.

Unfortunately, that feeling ended when someone from the other team yelled, "Lucky catch!"

Natsu's eye twitched, but he said nothing as he passed the ball back to Loke. He didn't know why he let what people said bother him, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted was friends, but people didn't seem to like him.

Natsu sighed, hoping this game would end quickly.

* * *

"Why'd you say that?" Lucy asked, glaring at Dan. She was proud of Natsu for actually trying, only to see the disappointment on his face as soon as he heard Dan's insult.

The boy shrugged, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't know. Why do _you_ care anyways?"

"Because, he's my friend." Her words didn't reach his ears. She could have said she was going to dress up as a cowgirl and go to a rodeo and he still wouldn't have changed his expression. He was too busy stealing peeks at her chest every few seconds.

Realizing she wasn't going to get through to him, Lucy turned around, tempted to go to the back of the line so she wasn't standing so close to him. The only reason she didn't was because Gray was standing in front of her. They were talking on and off through the inning, but Gray turned away from her when Juvia went up to kick.

Now it was Gray's turn, purposely kicking the ball away from Natsu because he knew his friend's abilities. Everything was a competition between the two, and he couldn't allow Natsu to get him out. He'd never hear the end of it.

The ball flew past Sting, giving him enough time to run to first, then slide into second. He slipped a few times while running on the plastic, but he got up every time. By the time Sting came back with the ball, Gray was already at third base, snickering at the football player.

"Nice kick," Natsu whispered, not wanting his teammates to hear him praise the other team.

"Thanks." Gray turned slightly to give Natsu a smile, but saw the boy's focus was somewhere else. Gray turned, realizing immediately what caught his attention.

Lucy stepped up to the home plate, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she wrapped her arms around her exposed waist. She was nervous, unsure of herself. She had never played kickball before, and she remembered how slippery the plastic was when she had to spread it around earlier. She didn't mind if she got out, as long as she didn't make a fool of herself in the process.

Loke flashed her a smile as he rolled the ball towards her, but that did nothing to calm her nerves. Lucy took a step forward, awkwardly kicking it past the middle of first and second base.

She waited until she saw the ball hit the ground before taking off, laughing at herself as she tried running on the tarp. She slipped towards the end, but her hand landed in the pool a second before the ball hit her leg.

"She's safe!" Loke called out, receiving the ball from Gajeel.

"Man," he laughed, watching as Lucy stood up, her front completely soaked with sudsy water. "I hope Levy caught that fall."

Lucy tried to huff at him, but she couldn't force it. She hoped Levy caught it too. If it looked as silly as it felt, it had to be funny.

In all her excitement, Lucy didn't notice Gray made it back home, scoring them a run. She blinked, shocked because that was their first point of the game. Lucy narrowed her eyes, a smile ghosting over her lips. She was determined to score her team another point.

Dan was up to kick next. The ball went flying, heading straight to third base. It passed Natsu, but he took off after it in a sprint. He didn't care what anyone thought of him as he dived, grabbing the ball. As soon as he was on his feet he threw it, aiming for Gajeel.

Gajeel seemed to know what he was thinking. Instead of tossing it at Lucy, who was quickly waddling to second base, he slammed it hard into Dan's chest, getting the boy out.

"What the hell?!" Dan rubbed at his chest, pointing towards the kiddie pool. "All you had to do was hit the base!"

Gajeel offered a coy smile. "Oops. _Gihi_."

Dan grumbled while he walked away. Gajeel tossed the ball back to Loke so the game could continue. Natsu was grinning wider than he thought he would. It was satisfying seeing Dan get out that quickly.

_'Serves him right for keeping Luce away from me.'_

While Natsu was glaring at Dan, he didn't notice the game was going on. A boy named Hibiki kicked the ball, sending it towards the outfield. He only snapped out of it when Erza yelled his name. "Natsu! Catch!"

Natsu turned towards the voice, seeing Erza throwing the ball from the outfield. She didn't let the distance stop her from making it to third base, but unfortunately for Natsu's team, the ball wasn't the first thing he grabbed.

He held his hands out, eyes on the ball as he walked sideways, anticipating where it would land. Distracted, he didn't notice the girl running towards him at full speed, tripping when she collided into him and causing them both to fall backwards into the pool.

Lucy held her breath as the water splashed around them, not wanting to inhale any soapy water. She fell on top of him, body squirming as she tried to get up. Natsu flushed when only one thought crossed his mind.

_'I kinda like Lucy on top of me.'_

"Natsu," Lucy started, hands finally settling on either side of him. "Can you let go?"

He looked down, realizing he was grabbing onto her waist to hold her close. Eyes slammed shut as he released her, mortified that he held her without consciously making that choice.

"S-sorry!" he forced out, rolling over when he felt Lucy's weight lift from him. He stood, wiping at his face to get the water out of his eyes.

They were both soaking wet, unknowingly the center of attention from their collision. Natsu stepped out of the pool, hands rubbing over his chest to get the suds off. Lucy's eyes lingered on his body for a few extra seconds before looking up, seeing everyone was staring at them.

"Oh no..."

Instead of shaming them for what happened, Loke started laughing. "I like your spirit Natsu, but next time try catching the ball instead of the girl!"

Natsu didn't think his face could get any redder. He grabbed the ball that was sitting a few feet away, rolling it towards Loke with his head down. He heard more people laughing, one guy going as far as to yell, "Well shit! Can you blame him?!"

Lucy was just as embarrassed, drenched in water with her cheeks rosy. She couldn't bring herself to look at Natsu, worried she would flush more under his gaze. She _really_ liked what just happened, even if it was an accident, but she couldn't let other people think she enjoyed it.

The two teens avoided each other's eyes as the game went on, Loke finally calming down enough to roll the ball to the next kicker on Dan's team. Natsu said nothing as he watched Yukino step up, kicking the ball in Sting's direction.

Sting tried to catch it, but the slippery ball fell from his fingers, hitting the ground. He grabbed it, throwing it to Gajeel instead of trying to hit Hibiki, who was running to third base now, or Lucy, who was two feet away from hitting the last kiddie pool.

Once Lucy's foot sunk into that water, she cheered, thrilled she scored a point. She jumped out of the pool, hugging the closest person to her to celebrate. Their cold skin felt great against her, her body still warm from the incident with Natsu one kiddie pool away.

Lucy pulled back, eyes growing wide when she saw dark blue eyes looking back at her. She jerked away from Gray, realizing her mistake right away. Glancing to her side, she saw Juvia. More importantly, she saw the way Juvia's eyes started to narrow.

Before she could get called a love rival, Lucy threw her arms around Juvia, hugging the girl as tight as she could. "Did you see that! I made a point!"

It took a moment, but Juvia calmed down, even hugging Lucy back and congratulating her. Lucy felt her heart thumping out of control, but she was glad she avoided a disaster. She could only imagine what Juvia would have done or said to her if she thought Lucy was honestly making a move on Gray, which she definitely wasn't.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Juvia wasn't the person she had to worry about. A low growl rumbled in Natsu's chest as he glared across the field, shooting daggers at Gray. He knew it wasn't a romantic hug, but it still made his blood boil seeing her hugging another guy.

Hibiki jolted at the growl, deciding to inch away from Natsu and the animalistic sounds he was making.

Natsu had to take a deep breath before he calmed down. He wasn't used to seeing Lucy hug other guys, but he knew her. He knew she wasn't doing anything wrong. Besides, seeing her hug Juvia too helped. She was just celebrating, nothing more.

Now if Lucy had hugged a guy who wasn't their friend... Well, he didn't know what he would do, and that worried him.

The game carried on. A few more people kicked for Dan's team until the inning was over. So far the score was four to zero, but Loke was determined to win. He personally picked what order everyone would kick in, surprising Natsu when the boy was placed third instead of last. Loke reserved that spot for himself.

The first person on their team made it to second base, while the second person got out before he could reach first. Natsu felt his anxiety rise when it was his turn to step up to the plate. Before, he had every intentions to do the bare minimum so he could get it over with, but that changed when he realized Loke didn't immediately discount him. His determination only grew when he heard a girl shouting from second base.

"Go Natsu! You can do it!" Lucy cheered, a bright smile on her face as she looked his way. If she was still embarrassed from earlier, she didn't show it.

He watched as Dan turned around to look at Lucy. "He's on the other team!"

She shrugged. "So?"

As Dan moved to roll the ball towards him, Natsu got ready. With Loke putting him in the third spot and Lucy cheering him on, he decided he wanted to actually try.

Someone yelled, "Easy out!" just before Natsu kicked the ball, but they were wrong. The ball went soaring over everyone's heads and into the outfield after Natsu kicked it as hard as he could.

Natsu felt pride bloom in his chest as he started running, careful to make sure he didn't slide too much as he made it to each base. He could hear his teammates cheering for him as he jumped in and out of the bases, making his way around. Laughing, Natsu landed in the last kiddie pool, scoring the second point for his team.

He turned to look at Lucy, eyes finding her immediately. She was giving him two thumbs up, her smile warm and brighter than usual. He blushed, realizing he just needed some motivation to do better.

"Nice job!" Sting yelled, patting Natsu on the back when he stepped out of the pool.

He shied away from the touch, but smiled despite the discomfort. As he walked to the back of the line to sit down, he received a few more congratulations, some from people who never talked to him before that moment. He even had a girl wink at him, which made him raise a brow.

Natsu mumbled a thank you as he passed by Loke, a hand grabbing his arm stopping him before he could take another step.

"Thanks for the point!" Loke grinned, pulling at Natsu so he would stand next to him instead of sit down somewhere else. The game carried on, but it was background noise to them. "Ya know, I was worried about having you at my party at first, but now I'm glad you came."

Natsu's smile began to falter, the excitement of getting a point for his team fading. "Oh..." That was right. The only reason he was invited in the first place was so Lucy would come.

"Shit," Loke muttered, catching his slip up. His voice lowered as he said, "I didn't mean it that way. Just, I was worried all the girls were going to be checking you out instead of me, but I'm not worried about that anymore."

Natsu resisted the urge to tell him he was making things worse. If anything, that made him feel bad about his body. "I see." His arms wrapped around his stomach, hiding his muscles as his insecurities came back. He should have known that good feeling wouldn't last.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still kinda jealous all these girls keep looking at you instead of me, but I got someone I actually like now. I don't mind spreading the attention."

Natsu raised a brow, now confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked around, seeing a few females stealing glances at him before quickly looking away when he locked eyes with them. Turning to face Loke again, he said, "I don't understand."

Loke wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder, something that instantly made him tense up, but Loke didn't notice. "Look, let's be honest. I have a nice body, but women like that toned look you have going on. I'll admit, I'm jealous, but I'm less jealous now." He didn't care about other girls' attention now that he only wanted Aries.

Furrowing his brows, Natsu shook his head. "Still don't get it."

Gajeel, who had the misfortune of eavesdropping on their conversation, turned around and spoke over Aries' head, frightening the girl and startling Natsu and Loke. "He's saying you're attractive and that under normal circumstances he'd be jealous girls are checking you out." With a grunt, he faced the game again, annoyed it was taking Natsu so long to understand.

Natsu's jaw went slack, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind. "You think I'm attractive?"

Loke's eyes went wide as he slapped a hand over Natsu's mouth, quickly looking around him to make sure no one else heard. "Shhhh! What the hell?"

Natsu grumbled something against the hand over his mouth. Loke sighed, pulling Natsu a few feet away from everyone. "Look, forget everything I said before, okay? This got way too complicated way too fast."

Natsu considered that offer for a moment, deciding it was better to put it to rest. It didn't matter what Loke thought of him anyway, though he did still wonder why people kept looking at him when he wasn't doing anything.

He glanced down at his torso, seeing his tanned flesh glisten from the water that had yet to dry off. He knew he was in shape, but that couldn't possibly be enough to get girls to 'check him out'. They all thought he was weird and a freak. Their opinions couldn't be swayed that easily.

_'Could they?'_

Natsu shook his head, casting the thought aside. It didn't matter anyway. The only girl he wanted checking him out was Lucy. He just hoped she liked what she saw, but he doubted she would.

"I'll forget you ever said anything," Natsu mumbled, walking away so he could sit down by his backpack. After drying his hands on his towel, he took out his phone, typing in his password to unlock the screen. Normally he didn't use a password, but he knew the chances of him being away from his device were high today. He didn't want anyone snooping through his stuff.

Natsu forced himself not to let his insecurities ruin his day. Lucy told him before she didn't care what he looked like, she liked him for him. Natsu felt the same way about the blonde bombshell who was currently throwing a ball towards first base to get someone out.

He would like her no matter what her appearance looked like, as long as she was still the same girl on the inside.

But... He couldn't deny he was physically attracted to her. Clicking on his camera app, he took a few pictures of the game. Lucy may have been in a few - _more like most_ \- of them, but he made sure to get his other friends too. He could add these photos to the walls in his bedroom, along with all the other pictures of his friends and family.

Natsu watched as Erza made a home run. She came to sit next to him, not saying anything as she watched the game. It wasn't long before Gajeel went, followed by Aries and Loke. By the end of the inning, their team had seven points, putting them in the lead.

As the teams went to switch positions, Lucy and Natsu gravitated towards each other. She held out a hand, gently brushing her fingers against his as she passed by, a simple reminder that she liked him. He certainly hadn't seen her do _that_ with anyone else.

Natsu smiled as he took his place on third base again, this time ready to give the game his all so he could win for Loke.

And more importantly, he wanted to impress Lucy and himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Four: Mine
> 
> Who wants some possessiveness? I know I do. Hehe.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know it was short (5k words) but hopefully you still liked it? The next one is a bit longer. :) The pool party chapters are going to be one of the main turns in this story, so hope you look out for all the (non)subtle clues. :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Miraculous_kid, VickiB, Petri808, LesRut, and FreakTale!


	64. Mine

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Mine**

"That's not fair! You got him last game!"

"It is fair! We already picked teams! Deal with it!"

Natsu watched in amazement as Loke fought to keep him on his team, while some of the members of Dan's team wanted him to switch to sides. The only ones against Natsu changing teams were his own teammates and Dan. That only resulted in Dan's team being pissed at him because he refused to pick Natsu last time.

By the time the game ended, Loke's team won. Natsu never got out every time he went up to kick, and if the ball dared to make its way to his area when he was in the field, that person was guaranteed to be out. If there was a trophy for the most valuable player, Natsu would have received it. Needless to say, he surprised a lot of people.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Dan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gray, as well as a few other guys, glared at Dan. "NO!"

The argument continued, only ending when Lucy stepped up, grabbing Natsu's arm. " _Actually_ , we're both sitting this one out. Sorry." She gave them a fake frown, her clothes already gathered under her arm as she gently tugged Natsu away.

They heard a few groans behind them, but Natsu didn't care. Truthfully, he wanted a break. The last few innings he gave it his all, tiring himself out at the end. Not only that, he wanted to spend some time with Lucy since they didn't talk much during the game.

He happily followed her towards the pool, collecting his backpack on the way. While walking, he shamefully stole a peek at her body. His throat immediately locked up, pulse racing when he saw the sway of her hips. _'Does she do that on purpose? Or is it natural?'_ Earlier thoughts of grabbing her popped into his head, but he pushed them down. They were in public, and he didn't know if he was ready for that again.

Although, his rational side was slipping the more he looked at her. How was it legal for her to be that beautiful?

"Let's rinse off first," Lucy suggested, setting her clothes on a nearby lawn chair before heading to the outdoor showers. Natsu put his backpack on the chair beside hers, hurrying to catch up with her.

There was only one faucet, so he waited while she cleaned the soap and dirt off her body. In an attempt to not stare at her doused body, he glanced around the backyard. A lot of people showed up for Loke's party, but Natsu wasn't surprised. He was one of the most popular kids at their school, even if he was a junior.

Natsu's eyes narrowed when he saw a few guys blatantly staring at Lucy. Instead of saying anything, he stepped in front of their line of vision, shooting them a dirty look.

Lucy was his, damn it!

She didn't notice Natsu guarding her as she washed her body. She kept it quick, wanting to give Natsu a chance to clean up. He was dirtier than her, especially when it came to his hands and knees. He really had gone all out the rest of the game, making sure his team won.

Lucy didn't mind losing since she had fun playing the game. Besides, seeing everyone turn on Dan was its own reward...

Stepping away from the water, Lucy wiped her face before wringing out her hair. She should have brought a towel, but hindsight was 20/20. She turned to ask if Natsu wanted something to drink before they sat down, but her words died in her throat as soon as she laid eyes on him.

Water cascaded down his sun-kissed skin, dripping between each toned muscle on his chest and abdominal muscles before rolling over his trunks. Her eyes lingered on that area, skin warming as she admired the pink happy trail, disappearing into the waistband of his shorts. Her tongue dragged over her bottom lip as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

She had to force her eyes up, feeling ashamed of herself for staring at Natsu in that way. She was ready to face him, an apology at the tip of her tongue, but she realized she didn't need one when she saw at his face.

Natsu had his eyes closed, hands rubbing over his stomach and arms to wash away the dirt. He didn't even notice she was checking him out. Lucy sighed, thankful she didn't get caught. She wouldn't know how to explain herself, the truth being too embarrassing.

 _'Is it?'_ Lucy wondered, turning her body so she wouldn't accidentally go into a daze while looking at him. _'He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to think he's hot... Right? Should I just tell him I think he looks really good right now?'_

Lucy shook the thought away. There was no way she could gain the courage to admit that. She would feel too vulnerable.

She heard the water cut off, signalling Natsu was done with his shower. He took off his scarf, lightly squeezing it to remove some of the water. "Wanna sit down?" he asked, pointing at the lawn chairs while retying his scarf around his head.

She nodded, motioning for him to lead the way. She thought she had it figured out. If she couldn't see his front side, she would be okay. She was very wrong. Even Natsu's back was toned, muscles flexing as he stretched, water dripping down his tan skin.

Oh how badly she wished she could trace that droplet's journey with her fingers. She imagined his skin would feel warmer than he usually felt when they hugged, no shirt to act as a barrier. Her fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and-

"You should close your mouth before you start drooling," Cana taunted as she strolled by, startling Lucy.

She quickly closed her mouth, not realizing her lips were parted while staring at Natsu's backside. Speaking of him, he turned around, brows furrowed as he watched Cana's retreating form before glancing at Lucy. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," she lied, voice strained as she tried to sound normal. She could tell Natsu didn't buy it, but he didn't push her for the truth. Sighing, Lucy followed him to the chairs.

She moved her stuff before sitting down, watching as Natsu did the same with the chair beside her. He removed his towel from his backpack, taking a moment to dry himself while Lucy tried to focus elsewhere. She didn't want to get caught looking at him... _again_.

When Natsu sat down, she decided to take charge of the conversation, worried he might bring up what Cana said again. "So, that was pretty cool."

Natsu raised a brow, moving to dry his pink locks. "What was?"

"They were fighting over you."

A soft blush made its way on Natsu's face, but he didn't fight it. "Yeah... It was kinda nice." He wondered if he would feel better if he tried in gym class, but he knew this one instance wouldn't be enough to erase years of rejection. Nothing would change after today, or so he thought.

Lucy smiled, leaning back in the lawn chair while looking his way. His pink hair was a few shades darker from the water, his tanned skin seemed warming in the sunlight. Lucy belatedly realized a towel wasn't the only thing she was missing. She forgot to bring sunscreen as well. Her pale skin was no match for the sun's rays.

 _'Later,'_ she thought, not worried about getting a little burned. It wouldn't be the first time, it wouldn't be the last.

Lucy watched Natsu shift after he set down his towel, facing her with a soft smile of his own. They didn't say anything for a while. They didn't need to. The chairs were comfortable, the music was good, and the company was better. Words would only distract her from admiring those green eyes, bright like precious emeralds.

Despite not needing words, Lucy couldn't help but admit, "I think you're very handsome." It wasn't an accident. She had been thinking it all day, and now seemed like the perfect time to tell him. She bit her bottom lip, thankful that slipped out instead of the other thing she was thinking, which was that she thought he was _smoking hot_.

Just the thought of admitting that made her skin burn ten degrees hotter... or maybe it was the sun? She couldn't tell.

Natsu blinked for a moment, as if processing her words. A blush dusted his cheeks, but other than that, he looked unaffected. "A-and you're beautiful."

Lucy laid her head against the chair, her smile growing just a bit. She wished there were no limits between them. She wanted to be able to kiss him in public without worrying about the repercussions. Hell, she would be happy to kiss him in general. Two weeks had passed since the walkathon, meaning they hadn't kissed in all that time.

Her eyes flitted down to his lips, remembering the feeling but desperately wishing she could experience it again. Memories only got her so far. She wouldn't push him though. He needed to trust her before they got back to where they were. She just wondered how long it would take for him to feel comfortable being intimate with her.

Lucy resisted the urge to sigh. Even if Natsu was okay with kissing, she still couldn't do it now anyway. She was the one who wanted to keep things a secret so she wouldn't get in trouble. Aside from today since Dan was here, she doubted her father would find out about her relationship with Natsu if they told people at their school they were dating. As long as there was a threat, they had to keep their secret.

"What are you doing for summer break?" Natsu asked, switching the mood with a single question.

Lucy paused, face still flushed and heart beating a little too fast. "Umm... I don't know." She knew what she _wanted_ to do, which was to hang out with Natsu and their friends. She wanted to visit Michelle again, hopefully staying a little longer next time. She didn't know if her father was going to allow her to stay in Magnolia though. The only reason she was there now was for school, but with it over, she didn't know his plans.

"Do you like camping?"

Lucy pursed her lips as she thought, not knowing how to answer. "I'm not sure. I've never been real camping before."

Natsu raised a brow, the corner of his lip quirking up a little higher. " _Real_ camping? What do you mean?"

Lucy closed her eyes, letting the memory wash over her. "When I was little, my mom set up a tent in the backyard. Michelle and I spent the night outside." She opened her eyes, her smile beginning to wane. She missed her mother. She missed Michelle. "I don't think that counts as real camping... I mean, my backdoor was only ten feet away."

"I think it counts," Natsu offered, wanting her to feel good about her experience. "That's how I camped for the first time. Me and Zeref didn't ask our parents though. We just dragged our blankets outside and slept on the ground."

Lucy didn't realize it, but Natsu was easily distracting her, pulling her away from the empty feeling over the loss of her mother and friend. Natsu knew Michelle was still alive, but the way Lucy described her in her stories, her cousin wasn't the same person anymore.

"It ended up raining, but we were too stubborn to leave. My dad ended up bringing us in sometime after we fell asleep. He put us in the living room for the night, but we still caught colds after that." Natsu chuckled, shifting more in the seat so he was facing her better. "Worse camping trip ever."

"What was the best trip?" Lucy asked, scooting to the edge of her chair to get closer. She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but Natsu did the same.

"Probably last year. We didn't do anything different, but that year the weather was perfect, we caught a ton of fish, and I didn't get stung by a wasp once."

"You've been stung by a wasp?" Lucy shivered at the thought. She had gone her whole life without getting stung, and she planned to keep it that way.

Natsu nodded, pointing at his left arm. "First time I got stung here, then here," she said while tapping at his hip.

Lucy's eyes followed his finger, but they drifted back to that pink happy trail a second later. She didn't know why it fascinated her. She had seen pictures of men in magazines, but they didn't make her blood feel warmer like Natsu did.

"-and then I got stung here." Natsu's voice broke through her daze. She looked at his shin where he was pointing. "You would think I woulda learned after the first time not to fuck with them."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his boyish grin. He looked happy talking about getting stung. If she didn't know any better, she would think it was nice getting assaulted by a wasp.

Natsu was about to say something else about wasps, but stopped when he remembered the reason he brought up this topic in the first place. "Do you want to go camping with me? This summer?"

Lucy's laughter cut off abruptly. "With you?"

"With all of us!" he blurted out, hoping his face didn't reveal his embarrassment. "We go every July. I dunno if you wanna come, or if you'll be busy, but-"

"I'd love to!"

"Really?" Natsu gave her an incredulous look, but her smile didn't falter. It wasn't that he thought she was lying. He honestly didn't know if camping was something she would want to do. She hadn't mentioned it before this conversation. There was still a lot he wanted to get to know about her.

"Yeah! It sounds fun." Lucy would have to ask Virgo to ask her father, but that didn't stop her from already feeling excited. She loved the idea of being outdoors with her friends. Thoughts of a campfire and s'mores popped into her head. She always wanted an experience like that, and now the opportunity presented itself. Plus, camping meant she would spend more time with Natsu without distractions like school, homework, or work.

"Gr-great," Natsu said, feeling nervous but thrilled. He wondered if his dad and friends would tease them since they all knew they were dating now, but he didn't let that stop him from wanting her to join.

"Who's the chaperone?" Lucy asked, doubting Natsu and his friends were allowed to go without one.

"My dad and Gray's dad, usually. One year it was Erza's mom, but that was only 'cause Igneel got nasty cold and couldn't go."

"I bet he was upset." Lucy didn't know Igneel as well as Natsu, but he seemed like the type who wanted an adventure, much like his son. They might not have been blood-related, but that didn't stop them from acting the same.

"Oh, he was. He tried to go anyways, but my mom made him stay home."

"That's funny," Lucy said, shoulders shaking as she tried suppressing a laugh. "I like your parents."

Natsu laughed, nodding. "Me too. They're great."

Lucy was too happy for Natsu, she didn't have time to think of her own family, or lack thereof. She couldn't help but think his family was perfect for him. Supportive, loving, funny...

_'Just like Natsu.'_

Natsu raised a brow when he saw Lucy's face turning red. He didn't think what they said warranted a blush, but he shrugged it off. Lucy was a weirdo after all. She probably had her reasons.

"I'm gonna get some punch. Want anything?" Natsu asked, sitting up.

Lucy nodded. "Some water would be great. Careful for the punch. Cana spiked the blue one."

He chuckled as he stood. "Sounds like her." Before he turned to leave, he grabbed his towel. "Do you wanna dry off?"

Lucy looked down at her body, realizing she was still partially wet. The sun helped dry her, but it could only do so much at a time. "Sure," she said as she accepted the towel. She was going to wait until Natsu left before drying off, but her plans were put on hold when two girls walked up to him, stopping him from leaving the area.

"Excuse me," he mumbled as he tried to slip past, but they didn't seem to hear him.

"Natsu! We've been looking for you!" one of the girls said, a bright smile on her face.

Lucy tried to figure out if she recognized her, but she was coming up blank. The other girl was also lost to Lucy. She didn't know a lot of people that went to their school. _'Why have they been looking for him?'_

"You have?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he tried to take a step to the side, away from them. "Why?"

"We were going to ask if you could take a picture," the second girl said, holding up a phone. "Do you mind?"

Natsu blinked twice before sighing. "Sure." He could snap a quick picture of them before getting some drinks for him and Lucy, even if the task could be passed on to literally anyone else. He reached for the phone, confused when they shook their heads.

The second girl held up the phone, smiling as she said, "Say cheese!"

Natsu parted his lips, but said nothing as a flash went off from the phone, the sound of a shutter closing accompanying it. _'Did they just-'_

"Thank you!" the first girl exclaimed, grabbing her friend before pulling her away. "Great game by the way!"

Natsu watched in confusion as the two girls walked off, giggling to each other as they passed the phone back and forth. He waited a moment before turning to Lucy, frowning. "Do I have something on my face?"

He glanced down at his body, not finding anything odd. Surely they were taking a picture because something was wrong with his appearance and they wanted to make fun of him for it. No other explanation made sense to him.

When he looked at Lucy again, he saw she was frowning too, but her eyes were narrowed as she watched the two retreating girls. "Luce?"

She slowly turned to face him, her scowl not fading. "Yeah?" Her voice was bitter, but she couldn't help it. _She_ didn't even have a picture of Natsu shirtless and he was her boyfriend! Why did they have to do that? Better yet, why did Natsu allow it to happen?! She was mad, even if she knew she had no right to be. It didn't make her anger lessen.

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face. "Peachy."

Natsu frowned, recognizing her smile for what it was. Fake. He sat back down on his chair, waiting until she faced him before saying, "You don't look peachy. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, a furrow to her brow that wouldn't smooth out no matter how hard she tried. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

Before Natsu could question her further, she asked, "Can you get me a drink? I think I need one."

Natsu was tempted to ask if she meant one of the spiked drinks, but he didn't want to give her that option. He didn't know what drunk Lucy would be like, and honestly, he didn't want to find out. Maybe he could find out some other time when half the school wasn't around them.

"Sure," he mumbled, standing up to leave. He worried he did something to make her mad, but he couldn't figure out what he did wrong, unless she was mad those girls took a picture of him. _'I shoulda told them no...'_ He would have if he knew what they really wanted, but he honestly thought they wanted him to take a picture for _them_. People didn't typically snap photos of him unless they wanted to tease him about something embarrassing he did.

When Natsu returned, he saw Lucy was still drying off. He handed her a bottle of water and a bag of chips, keeping one of each for himself. "Both punches are spiked now..." He sat down, sighing. "Guess water's not _that_ terrible."

He thought she was going to stay upset - _there was no way he was buying it when Lucy said she was fine_ , but a small smile surfaced on her face. "Thank you." She placed her food and drink behind her while she worked on drying her hair. With the towel in her eyes, she couldn't see Natsu's eyes falling from her head to her chest.

Natsu quickly looked away, mentally scolding himself for peeping at her. It was hard being a gentlemen when she was dressed in revealing clothing, but he knew that wasn't an excuse to stare. She didn't dress that way for people to ogle her. She just wanted to fit in at the pool party.

"We should swim after we finish eating," Natsu said, opening his bag of chips. He did well to keep his gaze off her _assets_ , wanting to give her the respect she deserved, even if a little voice in the back of his head kept urging him to look.

Lucy's hands stilled for a second. "I-I thought we're supposed to wait thirty minutes after eating?" She dropped the towel, satisfied with her semi-dry hair. She was too embarrassed to tell Natsu she didn't know how to swim. She would rather avoid the entire topic if she could help it.

"I think they mean after a big meal. This snack doesn't count. 'Sides, that's probably just for swimmin' in the ocean or something. The pool's not that deep. It's only ten feet tops."

Lucy swallowed hard, stomach twisting and throat closing as she turned to look at the pool. While one side was only three feet deep, the side closer to them was labeled with a "10". She could already imagine herself flailing in the pool until someone had to rescue her. It was too embarrassing.

Lucy glanced around, locating a few pool noodles and inner tubes near the shallow end. Maybe if she couldn't get out of swimming, she could use one of those and pretend she was just using it for fun. _'Would Natsu buy that?'_ She had no idea, but it was worth a try if she had to get into that pool.

"I wanna cannonball," Natsu said, stuffing a few chips in his mouth. "What do ya think?"

Lucy didn't comment on him eating with his mouth open. She knew when to choose her battles. "I'd like to watch that." She bent down, shifting through her clothes until she found her phone. "Maybe even record it?"

"Sure, if you wanna."

Natsu watched as she slide her finger across the screen, no password keeping her device safe. His brows pinched together, wondering if he should tell her that was a bad idea today. When she started browsing through her photos, he saw a glimpse of her in that same bikini. She must have taken some photos that morning.

"You should put a password on that," he blurted out, throat tightening.

Lucy cast him a glance, cocking her head. "What?"

"Your phone. If you're gonna leave it around, you should put a password on it so no one can go through your stuff."

"Do you think someone would?" Lucy regretted asking it as soon as she said it. Of course some people were like that. There school was filled with jerks. "You know what, good idea." She went to her settings, typing in a password. "I'll use the same thing I did for my Pokémon GO account."

Natsu had to bite back a smile for two reasons. Not only did Lucy openly admit her password to him, she did the same thing he did, using the game's password. _'Great minds think alike after all... Wait a minute... Does that mean I'm a weirdo too?'_

He shook his head, getting rid of that thought. Their relationship only had room for one weirdo, and Lucy pulled it off best.

While Lucy flipped through her photos again, Natsu looked at the kickball field. He saw Gray running to catch the ball, throwing it back to the pitcher a moment later. Natsu's eyes narrowed, wanting to challenge Gray to a fight then and there. He resisted in the end, wanting to spend time with Lucy more. He enjoyed simply talking to her, even if they weren't doing anything special.

Natsu was excited and nervous for her father to come to town next week. He didn't want to meet the man, but it meant he had the possibility of dating Lucy without worrying about sneaking around. He had been thinking about their first meeting a lot the past week, wondering how it would go. Most of the time, he thought it would go horribly, with her father yelling at him to stay away from his daughter. Only a few times he thought it might go better, with her father being a reasonable man.

But according to Lucy, he wasn't.

He doubted all the prepping in the world would prepare him for meeting her father. Natsu heard horror stories from Gray when he had to meet Juvia's father. Apparently, their meeting hadn't gone very well, but that didn't stop Juvia from continuing to see Gray. Of course, Juvia didn't have rules against dating like Lucy did.

Natsu remembered Zeref telling Natsu about Mavis' parents. They passed away shortly after she graduated high school, so he never got a chance to meet them. It was a shame, but that was life. Natsu and Zeref knew how cruel life could be when it came to parents dying too soon.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu relaxed. Today wasn't meant to think about the past. At least not the bad parts. He wanted to enjoy the day, even if at first he didn't want to go to the party. Now that he was there, he felt a little better about his decision.

Natsu finished the rest of his chips just as Lucy opened her bag. He wondered why she was taking so long to eat, chewing each chip individually as if she might be stalling. He shrugged it off, blaming it on his imagination. It could get wild sometimes.

While Lucy continued to eat her chips, Natsu dug around in his backpack. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said, pulling out a small bottle of mouthwash. He always carried it with him in case his stomach acted up, but now he wanted it to freshen his breath. "When I come back we can go swimming!"

Lucy nearly choked on her chips, flashing him an uneasy smile. If he wasn't distracted with zipping his backpack up, he would have noticed. "O-okay."

As he walked off, she started forming a plan. There was _no way_ she was getting in that pool any time soon. Lucy went to throw away their trash, then downed her water in an attempt to wash out her mouth. She was starting to think Natsu was on to something by bringing mouthwash everywhere. If only she had some gum to feel fresher.

While Lucy stuffed her clothes in Natsu's backpack - _she didn't think he would mind_ , she noticed his phone vibrating. Lucy didn't think about it as she glanced at the screen, seeing the beginning of a text message at the top, but it was cut off halfway through.

Lucy's heart dropped when she read the words, fingers shaking and breath hitching.

_**Unknown: Hey Natsu! It's Evergreen! I saw you playing kickball. You were great! I just wanted to let you know that-** _

The message cut off after that, hidden since his phone was locked. She debated what to do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, which was to unlock his phone and find out what the rest of the message said, but she knew that was a violation of his privacy.

Dropping her head, Lucy put his phone back into his backpack. She couldn't do that to Natsu. Even if she wasn't trying to earn back his trust, snooping wasn't what she did. Natsu deserved more respect than that.

However, that didn't mean she couldn't ask him about it, right?

Without thinking, Lucy zipped the backpack up and grabbed the damp towel. She headed inside, seeking out the bathroom. The tour Loke gave her was still fresh in her mind. She found the room easily, deciding to wait a few feet away to give him space. She didn't want to startle him when he came out.

Unfortunately for her, he still jolted when he opened the door. Natsu raised a brow, looking at Lucy, then at his backpack and towel in her hands. "Uh, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked, feeling her heart beat faster than before. She didn't know why she felt panicky. Well, that was a lie. She knew, she just didn't want to admit she was jealous and insecure.

What if now that some of the girls from their school saw Natsu like _that,_ they would take an interest in him? What if it was already starting?

 _'Those bit-'_ Lucy slammed her eyes shut, forcing herself to calm down. She wasn't the type to call people names unless they truly deserved it. _'Those girls took a picture of Natsu without a shirt on. Clearly it's already starting!'_

Natsu, clueless to Lucy's thoughts, shrugged. "Yeah." He didn't see why she looked upset. Hadn't they already been talking before? He didn't see why she had to ask.

Taking the backpack from her, Natsu put his mouthwash in the side pocket while Lucy led him through the house. There weren't as many people inside like there had been earlier, most teens migrating to the backyard to enjoy the pool, music, and great weather.

She was glad there were less people. It made sneaking into Loke's laundry room much easier. Natsu followed her in, his confusion growing when he saw her close the door behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked, setting the backpack down beside the door. He watched as Lucy's shaky hands unzipped his backpack after she dropped the towel on the floor.

"I'm sorry... I looked at your phone," she started, pulling out the device before handing it to him. "I promise I didn't unlock it, but I saw part of that message. I don't want to be paranoid or anything, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, cutting her off. He clicked the home screen, seeing the message was truncated due to the length. He quickly read the words there, wondering out loud, "Huh? Why's she texting me?"

Lucy swallowed hard when Natsu unlocked his phone, clicking the message to read the whole thing. After a moment, he looked up at her as a frown pulled at his lips. "I might have to play kickball again."

She hesitated, wondering what the message said. "Why?" Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, or maybe it was water from her hair. She didn't know, her curiosity burning as she held her breath, waiting until Natsu turned his phone so she could read the full message.

_**Unknown: Hey Natsu! It's Evergreen! I saw you playing kickball earlier. You were great! I just wanted to let you know that I told Elfman, and he said he wanted to play against you later today. Said it would be manly? He's not showing up for another hour or so, so you have time. Let us know though!** _

Lucy read the message a few times, eyes narrowing as she tried to understand. "So, that girl's not going to ask you out?"

The phone jolted as Natsu flinched, a cringe pulling at his features. "Why the hell would she ask me out?! She's dating Elfman!"

"Who's Elfman?" She knew the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

Natsu dropped his phone into his bag, laughing as he said, "He's the guy I tutored last night. I guess he wants to play against me in kickball? He's super competitive, maybe even more than me and Gray. He's a defensive lineman for the football team."

Lucy's lips twisted, unsure if she was hearing correctly. "So, she's not a threat?"

"Who? Evergreen?" Natsu shook his head, still chuckling at the idea. "She's completely in love with Elfman, even if they both bicker all the time. There's no way she's interested in me. Why were you worried?"

"I wasn't worried!" Lucy huffed, red cheeks inflated as she avoided his gaze. She knew she was being childish now, but she couldn't help it. She was worried... Worried someone was going to try to steal Natsu away from her. He was handsome, kind, funny, and amazing. Any girl would be lucky to have him, but she wanted him all to herself.

 _'Is that selfish?'_ she wondered, a frown settling on her lips.

She was torn away from her thoughts when she felt something under her chin. Natsu's fingers gently led her to look at him, his head cocked and eyes curious. "What's wrong? Did I do something? I'm not mad about the phone thing." He was actually happy she didn't look through his phone and instead came to him to ask about it. He didn't have anything he needed to hide from her on his phone, but it was still  _his_ phone. He wanted some privacy. 

Lucy's shoulders went slack. She shook her head, eyes falling to land on his neck. "No, you didn't do anything wrong... It's my fault."

"What is?" he asked, fingers slowly shifting to settle on her bare shoulder, his heart racing a little from the contact. He accepted he couldn't force her to look at him, even if he wanted to see her pretty brown eyes. "Why do you look mad?"

"Because," she muttered, swallowing thickly as she realized she really was being selfish. "I'm... scared."

Natsu ducked his head down, but Lucy closed her eyes so she couldn't see him. His thumb brushed over her skin, trying to coax an answer from her. "Why are you scared? What happened?" He was confused to say the least.

One minute she looked upset, the next she seemed sad. He hated seeing her like this, especially when she wasn't telling him what was going on. How could he try to help if he didn't know what happened?

"I saw the way those girls were looking at you," she admitted, teeth clenching as her jealousy sparked again. "And... and I'm mad those girls took a picture of you."

Natsu wanted to groan. He knew there was something up after that picture was taken, but Lucy wouldn't tell him she was upset. If he would have pushed more, he might have figured out what was bothering her earlier.

"I'm worried that..."

Lucy opened her eyes, feeling the prickling sensation starting. If she didn't reign her emotions in, she would start crying. She already felt bad, she didn't need to feel pathetic too. She didn't want to cry in front of her boyfriend... in front of her best friend. She wanted to appear strong and confident, but she felt weak and small, easily crushed.

"Hey," Natsu whispered, taking a step closer. "Why do you look like you're gonna cry?"

Her bottom lip began trembling as she closed her eyes again. "B-because I am." She tried lowering her head, but she ended up resting it against a warm surface.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, one hand settling on the back of her head. He didn't know why Lucy was upset, but he knew how to comfort her.

She accepted the hug, her own arms holding him close, his bare skin warming her the longer they held each other. For a moment, there was only silence. It was peaceful. She easily lost herself in his embrace, mind slipping and wondering what she was upset about. Hugs from Natsu always made her feel better.

After a few silent minutes, Natsu cleared his throat. "Luce, what's wrong?"

She sighed, knowing the truth was going to come out one way or another. "Promise you won't think any less of me?"

Natsu's grip tightened, leaving no space between them. "I could never think less of you."

Lucy hoped he was telling the truth. Her arms loosened, pulling away from his touch. Natsu let her go, looking down to see her eyes unfocused, staring at his chest. "It's stupid, but... I'm scared... girls are going to... to... realize how great you are."

Natsu raised a brow, not expecting that answer at all. "Huh?"

"I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to lose you." Her heart felt fragile as she told him the truth, her hands shaky and her bottom lip quivering.

"How's that selfish?" Natsu asked, wondering if he should be worried. He didn't want to lose Lucy either. Did that make him selfish?

"I... I want you all, to myself..." She was glad she wasn't looking at his eyes. She didn't think she could admit that otherwise. "But the way those girls were looking at you-" Her fingers absentmindedly dug into Natsu's back, as if he might pull away.

It was a silly thought. He wasn't budging.

"It made me realize they might try to talk to you... or l-like you." Lucy's voice cracked, feeling stupid for having these feelings of insecurity. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me." She didn't think it was fair. She was the one who liked him before she knew what he looked like without a shirt on, or how well he played sports. She liked that about him, but that wasn't what attracted her to him in the first place.

She liked his kind smile, the way he listened to her when she needed to talk. He could make her laugh, and he could comfort her when she cried. She liked Natsu for him, and she'd be damned if anyone tried to take him away.

Natsu stared down at her, face blank as he processed what she said. _'She thinks some girl's gonna steal me away from her? That's stupid.'_

"I'm not going anywhere," Natsu said, resting his chin on her head, closing his eyes. "I like _you_ , Lucy. No one else can change that."

"But what if they try?"

Natsu chuckled, trying to sift his fingers through her hair, but it was still damp. He settled for keeping his hand on the back of her head. He moved, lips brushing over her hair until he reached her ear. He wanted to make sure she heard him, loud and clear.

"No one can take me away from you, because... I'm yours."

He felt Lucy's grip tighten, pulling him closer to her. "Mine?" she asked, head turning to finally meed his gaze.

His green eyes burned with something she had only seen once before. "Yes..." He swallowed before adding, "Just like you're... m-mine."

Natsu half-expected her to react badly to his claim over her, but she didn't. If anything, the pain in her eyes seemed to fade. "I like that," she admitted, fingers loosening their grip on his back so she could lower her hands, settling them on his hips.

"Is this okay?" she asked, giving his warm skin a gentle squeeze. "I can stop touching you if you want me to."

Natsu shook his head, realizing for the first time how close they were. His heart jumped from the initial panic, but after seeing there was no danger, he began calming down. "This is fine."

Lucy took a moment to let her eyes travel down his toned flesh, cheeks flushing when she looked back to his face, seeing the smirk ghosting over his lips.

She wasn't fooling him. He knew exactly what she was doing.

He didn't stop her, finding he kind of liked her looking at him. It was slightly embarrassing, but the thrill easily outweighed it. He didn't have the same ill feeling he felt years ago when he was put on display. Lucy was different. Lucy respected him.

Feeling bold, Natsu bumped his nose against hers, warm breath fanning over her lips as he grinned. "I gotta say, it's kinda nice having you jealous of me for a change."

If Natsu wasn't already putting her under his spell, she would have huffed at him. "I've been jealous before," she said, voice barely a whisper.

"Not like this," he corrected, hands falling to land on her waist. He felt her smooth skin beneath his rough fingers, a primal need rising as he gripped onto her.

Lucy leaned in an inch, their lips closer than they had been in two weeks. "True, but I couldn't help it. You should have seen the way they were looking at you. They wanted you."

Natsu's fingers twitched against her sides. "I saw plenty of guys looking at you," he countered, his voice lower and darker than usual. "It was obvious what they wanted to do to you."

Lucy leaned closer, lips brushing against his as she asked, "Are you jealous?"

She gasped when she felt him push her against the wall, caging her in with his hands holding her waist so she couldn't move away from him, not that she wanted to.

That primal need in him grew stronger when he whispered in her ear, voice almost a growl. "Very."

"I-is that so?" Lucy asked breathlessly. Her hands moved to rest on his hips again, thrown off when Natsu pinned her to the wall. She watched as he pulled away a bit, part of his lip curled back to show his sharp canine. She ached to have his lips on hers, even if for a second.

"Yeah," he admitted, taking a deep, shaky breath. He was nervous, but he didn't want to stop now. "Especially when you were hugging that snow cone."

Lucy didn't have to ask who he was referring to. There was only one other male she hugged today and there was only one guy Natsu gave weird cold-related nicknames to. "I don't like him like that."

Natsu chuckled despite the heavy tension between them. "That's good. Juvia would probably drown you in the pool if you honestly made a move on him."

Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of drowning. She forgot that was the reason why she was originally trying to distract Natsu, but then she saw that text. Everything seemed to escalate from there. She didn't know how she let her emotions get out of control, but jealousy was something she wasn't used to. It had a way of making her lose herself to the feeling, do things she normally wouldn't do.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, leaning in as she asked, "You mean like this?" It was risky, but she felt good about her decision as her lips brushed against Natsu's neck, over his jagged scar. She pressed a kiss to his tanned flesh, but it was barely a peck, something to test the waters.

She pulled an inch away, waiting for his reaction. Natsu breathed deeply, fingers pulling her body closer as he tilted his head, giving her a better angle. Lucy waited a few heartbeats before her lips skimmed his neck again, this time applying more pressure when she kissed him.

Natsu's eyes slid shut, heart pounding as he felt her gain courage, slowly opening her mouth to suck on his flesh. He knew he missed touching her. Sometimes he laid in bed just thinking about kissing Lucy again, but he didn't realize how badly it had become until he felt her lips on his skin. Her simple kisses easily sent a wave of heat through his body, flooding his senses.

She took her time, planting a firm kiss over his pulse point before nipping at it, feeling Natsu shudder against her. He moaned her name when she bit a little harder. Lucy didn't know if he did it to show his appreciation or to remind himself who he was with. Either way, she liked the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue.

Teeth nibbled at his jaw, hearing his deep breathing as she trailed back down to the crook of his neck. Natsu's fingers massaged her sides, bringing a blush to her face and neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lucy whispered against his skin, giving him an out. She wanted some type of verbal confirmation that what she was doing was okay. She didn't want to force him into anything or make him uncomfortable like the last time she kissed him. She had to be careful for their sake.

"No," he mumbled, gulping as he relished in the feeling of her soft body pressed against him. He could feel his skin growing hotter. "K-keep going."

Lucy leaned in, mouth parting so she could suck at his neck. She bit over the spot twice before dragging her tongue over it, feeling Natsu sigh heavily. She pulled back, frowning when she saw she barely left a mark. It wasn't even a full circle, just a red smudge on his tanned skin.

She didn't know how to make a lasting hickey. The one Natsu gave her lasted a whole week, finally vanishing the morning of her sleepover. Instead of trying again, Lucy decided to kiss his neck, loving the heat she felt against her lips every time.

Natsu felt his body reacting, but he didn't freak out. He pulled his lower half away from her just as he moved his head, not allowing her enough time to ask what he was doing before he stole a kiss. She gasped, eyes falling shut as she melted against his lips.

Natsu was scared to kiss her after the walkathon, but he knew what happened was an accident. She didn't intentionally trigger him. Everyone made mistakes, and he trusted she would respect any boundaries he set up for them. The past two weeks helped him realize that. She had been nothing but patient with him, supporting him through his ups and downs.

Not only that, he had realized he was at fault too. He never told her his limits. Communication was key so they could both feel comfortable with what they did.

Lucy was silly for thinking anyone could steal him away from her. He truly was hers, until the day she decided to let him go.

He hoped that day would never come.

Natsu forced himself out of his mind and into his actions, kissing Lucy with a little too much force as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, one hand sliding to his back while the other grabbed at his hair, fingers sliding through the damp strands under his scarf.

She didn't mind him being rough. In fact, she found she liked that better. She considered their level of communication pretty open, but she was still too nervous to tell him that. Lucy was shocked he was even kissing her, thinking it would take longer for him to warm up to her again.

Natsu's tongue ran along her bottom teeth before nudging her own, coaxing her to respond. Lucy took the hint, her wet muscle massaging him to draw out a groan.

His hands slipped down, squeezing her hips roughly before sliding back up to the bottom of her bikini top. He only touched the parts of her body that weren't covered, unsure if he was ready for anything past that. He knew he had limits, but he didn't know if she did too.

It was better to be safe than sorry.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, desperately gasping for air. She didn't know how he was able to steal her breath away every time, but she loved it.

She leaned in, Natsu thinking she was going to kiss him again, but she stopped. "Do you want to keep going?" she asked, the hand on his back shifting to his side.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. Unlike the other times, Natsu didn't feel panicked when he kissed her. He didn't worry nearly as much that she was going to push him. He wondered if finally telling her about the incident helped him trust her more, but he didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted Lucy's soft lips on his.

Before he could succeed in his mission, Lucy asked another question. "It's okay if you say no." She paused, letting her words reach him before adding, "Can I touch your stomach?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment, green eyes boring into hers. He gulped, feeling a little nervous. "Yes, just don't touch me... down there."

Lucy nodded, understanding completely. "How about you show me where I can touch? You can move my hand."

Natsu furrowed his brows, momentarily confused by her request. _'She wants me to touch myself with her hand?'_ He thought it was odd, but he didn't question her. "S-sure."

"Remember, you can say no," Lucy stressed, but he shook his head.

"I'll stop when it's too much. I promise." It wasn't all her responsibility. He had to be assertive when it got to be too much for him. After his last therapy appointment, Jessica told him he had to be more assertive instead of passive when he didn't like something happening. Of course, she hadn't been referring to making out with his secret girlfriend, but he figured the information was transferable.

_'Maybe this is a good time to practice?'_

Natsu slowly overlapped his hand on hers, feeling how soft and small her hand was compared to his. Instead of removing it from his body, he started pushing it, sliding it towards his stomach. Lucy put up no resistance, allowing him to move her hand wherever he wanted it.

He gulped when her fingers trailed over his lower abs, feeling slightly embarrassed for doing this. To take his mind off it, Natsu moved closer to her, sliding his lips over hers before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. While he tasted every inch he could reach, his hand moved her hand up, tracing over every firm muscle under his hot skin.

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt her hand wandering his body. She felt shy at first, hand ghosting over his abdominal muscles and the curve of his pecs. Her breathing turned ragged soon after he dipped lower, bringing her hand to his belly button before going two inches lower.

Lucy gasped in surprise when she felt the coarse pink hair of his happy trail. The feeling ended quickly when Natsu moved her hand up after a second. She guessed he wasn't ready for that, but at least it was him deciding it instead of her messing up and accidentally pushing him.

Natsu decided to keep Lucy's hand above his navel after that, finding he didn't feel comfortable with her hand that close to his waistband. He was thankful he had control over how she touched him, otherwise he might have freaked out if he couldn't stop her. _'I can stop her,'_ he reminded himself as he smoothed her hand over his left ribs. _'She'll listen if I tell her to stop.'_

That information helped, allowing him to feel safer when it came to intimacy with her. He knew he wasn't 'cured', but he could handle what they were doing without having an anxiety attack. It was definitely an improvement.

He didn't expect to feel pleasure from her delicate fingers sliding over his skin, but the sparks were undeniable. He found himself leaning into her touch, enjoying the sensation. Natsu hummed when Lucy sucked on his tongue. He didn't know why his pulse jumped and his knees went weak, but he didn't care. It felt fantastic, getting lost in the feeling of being with Lucy.

He tore away from her mouth long enough to say, "That's where you can touch me," before resuming the kiss, his hand coming off her to grab onto her hip again.

Lucy's movements paused for a moment, feeling excited yet nervous to explore him on her own. She let her hand venture to his chest, carefully avoiding the areas he didn't touch before. She savored every second of it since this was much further than she thought she would get with Natsu.

While Lucy touched him, he started touching her back, though he was more hesitant to do so. One of his hands moved behind her, feeling the arch of her back while his other hand moved to her stomach, feeling the soft flesh. She let out a soft moan which he immediately swallowed, letting out a groan of his own.

For the first time, Natsu felt the urge to touch her under her bikini, but he didn't think he was ready for that. His face was hot, skin on fire, and blood roaring. He had never felt this fired up before, even when alone and in the privacy of his bedroom. Nothing compared to her soft touches and their scorching kiss.

He tore his mouth away from hers, taking a deep breath of air before latching his lips and teeth onto her throat as his hand dipped back down to her hip. Lucy sighed heavily when he started licking at her salty skin, a light coat of sweat clinging to her body. He couldn't leave her a hickey today, even if he desperately wanted to bite her and make his claim. There was no way for her to hide it without it being obvious what happened.

Natsu left searing kisses down her neck, making his way to her swimsuit. His sharp teeth nipped at the strap touching her neck, feeling her shudder against him as he moved down, his lips brushing against her collarbone. He kissed her there, enjoying the way she squirmed under his touches.

He listened to her breathless gasp as his hand moved to the curve of her backside, resting over her shapely ass. His fingers started to tighten, ready to give her a firm squeeze when they both heard the door open.

Natsu jerked away from Lucy as quickly as he could, but it was too late. The person standing at the door had seen exactly what they were doing. There was no way they could talk their way out of this one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who walked in? I'd love to hear your guesses!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Five: Tarot
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! I think it was pretty steamy. :) What did you think about Lucy's jealousy? I know I wouldn't want two random girls taking a picture of my significant other, especially if I didn't have one of my own. What about you? How would you have handled it?
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment!! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, FreakTale, Fanfic addict, LovinmyOTPs, Miraculous_kid, Petri808, LesRut, EarthAneris, and Cj233!!


	65. Tarot

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Tarot**

Wet, soapy feet padded over the grass as the birthday boy made his way towards his house. Loke stopped a few times, greeting his guests and telling them to have fun before he continued on his way.

The second game of kickball just ended. Although his team won again, they struggled more with Natsu off their team. It didn't help that they were tired too, but everyone seemed to be having fun, which was Loke's goal in the end.

He washed off his feet before walking inside, not wanting his mother to complain about mud on the floors. He headed to the laundry room, needing another few bottles of detergent for the third game. He wasn't participating in that one, but as the host, he felt the obligation to set everything up. After two games, the tarps needed more soap and water.

While his friends refilled the kiddie pools, he was in charge of getting the soap. Loke didn't think twice as he opened the door, taking a step inside before his entire body froze.

Pressed up against the wall of the small room was a familiar blonde, her eyes screwed shut while one of her hands tangled in pink hair. Loke recognized the two teenagers immediately, Natsu's mouth near Lucy's chest and his hand on her butt.

It took the two a few seconds to react to the door opening, Natsu jerking away from Lucy, putting three feet between them. Loke blinked, staring at them for a moment before noticing the reddened skin on Lucy's neck and collarbone where Natsu bit her.

He turned his face, giving them some much needed privacy. Even if Loke didn't catch them in the act, he would have known something was up. Their lips were swollen, their hair messy and faces flushed. There was too much evidence to ignore.

Loke coughed, pointing at the ground beside their feet. "I need more detergent."

He saw Natsu try to grab it, but stopped when he started leaning over, his fist moving to cover his crotch as he straightened up. Loke didn't have to look to know Natsu was sporting a hard on. Loke couldn't help but think he would be in the same situation if he had done the same thing.

Lucy ended up grabbing two bottles, handing them to Loke. "We-"

Loke shook his head, cutting her off. "There's no need to explain."

"But-"

He held a hand up, stopping her before he took the bottles from her. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Natsu glanced up, a deep blush on his cheeks as he mumbled, "Thanks."

Though, Loke didn't hear him. He was too busy talking over him. "Great job by the way. Didn't think you had it in ya."

That was enough to leave Natsu speechless.

Loke left the room, chuckling as he carried the bottles to the backyard. He heard the laundry room door close behind him, a small smirk ghosting over his lips as he headed to the kickball area.

As much as he loved gossip, Loke decided to keep this little secret just that.

A secret.

That didn't mean he wouldn't use the information to tease them if the opportunity presented itself. It would be too hard to resist.

* * *

Lucy sighed once she closed the door. She waited a moment before walking over to Natsu, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she groaned. "Well, that was awkward as hell."

"Yeah," Natsu said with a nervous chuckle. Despite it being awkward, he was happy it was Loke who caught them and not someone else. With the amount of gossip that flew around Magnolia High, he knew it wouldn't take long before everyone found out what they were up to.

_'Then again, Loke's the one who started the first rumor after our date at Fairy Tail...'_

"Do you think he'll tell?" he asked, surprised when Lucy answered against his skin, his nerves tingling from the sensation of her lips brushing his tanned flesh.

"I don't know... I hope not."

"There's too many stupid rumors at this school," Natsu grunted, attempting to cross his arms over his chest, but stopping when he realized he couldn't with Lucy pressed against him. He wondered if he could hold her, but she was already pulling away before he got the chance to decide.

"True. It's crazy." Lucy looked up at him, her face as red as his, though his eyes were more hazy than hers. "Reminds me of that rumor that we were dating."

He nodded. That rumor ended around the same time Lucy's 'slut' rumor started. He clenched his teeth, hating that the kids at their school could be so hurtful. He was angry when they spread rumors about him, but it was worse when they did it to his friend.

At least her rumor was taken care of, though he knew people would still think about it despite having proof it was fake.

"Should we go back to the party?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He grumbled, hands hesitating before landing on her waist, pulling her close. He liked having Lucy close to him, even if it made his heart race and his body skin tingle. "Do we have to?" he whined, causing her to giggle.

"I think so... If we wait too long our friends might try to find us." She settled into his embrace, her cheek resting against his chest. His skin was warm and his even breathing calmed her down. If she had it her way, she'd spend the rest of the day like that.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't very plausible, especially with their meddlesome friends.

Lucy leaned back a few inches, meeting his gaze. She took a second to appreciate his deep green eyes, admiring the small dark green flecks contrasting against the lighter color.

"You have beautiful eyes," she whispered, captivated by them.

She felt him flinch, but instead of trying to push her away, he held her tighter. "Really?"

She nodded, biting her inner cheek, hoping he wouldn't call her weird. Usually she liked it, but she felt like now would ruin the moment.

A small grin spread over Natsu's face. "Thanks. Your eyes are really pretty too."

Lucy pouted, her gaze dropping to his neck for a moment. "They're just brown. It's so plain."

Natsu dipped his chin so he could try to meet her gaze, pleased when she met him halfway. "I think they're awesome, like you."

He absolutely loved how flustered she looked when he complimented her. If he had more courage, he'd do it more than just in the heat of the moment. At times like that, he felt comfortable and safe to say what was on his mind, but normally he couldn't get the words out, even if he still thought she was beautiful, inside and out.

He watched in amusement as she bit on her bottom lip, worrying the flesh caught between her teeth. He struggled to keep eye contact, his eyes dipping back to her mouth every few seconds.

"You can kiss me," Lucy whispered, her hands landing on his hips, thumbs touching his skin while the other fingers rested over his trunks. "If you want, that is."

Natsu thought about asking if she was able to read his mind, but he didn't bother with it, instead leaning down to capture her lips. Despite kissing her a few minutes ago, he felt heat flooding his body as his lips slid against hers. Her lips were soft, plump, and warm. He enjoyed it, but he had to pull away after a moment, not wanting the  _issue_  in his pants to return. He had finally gotten his body to calm down. He didn't want to risk it acting up again.

Lucy didn't say anything when he ended the kiss. She was more than happy with what they did. Though, she did wonder one thing. "C-can I ask you s-something?" She mentally cursed herself. She didn't normally stumble over her words.

"Yeah."

"If Loke hadn't came in..." She paused, wondering how she should word her question. "H-how far... do you think..." She closed her eyes, too embarrassed to ask.

Natsu wasn't stupid. He could tell what she wanted to ask from what she already said. How far were they going to go? He was going to squeeze her ass, but he didn't get the chance. After that, he had no idea. He knew he wasn't going to feel comfortable with her touching him below his waistband, but what was she going to feel comfortable with?

For a moment, he had entertained the idea of touching her beneath her swimsuit, but he hadn't put too much thought into the idea. It was just an urge that came up, but he was able to push it back down.

"I don't know," he said honestly, hoping that was enough.

"We were getting a little... carried away," she mumbled, biting at her lip again.

He had to wonder if she was doing that on purpose. It caught his attention every time.

"Were we?"

Lucy shrugged, releasing her lip. "Maybe? I don't know what's considered normal. Do you think we were going too fast?"

Natsu furrowed his brows as he thought about it. "Honestly... I'm not sure. I mean, Juvia said her and Gray waited a few months before they went all the way." He flushed, reliving the embarrassment he felt when he heard it for the first time. Juvia really couldn't keep secrets to herself. "And I guess Gajeel and Levy didn't wait too long either."

He frowned, a sickening feeling bubbling in his stomach, stretching outwards to spread through the rest of his body. He shuddered, letting go of Lucy as he wrapped his arms around himself. His throat felt tight when he spoke, voice low and reserved.

"I don't wanna have sex yet," Natsu confessed, his hands shaking as he fought to stay in control of his mind. He enjoyed being intimate with Lucy, and he didn't want to ruin this new memory with his darker ones. "I still wanna be in love first."

"Me too." Lucy nodded, remembering their conversation a few weeks ago. Her eyes widened, smile returning. "Today makes three weeks."

He cocked his head before it dawned on him. "Since we've been dating?"

"Yup." She was hoping this was a good way to change the subject.

With a teasing grin, Natsu asked, "We're not gonna be those couples that celebrate every week, are we?"

Lucy laughed, enjoying the way his grin grew wider. "Depends. Does that mean I need to go get you a present?"

Natsu shook his head, slowly relaxing his arms around his body. "I'm not much for presents, but I wouldn't say no to more of those spicy muffins."

"Deal," Lucy said, laughing with him as she stepped back, leaning her weight against a washing machine. "Maybe next-" She stopped herself, remembering what was happening next Saturday. "Oh, right..."

"What?"

"I almost forgot. My father's coming back next week."

"Saturday, right?"

Lucy nodded. "I asked Virgo if he can sit down and talk to me. He's giving me a few hours. It's better than nothing."

Natsu gulped, a sickening feeling returning again. This one was slightly different. It was the one he felt when he was being judged. "Can't wait."

Lucy could practically taste the sarcasm in his voice. "I know, I'm not exactly thrilled either."

Natsu saw the way the light started dimming behind her eyes. In an effort to cheer her up again, he shrugged. "I'm sure we're just overreacting. I mean, how bad can it really be?" He was all talk. Truthfully, he was scared of their meeting, but he didn't want Lucy to know that. "What do I need again? My report card?" He was dead serious, no hint of teasing in his voice.

Lucy nodded as she sighed. "Yeah. Everything else he'll probably take care of... You may need a letter of recommendation though." She snorted, the noise sounding weird coming from her. She covered her nose, slightly embarrassed.

Natsu laughed, partially because of what she said, but also because of the snort. He didn't know how she was able to make even that sound cute.

"I'll ask my boss to write me one."

Shaking her head, Lucy said with a grin, "I don't think it counts if it's from your dad."

He shrugged, finally letting his arms drop to his sides. "Can't hurt to try."

Lucy tapped her chin. "I wonder if you having a job would look good to him? Work is his life, so maybe it'll help."

"Should I bring my pay stubs?" Natsu asked, grinning in amusement when he stepped closer to her, her blush returning. "Do you think that'd help."

"Stop it," Lucy whined, but her smile gave her away.

He took another step forward, holding his hands up. "Stop what?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was up to. "Don't you dare," she said when his fingers twitched.

He dropped his hands, putting them on his hips. "Okay. Guess I won't tickle you."

Lucy felt her neck bead with sweat as her face and chest flushed. How was she supposed to tell Natsu she really  _did_ want him to tickle her, even though she said no? He valued consent a lot more than anyone else she had met. She didn't think it would be easy to explain.

She decided she wouldn't say anything right now. Besides, if he started, she was sure to laugh too loud. She didn't want them getting caught. Even if they weren't doing anything scandalous, people would still probably talk.

Lucy was about to tell him they should go find their friends when something else crossed her mind. "How was the umm, the kiss... earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, the teasing no longer in his voice.

She tried running a hand through her hair, feeling a tangle or two before giving up. "I mean, was it okay? Were you comfortable?"

"Oh." Natsu paused as he thought it over. "Honestly... That was the b-best kiss I ever h-had." He wanted to punch himself in the face. Why did he always stutter when he got too nervous?

When Lucy raised a brow, he explained. "I-I didn't get close to umm... freaking out like l-last time. I.. I-"

His face burned, embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I really enjoyed it."

"I really liked it too," she admitted, glad she wasn't the only one. If Natsu could handle that, then he might be able to handle doing it again later. "We probably shouldn't do it again today though."

Natsu's smile started to falter. "Why?"

She had to hold in a whimper.  _'Why does he look so cute when he's pouting?'_

"I'd rather end it while we're ahead."

Natsu slowly nodded, his smile returning. "I guess that makes sense." It was good practice for when they kissed again. They could slowly work up to more, even if his body had felt ready for more now. It was his mind that had the issues.

Despite the slight ill feeling he had earlier, Natsu took another step forward, closing the gap between them. He gave her a loose hug, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her head. "Thank you, Luce."

"F-for what?" she asked, thoroughly enjoying the affection he showered her with. She could stay like that all day if she got the chance, but she knew her friends wouldn't allow such a thing.

"For being patient," he murmured, eyes closing as he breathed. Since she was covered in laundry detergent earlier, she lacked her usual scent. Still, being around her was its own comfort. "It... it means a lot to me." He wasn't the best with words, so he hoped his feelings reached her. He was thankful for her in more ways than he could ever say.

Lucy smiled, snuggling a little closer to him. She kept her hands by her sides, not wanting to startle him. She recognized when he was uncomfortable earlier. She didn't want him to feel that way, whether it was by her doing or not.

"I'm glad it worked out," she confessed, her voice soft. As an afterthought, she added, "If you ever do want to stop, let me know. That offer doesn't expire, ever."

Natsu leaned back so he could look at her face, loving the sweet smile pulling at her plump lips... The lips he had tasted earlier. "I will, but that... I  _really_  liked that."

Lucy nodded, leaning in for a simple, quick peck to his lips. "Me too."

* * *

Lucy sat between Natsu and Levy in the backyard, everyone gathered around the birthday boy who was opening presents. He had already opened Lucy's gift, thanking her as he slipped them onto his face. She was happy he liked the present, thankful she found those sunglasses for him.

Loke went through a few more presents before lifting up a rectangular box covered in green wrapping paper. "This one's from... Natsu." His eyes searched the crowd, meeting Natsu's before he looked back down at his gift.

Lucy stole a peek at Natsu, seeing his face was starting to turn red. She wondered why he looked flustered over a gift, but her question was answered when Loke said, "Whoa! This is awesome!"

Looking forward, Lucy saw Loke holding up his present. It was an oval-shaped slab of wood, a picture of a lion burned into it. The massive lion was colored in, a mix of brown, tan, and orange bringing the big cat to life.

"Where'd you get this?" Loke asked, eyes falling on the back where a signature was burned into the wood. His eyes widened as he looked over to Natsu. "Did you make this?"

Lucy looked at her boyfriend, seeing his blush was slowly crawling down his neck and spreading to the top of his chest. "Y-yeah," he said, just loud enough so Loke could hear him.

Loke looked back at the pyrography art, an awestruck smile on his face. "I didn't know you could do that."

Natsu didn't answer, instead he tried to shrink down. It didn't stop people from glancing over at him, a few whispers being shared among the crowd. He gulped, fingers picking at the grass to distract himself from the unwanted attention.

He was shocked Loke actually liked his gift. He was hoping Loke would like it, but he didn't think he'd make a fuss like that. He thought a rich kid like Loke would want something name brand, but apparently his homemade present was good enough.

Loke set the wood on the table with his other unwrapped gifts, his smile lingering as he picked up the next one. "Okay, this one's from-"

Lucy stopped listening, looking over so she could find Natsu's hands. She carefully slipped her hand between his, satisfied when Natsu stopped playing with the grass and started messing with her hand. She sometimes fidgeted when she was nervous, so she didn't mind helping him out if she could. Besides, she loved the warm and rough texture of his hands against her own.

His fingers brushed over her wrist, heat radiating from every gentle touch. When she finally allowed herself another glance at him a few minutes later, she saw the blush that had consumed most of his face and chest was now a faint red hue on his cheeks.

She smiled, hoping she was able to help.

After Loke finished opening presents, a large cake was brought out to him, eighteen candles on the top. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, a few people carrying on long after the song finished by adding silly parts to it, but it soon died down after he blew out the candles.

Lucy didn't know what he wished for, but she had an idea when the first thing Loke did after looking up was smile over at a certain pink haired girl. She hoped Aries was having a good time at the party. Judging by the small smile and blush on her face, she was.

Lucy happily ate her cake and ice cream, sitting in the grass once again, surrounded by her friends. Thankfully, Dan was sitting far away from her with another group of kids. She was in a great mood and didn't want him spoiling it.

Everyone swapped stories about things they did at the party so far and what they wanted to do later.

"Juvia wants to swim!"

"I'll swim with you," Gray mumbled, causing his ex-girlfriend to squirm in her seat, her cheeks a faint shade of red.

"Anyone want to get their fortune told?" Cana asked, sitting down between Erza and Gajeel. "I brought my tarot cards."

"I would!" Levy raised her hand eagerly.

Cana nodded, looking around at everyone. "Anyone else? Lucy?"

To anyone else, it looked like a friendly stare, but Lucy saw the hint of a smirk on Cana's lips. Despite being a bit intoxicated, the girl remembered Lucy staring at Natsu's backside.

"M-maybe l-later," she sputtered, a blush quickly consuming her face.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, pressing a hand to her forehead. "You look like you're burning up, but your face isn't hot..."

"Dumbass," Gray muttered from across the circle. "Everyone feels cold to you."

Natsu chuckled, removing his hand from Lucy's face so he could drop it in his lap. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Cana asked, her shoulders shaking as she held back a laugh. "You're looking a little flushed."

"I'm f-fine," she squeaked, shoveling in more ice cream than her mouth could fit to avoid having to talk again. If only Cana hadn't caught her staring.

_'At least she didn't walk in on us in the laundry room. I'd never live it down.'_

While they continued to eat and talk, Lucy tuned the music playing in and out, depending on the song. When a familiar song graced her ears, she smiled, scooting an inch closer to Natsu.

She took her phone out of his backpack that was sitting behind them, clicking on her messaging app before typing. Finished, she held it by Natsu's thigh so he could read it without other people noticing.

Natsu felt something bump his leg. He glanced down, noticing Lucy's phone. Leaning in, he read the message in her drafts.

_**This song reminds me of how I feel about you.** _

Furrowing his brows, Natsu looked up at Lucy, then over towards the stereos. He started listening, his heart beating a little faster when he realized what song was playing. It was “I really like you,” by Carly Rae Jepsen. 

Natsu gulped as he dropped his head, staring down at his plate of food. He did his best to control his breathing, feeling a little warmer everywhere. He had never paid much attention to the lyrics of that song before, but the parts he did catch, reminded him of how he felt about Lucy.

He didn't love her, he knew that. They had just met not too long ago. Despite her gaining his trust, his heart was another matter. He needed to know more about her before he could allow himself to fall that hard for her.

Natsu didn't love her, but he really,  _really_  liked her. If there was a stage between being in like and being in love, he was there.

Glancing at his friends, he found them mostly distracted with their conversation. He looked at Lucy, nodding when he met her eyes. "M-me too."

The warm smile she gave him made his heart leap.  _'How's she able to do this to me?'_  He had no idea, but he didn't want it to stop.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the song, occasionally stealing peeks at each other when the chorus would play again, sharing small smiles at their little secret.

Despite being surrounded by people, when they looked into each other's eyes, it felt like they were the only two there.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, some of them migrated to the kickball field while the others stayed near the pool. Lucy was one of the ones to go to the field, sitting off to the side with Natsu's backpack as she watched the next game.

Natsu had introduced her to Evergreen and Elfman before he joined the game, ending up on the opposite team. Lucy smiled to herself when Natsu was picked second, Elfman being picked first. It was five minute into the game when Lucy realized why the name Elfman sounded familiar. She saw him at the Walkathon, though she didn't get a good look at him then.

The game carried on for about thirty minutes, Natsu scoring a point for his team every time he went up to kick, but Elfman did the same. Neither boy were able to get the other out. In the end, they called it a tie between the two of them, even though Elfman's team had one by two points.

When Lucy saw Evergreen and Elfman share a - _rather passionate_ \- kiss, she realized she really had nothing to worry about. She believed Natsu when he said nothing was going to happen, but getting proof helped ease her mind.

As the two headed back to the pool where their friends were hanging out, Natsu said, "I think I wanna do a cannonball now..."

"Can I record it?" Lucy asked, already shifting his backpack off her shoulder so she could pull out her phone. Not only did she want the video, but she would be able to take screenshots later so she could have a picture of him without a shirt on.  _'Is that creepy?'_  she wondered, but never received an answer.

"Yeah. Just let me wash up first."

He was covered in grass and dirt. He could only imagine how pissed Loke would be if he jumped into his pool like that.

After he washed up and Lucy hit her record button, they began. She laughed as Natsu ran towards the pool, jumping once he got to the end before curling himself in a ball. He made a huge splash, getting her feet and legs wet despite being five feet away from the pool's edge.

After he came up for air, Lucy stopped recording with her phone. "That was great!"

Natsu wiped the water from his eyes, a huge grin on his face as he swam over to her. He made swimming in the deep end look like nothing. "Wanna join me?"

Lucy's lips started twisting as she tried to hold back a frown. "Maybe later. I umm..." She looked around, trying to find a distraction. Her eyes landed on Cana, who was sitting at one of the tables with a girl across from her, cards laid out between them. "I was going to get my fortune told!"

Natsu shrugged, buying her excuse as he started swimming backwards.  _'Show off,'_  she thought, wishing she knew how to swim too.  _'Maybe I should just ask someone to teach me... Even though I've been taught before...'_

She didn't know why she couldn't grasp the concept. It was as if her body was made of lead. She always sank no matter what she did.

"Come join me after!" Natsu shouted before dipping his head under the water, coming up a few feet away from his original spot. He turned from her, swimming towards Gray and Jellal.

Lucy glanced over to Cana, realizing she was going to have to take her up on her earlier offer, even if she didn't believe in that sort of thing.  _'Better than drowning,'_  she convinced herself as she walked over to the table, unsure what her 'future' would hold.

* * *

Lucy gulped when she sat down across from Cana, watching as the brunette shuffled the deck of cards. The backs were blue with intricate yellow designs swirling around the edges.

"What is your name?" she asked, prompting Lucy to raise a brow.

"Lucy..." she said, feeling a little odd. Didn't Cana already know her name, or was that part of the trick?

"Lucy, such a pretty name. It means of the light." Cana laid the deck of cards on the table, her fingers lingering on them. "What is your question?"

"My question?" she asked, her confusion growing. She didn't know she was going to have to pick a question.

"What's something you've wanted to know? You can say it aloud, or keep it to yourself. Either way, bring your hand over the cards while you ask.

Lucy felt herself sweating again as she reached forward, hand hovering over the cards and Cana's fingertips. She closed her eye, asking a question that had been on her mind for years.

_'Will I ever feel loved again?'_

Since her mom passed and Michelle drifted away, Lucy had felt as if her heart was empty, something missing. She didn't receive love and affection from her father or her ill cousin. She didn't need it to be romantic. She just wanted to feel loved.

Cana carefully laid the cards out in front of her, spreading the deck into a horseshoe pattern so at least part of each card was showing. "I'll be picking four cards," she said, finger lightly trailing over the backs, giving energy to each card. "One will be for your past. One will be for your present. One will be for your future. And the last will be to help answer your question."

Cana locked eyes with Lucy as her finger brushed over the cards again, stopping when she saw something flicker in Lucy's eyes. She selected one of the cards, putting it to her left side. She did the same for the rest of the cards, lining them up next to each other until there were four.

With delicate movements, Cana gathered the deck, pushing the cards together until they were in a neat stack. She set them to the side, pressing her palm against the back for a few seconds before turning her attention to Lucy.

Cana plucked the first card, slowly turning it over. She placed it down, looking over it. A large, yellow-gold eight-spoked wheel sat in the middle of the card, black scrips written along the spokes.

A half-Sphinx, half-human rested on top of the wheel, an Egyptian-style headdress adorning it. Each corner of the card held a winged-creature: A man, and eagle, a lion, and an ox. The god Anubis curled around the lower right side of the wheel, while the snake-like Typhon ran down the left.

Cana moved on to the next one, turning it over to reveal an upside down card with a man sitting on a throne, wearing a blue robe. Green vines draped over his clothes while decorations of bulls carved on his hand rests. He held a scepter in his right hand and a pentacle in his left.

Cana furrowed her brows for a moment before she flipped over the next card, her lips pressing into a tight line when she saw it.

In the reversed position sat a card Cana didn't like seeing because it had too many unknown meanings.

A skeleton wearing black armor sat on top of a white horse, a black and white flag in his bony hands. She looked away from it, flipping over the last card in the row instead.

In the upright position, a woman with pale skin and golden hair sat on a throne. In her hands rested a lidded chalice, her body covered in a white dress and a simple blue and white robe. Cana's lip quirked up before taking her eyes off the queen, glancing up at Lucy.

"Do you know how Tarot works?"

Lucy shook her head, her fingers nervously thrumming on her leg beneath the table.

"I'll keep it simple then," she said, finger ghosting over the first card. "Your past is represented by the Wheel of Fortune. It can have many meanings. It can mean you've had good luck and fortune growing up, literally or figuratively. It also represents change, whether you came from rags to riches, or lost that fortune in the past."

Lucy's hands shook against her legs. She knew her father started his company from nothing, growing it into the strong business it became. She thought it was a little ironic. Not only did the card represent her father's fortune, which had a direct effect on her, it had a wheel on it.

 _Heartfilia Corps._  sold more cars than anything, all needing wheels.

Cana moved on to the second card, frowning as she tapped on it. "The King of Pentacles, also known as the King of Coins. This represents your present. He holds authority and financial wealth."

Lucy wanted to shrink into her seat. Was that card supposed to represent her father? She had to admit, despite not being in the same state, he had a lot of control over her life. If it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't have even come to the birthday party.

"It's in the reversed position. The usual meanings for this are lack of people skills, afraid of change, hoarding, controlling, and poor health. This king is hard working and very successful. It may mean you are ambitious and dependable, but you may want to take a step back, otherwise it may consume you."

Lucy wanted to snort. If it represented her dad, it was too late for him to step back. If it represented her, well, she had no idea. Sure, she liked to try her hardest, but she wouldn't exactly call herself successful.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, Cana cleared her throat, finger sliding over the third card.

"This card is for your future, but I would take it with a grain of salt."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, peering over at the card. It was facing her, a skeleton riding a horse on the card. She looked down at the bottom, seeing in big, black words.

_**DEATH.** _

"D-death?"

Cana shook her head. "You shouldn't take it literally, though, since it's in the reversed position, it has a negative meaning."

"Like what?" Lucy asked, feeling her skin begin to tingle, but not in a good way. She watched as Cana glanced at the card for a few seconds.

"It could mean someone might try to force or end something prematurely, or deny change."

Lucy immediately thought of her father, remembering the card before said the king had trouble with change. Then her mind went to Michelle. Maybe she was going to try to end what little relationship they had left. Her heart tightened, throat feeling abnormally dry. "Is that it?"

Cana shook her head. "It might mean you need closure from a past relationship."

"I don't have any exes."

"Doesn't always mean romantic," Cana said, giving Lucy a small, sad smile. "Is there anyone in your past you're still holding on to even though they're gone?"

Once again, Lucy thought of Michelle. Part of her thought Michelle might be beyond saving, but that part was outweighed by her determination to keep fighting for their relationship.

Lucy's heart dropped when someone else's face came to mind. She never truly got over the death of her mother. Could that be the closure she needed?

Cana's voice broke her away from her thoughts. "If you were in a romantic relationship, I would say maybe you're trying to get past a dysfunction, but can't seem to move on, leaving you feeling like you need closure."

Natsu came to mind. They were both trying to work on his issues with intimacy after his past trauma. She didn't like labeling it as a dysfunction, but it certainly wasn't what most couples went through.  _'Maybe that's it.'_

"But," Cana started, pulling Lucy's attention away from her troubled mind, "you said you're not in a relationship, so that's probably not it."

The wink Cana sent only made Lucy want to groan. Had she figured out their secret too? Or was she just naturally like that?

"So, I'm not going to die, right?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit cautious. "I mean, I know I will  _eventually_ , but that's not a premonition or something for the next few days?"

"Correct. The Death card doesn't usually mean actual death, though sometimes it does. In this case, I don't think it does."

Lucy didn't know if she was supposed to feel better or not. She just didn't want to die too soon. There was so much she wanted to do before she kicked the bucket.

"Your last card deals with the question you asked," Cana said, smiling down at the fourth card.

Lucy glanced at the card, remembering her question she asked before they began.  _'Will I ever feel loved again?'_

"The card is the Queen of Cups. She is an intuitive and caring queen. Though she sometimes takes on more than she can handle, she enjoys helping others. The queen represents someone who is compassionate and loyal. Others are drawn to her, often making her a magnet for romance and love."

Lucy perked up at that last part. Did that mean her question was answered? Did that mean she was going to be loved again?

She swallowed, feeling a bit hopeful. Even if it wasn't romantic, Lucy was okay with that. She just wanted to feel loved and cared for. She didn't want to feel alone ever again.

"Overall, I think if you keep an open mind, you'll stay on the right path. If something feels like it's coming to an end, it might be easier to let it go without a fight. However, keep true to yourself. I can sense you have a lot to offer people and the world. Don't let yourself be distracted by greed or power, and instead channel your energy into connections with people."

Cana paused, her smile growing. "Just don't spread yourself too thin. The Queen of Cups has a tendency to push herself too hard for the needs of others and often neglects her own needs."

"Thank you," Lucy whispered with a nod. "I'll keep all that in mind."

"Now that that's out of the way," Cana started, carefully placing the four cards back in her deck, "I also do another kind of fortune telling, but..."

Lucy shivered when Cana's gaze dropped down to her chest.

"... It's a little more,  _hands on_ , if you know what I mean?" Cana lifted her hands, making a squeezing motion in the air that got her point across, crystal clear.

Lucy squeaked as she covered her chest, causing Cana to bark out a laugh.

"Geez! I'm just kidding!" She stood up, putting her cards into a tin case before sliding it into a furry blue purse. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to just grope ya." She winked as she walked off, heading straight for the punch to get a drink.

Lucy was left sitting there in shock, wondering if Cana was serious or not. She hoped not!

After a minute, she finally stood to walk over to the lawn chairs. She set Natsu's backpack under it before stretching. She looked down at her skin, seeing it was just as pale as ever. She wondered if she should put sunblock on just to be safe, but that thought vanished when she heard the sound of wet feet slapping cement.

Lucy looked up, seeing Natsu was walking towards her, a lazy grin on his face while water dripped down his body. She gulped, forcing herself not to look down at his toned chest and stomach. "H-hey."

"Hey. How was the fortune thing?"

Lucy shrugged, taking a few steps closer to him. "Kind of scary. I got one card that freaked me out a bit." She wished  _Death_ hadn't been in her future, but she wasn't in charge of the cards.

"Bummer. Hey, I think I know what might make you feel better," Natsu said, his grin growing as his green eyes lit up.

She couldn't help but feel the excitement radiating off him. "What is it?"

Natsu stretched his arms out, his lips twisting into what looked suspiciously like a smirk. "A hug?"

Lucy took a cautious step forward before letting him embrace her, feeling his warmth against her skin. He was wet, but she didn't mind. It felt oddly refreshing since the temperature was steadily rising all day.

She could hear him snicker as he said, "You should turn around."

"What? Why?"

Natsu shrugged, loosening his arms so she could turn, but she kept an eye on him. She didn't know what he was doing, but it was obvious he was up to something.

"Wanna know what would probably make you feel even better?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, raising a brow when Natsu dropped his arms to her waist.

He moved his lips to press against her ear, warm breath fanning over her skin. She was so distracted by the delicious sensation it brought to her that she almost didn't hear what he said.

"A swim."

Lucy's eyes widened as her body stiffened. "What?"

"Check this out!" Natsu's grip tightened around her as he lifted her off the ground.

Lucy immediately started flailing, wondering what he was trying to do. "Natsu! You don't understand! I can't-"

Her voice caught in her throat when she looked over her shoulder, seeing Natsu was stepping backwards towards the pool.

As Natsu jumped off the edge and lifted Lucy higher in the air, he yelled, "German Suplex, coming right up!"

Only a few things ran through Lucy's mind as she fell into the water. She saw a clear image of a skeleton in her head, wearing black armor and waving at her as the water surrounded every inch of her body.

As she gasped, water filled her nose and mouth, causing her body to immediately react, trying to expel the water without any luck.

Lucy couldn't help but think about the meaning behind the  _Death_ card, wondering if maybe Cana had gotten it wrong, and it really was literal after all.

_'I'm going to die!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's being a little over dramatic, don't ya think? She's only in ten feet deep water and doesn't know how to swim. Why's she freaking out? :P
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) If all goes as planned, there should be one more chapter for Loke's pool party before we move on. How does that make you feel? Did you want it to last longer, or are you ready for what's to come? Please, share your thoughts and feelings. :D We didn't get much of Dan this chapter, but is anyone upset by that? :P I'm not.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Six: The truth comes out
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments! Thank you to those who gave me feedback last time: Tsunderebooklover, Cj233, FreakTale, screamosnail, Petri808, LesRut, and VickiB!


	66. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has officially been one year since I posted the first chapter of this story! I'm so excited it's been that long already. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me when I first started, and thank you to everyone just joining! I'm so happy you're reading my story! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter!

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The truth comes out**

Lucy struggled to claw through the water, trying to clutch onto anything that might save her. Her eyes burned from opening them for a second, but they were squeezed tightly now, her lungs protesting the lack of air in her body.

She couldn't tell if she was upside down or not, she didn't know how deep she was. All she knew was she couldn't feel anything besides water crushing her from all around.

Finally, Lucy's fingers brushed against something. She didn't care what it was, she grabbed, and she grabbed  _hard_. Using her strength, she pulled herself closer to the object in her hand, wrapping her arms around whatever was in front of her. She felt movement as her body began to lift upwards.

Lucy gasped for air once her head broke through the surface. Her eyes remained shut, her arms tight around whatever she was holding. She didn't let go, even when she felt hands overlapping her own.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice was close, but she couldn't open her eyes yet.

She tried to respond, but all she could do was cough as her lungs worked to expel the water that had gotten in them. She knew she swallowed some after she fell. There was nothing she could do to prevent it, her shock keeping her from thinking straight.

She leaned in, pressing her head against a solid surface, feeling a tinge of heat on her forehead as she coughed. She expected herself to fall under the water again, but whatever she was holding on to was helping her stay up. She was thankful, she didn't think she would be lucky enough to survive a second time under the water.

Lucy freaked out when she felt herself dipping, the water coming up to her chin. She squeezed harder, her legs coming up to wrap around whatever she was holding. By now she guessed she was holding on to someone, but who that person was, she didn't know. Truthfully, she didn't care, as long as she didn't drown.

She felt herself being moved through the water. Her coughing had subsided, but she still felt pain in her chest and nose from inhaling water. She hadn't been 'swimming' in so long, she forgot the feeling that always came when she ventured into water that was too deep for her.

When her body stopped moving, she felt a hand grab at her hand before traveling up her arm. She was tempted to smack whoever it was, but she couldn't risk letting go and drowning. Instead, she settled for asking in her cracked voice, "Wh-who is th-this?"

The hand paused for a moment before resuming its path, plucking her own hand off the body - _much to her dissatisfaction_ , and shifting it away. She was about to protest, but stopped when she felt her hand land on something hard and flat. She recognized the rough texture immediately.

Her hand gripped the edge of the pool, her mind feeling more secure now that she knew she was at least somewhat safe. As long as she held on, she couldn't die. She didn't remove herself from the body, too scared to let go. Instead, she used her other hand to wipe at her eyes, rubbing them vigorously until she felt she could open them again.

She blinked, vision coming in blurry until finally it focused, the color pink being all she could see for a moment. After a few more seconds, she realized she was staring directly at the back of Natsu's hair.

Lucy gaped for a moment, surprised but relieved it was her boyfriend she had grabbed on to.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, turning his head to look at her sideways.

She swallowed, tasting that nasty pool water that lingered on her taste buds before nodding. She didn't say a word, but he didn't seem to mind.

"My scarf fell off. I need to go grab it."

Lucy stared blankly at him, as if she couldn't grasp what he was asking.

"... Could you let me go?"

She looked down, seeing her legs were wrapped around his hips, her chest pressing against his back. Her eyes widened when she realized something. "Wh-" She coughed, her throat feeling raw. "What did I gr-grab onto?"

She knew she didn't imagine it when a soft blush spread over Natsu's cheeks, his eyes avoiding hers. "My trunks."

When Lucy raised a brow, he added, "Over my... umm..."

"Oh no," she whispered, legs subconsciously squeezing around him tighter. "I didn't grab your-"

"No," Natsu quickly cut her off. Though to be fair, she didn't think she was going to finish that sentence anyway. It was too embarrassing saying the word. "You grabbed my... well, my butt..."

Lucy wanted to scream  _'that doesn't make it any better!'_ , but no words escaped her parted lips. She was too mortified.

Natsu turned back to the edge of the pool, one of his hands on the side to keep himself up. "Anyways, can you wait here while I go grab it? It's at the bottom now."

Lucy looked down at the water, seeing something long and white on the floor of the pool. She didn't know if it was because her vision was blurry or because it was too far away, but she couldn't make out the scale pattern like usual. She didn't like how deep the pool looked. It made her skin prickle with fear.

Without saying a word, Lucy nodded, reaching over and grabbing the edge with both hands before slowly releasing Natsu from her leg's grip. She watched as he swam a few feet away before diving down, but after that, she stopped watching. She settled for putting all her focus into not letting go, terrified that this was fate's way of dragging out her death.

 _'Why the hell did I let Cana read my fortune?'_  Now she was freaking out, but then again, she would be freaking out even if she didn't get told 'Death' was in her future.

Natsu returned shortly after he left, swimming up to the side of the pool with his soaked scarf around his neck. He carefully squeezed it to get the water out before tying it around his head again, this time doing an extra knot in the back so it would

n't fall off again. When he finished, he turned his gaze on Lucy, staring at her for a few seconds before asking, "So, wanna tell me why you...  _grabbed_  me?"

Lucy barely managed to keep eye contact, her face burning from embarrassment and the sun. "I-I..." She gulped, her fingers tensing against the edge. "I c-can't... swim."

Natsu blinked, cocking his head as if he wasn't expecting that answer. "You can't?"

She shook her head. "I probably should have mentioned that before..."

He nodded, cracking a grin. "Well,  _yeah_. If I knew you couldn't swim I wouldn't have dragged you in." He laughed, thoroughly enjoying her blushing face. "Why can't you swim? No one's taught ya?"

She shook her head. "No, I was taught. I just didn't learn..."

Natsu, having tutored people before without them grasping the knowledge he laid out for them, completely understood. He shrugged, his smile remaining. "So you can't swim. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"There's not?" she asked, skeptical.

He shook his head, moving a few inches closer. "Nah. It's cool. I can try to teach you... If you want? Or maybe Juvia can? She is on the swim team."

Lucy resisted the urge to groan. After hugging Gray earlier, she wasn't looking to ask Juvia for any favors. "Maybe later. I'm not in a learning mood, if that's okay."

"That's okay with me," he said glancing over at the shallow end. "Wanna go over there where you can touch the bottom?"

Lucy nodded, not thinking twice as she scooted closer. Natsu raised a brow, but the expression quickly morphed into embarrassment when Lucy latched onto him, her chest pressed against his while her legs wrapped around his hips. "Uh... W-what are you doing?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, her arms tight around his body. She allowed him room to move his arms and legs, but his torso was stiff from her hanging off him. She kept her face in the crook of his neck, her eyes sliding shut. "Can you take me there? I'm..."

She reminded herself that she had to be honest with Natsu. If she had been honest before, she wouldn't even be in this pool! "I'm scared I'll drown if I move on my own..."

It took him a moment before whispering, "I'm okay with it, but people will notice how close you are. Is that okay?"

She nodded, unsure if he knew what she was doing. "That's okay. I don't care." When it came to her safety, she was willing to be seen like this.

She gripped him tighter, feeling his warmth seep into her skin.

"Okay," Natsu said before he started moving, bringing them closer to the shallow end. He decided not to bring up her grabbing his butt again. It wasn't that he felt panicky about it, he just felt embarrassed.  _'It's my fault,'_  he reminded himself.  _'She didn't do it on purpose.'_

If he hadn't brought her into the water, she wouldn't have needed to cling onto him, not that he minded. As long as she didn't touch him in certain places, he was fine.

Natsu chuckled when they made it past the five foot section. "You feel like a Spider monkey."

Lucy didn't think she could blush harder, but she did. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said quickly, not wanting her to feel bad. He was just making a joke.

Natsu was now walking slowly through the water, heading towards the four foot section before finding a spot that was clear. There were a lot of people in the pool, some talking, some swimming. He didn't want to be too surrounded.

When Lucy felt they stopped moving, she looked around, seeing everyone was standing. She carefully unwrapped her legs from Natsu, her hands still holding onto him as she stepped down. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she sighed, finally releasing him so he could move a few inches away.

Lucy wished he would have stayed closer, but she understood. She had touched Natsu a lot over the last few minutes. It was better to give him some space.

The two stood to the side, watching other people play in the pool while they kept the conversation light. "Did I ever tell you how I learned how to swim?" he asked, dipping down until his shoulders were under the water.

Lucy shook her head, prompting him to go on. "I was five, maybe six? Anyways, we went to Hargeon to play at the beach. I was messing with this ball when I dropped it. It rolled into the ocean, so, I went after it."

"Did you know how to swim yet?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"Didn't have a clue. I just knew I wanted my ball. When I couldn't stand anymore, I just sorta flailed around until I eventually started doggy paddling." He chuckled, a faraway look in his eye as he tilted his head up. "Never got that ball back, but I learned how to swim."

"Sorry about your ball," Lucy said with a laugh, wishing she could have seen it for herself. Thanks to Natsu's mom, she saw pictures of him as a kid. He was adorable, but she wouldn't use that word around him, even if to her it didn't sound like an insult.

Natsu shrugged, the tops of his shoulders peeking out from the water for a second. "It's cool. I learned two things that day."

"What was the other thing?" Lucy asked, already knowing the first was how to swim.

Natsu paused before looking at Lucy, the corner of his lip quirking up to form a smile. "Don't let go of the things you care about, or they may drift away."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "I thought it was supposed to be, if you love something, let it go."

Natsu shook his head, his smile growing. "Why would you let the thing you love go? That sounds stupid."

"Because, if it comes back that means it loves you too, but if it doesn't, then it was never really yours."

Natsu laughed, the sound being music to Lucy's ears. "I'm pretty sure my ball was indifferent to me feeling-wise, but it was definitely mine." He paused, lifting a hand so he could tap his fingers to his chin. "Or was it Zeref's... Huh... Now I can't remember..."

Lucy giggled, finding his puzzled expression cute. "I want to meet your brother some day."

Natsu nodded, no doubt in his tone. "You will, one day. He doesn't visit a lot, but Crocus is far away." He paused before shaking his head. "But why am I telling you that, you already know."

Lucy couldn't help but agree with that. "Does he usually drive or fly?"

"Drive."

She winced. "That's a long drive." Her eyes locked with his, her smile growing. "But I bet it's worth it to see you."

Natsu felt the familiar tingling on his cheeks, but he didn't worry about blushing. He was feeling a rare burst of confidence and comfort, and he didn't want to let it go because he was overthinking a simple blush. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lucy said, slowly dipping down until her shoulders were under the water too.

She thought they were done talking about Zeref, but Natsu surprised her when he asked, "What do you usually do for the Fourth of July?"

Lucy's eyes widened, immediately remembering what Natsu's mom said about that holiday. It was the day they celebrated Natsu's birthday without actually celebrating it. "N-nothing. Usually I stay home."

A few times she had been dragged to a social event with her father for his company, but he didn't tell her she had to go last year, and she hoped he wouldn't tell her she had to go this year. She hated going to those events and pretending she was someone she wasn't.

Natsu slowly nodded as he looked down, staring at the water as if it was suddenly more interesting to him. "If you don't have any plans... Do you wanna hang out that day? My brother should be in town."

"Yes," she said without hesitating, loving the way his green eyes lit up. "That sounds great!"

"Awesome!"

While Natsu started telling Lucy a little bit more about his brother, a few of their friends entered the pool. Before either of them realized it, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy had joined their conversation.

"Zeref's a little weird," Gajeel muttered, drifting closer to the edge of the four foot section so he was entering the deeper part, "but he's cool."

Lucy smiled at Natsu, whispering, "I see you like weird people?"

He shrugged, his shoulders shaking from a silent laugh. "Guess I do." He turned to Gajeel. "Remember that time we got lost in the woods and Zeref tried to save us?"

Gajeel laughed as he nodded. "He ended up making it worse. I swear, I thought we were gonna have to live out there."

"Good thing your dad is good with tracking," Erza said, adjusting a pool noodle under her legs so she could float on it. "Wasn't he a hunter or something?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, him and his dad used to go huntin' all the time."

"Does he still hunt?" Lucy asked, confused when Natsu's eyes dulled.

"Nah. He hasn't been since my grandpa passed."

"Sorry to hear that." She paused, wondering if the next question would be too intrusive. "Have you ever tried to go hunting with him?"

Natsu's lips twisted before settling into a frown. "No."

Lucy wanted to ask why, but she left it alone. If Natsu didn't try to go hunting with his father, she knew he had a reason. "I've never been hunting," she started, changing the subject slightly, "I think I would be too scared to hurt an animal."

"Yeah, that part doesn't sound fun, but have you ever had deer meat? It's fucking amazing." Natsu practically drooled in the pool, his eyes glazing over as he smiled. "Man, now I want a deer burger!"

Lucy laughed, loving the easiness that spread over Natsu's face. It was a lot better than his frown. "I've never had deer, but it must be good."

"It is," Gajeel said with a short nod, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy glanced down for a second, seeing Gajeel was very muscular as well, but she didn't take in too many details because she looked away. She knew Levy wasn't the jealous type, but that didn't mean she should stare at her friend's boyfriend's chest.

"I've had it before," Jellal said, catching everyone's attention. "But I prefer beef over it."

Lucy zoned out while the boys started debating over what type of meat was the best. She honestly didn't care all that much. Walking over towards Levy and Erza, the three girls started talking about the party while the boys bickered.

After ten long minutes, the guys finally gave up, realizing they weren't going to change anyone else's minds. Lucy was glad the conversation was over, but she was also happy to see Natsu and Gajeel talking, even if the conversation was more of a debate.

"Hey!" a girl with short purple hair said as she swam towards their group, causing them to stop talking. "Does anyone want to play chicken?"

Gajeel grinned, grabbing Levy's waist to pull her to his side. "We'll play."

"What!" Levy shouted, but she made no effort to get away.

"Maybe later, Kinana," Erza said, shaking her head.

The girl looked at Lucy and Natsu, but before he could say anything, Lucy shook her head. "No, thank you though."

As everyone watched Gajeel and Levy head to the five foot part to begin the game, Lucy shrank back towards the edge of the pool. Natsu glanced over at her, a curious look on his face. "You okay?"

She nodded, releasing a small sigh. "I just don't want to play. I'm pretty sure I'll drown."

Natsu laughed. "There's no way I'd let that happen."

A smirk found its way on Lucy's face. "Would you give me mouth-to-mouth?"

Shrugging, he said, "I mean, I wouldn't have a choice, right?" His teasing grin made her smile. She liked when he was able to joke around with her.

"Seriously though, I'd be too embarrassed," Lucy confessed. She gave a vague motion with her hand towards the two teams playing chicken. "Maybe one day I can play, but only if it's just our friends around. I don't want to do it in front of a lot of strangers."

Natsu felt a blush surfacing on his face. He wanted to tell her she should word that better, but the words never escaped his lips. He didn't want to put that image in her head.

The two focused on the game of chicken, watching as Kinana took down Levy in the first round before Gajeel managed to knock over the guy Kinana was on top of. Lucy recognized the boy as a guy named Erik, though she only heard his friends call him Cobra. The only reason she remembered him was because he was in one of her classes and he always argued with the teacher over what his name was during roll call.

When their game was over, they watched as Sting and Yukino fought against Evergreen and Elfman. Lucy laughed when Elfman's team won the first round, boasting that they were the manliest of them all. There wasn't a second round, Sting and Yukino swimming around instead of playing the game.

Lucy thought she was going to watch the next match, but that thought flew out the window when Sting swam right up to Natsu.

"Hey! Wanna have a contest?!"

Immediately, a fire burned in Natsu's eyes at the word 'contest'. "Yeah!"

Lucy watched in horror and amazement as they had a contest to see who could hold their breath under water the longest. She couldn't imagine willingly staying under water for more than a few seconds.

Lucy cheered when Natsu won by twenty seconds, making his total one minute and forty-three seconds. She gave him a hug as a 'congratulations', but it was partially because she just wanted to get away with hugging him. However, it turned out that Lucy's hug had negative consequences. Without any warning, a few other guys came up, wanting to challenge Natsu themselves to earn a 'Lucy hug'.

"Th-that's not how it works," Lucy squeaked out, but no one was listening to her. Instead, every guy was sucking in air before diving under the water, including Natsu despite just competing.

Lucy's eye twitched as she watched the boys keep their heads under, two of them even hitting each other under water to get them to quit. She wondered what possessed them to think her hugs were some type of prize, but in the end, it didn't matter.

Natsu held out the longest, beating his other score with two minutes and three seconds. Apparently, he was more determined to win the prize. He gasped for air when he finally came up, hand rubbing at his aching chest. He threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders, panting as he glared at the other guys.

Upon seeing his glare, a few boys backed down, but they were replaced by new ones. One of which was the boy Lucy was dreading to see.

"Lulu! I want a hug!"

Lucy covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "No way!"

"Next round to see who gets a hug from Lucy starts in thirty seconds!" a kid Lucy didn't recognize yelled, prompting a few other teens to waddle up.

Lucy's head snapped to Natsu, panic in her eyes. "Can you go again?" she asked, her fear growing when he gave her a strained smile.

"Maybe."

Before Lucy could reply, someone shouted for them to begin, multiple heads ducking under water to start the game. Lucy looked over to Jellal and Erza, frowning when she didn't see either of them.  _'Did they leave?!'_

She wanted to know what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to end up giving a random guy a hug, but she didn't want to make everyone mad.  _'It shouldn't matter! I didn't sign up for this!'_

A few heads popped up, gasping for breath. Lucy was about to sigh in relief when she saw Natsu was still under water, but her heart dropped and her stomach twisted when she saw the head of pink hair spring upwards into the air. He hadn't lasted forty seconds this time, and there were still people underneath.

_'Shit!'_

Lucy felt her heart racing faster as heads began lifting to seek air. Only a few people remained in the 'competition', one of which was Dan. Panicking, Lucy tried to make a break for it, realizing her path to the shallow end was blocked.

People were behind her, cutting off her escape through the side of the pool. The only possible way for her to go was through the deep end, but honestly, she didn't think she could do it.

Swallowing, Lucy turned back to the people still under water, seeing another head pop up. She finally breathed that sigh of relief when she saw the familiar face of Dan Straight.  _'Good! He's the last person I want to hug!'_

Lucy looked at the last three heads in the water, her eyes widening when she recognized the deep red hair flowing through the water.  _'Erza?'_

As if on cue, Erza jumped up, breathing in deeply before wiping at her eyes. She looked down, frowning when she saw she wasn't the last one. "Damn it."

Lucy and Natsu both gave her an incredulous look, to which she responded with, "What? I like hugging Lucy too."

Next to pop up was Jellal, coughing because he accidentally swallowed some water. "Sorry Lucy, thought I'd try to save you."

Despite the circumstances, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Her friends were fighting to help her out.  _'Well, Erza probably really wanted a hug, but still...'_

Finally, the last person emerged from the water, their long brown hair soaked and sticking to their skin. Purple eyes opened, finding Lucy immediately. The owner of those eyes looked around, smiling when they realized they were the last one up.

"I win!" Cana shouted, not hesitating to throw her arms around Lucy and squeeze her into a tight hug. "Awesome!"

Lucy laughed, shocked it was Cana who ended up winning. She was so happy, she let the girl continue hugging her for a few extra seconds before pulling away. "Thanks," she whispered, earning a wink from Cana.

"No problem!"

"The next competition for a Lucy-" That same person who announced last time was cut off when Erza held a hand in front of their face.

"That's enough! Find another game!"

Lucy watched in amusement as they swallowed before swimming away, the other 'contestants' doing the same. Well,  _almost_  all the contestants.

"Do you want to play chicken with me?" Dan asked, taking a few steps closer to Lucy.

She shook her head, trying not to let him bother her. She was feeling pretty good despite what happened. Her friends were there to help her out, going along with that silly contest so she wouldn't have to hug a stranger.

"No thank you," Lucy said, backing up until she was pressed against the side of the pool, Natsu standing beside her. She was glad the crowd cleared out, giving her space to breathe.

"Aww, come on," Dan started, a pout forming on his face. He was about to say more, but a figure quickly stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met before." Erza stood tall, glaring at Dan.

Lucy wondered if Erza was trying to intimidate the boy. Honestly, Lucy didn't know if it would work considering Dan didn't know how  _persuasive_  Erza could be.

He raised a brow before holding his hand out, a smile on his face. "Dan Straight, pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?"

The only people who saw Erza's eyes change was Dan and Jellal. Jellal immediately took a few steps back, recognizing the pure anger radiating in his friend's eyes.

Straining to keep her calm, Erza asked, "You wouldn't by chance be the same Dan that went to the wedding with Lucy a few weeks ago, would you?"

Lucy's eyes widened, her heart stopping for a second as she whispered, "Oh no."

"Yes, Lulu and I went to a wedding together," Dan said with a grin. "She was so beautiful! You should have seen her."

Lucy wanted to tell Dan to cut it out, but it was too late. She saw Natsu glaring at the boy while Erza's hands clenched into fists under the water.

"I see," Erza started, her control over her anger slipping. "And were you also the asshole who grabbed her butt!"

"What?!" both Natsu and Dan shouted, but their tones were drastically different. While Natsu's was full of anger, Dan's sounded confused.

Lucy thought he would deny it. She almost couldn't blame him if he did try to say he didn't do it. Self-preservation was understandable, but unfortunately for Dan, he said something far worse.

"She told you?"

'Dumbass,' Lucy thought, not at all surprised when Erza started yelling at Dan, forcing him to the other side of the pool.

People watched, but no one stopped her as she berated him for touching Lucy without permission. Loke didn't even step in despite sitting at the edge of the deep end, watching the entire thing happen.

Lucy looked over to her side, seeing Jellal had a hand pressed against Natsu's chest, calmly holding him back. "She's got it covered," he whispered to Natsu, who didn't respond. He only continued to glare at Dan, his lip curled back in a snarl.

Lucy looked back to the two arguing teens at the other side of the pool, but it was more of a one-sided screaming match. Finally, Dan left the pool, muttering something Lucy couldn't hear before going inside. She hoped Erza wouldn't get in trouble for yelling at Dan, but she also knew he deserved it.

She just wished it was her father that had protected her instead of her friend, but she was still thankful for Erza.

After a few awkward minutes, the party went back to normal. It was almost as if Erza didn't scream at a guy in front of everyone. It took longer for Natsu to calm down, if Lucy could even call him 'calm'. He had stopped glaring at the house where Dan disappeared into, but there was still a dark aura around him. Lucy could see the way his jaw stayed clenched and his eyes remained fierce.

She asked him a few times if he was alright, but he always replied with, "I'm fine."

Lucy didn't believe it, but she knew pressing him wouldn't help.

"Well, that was awkward," Levy said as she waddled towards everyone, an inner tube around her chest. A deep blush was spread over her face, even the tips of her ears were a bright red.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, hoping whatever she said would help take her mind off what just happened with Dan, and hopefully lighten Natsu's mood.

"We were upstairs trying to find-" Levy cut herself off, her body slightly stiffening. "Umm, a  _bathroom_ , but we accidentally walked in on Gray and Juvia."

"How's that awkward?" Lucy asked, a soft blush of her own spreading over her face when she heard Gajeel's answer.

"They were making out."

Lucy swallowed before shrinking down, her tone shaky. "R-really?"

"Are they back together?" Erza asked, but Levy could only shrug.

"We didn't stick around to ask," Gajeel explained.

Jellal and Erza laughed. Lucy would have too, but she was too busy thinking about getting caught earlier with Natsu.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Natsu said, but Lucy barely heard him, her focus on what happened earlier.

While his friends continued to talk about what was going on between Gray and Juvia, Natsu toweled off before heading inside. Part of him did need to use the bathroom, so he didn't feel completely bad about deceiving his friends.

Natsu looked through the living room, seeing kids hanging out and talking, but the boy he was looking for wasn't there. He headed upstairs, wondering if he would find him there. On his way up, he passed by a flustered Juvia and a stoic Gray, who only wore a slight blush.

Natsu didn't say anything to them, knowing it wasn't his business if they were or weren't back together. Honestly, right now he didn't care. He only had one goal in mind, and that was to find Dan.

Two bathrooms connected to the hall upstairs. The first one was empty, so Natsu headed to the second one, seeing the light was on under the door. He waited, hearing the toilet flush before the sink was turned on.

After whoever was behind the door finished washing their hands, they opened the door, revealing themselves. Natsu didn't get a chance to feel happy he found his target, his anger only rising when he saw Dan's face.

"Oh, it's you," Dan said, sounding disinterested. He tried to walk by, but Natsu stepped in front of him. "What?"

"Are you proud of yourself?" Natsu asked, hands balling into fists. "Does touching people without permission make you feel better somehow?"

Natsu remembered the day Lucy cried to him about what happened at the wedding. She was more upset that her father didn't do anything about it, but Natsu still blamed Dan for her tears. If he had kept his hands to himself, she wouldn't have cried.

Dan paused for a moment, furrowing his brows. He tried to move forward without any luck. "Get out of my way,  _Pinkie_."

Natsu felt his stomach twist at the insult. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, and it wouldn't be the last. He swallowed, refusing to back down. "No. I want you to answer me first."

"Why?" Dan asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "What happened between me and Lucy is our business, so back off."

"Just answer... the  _fucking_  question." Natsu's temper was slipping the longer Dan delayed.

An amused grin worked itself on Dan's face as he raised a brow. "Fine. You want to know? Yes, I felt better after grabbing her ass, but who could blame me?" He chuckled as his smile grew. "You've seen it, right? She's got a nice ass. Don't tell me you haven't wanted to squeeze it yourse-"

Dan didn't get a chance to finish. Natsu threw his fist towards the other boy's face, but his punch was blocked with an arm. Natsu tried again, frustrated when Dan blocked the second punch.

Before he could pull his hand back and try once more, he felt a surging pain in his stomach where Dan kneed him. Natsu grunted, hands clutching at the spot while he glared at Dan.

"What?" he asked, returning the glare. "Did you think I was just going to let you hit me? Was this supposed to be some kind of revenge?" Dan laughed as he took a step back, looking at Natsu's slightly bent body. "I have to admit, you have a decent punch. That actually hurt."

He rubbed at his arm where he blocked Natsu's hits before sighing. "But seriously, hitting me isn't going to change what happened. I already know I did the wrong thing, so why bother fighting me? It's pointless. Besides, it doesn't concern you. Why do you care?"

"She's my friend," Natsu answered, baring his teeth.

Dan huffed through his nose, giving Natsu a pointed look. "Any idiot can see there's more than friendship between you too." His lips pressed into a thin line while he paused. "Can't say I'm happy about that. I have my eyes on her too, and I intend to get what I want. I always do."

"You can't have her," Natsu all but growled, his gut tightening when he saw Dan didn't flinch at his tone.

"And you can?" Dan asked cocking his head. "Tell me, what kind of life can you offer her?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu's voice grew increasingly unsteady as his emotions started getting the better of him.

"Since you know she was at that wedding, I think it's safe to assume you know who she really is? A girl like her deserves a man who can take care of her, give her all the nice things in life. That's me, not you."

Natsu gritted his teeth, hating that a small part of him knew Dan was right. Lucy deserved the best, but Natsu couldn't give her that. He had nothing to his name, while she had a whole company behind her. He felt small in comparison.

He knew he didn't deserve Lucy, but he also knew Dan didn't either.

Dan stepped closer, eyes never leaving Natsu's. "Now, if you don't want me to call her father and tell him about you two, I suggest you get out of my way."

"You're bluffing," Natsu said, hoping he was right. He remembered Lucy saying Dan could contact her father earlier, but maybe he wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Am I?" Dan asked, sneering. "Do you want to find out?"

Biting his inner cheek, Natsu managed to remain silent. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to punish this guy for hurting Lucy, but right now, Natsu was the only one who felt like he had lost.

Swallowing his pride, Natsu stepped aside, allowing Dan to pass. Said boy stayed quiet as he walked by, only smirking to himself at the small victory. Natsu waited until he could no longer hear his footsteps before finally turning around, cursing himself for letting things go down that way.

"Stupid idiot," Natsu mumbled, wishing he was stronger. He would be lying if he said he didn't want revenge, feeling angry at himself for losing whatever 'fight' they just had. His chest tightened as he thought about what Lucy would say if she saw him now, defeated by that asshole.

"She'd probably be okay with it," he whispered, sliding down the wall to the ground when he no longer felt like standing up. Lucy was too good for him and would accept his flaws, even if he knew she could do so much better than him.

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but what Dan said got to him.  _'Lucy deserves better than me. I can't give her everything she wants. I can't even let her kiss me without the chance of freaking out. She can do so much better.'_

Instead of wallowing in his self-pity, Natsu made himself a vow.  _'I'll try harder. I won't give up. I gotta prove to that asshole I'm better than him. I gotta make sure Lucy doesn't regret picking me. I can't fuck this up.'_

He sat there for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what he could do to improve himself. He had a lot of things he had to do, but luckily for him, he had time to work on himself. Every bit of progress would help push him closer to his goals of being a better person... A  _stronger_ person.

When Natsu finally pulled himself up, he went to the bathroom before heading downstairs. Just as he rounded the corner to enter the main hall, he stopped, nearly running straight into the girl he wanted to work harder to impress.

"H-hey Lucy."

She was wrapped in his towel, her hair soaked and dark but her eyes were bright. "Hey. I was looking for you."

"H-here I am," he mumbled, gulping when he remembered what Dan said earlier, reminding him that Lucy deserved more.  _'I don't think I'll ever be good enough for her...'_

"Are you done swimming?" Lucy asked, cocking her head.

He nodded, no longer in the mood to play. "Yeah, think so."

"Good. Erza kept asking me to swim in the deep end. I was almost running out of excuses," she said with a laugh.

Natsu chuckled, the smallest smile coming to his face. "You know, you could just tell them the truth. That's always an option."

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. I heard about the time you had trouble on your vocab test. Erza said she spend three full days drilling every single word into your head so you'd remember them. I don't want her doing the same to me, but with swimming."

The two of them shuddered at the thought. "Okay, I guess I understand." Natsu tore his gaze away from Lucy, glancing around. He saw the same people in the living room with a few new additions, but none of them were Dan. He wanted to ask Lucy if he said anything to her, but that would let her know he talked to him too.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucy asked, gently seizing his hand.

He raised a brow, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "You're not worried?" he asked, surprised when she shook her head.

"Dan's gone, and everyone else already knows we hold hands."

Natsu blinked three times, confused. "Dan's gone?"

She nodded as she pulled him down the hall, her pace leisurely. "I ran into him a few minutes ago. He said he was leaving." Looking over her shoulder, Lucy rolled her eyes. "He actually tried to get a goodbye hug from me, but I said no."

Natsu bit his inner cheek hard to stop his fingers from tensing, not wanting Lucy to know just how much that pissed him off.

As they made it past the hall and towards the kitchen, Lucy stopped. Turning around, she whispered, "Would you want to..." a soft blush tinged her cheeks red, "... go to the laundry r-room with me? Again?"

Natsu looked to his right, seeing the laundry room where they kissed earlier. His jaw clenched at the thought of kissing Lucy. Despite loving the feeling of her lips against his, right now he wasn't in the mood for intimacy like that. He didn't think now would be the best time since his emotions were all over the place.

"Umm..." He wanted to say no, but he remembered the vow he made not too long ago. He wanted to be better for Lucy, and part of that meant he needed to get over his struggles with intimacy. "Y-yeah," he forced out, voice as calm as he could make it.

However, Lucy didn't fall for his facade. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Natsu shook his head, trying to steel his resolve. "I'm fine. Let's go."

He tried to lead her to the laundry room, but Lucy didn't budge. "Natsu, if you don't want to, you need to tell me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"You didn't  _hurt_  me," Natsu whispered back, but even he heard the bite in his tone. "Fuck, sorry."

Lucy shook her head, lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. He tensed for a second, rejecting her touch before eventually easing up. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her as he said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Lucy frowned, not buying it for a second. "If you want to talk-"

"I don't," he said, cutting her off. He lifted a hand, covering his face as he let out a frustrated groan. "Sorry. I'm just... I just don't want to talk about it. It's nothing."

Lucy's frown didn't go away, but she did let go of his hand and cheek so they were no longer touching. "Did..." She wanted to ask if something happened to make him upset, but he said he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know what to do. "Do you want to go hang out with our friends?"

Natsu dropped his hand, but the discomfort on his face was still present. "Sure."

Despite getting him to agree, Lucy didn't like the way he answered. He sounded distant. For the second time since she had met him, Natsu seemed cold, almost like he had at the walkathon after she triggered him.

They made their way to the backyard, stepping out into the fresh air and sunlight. Lucy's eyes automatically looked around, seeing people in the pool and scattered around the yard. A game of slip-n-slide kickball was still going on, but most people had started dancing on the lawn.

Smiling, Lucy looked at Natsu, only for her heart to drop when she saw his frown. She closed her mouth, eyes falling to the ground.

"What?" Natsu asked, furrowing his brows.

Lucy wanted to say it was nothing.  _'Two can play that game,'_  she thought, but she knew deep down that wouldn't solve anything. Swallowing, she said, "I... I was going to ask if you wanted to dance... with me..." Her voice was soft, brown eyes dull.

Natsu's teeth clenched together when he realized he upset Lucy with his behavior. He cupped the back of his neck, forcing out a strained laugh. "To save myself some embarrassment, I'll go ahead and tell you now. I don't know how to dance."

Lucy cocked her head, causing him to snort. "See? It's not that hard to tell someone you don't know how to do something."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks at him when she realized what he was getting at. If she had told him she didn't know how to swim, she could have saved herself some embarrassment.

Natsu let out a real laugh when he saw she was trying to intimidate him. "You're only making me think you're cuter."

A soft blush spread over Lucy's cheeks as she released the breath she had been holding. She sighed, looking over at the lawn chairs. "Do you want to go sit down, or hang out with our friends?"

"What about dancing?"

She shook her head. "You just said you don't know how to."

"I can't get any worse," he offered, shrugging. "I can try..."

Lucy finally looked up at him, locking eyes with his. "It's okay... You don't seem like you're in the mood for it anyways."

Natsu's chest felt empty. He wanted her to smile, but she had no expressions on her face. He already knew he was to blame. "Sorry. I was just overthinkin' something. I promise, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, hesitant to believe him.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Absolutely."

After a few seconds, Lucy finally asked, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, but on two conditions," Natsu said, holding up two fingers. "You can't ditch me and you have to wear shoes."

Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress a giggle. "Okay, I understand why you wouldn't want to get ditched, but why the shoes?"

A blush worked its way onto Natsu's face. "I can already guarantee I'm going to step on your feet at least once. I'd rather them be protected first."

She couldn't stop from laughing, nodding as she walked over to Natsu's backpack that rested off to the side. "That sounds fair."

Lucy decided to shimmy into her shorts before slipping her shoes on. Glancing over, Lucy saw Natsu kept his shoes off, but he was lifting up his shirt to pull on.

"Umm..."

Natsu stopped, raising a brow when he looked at Lucy. "Yeah?" He saw her face was quickly turning red, the color crawling down her neck to her chest.

He watched as she gulped, hands fiddling with themselves as she struggled to get her words out. "Y-you should k-keep that off..."

Natsu glanced at his shirt, confused. "Why?"

"You l-look really... hot... without it..." Lucy didn't get a chance to feel relieved that she finally said what was on her mind because she immediately panicked when Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Not saying you're not with it on, just... Damn, I didn't mean to sound rude."

Natsu shook his head, his face flushing as he thought about her compliment. "You really think so?" he asked, looking down at his torso and arms. Hearing Lucy say she thought he looked hot made him feel great about his body, even if it also left him feeling a little shy.

 _'Did she check me out?'_  That thought alone made his heart jump. If she did, it made him feel better about looking at her body earlier. He didn't feel like such a pervert.

When Lucy nodded, he smiled. Maybe he couldn't give her all the riches in the world, but at least she liked the way he looked. 'And she likes me for me,' he reminded himself, thankful Lucy got to know him before she knew what he really looked like.

Natsu didn't say anything else about it as he put his shirt into his backpack, secretly pleased that Lucy didn't bother putting a shirt on either. If she had, he wouldn't have had enough courage to tell her she should keep it off. He feared he might get slapped despite her asking the same thing of him.

Lucy held out a hand, wondering if Natsu would accept. "Let's go dance."

Natsu looked down at her hand, then back up to her beautiful brown eyes. He sucked in a deep breath as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. He knew he didn't want to make out, but he could handle light touching, so long as it didn't get out of hand.

Knowing they were surrounded by people helped in a way. He knew they couldn't get carried away like last time.

On their way to the crowd of dancing teens, Lucy took the long way around. She wanted to avoid the pool at all costs. After what happened earlier, she didn't want to risk accidentally falling in.

She had embarrassed herself enough for one day.

It took them two and a half songs before they found their rhythm. Natsu wasn't joking when he said he might step on her feet, apologizing each time he did it.

"It's okay," Lucy assured, making sure to widen the space between them just a bit to compensate.

Lucy didn't notice Natsu's inability to dance, her focus on her own movements. She knew how to dance to a lot of different types of songs, but most of the songs playing weren't within those categories. She found herself copying what she saw around her, trying to match their steps.

A slower pop song came on, letting Lucy sigh a breath of relief. Most of the people paired together, dancing in parties of two. Lucy carefully put her hands around Natsu's neck, smiling when she saw he accepted the touch. His warm hands settled on his waist, sending heat flaring through her body.

Natsu leaned in a bit, his cheek brushing against hers as he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry again for earlier. Are you mad?"

When he pulled back, he saw her shaking her head. "No." She wore a small smile, but he could see something flashing in her eyes that he didn't recognize. "But if you decide you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

He nodded, hands gripping her more firmly. He was glad she wasn't pressuring him into talking. He didn't usually respond well to being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

The song changed, the next one being slow too, but it had a slightly faster beat. Lucy responded by twisting her fingers in Natsu's hair, pleased when he pulled her closer. She didn't care if anyone was looking. She was tired of hiding how she felt.

"Hey Natsu," she whispered, a spark shooting through her sides when he squeezed her in response. "I really like you."

Natsu chuckled, a toothy grin coming to his face. "I would hope so. This relationship would be pretty weird... Well, weirder if you didn't."

Instead of commenting on the weird thing, Lucy asked, "And you like me?"

He nodded, sensing she wanted to say something else. "I think it's pretty obvious I like you too, Lucy."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself. "I... I want more than this."

Natsu's grin faltered, his eyes growing wide. "What?" He immediately thought the worst, his heart beating wildly as he started letting go of her. He didn't want 'more' now. He wanted to wait.

Before he could take off running, Lucy shook her head. "Not like  _that_." Her face burned in embarrassment. "I meant I want to date you, publicly... I don't want to hide..."

It took Natsu a moment to calm down, his heart still beating faster than normal, but he felt like he could actually breathe.  _'It's okay. She doesn't want more physically. It's okay.'_

Since Natsu didn't say anything, Lucy continued. "I know we said we would wait, but I'd rather do it now. Only if you want to though."

Natsu slowly nodded, gulping when Lucy's eyes lit up. She looked genuinely happy, making his heart warm.

"Natsu," she started, chewing on her bottom lip for a second before asking, "Will you be my official boyfriend?"

Natsu tried to laugh, but he felt breathless. He nodded again, hands coiling around her waist to pull her flush against him. "Yes. I'd love that."

Lucy started to lean in, but stopped herself. "Sorry," she mumbled, knowing it wasn't the best idea to kiss him since he said he didn't want to earlier. She thought the mood was right, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

However, Natsu was.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a gentle, slow kiss, eyes sliding shut as he breathed through his nose. He loved the way her lips felt against his, so soft and plush. Neither pushed for a deeper kiss, simply enjoying what it was.

"Do you see that?" someone whispered, causing Natsu's focus to slip away from the kiss. "Lucy's kissing Natsu."

He guessed Lucy heard it too, because she started smiling against his lips until neither of them were kissing the other. Natsu hugged her, feeling her bury her face into the crook of his neck, lips brushing against his heated skin.

"Guess that didn't take long," she murmured, causing Natsu's chest to rumble with a laugh.

"Guess not."

They ignored the stares and whispers, putting all their attention in each other. The music washed over them as they held onto the person they liked, both of them happy the truth was finally out.

* * *

"Did you catch that Weedle?" Natsu asked, peering over at Lucy's phone.

She shook her head, frowning. "He ran away, but I'm trying to catch this Zubat."

Natsu and Lucy were slowly making their way to her house, which was only a few blocks away. The party was coming to an end, so Natsu decided to walk Lucy home. His friends were still hanging out at Loke's house, but Gray said he would swing by Lucy's place to pick him up when they were done.

"I stopped catching Zubats after I evolved one. I don't need 'em anymore."

Lucy shook her head, looking up at him after she caught the bat Pokémon. "That's not true. What about when they release the second gen?"

"Huh?" Natsu raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Crobat. You're going to need candies to evolve your Golbat into him."

Natsu's eyes widened as he lifted his phone, clicking on the little flying Pokémon. "Shit, I forgot. Thanks."

"No problem."

As they made it to Lucy's house and started walking to her porch, she said, "Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

Natsu nodded before they sat down on the steps, both of them now transferring their unneeded Pokémon because they already caught all the ones around her house. "Me too. Didn't think I'd enjoy a party so much."

"I wonder how long it'll take before the whole school knows we're dating?"

Natsu laughed, stealing a glance at his girlfriend before sighing. "Well, technically we never told anyone we were dating, but I'm sure it'll spread anyways."

"True."

They played for a few more minutes before Natsu's phone vibrated. He thought it was another Pokémon, but his excitement faded when he saw it was a text from Gray. "Guess Gray's on his way."

Without thinking, Natsu started leaning in to give Lucy a goodbye kiss, only to have his heart drop when she immediately pulled away. She looked up at her house, not seeing any traces of Virgo. When she looked back at Natsu, she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't let Virgo see," she whispered, thankful he understood.

"Oh, right." He cupped the back of his neck as he nodded. "My bad."

"It's okay. Just one more week until my father comes home. Then we don't have to worry."

Natsu mumbled, "Unless your father says no..." He had been dealing with people rejecting him for most of his life, whether it was simple things like being picked for a team, or more upsetting things when people straight up told him they didn't want to be his friend.

He figured her father would act like most people and say no without giving him a second glance.

He jolted when he felt Lucy cupping his cheek, slowly leaning into her touch. She wore a soft smile as she tried to reassure him. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as we think."

She tried to act calm and collected, but inside she still worried. She didn't want Natsu to panic though.

Before he could say anything back, they saw Gray's car pull up and park in front of Lucy's house. Natsu nodded to the car before looking at Lucy, holding his arms out. "Hug?"

"Definitely," she said, smiling wide as he engulfed her in a tight embrace. He was wearing a shirt now, but she could still feel the heat from his body seep into her skin, comforting her.

"See you Monday," Natsu said as he pulled back, standing up to head towards the car.

"See ya!" she called back, waiting until he was in the car before going inside her house.

Today didn't go how she expected it to go, but to be fair, she didn't know what to expect. She was happy though. Her first high school party had been a success, in her eyes. She never found out why Natsu was upset earlier, but she trusted he would tell her when he felt ready.

Lucy said goodnight to Virgo before going to her room, slowly peeling off her clothes so she could take a hot shower, wondering why her skin stung with her movements. She grabbed some towels and a change of clothes before entering her bathroom, freezing in place when she took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh... oh no..."

She wasn't blushing, but her entire face, neck, and part of her torso was red. Looking down, she saw her legs were red too. "Is that a sunburn?" she asked herself, poking her arm. It didn't hurt, so she tried scratching at the skin.

"Damn," she winced, rubbing at the spot to make it stop hurting. "Great... Just my luck. I got burned..." Lucy shrugged as she sighed. "Well, I guess it could be worse. At least I didn't drown."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone upset that Natsu didn't kick Dan's ass: Sometimes the hero in the story doesn't always win every fight. (There wasn't much of a fight anyways) Sometimes things don't always work out in the good guy's favor, but if you think about it, Natsu's really the winner. Lucy knows Dan's family is rich, yet she still chooses Natsu.
> 
> So, the pool party has ended. (I'm so excited I was able to keep it to the exact amount of chapters I was trying to go for. Usually I tend to go overboard, but I was able to stick to my goals!) Well, in this story, 'April' is officially over, now to move on to the last month they have of school left. :)
> 
> I'm going to call it now. My goal for 'May' is to keep it all in 13 chapters! (Keep in mind, 'April' was 58 chapters, so we'll see if I can do it) If I'm able to keep my goal, then that means Chapter Eighty will be called 'Tradition'. We'll see if that works out.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Seven: Lucy Heartfilia
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I really appreciate every single review! Are you glad they're finally 'out'? What do you think is going to happen next? Anyone wonder what will happen when Jude comes to town? I love hearing from you!
> 
> Oh! And this story officially hit over 400K words!!!
> 
> Thank you for all your support! I seriously can't thank you enough! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, FreakTale, and LesRut!


	67. Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Lucy Heartfilia**

Monday morning came before Lucy knew it. She took the bus to school, a container in her hands to carry her freshly baked muffins.  _Well_ , she made them yesterday, but that was only because she didn't want to wake up early to bake.

When Lucy arrived at the picnic tables, she saw Gray was the only one there. He wasn't wearing pants, but at least his boxers were long. She picked up the discarded clothing before setting it down on the table.

He looked up, surprised when he saw her. "Oh, hey."

"Good morning," Lucy said, her voice more chipper than normal. She couldn't help it. She was in a good mood.

When she sat down, she opened the container, showing Gray the muffins. "Do you want one?"

His dark blue eyes widened a bit as he looked at the different types. "Sure. Uh... What flavors are they?"

Lucy pointed to each small group as she said, "These are chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and these are spicy chocolate." When he raised a brow, she added, "Those are for Natsu."

"Ah, got it." Gray reached to grab a vanilla one, knowing it was wise to stay clear of the strawberry and spicy chocolate. He didn't want to get in a fight with Erza or Natsu over some muffins, at least not today. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lucy resealed the container before setting it to the side. She watched as Gray took his first bite, hoping they tasted good. In her opinion, she was getting better at baking. Virgo didn't have to help her nearly as much as she did the first time, though she did correct a few mistakes Lucy was about to make. She wasn't ready to open a bake shop, but she was confident her muffins tasted decent for her friends.

"These are good. You make 'em yourself?"

She shook her head. "Virgo helped me. I want to learn how to cook though."

Snickering, Gray said, "That's a good idea. You'll need to with the way Natsu eats."

A small smile spread over her lips at the mention of her boyfriend.  _'Boyfriend!'_  Despite them dating for a few weeks already, Lucy was excited they could be more public. She still couldn't tell her dad or Virgo, but she didn't mind if the school found out.

With any luck, it would make guys stop asking her out and girls stop ogling Natsu.

"So, how'd the rest of your weekend go?" she asked, drawing the conversation away from her relationship with Natsu.

Gray easily figured out her plan. "It was good. Yours?"

She nodded. "Good."

"Did you and Natsu hang out before he went to work yesterday?" Gray asked, but she shook her head. "I'm glad you two are actually together, officially. All those secrets couldn't be fun."

Lucy wanted to comment and say they had their pros and cons, but she didn't get a chance since Gray was still talking. "Just do me a favor. Promise me you won't break his heart?"

Lucy's eyes widened slightly before she nodded, her heart clenching for a moment. "I promise. I really l-like him." It felt great saying it out loud, even if she still stumbled over a word or two. "I won't hurt him."

"Good." Gray resumed eating the rest of his muffin.

Lucy waited until he was done to ask the question that had been on her mind since Saturday, not wanting him to choke from surprise. "Are you and Juvia back together?"

Despite not having anything to choke on, he still managed to do it, beating at his chest with a fist until he could breathe better. "Shit, that hurt."

Lucy raised a brow, wondering if Gray was going to answer or dodge the question. She knew it was none of her business, but she wanted to know. The curiosity was burning her alive. Plus, she wanted to know if she should avoid talking about certain things when they were both together. The last thing she wanted to do was upset someone.

"We're... easing back into being a couple..." The face Gray made let Lucy know he didn't want to elaborate.

As much as she wanted to ask, she didn't. "Well, I hope you two are happy."

His features slowly softened as he nodded. "Thanks. Hope you and Natsu are happy too."

Lucy felt herself blushing, but she doubted anyone would be able to tell with her make up on. "Me too." She knew she was ecstatic. After she took her shower Saturday night, her and Natsu started texting on and off again all night and the next day. The conversation cycled through many topics, but what the kept bringing up again and again was summer vacation.

So far Natsu had invited her to spend Fourth of July with him, as well as go camping with them. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She even surfed the web to learn more about how to camp, finding tips on how to stay safe while still having fun. Though, one thing stuck out to her. It was something she wished she would have taken more seriously on Saturday.

_Use sunscreen._

Her arms and legs stung every time her clothes brushed against them. She wore a simple shirt and capris, hoping the loose material would help. Virgo gave her aloe vera lotion, which helped a lot, but it didn't last forever. She felt silly, but she decided to wear make up today, trying to hide the redness on her face. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than before.

"Morning!" Erza's voice pulled Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked up, seeing her walking next to Natsu.

"Hey Luce!"

Her heart fluttered as he walked around the table to sit beside her. She didn't expect anything overly affectionate from him, happy with the simplicity of him being close to her. His thigh brushed against hers, but instead of feeling giddy, she scooted the tiniest bit away, placing a hand over the spot. "Still sunburned."

Natsu chuckled as he gave her another inch of space. "Oops, forgot. Sorry."

"You're forgiven," she teased, grabbing the container to place it in front of Natsu. "As requested, your spicy muffins."

Green eyes lit up as he licked his lips. "Awesome!"

He quickly removed the lid before digging in, barely chewing as he shoved the first muffin into his mouth. Lucy smiled, happy he enjoyed them so much. While talking Sunday morning, he mentioned he really wanted another spicy muffin, so she told him she would bake him more if he wanted.

He definitely wanted more.

Natsu wasn't the only one munching on Lucy's muffins. Erza was too, preferring the strawberry ones. Gray decided to have a second helping, making Lucy smile. She was glad her friends enjoyed her muffins so much.

The rest of the morning carried on like usual. Jellal was missing due to his meeting, and Juvia was late because of swim practice. When the bell rang, they all headed into school, Lucy with her container in one hand and Natsu's hand in the other. Her friends had eaten most of the muffins, but they saved a few for Juvia and Jellal, who could eat them at lunch.

"Have fun in class," Natsu whispered as he pulled away from her hug, giving her a toothy grin. "See ya later."

"Have a good day," Lucy said, watching as he turned to leave. They didn't kiss goodbye, but she didn't mind. To her knowledge, public displays of affection were off limits while in school, and she wasn't a rule breaker.

 _'Except when it comes to my father's rules,'_  she added in her head as she slipped into her class, a small smile on her face as Natsu's warmth lingered on her skin. She didn't understand how he was able to make her so happy. He was kind, funny, and understanding.

Natsu was just a great guy! There was no way her father wasn't going to like him!

* * *

Lucy bit her tongue for the fourth time during class. Juvia had brought up Gray's name again in conversation. As much as she wanted to ask what was going on between them, she resisted, knowing Gray said they weren't exactly together, but they weren't apart either.

She did however notice that Juvia refrained from calling Gray 'her beloved'. That had to mean something, right? Lucy shook her head - _and the thought_ \- away.  _'It's not my business,'_  she reminded herself, turning back to her drawing while half-listening to Juvia go on about her weekend.

Apparently, she spent yesterday with Gray at the mall. Not only that, but it had gone well too.

Lucy continued her drawing, waiting until the class was over. She was a little surprised when Juvia took off right after the bell rang. Ever since Gray broke up with her, Juvia had started to walk with Lucy to lunch, but it appeared that little ritual had come to an end.

She didn't mind too much. She would be reunited with her friends soon enough. After gathering her supplies and cleaning up her area, Lucy headed towards the cafeteria.

She noticed the extra stares and the hushed whispers, not that anyone was trying too hard to hide it. Knowing gossip traveled through their school like wildfire, it was safe to assume they all knew about the kiss she shared with Natsu. What happened at Loke's pool party certainly didn't stay at the pool party.

Lucy had a smile on her face, even after she almost bumped into a boy who had stopped right in front of her. "Excuse m—"

"Lucy!" he practically shouted, causing her to jolt. "I've been looking for you!"

She blinked, finally looking at the boy's black eyes before glancing at the rest of him. He was short, his skin pale and his nose was long and pointy. He wore a spiked dog's collar around his neck, reminding her of Jäger's collar.  _'I wonder if they know they dress alike?'_

Her smile faltered just a bit when she realized she didn't recognize him. Then again, she didn't recognize a lot of students that went to her school. "Yes?"

He grinned, running a hand through his black hair. "How've you been?"

Blinking, Lucy cocked her head. "Do I know you?"

He shook his head, giving her a nervous chuckle. "Probably not. I'm Nobarly. We have English together."

Lucy pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought. She didn't make it a point to know every kid in her classes, so it was possible he slipped her mind. "Oh, okay."

Before she could ask him what he wanted, he asked, "Can I walk you to lunch?"

Hesitantly, Lucy said, "Sure." There wasn't any harm in that. Besides, he seemed friendly enough.

As they walked, Lucy started to get the growing suspicion this boy had a hidden motive. Her suspicions were confirmed when they made it to the outside doors of the cafeteria. Out of nowhere, he asked, "Are you going to prom with anyone?"

"Prom? There's a prom?"

He nodded. "In a few weeks."

"Oh." Lucy paused when they entered the cafeteria, her brows furrowing. "I didn't even know there was a prom. Huh..." She couldn't help but think,  _'Why didn't Natsu mention that?'_  It was less than a second later when she realized,  _'He's not really the type who would go to prom, right? He said so himself, he doesn't dance. Would he even have fun? He didn't want to go to Loke's party at first, but he had a good time... Maybe I should ask if he wants to go anyways?'_

"Well?"

"What?" Lucy asked, blinking in confusion as she came out of her thoughts.

"Are you going with anyone?"

Lucy shook her head, her lips now curved into a frown. "I'm not. I might not go though."

"Would you want to go with me?" Nobarly asked, giving her an awkward smile. His cheeks were a dark red from the blush spreading over his face.

Lucy felt her heart drop. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I actually have a boyfriend." As much as she disliked rejecting the guy, she couldn't help but feel a little spark of happiness that came from admitting she had a boyfriend out loud. If he wasn't being nice, she wouldn't feel bad telling him no.

"You do?" he asked, stopping in front of her. "Who?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Nobarly's nose scrunched up before he started chuckling. "Really? I thought that was a joke."

Lucy's shoulders fell as he continued laughing. "Why would you think that?" She didn't think her relationship with Natsu was a joke.

"I heard a rumor you were dating him, but I didn't think it was true. I mean, he's kinda a freak, no offense."

Lucy's eye twitched as she barely held back a growl. No wonder Natsu's self-esteem was so low when she met him. The people at this school treated him horribly.

"Offense taken," Lucy said through clenched teeth, wondering why she thought this guy was nice in the first place. If anything, he was only being nice to get what he wanted. In her opinion, it was worse than just being straight up rude.

"Oh, come on," Nobarly started, crossing his arms over his chest. He had stopped laughing, but it didn't help calm Lucy's growing anger. She could feel her veins burning as her blood boiled. "Even you have to admit he's weird. I also heard you're only dating him 'cause of his muscles. Is that true?"

Nobarly's voice lowered as he leaned in to whisper, "He only looks like that 'cause he takes steroids. I've seen him taking them in gym class."

She wanted to smack that wolfish grin off his face.

Lucy swore her inner cheek was going to bleed from biting it too hard, trying to resist harming him. She was raised as a lady, and ladies didn't use their fists. Still, one of her hands balled into a fist while the other tightened its grip on her container of muffins. When she spoke, she kept her voice low but harsh, pausing in between each word for emphasis. "Don't you dare talk about Natsu like that again."

Nobarly opened his mouth, but Lucy cut him off before he could speak. "And I'm not dating him because of what he looks like. Believe it or not, I actually like him. And I don't think he's a freak. Next time you want to ask a girl out, don't insult her friend after she says no. It only makes you look like a jerk."

"Please, we both know he's a loser. Everyone knows it. What'd he do to make you go out with him anyways? I'm sure I'd be a way better boyfriend than him if you gave me the chance?" Nobarly almost sounded sincere, but Lucy wasn't buying it. "I can— Hey! Where you going?"

Lucy stormed across the cafeteria, her brows pinched and her eyes narrowed. She could feel her heart racing, but not in a way that left her feeling alive. She was pissed. Nobarly's words repeated in her mind. She wouldn't tolerate anyone making fun of her friends, boyfriend or not.

She easily spotted Natsu's pink hair. He was sitting at the usual table with all of their friends. She marched right up to him, barely avoiding slamming the container on the table before she tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I kiss you?" she asked, not bothering to keep her voice low.

Natsu jolted as he looked up, surprised to see Lucy. He blinked twice before his lips parted. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" she repeated, her tone growing slightly impatient, but she blamed Nobarly for that. He had ruined her good mood.

Natsu looked confused by the sudden question, but Lucy couldn't blame him. It was a spur of the moment decision. "S-sure?"

Lucy didn't hesitate to lean in, cupping his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his, stealing his breath away. She held on for a few seconds, hoping to make her point across. When she pulled back, she saw Natsu's eyes were growing foggy, a lazy grin spreading on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, but he realized a second later she wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she was glaring across the cafeteria, anger burning in her brown eyes. He shrank down, wondering why she looked pissed.

He hoped she never looked at him like that. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

When Lucy sat down, Natsu noticed the fierce blush coating her cheeks. Her eyes were still narrowed as she took a deep breath, her fists slowly unclenching. She looked over at him, causing him to stiffen for a split-second. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Levy asked, staring at Lucy from the other side of the table.

She sighed before tearing her gaze away from Natsu. "I just wanted to make it clear I'm taken."

Natsu's head was spinning at that confession.  _'She did that, to prove we're together?'_  He almost felt giddy knowing some other guy witnessed it. Maybe now people would stop asking her out. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Lucy was his first girlfriend and his confidence wasn't exactly the highest. He was bound to be insecure, especially given their different social standings.

And he didn't mean just at school. Lucy was an heiress, whereas he was just  _Natsu_ , nothing more, nothing less.

He shrank down in his seat, feeling his stomach churn. Lucy deserved someone better than him. He knew it, and a selfish part of him hoped Lucy didn't. He didn't want to lose her, even if she could have better.

The doubt that swirled around in his chest lessened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes flitting to look at Lucy. She wore a soft smile, her thumb brushing over his shirt. "I really am sorry for rushing you to answer. I won't do that again."

His heart pounded as her hand lowered, lightly squeezing his arm. "It's okay," he mumbled, swallowing when his eyes fell to her lips. He really liked it when she smiled at him.

"Good." She was about to turn away, but paused. "Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school? We can go get something to eat, or maybe walk in the park?" Lucy's smile grew when she added, "Or both, if you want."

In that moment, Natsu's doubts about their relationship faded. Lucy genuinely liked him. He was going to make sure she didn't regret choosing him. "Yeah. That sounds fun."

Lucy nodded before releasing Natsu, taking off her backpack so she could grab her lunch. While she did that, Natsu looked over at Erza, giving her a short wave to catch her attention. "I changed my mind. I wanna get two."

Lucy raised a brow, glancing at Erza, then Natsu. "Two what?"

"It's nothing," Natsu said, chest pounding as his anxiety started to rise. Even though he was sure Lucy was going to say yes to his question later in the week, he still couldn't help but get nervous. "Something for school."

He wasn't exactly lying. After all, their prom was held at the school. He just didn't think he'd ever go, until today.

* * *

Lucy rushed through the school to get to Natsu's last class. Luckily for her, her teacher released her class a few minutes early. By the time she made it outside of the gym, the bell rang, signaling school was over. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, excited to see Natsu.

Aside from that little hiccup before lunch, Lucy was having a great day. She couldn't wait to continue it by hanging out with Natsu after school,  _alone_. Everyone else was busy with their own things, meaning she got to have Natsu all to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the door open. A few kids barreled out, ready to get out of the school as soon as possible. She thought she was the only student waiting outside of the gym, but her assumption was proven wrong when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy?"

She looked to her side, surprised to see Juvia walking up to her. "Hello. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, is Lucy waiting for Natsu?" Juvia asked, earning a nod from Lucy. "Juvia is just waiting for Gray. He promised to help me... paint a shed."

Lucy raised a brow, debating whether to ask Juvia if that was a lie or not. Honestly, with as random as Juvia could be, Lucy wouldn't put it past her. "Cool. Hope you have fun."

"Juvia hopes so too."

Lucy looked back to the door, her smile growing when she saw pink hair among the crowd. Natsu appeared a second later, wearing a toothy grin while he chatted with Gray. His gaze tore away from the other boy, eyes widening when he saw Lucy.

"Hey!"

He didn't hesitate to hug her, pulling her tight against his chest. She felt his damp hair brush against her cheek. Judging by the lack of body odor, she guessed his hair was wet from a shower and not sweat.

Lucy returned the hug, arms wrapping around his hips since his backpack was in the way, her happiness growing when she didn't feel him tense or flinch. Of course, that could be because he was expecting it. Natsu was always better accepting touches when he saw them coming.

Lucy's happiness was briefly interrupted when she accidentally locked eyes with another girl behind Natsu. She almost didn't recognize her with her hair pulled into a ponytail instead of braids. However, that pale face dotted with freckles was unmistakable.

Beth walked out of the gym, a frown etching its way on her face when she saw Natsu hugging Lucy. Her eyes darted to the ground as her shoulders fell, walking away from the couple without saying a word.

Lucy's stomach twisted as her heart dropped. She had a feeling Beth liked Natsu after seeing them talk together. She assumed Beth would have heard the 'rumors' that they really were dating, but she guessed seeing them hugging wasn't something she wanted to witness. Lucy couldn't blame her. She wouldn't want to see Natsu hugging another girl.

But, it wasn't as if Lucy could do anything about it. She wanted Natsu for herself. Call her selfish, she didn't care. She wasn't going to share him. He could have all the friends he wanted, but she wanted to be his only girlfriend.

Lucy swallowed down her ill feelings as Beth disappeared from her view, but the frown the girl wore wouldn't budge from her mind. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it, Natsu pulling away from the hug to flash her a large smile. "Still wanna hang out?"

She couldn't help but smile too. How could she be upset when he looked so cute? "Yup!"

"Awesome!" Natsu grasped her hand as he pulled her down the hall.

Lucy wanted to say goodbye to Gray and Juvia, but she realized those two were long gone, probably looking forward to hanging out by themselves too. "Why are we going this way? The exit's back that way?

Natsu chuckled as he led her through the school. "I gotta grab a book, then I'll be good."

Lucy let out a soft giggle as she allowed herself to be dragged. "So, you're not ready then?" Her teasing grin went unnoticed, Natsu being too busy navigating.

"I'm almost ready. Close enough."

"So how was class?" Lucy asked, eyes fitting up to his pink hair. It was darker than usual, laying flatter against his head. She wondered what he'd look like if he brushed some of his hair down, maybe giving himself bangs.

"Great!"

"Really?" Lucy asked incredulously. "What happened?" She half-thought Natsu was going to say he was picked first for a team. The excitement in his voice led her to believe it anyway. However, what he said surprised her.

"Today we had to—" Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "Well, you woulda hated it, but today we went swimming. We did laps for a while, then practiced different strokes."

"Oh." Lucy didn't realize Natsu liked swimming so much. She supposed if she knew how to swim, she might enjoy it too. A twinge of jealousy struck her a second later when a thought occurred to her. "Do the boys and girls swim together?"

Natsu, not noticing her shift in mood, shook his head. "Nah. The girls did something else. They get the pool next week. The teacher said we'll be running next week, so maybe that's what they're doing? I dunno. Didn't ask."

Lucy swallowed, trying to control the growing insecurity within her. "So only guys saw you today... Without a shirt on?"

Natsu raised his brow, his steps slowing until he stopped. He looked back at her, cocking his head. "Yeah, why?"

Lucy couldn't meet his gaze, her cheeks tinting red. "No reason..."

It took Natsu only a few seconds to put the puzzle together. "Are you worried girls are gonna see me?" He definitely remembered what Lucy said at the pool party. She thought he was hot. If she thought it, the chances were good that other people thought it too.

Lucy hesitated before admitting, "M-maybe..."

Without skipping a beat, Natsu asked, "What can I do to make you feel better? Maybe swim with a shirt on just in case?" There was no sarcasm or bitterness in his tone. He was being completely serious.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "No. I don't want you sacrificing your comfort for me."

Natsu snorted, mumbling to himself, "You should definitely be a writer... You already talk like one. Bet you'd win an award after your first book."

Lucy's blush spread down her neck as she tried to stay on topic, but it was hard to ignore the distractions. "Anyways, no. I'm sorry I asked." She shook her head, mentally berating herself for bringing it up in the first place. "I know I don't have anything to worry about. I know that, just—"

"I understand," Natsu said, cutting her off. He chewed on his bottom lip before adding, "I do the same thing..."

Lucy nodded, but she didn't feel any better. "Let's go grab that book so we can leave?" They were both on the same page. Despite knowing the other wouldn't cheat, they still feared too much attention from the opposite sex. Lucy wished she was more secure, but she couldn't fault herself too much. They were still young and new to being in a relationship. They were bound to make mistakes.

"Yeah," he mumbled, squeezing her hand before pulling her again. "It's not far from here."

They had plenty of time to figure out their emotions... another day. Right now, they wanted to get back to their good moods.

"So what book are you grabbing anyways?"

"It's for my AP Gov and Politics class," Natsu said casually, as if it was just another class.

Lucy wasn't in any AP classes, but now she wondered if she should try to take some next year.  _'Maybe I'll do a few Pre-AP classes next year...'_

"How many AP classes are you in?"

"Three. I was gonna take a fourth one, but I didn't want to get overwhelmed, ya know?"

Lucy wanted to say she would get overwhelmed with just one advanced placement class, but she kept that to herself. "I get it."

"Well, here we are." Natsu released her hand so he could unlock his locker. When he opened it, he didn't notice the slip of paper that fell to the floor. While he grabbed his book, Lucy picked up the note.

She was about to hand it back, but her eyes flitted down to the paper as she opened her mouth, accidentally reading what was written.

_**How much are you paying her?** _

Lucy looked up, meeting Natsu's wide eyes before he snatched the paper away from her without even reading it. He crumpled it up, keeping it balled in his tight fist.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked, causing him to shake his head.

"It's nothing. Just ignore it."

Judging by his tone, that wasn't the first note he received. "Is that the first one?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze as he shook his head. "No." When Lucy said nothing, he added, "Dunno how many I've gotten... Stopped keeping track a while ago."

"A while ago?" she repeated. "How long have you been getting these?"

Natsu slowly put his book into his backpack, taking a deep breath before shutting his locker. "Since that first rumor came out. The one about us dating..."

Lucy's jaw went slack as she did the math. "It's been going on for over a month? Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged before putting his backpack on. "It's not a big deal. I prefer this over getting my ass beat." Natsu let out a surprised laugh. "School's actually not so bad now that Jackal's not around."

Lucy felt her lips tugging into a smile. She hated how it happened, but she was glad some good came out of the rumor Jackal started. "I'm glad."

She looked at his fist, wondering what he was going to do with that note. Her question was answered a moment later when Natsu walked to a nearby trashcan, throwing it away without stealing another look at it. "Ready to go?"

Lucy paused, her stained. "Yeah."

Natsu easily heard her hesitance. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

He blinked, cocking his head. "For what?"

She gave a vague gesture towards the trashcan. "If it wasn't for me, people wouldn't be doing stuff like that."

Lucy jolted when Natsu barked out a laugh. "Don't worry about that. This is really nothing. I'm just glad no one's started texting me. Those are harder to ignore." He looked over Lucy's face, unsure if she believed him or not. "I promise, I'm fine. I mean yeah, they piss me off, but I can handle this."

"If you ever can't handle it," Lucy started, voice soft, "you'll tell me, right?"

A few seconds passed before he nodded, making her feel a little uneasy. "Natsu, you can talk to me if you need to." As an afterthought, she added, "Of if you want to." Just to lighten the mood, she said, "I like talking to you."

Natsu felt warmth spread through his chest - _and face_ \- as her words soaked in. "Thanks. I like talking to you too."

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu grabbed her hand again, giving her a toothy grin. "Now! Let's go before they lock us in!"

Lucy nodded, this time walking ahead of Natsu so she could pull him along. "Bet I can catch more Pokémon than you today."

He chuckled, already pulling out his phone so he could load the game. "You're on!"

* * *

"A strawberry snow cone for the lady, and a cookie for you."

Natsu and Lucy received their treats after she paid. The warm air brushed their skin as they walked over to a bench, taking a break from playing their game so they could eat their snacks.

"This is great. You should have gotten one," Lucy said, lifting her snow cone an inch before bringing it to her lips. She took a small bite, sucking out the juices before swallowing the ice. "So good!"

Natsu waited until he swallowed a bite of his chocolate chip cookie before casting her a glance. "I was gonna get one, but then I saw this giant cookie!" He took another bite, his lips pulling into a grin. "It's delicious!"

Lucy giggled to herself as he spoke with his mouth open. She would have to tell him later not to do that around her father, but for now, it was fine. An hour had passed since they left the school, and the atmosphere around them had gotten much better. She hated that people still picked on Natsu, but without knowing who it was, she couldn't do much about it.

 _'At least Jackal's gone,'_  she reminded herself, thinking about the people Levy said bullied Natsu. Sting, Rogue, and Minerva used to pick on him as well, but apparently they stopped after Minerva told them to.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Natsu said with a laugh. "But you can ask another if you want."

She resisted the urge to puff out her cheeks, trying to keep her expression neutral. "Why'd Minerva stop picking on you?"

Natsu leaned an inch back, his brows furrowing. To him, that question came out of nowhere, but he chose not to comment on that. As he opened his mouth, Lucy quickly said, "Only if you want to tell me, that is. I won't force you."

"You're good," he assured. "Let's see... I don't remember how it started. I think Erza's mom and Minerva's mom worked together? Or maybe they went to the same events? I dunno. Anyways, Erza's mom found out that Minerva's dad was abusing them. From what I understand, Erza's mom told Minerva's mom that she should leave him."

"And did she?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not right away. I guess it took a while to convince Minerva's mom to finally kick his ass to the curb. After he left, Minerva got a lot nicer. I mean, she's not nice like you or Levy, but she doesn't pester me anymore. I think that's an improvement."

Lucy nodded. "Definitely. So, in a way, Erza's mom helped you?"

"I guess, if you wanna look at it that way." A small smile graced his lips as he said, "Erza was pissed when she found out their moms were hanging out, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. As far as any parents knew, nothing bad was happening at school."

"Was that okay?"

He nodded. "I asked Erza to keep everything a secret. I didn't want her mom telling my parents. I thought it was better if they didn't know what was happening. I guess I was wrong."

Natsu set his hands down in his lap, careful not to touch his cookie to his shorts. "I kinda wish I woulda talked to them sooner. Maybe I'd be better by now..."

"Can I rub your back?" Lucy asked, waiting until he nodded before touching him. "Hindsight is twenty twenty. No one's perfect. You made the best out of a bad situation, and—" She stopped herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she groaned. "Wow, I think I just used three phrases in a row."

"You did," Natsu teased, his lips curving in a smile. "But it's okay. I feel a little better."

"That's good." She glanced at him, raising her snow cone to his face. "Want some?"

He chuckled to himself, remembering how much he valued indirect kisses until he got the real thing. He lapped up the side, tasting the fruity goodness. "Want some of my cookie?"

Lucy nodded, watching as he lifted his hand. She carefully grasped his wrist, holding him still while she took a bite of his food. She smiled wider as she pulled back. " _Hmmm_ , maybe I should've gotten the cookie too."

"Yours is still good," he assured before eating more of his cookie, a little disappointed that it was almost gone.

They finished their food a few minutes later, deciding they would play their game on the south side of the park. After clearing out the main area, there were no Pokémon left to catch. Lucy asked if Natsu was going to be okay with going back to that area, pleased when he said he would be good.

The walkathon was two weeks ago, but once they got closer to that Sola tree, memories of what happened started surfacing in Natsu's head. Instead of letting it get to him, he continued walking closer, knowing it was silly to avoid the tree. He had to overcome what happened, and part of that was facing his fears.

Of course, he didn't exactly fear Lucy. He just feared the memories of that day. However, after playing Pokémon GO for twenty minutes around the area, Natsu started letting go of that fear. He knew Lucy wasn't going to hurt him, which allowed him to feel some comfort while being around the large tree.

"I wish there were more Magikarp," Lucy said, frowning as she clicked on a Paras.

Natsu nodded, throwing a Pokéball at the exact same Pokémon. "There's gotta be a lot in Hargeon 'cause of all the water. Maybe we can take a trip there?"

"Maybe. It can't be this weekend, or the one after that."

"What's happening next weekend?" he asked, looking up from his screen. He knew her father came back this weekend, but she hadn't discussed any plans with him after that.

"I was going to try to visit Michelle again..." Lucy's tone made it clear she was looking for reassurance, unsure if she should go or not.

"That's a great idea," Natsu said, hoping it would make her feel better. "I'm sure she'll like that."

"Yeah." Her voice held an ounce of confidence that wasn't there before. "Maybe we can talk instead of reading? I'm hoping it goes well."

"I'm sure it will." Natsu didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but he did know he was hopeful.

"Thanks," Lucy whispered, her heart thrumming a little faster. She was nervous to see Michelle again, but she was determined to make the next visit better than the last.

Lucy glanced up, seeing the sun shining over the flower petals on the tree. "It's so pretty," she said, awestruck for a moment. Without thinking, she exited out of her game. After switching to her camera app, she started snapping pictures of the tree, back bending as she tried to get all of it in the shot.

"If we back up you may get a better picture." Natsu jerked a thumb behind him as he walked backwards.

Lucy followed him until she could get most of the tree in the frame. She took a few more pictures before her smile grew. "Do you want to take a picture with me?"

Natsu's eyes widened as his lips parted.  _'She wants a picture with me?'_  He found himself nodding, heat pounding when she stepped closer to him. He watched as she switched the screen on her phone so the front-facing lens was activated.

He knew what a selfie was. He had taken a few himself, but he never imagined he'd take one with Lucy. He couldn't help but worry he was going to look weird next to her, but Lucy's enthusiasm had him relaxing. She leaned in close, their cheeks practically touching as she took picture after picture, trying to find a good angle so the tree was in view.

After a few attempts, she frowned, pulling away. "I can't get the tree in it." If it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was upset, he would have thought her pout was cute.

"Do you want me to take your picture?"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked up, surprised when they saw a woman standing in front of them. A little behind her stood a man, walking his dog. From the way the man was watching the woman, it was obvious they were together.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy said, dumbfounded. She handed her phone over, watching as the lady took five steps back before pointing the phone at them.

"Smile!"

Natsu swallowed hard when he put his arm around Lucy's waist. It wasn't that he was freaking out. Quite the opposite. His mind was racing as his pulse quickened, excited to be holding Lucy.

Not only that, they were getting a picture of it! He couldn't wait to get a copy, print it out, then post it on his wall with all his other photos.

The women took three pictures total, two normally and one sideways. "Thank you!" Lucy said when the lady finished, retrieving her phone.

"Yeah, thank you," Natsu added, happy to see Lucy's large smile. Today had been a bit of a strange day. One minute they were up, the other they were down. He hoped they were done with the downs for today.

"You're welcome," the woman said, smiling as she headed back to the man and dog. She kept their gaze for a few more seconds as she added, "I remember what it felt like to be young and in love, so it was no troubles. Have a good afternoon!"

Lucy tried to say it back, but her voice was currently stuck in her throat. Natsu however, was sputtering. "L-l-love?"

Thankfully, Lucy was the only one who heard him since the lady was already out of earshot. He looked at Lucy, a deep blush surfacing on his face and neck. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He struggled to say anything, wishing he knew how to defuse the situation.

Luckily, Lucy was right on top of that. "L-let's go catch some Pokémon!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

Another ten, painfully awkward minutes passed before Natsu was finally able to say what was on his mind, hoping Lucy would take it well. He gulped, summoning his courage before stating, "I'm not gonna say it unless I mean it."

Lucy looked up at him, the Pokéball she threw missing the Pokémon completely. "Huh?"

He paled, realizing he should have been a little more clear. "L-love... I'm uh, not gonna say it unless I-I actually mean it."

"Oh." Lucy felt her face warm, but she tried her best to ignore it. "Good. I'd hate for you to say it and not mean it." The only way she was able to keep from stuttering herself was to avoid his gaze, a few beads of sweat forming on the nape of her neck.

"Good." Natsu nodded, sucking in a deep breath to calm his growing anxiety. "I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it either." He cringed, hoping that didn't sound conceited. "N-not saying you're gonna fall in l-love with me or anything. Just throwing it out there!"

To put an end to his misery, Lucy said, "I understand what you meant. You're fine."

He sighed, adding one more 'down' to the list for today. It wasn't nearly as bad as some of the others, but it was probably the most embarrassing. He wasn't the best at communicating his feelings, so he always worried he was sending the wrong message. "I kinda wanna stop talking about this... If that's okay?"

"I'm definitely okay with that," Lucy agreed immediately, ready to drop the subject. She was happy where they were, really liking each other. They had plenty of time for other things later. Right now, what they had was good enough.

A few minutes after returning to their game, Natsu's phone started to ring. He answered it, all traces of his earlier embarrassment gone. "Hey dad, what's up?"

Lucy continued playing, trying to give Natsu some privacy without venturing too far away. She took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Magnolia Park was, loving all the brightly colored flowers and the lush green grass that covered the majority of the ground.

Her attempts to give Natsu privacy were foiled when she heard her name being said. She turned just in time to see Natsu pulling the phone away from his ear, placing a hand over the receiver. "My dad wants to know if you wanna come over for dinner?"

Lucy's eyes widened, excitement flooding her system as she said, "I'd love to. I'll have to ask Virgo, but yeah. That sounds fun."

While Natsu returned to his phone call, Lucy exited out of her game to call Virgo, hoping the maid would say it was okay.

* * *

Lucy sat next to Natsu while he worked on burning a design into a piece of wood. They were in the basement of his house. After waiting on the porch for Grandeeney to get home, they were granted permission to be alone as long as the door stayed open.

Lucy could tell his mom wasn't worried about them fooling around. After she found out what her son had been through, it was obvious she didn't think he was trying to get into anyone's pants, or vise versa.

Lucy knew she should have been doing her school work, but she couldn't help but watch Natsu work. He was using a drawing he did of a dragon. He showed her the original drawing, then showed her how to copy it over to the wood.

"Sometimes I don't freehand if the drawing's gonna be too difficult, so I draw it on regular paper first."

He placed the drawing on top of a piece of carbon paper, shiny side up, over the wood before tracing the major lines. When he finished, he pulled the papers away, revealing faint lines on the wood.

Lucy didn't think it was cheating considering he drew the dragon picture himself. Besides, she knew she wouldn't be able to do what he was doing, with or without tracing.

She wished she had time to see him finish, but he only completed the line art before they were called up for dinner. Natsu cleaned up a bit before leading her upstairs, moaning when he inhaled the smell of pizza.

The table was set for five people, a personal pizza on each plate, cut into six slices. Lucy gawked at her own pizza, shocked by how tasty it looked.

And that was before she took a bite.

"Oh, wow," she murmured between bites. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you think so," Grandeeney said, digging into her own pizza.

When Natsu's mom asked Lucy what toppings she liked, she didn't think she was going to get her own pizza. The trouble she went through to make Lucy feel accepted made the girl's heart warm.

That feeling only tripled when Lucy remembered Natsu's family didn't know her real last name. They only knew her as a girl from Natsu's school, and not as an heiress of a multi-million dollar corporation.

"My name's not Lucy Ashley," she said quickly, heart racing when four sets of eyes landed on her.

Natsu stared at her, eyes wide at her confession. He was going to ask if she was sure she wanted to continue, but Igneel cut him off. "What?"

"I feel like you should know who I really am," Lucy started, knowing in her heart this was what she wanted, even if it made her palms sweat. "You've been really nice to me. I don't want to pretend I'm someone I'm not in front of you."

Everyone stayed silent, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Lucy opened her mouth again, admitting, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The only two who didn't react as much was Natsu and Wendy. Natsu already knew Lucy's full name, and Wendy didn't make the connection right away, but Igneel and Grandeeney did.

"As in... Heartfilia Corps.?" Igneel asked, furrowing his brows.

Lucy nodded, her leg bobbing up and down under the table to soothe herself. "I'm the CEO's daughter."

As if they wouldn't believe her, Lucy stood up, leaving the room to grab her wallet from her backpack. She returned less than a minute later, setting her Crocus State ID on the table for all to see.

Sure enough, the ID revealed her full name.  _Lucy Ashley Heartfilia._

"I don't have a Magnolia ID..." she said, watching as they looked at her ID with wide eyes. "Only the principal, and our friends know my real name." She didn't know why she bothered to say that. She guessed she was rambling due to her nervousness, unable to help herself.

"I wanted to go to a real school instead of having private teachers... I convinced my dad to let me go, but one of the conditions is I have to keep my identity a secret. He doesn't want anyone knowing I'm going to a public school."

She rubbed at her arm, finding an odd comfort when Natsu's eyes were the first to return to her. "My secret can't leave this room."

Finally, the other three looked at her, all nodding their heads. "We won't tell anyone," Grandeeney promised, Igneel and Wendy adding, "Yeah."

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, thankful they understood. "My father can be...  _strict_  when it comes to certain things." She thought she was done talking, but her mouth just kept on moving. "That's why I haven't said anything about Natsu to him yet. I was hoping they could meet when he comes back to town... This Saturday."

Igneel nodded, placing a finger on Lucy's ID before sliding it across the table towards her. "That's fine. I'd like to meet him too, if that's possible."

Lucy slipped the ID into her pocket before saying, "It would have to be the same time Natsu meets him. He's not going to be in town for very long."

"I understand. Just tell Natsu the time and I'll make sure I can get off work." He flashed her a toothy grin, reminding her of Natsu's smile. "I want to meet the man who raised such a nice girl like yourself."

Lucy wanted to tell Igneel that her father wasn't the reason she was nice, that it was her mother who taught her that, but she kept her lips sealed on the subject. "Th-thank you."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Grandeeney asked, stealing Lucy's attention.

She paused, thinking about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing else comes to mind."

After three seconds, Grandeeney nodded. "Okay. Let's eat."

Lucy silently let out a breath of relief when they started eating again, the topic changing to the last time they were in Crocus, Lucy's news about being a Heartfilia slowly being pushed down the line of conversations.

"Can you pass the hot sauce?" Igneel asked, looking at Lucy.

She froze for a moment before nodding frantically, handing Natsu's dad the bottle before gulping. It was such a mundane request, but it made her feel so much better. Despite finding out who she really was, they were all still treating her how they had before she revealed the news. Her family money didn't matter to them.

She was still just Lucy.

That only made her happy.

She loved spending time with Natsu and his family. They always made her feel warm and accepted, as if she was an addition to their family.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, seeing he was already looking at her. He smiled, causing her to flush under his gaze. She couldn't stop herself from mouthing, "Thank you."

Natsu raised a brow, mouthing back, "For what?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she slowly reached under the table, placing a hand on his knee. Natsu jolted at the contact, more out of surprise than anything else. He placed a hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lucy didn't know how she got so lucky to find such a great guy like Natsu, but she was thankful he found her all those weeks ago. Her life was definitely better since he joined it.

She just hoped it didn't end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be considered a filler chapter. Not a lot happened, but I thought it was good to have them have a good day together. It's... It's not going to be so good after this. :P Be prepared!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Eight: Crimson Lotus
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing for you all! :D
> 
> *Well, the manga is over now. Not going to include spoilers for those who haven't read. Overall, I'm happy with the ending. If you read the last chapter, let me know your thoughts! I'm sad it's over though. Wish it would've lasted longer.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! Thank you for every single hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, LesRut, EarthAneris, and LovinmyOTPs!


	68. Crimson Lotus

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Crimson Lotus**

Lucy's week went by quickly. It seemed to do that every week since Natsu started going to therapy. The only days after school they could see each other were Mondays or Fridays. Luckily for her, today was a Friday.

When Lucy walked up to the picnic tables that morning, she saw Erza and Gray were already there. She quietly sat down across from them, smiling when they greeted her before continuing their conversation.

"We saw a scary movie last time. I wanna watch something with action," Gray said, glaring at the redhead.

"Are you scared of the movie Gray?" Erza asked in a serious tone, causing Gray to drop his jaw. "Because if you're scared—"

"I'm not scared! I just want to see something else!"

"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked, shaking her head a second later when she remembered. "Oh, are you two deciding what movie we're going to watch?"

"Yes," Erza said, while Gray shook his head.

"No. I'm trying to  _negotiate_ , she's just being difficult."

Erza turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing as her voice lowered. "Who's being difficult?"

Gray jolted. "N-no one!"

"That's what I thought. Now," she started, looking at Lucy, "What movie do  _you_ want to see?"

"I don't care either way," Lucy said honestly. As long as she got to hang out with her friends, she was happy.

"I think Lucy would prefer a scary movie," Erza said, clearly trying to win the argument.

Honestly, it didn't look like Gray stood a chance to begin with.

As the morning went on, more people joined them. Next it was Juvia, then Natsu. After a few more minutes, Levy and Gajeel came walking up, both of them bickering about him not doing his homework.

Lucy started giggling at their antics until she opened her backpack, ready to have Natsu take a look at her chemistry homework she did last night, only to pale when she didn't see it.

"Dang it!" Lucy zipped her backpack up, a frown working its way onto her face. "I forgot my homework!"

"You did?" Natsu asked, turning away from the conversation he was having with Gray and Erza about what movie to see.

Nodding, Lucy said, "I even left it out on my desk so I wouldn't forget! I suck!"

"Can you do it real quick?" Gray asked, causing Lucy to shake her head.

"First bell rings in," she looked at her phone to check the time, "ten minutes. It took me almost an hour just to finish it. Oh, and I don't have the worksheets even if I wanted to try again."

"You could ask the teacher if you can turn it in Monday," Erza suggested with a shrug. "Most teachers will let you do that, but you'll probably only get half credit."

"Half is better than none," Lucy mumbled, upset at herself for forgetting her homework. She looked over to ask Natsu if he would help her redo it this weekend, but stopped when she saw him fidgeting in his seat. "You okay?"

He nodded, but she could see he was breathing faster than normal, his fingers fiddling with the ends of his scarf. "Yeah. Just... wanted to ask you something, but I can wait. Doesn't seem like a good time now..."

"Go ahead and ask," she coaxed, giving him a soft smile. "It's not like I can do anything about my homework. It's fine."

She watched as he gulped before dipping his nose into his scarf, partially hiding the growing blush on his face. She hadn't seen him do that in a while. "Okay, but... I can't do it here. Gotta go somewhere more private."

"What are you two gonna do?" Gajeel teased, clearly having heard what Natsu said.

"Buzz off!" Natsu shouted, but even Lucy heard the strain in his tone. He was nervous or scared about something, but she didn't know why.

"Let's go," Lucy said, trying to keep Natsu from starting a fight with Gajeel. If those two went at it, she would never hear what he wanted to ask, and she really wanted to know now. He had easily sparked her curiosity.

They took their backpacks with them, Lucy deciding to bring hers just in case the bell rung while they were gone, but she didn't know Natsu's reasons. She would have to wait a minute before finding out.

The two walked to the back of the school, Natsu stopping just as they made it around the corner. He turned to look at her, but his eyes remained on the ground, sweat beading on the back of his neck under his scarf. "So..."

"What's up?" she asked, biting back a smile. She didn't like when Natsu was timid, but she did think he was endearing when shy.

"I made you something," he rushed out, slipping off his backpack so he could unzip it. A second later, he was pulling out a purple package, a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. He held it out towards her, swallowing before saying, "Here."

Lucy blinked, slowly reaching out to grab the oval-shaped present. It was slightly heavy and solid beneath the paper.  _'He made me something?'_

"And I got something I wanna ask ya... If that's okay..."

Lucy barely heard him, her eyes fixed on the blue bow in the center. "What?"

"You need to open it first," he said, but his tone suggested he wasn't sure if he wanted her to open it or not.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched. "Yeah."

Nodding, Lucy started unwrapping the present, careful with the pretty ribbon before ripping into the paper. The first color she made out was brown, followed by pink, red, a hint of purple, and yellow.

It wasn't until she removed all the paper that she realized what it was. "A flower?" she asked, her voice airy as she looked at the beautiful design around it. To her, it looked like a flower had been set on fire, it's colors blending with the wood and petals.

Natsu's voice sounded shaky as he explained. "It's a crimson lotus."

"Wow," Lucy murmured, fingers tracing over the design. "Wait," she started, feeling the rough texture, her eyes widening as she looked up at Natsu, "you made this?"

He nodded, swallowing hard as the small blush on his cheeks grew. "Y-yeah."

"When?"

Natsu paused before admitting, "Few weeks ago... R-remember that thing in the basement I wouldn't let you see?"

"Before the walkathon?" Lucy asked, causing him to nod again.

"I was almost finished with it then."

Her brows pinched together in confusion. "How long has it been finished?"

"A week," he said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Maybe a week and a half..."

"Why didn't you give it to me sooner?" She didn't want to sound pushy, her lips curved into a smile as she brought it closer to her face, admiring every detailed line.

Hesitantly, Natsu said, "I-I was worried... you weren't gonna like it..."

Lucy lowered the pyrography art, looking him dead in the eyes. "That's crazy. I love it!"

"You do?" he asked, voice showing his uncertainty.

"Absolutely!" She hugged it to her chest, giving him the warmest smile she could muster. "Even if it wasn't beautiful, which it definitely is," her smile grew when she saw him gulp, "I would still love it because you made it for me."

Lucy wanted to leap into his arms and give him a huge hug, but she held off, knowing it would be better to ask for permission first. "Thank you! It's gorgeous!"

"You're welcome." Natsu took a deep breath, running a hand through his pink locks in a nervous manner. "There's more..."

"There is?" Lucy could hardly believe it. This gift was already so much more than what she could have hoped to receive, knowing it was one of the most thoughtful presents that had been given to her.

Nodding, Natsu said, "Turn it around."

Her brown eyes lit up as she flipped it, excited to see what this 'more' was. Her eyes widened, lips parting as she read the single word on the back, burned into the wood.

_**Prom?** _

She looked up, her heart already racing. "Natsu? What—"

"Will you go to prom with me?" he said as quickly as he could, almost forming one long word in the process. He sucked in a deep breath before adding, "Please?"

Lucy didn't allow a second to go by before she was nodding, a happy laugh bubbling up in her chest. "Of course!"

One of her eyes squinted as a tear formed, her chest warming as Natsu's nervous expression slowly melted away, replaced by one of pure joy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. Well, maybe when Natsu asked her out, but there was no need to compare.

"Really?" he asked, a toothy grin sliding over his lips. "You wanna go?"

"With you? Yes!" Her fingers twitched, excitement rushing through every nerve of her body. "Please say I can hug you?"

Natsu blinked in surprised before awkwardly opening his arms. "Yeah."

Clutching the pyrography art in one hand and letting the wrapping paper fall to the ground, Lucy lunged forward, almost tackling Natsu in a hug. She buried her nose into his scarf, feeling the soft material brush against her face. She couldn't stop herself from squealing, nuzzling against him as she held him close.

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle, arms slowly wrapping around her waist. "I take it you're happy?"

He felt her nod against his neck, her golden hair brushing his cheek. Allowing himself a deep inhale, Natsu smelled her sweet shampoo. It was much better than when she smelled like laundry detergent from slip-n-slide kickball last week.

His grip tightened around her, a fire burning in his chest when he felt some of Lucy's fingers digging into his back. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt pretty good. He allowed himself to get carried away with the moment, simply enjoying holding her while he could. There was no one else around, so he didn't fear getting seen.

"The tickets are at my house," Natsu said as he turned his head, pressing a kiss to her hair. Lucy shivered in his arms, causing his smile to turn lazy, happy he was able to have this effect on her.

Lucy let out a hum of happiness, excited to go to her first high school dance. She had been to many events where she had to dress up and dance, but this would be different. She would get to hang out with her friends and Natsu, actually enjoying herself with good company.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she turned her head, lips skimming his jaw. Lucy tried giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, but he moved, her lips pressing against the corner of his mouth.

He smiled before she got the chance to apologize, her eyes sliding shut when Natsu purposely kissed her, his warm lips applying a gentle pressure. It was meant to be a sweet kiss, but both teens found themselves pushing it further before they realized what was happening.

Lucy didn't try to press it too much, only matching Natsu's intensity so she wouldn't freak him out. She was guessing he was having a good day, maybe her saying yes to his question giving him that much needed boost of confidence.

Lucy parted her lips when she felt his tongue flicker against her mouth, his wet muscle easily dominating the kiss. She let out a muffled moan of approval, her free hand threading through his soft hair to pull him closer.

She had to use a little of her attention on her other hand, not wanting to accidentally drop the artwork. However, the rest of her focus was on Natsu and his fiery kisses. She didn't even notice when she started walking backwards until she felt her backpack hit something solid, the back of the school keeping her up as Natsu continued to move his lips against hers.

Lucy felt one of Natsu's hands fall down to her hip while the other gripped her waist. She wondered briefly if he was going to try to squeeze her butt like he tried last time, but his hand didn't leave, holding onto her hip as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

She moaned when Natsu's tongue thrust deeper into her mouth, her heart pounding wildly in her rib cage while her fingers in his hair lightly scraped against his scalp. He seemed to enjoy it, pressing himself against her as their tongues danced in her mouth.

Lucy didn't think the kiss could get any better, and unfortunately for her, she was right. Just as Natsu's hand moved south, they both heard the sounds of footsteps rounding the corner.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy as quickly as he could, but it was too late.

 _She_  saw them.

Lucy's heart started racing for another reason, her chest constricting and stomach churning. She stared into those blue eyes, watching as they slowly narrowed, pink brows pinching together.

"Princess?"

Lucy's entire body went numb for a second, washed over with the sense of fear and impending doom. She desperately tried to think of something to say, but her mouth and vocal cords wouldn't cooperate.

Virgo's eyes tore away from Lucy, staring at Natsu for a moment before returning to Lucy's again. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," she managed to say, a sickening feeling beginning to rise in her throat. She knew Virgo knew it was a lie, yet she said it anyway.

Virgo crossed her arms over her chest, the sound of paper crinkling in the process. Lucy's eyes flitted to the papers in Virgo's hand, her heart dropping when she recognized the writing on the sheets.

It was her chemistry homework, the worksheets she left on her desk that she forgot that morning.  _'She... she brought them here?'_

Lucy didn't have time to wonder about that, Virgo's sharp voice pulling her away from her thoughts. "Has your father given you permission to date?"

Shame flooded Lucy's senses as she dropped her head, staring at the ground. "No." Her voice reflected what she felt inside, empty.

"Look at me while I'm speaking to you."

Lucy's head snapped up, an apology on the tip of her tongue, but it died as soon as she saw Virgo's eyes. They were filled with disappointment.

Disappointment directed at  _her_.

Her lower lip started to quiver. Virgo was disappointed in her, probably for the first time, and there was nothing she could do to make it go away.

"How long as this been going on?"

Once Lucy opened her mouth to answer, Virgo quickly cut her off. "The truth." Her tone left no room for arguing. She would know if Lucy was lying.

Her voice cracked as she said, "Almost f-four weeks..."

"I see," was all Virgo said, her voice returning to her usual monotone sound. She held her hand out, waiting for Lucy to grab her worksheets.

Shaky fingers curled around the paper before bringing it towards her, Lucy's heart dropping all over again when she saw Virgo start to turn away from her.

"I will be here once school is over to pick you up. You will not be spending the afternoon with your friends. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," Lucy choked out, her throat feeling raw.

As Virgo started walking away, Lucy couldn't stop herself from blurting out the question that rang through her mind. "Are you going to tell my father?"

Virgo's steps stopped, but she didn't turn around. A long silence fell between them, almost as if she was debating her answer. However, when she spoke, her voice made it clear she already made up her mind.

"Yes."

Lucy watched in horror as Virgo continued to walk away, disappearing when she rounded the corner of the building. Her knees felt weak, her body swaying as she started imagining the trouble she was in. She felt herself falling, but two strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her stable.

She almost forgot Natsu was still there, her mind flooding with images of her father yelling at her. "I... I messed up," she mumbled, numbness spreading through her limbs. "I really messed up..."

Natsu could only stand there and watch as Lucy curled in on herself, the first of many tears forming in her brown eyes as reality seemed to set in for the both of them.

* * *

Lucy spent the entire school day worrying about what would happen when the last bell rang. Just as Virgo said, she was waiting outside once school let out. Swallowing, Lucy exited the building, heading towards her punishment.

Heat still clung to her skin from Natsu's hug. They shared a long one near the exit to the school, knowing it would be harder to hug outside if Virgo was really outside, which she was.

She said she would tell Natsu how everything went when she found out, but she realized that would be harder than originally intended, seeing as the first thing Virgo did when Lucy entered the car was take her phone away.

As Lucy started handing it over, she remembered she didn't have a lock on her screen. She didn't get a chance to yank the phone away and change that, Virgo's grip on the device being firm. Letting it go, Lucy's mind raced as she tried to think of everything she had on her phone. There was nothing overly bad, but she had talked poorly about her father to Natsu in a few of their messages over the week.

The drive home was uncomfortably silent. Virgo didn't bother putting the radio on, making the situation more awkward by the minute. Lucy wanted to ask what was going to happen to her, but she couldn't get the words out. She kept repeating in her head what she would say, but she couldn't say anything.

When they got to the house, Lucy was sent to her room. There, she found her laptop and TV were gone. Confused, Lucy went back downstairs, her brows furrowed as she asked, "Where'd my stuff go?"

"Master doesn't want you having any electronics," Virgo said, not bothering to look up from her grocery list.

"You took my stuff?" Lucy frowned, already wishing she had been more sneaky with her relationship with Natsu. Kissing in public was too risky. They should have known better.

Instead of answering her, Virgo said, "Your father will be home tomorrow to talk to you and discuss your punishment."

For the first time since Lucy met Virgo, the maid didn't have a glint in her eyes when saying that word. In fact, she looked more emotionless than before. That only served to make Lucy more worried, wondering what her father had in mind.

Though, she had an idea.

_'He'll take me away from Magnolia...'_

Just as tears brimmed her eyes, a thought occurred to Lucy. "I-I'll be in my room."

Virgo just nodded, continuing with her list. "Okay."

Lucy had to keep herself from sprinting up the stairs, her chest tight and her thoughts jumbled. She kept going back and forth between her friends, whatever punishment her father would give her, and Natsu. She couldn't help but think of him, seeing as her relationship with him was what caused this mess.

She didn't blame him for a second though. It was Lucy who wanted to be public. It was her who decided not to tell her father right away, instead waiting until she saw him in person. How hard would it have been to make a phone call and let him know what she was wanting?

Well, actually it might have been hard. Usually she had to go through Virgo just to contact him since he was always busy.

Lucy shoved those thoughts away as she dug through her dresser in her room, a sigh of relief leaving her as soon as her fingers felt that smooth material. She grabbed her 3DS, thankful Virgo hadn't found it when confiscating her other electronics.

Her charger was missing from its usual spot, but the battery looked to be fully charged when she turned it on. Once it fully loaded, she connected to the WiFi, a shiver running down her spine because the password was still 'punishment', reminding her of her predicament.

 _'Maybe it won't be so bad,'_ Lucy thought as she clicked the little button for the internet.

The internet browser came up a moment later, the first thing she saw being the word 'Google'. She used the stylus to type in 'Facebook', hoping that would allow her to talk to her friends.

When the search was finished, she clicked on the link for Facebook, quickly typing in her information into the site so she could log in. When the new screen appeared, she saw it looked a lot different from when she used her phone to access the site.

Still, all the basic features were there. She saw she had some friend requests, but she ignored those in favor of looking at her 'friends'. She clicked 'menu', then clicked 'friends'. The list popped up, but her frown deepened when she noticed there was someone missing.

_'Natsu didn't accept my friend request?'_

She searched for his name again, seeing the request was still pending.  _'Damn it. He probably doesn't even use this.'_

Deciding she wouldn't let this be her downfall, Lucy clicked on Levy's name, typing her a quick message.

**Hey this is Lucy. Can you do me a favor?**

After sending it, she realized she probably didn't have to introduce herself, seeing as her name would be attached to the message.  _'Oh well.'_

She barely breathed as she clicked the 'refresh' button every thirty seconds, hoping this would work.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he flung another Pokéball at a Bulbasaur. Normally he would have been excited to find a starter Pokémon, but even that couldn't lift his spirits. Lucy was in trouble, and it was his fault. If he hadn't kissed her, Virgo never would have found out.

She wasn't allowed to date, and now her father was going to know she had been with him for four weeks. He couldn't imagine how mad her father was going to be when he heard, if he hadn't heard already.

After catching the grass-type Pokémon for himself, Natsu logged out of his account so he could log on to Lucy's, knowing she needed more Bulbasaur candy too. He decided to play Pokémon GO on his way home from school, no longer in the mood to hang out with his friends. He just wanted to be alone and wait until he heard something from Lucy, but he hadn't received anything from her phone, making him worry she was in a lot of trouble.

Once the Bulbasaur was caught, Natsu's phone started to ring. Gajeel's name popped up, but he quickly ignored the call, not wanting to talk to him. Despite them doing better, he still held a bit of resentment towards his cousin, even if deep down he knew it wasn't Gajeel's fault what happened.

His therapist told him holding onto those ill emotions wasn't healthy, but even she said he couldn't force himself to get over it. It all took time.  _'Why does everything take so much time?'_

When Gajeel called again, Natsu groaned, answering the phone with a gruff voice. "What do you want?"

 _"Fine!"_  Gajeel grunted, clearly not liking Natsu's tone.  _"I was gonna tell ya how you can talk to Lucy, but never mind."_

"Wait!" Natsu shouted, hoping Gajeel wouldn't hang up.

_"What?"_

"You talked to Lucy?"

There was a pause before Gajeel said,  _"No, but Levy did. If you wanna talk to her yourself, get on Facebook."_

Natsu's nose scrunched at the thought of that site. He hadn't willingly been on there in, hell, he could hardly remember. It had to be at least a year, if not longer. "Why?"

 _"She's on there now,"_  was all Gajeel said, making Natsu's brows furrow.

"Why can't she just text me?"

 _"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?"_  Gajeel's tone was getting angrier by the second. Natsu heard him whisper something over the line, but it sounded like he wasn't talking to him.  _"Alright, I told him. Happy now?"_

Levy's whispers sounded in the background, but Natsu couldn't make out what she was saying, he only recognized her voice.

 _"I gotta go,"_  Gajeel muttered, voice sounding disinterested.  _"I did all I can do. If you wanna talk to Lucy, you gotta go on Facebook. Bye."_

"Wai—" Natsu was cut off when he heard the line disconnect, his phone beeping in response. "Damn it..."

He exited out of all of his apps, hesitating before he went to the app store. Natsu really,  _really_ didn't want to download the Facebook app. He didn't even want to log in to that site, but if there was a chance he could talk to Lucy, he was going to suck it up and just do it.

While continuing to walk home, Natsu downloaded the app, frowning when he saw that blue box with a white 'f' in the center in his menu. He clicked it, taking a moment to log in before it loaded. Luckily, he used the same password for everything, so it made it easier to remember. However, it was also unsafe in case anyone with malicious intent got a hold of his password.

The only two people who knew his password was him and Lucy, and he trusted Lucy not to go snooping on his social media. Her behavior at the pool party when he got that text from Evergreen helped build his trust in her.

When he logged on, Natsu saw a '68' next to the little icon shaped like a chat bubble. He clicked the button in the top right hand corner, groaning when he saw he would have to download a different app just to use the messenger feature.

"Seriously? They couldn't just keep them together?"

After waiting a few minutes, Natsu downloaded the app and opened it. After logging in, the list of messages came up. He ignored all the others, only paying attention to the most recent one, from 'Lucy Ashley'. Clicking it, he read the message she sent him.

 _**Lucy Ashley:** _ _**Nats**_ _ **u?** _

His eyes widened before his fingers started pressing on his screen.

**Lucy? What's going on?**

He pushed the little paper airplane button, guessing it send since the icon changed to a blue 'thumbs up'. A minute passed before he got a reply.

_**Lucy Ashley: Oh good, it worked. And I don't know yet. Virgo took away my electronic stuff, but she forgot I had a DS I guess. I think I might be grounded?** _

Natsu sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't happy Lucy was probably grounded, but he was glad she still had a way to communicate with him.

**Does your father know about us? What did Virgo say?**

Natsu looked up, realizing he had been too focused on Lucy's messages. He walked a block past his house. Jogging, Natsu made it home quickly, unlocking the door so he could go to his room.

Once inside, he laid on his bed, Happy climbing on top of him to rest on his stomach. Natsu used one hand to pet the cat while the other held his phone, eyes glued to it as he waited for a reply.

_**Lucy Ashley: She hasn't said much. I think she's really mad at me.** _

Natsu felt his heart sink, wishing there was something he could do to help her.  **I'm sorry I got you in trouble.**

He noticed she took longer to reply, wondering if maybe messaging on a DS was harder than on a phone. He didn't bother asking, knowing there were more important things he wanted to talk to her about.

_**Lucy Ashley: ? You didn't get me in trouble. I'm the one who's not supposed to date. It's my fault.** _

A heaviness settled over Natsu's chest, his thoughts spiraling as he imagined the worst-case scenario.  _'Does she regret going out with me? She said it's her fault... Her fault for dating me?'_

Before he got a chance to ask her any of the insecure questions buzzing around his head, she sent another message.

_**Lucy Ashley: I should have been more careful. If I didn't leave my homework behind, Virgo wouldn't have caught us.** _

Natsu breathed out a sigh, thankful she wasn't referring to him when she said it was her 'fault'. With shaky fingers, he messaged back,  **I'm still sorry she found out. Did she tell your father?**

While waiting for her response, Natsu quickly went to delete the other messages that had been piling up. He didn't bother opening and reading them, only catching a few words here or there. Some were harmless like 'Hey', while others were more demeaning, calling him every insult he had ever heard of, plus more.

He didn't spend too much time thinking about it as he chipped away at the large message count, pausing whenever he got a message from Lucy.

_**Lucy Ashley: I pretty sure she did. She said my father told her to take my stuff. Why else would he do that?** _

_**Lucy Ashley: I'm* pretty sure she did.** _

**Damn. That sucks. Is there anything you can do? Talk to him?**

_**Lucy Ashley: I doubt he wants to talk to me right now. Virgo said he'll talk to me tomorrow when he gets to town. I'm kind of scared.** _

Natsu furrowed his brows as a spark of anger shot through his veins. He couldn't stop himself as he replied, his eye twitching at the disturbing thought.

**He's not going to hurt you is he?**

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen that time, needing to know her answer as soon as it became available. Luckily for him, it didn't take too long.

_**Lucy Ashley: Oh gosh no. He's never laid a hand on me before, I doubt this will change his mind. He prefers other methods of punishment.** _

**Like what?**

_**Lucy Ashley: Yelling mostly. He can have quite the temper. But don't worry, he won't hurt me.** _

Frowning, Natsu sent back,  **Just because it's not physical doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Are you going to be okay?**

_**Lucy Ashley: I think I can handle it. Thank you for worrying about me though.** _

The corner of his lip gave the smallest quirk.  **Can't help it. You** — He paused, gulping before typing and sending the full message.  **Can't help it. You mean a lot to me.**

A full two minutes passed before Natsu decided to go back to deleting his messages, almost done now that he had gone back and forth a few times. He wondered why it was taking Lucy longer to reply, his heart picking up its pace when he thought Virgo might have caught her. He wanted to keep talking to Lucy, but the chances of her getting in more trouble were higher the longer she broke the rules.

"Stupid rules," Natsu muttered as he deleted the final message, only leaving the ones from Lucy behind. "She's almost seventeen... That's old enough to date."

Gulping, Natsu realized something.  _'I'll be eighteen in a few months. Damn... That's gonna be weird.'_  Legally, he would be an adult, even though he didn't feel like it at all. Then again, every time he had a birthday, he never truly felt older.

Just as he clicked on the messages with Lucy to send her something asking if she was alright, he got an incoming message from her.

_**Lucy Ashley: Damn. Almost got caught. Good thing Virgo knocked. I guess I have to go grocery shopping with her. She says I'm not allowed to be home alone right now. I'll message you when I can. Is that okay?** _

Natsu didn't hesitate to send back,  **Yeah, absolutely.**

Natsu didn't get an immediate response from her, so he guessed she was already leaving her house. He didn't know how long it would take for her to go grocery shopping, but he figured he had a while of waiting.

Since all the messages in the messenger app were deleted, Natsu went to the Facebook app. He was going to send a friend request to Lucy, but he quickly got overwhelmed with the numbers in the red bubble attached to the the globe icon.

Ignoring it for a moment, Natsu went to explore the app, trying to figure out how to send a friends request since it had been so long since he last used the site.

He found the part that said 'Find Friends', seeing a gray bubble with the number '19' inside it.

Only after clicking it did he figure out they were friend requests from other people. "What the—?"

He saw Lucy sent him a request, but hers wasn't the most recent one. In fact, she was all the way at the bottom, and eighteen other people were stacked on top. He blinked, looking through the list to see who wanted to be on his friends list.

Natsu was surprised to see most of the people were girls, while a few were guys. He recognized Loke, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Elfman, and a few others, but most of the people were kids from his school he never spoke to.

Natsu accepted Lucy's request and some of the others from the people he talked to on occasion, but didn't bother doing anything with the others, still confused about why they would want to be his friend when they didn't talk.

Natsu clicked that globe he saw earlier, breath catching when he saw all the highlighted notifications. It took him a while to sort through them, realizing most of them were branching out from a single post.

 _**Loke King,** _ _**Laki Olietta** _ _and_ _**34 others** _ _commented on a post that you're tagged in._

Natsu swallowed thickly, already fearing the worst as he clicked on the notification, bringing him to the post he was tagged in. The person who made the post was a girl named Mickey Chickentiger. He recognized her profile picture as the same girl who asked for a photo at the pool party.

He barely had time to wonder,  _'What kind of a last name is Chickentiger?'_ , the feeling of trepidation increasing as he viewed the post. It said 'Had so much fun at Loke's birthday party!', then under the words were a lot of pictures, all taken at the party. Natsu found his picture easily, seeing as it was in the fourth spot.

He saw his photo had a lot of 'likes' on it, as well as enough comments to make his stomach churn. Apprehensively, Natsu tapped on the comments, unsure if he really wanted to know what people thought.

 **Wan Chanzi** : Is that really Dragneel? WTF

 **Joey Fullborn** : No way! Photoshopped!

 **Chico Hermit** : It's really him. I saw him there myself.

 **Joey Fullborn:**  Yeah right. No way he reallly looks like that!

 **Sting Eucliffe:**   _ **Joey Fullborn**_  Maybe if you weren't such a little shit Loke might of invited you and you could of seen for yourself.

 **Joey Fullborn:**  Fuck off  _ **Sting Eucliffe**_

 **Loke King:**  Don't drag me into this. I only had so many invitations. Otherwise I would have invited more people.

 **Mickey Chickentiger:**  Can we get back to what's really important? Look at those abs. I think I might die! *num*

 **Chico Hermit:**  I know, right?! *drools while starring at my phone*

 **Sting Eucliffe:**  Dragneel's are okay, but look at these.

Under Sting's comment was a picture of him shirtless in front of a mirror. That was the moment Natsu decided he didn't want to read any more comments on his photo. He didn't care much for looking at other guys without their clothes on. He got enough of that from Gray on a daily basis.

Conflicting feelings swirled around in his chest. While he didn't like being exposed on the internet, he felt his face flushing over the fact that two girls besides Lucy thought he looked good.  _Well_ , they thought his abs looked good, but it still made him feel a bit better about himself.

Natsu shook his head, realizing that didn't truly matter. Those girls never paid him an ounce of attention until that party. They weren't like his friends, or like Lucy. His friends actually cared about him and saw him for more than what he looked like, muscles or no muscles.

However, one thing stood out to Natsu about those comments - _and it wasn't some of their horrible spelling or grammar_. Loke said he only had so many invitations, yet he gave one to Natsu. Now, it could have been just something Loke said to keep the peace, but if he was telling the truth, Natsu felt a little special to be invited.

Still, no matter how flattered he was that people were liking his photo, he didn't like that it was up. He never gave anyone permission to post his picture, and he wanted it taken down.

It took Natsu a moment to figure out how to get to the options, disliking the app the longer he used it. He found two options that could help, but he didn't know which route he should take. Remove tag or report photo. He clicked on 'Report photo' to see what he could do.

He clicked the option that stated, 'I'm in this photo and I don't like it'. Next, it gave him a list of choices to pick from. Frowning, Natsu couldn't decide which one he was supposed to click. He decided to go with 'Other', seeing as the other options didn't seem to fit.

His frown only deepened when he realized reporting the photo essentially did nothing. The only real way to take it down was going to be to message Mickey and ask her to take it down. The only other options besides that was to block her and/or remove the tag.

Natsu felt his heart beating out of control as he clicked the first button, bringing up an automated message:

**To: Mickey Chickentiger**

**Hey Mickey, there's something about this photo that bothers me. Would you please take it down?**

Natsu blinked, not knowing if he wanted to send that or not. He deleted the words that were already formed, deciding it would be better to just get it over with and tell her the truth.

**This photo makes me uncomfortable. Can you take it down?**

Natsu's thumb hovered over the send button for a while before he slammed his eyes shut, pressing the screen. His chest felt heavier now, scared his message was going to cause more trouble than it was worth.  _'What if she retaliates? What if she spreads a rumor about me?'_

It happened the last time he told a girl 'no'. He didn't want it to happen again.

His breathing was labored from his almost-anxiety attack, but he did his best to fight it off, removing the tag from the photo in the mean time while he tried to sort his thoughts. He thought the worst thing that would happen today was Lucy getting in trouble. He didn't want another nasty lie spread about him to the entire school just because he didn't want to cooperate with a girl.

Natsu honestly didn't think he would receive a reply, but a minute later, his phone vibrated, a notification from his messenger app popping up to tell him he had a new message. Clicking it, Natsu thought he was going to read something from Lucy. To his surprise, it wasn't her.

_**Mickey Chickentiger: Ahhh, are you sure? But it's such a good picture of you!** _

Natsu stared at his phone, completely flabbergasted. "What?"

He didn't know how he was supposed to respond. He looked around his room as if it might help him, only finding Happy still laying on his stomach. Without thinking, Natsu asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Happy raised his head, looked at his owner, then cuddled against Natsu's shirt again.

"Thanks," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're such a big help." Happy let out a purr, causing Natsu to chuckle. "You're silly."

He looked back at his phone, his soft smile fading the longer he gazed at the message.  _'How do I even respond?'_

Gulping, Natsu messaged back,  **I'm sure. I don't want people seeing me like that.**

He thought he made himself clear, but the girl didn't seem to get it.

_**Mickey Chickentiger: Fine. I took it down. Is it okay if I keep the photo for myself? ;) You look very handsome in it.** _

Natsu's brows pinched together, a sickening feeling spreading through his chest and stomach as he read over her words again. He no longer felt good from the 'compliments', only creeped out. That winky face wasn't making anything better.

**Honestly I'd rather you delete it. I didn't know you were gonna take a picture of me anyways.**

_**Mickey Chickentiger: :( You're no fun.** _

Natsu's eye twitched. He was ready to send her a message saying he was plenty fun, but he decided against it. This girl wasn't worth his time. Besides, even if she didn't delete the photo, there was nothing he could do about it. So, he just went to make sure the picture really was taken down from Facebook.

When he saw it was no longer in the post, he sighed, thankful for the small victory.

Deciding he had enough with Facebook, he closed out of the app and got up, laughing when Happy let out a meow of protest to the movement. "Wanna watch me play video games?" Natsu asked, earning another meow from his cat. "Let's go!"

* * *

"How was your day, Natsu?" Igneel asked after Wendy got done telling them about her day.

"Eh," Natsu said, picking at his food. He wasn't as hungry as usual, worried because Lucy still hadn't messaged him back. "Lucy got in trouble."

"She did?" Grandeeney asked, cocking her head. "What for?"

"The lady she's living with, Virgo, caught us, umm..." Natsu felt his throat tighten and his cheeks warm up. He couldn't meet his mom's gaze as he admitted, "W-we were k-kissing... and she saw us."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Igneel said before taking a bite of his food, not bothering to close his mouth as he spoke and chewed, "She isn't allowed to date."

Natsu sighed, realizing immediately his parents wouldn't be on his side. He didn't have much rules to follow, but he knew he would get in trouble if he broke any of them. "I know... I just feel really shi—  _crummy_. It's my fault too."

"Are you still meeting her dad?" Wendy asked, earning a frown from her brother.

"Doubt it. Haven't talked to her in a while, so I don't know..."

"Well, I hope she's not in too much trouble," Grandeeney said, giving her son a soft smile. "She's a good girl. I'm sure her father will be fair."

Natsu resisted the urge to snort, knowing his mom wouldn't appreciate the disrespect. "I hope so..."

They carried on, Natsu finally eating most of his food before excusing himself to his room, Happy trotting behind him. When he was behind closed doors, he pulled out his phone, his heart jumping when he saw he got a message from Lucy on Facebook.

He quickly checked it, his mind in a daze as he went to crawl on his bed.

_**Lucy Ashley: Sorry about that. Virgo wouldn't let me be by myself for a while. I guess it's not all bad. My homework's done for the weekend now, but it was sooo boring. How are you?** _

Natsu glanced at the time, seeing the message was sent about fifteen minutes ago. He typed a reply, not realizing it was going to be the first of many throughout the night. The two teens stayed up until three in the morning, chatting about everything that came to mind.

Natsu told her about the photo situation on Facebook, but he didn't want to tell her every detail. It was easy to have a miscommunication over messages, and he would rather talk to her about it in person so there was no confusion. Besides, what was really important was that the photo was taken down, which Lucy seemed pleased about.

However, he did snicker when she asked if he saved a copy, 'just in case'. He teased her, asking if she wanted the photo for herself, shocked and a little flustered when she admitted that yes, she did want the photo.

**Sorry, didn't think about it.**

_**Lucy Ashley: That's okay. I can always get more pictures later. ;)** _

Natsu's heart thrummed when he saw that winky face, his stomach flipping when he thought about hiding something from Lucy.

 _'She has bigger things to worry about,'_  Natsu reminded himself, not wanting to burden her with his feelings. Worst-case scenario, he could talk to her in person on Monday, though he hoped he would see her sooner.

**What's the chances of me meeting your father tomorrow?**

He frowned at her answer, but thinking about it, he knew he should have expected it.

_**Lucy Ashley: Honestly? Not so good. I'll let you know if you can though. Do you still want to?** _

Natsu paused, staring at the question as he debated what to say.  **Yes and no. I wanna meet him to get it over with, but I don't wanna screw it up.**

_**Lucy Ashley: You won't screw it up. Just be yourself. There's a lot to like about you, Natsu.** _

He flushed, gulping past the lump forming in his throat.  **At least one of us is confident.**

_**Lucy Ashley: You'll get there. One day you'll see how great you are. :) I believe in you.** _

Natsu wanted to hit himself in the head. He was supposed to be comforting Lucy since she was the one dealing with the consequences of their actions alone, yet here she was trying to make  _him_ feel better about himself. "Stupid insecurities," he grumbled, wishing there was a way to make himself magically better.

He shook his head, remembering what his therapist said.

_"You won't always see the results immediately, but don't get discouraged. Progress happens in little steps. You just have to be patient and stick with it, Natsu. It's possible to recover, even if there are set backs."_

Natsu nodded to himself, knowing she was right, even if her advice was sometimes frustrating. He wanted to be better now, not later!

He jolted when he got another message from Lucy, not expecting one since he hadn't replied to her last one yet.

_**Lucy Ashley: Hey Natsu, I'm getting really tired. I've already almost passed out twice. I think I should go to sleep.** _

Natsu looked at the time, frowning because he knew she was right.

**Okay. Can I talk to you tomorrow?**

_**Lucy Ashley: I hope so. I'm going to hide my DS so Virgo doesn't find it, but the battery is getting low. I don't know how long I can talk tomorrow, but I'll try.** _

His lips pressed into a thin line, a bad idea popping into his head.  _'Maybe I could go see her tomorrow? Just show up. I can sneak into her room and we can hang out.'_

Shaking his head, Natsu dismissed that thought. "Probably not a good plan..."

Instead of telling Lucy about his bad idea that he knew he wasn't going to do, he sent back,  **Good thinking hiding the DS. Hope we can talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams Lucy. Hope everything goes well with your father.**

_**Lucy Ashley: Me too. I'll tell you how it goes if I can. Good night. Sweet dreams to you too, Natsu.** _

He didn't bother sending her anything back, knowing she had to get to sleep. Sighing, Natsu realized he needed sleep to. However, even after laying in bed with all the lights off for thirty minutes, he couldn't get sleepy.

Grumbling, Natsu sat up, grabbing his blanket and cat as he headed to the living room, deciding to play video games until he got tired. Not only did it provide him with some entertainment, it allowed his brain to stop thinking about his problems, even if the fix was only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every hit, kudo, and comment! I appreciate them all! Shout out to those who said something last time: Tsunderebooklover and EarthAneris!!
> 
> So, I don't use the Facebook or messenger app. I downloaded them and had my DS out while writing this chapter so I could make it more accurate. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm not that into Facebook anyways. I rarely go on, and when I do, it's not for long.
> 
> No OCs were made for this chapter. All the names given are real characters in Fairy Tail, they just don't all get mentioned much. Feel free to look them up if you wish to get some references of what they look like.
> 
> Also, don't worry! Natsu's not going to try to seek out attention from other girls. But he is starting to get some weird attention from girls.
> 
> This is the first time I've had to combine two chapters! Usually I'm splitting them up! The part where Virgo's walking away and Lucy's realizing how much trouble she's in was where the chapter was going to end, but that would only give you about 2.7K words, which felt too short for me, at least for this story.
> 
> So, count yourself lucky I didn't end the chapter on that cliffhanger. You get a glimpse of the kind of trouble Lucy's already in, and that's before her father gets home. 0.o
> 
> What are your thoughts on Lucy's punishment? I can see both Lucy's and her father's side of the situation. She seems old enough to date to me, but at the same time, her father said she's not allowed to date, and she broke that rule. We get to hear from Jude next chapter. :) Hope you're ready for some angst that's coming up. I may have to combine another two chapters for the next chapter, making my goal to keep all of 'May' in 13 chapters even more believable! :D
> 
> Up next, Chapter Sixty-Nine: The King's ruling
> 
> No smut next chapter, even though it's chapter 69, haha! (Later I'll post smut chapters in a separate story when the time comes) :P I honestly never thought I'd write a story that reached this many chapters. It still boggles my mind! Thank you for sticking with it! If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or just thoughts on this chapter or the story, let me know! I love hearing from you! Thank you for reading!


	69. The King's ruling

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: The King's ruling**

Tears brimmed Lucy's eyes as she zipped her luggage. Virgo hadn't said why she needed to pack, but she had an idea.  _'He's going to take me away... He's taking me away from Magnolia.'_

She got the silent treatment when she asked what was going on, Virgo's lips sealed aside from telling her,  _"Your father will be home soon. You can ask him."_

Her father arrived earlier that morning in Magnolia, but she hadn't seen him yet. He was conducting an inspection at the Magnolia branch, and would be home soon after. Lucy didn't know what she wanted, torn between him taking his time and hurrying to get this over with.

If she was going to be isolated again in that wretched house in Crocus, she would rather know now instead of waiting for his decision.

Waiting was almost worse than just facing her reality.

Lucy slipped her DS under her bathroom sink, hoping Virgo wouldn't find it there. It wasn't working now, the battery completely drained. She had just enough power to send Natsu a message in the morning, telling him she still didn't know what was going on before the device died.

Lucy waited in her room, her heart hammering when she heard the front door open. She didn't know what to expect, her body lightly shaking the longer she went without knowing.

She almost gasped when she heard a knock at her door. "C-come in," she mumbled, already anticipating the yelling her father would do when he opened that door.

However, that didn't happen.

"Princess," Virgo's voice sounded as she opened the door. "The car is ready."

Lucy didn't know which was worse, her punishment getting further delayed or the fact that her father, who hadn't seen her in over a month, didn't bother coming upstairs to see his only daughter.

Lucy swallowed as she nodded, blinking away the unshed tears. "Okay."

Grabbing her bag, Lucy left her room and went downstairs, her father nowhere in sight. "This way," Virgo said, leading Lucy as if she forgot how to go outside. Lucy didn't bother saying anything, unsure if her voice would crack or not.

She followed Virgo to the car, not caring about the light drizzle of rain sprinkling overhead. She went straight to the trunk, waiting until Virgo unlocked it before shoving her suitcase inside.

With her luggage in the car, Lucy was told to sit in the backseat, her throat tightening when she wondered if her father was in the back or the front. She was too scared to look in the window to find out.

Lucy opened the door, holding her breath as she lowered her head. When she peered inside, she saw her father wasn't sitting in the back, but she did catch a glimpse of his faded blond hair from where he sat in the passenger seat.

She climbed in, mentally preparing herself for what he would say to her, only to realize he didn't seem interested in talking to her at all. She found that out halfway through the drive when he hadn't even said hello to her, his eyes glued to his phone as he tapped away at the screen.

_'Does he even know I'm here?'_

Judging from his lack of a reaction, she didn't think he did.

Lucy couldn't say she was surprised when Virgo drove the trio to the airport. She didn't see any other reason why she would have to pack a bag. However, she was surprised when Virgo drove to the lot where the private jets were located.

 _'You have got to be kidding me,'_  Lucy thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the Heartfilia Corp. company jet. She always hated that thing, thinking it was ridiculous.

They parked the car right next to the jet, Virgo letting Jude out while Lucy got her own door, not wanting to rely on someone else's help. She grabbed her bag as soon as she was able, holding back a grumble when she was told to board the aircraft.

While her father and Virgo sat at the long table, Lucy went towards the very back where a couch and coffee table sat. Seeing as her father's business dealt with building different types of transportation, it was no surprise her father wanted a high-end jet.

It wasn't long until they started taking off, neither Virgo or her father saying a word to her as they took to the sky. She wished she had some type of device with her, knowing the jet had its own WiFi. Then again, she doubted her father would give her the password to that.

Instead of wasting her time sitting around, Lucy pulled out her notebook and pencil, deciding she could do something productive with this time. The corner of her lip quirked up when an idea for a short story came to her, something dealing with revenge and a little bank robbery.

She started jotting down the ideas first, knowing she needed an outline before she began writing the first draft.

* * *

By the time Lucy was halfway done with her story, the jet started landing. She didn't bother looking towards the windows, figuring they were headed to Crocus. She wasn't surprised when she saw she was right five minutes later, her exiting the jet to look around the Crocus airport.

"This way, Princess," Virgo called, heading towards a new vehicle. This time, it wasn't Virgo driving, the maid climbing in the passenger seat after holding the backdoor open for Jude.

Lucy gulped, realizing she was finally going to be next to her father. There was no way he could ignore her now.

She went around to the other side, dropping her bag in the trunk before taking a seat beside her father. She was only a few inches away from him, so she figured it would be any second that he said something to her.

He spoke, but it wasn't at her. "Take us to the house."

"As you wish," the driver said, starting the car.

Lucy honestly thought her father was going to say something now, but he went the entire car ride without muttering another word, only fiddling with his phone again.

She swore if he didn't say anything to her soon, she was going to grab it and chunk it out the window, tired of being ignored. She knew she could say something to him first, but her stubborn side started to show, refusing to say the first word. He was the one dragging her away from her home in Magnolia, so he could start whatever conversation they needed to have.

She was feeling less guilty about her relationship with Natsu every second she went without her father's attention, wondering if he honestly even cared that she was dating a boy, especially considering he couldn't be bothered to greet her.

Lucy went straight to her old room as soon as they reached the house. She ran over to where a landline used to reside by her bed, frowning when she saw it was no longer there.  _'Should have figured...'_

About thirty minutes after being 'home', Virgo stopped by Lucy's room, her lips pressed into a hard line whenever she wasn't speaking. "Master would like you to get dressed."

Lucy looked down at her shirt and jeans, frowning. "I  _am_ dressed."

Shaking her head, Virgo said, "Not in those. He would prefer you in one of your dresses."

Lucy couldn't stop her nose from crinkling at the thought. She hadn't worn one of those dresses in months, not after she moved to Magnolia. They were too poofy and frilly. Not only that, they were too extravagant to just wear around the house.

"Fine," Lucy groused, heading towards her walk in closet.

While she picked out a dress to wear, Virgo started heading out of the room. "When you're dressed, your father would like a word with you in his study." She left before Lucy could utter any type of protest.

"So he finally wants to talk," she mumbled, grabbing a dress that looked more simple than the others.

Lucy struggled to put in on, forgetting how restricting her dresses used to be.  _'At least I haven't grown too much,'_  she thought, thankful the sleeves were the correct length. She didn't bother doing her hair, keeping it in the ponytail she was wearing that morning.

She was feeling rather defiant, even if she knew she should be as nice and well behaved as possible.

Lucy headed down the long hallway that led to her father's study, finding herself in front of those heavy doors in no time. She took a deep breath, straightened her dressed, then knocked. "It's Lucy."

A few seconds later, she heard, "Come in."

Taking one more deep breath to steel herself, Lucy opened the door and stepped through, trying to ignore the twinge of pain that always came when she entered his study. It held far more bad memories than good.

Lucy walked towards his desk, finding his behavior ridiculous. He had to bring her all the way to Crocus, send a maid to fetch her, and make her dress in some gaudy outfit all so they could talk. It was stupid. They could have easily spoken in Magnolia.

She swallowed thickly, a reminder popping up in the back of her head.  _'Unless I'm not going back to Magnolia.'_  She hoped that wasn't the case, favoring the simple town over Crocus any day.

Jude finally looked away from his computer, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead and have a seat."

Usually there wasn't a chair on the other side of his desk, so it threw her off when she sat down, feeling smaller than before. She bit her inner cheek, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her bringing up her actions first. She wanted to gauge his reaction first. He was the one being unreasonable here, not her.

Jude raised a brow after a moment of silence, seemingly catching on to Lucy's little game. "Very well, I'll start." His voice was firm and low, causing an eerie shiver to run down her spine. Not an ounce of warmth was held in his narrowed eyes as he spoke to her. "What did I tell you about dating?"

Lucy frowned, her pulse racing.  _'Jumping right to it. Okay then.'_  She cleared her throat before saying, "That I'm not allowed to do it." Her voice was almost as firm as his, making it sound as if there was no room for debate in the matter.

He surprised her when he asked, "Unless?"

Blinking, Lucy furrowed her brows. "What?"

Jude didn't seem fazed by her confusion. "I told you you're not allowed to date unless I approve of the person. Did I approve of anyone?"

Lucy gulped, shrinking down in her seat involuntarily when his voice rose. "No." She cursed herself, sounding meek and frail out of nowhere. She wanted to sound confident! Not like some scared puppy that was being scolded.

"That's correct. You didn't ask me for permission. Do you know why I'm upset?" His booming voice demanded respect and authority.

Realizing she wasn't running the show, Lucy's shoulders fell, her confidence slipping. "B-because I broke your rule."

"Yes, exactly." Jude uncrossed his arms, setting them on the armrest of his chair. "If I don't meet the person you're interested in, how am I supposed to know if they're good enough for you?"

Her eyes narrowed as a spark of anger ignited in her chest. "You can trust my judgement," she said, hoping he would take her seriously.

The air around her felt thicker when he raised a brow, his expression turning into bored curiosity. "Can I now? You break the rules and I'm just supposed to trust you?"

Lucy gritted her teeth as she shook her head. "That's not what I said. Look, if you just meet with Natsu then you'll—"

"Natsu, huh?" Jude started, cutting her off. "Guess I should have taken measures into my own hands weeks ago."

Lucy couldn't stop her hands from balling into fists, her chest rising and falling faster as she struggled to control her breathing. She opened her mouth, ready to fire off about how he hadn't seen her in so long, and  _this_  was what he wanted to talk about, but before she could get the words out, Jude interrupted her again.

"This boy seems to be a bad influence on you. You never misbehaved like this before."

Lucy bit her tongue, knowing what she was about to say would only get her in more trouble. She was going to remind her father that before this, she wasn't around many boys, so they couldn't have had any influence on her. She wanted to make him see he had isolated her too much during her life, but she knew he would turn it around and say she was only confirming his theory.

Keeping her voice as calm as possible, Lucy said, "I was going to ask you to meet with him." When she saw her father waiting for more, she continued. "I wanted to wait until you got settled in before telling you I found someone... someone I like enough to introduce you to."

"No."

Lucy blinked, confused for a moment. "No?"

Jude's face remained the same, giving her no emotions. "No. That's not what you wanted to do. If it was, you wouldn't have started dating him behind my back."

Lucy made the mistake of flinching, giving her father the upper hand. "Virgo told me everything. This has been going on for weeks. You could have told me sooner, but you didn't. That, is why I'm upset."

"How was I supposed to tell you if you're so hard to reach?" Lucy asked, internally screaming at herself because her voice didn't sound persuasive, she sounded whiny.

Jude barely blinked, clearly not impressed with her argument. "That's not the point. You could have asked Virgo to call me."

Lucy wanted to tell him he wasn't only physically hard to reach, but also mentally hard to reach. However, she knew that wouldn't help. Instead, she mumbled, "I shouldn't have to ask someone else to talk to my own father."

He pressed his lips into a thin line as he glared at her, making her feel like she was a little kid again. "You've never seemed interested in talking to me before. If you really wanted to talk to me, you would have made an effort."

Lucy wanted to say they were getting off topic, but she kept her mouth shut. Her father seemed to read her mind, bringing the conversation back to Natsu, but not in the way she hoped for.

"What makes this boy so special?"

Lucy gulped, trying to sit straighter in her chair as she listed off his good qualities, thinking this was her chance to turn it around. "He's nice, sweet, really funny... He's smart too, makes great grades. He even has a job." She thought by now her father would have shown some interest, but he hadn't. "He's dependable too. Natsu's also really great at art. He does pyrography. He even gave me something he made. It's very pretty."

"Virgo told me," Jude said, his voice reflecting his expression, bored. "She also told me it has something on the back."

Once again, Lucy flinched.

"Were you honestly going to look me in the eye and tell me nothing had been going on between you and that boy, while at the same time accept his invitation to prom? If so, I clearly haven't raised you well."

Lucy's eye twitched as she bit her inner cheek, holding back the bit of rage building in her chest. Her father barely 'raised' her. After her mom died, he had maids raise her, all while he spend his time working on his company, the only thing he seemed to care about.

Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time he said he loved her, or vise versa.

"Regardless of how special you think this boy is, you broke my rule. I'm not going to reward you for that. Now, go to your room and study or something."

"That's it?" Lucy asked, appalled. "No discussion? No negotiation?" She didn't bother holding back her attitude, her chest tightening at the thought of losing without putting up a fight.

"There's nothing to discuss."

"But," she tried, not wanting to give up, "that isn't fair."

"Life rarely is," he said, his tone dry. "Now, run along. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy shook her head, refusing to back down. "You can't spare a few minutes to just talk to me?"

"We already talked about the boy. It's over. Now, g—"

"That's not what I meant," Lucy said, cutting him off. Judging by his flared nostrils and the crease in his forehead, he wasn't impressed with her behavior. "We haven't seen each other in a month. You haven't even said hi to me. You didn't ask about my grades or how I'm doing in school. Nothing like that. You didn't even ask me how that party went. You know, the one you made me go to."

Jude's eyes burned into hers as he held her stare, matching the intensity easily. "How was the party?" he asked, but she could tell he didn't care. He was probably already thinking about work again.

"Fine," she lied. She had a lot of fun at the pool party, but he didn't need to know that.  _'Why should he get the satisfaction?'_  Taking a deep breath, Lucy said, "I never ran into Loke's father."

"Probably for the best," Jude murmured, his eyes glancing over at his computer for a few seconds. When he turned his gaze back to her, he sighed. "Is that it?"

Lucy didn't understand why he was allowed to disrespect her, yet she couldn't do it to him without getting punished. "You haven't talked to me in so long. How... How can you just not care?"

His head tilted and inch, eyes slightly narrowing. "I do care. Virgo keeps me up-to-date with your activities. I know everything I need to know."

"Apparently not," Lucy muttered, immediately realizing it was a mistake.

His brows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest again, a stern look making its way over his face. "And what is that supposed to mean? Are there more things you're hiding from me?"

Lucy tensed, not liking the bite in his voice. "N-no."

"Virgo told me she caught you kissing that boy. That better be the furthest you two have gone. You're too young for anything else!"

She had to dig her fingernails into her palm to keep from answering right away, knowing the first thing that popped into her mind was  _not_  what her father wanted to hear. Hell, she doubted  _any_ father would want to hear it.

Since she was sixteen, she was legally allowed to engage in sexual activities with Natsu while they were in Magnolia. She didn't have any plans on doing anything now, but if they both wanted to, she would be able to consent. Natsu was seventeen, meaning he was also able to legally consent.

However, she didn't dare breathe a word of that to her father. She could already imagine a vein popping on his neck from the thought.

"We haven't," she said, knowing it was the truth. They had not done anything past making out, even if some of those make out sessions were heavier and steamier than others. "I promise."

"Your promises don't mean much if I can't trust you," Jude said, his tone dismissive.

Lucy's bottom lip began quivering as the back of her eyes pricked. The way her father spoke to her didn't sound like he was her father at all, just some stranger who had the power to control her.

 _'The King of Coins,'_  Lucy thought, remembering Cana's reading. The king held authority and wealth. In the upside down position, he represented a few things. The two that stood out the most to Lucy was his fear of change and his need for control.

She swallowed, realizing she never truly had any freedom while in Magnolia. Her father still controlled her, she was just on a longer leash for a while, nothing more. Now that she was caught disobeying him, the leash was shortened, her imaginary freedom gone.

Accepting defeat, Lucy lowered her head. "I'll go to my room now..."

As she stood up, Jude cleared his throat. "Oh, and Lucy?"

She turned, hope blooming in her chest that he was going to say something nice, but it was a waste. Her father was a tyrant who wasn't known for being nice.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice small.

Jude looked her straight in the eyes, his expression void of any emotions. "You are not to see that boy again."

Lucy's heart dropped as her arms went numb. "What?" She didn't know if she even said anything, her ears ringing as her head spun.  _'Not to see Natsu again? He... He has to be joking.'_

"I said," Jude started, raising his voice, "you are not to see that boy again. He's not fit to be with a young lady of your stature."

She didn't bother concealing her expression, lips curling as she clenched her teeth. She heard enough people at her school insulting Natsu. She didn't, no, she  _wouldn't_  hear it from her father too.

"How would you know?!" she shot back, her voice louder than his. "You've never even met him!"

"Lucy, lower your tone when you're speaking to me," he warned, a dark glint in his eyes.

"No!" she shouted, angrier than she had been all day. Why did people judge Natsu so poorly? He was a great guy who didn't deserve the treatment he received. "You can't just insult my friend like that!"

Without waiting for a response, Lucy turned on the ball of her foot before leaving the room. She didn't bother looking back, making sure to slam the door behind her on the way out.

_'What gives him the right to treat people like that?!'_

Lucy was pissed, her anger burning through every fiber of her being. So she broke his rule, big deal. That wasn't an excuse to pick on Natsu. Besides, if anything, she thought he was too good for her! Just because she was a Heartfilia didn't make her better than Natsu. He was amazing all on his own, no family name to help carry him through life.

Lucy didn't realize her own strength when she entered her room, swinging the door closed as hard as she could muster. The door frame cracked towards the top, her chest tightening as she imagined more punishment her father might give.

 _'Who cares,'_  she thought as she went to her vanity, hating the reflection of herself in that stupid dress.  _'All I want is to go back to Magnolia, and that's obviously not going to happen.'_

She doubted she would be able to set foot on Magnolia soil until she turned eighteen, her father's control over her absolute.

An idea popped into her head, causing her cheek to twitch.  _'I could try to get emancipated.'_

She shook her head, knowing she couldn't do that. She would need to prove she could take care of herself financially, which meant getting a job and renting a place. With the amount of money it would take to do that, she doubted she would have time for school, meaning she would have to drop out. That was one of the last things Lucy wanted.

"Damn it," she mumbled, bringing her hands up to her head, pressing against her temples as she thought.  _'Maybe Natsu's family could take me in?'_

She didn't allow herself more than a few seconds to explore that idea. No matter how caring his family was, she couldn't burden them like that. They barely knew her. Even if they were nice and treated her like family, she wasn't their family.

Lucy lowered her hands, doing the math in her head. "May and June, so two plus twelve... Fuck."

She still had roughly fourteen more months until she was eighteen, but even after she turned eighteen, she still had another year of high school left. "It's hopeless," she whispered, setting her stuff on the ground before heading towards her bed.

Lucy didn't feel like writing or reading, and since those were really the only two things she could do, she decided to lay down, even if it wasn't night yet.

 _'It's going to take years,'_  she reminded herself, taking a deep breath as she formed a plan.  _'I'll find a way to call Natsu. I'll... I'll...'_  She gritted her teeth, feeling guilty for even thinking it.  _'I'll ask him if he can wait that long... Even if he says no, he'll still be my friend. He promised. He would probably wait for me... He's so caring and sweet. I'm sure he'd understand...'_

Lucy closed her eyes just as her tears formed, clinging to the last shred of hope she had left.  _'Even if my father doesn't let me go back to Magnolia, I won't let him win... I can tough it out. I've done it this long. I can do it a little longer.'_

She had to be strong, even if all she wanted to do was break down and cry.

* * *

When Lucy woke up Sunday morning, she honestly didn't think the day could get any worse than yesterday. She was proven wrong when Virgo came to her room to tell her she had to come down for breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," Lucy grumbled, purposely avoiding Virgo's eyes. She hadn't seen the maid since yesterday before speaking to her father, and truthfully, Lucy was thankful for it. She was still upset Virgo told her father about what she saw.

"You didn't eat last night," Virgo reminded her, taking a step closer. "A growing girl like yourself needs proper nutrients. I'm worried you won't—"

She stopped talking as soon as Lucy snorted, brown eyes finally meeting blue. "Worried? That's funny, coming from you."

Lucy knew her attitude was considered unacceptable, but she didn't care. She never thought she would cry herself to sleep in this wretched house again, but she did last night, and part of Lucy blamed that on Virgo.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, her annoyance growing by the second. "If you were worried about me you wouldn't have told my father what you saw."

Virgo placed her hands on her hips, her pink brows pinching together. "That's not fair. Me telling your father has nothing to do with whether I care about you or not. I was doing my job. When you get one, you'll understand sometimes personal feelings can't interfere with your work."

"So that's all I am to you?" Lucy all but spat, tearing her eyes away. "Work?"

"That's not what I said. Look, I understand your teenage hormones are making you behave this way, but that's not an excuse to treat others like this."

"I thought you would understand," Lucy started, feeling her chest tighten as she thought about Virgo's betrayal to her trust. "Natsu's not a bad guy!"

"I never said he is." Virgo sighed, slowly shaking her head. "What I think isn't relevant. You broke your father's rules. I had to tell him. It's as simple as that."

"You didn't tell him about what happened with Jackal," Lucy reminded, unaware that her voice was growing in volume. "And that was way worse than me dating Natsu."

Virgo opened her mouth to respond, but her words died in her throat as the door to Lucy's room swung open. The two females looked to the door, Lucy gasping and Virgo flinching when they saw who stood there.

"Who's Jackal?" Jude's voice held a hint of curiosity that blended with his overall anger. "And what did you not tell me about?" His question was directed at Virgo, the maid standing stiff as she gulped.

"It was nothing," Lucy lied, hoping to save Virgo from her father's wrath. She had seen him get mad before, but now he looked furious. "A misunderstanding, that's all."

Jude ignored Lucy completely, his eyes fixed on Virgo's. "What are you keeping from me?" Before she could answer, he added, "Or you'll be needing a new job soon."

To Lucy, Virgo looked conflicted, but when she opened her mouth, she spoke nothing but the truth. "A boy at school was giving Lucy a hard time. He... He assaulted her and blackmailed her. The matter was taken care of with the school and the police. The issue is resolved, and to my knowledge, the boy and his friends have not bothered Lucy again."

Lucy felt her heart sinking as Jude turned his gaze to hers, not an ounce of understanding or love found in his dark eyes. "Assaulted you? How?" He looked up and down her quickly as if looking for any signs of damage. "When did this happen?"

Lucy opened her mouth, but it took her a few seconds before she was able to talk, her voice strained. "A few weeks ago. He just," her eyes closed as she remembered what happened, fear washing over her when she thought about him biting her, "g-gave me some marks on my neck. It wasn't that bad."

That was definitely a lie, but she had to downplay it to keep her father from getting more angry.

"What kind of marks?" Jude asked, his sharp voice causing Lucy to tense. "Bruises?" His tone suggested he knew what type of marks they were, but he wanted Lucy to say it for herself.

She didn't, too terrified to reveal the truth. Instead, she tried to lie again. "Yeah. Like bruises..."

She wasn't surprised when he immediately responded with, "I don't believe you."

When he looked away from Lucy to glance at the maid, Lucy couldn't stop herself from saying, "Virgo, don't."

She saw her father's eyes narrow, but he didn't turn away from Virgo. "May I remind you who Lucy's actual parent is. I have the right to know what's going on with my daughter. I trust you to give me check ups, and you never mentioned this. Now, tell me what actually happened."

Whatever confliction Lucy thought she saw in Virgo was gone, erased until nothing but blind obedience showed. "The boy forced himself on Lucy and gave her hickeys. I didn't personally see them since they healed before I was aware of what happened."

Virgo paused, her lips twisting before she added, "There was a video of the assault, but it was deleted. From what I heard and saw, Lucy did not want it."

Lucy didn't know why she thought her father was going to say something about the hickeys. It made perfect sense why a father would be concerned, but instead of asking about that, her father said, "You mentioned blackmail. What were they blackmailing her with?"

Lucy felt her stomach twist and her heart pang.  _'Does... Does he not care? Is he okay with that happening?'_

She listened as Virgo explained, part of her still in shock over her father's lack of a reaction. "The boy had a doctored photo of Lucy's face on another girl's naked body."

Her father flinched, but didn't say anything as Virgo continued. "It wasn't Lucy, I can promise you that. The police was involved since Lucy is still a minor. The pictures were deleted, the boy was expelled, and he was charged for his crimes."

Despite everything Virgo said, Jude zeroed in on something that wasn't mentioned. "What did this boy want? Money?" Jude looked at Lucy, eyes narrowing. "What was it? Did he find out who you are?"

Lucy shook her head, her body trembling when she remembered what Jackal wanted in exchange for the picture not being released. It made her sick to her stomach people like him existed, knowing he wasn't the only one in the world. Tears brimmed her eyes, but her father's patience was running out, not seeming to care about her feelings.

"What?!"

Lucy couldn't force the words out, so Virgo took over. "The boy said she had to sleep with his friends in exchange for the picture."

Lucy watched as Jude's eyes turned from Virgo's to hers. She thought, well, it didn't matter what she thought. After everything, she should have known her father wouldn't be delicate with her. However, she thought he was better than  _this_. The next question he asked her broke her heart.

"And did you?"

Lucy's mind went blank as her body went numb. "You," she started, but it sounded like someone else was talking for her since she couldn't feel herself doing it. "You think I would do that?"

Jude's brows furrowed as his nose scrunched up, looking down at her as if she was nothing more than a child again, getting scolded for bothering him. His tone was laced with barely-controlled anger. "I don't know what you're capable of. That's why I'm asking. Now, answer the question. Did you sleep with any of those boys, or anyone for that matter? Tell me the truth."

Clenching her fists, Lucy snapped. "NO! I didn't fucking sleep with anyone!" She ground her teeth together as she shook her head. "I can't believe you would even ask me that!"

"Don't you dare curse at me," Jude warned, his voice raising in volume to match hers. "I am your father, and you will show me respect."

Lucy felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care if she looked weak in front of him. She was tired of the way he treated her. Sure she broke one of his rules, but that didn't mean she was a bad person.

"Weird, you don't look like a father to me!" She wanted to sound tough, but her voice came out as a whimper towards the end. "You don't even care what happened to me!"

"I do care!"

"Doesn't look like it to me!"

Jude glared down at his daughter, his features twisting to reveal just how angry he was. "Lucy, I'm warning you—"

"What?!" She found her voice, fueled by the hatred she held for her father's questions. "What can you do?! What could you possibly take away from me that you haven't already?! I can't talk to my friends, I'm not going back to Magnolia! You can't threaten me with anything else! Besides, you wanna know why I never said anything about Jackal?!"

Lucy didn't bother waiting for his response, knowing she wouldn't want to hear it anyway. "It's because when I told you Dan Straight groped me, you did nothing! NOTHING!" She started screaming, no longer holding any control over her voice or actions. She was seething, her eyes glaring daggers at her father while her lips curled back.

Never before had she been this angry at him, a fire raging in her chest. "I fucking told you what happened and you didn't do a damn thing! How do you think that makes me feel?! My own father doesn't care that some boy touched me without my consent! Do you think that makes me  _want_  to talk to you, to confide in you?! Because it doesn't!"

Lucy took a few deep, shaky breaths as she reeled in her emotions. Her voice became low as she muttered the rest of what she desperately wanted her father to hear. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't do anything about it. It wouldn't matter to you, so why bother bringing it to your attention?"

Lucy thought her father was going to start yelling back at her, but he remained quiet for a minute, his composure shattered for a moment as he took a deep breath.

"I never said you weren't going back to Magnolia, but after this outburst, maybe I should keep you away from that school."

Lucy had never been this astonished by her own father. She just told him how she truly felt, and the one thing he chooses to talk about was  _that_. Sometimes he was unbelievable, but in the worst kind of way. "Why else am I here?" she asked, throwing her arms out by her sides in exasperation.

Jude hesitated before lifting his hand, revealing a bouquet of flowers in his tight fist. Lucy hadn't noticed it before, too focused on her father's facial expressions.

"I thought you might want to pay your mother a visit," he said, voice holding no emotions, not even anger. "It's Mother's Day."

Lucy's shoulders fell as she shook her head. She tried sorting through her thoughts, figuring out what day it was. Her eyes widened as she paled, realization hitting her hard.  _'Today is the second Sunday in May, meaning—'_

"Oh..."

Jude took a long, deep breath before holding out the flowers. "I don't care where you go as long as you stay on the property, but you should leave us alone for a while. I would rather you not get worked up again. I'm sure she can tell me all I need to know."

Lucy looked over, surprised to see Virgo standing there. She had forgotten the maid was in the room with them. Gulping, Lucy's shaky fingers grabbed the bouquet, taking it from her father.

She barely took a step away before Jude added, "We'll discuss your punishment later. For now, just go."

Lucy's watery eyes flitted to the ground as she nodded. She walked away, her body feeling like it was filled with sand, getting heavier with every step she took towards the back of the mansion.

She didn't think as she walked, muscle memory guiding her to her mother's grave, located in the center of the gardens behind the house. Lucy's feet stopped on their own accord. When she looked up, she saw that stone angel looking back at her, the angel she had come to love and hate.

She enjoyed talking to her mother, but that angel reminded her that she was gone, taken away too early in life. That angel could never stand up to her mother's beauty, its soft smile not as warm as her mother's.

"H-hey, it's me," Lucy said, her hands clutching around the bouquet of flowers. She swallowed, her lips twisting as she tried to form a smile for her mom. "I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. I hope you're not upset with me."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned her eyes away from the angel to look at the flowers. "I'm doing okay... all things considered."

She blinked, trying to keep the new tears from falling as her heart sank.  _'It's not fair,'_  her mind screamed, but she tried to move past that, not wanting to cry in front of her mother.

"I really wish you were here. I... I need advice, and I don't know who to ask."

She let silence fall around her, ignoring the birds chirping and the wind rustling by. Her ears were deaf to it all. "Father doesn't want to listen to me, and I don't think anyone else would understand. I just... I don't know anymore."

She took a shaky breath before looking up at the angel again. "I miss you, mom. I miss you so much, and I-I wish you were still here."

The first of many tears fell, Lucy not able to keep them from spilling over. She swallowed thickly, her throat and chest feeling tight. Slowly, she placed the flowers beside all the others, seeing her father still kept his late wife's grave properly decorated, fresh flowers delivered weekly.

Lucy sniffled, wishing she could offer more than just some flowers. Her mother was such a beautiful gift to the world. She deserved so much more than flowers. She deserved a long and happy life, something she could never have.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing," Lucy admitted, her voice threatening to crack. "I keep messing up... He's so mad at me, and I c-can't make him understand how much he hurts me. I d-don't think he wanted t-to understand..."

She squeezed her eyes shut as her body flooded with pain, remembering times when she wanted her mom the most, but couldn't have her. "Why did you have to leave? I just want to talk to you, but I can't. I... I..."

A sob racked through her system as her knees gave out, her body falling to the ground. She couldn't feel if it hurt or not, the pain in her heart consuming her as she wept, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could hug her mom, just once more.

Her wish wouldn't come true, and she knew it. It only served to remind her that the one person who truly loved her unconditionally was gone, forever out of her reach.

Her fingers dug into the ground, clenching the soil that covered her mother. Her tears littered the dirt and grass as she let go of the little control she had over her body, surrendering to the pain.

"Please! I just... I just want my mom!"

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long she cried for. She didn't know how long she sat at her mother's grave after that. The only thing she knew was by the time she stood up to leave, the sky was painted a mixture of pink and orange, the sun setting for the day.

"I love you, mom," she whispered weakly, her throat feeling raw. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter. I wish you were here."

She closed her eyes for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to cry again. She doubted she could after all the tears she shed today.

"You never tried to make me perfect. You saw all my faults and loved me anyways."

Lucy looked back at the mansion, her heart filling with dread as she took her first step away from her mother.

Her heart hurt when she admitted, "Honestly... I don't think he feels the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little Easter egg in this chapter for one of my one-shots. Let me know if you found it. :P
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seventy: Isolation
> 
> Can't believe we're going to hit 70 chapters! :D
> 
> Okay, so now that you get a little of Jude's side to the story, what do you think about his punishment so far? (I say so far because it's going to get worse because of Lucy's outburst) Do you think she's going to be allowed to go back to Magnolia? What do you think about Virgo tattling on Lucy in the first place? Also, what do you think is going to happen to Virgo since she kept the secret about Jackal? Any opinions about Lucy's outburst? o.0 I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, or hear about your theories for the upcoming chapters! :D
> 
> Thank you for your support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, comment, bookmark, all of it!! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, NamikazeK, Miraculous_Kid_Offline, EarthAneris, & Petri808!


	70. Isolation

**Chapter Seventy: Isolation**

Natsu sighed as he lowered his head. There was still no sign of Lucy around. He pulled out his phone, checking the messenger app again, only to see there were no new notifications.

"You didn't hear from her this weekend?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"No. I don't know what's going on..." He hoped she wasn't in trouble, but it seemed a little late for that.

"She should get here soon," Levy said, giving Natsu a cautious smile. "The first bell will ring any minute."

 _'If she's even coming to school,'_  Natsu thought, wondering if her father was going to keep her from Magnolia.

He looked around again, frown deepening when he still didn't see Lucy. He wished he knew what was going on and how she was doing. Not knowing was slowly torturing him. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

He wanted to help, but he was powerless in this situation, and that absolutely pissed him off.

When the bell rang, Lucy still hadn't made an appearance. While his friends started heading towards the school, he lingered at the picnic tables, hoping she might be running late.

When two minutes passed, he knew he had to get up and leave. He couldn't be late and risk getting in trouble. Besides, there might have been a chance she went straight to the building without swinging by their spot.

That was what he hoped, but his gut told him he was wrong.

* * *

Natsu wore a frown on his face all day. Juvia texted him and said Lucy didn't show up for art class, then no one saw her during lunch. He tried calling Lucy's phone a few times, but he was sent straight to voicemail every time.

His nose scrunched as he scowled. It was infuriating not knowing what was going on. Even if she was in trouble, she should at least be allowed to go to school!

 _'Unless her father really did pull her out?'_  Natsu almost went to the office to check to see if Lucy was still a student at their school, but he knew they wouldn't give away information on another student to just anyone, even if Natsu felt he had a good reason.

Instead, once the last class was released, Natsu headed towards Lucy's house to get answers. Surely she was there... right? He hoped so, otherwise he didn't know what to do.

After spending Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and this morning worrying about Lucy, he didn't care if he was going to bother Virgo or her father. He just wanted to know she was doing okay. It was what any decent friend would do.

Natsu skipped taking the bus, knowing he hadn't taken any medication today. He ran towards her house, wishing she lived closer to the school like he did. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if Lucy lived closer to him. They could walk to school together, holding hands and talking the whole way.

For the first time that day, the corner of Natsu's lip quirked up in a smile. His heart warmed at the idea of spending more time with her, even if it was something as mundane as going to school.

Natsu's thoughts shifted as soon as he entered the nicer part of Magnolia. He stopped running, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Looking around, Natsu wondered why people wanted houses so big. Lucy's house was huge and it only held two people, her and Virgo. He didn't understand the need for that much space.

His house had three bedrooms for four people, and it worked perfectly. Natsu chuckled as he shook his head. That wasn't exactly true. After they adopted Wendy, Zeref and him had to share a room due to limited space until Zeref moved out. He didn't mind rooming with his brother so much, even if sometimes he wished for more privacy.

Natsu turned a corner, getting closer to Lucy's house. His heart dropped when he finally saw it, frowning when he noticed there was no car parked in the driveway.  _'Maybe Virgo parked it in the garage?'_

It was a hopeful thought, but it didn't comfort him. Virgo usually parked in the driveway, at least from what he had seen in the past.

As Natsu approached the house, he saw the lights were off.  _'That doesn't mean anything,'_  he thought, but trepidation began clawing at his mind.  _'Maybe they're just... out...'_

Natsu looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to him before walking up to her porch. He knocked three times, taking a step back to wait. Every minute that passed made his gut twist tighter, beads of sweat collecting on the nape of his neck that had nothing to do with the heat outside.

_'This isn't good.'_

After waiting for five minutes, Natsu tried again, only to be met with silence. He tried to look through one of the windows, but the curtains were covering them completely.

Knowing he was probably about to do something stupid, Natsu headed to the side of Lucy's house, the place where he knew her bedroom was. He dropped his backpack before making his way up the tree, climbing each branch with ease.

When he was high enough, he looked into her room, his arms going numb as his mind went blank.

A moment passed before Natsu mumbled, "She's really not home..."

The lights in Lucy's room were off, but since her curtains were pulled back, the sun shined into her room. She wasn't in it, and neither were a few other things he usually saw.

Her TV and laptop weren't in view, making Natsu wonder if she had those taken away as punishment. However, those weren't what made his skin crawl.

Plue was missing.

 _'Fuck,'_  he thought as he climbed down. There was no way she would leave Plue behind if she was going somewhere for a long time. The way she held her stuffed animal made Natsu believe it was important to her. Not only that, she said it was from her mother to make her feel less lonely.

_'Is she lonely right now?'_

Natsu's heart hurt just thinking about it. He didn't want Lucy to be lonely. He wanted her happy, to smile. She deserved to feel joy, not sadness.  _'Why the hell did we start dating?! Fuck! We could've waited a few weeks! It wouldn't have killed us!'_

As Natsu landed on the ground and gathered his backpack, he thought about all the things they did together while 'dating'. None of it seemed outrageous to him, but he could admit when he was wrong.

Her father set up a rule, and they broke it. He understood Lucy deserved a little punishment, but to pull her out of school? He shook his head, refusing to believe this was the end of it. There had to be some way to negotiate with him.

As Natsu walked towards his house, he searched for the number to the branch in Crocus, feeling more impulsive by the second. Once he found the number to their customer service, he called them, hoping there was something he could do to fix this.

_"Thank you for calling Heartfilia Corps. This call is being recorded and monitored for customer service. If you know your party's extension, you may dial it now, otherwise—"_

Natsu listened to the recording, unsure which number he was supposed to select. There wasn't exactly an option to talk directly to the CEO. He tried a few routes, always leading him to a dead end. He finally found one way that seemed promising, but even it wasn't helpful.

 _"I'm sorry_ _Mr. Dragneel_ _, you'll have to schedule an appointment if you wish to talk to him,"_  Mr. Heartfilia's secretary said.  _"It looks like the earliest opening is June eighth. Does noon work for you?"_

Natsu paled. "June eighth... That's a month away. There's nothing sooner?" he asked, desperation mixed with his tone.

_"I'm sorry, Sir. That's the earliest I have."_

Natsu didn't like that answer one bit. He knew he sounded pushy, but he couldn't stop himself. "You can't just, I don't know, put him on the phone real quick?"

_"Mr. Heartfilia normally doesn't make appointments to talk on the phone unless that person is already a client. You'll have to come into our office and—"_

"Wait! I have to see him in Crocus?!"

The lady over the phone sounded a bit irritated after being interrupted, her voice sharper than before.  _"Yes. You will. Now, if you want me to schedule that appointment I can, otherwise I can't help you."_

Natsu's throat tightened as he tried to think of some way to convince this lady to let him talk to her boss. "Please? Can you just ask if he'll talk to me? It's important."

 _"Is it a matter of life or death?"_  she asked, but her tone suggested she didn't care either way.  _"If so, I suggest you call 911."_

"No, it's not an emergency. Just, I need to talk to him," Natsu said, hoping she would take him seriously. "Can you at least tell me if he's there right now?"

 _"I can't."_  She sounded pleased to give him the 'bad news'.

"Why not? It's just—" Natsu's voice cut out when he heard a familiar beeping in his ear. He pulled the phone away, seeing he was receiving another call. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy's caller ID on the screen. He didn't hesitate to press the accept button, lifting the phone to his ear to quickly say, "Lucy?!"

 _"Young man,"_  an unfamiliar man's voice came over the line,  _"I suggest you stop harassing my employees and go about your business. You're not doing Lucy any favors by calling."_

Natsu stopped walking, his heart dropping in an instant. "Wh-who is this?" he asked, suddenly sounding winded.

_"You're clearly not as bright as_ _Lucy_ _says you are. I'm Jude Heartfilia, her father."_

Natsu was positive his heart stopped working for a moment, his mind stunned as he struggled to find something to say. This was what he wanted, to talk to Lucy's father, but now that the opportunity presented itself, he was left speechless.

_"You make all that commotion to talk to me and now you can't say anything? I don't understand what my daughter sees in you."_

"Lucy," Natsu finally said, voice barely a whisper. "Is she okay?"

There was a pause over the line before Jude cleared his throat.  _"It's not your concern. I only called to tell you to stop trying to contact her. She's better off without that school or bad influences like you."_

"Bad influences?" Natsu repeated, furrowing his brows. "What'd I do to make me a bad influence?" He shook his head, realizing he didn't care about that right now. "Is Lucy okay? Just tell me if she's okay."

Instead of answering his question, Jude asked,  _"Are her stories based on real experience?"_

"Her... stories?" Natsu's mind raced as he tried to figure out what Lucy's father meant. The only story he remembered was about Michelle being a living doll. He didn't see what that had to do with him being a bad influence. Actually, Natsu didn't see what that had to do with any of this. "What are you talking about?"

Looking back on it, Natsu would have never asked that question if he knew what would have happened. He didn't realize Lucy had started writing stories about being with him intimately, exaggerating details to make the story more graphic.

It took Jude a moment before he spoke again, but when he did, Natsu could tell he was reading something instead of talking normally.

_"She threaded her fingers through his pink locks, keeping him close. He stopped biting her, a soft mark left on her pale skin. He licked over the spot, drawing a moan from her._

_"Salamander."_

_He murmured against her neck in a daze, his body hotter than it had ever been before. Robbing banks was the only thing that could possibly compare to the excitement he felt having Lucy under him, and it had only just begun!_

_"Call me Natsu."_

_"Natsu," she moaned when he grabbed her hip, fingers rough and hot._

_She felt him reaching up, fingers starting to unbutton her shirt. She didn't stop him, wanting this to continue. With her shirt loosened, his hand started trailing up her body, leaving a trail of fire behind. He was an inch away from her bra when the sound of the car door opened, jolting them out of their daze."_

Natsu was sure his face was as red as a tomato. All he wanted to do was ask if Lucy really wrote that, but he couldn't get anything out, silenced by embarrassment. He didn't mind if Lucy wanted to write that kind of stuff about him, but he didn't want other people, especially her father, reading it.

Hearing it in her father's voice didn't help things either!

_"Did you violate my daughter?"_

"N-no!" Natsu stumbled over the word, making it sound like he was lying. "I promise, I haven't touched her like... like  _that!_ "

_"You haven't touched her breasts?"_

"No!" Natsu could feel his face growing hotter, hating that he was having to defend himself over the phone. "Never!"

It was a lie, but Jude didn't need to know about the time Lucy tripped and he accidentally grabbed her breasts while trying to help her up. It was barely two seconds, and Natsu was so focused on trying to get Lucy standing correctly that he didn't pay much attention to how they felt in his hands.

Natsu thought he sounded convincing, but it didn't matter. The next question ruined everything.

_"You've never left a hickey on my daughter?"_

Natsu hesitated too long, causing Jude to grunt.  _"I knew she was lying. Do everyone a favor and stay away from my daughter. She doesn't need to be ruined by you."_

Natsu's brows pinched together as his blood boiled. How dare this man who never met him tell Natsu he should stay away from Lucy. "I'm not—"

The line disconnected.

Natsu slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes growing with fear as he looked down at the blank screen.

He tried calling Lucy's phone again, but it went straight to voicemail. His heart and body felt numb, his brain failing to come up with any ideas on how to make things better. He only thought of one thing, but it failed to comfort him.

_'I just made everything so much worse..._ _Didn't I?_ _'_

* * *

Tuesday passed with no contact from Lucy. She wasn't at school and he didn't get a chance to go to her house and see if she was home yet. If he didn't have work, he would have tried again.

He had no doubts now. Jude was keeping Lucy in Crocus, he just didn't know if it was temporary or permanent. The more time went by that he didn't talk to Lucy, the more he was fearing it was permanent.

He coasted through work and dinner that night, trying to come up with some plan that might help. All he could come up with cost too much money and didn't seem like they would work. He doubted showing up at the Crocus branch would do any good. If anything, it might get him a restraining order due to harassment.

Wednesday came before Natsu knew it, showing the same signs as the days before. Lucy didn't show up that morning, so he assumed she wasn't going to be at school. However, when he went to his class right before lunch, his luck seemed to turn around.

"What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked, causing Natsu to look up from his text book. He was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. He wished so desperately he could look up and see Lucy's eyes.

"Nothing," he lied, hoping Beth would leave him alone. He didn't feel like explaining his situation to her, knowing she wouldn't understand.

After a few seconds of silence, the girl returned to her own book, but Natsu could see her taking peeks at him a few times. He tried ignoring her and the rest of the world so he could focus on his reading, but it was useless. All he could think about was Lucy and if she was okay.

Natsu jumped in his seat when his phone vibrated. The teacher looked up at him from their desk, but Natsu quickly lowered his head, hoping they wouldn't ask him any questions. When a moment of silence passed, Natsu pulled out his phone, eyes widening when he saw he got a text from Juvia.

_**Juvia: Lucy's here today.** _

Natsu's eyes widened as his lips parted. Before he could type a response, he got another incoming text, this time it was a picture of the girl who had held his attention all day.

Instead of being excited to see Lucy's face, he felt his stomach twisting. Lucy didn't even bother putting on that fake smile that he hated, her lips pulled into a frown. Her eyes were dull, but he could always blame that on the camera. However, the camera didn't explain her hair or outfit.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, something that made Natsu's brows furrow. Not one hair was out of place on her head. She didn't even have bangs. She was wearing a blue dress shirt, or at least that was what it looked like to him. The picture cut off at her shoulders, so he couldn't see anything below.

Lucy didn't look like Lucy. If anything, she looked like a sad doppelgänger.

Despite her odd appearance, Natsu quickly typed back, asking if she was alright. He swore time stood still as he waited for a reply, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He resisted the urge to jolt when his phone buzzed in his hands a few minutes later.

_**Juvia: She said she's okay, but Juvia doesn't believe her.** _

"Natsu," Beth whispered next to him, elbowing him to get his attention. "Put your phone away."

"Hold on," he mumbled, not paying attention to her or his surroundings as he texted Juvia back.

**What makes you say that? Does she sound upset? Did you ask her what happened this weekend? Is she mad at me for calling her father?**

Natsu pressed send just as his phone was being yanked out of his hand. He snarled, ready to snap at whoever dared to grab his phone, but stopped once he saw it was now in his teacher's hand.

"You can have this after class. Now, continue reading, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu shrank down, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him while also hearing laughter and whispers from the other students. He wanted to growl at them, but he stayed quiet, knowing he would only get in trouble if he did anything else.

"Sorry," he whispered before returning his eyes to his book, but he couldn't process the words on the paper. All he could think about was the answers to the questions he asked and how he wouldn't get them until after class.

* * *

Natsu fidgeted in place while his teacher lectured him on the importance of learning without any distractions. "If I catch you texting in my class again, I'll send your phone to the principal's office and a parent will have to pick it up."

"Aye Sir!" Natsu said quickly, thrusting his hand out to receive the device.

His teacher sighed before handing it over, waving him off to head towards lunch. Natsu didn't waste a second, exiting the classroom as soon as he could, racing to the cafeteria.

Figuring it would be easier to wait for Lucy to arrive instead of trying to track her down, Natsu went straight to their normal table to sit down. Gray and Erza were already there, not needing to ask why Natsu was in a rush.

"Calm down," Gray said with a laugh, watching as his friend sat down. "She'll be here soon."

Natsu didn't have to ask. He figured Juvia texted Gray that Lucy was back. If Juvia hadn't also texted Erza, then Gray was sure to have told Erza as well. "Can't help it," he mumbled, pulling at his scarf since the air started to feel a bit stuffy.

Gray shrugged before returning to his conversation with Erza, saying something about prom tickets before Natsu tuned him out. His eyes fixed with the door to the cafeteria, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive.

He perked up a moment later when he saw Juvia enter. If she was here, then Lucy couldn't be too far behind. However, Juvia made it all the way to the table, but Lucy still hadn't shown up.

"Natsu," she started, her voice strained as she sat down beside Gray. "Juvia doesn't know what happened, but Lucy left."

"Wh-what?" Natsu asked, his voice more confused than panicked. "Where is she?"

Juvia shook her head. "Our teacher got a phone call right before the bell rang. Lucy was told to go to the principal's office. That's all Juvia knows."

"She..." he started, not sure what he was supposed to say. "She went to class?"

Juvia nodded, but that only made Natsu more confused. He closed his eyes, lowering his head to try to think. Everything was getting out of hand and no matter what he did, he couldn't get a grasp on it.

Natsu sighed as he opened his eyes, standing up before throwing his backpack back on. Without looking at his friends, he said, "I'm gonna go to the office."

He was thankful they didn't try to stop him. However, even if they had, it would have produced the same results either way.

He went to the office, not surprised when he was told they weren't allowed to give out information on another student. All he wanted to know was if she was still at the school or not, but they wouldn't even give him that.

If he was a dog, his tail out have been tucked between his legs with his ears down. Nothing he did felt right lately, his actions having only negative consequences.  _'Maybe I really am a bad influence on Lucy?'_  He shook his head, but the ill feeling in his heart didn't go away.  _'Her father's wrong. He has to be. Lucy wouldn't like me if I was bad...'_

Lucy's words popped into his head. She might not have said them, but he heard them in her voice all the same.  _"Girls always go for the badboys."_

Natsu's hands balled into fists as his heart began to drop.  _'Stop it. Stop being so damn oversensitive!'_  He didn't know why he was letting everything get to him, easily overwhelming him.  _'I need to stop. I need to be stronger, better. I need to be in control. Control... Yeah. That's what I need. Control over these stupid emotions, then I'll be better. Then I'll be good enough for Lucy!'_

Natsu wasn't hungry anymore, but he still walked back to the cafeteria. If there was a chance to see Lucy, he was sure it was there. His friends didn't bother asking if he found Lucy. He figured they could tell based on his expression that he hadn't seen her.

Turning to Juvia, Natsu asked, "Did she say anything about her being grounded?"

Juvia raised a brow before cocking her head. "Did Natsu not get the message?"

Natsu pulled his phone out, reading the last received text.

_**Juvia: Lucy sounds sad. She says she's not mad at you. She's in a lot of trouble, but won't tell Juvia what kind. She says she wants to talk to you during lunch. She'll explain then. She said she doesn't want to talk about it right now.** _

Natsu took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Lucy was going to give him answers, but someone else ruined that. He didn't bother asking Juvia any more questions. There would be no point.

Juvia already said it. Lucy sounded sad...

_'And I can't do anything to make her feel better.'_

Natsu gritted his teeth as he dug his nails into his knees. He absolutely hated feeling this useless.

* * *

As Natsu showered in the locker room, he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Lucy again. He didn't see her during lunch, but Erza texted him right before gym class to tell him she saw Lucy in the halls. Unfortunately, Erza didn't get a chance to ask Lucy about her disappearance during lunch since the girl vanished almost immediately after.

Natsu wanted to ask if Erza was sure it was Lucy she saw, but he knew doubting Erza would only make the redhead mad, and a mad Erza was a deadly Erza.

After rinsing off, Natsu dried himself with a towel before heading to the changing rooms. Each 'changing room' was a small section of lockers that was divided by stalls and curtains. There were six lockers in each stall, only one belonging to a kid per class. Natsu quickly got dressed in the clothes he was wearing before, shoving his gym clothes and damp towel in a plastic bag to bring home later to wash.

He ignored a few boys whispering around him. He thought he heard one of them calling him a... Well, it was a slang word for a female private part. Honestly, Natsu didn't understand why they liked making fun of him, especially when lately he didn't pay them any mind.

He thought they would get bored and stop, but some stubborn assholes were still clinging to the habit of insulting him.

Natsu didn't care.  _'That's a lie,'_  he thought, finding Gray before heading towards the exit. He did care, he just didn't want to. He had gotten better at building a wall around himself over the years, only letting a few people see the real him, but even then, he never truly felt okay with himself.

Then again, he doubted there was a person alive who actually was completely okay with themselves. If they existed, Natsu hadn't met them yet.

 _'Bet that asshole is,'_  Natsu thought, thinking about Lucy's father. So far every conversation he had with that man had gone terrible. At this point, he didn't ever want to meet him.  _'I'll just steal Lucy and hide her in my room. I'll guard her like a dragon guards a princess.'_

He snorted, not noticing the weird look Gray gave him afterwards.  _'If Lucy turned up missing, my house would probably be the first place they looked... Maybe I can hide her in the basement? I'm sure she wouldn't mind.'_

That almost brought a smile to his face, imagining Lucy hiding in some of the storage containers they used to hold decorations. Hell, she might fit in the Christmas tree box!

He didn't allow himself to think too long about having Lucy live with him. He already knew his parents would be against it. They liked Lucy, but even they had their limits, especially considering she was still a minor.

"Why does she have to be a year younger," he mumbled, causing Gray to raise a brow.

"You say something?"

"Hmm?" Natsu looked up before shaking his head. "No, just thinking out loud."

Gray waited a beat before shrugging. "Cheer up, man. It can't be that bad."

Natsu wanted to grumble and remind Gray that it wasn't his girlfriend that was in trouble. Speaking of which, were Gray and Juvia dating yet? He couldn't remember if Gray mentioned anything about it. If he had, Natsu was clearly too distracted to notice.

As they walked through the exit of the gym, Gray said, "I'm just saying, you can't spend all day moping over  _Lucy_?"

Natsu looked up at his friend, wondering why Gray put so much emphasis on her name, only to find him staring with wide eyes in front of him. Natsu followed his gaze, his eyes almost going past the girl leaning against the wall outside of the gym.

He almost didn't recognize her since she was dressed just like a teacher!

"Lucy!" Natsu didn't hesitate to walk right up to her, engulfing her in a tight hug that was probably cutting off her circulation, but part of him didn't care. He had missed her so much, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't even notice that Gray kept walking. His attention was completely on Lucy.

She returned the hug, her arms holding him almost as tightly as he held her. "Hey Natsu," she whispered, voice sounding broken.

He pulled back, finally taking in her features. Her normally bright brown eyes were dull, dark bags marring her fair skin. Her lips were pressed into a stiff smile, looking just as unnatural as her pulled back hair. Close up, he could see it was gelled back, though he didn't know why.

Natsu's eyes fell down to her chest and stomach, seeing she was in fact wearing a button up shirt. Her legs were covered with black slacks, her shoes a shiny black color. He blinked at her before looking her in the eye, the only thought coming to his mind spilling off his tongue.

"What happened to you?"

He saw her flinch before she looked down, her bottom lip quivering as her hands gripped his shirt, clinging to the material as if she was afraid he might pull further away. She didn't need to worry. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey," he said much softer, forgetting about the other students walking around them as he cupped Lucy's cheek, gently raising her head so she would meet his gaze. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

She swallowed, leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes. "We need to talk."

Natsu's heart fell. There was no way she just said what he thought she said? He had seen plenty of movies. People only said that right before a break up. Before he could get a word out, Lucy added, "I don't have much time. Virgo is waiting for me."

"Wh-what's going on?" Natsu asked, his voice cracking. He didn't want to believe Lucy was going to break up with him, but he knew deep down, he couldn't blame her if she wanted to. This relationship seemed to cause her more trouble than good. Not only was she taking more risks by being with him, the reward - _in his opinion_ \- wasn't that great.

All she got was him, and he was damaged.

Natsu jolted when he felt Lucy slide her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. He hadn't noticed when she moved. "Come on," she whispered, pulling him down the hall towards the entrance to the school.

At least a hundred questions popped into Natsu's head. He struggled to find the one he wanted to ask first, finally blurting one out as soon as he found his voice. "Where were you earlier?"

Lucy didn't meet his gaze, her focus on steering them through the halls. "I was in Crocus. We didn't get back until last night."

"I meant today," he clarified, hoping she couldn't hear the panic in his voice.

If she could, she didn't say anything about it. "Virgo pulled me out of school for lunch. We went down the street to a restaurant." She took a deep breath, followed by another one. "Apparently... my father doesn't want..."

She stopped talking and walking, her grip on his hand tightening. Lucy looked at him, her brown eyes wet with unshed tears. "He d-doesn't want me talking t-to you."

Natsu's shoulders and face fell. It sounded like someone else was speaking when he asked, "Why?" What had he done that was so wrong to make her father not only want to keep them apart, but also keep her from talking to him. There had to be some kind of mistake.

Lucy shook her head, her fingers loosening their grip until they separated, Natsu's hand falling to his side, but he barely registered the feeling, his limbs growing numb.

"The reasons aren't important."

That only made him feel worse. It wasn't a single thing he did. There were reasons,  _plural_. How badly had he fucked up to deserve this?

His voice came out meek, his eyes pricking when he asked, "It's just for today... right?"

He couldn't describe the pain he felt in his heart when she shook her head again. "My father's going to let me finish this school year, but Virgo said this thing she's doing is going to last the whole time."

"What thing?"

She made a vague gesture as she said, "Everything. This is what my father came up with for my punishment." Lucy let out a humorless laugh, the sound breaking his heart all over again. "It's almost like a tease. I get to go to school like I wanted, but he's keeping me away from my friends."

"We can't hang out during lunch?" Natsu asked, wishing she would stop shaking her head to every question. "What about before school?"

"No. Virgo dropped me off like two minutes before my first class started. I barely made it there before the tardy bell rang."

Natsu already knew the answer, but he asked anyway, hoping she would give him some kind of good news. "After school?"

He didn't expect a tear to fall from Lucy's eye as she shook her head. "V-Virgo said she'll be waiting once school ends. I have t-to go straight home."

"Then..." Natsu felt his chest constrict, a heavy weight settling on it. "Wh-when can we see each other?"

Lucy's eyes fell to the ground, her voice coming out as a whisper. "We can't. That's the point."

This time, it was Natsu who shook his head. "What... what does this mean?"

Lucy's arms wrapped around herself, struggling to meet Natsu's gaze. "I don't know."

Natsu looked around them, realizing the hallways were now empty. He didn't know how long they had been standing there, but one quick glance to the analog clock on the wall let him know it was five minutes after the last bell rang.

He honestly couldn't believe it had only been five minutes.

Taking in a sharp breath, Natsu asked, "Are—" He couldn't. He couldn't ask her that question. Honestly, he didn't want the answer. Still, somehow he found the strength to push aside his heartache and ask. "Are you going to... to break up with me?

Lucy gulped, her fingers digging into her arms. Her eyes closed as she shook her head. "I-I know it's s-selfish," she started, voice cracking, "but... I was w-wondering if..." Brown eyes slowly opened as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"N-N—" She couldn't finish saying his name, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" he asked, taking a step closer as he placed his hands on her arms, feeling her shake. He didn't want her to be upset. He wanted her to smile, but whatever she was trying to say was tearing her apart inside. "You can tell me."

Even if she did want to break up, he would understand. As long as he could stay her friend, he would be okay. He wanted more, but he wouldn't try to force her to stay with him if she thought it wasn't worth it.

If she thought  _he_ wasn't worth it.

Natsu didn't jolt or flinch when Lucy pulled him into a hug, her hands feeling desperate as she clung to him. She buried her face in his scarf, her scent overwhelming his nose for a moment.

"I-I was w-wondering if you... w-would w—" She paused, her body racking with a sob before finishing. "Would y-you wait f-for me?"

Furrowing his brows, Natsu asked, "What do you mean?"

She didn't look at him, her face still pressed against his scarf. "I-I st-still have a long w-way to g-go before I can leave h-home... I'm asking—" He heard her take in a shaky breath, probably trying to steel her nerves. "It's okay if y-you say no, Natsu. I'll understand, I-I promise. Just... I was w-wondering if you would c-consider waiting... for me? Wait until I can l-leave home s-so we can still b-be together?"

Natsu's mind filled with what she was asking him. While he remained quiet, thinking, Lucy kept talking. He assumed his silence influenced what she said next.

"I know I-I have no right t-to ask, and that I'm asking a l-lot out of you..." Natsu could hear her doubt herself, her voice lowering to a mumble.

"I mean, we j-just met, but... it feels like I've known y-you for so l-long." She sniffled, probably getting his scarf wet with tears and snot, but Natsu couldn't bring himself to care. Lucy was in pain, and all he wanted to do was make it end. He would take her pain away and carry it himself if he thought it would make her smile again.

"I really, really l-like you, Natsu, b-but if you don't w-want to wait, th-that's okay." She swallowed thickly before resting more of her weight against him, as if she would fall if she wasn't holding onto him. "It's your d-decision."

Natsu tried to look down at her, only seeing her blonde hair. His green eyes softened as he kissed the crown of her head, his arms tightening around her. He could tell this was eating away at her.

 _'Did she worry all weekend over this?'_  He didn't bother asking. Instead, he nuzzled his cheek against her head, whispering in her ear. "I can wait... However long it takes."

Despite them only knowing each other for a short time, Natsu knew he wanted to wait for her. He would rather be with her now, but if that option wasn't there, he would take the next best thing. Of course, he didn't know how she would feel in a few years when she was legally able to leave her house. There was a chance she could change her mind in that time, but he was willing to take that risk.

"I'll wait," he repeated, one hand trying to pet her head, only to frown at the stiff bun in the way.  _'Why is she dressed like that? Did her father make her?'_

Out of all the questions he wanted to ask her, that didn't even make it to the top twenty.

"Thank you," Lucy murmured, slowly pulling away from his scarf. Her eyes were red and wet, her features marred with her sadness. He wanted to kiss away every tear that fell down her cheeks, wishing he could just make her feel better.

He wiped away a few tears, seeing she wasn't crying any more, but her body still slightly shook in his grasp.

"I don't get it," Natsu found himself saying, watching as Lucy tilted her head an inch in confusion. "Why are you getting punished this bad? Is your father really that mad you dated me without permission?"

Lucy shook her head, her eyes falling to his chest as she admitted, "I was rude to him... He said some stuff I didn't agree with, and he didn't like that." She sighed, a wrinkle forming on her forehead when her brows pinched together. "He also found out about what happened with Jackal..."

Natsu's lips pressed tightly together as he nodded. He could understand why her father would be upset about that. What father wouldn't be mad over what Jackal did. "The police handled everything, right? It's not like your father can really do anything else."

Natsu stared into her eyes, watching as an emotion flashed through them before they turned glossy, tears brimming them as her face turned red. She forced a smile, but it only made him sick. Either that, or it was what she said right afterwards.

"He didn't care what J-Jackal did... He was only mad that we didn't t-tell him."

Natsu's arms loosened around Lucy, his eyes growing wide. "What?" He tried to think of another way Lucy could have meant what she said, because there was no way any father would actually not care. No one was that heartless.

"He..." she started, teeth clenching together as pure, unadulterated anger burned in her eyes. She practically hissed as she said the words, not bothering to sugarcoat a thing. "He actually asked if I slept with Jackal's friends."

All Natsu wanted to do was say,  _"He didn't,"_  but he couldn't. He didn't doubt Lucy for a second, even if the taste of acid shot through his throat at the thought of someone implying Lucy would do such a thing, let alone her own father!

Her own dad would ask her something like that?!

Natsu couldn't take it.

Before Natsu could comprehend his actions, he was ripping himself away from Lucy, hurling a fist straight into the nearest locker. Pain coursed through the nerves in his hand and arm, but he didn't care. He had to take his anger out on something, and it was better to target an inanimate object than punch her father, even if the idea of hitting that old man made his pulse race.

Lucy jumped at the sound, her hands reaching out to grab Natsu's arm before he could hit the locker again. "St-stop. It's not worth hurting your hand."

Natsu's head snapped to hers, his eyes fierce and narrowed. He wanted to growl, to yell, but all he could do was whisper, his voice tense but firm. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You're always worth it."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Natsu couldn't risk her arguing with him. He didn't want to hear her doubt herself ever again.

"If your father doesn't see that, then he's a fucking moron. Him being a shitty person doesn't have anything to do with you Lucy. You're—" His voice cut out when Lucy hugged him again, her body trembling as she held him tight. He paused for a moment, wondering what was running through her head.

His eyes softened again as he hugged her back, his anger slowly fading the longer he touched her. She was so warm, so soft. He absolutely loved having her in his arms. "You're amazing," he finished, wanting her to know what he was going to say. She had a right to know.

Aside from Lucy crying again and Natsu's hand feeling like it was on fire, he enjoyed their hug. He wished it could have lasted longer, but they both flinched when they heard a loud beep all around them.

A second later, a woman's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Lucy Ashley, if you're still in the building, please report to the office immediately. Repeat, Lucy Ashley, if you're still in the building, come to the office."

Lucy groaned as she wiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears. "I guess Virgo got tired of waiting for me."

Natsu looked at the clock again, eyes widening when he saw fifteen minutes had passed since he last looked at it. If Virgo wanted Lucy to leave school once it was over, she was surely going to be upset that Lucy was already twenty minutes late and counting.

But honestly, he didn't give a rat's ass if Virgo was upset or not. He only cared about Lucy's feelings.

The two teens walked down the halls, hand in hand. Lucy mentioned that she thought her father was going to fire Virgo since the maid kept the thing about Jackal a secret too, but she was still around, so she guessed Virgo wasn't fired.

"Where's your dad?" Natsu asked, wishing it took longer to get through the halls. They would be at the office in less than a minute.

"He's in Magnolia. He's going to be working at this branch until school finishes..." Her voice and head lowered, her hand twitching in his. "After that, I don't know..."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Natsu tried, but Lucy only shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what. Everything we do seems to make him angry."

Natsu was about to ask why she said 'we', but then remembered the phone call he made Monday afternoon. "Sorry if I made things worse by calling."

Lucy shrugged, her eyes flitting to his for a second before looking at the ground again. "He was mad, but I think he's overreacting..." She hesitated before saying, "He said you implied we did something together?"

Natsu shook his head, his eye twitching at the thought of her father twisting what happened. "He asked me if I gave you a hickey. I didn't answer fast enough so I guess he took that as an answer. I didn't admit to anything."

Sighing, Lucy said, "Either way, he knows something happened. My stories certainly didn't help."

Perking up, Natsu looked at her. "Oh, I was wonderin' about that. What story was he talking about?"

She tensed up, but didn't bother disconnecting their hands. She avoided his gaze as she explained, though honestly, Natsu felt she was missing some key details. "He found a story I wrote a few days ago. He... got mad. The stories weren't really graphic, and I told him they're just fiction, but he thinks I wrote them based on experience, which I didn't."

Natsu wanted to dig further, but the next thing she said made him stop prying, his heart hurting all over again.

"He doesn't trust me." Shaking her head, Lucy corrected herself. "He doesn't even know me. How can you trust someone you don't know?"

Natsu wished he had an answer, but he didn't. Instead, he hugged her, knowing the next turn they took would lead them straight to the office. He didn't want to miss his chance to hold her one more time, unsure when the next time he could embrace her would be.

Lucy pressed her lips to his jawline, right above his scarf. She mumbled, her lips tickling him as she spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

Natsu didn't answer with words. Instead, he pulled back just enough to face her before capturing her lips, feeling the softness against him. The kiss was too short in his opinion, but he knew she was already late.

Lucy didn't seem to want the kiss to end either, slowly pulling away while her hands lingered on his arms. His eyes widened when she gave him a small smile, a dim light flickering behind her brown eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, but she didn't answer him.

She gave him one more hug before pulling away, walking around the corner without him. He peeked around the corner, watching as Lucy walked into the office, only to come out a moment later with Virgo by her side.

The two females left through the school's entrance without a word exchanged between them, Natsu keeping himself still so Virgo wouldn't spot him. When they were gone, he sighed, hating the ill feeling spreading through his heart and stomach.

He hoped all of this was temporary, that her father would come to his senses and stop punishing Lucy so harshly.

 _'It has to get better,'_  he thought, slowly making his way towards the doors that would take him outside.  _'How long can her father really keep this up?'_

Unfortunately for him, Natsu underestimated just how stubborn Jude Heartfilia could really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a short chapter, but it sort of got away from me. Hope you enjoyed the angst! Also, yay! Seventy chapters! ! ! I'm super excited! :D
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seventy-One: Breaking Point
> 
> The part Jude read is from my one-shot "Hostage". It was the one Lucy was writing while on the plane. Jude found it while she was in Crocus and needless to say, he didn't approve of it. Probably didn't help that the story includes getting revenge on Jude for being a greedy tyrant and then manipulating him at the end so she could move to Magnolia.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Do you have any predictions for next chapter? It's called breaking point. Who do you think will break? Or maybe the title doesn't have to do with a person? (Who am I kidding, it's definitely a person) Hope you're enjoying the ride!
> 
> I feel like I should warn you now. There will come a time when I can't update as often as I have before. Right now I work part time, but eventually I'm going to have to get a full time job, or two part time jobs when I move back to our hometown. Don't know how long it will take before we can move back there. It could be two months, it could be a year. I can't tell you too many details for privacy reasons, but when that time comes, I hope you'll be patient with me when it comes to updating. FTGO! and CHDH are my priorities, so I will try to work on them when I can. Worse case scenario, I might have to do one update a month, but I would rather update more frequently than that if I can. I just wanted to let everyone know I can't keep this pace up forever. I really hope you understand. I appreciate everyone's support! It seriously means the world to me! I will do my best to keep updating as quickly as I can.
> 
> I will not abandon this story! I want everyone to know that even if it takes me longer, I won't give up on it. Hell, I would at least give you some type of closure/ending if I absolutely can't properly finish this story, but I plan on finishing it no matter what. Same goes for CHDH too! I've seen too many stories abandoned and I won't do that to you or myself.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado: Thank you so much for every kudo, hit, and comment! ! ! Special thanks to those who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Petri808, G_luna, LesRut, Miraculous_kid, families, Cj233, and RayhneATess!


	71. Breaking point

**Chapter Seventy-One: Breaking point**

Lucy walked as slow as she could towards the exit. Every time she passed another classroom, she would look behind her, hoping to see a flash of pink hair in the crowd. Her heart jumped when she finally saw it, her eyes flitting down to see the face of her boyfriend.

Natsu was hurrying through the crowd of kids, trying to get closer to Lucy. She stopped, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for being a little late today. School was a prison for most, but for Lucy, her prison was never-ending.

"Hey Luce," Natsu greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. She stepped with him, her own hand resting on the small of his back, right under his backpack. "Sorry I was late."

"You're fine," she whispered, thankful she even got to see him today. Virgo had given her no time in the morning to see her friends. She was almost late for class, but she managed to make it just in time. She didn't see Natsu during lunch, Virgo taking her out of school again as part of her father's absurd punishment.

If Lucy didn't get to see Natsu right after school ended, she wouldn't get another chance until Monday, seeing as it was Friday afternoon. She already knew she wouldn't get to see her friends this weekend, even if the thought hurt her heart.

Before they left the school, they separated, not wanting to rile her father up more. Lucy didn't trust Virgo any longer, not wanting the maid to witness her kissing or hugging Natsu, only to report it back to her father.

Natsu's warm lips lingered on hers for a few seconds longer than normal before he pulled away, grasping her hand before he dug in his pocket.

Lucy felt the dull ache in her heart subside a bit as warmth filled it, Natsu's touches making her feel loved and wanted, even if he was only holding her hand. She couldn't help it, starved for any type of affection she could get. She missed Natsu, even if he was standing right in front of her.

She wanted to call him at night and binge watch anime with him. She wanted to play Pokémon GO with him and their friends at the park, or simply go out and watch a movie. She just wanted someone to talk to and hang out with, someone who genuinely wanted her around.

She didn't feel wanted at home, her heart getting colder just thinking about it.

"Here," Natsu said, dropping a folded note in her hand before curling her fingers around it. He gave her a soft smile before leaning in again, his lips connecting to hers a second later.

Lucy didn't know how long he would have kissed her that time, their moment interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat beside them. Their eyes shot up, a flush working its way over Lucy's face and neck when she saw one of the school's counselors, Bisca.

"No PDA on school grounds," she said, though her tone was teasing. "Take it outside you two."

Lucy wanted to say they couldn't kiss outside, but that wasn't the counselor's problem. "Yes ma'am," they both said, watching as the woman nodded before walking away.

As Lucy slipped the note into her pocket, Natsu asked, "See you Monday?"

A pang struck her heart, but she did her best not to show it. "Yeah."

Not caring about what anyone thought, Natsu wrapped her in a hug, holding her close. "Have a good weekend. Okay?"

Lucy nodded, his nose pressed against his scarf. She was tempted to ask if she could borrow it this weekend, but she didn't say anything, knowing how important his scarf was to him. She knew without a doubt he would lend it to her, but she didn't want to put him out.

"You too," she mumbled, wishing the hug could last longer, but knowing she was already pushing her luck. "Have fun tonight."

The way Natsu's lips curved down made her heart ache all over again. "Don't," she said, hoping he understood.

He paused before nodding, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't want Natsu to feel bad that he was getting to hang out with everyone tonight. Well, not everyone. She wouldn't be at Erza's house, playing board games and pigging out on pizza and soda. Just because she was grounded, didn't mean she wanted Natsu to have a boring weekend too.

"See you Monday," Lucy whispered, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. She saw the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, his voice deeper than before.

"Wish I could see you sooner."

Lucy had to force herself not to frown, her shoulders dropping as she struggled to keep his gaze. "Bye, Natsu. See you later."

"Bye Luce," he mumbled, watching as she walked away.

Lucy made her way to the street where Virgo's car was parked, wishing just once Virgo wasn't on time. She said nothing as she climbed in, her eyes flitting to the side of the school where her friends were gathered. Natsu was walking up to them, occasionally stealing glances at the car she was in.

She didn't risk waving goodbye to him, not knowing if that was allowed or not. She was trying her best to anticipate what her father would deem as unacceptable, even if most of the things were ridiculous to her.

Lately he had been getting on to her about her appearance, which was why she was now dressed like some secretary. She hated the stiff clothing, but she figured she could put up with that if it got her on her father's good side.

Though, she honestly didn't know if he even had one.

"How was school?" Virgo asked, startling Lucy.

Instead of looking at the maid while they pulled away from the school, Lucy's eyes stayed on her friends until she could no longer see them. "Fine." She couldn't put any emotion in her voice even if she tried. Virgo had damaged the trust between them, and it wasn't going to be repaired with one simple question.

Virgo sighed, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Look. I don't think what your father is doing is fair, but I have to follow his rules just like you."

Lucy said nothing, only staring out the window at the blurring images that passed them by. She guessed Virgo gave up since the rest of the drive was silent, not even the radio playing.

When they arrived at the house, Lucy went straight to her room. There was nothing for her to do to keep entertained. She couldn't watch TV or use her laptop. Her DS was dead, but even if it wasn't, she couldn't use it to talk to anyone. Virgo said the password had been changed for the WiFi. However, without a device to try it on, Lucy didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

After closing the door and shucking off her shoes, Lucy went to sit on her bed. She put her backpack in front of her, pulling out a text book for her math class. She turned to a random page before sitting it on her lap, then removed the folded piece of paper in her pocket. If someone barged in, she could hide the letter in the book.

Natsu's handwriting was a little messy, making Lucy wonder if he wrote it in a hurry since usually his writing was neater. Looking past that, Lucy read the letter he wrote her, absorbing every word since she knew this was her only contact with him for the whole weekend.

_**Hey Luce, How's your day going? Mine's okay I guess. Really ready for this day to be over so I can see you. Does that sound weird? Damn... It probably does. My bad. Anyways, wish we could hang out this weekend. Pokémon GO! is doing an event where everyone gets double experience and... Fuck, sorry. Maybe I shouldn't talk about it? I don't know. Sorry I brought it up. Anyways, I really hope this grounding thing ends soon. I really miss you. I know that's probably silly, but it's true. I really miss you. Damn, I gotta go. Class is over and I can't write in gym class. I'll see you after school. Bye. –Natsu, your dragon.** _

_**PS: Was that lame? It was probably lame. Just ignore that.** _

Lucy smiled to herself, wondering why Natsu didn't write in pencil so he could erase all his silly ramblings. Then again, she was thankful he wrote in pen. His words made her feel better. Even if she couldn't see him, he still cared.

Along with the note was a small printout of the picture they took together at Magnolia park. Lucy couldn't stop herself from hugging it to her chest, her heart aching to hug Natsu like that. She didn't care if she was relying on him too much emotionally or not. He made her feel better, even at her lowest.

She folded the note and picture before making her way to her bookshelf, placing the note with the others she received from Natsu. They were hidden in the very back, somewhere she didn't think her father or Virgo would look. It was the place she hid her red and black lingerie she bought with the girls. She was thankful she hid it long before Virgo raided her room.

 _'Things_ _will_ _get better,'_  she thought before looking away from the place she hid Natsu's notes.  _'They just have to.'_

She spent the rest of the night doing her homework and laying in bed, waiting until she had to go to dinner. She barely ate, just enough to keep Virgo and her father from saying anything.

Part of her thought it was ironic. They were finally having a family meal. All it took was for her to piss her father off to make it happen.  _'If only I could have a family like Natsu's. They're all so much nicer than this...'_

Lucy went to bed early that night. She didn't feel like reading, and she had lost all motivation to write. After the way her father treated her when he found her stories, she didn't want to write another word, fearing he might see. A wave of disgust flooded her when she remembered the scolding she received. She felt ashamed she even wrote some of the stuff, even if they made her happy at the time.

Now, she didn't even want to think about a story, her mood souring whenever she even thought about writing.

Lucy didn't know where Friday night ended and Saturday morning began, the night slowly passing her by. She barely slept, her mind too preoccupied with wondering what her friends were up to and how much fun it would be to hang out with them.

It wasn't until Virgo came to get her for breakfast that she was snapped out of her fantasy, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

She slowly left the comfort of her room, trekking down the stairs to make her way to the dining room. A plate was already sitting in front of Lucy's usual spot, but that didn't surprise her. What did was the fact that her father was at the table, again.

She swore in this past week she had eaten a meal with him more times than she had over the span of eight years. After her mother passed away, she only ate with him during social events, but even then he didn't talk to her much.

Lucy took her seat, looking across the table to see her father was reading the newspaper. He didn't greet her, his attention solely on the paper and coffee in front of him. She picked at her food, taking a small bite of a pancake before her stomach twisted, protesting the idea of eating.

It only got worse when she decided to finally talk to her father directly, something she hadn't done since she arrived at Magnolia again.

Her voice was raspy from not using it, but she tried to sound firm. "Father."

Jude peeked up from his newspaper, but didn't lower it. "Yes?"

She swallowed, hoping he would be reasonable, but knowing it wasn't likely. Still, she wanted to try. "I was wondering if I can play Pokémon GO today? There's a special event going on to get double experience." Her words grew softer towards the end when her father's eyes returned to the paper, realizing he didn't care.

"Is that the game on people's phones where they go around catching creatures?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

Nodding, Lucy said, "It is."

"Hmm," he started, still not looking at her. "I fired two people when that game came out. Apparently they would rather catch a  _catmander_  instead of work."

Lucy bit her tongue hard so she wouldn't correct her father. She knew he absolutely loathed being corrected. She waited with bated breath, her heart racing as he made his decision. When he didn't say any more, Lucy asked, "So, may I play? For just a little bit?"

"Does it require internet?" her father asked, causing her shoulders to fall.

"...Yes."

"Then no," he said without hesitation. "I can't trust that you'll stay off the internet."

Lucy sighed. Honestly, she didn't think she would win that anyway, but it could help her out in the long run. She thought the strategy she was using was clever, even if it only ended up backfiring on her.

Ask for something big, then when she got rejected, ask for something more reasonable so he would be more likely to say yes.

"If I'm not allowed to see my friends..." Lucy started, feeling her heart pang at the thought of everyone she couldn't see or talk to. "Can I see Michelle this weekend?"

Jude looked up at her over his newspaper, his brow raising before he folded it and set it down. "I don't see why not."

Hope bloomed in Lucy's chest. Finally, she would get to hang out with someone, even if the chances of Michelle talking back to her were slim. She would take those odds. She just needed some kind of human connection that didn't come from her father or Virgo.

Lucy watched as her father pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons before raising it to his ear. "Hello? Yes, it's Jude. Listen, Lucy here was wondering if she could visit Michelle this weekend. I don't mind if— Oh?"

Lucy's eyes widened when her father looked at her, his features tensing before he nodded. "I see. Okay. I'll... I'll let her know. Thank you."

Jude hung up the phone before setting it face down on the table. He took a deep breath before picking up his newspaper again, returning to the section he was reading earlier.

Lucy bit her inner cheek, trying to resist the urge to ask what was going on. Why had her father looked at her like that? She waited, barely breathing until he finally opened his mouth. His voice suggested he didn't want to give her the news.

"Michelle doesn't wish to see you."

Lucy's heart dropped, her lips parting, but no words escaped. She shook her head, refusing to believe that. Her and Michelle were cousins. Why wouldn't she want to see her?

"F-for how long?" Lucy managed to ask, her voice meek. Maybe Michelle was just having an off day and didn't want company. She could try to ask if they could visit tomorrow, or maybe some time after school this week.

Jude didn't look at her as he turned his paper, sighing. "Apparently, she doesn't want to see you anymore."

Lucy thought she had hit her low before, but that was nothing compared to this. She could feel her heart breaking into little pieces, her chest going numb as the feeling spread to her limbs, but she did her best to keep her composure. "O-oh... Okay." She could hear her voice cracking, but she held her feelings back as she said, "I'll b-be in my room."

Jude said nothing as she left, not that she thought he would. Lucy quickly made her way upstairs, doing her best to remain in control, but it was useless.

She was crying before she even opened her bedroom door.

* * *

Lucy stared at the ceiling as music filled her ears. She didn't know if her father felt bad for her or not, but he let her use her iPod for an hour. Unfortunately for her, it was an older model and had no way to communicate with the outside world. She would have traded that hour of music privileges for even five minutes of talking to a friend, but she was stuck with this.

She wished she was strong enough to refuse the offer, but she was weak. She didn't hesitate to grab the iPod and close her door, throwing herself on her bed so she could listen to music, even if halfway through the first song, she started crying.

The song had been playing at Loke's pool party, reminding her all over again that she was alone. All she wanted to do was talk to Natsu, Levy, Erza... Hell, even Juvia. She wanted a real conversation with someone who wasn't going to make her feel bad about her decisions.

Her stomach twisted as she turned on her side, facing the bare wall. She wished she had pictures of her friends everywhere, but then again, maybe she was lucky she didn't. Her father would probably end up taking them down anyway.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that would stop her tears from falling. It was useless. Every few minutes she remembered the truth. The only person that she was allowed to see didn't want to see her. It wasn't fair, but Lucy knew life wasn't fair. Her father made that perfectly clear.

When Virgo came to collect the iPod, Lucy gave it up without any protest. She curled back on her side, waiting for Virgo to leave her alone.

"It's time for lunch," the maid said, but Lucy didn't budge.

"Not hungry."

"Princess, you—"

" _Lucy_ ," she said, cutting her off with a sharp tone.

Virgo paused before asking, "What?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore. My name is Lucy."

She heard Virgo sigh. "Right, Lucy. You need to eat."

Lucy didn't bother looking up, her eyes trained on the blank wall. "I'm not hungry." Before Virgo could say anything else, she added, "I'll eat later."

After a long pause, she heard her door closing. "Okay."

Lucy was left by herself again, only her thoughts to keep her company for the rest of the day.

* * *

The days started blending together after that. She found herself sleeping more than usual, just trying to make the time go by faster. Sunday came and went, bleeding into Monday morning. She only saw small clips of her day, most of the time her body on auto pilot. She would wake up, get dressed in those constricting clothes, then go to school. She would get a glimpse or two of her friends, but even those didn't make her happy anymore.

Seeing them reminded her that she couldn't be with them, they were just out of reach. Her heart hurt when she saw Natsu, every hug and kiss reminding her that this was all she could get. She wanted to know what he was up to, how he was doing, but she only received a minute or two of his time at best.

Or rather, he only received that from her, since he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Lucy didn't want to feel any ill feelings towards Natsu or her friends, but she found herself resenting them a few times during the week. It wasn't fair that they had nice parents who were more understanding than her father. She knew it wasn't their fault, but that didn't stop her from feeling envious.

Thursday morning was harder for Lucy than any other day so far. She cried herself to sleep the night before, the talk she had with her father making things worse than they already were. Honestly, she didn't think it was even possible.

As Lucy got dressed for school, she replayed the events from the previous night in her head, wondering how her father thought he was justified to do what he did. Just because he had money didn't mean he could treat people so poorly.

She had tried to talk to her father one more time, but he shut her down. However, what made her more upset than anything was the way her father referred to Natsu.

_"That boy isn't worth it."_

_"Why are you concerned with that boy?"_

_"If you never met that boy this wouldn't have happened."_

_"It's that boy's fault."_

_"STOP IT!" she had shouted, pushed to her limits. "His name is Natsu! Natsu! Get it right or don't talk about him at all! I just said I wanted my friends back! All of them! Not just Natsu!"_

_"They're all bad influences on you. Look at you, yelling. You never behaved this way before!"_

Lucy remembered what she thought at that moment. It still rang true in her heart.  _'Because I never had anything to fight for before.'_

Lucy didn't tell him that, instead she went with something else.

_"You want to know why I never told you about him? I was scared! I was honestly scared you were going to judge him before you met him, and I was right!"_

_Her father had tried to defend himself, but she saw through his act. "That's not true."_

_"Really?" She had paced around the living room, trying to gather her thoughts when it all came gushing out. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she wanted to. "Tell me. Say I hadn't started dating Natsu behind your back. Say I waited until you two could meet before asking if I could date him. What then? Would it have made a difference?"_

_Before Jude could have said anything, she spoke again, her voice on the verge of breaking. "Would you have given him an honest chance?"_

_The long silence that followed was the answer Lucy needed, but didn't want._

_"That's what I thought. You know what," she had started, shaking her head. A humorless laugh escaped her as she turned, not looking at her father again for the rest of the night. "I give up. It's not like you care anyways."_

She left before he could respond, but it didn't matter. Her father didn't come after her, leaving her alone for the night, their issues left unresolved.

Lucy grabbed her backpack before slipping it on. She walked downstairs, her jeans covered in rips and her plain shirt wrinkled from laying at the bottom of her closet. Her golden hair was pulled into a messy bun, a few loose tresses framing her face.

There was no make up on her face to hide her displeasure, her frown speaking volumes while she remained quiet. She found Virgo in the kitchen, her father at the dining room table.  _'Why the hell is he even here? Shouldn't he be at work?'_

Lucy didn't bother asking her question, instead she was distracted once Virgo said, "You need to change."

Lucy and Jude both looked at Virgo before his eyes fell on his daughter, his brows pinching together and nose scrunching at the sight. "You look like a slob."

 _'Thanks dad,'_  was what she thought, but she didn't dare say that. "I'm comfortable in this."

She expected her father to put up a fight, but he just shook his head, returning to his paper. "If you want to dress like a slob, so be it. I'm sure you'll regret it once you get to school."

Lucy doubted her father had ever stepped inside of a public school while there were still kids inside. She wasn't dressed that differently from everyone else. Hell, some kids dressed worse than her. Did he want to go insult them too?

"Just go," he said, not looking at her again.

Lucy didn't say anything to him as she walked towards the front door, waiting for Virgo to follow. She wanted to get it over with, but the maid seemed to be taking her time, probably so Lucy wouldn't get any extra time at school with her friends before it began.

* * *

Just as Lucy thought, Virgo dropped her off late. She was tardy to her first class. Not only did she get scolded from her teacher about being on time, she didn't get to see Natsu in the halls.  _'I'll see him after school,'_  she told herself, but that didn't give her any comfort, her heart not sparking when she thought of her boyfriend.

She still really liked Natsu, but seeing him only brought her pain. Everything did.

Class went on like normal. She saw Juvia in art, but they didn't get a chance to talk, the teacher walking around every few minutes to make sure everyone was working on their projects.

Lucy had long given up on asking Juvia if she could use her phone to text Natsu. He told her before he almost got his phone sent to the principal's office last week, and he couldn't risk texting in class again.

Between painting, Lucy wrote a quick note to Natsu. She handed it to Juvia a few minutes before class ended, asking, "Can you give this to him?"

Juvia nodded, not needing to ask who the note was for. "Of course."

The phone rang a minute before the bell rang. Lucy knew it was for her without being told. Her stuff was gathered and her painting was already on one of the drying racks. She shared a hug with Juvia before heading towards the teacher's desk.

As the teacher hung up the phone, they said, "I'm guessing you know the drill by now."

Lucy nodded, her body starting to turn towards the door. She stopped when her teacher spoke again, this time their voice much softer. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lucy looked at the teacher, her mind screaming for her to say no, but she said nothing.

"If you need to talk to a counselor or teacher, all you have to do is ask. We're here to help."

Lucy opened her mouth, ready to say she was beyond helping, but instead she just said, "Thanks."

Without another word, she left the classroom, heading towards the principal's office. By the time she reached it, the bell had rung and kids were flooding the halls, but Lucy didn't pay them any mind.

Virgo was waiting for her in the office, the two females silently making their way to the parking lot outside. When they climbed into the car, Virgo asked, "Where would you like to eat today?"

Lucy didn't understand why Virgo bothered to ask her. The only time she actually answered that question, she was shot down. Apparently, Virgo wasn't amused the one time Lucy said,  _"In the school's cafeteria."_

Since Lucy didn't say anything, Virgo drop them to a local fast food restaurant. Lucy sat down at one of the booths while Virgo ordered for the both of them. Out of all the punishments Lucy received, this had to be one of the most idiotic and ridiculous ones her father came up with. She couldn't even convince Virgo to lie and let her stay for lunch at school. Her father had Virgo take a picture of the receipt and Lucy so he knew she was really where Virgo said she was.

Honestly, Lucy didn't know what was wrong with that man. All she did was stand up for herself and lie about dating a boy. He treated her like a criminal. Sure she gave him a little attitude, but she didn't think it warranted this punishment.

 _'If I ever have kids, I'm going to be more open-minded than him... He'll be lucky if I even tell him I'm pregnant.'_  With the way things were going, Lucy was looking forward to graduating high school and leaving her father behind. She didn't want him to know where she would go or what she would be doing. Every day the relationship between them was further damaged, and she doubted it could be repaired.

_'He doesn't even want it repaired. He just wants to control me. That's it. He doesn't care about me at all. If he did he would try to talk to me instead of making me feel like a horrible daughter.'_

Lucy blinked, finally realizing tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed a few napkins, scrubbing at her eyes to make them go away, but they kept coming.

 _'It's not fair. None of this is fair.'_  She understood if he grounded her for a while, but to take her out of school during lunch so she couldn't even sit and talk with her friends? What right did he have to make her life that miserable?

This punishment would go on for the rest of the school year. It was bad news and bad news. The bad news was school only had roughly two more weeks left before it was over, meaning she would continue to suffer for a while. The other bad news was Lucy didn't know what was going to happen to her afterwards.

Was her father going to do this routine next year? Or was he planning on yanking her from the school all together? She didn't know, and she didn't ask, too afraid of the answer.

Lucy vaguely noticed Virgo sit down with a tray of food, the maid's voice ringing in her ears when she said, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Lucy found herself saying, her stomach in knots. She knew she needed to eat, but her mind rejected the idea of food. "I'll eat later," she mumbled, vision a little blurry. She assumed it was from her tears, not realizing that she was affecting her body by refusing food so much.

She felt sluggish, weak, and just drained. Hell, if zombies started attacking the restaurant, she wouldn't have the energy to run.  _'Guess life as a zombie wouldn't be too bad,'_  she thought as she took a sip of her drink, the water cooling her throat.  _'I'll have to bite Natsu though. That way we can hang out and do zombie things together.'_

Instead of laughing at her silly idea, her heart only hurt once again. She really missed her friends.

* * *

Lucy's dull eyes looked around the halls as she walked towards the school's exit. She couldn't find Natsu, even after walking so slow, she might as well have been standing still.

Her legs continued to move her forward, knowing she couldn't be too late when meeting Virgo. Who knew what her father would take away if she made him angrier?

Lucy started losing hope as soon as the doors to the school came into view. She couldn't find Natsu, meaning she probably wouldn't get a note from him today. She really needed one, something to remind her that she wasn't holding onto this relationship for nothing, that she wasn't dragging out the inevitable by staying with him instead of just ending it.

 _'Maybe I should just end it,'_  she thought, her heart giving a dull ache.  _'It would be more merciful. It's too painful holding on.'_  She knew Natsu deserved someone who had time to spend with him. He deserved to be happy. If he was really going to wait for her like he said he would, he could end up missing out on a relationship with someone who would be better for him.

_'I can't be selfish. I need to let him go if this doesn't get better...'_

That was when she decided. If things didn't improve by the end of the school year, she was going to break up with him, for real.

_'If he doesn't do it first.'_

Her bottom lip quivered as she walked through the threshold of the school, the sun blinding her for a second. She looked over to where her friends were gathered, but Natsu wasn't there, meaning he was still somewhere in the school.

If she didn't already lock eyes with Virgo, she could have run back in and tried to find him, but it was too late.

 _'Maybe breaking up won't be so bad,'_  Lucy thought as she walked towards Virgo's car.  _'We could still meet up when we're older... This way I won't be selfish. He'll have a chance to find someone else. Even if he does, we can still be friends.'_

Her heart clenched, her throat tightening. Natsu said they would be friends no matter what. She just hoped he wasn't lying, even if it was unintentional.

_'I would rather be with him.'_

Once Lucy was inside of Virgo's car, she looked back at the school. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted at what she saw.  _'Of course it would happen like this.'_  Fate seemed to be against her lately,

Bursting through the doors of the school was her boyfriend, his face beat red as he stumbled to a stop. He looked straight ahead, right at the car Lucy was in. His hand dug into his pocket, pulling out something small and white. She already knew it was the note he was going to give her, but seeing it made her tear up.

He didn't get a chance to take another step forward before the car started moving, driving her away from him.

Lucy didn't bother waving goodbye. She only lowered her head, allowing her tears to fall. It didn't matter that Virgo could see her, or anyone else who happened to look into the car as they drove through Magnolia towards her house. Lucy was tired of everything. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before, when she was happy and surrounded by friends.

It wasn't fair, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Lucy didn't remember arriving at the house, or walking to her room. The next thing Lucy knew, she was laying on her bed, clutching Plue tightly to her chest as she sobbed. She didn't care if she was being a crybaby, she just needed to get her emotions out, and writing them down wasn't an option.

 _'My father will just use my words against me,'_  she thought, or said. She wasn't sure anymore. She just cried, hoping she would fall asleep soon so the pain would end. Sleep was her only relief.

Unfortunately for her, her sleep was interrupted when the sound of knocking on her door woke her up. She didn't say anything, but that didn't stop the person from coming inside.

"Lucy," Virgo said, standing at the door. "It's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Lucy whispered, her throat feeling raw. She didn't open her eyes, too tired to look at the person she spoke to.

Lucy thought Virgo might try again, but instead she heard the sound of footsteps leaving, but her door remained open. She realized soon after why Virgo didn't press the matter with her, deciding instead to get the big guns.

"Lucy," her father's voice called from the stairs as he made his way up, his heavy footsteps letting her know he was angry. When he walked into her bedroom, he started to shout. "You need to eat! Come on!"

"I'm not hungry," Lucy repeated, her eyes slowly slipping open, but remained emotionless. If she didn't feel anything, she couldn't hurt, right?

Apparently that wasn't the answer her father wanted to hear. "Listen, Virgo told me you skipped lunch today. You need to eat something!"

Lucy wanted to ask when he started caring whether she ate or not, but she didn't bother. It wouldn't change anything anyway.

When Lucy said nothing, Jude became angrier, a vein pulsing on his forehead as he yelled. "You come downstairs right now and eat or I'll pull you out of that damn school tomorrow!"

Lucy swallowed thickly, her body shaking as she tried to bottle her emotions. She had a bad day— No, she had a bad two weeks, and him yelling at her wasn't helping. Her voice was small when she spoke, tears already flooding her eyes. "Fine. Just do it."

Lucy didn't see the way her father jolted, but she did hear the confusion in his voice when he asked, "What?"

"I don't care anymore," Lucy said honestly, her body racking with a sob. "I only wanted to go to school so I could finally have some friends, but I can't even do that, so why bother going back..." She paused, her chest constricting and her stomach churning. "Do whatever you want."

Lucy closed her eyes, the fight inside her dying. She had officially given up. He won. He would always win.

Despite being victorious, her father still wasn't satisfied. "I'll... I'll take you away from that school right now if you don't show me respect!"

A shaky hand brushed away some of her tears as she sat up, finally facing him. She looked him dead in the eyes, her voice reflecting how she felt.

_Empty._

"I get it, okay? You have the power to control me. I'm not arguing with you. Do whatever you want." She laid back down, mumbling more to herself than him. "There's no point in fighting anymore. I... I just don't want to feel so alone." She didn't stop the new wave of tears that came. He had broken her. She was just his property, not his daughter. She couldn't expect him to care about what she wanted.

Jude glared at Lucy for a minute until his brows furrowed. He dragged a hand over his face, his expression revealing his aggravation. He looked around her room, trying to find something he could take away to show her he was serious, but his eyes stopped moving once they landed on her desk, the one that used to belong to his wife.

He walked over to it, seeing a photo of Layla Heartfilia, the picture frame holding it being one that she picked out herself to give to Lucy, right before she passed away. He swallowed, a finger running along the edges of the antique frame.

"I wish you were still here," he whispered, not knowing Lucy said the same thing nearly every day.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Jude confessed, voice barely a whisper. "I need help."

He stared at the photo for a few more minutes, his daughter crying to herself on her bed. Setting the picture frame back down, he turned to look at Lucy, realizing he had pushed his daughter too far, even if at the time he thought he was doing the right thing.

Layla wouldn't have wanted this. She would have been disgusted with his behavior.

He didn't mean to break her, but he also didn't want her to go down the wrong path. To his knowledge, she hadn't tried to lie or hide anything from him before, then out of nowhere he found out she had been dating a guy for so long without permission. Everything after that just escalated, but that was no excuse for his behavior.

A sickening feeling spread through Jude's body as he cleared his throat, already regretting what he was about to say. "Bring him by tomorrow after school."

Lucy didn't look up, but she did jolt. A long silence followed before he heard her voice. "What?"

"... I'll meet the boy. Just, eat something."

Lucy heard her father leave her room without saying another word. She waited, wondering if he was going to come back and tell her he was just kidding, that this was some type of twisted game to him, but he didn't. Eventually Virgo came in, the sound of something clanking as she said, "Your dinner is here. Please eat it."

Lucy waited until she was sure Virgo was gone before sitting up, her body feeling numb. She wiped at her face, trying to clear her vision as she looked around her room, her eyes falling on the plate of food.

The smallest amount of hope bloomed in her heart, but she didn't want to let it get out of control. As she slowly ate every bite of her dinner, she couldn't help but think this was some kind of trick. It was proven time and time again that her father would hurt her, and she didn't think he was above stooping so low.

She wanted to believe he was serious, but the majority of her kept her heart guarded, afraid of being hurt once again by her own flesh and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who guessed right, it was Lucy who hit her breaking point, but Jude also came to realize maybe being a parent isn't as easy as he thought it would be. He can't just shout orders at his kid and expect her to respect him.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Two: The meeting
> 
> I feel I should make a warning. Don't try this at home. Starving yourself is never a good idea. Our body needs calories and nutrients to keep functioning properly. It may get a rise out of people if you stop eating, but it is never worth it. Please keep eating. Food is awesome.
> 
> So! What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the little Easter egg for CHDH in here? Is it actually a spoiler for that story?! *shrugs* Who knows, lol. (Well, I do, but still) Also, there was a small Easter egg for the movie, something to do with Happy and his temporary color change? :P
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought. Any predictions for the next chapter? Do you think Jude will actually meet Natsu? (I mean, the title is called "The meeting", but maybe I'm just being a troll?) Do you think it will go well or not? Were you expecting that ending?
> 
> Oh! And I really loved Dragon Cry. :P I think my favorite scene was at the end with the happy little family scene. If you saw the movie, what was your favorite scene? I watched it dubbed, so I don't know if there's any major translation differences in the subbed, but I'm excited for when it comes out on DVD so I can watch and see for myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all your support! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to the amazing people who commented last time: Miraculous_kid, Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, Squidney2909, and Petri808! You rock!


	72. The meeting

**Chapter Seventy-Two: The meeting**

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked, leaning over so he could peek at Gray's phone. "That's way faster than I thought it'd take."

Gray nodded, scrolling down to the part of the article he was talking about. "Second gen Pokémon are gonna get released in September. At least that's what the company is aiming for."

"That'll be awesome!" Natsu could feel his blood pumping faster as he thought about all the Pokémon he wanted to catch. "I'm gonna get a Houndoom!"

"What are you going on about?" Gajeel asked, lifting his head up from the book he was reading. His voice sounded irritated, but his eyes revealed the truth. He was excited to take a break from the book Levy had forced him to read.

"Pokémon GO. The secon—" Natsu's voice cut out when he heard something weird behind him. It almost sounded like water was shaking. As he turned to look for the source of the noise, he also started hearing the sound of rapid footsteps draw closer.

Natsu looked up, green eyes widening when he saw his girlfriend running right towards him, her backpack swaying with every step, causing the water bottle in the side pocket to shake.

Natsu didn't hesitate to stand up, his mouth opening to ask her what she was doing there, only to get the air knocked out of him when Lucy slammed herself into his body. They both stumbled backwards, but luckily Gray lifted his hand up to push on Natsu's back, preventing them from falling on the table.

The couple barely noticed, their focus being on the hug shared between them. Natsu held Lucy tight against his chest, his pulse skyrocketing as she nuzzled her face against his neck. The air was warm, so he was wearing the scarf lower on his neck, giving him some breathing room. He didn't know Lucy would be pressing her nose and lips to his bare flesh, but he wasn't opposed to the feeling.

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to say, not able to keep the smile out of his voice, not that he wanted to hold it back.

Lucy pulled back, but her arms remained around him, refusing to let go. "I got to take the bus to school today." It was the only explanation she gave at that time, but Natsu didn't mind. He had his girl in his arms. He didn't care to question it too much, simply enjoying the feeling.

It ended eventually, Lucy finally breaking away so she could hug Levy, then Erza. She gave Juvia a half-hug while Gray patted Lucy on the back. Gajeel and Jellal gave her short nods, silently letting her know a hug wasn't required.

Even though the hug ended, Natsu kept Lucy close, scooting near her when she sat between him and Levy on the bench. It was true what they said, distance made the heart grow fonder, and right all Natsu wanted to do was stay close to Lucy. Part of him worried he was smothering her by pressing his thigh to hers and dragging one of her hands into his lap to play with, but she didn't seem to mind, so he didn't stop.

"Are you not grounded anymore?" Erza was the first to ask, causing Lucy to shake her head.

"I am, but not as bad now." Lucy paused, stealing a peek at Natsu before looking around the table again. "I still don't have my phone or laptop, but my father gave me my TV back. Plus he said Virgo's not going to get me for lunch anymore."

Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand, feeling her squeeze him right back. He already loved that news, happy he could spend their lunch times together. He had missed her too much during the past two weeks. Hell, he still missed her, and she was right next to him. Instead of bombarding her with a million questions, he just listened, smiling as Lucy talked with their friends.

After Levy finished telling Lucy about what she had been up to lately, Lucy turned to Natsu, her eyes wide. "Oh, wow. How'd I almost forget?"

Natsu cocked his head, his brows furrowing. "What?"

He almost protested when Lucy started moving her hand, scared she was going to take it away, but she was only shifting it so she could get comfortable. He let out a sigh of relief, not ready to let her go yet.

"Are you still willing to meet my father?"

Natsu's eyes grew wide as he leaned an inch back. He certainly wasn't expecting that considering everything that happened over the past two weeks. "S-sure?"

"Today?" she asked, causing his throat to go dry.

He hadn't prepared himself mentally to meet her father, but the way Lucy was smiling at him had him nodding his head. "I can do that." He would need to call his parents and let them know, but otherwise he was physically ready to met the man, even if Natsu was tempted to punch him in the face the first chance he got.

Her father made Lucy cry more times than he could count, and that didn't sit well with Natsu.

Lucy's hand finally jerked away from Natsu's grasp. Before he could try to grab it again, she was slinging her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. He felt his cheeks flushing at the odd angle, his face pressing against the top of her chest. "Thank you!"

He wanted to respond, but he was afraid it might startle her. In order to talk, he would have to move his chin, which was currently resting on the slope of her breasts.  _'Fuck. They feel really warm.'_

When the hug ended, Natsu struggled to meet Lucy's gaze, his mind plummeting towards the gutters. He didn't want to be a pervert, but all he could think about for a moment was Lucy's body. Not necessarily her breasts, but all of her. He started thinking about their time alone in the laundry room a few weeks ago, the feeling of her against him. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, hell, he even wanted her to touch him.

Definitely not below the belt, but he did miss the way her fingers felt brushing over his stomach and chest.

Natsu was stuck in his head, playing out a few scenarios. He was surprised by how he was acting, but he knew he wouldn't do anything to Lucy unless she was okay with it. He knew he was just letting his hormones go crazy. He blamed it on them not really seeing each other for two week. That, and it didn't help that she was dressed in a skirt and thigh-high stockings. He didn't realize it before, but he was starting to suspect he might have a weakness for them, his fingers itching to see if the material was as soft as it looked.

"Natsu?"

Lucy's voice broke through his thoughts, his face burning hotter when he thought he had been caught. "S-sorry!"

She raised a brow, cocking her head. "For what?"

"I-I—" He closed his mouth. If Lucy didn't catch him, he wasn't going to turn himself in. "Nothing."

She laughed, the sound making his heart skip a beat. How long had it been since he heard a genuine laugh from her?  _'Too long,'_  he decided, vowing to make her laugh whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Which it did.

On their way towards the school after the bell rang, Natsu started telling Lucy as many jokes as he could, annoying a few of their friends since they had heard them before, but making Lucy laugh regardless.

When he gave her a kiss goodbye in front of her classroom, he reached out, running his fingers against her lower stomach. Lucy jerked in his grasp, her lips curved into a huge smile as she laughed. "Ah! That tickles!"

The way Lucy squirmed make his blood burn hotter, his mind once again searching for that gutter.  _'I really gotta get control over these damn hormones,'_  he thought as he tickled her for a few more seconds, deciding he could wait. It wasn't as if his thoughts were hurting anyone.

And honestly, judging by what she wrote in her stories, Lucy wasn't exactly innocent either when it came to thoughts about him, not that he minded. He did feel an eerie chill run down his spine whenever he remembered what she wrote, her father's voice coming to his head.

_'That... That was just weird.'_

If he was braver, he would ask Lucy to reread that passage to him in her own voice, committing it to memory for...  _later_.

"Stupid hormones," Natsu mumbled after he gave Lucy a quick kiss goodbye, not able to risk more due to their time limit. He rushed to class, a huge toothy grin on his face now that Lucy was smiling again.

The light in her eyes was enough to brighten his whole day.

At least, that was what he thought at the time. He had no idea the mess he was getting into when he agreed to meet Lucy's father, not understanding the lengths the man would go to see if Natsu was a good 'fit' or not.

* * *

Natsu's day went on as normally as it could, the main exception being he saw Lucy during lunch. Once again, he sat close to her, fascinated by her voice, eyes, lips, hell, everything about Lucy held his attention. She caught him staring a few times, but she didn't call him out on it, only smiling softer as her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

Man, he really liked her. That time apart only made him realize just how much Lucy was already integrated in his life, even if they had only met—

Natsu had to stop to think about it, calculating how much time had passed since he saved her from getting hit by a vehicle. He ignored the way his stomach twisted, not liking the idea of a mode of transportation or the thought of Lucy getting injured.

Today was May twentieth, meaning they had officially known each other for two months and one day. He honestly couldn't believe it. To him, it felt a lot longer.

But if Lucy was okay with how fast they were going, he was okay too. It wasn't as if they were doing anything extreme, even if part of Natsu wanted to test the waters when it came to intimacy. He could wait. Besides, considering what was going on with her punishment and father, now wasn't the time to be thinking with, well, another part of his body.

However, Natsu couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her mouth, remembering how soft and sweet her lips felt against his. He thought he was being sneaky, but when Lucy looked at him and whispered in his ear, he knew he had been caught.

"Do I have something in my teeth?"

Natsu shook his head, already feeling his face warm as he admitted, "No. Just uh... just looking at something."

"What?"

Natsu bit his inner cheek, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. Deciding he was too embarrassed to admit it out loud, Natsu pulled out his phone, typing her a message in his note app.

**I want to kiss you.**

Lucy blinked at the note twice before smiling, a soft blush rising on her pale skin. She looked at him, giving a simple nod before turning to the rest of their friends. "I forgot, I need to go turn in a book to the library."

Natsu perked up, wondering if this meant he was going to get a chance to kiss Lucy. It was obvious to him she was lying, but he figured his friends didn't know.

"I'll come too," Levy said, causing Natsu to panic. If she was going, then there was no way they could sneak away. He was ready to accept defeat and deal with not kissing Lucy after all, but ironically, Gajeel came to his rescue.

"Should let Natsu walk her. You're not even done eating yet."

Levy frowned at her plate of food before looking at Lucy. "Sorry, maybe next time?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, trying to sound indifferent, but Natsu saw the way her lips twitched into a small smile.

Before he knew it, they were leaving the cafeteria and heading down a hall, only they weren't going to the library. Lucy led him to the school's annex, pulling him by the hand to the stairs that led outside towards the soccer field. Instead of going out the double doors, she rounded the small corner where the area opened up, shielding them from anyone who happened to be walking by.

Of course, if someone decided to take a few steps down, they would be caught, but they took that risk.

After they dropped their backpacks on the ground, Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap Lucy in a hug, but he did pause when it came to kissing her. It wasn't that he was worried he might freak out, far from it. He just didn't want to stop looking at her, finding the radiant smile on her face beautiful. It had been a while since he saw her really smile, and he just wanted to soak it in.

However, Lucy was apparently hoping for more than just staring at each other, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, finding he missed it far more than he thought it did.

Leaning in, Natsu pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, then moved to kiss the other corner. He absolutely loved the feeling of her smile beneath his lips, wishing she would never frown again, but knowing that was an impossible wish.

Still, he could enjoy this moment while it lasted.

When Natsu finally kissed her for real, Lucy responded, softly applying her own pressure as her hands came up to settle on his arms. Their kiss started slow, each getting familiar with the others lips for a moment before things quickly heated up.

Natsu closed his eyes when Lucy did, his tongue coming out to lightly trail against the seam of her lips. Lucy opened her mouth, inviting him in. He relished in the feeling of massaging his tongue against hers before thrusting it in further, his grip around her waist tightening to pull her closer.

He took a step towards her, backing her into the wall. Not realizing what he was doing, Natsu pressed his thigh between her legs as they kissed, wanting to be as close to her as possible without anything touching his crotch.

Lucy seemed to really enjoy the kiss, enthusiastic as she carded her fingers though his pink locks, her other hand clutching onto his bicep to pull him closer, which was weird to him because he thought they were already pretty close as it was.

"I love kissing you," he admitted before sealing his lips against hers again. She gave a soft nod in response before tightening her grip on him.

Natsu's tongue ran across the roof of her mouth, causing her to squirm in his grasp. He found he really enjoyed that, wondering if he would ruin the mood by straight up tickling her mid-make out session. He decided against it, desiring the feeling of her lips on his more than anything in that moment.

His resolve to stay planted against her lips strengthened when she let out a soft whimper, his heartbeat nearly doubling from hearing that sweet sound. He wished he knew what was causing her to act this way, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to tear away from her lips and ask, enjoying the way it felt to kiss her senseless.

Natsu growled when Lucy tugged at his hair, enjoying the slight pain accompanied with her action. He nibbled at her lower lip, catching the swollen flesh between his teeth before giving it a soft pull. She let out another whimper, making his blood burn hotter.

His hand cupped the back of her neck as his tongue moved into her mouth, easily dominating the kiss. It didn't feel like Lucy was putting up a fight, instead spurring him on by digging her nails into his arm, pulling him that much closer.

Their chests were pressed together, Natsu full aware of how dangerous this was getting. He could feel the dark memories lingering at the back of his mind, so he quickly opened his eyes, relief flooding him when he confirmed it was really Lucy he was kissing, not that he seriously doubted it was. It was still nice to know for sure, in case his mind tried to play tricks on him.

They broke away to gasp for air, Natsu moving to kiss at her jaw before trailing down to her neck. He was just about to suck at the sensitive skin when they both jolted, the warning bell ringing loudly in their ears.

"Holy fuck," Natsu muttered, caught off guard as he pulled away from Lucy. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his pounding heart. "That scared me."

"Me too," Lucy said, her voice sounding more breathless than normal. He realized she was also pretty flushed, even her ears were a bright red.

"You okay?" he asked, watching as she nodded, swallowing thickly.

"F-fine."

For some reason, Natsu didn't believe her, but he didn't push it any further. If Lucy wanted to tell him, she would. "Thanks for that."

The blush on her face darken as she squeaked. "Anytime."

Instead of asking her about her weird behavior, Natsu asked, "Can I walk you to class?"

Lucy nodded quickly, her eyes avoiding his for a second before she finally looked him in the eye. He had no idea why she was suddenly acting so strange, but he hoped it would end soon.

Thankfully for him, after walking through the halls for two minutes, Lucy's face had returned to a normal shade of color. She was also able to look him in the eyes without her blush returning immediately, so he counted that as an improvement. Whatever had happened earlier seemed to pass, though he was still curious about her behavior.

"See you after school," Lucy said, giving him a quick peck to the lips before hurrying in her classroom.

Natsu stood there for a moment, debating if he should ask her if she was really alright, but he decide against it for now. He had to get to class before he was late, otherwise he might get in trouble. He made it his goal a while back to not get into trouble this year, and he intended on meeting that goal.

* * *

The rest of Natsu's classes passed by in a flash. Before he knew it, he was walking with Lucy down the hall, heading towards the school where Virgo was going to meet them. Since he put off thinking about the meeting for most of the day, Natsu began to panic when he saw the car. He was brave earlier, but that had all faded.

He was really going to meet her father, and he was terrified, sweat already building at the nape of his neck and his heart pounding fast and hard.  _'I'm gonna die,'_  he thought as he climbed into the backseat, watching as Lucy took the front passenger seat.

While he internally freaked out, Virgo asked Lucy about her day at school. He was a little surprised to see Lucy's mood had changed instantly, her cheery voice replaced by a more reserved one.

"It was okay," she said, making Natsu's brows furrow, not understanding why she sounded bored talking to Virgo.

When the car took off, Natsu placed a hand on his stomach. He took one of Gajeel's motion sickness pills, not caring if it was going to make him stay up all night. He wanted to make a good impression, and puking in the maid's car probably wasn't the way to do it.

 _'Huh... I wonder if I'm just jumpy 'cause of the pill?'_  The medication always had negative effects on him, even if it did help him keep his stomach contents on the inside. Sometimes he got headaches, but for now, his head felt fine. It was only his racing heart and shaky hands that gave away any signs of distress.

 _'Damn... I hope I don't fuck this up.'_  He remembered the conversation he had with her father on the phone. It hadn't gone well, only making him more nervous to meet the man.

Swallowing thickly, Natsu looked down at his lap, wishing he had worn something different. If he had known he was going to meet Lucy's father today, he would have worn something nicer. His shirt was a bit wrinkled and had a few small holes near the hem. A red hot sauce stain marred the fire design, a large dragon taking up most of the space on his shirt.

His shorts would normally be fine, but he would have preferred to meet the man while wearing pants. Based on how Lucy was dressed for most of the last two weeks, her father liked people dressed professionally.

Natsu looked anything but professional.

He stole a peek up, seeing part of Lucy's face in the passenger side mirror. He almost smiled at the sight, but then caught his own reflection, his eyes flitting up to his bright pink hair.

_'He's gonna think I'm a freak. I just know it.'_

The only thing keeping Natsu from jumping out of the car and saying never mind was the fact that Virgo also had pink hair. Maybe her father was okay with that? He hoped so, otherwise he was going to feel even more self-conscious than he already did.

Natsu jumped in his seat when he heard the door open. He looked around, seeing Lucy and Virgo climbing out of the car.  _'We're already here?'_  he thought, scrambling to release his seat belt so he could get out too.

He adjusted his clothes once he was on his feet, wishing it would somehow magically fix his appearance. At least he could position his scarf so it hid the stain on his shirt, but there was nothing he could do about everything else.

As if reading his mind, Lucy whispered, "You look great. Don't worry."

He wanted to scoff. Not at her, but at the idea that he looked 'great'. Still, his heart flipped in his chest at the compliment, his head automatically nodding along with her voice. If she said he looked great, maybe he looked decent?

Gulping, Natsu followed Lucy inside. Virgo was already in the house, walking to the living room. "I'll tell him you're here," she said, heading upstairs.

Natsu wondered where the meeting was going to take place. He remembered the layout of Lucy's house, even if some of the rooms he never went inside of. There was the living room where they could talk, or perhaps the downstairs study?

Natsu doubted they would have their meeting in any bedrooms, so the only other place he could think of was her father's upstairs study?

_'Why someone needs two studies is beyond me.'_

"I agree," Lucy whispered, causing Natsu to jump.

He looked at her, shocked for a moment. "Can you read my mind?"

She cocked her head, a small smile resting on her lips. If he didn't know any better, he would say her smile was for him and him alone, but he wasn't that naive.

"You've been mumbling a lot lately," she said, making Natsu jolt again.

"I-I have?" he asked, wondering what she heard. He swore he was keeping it to himself.

She nodded. "Kind of. Just short little parts. You just said,  _'two studies is beyond me.'_  It's not hard to figure out what you meant."

Natsu sighed in relief. Hopefully that meant Lucy hadn't heard all of his thoughts, some of them more inappropriate than others. "Sorry."

Lucy shook her head, giving his shoulder a squeeze before her hand returned to her lap. "Don't be. You're fine."

"Thanks," he whispered, keeping his voice low because he heard footsteps again.

Virgo made it halfway down the stairs before saying, "Lucy, you stay here. Natsu, come with me."

Natsu's feet felt like they were frozen to the ground.  _'Lucy's not coming with me?!'_  His chest raised and fell faster, his heartbeat picking up.  _'Fuck. I'm not ready. I'm so not ready.'_

"Natsu?" Virgo asked, prompting him to flinch.

 _'Just do it,'_  he told himself, slowly taking a step forward. Every step he took after that, he started thinking something else, some good, but most bad.

_'I'm going to fuck this up. No, it's okay. I can do this. No I can't. I can't I can't I can't. He's gonna hate me. He's gonna take Lucy away from me. Maybe it'll be fine. I'm meeting him after all. He can't be all bad. Lies. He's a monster who made Lucy cry. I should just run. I'll snatch Lucy and we'll just go. We'll head to Alvarez where her father can never find us.'_

When Virgo stopped in front of an opened door, Natsu felt his hands turn clammy, his scarf feeling a little too tight around his neck. He was panicking, and no amount of pep talks could fix that.

"Go inside," Virgo said, but he hesitated.

Was it too late to do the kidnapping plan? He was sure Lucy would be okay with it.

He never got a chance to figure it out, his body tensing when he felt someone touching his shoulder. Natsu looked over, seeing Virgo was pushing him forward, a reserved smile on her face. "Go on."

Natsu wanted to protest, but all words died in his throat as soon as he heard a deep, familiar voice call out to him. "I don't have all day."

Natsu noted he sounded much scarier in real life as opposed to over the phone.

Despite his mind screaming  _'NO!'_ , Natsu walked forward, entering the room. He didn't bother looking around, his eyes landing on the only other person in the room immediately. Natsu tried to hide his gulp as he moved closer, taking in the man's features. He didn't look anything like Lucy, aside from his blond hair, and even that wasn't the same shade.

The coldness in his dark eyes also didn't match Lucy's, something he was eternally grateful for. Natsu saw a single chair in front of the desk the man sat at. He grabbed it, ready to pull it out so he could sit down, but stilled when Lucy's father said, "Not so fast."

He watched as the man grabbed a small clear cup, a white cap covering it. "Fill this to the line first."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He internally cursed himself, wishing his voice hadn't already cracked. He wondered briefly if this was how Lucy felt meeting his parents, but it couldn't be. His parents were warm and accepting, this man... Well, he was anything but those things.

"Fill this cup to the line marked. Give it to Virgo when you're finished so she can test it." Lucy's father placed the cup at the edge of the desk. "I won't speak to you unless I know you're clean."

Forgetting what Lucy said before, Natsu asked, "What do you want me to fill it with?"

A blond brow rose before the man said, "Urine. What do you think I meant?"

Natsu shook his head, not daring to say another word. He grabbed the cup, quickly making his way out of the room and down the hall. He remembered their was a single bathroom on this floor, though judging by how empty it was, Natsu guessed they didn't use it. Seeing as Lucy had her own bathroom, it made sense the other bedrooms might have their own as well.

Natsu had to remind himself to breath as he unzipped his pants, feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden, which was strange to him because he never felt that way before.

It took Natsu a minute to calm down enough to pee, filling the cup to the line before cutting himself off, only to finish in the toilet. He flushed and washed his hands, feeling his face grow more red by the second. It was humiliating, but Natsu really wanted to keep dating Lucy, so he was willing to jump through the hoops necessary to do that.

Well, there were some things he wouldn't do, but he highly doubted Jude would cross any type of line. Natsu shook his head, trying to think straight.  _'What have I gotten myself into,'_  he wondered as he put the lid back on the cup, carefully handling it as he left the bathroom.

Virgo was waiting for him, a gloved hand out to accept his urine. The embarrassment he felt tripled when Virgo took the cup, disappearing into the bathroom while holding a box in the other hand. He caught part of the label, seeing the work 'Drug'.

 _'It's just a drug test,'_  Natsu reminded himself, knowing Lucy warned him about this before. He knew he shouldn't have worried since he didn't do drugs, but he still panicked. It was similar to when he walked out of a store without buying anything, always wondering if someone thought he shoplifted.

The minutes seemed to drag until Virgo came out, the cup and box no longer in her hands. She walked him back to the study, giving Jude a short bow before saying, "He's clean."

Despite knowing he was going to pass, Natsu sighed, thankful there was proof now. Maybe her father would be easier on him now that he knew he wasn't some drug addict?

"Good," her father said in a deep voice, holding a hand out to gesture towards the seat. "Sit down."

Natsu slowly made his way to the chair, taking his new seat. He realized immediately it was short than her father's chair, making him think it was some kind of method to make Natsu feel smaller. Whether it was intentional or not, it worked, Natsu feeling like a bug trying to talk to a giant.

Or judging by the differences in their clothes, a peasant talking to a king.

Snapping back to reality, Natsu held his hand out, giving her father a nervous smile. "Pleased t-to meet you, Mr. Heartfilia. I'm N-Natsu... Natsu Dragneel."

Instead of shaking his hand, the man raised a brow. "Are you sure that's your name? You sound confused." His cold eyes looked down at Natsu's hands before shaking his head. "Jude Heartfilia. And no thank you."

Natsu tried to ignore the way his heart dropped, his smile feeling more forced than before. He put his hand in his lap, wishing his face wasn't burning ten degrees hotter than normal. A heaviness settled on his chest when Jude looked him over, probably judging Natsu based on his appearance.

Just as Natsu worried, Jude's gaze lingered on his pink hair before scoffing, his eyes falling down to some papers on his desk. "You don't have a middle name?"

Natsu's eyes widened, surprised by the first question. "Umm, no?" He thought that was weird, but the rest of what Jude followed with made Natsu feel queasy.

"Natsu Etherious. Born July second, nineteen ninety-eight at Magnolia Hospital. Mother and father deceased at age three. Adopted by Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel at the age of three. Name legally changed when you were four."

Jude paused to take a breath before continuing. "Only one living relative, Zeref Dragneel, age twenty-seven. Works as a Pharmacologist. Currently lives in Crocus with his wife, Mavis Dragneel. One younger adoptive sibling, Wendy Dragneel, age twelve, turns thirteen in August. Your adoptive father is a mechanic at Dragon's Den and your adoptive mother is a head nurse at Magnolia Hospital. Does that about cover your family history?"

Natsu stared at Jude with wide, unblinking eyes. His throat felt impossibly tight, he was surprised he could still breathe through his mouth. "D-did Lucy tell you all th-that?" He didn't want Lucy disclosing his personal information like that unless she absolutely had to, but he would forgive her if she had.

However, there was something Jude knew that Lucy didn't, and that was his original last name,  _Etherious_. He never even thought to mention it seeing as he never knew himself by that name.

Jude shook his head, but didn't explain how he got the information. "I see you've been making solid A's and B's since elementary school."

Natsu tried to peer on the desk, but from his position, he couldn't read anything. "H-how do you have my grades?"

"Doesn't matter," Jude said, shrugging the question aside. "Can you tell me what you're going to therapy for?"

Natsu took in a sharp breath, goosebumps traveling over his arms and legs. He couldn't force himself to say anything, too stunned.

"Do you have anger issues?" Jude asked, looking up from the paper to meet Natsu's gaze. "Something that will put my daughter at risk?"

Natsu found his voice, but only because he had to make sure this man knew he would never harm Lucy. The very thought made him sick. "N-nothing like that." He felt the weight on his chest press down, making it hard to breathe. "H-how do you know I'm in therapy?"

"Doesn't matter."

Not accepting that answer, Natsu asked, "Did Lucy tell you?"

Jude paused before slowly shaking his head, looking down at his papers. "Lucy hasn't been speaking much these days."

Natsu had to clench his hands into fists to keep himself from saying what might make this situation worse. If Jude had been more understanding then maybe Lucy wouldn't have shut down on him. It didn't take a genius to see Lucy was upset with how she was being treated.

Any father should have realized it long before this.

Jude's eyes flitted to Natsu before narrowing. He rubbed at his forehead, sounding exasperated when he said, "I'll be honest with you. I don't know what to do."

Natsu hesitated, trying to choose his words wisely. He had no idea what set this man off. "Wh-what do you mean?" He wished his voice would stop cracking. He sounded like a thirteen year old going through puberty. Natsu had already dealt with that part of his life. He didn't want to relive it.

"Look," Jude started, removing his hand from his face. "You seem like a decent kid, but even if I was okay with her dating at this age, you're just not... the  _type_  of guy I'd like my daughter to be with. Does that make sense?"

Natsu felt his shoulders and heart fall. That was what it was coming down to. He opened his mouth, throat still feeling tight as he tried to speak clearly, but his voice was barely a whisper. "You don't think I'm good enough for Lucy."

It wasn't a question.

Natsu wanted to curl up on himself. He hated being ridiculed and humiliated, and so far that was all Jude seemed to be doing to him, from the very moment he found out about Natsu.  _'I knew it... He wasn't going to give me a chance... This meeting is just a set up for Lucy's sake. He was never going to agree to let her date me.'_

Jude furrowed his brows, looking ready to say something, but Natsu cut him off, ignoring the way Jude glared at him because of it.

"You don't need to say it. I-I can tell." Natsu paused, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He thought of the first time he hugged Lucy, the first time they shared a real kiss. He remembered her laugh, her smile, the light in her beautiful brown eyes.

When Natsu opened his eyes, he found the confidence he needed. It might not have been enough, but it was good enough for him. "I already know I'm not good enough for Lucy, but... but she likes me, and I really like her too."

Jude snorted at his words, but Natsu didn't let that stop him, knowing he might never get another chance to sit down with her father if he screwed this up. "I want to make her happy. I know I can. I might never be somebody big, but I can make Lucy smile. Can you do that?"

Jude's nose scrunched up, but he didn't answer the question. Frowning, Natsu said, "She didn't sleep with anyone, you know."

Silence fell around them for a moment, causing Natsu to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Part of him worried he was crossing a line, but he didn't want to back down now.

Finally, Jude spoke, his voice reserved. "I know."

Natsu furrowed his brows, almost shaking his head at what he heard. "If... if you knew then why'd you accuse Lucy of doing it? You really hurt her."

He held Natsu's stare, his forehead wrinkling before he sighed. "I may have said some things I didn't mean. That's all."

Refusing that answer, Natsu asked, "Did you tell Lucy that?"

Jude didn't answer, instead he decided to fiddle with the papers on his desk, as if waiting for Natsu to change the subject.

Natsu barely resisted the urge to blow up on Lucy's father, remembering how angry he had been when he found out what he said to Lucy. He actually punched a locker! His hand tingled at the memory. It had taken a day for the swelling to go down, but luckily he hadn't broken anything.

"You need to tell Lucy you didn't mean it," Natsu said, hoping her father would listen to the voice of reason, even if that voice happened to be coming from a teenage boy at the moment. "She thinks you actually think that low of her. It's really not okay."

Jude's eyes narrowed as he curled his lip back, but he still said nothing.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man, Natsu decided to get out what he really thought, even if it might make her father never agree to let him date Lucy.  _'It's not like he was ever going to really consider it anyways.'_

"You've been an ass to Lucy," Natsu said bluntly, almost regretting it when Jude's eyes turned furious, but he kept talking, not wanting to be cut off before he got his point across. "It's probably not too late to fix things between you two. I'm not sure, I've only heard what Lucy's told me, which isn't much. But she's your only daughter, so why don't you just swallow your pride and apologize? You're making her cry, and Lucy should never cry. I don't understand how you can't see that."

Before Jude could say anything, Natsu continued. "Look, I'm not tryin' to marry Lucy now or anything. I just wanna be with her. We have a lot of fun together, and I don't think it's fair to say we can't be together just 'cause I'm not the 'type of guy' you see Lucy with." He used air quotes to emphasis his point.

"Why can't you just let us see if it'll work out? I'm not gonna hurt Lucy. She's my friend. I really,  _really_  care about her. And I can make her laugh and smile. She talks to me, and I don't go judgin' her for what she says. I know I can make Lucy happy. So please,  _please_ , just... give me a chance?"

Jude's glare had subsided, but his stare was still harsh enough to make Natsu uncomfortable. He thought Jude wasn't going to say anything, but he surprised him. "Answer this question honestly, and I will consider it."

Natsu involuntarily perked up, his eyes widening just a bit. "Yeah. Ask me anything." He really meant it. He would answer any question honestly if it meant her father would legitimately give him a chance to date his daughter, even if that question was why he was going to therapy. However, that wasn't on Jude's mind.

"How far have you gone with my daughter?"

The question sparked a memory, one Natsu thought about earlier that day. If his face was hot before, it was on fire now, his blush creeping downwards to cover his neck and chest. He opened his dry mouth, hoping Lucy wouldn't slaughter him later for admitting the truth. "W-we've made out a few times. The f-furthest was at L-Loke's party. I—" He swore he was going to choke on his own words. He desperately needed water to relieve his throat, but there was none to be found.

 _'It's probably another method to make me squirm,'_  Natsu thought, only to have the memory of Lucy's squirming against him today surface in his mind.

"I l-let her t-touch my chest... and stomach... Sh-she k-kissed my neck and uh... she bit me."

Natsu struggled to keep his eyes on Jude's, wondering if this was going to live past this meeting. Surely Jude was going to strangle Natsu then bury him in the backyard.  _'I bet Virgo already dug the hole. She looks like she'd be good at digging._ _'_

"I-I tried to grab L-Lucy's—" Natsu had to close his eyes for the rest, too embarrassed to admit it with them open. "Lucy's b-butt. I didn't. Loke caught us, so we stopped, but if he didn't, I-I was gonna do it."

When Natsu opened his eyes, Jude's face hadn't changed. If anything, he looked bored, as if he was waiting for something more.

"I g-gave her a hickey... But only once! I swear!"

"Is that all?" Jude asked, shocking Natsu.

What did he mean  _'Is that all?'_. It had taken Natsu a lot of effort to be able to do that much!

"Y-yes," he mumbled, looking her father straight in the eye. He hoped Jude believed him. "We haven't done anything p-past that." Natsu had to clamp his mouth shut before he could utter a single word, knowing the word he wanted to say would definitely get Jude angry.

_'Yet.'_

As long as they were still together and things were going smoothly, Natsu eventually wanted to take things further. However, Lucy's father didn't need to know that.

After a long, drawn out pause, Jude sighed. He gathered up the papers on his desk, leaning over to place them somewhere. Once Natsu heard the sound of a paper shredder, he figured out what Jude was doing. Natsu thought over the information Jude said, realizing something was missing from those files. He thought if Jude could access his grades, he would know about the time he was suspected of setting a desk on fire. 

Natsu kept his mouth shut, deciding it was better not to give the man any more ammo than he already had. It was the best decision, seeing as Jude didn't bring it up. The man waited until the shredder had finished before clearing his throat, his cold gaze falling on Natsu once more. "I want to talk to your parents before I make any decisions."

Natsu tensed, unsure if he heard correctly. "Y-you're not mad at me?"

Jude raised a brow before his chin tilted up, showing he realized what Natsu meant. "About what you did with my daughter? Yes, I'm mad, but that's not nearly as bad as I thought it was."

"You believe me?" Natsu wanted to slap himself in the face. Why in the hell would he ask such a stupid question?!

Jude didn't looked fazed as he said, "You don't look like you have a good poker face."

Natsu was almost offended. "I could have a good poker face," he snapped back, his competitive side flaring out for a moment, only to get sucked back in when Jude's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" Jude looked slightly amused as he asked, "Have you ever thought about having sex with my daughter."

Natsu's body went rigid from the blunt question. He opened his mouth, not even believing himself when he said, "N-no."

"See," Jude started, standing up. "You're not a good liar."

Natsu stood up too, mostly because he was scared he would get in trouble if he remained seated. He didn't know what was going on, but judging by the absence of veins popping up on Jude's forehead and neck, Natsu figured he was doing something right.

Instead of dwelling on the subject, Jude said, "You may now call your parents. The sooner I can speak to them, the sooner I can make my decision."

Jude then walked away, leaving Natsu in the study alone. He waited a minute, wondering if Jude was going to come back. When he didn't, Natsu reached a shaky hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He went to his dial pad, clicking the correct speed dial.

When he placed the phone to his ear, he heard the line ringing. Natsu rubbed his free hand on his shorts, feeling how sweaty it was.  _'Maybe it was a good thing he didn't shake my hand.'_

Natsu jumped when the line connected, his father's voice sounding on the other end.  _"Hey Natsu. What's up?"_

It took Natsu a moment to find his voice, still confused and overwhelmed with the events from the day. "H-hey dad. I have a question to ask you."

 _"_ _Shoot._ _"_

Natsu gulped, wondering why he felt a sense of dread wash over him. He hoped he was just imagining things, but something told Natsu his ill feelings were a bad omen. Despite that, he pushed forward, determined to continue dating Lucy.

"When do you get off work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who predicted the meeting going this way? I would say all things considered, it went better than Natsu thought it would? Anyways, we have one more angsty-ish chapter coming up, then fluff! Fluff for everyone! :P
> 
> Chapter Seventy-Three: Brick wall
> 
> Anyone wanna guess what the title's referring to? How do you think the dinner with Natsu's family is going to go? Who all do you think will be there? I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories! :D
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, hits, and comments! Thank you Stonie, Miraculous_Kid, Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, RoyalGelato, Celestialspiritfiredragonmage, Cj233, Petri808, Dantella, and LesRut for commenting!


	73. Brick wall

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Brick wall**

Natsu's shaky thumb pressed the button on his phone to disconnect the call to his dad. He tried calling his mom, but each time he was sent to voicemail. He wished he remembered how to contact her with her pager. Part of him knew it was probably simple, but he had never needed to reach her through it, so he never bothered remembering.

After sending a quick text to his dad explaining he couldn't get a hold of his mom, he received an instant response.

_**Dad: Don't worry. I'll get in touch with her and let you know. You're doing great son. Don't forget it.** _

Sighing, Natsu pocketed his phone, feeling a mixture of uneasiness and relief. He was glad his dad was going to be able to meet Jude tonight, but that brought on more anxiety. If Natsu were being honest with himself, he would say he wished he never had to see that awful man again, but he knew that was impossible if he wanted to continue dating Lucy.

Even if he didn't know how long they were going to last, her father was still an important part of her life. Natsu hoped Lucy would stay with him for a long time, but he couldn't predict the future, and things did sometimes happen that prevented people from staying together.

However, as it stood, he wanted to be with Lucy, so he had to deal with Jude and whatever that man could throw his way.

Natsu swallowed thickly, once again wishing he could drink some water. Pushing that thought aside, he looked back at Jude's desk, where the papers he destroyed had been.

 _'How did he get all that information?'_  he wondered, knowing some of that was public record, but some of it wasn't.  _'My grades aren't public... and neither is the fact that I go to therapy...'_

A chill ran down Natsu's spine at the thought of Jude having someone follow him, watching his movements and reporting back to him. As much as it made sense, Natsu didn't want to believe it. If he was willing to violate people's privacy like that, how was Lucy ever supposed to feel safe?

Even if Lucy decided she didn't want to work for the Heartfilia business and instead pursued something else, would Jude honestly just let her go? Clearly he had the means to get what he wanted, even if it might be illegal.

 _'Is hiring someone to follow me illegal?'_  Natsu didn't know. He had never tried looking the information up. But honestly, how was he supposed to prove someone had breached his privacy now? Jude ran those papers through a shredder. There was no evidence even if Natsu wanted to complain about it.

Feeling his stomach churn and his chest constrict, Natsu turned away from the desk and started walking out of the study. He poked his head around the corner where the stairs were located, trying to see where everyone was.

He could hear talking coming from downstairs, but unless he walked down there, he wasn't going to see them. Steeling him nerves, Natsu walked down the stairs, his heart picking up its pace with every step.

When he reached the ground floor, he peeked again, this time catching the back of Lucy's head, her blonde hair looking just as bright as ever. She was standing in the kitchen, facing Virgo. Natsu couldn't see the maid's face, only catching a glimpse of pink hair behind Lucy.

Taking two deep breaths, Natsu started heading towards the kitchen, sweat already collecting on the nape of his neck as he neared his girlfriend. Despite what Jude said, Lucy was still his girlfriend. Her opinion on their relationship was the only opinion he cared for. Everyone else could shove it.

Of course, Natsu wasn't bold enough to tell anyone that, but if pushed enough, he thought he might be able to let someone have it.

"— sure water is fine," Lucy said, but Natsu didn't catch the beginning of the conversation.

"Yes, Lucy." Virgo turned to open the fridge, pulling out two waters to set on the counter.

Natsu furrowed his brows, opening his mouth before he closed it again. He didn't know how he was supposed to announce his entrance, but luckily for him, Virgo caught sight of him just as he entered the kitchen.

"Is water okay?" Virgo asked, one of her hands going back to the bottles on the counter.

Natsu nodded a little too quickly, reaching for the beverage. While he gulped it down, he listened to the conversation around him.

"I told you," Lucy muttered, surprising Natsu since her tone was just as dry as his throat.

"My apologies. Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked, causing Lucy's shoulders to tense.

"No," was all she said, voice growing impatient. Lucy turned to look at the dining room, her tone only improving enough to sound formal and polite. "Is it alright if I talk to Natsu outside?"

Natsu looked over, seeing Jude was sitting at the dining room table. He was on his phone, tapping away at the screen. He didn't look up at her as he said, "Maybe later. You can go talk in the living room for now."

Lucy's face was sideways to him, allowing Natsu to see her features better. She didn't try to force a smile, instead keeping her expression neutral. She nodded, then looked over at him before smiling. Natsu felt his heart leap in his chest when light flickered behind her brown eyes, a light that was only meant for him. He couldn't stop the way he smiled to himself, a blush rising on his cheeks as he realized her smile was meant for just him.

He swallowed again, this time feeling a lot better than before.

Lucy started heading towards the living room, Natsu turning to follow her, but stopped once Jude cleared his throat. "Did you speak to your parents?"

The color drained from Natsu's face in an instant, his heart beating rapidly, but not in the same way it did when he was with Lucy. This was due to panic, but he couldn't figure out why.  _'Why does this man scare me so much?'_  He wondered if it was just a mental thing, a boy scared of his girlfriend's father no matter what. He didn't bother questioning it then, instead nodding as he gulped.

"I-I called my dad. He can meet you tonight."

Jude nodded before his eyes returned to his phone, giving Natsu some relief. He didn't like the feeling that spread through him when Jude looked his way.

"Give me his number and I'll set up a meeting."

There was no asking in his tone, making Natsu feel as if he had no choice in the matter. He rattled off his father's phone number, apologizing twice for messing up a digit or two. When he finally got it right, he was dismissed, gladly heading to the living room so he could be with Lucy.

Natsu wished there was a full wall between the dining room and the living room, that way they could have more privacy, but there was a doorway connecting the two rooms together. They decided to whisper, neither of them apparently wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about.

Natsu took a seat on the couch, leaving half a foot of space between his thigh and Lucy's. He wanted to press himself against her, wrap an arm around her and pull her close, but he wasn't going to do something so risky with her father in the next room, even if his brain was trying to convince him that the reward was worth the possible consequences.

He won that battle, but only barely.

"How'd the meeting go?" Lucy whispered, addressing the elephant in the room.

Natsu gulped, keeping his eyes trained on the door where her father could come through at any minute. "Hard to say."

Lucy nodded, as if understanding what he meant. She lived with the man for most of her life, so she should know how hard of a man Jude was to read. "I hope it went well."

"Me too," Natsu said, finally meeting her gaze. He was frozen for a moment, appreciating the way her soft blush spread over her cheeks, the brown in her eyes looking more darker than normal.

Reluctantly, Natsu turned his eyes from her face to the door, not wanting to be caught by surprise. "He's gonna meet my dad. That's gotta be something?"

"Do you know when?" she asked, causing Natsu to shake his head.

"I dunno. My dad's gonna take off early to meet him. I couldn't reach my mom though, so I dunno if she's gonna come too."

"Does she not have her phone on her at work?"

Natsu looked over at Lucy, his lips twisting. "Not usually. She has her pager, but I uh... I kinda forgot how it works. I think I'm supposed to call a number? I dunno." He chuckled, hearing Lucy giggle beside him. "I've never paged her before. My dad said he'll talk to her and get back with me."

"I hope she can be there," Lucy said before sighing. "She's so kind. My father will  _have_  to like her."

"Yeah." Natsu wished his whole family could be there. He didn't know how he felt after talking to Jude, but he knew one thing. It wouldn't have been as terrifying if he had more people he trusted around him, Lucy included.

Natsu opened his mouth, ready to say something else, but his voice died in his throat as soon as he saw movement coming from the door. Virgo walked in, giving them a short bow before saying, "Natsu, your family will be meeting us at Fairy Tail in two hours. Lucy, your father says you can play that Pokémon game in the backyard while you wait, but you can't leave the property."

"I can have my phone back?" Lucy asked, but Virgo shook her head.

"Your father says if you want to play, you need to share with Natsu."

Natsu almost snorted, wanting to tell Virgo that wasn't how the game worked, but he didn't get a chance. Faster than Natsu could keep up with, Lucy grabbed his hand and brought them to their feet. She gave him a tug before releasing his hand, motioning for him to follow her outside.

Natsu didn't say anything as he allowed Lucy to lead him, watching as she thanked her father before exiting through the back patio. The curtains stayed open, probably so Jude and Virgo could keep an eye on them, but Natsu didn't mind. He was going to enjoy spending some alone time with Lucy, knowing they could speak freely without worrying about being heard.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Lucy said once they were far away from the house, no longer trying to keep her voice to a whisper.

"It's fine," Natsu mumbled, not knowing if he was telling the truth of not. He didn't know if he would be willing to do all this for another girl, but he wouldn't worry about it. Lucy was the only girl who caught his attention, and he was willing to see this through, not wanting to wake up one day and regret not trying to be with her.

He knew there was a possibility that somewhere down the road they may end up splitting up, but if that was going to happen, he wanted it to be because it was  _their_ decision, not someone else's.

"You're just saying that." She easily saw past his words. He grinned despite it, loving that she could read him so well.

"Want to catch some Pokémon?" Natsu asked, pulling out his phone to bring up the game. He quickly hit the sign out button as soon as he saw it, typing in Lucy's information before handing her the device.

"I can watch you play," Lucy said, but Natsu shook his head.

"I insist. 'Sides, I've been playing a lot lately. I don't mind sharing."

Lucy smiled before giving in. "Well, if you  _insist_."

He absolutely loved hearing the smile in her voice. If he had it his way, that was the only way she would talk, even if she could be cute when she was frustrated.

About thirty minutes after Lucy started playing, they took a break from walking, deciding to sit by the fountain and talk. She transferred the Pokémon she wanted to turn into candy while Natsu leaned back, propping himself up by his palms.

He wanted to ask what she had been up to lately, but he didn't want to remind her of the pain she was put through over the past few weeks. Instead, he went for a safer topic. Or, what he thought was a safe topic.

"Have you been writing?"

Lucy's thumb paused, hovering over his screen for a moment before returning to her task. She swallowed before shaking her head, not bothering to meet his gaze. "No, not really."

Natsu wanted to ask what 'not really' meant, but he didn't want to pressure her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged before clicking the button to transfer the Pokémon she already selected. After turning off the screen, she looked up at him. "Yeah. I think I do."

Natsu shifted until he was sitting crisscross, his hands resting in his lap as he gave her his undivided attention. "What's up?"

Lucy bit her lip, something that caught his focus for a second, but he quickly looked back at her eyes. She hesitated before opening her mouth, her voice a whisper despite the slim chance they could be heard.

"I've been... scared to."

Natsu furrowed his brows, confused over her statement. "Scared?" He understood fear. He felt it more often than he cared to admit, but he had never heard of someone being scared to write. Still, he wasn't going to discount her feelings just because he didn't understand them. "Why are you scared?"

Lucy once again took to abusing her lip instead of answering right away. Her eyes flitted over to the patio door, then back to him. Natsu didn't know if she was thinking her answer over or not, but he waited, knowing if he rushed her that would increase the chances of her shutting down, and he definitely didn't want to do that. He promised if she wanted to talk, he would listen, and he meant it.

"Well," she started, her eyes falling to the ground. "Remember my father found my stories..."

Natsu nodded, wondering if she could see him or not, her bangs shielding her eyes. "Yeah."

She took a shaky breath before rolling her shoulders back. Lucy looked up, meeting his gaze before whispering, "I'm just scared he's going to, I don't know, find whatever I write next and..."

Natsu had to bite his tongue, stopping himself from asking her to finish that sentence. It turned out to be the best decision. Lucy just needed a moment to collect herself before she could continue.

"I'm scared he'll make me feel... bad again."

Natsu's heart fell as he frowned. He didn't want Lucy to feel bad, especially because of something that made her happy. He knew how important writing was to her. Who was Jude to make her feel like she couldn't do it?

"Is it 'cause he said you shouldn't write?" Natsu asked, causing her to shake her head. "Oh."

"He just made me feel bad, like writing that stuff made me a bad person or something. Does that make sense?" The self-doubt in her eyes told him she didn't fully understand what she was feeling either, but truthfully, Natsu could relate.

"I know what you mean. It makes sense." Emotions and feelings weren't always black and white. Sometimes someone felt something without completely understand why they felt that way, and that was normal. Emotions weren't the easiest thing to deal with.

"Will you write again?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence that fell between them.

Lucy hesitated before nodding, her voice sounding just as unsure as she looked. "Probably. I want to, just not now."

"That's fine," he said, offering her a small smile. "Don't force it. I know when I get stuck on a piece, I usually stop for a while until I find some inspiration again. Forcing it is only gonna take the fun out of it."

Lucy nodded, the corner of her lip quirking up. "Thanks. I think I needed to hear that."

He watched as her body leaned forward a few inches, but she stopped herself, moving back to her spot. Natsu wanted to frown, but he couldn't. Whether Lucy was going to hug him or kiss him, he didn't know, but he knew she couldn't risk either with Virgo or Jude watching.

Natsu wondered if they would even consider a hug bad, but he held back, not wanting to get her in trouble. Things seemed to be looking slightly up for them, so risking it all now wasn't wise.

The couple eventually resumed their hunt for more Pokémon, this time playing on Natsu's account. They spent another thirty minutes outside before sitting near the fountain again, talking until Virgo called them inside.

Deciding they could get some school work done, the two teens went to the living room, getting straight to it. Natsu didn't see Jude again until it was five minutes before they were supposed to leave. Apparently, he was in his study the whole time.

Lucy excused herself to freshen up in her bedroom while Natsu went to the bathroom, spending more time trying to fix his appearance in the mirror than actually using the bathroom.

He felt himself sweating again when they all went to Virgo's car, but it probably had something to do with him being separated from Lucy. While he sat in the passenger seat, she sat in the back with her father. Natsu didn't know what he was more upset about. The fact that he couldn't look at Lucy without possibly making Jude angry, or the fact that he couldn't hold her hand.

His hand pressed against his stomach as they started driving, Natsu making up his mind in an instant. He really wanted to hold Lucy's hand.

* * *

Natsu had never been so relieved to see his family. He ignored the twisting of his stomach in favor of smiling, happy his mom, dad, and sister could be there. He hoped that with them present, Jude wouldn't be as much of an ass.

They allowed him enough time to put his backpack in his parent's vehicle before starting their introductions, Jude being the first to speak up. Natsu thought it was probably some way to take control of the situation, but he didn't bother saying anything.

"My daughter says she told you our little secret." His tone suggested he wasn't happy about that.

Natsu's mom and dad looked confused until Jude clarified. He looked around, making sure no one was listening in before thrusting out his hand to Igneel. "I'm Jude Heartfilia."

"Igneel Dragneel," Natsu's dad said, shaking his hand. "Don't worry. Like we told Lucy, your secret is safe with us."

"It wasn't her secret to tell," Jude muttered before releasing Igneel's hand. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the restaurant.

The seven of them entered Fairy Tail a minute later, the host seating them towards one of the walls where the longer tables were located. Jude sat next to Lucy, who was sitting next to Virgo. Natsu hated that they were already being separated again, but he didn't want to make a scene.

He sat between his dad and his sister, with his mom sitting on the other side of her husband. The families were on opposite sides of the table, Natsu sitting across from Lucy and Jude sitting across from Igneel.

Natsu tried to ignore the tension that settled in the air, but it was impossible. The fact that Fairy Tail was busy didn't help matters either. It was a lot harder to discuss what they needed to if there was a chance people could hear them.

Instead of getting right to it, they tiptoed around the reason they were all brought together.

"So, Lucy tells us your a CEO," Igneel started, trying to break the ice. "That must be a tough job."

"I manage just fine," Jude said sharply, as if Igneel had been insinuating that he couldn't handle it.

Natsu wanted to sink into his seat, already having that bad feeling in his chest grow stronger. Going to a restaurant probably wasn't the best idea, but he figured it had to have been one of their ideas seeing as he didn't come up with it. He knew his family enjoyed the place and food, but the way Jude kept looking around at it with a frown suggested he wasn't impressed.

That look of disdain only increased when the waiter came by to get their orders. While Jude ordered a steak for himself and a salad for Lucy, Natsu's family went in a completely different direction.

"I'd like a stack of pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs. Can you bring us some hot sauce too?" Igneel asked, earning a nod from the waiter and a look of confusion from Jude.

"I'd like a Denver omelet, a side of toast, and a cup of coffee?" Grandeeney ordered.

"Certainly, and for you?" the waiter asked, looking at Natsu.

As much as Natsu wanted to appear normal and order a dinner item, he couldn't break tradition. Today was the third Friday of the month, and that meant breakfast for dinner.

"I'd like a stack of pancakes too, but can I get my eggs fried? Sunny side up with some toast and bacon?" He didn't bother asking for hot sauce, knowing he could share with his dad.

"Oh!" Igneel looked up, raising a finger. "I want some bacon too."

The waiter jotted it all down before turning to Wendy. "And for you Miss?"

Wendy didn't have any qualms about ordering breakfast food for dinner, her eyes shining as she asked for the strawberry and banana french toast combo.

The waiter looked at Virgo, who hesitated before ordering a salad for herself. If Natsu didn't know better, he would think she might have wanted some breakfast food too, given the longing in her eyes.

However, he didn't care much about Virgo's feelings. He was more concerned with the fact that Jude didn't even give Lucy a choice in what she wanted to eat. He just ordered for her, like she had no weight in the decision making.

What made him feel a little angry? Lucy didn't look fazed by it, accepting the decision was out of her hands without putting up any type of fight. He knew he had to be on his best behavior, but it was getting harder to keep himself under control by the second.

Natsu didn't know if it was the medication for his motion sickness acting up or his frustration and anxiety with meeting Lucy's father, but his emotions were all over the place. He wanted to be happy he got to share a meal with Lucy, but upset that it was so restricted. Natsu was nervous having Jude meet his parents, but he was also thrilled they were with him.

Like he said, they were all over the place.

When the waiter left, Jude turned his gaze to Natsu, making the boy struggle not to squirm in his seat. Luckily for Natsu, Igneel spoke up, drawing the attention away from his son.

"So, what do you think of Magnolia? Lucy says you live in Crocus?"

Despite Igneel trying to make small talk, Jude only looked annoyed. "Oh did she?" He glanced at his daughter before looking up at Natsu's dad again. He didn't answer the question, instead asking his own. "How long have you been a mechanic?" The way he asked sounded as if he wasn't interested in the answer.

Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering what the point of dodging his dad's question was. Did it really make a difference? Besides, part of Natsu wanted to ask why Jude even bothered asking that question. After all the 'research' he seemed to do, he wouldn't be surprised if Jude already had the answer.

"Since I was nineteen," Igneel said, his voice sounding calm, but Natsu could see the way his dad's brows began to pinch. He rarely saw his father get mad, but Jude was off to a great start if that was his goal. "How long have you been working for Heartfilia Corps.?"

The question was innocent, at least Natsu thought it was innocent, but judging by the way Jude scrunched his nose, he didn't take it that way.

"I don't work  _for_  it. I own it." Jude lifted his head as he straightened his body, as if he was trying to appear bigger.

Natsu didn't see why it mattered. Igneel was about half a foot taller than Lucy's father, give or take an inch. Sitting straighter wasn't going to change that.

The corner of Igneel's lip twitched. "Oh, I guess I misheard then. I thought Heartfilia Corps. had been around for over a century."

Jude's shoulders tensed as he stopped trying to hold back a glare. "Maybe so, but I made the switch from trains and planes to vehicles. Heartfilia Corps. is my company."

Natsu had to look down for a minute, his stomach churning at the mention of modes of transportation. Luckily the waiter came back just in time, placing a glass of soda in front of Natsu. He chugged half of it, not caring about manners as he tried to settle his stomach.

He didn't see the look of concern on Lucy's face or the way Jude narrowed his eyes at him. Natsu was only worried about not throwing up. He wanted to ask if they would change the subject, but for some reason they seemed adamant on talking about vehicles.

Natsu tried his best to tune them out, focusing his attention on Lucy, who was looking between him, her father, and his dad. She frowned at something one of them said, causing Natsu to try to listen in on the conversation again.

"With all due respect," Igneel started, his tone sounding a little annoyed, "I've been servicing vehicles long enough to recognize a pattern. Every customer I have come in with that car always say the same thing. You shouldn't have switched brands. The old one might've cost more, but it was more reliable."

Natsu turned his gaze to Jude, seeing a vein pulsing on his neck. He looked ready to snap. "I don't appreciate some low-level mechanic trying to tell me how to run my business."

Natsu's eyes widened, wondering what the hell he missed while he was tuning them out. He looked at Lucy, seeing she was equally shocked. They both turned their gaze to Igneel, who looked almost amused, but Natsu could tell he was just as angry. His dad was just better at hiding it.

Igneel's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth. He was about to say something, but Grandeeney placed a hand on his arm. From the look of it, Igneel calmed down a touch before saying, "I'm not insecure enough to let your opinion get to me. Call me low-level all you want. It doesn't change anything."

Jude snorted, shaking his head. "Figures you're as hard-headed as him." No one needed to ask who 'him' was. It was obviously Natsu.

Igneel, not liking the jab at his son at all, glared. "At least I don't treat other people like property."

"What are you implying?" Jude asked, his face twisting into a scowl.

Igneel looked over at Wendy before refocusing on Jude again. "It's obvious to me you don't know how to have a civilized conversation. Instead of listening to what I had to say, all you do is insult me, but I'm not really surprised. Heck—"

Natsu knew then why his dad looked at Wendy. He was reminding himself to control his language, not wanting to cuss in front of his daughter.

"I guess I can't expect you to show anyone respect when you don't even give your own daughter respect."

"Excuse me?" Jude didn't bother holding back his anger, his dark eyes narrowing. "You have no right to talk to me like that."

"Like what?" Igneel asked, barely holding back a growl. "I only said what I've seen. I mean, who orders for a  _teenager_? A kid maybe, but she's sixteen. Surely you can trust her to order right."

Natsu parted his lips. Something inside him told him he should speak up, but he couldn't find his voice. He looked over at Lucy, seeing she was now staring at the table, her eyes once again hiding from his view behind her bangs.

"That's not your concern." Jude crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, why should I listen to someone who has their family ordering breakfast food at this hour? What is wrong with you people?"

Natsu stopped breathing for a moment. It wasn't from the comment Jude made, or from the way his dad growled at him in response. He couldn't breathe because he finally realized something about the restaurant.

It had gone silent.

He didn't know when it happened, but the reality of it hit him hard. The people around them weren't saying anything, most of the heads turned to look at the commotion. Natsu barely scanned the faces that were looking in their direction, thankfully not recognizing any of the ones he saw.

"And what do you mean by 'you people'?" Igneel asked, challenging Jude to say something offensive.

Which he happily accepted.

"That mismatched group you call a family."

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but that hurt. His heart stung, a heaviness crushing his chest. He didn't think his family was mismatched. They all loved each other. Wasn't that what family was all about? It didn't matter if they weren't related by blood. Family was family, and Jude had no right to judge them for that.

Igneel almost snarled, but he stopped as soon as he heard a sob coming from the other side of the table. Everyone's eyes fell on Lucy, her head lowered as her shoulders shook.

Natsu's eyes pricked when he saw tears landing on the table. Lucy was crying, and he didn't know what to do.

Virgo placed a hand on Lucy's back, but she immediately jerked away. The maid looked at Jude, who was now narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"Stop crying," he whispered, but with the restaurant silent, everyone around him heard it. "You're making a scene."

Lucy choked back a sob before wiping at her eyes. She looked up at Natsu, her cheeks dripping with tears as she mouthed, "I'm sorry." Her red eyes flitted to Wendy, then to Igneel and Grandeeney. "I-I'm sorry," she said a little louder before pushing her chair back, stumbling to get to her feet before she started walking away.

Natsu didn't hesitate to get up, rushing after her.

Igneel glared at Jude, who was fumbling to stand up himself. "Are you happy with yourself?"

"Me?" Jude asked, roughly pushing in his chair. "If it wasn't for your boy, my daughter wouldn't be acting like this." He pulled out his wallet, throwing two hundred dollar bills on the table. "We're leaving." Without another word, Jude started walking away, Virgo silently following him.

Igneel blinked, almost stunned at what just happened. Honestly, he didn't know how it got so out of hand. He had admittedly insulted one of Jude's vehicles, but it was only because Jude insinuated that Igneel didn't know what he was talking about when it came to servicing vehicles.

Apparently, they both struck a nerve, but Igneel wasn't sorry for that. He already didn't like Jude before they even met. He could tell Jude didn't think Natsu was good enough for Lucy, and that pissed him off. His son was great! And anyone who tried to say otherwise needed to be put in their place. His only regret was letting it escalate until Lucy was in tears. If he knew where the argument was leading, he wouldn't have pushed Jude that far or allowed Jude to push him.

Igneel finally looked around him, seeing they were being watched. He narrowed his eyes, causing most of them to look the other way. He saw that their waiter was standing a few feet away, awkwardly holding a tray full of food while another waiter did the same behind him.

Sighing, Igneel waved the man over, pulling out his own wallet to pull out some bills. "How much was it for the four of us?"

He ended up asking the waiter to box up their meals, then paid for his family's separately. Igneel grabbed one of the hundred dollar bills, handing it to Grandeeney before saying, "Can you go give this to Lucy?"

She nodded before motioning for Wendy to follow her out of the restaurant. Igneel left a few minutes later with two bags full of boxed up food, not having to look hard to find his family. His eyes widened, shocked by what he saw taking place in the parking lot.

* * *

Natsu followed Lucy until they reached the parking lot. He stretched out an arm to grab her, wanting her to stop. "Lucy, wait!"

He thought she would keep walking, but she surprised him by coming to a complete stop before turning around. He didn't get a chance to say another word before she threw herself into his arms, her hands grabbing at his shirt as she pulled him closer.

Natsu jolted for only a second before wrapped his arms around her, one across her shoulders while the other was placed against the middle of her back. He held her tight, feeling her body shake against his as she cried into his chest.

She kept mumbling an apology, but Natsu shook his head, whispering into her ear. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Luce. You didn't do anything wrong."

He rubbed at her shoulders and back, hoping he was comforting her. She clung to him tighter, leaving no space between them. "H-he was r-rude to your d-dad."

Natsu tried to chuckle, but it wouldn't come out. "My dad's okay. It takes a lot more to get to him. Might as well have the scales of a dragon for skin."

Lucy said something, but he couldn't understand her. He was about to ask her to repeat herself, but froze when he heard  _his_  voice.

"Let go of my daughter at once."

Natsu heard the heavy footsteps approaching. He didn't hesitate to spin him and Lucy, his arms doing most of the work so she wouldn't get tripped up. Once he saw Jude, he glared hard, not bothering to hide his newfound hatred for her father.

Jude reached out, ready to grab Lucy's shoulder, but Natsu did the first thing that came to his mind.

He growled, baring his teeth at the man who dared to try to take Lucy away from him. "Get back!"

Jude recoiled, withdrawing his hand as he matched Natsu's glare. "Let go of my daughter!" he repeated, much louder this time.

Natsu didn't bother to look to see if anyone was watching. He only cared about Lucy and her feelings. She had been humiliated inside, and Natsu wasn't going to let it continue out here.

"Stay away from her or else," Natsu warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Did you just threaten me?"

Not skipping a beat, Natsu said, "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

" _Boy_ ," Jude started, his tone lowering. "If you don't let go of my daughter in five seconds, I'm calling the police."

"Isn't that a little much?" a woman asked, causing Natsu and Jude to look up.

Grandeeney was walking towards them, Wendy right behind her. "Natsu's just trying to calm Lucy down. He's not hurting her."

"Know your place," Jude barked, causing Natsu to growl again.

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" Honestly, Jude was just lucky Igneel wasn't outside. There was no way he would let that comment slide.

"Let go of my daughter." He pulled out his phone, holding it up. "I'll call them."

Lucy's nails dug into Natsu's shirt as she lifted her head, whispering so only he could hear. "H-he's bluffing. He d-doesn't want anyone t-to know he's h-here."

Natsu gave Lucy a squeeze, letting her know he heard her. Jude would have to be desperate to call the police right now. His name would get taken down, then everyone would know his business. Natsu doubted Jude wanted to be associated with something like this, but if they didn't end it soon, someone else might end up calling the police for them. They were causing a scene.

Natsu knew it was getting out of hand, but he couldn't stop himself. Jude made Lucy cry, in front of him! He couldn't stand for that. Family was supposed to be supportive and loving, but all Jude managed to do was tear his daughter down day after day.

If no one else was going to stand up to the man, Natsu was, even if part of him still feared Jude Heartfilia.

It was silent for a moment, Natsu continuing to hold Lucy while her father glared at them. He brushed his fingers through her golden hair to help soothe her. It helped Lucy, but it ended up making Jude look murderous, as if the idea of Natsu being that close to his daughter was the worst sight he had ever seen.

"We'll figure this out," Natsu whispered to Lucy, pressing his lips to her head. She was still shaking in his arms, but he couldn't hear her crying. She either stopped, or she went silent. He couldn't tell without pulling away from her, but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Finally, the silence was broken. Igneel's voice made Natsu's resolve strength, knowing his father wouldn't allow him to get hurt. He didn't think Jude was going to resort to violence, but he wasn't ruling it out as a possibility.

"What's going on here?"

"Tell your boy to let go of my daughter," Jude fired back, his tone still impatient but low. "Or I'm calling the police."

There was a pause before Igneel said, "He's not hurting her." He didn't realize Grandeeney had just said the same thing without any luck.

"That's not the point. We're leaving, so he needs to get his grubby hands off my daughter!"

"Insults aren't called for. Just let them hug. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I don't want that boy anywhere near by daughter!"

"Stop calling him boy. He has a name," Grandeeney said, defending her son.

Natsu squeezed Lucy, honestly scared that Jude was going to insult his mom again. If he did, there was nothing he could do to stop his father from knocking the living daylights out of that man. Luckily for all parties involved, Jude didn't speak to her.

"Virgo, go get the car. We're leaving." Jude paused before lowering his tone. "Tell him to let go by the time the car gets here or I'm calling."

Natsu was no longer looking up, his head lowered so he was closer to Lucy. He was whispering in her ear, not knowing if this was going to be the last time he saw her for a while.

"Remember I said I'd wait for you? I still mean it." Natsu nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head before moving his lips towards her ear. "If he takes you away, I'll still be here for you. I don't care if you have to call me or write me. If you still want to be with me then just reach out. I'll be waiting."

Lucy nodded against his chest, her nails loosening their grip on his shirt, only to tighten again. "Th-thank you."

"Don't thank me," Natsu whispered, running his hand along her hair again. He could feel his chest was wet with her tears, but he didn't care about his shirt. He only wanted Lucy to feel better, even if it got him in trouble. In his mind, she was worth it.

Natsu tightened his grip when he heard a car pull up. He didn't want to let go, but he knew holding Lucy like that forever wasn't an option. They had to let go eventually.

Natsu jolted when he felt a pat on his back. He looked up, ready to snap at whoever was touching him, only to calm down once he saw it was his dad.

"Natsu," Igneel started, giving his son a frown. "I don't like it any more than you do, but you need to let Lucy go right now."

Despite knowing his father was right, Natsu shook his head. He didn't know if this was going to be the last time he saw Lucy for a while. He didn't want it to end.

Igneel looked over at something, then back at Natsu. "I don't know if he's telling the truth or not, but it'll only make things worse if he really does call the cops. I know this isn't easy, but it'll be a lot harder if someone else has to force you two apart.

Natsu wanted to say someone was already forcing them apart, but he didn't voice his thoughts. Instead, he sighed. He whispered again, hoping Lucy was the only one who could hear him, but he knew there was a chance his dad could hear him too.

"I really like you, Lucy. Stay strong, okay?"

When Lucy nodded, he finally loosened his grip. She slowly pulled away, her eyes red and puffy while her nose was running. She looked over at Natsu's family, meeting their gaze for a moment before looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice threatening to crack.

Lucy looked up when she felt a weight on her shoulder, seeing it was Natsu's mom. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We're not mad at you, sweetheart. I promise."

Lucy couldn't see it, but Igneel and Wendy were nodding. Grandeeney brushed a few strands of hair out of Lucy's eyes. "We don't think any less of you. If you need to cry, cry. It's perfectly natural."

Lucy nodded, not thinking twice as she wrapped her arms around Grandeeney. She couldn't see the woman's surprised expression, but she did feel when her back was being rubbed. "Thank y-you."

Just as Lucy pulled away from the brief hug, Grandeeney took Lucy's hand, slipping something inside. "Take this. We don't need it."

Lucy looked down, seeing the corner of a bill in her closed fist. "But—"

Igneel was the one shaking his head, cutting her off. " _You_ keep it."

Reluctantly, Lucy nodded, pocketing the money. She turned to Natsu, ready to give him another hug, but flinched when she heard a car's horn honk.

"Get in, now!"

Lucy didn't have to look to recognize her father's yelling. She felt her heart sink lower with every step she took towards the car, wishing she had been born into a different family. As she climbed into the backseat, a darker thought entered her mind, and for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

_'I wish he died instead of mom.'_

Despite knowing it would break her heart, Lucy looked out of the window after she closed her door, her eyes settling on Natsu. He was busy glaring at the front seat where her father was sitting before he looked over, locking eyes with her.

They didn't have long to look at each other, Virgo pulling forward a second later. She kept her eyes on Natsu until he was no longer in sight, her head lowering so she only saw her lap.

The car ride home was just as humiliating as the time spent in the restaurant. Her father badmouthed the Dragneels the entire way, calling them every name in the book while trying to make it sound as if he did no wrong.

Somewhere along the drive, Lucy started crying again, wishing she had never come to Magnolia in the first place. The Dragneels didn't deserve to be treated so poorly. They were good people, and her father had no right to insult them.

If she had never met Natsu, they wouldn't have had to go through that. However, the thing that only made her heart hurt worse was knowing that they would do it again, because they were kind people and already cared about her because of Natsu.

They supported him, and through that, they supported his choices, which was to be with Lucy.

She thought back to the conversation at the restaurant. Her father hated being corrected or insulted. Igneel technically did that by saying one of his car's designs wasn't as good as it could have been, but her father took it too personally.

Honestly, Lucy knew he was just looking for a reason to leave, and excuse to blame the Dragneels so she couldn't date their son.

Jude never wanted her to be with Natsu, and he did whatever it took to make it seem like it was their fault this relationship wasn't going to work out, but Lucy wasn't fooled. She saw right through his act, and she wouldn't forgive him for being such a disrespectful ass to her boyfriend's family.

Even if they weren't Natsu's family, they were still good people who didn't deserve that.

She was surprised the dinner lasted as long as it did. Talking to Jude was like talking to a brick wall. Lucy knew that from an early age, but she kept hoping that wall would shatter at some point. She wanted her dad back, the man she knew before her mother passed away. Now he was a stranger, and Lucy was forced to face the facts.

Jude's wall was too hard to break down, so what was the point in trying?

* * *

Lucy didn't wait until Virgo turned the car off before she got out, storming up to the house. While Virgo and Jude were getting out, Lucy was unlocking the door before slipping inside. She went straight to her room, not wanting to see either of their faces tonight.

Unfortunately for her, Jude entered her room a moment later. He had the audacity to speak ill of Natsu again, this time lying straight to her face.

"That boy is dangerous. You're lucky he didn't hurt you."

Those were the words that caused Lucy to snap. She whirled around, glaring at her father as she shouted, "NO!"

Jude flinched back, surprised by her outburst. "Lucy! Don't raise you voice at m—"

"No!" she repeated, her fists clenched tightly by her sides as if ready to fight. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to berate my friend, insult his family, and humiliate me in front of them! You can't do whatever you want! Believe it or not, they have feelings! You can't keep trampling over people like this! You're wrong! You're the only person who's in the wrong tonight!"

"Lucy," Jude started again, lowering his tone to make himself sound calm. "I tried giving him a chance. He's just not—"

"NO!" she shouted, not giving him a chance to finish that sentence and further mar Natsu's character. "You just met him  _today_! There's so much about him that you don't know! That you aren't even  _trying_  to know!"

Lucy paused long enough to catch her breath, her heart hammering wildly while her face filled with color, beet red with anger. "You were never going to accept him! Admit it! This was all just some cruel joke to make it look like you really tried. Well jokes on you! I see you for who you really are! A lying, arrogant, selfish man!"

Jude looked as if he was going to say something, but Lucy cut him off. "Admit it! You were never going to accept him! Just like... just like—"

Lucy's body shook as she suppressed a sob, tears brimming her eyes for only a second before they fell down her face. She swore she could feel her heart shatter as she faced the truth. The truth she had been denying for years, but there was no hiding from it anymore.

Her voice was quiet as she finally said one of her biggest fears. "Just like you'll never accept me."

The room went silent when Lucy lowered her head, the fight in her dying out in an instant. It didn't matter what she did. No one was ever going to be good enough for Jude, not even his own daughter. He couldn't accept her for who she was, and there wasn't anything she could do to change that.

Finally, she turned away, heading towards her bathroom to get ready for bed. When she grabbed the doorknob, she heard her father say, "Lucy, I—"

"I'm going to bed," she responded in a whisper. "Please be out of my room when I'm back." Without another word, she went into her bathroom, turning on her shower before sitting down next to the tub.

Lucy waited until she heard her bedroom door close before she broke down again, curling herself into a small ball as she cried, hoping the falling water from the shower would drown out the sound of her pain.

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying on her bathroom floor, but by the time she finally pulled herself up, the hot water was ice cold. Turning it off, Lucy decided she could just shower in the morning. Seeing as her father wasn't going to let her do anything anyway, she would have plenty of time tomorrow.

As Lucy walked towards her bed, her eyes flitted over to the window. She had seen Natsu climb up before, but she wondered how hard it would be to climb down. She padded her way over, staring at the tree outside.

Her hand started reaching towards the lock, ready to open the window, but she stopped herself. Running away wouldn't solve anything. She had nowhere to go and no means to take care of herself. Not to mention she still wanted to graduate so she could pursue her dreams, even if the thought of writing right now made her stomach twist.

Her father took every good thing in her life away from her. When she looked at her desk, she knew that wasn't completely true. He left the picture of her mother, along with Plue.

Lucy crawled into bed, hugging Plue tightly while the tears started building again. She cried herself to sleep, wondering when this nightmare would end. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be treated like this, and neither did Natsu's family. She just hoped they were telling the truth.

Lucy couldn't imagine how she would feel if she knew they looked down on her for her father's behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Four: The Dragon vs. The King
> 
> So, that got pretty angsty. I didn't intend on it getting that bad, but I tried to go with what I thought would really happen, and sometimes people let their emotions control them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought? Was Igneel to blame for any of what happened? What about Jude? Do you think anyone could have stopped it from escalating that badly? Tell me your thoughts and theories! :)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, hits, and comments! Special shout out to those who commented last time: Brittany, LovinmyOTPs, Petri808, JuustaJohn, and Tsunderebooklover!


	74. The Dragon vs. The King

**Chapter Seventy-Four: The Dragon vs. The King**

Natsu snickered at his outfit, finding the coveralls he was wearing weird but amusing at the same time. He'd seen his dad wear them for years, but he didn't think he'd be wearing them so soon. The thought of following in his dad's footsteps and being a mechanic had crossed his mind several times, but he hadn't decided yet. He figured he had until the end of his senior year to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, and even then, he could always change it later if he wanted to.

Still, it would have been nice to have it all figured out now, but life didn't exactly work that way.

Natsu got to work, watching his father as he showed him how to replace a flat tire with a new one. It didn't take as long as Natsu thought it would, but Igneel said that was because it was a smaller tire.

"If the tire's too big it takes longer to let the machine cool off."

Natsu nodded, thankful that wasn't the case today. After Igneel finished up, he sent Natsu to do an oil change. He was getting better at them every time, so he was confident he could get this one taken care of as well.

He carried on like normal, occasionally letting his mind wander. He wasn't surprised when it kept going back to Lucy, and he didn't bother trying to stop thinking about her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her. He hadn't heard from her since she got in the car Friday night, and it was now Sunday.

Natsu tried calling her cellphone, but it was turned off. He left her a few messages on Facebook, but he didn't get a response. He didn't blame Lucy. It was her father's fault she couldn't talk to him or any of their other friends.

Hell, Natsu would be happy if Lucy got to see one of their other friends, as long as she wasn't alone. Sure he wished it was him she could hang out with, but he knew Lucy would be ecstatic to see Levy, Erza, or Juvia. However, Natsu didn't think Jude would let that happen.

Jude proved he was a heartless man, which was ironic given his name.

Natsu slid out from under the car when he finished draining the oil. He wiped his face with a clean part of his sleeve, seeing the blue material was now black. He stood up once he cleared the vehicle, walking over to the counter to grab a shop towel. He wiped his face, then started heading back to the car to finish up.

"Hey Igneel," Ben called out when he entered the garage, grabbing everyone's attention. "There's someone here to see you."

Metalicana and Natsu started looking away, figuring it wasn't any of their business. Natsu was just about to get back to work when he heard his dad's low voice, laced with anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Natsu turned, green eyes widening when he saw the man who had tormented his girlfriend standing at the doorway. Jude Heartfilia had his arms by his side, his eyes flitting from the grease and oil stains on the door frame, as if worried they might jump out and ruin his suit.

Jude cleared this throat, his back straightening as he said, "I'd like to speak with you if you're not too busy."

Igneel looked over at Metalicana, handing him his lug wrench. He whispered, but Natsu caught it. "Probably not a good idea for me to hold this." Natsu couldn't help but agree. His dad could be scary if he wanted to, and a weapon would only make him more dangerous.

Igneel walked over to Jude, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay. Talk."

Jude's brows pinched together before he glanced at Natsu. When his eyes returned to Igneel, he said, "Is there somewhere private we could speak?"

Igneel shook his head. "Anything you wanna say to me you can say in front of my son." His eyes narrowed as he added, "Plus, I think it'd be better if there were some witnesses."

Natsu didn't exactly know what his dad was implying with that last part, but he figured it was best to pay attention. Clearly his dad wanted him to hear whatever Jude had to say too.

Jude reluctantly nodded. "Fine." He paused, a wrinkle forming on his forehead. "I came to talk about my behavior the other day. I've been told it came across as rude."

Igneel barely held back a snort. "That's an understatement. You were a jackass."

No longer was Igneel trying to be polite with this man. He had insulted his family in more ways than one.

Jude's eyes narrowed slightly as he reached up, straightening his tie. "If that's how you choose to see it, fine. I admit I said some things that I didn't mean. I'm sure you did the same."

"I didn't," Igneel replied, no hesitation in his tone.

Natsu moved to stand closer to his dad, noticing Metalicana did the same. They could delay servicing vehicles for a few minutes if it meant being there to back up Igneel.

Instead of saying anything about that, Jude turned to look at Natsu. Natsu glared at him, rightfully angry at the man. He didn't care what Jude thought of him anymore. It was clear he was just a fickle man who didn't care about people's privacy or respect. He didn't deserve to be feared.

Jude looked back at Igneel, talking as if Natsu wasn't standing right there. "I'm willing to offer a trial period for your son to date my daughter. It would be—"

"No," Natsu answered for Igneel, cutting off Jude in the process.

The man blinked at him, looking stunned for a second before resuming his earlier expression. "No?"

"No," Natsu repeated, shaking his head. He kept his voice as firm as he could, knowing he could rely on his dad and uncle for support. "I'm not going through some dumb trial period to date Lucy. I'm already dating her."

Jude narrowed his eyes, but Natsu didn't give in. "Lucy's my girlfriend. The only two people who can say otherwise are me and her, and I'm not going anywhere."

Igneel nodded, the corner of his lip curving into a half-smile. "He's got a point."

Jude didn't look convinced. "You forget I can take her to Crocus."

"She has to turn eighteen eventually," Natsu fired off, crossing his arms over his chest to imitate his father. "You can't keep her locked away forever."

Jude shook his head, opening his mouth to say something back, but Igneel held up a hand. "I think what my son is trying to say is none of us can say who they end up with." He paused, giving Jude a moment to soak that in. "Why are you so against my son dating Lucy anyways? He's a good kid. Sure he can be a little hardheaded every once in a while—"

"Hey!" Natsu glared at his dad, but he kept talking.

"But he truly cares about Lucy."

Natsu thought what his dad said might get to Jude, but he didn't looked swayed. Shaking his head, Jude said, "I'm not budging. He can either do the trial period or not date my daughter at all. I'm being more than generous with my offer. If he doesn't accept then it's his fault he can't see my daughter."

Igneel narrowed his eyes, not liking the harsh tone in Jude's voice. "You really are an asshole, aren't you?"

Jude's face grew red with anger as he scrunched up his nose. "Listen, I didn't—"

"How'd you get my son's records?" Igneel asked, silencing Jude for a moment.

Jude's eyes flitted to Natsu, as if surprised he would tell his dad what happened in the study. Of course Natsu told. After admitting what happened to him his freshmen year, he found it was better to be honest with his parents.

Igneel stepped in the way, blocking his line of vision to Natsu. "Don't look at him. Look at me."

Pausing, Jude huffed. "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me. You violated my son."

Natsu glared behind his dad, not at all surprised when Jude tried changing the subjects. That only to seemed to make Igneel angrier.

"Look, I came to try to make things right. Things got out of hand the other night, and I acknowledge I had some part in that."

The way he said it sounded as if Igneel was to blame too. Not having any of it, Igneel said, "Tell me how you got Natsu's records or I'm calling a lawyer."

Jude furrowed his brows while Natsu's eyes widened. He remembered talking to his dad about this subject, saying he would rather keep the law out of it if at all possible. He wanted to be with Lucy. Suing or pressing charges against her father was only going to ensure Jude kept her away.

Besides, even if they did try to bring it to court, Jude could afford the best lawyer money could buy to crush it.

Jude stayed silent for a moment before he took a step to the side, eyes focusing on Natsu. "Do you still want to take my daughter to that dance?"

Natsu blinked in surprise, the word slipping past his lips before he could stop it. "Prom?"

Jude nodded. "Yes."

Natsu kept himself guarded, not wanting to allow this man to hurt him. His voice was low but firm. "Yes, I do."

Something in Jude's dark eyes flashed as he said, "Drop the questions and she can go with you."

Igneel opened his mouth to decline the offer, but Natsu cut him off. "Let her have her phone too and you've got yourself a deal."

Igneel sighed as he turned to look at Natsu. "Is that what you really want?"

Natsu nodded without hesitation. He just wanted to talk to Lucy. At the end of the day, Jude only got the most basic information on Natsu anyway. Now, if Jude had figured out why he was going to therapy then Natsu would have done something about it. He needed to ask Jessica during his next appointment if there was any way Jude could have gotten a hold of his information.

Igneel's lips twisted as he furrowed his brows. He turned back to Jude, uncrossing his arms. "Well, are you okay with those terms?"

Jude looked back and forth between Igneel and Natsu before sighing. "Fine. I'll give her the phone."

Igneel nodded, looking over his shoulder to ask, "When's the prom again?"

"This Friday," Natsu answered without skipping a beat.

Looking at Jude, Igneel said, "You should bring Lucy by after she's ready. We'll make sure she gets there and back safely."

Jude nodded, but he didn't look very pleased with the outcome. "Fine."

Just as Jude started to turn to leave, Igneel placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. He leaned in, voice low and barely holding back a growl. "Don't you dare do anything like that to my son again. He has a right to his privacy. If I find out you did some shady shit like that again, I'll personally make sure you pay."

Jude glared, his brows pinching together as he opened his mouth. He paused before closing his mouth, shrugging Igneel off his shoulder. "I won't."

"Good."

That was the last thing said before Jude finally left, showing himself out of the shop. Igneel and Natsu stayed still for a moment before finally looking at each other. It started with small twitches to their cheeks until finally their lips pulled into grins.

Despite it not turning out how it should have, they still felt like they won that round. Natsu was going to prom with Lucy, and she was going to get her phone back.  _'Hopefully,'_  Natsu thought as he got back to work, knowing there was a chance Jude could go back on his word.

He spent the rest of his shift with a small smile on his face, looking forward to the possible conversation he could have with Lucy.

* * *

Natsu rushed to the bathroom as soon as he got home. He needed to wash the sweat, grime, and oil off his skin before relaxing for the rest of the evening. Once he finished his shower, he went to his room, closing the door behind him as he laid down on his bed.

He pressed Lucy's contact information, already knowing she had her phone back since she had sent him a few texts during his shift. The phone ringed twice before it connected, Lucy's soft voice coming over the line.

_"Hey."_

"Hey Luce," Natsu whispered, shifting on his side. "How are you?"

 _"Better,"_  she said, sounding exhausted.

"You okay?"

_"Yeah. Tired."_

Natsu nodded, not that she could see. "Me too." He stretched, feeling his sore muscles loosening before tightening again. "I'm glad you got your phone back."

 _"Thank you for that,"_  Lucy mumbled.

A lazy grin worked its way onto his face. "No problem. Is it helping?"

 _"Mm-hmm,"_  she hummed.  _"I talked to Levy today for an hour. It... It was really nice."_

"I'm glad." He wished the past few weeks hadn't happened, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He was just happy some good came out of today's visit to the shop. "Did you get your laptop or anything like that back?"

_"No, but that's okay."_

Natsu moved to his back, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. "Oh, bummer."

_"What?"_

He chuckled, scratching at a spot on his chest before sighing. "I wanted to watch anime with you. It's been a while."

 _"Yeah it has."_  Lucy paused, a soft yawn filling the silence.  _"So, are you nervous about Friday?"_

"I was," Natsu confessed, slowly opening his eyes. "At least I was when I asked you. Not anymore." After how much they had to go through just to get Jude to agree to let her go to prom, dressing up and hanging out around other kids from their school didn't seem so scary.

Of course, that could change when he got there, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?" Natsu asked, realizing he had procrastinated in getting a tux. The prom had slipped his mind until today. Honestly, after everything that happened he didn't think he was going to go.

_"Yes. I called Aquarius today too. She's going to ship the dress overnight so I can get it in time."_

"That's nice of her," Natsu said, only to hear Lucy snort when she laughed.

_"When she said she was going to charge it to my dad's tab, I told her to pay for the most expensive shipping they had."_

Natsu couldn't help but laugh with her. "Is that your big revenge?" he asked, smiling wide.

 _"Just the beginning,"_  Lucy assured.

"I wish you the best of luck." As an afterthought, he added, "But maybe wait until after prom to do anything else. I-I really wanna see you dressed up." A blush burned at his face, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if Lucy could see his nervousness.

_"I want to see you dressed up too. Do you know what you're wearing?"_

"Eh... Kinda." Natsu sat up, stretching once more before heading to his closet. "I gotta see if Zeref's tux still fits me." As he opened the door and started looking for the garment bag, he asked, "Do you know what color your dress is?"

_"It's like a dark silver and black. Why?"_

"We're supposed to match, right?"

_"I think so. This'll be my first prom."_

"Mine too." Natsu found the bag, bringing it out to set on his bed. He put his phone on speaker before he started getting undressed.

_"Do you want me to send you a picture of the dress so you can know what color it is?"_

Natsu paused while he debated it. He wanted to know what she was going to wear, but at the same time, he liked the idea of it being a surprise. "Can you send me a cropped pic with just the silver part?"

 _"Yeah, of course."_  Silence fell over the line aside from a tap here or there. A minute later, he was getting an incoming text with the picture. He nodded at the color before saving the photo.

"Got it. Thanks."

_"Do you know which ones of our friends are going to be there? Levy said her and Gajeel are going."_

"They're all going," Natsu said as he pulled off his pants. He unzipped the bag, frowning at the tux. He wasn't much for formal attire. Still, he wanted to look nice for Lucy, so he started putting it on.

_"I'm excited to hang out with everyone. It's been a while."_

Natsu nodded as he pulled on the trousers. "True." The waistband was a little tight since Zeref was smaller than him when he wore the tux last, but he could tolerate it. The white shirt fit pretty well too.

Natsu looked in the mirror, tugging at the stiff clothing. He wondered if he could get away with wearing his scarf instead of a tie, but he wanted to look his best. Then again, Lucy didn't care that much, right?

"Hey Lucy..."

_"Yes?"_

He paused, hoping she wouldn't think he was being weird. "Do you mind if I wear my scarf there?"

 _"Why would I mind?"_  she asked, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief.  _"Wear whatever makes you comfortable."_

"Then I guess I'm showing up in sweatpants," he half-joked, already imagining the strange looks he would receive if he did that. "On second thought, maybe not."

Lucy giggled, probably from imagining the same thing.  _"I'll still dance with you if you do."_

Natsu paled, realizing his mistake. Somehow the part where he was going to have to dance had completely slipped his mind. Slightly cringing, Natsu sent Gray a text, all while trying to sound normal. "So uh, how's Plue?"

 _"Plue?"_  Lucy asked, sounding confused from the sudden change of topics.  _"Um, he's fine, I guess?"_

"Awesome," he said, letting out a strained chuckle.

_"Are you okay?"_

Natsu wanted to say no, but he didn't. "I'm great. You?"

Lucy paused for a few seconds.  _"Still tired."_

Frowning, Natsu looked at the time on his phone. He left work later than usual due to a few customers showing up at the last minute. "I guess it is kinda late. Do you want me to let you sleep?"

_"... No."_

Natsu smiled at the pout in her voice. "I gotta go grab something to eat anyways. We can talk tomorrow at school?"

While Natsu started stripping off the tux, he heard Lucy yawn again.  _"Okay, yeah. That works."_

Natsu didn't want to get off the phone either, but he didn't want Lucy to feel obligated to stay on the line with him if she needed her sleep. "Are you still grounded?"

_"Yeah. Only place I can go is school."_

"Damn. Guess we can't hang out after school tomorrow?"

_"No, sorry."_

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Natsu took the phone off speaker before placing it against his ear, holding it in place with his shoulder as he zipped up the garment bag before putting it back in the closet.

 _"I still feel bad,"_  Lucy said with a sigh.

"I know, but you shouldn't. Seeing you at school's gonna be good enough until we can hang out Friday."

_"Thanks."_

Natsu grinned, closing his closet before heading to the kitchen to grab some food. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you in the morning?"

_"Yes. I'm allowed to take the bus, so I'll be there early."_

"I'll make sure I'm early too."

Lucy sighed before confessing something that made his heart flip.  _"I'm really glad you're sticking with me this long. I was worried I was too much trouble for you."_

"No way," Natsu said, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna let someone else tell me I can't be with you...  _Well_ , unless it's you, obviously. Then I kinda have to."

 _"You're silly,"_  was Lucy's only response.

"Says the weirdo." Natsu smiled when he heard her huff over the line. He expected her to say something about his comment, but she surprised him once again.

_"I like you too much to let you go."_

Natsu felt his throat go dry as his pulse raced. "I..." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so he went with what his gut told him. "I really like you, Lucy."

He could hear her smile in her voice as she said,  _"I'm glad."_

His heart pounding wildly as they said their good nights to each other, followed by Natsu telling her to have sweet dreams. He swore he could hear his own heartbeat as he tried to carry on like normal, starting to wonder if 'like' was a strong enough word to describe his feelings for her.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away as he fixed himself a sandwich. It was late, and their relationship was in a delicate place due to Jude's interruptions. The last thing he needed was to be questioning how deeply he felt for Lucy.

 _'I really like her,'_  he told himself, letting it be that for now. He was still trying to recover over the years of torment that came from being bullied and sexually assaulted. It wasn't the time to be digging any deeper. His emotions and feelings were already all over the place as it was.

When Natsu got back at his room, he checked to see if he got a response from Gray. He had, making Natsu realize he wouldn't have been able to spend time with Lucy tomorrow even if she wasn't grounded.

_**Ice Dick: Yeah, I can teach ya. We'll start tomorrow after school.** _

Natsu didn't know how to dance, but damn it, he was going to learn  _something_  before the prom. Even if that meant enlisting Gray's help to do it.

* * *

Natsu buried his nose into Lucy's neck, taking a moment to smell her sweet scent before nuzzling against her, his hands ghosting on her sides. She squirmed, her fingers tightening around his waist. "Natsu," she whispered, her smile clearly heard in her voice. "Cut it out."

He pulled back, wearing a smile of his own. "Fine." He pretended to pout, purposely jutting out his bottom lip more than needed.

She swatted at his hands, a soft blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck. His eyes fell to the spot on her neck he was just at, wanting to give her a nibble before his eyes returned to her face. Her pointed look let him know he was caught, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. Natsu was having too good of a morning to let that happen.

"Thank you," a gruff voice said, bringing Natsu and Lucy's attention behind them. Gajeel was standing with Levy tucked into his side, his face showing he wasn't amused with their affectionate touches.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled, biting on her lower lip as she looked at Levy. "Sorry."

Levy shook her head as he smiled. "I don't mind, promise." She paused before adding, "It's nice to see you smile again."

Natsu loved the way Lucy's blush darkened, knowing he was part of the reason she was smiling more. He spent that entire morning giving her causal touches to her arms and hands, finally moving in for a hug despite it not being time to separate for class yet.

He looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing they had a few minutes before the first bell would ring. His eyes flitted to the line they were in, guessing they were going to barely make it in time.

"— have extra books?" Lucy asked Levy, but Natsu didn't catch the beginning of the question.

"I'm positive. They always order some extra for the kids who didn't put in their orders in time. Since we're here this early you'll definitely get one of them."

"I hope so," Lucy whispered as she turned, eyes widening when she met Natsu's gaze.

He was smiling, fingers already twitching to touch her again. Instead of going in for another hug, he settled for holding her hand. It seemed to be a good compromise for everyone around them. Lucy squeezed his hand back, letting him know he chose right.

The line dwindled until they were next. Natsu ordered his early, so they had to go look for it. Lucy's was faster since she was buying a plain yearbook. Her picture wouldn't be in it since she joined the school so late, but she said she wanted one because her friends were in it.

After the four of them got their yearbooks, they started heading towards their classes, but not before the girls promised to sign each others during lunch. Natsu shoved his yearbook in his backpack as soon as possible, not caring too much about it. He only got it because his parents insisted he get one for every year, even if he didn't get along with more than half of the school's population.

Or more accurately, they didn't get along with him.

"When can I sign your yearbook?" Lucy asked, interlacing their fingers as soon as his hand was free.

Natsu raised a brow, wondering why he was even surprised to hear she wanted to sign it. She was Lucy, and Lucy was a kind person. He shrugged, not meeting her gaze as he said, "I guess whenever..."

"Okay." She paused, waiting until they made it past a group of kids standing in the middle of the hall before asking, "Why'd you put it in your backpack? Don't you want people to sign it in class?"

"I usually don't have a lot of people sign it," he admitted, furrowing his brows.

"Why's that?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"The only people I want to sign is my friends. Everyone else will just write stupid shit in it or the h.a.g.s. thing."

"Hags?"

He snorted, realizing she didn't know what he was talking about. " _Have a great summer_. It's the most generic thing someone can write in a yearbook."

Lucy frowned as she clutched her yearbook to her chest. "Should I not want those?"

"I mean, they're not necessarily bad," Natsu said, smoothing his thumb over her skin. "I just don't want them."

"Oh, okay." She sounded hesitant to ask, "What's the other stuff people do?"

Natsu raised a brow, once again forgetting Lucy hadn't been going to public school's for her whole life. "Well, one of the worst things is people will take up a whole page."

On second thought, Natsu realized he was wrong. One of the worst things people did was write rude comments in his yearbook, but that hadn't happened since middle school because he kept it away from people he didn't trust with it.

"Really?" Lucy asked, eyes wide. "They say that much?"

He shook his head. "Usually it's only something like  _'Don't you hate it when people take up the whole page'._ Just stupid shit like that."

Lucy frowned as she glanced down at her yearbook. "How do I know if someone's going to do that?"

"Hard to say. That's why I just don't give my yearbook to people unless I actually want to. Last year I only had Erza, Gray, Beth, Juvia, Lisanna, Flare, and Jellal sign. Well, and a few teachers..."

"Not Levy?"

Natsu shook his head. "We weren't really close last year, or any year... I mean we knew each other, but I didn't talk to her a lot. She was always hanging out with Gajeel anyways."

He was glad Lucy didn't bring up why that was a problem. It was still a struggle to get over what Gajeel did, even if deep down in his heart he knew his cousin didn't intentionally hurt him. They were kind of working on repairing their friendship, though it was still pretty rocky.

"I definitely want to sign your yearbook," Lucy said, giving his hand a squeeze. "If that's okay?"

Natsu nodded, finding himself smiling once again. "Yeah. I'd love that."

As they navigated towards Lucy's first class, she asked, "So, do you have any plans after your appointment?"

It was Wednesday, meaning Natsu would be in therapy after school. "Yeah, Gray's gonna come over and hang out." It wasn't really a lie. Gray was going to come over, but it wasn't exactly to hang out. He couldn't tell Lucy the real reason, wanting to keep it a surprise.

"I hope you two have fun. If you get time after, do you want to talk on the phone?"

"Absolutely." Natsu let go of her hand so he could wind his arm between her back and backpack, securing his hand on her waist to pull her closer. She giggled, but made no effort to push him off. "Already looking forward to it."

* * *

Natsu found himself feeling better as he walked outside, as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He resisted at first, but after the first two or so appointments, he was growing to like going to therapy. Jessica didn't judge him when he talked about his days or problems. Of course, he knew she was being paid to listen, but it still helped knowing she wouldn't tell anyone what he said.

Though, she seemed surprised when he spent the first ten minutes of this appointment asking her if she was sure no one else had access to his file. Jessica assured him that it was all confidential, so he had nothing to worry about. When she asked why he was suddenly bringing it up again, he explained the situation with Jude.

Jessica knew about his relationship with Lucy since the third appointment. He couldn't keep it to himself, especially since that was the appointment right after they made their relationship public.

He was given more 'homework' to try between now and his next appointment. She couldn't give him outright advice, but she could give him tools to help make his own decisions. It helped with his anxiety and stress, while also pushing him to be more assertive instead of passive or aggressive.

Natsu could feel the smallest improvements from the last six sessions. He knew he had a long way to go, but every amount of progress was encouraging.

Stuck in his own head, Natsu started heading towards his house, only to jolt when he heard a car's horn right next to him. He looked over, eyes wide until they landed on Gray's car.

"Did you forget I'm picking you up?"

Natsu nodded dumbly before walking to the car, his stomach give a little jerk when he opened the passenger door. "I did," he admitted, wishing he had taken some medication earlier. His stomach wasn't prepared for a ride.

Gray must have sensed it, grabbing something from the backseat before handing it to Natsu. "Here."

Natsu mumbled a thanks as he grabbed the bucket, already feeling himself get sick when he slid into the seat. He knew part of it was mental, that just sitting in a car wouldn't cause him to throw up, but his mind had a hard time sorting that out. Over the years he just associated vehicles with vomiting, and he hadn't had any luck trying to break that mindset.

The ride to Natsu's house was quick since he lived near the school. After rinsing out the bucket, the two boys went to the backyard where they would have room to work.

"Remember what I taught you Monday?" Gray asked, shrugging his backpack and shirt off before Natsu told him to put it back on.

"This is already weird enough," Natsu mumbled, thankful Gray was getting dressed again. If he was going to put his hands on Gray's waist, he preferred him being clothed.

They spent over an hour dancing in the backyard, Gray teaching Natsu how to take the lead while Natsu tried his best to remember everything. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but he was still struggling for some of the moves. Gray was only teaching him a few dances since they were on a time crunch. The prom was in two days, so Natsu needed to learn as much as he could.

After the first hour, they went inside to take a break and cool off. Igneel was laughing from his spot at the kitchen table, a half-eaten piece of pizza sitting in front of him. "You  _sure_ you're not in a secret relationship with Gray?"

"DAD!"

That only caused Igneel to laugh harder as he pushed the box of pizza a few inches across the table. "Your mom's working late, so pizza for dinner."

Natsu muttered something under his breath while getting a slice for himself. Just because he was annoyed didn't mean he wasn't hungry too. Soon they were resuming their practice, Natsu showing Gray what moves he retained before they moved to new steps.

By the time the sun went down, Natsu was feeling a little better about his chances. He might not be able to keep up with every song, but he was able to remember a few dances. The two boys relaxed on the back porch for a moment, cooling off before they would run through everything one last time.

"Man, who knew dancing could be such a work out?" Natsu groaned, stretching his legs and arms.

Gray shrugged, leaning back so he was looking up at the dark sky. "It's not so bad when you get used to it."

"How long'd it take before you got the hang of it?"

"Hmm, maybe a month or two? You shoulda asked Juvia to teach you. She's better at it than me."

Natsu twisted his lips as he tried to find the nicest way to say what he was thinking. "I don't want Lucy to know I'm tryin' to learn..."

"Gotcha," Gray said with a nod. Juvia couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"How are things going between you two anyways?" Natsu asked, shifted so he was facing Gray instead of his backyard.

Gray made no efforts to move from his spot, clearly content laying on his back. "Better. A lot better, actually. I mean she still has her moments, but they're not as bad as before. Hell," he pulled out his phone to check the screen, "she's only sent me one message all afternoon. That's something."

Natsu nodded before scratching at the back of his head. "That's good. Umm, you two back together yet?"

"Yeah," Gray said, tilting his head so he could glance at Natsu. "It's been about a week since I asked her out again."

"Cool..." Natsu felt himself sweating all over again, this time not from the heat outside or the exercising that came from dancing. "I uh... I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"What?" Gray asked, finally moving to sit up. He stretched, not meeting Natsu's eyes for a moment.

He was grateful for it, needing to sort his thoughts and form his question correctly. "I need some advice."

Gray stopped stretching, eyes slightly widened when he looked at Natsu. It wasn't hard for Natsu to figure out why. He didn't normally ask for help, and so far he had already asked for lessons on dancing. Asking for two things in one week was almost unheard of.

"Sure, on what?"

Natsu swallowed, feeling the softness of his scarf brushing against his Adam's apple. He remembered Lucy telling him she wouldn't mind if he wore his scarf to the prom, a soft smile forming on his lips when he thought about the girl who made his heart flip.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, breaking said boy out of his daze.

"Sorry," he mumbled, feeling his face warm up when he remembered what he was going to ask. "I um... I wanted to ask you about... girl stuff..."

Gray furrowed his brows as he cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Natsu's fingers played with the end of his scarf as he swallowed his pride. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Gray was better at something than he was. "I-I wanna take things to the next level with Lucy."

He paused, seeing Gray's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, prompting Natsu to continue. "I feel like I'm ready for more... Not like sex, definitely not that far. Just a little more, but I don't know how to initiate it, or what to do... Can you... explain a few things?"

Natsu expected Gray to make fun of him or tease him, but he didn't. Gray's eyes softened as he nodded. "Sure, whatever you wanna know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Five: A night under the stars
> 
> So, anyone happy the angst is gone? What did you think of Igneel vs. Jude? Should Igneel have pressed charges anyways? Or was it better that he listened to what his son wanted? Anyone liking how affectionate Natsu is being towards Lucy? Distance makes the heart grow fonder. :P What do you think about Natsu and Gray's friendship? They may bicker at each other, but at the end of the day they have each other's back. Any predictions for how prom will go? Oh! And guess what?! This was supposed to be two chapters, but I put them together! :) I'm definitely going to be making my goal for 'May'! :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I absolutely love hearing from you, even if it's just a few words! Thank you to the many people who gave kudos, hits, and comments. Shout out to those who left a comment last time: Miraculous_Kid, Brittany, Petri808, JuustaJohn, Dantella, Tsunderebooklover, and Oceancrystalz!


	75. A night under the stars

**Chapter Seventy-Five: A night under the stars**

Natsu straightened his silver bow tie, wonder why he bothered wearing it at all. His scarf was going to cover most of it anyway, but he figured he should wear everything he bought.

It turned out that buying the bow tie, pocket square, and vest was only a little bit more than renting it for the night. Plus, he would get to keep it so he could burn it later. Natsu chuckled at the joke, but his fingers twitched as he thought about doing just that.

"Maybe I should leave my lighter at home," Natsu mumbled to himself, deciding he could do without it for one night. He didn't want his slight addiction to fire ruining the night.

He took a deep breath before looking in the mirror again. He was dressed for prom, something he never thought would happen. Before Lucy, he didn't think a lot of things would happen, but he was being proven wrong more times than he could count. He didn't mind, as long as he stayed close to his comfort zone.

Natsu jolted when he heard the doorbell. He grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck before popping half of a motion sickness pill. He didn't want to risk getting sick tonight, especially in front of Lucy.

Natsu quickly walked to the door, wanting to answer it before his parents or sister could. He saw them waiting in the living room, smiles on each of their faces. It was only then that he realized they weren't going to answer the door anyway, giving him that honor.

He gulped before turning the knob, slowly opening the door to see who was there. His breath caught as his heart skipped a beat, the word slipping from his lips without his consent.

"Wow."

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she avoided his gaze, her cheeks warming from the compliment. When her eyes returned to him, he saw her looking over his outfit. While she did that, he took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him.

Lucy's golden hair was slightly pulled back, most of her locks falling over her shoulders like waves. Her flawless face was framed by two tresses, the ends just as curly as the rest of her hair. Natsu didn't know much about make up, but to him it looked like she only wore some eye shadow and lip stick.

 _'Have her eyelashes always been that full?'_  He couldn't remember, his brain not thinking about anything else but the goddess that stood before him, his heart leaping in his chest when she batted her eyes at him.

Natsu looked downward, seeing a black and diamond necklace wrapped around her neck. He had no idea if it was real, and honestly he didn't care. His attention was slowly slipping as he took in the sight of her dress.

It looked snug around her curvy body, the silver material complimented the black floral lace that covered her chest and wrapped around her upper thighs. He had no idea what type of dress it was, but he liked it regardless, especially since it was strapless.

Natsu couldn't lie to himself. The fact that the dress covered her breasts completely made him happy. Lucy looked stunning, easily taking his breath away. She didn't need to wear revealing clothes to look amazing. She was already incredible.

He looked up, meeting her gaze again. Her eyes flitted behind him for a second, making him realize there were other people who wanted to see her too. "C-come in," Natsu said, stepping aside so she could enter.

Lucy nodded before grabbing the front of her dress, lifting it a few inches before stepping forward. He realized then that her dress normally reached her ankles, allowing him to see the heels she was wearing.

Natsu heard someone's gasp, followed by his mom's voice. "You look so lovely!"

He watched as Lucy's blush darkened as she smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very pretty!" Wendy offered, making Lucy's smile widen.

"Thank you. You're pretty too!"

Natsu looked at his sister, seeing she was dressed up as well. It wasn't as much as Lucy, but it was still more flashy than normal. He blinked, looking at his entire family, realizing they were all dressed up. "Where are y'all going?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Igneel shrugged. "We thought we'd go grab something to eat."

Natsu nodded, not needing any further explanation. They deserved to have some fun too. He was about to say Gray would be by soon to pick them up, but his voice caught in his throat as soon as he saw his mom lifting her hand, revealing a camera.

"Lucy, you and Natsu go stand by that wall. I want to get your pictures," his mom said, already turning on the camera.

Natsu's cheek twitched as he tried to force himself to look displeased. Truthfully, he loved the idea of having more pictures of him with Lucy, especially with her dressed up, but he didn't want to look too excited. Besides, he was a little embarrassed to be put on display, even if it was just in front of his family.

"May I take some pictures too?" a soft voice asked.

Natsu looked over, eyes widening a bit when he saw Virgo stepping into the house. He hadn't noticed she was even there, his focus bouncing from Lucy to his family.

"Of course," Grandeeney said, beckoning the woman closer.

Virgo closed the door before walking to where Natsu's family was standing. She hesitantly looked at Lucy before asking, "Is it alright with you?"

Natsu saw Lucy wasn't focusing on Virgo, but she did nod. He wanted to ask if she was alright, but he didn't get a chance. Before he knew it, his mom was stepping up, grabbing at his arms to put them around Lucy.

"There! Just stay like that!"

Natsu felt his face burning from the position he was in. Lucy was pressed against him, her face mere inches from his. He gulped before looking over towards his mom, ready to ask what the heck she was trying to do.

However, he didn't get a chance. Grandeeney lifted the camera before saying, "Smile!"

The camera made a shutter noise for every picture she took. Natsu was thankful she wasn't using flash, otherwise he would have been temporarily blinded due to the amount of photos she was taking. He thought the process wouldn't take long, but he soon realized Grandeeney didn't settle for just that pose.

After about five shots, his mom would come over and rearrange them. Lucy let herself be moved however Grandeeney saw fit, but Natsu was a little more stiff, nearly gawking when his mom made it to where he was behind Lucy, his arms low on her stomach.

 _'My mom's gonna fucking kill me if she keeps this up!'_  Lucy was dangerously close to him, but instead of freaking out, Natsu was getting flustered. Lucy's scent was all around him, her warm, soft body in his arms. If it weren't for the awkwardness that came with having his family and Virgo watching them, he would have loved it.

The next pose Grandeeney put him in made him feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't from the way she positioned them, but what she did right before. She removed his scarf, saying she wanted at least one without it on.

"Hold hands," she instructed, letting the two teenagers do that for themselves. "Now, look at each other. Act like we're not here."

 _'Impossible,'_  Natsu wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

He found himself smiling at Lucy's expression, looking just as confused and flustered as him.  _'I guess I didn't think she might be feeling the same way too?'_  He didn't know why he always assumed Lucy was better at intimacy than him. She was just as inexperienced as him when it came to stuff like that.

Natsu was so focused on Lucy's face, he didn't realize they were getting their picture taken until Grandeeney cleared her throat. He jolted, eyes widening as he looked at his mom. She was smiling as she cocked her head. "What should your next pose be?"

Wendy perked up, tapping her mom on the arm. "Make Natsu carry her!"

"What?!" Natsu and Lucy asked, the air around them feeling hotter suddenly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Igneel said, barely holding back a chuckle. "Natsu, pick her up!"

"You guys are gonna be the death of me," he grumbled while letting go of Lucy's hands. He stretched his arms, preparing for the added weight. His family waited patiently, a mixture of coy smiles and shit-eating grins on their faces.

He looked at Virgo, half-expecting the woman to protest. She was the reason Jude found out about their relationship, so he doubted she would be on board with their poses. However, the maid said nothing, keeping her camera ready for the next picture.

Natsu thought that was worse. Jude would end up seeing the pictures, then have evidence besides Virgo's statement.

Still, picking Lucy up wasn't bad. As long as he kept his hands in appropriate places and they didn't do anything too intimate, Jude couldn't be upset. That was what Natsu told himself when he bent down, wrapping his arms around Lucy's lower thighs and back before lifting her up.

Lucy wrapped an arm around his neck, trying to balance herself. He knew he wouldn't drop her, but he understood her concern. Natsu held her close, feeling her lean into his body. He looked down at her, finding she was already watching him.

He couldn't help but smile, enraptured by the light in her brown eyes. He had missed seeing her happy, missed being with her. Natsu's fingers gave her a squeeze just as he leaned in an inch, once again forgetting where he was or who he was with. All he could think about was Lucy.

Soft fingers came up, caressing his cheek while the tips slide into his hair. She smiled at him, and he swore she was more beautiful than before. He was about to lean in more to give her a kiss, but the sound of the camera shutter brought him back to reality.

He didn't move away from his position, loving the intimacy between them. It was simple yet sweet, something Natsu wasn't ready to let go of. Lucy must have known they were taking pictures too, because her cheeks started to turn pink again, but she didn't look uncomfortable, just slightly embarrassed.

He could relate, but he didn't mind, as long as he was with her.

Natsu's heart pounded and his hands felt clammy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he was sporting a blush of his own. There was no way he could have avoided it. Lucy had too big of an effect on him.

After a minute or two, Natsu's arms started to hurt, so he had to let her down. He was careful to set Lucy on her feet before letting go, not wanting to risk hurting her.

Natsu thought they were going to be put into a new position, but Grandeeney gestured for the two teens to separate, much to Natsu's dissatisfaction. He was getting used to the idea of touching Lucy in front of people, even if it was for innocent pictures.

"Let's get some pictures of you by yourself. I want to send them to Zeref."

Natsu didn't bother protesting. He stepped to the side while Lucy walked closer towards the door. After his mom snapped a few photos, she told Wendy to join him. The two siblings smiled as their pictures were taken, Natsu not as embarrassed when it was Wendy instead of Lucy.

They took a few silly poses when instructed, knowing their older brother would like them. Zeref might have seemed serious all the time, but he had his own sense of humor, it was just well hidden.

While Natsu was taking pictures with Wendy, he overheard Virgo asking Lucy if she could get some photos with just her. Lucy didn't sound enthusiastic as she said, "Sure."

Grandeeney gave her kids a break as she went over to Lucy, taking advantage of the girl posing by herself. She snapped a few pictures before she was paying attention to her family again, this time telling Igneel to stand with Natsu for a picture.

The minutes trickled by quickly. Natsu assumed they had enough pictures to fill up his mom's memory card, but she kept snapping away. He thought they were finally done taking pictures when his mom lowered her camera, but that changed when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, finding Gray standing there.

"Hey, I texted you?" Gray said, peering past Natsu to look inside. He waved at Natsu's parents before looking back at the boy. "You ready?"

Natsu opened his mouth, but he was silenced as soon as Grandeeney stepped past him, patting Gray's back to get him to move forward. "Call in Juvia. I want pictures of all of you!"

That was how Gray and Juvia joined their little photo shoot. Grandeeney had them stand next to Natsu and Lucy, taking pictures of the group of friends. Natsu looked over at Lucy more often than not, seeing her genuine smile. He knew she missed her friends, so he hoped it helped.

His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She giggled, and he grinned. That was what he wanted, to be carefree and happy with Lucy. Too many things put a strain on their relationship - _her father, his intimacy and trust issues_ , but when it was just the two of them without those things interfering, he would say those moments were perfect.

When Grandeeney said she had enough pictures, the teenagers were dismissed. Gray told Virgo he would be dropping Lucy off tonight, they just didn't know what time.

"Text me so I can know?" Virgo asked, following the group outside.

Lucy nodded before turning away from the maid, her hand grasping Natsu's. He still didn't know what was going on between them, but he knew better than to ask now. Tonight was supposed to be fun and lighthearted, and he intended on keeping it that way.

Before they got in the car, Natsu finally noticed what Gray and Juvia were wearing. Gray's tux was navy blue, matching Juvia's dress. He wasn't the best at identifying dress types, but he recognized hers as a mermaid style dress.

Natsu climbed in the backseat with Lucy, not hesitating to grab her hand again since they had to separate for a moment. She scooted closer to him, sitting in the middle of the seat so they had no space between them. Natsu didn't mind at all, his hands playing with her fingers.

Gray put on some music before starting up the car. Natsu's stomach gave a slight twist, but it wasn't bad enough to dampen his mood. Instead, he leaned closer to Lucy, drawing comfort from her.

Natsu's eyes snapped over to the passenger seat when Juvia pulled down the visor, checking her make up in the mirror. He looked at the thing on her wrist, his heart dropping when he realized he forgot something important.

"Fuck," he mumbled, eyes falling down to Lucy's wrist, seeing it was blank.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered, lowering her head so she could try to see his face.

He looked up at her, his lips pulling into a frown. "I'm sorry. I forgot to get you a corsage."

Lucy pulled back an inch, her brow raising. "And?"

His shoulders fell as he looked away. "I was supposed to get you one..."

Lucy paused before using her free hand to cup his cheek. She gently guided him to look at her, brown eyes soft and lips forming a small smile. "I don't need a flower. I want you, that's all."

Natsu felt his face warm, knowing Lucy could feel it on her palm. He leaned into her touch as his hands released hers. Lucy jolted when his hand brushed against her waist, but she didn't push him away, so he pressed his palm against her side. "I want you too," he breathed, voice barely a whisper.

Since it was still light outside, Natsu could see her blush darken. He wanted to tell her exactly what he meant by that, but he was at a loss of words, his mind blanking as he gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"Either kiss her or don't!" Gray's voice made them both flinch. "But stop making googly eyes at each other in my backseat!"

Lucy immediately lowered her head into Natsu's chest, her shoulders shaking as she suppressed a laugh. Natsu wanted to laugh too. Despite Gray rooting for them, he apparently couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease them. As long as it was all in good fun, Natsu didn't mind.

When Lucy pulled up, her mouth parted. It looked like she was going to say something about what just happened, but her eyes fell to his neck, widening before she looked back at his face. "Your scarf."

Natsu's hand came up, feeling his scarf wasn't around his neck. "Damn. I guess I forgot it."

"Do you want to ask if we can go back?" Lucy asked in a whisper, but Natsu shook his head.

"I... I think I'll be fine." He couldn't deny it. He would feel more comfortable with his scarf on, but he didn't  _need_  it to have a good time. "Just, don't ditch me or anything." When Lucy raised a brow, he mumbled, "I don't wanna feel weird..."

If Lucy was with him, he could use her as a safety blanket, something to draw support and comfort from. He didn't consider that 'using' her. Weren't relationships supposed to be like that? Each one helping the other out when they needed it?

Thankfully, Lucy seemed to understand enough. "I wasn't planning on it." He placed a hand on his knee, then quickly jerked it back. "Sorry."

Natsu shook his head, grabbing the hand before setting it on his knee. His hand lingered over hers for a moment, testing his level of comfort. When he deemed he could tolerate that, he took his hand off. "I can handle that."

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder for the duration of the ride, which wasn't too long. They met up with Gajeel and Levy at a restaurant, wanting to eat before the prom.

Natsu had to stop himself from laughing at Gajeel's outfit once he saw his cousin. It was a white suit, matching his white hat and shoes. He swore he never saw his cousin in so much white. It was almost blinding. Levy was dressed in a yellow and white dress, somewhat complimenting Gajeel's attire. Natsu wasn't much for fashion, but he thought they looked pretty good together.

As they walked into Mermaid Heel, Natsu thought about how it would be a while until he saw what Erza and Jellal chose to wear. The two were already at the school to help set up for the prom. He wondered how they managed to keep up with their busy schedules, but he guessed they liked it that way.

The restaurant's staff had several new faces Natsu didn't recognize. He guessed all the teenagers he usually saw had the night off for prom. At least, that was what he thought until he caught a glimpse of brown hair.

He easily recognized the girl's signature braids.

As they were being led to their table, Natsu's head turned, frowning when he saw Beth in her work uniform. He hadn't talked to her about if she was going to prom or not, but he easily figured out she wasn't based on how she was dressed.

His heart hurt a little when she caught his gaze, her sad eyes quickly ripping away from his a second later. He felt guilty, but he didn't know why. It wasn't his fault he didn't like her as more than a friend, but he still felt responsible.

Natsu knew deep down he shouldn't feel guilty. Even if he wasn't going with Lucy, he wouldn't have gone with Beth. Hell, if Lucy wasn't in the picture, he wouldn't be going to prom at all. School dances weren't his thing long before he met the blonde goddess.

As he sat down at the table with his friends, Natsu realized it wasn't that he felt 'responsible'. He just felt bad that she would be missing out on the potential fun she could be having at prom. Then again, Natsu didn't know if the night was actually going to be fun. He had never been to a dance, so he didn't know what to expect besides what he saw in movies or shows.

And sometimes what he saw didn't look like fun at all. He shivered as he thought about the scene from Carrie. He hoped no one was going to stoop that low tonight.

Natsu sighed, reminding himself that it wasn't his problem. Beth was a friend, so he felt bad, but that didn't mean he had to dwell on it. Prom wasn't everything. Until recently, Natsu had never thought anything special about the event. He just wanted to go because he thought Lucy would enjoy it.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu looked over, seeing the concern in Lucy's eyes. He offered her a wane smile as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lucy didn't look convinced, but she didn't pressure him. "Okay. Do you know what you want to order?"

He smiled at the mention of food. Looking down at the menu in front of him, he flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted. He tapped over his selection, stomach growling just thinking about it. "I think I'll get this."

Natsu looked at Lucy, seeing she hadn't touched her menu. "What about you?"

Lucy's cheek twitched before she shook her head, eyes falling to the table. "I don't think I'll get anything."

Natsu looked down at her chest, then lap where her fingers stroked at her dress over her thighs. "Are you worried you're gonna get your dress dirty? You can wear a napkin."

Lucy's lips pressed into a thin line before she shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

Natsu didn't want to call Lucy a liar, but he didn't believe her. "Do you wanna share my fries at least?"

She raised a brow, the smallest smile ghosting over her lips. "You'd share your food?"

"You should take him up on his offer," Gray said, cutting into their conversation. "He doesn't do it often."

Natsu sent Gray a glare, but it vanished as soon as Lucy started giggling. He turned to her, seeing her smile reach her eyes. "Okay, yeah. I'll have some."

Natsu nodded, now thankful Gray said that. As everyone else started talking about what they were going to order, Natsu realized something. Over the past week, he hadn't seen Lucy eat much. She always told him she had a big breakfast when he asked why she only picked at her food during lunch, but now he was wondering if that was a lie too.

He frowned, hoping it was all in his head.  _'Lucy would tell me if something was wrong.'_  He left it at that for now, knowing they had an open line of communication between them.

His shoulders dropped when he realized that wasn't true. Lucy  _just_ asked him if he was okay, but he lied. He should have told her something was bothering him. He didn't want to have any doubts tonight, but his chest tightened, knowing he should have just been honest with her in the beginning.

After everyone ordered, Natsu pulled out his phone, typing out a message in his note app. He handed it to Lucy, letting her read what he wrote.

**I kinda lied earlier. I feel sorry for Beth cuz she's working and we're going to prom. I don't regret going with you, I promise. Just feeling kinda crummy that she looks sad.**

Lucy's smile slowly faded as she read over his message. She looked up at him, the light no longer in her eyes. When she looked down, she started tapping at his phone, giving him a reply.

_**I'm sorry you're feeling that way. I really don't know what to say. I understand why you'd be upset, but I hope you're not having second thoughts.** _

Natsu's eyes widened when he read it. He shook his head as he looked at her. "Never. I promise I don't."

Natsu didn't notice the weird stares he was getting from his friends, clearly not in on the conversation between him and Lucy. He reached his hand out, placing it over one of hers. He took it as a good sign when she didn't pull away. "Promise. I just wanted to let you know."

Lucy nodded, using her free hand to cover his. She gave him a squeeze before smoothing her fingers over his skin. "Okay."

She didn't look pleased, but she looked less upset than before. Considering she had expressed that she was jealous of his friendship with Beth before, he understood why hearing that might make her feel bad. He wanted to tell Lucy that she had nothing to worry about, that Beth was nothing more than a friend, but he had done that before and it didn't seem to make a difference.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have told her what I was thinking...'_  Natsu frowned, knowing that wasn't right. Telling Lucy the truth was a good thing, even if sometimes it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

However, Natsu didn't give Lucy enough credit. A moment later she asked to see his phone again, typing out a new message after he handed the device over.

_**You're a really great guy, Natsu. I'm glad you care a lot about the happiness of your friends. Thank you for telling me. I'm not mad at you. I promise. I don't want this to affect our night.** _

"Then we won't let it," Natsu said, meeting Lucy's gaze. He made a vow to himself to show her to a nice night, wanting her to see she was the only girl he wanted to be with. He knew it would have been easier to keep his mouth shut about what was on his mind, but he was thankful Lucy was an understanding person.

It was one of the things he liked about Lucy.

It still sucked knowing Beth wouldn't get to have fun with someone special, but he had been in her place before. He had stayed home or gone to work when his friends went to school dances, and he survived. He was sure she would be alright in the end.

Natsu got a break from his thoughts when their food arrived. He made good on his word, sharing his fries with his girlfriend. He smiled when he said the word in his mind. For the longest time he never thought he would date, and now he found the girl of his dreams.

Lucy was sweet, kind, smart, funny, beautiful, fiery, and loved Pokémon. She was the whole package, and he wanted every bit of her.

Natsu listened to the conversation his friends were having, swatting away Gray's hands when the boy tried to steal some fries off his plate. That caused them to glare at each other before throwing insults back and forth until Lucy and Juvia calmed them down.

He was just glad Erza wasn't there, otherwise they might have sported some bruises for prom.  _'At least we already got the pictures out of the way,'_  he told himself, but he was wrong.

Before Natsu knew it, they were heading to the school. Lucy and Juvia were talking about what they wanted to do when they got there, one of them being getting their pictures taken.

"Isn't she tired of pictures yet?" Natsu mumbled to himself, but he guessed Lucy heard him since she turned her attention to him.

Lucy smiled as she grasped his hand, pulling it into her lap to play with. "Nope! I want the whole high school experience."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "Haven't you gotten enough of that already?" She already went through a lot, everything from rumors to pop quizzes. He knew he was over the whole high school thing, looking forward to graduating next year so he could start his life.

A dull ache throbbed in his heart, reminding him that Lucy was a year younger than him, meaning she would be stuck at Magnolia High after he left. He took a deep breath, choosing to ignore that little fact for now. Nothing was going to ruin the night.

Natsu jolted when Lucy bopped her finger on his nose, giggling as she said, "I'll let you know when I've had enough."

Grinning, Natsu leaned in, touching his nose to hers. She blushed, the pink color looking beautiful on her skin. He loved how much he affected her, just like he suspected she loved how much she did the same to him.

This time he didn't wait long enough to get interrupted. Natsu closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Lucy responded immediately, one hand coming up to rest on his arm. He was pulling away before the kiss could go any further, not wanting to be rude since there were other people in the car. He knew he hated when people made out in front of him, so he figured it would be the same for Gray or Juvia.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, unknowingly tempting him to come back for a second kiss, but he stayed strong. If his plan worked out, there would be plenty of time for kissing later.

Natsu's body flooded with heat at the thought of his plan. He hadn't asked Lucy yet, wanting her to be in a good mood when he did. The risks were high, but so was the reward. It chanced them getting caught and in trouble, and it also had the potential to cause another freak out on his part if they weren't careful, but he was too determined to let that stop him.

The only thing that could stop the plan was Lucy saying no, but he really hoped she would say yes. He felt like he was ready for the next step in their relationship physically, as long as they both set up guidelines before anything started so neither of them crossed a line.

He could feel it inside him, a drive to be with Lucy intimately. He knew if he didn't have his past trauma, he wouldn't have any qualms about going further, but he had to live with his issues until he resolved them, and even then there was a chance he would never truly get over what happened to him.

His therapist was helping him get better, combined with the support he got from his friends, family, and Lucy. Everyone who was close to him was on his side, wanting him to get better. Just knowing that helped tremendously, reminding him that he had a lot of people he could lean on if he needed strength.

But tonight, Natsu felt like he was ready to push his limits and see where they led. He just had to get Lucy to agree. If she didn't want to he would completely understand and back off, no questions asked. He had to respect her wishes just like she had to respect his. That was how their relationship would remain healthy.

Trust, respect, and communication were the keys, and Natsu had a feeling Lucy would be great with those keys.

* * *

Lucy marveled when she walked through a tunnel of blue and silver balloons, leading to the school's gymnasium. She was holding Natsu's arm tightly, relying on him to steer her in the right direction since her eyes were anywhere but in front of her.

When they made it past the tunnel, she saw the gym was dim, strings of clear lights running around each wall and hanging from the ceiling to give the impression of stars in the sky. Thick black curtains were hung on the walls to hide the bleachers and scoreboards. If she didn't know it, Lucy wouldn't have guessed they were in a gym. Even the basketball hoops were covered.

Her eyes flitted to the back of the gym, seeing a DJ was set up, already playing music that vibrated the floor. The center of the gym was covered in a portable dance floor. Lucy had seen many different kinds over the years, knowing they were essential if the real floor needed to be protected. Seeing as half the people around them were wearing high heels, it made sense to her that the school would rent one.

"Wow," Lucy murmured when she looked from person to person, seeing everyone was dressed to impress. Her own dress was stunning, but so were the others she saw around her.

The males were dressed sharp as well, donned in tuxedos and suits. She looked at Natsu, appreciating the way he looked in a tux. She bit her lip, heart pounding as she squeezed his arm in her excitement. Despite growing up around high class events, Lucy didn't care much for certain styles, but Natsu was making her think twice about counting the tuxedo as a bust.

He made it look hot, the black and silver complimenting not only her dress, but his appearance too. She never thought pink and green would go well with those colors, but he proved her wrong.

"There you are!" a familiar voice called.

Lucy's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the two missing from their group, Erza and Jellal. She gasped when she saw the tight black dress clinging to Erza's body, the girl looking just as beautiful as ever.

Jellal didn't look bad either, his black tux fitting him perfectly. Lucy couldn't help but note the color of his tie matched Erza's hair, but she kept her lips sealed, not wanting to impose on their 'friendship'.

Lucy hugged Erza after the girl finished hugging Juvia, Levy going in right after her. Lucy found herself gushing over Erza's dress, then blushed when the redhead complimented hers.

"Your dress is amazing! Is that from HK?"

Lucy didn't know why Erza asked. The dress she wore was featured on this month's HK catalog, though it was in a different color.

"Yes. My friend picked it out for me," Lucy said, using the term 'friend' loosely. She would be too scared to use that word if Aquarius could hear her.

"I'm going to have to work there after I graduate," Erza declared, making Jellal laugh. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, giving her a coy grin. "Nothing."

Before Erza could say something else, Gray cut in. "I think he's referring to your,  _well_ , let's just say your lack of commitment for the future."

While Erza tried denying the claim, Lucy stepped back, finding herself next to Natsu again. "What's he mean? Lack of commitment?"

Natsu chuckled, keeping his voice low so only she could hear. "She's always switching what she wants to do with her life. A few months ago she said she wanted to be a cake designer, but she said she wouldn't be able to resist eating them."

Lucy stifled a laugh as she nodded. "I can see why that wouldn't work out."

"It was better than her last idea."

"What was that?"

Natsu leaned in, cupping a hand over her ear so he could whisper directly to her. She shuddered when his warm breath fanned over her skin, her blood roaring as her heart raced. Despite him talking about Erza, Lucy felt herself getting hotter from the close contact.

"She used to want to be a famous actress, but she has horrible stage fright."

Lucy could only nod, her throat going dry as she tried to swallow. It was times like that when Lucy wished Natsu was willing to be more intimate with her, but she didn't dare push him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

So, to try to control the fire coursing through her veins, she grabbed his arm again, pressing herself against him. It was the furthest she could go in public, so she took full advantage of it. Natsu didn't seem to mind either, smiling down at her before placing one of his large, warm hands over hers.

Since the others were deep in conversation, Lucy chose that moment to bring Natsu to the place to get pictures taken. She wasn't joking when she said she wanted the whole experience. Before Natsu could even offer, Lucy was already pulling money out of her purse, finding herself smirking as she handed the lady taking people's orders a hundred dollar bill.

It was the same bill she got from Grandeeney that originally came from her father. In other words, it was just another way she was taking her revenge against him, paying for a photo of her and Natsu, the boy he tried so hard to keep her away from.

They waited in line, chatting about their friend's outfits and the decorations around them until it was their turn next. Lucy loved the silver glittery backdrop, thinking it suited the theme well.

The photographer spent a moment putting them in a pose, Lucy's cheeks tinging pink when Natsu's hand was placed low on her back, fingers resting over the swell of her butt. One of her hands was placed on his chest while the other wrapped around him, only a tiny gap left between them.

Lucy was instructed to look up into Natsu's eyes, finding that wasn't a problem. She loved the gorgeous green color, admiring the darker flecks contrasting against the lighter shade. If they weren't about to get their picture taken, she would have asked him for a kiss, but she knew she could wait. They had all night to spend together, which meant more opportunities for kisses.

After they finished getting their picture taken, Lucy slipped the business card given to her into her purse. She was told she would need it to collect the photos later, the lady saying they would be ready thirty minutes prior to the prom ending. They rejoined their friends a moment later, finding they were still immersed in their conversation.

"Of course she got strawberry," Jellal said, causing Lucy to furrow her brows.

"Strawberry what?" she asked, earning a smile from Erza.

"Strawberry cake pops!" the girl answered, her eyes lighting up. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Lucy let out an 'eep' when she felt her body being jerked forward, Erza holding onto her wrist as she led her across the dance floor towards the other side of the gym. She looked behind her, thankful Natsu and the rest of her friends were following.

Erza stopped in front of a table, different desserts laid out over a blue tablecloth. She pointed at some sticks with pink balls at the end, telling Lucy to try one. When Lucy hesitated, Erza grabbed one, putting it in the girl's hand.

Lucy brought it up to her nose, smelling the sweet scent before deciding she could take a bite. She hadn't felt hungry in a while, but if it was to make her friend happy, she could make the sacrifice.

Parting her lips, Lucy took a small bite, tasting the delicious treat as she chewed. "It's really good," she said, mouth still full before she took another bite.

While Erza nodded, the rest of their group walked up. Natsu didn't hesitate to grab a chocolate cake pop, shoving the thing in his mouth whole. " _Mmmmmm!_ "

Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing, loving the childish grin that surfaced on his face. "Do you want the rest of mine?"

Natsu raised a brow as he looked down at her treat. "Are you sure?" he asked as he chewed, barely avoiding getting crumbs on his tux.

Lucy handed it to him as she nodded. "I'm sure."

Natsu shrugged before popping it in his mouth, letting out a soft moan at the flavor. "These are great."

Lucy made a mental note to get the recipe from Erza, wanting to bake her own for Natsu later. She enjoyed baking, even if sometimes she wasn't the best at it. Her heart dropped and she almost frowned when she remembered Virgo was the one who helped her every time before, but she didn't want to ask the maid for any more favors. She was still upset Virgo turned her in, not even bothering to talk to Lucy before she called Jude.

 _'I'm just a job to her,'_  Lucy reminded herself, feeling betrayed. She thought Virgo cared about her, but it was obvious that was just part of her job as a caretaker.

"Gajeel!" Levy started, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts. "Let's go dance!"

Gajeel grumbled, but wrapped his arm around his girlfriend nevertheless, walking her out to the dance floor. Lucy smiled when she saw them out there, noting how silly their height differences were. If she didn't know Levy so well, she would say they didn't look like they belonged together, but she knew they made a great team.

Lucy watched as Gray and Juvia made their way to the dance floor, Erza and Jellal right after them. She turned to Natsu, ready to ask him what he wanted to do, but was surprised when he held out his hand.

"Um, d-do you wanna dance?"

Even in the dim light, Lucy could see his blush, his green eyes averting her gaze. She smiled at his nervousness, finding him cute and sweet. "Are you sure?" She knew he didn't know how, so she didn't want to pressure him just because their friends were dancing.

He nodded, finally looking at her. "Yeah... If that's okay?"

Lucy put her hand in his, her thumb sliding along his palm before she intertwined their fingers. "Yes. I'd love to dance with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Six: A night they'll never forget
> 
> What are your thoughts for this chapter? I imagine the Dragneels would want to get lots of pictures, especially considering this is the first time Natsu's really doing something social. :) Plus he has such a cute girlfriend to go to prom with! I'm commissioning someone to draw one of the scenes from this chapter, the part where Natsu's holding Lucy. I'll let you know when it's posted so I can tell you where to go find it. :D
> 
> What did you think of Natsu feeling sorry for Beth? I think he would be sympathetic even if he knew it wasn't his fault she wasn't going. He cares about all his friends, even if he cares more about some than others. I was originally planning on cutting this chapter off at the linebreak, but I figured I could give you a little treat and make it longer. :P
> 
> Remember to let me know what you thought of the chapter! Even if it's just a few words! Your feedback goes a long way! I read every single comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I'm blown away by it! Thank you for every hit, kudo, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Petri808, Tsunderebooklover, ImASavageSpoon, and Saxy_bassoonist! I appreciate it so much!


	76. A night they'll never forget

**Chapter Seventy-Six: A night they'll never forget**

On their way to the dance floor, Lucy looked at the different tables and chairs they had set up on each side of the gym, alternating between silver and blue tablecloths. Each table had a centerpiece, some with silver stars on top and others with blue crescent moons. Blue and silver streamers hung around the gym, tying the theme together.

Her heart felt light as she squeezed Natsu's hand, thankful he not only invited her, but also went through all the trouble to get her there.  _'He's such an amazing guy.'_

Despite not thinking she deserved him, Lucy was going to keep him for as long as he would have her. She was greedy like that.

They stepped onto the floor, keeping off to the side to stay away from the majority of dancing teens. Natsu put his hands on Lucy's waist, his fingers adjusting around her, as if trying to get used to her size. She swore she saw him mumble something under his breath, but she couldn't hear him over the music now that they were closer to the speakers.

Lucy started swaying her hips, matching the fast-paced beat of the music. Natsu tried to keep up, his teeth catching his bottom lip whenever he messed up. Lucy didn't mind, leaning in to offer him a bright smile. That seemed to ease him, his shoulders not as stiff as before. She felt his fingers relaxing before they gave her a squeeze, making her smile grow.

She caught him looking around at other people, probably trying to see how he was supposed to dance. She glanced around, seeing the majority of teenagers were jumping along with the beat. She decided to join them, beyond delighted when Natsu started copying her.

He caught her smile, returning the expression. She giggled when the lyrics got a little ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from feeling hyped as the beat started increasing. They started traveling closer to the crowd, soon getting lost in the sea of bodies. Lucy found Natsu's eyes stayed on hers more than anything, a large grin on his face that she didn't expect to see. She knew dancing wasn't his thing, but she was glad he was trying anyway.

They blended in, just two teens having fun. The song slowed a big, Lucy bouncing on her heels while Natsu leaned in, pressing his forehead and nose against hers while he held onto her hips. She shivered when his grip tightened once the song started climbing again. Her heart raced, loving the way the bass traveled through her body.

The beat dropped, Lucy and Natsu jumping once again with everyone else. She laughed, her voice barely heard. She saw Natsu laughing too, the skin around his eyes crinkling with excitement. She didn't bother stopping herself from leaning in, pressing a kiss to his lips. It didn't last long at all, both of them moving too much to keep it going.

The song changed suddenly, not giving a second of silence between the songs. It was just as fast as the last, Lucy's head bobbing with the beat. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, giving them a squeeze as she stopped jumping. Natsu responded by dipping his hands behind her, touching the swell of her butt. She felt herself blushing, but she didn't swat his hands away. Instead, she moved closer to him, her hips swaying when the song slowed.

She leaned in again, this time brushing her lips against his. He parted his, breathing her in. The air around them felt hotter, Natsu's hazy green eyes trained on hers. One of her hands slid up, fingers weaving into his soft pink hair. Her breathing turned labored the longer they teased each other, keeping her on toes, literally.

She leaned in when the song mentioned kissing, taking full advantage of the moment. She didn't care who watched them, only caring about feeling Natsu. He responded, parting her lips with his tongue. Their eyes slid shut as their tongues and lips moved together, their chests heaving from the heated kiss.

Natsu's hands moved back to her hips, gripping them tightly. Lucy leaned into his body, fully enjoying his touches. The kiss ended when the song switched, replaced by a medium-paced one.

Lucy knew she was blushing, thankful Natsu was just as affected. His dazed look made her heart flip in her chest, wishing she could capture the moment forever. She thought the moment was perfect, so when Natsu started dancing, she was caught off guard.

Natsu's shoulders and hips started moving along with the song, matching the pace and beat. Lucy was stunned for a moment, wondering what came over him before she joined him, smiling once again when they returned to their playful demeanor.

She found herself really liking the different sides of Natsu, each unique and special in their own way. As much as she loved when he was seductive, she loved his goofy side so much more.

Natsu's lips started moving, matching the lyrics sung. She couldn't hear him well, the music turned up too loud, but she enjoyed the show regardless. The beat picked up, and soon they were jumping again. Lucy couldn't believe how much fun she was already having, and the prom had just started.

Lucy only looked to the side when she caught a glimpse of red hair. Erza and Jellal were dancing right next to them. She looked beside them, seeing Juvia and Gray were also nearby. She didn't bother looking for anyone else, turning her eyes back to her boyfriend. The song turned into a remix, switching between one Lucy recognized and one she didn't. She loved it regardless, especially since Natsu kept his smile.

Her eyes widened when she caught a white suit in the corner of her eye. She looked over, but quickly looked away, her blush increasing. She never thought she would see Levy grinding backwards on Gajeel, but apparently the girl knew how to cut loose in the right environment.

Lucy knew she wasn't ready for that type of dancing, even if Natsu didn't have his touching issues. Though, she was wondering how much better Natsu was getting with his issues. He was able to keep his hands on her easily, not even flinching when she touched him back. She knew most of it had to do with her not wandering to his chest or lower half, but that was okay with her. She was happy with the tremendous progress he had made so far.

The next song came on, this one being slow and fast at the same time. Lucy felt her heart beating frantically with the beat, but breathing slowly with the lyrics. Natsu looked just as affected, a dusty blush spread over his nose and cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice.

His hands traveled up her sides, holding onto her waist, moving with her sways. She felt heat pooling in her stomach when he leaned closer, thinking he was going to kiss her again. He didn't, lips skimming over her forehead before he let go of her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into his chest, pressing his lips to her cheek before sliding them to her ear.

"This is actually pretty fun," he whispered, voice huskier than he probably intended. Lucy felt chills run up and down her spine, wondering if he knew what he was doing to her.

Part of her hoped he did.

He pulled back, eyes mischievous as he returned his hands to her sides, taking his time traveling down her arms. She swore fire erupted under her skin where he touched, her heart pounding wildly. She couldn't believe how happy she felt, elated and light.

When the song changed, Natsu's eyes lit up. She tried to tune the song in, distracted by the way Natsu was just looking at her, like he wanted to devour her. She blinked, realizing it was the 'Cupid Shuffle'. She knew how to do the dance, but she assumed Natsu didn't. However, she was proven wrong when he started dancing to it fluidly, as if it was second nature to him.

It took her a second to catch up, still shocked when he started dancing. She looked around, seeing mostly everyone else was dancing with the song. Gray gave Natsu a thumbs up that confused her, but she had no time to ask what it was about, the next sequence in the dance coming up.

She heard Natsu's laughter throughout the song, surprised and beyond happy he was enjoying himself. She especially loved whenever the dance made it so Natsu was in front of her. He was lifting his arms as he moved with the beat, allowing her to get a nice view of his backside.

Lucy bit her lower lip when she saw how his pants fit him, appreciating his 'assets'. Her eyes quickly darted up whenever he would turn towards her, not wanting him to know she was checking him out so blatantly. However, she accidentally locked eyes with Erza, seeing the glint in her eyes. Lucy knew she had been caught, but she only felt a little embarrassed.

Who could blame her for looking? Natsu had a nice ass.

When the song ended, Lucy found herself laughing at herself and everyone around her. The song was beyond silly, but it was fun to dance to. Natsu joined her, sliding his hands around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. Lucy jolted, not expecting the sudden touches. Natsu dragged his nose along her neck towards her ear, whispering when he reached it. "That was awesome."

Lucy swallowed before nodding, watching him closely as he pulled away. She didn't get a chance to react, the song changing once again. She could see Natsu had already worked up a light sweat, and judging by how warm her skin felt, she knew she was getting worked up too. She didn't know how long they were out on the dance floor, the songs seeming longer because most were remixes.

The next song was medium-paced, having a few high and low parts. Natsu did a great job keeping up with it, adjusting his moves to the song. Lucy kept her hands on Natsu's shoulders or around his neck, simply enjoying being close to him. She lost track of how many songs came after that, going with the beats that came her way.

Lucy smiled wide when the 'Cha Cha Slide' came on, knowing this song from a few social events she went to in the past. She clapped her hands in the beginning with everyone else, watching as everyone lined up into rows. A laugh bubbled in her throat when she saw Loke was standing in front of her, the girl she remembered as Aries standing next to him.

Natsu stood beside Lucy, with Gray on his left and Erza on Lucy's right. She met Natsu's gaze, seeing he looked just as excited as her. They moved left, then back. When the first hop came up, Lucy realized just how much they had been dancing. Her feet protested the movement, but she kept going, ignoring their desperate cries for her to sit down.

She was having too much fun.

The stomps weren't any better on her feet, but she didn't care. Natsu kept smiling at her whenever they caught each other's gaze. In fact, everyone around her seemed to be having a great time.

When they were told to put their hands on their knees, Lucy found she couldn't look away from Natsu. He lowered himself, bouncing on his heels like everyone else. She never thought she would see something like that, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Lucy nearly gasped when they were asked how low they could go. Natsu went much lower than her, making it look easy. She knew part of it was because of her dress, but even if she wasn't in it, she knew she wasn't that flexible. She felt a little envious of him.

After that, Lucy found herself making a few mistakes, especially on the reverse parts, but she didn't let that get her down. She laughed at herself and moved on, glad she wasn't the only person messing up a few times. However, among that list, Natsu wasn't on it. She swore he must have practiced it or something, unable to believe that he would just pick it up on the spot.

That led her to wonder when he would have learned it, considering he said he didn't know how to dance not too long ago at Loke's party. She didn't ask him about it until two songs later when she finally dragged Natsu off the dance floor, holding his hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated.

Natsu was panting when they got to the tables with refreshments, chugging a cup of punch after sniffing it to make sure there was no alcohol in it. They had both seen Cana on the dance floor, and where Cana went, alcohol seemed to follow.

When they sat down at a nearby table, Natsu breathed out a sigh, wiping at his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "Damn, dancing's exhausting."

Lucy laughed as she sipped her punch, giving him a questioning gaze. "I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready to stop, but you didn't say anything. I guess it's a good thing I called it quits?"

Natsu nodded, his smile remaining on his flushed face. She knew it was because of the dancing, her own face just as red. "Oh yeah."

"My feet are killing me," Lucy mumbled, kicking off her heels. She wiggled her toes and rotated her ankles, letting out a relieved sigh. "Much better."

"I dunno how you dance in those things," Natsu said, peeking under the tablecloth to inspect her heels. "I had trouble in my shoes. I can't imagine wearing those things."

"About that," Lucy started, giving him a smirk. "When were you going to tell me you knew how to dance?"

Natsu chuckled, not bothering to look guilty. "Actually, I just learned this week."

"No way," Lucy said, half-skeptical. "Who taught you?"

"Gray. I asked him to teach me."

Before he could look embarrassed, Lucy nodded. "That's cool. I didn't know he knew how to dance before tonight."

"Yeah, Juvia ta—"

"Looking good Natsu! You too Lucy!"

The two teens blinked before looking up, searching for the person who interrupted their conversation. They set their sights on Sting, the boy showing them a thumbs up before walking off. Natsu and Lucy remained silent for a moment, debating if they should comment on it.

Despite the growing blush on Natsu's face, he turned to Lucy, deciding to carry on with their earlier conversation. " _Anyways_... Juvia taught him."

Going with the flow, Lucy nodded. "Well, I'd say you took the lessons to heart. You were even showing me up," she chuckled, giving his arm a playful punch. There was no strength behind it. If he hadn't been watching her do it, she doubted he would have even felt it through his tux.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but she shook her head.

"Don't apologize. You were great out there!" Her eyes fell to his tux again, her lips twisting as she pointed to it. "Do you want to take the jacket off? It's really hot in here."

"It is?" he asked, unbuttoning the jacket. "Good, I thought it was just me."

Lucy resisted the urge to make a joke, wanting to say Natsu was always hot. She had some courage, but at that moment she wasn't feeling brave enough to admit that.

Instead, she settled for something a little more tame. "You look very handsome tonight." She eyed his shirt and silver vest, loving how it showed his hidden muscles. Her fingers twitched, wanting to place her hands on his biceps, but she held back. She could always wait until they were on the dance floor again so seize the moment. He seemed much better with touches out there when they were caught up in the moment.

"Th-thank you," Natsu said, the flush on his face darkening. She smiled, watching as he hung his jacket on the back of his seat. "You look..." he paused, making her heart thrum faster in anticipation.

"Gorgeous."

The word rolled off his tongue with ease, but she could see the way he swallowed right after, clearly nervous. Her smile widened as she leaned in, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Natsu smiled to himself before his hand grabbed at his vest. His smile faltered as he looked down, hand smoothing over the silver material. Lucy cocked her head, wondering what brought on his strange behavior.

"What's up?"

Natsu glanced at her, blinking twice before he returned his hand to his lap. "I was looking for my scarf. Forgot I didn't have it on me." He looked back down at his chest, tugging at the vest before allowing it to rest against his body. "This thing's weird. I don't like it."

"I thought you liked weird," Lucy said, causing him to furrow his brows.

"When'd I say that?"

She felt her pulse quicken as she stumbled over her words, hoping she wasn't making a fool out of herself. "Y-you said you liked m-me, and I'm weird?"

Natsu paused before his grin returned, this time bigger than before. "I guess I can see why you'd think that." He gestured to the vest before sighing. "Maybe if it wasn't buttoned, and a different color would help. Maybe something with black on it."

"Just solid back?" Lucy asked, trying to imagine it in her mind.

Natsu shook his head before tracing a finger over the edges of the sleeve holes. "Maybe some gold trim here? I'm not good with fashion, but I think that'd look good."

"Aquarius knows a good tailor. I could put in a custom order," Lucy said, half-serious. If Natsu really wanted it, she would make it happen. "I think you could pull it off."

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Nah. I might take you up on that offer some time, but not today. 'Sides, I dunno what I'd wear with just a vest."

Lucy was tempted to say he didn't have to wear anything with it, but she bit her tongue. Not only would it probably freak Natsu out, it wasn't what she meant. She was imagining him with jeans on in her mind, but the way she would have worded it would have sounded like she wanted to see him in the nude.

Well, she  _did_  want to see that, but she was okay with waiting until Natsu was ready. She was still nervous to see him like that anyway.

"Do you wanna go dance again?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"You sure you want to dance?" Lucy asked, cocking her head. "I don't mind sitting here for a bit."'

Natsu shrugged, his lips twitching into a smile. "It was pretty fun, but only 'cause I know how to do some of it."

She nodded before slipping on her shoes. Once snug, she stood up, offering him a hand. "Sounds great."

After Natsu grasped her hand, the two of them walked back to the dance floor. They couldn't find their friends, so they decided to dance without them. Lucy's feet started aching as soon as she moved, but she ignored them in favor of enjoying her time with Natsu. He didn't say it outright, but she had a suspicion he learned to dance for her. If so, she wanted to make sure he thought it was worth the effort. If not, well, she still loved to dance.

Four or five songs went by before Lucy was about to take another break. She stopped moving when the music around them lowered, her brow furrowing as she looked around. Before she could ask what was happening, a spotlight landed on the stage in front of the DJ, shining over the principal of the school. He cleared his throat over the microphone before saying, "How's everyone feeling tonight?!"

He was met with a roar of cheers from the students, Lucy and Natsu included. They shifted so they could see the stage, Natsu's arm wrapping around her shoulders to pull her close.

Principal Dreyar nodded as he held out a hand. "That's what I like to hear. Now, without further ado, let me introduce this year's prom court!"

Lucy watched in fascination as boys and girls walked onto the stage, their name being called before they took their places. She only recognized some of the people seeing as she hadn't been at the school for long. Not only that, she kept to their small group of friends and didn't pay attention to who was popular or not. To her, that didn't matter.

After all the introductions were made, Makarov pulled out a card. "The votes are in! Who do you think will win the title of prom prince and princess this year?"

Lucy laughed when people started shouting out names. She kept quiet, instead focusing her attention on the short man on stage.

The principal laughed before looking at his card. "Drum roll please." The DJ did as commanded, adding dramatic effect. "This year's junior prom prince is... Sting Eucliffe!"

The crowd burst into cheers and whistles as Jellal came up, placing a crown on Sting's head and a sash over his tux. After patting him on the back, Sting stepped forward, raising a fist into the air. The cheers increased, making the boy grin wide.

"And now for this year's junior prom princess..." Once again, the DJ played the sound of drums rolling. "Yukino Agria!"

Lucy clapped as loud as she could while shouting. Despite not knowing the girl much, she liked Yukino, so she was glad she won. Natsu clapped beside her, though not as enthusiastically. Once he finished, his arm was around her again, tucking her against his chest.

Erza stepped forward, playing a dainty crown on Yukino's head, followed by a sash and bouquet of flowers. Once she left the stage, Yukino walked up beside Sting, the boy slinging his arm around his girlfriend before grinning at the crowd.

While the crowd continued to cheer, Natsu leaned in, breathing directly into Lucy's ears. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as her blood pounded faster, her skin tingling where his hot breath hit it. "For a second, I thought you might'a gotten chosen."

Lucy swallowed past the lump forming in her throat before turning to look at Natsu. "Don't the juniors vote for that thing in advance?" She didn't bother stating the obvious. She was a sophomore, meaning she couldn't have won that anyway.

Natsu shrugged, not bothering to hide his lazy grin. "If it's not school work I kinda ignore it."

Lucy nodded, a laugh bubbling in her chest. "Well, I'm glad I didn't get picked."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to be in the spotlight tonight."

Natsu's lips pulled back as he showed off his sharp canines. "You're always in my spotlight."

Lucy's eyes widened as she smiled, that giggle finally escaping. Natsu laughed too, covering his face with a hand as he groaned. "Oh man, that was lame."

Nodding, Lucy said, "It was. What was that?"

"I have no idea," he admitted, dragging his hand over his face. His cheeks were burning red, showing her how embarrassed he was for his comment. "I just kinda went with it. My bad."

Lucy patted him on the back, stifling the rest of her laughs. "You get an a for effort."

"Shouldn't it be e for effort?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to laugh again.

"I don't think you're allowed to correct me after that." She knew it was dangerous teasing Natsu, but she couldn't help herself. The mood seemed light enough.

Natsu took it well, shrugging as he said, "Eh, worth a shot I guess."

Lucy was about to say something, but was cut off once someone grabbed both her and Natsu's shoulders. A familiar face popped into their conversation, Cana's eyes looking back and forth between them. "Did someone say shots?"

Natsu gaped before shrugging Cana's hand off his shoulder. "Uh... no."

"Bummer," the girl said, letting go of Lucy before stumbling off into the crowd.

Lucy blinked twice before looking back at Natsu, her expression just as confused as his. "That was strange..."

"Yeah it was."

Before he could add more, the principal's voice came over the speakers again. "And now, time to crown this year's senior prom king and queen!"

Lucy turned to Natsu, whispering in his ear. "So the prince and princess are juniors and king and queen are seniors?"

"I guess so," he said, sounding just as confused. "Remember, I don't go to these types of things."

She nodded, accepting that answer. Lucy watched as the principal announced the king and queen, recognizing the girl as Mira and the boy only by his name since Natsu mentioned him once, Simon. The two accepted their crowns and sashes, the boy getting a royal cape while the girl was handed a bigger bouquet than the one Yukino received. They bowed before posing for their pictures, Lucy losing interest after the first few shots were taken.

She looked at Natsu's face, finding he looked bored too. She nudged his side before nodding her head towards the side of the gym where all the food was placed. "Hungry?"

He grinned, already grabbing her hand to pull her along. "Always."

While Natsu piled a plate full of finger food, Lucy grabbed two cups of punch before they headed to their table. Natsu's jacket was still where he left it. Lucy smiled, glad no one was going around stealing people's clothes. She watched Natsu eat his food, occasionally sipping from her drink while observing the people around them.

So far, prom had been more fun than she expected. Once again, she found herself thankful Natsu invited her along, and worked so hard to make sure she could actually go. She didn't think any other boy would be willing to do all that for her, especially since they were still in the early stages of their relationship, only being together for a month and a half.

She couldn't believe that last part. To her, it felt her she had been with Natsu for months, but time was a tricky thing. She smiled, thinking to herself that it didn't matter how much time passed. It was the quality of their time together that mattered far more.

After Natsu cleared his plate, he left to go get more food. She didn't bother stopping him, wanting him to enjoy the prom just as much as she was. He came back a moment later, raving about the chocolate fountain and the different fruits available for dipping.

"I'm tempted to steal it," he joked, but the way he kept eyeing the machine made Lucy sweat, wondering if he was halfway serious with his claim.

Natsu was just about finished with his second round of food when he was interrupted, a female voice calling his name. Natsu and Lucy both looked up, seeing two familiar faces. Lucy didn't know their names, but Natsu did, seeing as one of them had messaged him on Facebook not too long ago.

"Natsu! Will you dance with us?!" Mickey asked, giving him a large grin.

He blinked twice before looking at Lucy, thinking his answer would be obvious. "I'm here with Lucy?"

Chico, the girl beside Mickey, looked at Lucy. "You don't mind sharing him right? It's just one song."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, not knowing what she should do. She wanted to tell the girls to back off, but their request wasn't ridiculous. They just wanted to dance with him, but it still made her blood boil in the worst way. Luckily for her, she didn't have to be the one to say no.

"Sorry," Natsu said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I only wanna dance with Luce. Maybe try someone else?"

"Please!" Mickey asked, but Chico was already tugging at her arm.

"He said no. Come on. I think I saw John earlier. Let's ask him."

As the two girls walked away, Lucy heard Mickey ask, "Hot John or Baseball John?" Lucy didn't hear the reply, not that she cared.

She tried to stop the grin that consumed her face when they were alone again, but it was no use. She was too happy, thrilled Natsu said no and the girls actually listened. Well, it took a little convincing for one of the girls, but it was still a victory in Lucy's book.

She looked at Natsu, seeing he was back to eating his food, as if nothing had happened. She didn't know his heart was pounding a mile a minute, worried he might have made himself a target again by rejecting those girls. He didn't have the best history when it came to telling girls no, but he hoped this time wouldn't be like before.

He couldn't handle any more rumors about him.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

The two looked up to see Erza strutting towards them, a large smile on her face. "We want to get group pictures. Hurry up and finish that." Before Erza could turn away, she pointed at Natsu's jacket. "And be sure to wear that."

Natsu didn't protest, scarfing the rest of his food down before slipping the jacket on. Lucy followed him, their fingers intertwined as he led the way. He brought her back to the room where they had their pictures taken earlier, this time joining their group of friends.

Lucy pulled out the change from her purse, handing it to Erza while whispering in the girl's ear. "Go nuts."

Erza took one look at how much money she was handed before nodding, a light flickering behind her eyes. It was apparent the girl wanted just as many pictures as Lucy did.

When it was their groups turn, they took five pictures. The first featured the boys standing behind their 'dates' - _Erza insisted her and Jellal were still just friends_ \- while the boys had their hands on the girls' waists. The second was with just the girls, while the third was just the boys. The fourth was a funny picture, Natsu making bunny ears behind Lucy's head while she stuck her tongue out.

The fifth picture was one Lucy would treasure forever. They were told to pose however they wanted. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, pressing his forehead to hers while the picture was taken. She didn't know it then, but she would discover later a little surprise within that picture, courtesy of her friends.

Gajeel had picked up Levy while planting a kiss to her lips. Gray had held Juvia in his arms while she rested her head against his chest. Those two things were cute, but what was really going to surprise Lucy was her two friends in the furthest back. Jellal had used that as the perfect opportunity to place a kiss on Erza's cheek, the girl's face just as red as her hair.

It was unfortunate Lucy wouldn't get to discover it until much later, Erza claiming that the picture was 'damaged' so she couldn't make copies for everyone.

With her heart light and blood rushing, Lucy and Natsu made their way back to the dance floor, after dropping off his jacket of course.

Lucy lost track of how many songs they danced to, but she knew she was having the time of her life. That didn't change when her and Natsu split up, Juvia dancing with Lucy while the boys grinned and danced separately. She wanted to ask them to dance together so she could watch, but she didn't want to make either feel uncomfortable, knowing they might get teased since anyone could see them.

When the song ended, Lucy started dancing with Natsu again, thankful it was a slow one. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands slipped around her hips, pulling her close to his warm body. She barely listened to the lyrics, her attention on his deep green eyes.

Lucy wasn't sure who initiated it, but before she knew it, she was kissing Natsu at the same speed as the song. One hand weaved into his pink locks, feeling the soft hairs slipping between her fingers. She let out a whimper when he squeezed at her hips, fingers kneading her through her dress. Her eyes fluttered closed as the music and Natsu swept her away, making her forget where they were or who could see them. In that moment, she didn't care.

Halfway through the song, Natsu ended the kiss, a groan tearing from his throat. She was the only one who could hear it, the music drowning out the rest of the world. He leaned in, this time having his lips aim at her ear instead of her mouth. She waited with baited breath, wanting to know what he was going to say.

"Lucy," he started, voice low and rough. It send a warm flush through her body, her back arching as she pressed her chest to his. She noticed the space between their lower halves, but she didn't fill the gap, knowing Natsu needed some kind of buffer just in case. When he spoke again, another wave of heat invaded her body.

"Remember what we did at Loke's house?"

Lucy's mind flashed back to when they were alone in the laundry room, Natsu pressing her against the wall while kissing her senseless. "Yes," she breathed, doubting he could hear her.

His lips brushed against her ear, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. His fingers gripped her tighter, his voice a mix between amused and something else she couldn't quite place her finger on. "If you're okay with it, I wanna do..."

Lucy grew nervous the longer he paused, her teeth abusing her bottom lip as she waited for him to say more. When he spoke again, she felt herself releasing her breath.

"I wanna do that again... and maybe m-more, with you."

Lucy swallowed hard, her body thrumming as her heart picked up its pace. She found herself nodding, nails trailing against his scalp. "I-I want that too," she confessed, feeling safe being honest with him.

She heard him release his own breath as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "You can say no if you wanna, I promise. I was wonderin' if I can... If I can try something tonight?"

Fire coursed through her body as she shuddered in excitement. She didn't bother fighting with the blush that consumed her face, figuring Natsu's face was a similar color. Lucy didn't know what he wanted to try, or where they would even try it, but she wanted to be with Natsu intimately, so she whispered a single word.

"Yes."

Natsu pulled back a little, his lidded eyes meeting hers. His lips parted, pausing for a moment before whispering back. "I'm glad."

Then he kissed her, warm lips enveloping her own. One of his hands smoothed against her back, pulling her impossibly closer as his head titled, deepening the kiss. Lucy went with it, her heart pounding in the best way. She gasped when Natsu's tongue invaded her mouth, surprised yet happy he was being bold.

When Natsu sucked on the tip of her tongue, Lucy had to end the kiss, fearing she might accidentally whimper if it went any further. No one would be able to hear it on the dance floor, but she would still be embarrassed kissing that deeply in front of people, even if they toyed with that type of kissing earlier.

Lucy pushed her nose into the crook of Natsu's neck, hiding her blush and her dazed eyes. She mumbled, not knowing whether he could hear her or not. "Y-you don't want to do more  _here_ , right?"

Natsu's chest rumbled as he laughed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before looking downwards so he could speak to her. "No, you weirdo. Not here."

Lucy sighed in relief. She didn't want to be too intimate in front of others, plus she enjoyed Natsu's teasing. To her, it meant he was comfortable with her, and she absolutely loved that feeling.

Natsu and Lucy danced for two more songs before they sat down. Erza and Jellal were at the table, chatting to themselves until they showed up. Whatever they were talking about changed, Jellal asking Natsu how he was doing while Erza asked Lucy what she thought of the decorations.

Before Lucy knew it, the rest of her friends arrived at the table, the conversations mixing as more showed up. She didn't know how long they sat there talking, too absorbed in the conversations and the feeling of Natsu holding her hand under the table.

Eventually, Levy announced that her and Gajeel were going home. Everyone said goodbye, even if Lucy suspected they weren't going straight there. The deep blush on Levy's cheeks gave their little secret away. Lucy wasn't the only one to suspect it, Gray hollering to the two as they left.

"Don't forget to use protection!"

The couple didn't turn around, but Lucy knew Levy heard because the girl jolted when he yelled it. Lucy stifled a giggle while Natsu chuckled, the conversation flowing again.

After another thirty or so minutes, Juvia said she was getting tired. Gray took that as his cue to say they would be leaving soon, Natsu and Lucy not minding one bit. Lucy enjoyed the prom, loved the atmosphere, but with what Natsu had in mind for later, she couldn't deny she was looking forward to leaving.

"Want one last dance?" Natsu asked, chin pointing towards the center of the gym.

Lucy nodded, allowing him to lead her out there.

Despite the song being a quicker pace, Natsu and Lucy swayed to the music, wrapped in each other's arms. She loved how warm he was, his presence a comfort all on its own. She also loved how she fit nicely against him, his strong arms making her feel safe.

If the song wasn't so loud and her feet weren't screaming at her to sit down, Lucy could see herself falling asleep in his arms. Though, she would prefer to do that laying down. She had never slept standing up, but she didn't think it would be fun.

When the song ended, Lucy and Natsu went back to the table. He shrugged on his jacket while Lucy collected her purse. They said goodbyes to Erza and Jellal, the two saying they had to stay to help clean up afterwards.

Before leaving the school, Lucy swung by the room where pictures were being taken, giving the lady her card to collect her picture. Prom still had a good hour left, but thankfully the picture was ready anyway. With that taken care of, the four teens left the school, heading towards Gray's car.

Lucy sent a text to Virgo telling her she was headed home. She received a reply a minute later, telling her the door would be unlocked. She put her phone away before scooting closer to Natsu, whispering in his ear. "So, h-how do you want to do this?"

Natsu whispered back, her eyes widening as her heart flipped in her chest. When he pulled back to ask if that was okay, she found herself nodding. "Yeah." It was risky, but the thrill made her body fill with excitement.

Gray went to drop Lucy off first, raising a brow when Natsu got out too. "You gonna walk her to the door?"

Natsu shook his head, a blush working its way on his cheeks. "I'm gonna walk home."

"What? Why?" Gray looked through the windshield before turning his gaze to Natsu again. "It's pitch black out here. Why would you wanna walk? Is your medication wearing off or something?"

Lucy watched as Natsu fumbled with his words, not able to look Gray in the eye. "R-remember what we talked about... the other day?" When Gray said nothing, Natsu added, "Wednesday night?"

Lucy saw recognition flash in Gray's dark eyes before the boy started nodding. "Gotcha." He smiled as he waved, barely holding back a chuckle. "You two have fun tonight."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the boys talked about Wednesday night. Lucy felt a little embarrassed knowing Gray knew what was going on, but a part of her also felt relieved. She knew the basics of intimacy from books, but she was still nervous about doing them herself. Gray and Juvia were sexually active - _at least before they broke up_ , so if Gray talked to Natsu, hopefully he had a better idea now on what to do.

She couldn't deny she was worried doing more might freak him out, but since he was the one to suggest it, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he thought he could handle it, she was willing to see if he could.

"Bye Juvia!" Lucy blurted out before closing the door, hoping to end the conversation.

The girl waved from inside the car before turning to Gray, probably asking him what that was about. Lucy hoped with everything she had that Gray wouldn't tell, knowing it wouldn't stay a secret for long if Juvia found out.

That girl really had to learn how to keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seventy-Seven: Change of heart
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? Anyone ever been to prom? I didn't go to my senior prom. My boyfriend (now husband) and I decided we would rather work since we didn't like the other seniors in our school. Haha. I hope I wrote a convincing prom chapter? I watched way too many youtube videos trying to figure it all out. Let me know how I did, or if you have any fun/silly/crazy prom/dance stories! :D I love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Brittany, LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, and Avery! Thank you so much!!!


	77. Change of heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suggestive scene towards the middle. I will put 'XOXO' right before and after that scene if you wish to skip it. It doesn't get too graphic since the story is rated T. Just thought I'd warn in case you wanted to avoid reading something like that.

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Change of heart**

As Gray and Juvia drove off, Natsu hugged Lucy, whispering in her ear. "Unlock your window. I'll give you a few minutes before I come up."

Lucy nodded, her body thrumming at the possibilities tonight held. She just had to make sure they didn't get caught first, knowing her dad wouldn't put up with her sneaking a boy into her room, especially if that boy was Natsu.

Natsu pulled away before walking into the darkness, making it look as if he was heading home. Lucy took a deep breath before facing her house, her feet hesitating before taking the first step towards the front door.

The door creaked as Lucy opened it, the light from inside pouring out. She shut it quickly, making sure no one could peek outside. Walking in a few feet, she saw a head of pink hair. Unlike Natsu, seeing that shade of pink only made her heart drop.

The relationship between her and Virgo was falling apart, but honestly, Lucy didn't know if she wanted to save it or not. Virgo had betrayed her trust, and she wasn't in the mood to give her a second chance. Things could always change in the future, but for now, Lucy would treat the maid as her father's hired help and nothing more.

However, despite Lucy's silent vow to do so, Virgo continued to try to bridge the gap that had grown between them. She smiled when she turned her head, standing up a second later to properly greet Lucy by the stairs. "How was the prom?"

Lucy bit back a smile when she thought about the fun she had tonight. As much as she wanted to gush about the prom, Lucy simply nodded. "It was good."

She started turning towards the stairs, but Virgo's voice stopped her movements. "Are those pictures?"

Lucy looked over, following Virgo's gaze until her eyes landed on the photo she held. She nodded again, deciding it was okay to let her see the picture. "Yeah. One of them." Erza told the group earlier she would make copies of the pictures the group took. Lucy couldn't wait to add those to her growing collection.

Virgo accepted the picture when Lucy presented it, her smile soft as she looked over it. "You look really happy, Pr—" Virgo paused before correcting herself. "Lucy."

"I was," she confessed before taking one step up the stairs. "I'm going to my room for the night. Is that okay?"

Virgo nodded. "Of course. I'll tell your father you wish to be alone for the night when I pick him up."

Lucy cocked her head before glancing up the stairs. She thought by now her father would be asleep in his room. "Where is he?"

"Work. I guess something came up."

Lucy didn't bother asking any follow up questions. Work was the most important thing to her father, so she didn't need any explanation. Without another word, Lucy headed upstairs, taking her picture with her. She didn't trust Virgo or her father with it.

Lucy slipped into her room, closing the door behind her before she went to her bathroom. She used it quickly before cleaning up. After she let her hair down, she applied some body spray to mask the smell of sweat from dancing. She knew Natsu had a sensitive nose, so she didn't go overboard.

Her blood roared when she thought about what might happen tonight. She couldn't believe Natsu wanted to take things further, part of her thinking it would never happen. She couldn't deny the excitement she felt. Just knowing he wanted to try meant a lot to her. She would make sure she didn't blow it by making him uncomfortable.

 _'I'll stick to his pace,'_  she decided, knowing it would be in their best interests.

She exited the bathroom, making her way to her bed. She smoothed her sheets and blanket since she didn't make it that morning. As she moved her pillow to the proper place, she couldn't help but smile. Even if Natsu wanted to sneak into her room to hang out she would be ecstatic. He didn't need to do anything extra with her to make her happy. His presence was enough to make her feel warm and safe.

Lucy jolted when she heard the faint tapping on her glass. If she wasn't listening for it, she never would have heard him. She padded towards the window, throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure her door was closed before opening the window, trying not to make a sound.

Natsu said nothing as Lucy helped him into the room, the two working as a team to get him inside undetected. Once his feet hit the carpet, he took off his shoes, his toes wiggling in his socks before he closed the window again.

When he turned back to her, Lucy felt her face heating up. She realized this was really happening. Natsu was sneaking into her room to do who knew what, and she didn't have the first clue how to start it. However, before she could get too worked up, she saw the faint blush surfacing on Natsu's cheeks, showing he was just as nervous as she was.

"H-how do you want to start?" Lucy asked, letting him decide. She knew she could tell him to stop if she got uncomfortable at any point, but until then, she wanted to see how things went.

Natsu cupped the back of his neck, his blush darkening as he whispered back. "We should probably be more quiet."

Lucy's eyes widened as she nodded, realizing that was smart. She watched as Natsu walked to her bed, turning on her lamp before going towards her door. He shut off the main light, the lamp's dim light letting them see. She felt herself nodding again, understanding what he was doing. The less attention she brought to her room, the better.

"Should I turn on the TV?" She figured the noise could mask whatever sounds they made.

Natsu seemed to think about it before giving her a thumbs up. She went to grab her remote, turning the TV to a random channel before lowering the volume until it was high enough to hide their whispers.

She looked back at her door, wishing she had a lock on it. It would make her feel more secure, but she didn't think Virgo or her father would barge in. From what she could tell, she was on her way to getting her freedom back, as long as she didn't do anything stupid.

 _'Like sneak a boy into my room when I should be alone?'_  Lucy ignored the voice inside her that told her this was a bad idea. She wanted to be with Natsu, and she was still upset at her father. As long as they got away with it, Lucy would count it as another piece of her revenge against the man.

She saw Natsu was looking at her door too, though he appeared more concerned. "What is it?" she whispered, breaking Natsu's stare on her door.

He gave her a strained smile as he chuckled. "Just imagining what your father'll do to me if he catches us."

She knew she shouldn't have, but she giggled. "Let's not get caught then?"

Natsu nodded before taking a deep breath, his eyes flitting to the door once again before returning to hers. "Where do you wanna...  _you know?_ "

Her heart flipped in her chest, nervous and thrilled to find out what was going to happen next. "Is um... my bed okay?"

Natsu looked over at her mattress, staring hard at it for a moment before his gaze landed on hers. "Y-yeah."

She held out a hand, thankful she wasn't shaking. Natsu took it, the two of them walking over to her bed. Knowing the situation was going to get awkward if they didn't do something soon, Lucy decided to make the first move.

Once they were at the side of her bed, her hand released his, slowly trailing up his arm until she cupped his cheek. Natsu leaned into her touch, relying on her to help him. Once she leaned in, she saw him closing the gap too. Their lips met, hesitant at first, but soon the anxiety over what they were about to do started melting away the longer they kissed.

After a few soft pecks, their lips slid against each other until Natsu opened his mouth, his tongue swiping against her lips. She invited him in, sighing when he took charge, dominating the kiss for a moment.

Lucy could tell Natsu was trying to be quiet, stifling a groan when she sucked on the tip of his tongue. His fingers dug into her sides, her body warming up from his simple touches. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, causing her to shudder against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back with little pressure.

Natsu took the hint, pushing Lucy down on her bed. He hesitated before taking off his jacket, dropping it on the floor before he climbed on top of her. Lucy saw him gulp as his eyes trailed over her features, his gaze lingering over the top of her dress.

Lucy flushed, knowing exactly what he was looking at. She wanted to squirm under his gaze, but she kept still, letting his hungry eyes get their fill before he was moving on.

Keeping his legs on the outsides of her thighs, Natsu leaned in, stealing her breath away with a heated kiss. He didn't bother starting slow, conveying just how much he wanted her with the movements of his lips and the way his hands touched her.

He didn't touch anywhere inappropriate, keeping them on her shoulders and arms before grabbing her waist. Lucy loved all of it, her eyes sliding shut just as Natsu's tongue invaded her mouth again.

Natsu kept his eyes lidded, needing to see Lucy's gorgeous face while he kissed her. Her scent was everywhere, especially on her bed. He felt the intoxicating smell taking over his senses, his body warming and his heart pounding. He couldn't deny that he was nervous, but the reward so far outweighed the risk.

Natsu gave Lucy's lip one last lick before they descended towards her neck, his tongue and mouth giving her wet, open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin. He took his time, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her skin.

Lucy mewled when he lightly sucked at the spot right under her ear, feeling her body arching against his. Heat flooded his system, his fingers twitching to feel more of her. He wanted to see what other reactions he could pull from his lovely girlfriend.

He had to be careful not to leave any marks where they could be seen, not wanting to get Lucy in more trouble. It was ironic considering she would get in the most trouble if they got caught, but he couldn't stop himself from suggesting this plan to her. He was glad she was going along with it. If she had said no he would have backed off, but he was happy she wanted to try.

"Can I touch your back?" Lucy asked when he licked along her throat, causing him to raise a brow.

He didn't have any issues with that, so he nodded as he whispered, "Yes."

Lucy's hands clutched his shoulder blades when he resumed kissing her neck, his warm lips leaving a trail of fire on her skin. She desperately wanted him to bite her like he had before, to leave his mark, but she knew he was being cautious.

Deciding she wanted to up the ante, Lucy's fingers weaved into his soft pink locks, tugging on his hair to lower his head. Natsu hesitated before allowing her to guide him, his lips brushing over her collarbone before he found a fleshy piece of skin to bite. It was at the top of her breasts, his lower lip skimming over her dress.

Lucy gasped when his teeth nipped her, heat pooling in her lower abdomen at the teasing action. He sank his teeth into her a second later, this time applying enough pressure to make her moan, but not enough to break the skin. She shuddered when she felt Natsu's hot tongue lapping over the spot, followed by his teeth scraping against her sensitive flesh.

A crimson blush traveled down her body, but Lucy paid it no mind. She knew Natsu was just as flustered, if not more. She was the one receiving pleasure while he received next to nothing in return. To be fair, she knew he would prefer it that way.

When Natsu was satisfied with the bruising mark on her body, he moved back up, finding her lips before capturing them in a rough kiss. Lucy responded immediately, her hands pulling him closer. Natsu's lips slid against hers, their tongues massaging the other as Natsu's hands found her bare arms. He gave her a squeeze, making her let out a soft moan.

" _Fuck_ ," Natsu murmured, eyes hazy as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She let out a whimper, her nails raking against him. "I really like that sound." He buried his nose in her neck, nuzzling the flesh before moving upwards, his nose trailing against her skin. "Is that weird?" His voice was thick and husky, driving her insane.

Lucy shook her head, trying to keep herself from panting. She didn't know what more he wanted to do, but she was ready for it. Her body yearned for his touches and kisses, wishing he would plant his lips on hers again. "I don't think so." She sounded just as winded as she felt.

Natsu nodded, placing soft kisses on her jaw and cheek until he reached her lips again. Lucy's mouth was already open, eagerly waiting for his tongue. He growled as he kissed her, tongue dominating her mouth. She let him, loving the way he took control. She knew in that moment that if Natsu hadn't been sexually assaulted in his past, he wouldn't have any trouble moving forward. He seemed born to dominate.

Despite wanting to continue without any interruptions, Lucy knew she had to stress something to Natsu before they got carried away. She reluctantly pushed against his chest, part of her wishing he would ignore her, the other part thankful he backed off.

Natsu gave her a questioning gaze, his head cocked as his brows knitted together. She wanted to pull him back into a searing kiss right then and there, but she knew what she had to say was important, so she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Are you sure you want to... to take things further?"

There was no hesitation in his voice. "Yes." After she nodded, Natsu added, "I'm kinda nervous, but... yeah. I really wanna."

Her heart beat out of control as she struggled to remain calm. "Okay. If you want to stop at any point, just tell me." She moved a hand to cup his cheek, admiring his beautiful emerald eyes that locked with hers. "Even if you want to slow down, I'm okay with that. Just let me know?"

He nodded, face shifting so he could kiss her palm. "I will," he mumbled against her skin. "Thanks." Natsu meant it. He was trusting Lucy with his body, even if he knew she wouldn't be doing too much of the touching tonight. He wanted to start slow, to build up to more, which meant he couldn't risk her touching him too much. He hoped she would understand.

Natsu inwardly chuckled to himself. Of course Lucy would understand. She was one of the most understanding people he knew. He could trust her. She wouldn't hurt him.

Lucy swiped her thumb against his cheek before using her other to gently push at his chest again. Natsu sat up, Lucy following after. With a deep blush on her face, she turned away from him. She pushed aside her golden locks, exposing her back to him.

Green eyes raked over her creamy skin, soaking all her beauty in. He couldn't comprehend how such an amazing person would want him, but he wasn't questioning her. Deep down he knew Lucy liked him for him, and that was all that mattered.

His fingers twitched, wanting to explore when she smiled at him. She was looking over her shoulder, her voice barely a whisper. "Will you unzip me?"

Natsu gulped, his eyes drifting to the zipper securing her dress in place. He reached a shaky hand to her, smoothing it over her soft skin. He couldn't help but lean in, entranced by the goddess before him. He peppered her shoulder with kisses, hearing Lucy's breathing turn heavier. "Yes," he murmured when he remembered Lucy asked him a question. He was a little distracted to answer right away.

Natsu slowly unzipped the dress, watching as it went slack against her body. He swallowed hard when he saw the back of her bra, the material black and her skin pale. The zipper went further down, exposing more of her back.

His breath hitched when he reached the bottom, the zipper resting just above her butt. Lucy moved to face him, keeping a hand pressed against the front of her dress to keep it from falling down. Her eyes were just below his and off to the side, clearly embarrassed.

Natsu didn't want her regretting what was about to happen, so he said, "If you want t-to stop or slow down anything too, just say so. I-I'm not gonna force ya to do something you don't wanna do."

Lucy's eyes widened a bit as she met his gaze. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that." She swallowed, the blush spreading over her collarbone deepening. "Just nervous..." She bit her bottom lip, rolling the swollen flesh with her teeth for a second before releasing it. "A-are you going to take anything off?"

"Do you want me to?" Natsu asked without thinking. He hadn't thought about removing any clothes before, but now that it was out there, he wanted to explore the idea. As long as he didn't get touched anywhere that made him uncomfortable, he didn't see a problem with removing some clothes.

"If you want to," Lucy mumbled, struggling to meet his gaze. "I-I wouldn't mind."

Natsu flushed, remembering Lucy calling him handsome a few times already. He wished he didn't depend on her compliments for his self-esteem, but he did. He hung on every word like it was his life force.

Natsu nodded, his fingers fumbling with his vest. He unbuttoned it, letting it fall off his shoulders before shrugging it to the side. He paused, debating whether he wanted to take off more or not. He figured Lucy had seen him without a shirt before and it had gone well. Not only that, Lucy knew where it was okay to touch him. He trusted she wouldn't venture away from that.

Natsu took off the bow tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He wondered how Gray was able to strip so quickly, chalking it up to magic. There was no way it was humanly possible otherwise. As he felt air brush against his pecs, Natsu thought about the conversation he had with Gray. He had received quite a few tips on how to proceed with Lucy, but he doubted he would go as far as what Gray explained.

Once Natsu finished with the last button, he pulled the shirt, exposing his chest and stomach for Lucy. He caught her eyes immediately dropping to his abs before she started looking up. She took her time, her lips parting as her tongue swiped against the bottom of her top teeth.

Natsu gulped, finding the dazed look in Lucy's eyes a turn on. He could tell she liked what she saw, giving him a major boost of confidence he desperately needed. However, he soon realized all the confidence in the world wouldn't have prepared him for what he was about to see.

Lucy stood, her eyes flitting from his delicious muscles to his eyes. She wanted to feel every inch of his tan skin, but she knew she was limited with where she could touch. Despite that, she was excited for what was about to happen, even if she didn't know how far it would go.

Hell, if they just kissed for a while longer she would be satisfied, but she hoped they might go a bit further than that.

Lucy took her heels off before slowly shimmying out of her dress, as if she didn't want to wrinkle it. Natsu watched with bated breath, his eyes growing wide when she stepped out of the dress, her body clad in nothing but a pair of silk panties and a matching, strapless bra.

Natsu swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, awestruck by the black and red lingerie adorning the goddess in front of him. He almost choked when she placed the dress on the edge of the bed, not bothering to cover herself up for him. He had seen her in a swimsuit before, but this was something else entirely. He had never been so stunned in his life.

"Wh-what do you think?" Lucy asked, her voice strained. She wanted to sound confident, but she was nervous. Natsu looked at her like he was a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but she was hopeful.

Natsu nearly gasped when he opened his mouth, body reacting to the wonderful sight in front of him. Only one question came to mind, his mouth working on asking it before he could stop himself. "Do you always wear stuff like that?"

Lucy flushed, her fingers twitching as she resisted the urge to cover her body. He had seen her in her swimsuit and was fine, but this was more intimate. This was a sight for his eyes only. "Not really?"

Her eyes fell to the ground, reliving the embarrassment she felt when she purchased them. "Remember that day we went to the mall? The day when you gave me those earrings?"

Natsu nodded, not that she could see. "Yeah?"

"I didn't stop at just the lotion store..." She took a deep breath, already planning on throwing her friend under the bus. "Erza insisted I get these," her fingers brushed against the waistband of her panties, not realizing the strong effect the action had on Natsu, "so I went ahead and got a matching bra... Then later Erza asked you what your favorite colors were and you said—"

"Red and black," Natsu breathed, voice rough and low.

She nodded. "I didn't think  _anyone_  was ever going to see them, but then when I was getting ready earlier I thought of them and well..." Lucy's eyes flitted to his for a second before dropping again. "It wasn't that I thought something might happen, but I thought maybe I'd feel..."

Lucy's eyes closed, mortified as she admitted what she had been thinking when she slipped the lingerie on before prom. "I wanted to feel... to feel sexy." She clenched her teeth, stomach twisting as she imagined what Natsu was thinking of her.

Lucy jolted when she felt something warm on her arms. Her eyes shot open, seeing Natsu standing in front of her, his hands holding her arms. "Wh—"

"I think you are," he confessed, letting his hands fall until they found hers. He gave her hands a squeeze while he smiled, his heart racing and blood roaring. "Is that... is that okay?"

Lucy nodded, her lips quirking into her own smile. "You really think so?"

Natsu allowed himself to look down, immediately seeing the difference the new angle made. His eyes found hers in an instant, part of him expecting Lucy to call him a pervert for staring down at her cleavage.

She didn't, wanting Natsu to look at her that way. It was the reason she stripped down in the first place. Deciding Natsu didn't need to answer with words, Lucy's hands came up to rest on his shoulders, feeling the raw power hidden inside him. "Show me?"

Natsu didn't need to ask what she meant. He leaned in, lips crashing against hers. He felt fired up, needing to be closer to her. It didn't matter if she wore stuff like that all the time or not. The fact that she was wearing it then made his blood rush south, committing the image to memory.

Natsu's hands fell to her waist, ready to give her a squeeze. When he did, his brows furrowed, now realizing something was wrong. He ended the kiss abruptly, eyes skipping over her cleavage without a second thought so he could look at her stomach.

His lips parted as his fingers grazed her skin, feeling her ribs more than he had the last time he touched her sides directly, which was almost a month ago at Loke's party.

He narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, not understanding what happened to Lucy. She was skinnier than before. It wasn't too drastic, but it was enough to have him concerned.

"Have you been eating?" he asked as he looked up, seeing the guilt flash through her eyes. She frowned, her eyes falling to the side. Her silent answer confirmed his suspicions.

Sighing, Natsu lifted a hand to her face, brushing a few locks of golden hair behind her ear, getting her attention. "Promise me you'll eat more?" He knew it wasn't that simple, but it was the only thing he could think to say in that moment. Berating her for not eating wouldn't solve anything. It would probably make matters worse. "Please?"

Lucy slowly nodded, her eyes finding his again. "I'll try."

Natsu swallowed as his fingers tightened against her sides, thumbs brushing at her soft skin. He wanted more reassurance from her that she would start taking better care of herself, but he knew pushing her would have negative consequences.

For a second, he thought about telling her father or Virgo, but he decided against it. After witnessing what they had put Lucy through for the past few weeks, he didn't trust either one of them with her health. He would let that responsibility fall on him, already making mental notes on what he could do to encourage her to eat more.

"Are you mad?" Lucy asked, bringing his attention to her eyes. They were watery, the flush on her face no longer looking cute since it was caused by her uneasiness.

Natsu shook his head, cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "No, Luce," he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her to pull her flush against him. "I promise I'm not. I just want you to be healthy, that's all."

Lucy nodded, now on the verge of crying for a different reason. Her heart warmed as a weight seemed to lift off her chest. Natsu cared about her well being. Her stomach twisted when she realized she worried Natsu. She could see the concern in his eyes, clear as day.

_'He really cares about me.'_

Lucy leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Natsu hesitated before kissing her back, their conversation on hold for the time being. She would make an honest effort to eat more, but for now, all she wanted was to taste Natsu.

They sat on her bed before Natsu pushed her back, his warm hand splayed over her stomach. Just as he straddled her hips, a knock sounded at her door. Their hearts dropped as they ended the kiss, neither able to breathe or move a muscle while they waited.

"Lucy," Virgo started, keeping the door closed. "I'm going to pick up your father. Do you wish to join me?"

Lucy swallowed, her voice strained as she said, "No, thank you." She looked up at Natsu, seeing he looked just as panicked as she felt. "I'm pretty tired."

The silence that followed seemed to consume Lucy's mind. She thought Virgo wouldn't buy it, that the maid would burst into her room and tell Jude, but thankfully that didn't happen.

"Okay. Get some rest." Virgo's voice had faded as she walked away, the TV drowning out her footsteps. Natsu slowly climbed off Lucy, making his way to the TV to shut it off. He padded over to the door, pressing his ear to it to listen.

He heard the front door close and lock, followed by the sound of a car's engine turning on. Natsu's eyes widened when he realized they had the house to themselves.

His blood burned when he thought of one thing.  _'We don't have to be quiet anymore.'_

Natsu rushed back to the bed, not giving Lucy a moment to talk before he was on top of her again, his lips sealing over hers. She took the hint, arms wrapping around his body to pull him closer. Their tongues moved against each other, lips sliding as the kiss turned a little sloppy.

They weren't too experienced with kissing, but they were learning, one kiss at a time.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, his green eyes piercing as he asked, "How far away is his work?"

Lucy blinked, needing a moment to realize what he was asking. "I think about ten minutes? Maybe less since it's so late?"

Natsu nodded, figuring they had about twenty minutes to play before they had to be careful. In his mind, that was plenty of time. He kissed her again, feeling her melt against him.

Natsu knew in his heart that Lucy wouldn't hurt him. It was just his mind that was his enemy, dark memories wanting to make an appearance, but he worked hard to shove them back down. He wanted to have a night neither of them would ever forget.

Natsu's hands landed on her arms, tracing over her soft skin before he shifted, moving towards her bare shoulder. His fingers brushed against her skin, feeling Lucy shiver at his touches. His fingers trailed down towards her collarbone, his heart hammering and pants growing tighter. He waited a moment, focusing on his tongue working with Lucy's before he went further down, feeling the lace from her bra.

Lucy gasped against his mouth, but she made no effort to end the kiss. In fact, she became more enthusiastic, her hands settling on his biceps before giving him a soft squeeze. Natsu tried ignoring the way his body reacted to her, but it was no use. He could feel it, his body wanting to take things further.

Natsu considered himself lucky his mind was right there with it, wanting the same thing. He brought his fingers up to her collarbone, brushing over the skin before cupping the back of her neck. He knew what he wanted to do next, but he was nervous. Would Lucy even want him to touch her chest?

Natsu ended the kiss, his breathing labored as he pressed his forehead to hers. Looking down at her, Natsu could see her flushed cheeks, even in the dim light. Her brown eyes were becoming hazy, her soft pink lips swelling from use.

"Can—" Natsu shut his mouth, wishing he was more confident. Could he just ask her something like that? Weighing the pros and cons, he decided it would be better to ask instead of upset her by doing something she didn't want him to do. "Can I... touch you?"

Lucy furrowed her brows as she pulled back an inch, her head cocking. "Well, yeah," she said, her blush growing darker. "I thought that was,  _well_ , you know? The point of this?"

Natsu nodded, but that didn't help the lump growing in his throat. "So... I can touch your—" His voice faltered as his eyes trailed down, landing over her generous chest. The bra looked to be a perfect fit for her, cupping her breasts without cutting into the flesh. Natsu found himself biting his lower lip, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

"Y-yeah," Lucy whispered, shifted under him to get comfortable. "If you want to, that is..."

"It's if you want to," Natsu corrected, shaking his head. "It's your body."

Lucy closed her eyes, nervousness bubbling up. "It's okay. I... I want you to."

He frowned, wondering why she couldn't look at him. "It doesn't look like you want me to."

Lucy stifled a giggle, her cheeks burning as she opened her eyes. "It's just embarrassing. I promise, I want it. It's just, I've never done something like this. I'm worried it'll be weird."

"Do you not wanna do it then?" Natsu asked, getting off her. He sat next to her on the bed, giving her space. "I won't be mad if you say no." He meant it with everything he had. He wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. He knew how damaging it was to have someone force themselves on a person.

Lucy sat up, one hand covering her stomach as she pressed her legs together. "I want this," she assured, eyes serious and trained on him. "I promise I do." She took a deep breath, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I think I'm just nervous."

"What would help?"

Lucy thought about it, her eyes flitting over Natsu's body, all the way down to his pants before her eyes shot back up to his face. "Rules."

Natsu raised a brow. "Rules?"

Lucy nodded as she tried regulating her breathing, not wanting her chest to heave with every breath. "Like, how far you want to go? What's off limits? Stuff like that."

Natsu's eyes widened, realizing they could both benefit from that. "I don't wanna have sex," he rushed out, making sure she knew that wasn't an option. Not only was he not ready, he didn't have a condom either. After Gajeel and Levy's scare, he wasn't taking any chances if he ever had sex.

Lucy's shoulders relaxed, some of the tension slipping away. "That's good." She wasn't ready to have sex either, wanting to wait until she was in love first. She really liked Natsu, and she trusted he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to give that part of herself up yet. "I'm okay with basic touching," she added, throwing it out there. "But, I'd rather keep my clothes on."

She snorted before gesturing at her body. "Well, what I have left on anyways."

"I'm okay with that," Natsu said with a nod.

"Any other rules?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu's lips to tug into a frown. She noticed, voicing her next question before she could stop herself. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

Natsu shook his head, feeling that lump in his throat when he tried swallowing. "It's not that. It's just..." His eyes fell down to his lap, wishing he was stronger. "I don't... I don't want you touching me... down there."

"That's okay," Lucy assured, offering him a smile. "I understand Natsu, really. I won't touch there. I promise."

"Really?" he asked despite believing her. She nodded again, causing a weight to lift from his chest. Lucy wouldn't touch him below the waist. She would respect his wishes. "Good." Now that things were more clear, Natsu felt ready to start again. They had some boundaries set up, ensuring they wouldn't make the other uncomfortable.

Natsu scooted closer to Lucy, a shaky hand settling on her bare thigh. He swore a jolt ran up his arm, but he ignored it, focusing his attention on Lucy's face instead.

As he slid his hand against her thigh, Natsu leaned in, their lips meeting for a hesitant kiss.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Natsu's rough fingers dragged over her skin, passing the band of her panties so he could grip her waist. Lucy melted against him, allowing him to push her down on the bed again. He crawled over her without letting their lips separate, his other hand supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

One of Lucy's hands cupped the back of his neck while the other weaved into his hair, holding him in place as her lips moved against his. When Natsu thrust his tongue into Lucy's mouth, she moaned, her hands pulling him closer.

Natsu enjoyed the way she massaged his tongue, his body heating up the longer they kissed. A few minutes passed before he felt comfortable with moving his hand, keeping his pace slow as he made his way to her bra.

His heart beat out of control when he rested a hand on her covered breast, his hand stilling once he felt the lace fabric. Lucy paused their kiss for a second before resuming, her tongue teasing his as she sucked on the tip. Natsu allowed himself to focus on the kiss instead, his hand ghosting over her.

When Lucy gave his bottom lip a nibble, his fingers curled on instinct, giving her a soft squeeze. He was about to apologize, but that thought faded when he heard Lucy's gentle sigh. Before he could ask if that was okay, she was kissing him again, her fingers tugging at his hair, spurring him on.

Natsu explored her chest as he stole her breath away, earning a few sharp gasps from the young woman beneath him. He pressed a thigh between her legs when she started bucking, making sure she wouldn't touch him in the process, but also to make sure she received the stimulation she craved.

He didn't take it much further than that, too afraid of doing something they would regret. Gray's advice was helpful, but being in the moment let Natsu know he wasn't ready for too much more, only wanting to test the waters.

Lucy's hands wandered over his back and chest, occasionally dipping down towards his abs, but never too far south. She knew Natsu loved when she dragged her nails over his skin, his kisses heating up when she scratched him. Everything they did made her feel more alive, and she hoped the same could be said for her boyfriend.

When she would moan, he would kiss her deeper. When she begged for more, he gave it to her, trailing open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck while she arched into him. He swore Lucy was like a drug, addicting and dangerous, but he loved the rush she gave him.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

Natsu didn't know how long they were fooling around on her bed, but when he was left panting and sweating, he knew it was time to call it quits, otherwise he would be tempted to cross his own boundaries. His body demanded that he continue, but his mind was stronger, knowing it was a good place to leave off.

Lucy was flushed from face to chest, her body just as heated as his. She understood they wouldn't be continuing when Natsu sat at the edge of her bed, his hands resting on his knees as he tried catching his breath. She thought he looked incredible, wanting to run her fingers over his tan skin, but she resisted. She had touched his chest, abs, and back while they were playing. It was enough to satisfy her her desire to be closer to him.

"I'm going to go clean up," Lucy said, shuffling towards her bathroom.

Natsu turned his head, giving her the privacy she needed to slip away. He waited until he heard the door close before looking back at her bed. A lazy grin was plastered on his flushed face, his body still tingling from what just happened. He didn't expect them to do that much, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied. Every nerve in his body had been set on fire, and he had Lucy to thank for that.

Natsu laid back on her bed for a moment, staring at her ceiling. He couldn't believe he was able to go that far. Despite him not getting any stimulation down there, he was sated. He didn't see Lucy beneath her lingerie, but he didn't need to. He was content with that they did, happy he was able to be a little intimate with his girlfriend.

He already knew he'd be taking an extra long shower when he got home to take care of himself, his memories serving as the fuel for his fire.

He stood, searching for his discarded clothes. He put his shirt on, fumbling with the buttons before shoving the bow tie in his pocket. There was no way he was messing with that thing now. Throwing on his vest, Natsu made his way to her window, putting his shoes on. The only thing left was his jacket that was laying on the floor, but he would wait until he was about to leave before grabbing it.

Natsu looked down at his fingers, mind still stunned knowing where they had been tonight. He never thought he would touch Lucy's breasts like that, even if they were clad in a bra. Closing his eyes, he allowed the peacefulness to wash over him. Everything felt right. He felt like he did better than he would have if he hadn't been going to therapy, or if Lucy didn't know about his past.

Those two things combined were helping him recover, but judging by tonight, he still had a long way to go. He wasn't ready for Lucy to touch him, but if things kept getting better, he could see himself letting her in the future.

When he came up with the plan for tonight, he honestly thought they would do more, but it was better that they didn't. They were both new to this and needed time to get comfortable. All things considered, he thought they did great.

The best part of the night was he didn't even have a freak out, his dark thoughts not able to ruin the night. A few times he got close, but Lucy was able to keep his mind off his past. She was  _very_  distracting, and he loved that.

Natsu turned when he heard the door open, once again jealous that Lucy had her own bathroom attached to her room. His jealousy was snuffed out when she stepped into her room, his eyes falling to her thighs, seeing most of her legs were exposed due to the oversized shirt engulfing her body.

Natsu's eyes flitted up, seeing the shirt hid the curves of her body. Despite that, he couldn't help but say, "You're beautiful."

Lucy's face had finally returned to a normal color, but Natsu's comment made her pale skin turn pink again. She mumbled a thanks, walking up to him with a photo in her hands. She had forgotten she took it into the bathroom with her when she first got to her room.

"What do you think?" she asked, handing it to him to inspect.

Natsu smiled at the photo, seeing how happy the two of them looked. "I love it."

Lucy's blush grew hotter as she struggled to keep from stumbling over her words. "Do you want a copy?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." He already knew where he wanted to put it on his bedroom wall. He set the picture down on her desk before looking at her. "How're you feeling?"

"G-good," she said, inwardly cursing herself. She knew she had no reason to be nervous around Natsu, but she couldn't help it. He made her heart race at a frantic pace and her palms sweat just by being near her. "You?"

"Great," he admitted, feeling his blush returning. "That was..." He tried to find the right word, coming up short. "It was great."

Lucy smiled, accepting that answer. Despite her being a writer, her words seemed to fail her too. She held out her arms, happy when Natsu embraced her in a hug. He squeezed her tight before pulling back some, eyes falling down to the oversized shirt she was wearing.

"Do you usually wear stuff like that to bed?" he asked, thinking it was a cute look on her. He wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

Lucy shook her head, fingers smoothing over his chest. "No, but I usually don't have boys sneaking into my room either."

Natsu's grip tightened, his chest rumbling as he let out a low growl. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't deny he liked the way Lucy shivered at the sound. "Good."

"Would that make you jealous?" she asked, voice barely a whisper.

He knew she was joking, but the thought of some asshole trying to sneak into her room made his blood boil. A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes as he said, "I think we both know that answer."

Lucy felt her body warming, loving the possessiveness he was showing over her. She loved when he was that confident, noticing it coming out more the closer they became. She hoped she was helping him come out of his shell, the timid boy she met being replaced by the Natsu that stood before her.

Of course, she still adored his shy side. She didn't want him to completely lose himself, just gain some confidence along the way. She didn't like cocky boys after all.

Lucy kissed him, feeling the tension in his body slipping away. She didn't mean for it to get heated, but when Natsu thrust his tongue into her mouth, she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. He groaned when she sucked on his tongue, the sound making her body spark all over.

When they separated, Lucy breathed against his lips, a giddy smile spreading over her face. "Don't worry. You're the only one I have eyes for."

"Good," he mumbled, giving her a peck on the lips. "Because I'm all yours."

Lucy's heart flipped in her chest, wondering how he had such a powerful effect on her. She felt him hugging her tighter, his face shifting so he could nuzzle the crook of her neck.

"Thank you for being patient with me by the way," Natsu whispered, warm breath fanning over her skin. "It means a lot to me. I promise."

Lucy smiled, one of her hands resting on the back of his head before petting at his soft hair. "I enjoyed it."

He melted against her, loving the affection she showed towards him. "I'm glad I trusted you." He meant it, feeling relief and warmth in his heart. Lucy was incredible, and he never wanted to let her go. After tonight, he felt his feelings for her growing stronger. He hadn't meant to test her tonight, but he realized he somewhat did, and she passed with flying colors.

He could trust her. She earned it.

Before Lucy could reply, they both heard the front door unlocking. They froze in place, eyes growing wide as Natsu hissed. "Shit! I didn't hear them pull up."

Once they heard the front door open, Lucy panicked. She was about to tell Natsu to go out the window now, but she heard her father's voice as he came up the stairs, her heart dropping when she made out what he said.

"In a minute. I'm going to check on Lucy first."

Lucy changed her plans in an instant, knowing Natsu wouldn't have enough time to climb down the tree. She herded him to her closet, shoving him in before putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she whispered before closing the door, hoping he wouldn't make a sound.

She ran to her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts before slipping them on. Her outfit choice was meant for Natsu's eyes only. She didn't want to risk her father seeing her wearing nothing but a shirt.

She was about to hide under her blanket, but stopped when she saw Natsu's tux jacket laying on the ground. She kicked it under the bed, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for being so careless as she crawled into bed, pulling her blanket over her.

 _'Fuck! I'm so dead! This was such a bad idea!'_  Lucy heard her father stop in front of her door, her heart beating out of control.  _'I'm going to be grounded until I'm eighteen and then some!'_

Her father knocked on her door, causing her to freak out more. "Lucy? Are you awake?"

She swallowed hard, hoping he couldn't hear the panic in her voice. "Y-yes."

He paused before asking, "May I come in?"

Lucy knew better than to say no. She didn't want him thinking she had something to hide. Stealing one final glance at her closet door, Lucy said, "Sure."

The door opened a second later, Jude stepping inside her room. He didn't turn her light on, the lamp providing enough to keep the room dim. He looked over her room as if he was inspecting it, the reason unknown to Lucy.

She grew antsy when he didn't say anything at first, her eyes threatening to look at the closet, but she didn't dare. She knew her father would find her behavior strange and go investigate.

"What did you want?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too timid.

"Oh, right." Jude looked at his daughter, his dark eyes intimidating her. "Virgo showed me the pictures she took of you and th— Natsu."

Lucy felt herself getting angry. She wouldn't tolerate if he called Natsu 'that boy' again. "What about him?" she asked, voice clipped. She wasn't surprised how quickly her mood was soured by her father's words. He wasn't the best with being sensitive.

Lucy expected to get in trouble. Virgo had proof of her being close with Natsu, something her father wanted to stop. She didn't know if he was going to try to ground her more or simply scold her, but she was ready to tell him off if he insulted her boyfriend again. Natsu deserved more respect than that.

"You looked..." Jude sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "You looked happy."

Lucy furrowed her brows, not expecting that reply. She waited, letting him collect his thoughts.

Jude looked around her room, eyes landing on her desk. "Is that the one you took there?" He pointed at the picture.

"Yeah." Lucy watched as he went to her desk, picking up and looking over the photo. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up, terrified that he might destroy the picture. After everything else he did before, she wouldn't put it past him.

She let out a breath of relief when he set it down, no harm coming to her picture. Her relief was stolen when he turned his sights on her again, anticipating what he might say.

"Maybe..." Jude shook his head, brows pinching together. "Maybe I've been too hard on you."

 _'Really? What made you think that?'_  Lucy didn't voice her thoughts, but she wanted to.

Since Lucy said nothing, he continued. "If he makes you smile like that, then I guess he can't be all bad."

Lucy wanted to interject, to say there was nothing 'bad' about Natsu, but Jude cut her off before she could try to defend her boyfriend. In the long run, she was happy she stayed quiet.

"That doesn't mean I want you putting your life on hold for him," Jude said, his voice stern. It confused Lucy, her head cocking as she tried to make sense of his change in attitude.

"What do you mean?"

Jude straightened his shoulders, his voice holding that same authoritative tone. "I still want you to go to graduate with good grades. You need to go to college and make something of yourself. If he in  _any way_  hinders that, then I will have no choice but to forbid this relationship."

Lucy paused, wondering if he was saying what she thought he was saying. "So... it's okay that I date Natsu?"

Jude nodded, his eye narrowing. "I don't like it, but as long as he doesn't hold you back, then I'm..." He seemed to struggle with the last part, his teeth clenched as he spoke. "I'm fine with it."

Lucy blinked, thinking it wasn't exactly a blessing, but it was probably the best she was going to get out of her father. "Th-thank you," she whispered, mind stunned by the news.

After everything he put her through, it came down to that, a damn smile in a picture. She hoped there was more behind his decision, but for now, she wouldn't press for a better explanation. Her father said she could date Natsu, which was what she wanted in the beginning.

Jude didn't look happy with his decision, but he didn't take his words back. As he walked towards her door, he said, "I need to go to Crocus, so don't be surprised if I'm gone before you wake up."

"You're leaving?" Lucy didn't know if she was happy or sad about that. Part of her was thrilled he wouldn't be around since he only breathed down her neck when he was in her life. However, a smaller part of her wished he would stay longer, the girl in her wanting her dad around.

Lucy shrugged that feeling aside. Her father hadn't been a dad in many years, and she didn't expect him to start acting like one now.

"I have more business to attend to there, and I can't do it over the phone."

Lucy nodded, not needing to hear more. "I understand."

As if she didn't already know, Jude said, "Virgo is in charge of you while I'm gone. Don't cause her any trouble. She's only doing her job."

Lucy resisted the urge to tell him he didn't have to remind her. She got it. Jude said goodnight before leaving, the door closing as she mumbled it back. She waited until she heard his footsteps traveling down the hall, a door further away closing a moment later. Lucy took that as the sign that her father was in his bedroom, no longer posing a threat to her secret.

Lucy paused before getting out of bed. She grabbed Natsu's jacket before heading to the closet, swinging the door open. Natsu didn't get a chance to say a word before Lucy handed him the jacket, her voice soft and low. "You have to go. Now."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, blinking in surprise. He thought they were going to discuss what her father just said, but Lucy looked serious. Knowing she wanted him gone made his heart sink. He thought she would've been happy her father said they could date, but she didn't. "Did I... did I do something wrong?"

Lucy's eyes widened before she shook her head. "Of course not." Before he could ask why she was trying to get rid of him, she added, "I  _just_  got permission to date you. There's no way we're risking that."

Lucy pointed towards the window, a small smile on her face. "Go on. Get going before he comes back."

Natsu nodded, feeling better now that he knew her reason. "Can I get a hug first?" When she said yes, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his warm chest. He gave the crown of her head a kiss, murmuring through her golden hair. "Whatever you want, Princess."

Natsu felt Lucy shiver in his arms, his eyes widening as he pulled back. "What?"

Lucy stared at him, confused by what she was feeling. Lately, when Virgo called her that, she got upset. When Loke did it she got the creeps, but when Natsu did it, her body yearned for him, wanting to hear him call her it again. "N-nothing."

Natsu shrugged, deciding he could let that one go for the time being. He followed her to the window, stifling a laugh as he said, "You sure you don't want me sticking around? I kinda like the danger."

Lucy shook her head, not able to keep her playful smile off her face. "You're silly."

"Yeah, but you like me, so I think that makes you a weirdo," Natsu pointed out, loving the way she puffed out her cheeks at him. She was too cute for her own good.

Lucy smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Her lips slid against his skin until she reached his ear. She whispered, feeling him shudder against her. "I'm your weirdo."

When she pulled away, she saw Natsu was blushing again. As much as she wanted to enjoy it, he really needed to leave before they were caught.

"Are you walking home?" Lucy asked when Natsu opened the window.

He put on his jacket before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm gonna call a cab to meet me. There's a gas station a few blocks away. Don't wanna walk this late at night."

"That's a good idea," Lucy said, fingers gripping the hem of her shirt. "Do you want some money?"

"I got it. Thanks."

Lucy gave him one last kiss on the lips before he started heading out the window. "Text me when you get home?"

Natsu nodded, his hand grabbing a thick branch. "Of course."

Lucy watched as he climbed down, the boy muttering a few curses along the way. Her eyes squinted so she could make him out in the darkness. Once he got on the ground, he waved at her before walking away. She kept her eyes on him until he disappeared from her line of sight.

After a minute of silence, she closed her window. She went to the bathroom to grab her purse, fishing out her phone to plug up. Once she got back to bed, she laid down, smiling when she smelled some of Natsu's scent lingering in the sheets.

As she shuffled under the covers, she couldn't help but think she got away with having Natsu over  _and_  somehow got her father's permission to date said boy. Overall, Lucy felt like she was winning.

She stayed up until Natsu texted her that he was home, deciding then would be a good time to pass out. She was exhausted, but happy. Lucy wondered if this was a turning point. She heard things got worse before they got better. She sincerely hoped whoever said that was right.

She needed some good in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Eight: Traditions
> 
> After a lot of consideration, I decided not to write smut for this chapter. I don't know if I'll be writing any in the future for this specific story line, but I'll let you know if I do. Right now I don't feel comfortable with writing smut with Lucy as 16 and Natsu as 17. I would feel better when Lucy turns 17 and Natsu 18, but we'll see.
> 
> I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I feel more comfortable this way, plus I think what they did tonight is more than enough given their lack of experience and Natsu's past trauma. (In case anyone was confused, Natsu played with Lucy's breasts through her bra while kissing. I think that's some major progress with just that.)
> 
> I appreciate those who understand where I'm coming from. There will be smut in the future, but it will only be when I'm comfortable with it. I won't compromise my comfort for the sake of a story, just like I don't want anyone to compromise their comfort for the sake of reading a story. I have plenty of other smutty nalu stories for you to look through if you want to, but right now I'm undecided if I want to write these characters like that due to their age, mainly Lucy's. Once again, sorry if that disappoints you. I hope you understand.
> 
> Now that it's out of the way, what did you think of the chapter? I know it was long, but I didn't want to split it in half. Natsu was able to go further intimately with Lucy, and the best part was they didn't get caught. Also, Jude is kinda approving their relationship, as long as Natsu doesn't hold her back. By that he means if Natsu ever did something to hinder her chances at a great future, Jude would step in and take Lucy away from Natsu. So, as long as Natsu doesn't do anything like that, they should be good. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and once again, sorry about no smut. Even after changing the age of consent in this story to 16, I still don't feel comfortable writing them like that yet.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those awesome people who gave me feedback last time: Lilaxia, Tsunderebooklover, LovinmyOTPs, and G_Luna!


	78. Traditions

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Traditions**

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip as she looked over her book, trying to memorize the words printed. Her, as well as the rest of her friends, were sitting in Natsu's living room, everyone doing their own version of studying. She was surprised Virgo allowed her to go to Natsu's house considering her grounding had just been lifted, but she wasn't going to ask her guardian if she was sure.

Lucy suspected Virgo only said yes to get in her good graces, but it would take a lot more than that to change her mind. She was still upset at Virgo, and no amount of bribery would help. Still, that didn't stop her from taking advantage of it.

A small smile surfaced on Lucy's face when she heard someone's stomach growling. She looked up, finding Natsu rubbing over his belly as he frowned. The smell of barbecue chicken lingered in the air. Natsu's dad was in the backyard grilling, but the scent found its way inside.

When Natsu's stomach growled again, she had to stifle a laugh. She must have made some noise because Natsu looked up, eyes locking with hers. A soft blush coated her face, his piercing green eyes reminding her of a few nights ago. She dropped her head to her book, somewhat liking the giddiness she felt when they made eye contact.

They had a secret between them, and they weren't telling a soul. It was no one's business what happened after the prom but their own, promising each other over text messages that they would keep it between them. Lucy liked her friends, but they were too nosy. She wanted to keep the more intimate details of her relationship with Natsu to themselves.

"Let me look at your notes over chapter four," Gajeel said, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked up, seeing Levy passing Gajeel a stack of papers.

"They're somewhere in there. Good luck."

Gajeel grumbled before thanking his girlfriend for her help. Lucy smiled to herself, thinking that kind of interaction wasn't likely going to happen between her and Natsu. If it did, she would be the one in Gajeel's shoes. Natsu was intelligent and seemed to grasp what he was taught better than she did. The only subject she excelled in that he didn't was English, but that was because she spent most of her life studying it so she could achieve her dream of becoming an author.

Lucy sighed when she returned to her book, hoping everyone was exaggerating when they said finals were horrible. She had a good grasp over everything she had learned at Magnolia High so far, and her private teachers gave her an edge that was sure to help. She had a little difficulty with chemistry, but Natsu had given her his notes from when he took that same class previously, specifically highlighting what was on his final test when he had to take it.

Overall, Lucy felt confident, but she was still studying just in case. She didn't have much of a choice anyway. Erza was watching everyone like a hawk when they weren't studying, only giving them a minute tops before she 'encouraged' them to get back to work.

Lucy thought it was a tad bit ridiculous, but she went along with it anyway. Besides, she was having a good afternoon spending time with her friends, even if they weren't doing much talking. The only person in their group who didn't have to study was Jellal, and that was because he took his finals almost two weeks ago since he was a senior. Instead of studying, he was helping anyone who asked for it.

"Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes. Go wash your hands before coming out here," Igneel hollered before closing the back door.

Natsu was the first to hop up, using that as an excuse to stop reading over his notes. He padded his way to the bathroom, the other guys following him a moment later.

Lucy marked her place in her book before stretching, happy to take a break. Despite her not being that hungry, she appreciated the delicious smell that invaded her nose. She was the last to wash her hands, everyone else heading outside to grab their food. At least, that was what she thought.

She jolted when she came out of the bathroom, startled by a boy standing in front of her, his green eyes widening when he realized he surprised her. "My bad," Natsu said, giving her a sheepish grin. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Lucy placed a hand over her heart, shaking her head. "You're fine." She closed the bathroom door, gesturing for him to lead the way. However, he didn't budge. "Natsu?"

He frowned, eyes narrowing for a second before returning to normal. "I was just making sure you were gonna eat something."

Lucy flinched, causing Natsu to jolt back. "Sorry! That came out wrong!"

Once again, Lucy found herself shaking her head. "No, it's okay." She took a deep breath, feeling her stomach twist. "I was planning to eat."

Natsu nodded, a smile surfacing on his face. "Great! Let's go!" Before she could get a word in, he grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the backyard where their friends were.

Natsu's dad was busy putting hamburgers and hot dogs on people's plates while Wendy directed them to the table where the fixings were located. Grandeeney wasn't there, the woman working at the hospital instead of spending time with family. Lucy figured she would rather be at the house, but her job was important, and people depended on her.

A few other adults were at the get-together, keeping Igneel company while the kids hung out and studied. Lucy didn't recognize them since she hadn't met them before, but she was introduced when she first arrived. Gray's dad and mom were there, as well as Gajeel's dad. She didn't know her friend's parents were friends, but she was happy to see the adults getting along.

Part of her wished her father could socialize with them too, but she knew it was better he didn't. After how her father acted when he met Natsu's parents, she doubted they would want anything to do with Jude. She was just happy they didn't seem to harbor any ill feelings towards her because of his behavior.

"What do you want, Lucy?" Igneel asked, one hand holding tongs while the other held a spatula.

She looked at the grill, her stomach churning while her mouth watered. She wanted to eat, but at the same time, she didn't. Deciding to listen to the part of her that was hungry, Lucy asked for a hot dog.

"Do you want a hamburger too?" Natsu asked, giving her a strained smile.

She didn't need to ask why he looked uncomfortable, knowing he was worried he might upset her by being pushy. She didn't think he was, but she didn't tell him for fear of Igneel getting suspicious.

"Sure," she said, holding out her plate to accept the two pieces of meat. Her heart flipped when she saw Natsu's smile turn genuine, a light dancing behind his eyes. A smile of her own surfaced on her face, as well as a soft blush.

Lucy headed to the table where Wendy was, gathering the necessary ingredients to complete her meal. She shared a few words with the girl before heading towards the patio where her friends sat. She took the free spot next to Juvia, Natsu joining her a moment later.

Since they weren't studying, everyone was able to talk freely. Lucy nibbled on her food while she observed and occasionally participated, happy she got the chance to hang out with her friends today. Despite it being a Monday, school was out for Memorial day.

Lucy gulped, nervous for what was to come. They had four full days left of school before the year was over, meaning Lucy would no longer be a sophomore. That didn't frighten Lucy. In fact, she was thrilled to enter her junior year. What scared her was the unknown, wondering if her father was going to let her go to Magnolia High next year. He hadn't discussed it with her, but she knew it was going to have to be addressed, especially after what Erza said next.

"We should be getting our papers tomorrow."

Raising a brow, Lucy asked, "What papers?"

"You'll get a paper in your English class for next year's classes," Erza explained between bites of her cake, causing Lucy to wondering where it came from since she didn't see any desserts on the table. "You have until the last day to turn it in, otherwise the counselors get to pick your schedule for next year."

Lucy cocked her head, her lips pressing into a tight line as she thought about that. "How... how do you know what classes to take?"

"Do you know how many credits you have and what they're for?" Natsu asked, earning a nod from his girlfriend. "You see what credits you need to get your diploma. If you want, we can stop by the office tomorrow morning and get a copy of the required credits."

"No need," Jellal said, pulling out his phone. "I have the list right here. I'll send it to you."

Lucy wanted to ask when Jellal got her number, a shiver running down her spine in a bad way. It made her wonder if other people were able to get her number as easily, but her fears were put to rest when she saw Erza pull out her phone, tapping at the screen before putting it away.

A moment later, Lucy received a text message from Erza with the list of credits. She realized Jellal used Erza as a middleman, but she was more than okay with that. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jellal with her number, she just feared he got it without her permission.

She wanted to be aware of everyone who had her number, keeping that group of people as small as possible to avoid another incident like last time.

While Lucy looked over the list, Natsu scooted closer to her, placing a warm hand on the small of her back. She couldn't stop herself from flushing, her heart pounding faster as she tried to act normal.

"Do you wanna try to get some of the same classes?" he asked, causing her to raise a brow.

"We're in different grades," she said, thinking it was obvious they couldn't be in the same classes. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, cutting Natsu off from correcting her. "I forgot. We can have the same electives." She looked at the list again, seeing she needed a fair amount of credits.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked, curling his hand so his fingers trailed over her shirt.

She swallowed, mind trying to blank on her as she focused on the fire dancing on her body where Natsu touched her. Memories of the other night flooded her brain, making her both excited and embarrassed. Luckily for her, no one could read her mind and see just how far into the gutter she had fallen.

"I-I think that sounds great," Lucy said, proud of herself for talking while her brain worked against her. She wanted to lean into his touch and see where it led, but that wasn't an option now. They were surrounded by people, one of them being Natsu's dad.

Now was definitely not the time.

She put her phone away before meeting his gaze, loving the different shades of green in his eyes. From far away she couldn't tell, but when they were that close, she could see nearly every detail. "Did you have any classes in mind?"

Natsu nodded, drawing his hand away from her so he could grab his burger. Lucy tried to ignore the chill that fell over her skin, missing Natsu's hand despite it only being a few seconds without. "I was thinkin' of taking gym again. It's easy. Kinda nice to shut off my brain and go with the flow for a while."

"Wait, you mean you don't have your brain turned off all the time?" Gajeel asked, causing Natsu's eye to twitch. "Could've fooled me."

He whirled around, hurling an insult Gajeel's way, leading to a verbal confrontation between the two males. Lucy watched, amused by the scene as she nibbled on her food. She looked down at the untouched burger, wishing she hadn't worried Natsu. She didn't think she had a problem, but it was obviously enough for him to notice.

After taking a deep breath, Lucy grabbed her burger, bringing it to her lips. She took a big bite, the flavors mixing to give her taste buds a nice treat. It was delicious, even if her stomach wasn't craving anything at the moment.

She was halfway through when the taste started feeling sickening, but it had nothing to do with the actual food, her mind playing tricks on her. Lucy pushed through it, managing to finish her burger by the time the argument heated up.

Natsu put his plate down to stand, Gajeel doing the same. Just as they were about to lunge at each other, two swift fists flew their way, a punch landing on both of their heads. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Erza glaring at them, her mouth opening as she pulled back her fists.

Without thinking, Lucy yelled, "Don't hit him!"

Erza blinked as she jolted, looking over at Lucy, who was staring back at her. "What?"

Realizing what she said, Lucy cleared her throat, feeling an embarrassed flush working its way over her chest and neck. She was glad she wore a t-shirt, preventing everyone from seeing most of her red skin.

The backyard went quiet as all eyes turned to Lucy, making her squirm in her seat. She didn't mean to yell that, but now that it was out there, she figured she might as well say what had been on her mind, even if it was bound to start conflicts.

"I said don't hit him." Lucy felt her heart hammering, her chest constricting as Erza raised a brow.

"I was just disciplining them for acting out. I—"

Lucy didn't give her a chance to defend herself, knowing there was no excuse for that type of violence. "You can't discipline them, especially not like that. You're not their moms."

"My mom wouldn't hit me," Natsu muttered, rubbing his head where he got punched. His eyes were glued to the patio, refusing to look at either girl.

"Lucy, I think you're overreacting," Erza said, but Lucy didn't accept that answer. In fact, it only made her upset.

"Honestly, I think  _you're_ overreacting." Lucy flinched when Erza narrowed her eyes, clearly not liking that. "Look, I don't want to make you mad at me or anything, but you can't go around hitting people if they do something you don't like. Natsu and Gajeel didn't do anything but yell at each other."

Lucy gulped, feeling her throat tightening. She was too afraid to look at anyone else, scared they wouldn't be on her side. She wouldn't blame them if they took Erza's side. She had been their friend far longer than Lucy had. If anything, Lucy was the outsider who was still trying to make her way into their inner circle, but her outburst might have ruined the chance of that.

Erza took advantage of the lull, speaking in a strained voice. "They were about to start fighting."

"And you can either hold them back or tell them to stop, but you can't hit them," Lucy started, feeling her heart pang. She knew Erza wasn't a bully, but in that moment, she was acting like one. Lucy wasn't going to let Erza pick on Natsu, even if the girl had good intentions. Hurting her friend wasn't going to make things better. "What sense does ending a fight with violence make?"

Lucy expected Erza to lash out, to tell her she didn't know what she was talking about, but instead, the girl simply nodded. "I guess when you put it like that, it doesn't make much sense. Huh."

Lucy found herself holding her breath, her panic rising as Erza moved to sit back down in her previous spot. She looked up at Natsu and Gajeel, but only Gajeel was looking back. "Would you two have stopped if I told you to?"

Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Probably not."

Lucy felt her stomach drop, realizing she was the bad guy in this situation. She was the one who stood up for what she believed in, but so far it hadn't made anything better. Gajeel just confirmed her theory was wrong.  _'I should have kept my mouth shut. I—'_

"I woulda," Natsu said, cutting off Lucy's thoughts. She looked up, seeing he was still staring at the patio. He sat down next to her before grabbing his plate, eyes avoiding anyone else's. "I'd rather get yelled at than punched." He mumbled under his breath, but Lucy heard him. "Rather not get yelled at either though."

Lucy glanced at Erza, seeing the girl was frowning, her brows pinched together. Once she opened her mouth, Jellal spoke up, deciding to defuse the situation before it got any worse. "Maybe you should try a verbal warning before attacking them."

Erza turned her glare on Jellal, her eyes narrowing. "You think I'm  _attacking_ them?!"

Jellal jolted, his hands coming up in a mock surrender. "You misunderstood me. I worded that wrong. What I meant is you shouldn't resort to violence so quickly."

Lucy looked over at the adults, wondering why they hadn't stepped in yet. They were all watching the scene unfold while sitting in their lawn chairs, letting the kids figure it out themselves.

Erza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if trying to calm herself down. "Fine. If that's how you feel, I won't intervene next time they go at it. I'll just let them hurt each other."

Before anyone could say another word, Erza was standing, her plate of food in her hand. "I'm going to eat inside." Without saying anything else, the redhead retreated into the house, leaving behind a heavy tension.

Lucy's shoulders fell as her heart dropped, knowing she was partially to blame for what happened.  _'It's not my place to say what Erza can and can't do... But she shouldn't be hitting Natsu. She shouldn't be hitting anyone. She had a point though. Natsu and Gajeel were about to start fighting, probably with their fists. Is it okay to stop a violent fight with violence. It doesn't make sense to me, but what do I know about stopping fights?'_

Lucy swallowed thickly, her food long forgotten. She wasn't hungry, any appetite she had before now gone. She was content with what she ate so far anyway, counting a burger and half a hot dog as good enough for now. Lucy was about to let her thoughts spiral out of control again, but her mind blanked when she felt a warm hand on her arm.

She looked up just as Natsu whispered, "Thanks for stickin' up for me."

Lucy shook her head, a sickening feeling spreading through her chest. She couldn't help but think she lost Erza as a friend, that this one conflict would be the end of whatever friendship they were building up to. Instead of responding to Natsu, Lucy sighed. "I think I just ruined everything."

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked, cocking his head.

"Erza's mad at me."

"Erza's not mad at you," Jellal said, interrupting their conversation. Lucy looked up, seeing he was shaking his head. "She just needs a moment to calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. She'll see that."

His words brought her little comfort. "How can you be so sure?"

"She uh," Jellal started, his face mixing between a cringe and a strained smile. "She can get a little... What's the word..."

"Hot-headed," Natsu answered in a dry tone.

Jellal's face took on a full cringe. "I wouldn't use that word. Let's go with... um..." Shaking his head, Jellal went in a different direction. "She just needs time to calm down and reflect. You didn't ruin things. Erza's not going to stop being your friend over one argument."

Lucy gulped, wondering how Jellal knew she was worried over the status of her friendship with Erza. She decided not to ask, instead putting her food to the side before attempting to stand up. However, she was unsuccessful, a large hand grabbing her wrist to hold her down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natsu warned, though his eyes didn't match his tone. They were filled with concern. Lucy was unsure why they were like what though.

"I was just—"

Natsu shook his head, waiting for her to cut herself off before saying, "You were gonna go talk to her? Bad idea. It'll only make it worse. Just do what Jellal said. Give her time to calm down."

Lucy didn't look around, her eyes locked on Natsu's. "I need to tell her I didn't mean to make her mad."

Natsu looked down at her plate before finding her eyes again. He leaned in, his voice a whisper as he spoke directly into her ear. "You just need to finish your food and wait. Erza's not going anywhere. Just eat."

Lucy's gut twisted as he pulled back, a serious look on his face. She took a deep breath before her eyes fell to her plate, deciding it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if she ate a little more.  _'Natsu's only trying to help,'_  she told herself as she nodded, grabbing her plate.

Everyone's eyes slowly drifted away from Lucy as she started eating, conversations flowing a moment later to fill the silence. Lucy's stomach protested the extra food she was consuming, but she ignored it. If eating the rest of her food would make Natsu happy, she would do it. Besides, deep down she knew she needed to eat more. Just because she didn't feel hungry didn't mean she could go without food.

Lucy listened to the conversations happening around her, not participating this time. Her stomach was in knots for several reasons, the main being her uncertainty with Erza. She wanted to go fix things right away, but it appeared that everyone agreed Lucy should wait. She didn't want that, but she stayed anyway, knowing if she was upset she would want time alone too.

When Lucy finished her plate, she went to throw it away in the trash bag tied to the table leg. She had been to many outdoor parties in her life, but none of them had paper plates or a lack of real trash cans. She found herself liking the different setting. It wasn't extravagant or fancy, but it gave her a sense of warmth.

Although, that might have been from the heat outside. Tomorrow was the last day of May, meaning summer was right around the corner. She hoped she would get to spend time with her friends, but that thought only made her more aware of the situation with Erza.

_'I should just go talk to her.'_

Lucy walked back to the patio. She was one second away from heading towards the house instead of her spot on the patio, but froze when the door opened, Erza stepping through. Their eyes locked for a moment before Erza's flitted to the side.

Lucy thought that meant Erza wasn't ready to talk, but her guess was proven wrong when the girl walked right up to her. She opened her mouth, but didn't get a chance to say anything before everyone heard Igneel shout, "Natsu!"

Natsu jumped in his spot before looking over, seeing his dad waving at him from his seat in the yard. "What?"

Igneel had a phone pressed against his ear and a smile on his face. That was, until he looked up at Erza and Lucy, his smile fading. He brought the phone down, putting a hand over it to keep the person on the line from hearing him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're fine," Erza said, waving him off. "Go ahead." She stepped back, taking a deep breath.

Igneel waited a second, as if debating whether he should continue or not. "Okay. Natsu, wanna earn some more money this summer?"

Natsu didn't hesitate before asking, "How?"

"My buddy needs a few more hands for his landscaping business. Pays pretty well, but it's hard work."

Natsu smiled. He wasn't afraid of hard work. "Can I still work at the shop too?" When Igneel nodded, Natsu's grin grew. "Yeah, sounds great."

Lucy watched as Igneel returned to his phone call, Natsu flinching a second later before turning to her. She forgot about Erza for a moment, wondering why Natsu looked upset.  _'Maybe he regrets saying yes already?'_  Instead of asking, Lucy said, "That sounds kind of fun. Have you done landscaping before?"

Natsu shrugged. "Kinda. I've mowed and raked leaves and stuff. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."

Lucy was about to say she thought he would be great for the job, but her voice cut out when she remembered a certain redhead waiting for her. She turned, locking eyes with Erza. She wanted to say something, but no words escaped her parted lips.

Erza paused before sighing, her hands clenching into fists by her sides before slowly relaxing. "I thought about what you said," she started, once again letting silence fall between them. The air felt thicker, a shiver running down Lucy's spine when Erza opened her mouth again.

"While I don't think it's as simple as telling them to stop, I can see where you're coming from." Erza shifted her weight to one foot, her eyes flitted around them before settling on Lucy. "I'll try to refrain from using violence to correct their behavior if I can help it."

Lucy didn't like that answer, but growing up with her father allowed her more patience than most, able to deal with compromises, even if they didn't seem fair. Lucy hoped Erza would realize hitting her friends to 'correct' them wasn't the answer. The more her friends allowed it to happen, the more encouraged Erza would feel to do it again.

Knowing that answer was the best she was going to receive in that moment, Lucy nodded. "Okay."

Erza surprised Lucy by asking, "Are we good?"

Lucy assumed she was the one who needed to ask that since she started it, but she wasn't going to say that now. "Y-yeah."

"Good." Erza gave her a soft smile before she went to sit down, leaving a good foot between her and Jellal. Lucy wondered if Erza was mad at him for his choice of words earlier, but honestly, Lucy thought 'attacking' was the right word to describe what Erza was doing.

Hell, the first time Lucy met Natsu's friends, Erza had attacked Gray and Natsu for having a verbal confrontation. They didn't get a chance to throw a single fist before they were knocked unconscious.

Lucy went to sit by Natsu, her throat tight from the conversation she had with Erza. She wanted to ask him what he thought about everything, but she didn't get a word out before Igneel's booming voice gained their attention.

"Anyone else want some extra work this summer? He needs a couple more hands. He's flexible on schedules."

Gray said he would be busy working at the ice plant. Gajeel raised a hand, muttering that he could work a few days a week when he wasn't at Dragon's Den. Lucy considered the job, but she worried she would mess up.

However, Natsu didn't feel the same way. "You should do it with us," he said, nudging her arm.

Lucy found herself smiling, thinking it would be fun working with Natsu, but she knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. "My father said I can't get a job now. Sorry."

"Oh. That sucks." Despite that, he still smiled. "Guess it's better if we don't poke the bear." He poked her in the ribs, causing her to giggle. "I'll just poke his daughter instead."

Lucy wiggled as she tried escaping his pokes, Natsu using his index fingers to hit her arms and sides. He stopped when she grabbed both his hands, letting her intertwine their fingers.

She changed the subject, saying what she had been thinking. "I hope we can still hang out over the summer."

Natsu nodded, giving her a toothy grin that made her heart flip. "I'll make time for you."

Lucy felt her face warming, but before she could get too flustered, Erza was clearing her throat, ruining the moment between Natsu and Lucy.

"Alright! Back to studying!"

Everyone groaned, Lucy included. She slowly got up, trudging back into the house where her schoolwork awaited her. After she sat down, she grabbed a notebook and pencil, flipping to a different page in her book to take notes.

"I don't want to take these stupid tests," she mumbled just as she pressed her pencil to her paper.

* * *

"Pencils down!" the teacher said once the test was over. She collected their papers, Lucy's heart hammering despite the relief she felt. She finished her last test for finals, meaning she was done with schoolwork for the year.

If only she didn't have to wait two weeks before she got her final report card, letting her know her grades for the semester.

They had ten minutes left before class would end, so Lucy spent her time wisely. And by that, she meant doodling in Natsu's yearbook. He dedicated a page to her, but assured her she didn't need to take up all the space.

Lucy decided to doodle since she didn't know what to write, but a classmate to her left gave her some inspiration when they popped a bubble with their bubble gum, Lucy's creative juices flowing after that.

_**Bubble Trouble** _

_**"I told you! It's not pink! It's salmon! Get it through your thick skull!" Natsu glared at Gray, lips curling back as he growled.** _

_**Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest, chewing on his bubble gum while he shook his head. "It's obviously pink! Are you colorblind too!"** _

_**"The only one colorblind is you! It's salmon! SAL-MON! Say it with me!"** _

_**"It'd rather not!"** _

_**Natsu grinned, his sharp canines gleaming from the sun. "You're just scared to admit I'm right!"** _

_**Gray snorted, turning his head to the side.** _

_**"What's going on?" Lucy asked, walking up to the two bickering boys. She looked between them, feeling the heavy tension in the air.** _

_**"Gray here thinks my hair is pink, when it's clearly—"** _

_**"Salmon," Lucy answered, cutting him off. "Yeah, I've heard." She looked over to Gray, sighing. "Why do you keep pestering him?"** _

_**Gray chuckled, blowing a bubble with his gum. "He started it."** _

_**"Did not!"** _

_**"Did too!"** _

_**"Guys," Lucy said, but it was useless. They started flinging insults at each other, her protests falling on deaf ears. "I swear, they'd fight about the sky being blue if someone brought it up."** _

_**"The sky's obviously blue, Luce," Natsu said, pulling away from the verbal confrontation he was having with Gray.** _

_**"Oh, so you can admit the sky's blue, but not that your hair is pink?"** _

_**"My hair's not pink you idiot!"** _

_**Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but froze when Gray blew a huge bubble with his gum, pinching off the end with his lips before grabbing it.** _

_**"Oh yeah?" Gray lifted his hand, slamming his gum into Natsu's hair. "If your hair's not pink, you should have no trouble getting that out."** _

_**Natsu and Lucy stood there speechless as Gray walked away, cackling to himself. Lucy turned to Natsu, watching as the boy patted his head, the sticky gum attaching to his fingers. "Oh... oh no."** _

_**Lucy's eyes widened, realizing it was truly stuck in there, especially after Natsu tried pulling at it.** _

_**"Oh, I'm gonna hurt him!"** _

_**Lucy sighed before walking over, slipping her hand into his clean one. She intertwined their fingers, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Come on. Let's go figure out how to get gum out of hair."** _

_**On the way to Natsu's house, he mumbled under his breath, but Lucy heard him. "My hair's not pink."** _

_**While Lucy would usually agree with him, she had to admit, that gum blinded in too well with his hair, leading her to believe Gray wasn't so off with his claim. However, there was no way she was telling Natsu that, already formulating a plan to get revenge on him for ruining her boyfriend's afternoon.** _

_**It would have to be something grand to beat this prank, but knowing Natsu, he would come up with the perfect plan if they put their heads together.** _

_**She would just wait until all the gum was gone before doing something like that, not wanting gum in her hair as well.** _

Lucy smiled at the drabble, hoping Natsu would like it. She loved writing, but after recent events, that was the most she could come up with. However, she wanted to do something nice for Natsu, something with a person touch.

Her smile widened when she thought about her boyfriend, his toothy grin staying in her mind until class was dismissed. Lucy headed to the main office, the paper with her preferred classes for next year in hand.

She knew she wasn't guaranteed to get the perfect schedule, but she liked that the counselors would try to get them into their first choice classes as best they could. She just hoped she would be there next year to find out.

 _'Virgo said I should be going to school here next year...'_ The maid told her as long as she didn't have any issues over the summer, her father would let her attend Magnolia High for her junior year. She was enrolled for the next school year, but if her father wanted, he would yank her out at any minute.

_'I'll just be good this summer. It's not like I'll find trouble anyways.'_

If only she knew how wrong she was, not realizing how much she'd want to bend the rules when it came to her friends and the fun they could have.

She ran into Levy in the hall, the two walking together towards their destination. Levy looked over Lucy's choices, finding they only had one class they wanted in common: Creative writing. Lucy had wanted it when she first arrived at Magnolia High, but the class was booked up. She hoped next year she would get her chance at the class, even if she didn't get the same hour as Levy.

However, if she did, she would be ecstatic.

On their way to the office they picked up a few more friends, Gajeel and Juvia, who were also going to turn in their papers. Lucy mentioned how her finals went, then heard how Gajeel was happy those 'stupid tests' were over with.

"Until next semester," Levy pointed out, causing him to grumble.

Lucy held the door for them as they filed into the office, a large sign on the counter grabbing their attention. It directed students to put their preferred class sheet in a pile, separated by what grade they were going to be in. Lucy was the only one to use the junior pile in her group, reminding her that next year would be her friends' last year of high school.

While she was happy for them for being on that final stretch, Lucy couldn't help but frown. They would be graduating next year, but she would have another year to complete before she was finished as well.  _'Meaning I'll be all alone.'_

Lucy took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face so she didn't alert her friends.  _'I'll just make a point to make some new friends next year, some in the same grade.'_  She couldn't see a downside to having more friends.

 _'Except maybe less time to spend with my current friends... and Natsu.'_  She pushed the thought aside, reminding herself that she had a year to figure it out. Besides, after they graduated she doubted they would have as much time to hang out with her anyway. They would all be starting their lives.

_'Who wants to hang out with a high school student after they're done?'_

She hoped the answer was her friends, but she would have to wait and see.

The debate between Juvia and Gajeel about whether tests were important or not made a genuine smile slide on Lucy's face. Her and Levy giggled when Gajeel pulled some 'facts' out of his rear, clearly looking for anything that might discredit Juvia. They never settled on who won the debate, the argument lost once they met up with their friends outside.

Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap Lucy in a hug, causing her to squeak when he lifted her half a foot off the ground. She giggled, smiling down at the enthusiastic guy. He placed her down, kissing her forehead before giving her a squeeze. "AH! It's finally over!"

Lucy laughed, shifting so she could pat him on the back. "Excited school's done?"

He nodded, green eyes bright and smile wide. "Hell yeah! Three months of no school!"

"Actually," Erza started, raining on Natsu's parade. "It's only seventy-eight days of no school before we have to go back."

He stuck out his tongue at her, clearly not liking that answer. Erza sighed before turning back to her conversation with Jellal, letting that go. Lucy kept her smile, thankful nothing bad came from the confrontation with Erza a few days ago. She thought she was going to lose her friend, but Erza was understanding for the most part.

She threatened physical harm to Natsu and Gray for fighting yesterday, but she didn't touch them. Lucy considered that progress, even if Erza shouldn't have been threatening her friends either.

"Everyone ready?" Gray asked, holding up his car keys.

They nodded, everyone splitting off so take different cars. Lucy rode with Natsu, who held his stomach and groaned the entire way. "I shoulda taken a whole pill," he mumbled, making a strange noise when Gray drove over a bump. She did her best to comfort him, but even that didn't seem to fell his flopping stomach.

The drive didn't last too long. Their destination was Fairy Tail, the restaurant Lucy hadn't been to since her father met Natsu's parents. She felt her stomach twist as they walked up, but once she saw Mira's smiling face, her uneasiness started to melt away.

They were seated at a long table in the center, Lucy taking the spot between Levy and Natsu. After ordering their drinks, Jellal pulled out a manila envelope, passing it around the table for everyone to inspect. Lucy had no idea what was happening, so she passed it to Natsu. He looked over it, nodding before he gave it to Gray, who was sitting across from him.

"What's going on?" Lucy whispered to Levy, but the girl shook her head.

"I have no clue."

"There's a few new faces this year," Erza started when she received the envelope, holding it up. "We've had this tradition since middle school. New friends are allowed to join the following year, so I hope you three look forward to when we do this again."

Lucy blinked, unsure what that meant. She didn't have to ask, Erza explaining it a second later.

"We get together every year on the morning of the first day of school. Each one of us writes down our goal for that school year and puts it in an envelope. We are not to look inside until the last day of that school year is finished, then we see if we achieved the goal or not. It's just a fun tradition, there's no prizes or penalties if someone did or didn't meet their goal."

Lucy glanced at Natsu, seeing a smile resting on his face. His green eyes were trained on that envelope, as if it were a hunk of meat he wanted to devour.

"This envelope hasn't been opened since last year. We write our initials down over the flap before we seal it, that way we'll know if it's been tampered with. Hope everyone's prepared. Let's begin." Erza opened the envelope, pulling out a few index cards. She placed them face down, everyone helping to spread them across the table.

The one with Natsu's name ended up in front of him, causing him to take a deep breath before he grabbed it. He waited until Erza said it was okay before turning it over, his smile growing wide when he read over his goal for his junior year.

_**Don't get in trouble this year.** _

Lucy peeked at his card, raising a brow. "You didn't get in trouble?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope. Not even detention."

Lucy bit her tongue, refraining from asking if he counted what happened with her father as trouble. Natsu was happy, and she didn't want to ruin that. Besides, he could have meant not getting in trouble with the school, even if he didn't write that specifically.

Everyone who had a card went around and said their goal and whether they achieved it or not. Jellal wanted to be class president, so he met his goal. Juvia wanted to kiss Gray every day that year, but that didn't happen with their break up. Gray wanted to pay off his car, which didn't happen. And last but not least, Erza wanted to try out for the school's musical. She didn't get the part, but she put herself out there, meeting her goal.

Lucy watched as they did different things with their cards. Gray folded his and put it aside while Natsu slipped his in his pocket. Lucy smiled at the large grin on his face, happy he was in a great mood. She could see why. Natsu didn't have the best time when it came to school, so the summer was his break from it. He could avoid those people who insisted on tormenting him, giving him seventy-eight days of relief.

Natsu turned to Lucy, placing a hand on her back as he gave her a toothy grin, the action making her heart warm. "You gonna join our tradition next year?"

Lucy felt her cheeks heating up, but she didn't let that hinder her. She nodded, enjoying the comfort his touch brought. "If I can, yeah."

He accepted that answer, leaning towards her. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't, moving his lips to her ears so he could whisper. "Looking forward to it." Then he was pulling away, a soft blush of his own staining his face.

The group received their drinks and placed their orders, Lucy getting seasoned fries. She wasn't going to order anything, but a nudge from Natsu was enough to let her know she needed to order  _something_. She tried not to let it bother her that he was being a little pushy, reminding herself that Natsu did it because he cared about her health.

The conversations picked up once the waitress was gone. Lucy sipped her drink while listening to Jellal explain his plans for the future, his being different since he was finished with high school.

Graduation was going to be held tonight at the entertainment center on the campus of Magnolia University, everyone receiving an open invitation from Jellal. Lucy discretely texted Virgo, getting the maid's permission to attend as long as she was back at the house before ten. Seeing as the ceremony was held at seven, Lucy felt she would have enough time.

"When do you have to leave to get ready?" Levy asked.

Jellal sighed as he ran his hand through his blue hair, looking exhausted despite just finishing high school. Lucy thought he would have been happy, but he looked troubled. He glanced at Erza before looking down at the table, mumbling that he would be leaving shortly so he could prepare.

"Didn't they have graduation during the school year last year?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded, deciding to answer for Jellal. "A lot of kids stopped showing up for school once they graduated. They didn't realize they had to finish out their year, even if it was just a few days." She shook her head, a look of disappointment crossing her features. "It wasn't wise. A few kids ended up failing due to too many absences. They're diplomas were held until the school could figure out what to do."

"Sheesh, that's harsh," Gray said, brows knitting together. "Guess it makes sense they'd want to avoid that."

A lull fell over the table, so Lucy used the opportunity to lighten things up. "Jellal, what are your plans now?"

He chuckled, but it lacked any humor. "I'll be going to Crocus University."

Lucy's eyes widened, her eyes flitting to Erza. She wondered how they were going to get together if they were in different states, especially being that far apart. Lucy was sure the two of them would be dating by now, but they proved to be stubborn and firm on the fact that they were 'just friends'. She didn't buy it, but she wasn't going to challenge it.

Levy cleared her throat before asking, "What do you want to do when you get older?"

"I want to get involved with the government. My goal is to get to become a senator."

Gajeel snorted, catching everyone's attention. "Isn't that gonna be hard with your tattoo." He tapped on his cheek to get his point across.

Jellal shrugged. "There's a few people with tattoos on their face already in office. I'm sure it won't hold me back."

Lucy was torn away from the conversation when Natsu said he wanted to get a tattoo. She smiled, shifting so she could speak to him better. "What would you get?"

"Something awesome!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, loving when Natsu was full of energy. She listened as he told her all the different tattoos he wanted to get when he was older, but that comment sparked a thought in Lucy's head.

 _'It shouldn't be too much longer. His birthday is in a month, then he'll be eighteen.'_  Lucy felt her chest constrict, wondering how it would feel dating someone who was eighteen while she was seventeen. Her birthday was right before Natsu's, meaning she wouldn't have to worry about being sixteen for too much longer.

_'Less than a month.'_

Their food arrived soon, everyone taking a few minutes to eat in silence before the conversations started again. The topic changed a few times, then settled on what they were going to do over the summer, most answers being different.

"Juvia is going to be a lifeguard at the pool."

"I'm gonna be working more with my dad," Gray said, smiling. "I dunno why, but I really love ice."

If Lucy remembered correct, Gray worked at the ice plant, meaning he would be surrounded by ice that summer. That sounded halfway tempting, considering the weather was already warming up. She had to ditch her long-sleeves and jackets, the temperature making it too hot for those types of clothes.

Erza explained her plans, sounding less happy than Gray did. "I'll be helping my mom at the shop she works at. That'll be... interesting."

Natsu and Gajeel's plans sounded similar. They would both be working at Dragon's Den while also picking up hours with the landscaping company. Lucy wondered if Natsu was going to be able to make time for them to hang out, but her unspoken question was answered a moment later.

"Me and Luce need to play Pokémon GO this summer! I bet they're gonna have all kinds of events."

She smiled, glad to be included in his plans. Speaking of Pokémon GO, she clicked the app to play, only to frown when she saw she had to update the app.  _'Again? I feel like I just did that two days ago.'_

Jellal said he was going to be busy preparing for college and his move to Crocus, leaving only two people left to explain their plans.

"I don't have any plans," Levy confessed, her shoulders dropping. "Maybe I should get a summer job?"

"I don't have any plans either," Lucy said, wondering if that was a true statement or not.  _She_  didn't have any plans, but experience told her to be prepared. More often that she liked, her father would spring last minute plans on her and expect her to be ready at the drop of a dime.

_'I could try to visit Michelle? Maybe she'll let me see her if I'm patient?'_

Lucy's throat grew tight as she pushed those growing ill feelings down, not wanting to dampen the mood.  _'I can think about it later... When I'm alone.'_

"We should hang out this summer!" Levy suggested, causing Lucy's heart to warm as she smiled.

"That sounds great!"

The two girls made plans for the first week of summer vacation while more conversations popped up. Before Lucy knew it, they were paying their checks and heading out. Jellal and Erza went straight to the convention center while the others headed home so they could get ready for the ceremony.

Lucy gave Natsu a kiss to the cheek before getting out of the car, waving to her friends before slipping into her house. She rushed upstairs, taking a quick shower before doing her hair and adding some light make up. After throwing on a simple but cute dress, Lucy was ready to go, waiting a few minutes for Virgo to finish her cleaning before the two females were on their way to the college campus.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Virgo asked when they arrived, but Lucy shook her head.

"Gray said he'd take me home. Thanks though."

Virgo frowned as she nodded, but Lucy didn't know why she looked so upset. "I'll see you later tonight, Lucy. Text me if you end up needing a ride."

"I will." Lucy closed the door, not sparing Virgo another glance before she was walking towards the entrance.

The entertainment center was packed, everyone there to see someone graduate. Lucy called Natsu, needing five minutes before she found him. She laughed as she walked towards him, shaking her head. "I swear I was going to get lost in here."

"Yeah, it's huge," Igneel said, causing Lucy to jolt.

She looked past Natsu, not realizing his dad was with him. "Oh, hi."

The man chuckled before giving Lucy a wave, turning so the two teens could have their privacy. Natsu explained that Igneel wanted to see Jellal's graduation since he was one of Natsu's friend's. Lucy nodded, happy to see Jellal had so much support on his big day.

While waiting, Natsu and Lucy played Pokémon GO. They didn't have to walk around to get goodies, the campus filled with Pokéstops. Three were within reach from where they stood, both of them swiping at the stops to collect their prizes, occasionally catching a Pokémon that popped up on their screens.

The rest of their friends arrived shortly, prompting them to go find seats. The only one missing from their group was Erza, but she showed up just as the ceremony began. Lucy wished she could say it was riveting, but it wasn't. She blamed it on the fact that most of the names being called were people she didn't know.

She cheered when Jellal walked across the stage, seeing a man who looked identical to Jellal taking a picture before he left the stage. Erza explained later that it was Jellal's father. Lucy didn't believe it until she saw the man up close after the ceremony, able to see the age difference.

After the parents ducked out, the group went to Jellal's favorite ice cream shop to celebrate, everyone wishing him luck with his future.

"What do you want to do tonight? I heard there's a overnight thing at the school?" Levy asked.

Jellal shook his head as he mumbled, "I'm not going to that. I'd rather just hang out with you guys."

"What do you want to do?" Erza asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged before running a hand through his blue hair. "I wouldn't mind another game night. What about you guys?"

Everyone but Lucy agreed since she had a curfew. She ended up calling Virgo to pick her up. They were going to Erza's house to hang out, and she didn't want to inconvenience Gray by making him drive in the opposite direction just drop her off.

Lucy wished she could hang out with her friends longer, but she had to follow some of the rules Virgo set out, even if she didn't like them. She had to admit, Virgo's rules were a lot better than her father's. At least Virgo let her hang out with her friends for a few hours.

They waited until Virgo arrived, each giving Lucy a hug since they didn't know when they would see her again. Natsu's hug was the longest, his warm breath tickling as he whispered in her ear, "I'll call ya tomorrow so we can hang out. Okay?"

She nodded, not able to suppress the large grin that took over her face. Before Natsu pulled away, he gave her a squeeze. "Oh, and by the way, that story was awesome. Keep writing, okay?"

Her face burned with a blush by the time she pulled away, her bottom lip abused by her teeth as she nodded. "I will. Thanks."

She gave her friends a wave before getting into Virgo's car, Natsu's warmth lingering on her skin, reminding her that she had someone who cared deeply about her well-being.

Lucy held that feeling close to her heart, happy and thankful she met her friends. She wished them the best summer they could possibly have, knowing they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Just kidding! :P On a serious note, for a while I was considering ending this story here and writing the rest as a sequel, but it would be easier for me if I kept it all together.
> 
> *A note for now and the future. I do not appreciate death threats or threats in general, even if they're just jokes. I haven't had anyone do that for this story, but it has happened before and I'm not okay with it. I get if you're excited or upset with how a chapter happens, but don't threaten me. It's not okay, even if it's in good faith or for humor. Just don't do it. Other people might be okay with it, but I'm not.
> 
> On a lighter note, what'd you think of this chapter! I know standing up to bullies is hard, but it's also hard standing up against friends when they do something you know isn't right. What do you think about Lucy standing up to Erza? Should she have let it go since she's still new to their group, or was she justified? What'd you think about Lucy's drabble to Natsu? Sorry Jellal's graduation ceremony didn't go into too many details. I've only been to 3 graduations, one of them being my own. The only part I found interesting was when I knew who was walking across the stage. The rest was meh.
> 
> I'll definitely go into more details when Natsu graduates. (That was a kinda spoiler, letting you know the story is going to go on for at least another year in their time) Let me know what you thought! How would you feel if I honestly ended the story right there? There's soooooo many loose ends. I think it would be weird if I just stopped right there.
> 
> Also, guess who kept all of 'May' in only 12 chapters? :D June should only have 3-4 chapters (Not including this one since half of the chapter was in June) so expect some time skips.
> 
> So... I have a question... Does... does anyone still play Pokémon GO? It's been so long since I've played. I'm still at level 29. T-T I just haven't found time to go look for Pokémon. I'm a bad trainer. In my defense, they started overcomplicating the game by adding Raids and stuff like that. That was around the time I stopped playing. Oh well, Pokémon Go will still be brought up from time to time in this fic. Plus it will be crucial in a later chapter. (Not giving away spoilers there) The game brought Natsu and Lucy together, so it's still important to them. :P
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! I'm still working on nano so I haven't had time to start writing too much of the next chapter. (Literally only wrote the preview T-T) Thank you for being patient. For those interested, I'm writing a multi-chapter gratsulu story. (Natsu x Lucy x Gray) So far I have 12 chapters written for it at 84K words, but I'm not finished yet. I completely understand if you're not into that ship. I don't want anyone reading something they don't want to read, so please don't feel obligated. My goal is to start posting that the first week of January, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you again for your support! It means so much to me! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who commented last time: G_Luna, Petri808, and Tsunderebooklover!
> 
> By the way, thank you so much for being understanding with the no smut last chapter. I appreciate your patience!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seventy-Nine: Report Card


	79. Report Card

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Report Card**

Lucy smiled as her eyes flitted over her report card, seeing she made five A's and two B's. Pride bloomed in her chest as she set the paper down on the kitchen counter before rushing to her room, grabbing her phone so she could call Natsu. She wanted to tell him the good news, knowing he was one of the reasons she got a B in Chemistry instead of a C like she had before.

He picked up after the third ring, his voice chipper as he said,  _"Hey Lucy!"_

"Hey. Are you busy?" She grabbed her laptop before sitting on her bed, checking the weather for the day. She was going to ask if Natsu wanted to hang out and play Pokemon GO! with her and Levy, but she knew that was unlikely when he answered.

_"Yeah. I'm about to leave for work. Why? What's up?"_

Lucy's smile faltered a bit as she nodded, knowing Natsu was determined to make as much money as he could that summer. She forgot his question, focusing on the work part. "Which job?"

_"Landscaping."_

"Oh, okay." Lucy looked at the clock, seeing it was getting closer to ten in the morning. "Do you know when you'll get off?"

_"Probably around five."_

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised he was going to work almost seven hours. "Dang. Are you sure you can work that much?"

Natsu chuckled, the sound of something shuffling accompanying his voice.  _"I'll be fine."_

"Okay," she drawled, hoping he was right. She knew he had worked the past three days, giving him little time to rest. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later, but you'll be tired. Maybe we can—"

 _"I can hang out tonight!"_  Natsu said, his voice eager.  _"Just give me time to go home and shower and we can meet up. Where do you wanna go?"_

Lucy shook her head, thinking she couldn't spend time with him that late considering the day. "Well, I thought we could hang out during the day since you'll be having breakfast for dinner tonight." She smiled, closing her laptop. "We can hang out another day." She knew family time was important to the Dragneels. She didn't want to keep Natsu from their tradition.

 _"Oh, right. I forgot what tonight was. Do you wanna come over for dinner?"_  he asked, startling her.

"What?" Lucy blinked, her brows furrowing as she said, "I can't impose like that."

He laughed.  _"It's not imposing if I invite ya. Give me a sec."_

She heard shuffling on the phone, followed by a door squeaking. A second later, she heard Natsu yelling, though his voice sounded distant.  _"Mom!"_

 _"Yes?"_  Grandeeney asked, her voice almost inaudible.

_"Hey! Can Lucy come over tonight?!"_

_"Is it okay with Virgo?"_

_"I didn't ask."_

_"If it's okay with Virgo then it's okay with me. Let me know so I can make enough food."_

_"Okay! Thanks!"_

_"Are you ready to leave yet?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes."_

Lucy didn't hear if Natsu responded or not. A few seconds later, the phone was being shuffled again, Natsu's enthusiastic voice coming over the line clearly.  _"Hey! My mom said if Virgo says yes then you can come over."_

Lucy nodded despite him not seeing her. "Okay. Should I just text you when I know?"

 _"Yeah. Sounds great."_  She could hear his smile in his voice, making her smile wider. Being away from school for the past two weeks had improved Natsu's mood. She didn't realize how much better he would be once he was away from the bullies and other students. He wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but his improvement was palpable.

"I'll talk to you later. Have a good day at work." Lucy felt herself blushing, feeling silly telling Natsu that. He sounded so much older when she thought of him having a job, even if he was only a year older than her. She wondered if she would feel older if she got a job, but since it was out of the question, Lucy didn't bother with the thought for too long.

_"Thanks! Hope I get to see ya later."_

"Me too," Lucy whispered, standing up to head to her door. "Bye."

 _"Bye."_  He hung up, the line going dead a second later.

Lucy walked downstairs, finding Virgo in the kitchen with her report card in hand. She must have been loud enough for Virgo to hear her, the maid glancing up before she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." Virgo gestured to the paper, a soft smile on her lips. "Great job on your grades."

Lucy tried not to let her smile drop too much, knowing Virgo didn't mean anything bad by what she said. Still, Lucy didn't want to share her happiness with Virgo, the woman feeling more like a stranger every day. "Thanks," she said, giving her a polite nod before going to grab a water from the fridge.

"Would you like to celebrate tonight?" Virgo asked, her tone hopeful.

Lucy's heart constricted, conflicting emotions swirling in her chest. While she wanted to tell Virgo she didn't want to spend additional time with her, Lucy couldn't help but think about how close she used to be with the woman. She yearned for that closeness again, knowing Virgo had been there when she had no friends before.

Lucy swallowed, trying but failing to sort through her thoughts. "Actually, I was going to ask if I can go over to Natsu's tonight? For dinner?"

Virgo's shoulders fell, her lips pressing into a tight line before she nodded. "Sure. That's... fine." She paused, looking down at the paper in her hands before sighing. "Lucy, can we talk?"

Lucy tensed, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Her grades weren't perfect, but they weren't bad either. She didn't think she would get in trouble for having two B's, but knowing her father, he wouldn't tolerate anything but the best. She thought Virgo might be preparing her for her father's disappointment, but that thought vanished when Virgo added two words that made Lucy's heart sink.

"About us."

Lucy swallowed, her stomach twisting as she followed Virgo's movements, watching as she went into the dining room. When Virgo took a seat at the table, Lucy breathed, hoping whatever Virgo had to say wasn't going to be anything serious. A sickening feeling spread through her chest as she sat opposite of the maid, hands clenched under the table as she waited for her to start.

Awkward silence filled the room, Virgo hesitating before clearing her throat. She tried to meet Lucy's gaze, but the girl's eyes fell to the table, unable to look her in the eye. Virgo let out a soft sigh, nodding her head twice before speaking.

"I didn't want to tell your father what I saw, but I had to."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, keeping herself from lashing out. Virgo didn't have to do anything. She chose to tell Jude what she had seen. There were more options, but Virgo didn't entertain any of them. Steeling her nerves, Lucy whispered, "You could've talked to me about it."

Virgo paused, mulling over her words before she scooted her chair closer to the table, resting her arms against the cool surface. "What would you have said?" She waited, but Lucy didn't answer in time. "There was no excuse. Your father told you not to date, and you clearly broke that rule."

Lucy's nails bit into her palm as she took a deep breath, her heart in turmoil as she listened to her guardian speak.

"I suspected you two were together for a while, but I could turn a blind eye since I never saw anything, but I couldn't ignore you two kissing." Virgo shook her head. "In public for that matter."

"There wasn't anyone else around," Lucy said, trying to defend herself, but it was no use. Virgo's next sentence trampled over her pitiful excuse.

"I saw you. If I could see you, other people could've seen you too."

"And you told my father," Lucy muttered, her voice turning bitter as she crossed her arms over her stomach, trying to ignore the knots forming in her belly. "I get it."

Virgo sighed, bringing her hand up to place her palm over her forehead. "If I had known what was going to happen, I would've talked to you first. I didn't," she shook her head, "I didn't know your father was going to react like that. I promise, I had no idea."

"You still went along with it," Lucy said, remembering the times she was called out of class to meet up with Virgo during lunch. The humiliation she felt those days spread through her body, infecting the good mood she had earlier.

"I tried to change his mind," Virgo pleaded, her tone sounding genuine, but Lucy shrugged it off. "But he threatened my job if I continued."

Lucy snorted, her head turning so she could look at the blinds covering the patio door. "It seems like you only care about your job."

"That's not true." Virgo's voice grew stronger without raising her volume. "I care about you. That's why I'm still here."

Before Lucy could say something, Virgo continued, determination coloring her tone. "I can find work elsewhere. Trust me on that. I can find some other job, but I can't find another Lucy."

She let that sink in, waiting a moment before taking a shaky breath. "I like working for your family. And I know you might get a better maid if I were to be let go or quit, but you could easily end up with a worse one, one that doesn't care about you and really thinks of this as just a job."

Lucy's brows furrowed as she tried to keep herself composed, not wanting to admit that Virgo's words were getting to her. It was true. Virgo could leave and she could get stuck with someone worse, someone who didn't care about her. That thought made Lucy's heart hurt, remembering how much she used to trust Virgo before she tattled to her father.

_'Is it really worth being mad at her? She sounds sorry... I don't know.'_

Lucy turned her head slightly, not making eye contact with Virgo. She kept her gaze on Virgo's arms, deeming that acceptable as the maid started talking again.

"I don't think of you as a job, but I also recognize that I need this job in order to take care of you. It might sound selfish, but I don't trust anyone else to keep your best interests in mind."

Lucy tensed and Virgo sighed, shaking her head as she mumbled, "I made a mistake by going straight to Jude instead of talking to you, and I'm sorry. Lucy, I'm truly sorry for what happened."

Virgo swallowed, her blue eyes turning glossy as unshed tears filled them. "I wish it never happened, but nothing I do can take it back or make up for it. I just," she sniffled, gaining Lucy's full attention, "I hope you haven't written me off for good. I-I still care about you, Lucy. I never stopped. I swear."

Lucy bit her bottom lip as her eyes pricked, her chest flushing as she held back the urge to cry. She didn't want to feel anything, let alone pity and guilt over what Virgo did and how she reacted to it. Lucy swallowed, wondering if she was being too harsh with Virgo earlier.

"Trust me," Virgo started, voice strained as she wiped at her face. "I can find another job if I need to, but I like where I'm at. I like watching over you because I care about you Lucy."

Lucy's arms tightened around herself as she nodded, fighting the pain in her heart. She had trusted Virgo, but she let her down.  _'I also let Virgo down. I wasn't supposed to date, but I broke that rule and tried lying about it. It's not her fault what my father did. She's not the one who punished me.'_

After swallowing, Lucy loosened her jaw, her teeth hurting as she unclenched them. "What would you have done?" Lucy asked, voice barely a whisper. "If you were in charge of my punishment?"

Virgo's eyes lit up for a second at the word before she cleared her throat. "I would've grounded you for about two weeks, but I wouldn't have taken everything away."

"Wh—" Lucy closed her mouth, her hands shaking as she forced herself to look into Virgo's eyes, her chest constricting as a weight settled on it. "What about keeping me away from my fr-friends, during lunch?"

Virgo's eyes went wide before she shook her head, her tone firm as she said, "No. That's going too far, and I told Jude that." She paused, taking two deep breaths before adding, "My punishment for you would've been having you come home and go to school for two weeks. And yes, I would've taken away your internet privileges, but I wouldn't go looking for more things to be mad at you about."

"What about the... the thing with J-Jackal?" Lucy asked, stomach twisting.

Virgo hesitated before reaching across the table, holding her hand out with her palm facing upwards. Lucy stared at it, her own hand shaking before she placed it in Virgo's, feeling her grip her hand a second later.

"Lucy, I want you to know that I believe you when you say you didn't do anything with those boys. I never thought you did, even for a second. I know you Lucy. That's not you."

Lucy choked on a sob, not expecting herself to feel a rush of emotions from Virgo's words. She used her free hand to cover her face, feeling her tears fall from her closed eyes. Virgo trusted her, even though she betrayed that trust by dating Natsu without permission.

"I also wouldn't have read your writing without your permission. I know how important it is to you. I'm... I'm sorry he did that to you. You didn't deserve it."

Lucy nodded as she scrubbed her face, her stomach churning as the memories of her father berating her for her stories surfaced in her mind. He had called her stories everything from inappropriate to poorly written pieces. Even if he had been speaking out of anger, it still hurt her down to her core.

Her father humiliated her by insulting the one thing that kept her sane during all those years of isolation. Her stories came from her heart, but her father tore them apart, figuratively and literally. It was the main reason she had given up when she did, knowing her father held all the power.

Losing her friends had been hard, but having her writing ripped up in front of her face was devastating. She didn't think she would ever forgive her father for what he did, even if he told her later he didn't mean to lose control.

His words meant nothing, just like her words meant nothing to him.

Lucy squeezed Virgo's hand, realizing she had been wrong to punish Virgo. The only thing Virgo was guilty of as trusting Jude to be a good parent, something that didn't fit his character. Lucy wished it did. She wanted a dad who loved her unconditionally and accepted her for who she was. She thought for a moment he was getting better, that he was seeing she had a mind of her own and wanted to do her own thing, but that faded as quickly as it appeared.

Jude Heartfilia wasn't going to change, and there was nothing Lucy could do about it.

However, she could lean on Virgo for support. It was clear Virgo regretted her actions. Not only that, Virgo cared about Lucy. She wasn't a job to her, she was a person with thoughts and feelings. Lucy would've taken Virgo's 'punishment' in a heartbeat over what her father had forced upon her, making her life a living Hell for a few weeks while he tried to play parent.

It was times like that Lucy wished she had someone she could confide in, someone who wouldn't judge her or look down on her. She trusted Natsu, but she didn't want to put all that on him. He had his own stuff to deal with, plus he wasn't equipped to help her like she needed it.

She needed professional help, even if the thought of talking to a stranger made her skin crawl. She wanted to feel better, to sort out her troubled thoughts and emotions. She wanted what Natsu had, someone he could talk to who was there to help him.

Bisca's face came to Lucy's mind, but since it was summer vacation now, Lucy doubted she could see the counselor for help. Not only that, Lucy was technically a junior now whereas Bisca's job was to help sophomores.

"V-Virgo," Lucy mumbled, clearing her throat before pulling away from Virgo's hand, wrapping her arms around her stomach to hold herself. "I... I have a question."

"What is it?" Virgo asked, her voice as strained as Lucy's.

Lucy hesitated, unsure how she should ask. It wasn't an everyday request, and Lucy knew once she asked it, it would be admitting that she couldn't handle things on her own. She hoped Virgo understood, or at least heard her out.

"I... I want help."

Virgo's brows furrowed as she sniffled, holding back the emotions she let show on her face earlier. It wasn't often Virgo showed any expressions, but the topic in question was affecting her enough to change that.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy took a shaky breath, buying her a few seconds before she slowly exhaled. "I... I want someone to... to talk to, who'll help me." She gulped, her heart hammering as she added, "I want someone to fix me."

"Lucy," Virgo breathed, shaking her head. "You're not broken."

Lucy pressed her lips into a tight line, her throat tight as she swallowed.  _'I feel broken.'_  She hadn't felt whole since her mother passed away. If her father had been more involved in her life, the loss of her mother might not have been as hard on her, but he had withdrawn from Lucy after Layla passed on, only talking to her when it was required.

And sometimes, he didn't even do that, sending someone else to talk to her on his behalf.

"Can you get me help?" Lucy asked, glazing over Virgo's comment. She met her eyes, steeling her nerves. "Without my father knowing about it?" Lucy knew her father would react badly if he found out she was seeking professional help. He wouldn't understand. It would probably result in him flying her back to Crocus where he would put her back into isolation, blaming her newfound 'freedom' on her problems. She could imagine him saying she never need counseling before she went to Magnolia High, thus making that the source of her issues.

Admittedly, the school wasn't the best when it came to her behavior, but she knew it wasn't the only thing to affect her. The loss of her mom, Michelle's seclusion, and her father's poor parenting skills did a toll on her before she even stepped foot in Magnolia. The school and students in it couldn't be held responsible for every little thing wrong with Lucy.

"Please?" Lucy asked, her hands shaking as she squeezed her middle, hoping Virgo would take her seriously. It took a lot of courage to ask for help, but she felt safe enough now to tell Virgo she needed it, otherwise she couldn't deal with her emotions and thoughts on her own.

Virgo was silent for a few ticks before nodding, her blue eyes dull as she said, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better."

Lucy's lower lip trembled as she sucked in a sharp breath, praying Virgo was telling the truth. She couldn't stand living in the same house with someone she didn't trust, feeling uneasy being in her own home. "Th-thank you," Lucy whispered, earning a wane smile from Virgo.

"You don't have to thank me. I want you happy, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, her heart warming as she accepted what Virgo said as the truth. She couldn't help but cry again. For the first time in weeks, Lucy felt like she had her friend back.

* * *

Lucy rushed towards the door, excited to see her boyfriend and his family. After the hard talk with Virgo and hanging out with Levy in the park for a few hours, Lucy was ready to relax. She knocked, shifting her weight from foot to foot while she waited for someone to answer. When the door opened, Lucy grinned, giving Wendy a wave.

"Hey Lucy!" Wendy stepped aside, widening the door. "Come in! Natsu's helping with dinner."

"Natsu cooks?" Lucy asked, raising a brow before entering their home. She was hit with the smell of bacon and sausage, letting her stomach know what her mind already did. Today was the third Friday of the month, meaning it was breakfast for dinner at the Dragneels' house.

"Kind of," Wendy said, stifling a giggle as she shut the door. "He's not allowed near the stove without supervision. He's almost burn the house down twice."

Lucy's eyes widened, but Wendy waved it off. "It's fine. The fire extinguisher took care of the problems, but mom said it's better if Natsu doesn't try again for a while."

"How old was he when it happened?" Lucy asked, looking down the hall to see Grandeeney in the kitchen. She couldn't find Natsu, but wherever he was, he was away from the stove.

"Eh, older than he should've been." Wendy sighed. "He's mixing the pancake batter now."

While Wendy headed to the kitchen, Lucy got distracted by the blue ball of fur that came running at her. Happy slowed down before rubbing his face against Lucy's bare ankles, the soft fur tickling her skin. She bent down, giving Happy some chin scratches before picking him up.

"Aren't you just a cutey?" she cooed, smiling when the cat started purring in her arms. She snuggled the little feline, wishing she had a pet of her own. The temptation to steal Happy for herself was great, but she resisted, knowing Natsu would miss the ball of happiness.

The cat squirmed, as if sensing her thieving thoughts. She pushed them aside, hoping Happy would accept her cuddles. When he settled down, Lucy took a step forward to head to the kitchen, freezing when she saw a new picture frame on the hallway's wall.

Glancing over, Lucy paled, her lips parting as she swallowed. Hanging on the wall was a picture of her and Natsu, her body in his arms while they stared at each other. The blush she wore now was deeper than it had been in the picture. It was the first time she saw the photo, not realizing how intimate they looked.

Her heart hammered out of control as she took a few deep breaths, flustered but a little happy. Sure, it was embarrassing having the picture where anyone could see it, but knowing his family wanted to have it visible in their home made her heart warm. That sense of belonging she felt whenever she was around the Dragneels doubled, her smile returning as she turned, heading towards the kitchen with a new giddiness bubbling in her chest.

However, she didn't get far before she stopped again, seeing a few new additions to the wall. Three more pictures hung, one of them being of Natsu and Wendy, another one with Natsu by himself, then a picture of Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia.

Lucy giggled, thinking Natsu looked cute in each one, especially the 'silly' pose they took as a group. She would have to ask if she could get copies, wanting to make a photo album with precious memories. Her friends were definitely precious to her.

Lucy let Happy down when the cat started squirming, watching as he trotted to the living room to sit next to Carla on the couch. The white cat sniffed at him before holding a paw up, ready to swipe at him if she needed to. Lucy stifled a laugh when Happy looked unaffected, curling next to Carla despite the cat's defensive pose. After a moment, Carla relaxed, resuming her self-bath while Happy snoozed next to her.

Lucy left them alone after that, heading to the kitchen to greet Grandeeney, who was busy flipping a pancake.

"Hello sweetie," Natsu's mom said, nodding towards the dining room. "Go have a seat. Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Do you need any help?" Lucy asked, but Grandeeney assured her she had it taken care of.

On her way to the dining room, she saw Natsu washing out a large bowl. She assumed it had the pancake batter in it since Wendy said that was his task when she arrived. He smiled when he met her gaze, saying, "Hey," before returning his attention to the sink. She continued on her way, taking the seat she occupied the last time she was at their house for dinner.

Igneel was busy setting the table, making sure every spot had a plate and the proper utensils. He asked Lucy what she had been up to, though he looked more focused on trying to sort the silverware than he was on the conversation.

"Not a lot," Lucy said, keeping it light. "You?"

Igneel nodded, smiling when he set the last fork down beside her plate. "Same old, same old. Been busy at work."

Lucy looked over to Natsu, seeing he was being handed a bowl of biscuits. He brought them over to the table, catching Lucy's eye as he set them down. "Does Natsu work this weekend?" Lucy asked as Natsu went back to the kitchen, gathering more food to bring to the table.

Igneel nodded as he stole a glance towards the kitchen, swiping a biscuit when his wife wasn't looking. "Yeah. He works Saturday, but the shop's closed Sunday."

Lucy raised a brow when Igneel shoved the biscuit in his mouth whole. He acted as if nothing was odd as he chewed it, swallowing before Grandeeney looked his way. "Why's that?" she asked, thinking it was odd they would close the shop on a Sunday. To her knowledge, they were open every day aside from special occasions. She didn't think any were coming up, but she was proven wrong.

"It's Father's Day," Grandeeney answered for her, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. She narrowed her eyes at her husband, causing the man to stiffen. From what Lucy could tell, Grandeeney knew he had taken a biscuit before dinner started.

Lucy bit back a smile, finding it amusing that Igneel, the tall, muscular man, looked terrified that his wife would find out his little secret. However, Grandeeney's eyes softened, Igneel relaxing with them.

It was only when Grandeeney was walking away that her words set in for Lucy. Father's Day had slipped her mind yet again. It wasn't as if she celebrated it. Every year she would get her father a card and see if he wanted to hang out, but every time she had been told by his staff that he was busy. Over the years she had grown numb to the rejection, most of the time forgetting when the 'holiday' was approaching.

"What are you doing for Father's Day?" Lucy asked, fighting against the numbness that tried to consume her. It was a natural reaction, her heart wanting to protect her from feeling any pain. If she couldn't feel, she couldn't hurt. At least, that was what she thought.

"We're goin' fishing!" Natsu answered, taking a seat beside her. He scooted his chair closer, his green eyes bright as he gave her a fanged grin. "We go every year."

Lucy nodded, realizing traditions were important to the Dragneels. So far she knew a few of Natsu's main traditions, wondering how many more there were. "That's cool. Where do you do that?"

"Magnolia Lake. It's the same place we go camping at."

"Is Wendy going?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from every Dragneel.

"We all go," Grandeeney said, her and Wendy setting the last plates of food on the table. "So does Metalicana, Silver, and sometimes Siegrain."

"Siegrain?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to explain that was Jellal's father's name. She nodded, moving on. "That sounds cool. I hope you guys have fun."

"We will," Natsu assured, grabbing some food to put on his plate while his family did the same. "Are you doin' anything with your father?"

Lucy bit her inner cheek as she shook her head, not wanting them to suspect anything was wrong. "No, he's in Crocus. I might try calling him," she said, but she doubted she would go through with it after what happened recently. Even if she worked up the courage to do so, she didn't think he would answer. If she was lucky, she would get his voicemail. For some reason, Lucy considered that better than talking to one of his employees.

Lucy buried her ill feelings down, not wanting her father to make her feel bad. She was in a good mood before, and she wanted to get back to that. "Do you catch and release or eat what you catch?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

She listened as Natsu and Igneel took turns talking about fishing, their tones enthusiastic. Lucy hadn't realized it was something the Dragneels loved to do. While they spoke, she grabbed a few things to fill her plate, picking two pancakes, a scoop of scrambled eggs, and a biscuit.

After a while, Grandeeney asked Lucy about her report card, saying Natsu and Wendy got theirs that week. Lucy found herself smiling, proud of herself as she told them her grades.

"That's awesome!" Natsu praised, giving her a pat on the back.

She fought with her blush, the red stain on her cheeks growing darker as each member of Natsu's family told her she did good. She liked getting complimented for her hard work. She grew tired of getting complimented on her looks over the years, but she didn't grow tired of real, genuine compliments for her accomplishments.

She knew she was pretty, but that didn't matter as much as her effort to better herself.

"What'd you make?" Lucy asked Natsu, seeing a soft blush surface on his cheeks.

He mumbled, sounding less thrilled when he said his own grades. "All A's..."

Lucy didn't know why he sounded upset about it until she realized Natsu had been made fun of for his good grades throughout his school years. Lucy wouldn't make fun of him for that, smiling brightly as she said, "That's awesome! Congrats!"

Natsu nodded, but he kept his head down. "You should ask Wendy about hers," he said, trying to get the attention off him.

Lucy didn't push him, allowing the conversation to flow as he wanted. She asked Wendy about her grades, her smile remaining as the girl said she got all A's and B's. That led Lucy to ask about Wendy's next school year, finding out the girl would be starting her last year of middle school soon. Lucy didn't bother hiding her excitement when she asked, "Are you going to Magnolia High when you start high school?"

Wendy nodded, making Lucy's smile grow. "That's so cool!"

Wendy cocked her head, probably wondering why Lucy looked more excited than she did. "Why's that?"

Lucy stole a glance at Natsu before settling her gaze on Wendy again. "I'll be in my senior year when you're a freshmen." She chuckled, hoping she didn't sound too eager. "We can hang out, if you want..."

Lucy didn't realize Wendy might not want to hang out with her at school. Despite them getting along, they weren't as close as she was with her other friends. That didn't stop Lucy from hoping she would consider it. With Wendy at the school for her senior year, Lucy wouldn't be friendless.

"Really?" Wendy asked, her own smile working its way onto her face. "That sounds great."

While Wendy didn't look as thrilled as Lucy did, she still sounded happy about it. Lucy considered that a win, relieved she would know know someone after all her friends graduated.

Dinner carried on, everyone taking a moment to talk about their day or what was going on with them lately. Natsu mentioned working at his side job, saying today he was whacking weeds and edging. Lucy felt embarrassed when she had to ask what that meant, happy Natsu didn't make her feel stupid as he explained how he used a tool to make the edges of the grass even and crisp, giving the lawns a better look.

Grandeeney mentioned training someone at work who came from Onibus, making Lucy's stomach twist. It reminded her of Michelle. She hadn't seen her cousin in a while, but she couldn't change that unless Michelle said she could go see her.

 _'I'll give her some time,'_  Lucy told herself, taking a large gulp of her orange juice.  _'Then I'll ask if I can see her. I'm sure she'll say yes next time. Maybe I'll ask if she wants to watch a movie or something? She might like that better than me reading to her. Yeah. I'm sure it'll go better next time.'_

Part of Lucy knew it was false hope, but she would hold onto it regardless, wanting a relationship with her cousin. They had been best friends at one point. She just wanted that same girl back.

After dinner, Natsu and Igneel cleaned up while Wendy and Grandeeney went to set up a movie for them to watch. Lucy hung out in the dining room, waiting for Natsu to finish. After washing a few dishes, Igneel told Natsu he had it covered, releasing him so he could hang out with Lucy.

Seeing as the movie wasn't going to start for a bit, Natsu brought Lucy down to the basement, saying he wanted to show her some of the projects he had been working on. Lucy thought it was a cover so they could make out, but he surprised her by actually showing her his pyrography, starting with a piece with a large dragon on it.

"Wanna see something else I've been working on?" he asked, grabbing a smaller piece of wood with light markings on it. He waited until Lucy nodded before showing her, his smile strained as he looked at her face.

Lucy cocked her head when she saw the lightning bird, recognizing it immediately. "Why a Zapdos?"

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle as he set it down on his table, cupping the back of his neck. "It's uh, it's kinda ruining the surprise, but this is part of your birthday present."

Lucy's eyes widened, looking at the wood again. "Really?"

Natsu nodded, his tone easing up after seeing Lucy's eyes brighten. "I figured it'd be cool since you're Team Instinct... Is, is that okay?"

Lucy nodded, slowly taking his hands in hers to give them a gentle squeeze. "Absolutely! That's really awesome, Natsu."

He flushed, green eyes averting as he bit back a smile. "Thanks. It's not done yet, but I should have it done by the end of the month."

Lucy didn't bother hiding her smile, looking forward to turning seventeen in two weeks. It was one step closer to true freedom, something she craved with every fiber of her being. Natsu would be turning eighteen a day later, but she didn't bring it up, knowing his birthday was a topic she needed to avoid.

"Are you going to hang out with me on my birthday?" Lucy asked, her tone teasing. Her eyes widened in surprise when Natsu let go of her hands so he could place them on her hips, a jolt of electricity streaming through her system from his touch. She allowed him to pull her closer, keeping a small gap between their bodies.

Natsu nodded, his voice low as he said, "If you'll let me."

Lucy whispered back, hoping Natsu was in the mood for some light intimacy. She had craved his touches, but if he wasn't in the mood, she would accept that. "I'd love that."

"Yeah?" he asked, pushing his hands up her sides a few inches. His fingers scorched her skin as her shirt rode up with his hands, a delicious heat flooding her body. "What do you wanna do for your birthday?"

Lucy felt her nose bump against his as she leaned in, her lips pulled into a smile. "Anything would be great."

"Anything?" Natsu asked, fingers tightening against her soft skin. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Without another word, they kissed, lips barely brushing against each other before applying more pressure. Lucy enjoyed the feeling of having Natsu holding her close, their lips sliding before he opened his mouth. Despite seeing each other a few times over the past two weeks, they hadn't kissed like that in a while, Lucy groaning when he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth, heat consuming her as his hands traveled towards her chest.

Lucy allowed him to touch her, relishing in the attention and pleasure he gave. She encouraged him by arching her back and whimpering, her actions spurring him on. By the time the kiss ended, they were left breathless, gasping for air once they separated.

Lucy knew her face was flushed, her heart slamming against her chest as it tried to regulate itself. She didn't mind that they were acting like hormonal teenagers at that moment. When Lucy met Natsu, he was shy and timid around her, but now he was able to kiss her with relative ease, even going a little bit past kissing twice now. Lucy hoped that meant he was improving, growing comfortable with her and confident in himself.

The support he received from his friends and family, combined with his therapy was doing wonders for him. She knew it wasn't a direct path to getting better, that he would have bad days along the way, but she was hopeful that he was on the right path to recovering.

Lucy reached towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him in for a hug. His body was warm, strong arms embracing her to hold her tight. Lucy loved the feeling of him hugging her. She felt safe, her trust in him growing the closer they became.

Lucy wanted to tell him she was proud of the progress he had made so far, but she was interrupted when they heard Grandeeney's voice from the top of the stairs, calling down to them.

"Natsu! Lucy! The movie's about to start!"

"We should head up there," Natsu mumbled against her hair, nose brushing the golden locks.

She nodded, reluctantly letting go so they could go upstairs. Natsu held her hand as they walked, bringing her to the loveseat in the living room. Lucy sighed in relief when the movie started, his parents not asking what they were doing down in the basement.

Lucy leaned against Natsu as they watched, but she didn't take it any further than that. Her chest felt light and her heart warmed, enjoying the peaceful evening. She liked spending time with the Dragneels.

Virgo showed up to get Lucy ten minute after the movie ended. Lucy said her goodbyes to Natsu before Virgo arrived, not wanting the maid to see them kiss. Jude may have given her permission to date Natsu, but she was still wary of letting Virgo see. Despite their talk earlier, Lucy didn't fully trust Virgo, needing her to earn it back.

Lucy waved at the Dragneels as she tried leaving, smiling at Natsu as she said, "Have fun fishing!"

Natsu's eyes went wide, his lips parting. "Oh, shoot. Speaking of fishing, did you ask Virgo about the camping trip?"

"What?" Virgo asked, looking at Lucy.

The girl paled, forgetting all about the invitation to go camping with Natsu and his friends. Luckily for her, Igneel and Grandeeney took over, explaining their annual camping trip they took in July.

"Lucy's more than welcomed to go," Igneel said, leaning against the door frame.

"Who all goes?" Virgo asked, keeping her tone reserved.

"All the kids. Me and a few other adults'll be there, so no need to worry about any funny business. The guys and girls sleep in different tents too, so nothing inappropriate's gonna happen. We'll be leaving here Friday morning on the eighth, then coming back that Monday afternoon, so only four days and three nights."

Virgo mulled over Igneel's words before slowly nodding. "Well, if it's okay with Jude, then it's okay with me. I'll ask him soon and get back to you."

Lucy wasn't counting on her father agreeing. Hell, she was worried about Virgo even asking. Her father wasn't the most accepting, and she doubted he would allow her to go on a camping trip that involved spending the night.

She couldn't imagine her father would be okay with his only daughter sleeping in the same area that Natsu would be, especially if he wasn't there himself to keep a watchful eye over her.

Lucy cringed at the idea of her father coming with her on the camping trip. If it came down to that, she wouldn't go at all. She would rather miss out on the fun than spoil everyone else's by bringing her father. Fun was one of the last words Lucy would use to describe her father. It was almost laughable to think otherwise.

"Hope he says yes," Igneel said, ruffling Lucy's hair. Her eyes went wide as he laughed, smiling as he looked at Virgo. "I'm sure Lucy would have fun. You're welcome to come too if it'd help."

Virgo did a half-bow before stepping away. "I'll let him know. Thank you for letting Lucy come over."

"Anytime," Grandeeney said, patting Lucy on the shoulder. "She's such a sweet girl."

Lucy felt her cheeks flood with heat, embarrassed but happy at the same time. She liked being around Natsu's family, each one of them making her feel accepted.

Virgo nodded, smiling fondly at Lucy. "She is."

"Well, we'll be seeing you guys later," Igneel started, stepping back into his house. "Drive safe."

"Thank you. Good night," Virgo said, heading towards the car.

Lucy waved as she walked away, wishing her time with Natsu's family didn't have to end so soon. She swore hours passed like minutes when she was with them. "It was great hanging out with you all."

"Same," Grandeeney said, grabbing the doorknob. "Have a great night."

"You too. Good night." Lucy looked at Natsu, seeing he was giving her a toothy grin. It made her chest ache in a good way, her brain still trying to comprehend why he had such a powerful effect on her. They had only been dating for a little over two months, but it felt much longer than that.

Regardless of how much time had passed, Lucy loved spending time with Natsu. What made her happier was he seemed to enjoy spending time with her as well. She hoped she continued to be a positive part of his life, wanting him to be happy and healthy, even if it took more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the wonderful KaroKitten to draw the nalu prom picture! (It was mentioned in this chapter as the first picture Lucy saw on the wall) You can find it by going to this link: https://mushi0131.tumblr.com/post/167597141989 :D It's absolutely gorgeous and I hope you go check it out!
> 
> So, what'd you think of this chapter? How was Virgo's talk with Lucy? Did you think it covered enough or should they have said more? Thoughts on Lucy hanging out with Levy during summer vacation? I think the two girls would bond a lot since they have a lot of free time and their boyfriends are working two jobs each. What'd you think about Lucy spending more time with Natsu's family? I really like Natsu's family in this story. They feel like a safe place for Lucy to hang out at. Can anyone guess what's going to happen with Lucy and the camping trip? Will Jude say yes? Will Virgo come along on the trip? Will Lucy get in trouble while out in the woods with her friends? Who knows? (I mean, I do, but whatever) Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty: Father's Day
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! I appreciate it! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those amazing people who left me feedback last time: Miraculous_kid, Petri808, Tsunderebooklover, and LesRut!


	80. Father's Day

**Chapter Eighty: Father's Day**

"Oh fuck," Gray mumbled, catching Natsu's attention. It wasn't hard seeing as the lake was silent aside from the rustling trees and occasional bird chirping.

Natsu glanced over, leaning back in his camping chair to get comfortable. "What?" he asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb his dad. Igneel was convinced fish wouldn't bite if they heard talking. Natsu didn't know if it was true, but he never put in the effort to look it up to prove his dad wrong. Until he did, he would try keeping his volume low for his dad's sake.

Gray handed Natsu his phone, letting him read the text he received from Juvia. As Natsu's eyes skimmed the message, the corner of his lip started quirking up. He grinned when he passed the phone back, surprised but excited about the news. "Seriously?"

Gray nodded, looking just as amused. "Apparently."

"What's up?" Gajeel asked, glancing over his shoulder, his red eyes piercing as he looked at Natsu. He sat on top of a large rock in front of them, claiming he was tough enough to not need a chair.

"I guess Erza's takin' the girls to a self-defense class next weekend."

Gajeel raised a brow as he tilted his head. "I don't get it. Why do you got that stupid grin on your face then?"

Natsu's smile dropped in an instant, replaced by a scowl. If it weren't for his dad being nearby, he would've fired off at his cousin for being a dick. "I was just thinkin' it was cool." He dropped his eyes to the fishing pole in his hand, reeling in the line by a few inches to get his hook moving.

He muttered to himself, not caring if Gajeel heard him or not. "I just wish I could watch. I bet Lucy'd look awesome learnin' how to fight."

"Can you not go?" Jellal asked, causing Natsu to look past Gray to where he was sitting. Natsu was surprised Jellal even heard him. All morning he had been on his phone, the newly graduated man not interested in fishing despite his dad being present.

Natsu shook his head, but it was Gray who answered with a sigh. "I guess it's a women's only class. I'd wanna see that too. Juvia can get pretty frisky when she wants to be."

" _Please_  say you're not talking about in the bedroom," Natsu groaned, not wanting to hear about his friends' private time together. It was bad enough when Juvia brought it up in casual conversation without meaning too. He didn't want to hear it from Gray on purpose.

"Of course not!" Gray yelled, causing four dads and a mom to turn their heads towards him, the men glaring at Gray for his outburst. He shrank down as he muttered an apology, sighing in relief when they looked back at the water.

Natsu moved on from the conversation, smiling to himself as he said, "I wonder if Luce would let me spar with her if she learns some moves?" Whether she did or didn't, he hoped she had fun hanging out with the girls. However, he hoped she considered practicing with him. He loved fighting, even if he knew he wasn't the best at it. That didn't stop him from trying, wanting to get stronger.

_'If I get stronger, I'll be better.'_

Natsu closed his eyes, letting the peaceful sounds around him flood his mind. It had been awhile since he relaxed, letting himself catch his breath. Sure, he enjoyed working the landscaping job since it put more money in his pockets and tested him physically, and yeah, he liked working with his dad despite being around cars. He loved hanging out with his friend too, spending every scrap of spare time he had with them.

However, Natsu needed a break. His muscles were sore and his mind was tired. Jessica warned him about taking on too much, but he hadn't listened, determined to handle it all on his own. He should have known better. Dealing with everything by himself and not letting anyone in caused him too much anxiety and fear in the past.

Now he was getting help from his parents and his therapist. He had some help from Lucy and his friends before, but they weren't equipped to handle the thoughts Natsu had lurking in his mind.

He was wrong to think he could do it all without needing any help, just like he was wrong now to think he could go without using some time off. At least his father wanted to spend a nice relaxing day on the lake. He didn't have to think too hard today, liking the change of pace.

"Man," Gray started, causing Natsu to look over. "I'm not getting anything. You?"

Natsu snorted, shaking his head as he chuckled. "You've been next to me the whole time. Why'd you even ask?" The closest Natsu got was a nibble, but the fish must have swam away without getting hooked.

Gray shrugged, slouching in his seat. "I dunno. Guess I'm just bored."

While Natsu was enjoying the peace, he could see why Gray would be bored. "It was kinda more fun when we were younger," he said, smiling at the memories that surfaced in his head. Him and Gray had been friends for as long as he could remember. He remembered running around while their dads were fishing, the two boys going on adventures in the nearby woods for hours on end.

Gray nodded, a faraway look in his eye as he grinned. "Yup. Think we can still find that old tree we used to climb?"

Natsu shifted in his seat, eyes searching for that familiar path they used to take. He frowned when he couldn't spot it, the plants all looking the same. For the past two or three years they had spent their time fishing instead of strolling through the woods, causing Natsu's memory of how to get there to fade.

It didn't matter too much. He knew they could climb almost any tree with relative ease now. If they could do it back then, they would have no trouble now. "Are you wantin' to go look for it?" Natsu asked, hoping Gray would say no. He wanted to sit and hang out, his body needing a break. Not only that, it was getting close to lunchtime. He didn't want to get lost when he was hungry. That was a surefire way to get him cranky, which would definitely end in a fight.

"Nah, just wondering." Gray yawned, glancing at his fishing pole beside him. He opted to set it against a rock instead of holding it like Natsu was.

Natsu nodded, eyes unfocused as he looked ahead at the water. He waited a few minutes, letting the silence comfort him. However, after a while he craved entertainment. He would use his phone, but in his haste that morning, he left it on the charger.

He looked over to where his mom and sister were, wondering if they were having more fun. Wendy was reading while Grandeeney sat quietly with her husband. Natsu knew she had to be enjoying her time off. His mom had been talking about how excited she was for the trip all last week. She had been putting in a lot of hours at work, so Natsu was happy his family could spend the day together.

_'Well, most of the family.'_

Zeref and Mavis were still in Crocus, but they would be coming to town in two weeks. A grin took over Natsu's face at the thought of seeing his brother. It had been too long since the last time they spent time together. Zeref always made the trip down for Natsu's birthday, even if they didn't 'celebrate' it.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew his family celebrated his birthday on the Fourth of July just to get around it. He let it slide as long as there were no presents, but sometimes his family found a way around that as well.

Natsu sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about his last therapy session with Jessica. He had told her he was about to turn eighteen, prompting her to ask what he planned on doing during his birthday. When he told her he didn't celebrate it, she asked why not. His brief explanation resulted in them diving into that topic for the rest of the session, Jessica trying to show him that it was ridiculous to hold himself responsible for his parents' death just because the fire occurred on his birthday.

Natsu noticed that happened a lot when he was with her. He would tell her how he behaved in certain situations and she would show him that he was being silly for thinking a certain way. While he didn't like it at first, Natsu could see the benefit. He was now able to pick out scenarios on his own, preventing him from repeating the cycle.

That wasn't the only thing he noticed since he started therapy. Natsu found himself using a lot of the tools Jessica gave him. They were more helpful than he thought they would be, making him wish he had tried to get help sooner. He was foolish for thinking he could handle it all on his own.

Natsu glanced at Gray, seeing him messing with his phone. He thought about sitting there quietly, but he decided against it, wanting some conversation. However, he couldn't think of anything so say, going with an easy question to start things off.

"So, how're things with Juvia?"

Gray looked up, a smile etching itself on his face. He nodded, dark blue eyes brighter than before. "Great, actually," he whispered, probably not wanting to disturb their fathers again. "She's been doing a lot better." He tilted his head from side to side, his lips twisting as he added, "I mean, there's still a few times when she's gotten jealous, but it's not as much as before. I think she's doing great."

"That's good." Natsu smiled, happy for his friend. He liked Gray and Juvia together, as long as they were getting along.

Jealousy could tear a relationship apart. It was one of the things he had to keep himself in check with. Lucy attracted attention, and that made Natsu insecure, his paranoia telling him she was going to find someone better than him. However, he knew deep down Lucy wouldn't do anything to hurt him, just like he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

He just had to stay on top of his emotions, otherwise they would control him.

He had to stay in control, no matter what.

"I think I wanna stretch my legs," Gray said, standing up so he could shove his phone in his pocket. He walked over to Silver, asking if it was okay if he went for a walk.

"Yeah, just don't get lost."

Natsu was right behind Gray after he set his pole down, asking his dad the same question. Igneel nodded, telling Natsu not to get hurt while he was out. "And watch out for tall grass. Don't want you getting ticks."

"No problem." Natsu said, following Gray. He knew he should be resting, but if Gray was going to go he wanted to too. Besides, his food would be there when he got back, and it wasn't as if they'd be gone for long.

Natsu and Gray headed towards the treeline, leaving Jellal and Gajeel behind. The two didn't look interested in exploring the forest, so they didn't ask if they wanted to join.

"Wanna go look for that old tree?" Gray asked, causing Natsu to shrug.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a while, letting nature fill the air. Natsu smiled, enjoying the peace and quiet. However, after ten minutes, Natsu grew a little bored. "So, how's work been going?"

"Eh, it's going. You?"

"Kinda burning myself out," Natsu admitted, letting out a sigh. "But I'm managing."

"Still trying to save as much as you can for college?"

Natsu nodded, glancing at his friend before turning his gaze ahead. "Yeah."

Gray paused, letting Natsu walk through the narrow path before him. "You know you can apply for scholarships. With your grades your bound to get at least one good one"

Natsu squeezed past two trees before turning, waiting until Gray passed through before they started walking again. "Yeah... I hope so." He cringed when he remembered the research he did last night. "Why's college so fucking expensive anyways?"

"I dunno," Gray said with a shrug. "You can always do that gap year thing like we were talking about? Or just take a few classes at a time. There's no shame in taking your time."

"I know, but..." Natsu looked around, making sure they didn't go too far away so they wouldn't get lost. "I still don't know what I want."

"And that's fine." Gray chuckled, giving Natsu's shoulder a playful punch. "If it makes you feel better, I'm still undecided on what I wanna do."

Natsu's lips twisted as he thought about it. "Yeah, that kinda helps. I just, I don't wanna go for something now and end up regretting it. I mean, what if I choose wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure you can go to college without picking a major right away." Gray stopped walking, cocking his head as Natsu's steps came to a halt. "Are you still worried about Lucy?"

"What?!" Natsu blinked, wondering why Gray was bringing her up. "Why would I be?" His stomach twisted at the thought of him being away from her for an extended period of time, not liking the feeling one bit. He knew he shouldn't base his future off one girl, but he couldn't deny to himself that she did come up in his plans. When he looked at colleges he might be interested in, he always looked for ones close to Magnolia, even if some of the better ones were further away.

"Well," Gray started, giving Natsu a soft smile. "I remember you freaking out about college and Lucy a while back. I didn't know if you were still worried about that." He paused, his brows furrowing for a moment as he thought. "If it's any consolation, I think Lucy would wait for ya. I doubt a few years apart would matter, but that's just my opinion."

Gray snorted, placing a hand on his hip as he suppressed a laugh. "If you ask me though, you two fell in love way too fast." He kept talking, even when Natsu's body tensed. "Not saying it's bad, really. You just need to be careful."

Natsu shook his head once Gray was done talking, his voice strained as he said, "We're not in love with each other."

" _Sure_ ," Gray said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"I'm serious," Natsu urged, but Gray looked unconvinced. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I really like her." Natsu stopped, taking a deep breath. "Like,  _really_ like her, but it's not love." He wasn't ready to give Lucy his whole heart yet. He could see himself doing it in the future if things continued to progress between them, but he didn't see it happening anytime soon. There was more he needed to know about her. He needed to trust her more, have more experiences with her.

"I'm not ready," Natsu whispered, knowing that was the bottom line. He couldn't force himself to love someone, even if that person was as amazing as Lucy. He needed time.

"Okay," Gray said, giving Natsu a nod. All traces of humor were gone, a small, wane smile resting on Gray's face. "I believe you."

"Thanks." Natsu felt warmth trickling into his heart, different from the sensation he felt when he was with Lucy. Gray was his best friend for a reason, holding most of Natsu's trust. They had stuck together through thick and thin, and Natsu knew he could confide in his friend if he needed to. Gray would be there to help pick him up, just like Natsu would do whatever he could to help Gray out if he needed it.

They were as close as brothers without the blood, the two knowing full well they didn't need to be related to be family.

Speaking of family, Natsu realized they had been away from theirs for a while now. He sighed, glancing in the direction they came from before nodding that way. "I don't think we're gonna find that tree. Should we just head back?"

Gray grinned, nodding before he took off in a sprint. "Race ya!"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, running so he could catch up. "No fair!"

Gray didn't slow down, only laughing as he ran along the path. "Life's not fair! Hurry up slowpoke!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh too, happy he had found a friend like Gray so early in life. He was able to take his mind off his troubles, even if it was only temporary.

Honestly, if it weren't for Gray and Erza sticking by his side throughout all those years, Natsu didn't know if he would've been able to make it. They were his family, no matter what anyone else said.

* * *

Once Natsu got home, he made his way to his bedroom. The day at the lake lasted longer than anyone anticipated, but Natsu didn't mind since he and everyone else had a good time. He grabbed his phone, sending Lucy a quick text saying he had to eat dinner with his family, then he could talk to her if she wanted.

He didn't wait for a reply, slipping into the bathroom for quick shower to wash off the sweat from his body. Natsu didn't bother looking in the mirror as he got dressed, not wanting to see his reflection. When he finished getting dressed, he went to the kitchen, finding his mom cutting the fish fillets into smaller pieces for frying.

Igneel was outside cleaning the fish while Wendy went back and forth, bringing the pieces of meat to her mother. Natsu jumped in, helping his father since his mom didn't want him messing with the deep fryer. He would've told her he could handle it, but the last time he tried cooking with the deep fryer he ended up burning his hand a little. He wasn't going to take that risk anytime soon.

Dinner with his family went by quickly since everyone was tired, eager to head to bed. Natsu had his fill of fried catfish, his belly swelling as he made his way back to his room when he was done cleaning up.

He smiled when he saw he got a message from Lucy, telling him to take his time. Natsu closed his bedroom door after Happy entered, switching off his light before crawling into bed. He wanted sleep, but he wanted to talk to Lucy more.

Pushing past his exhaustion, Natsu brought the phone up to his face, clicking the right buttons to start a call with his girlfriend. She picked up after the second ring, her voice sounding just as tired as he felt.

_"Hey Natsu."_

"Hey. How're you doing?" He turned on his side, curling under the warm blankets.

_"I'm okay. You?"_

He did his best to shrug despite her not seeing him. "Kinda tired, but good. What'd you do today?"

Lucy hesitated before saying,  _"I tanned for a while. Played Pokemon GO after that..."_ She paused before asking,  _"How was fishing? Did you catch anything?"_

Natsu grinned, remembering his father's face when he caught his first fish of the day. "Yeah. My dad caught three fish. I caught one, but it was kinda big. My mom took pictures. When she sends them to me I can show you, if you want."

_"Sure, and that sounds like you had fun."_

"I did," Natsu said, letting silence take over as he thought of something else to say. "Did you catch any good Pokemon?"

He heard her gentle sigh.  _"No. The best was a Staryu, so nothing too crazy."_

"That sucks." He was hoping she had better luck than that. "So, uh—" He didn't know if she wanted to talk about it, but considering what day it was, he figured it was okay to bring the subject up. "Were you able to call your father?"

Lucy didn't respond right away, leading Natsu to believe she wasn't going to say anything at all. However, once he opened his mouth, he heard her soft voice come over the line.  _"Yeah... but he didn't answer."_

"Oh," Natsu whispered, unsure what he was supposed to say. "I'm sorry."

_"It's not your fault. I left a voicemail... It's probably better he didn't answer. I wouldn't know what to say anyways."_

"What'd you say on the voicemail?" he asked, curiosity nipping at him.

_"I just said happy father's day. I told him he could call me if he wanted to, but he didn't. He's probably busy with work."_

Natsu frowned, not liking that answer one bit. He didn't care how important work was when he got older. If he was lucky enough to have any kids or adopt, he would make time for his kids. He couldn't imagine putting work over their happiness, but then again, Natsu couldn't imagine a lot of things since he wasn't in that position. Still, he would make every effort he could to be there for his kids, knowing family was one of the most important things to him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

 _"Don't be. It's fine, really,"_  she said, sounding like she almost believed herself.  _"I made an effort... That... that's all I can do."_

Natsu nodded, his teeth clenched despite knowing she was right. Lucy couldn't force her father to be more involved in her life, and even if she could, Natsu doubted that would be a good thing. So far he had seen nothing but bad come from Jude, and he didn't think that would improve if he were more involved.

Natsu sighed, pushing off his covers before switching on his lamp beside his bed. "Hey, you wanna watch some anime with me?" He was planning on going to sleep soon, but Lucy sounded down. He didn't want her going to sleep with a frown on her face.

Or worse, with a fake smile.

 _"Are you sure?"_  she asked, her tone reflecting her interest.

Natsu smiled, hoping he could make her feel a little better, even if it was through a distraction. "Yeah. There's one I think you'd really like." They had already finished Soul Eater and Fruits Basket. He was going to suggest Noragami next, thinking she would enjoy that show.

After giving her a quick summary of what Noragami was about, Lucy agreed to watch it with him. Natsu was soon back on his bed with his old laptop, needing a minute or two for the thing to start up. He had considered buying a new laptop a few times with the money he had earned from his job, but he couldn't do it, not wanting to waste too much money on a single purchase.

Besides, the laptop he had now worked well enough, even if it was super heavy and clunky, not to mention the various scratches adorning it or the worn down keys on the keyboard. He got it handed down from Zeref when he left home, back when the computer was considered state of the art.

As long as it kept running, Natsu was going to keep it.

Natsu watched Noragami with Lucy despite already seeing it before. He preferred watching the subbed version, but he was tired, so it played the dubbed version for himself. He realized it didn't matter which he chose anyway, soon muting his computer so he could listen though the phone, hearing Lucy's laptop speakers.

They watched four episodes before Lucy said she had to get to sleep, a prolonged yawn tearing from her throat afterwards. Natsu didn't try to make her stay up any later, knowing he had work in the morning.

They said their good nights, a smile resting on Natsu's face when he ended the call with her. He waited until he saw his screen go dark before mumbling to himself, "I... I really like you, Lucy. I hope we stay together for a long time."

He wasn't ready to give her up, and he didn't think he'd come to a point where he wanted to. He enjoyed her company and companionship too much, wanting her by his side for as long as she would have him. Part of him realized the chances of a high school relationship lasting forever were low, but that didn't stop him from hoping for the best.

Natsu took a moment to put away his laptop and use the bathroom before getting back to bed, cuddling with Happy after he turned off his lamp. He knew he had to get up soon to go to his landscaping job, but he couldn't bring himself to regret staying up with Lucy, happy he was able to hear the smile in her voice when she said goodnight to him.

That made everything worth it.

* * *

Lucy brushed the sweat out of her eyes, wishing she hadn't agreed to run to the gym from Erza's house. Erza had the bright idea of everyone getting a workout prior to the self-defense class, but Lucy soon realized that was a mistake. Despite it only being two miles away, Lucy was exhausted, realizing how out of shape she was.

That went double for Levy, the girl trotting behind Lucy, puffing out hot breaths as she panted. Erza and Juvia were both athletic, barely working up a sweat by the time Lucy was drenched. She was just glad they finally made it, having ten minutes to catch their breath before the class would start.

During that time, the girls checked in. Erza had signed them up a week ago when she found out her gym was doing a special class. It was free for members, but she had the option of bringing guests for an additional five dollars each. Lucy was happy to pay the small charge for herself, Levy, and Juvia, excited to learn some moves to help defend herself.

On their way to the room they needed to meet in, Lucy saw a bulletin board on the wall. She stopped walking, eyes trained on the list of classes the gym offered. Some piqued her interest, the girl jotting down the gym's website so she could look more into it later. Joining a gym hadn't been one of her goals for that summer, but Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't interested.

Once she put her phone back in her sweatpants pocket, she hurried down the hall, not wanting to lose sight of her friends. The four girls soon entered the room, the floor padded with a large mirror taking over one of the walls.

Lucy paled when she glanced at her reflection, seeing her flushed, sweaty face and messy hair. She tried smoothing out the loose strands, but she didn't have much time to prepare herself before Erza was escorting them to the back of the room where the other women were at.

She stuck close to Levy as they joined the rest of the women, some of them the same age as them, others in their twenties or thirties. Lucy gulped, feeling out of place as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for the class to start. She looked down at her feet, seeing her - _thankfully_ \- matching socks. They had to remove their shoes by the wall, something that made Lucy feel immediately uncomfortable.

"Make sure you pay attention," Erza said, giving them a stern look.

Lucy nodded alongside Levy and Juvia, ready to absorb all the knowledge she could. She didn't say it out loud, but she was hoping she could get stronger. It wasn't that she wanted to fight, but she wanted to have the strength in case she needed it. She didn't know when it would come in handy, but that was basically the point of the class. It was meant to teach them how to defend themselves against an attack.

Lucy shivered, hoping she wouldn't need to use anything she was taught today, but ready to learn it just in case. After what happened with Jackal, she never wanted to be put in the same situation without knowing how to defend herself.

The class started when two people came into the room, both wearing shirts with the gym's logo on the front. They introduced themselves as the teachers for the class, revealing they were a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Walker.

Mr. Walker started by telling the women a rundown on what they would be learning today, then turned it over to his wife so she could continue the introduction.

"Self defense is about more than just physically defending yourself. You need to be aware of your surroundings too. Your life is priceless, and we want you to do whatever it is you can to make sure you stay safe."

Lucy listened carefully, flushing when they spoke about dating. She hadn't expected that, but she understood why it was brought up soon enough.

"Don't date some random guy. Just date someone you know, someone you can trust. If you're out, don't accept a drink from anyone unless you saw what went in it. You never know what people are capable of. Always be aware."

Lucy nodded with everyone else, determined to do a good job when they started the first exercise.

Everyone broke up into groups of two, Lucy sticking with Levy while Erza paired with Juvia. One girl was instructed to walk ahead while the other followed. After a few steps, the first girl was to turn around and ask in a loud voice if that person was following them.

When it was Lucy and Levy's turn, they started, Lucy walking ahead. She turned, voice quiet as she asked, "Are you following me?"

"Make sure you're louder," Mr. Walker said, making sure everyone heard his voice. "Don't be polite. Use whatever you have as a weapon. Your voice is a strong weapon. Use it."

Lucy nodded, the two repeating their actions so Lucy could try again. She couldn't help but smile as she turned around, feeling goofy as she asked, "Are you following me?!"

"Better," Mrs. Walker said with a nod, letting them reverse their roles.

Lucy followed Levy, jolting when she turned around and yelled, "Can I help you?!"

Lucy gaped, her face burning hotter as she fumbled for words. "No, I— What?"

"Great job," the instructors said, clapping before moving on to the next pair. Lucy chuckled a little, more out of nervousness than humor. She could see how it would be disarming to get called out on if she were following someone, her heart pumping faster as she watched the rest of the women take their turns.

"Next we're going to cover soft areas. That's going to be the throat," the man pointed to the front of his neck, "eyes, ears, and the nose." He pointed out each spot, even demonstrating how the ears could be used as handles to turn someone's head.

They went through a few different moves, the first one being something so simple that Lucy was surprised she hadn't thought of it herself. One girl was instructed to grab the other's wrist while they waited to see what they would be doing.

Mr. Walker grabbed his wife's wrist, keeping his eyes on the girls as he explained. "Say some guy comes up and asks you to come with him. It doesn't matter where, it's not his business to put his hands on you. Now, your first instinct is to what?"

There was a pause before a few girls mumbled, "Pull away?"

He nodded. "Right, but that's wrong. That'll help lock their hand in place if you tug backwards. Instead, what you want to do is move against the thumb. The thumb is the weakest point, so pull at it. Like this."

His wife did as he told, pulling her arm against his thumb so he let go of her wrist. "Now you try."

Lucy and Levy took turns on each other, trying out various grips to see if it made any difference. The only time they couldn't get out right away was when the other squeezed their hardest, but the goal was to get out before that could happen.

"You want to do it enough times so that it's natural, that way you don't have to think about it if it happens. You'll already be doing it on reflex."

They practiced that for another few minutes, both girls doing their best to break free. When they finished, the instructors took turns going over the next moves they would be learning. They were specific to if the attacker got them on their back and how to get out of their grasp.

That part of the lesson made Lucy uncomfortable, not wanting to imagine how terrified she'd be if she were in a situation like that. She followed their instructions, practicing with Levy before they switched and Lucy acted as the attacker. A lot of the moves involved twisting their bodies, but the instructors warned not to give up too much of their back, otherwise their attacker could get them easier.

After that, Lucy was equipped with a training pad while Levy kicked at her from the ground, going for minute before Lucy took her place. By the time she finished, Lucy was exhausted, hoping the class would end soon. She needed a break, or at least a glass of water.

She was given neither of those things, told to keep going despite her low energy. Lucy powered through it, knowing it meant a lot to Erza that she was there. She remembered hesitating when Erza first asked her to go, but after some convincing, Lucy agreed. Erza said she wanted her friends to be able to take care of themselves, not wanting them to get hurt. That was enough to get Lucy to say yes, making her friend happy.

Overall the class was going well. However, things took a dark turn without warning. She thought the only thing tested today would be her physical strength, her mind not prepared for what Mr. Walker said next.

"Now we'll show you what to do if someone tries to grab you from the front, even if they're trying to make it seem friendly. Remember, no one  _needs_  to touch you." He paused, letting those words sink in. "No one needs to touch you."

Lucy felt her stomach twist as she thought of Natsu, the memory of the walkathon thrusting itself into the front of her mind. She could see his pained face easily, every tear sliding down without any signs of stopping, wondering why Jenny had touched him when he said not to. He had bared his soul to Lucy, telling her about the horrible things people had done to him over the years.

Lucy's eyes watered, knowing how scared and small Natsu had felt when he was assaulted, and that wasn't limited to when Jenny had touched him without his permission. Natsu had told her about the times people held him down and hurt him, just because he was alone and outnumbered. People had laughed at his pain for years, all while he suffered by himself, too afraid to ask for help.

Lucy swallowed thickly, her face growing hotter as she fought off her tears. She almost missed what the instructors said, her mind fogging as wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to feel secure. She wished Natsu had known some of the things taught today, especially the parts about standing up for yourself.

Lucy took a shaky breath, knowing that wasn't right. If she had one wish, she wished none of that would have ever happened to Natsu in the first place. He didn't deserve to be targeted and assaulted.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, breaking Lucy out of her memories.

Lucy glanced up, realizing the instructors, as well as everyone else was looking at her. The lesson had stopped dead in its tracks, Lucy's eyes growing wide when embarrassment flared through her.

"Oh, I-I'm fine," she lied, taking a step back. She wiped at her eyes, feeling the tears that clung to her cheeks. She hadn't realized they started falling.

Lucy jolted when she felt something on her back, her head snapping to the side to see Levy standing next to her, rubbing her back with a hand. Erza and Juvia came closer, their faces marred with concern.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, causing Lucy to gulp.

She didn't want the attention. She didn't want to make this about her. Lucy shook her head, voice meek as she said, "Nothing, I was just... just, thinking about N-Natsu."

Erza's lips parted, but she said nothing. Her eyes flashed with something Lucy could only describe as anguish. Erza had been there right after Natsu was assaulted by Jenny, and Lucy knew neither would be forgetting it anytime soon.

_'If they ever even get the luxury of forgetting.'_

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Walker asked, voice softer than it had been all day. It was strange to Lucy considering the woman had been telling them to keep their voices loud and strong to throw off an attacker.

Erza nodded, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder as she turned to the instructors. "A friend of ours was assaulted. I guess this is reminding her of it."

The instructors frowned while Mr. Walker said, "I'm sorry to hear that about your friend."

Lucy swallowed before nodding, her heart heavy as the memories replayed in her head. "I just wish he knew some of this stuff. I-I think it might've helped."

Mrs. Walker's eyes widened for only a second before she took a step back, facing the class. "I'm glad you brought that up. It's important to know what men can be preyed on too. Men and women can be victims and predators. You need to be aware of your surroundings because you never know when someone might try to harm you or others around you. And if you see something suspicious, say something."

While she continued with the class, Mr. Walker took a step closer to Lucy, keeping his voice to a whisper. "Will you be alright? Or do you need to sit down for a moment?"

Lucy took a deep breath, wiping at her face once more for good measures. "I'm alright," she said, voice threatening to crack.

He nodded before joining his wife, the two leading the class into the next lesson. Lucy felt Levy's hand still rubbing at her back while Erza gave her shoulder a squeeze, the two silently letting her know they were there for her.

Lucy needed a moment, gathering herself while the instructors went over the next set of moves. It was a palm strike, but the way they explained it showed it had more to do with their entire body than just their hand.

By the time they got to Lucy's area with the pads, she had gotten control over herself, deciding to channel her anger for what happened to Natsu into energy. She was told to try to hit through the target, not just hit it. That would produce the best strike. She did it twice before they moved on to someone else, going down the line until everyone got a turn.

The class went on for another twenty or so minutes before the instructors gave their closing speeches, including tips on how to stay safe while they were by themselves or in groups. Lucy nodded along with everyone else, somewhat happy when the class ended. It was informative, but it was also taxing on her mind and body.

She walked towards the wall to get her shoes when they were dismissed, accidentally bumping arms with another girl. Lucy glanced over, catching a glimpse of the girl's face, but soon her short green hair was covering it, shielding her from Lucy.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled, but the other girl said nothing as she went to grab her shoes, causing Lucy's lips to twist. If she wasn't in such an emotional place then, she would've probably said something about manners, but she let it slide. Besides, it was possible the girl didn't hear her anyway.

Lucy was ready to go back to her original task, but stopped when she caught sight of something odd. She raised a brow when she noticed the headband the girl was wearing, thinking the two purple crosses sticking out were weird, but she said nothing. It wasn't her place to judge what other people liked.

Pushing forward, Lucy grabbed her shoes before rejoining her group outside of the room, her heart still beating quickly from the session. She considered it a five dollars well spent. She felt like she had learned a lot, but she didn't know if she would be able to use it in case of an emergency.

 _'That's why I need to practice. That way I can get used to the moves.'_  Lucy wondered if Natsu would mind helping her out with some. He was stronger than her, and she felt safe around him. He would make a great partner to train with, as long as he was willing.  _'I'll have to ask him later. Right now, I need to get something to drink before I pass out.'_

Lucy couldn't help but smile when Erza suggested they all grab lunch, the girls agreeing without protest. They went to the bathroom first to clean themselves up before heading to the fast food restaurant across the street. Lucy stuck with a large water and order of nachos, the exercise from earlier working up her appetite.

She greedily gulped down her drink before getting a refill, feeling much better when she sat down the second time. The girls went over what they learned in class, each mentioning their favorite thing.

"Mine had to be the one where Levy grabbed my wrist and I had to get out. I think that'd come in handy the most."

The girls nodded, Levy mumbling, "Sometimes people don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. I mean, didn't they get taught that in kindergarten? Don't put your hands on someone else without permission?"

"Some people lack common courtesy," Juvia said, huffing through her nose.

Erza nodded before looking at Levy, offering a small smile as she asked, "What about you? What was your favorite part?"

Lucy wasn't surprised when Levy said she liked using her voice more. The petite girl had a surprisingly loud set of lungs on her.  _'If only she used her voice when she saw Natsu getting picked on earlier.'_

Lucy's lips pressed into a thin line as her stomach churned, remembering the first time Levy explained the lies spread about Natsu. She wished she had been there sooner to help, but there was nothing that could be done about the past. She could only try to help in the future.

Lucy wouldn't hold Levy's past decisions against her since it was obvious the girl regretted them. After getting a small taste of bullying herself, Lucy could understand why Levy didn't say anything, even if she still didn't think it was right to ignore someone else's suffering.

Juvia thankfully changed the subject, sighing as she looked out of the window next to their booth. "Today would be a great day to go swimming."

While Erza and Levy nodded, Lucy paused, debating if she should say anything. "I can ask Virgo to get the pool ready? It probably won't be done today, but maybe next week sometime?"

"Really?" Levy asked, her smile reaching her eyes. "I've been dying to swim since Loke's party."

"That sounds great!" Juvia said, looking just as excited.

Lucy smiled, her eyes falling to the side as she gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I uh, I wouldn't be able to join you guys, but I can tan while you swim."

"Why can't you join us?" Erza asked, cocking her head.

Lucy sighed, knowing her friends wouldn't make fun of her for admitting the truth, even if Lucy found it embarrassing. Levy already knew. Plus, considering how Lucy was hanging off Natsu like a monkey at Loke's party, she figured Erza and Juvia had a good idea. "I still can't... swim."

Juvia blinked in surprise, leaning forward a bit as she said, "Juvia can teach you, if you want."

"You'd do that?" Lucy asked, her heart warming when Juvia nodded.

"Of course. What are friends for?"

Lucy couldn't stop the large grin that took over her face, shocked because she thought out of everyone, Juvia didn't think of her as much of a friend. She nodded back, a rush of emotions hitting her as she said, "I'd really like that. Thank you! I appreciate it!"

Juvia offered her a warm smile, closing her eyes as she cocked her head. "No problem."

Lucy thought the action looked cute, but before she could say anything, Erza and Levy were jumping in, both girls saying they wanted to be there to try to help as well. The feelings swirling around in Lucy's chest were overwhelming, making her want to hug each one of her friends to show them just how much she adored them.

She couldn't ask for better friends, loving how supportive and caring they were.

Lunch finished up soon after, the girls deciding to go to Lucy's house to hang out even if the pool wasn't ready. Lucy made them get a cab to her house, refusing to run the whole way back. Since there were no protests, they all followed the plan, eager to hang out and continue their little adventure.

Lucy didn't get a chance to feel lonely that day, surrounded by her friends that meant the world to her. She counted herself lucky, wishing she could go back in time and tell her younger self that it got better, that she would one day have the kind of friends she always dreamed of having.

Her pain was slowly being erased, thanks to the loving people she now had in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of this chapter? My original plan was to have the two main parts of this chapter into two chapters, but they would be too short by themselves, so I combined them. Hope it wasn't confusing jumping from one scene to the other. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter or the story in general? I'm excited I finally made it to 80 chapters! Thank you so much for your support! The summer chapters are going to be less dramatic than the school chapters, but that's because they don't have the constant bullies and gossip flying around. There will be some dramatic moments, but not like before, at least until school starts up again.
> 
> I watched a lot of YouTube videos on self-defense classes because I have not been to one before. The one I used as a main reference was the video titled "Awareness and Self-defense Training for Women and Teen Girls" by Joey Escobar. I think it was very informative if you want to check it out yourself.
> 
> Mr. and Mrs. Walker were just generic names used to represent the instructors. I thought it would be easier than saying 'the male instructor' and 'the female instructor' over and over again.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for every single hit, kudo, and comment! I appreciate them all! Shout out to those wonderful people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover and Princess_sushiii(x2)!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-One: Seventeen


	81. Seventeen

**Chapter Eighty-One: Seventeen**

"So, how are you doing when it comes to intimacy? Do you practice saying no when you feel uncomfortable?" Jessica asked, her lips sealing to allow Natsu to answer, giving him no indication that he needed to rush.

He swallowed, feeling his face flush at the conversation choice. Natsu had told his therapist about his relationship with Lucy in a past session, the topic now being brought up every so often.

"The intimacy's been g-good..." He paused, wondering if he should go into more detail. He decided against it, adding, "I haven't been practicing, but that's 'cause I haven't been that uncomfortable."

"Have you been a little uncomfortable?" she asked, causing him to nod.

"Yeah... A little, but not enough to stop it."

"What makes you uncomfortable?"

"Talking about this," Natsu said honestly, but he knew it was needed to help him heal. He chuckled nervously before shaking his head. "But seriously, it's nothing too big. Just, sometimes when we're kissing... I-I can't close my eyes 'cause I start to think of... of—" Natsu closed his mouth, not wanting to say her name.

He shifted in his seat, grabbing the slinky off the table next to him. It was meant for Jessica's younger clients, but she told him he was free to play with it or any of the other toys if he felt the need. He had to admit, they helped, even if at first he thought he'd never mess with the toys.

"It's not all the time," Natsu offered, hoping that would give Jessica a better idea of his state of mind. "Like last time I didn't think about it at all."

Jessica nodded before pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "That's good. If you did feel uncomfortable, do you think you'd be able to say no?"

Natsu hesitated before nodding. "I think so."

"And Lucy would respect that?"

He didn't need to hesitate that time. "Yes. She would."

"Good. If she wouldn't listen what do you think you'd do?"

Natsu sighed, not wanting to think about it. "I'd have to break up with her." He couldn't be in a situation where he felt like he had no control again. He craved it. Needed it.

Jessica jotted something down on her notepad as she swiveled in her chair. "Are you worried about that?"

Natsu shook his head, a soft smile surfacing on his lips. "No. I know she's not gonna do anything bad to me... I just gotta keep reminding myself of that."

She nodded. "Right. Some people just need a little more reassurance. There's nothing wrong with that." Jessica wrote something else before looking up at the wall.

Natsu knew they were getting close to the end of the session, even if he didn't have a clock to look at himself. She confirmed his theory by asking him what his plans for the weekend were, something she always did before assigning him 'homework'.

Natsu grinned when his plans came to mind. "Well, Friday's Lucy's birthday."

"Oh? She'll be seventeen?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Natsu snorted before adding, "We'll technically be the same age for a day."

"That'll be neat. Does she have anything planned for that day?"

Natsu had to bite back a laugh as he said, "Yup, but she doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she pushed her cereal around with her spoon, bored out of her mind. She wished she had something productive to do today, but she couldn't think of anything that piqued her interest. She wanted to spend time with her friends, but they couldn't hang out, all of them saying they were busy that day. Even Natsu and Levy were busy, leaving her feeling lonely.

Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but today was special to Lucy.

It was her birthday.

However, instead of doing anything exciting, her only plans consisted of binge watching TV or playing Pokémon GO by herself. It was then that she wished she made more friends, but from what she saw, there weren't too many good apples at Magnolia High. She knew that was judgmental, but she couldn't change her opinion.

She had seen too many people bully others, encourage bullying, or stay silent while they watched it happen. She didn't want to be friends with anyone who intentionally hurt the people she cared about. The only exception was Levy, but they had become friends before she found out the girl stood back and watched Natsu get tormented. Natsu had forgiven Levy, so Lucy would to.

Lucy resisted the urge to groan as she shoveled a spoonful of food in her mouth, wishing she had something going on. Hell, she would even accept a job if it meant getting her out of the house. At least then she could get paid while wasting a day away. Part of her felt a little cheated, but she didn't want to hold anything against Natsu. He had said he would spend time with her on her birthday, but last night she got a call from him saying there was a big landscaping job he had to help with. Apparently it had to be done today, but Natsu said he'd try to call her tonight to wish her a happy birthday before bed. Considering she couldn't tell him to skip work, she decided a phone call would be better than nothing.

 _'It won't be too much different from my other birthdays,'_  Lucy thought, remembering the ones she had in the past. She was used to disappointment, usually numb to the day. However, this year she let herself believe it would be different. She had real friends, but unfortunately for her, they had their own plans for the day.  _'It's my fault for getting my hopes up. I should've known better.'_

Despite being in a down mood, Lucy couldn't help but smile a little. She was finally seventeen, one step closer to freedom.

Lucy washed her dishes when she finished eating, wondering what she wanted to do that day. If she went outside she would need to change, her body adorned in her pajamas. She hadn't thought about getting dressed, not even bothering to brush her hair yet. It was just Virgo in the house, and as long as no one else was around, neither cared what Lucy's appearance looked like.

As Lucy dried her dishes, she heard a knock on the door. She glanced down the hall, her brows furrowing when Virgo yelled, "I'll get it!"

Lucy returned to her task, brushing it aside. She figured it was someone trying to sell something or someone for Virgo. Lucy placed her clean dishes back in the cupboards, her feet lazily dragging her to her room so she could figure out what to do for the day.

She saw Virgo answering the door, but from the angle Lucy couldn't tell who was there. She didn't pay it much thought, planning on squeezing past the maid to head upstairs.

"Hey!" an all-too-familiar voice said, stopping Lucy in her tracks. "Is Lucy ready?"

"Not exactly." Virgo shook her head, stepping aside to let the boy at the door see for himself.

Lucy blinked in confusion, eyes flitting over him before they widened. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

He grinned, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes. "I came to kidnap you!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy gaped, wondering what that even meant. "Why?"

Natsu's grin only grew wider as he proudly said, "Because weirdo, it's your birthday!" Before she could get a word out, Natsu stepped inside her house, grabbing her wrist to tug her outside. "Come on! We gotta get going if we're gonna make it on time!"

"Wait!" Lucy pulled back, stopping him when they reached her porch. She broke free from his grasp before running back inside, hands covering her hair as panic flashed through her eyes. "I'm not even dressed! I can't go outside!"

"Sure you can!" Natsu took a step towards the house, making Lucy's heart race. She didn't want anyone seeing her in that state of dress. Hell, she was reluctant to let Natsu see her like that. "You look great!"

"I look like a just woke up." Lucy turned, heading upstairs. "Let me at least change and brush my hair first."

Natsu pouted, but didn't stop her from leaving. She hurried to her room, sifting through her closet to find an outfit to wear. She forgot to ask where Natsu was going to take her, deciding she couldn't go wrong with shorts and a shirt. She fixed her hair and added some mascara, wanting to look nicer than usual.

She couldn't deny she was excited, even if she still didn't understand what was going on. Natsu told her he had to work today, but he was clearly missing that. She would ask him when she got the chance, focusing her attention on getting ready.

Lucy fumbled with her new yellow shoes as she left her room, hoping Natsu would like them. They matched the shirt she bought online a few weeks back, but she didn't want to wear it just yet, waiting until the Fourth of July to make that reveal. It was a special shirt, and she couldn't risk having Natsu see it too early.

It might ruin the surprise she had for him.

Lucy put her Pokémon heart earrings Natsu got her in her ears before bolting down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. She made sure to grab her purse on her way out the door, unsure if she would need her wallet or not. Natsu matched her energy in an instant, grabbing her hand to pull her down the sidewalk, the two heading for the nearest bus stop.

"Did you call out of work?" Lucy asked when they were far enough away from her house, causing Natsu to shake his head as he laughed.

"Nope." He looked at her, smiling when she cocked her head. "I asked if I could have just the morning off and they said yes, so I get to hang out with you for a few hours before I gotta go back."

Lucy bit her bottom lip, holding back a pout. She thought him being there meant she would get him for the whole day, but she shoved down the disappointment, knowing she was lucky to get to spend even a few hours with him.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, happy when they stopped. They sat on the bench by the sidewalk, waiting for the next bus to come by.

"It's a surprise," Natsu said, sounding more pleased with himself than he should have.

"Can you give me a hint at least?"

He shook his head, barking out a laugh when she really did pout. " _Fine_. We're going to the movies."

"We are?" Lucy's eyes lit up as she smiled, wondering what movie they were going to see. When he nodded, she said, "That sounds fun. Thanks."

She didn't miss the slight blush coating Natsu's cheeks as he turned away, mumbling under his breath, "Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything."

Lucy reached over, grabbing his hand to pull into her lap. Excitement bubbled in her chest, her stomach fluttering as she played with his fingers. "I'm just glad I get to see you today."

His blush grew darker as he looked at her, offering her a small smile. "I'm glad too."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the bus, Natsu paying for their fares when it showed up. She guessed he took a motion sickness pill since he didn't double over when the bus started moving, but she did notice him rubbing at his stomach a few times during the ride, especially after they went over a big bump.

Lucy knew he had to be happy when they got off the bus, the two teens holding hands as they walked towards the movie theater. Lucy let Natsu take the lead since it was his idea. She was just happy to be spending time with him, willing to go along with any plan he had.

Natsu held the door open for her, walking behind her as they headed to the counter. When it was their turn in line, Natsu asked for two tickets to see a movie Lucy hadn't heard of, but she understood why he asked for it as soon as the guy behind the counter asked, "Can I see your IDs? It's rated R."

While Natsu pulled out his state ID to show to the man, Lucy paled, wondering what Natsu was thinking. Did he not remember she was supposed to keep her last name a secret?

The guy nodded at Natsu's ID before looking at Lucy. "And you miss?"

"I don't have one," Lucy lied, holding her purse closer to her body.

Natsu furrowed his brows as he turned to her, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. "Did you not bring it with you?"

Lucy bit her inner cheek, not wanting to lie to Natsu. She leaned in, cupping a hand over his ear as she whispered. "I have it, but I'm not supposed to show it to people unless it's an emergency. It has my real last name on it."

Natsu pulled back, his eyes growing wide in understanding. His jaw loosened as he looked at the guy behind the counter, hesitating before he said, "She doesn't have her ID, but she's seventeen."

"If she doesn't have ID she can't get a ticket," he said, causing Natsu to sigh.

"You can't just—" Natsu's voice cut out when Lucy grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"It's fine," she said, giving Natsu a soft smile. "I really appreciate the sentiment." Fiore required a person to be seventeen or older to watch, rent, or buy R-rated movies and video games. Natsu was trying to let her use her new ability, but Lucy's father's rules prevented him from doing so. "I don't mind watching another movie. I promise."

Natsu looked unconvinced until Lucy added, "I'll be happy with any movie as long as I get to watch it with you."

Natsu grinned until he looked over, realizing the guy could also hear her. Natsu's face turned red as he cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice firm as he ordered two tickets to another movie, that one being PG-13.

After getting their tickets, the two went off to the side for the time being. Their new movie didn't start for another thirty minutes, giving them time to hang out beforehand. Lucy looked around before spotting a few arcade games, tugging on Natsu's hand to bring him towards them.

She exchanged a few dollars for quarters, feeding some into a machine so they could play a two-player shooter game. Lucy jumped every time a zombie popped up on the screen, but she did better than she thought she would. They made it four rounds before they died, but Lucy wasn't surprised she was the reason they lost. He was carrying the team for the most part.

"You'd probably win if I wasn't weighing you down," she said, seeing the cheesy grin that slid on Natsu's face.

He hooked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a half-hug. "If it came to it I'd rather go down fighting with you than leave you behind."

"Really?" Lucy asked, poking his side. "Seems like it'd be better if you just took off. One dead person is better than two."

Lucy swore fire licked at her skin when Natsu rubbed her arm, her face turning as warm as his hands. He didn't sound too serious, but his words still made her heart skip a beat. "I wouldn't leave you, even if we were surrounded by flesh-eating zombies."

Natsu barked out a laugh as he pulled away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, the movie I was tryin' to get us to see was about zombies. It looked really cool. Maybe we can watch it when it comes out on DVD?"

Lucy nodded, loving that idea. "Sounds great. But, it'll probably be a while until it comes out." She looked down at her purse, thinking about her father's ridiculous rules. "You know, I don't know why he thinks anyone would care where I go to school. It's not like I'm a celebrity or anything."

She huffed, redirecting her attention on Natsu. "He acts like it'll be the end of the world if people find out I go to a public school. Do you think I should talk to him about it?"

Natsu shrugged, not giving her any advice. "I don't know how he'd take it. You know him better than me."

"That's not saying much." Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I'll talk to him about it the next time I see him."

"When's that?"

It was Lucy's turn to shrug. "I'm not sure. Virgo hasn't said anything about it. Could be a week, could be a month." Lucy didn't like how she automatically hoped it would be later rather than sooner. She didn't want to be around her father, the thought making her stomach churn and her heart hurt. "Let's talk about something else."

Natsu nodded, offering her a warm smile. "Good idea."

Lucy looked around, pointing towards a racing game, complete with a fake motorcycle to ride on. "Do you want to play that with me?"

Natsu shook his head, pressing his hand to his stomach. "Not really." He cringed, eyes flitting over the game. "Too much motion."

Lucy nodded, moving on so he wouldn't think too much about his condition. "What about this one? It looks fun."

"Sure," Natsu said, following her to the machine.

Lucy didn't think anything of it when a few people came closer while they were playing, assuming they wanted to play the games too. Natsu and her finished their game after a few minutes, the two heading towards the change machine to get more quarters since Lucy ran out.

She wanted to play the game at least one more time before they got going, even if she wasn't the best at it. One of the good things about Natsu was he didn't make fun of her for losing, always encouraging her or giving her tips on how to play better.

"You know, I'd never seen a reverse change machine," Natsu said when Lucy pushed in another dollar.

She laughed, cocking her head as she asked, "What would that be? You put in quarters and get a dollar?"

Natsu nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah. Maybe you could even—"

"Hey Pinkie!" some guy shouted, cutting Natsu off.

Natsu stumbled over his words, his shoulders growing tense as he kept his gaze on Lucy. She saw the way he kept pushing forward, even if his voice became strained as he tried to act like he didn't hear him. "Maybe you could even, um, request certain things. Like say you wanted a five instead of five ones, you'd—"

"Pinkie!" another voice called, this one sounding more gruff than the last.

Natsu closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists. Lucy thought he might say something to the guy behind him, but Natsu slowly opened his eyes, talking as if he didn't notice. "The thing would probably have a ton of buttons, and—"

"Yo Pinkie! I know you hear me!"

"Do you want to go see if the theater is ready yet?" Lucy asked, giving Natsu an out.

He shook his head, nodding towards the change machine. "I'm fine. Didn't you want to play that game again?"

"I don't have to if those guys are bothering you." Natsu's comfort was more important than a silly arcade game.

"It doesn't bother me," Natsu said, but his tone suggested he was lying. She didn't know who he was putting on a brave face for, but she wanted him to know he didn't have to pretend he was okay if he wasn't. She wouldn't think less of him.

Hell, they were bothering her just by insulting her friend. She was about to tell him that, but before she got a chance, she heard another guy's voice calling out to Natsu.

"Hey Pinkie! You wanna introduce us to your friend?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she stepped aside, ready to march over to the group of guys hanging out by the motorcycle game and give them a piece of her mind. She had no idea what she was going to say, but they got her fired up, angry that they would pick on Natsu for his hair color.

The guys started laughing among themselves when they saw they got a reaction out of Lucy, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from telling them off. However, before she took a step towards them, a hand grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Please don't," Natsu whispered, an emotion Lucy couldn't place flashing through his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, wanting the bullies to know they couldn't treat people like that. "Someone needs to say something."

Natsu shook his head, keeping his voice low. "It'll only make it worse. If we just stay quiet they'll get bored."

Lucy frowned, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Her gut told her to stand up for Natsu, but he was telling her to stand down. She almost agreed with him, but that stopped as soon as she heard one of the guys say, "Come hang out with us Blondie. We'll show you a good time."

Lucy's nose scrunched up in disgust, not wanting to entertain the idea of doing anything with those jerks. She took a look at them, and admittedly they were conventionally attractive, but that didn't give them the right to be rude to her friend. Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's tense shoulder, her eyes flitting to his as she asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Natsu blinked, realization hitting him as he nodded. She guessed he remembered what happened last time she tried that move, this time agreeing without needing further explanation.

Lucy leaned in, cupping Natsu's cheeks as she pressed her lips to his, holding them there for a moment before she closed her eyes, allowing herself to melt against his lips. She heard the guys mumbling something before they walked away, but her attention didn't stay on them long, stunned and happy when she felt Natsu kissing her back, one of his hands sliding up her arm before resting on her shoulder.

They didn't use tongue, but they didn't have to. Lucy was satisfied by the time the kiss ended, carding her fingers through his soft, beautiful, pink hair as she bumped her nose against his. He smiled at her, causing her to smile too.

"Feel better?" she asked, hoping that would work. However, Natsu's answer surprised her, making her realize a kiss couldn't solve everything.

"Kinda... I... I still feel kinda empty, but thanks for that." He swallowed, eyes falling to the side as he added, "I think it pissed them off."

"I hope it did," Lucy said, eyes scanning the theater's lobby, unable to find the bullies. She looked at Natsu, keeping one hand in his hair, playing with the spiky locks before eventually dropping her hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

Natsu nodded, watching as she scooped up the quarters before the two went to the machine they were at earlier. "Feel free to not answer if you don't want to. I promise I'll understand." She paused, giving him a moment before she asked, "Do you always feel like that after someone picks on you? Empty?"

Lucy noticed the way Natsu's eyes dulled for a second as he processed the question. He took a deep breath before shaking his head. She thought he was going to say he didn't want to answer, but he surprised her by saying, "Sometimes. Most of the time I just get mad."

Lucy turned his answer over in her mind a few times before nodding. "I get that." She paused, unsure how to word what she was feeling. "I wish I'd said something to them instead. I'm starting to think kissing isn't the answer to everything."

"Sorry I held ya back." Natsu cupped the back of his neck, eyes avoiding hers as he stared at the game's screen. "I just didn't wanna turn this into something big. Some—"

Natsu swallowed, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive manner. "Sometimes it makes things worse when you say something. Sometimes it's better to just ignore it."

Lucy didn't agree, but she could see where he was coming from. "Okay, I'll try your way next time." As the words left her mouth, she cringed, regretting them immediately. She implied that there would be a next time, and even after catching herself, she didn't think she was wrong.

History showed her Natsu would get bullied again, and that thought didn't sit well with her. Her stomach twisted thinking about the shit people put Natsu though, but what made it worse was the way Natsu didn't react. He just nodded as he plucked a few quarters from her hand.

"Yeah. That'd probably be better."

Natsu just accepted it was going to happen like it was normal. She didn't like it, but she also didn't know what she could do to make it better. The only solution she saw was to stand up for Natsu whenever someone bullied him, but she couldn't be with him every minute of every day, and she knew even if she did stand up to them there was a chance it wouldn't work.

She would still try if she could, as long as Natsu was comfortable with her doing so.

Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's back, rubbing him three times before she joined in the game, playing beside him. She couldn't fix the world in that moment, but she could work to put a smile back on his face, even if it was by being a good friend and playing a game with him.

Lucy didn't have all the answers, but she was trying her best.

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop smiling as Natsu walked her home. As much as she wished she could spend more time with him, she couldn't deny she had the best birthday in years. After they finished their movie, Natsu took her out to lunch, then the two played Pokémon GO on their walk back to her house.

If Lucy had to find a word to describe how the day went, she would say it was amazing.

Hell,  _he_  was amazing, and she was lucky to call him her best friend and boyfriend.

She held Natsu's hand as they entered her neighborhood, doing her best to catch a Vulpix with one hand. "I can't believe next week's our three month anniversary," she said, interrupting the silence that fell between them.

Natsu chuckled, squeezing her hand as he said, "I'd ask if you wanna do something with me, but hopefully you'll be with me anyways."

Lucy nodded, keeping a small amount of hope alive. She didn't want to be disappointed if her father said she couldn't go on the camping trip with Natsu and his friends next week, but that didn't stop her from wondering how much fun they would have if she did get to go. "Maybe if I go, I can actually go swimming with you guys."

"That'd be awesome." Natsu flashed her a grin, making her heart jump.

She felt a newfound determination to learn how to swim, looking forward to tomorrow when Juvia would come over and give her another lesson. Virgo had gotten the pool ready and Juvia had spent two afternoons giving her lessons so far. The goal was to teach Lucy three times a week until she got it, but so far it was taking Lucy a little longer to get the hang of it.

That didn't stop her from trying, wanting to join in the next time her friends were swimming together.

"I can't believe it's already July," Natsu groaned, his lips pulling into a pout. "The summer's gonna be gone before we know it."

"Are you excited to start your senior year?"

Natsu nodded his head quickly, causing her to laugh. "I'm ready to finish school. Pretty much over the whole high school thing."

Lucy let go of Natsu's hand, sliding her arm around his back to pull him in for a half-hug. "Well, I kind of hope it goes by slow." She looked up at him, batting her eyes slowly as she attempted to flirt. "That way we can spend more time together before you graduate."

The flush that covered Natsu's face was worth her own embarrassment. She wouldn't normally be so forward, but she was in a great mood, giving her the confidence she needed to tell him how she felt. "We'll still hang out after you graduate... Right?"

Natsu wrapped his arm around her, stopping them in their tracks before pulling her against his chest. She didn't expect him to embrace her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the warmth and comfort he provided, her body relaxing in his arms. "Yes, we'll still hang out."

She didn't have to ask him to pinkie promise. His tone suggested he was serious, and that only made her smile widen. She hugged him back, happy she met such a fun and interesting guy. "Awesome."

Lucy looked up, her eyes locking with his. Her breath hitched when the sunlight hit Natsu's eyes perfectly, really showing the different shades of green. She saw slivers of gold mixed in them, as well as a color she couldn't describe, leaving her speechless for a moment until she heard Natsu's voice, snapping her back into reality.

"Luce?"

"You're beautiful," Lucy blurted out, eyes growing wide when Natsu jolted, clearly not expecting that. "I'm sorry! Fuck, I-I meant your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful." She pulled back a few inches, taking in his stunned expression. "I mean, of course you're handsome too! I don't know if you're okay with me calling you beautiful, but you are, in case you were wondering. And I'm just gonna shut up now because my face feels like you could fry an egg on it."

Lucy slammed her eyes shut, too mortified to face Natsu after that. She wasn't lying. Her face felt like it was on fire, the flames licking down her neck and spreading over her chest.

She wasn't lying about Natsu being beautiful either, but that didn't stop the embarrassment from hitting her head on.

However, instead of Natsu laughing it off as a joke or telling her she was weird, she felt his hand cup the back of her neck, gentle fingers turning her head so she was facing him. He was patient, waiting until she peeked an eye open before smiling. "Thank you," he whispered, his fingers brushing against her neck, sending scorching flames down her spine.

He breathed in her air, eyes lidded as he leaned in an inch. "I really wanna kiss you right now." His voice was low and rough, making the fire around her grow hotter.

Lucy's heart leaped as her blush spread, burning the tips of her ears and back of her neck, but she didn't care. She could only think about Natsu as she nodded, allowing him to take her breath away as he kissed her.

His lips were soft as they pressed against hers, his head tilting so their noses wouldn't bump. Lucy opened her mouth a bit, eyes fluttering closed when Natsu took her bottom lip in his lips, gently massaging the pink flesh.

She loved when their kissing sessions got intense, but what Natsu did in that moment was perfect, his attentiveness and kindness shining through. His fingers slid into her hair, weaving into the long, blonde locks with so much care, as if she would break if he was too rough.

Lucy let out a soft moan when Natsu deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth without any resistance. Lucy vaguely recalled Natsu pulling her away from the sidewalk, the two stepping into the grass to get out of the way in case anyone walked by. Lucy was too focused on the feeling of his lips against hers to care if anyone did pass them, Natsu holding all of her attention.

Lucy didn't know how long they kissed for, but it was long enough to get her lips swollen, but she didn't mind. It was worth it if it meant she felt Natsu against her. He was a comforting presence, his warmth seeping into her skin as he pulled her closer. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last forever, ending shortly after Natsu tickled the roof of her mouth, causing her to squirm in his arms as she whimpered.

Natsu ended the kiss with four soft, lingering pecks to her lips. Lucy had to take a moment before she was able to open her eyes, her heart hammering as she gazed at his endless green eyes.

It was only when she tried to pull away when she realized she was clutching his shirt for dear life, wrinkling the material. Lucy let go, her shaky hands settling on his sides. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she smiled, overwhelmed with the warmth radiating from his body.

"Wow," he whispered, his low voice making her blood burn. He stole the word right out of her mouth.

Heat simmered in her stomach, an urge for more thrumming through her system. Lucy swallowed thickly, wishing they weren't in public. She wanted him to kiss her like that again, but the fact that anyone could see them started taking priority in her mind.

She looked down the street, knowing they weren't too far away from her house. She couldn't risk kissing Natsu like that when Virgo was around, but there was a chance they could sneak into her backyard and kiss there, but only if Natsu was okay with it.

Lucy wet her lips, the action catching Natsu's attention. "Do you want to... to keep going?" she asked, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

Natsu went to lean in again, only to stop himself. He jerked back, pulling out his phone to look at the time. "Damn, I didn't realize how late it was."

Lucy frowned, realizing their time together was coming to an end. "Do you have to go to work soon?"

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows before his eyes widened. "Oh, right. Yeah. I uh, I gotta get to work."

For some reason, Lucy didn't think Natsu sounded very convincing. If she didn't know better she would say he was lying, but she shrugged it off, chalking it up to her imagination. He probably sounded that way because of the kiss. She had to admit, it left her a little scatterbrained, but she wasn't complaining.

"Do you want to leave now?" Lucy asked, hands gripping his sides despite her question. She didn't want him to leave yet. She liked his company too much.

Natsu moved, shifting his arm around her back to guide her forwards. "I can walk you home at least."

Lucy swore she saw something glint in his eyes, but after he blinked, it was gone. She sighed, deciding instead of analyzing every detail, she was going to enjoy the few moments she had left with him before he had to leave.

"Thank you," she said after a minute, loving how comfortable she felt tucked into his side.

"For what?"

Lucy smiled, heart warming as she whispered, "For spending time with me on my birthday. I had a lot of fun."

"Well, your birthday's not over yet," Natsu said, rubbing his hand on her back twice before stilling it against her. "I still haven't given you your present yet."

Lucy's brows pinched together before looking over Natsu, her confusion growing as she tried to figure out where he was hiding her present. She saw how big the Zapdos pyrography art was before, and it wouldn't fit in his pockets. He didn't have a backpack on him, and he didn't leave anything at her house when he showed up that morning.

She opened her mouth to ask him where it was, only to be cut off when Natsu said, "Well, we're here."

Lucy looked up, frowning when she saw her house. She held back a sigh, sad their time together was over. The two teens walked up to the door, Lucy preparing herself to say goodbye.

"I—"

"Do you think I could use the bathroom?" Natsu asked, eyes widening when he realized he interrupted her. "Sorry, what were you gonna say?"

Lucy shook her head, fishing through her purse to find her keys in case Virgo locked the door. "I was just going to say I'm glad we got to hang out today." She found her smile again, happy he made time for her. "I thought I was going to be alone again, but this... this was great. Thank you."

Natsu grinned, leaning in to place a quick kiss to her forehead. She felt her face heat up, but that didn't bother her one bit. "I'm glad. I had fun too." He nodded towards the door, biting his lower lip as his voice changed, sounding like he was holding himself back. "Can we uh, save the goodbyes for after I use the bathroom? If that's okay?"

"Oh! Right!" Lucy slid her key into the lock, hoping Natsu wasn't uncomfortable from having to hold it. She opened the door quickly, stepping aside so he could enter first. "I'm sure Virgo won't mind."

Lucy watched as Natsu walked into the house, the girl removing her key before following after him. She closed the door, not noticing the lights were turned off until she turned around, her shoulders and smile falling when she realized Natsu was gone.

She blinked, wondering how he disappeared. He couldn't have gone up the stairs or down the hall. She would have seen him. That left the living room as his only means of escape, which further confused her since he said he needed to use the bathroom.

Lucy dropped her purse off by the front door before entering the dark living room, not thinking twice as she turned on the lights, ready to call out for Natsu or Virgo. However, as soon as the lights came on, Lucy jolted, multiple people and voices popping up, thoroughly scaring the hell out of her.

They all yelled one word, making her heart jump straight into her throat.

"SURPRISE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Two: Surprise Party
> 
> Anyone wanna take a guess at what's gonna happen next chapter? :P Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Did anyone catch the CHDH Easter egg? Is it a spoiler for the story? *shrugs* Who figured Natsu was up to something? :) All will be explained next chapter. Remember to leave a review! They help out a lot when it comes to staying motivated and inspired! Plus it lets me know the story's strengths and weaknesses! I always accept constructive criticism!
> 
> I'm sure everyone's dealt with hecklers before, as seen in the arcade scene above. I think the best thing to do is ignore them? But I don't have all the answers. I've always ignored them or left the area, but maybe some people stand up to them? I wish I had better advice. I can say if you're feeling unsafe, leave the area or find someone to report the incident to. There's no shame in asking for help or leaving.
> 
> If you have advice on what to do in those situations please let me know! The last time it happened to me was when I was playing Pokémon GO! A bunch of guys kept yelling from across the street, "Don't forget to get the Pokéstop!" and laughing. They did it the entire time we were there catching Pokémon. My husband and I ignored them, but I wonder what you'd do in that situation or something similar?
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate it so much! Thank you for every hit, kudo, comment, bookmark, pretty much everything!! Shout out to those who commented last time: Petri808, Tsunderebooklover, Princess_sushiii, Cheese, and BelovedDarkness648! Thank you so much for reading! Please share your thoughts on the chapter or story in general! :D


	82. Surprise Party

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Surprise Party**

Levy's eyes widened when she heard the door opening. She was about to tell everyone to take their places, but stopped when she saw a mane of black hair peeking through the door. A second later, her boyfriend came strolling in, holding the cake for Lucy's birthday party.

Levy rushed to the door to hold it open for him, not wanting to ruin the cake. "You're late," she hissed, annoyed since she told him to show up early to help her set up. She had a feeling he was going to drag his feet. Decorating had never been his strong suit.

Gajeel laughed as he shook his head, following Levy into the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. We got time."

"They're going to show up any minute," Levy pointed out, hoping he would hear the urgency in her tone.

Gajeel laughed harder, grinning like he was holding onto a secret. "Doubt it. They're a little busy right now."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, cocking her head as Gajeel set the cake on the counter. She opened the fridge for him to put it in since it would be hours before they ate.

"Saw 'em on my way here," Gajeel explained, snickering as he put the cake away. "They're down the street sucking face. Think we got a while before they show up."

Levy covered her face with a hand, thankful Virgo was in the other room. She didn't want Virgo hearing about Lucy's activities, especially when everyone was waiting on her and Natsu to show up to get the party started.

"Fine, whatever," Levy sighed, gesturing for him to follow her. "Just help me hang this banner before they get here."

She wanted everything perfect by the time Lucy arrived, hoping her friend would like the surprise.

Levy and Gajeel worked together to hang the banner while the other guests set up the finishing touches. Levy rolled her eyes when Loke refused the party hat Erza offered him, saying something about it clashing with his clothes.

Inviting him wasn't Levy's idea, but she wasn't exactly against it either. He was the only one at their school outside of their group that knew of Lucy's real identity, so she didn't see the harm in inviting him, especially since he let them park at his house so Lucy wouldn't suspect a thing when she arrived home.

After finishing with the banner and helping with the last few decorations, Levy realized Gajeel wasn't lying. Ten minutes went by before Levy spotted Lucy and Natsu walked up to the house. She stopped peeking through the curtains, turning to look at the rest of the guests. Admittedly there weren't a lot of people in attendance, but Levy invited everyone she thought Lucy would want there who could make it, so she hoped Lucy would be okay with that.

"Okay everyone, go hide. We yell 'surprise' when she turns on the lights." Levy waited until they were mostly hidden before shutting every light off, rushing behind the couch where her boyfriend was crouching.

Levy looked over the couch, seeing light pour into the house when the front door was open. She saw Natsu rush in, ducking behind the half-wall that separated the front entrance from the living room, hiding right under the light switch.

Once Levy saw Lucy step inside, she hid again, listening carefully for what her friend was doing. A few silent seconds ticked by before Levy heard something soft towards the door, followed by footsteps.

Levy's eyes widened when light flooded the room, causing everyone to jump up, yelling at the top of their lungs, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Lucy's hand slammed over her heart as she jolted, her eyes widening as fear and confusion filled her. She tried taking a step back, only to flinch when she felt something solid behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Natsu standing there, smiling down at her, his green eyes bright with mischief.

"Wh—" Lucy blinked, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She never had people jump out at her like that before, not knowing how she was supposed to react. Keeping herself composed was a struggle, her chest heaving as she sucked in precious oxygen. It seemed like the surprise took all the air out of her lungs. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise party!" Natsu answered, stepping to her side so she could look at him and everyone else.

Lucy's jaw dropped as her brows pinched together. She looked at the people scattered in her living room, seeing party hats on some of their heads. Levy, Erza, Gray, Virgo, Gajeel, and Juvia had the colorful cones on their head, while Loke went without. She could almost hear him in her mind saying he didn't want to mess up his hair, but she pushed that thought aside, focusing on what Natsu said.

"A surprise party?" Lucy asked, the words feeling foreign in her mouth. She slowly dropped her hand, sucking in a deep breath before settling her gaze on her boyfriend. "Why?"

Instead of making her feel like an idiot for asking a question with an obvious answer, Natsu merely grinned at her, his sharp teeth revealing as he opened his mouth. "For your birthday!"

Lucy swallowed, her chest aching with a feeling she couldn't place. She glanced at her friends, eyes lingering on each one of them as her vision started to blur. "I... I—"

Lucy knew she should've smiled, but the overwhelming emotions that hit her made her lips tremble, her brown eyes watering as she covered her mouth with a hand. She saw Levy and Virgo approaching her before she closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears that formed.

"Lucy?" Levy started, her voice colored with concern. "What's wrong?"

Lucy swallowed before lowering her hand, mumbling under her breath. "Nothing's wrong, just—" She blinked, feeling the first of many tears sliding down her cheek. She couldn't believe her friends had gathered to celebrate her birthday.

They even went through the trouble of sneaking around just to surprise her. She had to admit, she was disappointed when they said they couldn't hang out with her today, but their surprise more than made up for it. Now, if only she could stop herself from crying, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.

Lucy sucked in a shaky breath before gesturing towards the people around her. "I just... I wasn't expecting this."

She wasn't expecting anything. She had never had a surprise party thrown for her before. Even staring at the decorations on the walls and ceiling weren't enough to convince her it was really happening. She had been lead to believe her birthday would never be special, but here her friends were, proving her wrong yet again.

Lucy couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face, taken aback by their gesture. Her breath hitched as she wiped at her eyes, unable to clear her vision.

"You're crying," Natsu whispered, setting a hand on her shoulder as a frown pulled at his lips. "Was this a bad idea? We can stop if you're not happy."

Lucy shook her head, her cheeks and nose a soft shade of red as she sniffled. "No, I'm happy." A watery smile surfaced on her face, the shock of the situation slowly wearing off, allowing the burst of heat in her heart. She was beyond lucky to have such caring friends. They all looked worried, but she wanted to assure them she was fine, her voice shaky as she said, "These are happy tears."

Lucy took a deep breath, her neck and chest feeling hot as she scrubbed at her face, ridding herself of the tears. When she lowered her hands, a larger smile adorned her features, excitement and a bit of anxiety swirling inside her.

"So, how does this work?" Lucy asked, feeling slightly dumb for asking, but she couldn't help it. For years the most she did for her birthday was hang out with the maids for a while when her father wasn't around. This would be the first time she had friends to celebrate with since her mom passed and Michelle started to withdraw from the world.

Levy gave her a warm smile, treating the question with nothing but respect. "Whatever you want. We can play games, watch something, eat now or later, or play outside?" She looked at the other guests before directing her attention back to Lucy. "We all brought our swimsuits in case you wanted to hang out in the pool."

The overwhelming happiness in her heart stopped her from caring that she didn't know how to swim yet. She ate with Natsu not too long ago, so she wasn't hungry. No movies came to mind when she thought about things to watch. She remembered her friends talking about wanting to use the pool. Since she couldn't think of a game to play, that left only one option.

Lucy nodded, her chest feeling light as she said, "I could go swimming."

Levy's eyes lit up as she turned to their friends, receiving nods of approval from each of them. "Great! Let's go get changed. The guys can use the living room."

Virgo, Erza, and Juvia followed Lucy and Levy upstairs to get dressed. Lucy stole a peek in the living room on her way to the stairs, watching as Gajeel handed Natsu the backpack he used in school. She decided to look away once she saw Gray stripping off his shirt, not waiting until the girls were gone before getting undressed. In all honesty, Lucy doubted he realized he was doing it.

It took Lucy a moment to find her swimsuit. When she found it, she slipped into her bathroom to get changed. Her friends were wearing their swimsuits under their clothes, so they didn't require as much privacy as she did. However, privacy wasn't Lucy's only concern. She wanted to look at herself in the mirror before she went downstairs, trying to look her best.

She was pleased to see she filled out her swimsuit nicely, taking a moment to check herself out. She wished she could look more toned like Erza, poking at her belly while imagining herself with some abs.

Lucy's eyes widened as a giddy smile crossed her face, finally realizing what a pool party meant. She didn't want to be a pervert or anything, but the thought of Natsu wearing nothing but his trunks entered her mind, her mouth watering as she hurried with her hair and makeup, adding some waterproof mascara to hopefully boost her confidence.

On the way downstairs, Erza walked with Lucy, explaining why Jellal couldn't be there. "His car broke down on his trip back to town. I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head, clutching her towel around her body. "It's fine. Is he okay?"

Erza nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah. He's getting it fixed in a shop as we speak, but he wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Lucy's heart warmed, a small smile rising on her lips as she said, "I appreciate that. Hope his car gets fixed soon."

"Me too."

The two girls joined the rest of the party guests outside, seeing a few were already testing out the water. The sun was high in the sky, the air warm while the cool breeze worked to refresh them. Lucy thought it was the perfect day to lay out and tan, but she wanted to get in the water with everyone, even if she stuck to the shallow end.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath as she approached the pool, spotting Natsu sitting near the stairs, his back facing her. When Gajeel and Gray looked up, it prompted Natsu to glance over his shoulder, a wide grin forming on his face before he stood, letting her get a great view of his body.

She bit her inner cheek, hoping a flush wasn't working its way over her body as her eyes swept down his gorgeous tan skin. She didn't think it was possible, but his muscles were more defined than the last time she saw him, his job at the landscaping company paying off in more ways than one. Her eyes lingered on his pink happy trail, snapping up to meet his when she worried she was staring too long.

Judging by the blush on his cheeks, he had caught her. Lucy looked at her other friends, seeing they were busy setting their towels to the side before entering the pool. She stepped closer to him, heat flooded her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Natsu shook his head, reaching up to tighten the scarf that kept his bangs out of his eyes. "It's fine," he assured, his easy tone backing up his statement. He didn't sound bothered that she was checking him out. Despite that, Lucy was still embarrassed, hoping she hadn't made him uncomfortable.

"Wanna swim?" Natsu asked, changing the subject as he turned his body, giving her a better view of the pool.

Lucy swallowed hard, goosebumps traveling up and down her body at the thought of getting in the pool with everyone around. Lately it had been her and Juvia in the water alone, but she shrugged the uneasy feeling away the best she could. Her friends weren't likely to make fun of her, so she had to trust they would understand her limitations when it came to swimming.

Lucy nodded, pulling off her towel to allow anyone to see her. She placed it in the grass away from the pool, not wanting it to get wet before it had a chance to do its job. While she was busy, she didn't notice Natsu's eyes raking over her form quickly, that blush on his face darkening as he turned away, giving her some privacy.

Lucy hesitated before walking towards the pool, her heartbeat picking up with every step. Juvia had taught her some basics when it came to swimming, but every time she tried them herself, she ended up sinking. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the water. She just had to be careful.

The cool water engulfed her as she slowly entered the pool, not passing the four foot section. She wasn't sure what they were all supposed to do, but thankfully she didn't have to worry for long, Levy and Erza bringing in some pool games for them to play.

They started with a common game, one she had heard about from time to time. It was called 'Marco Polo', and it sounded interesting for the most part. At first Lucy worried about the game since she would have to keep her eyes closed if she was 'it'. She didn't want to accidentally walk into the deep end, but her friends had her covered, showing her the makeshift border they constructed out of pool noodles and rope.

A rope ran through the center of the pool noodles, attaching enough together to run across the surface of the water. The ends were tied to lawn chairs so they wouldn't drift away, but there was enough slack so they didn't hang in the air above the water.

"We didn't want you feeling excluded," Levy explained, slipping back into the water when she finished with one of the ends.

Lucy bit back a smile as she nodded, feeling touched they would go through the trouble so she could play too. She found out soon after the border came in handy, getting tagged in the third round of the game. When she was it, she kept her eyes squeezed shut as she held her hands out, saying, "Marco!" as often as she needed to get closer to her targets.

She finally tagged someone after bumping the walls and border a few times, happy when she wouldn't have to be it anymore. Loke cursed under his breath when Lucy got him. She opened her eyes just in time to see his pout, laughing as he took to the center of the playing area.

The game went on for a few more rounds before they switched it up, playing a game that had to do with colors.

Erza stood on the side of the pool, her back facing them as she shouted out random colors. The goal was to get to the other side of the pool without getting caught. They played in the three–four foot section so Lucy could participate.

If Erza turned around and everyone was still on the sides, she had to take a step away from the pool. However, if she saw someone away from the wall, she got the chance to jump in and tag them so they could take her place.

Lucy thought there was no way Erza could catch up to anyone since she had the disadvantage of being outside of the pool, but she found out quickly how wrong she was. Once Erza called out Lucy's color, she started making her way across the pool, keeping her movements as silent as possible. Lucy let out a squeak when Erza's head whipped around, eyes narrowed on the birthday girl.

Lucy tried rushing to the other side of the pool, but it was useless. Erza moved through the water almost as gracefully as Juvia did, tagging Lucy's shoulder before she was able to touch the other side.

"Ah man!" Lucy groaned as she exited the water, wringing out her hair before she began, resisting the urge to huff.

"Purple!" She waited, not hearing any movement. "Red?" Lucy thought she would hear someone move since it was Natsu's favorite color, but still, she heard nothing. "Silver?"

Lucy swore she heard the tiniest sound, causing her to turn. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu almost on the other side of the pool, but that wasn't what caught her interest.

Gajeel was in the center of the pool, frozen for a moment when he realized he had been caught. Lucy jolted before remembering she was supposed to try and tag him, her movements somewhat clumsy as she ran towards the edge of the pool, jumping at Gajeel.

Lucy yelped when she stubbed her big toe on the pool's ground, cringing as she kept moving forward, not wanting Gajeel to escape. She tagged him at the last second, her hand making contact with bicep.

"Fuck!" Gajeel grunted, eyes narrowed as he turned around.

Lucy didn't notice his scowl, too busy moving to the side of the pool so she could rest her back against it, bringing up her foot to check the damage. She could still wiggle her toe, but the throbbing was uncomfortable. It was already feeling a little better, making her wonder if the cool water helped relieve any pain.

"Whatcha doing?" Gray asked, swimming to her despite being able to stand.

Lucy resisted the urge to call him a show-off, instead rubbing her toe to see if it hurt anywhere else. "I hit my toe when I jumped in."

Gray opened his mouth to reply, but Erza's voice cut him off. "You're hurt?"

Lucy looked up, seeing the panic in Erza's wide eyes. Lucy shook her head, not wanting to worry her friend. "I'll be fine. It should go away in a few minutes." Even now the pain was still subsiding, leading her to believe it wasn't anything serious. She didn't know how lame it would be if she broke her toe at her own birthday party, and luckily for her, she wouldn't have to find out.

"Okay," Erza said, giving her a nod. "Maybe we should play a different game? Let your toe heal?"

"What game were you thinking of?" Lucy asked, lowering her foot. She kept her toe up, keeping it from making contact with the ground for a while.

"I brought my volleyball stuff," Loke said, giving her a shrug. "It only takes a few minutes to set up."

"Is everyone okay with playing that?" Lucy asked, earning a few nods from her friends.

"It's your party," Natsu said, crouching in the water so it came up to his shoulders. "We'll do whatever you wanna do." That sentence caused everyone to nod, giving Lucy the power to decide their next game.

"I don't mind playing," she said, turning to Loke. "As long as I don't have to move around too much."

"Sounds good," Loke said, moving towards the stairs to get out of the water.

Lucy smiled, happy he hadn't said anything inappropriate so far. He was acting like a gentleman, something that made her want to laugh. She swore he was a different guy than the one she met at Fairy Tail months ago. That guy wouldn't pass on an opportunity to flirt with her, whereas the Loke she knew now was at least respectful of her relationship with Natsu. He hadn't hit on her for a while, making her feel more comfortable around the guy.

The volleyball game started shortly after Loke returned. Lucy was happy when she got to pick her team, making sure to have Natsu, Levy, and Juvia on her side. While her and Levy weren't the most athletic, Natsu and Juvia made up for it. The two moved fast in the water, dominating the game for the most part. The other team got a few good shots in, but by the end Lucy's team came out victorious.

Lucy took a moment to hug each of her teammates after they won, thanking them for their hard work. Of course, Natsu's hug lasted a little longer than the others, but she couldn't help it. Feeling those strong arms around her, combined with the heat from his skin just made her insides sizzle. She didn't want to let go.

She did, eventually, though not without having to suppress a pout in doing so.

When the group decided to swim on their own, Juvia waddled up to Lucy, offering her a kind smile. "Does Lucy want an extra lesson?"

Lucy bit her lower lip, hoping Juvia wouldn't be offended when she shook her head. She kept her volume low, not wanting their friends to hear her. "I don't want to learn in front of everyone. It might be embarrassing."

Juvia took it well, her smile remaining as she said, "Juvia still plans on coming over tomorrow for the next lesson, if that's still okay?"

Lucy couldn't help but grin, nodding as she lowered herself in the water, letting it come up to her next as her arms stretched out. "That sounds great!"

Lucy enjoyed 'swimming' in the shallow end. At one point in time she watched Natsu and Gray take turns doing cannonballs in the deep end, trying to compete for the biggest splash. Despite not playing, Gajeel ended up winning, his massive frame creating a large splash, dousing everyone with water. Lucy had to laugh, surprised the water hadn't made it to their towels.

Lucy couldn't help but take advantage of every hug and kiss Natsu gave her when he came by her, showering her with affection for a minute or two before he was pulled away, the guys all taking turns fighting each other in the water. It never got too violent, mainly them trying to dunk the other's head underwater.

By the time everyone was finished swimming, Lucy had forgotten about her toe, the pain finally gone. She dried off quickly before making her way to her room, the other girls behind her with their backpacks to get changed. Virgo allowed Erza and Juvia to use her room to change while Lucy took her bathroom and Levy took Lucy's room.

Lucy didn't know what the guys were doing downstairs, but after calling down to make sure they were decent first, Lucy and the other girls headed to the living room, seeing the guys were in their normal clothes.

Natsu went without his scarf, deciding to hang it outside so it could dry. Everyone's hair was wet, but Lucy didn't mind, her own blonde locks pulled into a messy bun. That didn't stop her from putting a party hat on, feeling silly but happy with the accessory on her head.

"What do you want to do now?" Erza asked, earning a shrug from Lucy.

She was happy with anything, as long as she got to spend time with her friends. "I don't know. What's everyone else feel like doing?"

Virgo stepped into the living room, clearing her throat to catch Lucy's attention. "How about you open your gifts?"

"Gifts?" Lucy repeated, eyes flitting around the living room. She hadn't seen any gi— Her eyes widened when she saw the coffee table littered with wrapped boxes and colorful bags. She hadn't noticed that before, probably due to her shock of the party. "Um, sure!"

A giddy smile slid across her face as she sat down on the couch in from of her presents, excitement bubbling in her chest. She looked over them, stunned by how many laid before her. She didn't know where to start, happy when Natsu grabbed one from the center, handing it to her.

"You already know what mine is, so you can open this one first."

She smiled at the wrapped gift, fingers brushing over the red paper when she grabbed it from his hands. Her heart fluttered as she tore the paper away, revealing the rich wood with an electric Pokémon burned into it.

Zapdos looked like it was preparing for an attack, the legendary Pokémon looking strong and proud. Lucy recognized the pose easily. It was the same one used for the original trading card. Natsu had even managed to color the background around the bird, glittery gold shining bright.

Lucy's lips pulled into a huge grin as she looked at her boyfriend, impressed by his artwork. "Thank you so much!" She hugged it to her chest, hoping no one would call her out for being odd. "It's beautiful!"

"Let me see," Erza said, nodding when Lucy showed it to her. "Great work, Natsu." Her compliment was followed by others, all saying he did a wonderful job.

Natsu bit back a smile, sitting on the ground on the other side of the coffee table. "Thanks," he mumbled, hand reaching up to touch at his neck. His eyes widened for a moment before he sighed, dropping his hand.

Lucy wondered if he was looking for his scarf. She figured he wanted to hide his blush behind the white scaled material, but he was out of luck. She would've said something about it, but her thoughts changed as soon as another gift was being pushed into her lap. Lucy didn't want to, but she put her pyrography art to the side, freeing up her lap.

"Hope you don't mind," Gray started, sitting back to lean towards Juvia. "The gift's from both of us."

Lucy looked at the tag on the bag, seeing it was signed from Gray and Juvia. She nodded, pulling out the blue and silver tissue to reveal her present. Her jaw dropped as she gasped, stunned for a moment as she stared in awe. Once she regained control of herself, her hand reached into the bag, pulling out the softest plushie she had ever felt.

"Oh my gosh! It's so fuc—" Lucy caught herself, a furious blush surfacing on her cheeks when she remembered Virgo was in the room. She couldn't afford to cuss in front of her guardian.

"It's so freaking ador—cute!" Lucy's eyes widened, mentally cursing herself for almost slipping up. She was about to call the Ninetales plushie in her hands adorable, but that would've been bad for Natsu. She hadn't dared use the word in front of him since the walkathon, and as long as he still had a problem with that word, she would continue to avoid it if at all possible.

"Thank you!" Lucy squealed, hugging the plushie to her chest. "I love it!"

"Glad Lucy likes it," Juvia said, her hand covering Gray's before giving it a squeeze. "We saw how much Lucy liked catching a Ninetales, so we hoped she'd like that."

Lucy started nodding, opening her mouth to say thanks again, only to get interrupted when Gray said, "There's something else in the bottom."

Lucy furrowed her brows before looking in the bag, her breath hitching when she saw the small, absolutely adorable Vulpix keychain. She held it up for everyone to see, her heart full of warmth and joy as she looked at her friends. "Thank you so much! These are amazing!"

Lucy wondered if all her gifts were going to be Pokémon-themed. If they were, she wasn't going to complain. Pokémon were a happy part of her life, promising a world of adventure and friendship. She loved the gifts she received already, thinking there was nothing else that could make her happier, but she was wrong.

"Thank you Levy!" Lucy ran her fingers over the cover of the book she received from her first friend at Magnolia High. It was one of her favorites, but unlike her worn paper copy, the one Levy got her was hardback and brand new. She remembered telling Levy once she could reread the book again and again without growing bored. Levy must have taken her up on that challenge, getting her a book that would take a while to wear down. "It's awesome!"

"You're welcome," Levy said, nodding as she looked over at Gajeel. "He helped me buy it, so I guess he deserves some of the credit too."

Lucy snickered at the soft blush on Gajeel's face, the guy trying his best to look unaffected. "Thank you too, Gajeel," she said, earning a huff from him. She didn't mind, moving on to the next gift on the table so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

The next present was from Erza, the small package wrapped in a shiny silver paper. Lucy blinked in shock when she opened it, finding two presents. A container of pepper spray was wrapped in a pair of black and pink stockings, the HK logo sewn into the bands that would fit around her thighs. She didn't know why Erza thought she needed pepper spray, but the stockings more than made up for her confusion, a smile resting on Lucy's lips as she looked at Erza. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to wear them!"

"They're very durable," Erza said, smiling to herself. "I have a pair myself. They've lasted for years."

"I believe it." HK made long-lasting clothes, unlike some popular brands that cared more about slapping their label on stuff instead of making quality clothes and accessories.

Lucy didn't comment on the pepper spray as she set it aside, eyes raking the table to see the last three gifts. She could see Virgo's name written on one of them, as well as a blank envelope off to the side. Lucy decided to grab the other gift instead, seeing the tag on the bag said it was from Loke.

Since Loke didn't know her well, Lucy wasn't expecting anything too personal. She plucked the tissue paper from the bag, eyes slowly growing wide when she saw the pink strap. She tried to snuff out her immediate thought, doubting it was the same thing, even if it was the right shade of pink.

_'No. It couldn't be...'_

It was foolish to think he would go through the trouble to get it for her of all people. There was no way he would've gotten  _that_ for her... No way he could've even known how much she wanted it.

Lucy gasped when she peeked inside the bag, her suspicions confirmed when her eyes landed on the pink purse. She pulled it out, disbelief written on her face as she inspected it. Her jaw dropped, needing a moment before she was able to speak. "How... how did you know I wanted this?"

"What is it?" Natsu asked, his brows furrowed. It may have looked like a regular purse to him, but it wasn't to Lucy. Saying it was special was an understatement, considering how much it meant to her.

"I've been trying to get a hold of this purse for weeks!" Lucy looked over the crossbody HK bag in shock. She had been bugging Aquarius to order her one since it was sold out on the website, but even the water-bearing demon couldn't get one in her store. It was a limited edition purse. They had only made one hundred of them, and she was holding one. It featured the original logo on the heart-shaped clasp in the front, the thick 'HK' unmistakable.

Lucy reluctantly looked up from the purse, wide eyes landing on Loke. She swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest, not understanding why he would get that purse for her. "Are... are you sure you're okay with giving this to me?" She paused, fingers clutching at the purse, not wanting to give it up.

It was a replica of the one her mom had when she was a kid, but that purse had been lost over the years, probably locked away in the attic of her father's estate. She had long given up trying to find the original, so when she saw the new model come out she had to get her hands on it, but it had been sold out before she could do so.

"It's really expensive," Lucy added, stomach twisting at the thought of giving it back.

She suppressed a sigh of relief when Loke shrugged, sounding nonchalant as he said, "Keep it. Honestly, I didn't pay anything for it." He laughed when Lucy's eyes went huge, shaking his head as a smirk rested on his face. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking. My dad tried giving it to my mother as a peace offering. She was about to throw it away 'cause she kinda hates his guts, but I convinced her to let me give it to you."

Lucy couldn't stop the large grin from dominating her face as she held the bag protectively against her stomach. She already treasured it, her mother's smiling face surfacing in her mind. "Well, thank you! And thank your mom too." She looked down at the bag, eyes bright as she said, "This is... incredible!"

She was too busy fawning over her new bag, not noticing the small frown that tugged on Natsu's lips. She had no idea her reaction to the expensive bag upset him, feeling like his gift was inadequate now. He couldn't afford to splurge like that if he wanted, whereas other guys with her social status could.

Natsu remained silent as Lucy moved on, grabbing the gift from Virgo next. It was small and rectangular, reminding Lucy of a calculator. She hoped Virgo hadn't gotten her one as she pulled the paper away, jaw dropping when she realized it definitely wasn't a calculator.

"This is so cute!" Lucy squeaked, holding up the Pokédex phone case. She looked over the painting on the back, loving the small details put into it. She could already tell it would fit her phone, the cut out for the camera and buttons being a match for her phone. "I didn't think you knew what a Pokédex was."

Virgo gave Lucy a sheepish smile, eyes flitting to Natsu. "To be fair, Natsu helped me pick it out."

Lucy's jaw loosened as she looked between Virgo and Natsu. "He did? When?"

"When we were planning the party," Virgo answered, keeping her voice and posture controlled, but Lucy could see the amused glint in her eyes. "He said you may like it. I take it he was right?"

Lucy nodded, loving her new phone case. She didn't mind letting Virgo share her happiness. Little by little, her and Virgo had been repairing their friendship. If she had received the gift a few weeks ago, she wouldn't have smiled so hard, but now that they were recovering, she allowed herself to feel happy from Virgo's generosity. "Thank you! I'm going to put it on my phone as soon as we're done."

That made Virgo's lips twitch into a real smile, nodding as she leaned back in the chair she was in.

Lucy looked at Natsu, seeing the slight frown on his face. His eyes were on the coffee table, but from what she could tell, he was zoned out, not looking at anything in particular. "Natsu," she started, gaining said boy's attention. "Thank you for helping her."

"Huh?" He blinked, glancing at Virgo before mumbling, "Oh, yeah. No problem." He looked at Lucy, seeing that light dimming in her eyes at his indifferent response. His eyes widened, putting more enthusiasm behind his voice as he said, "Thought you'd like it since you play Pokémon GO so much. Kinda goes with it."

The light slowly returned to Lucy's eyes as she looked down at the case, agreeing with his statement. It was going to make playing the game more enjoyable, letting her feel like she was really discovering those Pokémon.

There was one present left, the plain envelope resting on the coffee table. Lucy grabbed it, eyes flitting over her name on the front of the card before opening it. Her thumb pressed against the bill before it could fall out of the card, Lucy not surprised when she saw it was a hundred dollars. The card was signed by her father, nothing else added to the end besides his first name.

Lucy closed the card, deciding she could try calling him later to thank him for the gift. It was the least she could do, even if she didn't feel as warm and fuzzy on the inside as she did after opening her other gifts. Her father's were always impersonal, but she could hardly blame him. He didn't know much about her interests, but then again, he didn't seem to care about them either.

Lucy pushed down the ill feelings threatening to ruin her good mood. She was surrounded by amazing friends who genuinely liked her company. She didn't want her father getting in the way of her fun, especially on her birthday.

"Thank you guys so much," she said, looking at each one of her friends, Virgo included. She didn't know if she was supposed to hug them or not, so she sat still, not wanting to make a fool out of herself if that was considered weird.

"You're welcome," a lot of them said, everyone returning her smile.

Lucy looked at her gifts on the couch, wondering what they were going to do next. She didn't get a chance to ask, Virgo answering the unspoken question.

"Do you want to put those away while we set up the food?"

Lucy nodded, liking that idea. She started gathering her presents, realizing she couldn't carry all of them by herself.

"I'll help," Levy offered, Virgo, Natsu, and Erza heading to the kitchen to prepare the food while Lucy and Levy went upstairs to her bedroom.

When Lucy was alone with Levy, she couldn't hold herself back. Lucy hugged her friend once they dropped off the stuff on her bed, needing Levy to know how happy she was with her gift. "Thank you again!" she squealed, holding Levy close. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

Levy hugged her back, chuckling as she said, "I'm just glad you like it."

"Of course!" Even if Levy had gotten her a book she didn't care for, Lucy would've still been happy that Levy went through the trouble of getting her something in the first place. She hadn't gotten a lot of gifts over the years, so every little thing she got meant the world to her. "Thank you!"

Seeing how well Levy took the hug, Lucy decided to do the same for her other guests. When she went downstairs, she made her way through her friends, hugging each of them and giving them another thanks. She was met with squeezes and pats on the back, even a bone-crushing hug from Erza.

The last person to receive a hug was Virgo, but by then Lucy was too happy to care about holding anything back, deciding for today she wouldn't punish Virgo for what happened in the past. She was in a great mood, and nothing could bring her down.

They ate the sandwiches Virgo prepared before bringing out the cake, seventeen candles wrapping around the text that said,  _"Happy Birthday Lucy!"_  She had to blink the tears out of her eyes as they sung her happy birthday, urging her to make a wish before she blew out her candles.

The cliche thing to do would be to wish for nothing since she already had everything she wanted right there, but Lucy wasn't living in a fairy tale. There were things she wanted to happen, and she needed as much luck as she could get.

 _'I wish my father will say yes to letting me go on the camping trip,'_  she thought before she blew, watching the small bit of smoke replace the flickering flames. She hoped her wish would come true, wanting to go on that trip so she could continue to have fun with her friends.

They made her life better, each of them having a positive impact on her in some way or another. She wouldn't trade them for the world, beyond grateful they were in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter of my gratsulu story. It's called, "Open Marriage." The first part is mainly nalu with some graylu sprinkled in, then later it becomes gratsulu. Kinda like a slow burn for how they all get together. I completely understand if you don't want to read it. That's your choice, just like it's my choice to write whatever ship I wish to write for. Please be respectful. If you want to check it out, I hope you enjoy, if that's not your thing then please avoid it. I will never force anyone to read my stuff. You're free to stop reading at any time, just please keep any hateful comments to yourself. If you're interested in gratsulu, I hope you give it a try. I appreciate all the support I've gotten for it so far! The story is technically finished, so there will be regular scheduled updates for it.
> 
> So, what'd you think of this chapter? What did you think of the surprise? Or of their time in the pool? Any thoughts over the gifts Lucy received? I know I'd squeal if I got a Ninetales plushie, lol. Natsu's thoughts over the gift Loke got her will come up next chapter, in case anyone was wondering. Any predictions on how that'll go? Sorry if it felt too filler-ish. Not a whole lot of big things are happening so far during their summer vacation. There will be some action coming soon during Natsu's 'birthday party'. Oh, and we'll get to finally see Mavis and Zeref in this story. :P Plus, a few surprises are in store. Hope you like what's coming next. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to the amazing people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, lydia_plt, Petri808, and Princess_sushiii! Thank you so much!!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Three: Stargazers


	83. Stargazers

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Stargazers**

Lucy's party lasted until the sun went down. They played a few more games and even watched a movie while munching on popcorn with bits of candy mixed in. All in all, Lucy had an amazing birthday. She would wish it lasted forever, but she was saving her wish for something more important, hoping her father would agree to let her go camping with her friends next weekend.

Lucy hugged her second to last guest goodbye before watching them leave, waiting until they were out of sight before closing the door behind her. She went to help Virgo clean, surprised when Natsu offered to lend a hand. Despite them saying they could handle it on their own, Natsu insisted on helping, staying behind after the party ended. Lucy couldn't say she minded, liking the way they all fell into a comfortable rhythm.

It took about ten minutes to clean, Natsu taking out the bags of trash while Lucy did the dishes. Virgo took care of the finishing touches, polishing the coffee table and vacuuming the crumbs off the floor. When everything was done, Lucy dried her hands, turning to Natsu as she asked, "Are you going to have your mom or dad pick you up? It's a little late to be walking."

It wouldn't be the first time he had walked home in the dark, but it always made Lucy uncomfortable. Magnolia was a relatively safe place to live, but bad things could happen anywhere at any given time. She would prefer if he could get a ride home. "Or maybe we could take you?"

"I don't mind driving him," Virgo offered, the two females looking at Natsu.

He cupped the back of his neck, giving them a sheepish grin as he flushed. "I uh, I was actually hoping I could keep hanging out with Lucy..." He looked at Virgo since she was the one in charge of making the decisions. "For a little bit... If that's okay."

Lucy's eyes widened when Virgo said, "Oh, sure." She didn't think Virgo would let Natsu stay later, but she was proven wrong, the maid giving a short bow before heading to the living room, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone in the kitchen.

Lucy couldn't help but blush when her eyes found Natsu again, wondering why he wanted to spend more time with her. They had been together for the whole day. She didn't mind hanging out longer, she just thought he would've been ready to call it quits for the day.

"Would you go outside with me?" Natsu asked, hand reaching up to grab the strap on his backpack.

Lucy blinked, wondering when he put it on. She hadn't noticed, too busy focusing on the dishes. "Um, yeah." She thought twice before deciding to inform Virgo, not wanting to get in trouble for doing something she wasn't allowed to do. There was no specific rule about being alone with Natsu outside, but she figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey Virgo," Lucy called, peeking into the living room. "Is it okay if we go outside for a bit?"

Virgo cocked her head, her brows furrowing as she asked, "For what?"

"Stargazing," Natsu answered, coming up behind Lucy. "I thought it'd be... cool?"

Virgo studied Natsu's face, as if searching for something. Lucy guessed Virgo didn't find whatever she was looking for, the maid sighing as she nodded. "Okay, but not for too long."

Lucy smiled, whispering a thanks before her and Natsu headed towards the backyard, the sky dark and the summer air warm. Lucy sucked in a deep breath, loving how fresh everything felt.

She followed Natsu when he walked towards the fountain, setting his backpack on the ground before pulling out a small blanket. He laid it out on the grass behind the fountain, straightening the edges after he was done. Lucy wondered if his placement was on purpose, knowing Virgo wouldn't be able to see them when they laid down if she looked through the patio door. She didn't ask, instead sitting when he gestured towards the blanket.

Natsu took his place beside her, laying out with his eyes towards the few stars in the sky. When Lucy laid down, he cuddled closer to her, leaving no space as she pushed their arms together, breathing out a content sigh.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the peaceful feeling washing over her. It was nice to take a break, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

She twisted her hand so she could grab his, intertwining their fingers as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at that endless sky, taking a deep breath as warmth trickled into her heart. "I hope I get to go camping with you guys," she whispered, seeing Natsu turn his head to look at her, but her eyes stayed on the sky above.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I bet you'd see more stars the further away from the city you get."

Natsu turned back to the sky, his voice a whisper as he said, "You can. The whole sky lights up with stars. At least in the place we always go. It's beautiful."

"I'm going to call my father tomorrow and ask if he's made a decision yet." She was planning on calling him anyway to thank him for the card and gift. It would be a good time to bring up the camping trip. Natsu and his friends were supposed to leave in one week. She needed an answer soon, otherwise even if he said yes, she wouldn't be prepared. She had no sleeping bag or other camping supplies.

"Hope he says yes," Natsu murmured, earning a nod from Lucy.

"Me too."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they stared at the sky, the stars glittering against the blanket of darkness. She moved her head to rest it against Natsu's shoulder, enjoying the time she spent with him, even when they weren't talking. Being around him made her feel comfortable, and she greedily soaked in as much comfort as she could draw from the boy.

Lucy's eyes widened, remembering what tomorrow was. Natsu would turn eighteen tomorrow, no longer considered a boy. However, just like she didn't feel any older, she doubted Natsu would suddenly feel like a man once the clock struck midnight.

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him.  _'We're both seventeen right now.'_  There was only one day a year they would ever be the same age, and that day was her birthday. She would think it was a one in a million chance that they had their birthdays so close together, but she knew that wasn't the case. Her mother and father had their birthdays less than a week apart, and Aquarius mentioned once that her boyfriend and her mother shared the same birthday.

While Lucy wished they were actually the same age, she didn't mind the difference so much. It wasn't like he was that much older than her. One year would feel like nothing when they were older. The only reason it made a difference now was it put them in different grades, and he would graduate before her.

_'As long as we can still see each other, it won't be so bad.'_

The minutes started passing without warning. Lucy didn't know how much time had passed since they went outside, the girl stuck in her head. She was caught up in the content feeling, Natsu's companionship easing her into a sense of security.

She swore she would've been able to pass out if she kept her eyes closed, her body relaxed and her mind at light. However, before she could lull herself to sleep, Natsu's voice cut through the silence, the uneasiness in his tone hard to miss.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything else."

"What?" Lucy asked, confused by the sudden change in subject. She blinked before looking at him, seeing Natsu was still staring at the stars. There were more in the sky now, a testament to how long they'd been outside.

"For your birthday," he whispered, voice and body growing tense. She didn't like how distant he sounded. "I'm... I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to get you the kinda things you really want."

Natsu swallowed, his brows pinching together in concentration. "I mean, I'm sure I can make a decent living when I grow up... But, I... I don't think I'm gonna..." He shook his head, growing quiet after he mumbled, "Never mind."

Lucy frowned, able to guess what he was implying. She didn't know why he was worried about the future considering they were just starting out, but she wanted to assure him there was no pressure. After years of experience, Lucy knew money wasn't everything. It could buy her things, but it couldn't buy her happiness. It couldn't make her feel fulfilled.

"That's okay," Lucy said, keeping the giggle out of her voice. She thought it was cute he was worrying, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted him to know she was taking him seriously, even if part of her thought it was a bit ridiculous he was worried about that stuff now. She wondered what brought it on, but instead of asking him directly, she decided to reassure him.

"I love the gift you gave me." Lucy was already planning on hanging it on her wall when she figured out how to. She appreciated his gift, knowing he put so much care and thought into making it.

Natsu gulped, his fingers tightening around hers, but not in a comforting squeeze like he had done so many times before. He felt too tense. She wanted him relaxed like her, especially after the great day they spent together.

"If... if there's anything you want..." Natsu started, sounding unsure of himself. "I-I can go ahead and get it for you. I have some money saved up, and I—"

Lucy silenced him by placing a finger over his lips, not wanting to hear another word. She shook her head, letting go of his hand so she could lean up. She rested on her elbow, giving him a kind smile as they locked eyes. "No," she whispered, letting that word sink in for a few seconds before continuing. "That's your money for college, or for whatever else you want to spend it on. You earned it. It's yours."

Lucy's eyes softened as she set a hand on his chest, thumb swiping against his scarf. It was already dried and around his neck again, right where it belonged. "If you want to spend it on me, then that's fine, but I don't want you feeling obligated to do that. I don't  _need_  lots of things."

"Yeah," Natsu started, not sounding convinced. "But Loke got you that expensive purse..."

Lucy's eyes widened, realizing that was why Natsu was behaving so strange. He was comparing his gift to Loke's, which was crazy in Lucy's eyes. Natsu's gift had been so much better, but looking back, she knew she reacted to Loke's more. In her defense, she knew what Natsu was getting her, so it was hard to look as surprised. If she hadn't known beforehand, her reaction would've been stronger.

Natsu sighed, pulling her away from her thoughts. "I don't know... You just looked so happy, and I wanna make you smile like that... I... I don't know if I can provide you with stuff like that though."

Lucy shook her head, slipping her hand around his waist as she scooted closer, slightly hovering over him. "I don't need expensive things. I promise, I love the gift from you." She smiled, running her fingers against his side. When he didn't tense or flinch away from her touch, she continued lightly rubbing, hoping it was comforting him. "I don't need anything else from you. Your gift came from the heart. Loke's didn't."

She paused, her smile growing. "While I still appreciate the gift he gave me, I appreciate yours more because you made it with me in mind. Loke just gave me something his mom was going to throw away. You actually spent the time and effort into creating something awesome and personal. It was also my favorite."

Lucy leaned in, giving him a soft kiss to the cheek, not knowing where his comfort level was in that moment. She didn't want to risk upsetting him by kissing him on the lips if he couldn't handle it.

As she pulled away, Lucy asked, "Can I tell you why I really wanted that purse?"

Natsu looked reluctant to hear her out, but nodded anyway. Lucy shifted her weight, grabbing his arm before wrapping it around her so she could rest her head against his chest. He accepted the new position, his body relaxing as she settled her hand high on his stomach.

"When HK first got started, they had a few purses to choose from. My mom got a pink purse from them. A few weeks ago HK released some replica purses from the originals they made, and one of them was the same type of pink purse."

Lucy's heart clenched as she thought of her mother, wishing she was still with her. She bet her mom would've liked Natsu. She would've liked all of Lucy's friends. Layla was kind and thoughtful. Lucy wanted to be more like her mother, not just when it came to looks. She aspired to be as charming as her mom had been, even if sometimes Lucy fell short in that department.

Lucy blinked when she felt her eyes prick, not wanting to get too emotional when she was trying to reassure Natsu. Though, she knew if she told him she was missing her mom, he would comfort her, because he was caring and sweet, down to his very bones.

"I... I wanted to get it so I could have something else to remember my mom by. She had that purse for as long as I can remember, so when I saw them releasing a replica I wanted to buy it."

Lucy huffed, her brows furrowing as she thought of the frustration she went through trying to get it. Admittedly, that frustration helped take her mind off the pain in her heart. "I tried the website first, but by the time I heard about the purse, they already sold out of it. I called Aquarius to see if she could pull some strings, but she said she wasn't able to get a hold of it either."

A sigh escaped her parted lips as she squeezed around Natsu's middle, loving the natural warmth his body provided. It was starting to get cooler now that the sun was gone for the day, but Natsu's heat didn't waver.

"So, when I saw Loke got me the purse I guess I got a little carried away. Even if he didn't tell me the story about his mom almost throwing it away, I would've still loved your gift more. Hell, when it comes to the thought of it, I love everyone's gifts more, but I'm still happy he got me the bag since it reminds me of my mom. Does that make sense?"

She heard Natsu gulp, his voice rough as he said, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Lucy moved to hover over him again, inspecting his face, looking for any signs of distress. When she found none, she smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose, earning a smile from him in return. "Thank you for my gift. I love it."

Natsu's lips quirked, his smile turning into an easy grin. "You're really okay with just the Zapdos then?"

The way he said it suggested he didn't think the Zapdos would be enough, but Lucy wanted to assure him it was perfect. She nodded, giving him a hug as her tone turned teasing. "What other guy could give me a legendary bird?"

" _Well_ ," Natsu started, earning an eye roll from Lucy. She leaned in, giving him another kiss to the nose, silencing him.

She gazed into his eyes, the lack of light making them look onyx. She shivered, but not from the cool breeze that past her by. Her heartbeat picked up as she moved in an inch, her lips ghosting over his. When he didn't move away, she closed the gap, eyes sliding shut as her lips pressed against his, the heat from his skin seeping into her.

Natsu responded to the kiss immediately, applying his own pressure before tilting his head, allowing his lips to slide against hers easier. When neither made any effort to pull away, they deepened the kiss, breathing each other in as their lips parted, Lucy hesitating before tracing his lower lip with her tongue.

Lucy was glad Natsu chose the spot he did, knowing they would be hidden from Virgo's watchful eye. She felt comfortable melding against his body, mindful to keep her weight off his crotch. He didn't seem to mind her body pressed against his side. In fact, his arm tightened around her, pulling her closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Lucy let out a soft moan when he swiped his tongue against hers, her heart jumping as the tip of his wet muscle tickled the roof of her mouth, making her squirm in his arms. She felt him smiling against her lips for a moment before passion outweighed playfulness.

Heat surrounded them as they kissed, Lucy not able to get enough of him. Her lips pulled away from his enough so she could capture his bottom lip, giving him a soft tug. His chest rumbled as he growled, hands clutching her tighter as he captured her lips again. She shuddered at the vibrations in his chest, finding it incredibly hot and primal, like he was letting his instincts drive him. He paid her back by sucking on her tongue, earning a sharp gasp from his girlfriend.

Lucy's fingers curled against his shirt before her hand started lowering. She stopped herself before she could get too low, reluctantly pulling away from his searing lips, her voice airy as she asked, "Can I touch your stomach?"

She waited until he nodded before making her move, slipping her hand under the hem of his loose-fitting shirt. His body tensed for a moment when her fingers made contact with his skin, but once she placed her hand high on his stomach, far away from the waistband of his shorts, he relaxed.

She had no intentions of pushing his limits, knowing anything below the bellybutton was to be left alone. His comfort was crucial, and she wanted him to know she respected his boundaries.

The kiss returned to normal after that, Natsu slowly shifting to his side while his hand gripped her waist, earning a whimper from Lucy when his nails scraped her skin. She didn't realize her shirt had moved up, but she didn't mind, loving the feeling of his hot fingers on her bare skin.

Lucy whined when he pulled his lips away from hers, not ready to end the kiss yet. Natsu had no intentions of letting the passion between them die down, his lips reconnecting with her neck, pulling a throaty moan from her when he gave her a soft bite.

"Yes," she whispered, her fingers weaving into his hair as she pulled him closer. She wished he would sink his teeth into her, but she knew it wasn't wise. She wouldn't be able to cover up the mark. Despite her and Virgo getting along better, she doubted her guardian would be okay with her sporting a hickey.

Lucy panted as Natsu's hand moved against her body, dragging downwards before curling around to grab her ass. She moaned when he gave her a squeeze, the fire between them burning hotter.

Lucy was thankful he was able to go that far with her, knowing he had progressed tremendously since they first met. Desire pulsed through her body as Natsu's hand pulled away from her ass, sliding against her shorts before touching her bare thigh.

He moved to hover over her, clearly favoring the dominating role. Lucy didn't mind one bit, surrendering control as his hand rubbed up and down her thigh, his fingers burning as they dug into her creamy skin.

He pulled himself from her neck, hot breath fanning her as he spoke. His voice was rough, sending sparks up and down her spine. "Is this okay?" he asked, squeezing her thigh to let her know what he meant.

Lucy nodded, her blood racing through her veins as her heartbeat continued to accelerate. "Yeah," she mumbled, throat tight and cheeks warm. "Feels good."

Natsu sealed his lips over her pulse point again, Lucy drinking in the attention, craving any touch he was willing to give. She didn't feel ashamed for enjoying his touches, moaning as his teeth latched onto her throat, fire licking at her skin as he peppered the spot with kisses, a silent apology for biting her. There was no need to apologize, Lucy wishing he would do it again and again.

Lucy hoped her skin didn't taste like chlorine, not wanting to ruin the mood because of a pool chemical. She hadn't showered since the swim earlier, but judging by the rumble in Natsu's chest, he didn't care either way.

Lucy swallowed hard when she felt something coiling deep within her, her body burning with a need they couldn't fulfill. She wanted more, but they couldn't go much farther than what they were already doing, otherwise they would do something they would regret. Natsu wasn't ready yet, and she had to respect that.

Not only that, they had to stop anyway. She had no idea if or when Virgo would be coming outside to check on them, and the last thing she wanted was for the woman to catch Lucy in a hot and heavy make out session with Natsu.

Lucy didn't want to, but she opened her mouth anyway, almost groaning as she muttered, "We should stop."

She almost gasped from how fast Natsu pulled away from her, his eyes wide as he put his hands on either side of her, making sure he was no longer touching her body.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes flitting over her face, worry etched into his features. "Did I do something wrong?" She could hear the panic in his voice, her heart hurting when she realized he misunderstood her.

She shook her head, moving to sit up. Natsu got out of the way, sitting beside her on the blanket, giving her as much space as he could without having to climb on the grass.

"Nothing's wrong," Lucy said, clearing her throat in an attempt to get rid of the need in her voice. She sounded breathless, her eyes hazy and body flushed. She was tempted to say to hell with it and continue kissing him until she was senseless, but she resisted, barely. "Just, we should stop before we go too far."

Natsu's lips parted, relief flashing through his eyes. "Oh, yeah." He nodded, gulping as he ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than before. "Right. I guess I kinda wasn't thinkin'."

Lucy raised a brow when a smile spread over his face, looking happy they weren't kissing anymore. She didn't worry about the thought for too long, Natsu explaining as his chest heaved, trying to catching his breath at the same time. "That doesn't happen a lot... It was... nice."

When Lucy cocked her head, Natsu carried on, his tone growing more serious the longer he spoke. "Most of the time I'm caught in my head and I... I..." He looked away, brows furrowing before he shook his head. "Sometimes I can't stop thinking about the past. And not just with J... Not just with her. Sometimes it's just stupid shit that stays with me all day and I can't shake off, but—"

Natsu turned his head, eyes locking with hers. He took Lucy's breath away with a single look, his dark eyes boring into her as his fingers ghosted on her thigh. She almost swallowed from the intensity of his gaze, thankful when she snapped back to reality, his voice pulling her to the present.

"But when I stop thinking and just do..." His warm smile made her heart stutter. "It's so peaceful, and just... nice. I don't know how else to describe it." Natsu snorted, scratching his cheek with a finger as he averted his eyes again. "I'm not really that great with words."

"That's okay," Lucy assured, setting a hand over his. His eyes snapped down, as if not realizing he was touching her thigh again. Her chest felt lighter when he kept his hand there, melting against her skin. "You're great at a lot of other things. Words doesn't have to be one of them."

"Thanks, Luce," Natsu said, his eyes softening before they flitted to her again. "And... just thank you... in general." He tapered off at the end, the two silent for a moment before Lucy found her voice.

"For what?" she asked, expecting his answer to be about how he didn't have to be good at words.

Natsu surprised her, sighing as his eyes fell between them, his thumb dragging against her bare thigh. "For the longest time... I... I thought I was broken." He sucked in a shaky breath, his smile slowly fading. Lucy's heart hurt when he frowned, wanting him to be happy like he was a moment ago.

"Natsu?"

He looked at her, dark eyes staring into hers for a few seconds before he released his breath. "I didn't think I'd ever be... well, normal. I don't mean like normal like everyone else, but like... like normal enough to have a real relationship and do all that—"

He swallowed, his cheeks turning red. Lucy barely saw it, the moonlight revealing the soft blush on his face. She ignored that, focusing on what he was trying to say. He sounded like he was struggling to convey what he meant. "I never thought I'd be... be... I guess the word would be intimate. I never thought I'd be intimate with someone, and well, I'm happy I'm not as broken as I thought I was, is what I was tryin' to say."

Natsu squeezed her thigh, shifting his weight until he was facing her. He placed his other hand on her knee, taking a slow and calming breath. "You listened to my story... and, and you didn't judge me. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to m-me."

Lucy hoped he wouldn't start stumbling over his words, but they were out of luck, Natsu's nervousness setting in the longer he spoke. "I-I didn't want to let... let anyone in, but you were just... I wanted to trust you, so I gave it a shot." His hands shook a bit, but not enough to cause alarm. Lucy's hands were shaking too. She was doing the best she could to keep her breath even as she absorbed what Natsu was saying, knowing he was speaking from the heart.

"You... you didn't judge me or tease me, and that... that meant a lot. You even convinced me to get help. I mean, I know I shoulda wanted to get help on my own, but, well, I didn't wanna talk to anyone about it. I'm happy I listened to you."

It was small, but Natsu's smile started returning, determination flashing through his eyes and coloring his tone. "I'm just happy you're in my life, is all. Even if we weren't dating or anything, I'd still be lucky to have you by my side. You're like the perfect teammate, always encouraging me and shit." He snorted, shaking his head. "I shoulda prepared before I started talking. I sound kinda dumb."

Lucy shook her head, smiling enough for the both of them. "You're doing great." His words were enough to get her heart racing. The close proximity didn't hurt matters either. "I never think you sound dumb."

He smiled just a little bit more before nodding. "Thanks. I really do appreciate you."

Lucy leaned in an inch, unable to hide the light in her eyes. "Thank you. I appreciate you too."

She took a deep breath, brushing the bangs out of her eyes. She didn't dare run her fingers through her hair. Her eyes flitted to his hands on her, wondering if she would spoil the mood if she asked for another kiss. She decided against it, letting the moment simmer down.

Or at least, that was her original intention.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked, surprised when Natsu sucked in a sharp breath.

"Honestly?"

She nodded, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. "I'm excited, and a little scared, but in a good way."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, causing him to nod.

"My heart's racing," Natsu whispered, temptation flooding Lucy as her gaze settled on his chest.

She slowly lifted her hand, letting Natsu see her movements as she placed it on his chest. Her eyes widened when she felt his rapid heartbeat, her own quickening in an attempt to match the pace. Lucy didn't realize she was speaking, the words coming out before she could stop them. "Do I do that to you?"

Before she could apologize and take back what she said, Natsu nodded, grinning as he mumbled under his breath. "Yeah. You do."

Lucy took a shaky breath, realizing how affected she was getting from feeling his heartbeat. It wasn't just that, she had her hand against his firm chest, the heat from his body rolling off him like invisible flames. She swore one day he might burn her with his heat, but she couldn't bring herself to worry, somewhat looking forward to the day his touch ran too hot.

Lucy's cheeks burned as lewd thoughts crawled into her mind. She was tempted to fan herself with a hand, but she didn't want to look ridiculous, especially when she was about to ask something so personal. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, hoping she wasn't taking too much of a risk as she asked, "Do... do you think... if we kept dating and getting more... um, familiar with each other, do you think we'd ever—"

She was too embarrassed to say the word out loud, letting her know she wasn't ready to have sex yet. She already knew, but that confirmed it. Even if Natsu didn't have any problems with intimacy and trust, she wasn't in a place where she was comfortable giving herself to him like that. She was open to experimenting with smaller things, but when it came to full-blown sex, she knew that was off the table.

For now.

At least, she hoped it was just for now.

Natsu took a deep breath, seeming to understand where she was getting at. He placed a hand over hers, keeping her hand against his heart, letting her feel the way it sped up as he spoke. "I want to," he whispered, jolting when Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Not right now," he clarified, his other hand tightening on her thigh, making her body ache all over for his touch. He leaned in, breathing her in. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead, he pulled back to give them space. However, he kept his hands on her in some way or another, but Lucy didn't mind one bit.

"I want us to get to that point... eventually." Even in the moonlight Lucy could see the deep red painted on his face, spreading down his neck to disappear under his scarf. "I want us to both be comfortable enough to... to have s-sex."

Lucy gulped, swearing his chest grew hotter under her touch. She remembered he said he wanted to be in love before he gave himself to someone, and she would respect that. "There's no rush," she offered, seeing the way his shoulders relaxed, the hand on her thigh loosening its grip.

"That's good," he whispered, sounding as relieved as he looked. She wouldn't pressure him into doing something he wasn't ready for, just like she knew he wouldn't push her boundaries either. Sure, they were bound to make mistakes along the way, but neither would intentionally hurt the other or break their trust.

They may have been dating for less than three months, but the trust they built between each other was sound. While they weren't perfect, they were pushing for mutual respect and communication, even if conversations like that got them both flustered.

Lucy thought they were finished talking about sex, but Natsu surprised her by opening his mouth, his voice strained as he said, "I... I honestly don't know how long it'll take, but..." He swallowed, keeping her gaze while his hands shook a little against her. "I do think it's possible... eventually. I-I just need to work on my issues first. Is... is that okay?"

Lucy wished he didn't ask if it was okay. His comfort was more important than her cravings for intimacy. "You don't have to ask me if it's okay or not," she whispered, hoping he understood. "But in case you were wondering, yes. I'll wait however long it takes."

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized that might get taken wrong. Her fingers curled against his chest, feeling the soft thrum beneath her palm growing faster. "Don't try to rush your recovery though. I'm sure that'll only make things harder on you." His mental health needed to be his priority.

Natsu nodded, sucking in his bottom lip. He abused the flesh with his teeth, momentarily stealing Lucy's focus until he cleared his throat, releasing his lip. "Yeah, I think so too."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but her thought died as soon as she felt vibrations coming from her back pocket. She huffed as she pulled away from Natsu, checking the message she received.

"Oh wow," she murmured, looking at the time. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"Should we go back inside?" Natsu asked, causing Lucy to nod.

"Virgo just texted me saying your mom is on her way to come get you."

They both sighed, neither wanting their time together to end. However, they knew if they resisted it would only cause problems. The two teens stood, working as a team to fold Natsu's blanket before stuffing it in his backpack, next to the sealed bag containing his wet swim trunks and towel.

Lucy was happy she received a text instead of having Virgo come out and talk to her directly. She wanted to soak up as much alone time with Natsu as she could get, not knowing when they would get another chance to hang out by themselves. His 'birthday' party was in a few days, but she figured he would be surrounded by friends the entire day.

Still, Lucy couldn't help but smile as she grabbed Natsu's hand, the two taking their time as they walked back to her house. Her heart was full of warmth, counting herself lucky she had amazing people in her life. Sometimes she didn't feel like she deserved them, but she was happy they stuck around either way.

"Happy birthday," Natsu said just as they reached the back patio. They stepped to the side, making sure they weren't in view of the door.

Lucy felt a burst of confidence when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Lucy didn't expect the sudden kiss, Natsu stealing her breath away as his lips slid against hers.

That heat she felt earlier came rushing back, her own hands moving to grip his biceps. She let out a whimper when she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingers, melting into his embrace.

The kiss didn't last as long as Lucy wanted, but she didn't complain when he softly pulled away, his lips feathering over hers for a moment before he gave her a toothy grin.

She almost snorted at his smile, wondering how he was able to have such a strong effect on her. She didn't ask, instead using the last few seconds alone to run her fingers through his hair, her eyes hooded as she whispered, "Thank you. It was the best one yet."

Today was perfect for her. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

She wouldn't even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Did you like the talk they had about the purse? I wanted Lucy to keep reassuring Natsu not only that his present was great, but also that she wouldn't push his boundaries. Communication is key to a healthy relationship! I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. There's going to be more fun coming their way with Natsu's birthday chapters up next. My goal is to keep it all in two chapters, but we'll see. I haven't started writing them yet, so dunno how long they'll get.
> 
> About the birthdays: It's totally possible to have close birthdays. My birthday is 11 days before my husbands, so for 11 days a year I'm technically a year older than him. :P Also, my husband and my mom have the same birthday, just 21 years separated. Anyone else have any interesting birthday dates you wanna share?
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support! I really appreciate every single hit, kudo, and comment! They all make me so happy and motivated! Shout out to Tsunderebooklover for commenting last time!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Four: Fourth of July


	84. Fourth of July

**Chapter Eighty-Four: Fourth of July**

Natsu perked up when he heard someone knock on the door. He would have answered it, but he was busy slaying a dragon, his deft fingers gliding across the controller to destroy the beast attacking his character. However, his efforts were futile. He didn't have enough experience, resulting in the dragon killing him with a vicious bite to his body.

Just as his character respawned in the last place he saved, Natsu turned off the video game. He figured the first guest had arrived anyway, meaning he needed to get ready for the party. No matter how much his friends and family tried to convince him otherwise, Natsu knew the party was for his birthday. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially when they tried sneaking him presents despite them saying they were celebrating a holiday.

Natsu never called them out on it, letting them have their little fun. As long as no one outright wished him a happy birthday, he was fine with it. Besides, his real birthday passed two days ago, and everyone respected him by not bringing it up.

Natsu was officially eighteen now. While he didn't feel that much older, he knew his new age came with more responsibilities. He was technically an adult, even if he still felt like a seventeen-year-old.

Natsu shut down his game and the TV before standing up, ready to see who was at the door. He knew his father had answered it, vaguely hearing Igneel's voice, but Natsu wasn't paying enough attention to know what he was saying. He turned, ready to head to the door, only to bump into someone.

Natsu blinked, wondering how he didn't hear the person approaching. He looked up, his eyes widening as a smile took over his face. He realized immediately why he didn't hear him. It didn't matter if Zeref was trying to sneak or not, his footsteps always fell silently.

"Zeref!" Natsu cheered, not hesitating to throw his arms around his older brother. He gave him a tight hug, happy to see him. It had been too long since their last visit, making Natsu reluctant to let go. "Welcome back! Haven't seen ya in a while!"

"Natsu," Zeref said, his voice lacking the emotion everyone else's held. Natsu didn't think anything of it, knowing his brother was more apathetic than anything. Deep down Natsu knew his brother had a lot of feelings, Zeref just wasn't that great at expressing them. "I see you're in a good mood as always?"

Natsu's heart stung for a second, but he recovered quickly, not wanting his brother to see even an ounce of hurt on his face. Natsu wanted Zeref to think he was okay all the time, so he never let his brother see him down. Being ten years younger than Zeref helped keep up the facade.

Natsu only had a few years of light bullying before Zeref graduated high school and moved away. Since then, Natsu only had to fake being happy a few times a year when all the family got together, or pretend he was all good when he talked on the phone with his brother. He wanted Zeref thinking he was normal, even if his brother couldn't be considered normal himself.

Honestly, it wasn't too hard to be happy around Zeref though. Natsu loved spending time with his family, and that included his brother. They weren't the closest despite being related by blood, but that didn't mean Natsu didn't enjoy hanging out with him, especially since they didn't get to see each other that much due to Zeref living in Crocus.

Natsu gave Zeref a squeeze before pulling away. "Of course!" He didn't have to fake being happy today, genuinely excited for what today held. He would get to spend time with his family and friends, and get to see some awesome fireworks later. He didn't think anything could get him down.

Natsu looked towards the door, seeing Wendy and Igneel chatting with Mavis. Natsu grinned when she caught his eye, waving at his sister-in-law. "Hey Mavis!"

Natsu didn't care if he was being silly when he headed towards her, opening his arms. He figured she thought he was going in for a hug, but he had other plans, grabbing Mavis before lifting her in the air. She was almost as light as Wendy, the short woman squealing when Natsu spun her around. He really liked Mavis, thinking she suited Zeref perfectly. They complimented each other, one darker and one full of light.

"Hi Natsu," she giggled, a soft smile gracing her features when he set her down.

Natsu couldn't help but notice the shine to her skin, wondering if she was sweating from the heat outside. It wasn't that hot when he went out earlier to clean up the backyard, but he supposed it could have warmed up since then. "How've you been?"

"Great!" Natsu didn't need to lie, his smile turning giddy. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Zeref joining them. The five made small talk about Zeref and Mavis' drive to Magnolia, their conversation interrupted when Grandeeney came up to give her son and daughter-in-law a hug.

"Let's get you unpacked," she said, escorting Mavis and Zeref to Natsu's room where they would be staying for their visit. Natsu didn't mind getting booted from his room. The couch wasn't the comfiest furniture in their house, but it was better than making his family pay for a hotel when there was a perfectly good room available.

"Oh, that reminds me," Grandeeney said as she led her oldest son down the hall. "I found a few boxes of your things down in the basement. Did you want to go through them while you're here?"

"Sure," Zeref started, but Natsu didn't catch the rest, too busy turning his attention towards the door when he heard a knock.

Wendy went to answer it, smile widening when she saw Lucy and Virgo standing on the porch. "Come in!" She stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu couldn't contain his excitement. He knew things were only going to get better when everyone arrived.

His eyes flitted down to her outfit, stunned for a moment by her appearance. Most of her hair was down except the small ponytail pulled to the side by a black bow, her hairstyle playful and cute.

She wore a black shirt that cut off shortly under her breasts, reminding Natsu of those shirts called crop tops. He never thought Lucy would be the type to wear one, but he had to admit, it looked good on her.

The shirt wasn't what gained most of his focus, his eyes lighting up when he saw the yellow bird on her shirt, matching the 'Team Instinct' logo. Despite that not being his team, he could appreciate the design, loving the familiarity that came with seeing a Pokemon.

Lucy's pants were by far the weirdest thing she wore in his opinion. They were high on her waist, going past her belly button. The jeans were tight, clinging to her hips and legs like a second skin. She also wore a pair of yellow shoes, matching the Zapdos on her shirt.

Natsu didn't bother hiding his smile as he said, "I love your outfit."

"Thanks," she whispered, giving him a nod before looking up at Igneel. Natsu pouted a little from the lack of attention, wanting Lucy to look at him instead. However, that pout morphed into a confused expression when Lucy said, "Virgo wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Igneel turned to Virgo, but before Natsu could eavesdrop, Lucy stepped into his living room, taking Natsu's attention with her. He didn't notice Wendy had left, trying to find her mom.

"How's your morning so far?" Natsu asked, loving the smile on Lucy's face. She looked happy, his heart fluttering when a soft blush surfaced on her cheeks.

"I'm good. Got some news this morning." She kept it vague, probably waiting for Natsu to ask a follow-up question before revealing what made her smile.

"What's that?"

Lucy looked over at Virgo and Igneel before turning her gaze to Natsu. "My father said I can go camping with you guys!"

Natsu's eyes widened as his lips parted, surprised Jude was going to let Lucy go. He figured the man was delaying giving her an answer because he wanted to say no. The trip was four days away. "Cutting it close, huh?"

Lucy nodded, her smile faltering a bit as irritation colored her tone. "Yeah. I think he thought I'd give up, but Virgo kept asking him. Guess he finally broke." She sighed. "You'll need to write down stuff I need to get. I got the basics like a tent and sleeping bag, but I need to know if there's other stuff I need to bring." She sighed, not sounding as happy as before. "Oh, and there's a catch."

Natsu's heart sunk, hoping it wasn't what he thought. A few times he worried Jude wouldn't let Lucy go camping unless he joined her to watch over her, but Natsu had to admit that wouldn't be ideal. If Natsu could help it, he wanted to stay away from Jude. They hadn't had any good encounters, and he doubted being stuck in the woods would improve things between them. He was happy dating Lucy without any contact with her father, so long as that was possible.

"What's that?" he asked, hesitating. He didn't want to hear if he was right or not, his stomach twisting as she paused.

"Virgo's coming with us... Sorry."

Natsu blinked, not expecting that news. "Oh?" He thought about it, quickly deciding Virgo joining them instead of Jude was at least a hundred times better. He liked Virgo for the most part, but he could understand why Lucy would be more reserved. However, he hoped she could have fun on the trip even with Virgo there. He would try to make it a weekend she wouldn't forget.

"That's okay," he said, giving her a smile. "I don't mind. Really." Lucy's brows furrowed, causing him to frown. "Are you okay with it?"

"I mean," she started, voice trailing off as she sighed. "I'm not sure. We've been getting along lately, but..."

"Not there yet?" he asked, thinking he figured it out.

Lucy shrugged, clearly not understanding it herself. "Maybe I'm just being too sensitive?"

Natsu shook his head, not wanting Lucy to be ashamed of her emotions. He feared that would lead her to closing herself off and putting on that fake smile, something he didn't want to see.  _'I'm kind of a hypocrite,'_  he thought, thinking of the many times he faked a smile for Zeref's sake, not wanting his brother to know how much pain he was in.  _'That's different...'_  He tried convincing himself he was being truthful, but even he didn't hold that kind of magic.

Instead of focusing on his self-denial, Natsu chose to press on and deal with that another day, even if part of him knew avoiding his problems was what caused them to get so bad in the first place.

"You're fine," he said, placing a hand on her arm before rubbing her gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself." If only he could take his own advice.

Lucy gave him a soft nod, her smile coming back. She looked around, voice lowering as she asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Natsu furrowed his brows in confusion, thinking they were already talking. Before he could ask what she meant, Lucy added, "In private?"

"Oh, yeah." Natsu looked towards his dad, seeing Igneel and Virgo were distracted. Instead of interrupting their conversation, he nodded behind him for Lucy to follow. He led her to the basement, but before heading down the stairs, he stopped. He could hear his mom and brother's voices from down below, letting him know they were there. He assumed they were going through the stuff Grandeeney found, but he didn't stick around to find out.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested, Lucy following him down the hall.

Once inside, he saw the luggage on his bed from Zeref and Mavis, but he ignored it, concentrating on Lucy after he closed the door behind them. "So, what's up?"

Lucy shrugged her backpack off before unzipping it, pulling out a wad of black material. Natsu raised a brow, his curiosity getting the better of him when she held it out. "What's this?" he asked, shaking the material until it started unraveling, his eyes widening when he realized it was a shirt.

Not only that, it was a matching shirt, similar to Lucy's yet different in its own ways. While her shirt was cut off at the waist, the shirt in his hands was normal, able to come down to a person's hips easily. He checked the size, seeing it was a medium, the same size he wore in most shirts.

That wasn't what really caught his attention, Natsu's eyes fixing on the red bird in the center. He almost couldn't believe it, shocked to see a 'Team Valor' logo adorning the black shirt. It was beautiful and vibrant, just like Moltres itself. He couldn't believe he was holding a shirt as awesome as that, but that only caused him to wonder why he was holding it in the first place.

"Why'd you get this?" he asked, thinking she already had a shirt to represent her team. It didn't make sense for her to wear another team's shirt too.

"I got it for you," she said, biting back a smile. "I thought we could match... If that's not too lame?"

Natsu eyed her suspiciously, not needing to hear anymore to understand what was going on. However, instead of being annoyed, he couldn't help but smirk. "So, this  _isn't_  a birthday gift?" When she jolted, he knew he had caught her.

Lucy hesitated too long before shaking her head, but Natsu wasn't convinced. He let out a sigh, but not in exasperation. It was more at his own foolishness.

"It's okay," he whispered, fingers smoothing over the shirt before gripping it. He liked how soft it was, wondering if it would fit like he thought it would. "I've... I've actually been talking to Jessica about it."

Natsu was relieved Lucy didn't bring up the actual subject, not wanting to talk about it out loud. He was getting better, but he wasn't ready to discuss it with other people yet. He was getting there, needing more time to get comfortable with the subject.

His biological parents' death was something that haunted him. Even if he knew it wasn't his fault, knowing they died on his birthday didn't sit well with him, making his heart hurt and his stomach churn. He didn't have any solid memories of them. There was no getting them back, and his birthday only reminded him of that.

"Is it helping?" Lucy asked, hesitance laced in her voice, as if ready to withdraw the question at the first sign of distress.

Natsu gave her a single nod. He didn't want to get her hopes up, knowing she wanted him to get better too. He thought he was progressing, but if he wasn't, he didn't want to let Lucy down. "I think so..."

That must have been a good enough answer, Lucy offering a small smile before looking at the shirt in his hand. "Do you think it'll fit?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, happy she was changing the subject. The tension he held in his shoulders seemed to fade as he raised the shirt, inspecting it once more. "I think so. Want me to try it on now?"

Lucy nodded, a faint blush surfacing on her cheeks as she turned around. "If it's not too much trouble?"

"I got ya," he said, tugging off his shirt to drop to the ground. He had to change fast, not wanting his mom to walk in on him shirtless. He was pretty sure he could explain the reasoning behind him stripping, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"If it doesn't fit I can send it back," Lucy said, rocking her feet as she waited for him to finish. "I have thirty days to ship it back for an exchange."

Natsu slipped the new shirt on, smiling when it felt just right on his body. It was a bit loose, but not too baggy. "No need. It fits great." He wished the sleeves were a little longer, but overall, he was happy with the present, especially because it came from Lucy. "You can look... If you want."

Natsu hadn't finished his sentence before Lucy was turning around, her brown eyes lighting up when she looked over his torso. He felt heat rise on his face, but he ignored it, wanting to seem confident. "How do I look?"

"Great!" Lucy blurted out, covering her mouth and nose as she cleared her throat. "I mean, it looks good on you."

"Thanks," he mumbled, cupping the back of his neck as he averted his eyes. He liked that the shirt didn't expose his stomach when he lifted his arm, meaning it wasn't too short. He thought the crop top looked good on Lucy, but he wasn't so sure he could pull off the same look.

Natsu waited until Lucy was looking away before changing again, thankful he didn't have to ask her to do it. Being topless in his swimsuit was different than undressing in front of her, one being more private than the other despite the results being about the same. He wasn't in the mood to be seen without a shirt on, so having Lucy's respect without having to ask for it went a long way.

"All done," Natsu said when his shirt was back on. He folded the Moltres shirt, unsure what he was supposed to do with it. "Is it okay if I wear it later?" He wanted to wash it first, plus he was comfortable in the shirt he had picked out that morning.

Lucy nodded as she turned around, sounding genuine. "Yeah. Wear it whenever you want."

"Thanks." Natsu set it on his desk, deciding he could put it in the wash next time he did laundry. He looked at the door, deciding they needed to leave his room before they got in trouble. "Come on. I wanna introduce you to my brother."

"He's here?" Lucy asked, smiling as they left his room.

"Yup! Just got here a little bit before you did." Natsu peeked down the hall towards the door when he exited, seeing Virgo and Igneel were missing. He was going to head to the basement to see if his family was still down there, but his question was answered when he heard their voices coming from the living room.

Natsu and Lucy headed into the room, spotting Natsu's family gathered around the coffee table, two boxes marked 'Zeref' sitting on top. Natsu didn't bother hiding his curiosity as he peeked into one of the boxes, seeing a few old yearbooks and journals. His interest started fading, so he turned his attention on Zeref and Mavis.

"Hey, I wanna introduce you to someone." Natsu stepped aside, placing a hand on Lucy's lower back, his eyes widening when he felt her bare skin. He raised his hand to it was on her shirt, not wanting to get in trouble with his parents for touching Lucy inappropriately.

"Uh..." Natsu cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "This is Lucy. Lucy, this is Zeref and Mavis."

At the mention of their names, they rose to their feet, Mavis offering Lucy a smile while Zeref held out his hand. She shook Zeref's hand, her tone polite and a bit too formal for Natsu's taste as she said, "It's nice to meet you both."

Natsu hoped she would end up liking his brother and sister-in-law, even if she wouldn't be seeing a lot of them. They were important to him, so he wanted them to get along.

"Wendy's told us a lot about you," Mavis said, surprising Natsu and Lucy.

He looked at his younger sister, his brows furrowed as he cocked his head. "You told them about Lucy?"

Wendy nodded, not bothering to look sorry. "They asked what was going on in your life. I couldn't  _not_  mention Lucy, could I?"

Natsu gave her a nervous chuckle, his eyes returning to Zeref. "So, I'm guessing you already know we're dating?"

Zeref and Mavis nodded, their smiles remaining as they looked at Lucy. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Mavis said, sounding delighted.

Zeref even managed to crack a smile, though it was much smaller than his wife's. "I'm glad to see Natsu's dating. I thought this day would never come."

 _'You and me both,'_  Natsu thought, remembering all the times Mavis hinted that he should put himself out there while Zeref would nod beside her. He never took it to heart, assuming he would spend the rest of his life alone. It didn't sound too bad. He would rather be lonely than hurt.

Besides, he had his friends and family to keep him company. He had to admit though, it was nice being with Lucy. She made things...  _brighter_.

"He's a great guy," Lucy supplied, pushing past the flush on her face. She met Natsu's gaze, the two staring at each other for a moment before Natsu snapped back to reality.

"Anyways," he drawled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sorting through Zeref's stuff," Mavis answered, sitting down before her husband did the same.

Natsu saw most of the spots on the couches were taken up, so he opted to sit on the floor. Lucy joined him, needing a moment to adjust her pants and shirt. He figured she wasn't used to wearing clothes like that, part of him wondering why she made the switch.

He had never been interested in that style before, but Lucy wearing it made him have second thoughts, deciding it wasn't bad. She pulled it off, which said a lot since Natsu never understood why someone would want to wear high pants but a super short top.

"Find anything good?" Natsu asked. He watched as Zeref nodded, holding up his hand to show off his jewelry. Natsu leaned in, seeing the gem in the center of the ring was chipped, but other than that, it looked beautiful.

"Found my class ring," Zeref said, frowning when he went to tug it off, only for the ring to stay firmly on his finger. "But now it's stuck."

"We can try using some lotion on it," Grandeeney said, but Zeref shook his head.

"It's fine. It's not bothering me right now. Maybe later?"

Natsu was going to say something about it, but his thought died as soon as he heard knocks on the door, excited that more guests were arriving. "I'll get it." He hopped up, heading to the door to answer it.

He found Erza, Jellal, and Gray standing there, each holding a side or dessert. Natsu grinned, gesturing for them to come in and make themselves at home. Before he could close the door, he saw Gajeel's vehicle pulling up.

Natsu waited for his cousin, seeing he brought Metalicana and Levy with him. While he wasn't as excited to see Gajeel, he enjoyed being around his uncle, Metalicana being a funny man despite his scary appearance.

If Natsu didn't know him personally, he wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley, but thankfully Natsu knew there wasn't anything to worry about. As long as no one messed with Metalicana or his family, the man was as gentle as a teddy bear.

"Hey!" Natsu waved, happy most of the guests were there. They were still missing Juvia and Wendy's friend, Sherria, but he hoped they would come by soon enough. The 'party' started a few minutes ago, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if they were a little late.

"What's got you lookin' so happy?" Gajeel asked, looking off put by Natsu's smile.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, holding back a grumble as he invited his cousin and the rest into the house. Starting a fight with Gajeel didn't sound too tempting, wanting to save his energy for later. He didn't want to risk being tired when the fireworks show started, not wanting to miss a single moment.

By the time Natsu went back to the living room, his friends had already set the food they brought in the kitchen. He took his place beside Lucy again, not minding one bit when Gray sat next to him while Erza and Jellal took the spot on Lucy's other side. Natsu didn't pay attention to where Gajeel and Levy sat, knowing it was somewhere behind him. He was too busy focusing on his brother and sister-in-law, ready to get the party started.

"When are we headed to the park?" Natsu asked, anxious to see the show. It would be a while until the sun went down, but that did nothing to calm his rapidly beating heart. Magnolia always put on a grand fireworks display, and this year he had no doubts it would be just as good.

Igneel shrugged, Natsu's eyes flitting to his dad. "Sunset isn't until half past eight. So maybe we'll head out here at eight? That way we can get a good spot?"

Natsu nodded, knowing he had to be patient. "When are we gonna eat?"

"Are you hungry already?" Grandeeney asked, pushing herself to the edge of her seat.

Natsu couldn't help but give her a sheepish grin, his stomach silently rumbling at the mention of food. Breakfast was a few hours ago, but he was already hungry again. "I can grab a snack if no one else is ready."

Grandeeney looked around as she asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Mostly everyone nodded, causing Natsu's mom to stand. "When's Juvia and Sherria supposed to get here. I'd hate for them to miss out."

"Juvia's on her way," Gray said, his phone in his hand.

Wendy pulled out her phone before tapping away at it. "I'll find out."

Grandeeney nodded before heading towards the hall. "I'll get started then."

"I'll help!" Mavis offered, not taking no for an answer as she followed Grandeeney out of the living room.

Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's, hoping she wouldn't try to volunteer herself too. He liked that she was trying to be a part of his family by helping, but at that moment he just wanted to be by her side. Hanging out with her was one of his favorite things to do, especially when they were surrounded by the people Natsu cared most about.

Well, Gajeel and Levy weren't as high on that list as the others, but he was warming up to them, Levy more so than his cousin.

Before anyone else could steer the conversation, Zeref spoke up, one hand in his pocket while he directed his gaze at Natsu. "Speaking of driving to the park, I brought something for you."

Natsu wondered why Wendy and Igneel perked up, the two looking at Zeref expectantly while Natsu blinked in confusion. Usually Zeref was the only one who never tried to sneak in a birthday gift, so to hear he brought something caught Natsu off guard.

"What is it?"

Natsu furrowed his brows when his brother pulled out a small bottle. It looked suspiciously like medication, his theory confirmed when Zeref shook it twice, letting him hear the pills rattling inside.

"We developed a stronger motion sickness pill," Zeref explained, holding out the bottle.

Natsu paused, his body pinned down for a moment before he was able to reach out and take the medication. He looked at the bottle, seeing the word 'Troia' on the label in big letters. He didn't know what to say, glad when Zeref filled in the silence.

"It has virtually no side effects, but it has to be taken a certain way or it won't be as effective." He waited for Natsu to say something, but when he didn't, Zeref continued. "It has to be taken at least thirty minutes before you get on a vehicle. It's good for at least twelve hours. You can't take any dairy within an hour of taking the medication, and you need to drink plenty of water with it."

Natsu blinked at the medication, wondering if it would even work. So far the best one he used wasn't even that good, so he doubted this one would be any better. He had tried multiple combinations, but nothing kept him good with motion without also upsetting his stomach, body, or mind. While he hoped Zeref was telling the truth, he was still a bit skeptical.

"The only side effects reported so far is nausea if you take dairy with the pill, or lightheadedness and dizziness if you don't drink enough water." Zeref waited a moment, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Do you want to try it?"

"Will it really work?" Natsu asked, cringing at the doubt in his voice. He didn't want to offend his brother, but luckily for him, Zeref didn't look upset.

"It's gotten positive reports. I personally worked with the team who developed it. I'm confident it will help you."

Natsu swallowed, his throat tightening at the thought of taking a new medication. His stomach never agreed with him when he switched it up, but maybe Zeref was right? There was only one way to be sure, and that was by trying it for himself.

While he was reluctant to believe it would work, he wanted to believe his brother. His fingers curled around the bottle before he nodded, taking a deep, reassuring breath.

"Yeah. I'll try it."

He looked down at the medication, his eyes narrowing as a thought popped into his head. "Don't I need a prescription or something?"

Zeref shook his head. "It's going to be an over the counter medication. It'll be available in stores soon. I got a hold of some though. There's only twelve in there though. Think of it like a trial run before they hit the market."

Natsu brought the pills to his leg, stuffing them in his cargo pocket. He was a little scared to try them since he had no idea what they were going to do to his body, but he felt obligated to try them at least once, for Zeref's sake. It seemed like he went through a lot of trouble to get them.

Natsu opened his mouth, closing his side pocket as he said, "Thank y—"

"OH MY GOSH!"

Natsu, as well as the rest of the people in the living room, turned their heads towards the sound of Grandeeney's shout. Igneel was the first to jump up, heading to the kitchen to find out why his wife yelled. Natsu was right after him, worried that his mom hurt herself while preparing the food.

Natsu found Grandeeney in the middle of the kitchen, her arms wrapped around Mavis' small frame, swaying her back and forth. Natsu looked up at Igneel, but his dad could only shrug, not understanding what was happening either.

"What's wrong?" Zeref asked, stepping behind Natsu. The hall was too small for the three of them to fit, Natsu stepping aside so Zeref could check on Mavis.

"Sweetie?" Igneel tried, only to earn a squeal from Grandeeney as she looked up, her eyes shining brighter than Natsu had seen in a long time.

While Natsu felt himself relaxing after knowing his mom wasn't in trouble, he still felt some anxiety from the unknown. His mom wasn't one to yell out of nowhere.

Grandeeney looked down at Mavis, smoothing her blonde hair before taking a step back to give her some space to breathe. "I'm sorry if you wanted to keep it secret," she said, unable to hide her smile. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," Mavis said, smiling as she looked at Zeref. "Your mom offered me some wine. I couldn't think of a good excuse to say no."

"It was her favorite kind," Grandeeney added, further confusing Natsu, but he stayed quiet so he could listen.

Mavis nodded, letting out a soft laugh. "She made a joke about me being, well..."

Zeref tipped his head back, understanding what happened while everyone else was left in the dark. "Are you ready to tell them?"

"I wanted to wait until tomorrow." Mavis' eyes flashed to Natsu for a moment before glancing over the gathered people in the hall. "We didn't want to take any attention away from... the Fourth of July, but..."

Natsu could tell Mavis wanted to say she didn't want to take any attention away from his birthday, but he let it slide, too concerned with what Mavis had yet to say to be bothered by the reminder of his party.

Mavis took a deep breath, resting a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes widened, not expecting that news. He watched as his dad patted Zeref on the back, a huge grin taking over his face. "That's great son!"

"Isn't it?!" Grandeeney gave Mavis another hug, almost smothering the poor woman in her chest. "Our little boy is going to be a dad!"

"I don't think I can be considered little," Zeref said, but no one paid attention, all eyes on Mavis.

"How far along are you?" Wendy asked, squeezing her way past Natsu and Igneel to reach the kitchen. She gave Mavis a big hug, whispering a congratulations to go with it.

"About eight weeks. My due date is Valentine's Day next year."

"That's amazing," Grandeeney said, moving side to side in a small happy dance. "I'm so excited for you two!"

Zeref nodded, eyes softening just a bit. "We're pretty excited ourselves." He wasn't full of emotion like most people would be from the great news, but despite him not being the best at expressing himself, it was still easy to see Zeref was happy his wife was pregnant.

Zeref's eyes flitted to Natsu, his head tilting an inch. Natsu didn't know if Zeref was waiting for his reaction, but he figured now was as good a time as any to congratulate him. "I'm happy for you. I didn't know you two were tryin'."

Zeref nodded, looking back at Mavis. "We didn't want to tell anyone and get their hopes up. We've been trying for the past year."

"And it finally happened," Mavis added, hands lacing in front of her. "I went to the doctor last week to confirm it." She looked up at Grandeeney, her eyes bright and voice elated. "Sorry we waited. We wanted to tell you in person."

"I understand," Grandeeney said, not bothering to hide what she was thinking. "Do you have any ultrasound pictures?"

Mavis laughed as she nodded, nudging her shoulder towards where the living room was. "It's in my purse. It's just a small dot right now, but I can show you if you want."

Grandeeney could barely contain her giddiness. "Yes please."

"Right this way," Mavis started, leading the way down the hall, everyone parting to give her space.

Zeref and Igneel followed behind, leaving Natsu and his friends in the hall. Natsu was still in shock, snapping out of it only when he felt a hand slamming against his back. He jolted, looking up to see Gray grinning down at him.

"Congrats!"

Natsu blinked, not understanding why he was being congratulated until Gray said, "You're gonna be an uncle!"

Pausing, Natsu turned the title over in his mind, his lips slowly quirking into a smile as he realized what that really meant. He was going to have a niece or nephew, and that was enough to make his heart flood with warmth.

"Yeah," he whispered, surprised his voice was so small despite the happiness flowing in him. He could barely believe it was going to happen.

_'I'm going to be an uncle...'_

He didn't know how often he would be able to see the kid since Zeref and Mavis lived so far away, but he already vowed he would be the best damn uncle he could be, even if he had no idea how to do something like that.

He would try his best, but he wasn't sure that would be enough. Instead of dwelling on the what ifs, Natsu chose to stay positive, happy his family was going to get a little bit bigger.

* * *

Lunch had been delayed while Mavis showed Grandeeney the picture of her ultrasound, thus starting Grandeeney on a tangent, mentioning every motherly tip she could pull out. Natsu was interested at first, but after a while he got bored, deciding he would rather talk with his friends.

It wasn't until Juvia and Sherria arrived that Grandeeney snapped out of her lecture on the importance of communicating with the baby at an early age. With the help of Wendy, Mavis, and Igneel, lunch was started.

Natsu moaned at the heavenly smells coming from the stove and barbecue, happy his mom was making one of his favorites, sweet-and-spicy chicken stir-fry. It didn't scream  _Fourth of July_ , but his mom still made it for him every year. He was one of the first ones to fill his plate, taking his seat at one of the folded tables they set up outside earlier.

Lucy sat beside him while Gajeel took the other side, but Natsu was too busy focusing on Zeref and Mavis, happy they were there to celebrate the holiday with family, especially given the news.

"I heard there's certain things you can't eat when you're pregnant," Natsu said, stuffing some chicken into his mouth before humming at the flavor. His mom was an amazing cook, making any recipe pop.

He wanted her to teach him how to cook more meals, but first he had to show her he could be responsible in the kitchen. He didn't have the best track record, but he was getting better, one day at a time.

Mavis sighed, tapping her fork against her own chicken before nodding. "Yeah, but I think I'm okay with that as long as it's healthy for the baby." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm more worried about gaining too much weight."

Before Natsu could tell her she didn't have to worry about that, Zeref swooped in, his voice soft and reassuring. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. It's perfectly normal to gain a lot of weight."

Mavis nodded, but she didn't look relieved by his words. "I'm going to ask my doctor more about it when I see him next. I just don't know what to expect." She smiled, more to herself than anyone else. "I was thinking of taking a kickboxing class when I'm not pregnant anymore."

She set a hand on her belly, looking up to meet Natsu's gaze. "I hear it's a great way to stay in shape."

As Natsu started nodding, Mavis added, "Plus, Zeref can help me learn some moves."

Natsu blinked in confusion while Wendy furrowed her brows, the girl sitting beside Mavis. She looked past Mavis at Zeref, her tone curious as she asked, "You know how to kickbox?"

Zeref's eyes went wide when Natsu's head snapped in his direction, his voice strained as he choked out, "Wh-what? No, no. I don't know how to—"

"Don't be modest!" Mavis shook her head, patting Zeref's back in an attempt to comfort him. She looked at Natsu, then Wendy before saying, "Your brother started taking classes two years ago. He's one of the best in his class. Can you believe it?"

Natsu's eyes lit up, setting down his fork as he directed his attention at his sighing brother. "That's awesome! We have to fight!"

"No," Zeref said immediately, trying to shut that thought down.

However, Natsu wouldn't give up that easily. "What?! But we gotta! Please!"

"That would be fun to watch," Mavis said, earning a few nods from the other guests.

Gajeel snickered, not bothering to keep quiet as he said, "I'd love to see Zeref kick your ass."

"Shut up!" Natsu barked back, almost snarling before he looked at Zeref again. "Please! It'd be so fun!"

"I don't believe you," Zeref mumbled, cutting himself off by taking a drink of his water.

"What's wrong?" Natsu teased, flashing more confidence than he had, hoping it would rattle his brother. "Scared I'll beat ya?"

"I don't think you could beat me," Zeref said with a firm tone, earning a few laughs from around the table.

Natsu's eye twitched, his urge to fight Zeref tripling. Before he had wanted to do it for fun, but that comment ended up getting a rise out of Natsu. "Now I really wanna fight you! Come on!" He threw a fist into his palm, determination burning in his eyes.

"Maybe you should let him," Mavis suggested, giving her husband a smile. "You can just go easy on him."

"I couldn't do that," Zeref said, just as Natsu shouted, "No way! I want a real fight!"

When Zeref blinked at him, Natsu added with a smirk, "I can handle myself."

A heavy sigh escaped Zeref's lips as he waved a hand. " _Fine_. I guess one fight couldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, throwing his fist into the air. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"After," Zeref started, silencing his rambunctious younger brother, "we finish our meal."

"Of course!" Natsu leaned back in his seat, a shit-eating grin resting on his face as he dug into his food. Excitement coursed through his veins, ready for a fight. He wanted to test his strength and endurance against his brother's, not thinking once that the fight would end up having an effect on him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter? The party has begun! And there shall be some entertainment! Also, Mavis is pregnant! Kudos to those who guessed correctly last time! How do you think I did writing Mavis and Zeref? It was hard for me to get in their mindsets, so please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Lucy got him a present, and Natsu accepted! :P If you want to see the shirt on Natsu, you can find it one of two ways. Both involve going to my profile on this site and scrolling down until you find the "Additional pictures for stories are below" part on my profile. The first one is labeled, "Picture of Natsu, by me". (It's the first one) Copy and paste the link after to find a picture I drew of Natsu in the shirt. The second way is also going to the profile like before, but this time find the one titled, "Picture of Natsu and Lucy, by Geghanush (Commissioned)". I commissioned her to draw a future scene for the story. :P Both pictures contain a spoiler for the story, one that will be addressed next chapter. Hehe. Kudos to anyone who figures it out!
> 
> By the way, just because someone does something nice for you doesn't mean you're obligated to do anything for them in return. Natsu wants to try the pills for Zeref's sake, but he would be completely in the right if refused them. Don't let anyone make you feel pressured to do something you don't want to do just because they did something for you. I hope that made sense. 
> 
> Oh! And to see a picture of Lucy's outfit, you can go to my profile and do the copy and paste link too, but this time for the one that says, "Picture of Lucy in Team Instinct gear, by Kagomenesan (Requested)". It's amazing and deserves attention! :D
> 
> I can not say thank you enough for all the support I've received for this story! I'm thankful for every new kudo and hit, and it makes me smile seeing more join! Thank you to those who comment too! Thank you Tsunderebooklover, Brittany, Petri808, Princess_sushiii, and marimalves(x2)!!! 
> 
> The heat is on next chapter. :) Wonder what's going to happen during the fight. How do you think it could have an effect on him for the rest of his life? I'll give you a hint. It'll be similar to the FT chapter 464. :P
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Five: Natsu vs. Zeref


	85. Natsu vs. Zeref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains violence and blood.

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Natsu vs. Zeref**

Natsu rushed out of the house, now dressed in clothes he didn't mind getting dirty. He had to remove his scarf, knowing there was a chance it could get damaged in a fight.

He looked at the tables, seeing Zeref was finished with his plate.  _'Awesome!'_  he thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried standing taller. "Ready to fight me?!"

"I guess," Zeref drawled, sounding significantly less thrilled than Natsu.

He didn't let that bother him, his excitement keeping him pumped up. While Zeref cleaned up his area, Natsu walked over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her neck to settle them above her chest. His confidence was high as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Natsu grinned at the blush surfacing on her face, Lucy biting back a smile as she leaned into his body. She placed a hand over his arm, securing him to her. He hoped he could impress her soon. He didn't know if fighting was the type of thing Lucy was into, but if it was, he wanted to appear like he knew what he was doing.

He didn't, but she didn't need to know that. He had only had fights for fun with Gajeel and Gray, but he had been in very few real fights where he actually fought back. He usually didn't win, but that was because he was always alone in those situations while the other person had backup. Since this would be a one-on-one fight between him and Zeref, he thought he had a real shot at victory.

Natsu whispered in Lucy's ears, loving the way she sucked in a sharp breath as she gave him her complete attention. "Wish me luck." He gave her another kiss before pulling away, heading to the empty space in the backyard where they could battle.

Zeref trailed behind him, lacking the same enthusiasm. Their family and friends cleared their plates before joining them, circling around the two contenders.

Natsu's grin turned into a smirk when Zeref took his place, keeping a few feet of space between them. Slowly, a real smile worked its way on Zeref's face, though it was faint. His dark eyes were cold and calculating, prepared for whatever Natsu threw his way.

Natsu blinked, surprised by the change in Zeref's demeanor. He seemed a lot more confident than Natsu anticipated, but that only made things more interesting. It was time to find out who was stronger between the Dragneel brothers.

Everyone gathered around, each person choosing a side while some made meaningless wagers. Natsu saw Lucy and Wendy heading to his side while Mavis and Gajeel went to Zeref's. After that, he stopped paying attention, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Zeref. He had no idea how quick Zeref would be, and he wanted to be prepared.

"Any rules before we begin?" Zeref asked, shrugging off his black jacket to hand to Mavis.

"Not really." Natsu couldn't think of any, but apparently Zeref had one.

"How about no hits to the face? I'd rather not explain why I got a bruise if I can help it."

Natsu shrugged, not minding either way. "Sounds fair. Ready?"

"Yes... Don't expect me to hold back just because you're younger," Zeref warned, a cocky smile on his face.

That only made Natsu more excited, happy his brother was getting into it. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Do you guys want a countdown?" Igneel asked, standing to the side between his sons, not taking a side. When they nodded, Igneel started. "Three, two, o—"

Natsu jolted out of the way when Carla came running through the yard, Happy chasing after her. He couldn't help but laugh as they ran in circles before Carla found Wendy, seeking safety with her owner.

While Wendy scooped up Carla, Natsu watched Lucy take Happy. She separated herself from Wendy by a foot or two, allowing Carla some breathing room. The interruption was brief, but it was enough to throw the brothers off.

When the cats were under control, Natsu looked back at Zeref as his father started the countdown over.

"Three, two, one... Begin!"

Natsu started things out with a bang, rushing towards Zeref before punching him in the chest. Zeref stumbled back, not used to Natsu's erratic style. He recovered quickly, throwing a low punch into Natsu's left side to pull a yelp from him.

Natsu wasn't going to let himself be done in that fast, putting some distance between him and Zeref to get his bearings. He took short breaths, anticipating Zeref's next move, but he was unable to do so.

Zeref came charging, but instead of a direct hit like Natsu was expecting, Zeref broke away at the last second so he could hook his ankle against Natsu's ankle. The swift jerk was enough to get Natsu to fall, but he braced himself with his hands, rolling away to avoid another strike from Zeref.

Despite dirt flying up and getting in his face, Natsu laughed. He was having fun, his blood pumping fast while his breathing turned labored. He had to win, but he was starting to think he underestimated his brother. He always thought of him as the bookish type, never into anything too physical like sports or fights. Natsu had misjudged him, but that was okay. To him, that only made it better. Beating someone who didn't know how to fight wouldn't be a challenge.

And Natsu loved challenges.

Natsu darted at Zeref, delivering a powerful punch to his brother's stomach that he failed to block, causing him to yell out in pain. Natsu worried for a second that he hurt Zeref, but that thought vanished as soon as Zeref grabbed his arm, and placed a hand on his back, pushing Natsu towards the ground and away from him.

Natsu didn't worry about how awkward he looked as he stumbled, proud of himself for not falling that time. He wasn't discouraged from running at Zeref again, finding it funny every time he was able to get a strike on his brother.

Natsu dodged one of Zeref's hits before he managed to punch Zeref three more times in the chest. Sweat collected on Natsu's face, but that didn't stop him from trying to sweep Zeref off his feet. His goal was to take down his brother and prove he was the strongest, but he didn't realize how much energy that was going to take.

Zeref picked himself up with haste, brushing his dark locks from his eyes. Natsu could tell by the look in his eyes that playtime was over. If Zeref had been holding back before, he wasn't anymore. He came flying at Natsu, but before he struck him, he sidestepped to the left and punched Natsu hard in the chest, surprising him.

Natsu fell backwards, clutching his chest as pain radiated through his system. "That was a good one," he grunted, one eye closed as he picked himself up. "But try this!" Natsu lunged forward, trying to punch Zeref's chest. He miscalculated, eyes widening when he accidentally punched Zeref in the chin.

Zeref's eyes darkened as he clenched his teeth, letting anger seep in to fuel his attacks. Natsu was sent flying backwards with a strong hit to his stomach, but he managed to roll away before Zeref could stomp him with his foot.

Natsu didn't get a chance to ask if that was even a boxing move, too busy trying to get out of the way. He didn't expect Zeref to be that quick and strong, but it was Natsu's fault for not finding out before they fought.

Natsu narrowed his eyes when he found his footing, watching Zeref carefully. Zeref seemed to throw caution to the wind, approaching rapidly as he pulled a fist back. Natsu didn't think as he did the same, punching as soon as Zeref was close enough.

They groaned as their hits landed, Natsu's on Zeref's side while Zeref struck Natsu's chin. He thought that made them even, but he soon realized Zeref had thrown the rules away after that first strike.

Natsu staggered back, trying to regain his composure. He rotated his wrist a few times, feeling the pain from all the punching. They should have been wearing gloves or more protection, but they hadn't thought about preparing beforehand.

Natsu shoved that thought aside as he sprinted towards Zeref, watching as Zeref didn't back down. He ran at full speed too, drawing a fist back. Natsu wasn't paying attention, too busy trying to aim his own shot. Just as Natsu's punch landed on his brother's left shoulder, Zeref's fist made contact with Natsu's right cheek.

Searing pain followed immediately, causing Natsu to yell. "FUCK!" He didn't care who heard him curse. He covered his cheek with a hand, his mind muddled with confusion and pain, wondering why that punch hurt worse than all the others combined.

"What the hell?!" Zeref shouted, as if he had been the one injured.

Natsu gritted his teeth in pain, feeling liquid seeping beneath his fingers. He thought it was sweat, so he paid that no mind. "Fucking hell! It hurts!"

"Language!" someone called out, but Natsu ignored it in favor of nursing his cheek. He knew he was going to have a bruise there at the very least. He pulled his hand away to see crimson covering his fingers.

Natsu's lips parted, stunned by the sight of his own blood. He put his hand over his cheek again, applying more pressure as he charged towards his brother, deciding he would fight with one hand from now on.

"Wait!" Zeref yelled, raising his hands up. He sounded panicked, not at all like the confident fighter Natsu had seen a few moments before. "I don't want to fight anymore!" He dodged Natsu's fist, trying to get away from his relentless younger brother.

"Too bad! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu kept his blood-covered hand to his face, knowing he had to look ridiculous, but that didn't matter. He wasn't going to let a little cut ruin the fun.

Natsu winced in pain as he dropped down low, kicking Zeref's feet out from under him. Zeref fell to the ground, groaning as he righted himself. Natsu didn't know much about kickboxing, so he waited for Zeref to stand before attacking again. He didn't want to take a cheap shot, even if it would have been easy.

Zeref stood within the next few seconds, his eyes wide as he backed away. Natsu charged again, determined to give Zeref a finishing blow, even if he had to put every ounce of strength behind his punch.

He drew his arm back, ready to hit his older brother, but it never happened. Natsu felt a force jerking him back, something tight wrapping around his bicep before he was pulled away.

Anger boiled in Natsu's veins as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Gajeel holding his arm back. "Let me go!"

"No way Salamander," his cousin said, dragging him away from the fight. "Not with that wound."

"What wound?" Natsu asked, trying to wiggle out of Gajeel's grasp. "I'm fine! It's just a little cut! Let me go!"

Gajeel had strength on his side, tightening his grip on Natsu as he pulled him along. "Nope."

Natsu seethed before turning to find Zeref, spotting him standing next to Mavis. "Zeref!" he yelled, catching his brother's attention. "Get over here and fight me!"

Natsu's glare broke as soon as he felt someone pulling his hand off his cheek. He looked up, seeing his dad studying his face. "That doesn't look good. We need to get him to the hospital now."

Natsu's eyes widened as he jolted back. "What? No I don't. I promise I'm fine." He didn't want to go to the hospital. Today was about having fun and spending time with friends and family. A trip to the doctor would surely bring his mood down. "I'm good."

Natsu took a deep breath, finally putting an end to his struggles. Only when he was still for a moment did Gajeel release him, but his cousin didn't walk away, instead standing guard in case Natsu tried to bolt again. To be honest, the thought crossed Natsu's mind a few times, but he remained rooted to the ground while his dad looked over his cheek. His mom joined a few seconds later, her eyes growing wide as she took the sight in.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Natsu gave his mom and dad a goofy grin, hoping it would work in his favor like it usually did.

It didn't, because as soon as he smiled, he winced in pain.

His mom's worried stare worsened as she shook her head. "I don't think you need to go to the hospital, but you should at least let me take a proper look at it." She was trained in the medical field, so Natsu figured it wouldn't hurt for her to quickly inspect it.

"Fine," he grumbled, following her towards the house. The faster he let her get her way, the faster he could go back to hanging out with his friends and family. "Who won by the way?"

"Does it matter?" Gajeel asked, escorting Natsu from behind, making sure he didn't wander off.

"A little," Natsu lied. It mattered to him, but the answer he received only made him frustrated.

"Let's just call it a draw," Grandeeney said, swiping some napkins off the table before wiping the excess blood that had leaked down Natsu's arm.

He blinked in surprise, wondering just how much he had been bleeding.  _'Isn't it just a little cut?'_

Natsu turned, looking back at his friends. His eyes flitted around the yard until he spotted Lucy, seeing her holding Happy tightly against her chest while she covered her mouth with a hand. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, trained on him. It made his stomach twist, wondering why she looked stunned. Had she never seen someone with a cut before? It couldn't have been that bad.

Grandeeney waited until Natsu wasn't dripping blood before ushering him into the house, the two heading straight for the nearest bathroom. She had him stand over the sink before telling him to remove his shirt. As Natsu did as he was told, he realized his shirt was covered in blood too. Panic struck him for a second as he looked into the mirror, jaw dropping at the horrific sight.

His skin was torn over his right cheek, all the way from the corner of his jawbone to trail up towards an inch below his right eye. The cut was jagged and full of blood and dirt. He didn't know what to think, only muttering, "That... sucks..."

Grandeeney shook her head, leaving the bathroom as she said, "It's too deep. You need stitches. I'll be right back."

Natsu barely heard her, too focused on his reflection. He brought his fingers up to touch it, but stopped once he got too close. Now that he saw it, the pain increased. He swore it was throbbing as blood continued to drip from the open wound, not relenting a bit.

"What the fuck," he whispered, heart sinking when he thought about what was about to happen. He didn't want to get stitches. He didn't want to have a wound. He just wanted a fun fight with his brother, but somewhere it had gotten out of hand. Natsu didn't understand how Zeref's fist was strong enough to split his skin, but evidently it was. Swallowing, Natsu tried convincing himself it wasn't as bad as it looked.

_'It's not a big deal. A few stitches and you'll be fine. No one'll ever know.'_

Natsu looked at his neck in the mirror, a frown tugging at his lips. He had an angry scar there that hadn't faded much over the years. He received it when he was a kid, but if he didn't know any better, he would say it was only a few years old.

His eyes flitted to his hip, seeing the scar resting there from when Rogue pushed him. That hadn't faded in the slightest, but it was more recent than the one on his neck. He wondered how long it would take for those scars to fade.

That was,  _if_  they ever faded.

Natsu looked at his cheek again, his stomach twisting as a ball of anxiety infected his chest.  _'What if it doesn't heal right? What if it scars? I'm already a freak at school. This is only gonna make it worse.'_

Natsu closed his eyes, pretending like it hadn't happened. It didn't work, the pain on his face refusing to let him forget. "I don't want stitches," he whispered, wondering if that would help. Maybe if he let his cheek heal naturally it wouldn't leave a mark.

Natsu's eyes slowly opened before he looked down at his hand, spotting the small avulsion on his skin. He got it one night when Happy scratched him too deep. He hadn't gotten stitches then, but it still left a scar.

Natsu took a deep breath in, then released it slowly.  _'Maybe it won't be so bad,'_  he thought, trying to think of his father. His dad had facial scars, though they were thin and light. Igneel didn't seem to have any problems with people picking on him for his scars, but then again, Natsu knew his father wouldn't tolerate anyone doing such a thing. Igneel was the kind of man to put someone in their place if they got out of line, but Natsu...

Natsu was too afraid of conflict most of the time, even if he thought he was getting better. His fight or flight instincts were hectic. Sometimes he fought back, sometimes he ran away or dealt with whatever came his way. He was trying to stand up for himself more, but unless he was in the moment, he didn't know how he would react.

"It won't be that bad," Natsu said, trying to convince himself. He didn't want to be pessimistic, but that was hard when he couldn't tear his eyes away from the large gaping wound on his face.  _'How the fuck did this even happen?!'_

"I'm back," Grandeeney said, interrupting Natsu's thoughts. He would've been thankful for that, had she not been holding a giant first aid kit that held the materials she needed to mend his wound. "Stay still while I clean it. It has some dirt inside."

Natsu held back a groan as his mom rinsed his wound out with warm water, using a debridement syringe to keep the flow of water steady and clean. His cheek bled more from the rinse than before, but Grandeeney didn't look alarmed, using a soft voice as she talked him through what she was doing. Afterwards, she used Bactine on his wound. He had heard of it before, knowing it was an antiseptic that also worked as a topical anaesthetic, reliving the pain a bit.

When she deemed the wound and the area around it clean, she started looking for the materials she would need to suture her son's face. However, after a minute of searching without pulling anything out, she began to fidget.

"I can't find it," she whispered to herself. giving Natsu's shoulder a squeeze before she dismissed herself.

Natsu took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He looked into the large box full of medical supplies, unable to the sutures either. His nerves only got worse when Grandeeney returned, her tone oddly professional as she tidied up her first aid kit before closing it, leaving out some gauze and no suture supplies.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I need to take you to the hospital."

His heart dropped as he took a step back, pressing against the wall. "What? Why?" He looked down at her first aid kit, wondering why she wouldn't do it. "You said you can do it?!"

She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I didn't realize when Wendy said she was practicing sutures she meant she was actually using my stuff. I thought she was just using sewing thread. There's not enough to get the job done. We have to go to the hospital."

Before Natsu had a chance to protest, she grabbed the gauze and handed it to him. "Hold this against your cheek while I get you a shirt. Okay?"

He didn't respond, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he looked at the mirror. He didn't notice her leaving, too busy staring at the tear in his face. As much as he wanted to be upset at Wendy for wasting the material needed to give him stitches, he couldn't bring himself to blame her. She was passionate about becoming a doctor when she grew up, and he admired her for doing whatever it took to achieve her goal.

However, he was mad she didn't tell their mom she used it all. It wouldn't have been hard to mention it, but he knew his sister could be forgetful at times.

Grandeeney returned with a tank top a moment later, setting it on the sink. "Get changed so we can go. I'll tell your father and friends we'll be back later."

"Are you sure I even need stitches?" he asked, desperation coating his voice. He didn't want to leave the party. Hell, he didn't want to have a large cut on his face either. It didn't seem fair, but his mother didn't give in.

Her eyes held pity for him as her voice turned sympathetic. "I'm really sorry, Natsu, but we have to go. You need some dissolvable sutures to repair the deep tissue. If you leave it like that, it's just going to scar worse. You may even get an infection. Now get dressed. I'll be right back."

Natsu's lower lip trembled as he focused on one word she said.  _'Worse?'_  He waited until she turned around and left before he took a shaky breath. His eyes pricked with unshed tears, but he refused to give into them.  _'I have to stay positive. It's not gonna scar. It's not gonna last... I'm not gonna be a freak... I'm... I'm—'_

Natsu put the tank top on before pressing the gauze against his cheek, wincing in pain despite the Bactine on his cheek. It didn't take all the pain away. He took a deep breath, refusing to believe he would scar. His father was able to pull of facial scars, but Natsu knew he couldn't. It would only make his life harder.

He had been holding out hope that after high school ended, the name calling would end too. He didn't want to be labeled as a freak for the rest of his life, so if that meant he had to go to the hospital and get things taken care of, he would suck it up and just do it.

He refused to have his face scarred for life, thinking if he was determined enough, there wouldn't be a mark after.

Natsu stole one last look in the mirror before turning away, hoping he could get it over with soon so he could go back to his party.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he climbed out of the car. Sweat dotted his forehead, some caused by the ride to the park, but most of it was because he was panicking. He didn't like going to the hospital in general, but that went double when he had to get stitches. No matter how much he tried to convince himself it would be alright, he never once felt okay after going through the process.

Despite Grandeeney cleaning his wound before they got to the hospital, the doctors had to clean it again to be thorough. It wasn't painful since his face was numb thanks to the local anesthetic used by the doctor. It was only going to last an hour or two, but he also had some mild painkillers for when that wore off.

Natsu had stolen a peek at his face in the mirror before the doctor covered his stitches with a bandage, but he remembered perfectly what his face looked like.

_'Disgusting.'_

When he got stitches on his neck or hip it hadn't been as bad. Those were easily covered, but his face... He didn't know what he was going to do when he had to take the bandage off. The only bright side was Natsu got to keep the stitches covered for the most part until it was time to get them taken out. His mom was going to clean and bandage the wound a few times until then, but it would only be exposed for a few minutes at most.

Natsu preferred if no one saw his stitches. He asked his mom on their way to the car if she could keep it to herself, but after a little negotiating, Natsu agreed she could show Igneel the picture of the final result. Natsu was holding out hope that it wouldn't leave a mark, but his doctor's words weren't nearly as hopeful.

_"You'll be lucky if it doesn't scar. There's some treatments you can use to reduce the scarring, but I think it's safe to say it'll leave something behind."_

Natsu remained stubborn, letting what the doctor say go in one ear and out the other. He tuned most of what the doctor said out, letting his mom take care of it. She understood everything better anyway. He trusted she would do whatever she could to take care of him.

As Natsu walked with his mom through the park, he couldn't help but look down on himself. He was finally a legal adult, yet he still felt like a child in those situations, wanting his parents to take care of everything. He didn't want the responsibility for himself, otherwise he might hate himself more if he fucked up. He knew he could never hate his parents, but he already struggled with liking himself, most days wishing he were someone else.

However, those moments had faded a bit over the last few months. He knew Lucy wasn't the only reason he stopped disliking himself as much, but she definitely helped. Counseling and his friends and family's support had gone a long way in helping him accept himself.

But after this... He didn't think he could ever accept himself, not with a large scar marring his face. He already got called too many names to remember. He didn't want to imagine what people would say when they saw him now.

"Natsu," Grandeeney called, breaking his train of thought. He looked up at her, seeing her nodding ahead. "Hurry up if you want to see the show."

Natsu's stomach dropped as he tried speeding up. He wasn't as excited now to see the fireworks show as he was earlier. His mood had been ruined, and he doubted anything could change that. Still, he didn't want to cause his mom to miss it. She had taken the day off so she could spend time with family, and Natsu had messed that up by getting hurt.

Well, Zeref was partially to blame, but if Natsu hadn't insisted they fight the whole thing wouldn't have happened.

While Natsu was getting his stitches earlier, Grandeeney was on the phone with her husband, trying to figure out what happened. Apparently, Zeref's class ring was the cause of the cut. The gem was broken, creating a jagged piece perfect for ripping. It tore through Natsu's cheek easily since Zeref put a lot of power behind his punch, forgetting all about the piece of broken jewelry he wore.

Natsu was confident the worst he would have received if Zeref hadn't been wearing that ring was a bruise. His face, chest, and stomach were all bruised now, along with the wound on his cheek. He would've taken a simple bruise any day of the week over a possible scar.

Natsu sighed when he saw his friends and family gathered in the open field. It was dark out, the sun already gone for the day. Despite his mom demanding to see the best doctor they had as soon as they arrived at the hospital, it still took a while before Natsu was seen. The place was swarmed with people while the hospital was understaffed. Grandeeney managed to get one of the top doctors to see Natsu, which was a relief since his mom assured him he was in good hands.

Natsu shivered when a cool breeze drifted by. He didn't normally get cold, but he also didn't normally walk around in a tank top, shorts, and no scarf. He felt underdressed, but they didn't have time to go back to the house and change. Natsu glanced down at his arms, glad he was able to rinse off the blood in the sink at the hospital. He was lucky nothing got on his shorts or shoes. It would've been harder to get that out.

"Hey! He's alive!"

Natsu looked up, spotting Gray grinning at him. He forced a chuckle, not wanting his friends to see how distraught he was over the new addition to his face. "Yeah. I made it."

"How many stitches did ya need?" Gajeel asked, the curiosity in his tone evident despite his expression appearing bored.

Natsu shrugged, lying as he averted their gazes. "Just a few. It wasn't that bad..." If the wound didn't leave a scar, it wouldn't matter what he said. He wanted to downplay it, that way more people believed it was no big deal. He somehow thought that would convince him too, but deep down Natsu worried it was going to leave something behind.

If he didn't get his stitches out in about five days, he would be at risk of scars forming around his sutures. He was just glad they would be out before the camping trip. He didn't want to put a damper on it, but if his face didn't heal properly, he might end up doing that anyway.

Grandeeney and Igneel didn't call Natsu out on his lie. They both knew how many stitches he got, and it wasn't 'just a few'. His cut had been long, deep, and jagged. The doctor had taken his time to stitch Natsu's cheek to prevent scarring, but even the doctor said there was never a guarantee against something like that, no matter how trained the doctor was. Natsu's chances of no scar were 'very limited' due to the severity of the wound.

Natsu still couldn't understand how one little ring could potentially scar him for life, but he didn't dwell on it too long, instead spending his energy convincing himself it wasn't going to happen.  _'It's not. So stop worrying about it. Worrying isn't gonna help anyone!'_

"Natsu," Zeref said, gaining his attention. "I'm really sorry."

He tried standing from where he was on the ground, but Natsu shook his head, giving him a fake smile. His cheek and part of his upper lip still felt numb, but he didn't let that stop him from grinning. "You're fine! It's no big deal. Accidents happen."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, hoping his expression and voice were convincing. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

Zeref made a soft sound of protest, but didn't push it any further. He patted the spot next to him before returning the smile, though his was smaller. "Come, sit down."

Natsu looked at the spot, his heart warming when he saw he would also be sitting next to Lucy. Relief flooded him as he made his way over, happy he didn't have to choose between sitting by her or his brother. After what happened, Natsu wanted comfort, and as much as he loved Zeref, his brother wasn't the best when it came to making a person comfortable.

Lucy, on the other hand, made his chest feel lighter as he sat down. She looked him up and down, holding out the end of the throw blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. "Want to share?"

Natsu raised a brow, his silent question answered when Lucy nudged the blanket towards him. "You look cold."

Natsu's wasn't cold, but he wasn't as warm as he wanted to be either. He wanted to feel safe, secure, as as silly as it sounded, being under a blanket was something he thought could help.

Nodding, Natsu accepted the end. Lucy scooted closer to him, pressing their arms together before he ended up wrapping his around her, pulling her flush against his left side. He could feel the warmth from her skin since her shirt cut off at her waist, causing his face to warm and his pulse to race.

Natsu ignored the sound of some of his friends snickering as he enjoyed the closeness. He felt better, making it easier to push his unpleasant thoughts away for the moment. That was, until Lucy whispered, "How does it feel?"

Her eyes were trained on his bandage, so he jerked his head aside, hiding it from her view. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him.

"It's fine," he lied, the throbs growing stronger the more he thought about it. He wanted to put some pressure on it to see if that would help, but he didn't touch it, knowing it couldn't be good for him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, resting her hand on his knee.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, unable to force his smile any bigger at the risk of hurting himself. The less he moved his face, the better it was for his wound. "Kinda... Y-yeah."

"I bet. There was a lot of blood in your backyard."

Natsu suppressed a groan. He had forgotten he left a mess from the accident. He hoped it didn't bother anyone, but if it did, they didn't say anything to him about it. "Sorry. That was probably gross, huh?"

Lucy shook her head, giving him a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

Natsu couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up from her words. He wanted to say something back, but his thoughts vanished as soon as he heard Gray and Gajeel debating who won the fight between Natsu and Zeref. Surprisingly, Zeref chimmed in, saying he forfeited anyway, giving Natsu the victory. While it was a nice gesture, Natsu wished they could have had a real fight, one that didn't result in a trip to the hospital.

He listened as the conversations flowed around him, but Natsu stayed quiet. He held Lucy close, letting her be his distraction as they waited for the fireworks show to start. They waited another twenty minutes before he saw something shooting in the sky. Everyone looked upwards, seeing the first firework explode overhead, lights glittering down as the resounding crack followed shortly after. Their conversations died in an instant, captivated by the lights. Natsu's group wasn't the only one to quiet down. The park was filled with people from Magnolia, all out to see the firework show.

Natsu stared up in awe, getting lost in the bursting lights. The colors dancing across the dark sky had him mesmerized, his heart pounding as he felt and heard the sounds coming from the fireworks.

For a moment, he could forget where and who he was. All he knew was the bright lights and the smell that undeniably came from fireworks. He felt at peace, the soft feeling spreading through his body towards his limbs.

A real smile tugged at his lips, his breath catching when the explosions got bigger and more intricate. He almost forgot what was going on around him, until he felt warm lips press against his left cheek.

Natsu turned, catching Lucy retreating. Not thinking, Natsu leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He wished part of his lip wasn't still numb, but if Lucy noticed, she didn't say anything. When he pulled an inch away, Lucy lingered, letting him know she wanted more. The booms in the background keep his pulse racing as his lips slid against hers again, Natsu breathing her in when he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

His eyes slowly closed, letting his mind rest as he melted into the kiss. They didn't rush, each moving languidly against the other. Natsu touched her knee before slipping his hand towards her thigh, but didn't push it any further than that, instead drawing small circles on her jeans. Lucy moved her hand away from his knee, cupping his right cheek before Natsu jerked away, wincing in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered, panic laced in her voice as she withdrew her hand. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine," Natsu lied. It didn't hurt too much due to the anesthetic, but even that had faded a bit since it had been over an hour since he got the numbing shot. He wasn't upset about the pain, instead swallowing thickly as he remembered the actual wound on his face. He wondered how he was able to forget about it for a while, the fireworks and Lucy's gentle kiss making him lose himself in the moment. He craved that again, ignoring the hurt in his heart as he leaned in, kissing her once again.

Lucy hesitated at first, but eventually started kissing him back. He no longer took it slow, his lips moving fervently against hers, wanting to commit everything about her to memory. Natsu didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he worried Lucy might consider breaking up with him if his cheek scarred.

She was a nice person, and she said she didn't care about looks, but he wouldn't blame her if she ended it since she would be the one having to look at him. He hoped he was overreacting, that she would stay with him despite his appearance, but if she wanted to leave, he would let her go without putting up a fight.

With that mindset, Natsu threw himself into the kiss, wanting to enjoy it while it lasted. His heart hurt, and his stomach was in knots, but that wasn't enough to stop him from kissing her.

He wanted to feel her.

He wanted to stay with her.

He wanted... to be  _normal_.

Even when people told him normal was overrated, he couldn't help but yearn for it. Most of his life he felt like an outcast, but he was finally starting to feel like he belonged somewhere, only to have that ripped away, just like Zeref's ring ripped into his face.

He just wanted to fit in. What was so wrong with that?

Natsu broke the kiss in favor of taking a shaky breath, his chest constricting as he struggled with what to say. He wanted to ask her if she would break up with him over it, but he decided to keep his mouth shut on the subject. If Lucy was willing to break up with him because of a scar, then that said more about her than him. He had to remember that while also trying to convince himself the wound wasn't going to scar.

He had a hard time dealing with the multiple battles in his head, but he managed. He squeezed Lucy's thigh as he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Thank you for everything."

As Natsu pulled away, he saw her brows furrowing as her lips parted. He didn't give her a chance to say anything back, turning to rest his head against her shoulder. He stared at the sky, the fireworks illuminating the darkness. He focused on that, trying to will his heart to calm down while also hoping Lucy wouldn't ask him what he meant when he said thank you.

Honestly, he wasn't completely sure what he meant by it, but it felt right when it rolled off his tongue, so he didn't add anything else.

After a moment, Natsu felt Lucy resting her head against his head, her hand grabbing his off her thigh before lacing their fingers together. Just as warmth spread through his heart, he heard her say, "I had fun today. Thanks for inviting me."

She snuggled closer to him, allowing him to relax. Most of him knew Lucy wasn't the kind of person to dump someone over their looks, but years of abuse because of his appearance had him thinking otherwise. Natsu wished he could cut away the fight and the trip to the hospital from the day, then it would've been fun for him too.

Despite that, Natsu whispered, "I'm glad you came." It was true. He was happy she came to celebrate with everyone. He just wished the day had gone differently.

They stayed in comfortable silence, watching the rest of the firework show play out. Natsu had no idea how his wound would affect his life or relationships, but he held out hope that it wouldn't be an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facial scars do not make a person unattractive. I apologize if anyone took offense to the message Natsu was putting out about facial scars. He's in a state of mind where he thinks people will pick on him for any little thing, and this is one thing he can't hide. Spoiler alert: Lucy won't break up with him because of his scar. His friends and family will not think differently about him because of the new scar, but in his mind, they will. He's in a fragile state right now, but I promise he will come to accept himself later in the story.
> 
> To anyone who does have scars, you're beautiful and unique, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. I really am sorry if I offended anyone. I promise I don't think less of people with scars anywhere on their body, whether they're self-inflicted or happened another way. You're beautiful. Please remember that.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I have not gotten stitches before, so I don't know the process aside from what I read online. I hope the information was accurate. If it wasn't, please let me know so I can adjust it.
> 
> *Thank you quite-a-riot (fanfiction.net) for pointing out some inaccuracies in the chapter! It helped out so much! I hope the new version of this chapter is more accurate. Once again, if anyone spots something that's not right or doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can look at it and fix it. I really enjoy writing and learning new things, and I want my story to be informative and entertaining, but that also means I need things to be accurate, so thank you quite-a-riot, and anyone else who points things out to me! :D
> 
> Kudos to those who guessed correctly about what happened to Natsu. :) What did you think of this chapter? Any thoughts on the fighting scene? Fight scenes aren't my strong suit. How do you think the camping trip will go? It starts next chapter. :D Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate the support!
> 
> Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! Shout out to those who took the time to comment last time:Miraculous_kid, Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, Tsunderebooklover, and Princess_sushiii!! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Six: Pitching a tent


	86. Pitching a tent

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Pitching a tent**

"Did you remember to pack everything?" Grandeeney asked, sipping her coffee while watching her husband and son get to work.

"Depends," Natsu started, a sly grin resting on his face. "Can I bring Happy?" He wasn't surprised when his mom shook her head, causing him to shrug. "Then I guess we got everything."

Turning, Natsu went back to securing the cargo straps to make sure their stuff didn't fly out from the bed of the truck. They used to just drop it in and go, but one year they ended up losing a tent during the drive, so now they were more cautious.

"Aside from Gajeel's stuff when he gets here, I think that's pretty much it," Igneel said, glancing over his shoulder, smiling at his wife. "You gonna enjoy your quiet weekend?"

Grandeeney sighed in contentment, nodding as she looked up at their house. It would be empty for a few days, giving her time to relax and unwind in peace. "When I'm not working, yes."

Natsu looked at his mom, eyes widening when he saw Wendy heading back inside. A thought popped into his head, but before he could filter himself, he blurted out, "Hey Wendy! Can you grab my Game Boy? It's on my bed."

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

As soon as he heard his mom's voice, he realized his mistake. Her tone was teasing, but there was a hint of scolding deep within it. "Now, I thought you said you packed everything?"

Natsu gave her a sheepish grin, his hand cupping the back of his neck as he chuckled. "Oops." While his hand was up there, he tugged on his scarf wrapped around his forehead, making sure it was secure before dropping his hand. "Guess I was wrong."

Grandeeney didn't seem bothered, instead going back to her coffee as she said, "Make sure you bring the first aid kit too. Never know what might happen out there."

Natsu felt his smile faltering, but before his mom could see, he turned to duck into the truck. He didn't want to worry her, knowing there was nothing she could do to make him feel better. "I'll get it before we leave," he rushed out, taking a deep breath immediately afterwards.

He needed a moment to collect himself, his heartbeat picking up as he thought about what was hiding under the bandage on his face. He hoped nobody would say anything about him still having it on, even though his stitches were removed already. He had a good excuse for why he hadn't taken it off if anyone asked.

_'I don't wanna get it dirty. That's believable. The campsite is covered in dirt...'_

Natsu didn't dare steal a peek at himself in the mirror, not wanting to see his reflection. No matter what he put over his cheek, he could still picture his wound perfectly in his head.

He had been wrong.

Hoping wasn't enough this time.

His cheek was going to scar, and there was nothing he could do about it. The process had already started, and he would do whatever it took to keep people from seeing the mess under his bandage.

"Here," Wendy said, causing Natsu to jerk in his seat.

His eyes grew wide, surprised by her presence. He hadn't even heard her walking towards him. Natsu looked down, seeing his Game Boy in her extended hand. "Oh, th-thanks." He sneaked a few shaky breaths, accepting the device while failing to control his rapidly beating heart. If he didn't get a grip, someone was going to call him out on his jumpy behavior.

"You okay?" Wendy asked, earning a quick nod from her brother.

"'M fine," he mumbled, wishing he could turn his face to hide his bandage, but she was on his right side, preventing him from hiding it. "Excited for the trip?" It was a cheap way to change the subject, but he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, it seemed to make Wendy happy, her eyes lighting up as she nodded.

"Yup! Are you?"

Natsu paused, eyes falling to the dashboard of his father's truck before a small smile quirked at his lips. "Yeah." Despite the unfortunate accident involving his face, he was looking forward to camping. He loved the outdoors, and sleep under the stars sounded like a great vacation to him. He couldn't wait until they made it to the site, but first he had to deal with the awful drive there.

_'If only they made teleporters. Then again, those would probably be worse than a car.'_

Natsu placed a hand on his stomach, happy he wasn't feeling sick yet. Of course, that was because the vehicle was parked. He knew once they got rolling, he would start feeling queasy.

Wendy looked down at his stomach, her brows pinched together as she cocked her head. "Did you take those pills Zeref gave you yet?"

Shaking his head, Natsu said, "Nah, not gonna try them today." He wanted to wait until he was more comfortable with the idea. Not only that, he wanted to wait for a shorter trip in case the side effects were worse than Zeref led him to believe.

Besides, he had already taken his normal medication, hoping that would be enough to get him through the drive. He knew what to expect.

Wendy nodded, turning so she could head back towards the house. "I'm going to make sure I got everything. You shout too."

"Okay."

Natsu waited until she was ahead before he started climbing out of the truck. He did his best to shove his pessimistic thoughts down, not wanting them to ruin the trip. As long as he focused on other things and nobody brought it up, he was able to avoid thinking about his newest scar for the most part.

_'Everything will go fine. I'll just keep my bandage on and nobody will know what it looks like. They don't have to know.'_

Natsu wished it was true, but he had a feeling his friends were going to ask about it. He had already received a few texts regarding the accident, but he hadn't answered directly, telling them he was okay and there was nothing for them to worry about. He wasn't technically lying. Physically he wasn't ill, and worrying wasn't going to help the situation.

Natsu didn't want them to know how bad it really was though, and hopefully they would take the hint soon and stop pestering him about it.

* * *

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement. She had her bag packed two days ago and had troubles getting to sleep the night before. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the camping trip. It would be her first real experience, and she couldn't pick better people to go with.

Erza and Levy had met up at Lucy's house that morning to get a ride with her and Virgo. Lucy asked Juvia to join them, but was informed Juvia would be riding with Gray and Gray's father, Silver. She wasn't sure of everyone's vehicle arrangements aside from Natsu's, knowing him, his sister, his dad, and Wendy's friend would be riding in Igneel's truck.

Lucy squirmed in her seat, wishing the car ride would end sooner. They passed the time playing online games with each other, mainly an off-brand version of UNO. They also sang along with songs coming from the radio, Lucy laughing when she missed a lyric or sang off-key. She didn't mind. Her and her friends were having fun, and that was all that mattered.

By the time they arrived at the campsite, Lucy needed to stretch her legs. Unfortunately for her, she had to wait in the vehicle while Virgo left to meet up with Igneel and Silver, that way the adults could check them in.

"I don't want anyone running off," Virgo had said before shutting the door, causing Lucy to sigh. She was tired of sitting, eager to get moving around.

Ten anxious minutes passed before they were driving again, heading to their campsites. "Why do we need two?" Lucy asked, looking out the window as they passed other people camping. Some were setting up their stuff, others already settled in and enjoying the warm summer weather.

"We have a lot of people," Virgo explained, the smallest hint of a smile residing in her voice. "They said a site only covers seven people."

Lucy counted in her head how many people were in the group, eyes widening when she realized there were thirteen. _'That is a lot of people.'_ Lucy frowned, wondering if that meant they were going to be separated. Before she could voice her concerns, Erza eased her mind. "This happens every year. We get a few connecting sites. Don't worry, we'll still all be together. We never end up using all the space anyways."

After a moment of hesitation, Lucy nodded, happy they would be together. She had been looking forward to the trip since Natsu brought it up the first time, but the past week she had been more excited than ever. She couldn't wait to go on adventures with her friends, even if they had some chaperones tagging along with them.

Once the vehicle was in park and Virgo said she could, Lucy bolted out of the car. Her legs immediately thanked her for the stretch, her back and arms tired as well from sitting for so long. She didn't expect for the campsite to be so far away, but as soon as she looked around and smelled the fresh air, she could see why they went to that one.

The landscape was gorgeous, the tall trees and lush green grass covering the area. It was quiet, allowing her to hear the soft sounds of nature, while also mixing with the sound of people laughing in the distance. The sun was high in the sky, and the air hadn't gotten too hot yet. It was the perfect day to be outdoors, and Lucy couldn't wait to start their day. She smiled, happy she was able to come on the trip.

"EEP!" Lucy yelped when she was almost tackled to the ground, Her heart jumped in her chest as she tried figuring out what happened, shocked to find herself suspended at an odd angle.

She blinked, looking at the person holding her up, needing a second to gather what was going on. Natsu beamed down at her, a wide grin on his face as she tightened his hold on her before pulling her back to her feet. "Hey!"

Lucy didn't bother biting back her smile, her arms wrapping around his neck as she settled in place. She hadn't expected the hug from Natsu, but she couldn't say it wasn't welcomed. "You're in a good mood."

Natsu nodded, looking up at the clear sky before down at the ground between them. "Glad to be outta that deathtrap."

By deathtrap, he clearly meant Igneel's truck, but Lucy wouldn't call him out on it.

"It's so pretty," Wendy said, walking past Natsu and Lucy with her friend, the two staring at the forest line surrounding part of the campsite. There were multiple pockets of sites throughout, but the one they were placed in seemed especially beautiful.

Or maybe Lucy was being bias, she couldn't tell either way.

As soon as Lucy and Natsu pulled away, Natsu was being weighed down by Gray and Gajeel. The two had come up to place their weight on Natsu's shoulders, childishly trying to bother him, but that only resulted in a grumble from Natsu before he shook them off. The rest of their friends joined after that, all discussing what they wanted to do first.

"Think we should set up the tents first," Igneel said, putting the tailgate to his truck down. "Better to do it before it gets too late."

Natsu nodded, heading over to Lucy to lace their fingers together before tugging her towards the truck. "One year we waited until like seven to put up the tents. Big mistake. It got darker faster than we thought it would, ended up havin' to use the flashlights just to set 'em up."

Lucy didn't comment on Natsu's grammar, finding it oddly charming. He was cute, and his mannerisms just helped make him that much better.

"That must have sucked," she said, allowing Natsu to let go of her hand when they reached the truck. She watched as he started undoing the cargo straps before pulling out two large bags, a picture of a tent on each one.

Lucy didn't know the first thing about setting up a tent, but luckily she had help. Erza took the lead setting up the girls' tent, letting the others help with the simple jobs. Lucy thought it would be harder, but the instructions were clear and the poles were color coordinated, making the task a breeze.

Well, for the most part.

Finishing up had been the hardest part, but by then, Natsu had come over to help them since the guys finished their tent.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as Natsu hammered in the stakes while the other girls pulled the tarp over the top. The stakes prevented the tent from blowing away while also providing a place for the strings on the tarp to secure to.

Lucy licked the back of her teeth as she watched Natsu bend over for the last stake. She didn't bother scolding herself for checking out his nice ass, liking the way his jeans hugged his body without being too tight. It was just enough to make her heart race and her face flush, but not enough to make her stop ogling her boyfriend.

"There," Natsu said, finishing the last one before standing up. "All set." He turned, giving her a simple grin, but it still gave her stomach some butterflies.

"Why thank you," Lucy teased, batting her eyes at him. She smiled when she saw the slight blush staining his face, but instead of shying away from her, he leaned into it, surprising her by bowing his head. "Not a problem, m'lady."

Lucy cracked a wide grin, barely holding back her laughter as she asked, "M'lady?"

That blush on his face traveled down his neck in an instant, his embarrassment palpable. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, not like you're my lady or something." He swallowed, his voice straining as he panicked. "I mean, you're kinda my lady, but not like mine. I mean, well, I want you to be mi—" Natsu clamped his mouth shut, his eyes doing the same as he released a long sigh. "I'm sorry."

Natsu jolted when Lucy placed a hand on his cheek, deciding to go with the one without the bandage on it. She hadn't seen what his wound looked like since the accident, but she imagined it was still in pain if he had it covered. "You're fine," she whispered, letting him see her soft smile. "I can be your lady... if you want."

She could feel her own face burning up, but she kept herself composed, happy when Natsu decided to change the subject, even if it startled her.

"I got an idea!" he started, grabbing her wrist before pulling her forwards, dragging yet another yelp from her. "Let's get our stuff so we can go swimming!"

Lucy blinked, surprised by the sudden urgency to swim. However, she was happy to escape the slight awkwardness that had loomed over them moments ago. "Are you sure you want to go now?" Lucy asked, laughing as she tried keeping up with his enthusiastic pace.

She had to admit, she enjoyed the energy rolling off him. It only made her more happy she got to go camping with him. It was sure to be a weekend she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

As soon as Lucy saw the river, she knew it would be different from swimming in a pool. She could see the current, letting her know she would have to be careful, otherwise she might get swept away.

Juvia had taught her a few basics on swimming, but Lucy didn't want to push herself just yet. She managed fine by waddling in the deeper part of the river, but for the most part, she stuck to the areas where she could stand.

Seeing as the ground was littered with rocks, Lucy decided to keep her water shoes on the whole time. At first she refused to even get them, but now she was happy Virgo pushed them on her. She couldn't imagine how painful it would be stepping over all those rocks. Hell, she could feel how uncomfortable they were with shoes on.

However, no matter how convenient they were, that didn't change her mind. They were beyond dorky, but fashion could take a backseat to comfort in this case.

"Boys," Erza warned, catching Lucy's attention.

She glanced over, seeing Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all trying to push each other underwater. Despite the curses flying out of their mouths, all three guys had large grins on their faces as they played.

Lucy looked to see if the adults were going to stop them, but she paled when she noticed Igneel and Silver trying to dunk each other under the water, the two men fighting just like their children.

The only adult who seemed to have any sense was Virgo, but she was content reading her book, occasionally glancing up to check on everyone. Lucy hoped nobody else noticed the book. She had peeked at it the day before, quickly shutting it when she found out it was a step-by-step guide on how to tie intricate knots to hold people down. Lucy didn't know if Virgo was dating, so she doubted the maid was going to use the knowledge she was receiving, but without confirmation, Lucy would remain in the dark.

That was fine with her.

Sometimes the dark was a safer place.

Lucy released a happy sigh as she went back to the deeper end, loving how cool the water felt on her skin. The sun warmed the air and water, making it bearable to swim in.

Though, Lucy's 'swimming' was more doggy paddling than anything, but nobody made fun of her for her lack of skills. She was just happy she could participate instead of hanging out on the rocks nearby. If Juvia hadn't taught her a few things, that was exactly where she would have been.

Lucy made her way to where Levy was, smiling to herself as she looked at the innertube encasing her friend. The petite girl was floating, her innertube tied to one of the largest rocks sticking out from the water.

"Having fun?" Lucy asked, earning a jolt from a surprised Levy.

The girl was in a world of her own, having passed out from relaxing on the water. "Yeah," Levy said, placing a hand over her heart for a moment before nodding. "It's really peaceful out here."

Lucy was a second away from agreeing with her, until she heard, "Motherfucker!"

Lucy tore her gaze away from Levy to see Gajeel standing in the water, his hair dripping as he glared at Gray and Natsu. Lucy hadn't seen it, but the two worked together to bring Gajeel down, but the fall had been less than graceful.

"Language," Igneel called, having stopped his fight with Silver to scold his nephew. However, his voice held no threat in it, but it was enough to stop their cussing... for the moment anyway.

Gajeel growled before pouncing on Gray, Natsu jumping on his back a second later to save his friend. Lucy and Levy couldn't stop themselves from laughing, the skin around their eyes crinkling as they watched the silly display. Even Erza managed to crack a smile, shaking her head as she swam in the deepest part of the river with Jellal.

The only person who seemed distraught over the ordeal was Juvia, shouting for her beloved to get up and fight for her honor, though Lucy didn't understand why since she doubted that was what they were fighting for in the first place.

All in all, Lucy had a blast swimming, but the fun ended when it came time to get washed up.

* * *

"I don't want to go in there," Lucy said, staring at the building. It appeared to be made out of stone, the solid grey walls intimidating her, but they weren't the reason she refused to budge from her spot.

Wasps flew around the entrance to the outdoor restrooms, buzzing around like it was nobody's business. She had never been stung before, and she didn't want to change that, ever.

"They won't sting you unless you mess with them," Wendy said, offering her a reassuring smile.

Lucy wasn't normally rude, especially to kids, so she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something she would regret. She didn't want to call Wendy a liar, but she didn't believe the wasps would truly leave her alone just because she stuck to herself.

"I'll believe that if I make it out of here without getting stung," Lucy said, deciding that was acceptable. She stayed close to her friends until they made it inside, finding the shower stalls easily enough.

"You two can go first," Erza said, nodding towards Wendy and Sherria. There were only two stalls with curtains on them, and nobody wanted to shower in the open.

After waiting her turn, Lucy jumped into the shower, not caring that the water was lukewarm at best. She scrubbed herself clean before rinsing off, wishing she had her shower at home to use. _'This is all part of the camping experience,'_ she told herself, taking a deep breath as she cut off the water. _'If only they decided to camp in those cabins out front. Oh well.'_ She wanted to be a part of the fun, and that meant she had to get a little dirty in the process.

 _'At least I don't have to do this permanently.'_ She didn't want to imagine a life where she couldn't take a hot shower regularly. It was out of the question.

When all the girls were showered and changed, they headed back to their campsite, finding the guys had finished before them. They had an advantage, using the camping shower Silver brought with him. A few tarps were acting as the walls for privacy, but that wasn't enough to get any of the girls to decide to go that route.

Lucy had barely dealt with the shower in the restrooms. She couldn't imagine using a shower from a bag.

Lucy found Natsu sitting at the picnic tables, tying the laces to his boots. She blinked, not remembering him wearing those earlier. She was about to ask him why he chose those instead of tennis shoes, but the fresh bandage on Natsu's cheek distracted her.

Her curiosity had her wondering what his wound looked like now that it had time to heal. She imagined it wasn't finished healing yet, so she kept her mouth shut, deciding to wait until he was comfortable enough to leave the bandage off. That would assure her it was okay to look.

"So, what are we doing next?" Lucy asked, stepping up on the bench so she could sit on the table. She placed her hands on her legs, rubbing over her smooth skin, happy she decided to shave that morning.

Natsu's green eyes lit up as he grinned, his words making her stomach just as happy. "Lunch!"

Lucy smiled, nodding as she shifted until she sat next to him. She watched as he finished with his boots, tucking the ends of his jeans into them. "Why are you doing that?" Lucy asked, looking down at her bare legs. She chose to wear jean shorts, but Natsu looked as if it was supposed to get cold soon.

"For the hike," he said, as if it were obvious.

Lucy's smile fell just a bit as she let that sink in. "Hike?" She turned the word over in her head, trying to decide if that sounded like fun or work. Perhaps a little of both. _'I did say I wanted an adventure,'_ she thought, nodding as she accepted their next activity. "Is it bad that I didn't bring jeans?"

Natsu shook his head, leaning back against the table as he stared out at their campsite. "Nah. I just brought 'em 'cause I don't like using bug spray."

"Bug spray?" Lucy paused before looking down at Natsu's legs, then her own. "Wait, should I be wearing bug spray?"

Natsu raised a brow before chuckling. "I mean, if you wanna avoid bugs, then yeah." He stood, adjusting his jeans before waving at her to stay down. "I'll go get you some. It'll help you not get eaten up."

Lucy winced, pulling her feet up on the bench as she looked down at the ground. She didn't see any bugs, but that didn't mean they weren't there. _'Does bug spray work on wasps too?'_

Her question went unanswered as everyone started moving towards the picnic tables, getting ready for lunch. There were two nearby each other, big enough to fit the large group.

Natsu came back shortly, placing the can of bug repellent on the table. "Wait 'til after we eat. This stuff always gets in your mouth."

"Why?" Lucy asked, earning a shrug from Natsu, but it was Gray who responded.

"It just happens. It gets in the air and just ends up in your mouth." He looked at the can before sighing. "I should probably put some on too. I don't wanna get bug bites all over my legs like last year."

Juvia nodded, patting Gray's back. "Juvia remembers how bad it got. Gray's legs looked like they were going through puberty."

Lucy got it, but not everyone else did. Levy cocked her head as she asked, "What?"

"It looked like he had a bunch of zits on his legs," Silver said, causing a faint blush to coat Gray's cheeks as he struggled to hide his embarrassment.

"Can we drop it? I don't think anyone wants to think about that before we eat."

The subject was changed when Virgo and Igneel started handing out sandwiches, drinks, and chips. Lucy settled the right way into her seat, happy to be between Natsu and Erza as they ate. She listened as the group filtered through conversations, ranging from past experiences camping, all the way to what they wanted to do during their trip.

"Natsu's not allowed near the fire," Gray teased, earning a mix between a huff and a growl from Natsu.

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his friend. "And why's that?!"

Igneel laughed, stealing Natsu and Lucy's attention. "Don't you remember last year? With the soda can?"

Lucy cocked her head as a slight blush tinted Natsu's cheeks. "Oh come on! That was one little mistake! It coulda happened to anyone!"

"No, it really couldn't have," Erza said, shaking her head. She turned to Lucy, ready to fill her in. "Last year Natsu thought it would be funny to put a can of soda into the fire to see what would happen."

Lucy blinked, trying to imagine how that could have possibly turned out well. "What happened?"

"The thing exploded," Natsu grumbled, answering for her.

"No," Gray started, laughing as he smacked Natsu on the back. "This idiot thought it wasn't gonna do anything, so he tried poking it with a stick. That's when the thing exploded all over his leg!"

While Natsu growled, Lucy gaped. "Did it hurt?" She already knew that question was dumb. Getting sprayed by hot soda was going to hurt, but Natsu answered as if it wasn't so obvious.

"Surprisingly yeah. That shi—" He glanced at his dad before correcting himself. "That stuff stung. I thought I got metal in my leg too, that's how bad it hurt."

Lucy clenched her teeth, not wanting to imagine that pain. "So, I'm guessing you're not going to do that again?"

Gray cackled while Erza shook her head. "He wanted to try it again, just to make sure the first one wasn't a fluke." She looked at Natsu, breathing a heavy sigh. "Thankfully he listened to reason and didn't try it again."

" _Nooo_ ," Natsu drawled, looking at Lucy as he added, "I was gonna see if it happened with a caffeine-free soda. And I found a longer stick, so it should've been okay, but they wouldn't let me try it." He glared at his friends. "If you're gonna tell the story, at least tell it right."

Igneel chuckled, finding his son's actions amusing. It made Lucy wonder how many times he actually got hurt himself. It seemed like he was prone to accidents.

"Anyways, is there anything else you kids wanna do this year? We're definitely going rafting again," Igneel said, plopping himself down at the end of the bench next to Sherria. "But is there anything else?"

"Juvia thinks we should go hiking."

After a few nods, Igneel said, "We can do that. Do y'all wanna do a long trail or a short one?"

Erza hummed as she thought it over. "Probably the short one. If I remember correctly, the short trail is still like four miles?"

Igneel nodded while Lucy's eyes widened. Four miles sounded like a lot to her, but she hoped being surrounded by her friends would make the distance seem shorter.

"What's the long trail look like?" she asked, surprised when Igneel said it was twice as long. She nearly choked on her food, unable to imagine why anyone would want to just walk for eight miles.

"That's is nothing!" Natsu shouted, giving Lucy her answer.

Natsu.

Natsu would want to just walk for that long.

"Maybe we can race?" Gray suggested with a shrug. "Some of us can go on the eight mile and see if we can beat the four mile people."

"How would that work out?" Levy asked, prompted Erza to answer.

"Both trails are connected. If we go to the shuttles and tell them we want to do the four or eight mile one, they'll drive us to the start point, but if someone was fast enough, it's possible to meet up with the people who started at the four mile even if you went to the eight. You'd have to run the whole time though."

Lucy blinked, finding that confusing yet she followed it enough to get a general idea of what Erza was saying. "I call going on the four mile," Lucy said, raising her hand.

She expected Natsu to stay adamant on the eight mile, but he shocked her and a few other people by saying, "The four mile's not bad. I can do that one."

Lucy paused, unsure if she was making the wrong assumption as she said, "You don't have to do that just because I am. You can do the long one if you want."

Natsu turned towards her, keeping his voice low despite everyone at the tables listening. "I wanted to hang out with you..." She caught his sincere smile, her heart warming from the simple action. "Besides, I walk a lot anyways. It's not like I'd be missing out on much."

Natsu's eyes flitted to his food before adding, "Plus, the best part of the trail starts at the four mile point, so, yeah..."

To Lucy, it sounded like he was making excuses so nobody would challenge him on his decision, so she kept her mouth shut and accepted his answer. She wanted to hang out with him too, but she got enough walking from the walkathon. She wasn't looking to push herself too much this weekend by doing the long trail.

"Okay, sounds great." Lucy saw how her words made him smile, and that was enough to make her own smile appear.

She glanced over to Virgo, happy to see she was busy eating. Lucy didn't feel the same overbearing feeling radiating off Virgo like she had a few weeks ago. The two had gotten a lot better since their talk, but they still weren't as close as they were before Jude's punishment. However, Lucy wasn't trying to force their friendship, otherwise it was sure to crumble. It had to happen naturally or it would never happen at all.

The conversations carried on throughout lunch. It was finally decided they would all do the four mile hike today, then go rafting tomorrow. Lucy was looking forward to rafting more, but she didn't complain about the hike.

That was, until they got about forty-five minutes into it, then she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Why's it so hot!" She brushed more sweat off her brow, wondering why the trees weren't keeping her cool. She thought their shadows would have helped, but they barely did anything. It felt like the trees blocked off the wind, preventing her from feeling a cool breeze.

Natsu laughed before giving her a comforting pat on the back. However, as soon as Lucy started feeling better, Natsu pulled back his hand and grinned. "Your back's all sweaty."

Lucy's eyes widened as her face burned up. She didn't think she could get any hotter, but here Natsu was, proving her wrong. "Jerk!"

That only caused him to cackle. She didn't know what was more annoying. Him making fun of her, or him looking so damn handsome while he did it. "UGH!" She threw her hands in the air, not caring how ridiculous she looked. "How do I get out of here?"

She pretended to look for an exit, knowing there was none. "I'm done."

Lucy was joking, but Natsu didn't seem to know that. Instantly, his laughter stopped before his face softened. He ignored the looks he received from his friends and family, stepping in front of Lucy before turning away from her. She didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing, watching in silence as he lowered to crouch in front of her.

"Get on."

"What?" Lucy blinked, unsure if he wanted her to get on his back. Surely he had to be messing with her.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, his smile sheepish as he nodded towards his back. "Come on. I'll carry ya."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Lucy stammered, her embarrassment growing when she noticed all eyes were on her. "I can walk."

"I know you can Weirdo," he started, not budging from his spot. "But I can also carry you, so climb on."

"I'm too heavy." Lucy knew she should walk for herself, but she couldn't deny it. The idea of Natsu giving her a piggyback ride made her heart race. She was a romantic at heart, and the fact that Natsu was willing to put himself through that brought a comforting warmth to her chest. Of course, she would enjoy that warmth more if it wasn't so flipping hot outside.

"No you're not," Natsu said, his lips pulling into a wide smile. "And even if you were, I got ya."

Lucy couldn't stop herself from looking at his biceps and forearms, appreciating his toned muscles. Working at that landscaping job had been kind to his body. He had only been working there for a little over a month, but the developments were easy to see. It was a lot of physical labor, most of it being in the sun.

Lucy swallowed, ready to nod and accept his offer, but before she could do so, she heard Gajeel's groan. "Just hop on bunny girl so we can get movin'."

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded, but it didn't seem to bother her boyfriend.

"What? She's not the only one burnin' up."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, realizing now she was holding everyone up. She stole a quick glance up, seeing them waiting on her. Her eyes flitted to Virgo, wondering if she would be upset if Natsu carried her, but the maid didn't look bothered by the proposal.

Lucy nodded as she looked down at Natsu, hoping he could carry her without putting too much stress on him. She awkwardly lowered herself, unsure how she was supposed to be on his back. He helped her, arms wrapping around her thighs before pulling them very close to his sides. She secured her arms around his shoulders, mindful not to choke him as he lifted her off the ground.

Lucy yelped when Natsu bounced her on his back, adjusting her weight. He tightened his grip around her thighs before stepping forward, acting as if her weight didn't affect him at all. "Well, come on," he said, urging everyone forward.

Lucy tried ignoring the snickers coming from her friends and Igneel, resting her forehead on her arm to hide her flustered face. She swore the embarrassment wouldn't end, but after a few minutes, she calmed down. It helped that Natsu kept towards the back so the group wouldn't see her unless they tried looking.

When she lifted her head, she saw everyone went back to normal, talking about the trail they were taking and reminiscing about past times on the same route.

"Is this better?" Natsu asked, startling her out of her daze.

She didn't have to turn her head much to make eye contact with him, her lips fighting with her to smile, but she smothered it the best she could. Nodding, Lucy hummed, "Mhmm."

Natsu didn't bother hiding his smile, his sharp canines making her pulse jump. "Awesome."

Lucy didn't know if it was because of the heat or being pressed tightly against Natsu, but her mind plummeted to the gutter fast. Perhaps it was a combination of the two, but either way, she was a goner once she recalled their night alone in her bedroom, the one after prom.

Lucy's hands, which had stayed relatively flat against Natsu's chest, started to curl against his hard muscles. Her body felt hot for another reason, wondering when they would get to be alone again. It had been a little over a week since they got hot and heavy under the stars, but with her raging hormones, that felt like a lifetime ago.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, barely managing to change the subject in her mind. She focused on the tall trees around them and the cadence of everyone's footsteps. Though, nothing was powerful enough to distract her from Natsu's scent. It sparked a warmth deep in her lower stomach. She would have to tell him she liked whatever body wash he used later, when they weren't surrounded by people. It complimented his natural scent well, mixing with the slight musk from his sweat.

Lucy paled, wondering if she smelled like sweat as well. She was too scared to test it, deciding it would only make things worse if she tried giving herself a test sniff. Hell, with Natsu's sharp hearing, he would definitely hear her and ask what the heck she was doing.

If he didn't call her a weirdo for smelling herself, he might call her one for smelling him.

Lucy pressed her smile into her arm, a soft, light feeling spreading through her chest. She really liked being around Natsu. He made things more fun and comfortable.

After another forty minutes or so, the group found themselves back at the campsites. Lucy climbed off Natsu's back when they noticed more people around, but they didn't separate completely. Natsu seized Lucy's hand to keep her close, thankfully not commenting on her sweaty palm.

The rest of the afternoon was calmer than the day. When they weren't looking for firewood, they were lounging around, checking their phones and eating snacks. Lucy realized quickly her internet wasn't good enough to load Pokémon GO!, but she could browse the web, so long as she didn't mind the lagging.

When it was time to set the fire, Natsu took the lead. He arranged the sticks and wood they found, setting it up in a way that would encourage the fire to build steadier. Lucy didn't bother trying to help. She didn't know how to do it, but she gladly watched, finding it interesting how Natsu worked the wood to suit his needs.

The fire was fully burning by the time the sun went down. The air was still warm, but the cool breeze felt great after a long day outdoors. Lucy could feel her sunburn on her shoulders and nose. She forgot to put on sunscreen when they went swimming, but right before the hike, she applied that and bug spray to protect herself.

Lucy wished she had a comfortable couch or recliner to nestle in, but she supposed her camping chair wasn't the worst thing she could be sitting on. She imagined they would have to sit on logs when Natsu first told her about camping, but luckily there were enough chairs to go around, the Dragneels coming prepared.

"Who's next?" Jellal asked, having just finished his ghost story.

Lucy had heard telling scary stories was a tradition on camping trips, but she didn't think she would get to experience it first hand. However, her friends proved her wrong. She ate her s'mores while listening, though, she wished some of their stories were a little scarier.

That was, until Virgo jumped in, frightening every living soul around her and then some.

"—and that was the last time anyone saw him alive," Virgo said, a haunting smile curving her lips. The fire cast an ominous shadow over her face as she continued. "They say, on quiet nights like these, you can still hear the sound of chains dragging against the ground. That's the little boy trying to find his way home, but he'll never get away. The demons will always find him, again and again, and again."

Lucy stared wide-eyed at Virgo, wondering what in the world possessed her. That was the only reason she would think that story was okay to tell. Lucy shivered before looking at everyone else, seeing their startled expressions. Even Igneel and Silver looked disturbed, clearly not liking the story about torturing lost kids and punishing their parents for letting them wander off.

Lucy knew better, but she couldn't help but glance at the forest, wondering if there were demons lurking about, waiting for an unsuspecting kid to venture in all alone.

After that, it was mutually decided that Virgo wasn't allowed to tell anymore scary stories for the duration of the trip, otherwise nobody was going to get to sleep.

A few more stories were told before everyone was packing up, getting ready for their first night in their tents. All in all, Lucy thought their first day at the campsite went well. She preferred the safety and comfort of being indoors, but she couldn't deny how beautiful everything was outdoors.

The stars alone took her breath away. They were brighter and seemed bigger than when she was in the city. She committed the sight to memory, smiling as she hoped her mother could see how incredible the sky looked that night too.

One thing that didn't look incredible? The restrooms.

Lucy took a deep breath before walking in, needing to get her nightly routine done with quickly so she could get to the safety of their tent. Despite not seeing any wasps, Lucy was still skeptical. She knew they were there, even if she couldn't see them.

When Lucy hurried back to the campsite, she found Natsu right outside of his tent, chatting with Gray and Erza. She bit her lower lip, hoping she wouldn't be intruding as she slowed down her pace. She watched for a moment, seeing how casual and comfortable the three were with each other.

Lucy thought back to when she first met Natsu's friends, remembering how cold they had been towards her. She held no ill feelings, now understanding why they were suspicious of her. Honestly, if someone out of the blue decided to befriend Natsu, she would be cautious too. He had been hurt by too many people too many times, and just like Gray and Erza, she wanted to put an end to it.

That being said, she didn't want to shelter him. In fact, she loved how outspoken and boisterous he had become since she first met him. She still remembered how timid he had been when they went to lunch that first day. Now he was able to tackle her into hugs and take her hand without hesitation. He had really grown in the last few months, and she hoped he would only get better with time and help.

Natsu glanced over, his smile widening when he locked eyes with Lucy. He waved her closer, unaware how fast her heart was racing. He still had a strong effect on her, even with the most simplest actions.

Lucy bit back a smile when he coiled an arm around her, bringing her in like she belonged. She got to hear the end of their conversation, realizing they were caught in yet another memory from a past camping experience. Instead of feeling left out, Lucy felt herself growing warm with comfort. It wouldn't be long before she was reminiscing with them as well since they were building new memories every day.

For the longest time Lucy thought she would never feel like she fit in, but now she felt the strong connection she was forming between everyone. She didn't have to wonder what it was like having real friends. She had the best ones she could have ever asked for.

Lucy wished the night could carry on, but unfortunately the chaperones set their own curfew, causing Natsu and Lucy to part. She didn't mind one bit when Natsu stole a goodnight kiss, his lips lingering on her forehead before he reluctantly pulled away.

Lucy wore her smile all the way into the tent, her mood shifting as soon as she laid down in her sleeping bag.

_'Oh... Oh this isn't good at all.'_

Lucy twisted and turned, trying but failing to get comfortable on the ground. She could feel every lump of dirt, every tiny pebble they missed before setting up the tent. Lucy even swore she felt a twig near her butt, but she couldn't be certain.

Needless to say, she didn't get to sleep right away, unlike the other girls in the tent.

Soft and loud snores mixed as the people around her drifted to sleep. She thought she would have passed out due to exhaustion from the day, but she felt wide awake now. She tried keeping her eyes shut and body still, hoping that would make her fall asleep gradually, but it was useless.

Lucy was awake, and nothing she did helped.

She even tried reading some stories online to get her sleepy, but that didn't work either.

Releasing a long sigh, Lucy sat up, wondering what she was supposed to do. She needed to get to sleep, otherwise she would be cranky in the morning. She didn't want to lash out at her friends, so she wiggled out of her sleeping bag, hoping a short walk would help ease her body and allow her to sleep once she went back to 'bed'.

Lucy checked her phone before she slipped out of the tent, feeling the night air brushing against her skin as she zipped the tent back up. Stretching her legs, Lucy looked around, seeing a few fires still going in the distant with other campers nearby. That gave her a sense of security, knowing she wasn't truly alone.

She couldn't help but glance at the forest, recalling Virgo's story. It would take a lot to get her to go back into the forest after dark. It might even take a—

"Natsu?"

Lucy blinked, spotting a figure sitting on the back of Igneel's tailgate. If it weren't for the moonlight soaking in his pink hair, Lucy wouldn't have been able to figure out who it was without stepping closer. She cocked her head, the question tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Couldn't sleep either?"

When Natsu didn't respond, Lucy walked up to him, eyes widening in realization when she finally saw the headphones in his ears. They were black, blending in with the darkness outside. She didn't need to speak up for him to notice her, his eyes flashing up as soon as she entered his peripherals.

Natsu raised a brow before plucking one of his earbuds out, giving her a questioning gaze as he asked, "What're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, looking over at the guys' tent to see it just as dark as her own. "You?"

"Same." Natsu scooted over, patting the seat beside him. "Wanna listen to some music?"

She nodded, not thinking twice as she hopped on the tailgate. Lucy inwardly congratulated herself for getting up on her first try, worried she was going to embarrass herself if she failed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, accepting the earbud before putting it in her ear closer to Natsu. She didn't recognize the song, but she didn't have to. There was something about the peacefulness that came with the moment that eased her mind and body. She put her hands behind her, leaning back until she was looking up at the stars.

The only thing stopping her from laying down was Natsu's headphones. She didn't want to risk yanking on them by going too far, but thankfully Natsu moved to lay down beside her, his eyes staring at the sky above as she settled next to him.

Lucy breathed out a heavy sigh of contentment, relaxing despite the groves wearing into her back. Igneel's bed liner wasn't comfortable by any means, but unlike the ground under her sleeping bag, Lucy was willing to toughen it out.

Having Natsu right beside her definitely helped, making her think the discomfort was worth it.

"You can really see them out tonight," Lucy murmured, moving her head to rest against his shoulder. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, her eyes slipping shut for a moment as she curled her hand around his closest arm.

"Yeah."

Natsu allowed her to take his arm, his hand moving to rest on the nearest part of her, which happened to be her upper thigh. He took a deep breath, his fingers brushing against her bare skin before he focused up above again, trying not to think about how soft she felt beneath his fingertips.

Lucy on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about his fingers, or his uneven breathing, or his scent, which was now mixed with what she assumed was some type of cologne or body spray or whatever. He smelled really good, and that, along with everything else about Natsu, was making her wish they were alone right now.

They were technically alone. Everyone at their campsite was fast asleep, but there were groups around them, but she doubted any were paying attention to them.

As the music flowed into Lucy's ear and she gazed at the stars, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Natsu's mind. She wouldn't be guessing long, her boyfriend getting just as worked up as she was as he played with the skin right below her shorts' hem. The cotton material was soft, but not as soft as his gentle touches.

They were comforting at first, but when Natsu tightened his grip on her thigh, Lucy's breath hitched. She tried fighting off the desire now thrumming through her veins. It was slow but powerful, making her breathing heavier and her face and chest hotter with a flush.

She craved more of his touch, and when Natsu turned his head towards her, she couldn't help but swallow thickly, anticipation crawling up her spine.

Natsu slipped his hand off her thigh as he turned his body, his other hand soon taking the place where he had just touched, but his fingers were more direct. Instead of slight brushes, his hand slid against her skin, getting dangerously close to the hem of her shorts before pulling back to venture towards her knee.

She wondered if he could see how much his touches affected her, her chest rising and falling quickly to keep up with her rapid heartbeat. She kept her eyes closed, worried he would see her need if he met her gaze.

Lucy's lips parted when she felt Natsu leaning in, his breath ghosting against her cheek before he found her ear, his lips skimming the sensitive flesh. She swore she got goosebumps, her body tightening in a good way when he gently took out the earbud to ask, "Can we go for a walk somewhere?"

Natsu's hand moved up again, this time sliding between her legs before he gripped her inner thigh, drawing a whimper from his girlfriend.

She didn't care if there was a chance of her getting caught. She was willing to take that risk, especially when Natsu breathed into her ear, his voice sounding just as needy as she felt when he asked, "Alone?"

He hadn't pulled away before she was nodding her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? It's been a while since I last went camping, so it took me some time to really think about those experiences. Fun fact: My honeymoon was spent camping with some of our friends. It was a good/bad idea for many reasons, but I don't regret it. If you have any funny/interesting camping stories, let me hear them! Oh, and the soda in the fire thing? Definitely happened with my husband. He got blasted with hot soda and it was hilarious, but not advised.
> 
> Anyone happy with Natsu's progress? Being away from school really helps him come out of his shell, and being surrounded by friends and family helps too. He's still insecure about his scar, but he's trying to just not think about it. (There's that avoidance again. Hasn't he learned by now?) He'll have to deal with it soon enough, but for now he's fine with ignoring it.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering who is at the camping trip, it's: (girls tent) Lucy, Virgo, Wendy, Sherria, Juvia, Levy, Erza, and (boys tent) Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Igneel, and Silver.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and continued support! I appreciate it so much! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment! I'm blown away by how supportive you are! Shout out to those incredible people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Silly kitty, IrisPatton, LovinmyOTPs, Petri808, Unicorn, Princess_sushiii, Randeeney peroney, and Kwamii+lover!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Seven: Questing


	87. Questing

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Questing**

" _Mmmmmm!_ " Natsu hummed, the vibrations felt in Lucy's mouth. Her lips were wrapped around his Adam's apple, sucking for a moment before skimming his throat. The growl that resonated in his chest when she swiped her tongue against his scar built her confidence up, her lips pulling into a smirk as he placed a kiss to his heated skin.

Lucy had come up for air when her eyes met Natsu's, satisfied with what she saw. The usual bright green was hazy, his eyelids hooded as he panted in front of her. She couldn't help but lean in, needing to feel his lips against hers.

Natsu groaned when Lucy's teeth tugged on his bottom lip, his fingers digging into her sides as he pressed himself closer to her. The air around them thickened the longer they kissed, neither parting for long when they had to take a breath, both lost in the other's embrace.

Lucy wasn't completely sure how they ended up there. She remembered walking with Natsu towards the forest, then finding a patch of moonlight breaking through the trees. After that, it was a blur of touches and stolen kisses. All she could think about was the scorching lips against hers, and the way her heart raced as he pushed her against a tree.

"Damn," Natsu mumbled when they broke apart for air. He allowed himself enough time to take a quick gasp before his mouth connected to Lucy's throat, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. "I can't get enough of you."

He earned a small whimper from her when he dragged his teeth against her skin, Lucy's fingers tangling in his hair to pull him close, urging him to keep going. That was all the motivation Natsu needed, his lips parting again so he could latch onto her neck, giving her a soft suck before he moved down, knowing a visible hickey would only get them in trouble.

Lucy took the hint, releasing one hand from his hair so she could tug at her shirt. It was a loose shirt she wore at night sometimes, the neck hole stretched out enough that she could slip it towards her shoulder.

She swallowed when she felt his teeth sink into her sensitive skin, a few inches away from the crook of her neck. The moan that bubbled up in Lucy's throat didn't pass her lips, but it didn't have to for Natsu to hear it. That only spurred him on, his hands sliding down her body to grip her hips before moving to her thighs.

Lucy thought he would grope her, but Natsu had other ideas. As soon as he pulled his mouth away from her skin, he tightened his grip on her thighs, hoisting her up with all his strength before forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.

Lucy gasped, not expecting him to move her so suddenly or roughly. However, she didn't hate it. In fact, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders to secure her to his body, her mouth seeking his as if his lips were the key to her survival. She drew a moan from her boyfriend when she shoved her tongue into his mouth, not caring about acting like a lady as she kissed him with the same eagerness he showed her.

Her back pressed against the tree, trapped between it and the guy who made her heart race and her blood burn. The rational side of her brain told her it was just the hormones making her feel lightheaded and excited all at the same time, but the irrational side didn't give a flying fuck. She felt like she needed Natsu at that moment, and if her kisses weren't enough to let him know that, she would just have to try harder.

"So hot," she whispered between kisses, not wanting to part from his lips for long. Her eyes slammed shut and a gasp slipped out when Natsu shifted his hands to her ass, giving her a squeeze as he stole her breath away once again.

Lucy thought the kiss would last longer, but Natsu pulled away, causing her to chase his lips as he started panting. She blinked, her eyes hazy as she looked at her boyfriend. The night sky prevented her from seeing every detail of Natsu's face, but she could see the hunger in his eyes. It burned for her, consuming her in their eternal flame. She found herself leaning in again, wanting to taste those savory lips, but his voice caused her to pause, his question confusing her for a moment.

"What's hot?"

Natsu didn't hold her gaze long after he asked. He pushed his face against the crook of her neck, his tongue dragging against the sensitive skin, causing her to shiver in his arms. Her legs tightened around him, her fingers twitching in anticipation. Despite the strong effect he had on her body and mind, Lucy pulled herself together enough to say, "You're so strong."

Natsu paused for a second, his lips skimming against her neck before he planted them on her, sucking lightly before doing the same a little higher. She swore her pulse jumped with his movements, her body thrumming with too much energy.

"This," Lucy whispered, using her legs to give him a squeeze. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him closer to her neck. "Is really hot."

Natsu groaned at her answer, his teeth accidentally nipping her a little too hard. She let out a yelp, but it was quickly smothered with a moan as he lapped over the spot, his warm tongue soothing her slight pain. She forgot how hard he could bite, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Natsu had a way of pushing her, showing her things she had come to crave.

His touches.

His bites.

 _Him_.

" _Natsuuu_ ," Lucy moaned, letting her head rest against the tree as he ravished her with scattered kisses, his tongue and lips wicked as he fed off her reactions.

Lucy was lost in a world of pleasure, forgetting about the world around them. He alternated between kisses and squeezes, her body flooding with heat. He pushed himself closer to her, using the tree's help so he could move his hands. One rubbed under her thigh, teasing her bare skin where her shorts ended.

Lucy was on cloud nine. However, her bliss came crashing down when Natsu suddenly stopped, his head jerking away from her as he almost dropped her. She grabbed him tighter, earning a sharp grunt from Natsu when she pulled his hair too hard. He mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he adjusted his hands, trying to let her down gently to avoid another accident.

Once Lucy found her footing, she leaned against the tree, feeling grass tickling her ankles. She blinked, trying to place the expression on Natsu's face. He looked concerned and uncomfortable. Alarm bells rang in her head, worried she had somehow crossed a line and upset Natsu.  _'Was that too much for him? I thought he was really into it?'_

Before Lucy had a chance to ask him if he was okay, Natsu parted his lips, his voice cautious as he said, "Don't freak out."

It was funny. That saying always had the opposite effect. Her eyes widened, body going stiff as she anticipated what he would say next. Her stomach rolled when he looked down at her legs, further confusing the girl.

"You um... I think you have a..." Natsu cupped the back of his neck, his teeth grinding as he delayed. That only made Lucy freak out more, panic setting in.

She looked down, hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Her heart settled for a moment when she didn't see anything wrong with her body, other than her disheveled clothes and slightly sweaty skin. She didn't think those were cause for alarm, but she didn't realize that wasn't what Natsu was worried about.

He sighed, shaking his head before blurting it out, "I think you have a tick on you."

Lucy's shoulders fell as she processed that information. Her first instinct was to deny it, to tell him that was insane. There was no way a parasite had attached itself to her body. She had never had a tick on her before, but surely she would feel it if it had latched on.

Just before Lucy could shake her head, Natsu pulled out his phone, turning his flashlight on. "I felt something on your leg. Mind turning around?"

"I don't have a tick," Lucy managed to say through her disbelief. She took a shaky breath, trying to keep herself from freaking out further. Natsu had to be mistaken. She put bug spray on earlier. There was no way it didn't work...

Right?

Then again, it had been hours since she last applied it. Instead of asking Natsu how long bug spray was supposed to last, she dropped her head in defeat. Deciding it would be better to get it over with, Lucy complied. She turned around, hoping they could put Natsu's - _and her_ \- mind at ease. She gulped when she felt Natsu's hand grab her leg to keep her still as he crouched down, the light from his phone flooding her skin.

"Damn," Natsu muttered, stilling the light on one spot. "Yeah, that's definitely a tick."

"What?!" Lucy jumped, leaving Natsu's grasp. She jerked around, eyes wide and voice shrill. "No, no I don't."

"Sorry, Luce," Natsu started, looking sympathetic. "I'm not joking with you. There really is a tick there." He smiled, but it did nothing to comfort her. "If it helps, it's a really tiny one. It hasn't been there long."

"What do you mean if it helps?" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling itchy all over. She moved away from the grass so it couldn't tickle her ankles, worried it was really a tick in disguise. She shook her head, shudders running up and down her body as she refused to believe him. "Please say you're just messing with me?"

Natsu loved playing jokes on her, but unfortunately for them, he wasn't joking. He frowned, looking down at his phone before switching to a different app. "If you don't believe me, I can take a picture."

Lucy clenched her teeth, her body going stiff. She stared into his eyes, seeing nothing but worry. She released her breath, fingers curling into fists by her side. "It's not that I don't believe you... It's just..."

"You don't want to believe me?" Natsu finished, his face showing no signs of offense. "I get it. Ticks can suck." He snorted to himself, clearly amused by his pun. When Lucy narrowed her eyes, he stifled his laughter, a small smile resting on his lips. "You should let me take care of it now, that way you can put it outta your head."

Despite not wanting to face the facts, Lucy couldn't argue with that logic. She took a few deep breaths, building her courage before turning around. She thought Natsu would just pull it off, but when she saw the flash of light, she realized he had taken a picture.

"There, you can see it when I'm done if you want."

"I don't think that's necessary," Lucy whispered, her skin feeling like something was crawling all over it. She froze when she felt Natsu's hands on her again, only this time, there was pain associated with them.

Lucy winced when he pulled at her skin, not expecting it to sting when he removed the tick. It didn't help that it took a few tries, Natsu mumbling about his short nails not doing the trick.

After a moment of fumbling with it, Natsu stood, a victorious smile on his face as he announced, "All gone! Wanna see it?"

"No thanks," Lucy said, shaking her head. She turned around, seeing Natsu pull his lighter from his pocket. He knelt down, setting the tick on a dead leaf before burning the entire thing. She didn't bother asking what he was doing, figuring it was the best way to kill a tick.

"I didn't feel it bite me," she whispered, fingers rubbing over the sore spot on her thigh. "Have you ever been bitten before?"

Natsu nodded, eyes fixed on his destruction as he spoke. "Yeah, tons of times. They have this numbing stuff in their saliva or something. Makes it hard to tell if you've been bit."

He smiled at his work, standing so he could stomp on the area to make sure the fire didn't spread. Glancing at her, Natsu added, "Usually you can't feel 'em crawlin' on you either, but sometimes you can. It's way better to get them before they can bite ya."

Before Natsu finished his sentence, Lucy was itching all over again. She knew it was her brain playing tricks on her, but that didn't make the feeling go away. She looked down at the burnt spot, wondering if that tick held any diseases. She heard they were notorious for transmitting Lyme Disease.

"Do you think I'm going to get sick now?" she asked, earning a raised brow from her boyfriend.

"Nah, don't think so. I think my mom said if you get it off within the first twenty-four or thirty-six hours you should be good. Can't remember though, so don't quote me."

His teasing smirk made her both irritated and flustered, wondering how he managed to pull it off so flawlessly. It was times like those she wondered why anyone bothered making fun of Natsu at all. If they got to know him they would see how fun and smart he was.  _'They're missing out,'_  she thought, offering her own smile once her blush started to cool down.

"I hope I don't get sick. I hate hospitals." She let out a huff of air before shaking her head. "Then again, who really likes them?"

"Not me," Natsu answered, holding out his arms before looking over them. She wondered what he was doing, but when he started looking at his legs too, she figured it out. He was looking for ticks, which only made her panic set in once again.

_'What if there's more on me?'_

Unaware of his girlfriend's freak out, Natsu went on as he inspected himself. "I do know you should check that spot where it bit you for the next two weeks. If it gets worse than a normal bug bite, you should go to the doctor. If you have any questions though, I'm sure my mom would help."

Satisfied with his legs, Natsu raised his shirt, looking over his stomach and chest. "'Sides, we're not in an area where tick-related diseases are common, so you should be fine."

Natsu removed his shirt, turning around so he wasn't facing Lucy. "Can you check my back? Just tell me if you see any little black spots."

Lucy had to force herself to stop thinking about her body to focus on his. She looked over his skin, happy when she found nothing out of the ordinary. He had a couple of small scars and freckles, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her eyes dipped down to his shorts, seeing his lower back was fine too. "You're good."

"Awesome." Natsu shrugged on his shirt, letting that be the end of it, but Lucy didn't feel right.

She couldn't let her fear go, worried she was carrying more of those blood-suckers around. As embarrassing as it was, Lucy managed to ask, "Can you check the rest of me?"

Natsu blinked, caught off guard by her question. "Uh, sure." He used his phone again as a flashlight, looking over her as she turned around. He checked her feet one at a time, slipping off her shoes and socks to make sure no ticks were lingering in there. He said he had never personally seen a tick attach itself to someone's foot, but he thought there was a possibility for it.

When he finished his inspection, he deemed her okay, but Lucy didn't seem convinced. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes veering to the side before she mumbled something that made Natsu's jaw drop.

"Can you check under my clothes?"

"What... What does that even mean?" Natsu asked, his nervousness heard in his tone.

Lucy didn't want to startle him, but she couldn't go to sleep knowing she might have a tick on her. She doubted her female friends would be happy if she woke them up just to look over her body, and honestly, she didn't feel that much more comfortable having them look at her rather than Natsu. It was still awkward, even if they were all girls.

"Just..." She stole a glance at him, her face flushing as she struggled to keep her voice even. "I want to make sure there's nothing under... my clothes."

"You can check yourself," Natsu supplied, but Lucy was quicker.

"I can't see my back... Or my," Lucy swallowed, "butt."

Despite the embarrassment, Natsu couldn't help but snort when she said 'butt'. That only caused Lucy to roll her eyes, a smile finding its way on her face as she shook her head. He could be immature at times, but she liked that. He wouldn't be as fun if he were serious all the time.

"I know it's a weird request," she started, only to earn a sigh from Natsu.

"I'm... I'm sure it'll be fine." He took a deep breath, his tense body suggesting he was less than okay with what they were about to do.

"There won't be any touching involved," Lucy added before grabbing the hem of her shirt, slowly raising it above her head. Surprisingly, she didn't feel as nervous as she stripped the clothing off. Natsu had seen her in not only her swimsuit, but also her bra and panties before. At least she was wearing a sports bra now, covering a little more than her normal bras did.

"Can you close your eyes for this part?" Lucy asked, tucking her shirt between her thighs so it wouldn't touch the ground. As soon as Natsu turned away from her, Lucy lifted her bra, inspecting her chest in the moonlight. She didn't see any odd specks of black on her, relieving some of the anxiety swimming in her body.

She had to have Natsu check her back now, but she didn't want him seeing her bare chest just yet. If they were in a more intimate setting and not looking for parasites, she would be open to them exploring that possibility, but now wasn't the time or place. So, Lucy took the sports bra completely off before turning around, her hands cupping her breasts to ensure he wouldn't see them. "Okay, can you check my back now?"

Lucy heard the leaves crunching as Natsu moved, the sound quickly followed by a short intake of breath. She gulped, hoping he could handle it. She knew he had trouble in some areas, but as long as no touching was involved, she was sure he could pull through.

However, her plan was foiled a bit when Natsu whispered, "Can you move your hair? I uh, can't see everything."

Lucy bit her inner cheek, ready to ask if he could move it himself. Her hands were currently busy, holding herself so she wouldn't be too exposed. Just as she opened her mouth to suggest that, she paused, realizing she could work around that.

Knowing he couldn't see her front, Lucy moved her arm so it covered both breasts while her free hand grabbed her hair, moving it over her shoulder to brush against her chest. The move was simple, but it was enough to make her feel vulnerable. She had never been that naked in front of a guy before, but all things considered, she was glad it was Natsu with her and not someone else.

She trusted him to be a gentleman about things, and she was right to place her trust in him.

"You're good there," Natsu whispered, the sound of shifting making Lucy curious. "I'm not looking anymore... if you wanna cover up."

She nodded to herself, putting her bra back on before slipping her shirt over it. Once covered, Lucy began feeling flustered, realizing there was no going back after this. She was about to show Natsu one of her intimate areas, and she didn't know if now was the right time for that.

Still, she didn't want to have any ticks on her if she could help it. Steeling her nerves, Lucy grabbed the waistband of her shorts and panties, slowly jerking them down so she could check her front. Natsu kept his back to her, giving her the privacy she needed. When she deemed her front good, Lucy took a deep breath, knowing what would come next.

Pulling her shorts up to cover herself, Lucy turned around, her blush threatening to catch her face on fire. She cleared her throat, hoping to keep the uneasiness out of her tone. It wasn't that she didn't trust Natsu. She just didn't want to make things awkward between them.

"Okay... I'm ready for you to check my... my butt."

She held her shorts, ready to drop them when he said he was ready, but instead of him saying that, Natsu mumbled, "I have an idea... If you're interested."

"What's that?" Lucy asked, her body feeling colder despite the summer heat. She felt the nervous energy thrumming through her veins, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I can take a picture," Natsu started, causing Lucy's brows to furrow. She wondered if he already forgot about the doctored naked photo of her that Jackal threatened to release. Natsu should have known she didn't want any compromising photos taken of her, even if she knew he wouldn't do anything malicious with them.

Still, despite how much she trusted Natsu, there were some things she wasn't willing to do. His phone could always get stolen or hacked, even if she didn't know how the latter worked. She knew letting Natsu or anyone have a nude photo of her was too dangerous, even if her face wouldn't be shown.

And she was about to tell him that, but his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll delete it right after, and I won't even look at it. I'll just like, point it in your general direction, snap a pic, then show ya. Or you might be able to do it as long as you hold the phone out enough."

Lucy looked over her shoulders, seeing Natsu's pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want to go through with it, but he was still willing to compromise with her. She nodded, accepting his limitations. They weren't there yet, and she could respect that.

"Yeah, I'll try first."

Natsu turned again, allowing Lucy to push her shorts down before taking a picture of her bottom. The flash lit up the area, but the two teenagers were alone besides the forest creatures who kept to themselves.

"Oh thank goodness."

Lucy smiled at the picture, happy there were no ticks in sight. She deleted the photo before pulling up her shorts, ready to call it a night. As much as she enjoyed kissing Natsu, the moment had long passed. Now she felt like she could give sleep another try.

"Okay, we're good." Lucy watched as Natsu turned around, the darkness concealing the faint flush on his face. "Sorry," she whispered, but he shook his head.

"Don't be. I understand." He offered her a soft smile that reached his eyes. Natsu opened his mouth, ready to say something, but stopped when he looked down. "You're uh—" He pointed at her shorts, causing Lucy to look down.

"Oh." She realized her panties had bunched up around the top of her shorts' waistband, letting Natsu catch a glimpse of them. They were a new pair, one to go with her Zapdos shirt. She wondered if Natsu recognized the pattern on them, or if he could even see them clearly, but her questions were answered when Natsu snickered.

"Are those Poké balls?"

Lucy huffed out air through her nose as she adjusted her clothes, her eyes narrowing in a playful manner at her boyfriend. "And what if they are?" She added a small smirk at the end, hoping he would realize she was joking.

He did, his own smile spreading his lips. "Nothing, just thought that was cool, that's all."

Lucy softly shook her head, the two teens smiling as they chuckled. Once again, Lucy couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be Natsu's friend. He was awesome.

"Let's get back to camp."

Natsu used his phone's flashlight to guide their way back to the tents, his free hand resting on the small of Lucy's back to keep her close. Despite knowing she didn't have any ticks on her, she couldn't help but worry every time she thought she felt an itch on her body, but she was able to keep her worries at bay for the time being.

Once they reached the campsite, Natsu cut off his light, stuffing his device into his pocket before facing Lucy. By then there were less fires around them, most of the campers in for the night. Lucy had no idea what time it was, but her body told her it was late. Either that, or she was just exhausted from their first day outdoors, which wouldn't be surprising since she didn't exercise as much as she wanted to.

"See ya in the morning?" Natsu started, his hand resting on her hip. Lucy found herself leaning into his touch, wanting him to keep his hand there longer.

"Yeah." She paused, a soft blush gracing her face. "I um, wanted to say thanks..."

Natsu cocked his head in confusion. "For what?"

"For checking me." She knew he was uncomfortable with it, but she appreciated he did it anyway for her peace of mind. "I don't think I could sleep if I thought I had a tick on me." She shivered just thinking about it.

Natsu's confused expression was replaced by a lazy grin. "No problem. It wasn't that bad, just... weird."

"Well," Lucy started, trying to keep herself from flushing more. "I am known to be a little weird."

"A little?" Natsu asked, raising his brow as the corner of his lip twitched.

Lucy repaid him by lightly shoving him away, earning a laugh from her teasing boyfriend. Moments like those, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Do you want me to check you more?" Lucy asked, doubting he would say yes, but she figured it was polite to offer.

Just as she suspected, Natsu shook his head, but he didn't look offended or upset by the question. "Nah, I'm gonna check myself in the bathroom. There's way more light in there. Plus there's some mirrors."

Lucy paled, realizing too late she could have done the same thing. It would have prevented the awkwardness that came from her undressing in front of him, but there was nothing she could do about it now.  _'Except...'_

"We're going to keep this between us, right?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to nod.

"Yeah. I wasn't plannin' on telling anyone."

Lucy felt her chest lightening, happy what happened between them would stay their secret. She could only imagine how much taunting she would receive if their friends knew. It was better to keep it to themselves. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Lucy was about to step back, but Natsu's hand tightened on her hip. Her eyes flitted to his face, but he didn't look as if he realized what he was doing. "What?"

"Nothing, I..." Natsu's eyes avoided hers for a second before he met her gaze. "Just... wondering if I could get a... a goodnight kiss?"

Lucy's shoulders relaxed as she nodded, not having to think hard for that answer. "Of course." She stepped into his embrace, her skin tingling in a good way when he slid an arm around her, holding her against him.

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed when Natsu's lips brushed against hers. He placed his hand on her neck, slowly moving upwards until he cupped her cheek. By then Lucy had sealed their lips, needing to feel him. Plus, it wasn't often they were alone, and the night air and peacefulness around them allowed Lucy to surrender to what she really wanted, and that was Natsu.

Lucy breathed in when she felt Natsu running his thumb over her cheekbone, his delicate touch enough to cause a fire to burn through her body. However, before the fire could take hold, it was blown out, Natsu's lips pulling away as his grip loosened on her.

Lucy resisted the urge to sigh, too happy to be upset it was over too soon. There would be more moments, more kisses and smiles shared between them. They didn't have to rush, but at the same time, Lucy couldn't wait until she could be wrapped up in his arms again.

Natsu was addicting, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Good night," Natsu whispered, his voice a little rough. He let go, his eyes hooded as he took a step back. "Sleep well."

"You too," Lucy said, almost as an afterthought. She was dazed from the kiss, but when he started retreating to the bathroom, she was able to snap herself out of it. Lucy swallowed, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she worked to calm herself down. At the rate she was going, she would never get to sleep, but she knew she had stayed up too late already.

Lucy stayed quiet as she sneaked into her tent, careful to avoid any bodies wrapped in sleeping bags. She found her spot, a sigh pulling from her when she remembered how uncomfortable the ground was. Deciding to try something different, Lucy opted to sleep on top of her sleeping bag, hoping the extra padding would help.

Despite knowing she had to, Lucy wasn't able to fall asleep right away. She spent her time thinking about her goofy yet lovable boyfriend, and how much fun she had when it was just them.

Her heart beat just a bit harder, but she ignored it as she closed her eyes, trying to find sleep.

* * *

Lucy's head turned when she heard footsteps behind her, a smile slipping on her face when she saw Natsu's disheveled hair and tired eyes. He gave her a sheepish grin, clearly exhausted after the activities from yesterday. She felt tired too, but she couldn't complain. She didn't regret spending yesterday outdoors, or staying up late with Natsu, even if things got a little embarrassing at the end.

She noticed he had a fresh bandage on his cheek, but instead of asking him how long he had to keep his wound covered, she offered him a small wave, inviting him closer.

"Want some company?" Natsu asked, his eyes growing a bit brighter when she nodded.

Lucy turned back to her phone, smothering her smile when she felt and heard Natsu climbing onto the picnic table where she sat. She expected him to sit next to her, but he did one better, placing both legs on either side of her before wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Her eyes widened when he scooted closer, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looked down at her phone. She was too shocked by how intimate he was holding her to think straight, her mind racing as her heart struggled to keep up with the new pace.

Distracted by her own body's reaction, she didn't notice Natsu's frantic heartbeat, or realize his hands were sweating with nerves. To her, he seemed calm and collected, but he was just as anxious as her about their gentle embrace, but neither wanted to pull away, drawing off the other's comfort.

"Morning," Natsu mumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

"Good morning." Lucy took a discreet deep breath before her eyes returned to her screen, trying to act as natural as possible. She didn't know what came over Natsu, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. As long as she stayed quiet, she hoped he wouldn't get spooked and move away.

Lucy was able to settle into a comfortable position while she read, her mind fluttering back to her imagination, picturing the characters in her read as her eyes scanned over the words. Reading was by far one of her favorite pastimes. She loved escaping to new worlds and getting to know different people through the eyes of the author. Capturing emotions, scenery, and people were goals of Lucy when she wrote, and she would continue to strive for better writing as long as she held a passion for it.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu's eyes had skimmed over her phone, his eyes widening when he recognized some of the names popping up. He tilted his head towards her, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Are... are you reading Soul Eater fanfiction?" He blinked, not believing his eyes, but Lucy's reaction put his mind at rest. He wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah." Lucy glanced at him, her brow raising before she paled. "Why? Is that embarrassing?" She hadn't thought it was weird at first, but given Natsu's tone, she was starting to rethink that. They had finished Soul Eater a while ago, but she wanted more, so she looked until she found it. There were over twenty thousand stories on one website alone, and she hadn't even scratched the surface yet.

Natsu shook his head, his smile growing a little bigger. "No, just... surprising. Um, how is it?"

Lucy studied Natsu's face, not detecting any hint of mocking there. She eased up, relaxing in his embrace as her eyes flitted to her phone. "It's good. I just started this yesterday."

"How long is it?" Natsu asked, burying his nose in Lucy's hair, ignoring her phone or the way her breath hitched.

Fighting off a blush, Lucy swallowed, her face tingling as she composed herself. "I think it's around thirty chapters? I know I'm on seven now."

"Dang, that's a lot." Natsu pulled his face away from her hair, taking a deep breath before sighing. "The air smells so great out here."

Lucy almost snorted. She guessed Natsu's attention span wasn't very long when it came to reading. Deciding she wouldn't tease him about it, Lucy put her phone down, taking a deep breath for herself before her head tipped back to look at the tall trees around them. "Yeah, it's beautiful. Do you think you'd ever want to do some pyrography like this, of the forest and stuff?"

"Maybe," Natsu mumbled into her shoulder, his warm skin felt through her shirt. "I'd need a pretty big piece of wood."

Lucy smiled, tapping her head against his, feeling his soft hair tickling her cheek. "I think you could do it. It'd be worth a try."

She thought about taking a picture of the surroundings to capture the moment, but a picture couldn't contain everything she felt. The morning air was crisp, the birds were chirping, and since there weren't many people up yet, everything about that moment felt peaceful.

That was, until Gajeel walked by shouting, "Get a room!"

Not one to back down from a challenge when it came to family, Natsu growled, his eyes narrowed at his cousin. "Shouldn't you say, 'get a tent', dumbass?"

Instead of responding, Gajeel merely snorted as he walked away. That only aggravated Natsu more. He seethed while mumbling under his breath, "I hope he falls off the raft today."

Lucy chuckled, finding her boyfriend ridiculous but cute at the same time. She leaned back, stealing his attention with a smile. "Somehow, I don't think you'll be that lucky."

Natsu's attitude shifted, his anger fading as he held Lucy a little tighter. "Who knows. Maybe fate'll be on my side today."

Lucy shook her head before reading again, Gajeel's comment ignored as Natsu cuddled her from behind, the two happy with their arrangement. It didn't matter to Lucy what Gajeel said, knowing he was trying to get a reaction. She doubted he really cared what they did so long as it didn't disturb him.

However, after a few of their other friends started getting up, Lucy and Natsu separated. It was one thing to be seen by their friends, but neither could afford letting Igneel or Virgo catch a glimpse of them being that cozy together. Instead, they sat next to each other, Lucy on her phone while Natsu rested his head on her shoulder, people-watching.

Lucy's mind was soon distracted by the story again, her morning trickling away until it was time to leave to go rafting. She couldn't have asked for a better morning, her heart and mind feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ever stay up reading fanfiction when you know you should be sleeping? XD I know I have too many times. BTW, I don't have a specific story in mind that she's reading. I haven't read any Soul Eater fanfiction before.
> 
> The title of this chapter was brought to you by disgusting parasites known as ticks. The process of a tick trying to get on you is called 'questing'. They sit at the end of tall plants and wave their arms in the air to catch on to something passing by. It looks hilarious if you look up a video on it, but still, very creepy. If you're in an area where ticks may be present, I suggest getting checked for ticks regularly just in case.
> 
> Lucy taking a picture of the tick will not come up in future chapters in case anyone is wondering if I was foreshadowing there. I wasn't. You should keep a record of the ticks that bite you or your pets because if they do become ill, you can use that information to help doctors/vets. Ideally, you would put the tick in a baggie in case you get sick, but Natsu didn't exactly have the means to do that. Plus he wanted to burn the fucker for stealing his girlfriend's blood.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Keep in mind, I always accept constructive criticism, so bring it on! :) I just want to get better at writing!
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support and patience! Thank you for every kudo, comment, and hit! Shout out to those spectacular people who gave me feedback last time: Tsunderebooklover, Petri808, LovinmyOTPs, Bmarvels, Princess_sushiii, and QueenSarge!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Eight: Break


	88. Break

**Chapter: Eighty-Eight: Break**

"I don't believe you," Lucy said, keeping her voice firm while trying to fight the urge to smile. It was hard, the corners of her lips twitching every time she spoke.

Natsu grinned at her, his eyes mischievous while he kept insisting he wasn't lying. "Twelve miles is gonna go by before you know it. You'll see."

"Once again, I don't believe you."

There were two lengths they could do for their rafting trip. The shorter one was six miles while the other was twelve. The group took a vote, and only two people sided with six miles, and that was Lucy and Igneel.

Lucy worried twelve miles would be too long, and Igneel wanted to avoid any major incidents while he was supervising, and said twelve miles might be too much time on the water, but majority ruled, so they were loading on the buses to head to their destination.

She didn't worry about Natsu and his motion sickness, knowing he had taken a full dose of his medication before they left the campsite. He had mentioned being on the water was worse than being in a car, so he had taken extra precautions.

Lucy avoided Natsu's gaze as she boarded the bus, choosing to sit next to Levy just to bother Natsu and Gajeel. While Gajeel huffed and sat behind them, Natsu grumbled before taking the seat in front. He turned around so he could still talk Lucy into believing him, even if it was fruitless.

"Come on Luce, it'll be great! You're gonna be wishing the trip was longer when we're done."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Levy giggled beside her, giving Lucy a pat on the back before whispering, "It's really not that long. I've done it before."

"When?" Lucy raised a brow, surprised when Levy revealed she went camping a few times with her family. She spent the rest of the ride listening as Levy told her about past rafting experiences, trying to ease Lucy's worry. While the drive to the spot didn't feel long, Lucy wasn't convinced rafting would be the same. Twelve miles in the water was different than twelve miles on the road.

Once the bus stopped, everyone got off to break into their groups and get their supplies. Getting everyone in the rafts wasn't as difficult as Lucy thought it would be. The group broke into two, Natsu sticking with Lucy when it came time to choose sides. Igneel, Wendy, Sherria, Levy, and Gajeel ended up with them. If Virgo had decided to come, Lucy knew she would have been with her group, but the maid said she wanted to sit it out. Apparently being stuck on a raft with a bunch of people didn't sound appealing to her.

Lucy couldn't blame her after she got in the raft herself, finding it smaller as more people climbed in. After Lucy and the kids got on, the rest followed. Igneel was the last one in, pushing them away from the rocky shore before pulling himself into the raft, bringing a decent amount of water with him.

The other raft had less people, but they were stuck with the cooler. Lucy didn't mind the group she was with, so long as they weren't stuck on that river all day. She wanted to enjoy rafting, but not if it took forever.

Lucy gripped her life jacket as she looked around, hoping she wouldn't fall into the water on accident. She was dressed for swimming, wearing her swimsuit under her tank top and shorts, but that didn't mean she wanted to take an unexpected dive.

She didn't feel silly about wearing the bulky life jacket, seeing all her friends had to do the same, even the ones who were over eighteen years old. Ironically they were the ones complaining the most about having to wear them, that was, until Gray told them they should be mature and shut up about it.

The first hour of their journey seemed to fly by as they flowed down the river. Igneel used his waterproof bag to take pictures of everybody, merely sticking his tongue at anyone who mocked him for bringing his phone along. Lucy couldn't help but laugh when Igneel did that, reminding her of Natsu. It didn't matter if they didn't share the same DNA. They were father and son.

Blood made you related. Love made you family.

After a while, some of her friends got restless sitting in their rafts. Juvia was the first to slip into the water, floating behind the rafts as they went at a slow pace. They could have sped things up by using their oars, but nobody seemed to be in a hurry.

"Come on in! The water's great!"

With that encouragement, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy decided to go for a swim. They had to keep their life jackets on the entire time, even if it was obvious the water wasn't deep seeing as Wendy was able to stand. Still, rules were rules, and if they were caught disobeying, they would be sent back to the campsite without a refund for the rafting.

Instead of joining them, Lucy was content watching her friends swim. She had fun rooting for teams when they started a splashing war, the people on the rafts getting hit in the crossfire a few times. All in all, the first half of the trip was fun, but the laughter died down when they took their first break.

While some of the guys and Erza worked to tie the rafts to some nearby rocks, Igneel brought up his GPS on his phone, estimating they had traveled five miles so far. It was only when Igneel announced that Lucy realized the trip wouldn't take that long after all, but she wouldn't let Natsu have the satisfaction of being right until they were back at the campsite. For all she knew, the first part was the quickest, and she didn't want to admit she was wrong so soon.

Natsu didn't seem to mind, showing off his toothy grin as he shifted in the cooler to grab some drinks. He brought back a water for Lucy while keeping a soda for himself, the two sitting on the rock their raft was tied to while everyone else found their spots.

They weren't the only group taking a break. Another raft was pulled on shore not too far away from them, six people hanging out around it while they stopped to eat. Lucy wasn't hungry yet, so she politely declined her sandwich when offered. Igneel already told them they were going to stop at least once more before the twelve miles was up, so she planned on eating then.

Natsu had a bottomless pit for a stomach. He ate a sandwich and two bags of chips before declaring he was still hungry, earning a sigh from his father and a laugh from his friends. That didn't discourage him, his smile still shining as he chugged his drink.

Lucy filtered through the many conversations going on, all while enjoying her time out in the sun. She was able to take her life jacket off since they were on solid ground, allowing the breeze to brush past her chest and stomach that had previously been covered. She hummed in contentment as she tipped her head back, letting everything settle in.

She opened her eyes and looked around when she heard Levy's voice, the girl sounding authoritative as she scolded Gajeel. "You shouldn't mess with those. You could get hurt."

Lucy glanced at said boy, seeing him moving a large rock towards Levy, presumably so he could sit next to her. He had been sitting on the ground before that, but Lucy guessed it had gotten uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him for trying to find a better seat, but in hindsight, she knew he was far safer dealing with the uneven terrain.

Lucy watched as Levy and Gajeel bickered for another minute, Gajeel stubbornly moving closer to his girlfriend. He was almost there when he opened his mouth, Gajeel's voice strained as he said, "I'll be fi—"

He was cut off when the large rock slipped from his grasp, the thing's weight causing it to plummet to the ground within a second. Lucy's eyes widened as she jerked back on reflex, seeing the rock land in front of Gajeel's foot.

Or, at least that was where she thought it landed, until Gajeel screamed, "Motherfucker!" at the top of his lungs while pulling back.

Lucy saw the rock shift the tiniest bit as Gajeel stepped away, giving her all the clues she needed. The rock fell on Gajeel's foot, and judging by the way he kept cursing, the pain was just beginning.

Igneel and Silver rushed to Gajeel, both trying to get him to sit down so they could look at the damage. He refused to let them help, snarling as he fought back tears. He clenched his teeth, yelling at them to back up or he was going to hurt them. Neither Silver nor Igneel took the threat seriously, letting Gajeel vent before working to calm him down.

By then, everyone else had gotten up to check the situation, even Lucy, who went to Levy to give her a comforting hand on the back while her boyfriend seethed at the adults. Levy was stiff, a hand covering her mouth as her wide eyes stared at Gajeel.

Lucy didn't know if anyone could think with all the shouting going on, not all coming from Gajeel. Gray and Natsu were trying to get control of him while Igneel and Silver told Gajeel he needed to sit down so he didn't do anymore damage to himself.

Glancing down, Lucy noted Gajeel was only pressing the heel of his left foot against the ground while his toes were in the air. It didn't take a genius to figure out that was where he was hit by the rock, but that information didn't help much when Gajeel resisted everyone's help.

Finally, Igneel broke off, heading back to the raft to grab his waterproof bag. Lucy couldn't hear the phone call that followed, too busy comforting Levy, who had started shaking. Lucy smoothed her hand up and down Levy's arm, whispering, "It'll be okay," over and over until she believed it herself. She didn't know how serious Gajeel's injury was, but she knew he had to be in some excruciating pain.

The only bright side was the lack of blood seeping from Gajeel's shoes. Instead of wearing swim shoes like everyone else, he opted to wear his tennis shoes, but Lucy doubted they were tough enough to prevent all damage. Still, if he was bleeding, it wasn't enough to be shown, and that was a good sign.

Lucy didn't know how long the madness continued, but finally when Igneel came back and yelled at Gajeel, he complied. Gajeel sat on the rock Levy was on earlier, glaring daggers at the rock that fell on him before his eyes flitted to Igneel.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Igneel said when Gajeel was settled, his hand wrapped around his ankle as if that would help. No one touched his foot, Gajeel growling at anyone who got too close.

A few minutes passed before Gajeel got a grip on himself, his nerves shot as he answered Igneel's questions. He was now on the phone with Grandeeney, getting advice from her on how to deal with Gajeel's situation.

Lucy swore time stood still while they waited for Virgo to arrive with her vehicle. By then Igneel and Silver had helped Gajeel cross the river to make it to the other side where the roads were. They would be meeting up with Virgo soon, and they didn't want to waste any time. Levy went with them, saying she wanted to help Gajeel any way she could.

While they were gone, everyone else talked about what happened, retelling the same story from their points of view. Erza said she saw the rock hit Gajeel's toes while Gray said he hadn't been looking when it happened, he only heard Gajeel yelling. Juvia went to the rock in question, turning it over to check underneath. When they found nothing suspicious, they went back to saying how worried or scared they were for Gajeel. Though, some called him a dumbass for not listening, saying it was nature's way of telling him to stop messing around.

Of course, after a while things became a competition, all the guys and Erza telling the group about their injuries in the past and how they had some close calls. Lucy kept her mouth shut during that part, tuning most of it out while she worried about Levy and Gajeel.

She remembered how terrified she had been at Natsu's birthday party when he got cut, not knowing how bad it was until later in the evening. She wished she had gone with him to the hospital then, but she thought she would have been overstepping, and she didn't want to upset anyone with her presence.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, seeing the bandage covering his wound. Her curiosity got her thinking about what it looked like now, seeing as it had some time to heal. She hoped it wouldn't be long before he took his bandage off. The longer he kept it on, the more she wondered if there was something he was trying to hide.

_'Maybe it has a scab over it? That might be gross. Maybe it's better he's keeping it covered..'_

Lucy forced herself to take her mind off Natsu and think about her friends again. She hoped Levy could keep Gajeel calm, and at the same time, seeing Gajeel okay could keep Levy from freaking out. It was a lot to hope for, but there wasn't more she could do.

The small group looked up when they heard someone approaching. Silver was helping Virgo trek through the shore that was littered with large and small rocks, as well as random plants. They didn't need an explanation, but Silver provided one anyway when they crossed the river.

"Igneel's takin' Gajeel and Levy to the hospital. He said he'll meet up with us at the campsite later. He'll text when he finds out what happened."

"There's gotta be more than that," Natsu insisted, but Silver shook his head.

"The only thing I know is what you do. He's in pain and we don't know how serious it is. Like I said, Igneel will fill us in later. Okay?"

"Maybe we should just cancel our trip," Erza said, her lips curved into a frown. "We can go to the hospital and—"

"And what?" Gray cut her off, causing the redhead's eyes to narrow at him. "What? I'm just saying, we can sit around worrying all day, or we can finish this rafting trip like we planned."

"Gray's right Erza," Juvia said, coming up to place a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Gajeel's not going to get any better or worse if we're there too."

"I suppose you're right..." Erza glanced at Natsu, her voice softening. "Are you going to be alright?"

Natsu scoffed, his nose wrinkling a bit as he said, "I'm fine. I was just curious, nothing more."

Lucy didn't believe that for a second, but she kept her mouth shut, letting Natsu think he had everyone fooled. It was easy for her to see he cared, though she didn't know how much he cared for his cousin. Nevertheless, she was glad he wasn't emotionless to the incident. She knew Gajeel and Natsu had a tough relationship, but it was nice to see some worry in Natsu's emerald eyes.

"So we're agreed," Silver started, looking over them. "We're not going to fuss over Gajeel until we find out more?"

Lucy didn't like it, but he made a point. Them worrying wasn't going to get him help any quicker, and they had already paid for their trip. It would be a waste of money and energy spending the whole time in a bad mood. It was possible to be concerned about Gajeel while also having a bit of fun on the water.

Besides, how much damage could one rock do anyway?

After finishing their lunch and loading the cooler into one of the rafts, everyone climbed in to continue their journey down the water. Since Igneel wasn't there, Natsu took over, untying the raft before hopping in after it was sailing. Their raft was down two people, giving them more space, but less manpower when it came to using the oars.

However, no one seemed to be in a hurry, only using the oars to push themselves away from larger rocks in the water or when they were getting too close to shore. They floated by a few groups in their own rafts, some stopping to rest while others were just like them, lazily drifting down the river.

Despite knowing there was nothing they could do, Lucy couldn't help but think about how Gajeel and Levy were doing. Her and Gajeel weren't the closest friends, but she did care about him. He was like the older brother she never had, a little rough on the outside, but nice enough on the inside. She was glad Levy chose to get close to him. Since they had been together, Lucy had seen that roughness smoothed out bit by bit, and she hoped it would only continue down that path.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked, causing the girl to blink out of her daze.

Lucy managed a smile, nodding as she looked over at Wendy. "Yeah, just thinking." She looked around them, taking in the beautiful scenery before consciously changing the subject to take the attention off her. "How many times have you rafted before?"

"Hmm..." Wendy hesitated before saying, "This is my... second time."

Lucy raised a brow, remembering Natsu said his family went camping every year since he was a kid. She turned to him, surprised when he answered without her having to ask, as if he could read her mind.

"Our mom wanted to wait until Wendy could swim before she came with us."

Lucy was ready to accept that answer with no question, but Wendy's sigh caught Lucy's attention instead.

"You don't have to lie, I'm not embarrassed," Wendy said, her smile small as she looked to Lucy. "I was too scared to go until last year. It had nothing to do with if I could swim or not. I've known how to swim for years."

Lucy had to keep her eyes from rounding out at that. She had mixed feelings, her chest feeling tighter as she processed that information. While she wasn't mad at Natsu for lying to protect his sister's feelings, she didn't like how natural the lie sounded. Natsu hadn't hesitated, hadn't stumbled over his words. He simply said it like it was the truth, and Lucy had believed it without question.

That lead her to think of her own question, one that made her uneasy.  _'What else would he lie about?'_

Lucy did her best to shove down the doubt, knowing it would only lead her down a bad road. Natsu didn't lie for malicious reasons. He was only trying to help, and Lucy had to focus on that instead of the negative.

_'He's not going to lie to me about something important...'_  Lucy hoped she was right. She really liked Natsu, and she trusted him to be honest with her. Doubt was a good way to ruin a relationship and friendship.  _'Maybe I should tell him my concerns later... When we're alone. I'm sure he'll understand where I'm coming from.'_

Lucy put a pin in that idea for now, deciding the best thing she could do was move on. There was no reason to let this little thing scare her. She could trust Natsu, and that was the end of it.

"I was a little scared to raft too," Lucy admitted, her lift jacket feeling heavier now that she admitted it. She had been on boats before due to events for her father's company, but never something so small. Not only that, the raft looked like she could put a hole in it without even trying. She poked the side of the raft for good measures, happy it held up against her assault. "I'm glad I gave it a chance though."

Wendy beamed, nodding as she leaned against her side of the raft. "Me too. My first time was a lot of fun!"

"Are you having fun?" Natsu asked, his question directed at Lucy.

She met his gaze, the smile forming before she knew what hit her. Nodding, Lucy said, "Yeah. I am." She meant it. Her apprehensions about rafting had significantly faded, and that was before they took their first break. So far she had seen no reason rafting wasn't safe and fun. Gajeel's incident was just that, Gajeel's. It had nothing to do with her, and it certainly had nothing to do with rafting. It was just an accident, something that could happen anywhere.

Even Virgo, who hadn't wanted to go in the first place, chimed in, saying she was enjoying her time. Lucy spent the rest of the time on the water choosing to be happy, pushing aside any worry or bad thought that threatened to ruin her good time.

When they reached the end of the trail, Lucy admitted she was wrong. Twelve miles hadn't taken all day, and thankfully for her, Natsu didn't gloat when she told him he was right. Instead, he simply smiled while holding her hand, bringing her to the bus that would take them the short distance to their campsite.

Since Levy wasn't there and Lucy didn't feel like bothering Natsu, she sat next to him, not minding when his wet trunks brushed against her leg. He had spent the last ten minutes of their rafting trip swimming behind, soaking in as much fun as he could before they had to call it quits.

"Juvia had such a good time."

Lucy smiled, glancing over the back of her seat to see her friend chatting with Erza and Gray. Jellal had curled into the side of the bus, the man's head tilted back as he let it rest on the seat. He looked tired, but Lucy didn't comment, letting him rest.

She looked around, spotting Virgo and Silver talking. They were too far away for her to eavesdrop, but whatever it was, the two looked relieved. She wondered if they were happy the rafting trip was over, which honestly, Lucy was too. It was fun while it lasted, but she was ready to relax when they got back to the campsite.

Lucy fully turned in her seat, joining the conversation as they waited for more passengers to board. Their group didn't take up even half the seats on the bus, so the driver had to wait until he had more people on board before he could leave.

Wendy and Sherria kept to themselves while everyone was waiting, quietly talking while sharing a few laughs. Lucy wanted to be happy for them, but she couldn't. She had to look away after a moment, her mind flashing back to when her and Michelle acted like that, so carefree as if nothing could hurt them. It had been too long since she saw her cousin smile, and even longer since she last heard her laughter, which was a shame, because Michelle had a beautiful laugh, one that brought light to Lucy's heart.

Lucy sank down in her seat, ducking out of the current conversation. Natsu must have noticed her change in mood, sliding down next to her before taking her hand. The action caught her off guard, Lucy's eyes widening as she glanced at him.

His brows furrowed, his voice soft as he asked, "You okay? You look down?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said, more out of reflex than anything. The truth was she was hurting, but she would be fine. It wasn't her fault Michelle had withdrawn on the world, even if sometimes Lucy blamed herself for not doing more to comfort her cousin. "Just, thinking about Michelle."

Natsu didn't need any further explanation, gliding his arm behind her before pulling her into a gentle embrace. He had seen firsthand what her cousin was like, allowing him to give her the comfort she needed. He didn't say anything, only stroking her damp hair while holding her close. It was enough to get Lucy's heart to stop aching, her pain dulled the longer he held her.

Knowing someone cared about her meant the world to Lucy, so she clung to that feeling, and by default, Natsu. He didn't flinch away when she hugged him back, merely humming in her ear while his fingers delicately ran down her hair, then back up again.

Lucy was lost in the moment, her eyes sliding shut as she took solace in Natsu, her trust in him building. She didn't care if she hadn't known him for years. Natsu had carved his way into her life, and she couldn't be happier he was there.

"Is Lucy okay?" Erza whispered to Natsu, her voice loud enough for Lucy to hear.

She pulled away from Natsu's arms, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat before glancing at the redhead. "I'm good, just... tired." Her lack of tears helped sell her fib. Not only that, Lucy was feeling a bit drained after the eventful day on the river, even if she could tell they had more hours left to burn before nighttime.

"Jellal's tired too," Erza said, casting a glance at their friend, who was now passed out in his seat.

It was only when Erza accepted Lucy's excuse that the guilt set in. She had been upset at Natsu for lying to her about Wendy, yet she had done the same thing to protect herself. That was enough to let go of the feeling she had earlier, knowing a white lie here or there wouldn't hurt anyone. Erza didn't need to know Lucy was sad about her cousin's condition, just like Lucy didn't need to know Wendy had been scared of the river.

Lucy settled into Natsu's embrace once again when Erza turned back to the conversations, putting her own mind at ease as she nuzzled against his chest. She started pulling away once she heard Natsu's breath hitch, but he put his arms around her, locking her in place to let her know it was okay. Lucy stayed still for a moment before resting her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her face. It wasn't frantic, merely a little faster than normal. She smiled, eyes sliding shut as she waited for them to take off.

A few minutes passed before more people started boarding. They had to drop off their rafts, oars, and life jackets just like Lucy's group had done before. When the bus was mostly full, the driver announced he was taking off soon, needing to check in with someone over the radio before he started his engine.

When they eventually reached the campsite, everyone filed out of the bus. Some went to the nearby shop while others headed towards the tents. Lucy followed her group back to their tents, surprised and relieved to see Gajeel sitting at one of the picnic tables. Levy was directly across from him while Igneel was on his phone, off in the distance.

Lucy waved at Levy, earning a smile from the girl. She was about to ask how everything went, but Gray's question cut her off.

"The fuck happened to your foot?"

Lucy looked under the picnic table, her eyes rounding when she saw the contraption on Gajeel's left foot. It was large and blue, looking like an oversized sandal. His big toe and the toe next to that were wrapped in bandages while the rest of his foot looked normal despite the medical boot he was wearing.

Gajeel glared at Gray before scanning everyone else, the threat clearly heard in his voice. "Don't, say, a damn word."

"No cussing," Igneel hollered, turning away to return to his phone call a second later.

Gajeel looked murderous, his eyes narrowed and his brows pinched together. However, his threatening demeanor didn't rattle anyone's bones. He was all talk, and they knew it.

"Or what?" Natsu started, not bothering to hold back his snickers. "You gonna hobble over here and kick our asses?"

"Language!"

Igneel went ignored, as well as the growl emanating from Gajeel. The boy didn't move from his spot, further cementing the idea that he wasn't going to do a thing to them for their teasing.

"You look grumpy," Gray said, walking over before taking a seat beside Levy. Juvia scooted next to him, but his focus stayed on Gajeel. "They didn't give you any pain pills?"

The scowl didn't vanish from Gajeel's face, but he answered anyway. "Nope. Just some antibiotics."

Natsu raised a brow before peeking under the table at Gajeel's foot. "Why? Looks like it hurts." He stood near the edge of the table, close enough to hear without being in Gajeel's reach. Lucy thought that was a smart idea, given Gajeel seemed to have a slight problem with his temper, and Natsu seemed to enjoy taunting his cousin.

"The skin split," Levy answered, seeing as Gajeel's teeth were clenched. "It's not too bad, but the antibiotics should help it heal better."

Lucy walked over to the cooler Jellal and Erza had set down a moment ago, pulling out a water and bag of chips before rejoining the conversation. She hadn't heard what was asked, but judging by Levy's answer, it was what actually happened to him.

"It's a hairline fracture in his big toe. The doctor said it should be fine in six to eight weeks, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

Gajeel huffed, but Levy only rolled her eyes. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him or his grumpy attitude.

"Eight weeks? That's like the rest of the summer," Natsu said, eyes widening as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, does that mean you can't work the landscaping job anymore?"

Gajeel shook his head, sounding bored, but Lucy heard the hint of disappointment in his voice. "No. Can't do that."

"He'll be stuck at the front desk at Dragon's Den while he heals up," Igneel said, joining the conversation. He turned to his son to add, "Which means you'll be helping us out more in the shop when Gajeel's working."

Before Natsu could say a word, Igneel looked down at Gajeel while sliding his phone into his pocket. "Your dad wants to know if you're gonna go home or stay with us? We only got one more day, but it's your choice."

"I'll stay," Gajeel mumbled, looking down at the table. "It doesn't really hurt anymore anyways."

"It doesn't?" Lucy asked, stealing Gajeel's attention.

He glanced up at her before nodding, his voice not as harsh as it was when they first arrived, signalling he was calming down. Lucy's heart hurt for him, hoping he wasn't too upset he broke his toe. She imagined it would be painful and embarrassing, but if anyone could get through it, she was sure Gajeel could. He was tough as nails.

"It throbs a bit, but that's it."

"At least your toe's only broken and not worse," Erza said, giving Gajeel a small smile. "I can't imagine you'd be too happy if that rock crushed your toe."

"Felt like it did," Gajeel grumbled.

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for now," Igneel said, giving the teens around him a stern look, but Lucy didn't think anyone felt intimidated. Igneel was big and muscular, but she had spent enough time around him to know he wasn't a mean guy.

Silver snapped his fingers, gaining everyone's attention. "If anyone wants to shower, now would be the time. If you plan on swimming in the river again I'd hold off."

After some consideration, Lucy decided she was done being in the water for the day, so she went to the girls' tent to gather her things to wash up. She would do the best check she could for ticks when she was in the shower, hoping no parasites decided to make a meal out of her.

When Lucy emerged from the tent, she saw a flash of pink as Natsu jogged away from the campsite, heading towards the parking lot. Lucy was going to ask him later if he was going to swim again, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask now. Besides, if he was, she could be convinced to take a dip for a while.

Lucy followed Natsu, smiling at his mess of pink hair on his head. It was a bit longer than when she met him, but not long enough to need a haircut yet. She wondered briefly what his hair would look like if Cancer got a hold of it, a laugh almost escaping her at the thought. She liked the way Natsu's hair was, spiky and unruly but completely Natsu.

Lucy raised a brow when Natsu entered Igneel's truck, staying on the passenger side. He didn't close the door, instead leaving it cracked, probably to allow air to flow into the vehicle.

She couldn't understand why he was in the truck, but her question was soon to be answered as she approached it. Lucy shuffled her stuff to one arm before grabbing the truck's door, swinging it open without a second thought. "Hey you, I was wondering if—"

Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu jerked his head towards her, a curse flying from his lips before he slapped his hand over his cheek. He wasn't fast enough, Lucy's eyes catching a glimpse of the jagged scar running up his right cheek. His old bandage was in his lap, a fresh one laying on the dashboard.

Lucy stared at him, neither able to say anything until Natsu turned his head, trying to hide himself from her. That was when Lucy panicked, her voice strained as she shouted, "W-wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Natsu couldn't keep it hidden forever. Wonder what Lucy will say when she's had some time to think?
> 
> The only bone I've ever broken was my big toe, but it hurt like hell. It was completely my fault. I was running barefooted on a treadmill with my eyes closed and wasn't using the safety thing that disables it if you get too far away. So, I fell off the machine because it was going too fast for me. I would have been fine there, but my dumb ass thought it would be a good idea to try to stand up, but I put my foot on the still-running treadmill and it sent my foot flying back and got my toe stuck in the corner of the machine. One of my friends yanked the power cord out so it stopped running, but I had to wait until someone found a screwdriver (I think it was a screwdriver) to loosen the part my toe was stuck in. Was not my best moment, haha. I remember after it got cleaned up my toe didn't hurt that much unless I touched it or took a step wrong. It took me about 6-8 weeks to heal, so that's about how long I'll have Gajeel healing. It'll suck for him since that's about how much time is left in their summer vacation. Oh well, he shouldn't have been lifting such heavy rocks. :P
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support! Thank you for every kudo, hit, and comment!!! Shout out to those awesome people who commented last time: Tsunderebooklover, Petri808, Eevee(x4), and Hal Jordan!
> 
> OH! Also, I posted this chapter on July 12th, 2018, which is the two year anniversary for when I started this story! :D Thank you for everyone who has stuck around since the beginning, and thank you to those who joined along the way! I'm happy you're here!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eighty-Nine: All good things come to an end
> 
> Sneak peek for the next chapter:
> 
> "How'd you sleep last night," Lucy asked, seeing the dark circles under Natsu's eyes.
> 
> He sighed, running a hand through his hair to brush it out of his face. "I'm not sure if I even did. I think the most I slept was twenty minutes... maybe."
> 
> When Lucy raised a brow, Natsu gave her a brief explanation, telling her one of his many side effects of his motion sickness was insomnia. Since he took a full dose the day before, he was up all night, tossing and turning in his sleeping bag without any luck.
> 
> "I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, but it didn't seem to comfort him.
> 
> Natsu only shrugged, his hooded eyes glancing back at the forest before he propped his head up with his fist. "It's okay. I'm used to it."
> 
> That brought a frown to Lucy's face, wishing she could do something to cheer him up. She knew his motion sickness was a sensitive topic, and she didn't want to upset him further by discussing it. Instead, she took the seat next to him, placing a hand on his back before rubbing small circles there.
> 
> Natsu said nothing, and neither did Lucy. They sat in silence, this morning wildly different from the one they had just yesterday.


End file.
